There's Just Something About You
by DiDevil
Summary: Set in early Season 1. Lucas has already joined the Basketball team, Peyton has already broken up with Nathan. That's about it. Eventually an LP & Naley but there will be some other hookups OTH Style!
1. Broody, The Dim & The Duped

As the bell rang, a mass of high school students eagerly flocked from their classrooms. They were free, well not really seeing how it was only lunch time, but they were free from their teacher's grasp for the next 50 minutes anyway. Through the crowd you could see once Peyton Sawyer back leaned up against the wall sporting her usual intense broody face, scoping out the crowd for her next sketch victim.

"P. Sawyer!" Peyton didn't even need to look up; she'd recognize that voice from a mile away.

"Hey Brooke." she quickly replied without giving Brooke as much as a glance.

Brooke Davis, God's gift to men or at least she likes to think so, quickly walked up to her best friend snatching her sketch pad from her hands.

"Hey! What the hell?" she quickly looked up at Brooke soon attempting to get her pad back, which failed miserably as Brooke hid it behind her body giving Peyton her trademark smirk. '_Here we go' _Peyton thought, ready to ignore Brooke's incoming speech, probably either having to do something with guys, an upcoming party, or cheerleading. Her three favorite topics of discussion. Sadly it NEVER changes.

"My dear Peyton, here we are at lunch time looking all fine and here you are sketching! Wasting valuable time we can use to get you and superstar Nathan Scott back together or maybe it's Lucas? I can't tell who you like these days anymore." Brooke couldn't deny the fact that she sure did love testing her best friend's patience. With her hands on her hips, she tapped her foot letting know Peyton she was demanding an answer.

"Neither. What I WANT to do now is just sketch." She was already beginning to get agitated with Brooke. Why couldn't she just lay off the whole Scott brother love triangle for just one damn day!

"You can sketch later, during class, duh."

"I try to pay attention in class you know."

"Egh, why?" she looked totally disgusted. As if someone had just given her a knockoff Prada bag. Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you know this whole thing called graduation and a diploma? I'm actually trying to aim for that this year." Peyton teased Brooke.

"Wateva, that can wait. We have much more important things to deal with first. On your right we have Nathan, who is looking mighty fine today by the way and on the left we have yummy Lucas Scott!"

Peyton couldn't help but roll her eyes. What was Brooke trying to pull this time?

Brooke continued on. "So my question to you P. Sawyer is which direction your gonna head in this time?"

"That's easy." And with that Peyton picked up the rest of her things and got up. "Oh and I'll be taking that back." Quickly snatching her pad back from Brooke before she could object. "Later Davis."

Brooke curiously watched Peyton walk away to finally see which boy toy she was gonna head towards. But it never came, instead of turning Peyton continued walking straight across to the other side of the field, sat down and began sketching once again.

"That little bitch!" she laughed while saying it. She thought about bothering Peyton again but quickly dismissed it not wanting to walk any farther in her heels and made her way to the right to join Nathan and the rest of their crew.

As she saw Brooke head off to Nathan's table, Peyton couldn't help but think she should have taken Brooke up on her little game and made a left. Straight to Lucas Scott. She shrugged it off and went back to her sketch. '_Screw it'_ she thought and before she knew it, she was sitting down next to Lucas.

"Hey"

"Hey Peyton. What's up?" He was kind of surprise to see her there, not that he minded at all of course. It just that ever since she broke it off with Nathan she had been avoiding, well both of them as a matter of fact.

"Nothing just thought I'd say hey"

"Well hey right back at ya" she looked nervous. Lucas couldn't help but grin after all Peyton never really showed much emotion, around him anyway. Besides the usual stay out of my way, I don't need you speech, they for some reason always ended up having.

"Right. Ok I'm gonna go" '_Dammit!'_ she couldn't believe she just did that. She took a deep breathe and turned back around to face Lucas. "Actually there's something else I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Well there's this Art show this weekend in town. Professional and amateur stuff being displayed and I was gonna go check it out."

"Yea I heard about that. Are you gonna show your stuff?" Lucas asked hopefully. He thought he stuff was great.

"Yeah Right……" She answered back with a hint of sarcasm.

"So, what you're just going to scope out the competition then?"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah something like that……so you maybe wan—"

Not being able to hold his excitement, Lucas quickly cut her off. "I'd love to go with you."

Close by Brooke watched from her table. "What do you think is going on?" she said as she turned her head to face Nathan.

"I dunno and honestly I don't give a shit. Peyton is not my girlfriend anymore, remember?" Nathan soon turned his attention back to his lunch.

"Oh please don't act like your not one bit interested. I know for a fact you miss Peyton and everyone knows you hate Lucas for joining the team. So do us all favor and stop stuffing you face and help me figure out what's going on over there!"

"All I see Brooke is them grinning at each other like idiots. They haven't said anything to each other for over a minute. I'll tell you what's going on. Their both pathetic."

Brooke laughed at his comment. "I thought you weren't paying attention."

"Shut up."

"Ooo who's that?" Referring to a brunette that had just sat with Lucas once Peyton had finally made her way back to her sketches leaving them alone. "Lucas you little slut!" It was fine if Peyton was gonna flirt with Lucas after all they are best friends but now some other girl was gonna try to get in on some Lucas action. Now way that was gonna fly with Brooke, after all she had first dibs on him after Peyton. She was gonna get to the bottom of this. Reaching across the table she grabbed Tim by the collar. "Tim, who is that girl over there wearing that hideous poncho!" '_Who the hell would let that girl out of her house like that_' Brooke thought to herself. The mystery girl was a total walking fashion disaster.

"Oh Haley James, she's in my math class. She's what I'd like to call a freak in disguise. Don't let the nerd look fool ya. She's got it bad for the Tim man."

Disgusted somewhat Brooke quickly released him. "Dream on Tim. Not even the dorks want you."

"Don't hate Brooke, you'll have your chance with the Tim. I'll tell you want after I stop by the tutoring center to seduce Miss James, I'll come over your place." Tim then wrapped his arms around Brooke.

Looking at Nathan, Brooke mouthed to him 'The Tim?' Nathan just shook his head as if telling her don't ask. Brooke quickly unraveled herself from Tim. "Ok listen you little-"

"Tutoring center? Wait, she's a tutor?" cutting off Brooke without thinking, Nathan asked Tim.

"Yea" Tim replied.

"Wait, why are you so interested all of a sudden?" Brooke had a feeling Nathan was up to something and whatever it was she wanted in on it.

"Because I just happen to be in the market for a new tutor." Nathan replied giving Brooke a genuine Scott smile.

"Oh save it. I'm not Dim over here, spill." Giving him a death glare she waited for an answer.

"Now Brooke why must you always think I'm up to no good."

"Because I know you! You're me only with a penis!"

After both realizing what she had just said they broke out in laughter.

"Good point. I'm just not done messing with Lucas yet. We'll leave it as that." And with that Nathan dumped out the rest of his food in the trash and made his way back inside.

It took him awhile but Nathan finally found the tutoring center and if as it were destined there sat Haley James working on some homework.

"Bingo" Nathan said to himself as me made his way across the room to her ready to use that good ol' Scott charm on her. "Haley James right? My new tutor, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Haley quickly looked up with a smile, which quickly faded once she saw who it was. "No I'm not."

"You're not Haley James?"

"Oh no that's me; I'm just not your new tutor. Go back to the front desk and tell them to assign you someone else. Unfortunately I'm booked this semester." Giving him a fake smile to let him know he was dismissed, Haley returned to her work.

Well that was a first. Nathan was actually kind of stunned. He quickly shook it off. "Ok I'm kind of lost here. I just need a tutor. I'm Nath-"

"I know who you are and I'm sorry but Lucas is my best friend and I don't associate with jerks anyway."

Well at least she wasn't Lucas girlfriend, which meant it was gonna be a hell lot easier to charm her if she was single.

"Ok so let me get this straight. You won't tutor me because of Lucas."

"Wow you catch on quick, guess you don't need a tutor after all." Haley was determined not to let him win. Two could so play this game.

"Well then we have a problem here."

"I actually don't see a problem. Look if you really need a tutor we have great ones here that aren't me."

"But you're the best and I need the best. And I'm sorry but it looks like I'm gonna have to report you."

"Report me? What the hell for?"

"Well, this is discrimination. You're not tutoring me for personal reasons."

"I..I..I…"

She stuttered. Game over, Nathan knew he had her. He quickly cut her off as she raised her finger signaling that she was about to attempt to say something.

Pushing her hand back on the table he continued. "And I'm sure the Principle, hell the school board would love to hear about your injustice against poor students that desperately need your assistance."

Haley was stumped. She blankly stared at Nathan, desperately trying to come up with a come back. No such luck.

"But you see Haley. I can tell I like you already. So how about we just forget this whole thing and start over fresh. Tomorrow say 4:30 we can start the tutoring."

"Hey, wait a min-"

"Great see ya then!" Giving her what looked like a genuine smile; Nathan gave her a wave and headed out of the center.

Haley couldn't believe what had just happened. Her mind was spinning for an explanation. Frustrated that she couldn't come up with an answer she yelled "What the Hell just Happened!" Causing the rest of the students in the room to look at her.

"Sorry." Feeling the blood rush to her face from embarrassment, Haley quickly hid her face behind her math book. One thing she was certain for sure about. She had been duped. What was even sadder was that fact that it had been by Nathan Scott. Oh Lucas was gonna love this one.


	2. Ray Of Light Over A Plate Of Fries

'_Finally! Done for the day_' Peyton thought to herself. After dropping her stuff off in her locker she made her way to Brooke's to see if she wanted a ride home.

"Hey you need a ride back?"

"Nah, I was actually sober enough to drive my ass to school today." Brooke teased

"Cool, I'll see ya later on, ok?" Peyton started to walk away

"Hold up there missy!" Brooke made her way to her friend wrapping her arm around Peyton's shoulder. "So lunch, you looked pretty cozy with Lucas."

Peyton rolled her eyes at the comment. "Where you spying on me Davis?" she said it attempting to sound pissed.

"What you just happened to be in my view!" Peyton gave her a look. "Alright, of course I was spying. I don't know why you act so surprised. So spill the juicy details PLEASE." Brooke batted her eyes in emphasis hoping Peyton would share anything.

"Nothing. I just went over to say hi. That's all."

"Oh Really?" Brooke didn't believe her one bit.

"Pretty much." Peyton started to walk away again.

"Well maybe I'll just make an appearance at practice today and just say hi. Maybe even ask him out this weekend." Surprised Peyton stopped dead in her tracks. '_Dammit, she got me again'_ Peyton turned around and faced Brooke with a smile on her face.

"How did you know?"

Brooke beamed in pride. "C'mon I AM Brooke Davis after all."

"Ok we made plans for the weekend. Happy?"

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke gasped "How dare you try to hide this from me! You are so sneaky. I love it!"

"I'm not hiding anything, besides we're just hanging out." Peyton casually tried to put it out there.

"Right, followed by a nice steamy make out session behind his mom's café!" Brooke giggled in excitement.

"No! As a matter of fact Brooke you can totally ask him out if you want. He's free game." Peyton had no idea why she just said that last part. She just really wanted to convince herself that Lucas was nothing more than a hook up. Good luck with that.

Brooke looked at her weirdly. "Maybe I will. We haven't had a good ol' Davis/Sawyer competition is awhile."

"Whatever you say Brooke." You didn't have to tell her, it was official Peyton Sawyer was an idiot for getting Brooke all rallied up.

Brooke clapped her hands in excitement. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn ya, later!" Flashing Peyton a flirty smile, she made her way out to the boy's gym.

"And let the games begin." Peyton couldn't help but say to herself. Tempted to follow Brooke in the gym to see her in action she ruled against it and headed to her beloved car. If she's was gonna work Lucas then she'd do it on her own time this weekend at the art show. After all Brooke wouldn't be caught dead there.

"Hey Superstar!" Lucas looked down seeing Brooke sitting by the gym doors.

"Hey Brooke. What can I do for you today?"

Sticking her hands out towards him Lucas grabbed them helping her up.

"Well I just came to check out my favorite basketball player and invite him to a special get together at my house tonight. Well really just him, me and my hot tub." Brooke stepped closer to Lucas as she recited reach line.

"Great I'll just get Tim for you then so you can ask him yourself."

Brooke's face dropped. '_Dim?'_ she thought to herself.

"Kidding." He just couldn't resist messing with her.

"Funny." She replied in a deadpanned tone. "Anyway what do you say?"

"Unfortunately I've gotta work at the café tonight and I think you should know I'm seeing Peyton this weekend."

Brooke waved her hand brushing his words off. "All minor details, but suit yourself. Let me know if you change your mind." With that she walked away not without swaying her hips of course knowing well his eyes would follow.

Cracking a smile at her attempts, Lucas shook his head in amusement after she left. Sure Brooke was beautiful but she just wasn't Peyton and besides he was still recovering from his last Brooke encounter when she showed up naked in the backseat of his car.

After practice Lucas made his way to the café to fill up his empty stomach.

"Haley grab me whatever you got in the back cuz I'm starving." Sitting on one of the stools he placed his head down on the counter in exhaustion.

"No prob Luke, I'll even supersize it for ya!" Haley grinned at the sight of her friend, which quickly faded when she realized she was stuck tutoring his good for nothing half-brother tomorrow. And she was damn sure gonna avoid that conversation with Luke as long as she could. Setting down a plate of burgers and fries along with a rootbeer infront of Lucas she sat on the stool next to him and reached for his fries.

"Hey get your own!" he teased. "So Hales I have a favor for you….."

"Yeah." She replied not paying much attention. Her mind was much more focused on getting outta of tutoring Nathan tomorrow.

"Well Whitey all of a sudden sprung some mandatory meeting tomorrow on us and it's during my shift."

It was as if a ray of light had shone on Lucas. "I'll do it!"

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "That was easy. Usually I have to do a lot of begging before you agree to take my shifts. What's with the generosity oh gracious one?"

'_Shit! Just play it cool Haley'_ "Nothing, you need a shift covered, I'm not tutoring tomorrow, I'm covering you."

"Ok what's up?"

"Nothing!" Haley answered a little too quickly.

"You're a horrible liar, you know that right?"

"Nothing is going on Luke." She sternly answered.

Lucas put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, I'll back off for now, but you do know I'm gonna find out eventually."

"I better get back to work." Haley said making her way to the other tables.

"Thanks…..I guess." Lucas replied. Haley turned around giving him the thumbs up. Shaking his head, Lucas returned to his meal.

As she took a customers order Haley couldn't help but smile. Seems like Nathan Scott would be the one getting duped this time waiting at the tutoring center by himself on a Friday afternoon, while Haley covered Lucas' shift.

Scott 1, James 1. The game was tied. _'Not for long'_ Haley thought to herself.


	3. The IM That Never Came

Thanks so much for those who have reviewed. Means alot!

Incase You don't know...I don't own OTH...though I wouldn't mind owning Chad Michael Murray...haha Enjoy!

After eating at the café, Lucas made his way home. "Mom I'm home!" He yelled once he stepped foot inside.

Emerging from the back Karen appeared. "Hey hunnie. How was practice?"

"You know the usual, long, tiring, Whitey yelling down my back."

Karen chuckled at the comment. "Ahhh brings back memories." Karen replied as she started to remember her glory days at Tree Hill High.

"Uh mom?" Lucas waved his hands around trying to get his mother's attention.

Karen soon snapped out of it. "Sorry hun, hungry?"

"No I just ate at the café, by the way Haley's picking up my shift tomorrow." Their conversation was soon interrupted by the sound of a car honking outside.

"Gotta go, love you." Karen said as she leaned to give Lucas a kiss on the check.

"Whoa, where are you going? Who's outside?"

"Relax Sherlock, It's just Keith."

"Are you guys going out on a date?" Lucas teased. It was about time he personally thought.

"No smart ass. Parent's night at school remember?"

"Oh joy. Try not to embarrass me too much, ok?"

"I can only do so much." Karen teased as she headed out the door.

After taking a shower Lucas logged online. To his delight the lovely blond that made his stomach do flips was online. Clicking on her name, Lucas started to type. He then paused in thought for a sec. She had been avoiding him for weeks, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her away with is over eagerness. Checking his clock he realized he had to get to work anyway. Clicking off the unsent IM, he logged off, while giving a sigh of disappointment.

Across town staring at her own computer, Peyton frowned at the sight of seeing Lucas log off. She thought she had made her intentions clear today about wanting to spend more time with him. Yet he didn't even IM her, which he used to do all the time in the past before she started ignoring him that is. Frustrated she shook it off, blasting her stereo to the max as she drowned herself with the Motion City Soundtrack CD. Laying on her bed she closed her eyes singing along to the record.

"PEYTON." Annoyed that someone had disturbed her moment of peace she opened her eyes only to find bright blue ones staring straight at her.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?"

"WHAT?" Not being able to hear her over the music.

Peyton signaled him to hold on as she hopped off her bed and went to turn down the music. "I said what are you doing here? I told you I'd drop off the rest of your crap at your house." Peyton huffed in annoyance. She so didn't need this right now. She and Nathan are over. Why couldn't he just get that?

"I didn't come over for that." Nathan sighed. Didn't she miss him at all? "I just wanted to see you. I miss you."

Peyton examined him. He was actually being sincere. "Listen Nathan, I miss you too, but it's over. Me and you equal a disaster of a relationship. Besides you're an ass."

"I guess I deserve that. I just thought that….?"

"What we'd get back together and live happily ever after? Give me a break Nate. Your gonna have to do some major begging for that to ever happen." Nathan gave her an are you serious look. This caused Peyton to chuckle. "What I mean is that we're just better off as friends and if by some miracle we ever get back together then it's gonna take time. But I wouldn't hold your breathe on that last part."

Nathan's face lit up instantly. Maybe there was hope for him and Peyton after all. Sure he was an ass to her, he'll be the first to admit that, but he really did care about her. "So maybe as friends I can take you out to dinner sometime?" he asked hopefully.

Peyton just gave him a look.

"Lunch?" Still no response. "Breakfast?" Maybe things weren't looking that great he thought.

"How about ice cream." She replied. Finally giving him a way in.

"Great! I'll take what I can get." Ice cream was sure as hell better than nothing. "Well I better go. Dan's got a whole crappy father/son evening planned." Nathan sounded all but excited.

Peyton cringed at the thought of spending a night alone with Dan Scott. She felt for Nathan. "Good luck with that." Nathan nodded as he made his way out the door.

Peyton couldn't help but feel a little bit happy. She sure didn't have any plans on getting back together with Nathan but being friends could make things less awkward since they both hung out in the same crowd.

Nathan drove back home with dare he say it a new found giddiness. If things went well and he made an honest effort, he and Peyton would be back together. And that's all he wanted right now, that and taking the Ravens to the championship this year of course. There was also the added bonus of seeing the look on Lucas' face when he and Peyton got back together. If that happened he sure didn't have to waste his time at the tutoring center trying to get back at Lucas for being the cause behind of him and Peyton's breaking up in the first place. As he pulled up to his house there was the man he despised standing in the drive way with a basketball in hand, looking mighty pissed. Dan Scott everyone's favorite father figure. Right.

"You're late."

"Yeah well I'm here now dad."

"Just don't let it happen again. Tonight it's just us boys! Get changed I've got some steaks on the grill and we can then play a little one on one."

"Can't wait…." Nathan replied without any emotion.

God this night was gonna suck ass. For sure.


	4. You Don't Just Stand Up Nathan Scott!

As always I don't own anything OTH related just this story. Once again thanks for the reviews.

Bright and early Friday morning, Haley rushed out of her house straight to the parked red truck where Lucas sat waiting.

"Yo Blondie! What's going on?" Haley greeted him and she got into the truck. Leave it to Haley to be this cheery every morning.

"Just waiting for this weekend to officially start."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with your HOTT date with Peyton Sawyer this weekend, eh?" Just hearing her name but a smile on Lucas' face. "Awe look at that! You're so darn cute!"

"Shut up Haley."

"Point taken. Note to self don't compliment Lucas with girly remarks. Big, Strong comments only!" Lucas chuckled at her comment. "Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"You da man!" Haley grinned as Lucas shook his head in shame.

"Thanks Hales…"

After arriving at school, the best friends made their way towards class.

Lucas was still curious about Haley's weirdness at the café last night so he had to ask. "So, are you ready to tell me whatever it is your hiding?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haley replied in her attempt to be clueless.

"Nice try. It's about a guy isn't it?" Haley froze for a second, praying Lucas didn't catch it. "Is this about Ryan Emerson catching you checking out his butt in class the other day?"

'_Ooo I totally forgot about that. How embarrassing.' _Playing along Haley replied "Yeah you caught me, he's just so damn fly."

"Fly?" Lucas couldn't help but laugh in her face.

"What?"

"Sorry Haley James but you just can't pull that off. Skills would be in shame if he heard you now."

Seeing his point. "Fine, he's hott. Better?"

"Better."

"Besides he has such a damn fine booty!" Haley teased. Perfect opportunity to get Lucas off topic.

"Alright this conversation is over." Haley trying to be hip was just not working for him.

"That kid is just wassup these days!"

"Get out of my sight."

"You Da Man Luke!" Haley continued to ramble on.

"Then I guess you can tell me what you're really hiding?"

"Leaving now!" Haley answered while heading into her first class of the day.

"See ya at lunch!" Lucas yelled after her. Somewhat proud of his victory. Haley James. His best friend. What would he do without her?

As Haley sat in class waiting for the lesson to begin in walked Nathan noticing for the first time ever that she was in his class. "This is way too easy." Nathan said to himself as he made his way to the empty seat right next to Haley.

'_Crap'_ Haley thought to herself as she saw Nathan sit next to her, occupying the seat that usually belonged to Mouth. She could feel Nathan giving her that stupid ass grin of his but she refused to look him in the eye and continued to look straight ahead at the blackboard. Nathan continued to look at this girl in amusement. Who was she trying to fool?

"So Haley..."

"What do want Nathan?" Haley replied in a quick whisper, hoping no one would notice they were talking.

"Just trying to be friendly Haley. You should try it sometime. It could do wonders for your social life."

"Wipe off that cocky ass grin cuz whatever you're trying to pull I'm not buying it." Why the hell couldn't he just leave her alone? Having to tutoring him was going to be enough torture. There was no reason for him to acknowledge her in class. In fact him ignoring her would be a reward.

"I'm not pulling anything Hales. Can't wait for our tutoring session." Nathan then proceeded to get up and make his way to the back where Tim was sitting.

"The names Haley!" But it was too late he was already gone. Haley banged her head on the table in defeat.

Standing in front of the door was Peyton who happened to catch the whole thing. And boy was she confused as hell. If she knew Nathan she knew for sure he was up to no good. He so had some explaining to do.

After listening to nothing but useless crap in her classes all day, a wave of relief came over Peyton as the last bell of the day rang. She raced down the halls of Tree Hill with nothing on her mind but getting in her car and driving around for a bit. That is until she saw him across the hall. Noticing her Lucas gave her a nod and Peyton couldn't help but smile. As she continued to walk towards him Brooke appeared out of nowhere right in front of her.

"Hello bestest friend!" Brooke happily greeted Peyton.

Looking behind Brooke, Peyton noticed that Lucas had left, so she turned her full attention to her. "Hey Brooke."

"Shopping?" Brooke asked, giving her best puppy dog look.

"Why the hell not." Peyton didn't really have other plans besides painting her walls tonight.

"Yay!" Brooke jumped in excitement. Linking her arms with Peyton she began to tell her what they need to shop for at the mall as they walked towards the parking lot. They didn't get very far when Lucas appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey guys." Lucas said but putting most of his focus on Peyton. Brooke couldn't help but feel just a bit jealous, but she could take the hint. She'd have her time to shine with Lucas.

"I'll be in the car. Later Luke."

"Bye Brooke." He secretly thanked Brooke for leaving them alone. "We're still on for the art show this weekend right?"

"Defiantly. It starts around noon tomorrow and I just thought depending on whether we finish seeing everything or not we'll go on Sunday again then." Hearing Lucas ask about this weekend to her face was so much more worth it than that crummy IM she had been hoping for last night.

"Cool, well listen I gotta go or Whitey's gonna ring my neck. I'll give you a call tonight."

"Sounds good." Peyton smiled to herself as she watched Lucas head towards the gym. She was excited about this weekend and she had to admit Lucas did have one cute butt.

"Took you long enough P. Sawyer!"

"Sorry Brooke. Let's go shopping."

"Now that's more like!" Screw Lucas, spending daddy's credit card was much more important at the moment.

Nathan strolled down the hall after his basketball meeting and made his way towards the tutoring center. He checked his watch, 4:35. '_Only 5 minutes late, she can wait'_ .

As he walked through the double doors he was surprised to find the room empty. '_Where the hell was Haley?'_ he thought to himself. After sitting around for another 10 minutes it dawned on him that she wasn't coming. She actually stood him up. Him, Nathan Scott! What the hell was wrong with the world! Making his way towards his car in frustration, Nathan started to drive home. Passing Karen's Café, he remembered Tim mentioning she worked there. Nathan quickly swirled his car and parked in front the café. Sure enough there she was cleaning up one of the tables. Turning off his the ignition, he locked his car and made his way towards the café. She wanted to play games, fine. He was a master at them and there was no way he was gonna lose to her. Things were going to get very interesting.


	5. Karen's Cafe's Most Annoying Customer

Once Again I don't Own OTH and thanks for the reviews and subscribers! You guys rock:)

As Haley cleaned up one of the tables at the café she couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for blowing off Nathan. There was absolutely no reason for this guilt but Haley was just too damn nice for her own good. Maybe he really does want help? '_Nah'_ She thought, he's defiantly up to something. She raised her head up at the sound of the chimes that signaled that a customer had just walked in through the door. Haley's faced instantly dropped when she saw Nathan giving her a great big grin as he made his way to a vacant table. _'I must be hallucinating' _she thought. Haley quickly made her way to the back of the counter praying to god that Karen would cover his table. From the back she continued to watch in awe as he just sat there and pulled out his phone and started talking.

"Haley……Haley?...HALEY!"

"What?" Haley was snapped from her thoughts and looked up to see that Lucas was there. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Meeting was shorter than I expected, so here I am to release you from your duties. I can pick it up from here." Noticing that Haley's eyes were wandering, her followed her gaze and noticed Nathan. "What the hell is he doing here?"

It was safe to say that they were both very confused. And before they both knew it, in walked Tim, Vegas and a few other guys from the basketball team. _'That little prick called them over!'_ Haley thought to herself remembering seeing Nathan on the phone earlier.

"Well I guess... I better go... take their order." Lucas was stunned to say the least and to be honest he was a little embarrassed as well. After all the crap the team has been putting him through, taking their order was defiantly going to be the icing on the cake for them.

Even though Haley didn't wanna face Nathan there was no way she could let Luke go over there. "Don't worry Luke I've got them." She knew Nathan would never let Lucas live it down if he took their order.

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Hales. I just…"

"I know." Giving Lucas a big smile she made her way across the café.

Greeting the boys, Haley set down six glasses of water for them and handed them the menus. '_So far so good'_ she thought. After giving them some time she returned to their table. "So guys what will it be?"

Nathan was the first to speak up. "Mmmm, let's see. I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and fries. Actually you know what scratch that, turkey club. Mmmm then again….."

Haley was beginning to get irritated.

"What would you recommend? Haley is it?" He said as he reached across the table and flicked her name tag.

"Well…." Haley began

Nathan quickly cut her off. "Never mind I'll just go with the bacon cheeseburger after all."

"Anything else?" Haley was just about ready to jump across the table and bitch slap him.

"I'm set, thanks."

Haley turned her attention next to Tim. "Actually Hales.." Nathan began again. "I'd like a coke as well." He finished the sentence with a flirtatious smile. Haley rolled her eyes in annoyance and before she knew it the rest of the team followed in Nathan's idiotic ordering technique. After going through the order for another 10 minutes Haley was ready to kill them all. But as we all know the first rule of waitressing….The customer is always right. Who made up that crappy rule anyway?

"Is that all?" Haley asked with just a hint of attitude.

"Yeah!" They all replied in unison.

Haley turned around to put in their orders. "Oh and Haley?" Haley turned to face Nathan. "Could you be quick about it? We're kind of running late as it is." Haley tilted her head and gave him a pissed off smile. She then walked back to their table picking up the menus. As she grabbed Nathan's menu she made sure to knock down Tim's milkshake all over him. Nathan jolted out of his seat once he felt the cold shake hit his crotch. Haley couldn't help but laugh but she quickly caught herself.

"I am SO SO sorry. Let me go grab a towel!" As she looked in the back, Haley chuckled as she found the towel she had used earlier to clean up the bathroom more specifically to wipe down the toliet bowl on the floor. Some what dusting it off she made her way back to Nathan aiming it straight to his face. "Oh sorry again! My coach always told me I was never cut out for softball!" The rest of the table broke out in laughter watching Nathan getting smacked with the towel.

Peeling it off his face, Nathan took the towel and started to clean himself up. "Thanks." He managed to mumble.

"I'll just go see if your orders up." And with that Haley stepped away only to be greeting with a high five on the other side of the counter from Lucas.

"Smooth. I didn't you had it in ya James." Lucas congratulated his friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was clearly an accident."

"Clearly." Lucas said as he mimicked her and returned to his tables.

As Haley got their orders together she headed back to the table only to find empty chairs. '_Great! Now what am I supposed to do with six plates of food'_ Haley shook her head in frustration. Well on the bright side at least they we're gone. Setting the food back on the counter she approached the table to clean it up. She was surprised to actually find money for the food left behind. "I just don't get that kid." Haley said to no one in particular. Making her way back to the counter she found Lucas already picking at the food left behind by Nathan and his posse.

"Didn't waste anytime did ya?"

"Screw it man, dinner's on Nathan tonight!" As usual Lucas was starved and he sure wasn't gonna let good food go to waste.

Haley just smirked. "I hear that." And made her way to the food and began digging in.


	6. One Of Us

Thanks for the comments. It keeps me going:)

Don't Own OTH:(

Peyton wiped off some of the red paint that was on her forehead. She was about half way done painting her room and she felt like it was still missing something. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind she went back to painting. This was taking much longer than expected. If Brooke hadn't bailed at the first sign of work they'd probably be done by now.

"God I hate the smell of paint. Lets hope the fumes don't go to your head."

Peyton turned around to face the owner of voice. She smirked at the sight. "Don't you people ever knock anymore? Last time I checked that little button by my door is called a doorbell. Learn it. Use it."

"So says the girl who blasts her music so loud she actually never answers her door."

Peyton nodded in agreement. "Alright, alright. You got me there. In other news, what the hell happened to your pants? Have a little accident did we?" she chuckled as she pointed to the big stain on his jeans.

Nathan couldn't help but blush a bit. He probably should have changed first. Oh well. "Me and Tim's milkshake just didn't mix. We'll leave it at that."

"So what's up?" she said while she sat down. She needed a break anyway.

"Well since the milkshake incident…" Nathan used air quotes for emphasis "I was inspired to come over and bring you a present."

"Present?" she was curious all right. "Lucky for you I like presents, you can stay then." She patted a spot on the floor down signaling him to sit.

"Alright open you hands and close your eyes." Nathan instructed.

Peyton did as she was told feeling a freezing cup in her hands. '_Ah ice cream_' she thought.

"Ok, open." Sure enough there it was ice cream. Peyton couldn't help but smile and see Nathan in a new light. In her hands was a Butterfinger McFlurry from McDonalds.

"You remembered…" she whispered. Nathan looked up at her nodding and started to dig in his own ice cream.

Peyton felt her eyes watering up a bit. She couldn't believe he actually remembered. Although it was just ice cream, it was so much more that to her. Months ago when she and Nathan first began dating she remembered they were at his house. Nathan shooting hoops while Peyton sat on the court floor sketching. The relationship was new and fun and Peyton rambled off the mouth wanting to tell Nathan everything that was going on. That day Peyton mentioned how one night a couple of years ago she couldn't sleep due to that fact that the anniversary of her mother's death was creeping up. Taking a walk she ended up in McDonalds late that night and discovered the joy that is a Butterfinger McFlurry. For some strange reason it relaxed her probably having something to do with the fact that her mother was obsessed withButterfingers. Ever since then around that same time every year she would make her traditional night stroll to get the ice cream. Waking up from her thoughts, Peyton never thought Nathan was actually paying attention to her story that day. He sure seemed much more concentrated on his jump shot. But here they were eating ice cream in silence with the anniversary of her mother's death just a week away.

"This is nice." Peyton mumbled as she took a bite from her spoon.

"I'd thought you'd like it."

"Thanks Nate." And with that the two teens continued to eat in silence enjoying each other's company.

A few hours later with the help of Nathan the room was finally finished. They both beamed at the finished product. The room was a beautiful wine colored red with black. Exactly what Peyton wanted after she wrestled with Brooke at the mall with sample colors for over an hour. Brooke insisted Peyton paint the room pink and white…..dream on Davis.

"Thanks again for helping Nate. You defiantly helped speed things up." She gave Nathan a pat on the back as she started to put away the paint and brushes.

"It's cool." Nathan watched Peyton as she cleaned the paint off the brushes. There she was covered in red paint, her blonde locks up in a messy bun and she looked beautiful.

Peyton felt him staring and turned around. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What's on your mind Nate? Dan giving you a hard time again?" she was a bit concerned. Something was on his mind and Nathan was never one to hold shit back.

Nathan chuckled. "Dan always gives me a hard time that's nothing new. I'm just glad we're talking again."

"Me too."

"I have to ask though…" Nathan hesitated for a sec. He needed to know. "Are you… dating Lucas."

"Nathan-"

"Cuz I saw you guys at lunch the other day and I just…….. need to know."

He was watching her? "You were spying on me? Is that why you came over that day to make up because you wanted to gain the upper hand on Lucas? Unbelievable!" Peyton ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "You're such an ass!"

"It's not like that! I want to be with you!" he so should have kept his mouth shut. It looks like shit just hit the fan.

"What's it like then? Jesus Nathan everything was going so well until you opened your big fat mouth. You're better off not speaking to the human population because you just screw everything up!"

Yeah she was pissed.

"I'm just trying to be honest Peyton."

Peyton laughed at his comment. "Honestly? You wanna be honest, ok. Tell me Nathan what were you doing talking to Haley James in homeroom this morning?"

"What are you jealous?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"Please give me break. I know you're up to something. You've never acknowledged the girl. Whatever you're doing stop it now before she gets hurt. She's innocent she doesn't need this damn Scott drama dropped in her life! You're so fake Nathan. There are so much more important things than basketball."

"I'm fake? What about you? You pose as a popular cheerleader at school and then you drown yourself in this emo crap at night. You're just like the rest of us so don't try to convince yourself otherwise!" Nathan had no problem laying her shit down. "And why the hell are you so concerned about Haley James anyway. Have you talked to the girl? In fact I don't recall you and Brooke ever saying hello to her or any other loser at school."

Peyton sheepishly put her head down.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Don't you get it babe you're just like us. It's not so bad."

Staring at the floor Peyton closed her eyes tight in an attempt to stop her tears from flowing. "Get out." Her voice was shaky when she spoke.

In that instant Nathan regretted his words. "Peyt-"

"GET OUT."

Gathering up his things Nathan made his way to the door. When passing Peyton he reached out to touch her face but thought against it and made his way out. First Haley now Peyton, this just wasn't his day.How was he going make it up to her now?

Relieved to see Nathan leave. Peyton sank to the floor letting it all out. Opening her mouth Peyton yelled out the door. "I'M NOT LIKE YOU NATHAN! I'm not…" Even though she knew Nathan was long gone she needed to let it out. She needed to let out her frustration some how. Getting up from the floor she eyed her paint brushes. Dipping themin black paint she aimed for her walls. So much for a nice Friday evening at home.


	7. A Little Advice Goes A Long Way

Once again thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming please. I love the motivation:)

Sadly I don't own OTH.

As she stood in front of the door, Haley reached for the doorknob turning it and allowing herself inside. There was no point in knocking. During the day Karen never locked the front door.

"Hello to my favorite people ever!" she called out as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey Haley."

Haley turned to find Karen sitting by the kitchen table drinking coffee while she looked at some papers. "Whatcha got there Karen?" Haley asked.

"Oh, just some new menus for the café Deb dropped off a bit ago."

"Oh yeah, how's that new partnership with her going anyway?"

"Surprisingly, really good. She's great. Her only flaw being that she's married to Dan." Haley chuckled. "Looking for Lucas?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. We're catching the late show at the Cineplex." Haley walked over to the table sitting down across from Karen.

Usually you could never manage to shut up Haley. She was quite the chatterbox. Karen eyed her in suspicion. "Ok. What's wrong?" She was concerned after all Haley was like a daughter to her.

"God is it that obvious?" Haley sighed as she sank in her chair a bit.

Karen smiled. "I heard about what happened in the café today."

Hearing this Haley panicked. "Oh my god Karen! I'm so sorry! I should have never caused a scene…."

Karen put her hands up making Haley quiet down instantly. "Lucas explained. It's ok."

"I know but still. It's just that Lucas is my best friend and I wanna support him but now….." After just rambling off like that Haley hesitated.

"Now what?"

"I've been assigned as Nathan's tutor. Lucas doesn't know." She quietly whispered to Karen not wanting Lucas to overhear.

"I see." They both sat in silence for a bit before Karen spoke up again. "You know something Haley, one thing I've always admired about you is that you always seem to find the good in people even if nobody else does."

"That's not true. You and Luke do too." Haley replied.

"Yeah, but you always seem to go that extra mile when most people just lose hope and give up. Including me and Lucas. I wish Lucas had some of that then maybe him and Nathan could actually get along."

Haley chuckled. "Yeah, just tell Nathan that."

"The point is that I know you Haley. I trust your judgment 100 percent and if you see some potential in Nathan then you do what you have to do."

"See that's the thing. I'm not even sure myself! He's probably just using me to piss off Lucas, but I can't shake off this feeling that I should at least try. I mean his grades are……well they suck."

Karen smiled and reached out across the table placing her hands over Haley's. "I know you'll make the right choice."

Haley smiled.

--------

Lucas sighed as he heard Peyton's cell go to voicemail yet again. He had called her three times already tonight and still no such luck reaching her. Having already let a message earlier he hung up in disappointment. Grabbing his jacket and house keys he walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Hey Hales, I didn't know you where here."

"Yeah, actually I've been waiting a while. You're such a girl; you've been in that shower forever!" Haley joked.

"Hey we just got our hot water back today. I was taking full advantage." Lucas joked right back. "You ready to solve the code that is Da Vinci?"

"So there. Later Karen!" Haley said as she got up from her seat.

"Bye Mom." Lucas waved as he headed out the door.

"Have fun!" Karen replied.

As Haley followed Lucas out the door she turned around mouthing 'Thank you' to Karen and headed out.

The two friends walked down the street together in silence enjoying the beautiful night that was upon them. Not too cold, but not too warm, just perfect fall weather.

"I'm not really a girl right?" Lucas spoke breaking the silence.

"Well…….let's just say your secret is safe with me." Haley winked as she gave Lucas a soft punch on his arm.

"Have you been working out?" he joked as he rubbed his arm pretending to be in pain.

"Ha…Ha." Haley pulled out her phone checking the time. "Crap. We're gonna miss the movie! And there's no way I'm gonna miss Tom Hanks just cuz your ass takes forever to get ready! Let's pick up the pace slow poke!"

Before he knew it Haley broke in to a run and was already half way down the block. "Wait up Hales!" Lucas yelled as he ran off after her.

-----

It was Friday night and where was Brooke Davis? On her way to yet another party looking fabulous of course but not without stopping by the Sawyer's residence first to drag her beloved broody friend along with her. Running straight up stairs to Peyton's room she took a look at Peyton's new creation on the walls.

"What the hell happened here?" she looked down finding Peyton sprawled across the floor painting her toenails. "I thought you were repainting your walls not destroying them. I know you're a good artist and all but I hate to break it to you babe, this is defiantly not your best work."

Peyton looked up at her giving her a shrug.

Taking another look at the walls, Brooke sat down next to Peyton on the floor. "See you should have totally gone with pink and white like I told ya." Brooke chuckled but her smile soon faded seeing she didn't get a reaction from Peyton. No smart comeback? "Peyton what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Peyton mumbled in a response.

Eyeing her friend she snatched the nail polish away from here.

"You know Brooke you really should go see someone about your bad habit. I'm sick of taking my crap." Peyton snapped at her in annoyance.

"Ok snappy the turtle, I'm just gonna ignore the rude comment and wait for you to tell me what the hell is wrong!" Brooke was concerned. Sure Peyton was moody but this was over the top. She never took her frustrations out on Brooke before. "Is it Lucas? What did that little punk do now?"

"It's not Lucas."

"Nathan?"

"Argh, I NEVER wanna hear the name Nathan Scott ever again!"

'_Bingo_' Brooke thought. Grabbing a pillow and placing it on her lap she signaled Peyton to lie down. Peyton obeyed closing her eyed as Brooke began to play with her hair. "Spill P. Saywer. You're the patient and I'm your amazing therapist slash bestest friend with excellent fashion sense."

Peyton laughed at the last part of the comment. Peyton took a deep breathe as she started to tell Brooke what had happened earlier with Nathan. Brooke listened attentively.

"So what do you think?" Peyton asked as she finished her story.

"Don't let Nathan get to you."

"That's not what I meant. Just tell me."

"Honestly he might be right. I'm sorry, Petyon. We're popular, we hang out with those within our circle and we make fun of losers every now and then. Don't be mad."

Peyton started to fell her eyes welt up. "That's the thing Brooke. He is right. The reason I'm so upset is because I've tried to convince myself otherwise." Peyton cried out to her friend.

"Oh honey don't cry. It's not so bad."

"That's exactly what Nathan said." Lifting her head up from Brooke's lap, she faced her. "Don't you regret it sometimes? I mean…..there's so many other things we could explore yet we settle for cheerleading and parties. I mean if it wasn't for Lucas going behind my back I wouldn't be writing strips for Thud Magazine now. He opened up that window for me. It makes me wanna look for what else there could be out there for me beyond all this high school crap."

"I like my life Peyton. If there's other windows that are meant for me then they'll find their way to me. If I'm meant to do something then it'll happen for now I'm just enjoying being a teenager and having fun. There's no shame in you enjoying it too Peyton."

Peyton sighed. Even though she and Brooke were best friends to the end, they were still the complete opposite from each other. There was just always gonna be some things that Brooke was never going to understand.

"You know what you need P. Sawyer? A night out on the town! Vegas is a throwing a huge party. Come with?" Brooke gave her friend a big smile hoping she would take her up on her offer.

"Nah, you go ahead. I just wanna be alone."

Brooke frowned at the response. "Are you mad at me?"

Peyton shook her head. "No way Davis. You're my girl!"

Brooke smiled and pulled Peyton into a hug. "Alrighty, I'm gonna head then. How about I come over tomorrow night and we do something about these walls, huh?"

Peyton laughed. "Sure thing"

"Call me if you need anything. Love ya!" giving Peyton one final hug she smiled and walked out the room.

Reaching for her phone, Peyton checked her missed called seeing that Lucas had called her a few times that night. After deleting his voicemail she crawled into bed and passed out. Tomorrow she'd deal with reality. Tonight she was just gonna dream it all away,


	8. Is This The End?

You know the deal I don't Own OTH.

Love the Subbies! You Guys Rock:)

The sun shined brightly over Tree Hill today. It was perfect weekend weather and the residents of the town took full advantage of this lovely day. Peyton arrived at the art show bright and early and to her surprise so did the rest of Tree Hill. After pulling herself out of bed this morning, she showered, got dressed and made her way downtown. She never did get around to calling Lucas back. She was still in a crummy mood from last night's events and she didn't want to bring Lucas down with her. Although she felt guilty for standing him up it was for the best. Making her way through the crowd she grabbed a map of the galley and started her journey. Much to her dismay the second she walked through the doors there was the very person she was trying to avoid today. There was Lucas sitting on a bench reading a book. Peyton panicked for a minute debating whether or not she should walk over to him, but it looked as if Lucas had already decided for her. As if on cue he looked up from his book and smiled as he spotted her. Peyton sheepishly gave him small wave and cursed discreetly under her breath as he stood up and made his way over to her.

"Hey Peyt. You never got back to me last night so I'd figured I'd show anyway. Lucky I caught ya."

Peyton nodded giving him a forced smile. "Yeah, I'm really sorry I should have called you back. Stuff…. happened."

"It's cool. I'm just glad you're here."

"Well I guess we should get started then." Peyton replied trying to change the subject. Boy did she feel uncomfortable. Here was Lucas being extremely sweet and she couldn't help but feel guilty for blowing him off. What was even worse was the fact that he didn't even realize she had intentionally stood him up. Without another word she led the way to the first exhibit. Lucas sported a look of confusion on his face as Peyton walked away. Just yesterday after school when he spoke to her she seemed really into their date and today she was a total different person. He just didn't get her. Why was she so hot with him one minute and then cold the next? Pushing his thoughts to the back of his head he followed after her. Was liking someone always supposed to be this difficult?

Even though the art show was going on all weekend there was defiantly no need for the couple to come back tomorrow. In just a few short hours they had seen more than half the art work and in no time they'd be done looking at what was left. Hands down this had to be the worst date Lucas had ever been on. Peyton was distant and barely talked to him the whole time. The whole date basically consisted of an occasional nod and "Yeah this one looks really cool" comment from her. With not much conversation going on between the two it led them to get through the whole art show pretty quickly. As Lucas excused himself to the restroom, Peyton breathed a sigh of relief as he walked away. What the hell was she doing? She leaned against the wall enjoying the feel of the cool marble against her skin. She needed to get out of here pronto. As she waited for Lucas to return she looked around the lobby only stopping when she noticed Lucas standing outside of the bathroom talking to a dark haired girl. '_Who the hell is that?'_ She thought. "Brooke?" she said to no one in particular. Sure enough the girl turned around to face Peyton confirming indeed that it was Brooke.

Brooke gave Peyton a big wave as her and Lucas made their way over. "Hey girly!"

"Brooke you do realize this is an art show right?"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Peyt."

"You hate art. What are you doing here?"

"Well you weren't home. Saw the big crowd outside and figured you'd be here." Brooke smiled at her success. "Yes, I know I'm that good." Lucas chuckled at her comment.

Peyton couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously. Lucas seemed much more relaxed now that Brooke was here. Then again it wasn't as if their date was a beaming success. Still Brooke knew their date was this weekend. Was she purposely trying to ruin it? '_Ok Peyt enough with the paranoia. Brooke wouldn't do that.' _

"Well let's finish this thingy, shall we?" Brooke stood in between the two linking her arms with them as the trio headed off to look at the last few displays left. By the time they were finished Peyton felt like she was the third wheel crashing on a date between Brooke and Lucas. Brooke and Lucas did most of the talking and joking around while Peyton nodded and pretended to pay attention. Why was she still even there? They probably wouldn't have even noticed if she left anyway.

As the three teen made their way out of the crowded art show Peyton was relieved to be back outside. She'd never felt so claustrophobic in her life. Leave it too Brooke to make things worse.

"I'm starved. You guys wanna head down to my mom's café for lunch. My treat." Lucas asked the girls. He had to admit that if it wasn't for Brooke showing up he probably would have hanged himself in the bathroom in hopes of ending his date with Peyton early. He was surprised to find himself enjoying hanging out with Brooke when she wasn't hitting on him.

"I'm gonna pass. I've got loads to do anyway. I've got a strip due on Monday that I haven't started yet."

"I'm in!" Brooke replied.

There was that twinge of jealously again. So much for hoes over bros, as Brooke liked to call it. Peyton rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. Feeling her cell phone go off, Peyton reached for her back pocket. Her face lit up when she looked at the screen. "It's my dad. I'm gonna go take this over there. See you guys later!"

Lucas and Brooke waved goodbye as Peyton walked away with a smile on her face as she talked to her dad. "So superstar you ready to feed me?" Brooke asked

"Yea, let's go." As they walked down the street over to the café, Lucas turned to face Brooke. "You know what Brooke, I'm really glad you came down to the art show today. I had a good time."

"Really?" Brooke asked surprised at his comment.

"Yeah."

"Me too." Brooke felt a little blush coming on. She really hadn't flirted with Lucas all day and yet this was the first time he really had noticed her. Maybe she really didn't have to throw herself at him to get his attention. Who knew?

-----

After lunch with Lucas, followed by a much needed manicure and facial, Brooke headed to Peyton's house. She found Peyton on her bed staring up at the ceiling in silence.

"Knock, knock P. Sawyer! You ready to paint over these hideous walls?"

Peyton sat up not bothering to face Brooke. "Actually I think I'm gonna pass. I don't feel like doing them anymore."

"What's up with you today? You barely said a word today to me and Lucas at the art thingy and now you won't even look at me when you're talking to me. Are you still pissed about the whole Nathan thing?"

"Today has nothing to do with Nathan. I'm just pissed that I totally screwed up my date with Lucas today." Peyton snapped back hoping Brooke would get the hint.

"Date? When did you have a…….oh, oh, oh! Today at the art show. I totally forgot! You don't think I showed up to ruin your date, right? I'm so sorry!"

"I dunno what I'm supposed to think." Peyton coldly responded.

"You know me better than that. I would never do that to you Peyton. And you know what? It kind of hurts that you would think I would be capable of hurting my best friend like that!"

"Wait so now you're pissed at me!" Peyton asked disbelief.

Brooke nodded with confidence. "You know what, yeah. You seem to be angry with me whenever you feel like it lately so why not. It's my fucking turn now."

Peyton could feel her face starting to get red with fury.

"And you know what I dunno why your so pissed and jealous about this whole Lucas deal. You said you were and I quote 'just hanging out'! It didn't even look like you guys were having a good time anyway, so your scrawny ass should have been thankful that I'd showed up to lighten the mood. Besides if I do recall correctly it was your idea for me to go after Lucas anyway. Sawyer, Davis Competition, remember blondie? You have no one but yourself to be pissed at, so don't try to blame this all on me just because you screwed up. All you had to say was that you liked Lucas, but god you're too damn scared to even tell your best friend that!"

Peyton was speechless. Wow was Brooke pissed. Peyton had never seen Brooke go off like that EVER. She was actually kind of scared.

"You know what Peyton do yourself a favor and get an attitude adjustment pronto. Then look me up and if you're lucky I might actually talk to you again. I just can't do this anymore. We've grown apart lately and I don't think I can hold on to our friendship much longer."

"Brooke…." After hearing that last part of her outburst Peyton finally turned her head to face Brooke. Was their friendship really in jeopardy?

"Just leave it Peyton…."

After staring at each other what seemed like a lifetime in silence Brooke slowly backed away and made her way out the door. Peyton didn't bother to go after her. What could she possibly say to make things better? She knew she screwed up, with Nathan, Lucas and now Brooke, her only true friend. Why was she always pushing people away?


	9. I'm Willing To Try If You Are

Thanks so much for the comments guys. That was the most I've gotten for a chapter:) Keep'em coming.

You know the drill...I don't own OTH. Enjoy!

Checking his clock and seeing that it was 1am, Lucas breathed a sigh of relief as he finally finished up his English paper that was due tomorrow. With the exception of his awkward date with Peyton on Saturday, the rest of the weekend flew by and he groaned at the thought of having to go to school tomorrow. After hitting the print button Lucas began to peel of his clothing for bed but was interrupted by a knock on his back door. Opening the door he was surprised to find himself face to face with none other than Peyton.

"Peyton? What are you doing here?"

Peyton stopped breathing for a sec at the sight of Lucas without a shirt on. Coming back to reality she finally spoke. "I couldn't sleep much so I went for a walk. I noticed your lights were on. Is this a bad time?"

"No, of course not. I'm just kind of surprised to see you here to be honest. Come in it's freezing outside." He replied as he motioned for her to get in.

"Thanks." Peyton walked in and took a seat on his desk chair.

Closing the door Lucas grabbed his t-shirt putting it on once again and hopped on his bed. "So, what's up?"

"I…..I'm sorry about yesterday Luke. That was probably…… the worst date in the history of dates!"

Lucas smiled. "Well I'm not gonna disagree with you there Peyt." Peyton chuckled. "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head quickly. "NO! Yesterday was completely and totally my fault. I had this fight with Nathan and…."

"Nathan?" Lucas replied quickly cutting her off.

"No no…it's not like that! He's just ….an ass, but I'm sure you probably know that by now." Peyton attempted to joke. Lucas just eyed her strangely. "Lucas,…. me and Nathan not an issue. I swear."

Lucas nodded, believing her. "Ok."

"I totally screwed up Luke." Peyton paused for a sec. She couldn't believe she was finally saying this out loud. "I like you, I really do. I'm just scared. I don't want to end up in a dead end relationship again. I've been trying to convince myself that it's just a stupid crush with you. But I realize it's much more than that and I wanna try again, that's if you'll give me another shot." There it was. She laid her feelings all out on the line. She had to do this. She just couldn't keep pushing people away.

Lucas smiled at her confession. He continued to stare at her not being able to keep his eyes off her. "Wow. I….I like you too Peyton. I mean there are just some days when I can't stop thinking about you." She blushed at the comment. "But I gotta be honest. You're just so damn hard to figure out most of the time. You seem interested one minute then you totally ignore me the next. Is it really supposed to be this hard? I mean I don't know if I can handle it to be honest. Please don't hate me, just like you I don't wanna be messed around with either. I'm trying to protect my heart too. I'm just gonna need a little time."

Peyton nodded quickly as she stood up from her seat and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I do like you…."

Peyton took a deep breath. She struggled to a form sentence. Boy did that hurt. She never expected Lucas to just shut her down like that, but if he needed time then that's what she was gonna give him. After all she deserved it. "I can't blame you for being honest."

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school then? He asked hopefully.

"Yeah"

------------

Outside of Tree Hill High, Nathan was slumped over a table with his head down. Peyton wasn't the only one who had a bad weekend. Not only was Nathan feeling horrible about his fight with Peyton Friday night but he was actually feeling guilty over the whole Haley issue as well. He barely knew the girl, but after his whole fight with Peyton he couldn't help but feel bad. Peyton was right, he was so much better off keeping his mouth shut at all times. The rest of the weekend consisted of him being under extensive training courtesy of Dan in preparation of the big game tonight against the Wildcats. Much to every ones surprise including his own, Nathan didn't even go out to party all weekend. Defiantly a first, but hell he couldn't help it. He had nothing to celebrate for. When he wasn't working out with Dan he spent the rest of his weekend locked up in his room playing X-Box. Even Dan was concerned at his son's strange behavior. Lifting his head from the table Nathan noticed that Haley was walking over in his direction. '_Great, just want I need, someone else bitching me out.'_ he thought.

As Haley got closer he decided to speak up first. "Listen Haley about Friday…."

Haley cut him off instantly. "I don't wanna hear your excuses Nathan."

"Just let me explain…"

"Give me a reason." She cut him off once again.

"Excuse me?"

Haley looked him in the eye. "Give me reason. Just one. Why should I tutor you?"

Nathan swallowed hard. He didn't expect her to ask him that question. In fact he rather preferred that she bitch him out instead for last week. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because, I need to know whether or not I should invest my time in you. I may not like you , but if you really need the help than I'm not gonna turn you away. Call me stupid, I guess."

Nathan smirked. "Your willing to give me chance knowing already what a dick I am?" Haley slowly nodded in response. "Well that's a first." He replied as he scratched the back of his head. "To be honest Haley I don't have a sure fire answer to convince you to help me. Yeah, I knew that having you as my tutor would piss off Lucas and I liked that idea, but to be honest I guess I really could use your help. If you're willing to take me on then I guess I'm willing to try." Nathan laughed at his confession to Haley. "Pretty lame huh?"

"Not at all….it was perfect." The both smiled at each other for a moment. Haley shook it off. "I'll see you tomorrow after practice at the center, ok?"

"I'm there." Haley gave him a smile and started to walk off. "Haley, about Friday…."

"Never happened."

Nathan smiled. Maybe being tutored by Haley wasn't going to be so bad after all. "Thanks."

-----------

Closing her locker shut. Peyton made her way down the hall. Upon seeing Lucas a few feet away, she put on a brave face making her way over to him. Her face instantly dropped as she saw Brooke appeared in front of him. Noticing Peyton, Brooke gave her look as if she were mocking her and saying 'too slow' and then returned her gaze to Lucas as she continued to talk to him.

'_Bitch_' Peyton thought to herself as she started to pick up her pace and quickly walked straight past them without a word. Lucas noticed Peyton passing them and called out after her, but it was too late she had already turned the corner.

As Peyton turned the corner she noticed Nathan coming out of the bathroom. Eyeing him, she walked right up to him, grabbing him by the collar she pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Peyton, what the hell! Listen, I know you're still pissed about Friday, but…." Cutting him off Peyton grabbed him by the collar once again and pulled him into a hungry kiss.


	10. Scott vs Scott

As Always Thanks For showing me some LOVE:) Keep'em coming.

Sadly I don't own OTH:(

In a dimly lighted classroom there stood Nathan and Peyton in some lip lock action. Nathan didn't even have time to react when Peyton pulled him towards her lips. He was more in shock than anything. As Peyton tried to deepen the kiss Nathan broke it off. '_What the hell was going on'_ he thought. With the tips of their noses slightly touching, he looked into her eyes in search of an answer. He could feel her breathing pick up its pace, her green eyes although bright and big showed no emotion. He could see himself right through them. Tilting her head up slightly, Peyton reached for his lips again. This time Nathan was ready. Gently pushing her up against the wall as their lips crashed together; each moment growing more passionate. Peyton ran her fingers through the back of Nathan's hair as he placed his hands oh her hips, gently rubbing her hips and thighs back and forth. As the kiss deepened soft moans could be heard from both parties. Nathan pulled her closer never wanting this moment to end between them. Unfortunately for him their moment was cut short as the bell rang signaling the start of class forcing them to break apart once again. Nathan continued to hold her tightly as Peyton ran her hand down the left side of his face.

"My house. Later." She calmly whispered. As he felt her move away, Nathan loosened his grip allowing her to walk out of the empty classroom. Leaning against the wall for support, he touched his lips smilingly slightly as he felt how swollen they were from the kiss.

----------

Lucas hurried down the hall turning the cornering in hopes of still being able to catch up with Peyton before he headed to class. Spotting her coming out of a classroom, he quietly congratulated himself for finding her. After she left his house last night he couldn't catch a wink of sleep. Her confession to him was what he had been waiting for weeks. The more he thought about it the more he regretted telling her he needed time. If she was ready now, he should have jumped at the chance before she slipped through his fingers yet again. He could sure be real stupid some times. As he headed in her direction he was stopped when a small hand grazed his shoulder.

"Almost lost ya there. God you walk fast! So, ready to score tonight superstar?"

"Excuse me?" he asked turning around to face who he already knew was Brooke.

"Tonight. The big game against the Wildcats. Hello, ring any bells?"

Nodding quickly, Lucas felt his face grow hot, feeling embarrassed for misunderstanding her. "Oh…yeah. The big game. Tonight. Right.

Brooke smirked as she saw Lucas' cheeks develop a slight shade of pink. "What did you think I meant?" she asked as she stepped closer toward him.

"Why the game of course." He quickly responded and plastered on his adorable Scott smile.

"uh huh…." She replied, knowing very well what he had been thinking. She'd let it go….for now that is.

Giving a quick glance down the hall he was disappointed to find Peyton long gone. The small pout soon turned into a frown when he saw Nathan walk out of the very same room, Peyton just had 10 seconds earlier. "So much for nothing going on with Nathan" he quietly murmured not wanting Brooke to over hear. Focusing his attention back to Brooke he couldn't help but feel betrayed by Peyton. Then again he was the idiot who told her he needed some time, he just didn't think that meant code for go back to your ex until then.

"So Brooke, you maybe wanna hang out with me after the game?" He sure as hell wasn't gonna sit back and brood after Peyton tonight. Here was a beautiful girl clearly interested in him and who was he to pass that down.

"I'm game for anything baby." She sweetly responded.

"C'mon I'll walk you to class."

-------

"Alright get your scrawny asses out on the court and run me some laps. Let's get you warmed up for tonight's game. And don't stop til I say so!" Whitey shouted to the Ravens as he blew is whistle signaling the team to start running around the gym. "Let's move!"

"Man I hate game days. Something always manages to crawl up Whitey's ass every time." Jake joked as he ran in between Nathan and Lucas around the gym. Lucas and Nathan both chuckled at the same time, which caused them to stop instantly and glare at each other. Giving Lucas one final look, Nathan shook his head and ran ahead.

Lucas rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Can you believe that guy?" Jake just shrugs in response. Lucas then notices Nathan looking over at where the cheerleaders are practicing. Feeling that spark of jealously, Lucas speeds up and catches up to Nathan. "She's not there you know."

Nathan looks to see Lucas at his side yet again. "Excuse you?"

"You know that I'm talking about. Peyton. She's not there." Lucas snapped.

"What's your deal man?" Nathan angrily snapped back as the two continued running around the gym.

"You are. Stay away from Peyton."

"Last time I checked it's none of your god damn business what I do with Peyton or anyone else as a matter of fact. So be a good little bitch and run along why don't ya? And stay the hell away from my girlfriend!"

"She's not your girlfriend anymore, so quit walking around like you own her. Why don't you just do us all favor and just fuck off!"

"Don't test me man. I'll floor you." Nathan threatened. '_Enough of this crap._' He thought.

"Whenever you're ready…… Bitch!"

That's all he needed. Nathan pushed Lucas across the gym and took a swing at him. Lucas quickly recovered and soon the two of them were on the floor wrestling each other. The rest of the team immediately stopped their laps and ran over to catch a glimpse of the fight.

The cheerleaders as well stopped working on their pyramid and turned their attention to the fight. Brooke turned around to see what all the hype was about. She rolled her eyes, she wasn't amused. Don't those two ever get sick of fighting? "Alright girls back to work! I wanna see a flawless pyramid here ladies. Teresa, Bevin, I wanna see those arms up high!" The squad groaned in exhaustion. Normally Brooke Davis, party girl was the girl you always wanted to be around. Brooke Davis cheer nazi was a whole different story.

"What the HELL is going on here?" Whitey yelled as he stepped on to the court. The rest of the team quietly backed away and quickly started their laps again. Even though they were a team there was no way in hell they were gonna be caught in the ring of fire that Whitey was producing. Sorry Luke and Nathan but you're on your own. "Both of you get up!" Nathan and Lucas just stared at each, ready to charge whenever. "Not only are you two idiots but you deaf too? I said NOW!" The two teens reluctantly got up from the floor and faced their fate. "Go hit the showers before I decided to bench both your asses tonight." Nathan and Lucas didn't move. Did they really get off that easy? "Get out of my sight!" They didn't need to be told twice. Nathan quickly made his way to the locker room, while Lucas headed straight to the nurses office for an icepack.

As Lucas made his way through the double doors out, Peyton made her way in. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked in concern.

Giving Peyton an angry look Lucas replied. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend?"

Peyton rubbed her temple in frustration as she watched Lucas stalk off. What the hell did Nathan do this time? Whatever it was she'd have to deal with it later, she was already late enough as it was for practice and if she knew Brooke, the cheer nazi was going to definitely rip her head off.

"Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, Peyton." Brooke commented as Peyton walked over to the group and began to stretch. Looking up at Brooke, Peyton tilted her head and gave her a fuck off look, which caused Brooke to smirk. "You can join Teresa and Bevin at the bottom of the pyramid by the way. We need to get those dangly legs of yours into shape anyway." With that Brooke focused her attention to the rest of the squad.

Rolling her eyes in disgust and giving Brooke the middle finger when she turned around, Peyton finished stretching and made her way over to the pyramid of girls. This was defiantly going to be one of those days that made her question why in the hell did she ever become a cheerleader.


	11. Nathan The BenchWarmer, Lucas the Winner

Hey guys, so here's the new chapter. I had a little trouble deciding how to follow up the last chapter, but I did my best. Hope you like. Thanks!

Don't Own OTH:(

The sound of the buzzer rang loudly through the crowd's ears inside the gym. It was half time and the score was 65-60, Wildcats. The Ravens on the court eagerly ran to their team in search of some water. With the way the boys sucked on their water bottles, you'd think they've been wandering the desert without water for days. Grabbing a clean towel, Whitey aimed straight for Nathan's face in rage. "What in gods name is wrong with you boy? Lucas has been open all night and your stubborn ass as yet to pass him the damn ball!"

Wiping the sweat of his face with the towel, Nathan smirked and faced Whitey. "Sorry coach, this is a big man's game here and I just don't think little Lucas here is up to the challenge."

Hearing this, Lucas jumped of his bench and slammed his bottle on the floor in return making Nathan jump from his seat as well to face him. "You got a problem man?" Lucas snarled at him.

"Sit." Whitey commanded as he pointed to Lucas before he could get any closer to Nathan. "Now!" Snatching his water bottle from the floor Lucas sat down.

"And you…" Whitey said as he faced Nathan. "Last time I checked I was the DAMN COACH! I give the orders around here. Now pass the GODAMN BALL TO LUCAS!" Whitey was pissed to say the least. He was sick of dealing with these two. Gripping his playbook tightly he waited for Nathan to confirm the order.

"Don't kid yourself coach. I run this team." Nathan coolly replied.

Whitey lightly laughed as he spoke again. "Oh is that so?" Nathan nodded confidently as if testing him. Pointing to Nathan he calmly replied "Benched." Next he pointed to Lucas. "Take over dumbass heres position." Finally pointing to Vegas he spoke again. "Go in and cover Lucas."

"You don't wanna go this coach." Nathan yelled. "You're gonna let Pucas here lose the game for us!"

"Like I said before….BENCHED!" Whitey was starting to feel his voice crack. Damn Dan Scott and his genes.

"Screw this!" Nathan said as he made his way on the court.

"You get on that court boy and I'll make sure your ass is warming that bench all season long." Nathan looked at Whitey in disbelief, grunting in anger he made his way back to the bench. "Lucas follow the same play as before, HOPEFULLY it'll be more successful this time." Whitey said as he glared at Nathan.

As the buzzer went off again the crowd went wild.

"It looks like number 3, Lucas Scott is taking over for Nathan Scott on the floor." Mouth announced to the crowd from his booth.

Upon hearing this Keith, Karen and Haley jumped from their seats in the bleachers. "GO LUCAS!" Haley shouted loudly. Looking up at the bleachers section, Lucas spotted his own personal cheerleader for the night and gives Haley a wave.

-------

"10 seconds left in the game folks and the Wildcats have the ball. Oooh but not for long! Steal by Jake Jagielski as he makes his way down the court, he shoots…..oh but misses! Tim Smith grabs the ball passing it to Lucas Scott. There goes Lucas for the rebound and he……makes it! RAVENS WIN, RAVENS WIN!"

The Tree Hill crowd goes nuts just as they always do after every win. After 10 minutes of yelling and celebrating the crowd finally starts to die down. Haley, Karen and Keith make their way down to the floor to congratulate Lucas.

Spotting Lucas, Haley runs up to him and hugs him tightly, which Lucas gladly accepts. "Great game Luke. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Hales."

"My turn." Karen says as Haley lets go of Lucas and goes to hug her son. "Great game hunnie!" Karen grabs Lucas' face and gives him a big kiss.

"Mom! Not in front of the team." Lucas groaned as he tries to rub off the bright red lipstick she got on him.

Karen and Keith laugh at his attempt to remove the lipstick only making it worse instead. "Great game Luke." Keith told him.

"See you back home. Don't be too late." Karen warned and she and Keith made their way out of the gym not before getting a glare from Dan Scott.

"Hey Danny. Great game huh?" Keith teased as he gave Dan a nice pat on the shoulder and followed Karen out.

Lucas grinned at Dan in amusement and then focused his attention back to Haley. "Well thanks for coming Hales." He said as she walked him to the door of the boy's locker room.

"Yeah you're lucky to have me as a best friend." Haley joked. "You Da Man!"

Lucas groaned at her attempt to be ghetto again. "Let's not shall we."

Haley laughed. "Alright, Alright, I can take the hint. We hanging tonight?" she asked.

"Actually I sort of have plans with Brooke."

Haley laughed in amusement, and then noticed it wasn't a joke after all. "Oh, you're serious. Wait, what happened to Peyton?"

"Long story." Lucas replied as he gave a long sigh.

"Tomorrow breakfast then at your place?"

"Deal."

"Hey Luke!"

Haley and Lucas both turn around to see Brooke walking towards them. "Hey Brooke."

Notice Haley, Brooke figured she make her presence known to her as well. "Hi, you must be…..tutor girl, right!

Haley rolled her eyes. "Actually it's…."

"This is Haley" Lucas said as he put is arm around Haley. "My best friend."

Brooke nodded in confirmation. "So we'll still on for tonight then? Tim's throwing the after party this time."

"Yeah sounds good. I'm just gonna shower real quick. Meet ya outside?"

"Sounds good to me superstar."

Brooke stayed however as if waiting to see that Haley would leave as well. Taking the hint, Haley softly sighed and turned to Lucas. "Ok tomorrow breakfast. Be there. I've got something really important to talk to you about." She gave Lucas one last hug. Haley struggled to say it but she wanted to be nice. "Nice meeting you Brooke."

"Bye Hales!" Lucas yelled after her as she walked away.

"See you outside cutie. Oh and by the way you got a little something right over here…" Brooke reached out for his face and wiped the remaining lipstick he had missed. Giving him a seductive wink she made her way out the gym as well.

--------

Coming out of the gym Haley saw Nathan from a far with his head down as Dan spoke to him. From the look on Nathan's face Dan obviously wasn't giving him any words of encouragement. Haley frowned. Guess Lucas was really lucky after all that he didn't have to deal with Dan's crap on a regular basis. Haley continued to watch until Dan finally left and then decided to make her move toward Nathan. "Hey there."

"Oh Hey Haley. I didn't know you were there."

"Congrats on tonight's victory."

"Thanks I guess, but you know I didn't have anything to do with it."

"That's not true. Besides hogging the ball you played great during the first half!" Haley joked. Nathan smiled. _'Success!'_ she thought. "So, I heard about your fight with Lucas today." Haley mentioned as she pointed to the bruise on his right cheek.

"He started it."

"Oh grow up Nathan. Can't you two be at least civil to each other?"

Nathan gritted his teeth. "Hate to disappoint you, but not going to happen."

Haley put her hands up in defeat. "Alright I'll let it go…..for now that is. Just so you know I'm planning on telling Lucas tomorrow about the tutoring. Thought I'd give you a heads up incase he comes after you with a stick of fire and pitch fork in hand."

"Great…." Nathan replied sarcastically. Haley chuckled in amusement.

Fixing her scarf around her neck Haley spoke up again. "Well I'm outtie, see ya tomorrow hot shot!" Haley joked.

As he watched Haley walk away, Nathan called after her. "Hey you want a ride?"

Haley turned around and looked at Nathan debating on whether or not it was a good idea. That'll be great." She finally decided.

"Cool hop on in. You'll be riding in style tonight Haley James."

Haley rolled her eyes. "First on my lesson plan tomorrow is definitely going to be wipe that cocky ass attitude from your system.

Nathan chuckled. "Sorry James, no can do. Those are engraved in my genes, courtesy of Dan Scott, everyone's favorite father figure.

They both shared a laugh at Nathan's joke. "Alrighty, start this bad boy up then." Haley said as she patted the hood of Nathan's black BMW.


	12. Who Parties On A Monday Night Anyway?

Don't own OTH:(

Here's the latest chapter. Let me know what you think.:) I'm gonna be away for the weekend guys so I'm planning on posting one more before I leave but if not, this is gonna have to hold you over til Monday. Enjoy!

"This is me right up here." Haley told Nathan as he pulled up to her house. "It's no Scott mansion, but it does the job." Haley teased.

"Shut up." Nathan said as he rolled his eyes. "So….you sure you don't wanna come to Tim's party tonight?" Haley shook her head. "C'mon…" Nathan said as he nudged her. "It'll be fun. You can go and pick up some guys. Granted they won't be as hot as me, but you can't win them all."

"Ha….Ha." she replied not amused. "Maybe another time. Who parties on a Monday night anyway?" Haley asked.

"Everyone…..but you my dear!" Nathan teased.

"Well what can I say; I guess I'm the classic dork." Shaking her head Haley reached for the passenger door and opened it. "See ya tomorrow."

Nathan reached for her arm and gently pulled her back to her seat. "I never really thanked you, ya know."

Haley looked at him confused. "For what?" she asked quietly.

"Giving me a second chance. Doesn't happen very often."

"Just doing my job. I'll see ya tomorrow." Slamming the car door shut behind her, Nathan watched Haley go up to her door, giving him a final wave as she went inside. Starting up his car again he headed off to Tim's beach house.

-----

As Nathan made his way inside the house he headed straight to the kitchen to get a drink. As usual the party was packed. There were students everywhere practically invading the beach house like a pack of hungry wolves. Finally obtaining a cup in his hand, Nathan made his way to the team and joined them in celebration.

Meanwhile outside after having a few drinks, Peyton stumbled outside of the house. Just an hour ago she caught a glimpse of Lucas and Brooke strolling into the party together and that was good enough reason as any to motivate her to speed up her drinking. Two rounds of beer pong and three rounds of flip cup later and she was well on her way. Wanting some fresh air to cool off, Peyton headed down to the shore and sat down. Taking off her flip flops she dug her toes in the sand. As she watched the waves crash into each other she started to wonder where the hell her life was heading. She hated to admit it, but she missed Brooke, even though she was still pissed at her about Lucas. Being the emotional drunk sure sucked, not to mention she had a killer headache. Feeling her stomach do flips she quickly hopped up from the sand and ran to the nearest garbage can on the beach. Scratch that thought, being the emotional drunk who was throwing up on the beach and was bound to have a hangover tomorrow without anyone to take care of her defiantly sucked much more. Making her way back to the house for a drink of water, she decided it was time to get her butt home. Walking up to her car she groaned when she remembered Jake taking her keys away for safe keeping. She sure wasn't trashed, but still not sober enough to drive according to him. "Guess I'm walking home." She muttered. Jake had left half an hour ago, so she couldn't get him to drive her and her car home. At the time she told him she would just find another ride. '_Moron'_ she thought and she ran her fingers through her blond curls in frustration.

------

After dropping off Brooke, Lucas drove home. Tonight had been pretty interesting at Tim's. After scoring the winning shot at tonight's game, he was treated like a king at the party. People he never talked to before in his life congratulated him, offering him left to right all the booze you could imagine. At first he didn't mind the attention, but it got old pretty quick. These people didn't know him, besides Jake being there none of his real friends from the rivercourt showed up not even Haley, then again it was Monday night, there was no way Haley would have shown up. To top the night off Brooke got pretty wasted. He liked hanging out with Brooke lately actually; she was fun when she wasn't throwing herself at him and she helped loosen him up as well, but seeing her drunk tonight was defiantly a turn off. The girl was all over the place, not to mention all over him. It got kind of embarrassing at one point when Brooke decided it was a great idea to jump on the table and sing Luke a song specially dedicated to him. It got even more embarrassing when the song turned out to be Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye, followed by Anywhere by 112. After that little performance, Lucas was convinced it was time to take Brooke home, making sure she got in ok. And now he was home walking up to his door, but it looks like the night wasn't just over yet because right on his stoop there sat Peyton resting her head on her knees.

Walking over to her, Lucas bent down and touched her shoulder. "Hey are you ok?"

Peyton looked relieved to see that he was finally back. "Yeah, just a little sick, but I'll be fine tomorrow. I think." She told him although she wasn't quite convinced herself.

"Can I get you anything ……glass of water?"

"I'm fine Lucas."

"You sure?" Lucas said as he sat next to her on the steps. "I saw you tonight at the party. You were pounding them pretty hard."

Peyton turned him. "You saw that huh?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah I couldn't help but notice that you were alone too."

"Well who else was I going to be with? Me and Brooke are on the outs and you were with her so….."

"What about Nathan?"

Peyton huffed loudly. "I told you already. There is no me and Nathan."

"I saw you today Peyton. You guys were alone in a room."

Peyton closed her eyes in guilt. She was so hoping no one saw her moment of madness today at school. "That…That was stupid. I'm sorry. I kind of went psycho when I saw you and Brooke together in the hall so I panicked. I grabbed the first person I saw. It could have been anyone, I would have grabbed Tim."

Lucas shook his head in disgust. "God…..I…I hope not." Peyton let out a laugh. It was contagious; Lucas couldn't help but join in as well.

"So you came all the way here to tell me that you would have hooked up with Tim?"

"That…. and I've been walking back home from the beach house. My feet are killing me!" Lucas chuckled. "And….. I wanted to say that I'm sorry….again."

Reaching for her hand he interlocked their fingers. "C'mon, I'll drive you home." Peyton smiled. Helping her up from the stoop, the two head for his truck. "By the way you missed quite a performance tonight from Brooke." Lucas told her as he opened up the passenger side for her.

"Oh no…..not karaoke?" Peyton asked as she stumbled into the truck. She was a still a bit buzzed.

"How'd you know?"

"Wouldn't be the first time. Hate to break it to you, but you're not the only guy she's ever sung to."

"Gee here thinking I was special and all." He joked.

"You are. To me." Feeling a bit shy after that comment she quickly turned her head from Lucas to put on her seatbelt.

Lucas reached out and gently turned her face to his again. "You're special to me too."

Peyton smiled. "Yeah, just don't expect me to start breaking out the songs for you, cuz it ain't gonna happen buddy." She joked as Lucas laughed and started up his truck.


	13. The Perfect Closure

So yeah, I managed to squeeze out one more chappy before I head out tomorrow for the rest of the weekend. Let me know what you think and I'll see you guys on Monday! Thanks again!

You know the drill I don't own OTH:(

After finally convincing Lucas numerous times in his truck that she would be fine, Peyton walked through the front door of her house. Once inside she headed straight to her kitchen. Grabbing a cup from the cabinet along with two Advil's, she filled the cup up with water. Taking the medicine she tossed the cup in the sink and somehow managed to crawl her boney ass up the stairs. THANK GOD her dad was away at the docks this month. Even though she missed him like crazy, she would never want him to see her like this, one of her rare moments of weakness. He'd just worry like crazy. Finally reaching the top step of the staircase Peyton took a deep breath secretly congratulating herself that she managed to get all the way up, instead of tumbling right down. That would have sucked. Something about going up stairs when she was hung over always made her nauseous for some strange reason. She absolutely hated it. Walking in her room she touched her head doing a double take from the scene in front of her. Just like she waited for Lucas earlier that evening, it seemed she had a visitor waiting for her as well.

"Hey Nate." She managed to say as she kicked off her flip flops, sending them flying towards her closet. She walked towards her bed where he was sitting. "Listen, about today…."

Nathan cut her off. "It's ok. I'm not here for that……well I was, but not anymore." He lightly laughed as he told her.

Sitting down next to him, Peyton placed her hands on her lap and stared at them not wanting to look up at Nathan. Ironically, Nathan was doing the same.

"Was that Lucas who dropped you off?" he asked.

"Yeah." She quietly responded nodding her head.

The old lovers sat in silence, neither not knowing what to say next.

"We're never gonna get it back are we?" Nathan asked finally breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

Peyton immediately looked up and faced him feeling a little taken back from his question. Noticing that 'Mr. Tough Jock' was looking down at his hands just as she had before made her smile a bit. "Lovers? No." Putting her hand on Nathan's shoulder she proceeded. "Friends? I think there might be just hope for us yet Scott."

Nathan looked up feeling her petite hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her words. "Me too."

Opening his arms he pulled Peyton into a hug, which she happily accepted. Breaking away from their hug, the two teens looked into each others eyes and leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't anything like the hot and steamy kiss they had shared earlier at school that morning. No, instead this kiss was soft and gentle. The perfect kiss goodbye that would end their relationship as a couple and begin their new friendship. It was the perfect closure the two has been searching for.

Ending the kiss they still kept close with their foreheads touching. As they both shared a smile Nathan slowly pulled away. "So………what the hell happened to your walls?" he asked joking.

Peyton broke out in laughter. "I needed to relieve some frustration no thanks to you!" she replied as she pointed at his face."

"Yeah, I guess I kind of went overboard that day. I can help you do them over them if you want."

Peyton glanced at her walls, looking at them with such intensity. "No."

"No? Your actually just gonna leave it like that?" Peyton nodded. "Why?"

"Because it's…………… different." She lightly whispered. Nathan nodded in understanding. "Besides, once I hang up some of my drawings it should look pretty awesome."

"I'm sure it will."

"Well I hate to kick you outta here, BUT we have school in a mere few hours and I'm already feeling hung over. SO…….get out!"

Nathan placed his hand over his heart pretending to be offended. "Alright I can take the hint." He said as he hopped off her bed. "By the way Peyt, I know this Friday is the…..well you know the day….." Peyton sadly nodded knowing very well what he was referring to. The anniversary of her mother's death. "Anyway I'm here if you need me…."

"I know. Thanks for remembering Nate."

"It's the least I could do I guess." Placing a kiss on her forehead, Nathan walked away. As soon as he reached the doorframe he turned to face her yet again. "I was wrong, ya know." Peyton looked up at him in confusion. "You're not one of us. Your different, your better."

The simple confession formed a big smile on Peyton's face. She hadn't smiled like that in a very long time.

-----------

Cursing his alarm clock, Lucas reluctantly peeled the bed covers off him and shut off the alarm. He only got about 4 hours of sleep last night, but it was well worth it since he got to spend some time with Peyton last night. After he pulled up to her house, the two of them spent an hour in his car talking things over and clearing it all out. They weren't a couple yet, but they both decided to take things slow and spend more time together in hopes that it would lead them to finally being together. They also both agreed that they wouldn't see other people during this time as well. God knows they had enough confusion with each other these past few days so avoiding that again was the clear choice. Getting quickly showered and dressed Lucas headed to the kitchen knowing well that Haley would already be there waiting for him. It never failed she was such an early bird, something he would never understand.

Sure enough there she was sitting by the table chatting away as Karen placed a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of her. Thanking Karen, Haley noticed Lucas standing in the doorway. "It's about time! God you take forever!"

"Haley it's 6:30 in the morning. We don't have school for another hour and a half. The only reason I got up this damn early is because you wanted to have breakfast. Don't test me James." He smirked as he spoke.

"Touchy aren't we." She replied.

"Well, he never was a morning person." Karen chimmed in as she motioned for Lucas to sit, giving him a plate of pancakes as well.

Lucas playfully rolled his eyes as he sat down and started eating. After saying goodbye to Karen (as she had to head to the café and open) Lucas and Haley stood by the sink. Lucas washed the dishes, while Haley wiped them dry.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah...you know I've been keeping something from you the past couple of days, but it's time to come clean I guess…" Haley lightly chuckled in order to lighten up the mood.

"Ah yes the infamous secret. Alright James spill." To be honest he had actually forgotten about the whole thing.

Haley took a deep breath. "Ok,…..soI'mtutoringNathan…" she rapidly spit out the words pretending it was no big deal.

Lucas dropped the plate he had been washing and turned to face her. "You're WHAT?" he asked, hoping he had misheard her.

"I'm tutoring……Nathan. I'm tutoring Nathan!"

Lucas started laughing, kind of hysterically actually. Haley forced a smile. She was a little freaked to be honest. Not the normal reaction she was expecting. In fact he looked kind of crazy. Playing along Haley joined him in laughter as well. Lucas quickly stopped and got serious. "ARE YOU INSANE? WHAT in the WORLD would possess you to help that inconsiderate bastard?" Lucas began to pace around the kitchen table. "Is he blackmailing you? Cuz if he is you gotta tell me Hales. I'll settle it. I'm not gonna let him take advantage of my best friend!"

"Lucas calm down!" Ignoring her, he continued to pace around the room gripping his fist tightly. Haley had enough. "Alright there Rocky, I need you to CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

Lucas stopped instantly. Haley James rarely cursed.

"Have a seat. "She spoke in her normal tone. Lucas quickly obliged. "Listen, I know Nathan's an ass. Trust me no one else gets that better then me and you, but I have a job to do Lucas. He could really use my help and who am I to deny him that."

"Actually it's pretty simple. You just say NO." he replied sarcastically.

"Zip it! No comments from the peanut gallery til I'm done please." Lucas nodded in agreement as he slumped into his chair a bit. "He needs my help Luke and if you're really my best friend then you should support me on this just like I do with you and basketball."

"It's not the same Hales!"

"AH! What did I say? I'm not done." Lucas put his hands up in defeat. "Think about it Luke. You love basketball to death and you wouldn't give it up for anything and no one! That's how I feel about tutoring. I love helping people and making that small difference. And I'm not gonna give it up for anyone, including you. Just because Dan Scott decided to be a man whore seventeen years ago doesn't mean I'm gonna deny Nathan my help just because you two don't get along." Lucas rolled his eyes at the comment. "I see some potential in him Luke. I wanna bring it out. Just because I'm tutoring Nathan doesn't mean he's gonna be my new best friend. Your always gonna come first." She finished off.

Lucas remained quiet and still.

"You can speak now ya know." Haley joked.

"You're right Hales. I'm gonna be here supporting you because I know how much tutoring means to you."

Haley gave a sigh of relief.

"But if he fucks up I'm kicking his ass."

Haley laughed. "Agreed. But you know he's really not that bad once you get to know him."

Lucas gave her a look. "uh huh" he replied sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Haley said as she threw the dish towel she had been holding at him. "C'mon lets finish these dishes so we can get to school."

Lucas got up from his chair walking back to the sink. Looking down at Haley, he ruffled her hair a bit as she smiled up at him. Returning the smile he went back to his dishes.


	14. I Just Tell'em Like It Is

Thanks for the great reviews from the last chapter. I'm glad you guys liked it.

Don't own OTH:(

"So are you two like a couple now?" Haley teased as Lucas pulled up his truck in front of Peyton's house.

"Not exactly……"

Haley lifted an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Don't give me that look. We're just taking it one step at a time….."

"I must say I am a bit relieved."

Now it was Lucas' turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look!" Haley said mimicking Lucas' words. "I'm just saying you and Peyton it…..fits. You and Brooke on the other hand…….let us not even go there. You were beginning to scare me there for a bit."

"What I can't date someone like Brooke?" he said trying to sound offended.

"No you could, but it's not you. Besides I doubt your conversations together were SO intellectually deep unless……….. Cheerleading is the new phenomena!"

Lucas chuckled. "We had one date and I wouldn't even call it that, we went to a party together."

"Which you only did to make Peyton jealous that is." Haley proudly reminded him.

"Don't you ever forget anything?"

"No. I'm a tutor. It's my job to know it all." Haley smirked.

"Anywayz……shhh here she comes." Lucas whispered not finishing his final thought as he saw Peyton step out of her house and walk over to the truck.

"Thanks for the ride Luke." Peyton said as she sat in the backseat. Poking her head up to the front she turned it to face Haley. "Hey Haley."

"Morning Peyton." Haley cheerfully replied.

"So am I taking you to your car or what?" Lucas asked turning his gaze to the backseat.

Peyton shook her head. "Nah I'm still keyless. Hopefully Jake has them with him at school today."

"I'll give you a ride to your car after school then."

"I'll hold ya to that."

The two shared a smile for a good moment oblivious to the fact that Haley was in the car.

"Uh guys?...guys! Oh just make out already!" Haley joked as she flicked Lucas on his forehead.

"Did you just flick me?" Lucas asked breaking out of his trance with Peyton.

"Yeah that's right!" What are you gonna do about it….. Lucas Eugene Scott?" Haley said challenging him as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.

Peyton laughed in amusement as she watched the two. "Eugene?" she asked looking up at Lucas. Haley joined Peyton in laughter as they watched Lucas' cheeks grow bright red.

"HA HA." Haley joked attempting to sound a bit like Nelson from the Simpsons as she pointed to his face.

"Shut up." Lucas replied, slapping away Haley's hand from his face. "AND it's a family name…." he quickly grumbled causing the girls to roar in laughter again.

"Uh huh…..SURE" Haley said as she lightly patted him on the shoulder.

"Come here!" Lucas said as he attacked Haley tickling her non-stop.

"No…..Fair!...Stop!" she managed to get between laughs.

Peyton watched the two best friends, missing her own very best friend in the process. "You know, maybe you two should be the ones making out already. I'll sacrifice a free ride and take the bus to school if you want." She offered the two, smirking.

Haley and Lucas looked at each other and shook their heads in disgust. "NAH!" They both replied at the same time.

"No offense Peyton, but I could do SO much better!" Haley said as she wiped the tears from her eyes that had formed from the tickle fest.

"Gee Hales THANKS…." Lucas replied deadpanned.

"I just tell'em like it is, EUGENE!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "And on that note….we better get rolling." Turning on the car, Lucas readjusted his full view mirror giving Peyton a wink through the mirror in the process. Peyton winked back giving him a slight smile as she put on her headphones and cranked up her i-pod.

"Gag me now!" Haley muttered jokingly after viewing the secret display of affection right in front of her.

-------------

"Hey Jagielski!"

Hearing his name Jake turned around to find Peyton and Lucas waving him over. Closing his locker shut he walked over to them. "What's up guys?"

"Uh keys!" Peyton eagerly asked sticking out an open hand to him.

"Figures you weren't just calling me over to say hello." Jake joked as he reached in to his back pocket. "Here you go." He said as he dropped them in her hand.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Did you make it back ok last night?"

"Yeah I mean I only walked back home a few miles barefoot and I even managed to throw up a few times on the way there as well." Peyton triumphantly bragged.

"Hey I drove you home in the end!" Lucas chimed in order to get some points from Peyton.

"Yeah you did." Peyton answered Lucas cooing to him like a little baby as she patted his head like dog causing Jake to lightly laugh.

"That's it? That's all I get?" he said trying to sound as disappointed as possible.

Peyton smirked as she leaned over to Lucas and pitched his butt. Lucas smirked in surprise.

"Hey innocent bystander here! C'mon I don't wanna see that!" Jake said as he covered his eyes, but still peeking a bit between his fingers.

"C'mon lets go to class." Peyton said as she pulled Jake by the arm towards class.

"See you should be thanking me then. I totally saved you from having to scrub out that awful puke smell from your car."

Peyton chuckled. "Yeah…I guess you came in handy for once. See ya later Luke!" she said giving him a wink as she attempted without much success to pull Jake down the hall.

"Later man." Jake said as he pounded fist with Lucas and let Peyton drag him down the end of the hall to class.

"Later." Lucas called after them. Getting a drink of water from the fountain he spotted Brooke with her head in her locker. "Well this is a shocker. I didn't think you'd actually make it to school today after last night." He said as he made his way over to her.

"Egh please stop yelling." Brooke whispered as she pulled her head out of her locker and pressed her hands on top of her head.

"No yelling here Davis."

"Well then try to whisper, like me." Brooke replied as she slid down to the floor and resting her back on the lockers.

"Here have my Gatorade." Pulling it out of his bag he handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said taking it from his hands and taking a sip. "God this taste horrible."

"It'll help, trust me. Nothing like a bottle of Gatorade to re-hydrate your body."

"I'll take your word for it." She said as she popped in an Advil and downed the rest of the bottle. "Well thanks for coming to my rescue yet again superman."

"It's nothing."

"No really, I mean you still made sure I got home ok last night even after I shamed you with my awful singing last night. That was you who took me home last night right?" Brooke laughed as she asked.

"Guilty." Lucas responded lifting up his left hand.

"Yeah, I figured. You'd never be the type of guy to leave a girl hanging in times of need. I guess that's what intrigues me about you." Lucas smiled brushing some hair from Brooke's face. "But I already know it's not gonna work." Lucas slightly nodded feeling bad already. "You're really crazy about her aren't you?"

Lucas slowly nodded. "Yea, I am. I'm sorry for leading you on Brooke."

"I'm not…" she quickly blurted out.

Lucas looked up at her in confusion. "Isn't this the part where you yell at me all sorts of unmentionable things and tell me to go fuck myself?" He joked.

Brooke lightly laughed, quickly stopping herself as she winced in pain from her hangover. "Well, usually yeah. But what I'm trying to say is that I'm not sorry… cuz I ended up with a pretty cool friend I can actually count on."

Lucas smiled as he got up from off the floor and helped Brooke up. "I know the feeling…..C'mon I'll walk you to class." He said as he put his arm around her and guided her down the hall.

"Do I have to go?" she whined giving him her best puppy dog look.

"C'mon cheery." He said as he escorted her to her class.

"Oooo I like that. Has a nice ring to it. I am pretty cheery not to mention hot."

Lucas shook his head in amusement as Brooke began to ramble off about her cheeriness.


	15. You're Always Welcomed Here

Thanks for the comments. Keep them coming. Luv u guys!

Sadly I don't own OTH:(

"See now that wasn't so bad now." Haley told Nathan. She had just finished explaining a math problem to him and for once he actually got it.

"Yeah, I guess so." He had to admit that being tutored by Haley James turned out to be better than he expected. Haley didn't push him too hard; she was always patient with him. It was actually kind of refreshing for a change; after all he had his own personal drill sergeant at the privacy of his own home. Haley's teaching methods was defiantly something he could get used to.

"Good. Just always remember to carry over the one with this equation and you'll be golden.

Nathan couldn't help but smile at his tutor's eagerness to help him learn. If his dad could see them now. Nathan could picture it in his head clearly. Dear ol' dad would probably laugh in his face on this whole tutoring gig. Instead of using his valuable free time to work on basketball here his son was working on math problems with a girl who couldn't even get her wardrobe to match. He'd already told Nathan to get back into the gym and do the poor girl a favor and burn that hideous multicolored poncho of hers. If he didn't learn it in the classroom then it obviously wasn't important enough. That was the Dan Scott motto when it came to schooling of course. No matter the case it looked as though Dan Scott would have to suck it up for once. No tutoring meant no grade improvement and that equaled to no basketball. Dan had no other choice but to play along. Nathan smirked at the thought of Dan having no control over this one. Sure, Nathan knew he could find better things to do with his time then being stuck at the tutoring center all afternoon. But truth be told Haley wasn't so bad and besides he loved being able to stick it to Dan. Although there was one thing Nathan had to agree with Dan on. The poncho had to go.

"Nathan! Are you even listening to me?" Haley asked, throwing a crumbled piece of paper at his head.

Nathan quickly snapped from his thoughts. "Uh, sorry Haley."

"Here try this problem." She told him, pointing out a problem from the textbook.

"I'm on it." He replied as he reached for his pencil. "By the way, what is it with you people and chucking things at me? Do I have a bull's-eye plastered on my forehead?"

Haley chuckled at his question. "Well maybe if you paid attention I wouldn't have to resort to physically violence. Now get crackin on that problem mister!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Giving her a salute with his hand, Nathan dove right into the problem that awaited him.

-------

"Great work today Nathan. You'll be scoring A's in no time, thanks to my help of course." Haley said as Nathan packed up his things.

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one. Need a ride home?" he asked.

"Nah, I've still got a few things to finish up here, thanks though."

"You sure? I could wait around if you want."

Haley waved her hand dismissing him. "Don't worry about little ol' me. See ya tomorrow." Grabbing her stuff, she made her way to the back office of the tutoring center disappearing from Nathan's sight.

Placing his backpack on one shoulder, Nathan grabbed his letterman jacket walking out of the center and down towards his locker. After dropping off some of his books, he closed his locker shut only to find Lucas standing in its place. "What do you want? Practice has been over since 4 and as much as I enjoy our bonding time on the court, I'd rather keep our time together to a minimum if you don't mind." The words came out of Nathan's mouth with as much sarcasm as humanly possible.

Lucas continued to stare him down with out a word.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing this is about Haley. She just tutoring me man, no need to get your panties in a bunch. Besides what do you care, aren't you too busy going after my ex anyway?"

Getting all up in Nathan's face, Lucas finally spoke. "You mess with Haley and you'll be the first one on the floor this time. And that's not a warning dude consider it a friendly threat."

"Fair enough. You mind getting out of my face now?" Nathan angrily snapped.

"With pleasure. See ya around little brother." Lucas coolly replied leaving Nathan alone in the hall.

Nathan winced at Lucas's words. How could two simple words as little brother feel like venom to him? Leave it to seventeen years of Dan Scott drilling it in his brain that Lucas was loser that never deserved to be ahead of Nathan. Groaning in frustration Nathan swung his fist aiming for his locker. '_Just a small dent'_ he thought. No big deal.

-------

The sounds of Fall Out Boy blasted from the stereo in a lightly dimmed room. Peyton sat on her bed singing along to the music as she went through her sketch book trying to decide on which ones she would place on her wall. As she flipped though drawings of Nathan, Lucas, the cheerleading squad, her dad and even a few of herself she stopped turning when she reached Brooke's section. Ripping the picture from her pad she held it up to the light. It was a picture of Brooke at the beach this past summer. Peyton could remember that day clearly. Everything was so much simpler before junior year had started. That day it was just her and Brooke relaxing and catching a tan on the beach while Peyton listened to Brooke's latest sex capades. Here she was a few months later and she and Brooke weren't even speaking. It's amazing how things can change so suddenly. Peyton knew she was partly to blame, her insecurities helped break the friendship apart. She was stupid, she just always assumed Brooke would be there no matter what she threw at her, but even the best of friendships have their limits she guessed. Placing the sketch with the rest of the ones she had decided on using, Peyton quickly got up from her bed and reached for her black and white Converses. Tightly securing her shoelaces, Peyton grabbed her bag and cell phone making her way down the wooden staircase of her house and out the door. Nothing bothering to lock the door behind her she dug around in her bag looking for her car keys, after successfully finding them she turned around noticing none other than Brooke in her bug parked right in front of the house.

Taking a deep breath, Peyton walked over to the driver side window. "I was just coming over too see you."

Brooke looked up surprised to see Peyton right in front of her. She had been parked in front of the house for a good ten minutes now debating what her next move would be. "Hey." She sheepishly greeted.

"How long have you been here?"

"Just a couple of minutes. I wasn't sure if I was still welcomed or not."

"You always are."

"You're always welcomed in here too." Brooke replied as she tilted her head in the direction of the front passenger seat. Peyton nodded making her way over to the car door, she opened it and sat down.

"I'm sorry!" The girls both spoke at the same time causing them to slightly chuckle.

"No, Brooke I'm sorry. I've been pushing you away lately. We've been friends for way to long, you deserve better than that. I guess I just took you for granted. It won't happen again. I promise."

Brooke nodded knowing that Peyton meant her words. "I'm still sorry. I pushed you too hard when I knew you weren't ready to spill your feelings yet. Not to mention my little outburst last week didn't make things any better."

"You were just trying to help. I'm the one who fucked up."

"Nah I did too especially with the whole Lucas thing. I swear I didn't show up to ruin your date, I really did forget. But I still knew how much you liked him and I still went after him. I guess I just assumed you really wouldn't go for it. Guess I won't be winning any best friend of the year awards for that one huh?"

"I wasn't exactly clear on my feelings about Lucas in the first place."

"Yea but bestest friend me knows these things. You like him and from what I can tell he really likes you too."

"Yea, but what about hoes over bros?"

"Always gonna be there Sawyer, don't you forget about it! But I did talk to Lucas today and I'm backing off."

"I don't know what to say."

"Well you can start by giving me a hug P.Sawyer." Peyton smiled has she reached over to give Brooke a hug. "God I missed you. It's only been a few days and I feel like we hadn't spoken in months."

"Tell me about. So you sure you're okay about this whole Lucas deal?" Peyton asked as she pulled back ending the hug.

"Oh please I am so over that. Besides there's plenty of McDreamys out there for me." She joked sending Peyton a wink.

"Brooke…"

"Or McSteamys, whatever I'm not picky."

"You gotta lay off the Grey's Anatomy dude."

"No way! Hot doctors, sex, drama! It's my own personal guilty pleasure, besides I have to put up with your CSI crap all the time!"

"Hey that show is a total classic!"

"Whatever." Brooke replied, rolling her eyes.

"Mmmm I just had a total star bucks craving right now. You in B. Davis?"

"Hell yea! Don't have to ask me twice." Starting up her car, Brooke turned on her radio. The two friends shared a laugh as 'girls just wanna have fun' by Cyndi Lauper came on. Cranking up the radio the two sang along loudly as Brooke sped away downtown.

"By the way I heard about your little performance last night." Peyton teased.

"God don't even remind me!" Brooke groaned as she flashbacked to last night. "One things for sure though, my singing may suck, but I sure did look damn good while I was doing it!"

"You always do." Peyton laughed as she went back to singing along with Brooke.


	16. Fry Me Dude!

Here's another chappy for you folks. I know a few of you have been wanting a hardcore Naley chapter so here it is. I did steal one idea from the show however, just because it has got to be one of my all time fav Naley quotes. I'm sure you'll figure out what I mean. Keep the reviews coming!

Don't own OTH:(

"Another day, another lesson down! Good work today Nate." Haley cheered to Nathan, giving him a small little clap as well.

The tutoring sessions had been well underway for three days now and Nathan was starting to get the hang of this. Haley even surprised herself at how well she and Nathan worked together. During their sessions the two worked hard, joked around a little and had even manage to not get on each other's nerves….not yet anyway. It was almost as if the two had been friends forever. The only problem being that the two only did any real socializing at the center. Behind closed doors it was great, but outside the walls of the tutoring center things were just like they'd always been. Nathan would hang out with his popular crowd and rule the school. Not that Nathan totally ignored her, he would always greet her whenever the two ran into each, but that was about it. He always managed to cut their conversations short. Even though they barely knew each other, Nathan began to grow on Haley and she'd be flat out lying if she said that it didn't bother her one bit that Nathan barely talked to her during school hours. She shook it off though, this arrangement wasn't for her to become popular and hang out with Nathan, it was to help Nathan with his grades. After all it wasn't like Haley hung out with all the students she tutored, why should Nathan be any different? '_Get a grip James'_ she thought to herself. She'd only been tutoring Nathan for three days; he was probably bound to get on her nerves anytime soon.

"Why thank you my lady." Nathan gave her a slight bow, graciously accepting his congrats from Haley. Nathan touched his stomach as he felt it rumble. "I'm starved. Wanna go get some food?"

"You just practically inhaled that box of cracker jacks you brought in not too long ago. How could you be hungry?"

"What can I say…I'm a growing boy." He flexed his arms for her in order to get his point across.

"Eh, I'm really not that hungry." She replied unconvinced from his flexing.

"My treat."

"Well then I'm in!" she quickly replied. Haley James was never one to turn down a free meal. Clearing up the table they had been working on, Haley picked up the semi-empty box of cracker jacks. "You want this or should I throw it out?" she asked him.

"Wait." He said taking the box from her hands. "I have something for you." Reaching in the box he pulled out a colorful bracelet. Grabbing her arm he placed the bracelet on her left wrist.

"A cracker jack prize? Gee thanks…" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey don't mock the jack! The prize is the best part! Your lucky I'm sharing it with you." He cockily replied.

"I guess…..otherwise I'd be a little concerned if you started walking around wearing the bright multi-colored bracelet. But hey that's cool dude, whatever floats your boat." She teased.

"Shut up! Besides it looks better on you anyway. It goes perfectly with that ugly ass multicolored poncho of yours."

"Hey! Now what's wrong with my poncho? It's totally in."

Haley looked down realizing that Nathan was still holding on to her left wrist the whole time. Nathan looked down noticing it too. Looking up to her face he gave her a sexy Scott smile and pointed to her face. "Don't say I never gave you anything. Think of it as a payment for your services." He joked.

"You make it sound like I'm a prostitute, a cheap one in fact since apparently I'm only worth a crumby stringy bracelet."

Nathan lightly chuckled as he shook his head away. "You fuckin love it. Now let's go I'm hungry!" he said walking through the double doors of the center.

Haley couldn't help but smile at Nathan attempt to charm her. She had to admit he could be pretty smooth. Packing away the rest of her stuff, she tossed the Cracker Jack box in the trash and followed him out.

-----

"Mmm this is SO good." Haley commented as she took another bite from her burger. Haley opted for the Tree Hill Diner wanting to avoid the café since Lucas was working there today.

"Not gonna argue with you there James." He agreed as he stuffed some more of his chili fries in his mouth.

Finishing the rest of her burger, Haley sipped on her vanilla milkshake as she watched Nathan greedily consume his food. _'Damn the boy can eat'_ she thought to herself. Nathan had three plates of food in front of him and it didn't look like he was stopping anytime soon. "So I see your bruise is finally healing up."

Nathan shrugged. "Looks that way." He mumbled with food still in his mouth.

"Can I just ask why you and Lucas fought on Monday?"

Reaching for his soda, Nathan took a big gulp washing his meal down. "What he didn't tell you? Aren't you too supposed to be like best friends or whatever?"

"I mean I know that the fight was about Peyton, but why do you do it? The fighting I mean. Wouldn't things just go so much easier if you two just played together as teammates? Nobody's asking you to be best friends."

"Listen Haley I know you mean well, but it's just not gonna happen. We're too different."

"But see how do you even know that? All you know about Lucas is that he plays basketball and that your dad abandoned his mom when she was pregnant with him. You've never given him a chance!"

"Let's not forget the fact that he went after Peyton when we were dating."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Alright I give up! Just promise me you'll at least think about what I said."

"Let's just say we'll play it by ear."

"Guess I'll take whatever I can get. Judging from the fight though I guess you still have feelings for Peyton huh?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you're extremely nosey?"

"Oh all the time."

Nathan nodded. "Just wanted to make sure. Yeah I still do, I'm always gonna have feelings for Peyton I guess. She's the only real relationship I ever had even though it was a complete disaster most of the time. But we're better off as friends; we would have ended up hating each other if we kept it going. It took me awhile to realize it, but I'm glad she ended it. She saved us."

"Well that's nice you two can still be friends. It doesn't happen very often."

"We're working on it I guess…..so what about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

Haley shook her head. "Unfortunately no. I guess it would help if I partied a little more. But I like my life, I'm not gonna change it for anyone. Any guy who wants to be with me is just gonna have to accept me for who I am, not some easy drunken target."

"I can respect that. Your just scoping out for the right guy, I mean weren't you the one who was checking out Ryan Emerson's butt a few weeks ago. Guess that's a good enough place to start if any!" Nathan teased.

Haley choked on her milkshake spitting a little on Nathan. "God does everyone know about that!"

"Hey watch it! That's the second time you get a milkshake all over me!"

Haley blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Sorry. Here you go." She said as she handed him a few napkins.

"You know there's nothing to be ashamed of Haley. I myself am a total butt man, so I know exactly how you feel. I always have to see if there's some junk in the truck."

"Shut up!" she said as she flicked some more of her milkshake his way.

"We really gotta do something about your throwing things at me. It's an awful habit. You wouldn't wanna injure the star player now would you?"

"I seriously doubt it you're gonna have to sit out a game on account of a milkshake injury."

Nathan smiled. "Whatever James. Your way too crazy for me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses." Haley said as she rolled her eyes in emphasis. "Fry me dude!"

Opening her mouth wide, Nathan threw one of his fries making it in.

"Score!" Haley yelled raising up her arms and high fiveing Nathan.

Nathan laughed, returning her high five and went back to his food. Haley James was definitely not your average girl and he kind of liked it.


	17. Weekend Plans Anyone?

Much Luv to my Subbies:)

I don't own OTH...

"Hey."

Peyton looked up from her lunch. "Hey you." She said with a bright smile. Pushing her bag on the ground she made some room on the bench for Lucas. "Have a seat." She said as she patted down a spot for him.

"Thanks." He replied joining Peyton on the bench. "So…tomorrows Friday, the start of the weekend." Lucas hinted.

"You don't say…." Peyton decided to play along.

"Oh yeah, apparently this is a thing that occurs every week."

"Fascinating." She said as she placed her right hand under her chin in an attempt to look pensive.

Lucas couldn't help but think how cute she looked. "So you wanna hang tomorrow then?"

"Umm as good as the offer sounds, I'm gonna have to pass. I'm gonna be kind of busy. Sorry." She said giving him a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"That's cool. What about Saturday?"

"Actually………. I'm gonna be pretty busy all weekend long. I'm not really looking to hang out."

Lucas frowned, but quickly caught himself. "Oh. Ok. I guess I'll see ya around then."

"Wait!" Peyton grabbed his arm pulling him back down to the bench. "It's not like that Luke. I'm not looking to hang out with anyone, it's not you. I'm not trying to push you away. I wanna spend more time with you. This weekend is just……" She took a deep breath and continued to speak. "Tomorrow will be seven years since my mom passed. It's just time I need on my own, ya know?"

"Oh wow….I had no idea. I'm sorry, of course take all the time you need." He was relieved she hadn't changed her mind about them, but he didn't want her to push him away. Lucas wanted to be there for her.

"Thanks." Slightly smiling Peyton then leaned over the table and lightly brushed her lips over Lucas'. "Next week I'm all yours. I promise." She whispered softy. Picking up her backpack she combed her fingers through his hair a bit and walked away.

Lucas touched his bottom lip lightly as he watched Peyton leave. He could still feel the electricity that had sparked. Even though Peyton had barely pressed their lips together, the touch still sent chills down his spine. Lucas didn't know how it happened, but somewhere along the way he had fallen hard for Peyton Sawyer. A girl that was still much of a mystery to him.

"Ooooo was that just some total Scott, Sawyer action that I just caught there buddy?" Brooke sat down on the bench, interrupting Lucas' thoughts.

Lucas chuckled as her curiosity. "Were you spying on us Brooke?"

She gave him a bizarre look. "Duh, of course I was!"

"Good to know…." He replied sarcastically. "By the way are you and Peyton ok now?"

"Oh yeah. Everything's super with me and goldilocks. We worked it out a few days ago." Pulling out her compact from her purse, Brooke began powdering her face. "So what do you two lovebirds have planned this weekend? A little bit of sex, drugs, and rock n' roll I hope!"

Leave it to Brooke to never be modest about things. "Actually no. She just wants to be alone this weekend."

Brooke closed her compact, tossing it back in her purse. "Mama Sawyer right?"

"Yeah. I had no idea it was tomorrow. I kind of wish I could do something for her."

"Don't take it too hard Luke. It's just the way Peyton deals with things. Don't let her push you away."

"Well I can't just damn well force her to hang out with me this weekend. I mean what would we do?"

"I'm not saying you have to take her to like a hot party of anything smartass. Just be there for her, no matter how much she pushes. How do you think we became best friends? I can be quite persuasive when I push hard." She joked.

"I don't doubt that one."

"Anyway I've gotta go, cheer practice. Just think about it."

-----

"Look what I've got!" Nathan said as he placed a sheet of paper in front of Haley.

Placing the book she was reading down on the table she looked at Nathan. "What's this?"

"Flip it over and find out." he told her eagerly.

Haley obeyed and flipped the sheet over. "Oh it's your math quiz. B-? You got a B-! Oh you got a B-! I'm so proud of you!" Haley jumped out of her chair and leaned over to give Nathan a quick hug. "See only four days of tutoring and look how good you're doing already."

"Yeah, but it was only a quiz. The real midterm is next week. I probably won't be as lucky."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short. You worked hard and besides we still got a few days before the midterm and I took the liberty of preparing a study kit for you.

Nathan groaned as Haley placed a sealed box in front of him. "My reward for studying and getting a B- is more studying?"

"Quiet you, this baby right here is gonna help you ace that midterm. It's got everything, practice problems, fresh pencils and a couple of treats to keep your butt energized."

"Thanks." Nathan grabbed the box and slid it in his bag.

"No problem, if you have any trouble you can give me a ring over the weekend."

"I probably will. I better get to practice." He started to walk away but then turned back to Haley. "By the way are you coming to our game tonight?" he asked.

"Nah, I've got a shift at the café tonight."

"That's too bad….I'll see ya tomorrow then." He said sounding a bit disappointed but dismissed instantly.

"Bye Nathan."

----

"So what do you think about this one?" Brooke said as she stepped out of the dressing room stall and modeled a hot pink bra for Peyton.

"I'm thinking I don't need to be here helping you pick out your sex garments."

"Are you kidding me? It's essential!"

Peyton rolled her eyes unconvinced. "It's all gonna end up on the floor anyway. What's the point?"

"Presentation is key Peyton! Always remember that! It's like when you get a nicely wrapped gift, you always admire the packaging and slowly unwrap not wanting to break the paper."

"Ah, I've always been the girl that just likes to rip right in and get her prize."

"Oooo kinky. Pretty soon we'll be back here shopping for you and superstar."

"I highly doubt that."

"Stop it your ruining my fun. Didn't you get all sexy for Nathan?"

"No we just did it."

"Tisk tisk, what a shame. I'm gonna have to school you on the art of sexual behavior."

"And I'm gonna have to pass."

"There you go again ruining my fun."

"Eh how else am I supposed to get my kicks?" Peyton joked.

"So P. Sawyer, this weekend I'm thinking total girl time. Just us, movies, junk, music and of course whatever you want to do. I know this weekend is gonna be ruff."

"You don't have to do anything Brooke. Go have fun, don't let me hold you back."

"Nonsense, its tradition. You brood while I provide comic relief."

"I know….I was just really hoping my dad would make it this year. I really wanted to go to the cemetery together."

"Is he stuck down at Florida still?"

"Yeah some new shipment. Whatever."

"Well you know I'll go with you to the cemetery."

"Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for. You know what though….I might know someone else who would like to go with you."

Peyton frowned a bit confused. "Who?"

"I'll give you a hint, hot, blond and broody as well."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Lucas."

"Bingo. See I knew you weren't a total blond."

"I dunno Brooke…I don't want to suck him in this whole Sawyer depression mode. We're not even a couple yet. I don't want to fuck it up again."

"Trust me P.Saywer this could be great bonding time for you two."

"I'll think about it."

"Great! Now hand me that baby blue bra over there. I have a feeling it's a winner!" Grabbing the bra from Peyton's hand, Brooke playfully slapped Peyton's butt and headed back into the dressing room.


	18. SingAlongs And Ice Cream Treats

New Chappy Here. Enjoy!

Wish I owned OTH:(

After ringing up the last customer for the night, Haley locked up the café doors and switched on the radio. Tonight had been extremely busy and she had a bunch of dirty tables just waiting for her to clean to prove it. Grabbing a rag she began her quest to get the café spotless. As she wiped a table down, 'When The Stars Go Blue' by Ryan Adams started to play on the radio. Running back to the radio, she cranked the music up. She absolutely loved this song. Getting lost in her own universe, she sang along and continued cleaning.

"…_..Dancing in your wooden shoes, in a wedding gown….."_

Behind closed doors Haley James poured her heart out when she sang. It was her own personal stress reliever. Sure she thought she was ok, well ok enough for her ears only and the occasional family gatherings, where she pretty much had no other choice but to sing for them, otherwise her daddy would annoying the shit out of her all night until she gave in, which she always did.

"…_..Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when you're blue?..." _

The singing would have to wait however as she was interrupted by a loud knocking at the front doors. "Sorry we're closed!" she called out as she turned around. "Nathan?" Still in his jersey with a basketball in hand, Nathan gave her a small wave as he stood outside on the other side of the door. Turning off the radio Haley marched over to the doors unlocking them and allowing him inside. "What are you doing here?" she softy asked.

"Just got back from the game. I noticed the lights were still on."

"Awe and you came to visit little ol' me? How sweet. How was the game? Did you guys win?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course. I've got mad skills." Nathan slightly brushed his shoulders for effect.

"Easy there Jay-Z I don't wanna be forced to school your ass."

"Bring it on tutor girl."

"You're a nerd." She simply said. Walking back to her tables she started wiping them down again. Nathan laughed as he followed her around. "Shouldn't you be out getting wasted or whatever you crazy kids do these days?"

"Eh, it's only nine. The night is still young. I've got plenty of time."

"Well as you can see there's not much excitement going on here!" She said with much enthusiasm in her voice.

"Actually I was pretty entertained. I didn't know you could sing."

Haley slightly blushed, feeling her palms get a bit sweaty. "You heard me from outside?"

"Yeah. You can make it out a bit."

"Damn Karen and her non-sound proof glass." Haley joked as she shook her fist.

"You sound really good though."

Haley looked up at Nathan to see whether or not he was actually being serious. "Nah, I'm ok."

"Well I thought it was good, but hey what do I know."

"Yeah, you should probably stick to the things your good at."

"Like basketball." Nathan pointed out.

"Well I was gonna say being an A-Class jackass, but whatever that works too."

Shrugging his shoulders, Nathan laughed. "Yeah I guess I'm good at that too." He watched her roll her eyes in response as she started cleaning again. "Where's another one of those dish towel rag thingies?"

"Behind the counter. Why?"

"Well the faster you finish up here, the quicker I can give you a lift home and then I can get to my keg."

"Gee always thinking of the needs of others aren't we?"

"Of course." He replied giving her a flirty smile.

"Enough with the charm crap Scott, your tricks won't work here. Go ahead and have some fun. I can get home ok."

"I've already offered and if you haven't noticed I'm a very persuasive person. I always get what I want."

"Fine. I guess……you can give me a lift." She said pretending to sound helpless as she tried to suppress a smile. Reaching behind the counter, Nathan grabbed a rag and started on the counter. "Wow! Nathan Scott doing some hardcore labor. This is truly a Kodak moment ladies and gentlemen!"

Turning around to face her, Nathan playfully threatened her. "Hey you want my help or not?"

"Yes please."

------

Freshly showered from the intense basketball game earlier tonight, Lucas bid farewell to his teammates congratulating them on tonight's game and walked down the steps of Tree Hill High proceeding to the parking lot. Spotting his red truck he smiled at the sight in front of him. "A young hot blond in her cheerleading outfit waiting for me by my truck. A guy could get used to this you know."

"I had a sneaky suspicion you might approve."

"Well your instincts were dead on cutie. What can I do for you?" he asked as he moved over to get closer to Peyton.

"I'm in the mood for a Butterfinger McFlurry and I also want you to join me. Think you can handle that Scott?"

He pretended intensely to think about just to mess with her a bit, but they both already knew what his answer would be. "Yeah, I think I'm up to the task, but I'm getting Oreo." He teased.

"Alright well meet me at my house first. I've gotta get out of this monkey suit." Indicating to her cheer gear as she told him.

"I dunno…you look kind of hot in it. Let's not disappoint me now Peyt."

Ignoring him she walked over to her car. "My house, see ya there."

"Hey Peyton." Lucas called out to her before she got in her car.

"Yeah?"

"Nice legs." He said giving her a half smile.

------

Ten minutes later the two were sitting at Mickey D's enjoying their ice cream.

"So Sum 41 or Blink 182?" Peyton asked him.

"That's an easy one. Blink 182 of course."

"My kind of man. Ok what about System of A Down or Tool?"

"Definitely S.O.A.D. Not a big fan of Tool all though I love A Perfect Circle."

Peyton got super excited at his words. "Meet too! I absolutely love APC."

"Favorite album from them?"

"Oh definitely the first one, Mer De Norms" she easily replied.

"Mine too. Ok favorite track on that CD on three. One..Two..Three…"

"Track six, 3 Libras!" They both yelled out at the same time followed by a roar of laughter from the two.

"Wow I never thought we would have so much in common with music."

"What Nathan wasn't hip on the rock scene?" Lucas joked.

"Please, not unless 50 Cent is the new Pink Floyd."

"What you don't like to get jiggy once in awhile?"

"First of all, don't say jiggy ever again."

"Noted."

Secondly, it's not horrible once in awhile, there's just only so much a girl can take. I have a sneaky suspicion that Nathan secretly thinks he was black in a past life. He's way too obsessed with rap than the average human being."

"Well I guess not everyone can be blessed with our excellent music taste."

"Exactly." Peyton nodded her head in agreement as she grabbed one of her fries and dipped it in her ice cream taking a bite out of it."

"Ew. What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"The fry and ice cream action you just had going on there."

"Don't tell me you've never tried it? It's so good, believe me I was a skeptic at first but its fuckin kicks ass dude."

"Your disgusting."

"Don't knock it til you've tried it." Dipping a fry in his ice cream she handed it to him. "Here."

"The things I do you for you women." He joked. Taking the fry from her fingers he popped it in his mouth.

"So? You like it huh?" she said playfully nudging him.

"It's alright I guess." He lamely replied as he reached for another one of her fries and dipped it his McFlurry, taking another bite.

"I so knew you would!"

"I'm just getting a second taste. I might change my mind…."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Told ya it was fuckin amazing." she leaned back into her seat crossing her arms in satisfaction.

"I dunno what you're talking about." Meanwhile he reached for another one of her fries.

Peyton quickly slapped his hand away. "Get your own." She told him teasingly.

"Tease." He said pretending to be hurt.

"So thanks for coming with me tonight."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome. I had a really good time."

"Ditto."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Well since tomorrow is the day and all I'm gonna go visit my mom and Brooke had this crazy idea that maybe you'd like to come with……"

"Absolutely." He quickly replied.

Sharing a smile, Peyton raised up the rest of her fries offering them to Lucas. Grabbing the fries from her hand he placed them back down on the table and reached out for her both her hands, intertwining their fingers.

"I think you're pretty amazing Peyton Sawyer." He told her as he looked straight into her bright green eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself…………….Eugene."

Lucas rolled his eyes as Peyton broke out in laughter. "You just had to ruin the moment didn't ya?"

"Sorry I couldn't resist. It was way too easy." Trying to hold back her laughter she gave up and started to giggle.

"Boy you sure are lucky I like you girl."

"Lucky me."


	19. Just Let Me In

Once again thanks for the reviews guys. They totally fuel me to keep writing. Please keep it up!

I wish I was Mark so I could own OTH...hehe:)

As she kneeled down, Peyton placed a large bouquet of her mother's favorite flowers beside the grave. Pulling out a small candle from her leather jacket she swiped a match and lit it, placing it beside the flowers as well.

"Hey mommy." Peyton softy whispered.

A few feet away on a bench sat Lucas watching the scene that was playing out in front of him. All he wanted to do was grab her and passionately kiss all the pain away. It's a shame things couldn't be that simple. He hated seeing Peyton so down, but he opted for waiting for her by the bench in order to give her some time alone with her mom. He had to admit though, she was a real trooper. She was handling it all so well. Sure it had been seven years time but Lucas couldn't help to think what he'd do with himself if he lost Karen so young, no matter how much time had passed. His mom was all he had. He'd probably crumble into pieces and here was Peyton so strong and acting pretty normal. To be honest Lucas was a little concerned, but he definitely wasn't going to tell her how to feel either.

About ten minutes later Peyton made her way back to Lucas and sat down beside him on the bench. "Hey you, come here." He said wrapping his arms around her petite body and pulling Peyton closer to him. Letting a deep breath escape from her lungs, Peyton rested her head on Lucas's shoulder as he held her. Breathing in the intoxicating scent of the mess of curls that was in his face, Lucas slowly placed his chin on top of her golden locks and slowly rubbed Peyton's arm giving her some sense of comfort.

"Thanks for coming."

"Don't even mention it."

"I know, but you didn't have to."

Hugging her a bit tighter, Lucas looked down at Peyton's hands and noticed a photograph she had been gripping. "Is that your mom?" he asked.

Looking down at the picture, Peyton loosened her grip on it and showed it to him. "Yeah…that's her."

"You look just like her." He said as he examined the picture a bit further.

After hearing Lucas' words, Peyton could feel her throat choke up a bit as her eyes started to fill up with tears.

Feeling her tense up a bit, Lucas tilted her chin up so that she could face him. "Hey…it's ok. You don't have to hold back. It doesn't make you any less stronger."

Turning her head away quickly, Peyton hid behind her blond curls. "It….it was a total stroke of bad luck that night."

"What are you taking about Peyt?" he asked a little lost at her comment.

"My mom. She ran one stupid little red light one night and her life ended before she even knew it. I run them all the time and nothing ever happens to me!" She still kept her head turned, refusing to look Lucas in the eye.

"There's always gonna be things that are just out of our control Peyton."

"She was on her way to pick me up……"

"Doesn't make it your fault. There's nothing you could have done."

Peyton shook her head. "I know that but it doesn't make me feel any better about myself."

"So you hold it in?"

"No!" she snapped untangling herself from his arms. "I'm just more discreet about it. You wouldn't understand."

Getting up from the bench Lucas kneeled down in front of her. "Your right. I don't, but it doesn't mean I don't want to. I'm just hoping you'll share it with me."

Brushing the hair out of her face, Peyton was finally able to look at him. His sexy smile, his cute nose, his deep crystal blue eyes of truth. When she looked at him she didn't feel totally lost for once. Closing her eyes, she leaned in towards Lucas, she wanted to feel him. After a few seconds of air she opened her eyes to see that Lucas had pulled back a bit. '_What the hell?' _She thought.

"It's not the right time. I don't want you to kiss me just to make you feel better. I want you to do it because you feel it here." He put his hand over her heart.

"It was the right time; well at least I thought so until you pulled away." She lamely replied.

"Pey-"

"We better get going." She said cutting him off as she stood up and walked away.

Lucas hung his head low defeat. He just couldn't catch a break could he? Peyton's moodiness was really starting to get to him again. Slamming his fist on the bench in frustration he straightened up and followed Peyton's lead. As he walked, Lucas' mind went back to Brooke and what she had told him yesterday. _'Don't let her push you away.'_ As the words went in his head over and over again, Lucas started to stalk after Peyton quickly. Catching up to her Lucas quickly spun her around to his direction. His forceful actions made Peyton stare are him in shock.

"What the hell?" she demanded.

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this?"

"Excuse you?" she said with anger in her voice.

Stepping closer to her, Lucas placed his hands on the tips of her shoulders and looked straight at her as he spoke to her. "This. I'm not gonna let you get away with this. I won't let you push me away dammit! I know you scared and lost and I want you to believe me when I say I wanna be there for you Peyton. You can push me away all you want, but I'm not going anywhere. I may not know what you're going through and that doesn't make you any less worthy of my attention. Please, just let me in even if it's just as a friend. I don't care."

She was left speechless. Peyton looked at Lucas like he was crazy. "What are you so good to me?" she barely whispered as she choked back her tears.

"Because it's the only thing that makes sense to me right now. You're the only thing that I see."

Peyton nodded her head quickly and fell into Lucas crying her heart out. Lucas held her tightly as the two slowly sinked to the ground. Peyton wrapped her arms tightly around Lucas's neck as he continued to hold her. As she continued to cry Lucas only held her tighter while he rubbed her back gently with his hands and told her that everything was going to be ok. And for the first time in her life Peyton Sawyer saw the truth in those words.

---

"So they say it sure isn't a party until Brooke Davis arrives."

Cutting her conversation short with Bevin, Brooke turned her attention to the owner of the voice. "Nice too see you too Jagielski."

"Ladies." Jake greeted as he joined Brooke and Bevin out on the lawn of where the latest party was being held.

"Well you defiantly heard right. There is no party with out me." Brooke joked, giggling a bit.

"You don't say." He joked back.

"I'm actually surprise to see you still here Jake. You usually always take off early and surprise, surprise." She said as she pointed to his empty hands. "You're not drinking either."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say I've got my own personal stalker, cuz it seems like you know me pretty well."

"Don't flatter yourself Jagielski, it's my job to know."

"Well tell me this then. What's the miracle behind the reason why you're not drinking tonight?" he asked as he pointed to her empty hands as well.

"I've got best friend duty all weekend. I'm just passing through here until Peyton gets home, and then I'm outtie."

"Right….How is she doing today by the way?"

"Well, you know Peyton. She's a closed book most of the time. So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your excuse for the limited partying you do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said giving her a wink.

"I'm waiting…."

"Let's just say I've got other priorities that just happen to top over partying and getting wasted."

"That sucks."

"It's not so bad."

"Care to share?"

"You know what I would love to, but you're right it is about time I take off."

"You're no fun." She said pouting.

"Bevin. Brooke." He said giving them a slight bow as he dismissed himself from the party and walked home.

"You know he's kind of cute in his own little way." Bevin commented after Jake left.

"Yeah, he's not bad." Brooke replied not paying much attention as she pulled out her cell and dialed Peyton's number.


	20. Miniature Golf & Hanging Crotches

Here's the new chapter guys. As always thanks to my subbies & reviewers:)!

2 Weeks Later

"So he just went up to you and asked?" Lucas asked as he placed a soda on the counter in front of Haley.

"Yeah! It was like so surreal!" Haley replied as she took the soda and popped a straw into the drink.

The two were at the café. Lucas had a shift to work, while Haley had came over to keep him company and share her day with him.

"This is kind of unbelievable." he joked.

Haley slapped his arm. "Why is it so hard to believe? Someone like him can't ask me out?"

"Of course not. You know I think you're beautiful best friend. You can get any guy you want."

"Ok, now you're just flat out toying with me." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Never that." Haley just rolled her eyes in response. "Ok, ok so go through this one more time." He asked.

Haley smiled and took a deep breath and began her story again. "Ok, so after tutoring with Nathan, I headed over to my locker to drop off a few things and you know klutzy me, after I slammed my locker shut I spun around and smacked straight into him. After I made an ass out of myself we started talking and before I knew it he asked me out."

Lucas chuckled. "I can't believe Ryan Emerson asked you out. That's great Hales!"

"Believe me I'm still reeling over the shock myself. After the whole butt incident I thought he had officially labeled me as a freak."

"You and the whole school did." He joked.

"Don't interrupt!"

"My bad."

"Anywayz I thought he was just coming up to me for tutoring help."

"Ahhh but alas no man can resist the Haley James charm." Lucas teased as he nudged Haley with his shoulder.

"Well you do have a point there buddy." She laughed taking another slip of her Dr. Pepper. "So is there anything about him I should know? I mean he's on the basketball team with you. What juicy secrets have you got for little ol' me?"

"From what I can tell he's a pretty cool guy. I mean we don't really hang out or anything but he's nice, always passes me the ball."

"Give me something I can use moron."

"He didn't join Nathan in hazing me."

"I like that, I can use that! That is an excellent quality to have." She smiled.

"So when are you guys going out?"

"Friday night after your game. We're going to the party together."

"Haley James party animal!"

"Ha… ha….you know you're really losing your touch there Luke. You just don't amuse me anymore. I think I might be in the market for a new best friend."

"Maybe you can enlist Nathan." Lucas replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop it. The whole brother Scott drama is getting old, besides I can't remember the last time he messed with you."

"What are you talking about just last week he passed the ball smack into my face!"

"Ohhhh yeah! Your nose was so swollen! I almost forgot about that." Haley chuckled at the thought.

"Your supportiveness…..that's what I admire about you the most."

"Alright, alright enough with the sarcasm Luke, besides I'm sure it was—"

"And do not say it was an accident!" he said cutting her off before she could finished her sentence.

"So how are things with Peyton going?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Pretty good actually. Ever since we went to visit her mom at the cemetery a few weeks ago we've been spending more time together. You know, just getting to know each other."

"Tell me about it! I barely see your scrawny butt anymore, best friend needs some Lucas time too!"

"I know, I know the guys at the river court are giving me a hard time too."

"One girl and you forget all about the rest of us." She teased.

"Please, I couldn't get rid of you even if I tried." He replied shaking his head in shame.

"Damn straight dude! You're stuck with me for life!"

"Lucky me…" he muttered sarcastically.

"So how bout tonight after your shift we play some miniature golf upstairs. We haven't been up there in forever." She asked hopefully.

"You got yourself a date James." Lucas said as he smacked her back with his pad and went to greet some new customers.  
----

As she pulled up to his front yard, she could see him outside already playing basketball; the real shocker was however that there was no sign of Dan Scott egging him on. As she parked her car, Nathan turned around noticing the giant black boat of a car that belonged to Peyton. Taking one more shot at the basket, he grabbed his Gatorade from the off floor and headed in her direction.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" he was kind of surprised to see her there actually. She hadn't been around his way since they broke up.

"Taking a ride to clear my head just happened to end up here. How are you Nate?" she had to admit she was a little apprehensive about being at his house. Being here just brought back memories, some good but mostly bad in the long run.

"The usual I guess." He said and eyed her strangely before speaking up again.. "What are you really doing here Peyton?"

Peyton just shrugged her shoulders not being able to come up with an answer. "I dunno…..we said we were gonna try to be friends. So here I am….. visiting a friend."

"Well I'm glad you came. C'mon in I get you a soda or suttin."

Peyton started to follow him inside, but then stopped suddenly. "Your dad's not here right?" she asked slowy.

Nathan cracked a smile. "No. THANKFULLY he's outta town this weekend."

"Good, I don't feel like running into that perv." She said chuckling a bit.

"My thoughts exactly." Nathan replied as he held the door open for Peyton.

"Oh here I found this in my closet." She said as she pulled out some CDs from her bag.

Nathan grabbed them quickly in excitement. "Awesome, I've been looking for these for weeks. I thought maybe Tim stole them. Thanks Peyt."

"No problem, it's not like I was gonna listen to them anyway. Although there was a point when I was run them over with my car." She joked.

"Let me guess. You were pissed at me?"

"Bingo." She said point at him.

"Wait I have something for you too." He said running off to his room and coming back a few seconds later spinning around a black thong on his index finger and sporting a cocky smile.

"Give me that!" she yelled as she quickly snatching it away from him and stuffing it into her back pocket. "Figures you'd keep stuff like this around you perv."

"Like father, like son." He smirked.

"Ew….just had a creepy ass vision of your dad holding my underwear." She said shaking her head in disgust. "Now where's my goddamn soda?"

Nathan busted out laughing as he went to the fridge and pulled out a soda for Peyton and another Gatorade for himself. "So are you coming to my party at the beach house on Friday?" he asked as he handed her the soda.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Brooke has this ridiculous new rule that every girl on the squad must make an appearance at a party at least once a week. According to her we have an image to up hold." Peyton rolled her eyes at the rule.

"You gotta give it to Brooke though, she's creative."

"Creative my ass. She's bored. She needs a new project so she's taken it among herself to annoy the shit out of the squad especially now that the Classic is coming up next month."

"Ah so the cheer nazi lives yet again. I dunno why it's such a big deal. Don't you guys lose like every year anyway?"

"Yeah try telling Brooke that. She'll snap your neck before you can even finish. She doesn't want anyone corrupting the squad with negative energy, according to her." Peyton replied using air quotes to imitate Brooke.

"Well at least you don't have to deal with Whitey. He's running our asses down to the ground about the Classic too."

Peyton rolled her eyes unimpressed. "Psst, please Whitey ain't got nothing down on the cheer nazi, consider yourself lucky."

"We run 5 miles everyday!" Nathan said challenging her.

"I have stupid cheer bloomers riding up my ass the whole time."

"I have to deal with Tim and his lame ass jokes during practice."

"That's good, but not good enough. I have to lift up girls on my shoulders and have their crotches hang over my head all day."

"You win." He said giving up. Peyton smiled in satisfaction. "You know what maybe I should be a cheerleader. I have great shoulders and I could defiantly live with the hanging crotches." He said giving her a suggestive smirk.

"Perv."


	21. The Search For The Eligible Bachelor

Reviews, Keep'em Coming People:)

I Don't Own OTH...unless you count the DVD's & Soundtracks..hehe

Another day of basketball practice was well underway as the boys ran up and down the court of the gym non-stop, while Whitey occasionally blew his whistle at them ordering them to hustle up. From the sidelines two of the most popular cheerleaders from Tree Hill High caught glimpses of the hot and sweaty boys as they stretched in preparation for their own practice session.

"So I was thinking that I am in desperate need of a new project." Brooke told Peyton as she struggled a bit to reach her toes with her fingertips.

"What going psycho on the squad isn't doing it anymore for you?" Peyton teased.

"What can I say, I'm a multitasker. Also I need a new boy toy. I'm going through a bit of a dry spell. Me! Brooke Davis, can you believe it?"

"Brooke! Just last week you were swapping spit and dare I say among other things with that hottie from Duke! I wouldn't call seven days a dry spell."

"Well I still haven't found anyone new yet at school. Everyone's so dull. I was so hoping we were gonna get another hot foreign exchange student this year, but NO we had to get stuck with a freakish clone of Fez from That 70's show!" she pouted in disappointment.

"Oh cheer up Brooke, he's not that bad."

"The little perv tried to ride his hand up my skirt the other day in class! Carlos, Pedro, whatever his name is!"

"His name is Peter, Brooke."

"Same difference."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I'm sure we can find someone for you Brooke. There has to be someone left on the basketball time that you haven't hooked up with yet." She teased.

"P. Sawyer!" she yelled slapping Peyton's leg pretty hard.

"OW!" Peyton yelled back as she tried to tend to her now bruised leg. "Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

Both cracking a smile at each other, the two then burst out in laugher.

"Ok, ok." Brooke said finally settling down. "Let's go over who on the team is single and I have yet to conquer."

The two girls turned their attention to the court and scoped out the eligible bachelors. "Oh what about Brian!" Peyton said as she pointed him out.

"Been there, done that."

"When!"

"Last year Christmas party, remember?"

"Oh but that barely counted."

"Trust me it counted enough. He's a horrible kisser. Next." Brooke said waving off Brian to Peyton. "Oh what about Mike!" Brooke giggled in excitement. "He is FINE!"

"Taken." Peyton replied dully.

"He still goes out with that hoebag Janelle!" Peyton nodded. "You know I caught her in the janitor's closet last week with Chris Parker. I mean who would kiss that girl. She's a total walking STD!" Peyton started to laugh. "I'm serious Peyton! I'm thinking someone sexy and irresistible should break her and Mike up." Brooke suggestively hinted.

Peyton shook her head. "I thought we said we were going after single guys."

"Well he'll be single after I break them up."

"Nice try. Next."

"Fine!" Brooke said pouting once more.

The girls turned their attention to the court again just in time to see a certain goofy brunette do a little dance after he made a basket in. The girls both closed their eyes in disgust. "TIM." They both pointed out.

"Moving on…." Brooke said quickly. She was about to give up all hope. "Well…. there's always Jake Jagielski." Brooke pointed out as she saw him run onto the court, late yet again for practice.

"Jake….." Peyton said to herself. Brooke and Peyton looked at each other nodding in approval. "I like him he's nice. Could be excellent boyfriend material."

"Whoa let's not get ahead of ourselves Peyton. I never said anything about getting a boyfriend." Brooke said putting her hands up in defense.

"I think you'd make a great girlfriend."

"I would, wouldn't I?" Brooke said becoming a little more interested in the idea of actually having a long term boyfriend for once. Peyton nodded in agreement. "Ok, but don't you think Jake's a little…"

"Too nice?" Peyton quickly answered.

"Yes! I mean let's be honest I don't do nice."

"You liked Lucas."

"True, but Lucas still had some edge to him. Jake's like creepy nice, like perfect. Although there is some mystery behind him. I mean he's always late to practice and stuff and Whitey never yells at him! Oooo maybe he's like a secret agent. Student by day and saves the world by night. He's James Bond!"

"I think you better do a little more brainstorming there Einstein." Peyton rolled her eyes. Brooke can sure let herself get carried away sometimes.

"Oh maybe he's like dying and Whitey just feels sorry for him so he lets him play on the team!" Brooke said feeling real proud of herself. "Well that's no good. What's the point in me going after him if he's gonna die soon!" she began to panic.

"Brooke! Snap out of it! Jake is NOT dying."

"Well whatever it is I'm getting to the bottom of it!" Focusing her attention back to the court another player quickly caught Brooke's eye. "Oh forget Jagielski! Ryan Emerson….how I could forget that body of hotness!"

"Unavailable." Peyton told her.

"That's impossible. I would have heard something about that!" Brook replied quite sure of herself.

"I'm telling you taken."

"How you do know this and I don't!"

"Lucas told me a few days ago."

Brooke's eyes widened in horror. "Lucas? Ok now I know I'm hallucinating. How in the hell does Lucas know good gossip before I do?"

"Haley told him." Peyton coolly replied.

"Tutor girl! Ok what is going on with the universe! How does tutor girl know? Is she stalking him or something?" she demanded to know.

Peyton started to giggle at Brooke's actions. "No, Haley is the girl. Ryan asked her out earlier this week."

"Her? Wait a second! You found out a couple of days ago and now you're telling me this!" Brooke slapped Peyton's leg again.

"OW! Would you stop doing that! I think you broke something!" Peyton rubbed over the bruise yet again in pain.

"I can't believe you would hold out on good gossip!"

"How was I supposed to know you were interested in Ryan?" Peyton yelled back in defense.

"That's not the point, I should just know these things at all times."

"Well forgive me your highness." Peyton mumbled sarcastically

"Tutor girl?" Brooke said to herself in disbelief.

"Oh stop it Brooke. Haley is very pretty."

"I guess there is some potential there." Brooke admitted. "The girl is just screaming makeover!" Brooke's eyes lit up when she finished her words.

Peyton knew that look. "OH NO…." she told Brooke sternly.

"Aweee c'mon P. Sawyer! I need a project. I'm so boreeeed." Brooke whined.

"Then take up a book or something. Never mind." Peyton said after realizing what she had just asked Brooke to do.

"I can totally get her looking smoking in time! Ryan won't know what hit him!" she tried to convince Peyton.

"Brooke you've met the girl once after a basketball game. What makes you think she's gonna let you lay a finger on her?" Peyton asked.

"That'll be easy, besides who isn't dying to be touched by me" she cockily replied. Peyton gave her a look. "In a non sexual way of course." Brooke corrected herself. I'll totally get that tutor girl into shape!"

"Just leave it alone Brooke." Peyton pleaded.

"Fine, fine." Brooke gave in rolling her eyes. "Always ruining my fun! Anyway speaking of getting into shape where in the hell is the squad?" Brooke asked noticing for the first time that none of the other girls had arrived yet to practice.

"Brooke chill out it's not even 3:30 yet. They'll be here."

"Don't they realize that the Classic is only a month away? We're not even close to being ready! Claire Young and her little hoe posy are going down!"

"Brooke they been winning every year since middle school. Just let it go and cut the squad some slack. You're stressing everyone out!"

"Peyton Sawyer! As co-captain you should be there bossing everyone along with me!"

"You do enough bossing for the both of us…"

"It's for the good of the squad. Claire Young as always had it out for me. She makes it her job to ruin my life every year at the Classic."

"Well maybe if you hasn't slept with her boyfriend at spirit camp that one year!" Peyton pointed out.

"Oh he was totally gay anyway."

"That didn't stop you from sleeping with him!" Peyton joked.

"That's not the point. The point was that she may win every year but I can get anyone I want, anytime and any place, including her boyfriend." Brooke beamed in pride.

"And apparently sexual orientation isn't an obstacle for you either." She toyed with Brooke once more.

"Shut up!" Brooke said raising her hand once more to slap Peyton.

"No!" Peyton yelled as she rolled away from Brooke. "Whatever dude, just so you know you're not ever sleeping with me!" Peyton said jokingly.

"We'll just see about that." Brooke replied giving Peyton a seductive smirk before the two burst into laughter once again. "Finally!" Brooke said as she jumped up from the floor spotting the rest of her squad coming down to the court. "It's about damn time ladies! Hurry up and stretch we've got a busy day!" Brooke yelled as the squad groaned in delight and started their daily stretches.


	22. I Have A Date With Brooke Davis?

Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I was bored so I popped out another today. Enjoy:)

As Haley dug inside her locker searching for her CD player she felt someone rapidly tapping on the left side of her shoulder. Sticking her head out of the locker she turned around and found herself face to face with Brooke. Haley's face formed a frown of confusion.

"Hey tutor girl! What's up?" Brooke cheerfully greeted her. Haley's frown quickly formed into a glare. Brooke took the hint and chuckled lightly. "Right, Haley." She said slowly.

"Are you looking for Lucas or something?" Haley asked, slowly shaking her head at Brooke, not really understanding why Brooke was talking to her in the first place.

"Actually no, you're the girl I've been dying to see!"

"I am?" she asked Brooke sounding a bit scared at the thought.

"Yeah, that's what I said! I heard about you and Ryan and being the awesome person that I am, I've decided to help you out with a fabulous makeover to go along with your fabulous new bf. We are totally gonna rock his socks off! It'll be so much fun. You can totally thank me later." Brooke smiled brightly as she waited for a gracious response from Haley, but Haley continued to just stare at her as if she were stupid. Brooke dismissed it however. "Ooook…..well anyway I was thinking we could hit the mall and go shopping! I can do your hair, nails, make---"

"Whoa, whoa…um hold up!" Haley spoke finally snapping out of her trance. "Let's step back to reality for a bit shall we?" Brooke slowly nodded. Haley proceeded. "First of all, he's not my boyfriend. We haven't even been out on our date yet!"

"Great, then I'm not too late!" Brooke clapped in excitement.

'_Was this girl seriously on crack?'_ Haley thought. "Who told you about Ryan anyway?" Haley was already starting to lose her patience and she was a tutor for god sakes, so that defiantly was saying a lot.

"Oh Peyton told me about it yesterday during practice silly."

"Peyton?"

"Yeah, well she told me, Lucas told her and you obviously told Lucas. The gossip train runs deep dear. You two are gonna be the next IT couple. I can feel it!" she giggled.

Haley gave a fake laugh showing she was not amused at all. "Umm….remind me to kill Lucas later." She said giving Brooke a huge fake grin.

"So about the makeover….."

"I'm gonna have to pass. Thanks for the offer Brooke but I think I can manage and I would really appreciate it if you and Peyton would not talk about giving little ol' helpless me a makeover, cuz I'm not helpless. I'm actually very not……. helpless." Brooke looked at her confused. "Oh you get the point." Haley said finally giving up.

"Well actually I did most of the taking. Peyton actually threaten me about coming up to you, but I usually ignore what she says most of the time anyway." Brooke waved her hand around to show that she didn't care what Peyton had told her.

"I think you should have listened to her." Haley replied.

As if on cue Peyton appeared from around corner. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Peyton walked up to Brooke, noticing that Haley was there as well. "Hey Haley." Peyton then turned her gaze back to Brooke. "Brooke what are you doing?" she asked.

"Ummm…nothing just having a nice chat with my good friend Haley here."

"She's harassing you about the makeover thing isn't she?" She asked Haley not believing Brooke for a second. Haley quickly nodded. "Brooke what did I tell you!"

"Help Haley."

"I did not! I told you to leave her alone!"

Brooke shook her head. "No, no I distinctly remember you pushing for this makeover from the start. In fact it was your idea if I remember correctly." Brooke put her arm around Peyton and faced Haley. "We just thought it would be a lovely idea to help you out!"

"We did?" Peyton asked her as she quickly removed Brooke's arm off her.

"Yes!" Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke and slapped the back of her head. "Ow, shit! Ok, ok it was all my idea. Happy?" Brooke said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry about this Haley." Peyton said turning to her.

Haley just shrugged. "It's cool. I appreciate the gesture I don't really want a makeover."

"That's what a told her!" Peyton replied shaking her head.

Pretty soon the two girls got deep into conversation, totally forgetting that Brooke was even standing there. Brooke didn't like it one bit. "Ok, ok." Brooke said interrupting them. "Forget the makeover. It's Thursday night and I say we go dancing at the bar and go cutie hunting!"

"You serious?" Peyton asked her in disbelief. Did Brooke already forget that she was kind of seeing Lucas now?

"Peyton Sawyer would you stop thinking about yourself for a minute and think about me! You already have Lucas. We are going hunting for me!"

"Your right….how totally selfish of me Brooke." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's much better!" Brooke brightly cheered. "So Haley are you in?"

"Pssst, like she has a choice." Peyton quietly mumbled under her breath not wanting Brooke to hear her.

"Did you say something Peyton?" Brooke asked arching her eyebrow as if threatening her.

"Nothing." Peyton replied giving her a big smile.

"Even if I wanted to go Brooke, we're not 21." Haley replied.

Brooke waved her hand showing Haley it was not a problem at all. "Oh nonsense tutor g----Haley. I've got you guys totally covered!"

"Well I really don't want to go anyway." Haley told her sternly. Peyton gave Haley a big fake cough telling her to run for it.

"Peyton here have a damn cough drop." Broke said pulling one out of her bag and handing it to her. "Be ready by eight you two. I'll pick you both up at your houses."

"Eight? Who parties at eight? It doesn't get good til after ten!" Peyton protested.

"I know that P. Sawyer, but I wanna pre-game and have a little fun before we head to the bar. Oh and Haley there's this stupid little rule at the bar about not allowing ponchos in, otherwise they'll burn them."

"That is not true. You just made that up!" Haley stammered.

"Ok, ok you caught me; it's not their rule, it's mine…..well great, see you guys tonight! Love ya, kisses!"

Haley watched dumbfounded as Brooke walked away.

"Sorry dude, you didn't have a chance in hell." Peyton said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I thought I was so close too!" Haley answered defeated, giving Peyton a small pout.

"You got a lot to learn kid. See ya tonite." Giving Haley a small pat on the shoulders Peyton began to walk away as Lucas walked towards them.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey, sorry but I've gotta run, see ya guys later." Peyton replied as she gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek. "Oh and Haley, if you want to save that poncho I strongly suggest not bringing it out tonight. She'll burn it, trust me!" Peyton said giving Haley a serious look. "Later!" Giving them a finally wave she walked off.

"What was that all about?" Lucas curiously asked Haley.

"You don't wanna know…." Haley groaned as she purposely hit her head on one of the lockers.

"Oh c'mon. It can't be that bad." Lucas said as he peeled her head up from the locker.

"I have a date with Brooke Davis."

----

"Ok so just do problems one through twenty for practice and we'll go over them on Monday." Nathan nodded, writing the assignment down on his notebook. "Oh, by the way tutoring tomorrow is canceled." Haley told Nathan as she flipped through his latest test.

"No tutoring tomorrow?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I have some stuff to do before the game so I'm gonna need the extra time."

"Oh cool your coming to the game?" Nathan asked happily.

"Yeah, actually I'll see ya at the party too."

"Party? You're coming to my party?" he was surprised yet again.

"Yea I'll be there." Haley responded as she handled him back the test.

"You're coming with Lucas or something?"

"No. I mean I'm sure he'll be there but we're not going together."

"Oh so your just crashing then, huh?" he teased.

"Actually I have a date."

"A date?" Nathan asked dumbfounded. He hadn't expected her to say that.

"Yeah you know Ryan right?"

"Ryan from my team? As in Ryan the butt guy?"

Haley blushed a bit. "Yes him, the butt guy."

"Ohhhhh……." Nathan quickly rebounded. "Wait let me get this straight you're blowing me off to run off and get ready for some date?" Nathan asked with a little hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah you caught me." Haley chuckled not noticing Nathan's tone.

"When did this happen?" Nathan spat out.

This time Haley noticed. "Earlier this week………what's with you? You've been bugging me for weeks for a day off from tutoring. I thought you'd be ecstatic."

"You know your right. I'm thrilled." He replied back in his normal voice. "I'll have more time to practice for the game." Nathan gave her a big smile to show Haley that he was ok with it.

"Great! I'll see ya tomorrow then!"

"Bye." As Nathan watched Haley walk out of the center, he couldn't figure out why the hell he was so bothered with Haley ditching tomorrow's session to run off and get ready for some crumby date. He probably was just jealous he thought. Not because Haley was going out with some other guy, no just the fact that she had a date and he didn't. In fact he hadn't hooked up with anyone since him and Peyton broke up. "Yeah that's it." Nathan said to himself as he packed up his stuff and headed out the room.


	23. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Pt1

Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! That was the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter up to date so keep it up!

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this…" Haley muttered to herself as she checked out her appearance in the mirror.

It was almost 8 o'clock and the poor girl was dreading the arrival of Brooke Davis. Even though Haley pretty much didn't have a choice in attending tonight, she at least had a choice in what she was wearing. Not wanting to get too dressed up she stuck with jeans, but opted for a cute brown top along with some matching brown flats. Not too flashy or sluttish, just cute, just Haley James' style. To top off the look, she applied a light amount of make-up, a little bit of lip-gloss and she was good to go. Originally she was going to have her hair up, but left it down in hopes that Brooke would at least appreciate the fact that she had made some kind of effort and would then get off her case for the rest of the night. Eyeing her poncho on her desk, Haley thought '_screw it_' and put it on. '_Brooke Davis isn't going to control what I wear!' _she confidently thought to herself. Checking out herself in the full length mirror once again, Haley groaned and rolled her eyes as she took off the damn poncho and tossed it on her closet. Taking a seat on her bed she leaned back, relaxing as she closed her eyes.

"Maybe Brooke won't even show up. She doesn't even know where I live." Haley said out aloud.

As if god was smiting her, as soon as Haley finished those words she could loud music blazing from a car coming from right outside her house and an impatient car horn honking like crazy. Haley sprang from her bed in shock and looked out her window. Sure enough there was Brooke waving to her like crazy.

"Get your cute butt out here missy!" Brooke yelled out from her car after she lowered the music.

Slamming her window shut, Haley grabbed her purse and slowly but eventually made her way to Brooke's car.

"Hey girlfriend! Took you long enough." After greeting Haley, Brooke eyed her up and down. "You look nice."

Haley's face dropped from shock. "I do?"

"That's what I said tutor girl, now get in we're hanging out a Peyton's first before we head out." Slightly nodding Haley got in the car, feeling her stomach drop a little bit as Brooke sped off.

-----

"The party starters have arrived!" Brooke yelled out as her and Haley entered Peyton's room.

"Hey guys!" Peyton yelled back from her bathroom as she made the last minute perfections to her curls.

"P. Sawyer! You look smoking!" Brooke complimented as she entered the bathroom and gave Peyton a playful slap on her butt.

"You're not looking so bad yourself." Peyton smirked. Stepping out of the bathroom Peyton greeted Haley as well.

"Alright, now that we're all here, it's time to get you out of that ridiculous outfit you have on Haley." Brooke said.

"What? You said I looked nice!"

"I lied. How was else was I supposed to get you in the car!"

"That's not cool!"

"Ah suck it up tampon…." Haley formed disgusted look on her faceat the comment, while Peyton just burst out laughing "Don't get me wrong tutor girl you look nice, but like church nice."

"That's not true! I would not wear jeans to church!"

Brook looked at her not amused. "It's ok Haley, I'm here to help. I mean for instance if I were to let you keep that outfit, you should know that a top like that requires your hair to be pulled up, not down!" Haley was about to protested but Brooke cut her off. "It's ok, it's ok. We all can't be blessed with good fashion sense, BUT that's what I'm here for!" Clapping her hands, Brook turned to Peyton. "Peyton go down to my car and get everything from the trunk." She said tossing Peyton the keys.

"Why do I have to go get it? It's your crap!"

"Because I had to lug all that crap inside my car and I don't wanna do it again! Besides I have to keep an eye on tutor girl and make sure she doesn't escape."

"I can watch Haley."

"Get downstairs; your boney butt could use the exercise anyway."

"Right away your majesty!" Rolling her eyes, Peyton walked out of the room.

Watching her last hope disappear through the door, Haley turned to Brooke. "Brooke, NO! Get away from me." Haley said stepping back a bit as Brooke inched her way closer to her.

"It won't hurt a bit. I promise! If there's one thing I'm good at it's giving people makeovers!"

"No!" Haley told her sternly.

"GET OVER HERE!" Brooke yelled as she started to chase after Haley around the room.

-----

"Jesus Christ Brooke!" Peyton muttered as she made her way up the stairs with a shit load of clothes as well as a large box stacked up high in her arms that blocked her vision. Finally making it to the top, she stumbled towards her room smacking straight into the door, the impact sent her fly back on her ass. "A little help here!" Peyton yelled as she attempted to dig herself out of the pile of clothes that had landed on top of her.

"Stop goofing around Peyton and pass me the damn eyeliner in the box!" Brooke yelled back.

Untangling herself from the clothes Peyton looked across her room to see Haley on the floor facedown, with Brooke on top of her struggling to turn Haley over. "I have to admit I'm a little scared. What the hell is going on here?"

"Peyton please help me!" the muffled shriek came from Haley.

"Brooke get off her!" Peyton yelled to her best friend as she tried to pull Brooke off of Haley.

"No Peyton, just pass me the damn eyeliner and some hair spray too!" Pushing Peyton off her, Brooke continued to pin down Haley.

"OK that's twice in one tonight I'm on my ass. Enough!" Peyton yelled out of breath.

"Which must seem like such new territory for you since you're usually used to being on your knees on a nightly basis!" Brooke turned to Peyton jokingly.

Peyton eyes and mouth widen in shock. Even Haley who was still being pinned down by Brooke started to laugh hysterically. "Oh that's it Davis! You're going down!" Peyton shrieked as she lunged at Brooke and pulled her back by the hair.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh!" Brooke cried as she tried to elbow Peyton off her. Meanwhile Haley was still laughing. "Oh you think that's funny huh tutor girl?" she asked then pulling Haley's hair causing Haley to scream and kick the two girls from off of her.

"Don't pull her hair!" Peyton yelled, pulling Brooke's hair harder.

"Stop pulling my hair!" Brooke yelled back, yanking Haley's hair harder in return.

"For the love of god Peyton stop pulling her hair, STOP PULLING HER HAIR!" Haley yelled back as well.

"Ok this is crazy!" Peyton screamed releasing her grip from Brooke and sitting back down on the floor. Feeling that her hair was free, Brooke quickly let go of Haley, rolling off of her. Haley quickly sat up massaging her head from the pain. The three sat there together catching their breaths not uttering a word from their brief moment of insanity that had just occurred.

"I'm sorry I called you a slut. I was just joking!" Brooke said breaking the silence.

I'm sorry I pulled your hair." Peyton muttered, not feeling too proud of the childish act she just took part of.

"I'm sorry I pulled your hair tutor girl. I mean Haley." Haley nodded accepting the apology. "Here you probably want this back…" Brooke said handing Haley a chunk of the hair she pulled out of her. Taking the hair from Brooke, Haley stared at it and started to chuckle. Brooke and Peyton eyed each other thinking the girl had gone insane. Yeah that's what one night with Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer would do to ya. It was no wonder as to why they didn't have any other girlfriends.

Haley looked up from the piece of hair in her hands and looked at the two only to crack up laughing again. "You guys are nuts!" she managed to say between laughs. Both Brooke and Peyton smirked looking at each other and joined Haley in her laughter.

"Are we always like this?" Brooke asked trying to contain herself from laughing again.

"Sadly yes. " Peyton replied as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Ok this causes for celebration. A toast to our pathetic lives!" Brooke explained as she pulled out a fifth of raspberry Smirnoff and three shot glasses from the box Peyton has brought in earlier.

"Here here!" Peyton cheered as she and Haley got up and joined Brooke.

"I'm just gonna pass guys." Haley shyly told them.

"Nonsense tutor girl! You're playing with the big girls now!" After handing both Peyton and Haley a shot glass, Brooke poured one for herself. "Ok Haley, you should be very honored because me and Peyton are gonna show you the classic toast we've been doing since…….well forever! Now hold up your shot glass in the middle with us." Shaking her head, Haley obeyed. "Ready goldilocks?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"Ready."

"Ok, I'll start it off!" Clearing her throat, Brooke raised her shot glass. "Here's to you…"

"And here's to me!" Peyton yelled back.

"The best of friends…."

"As friends can be!"

"And if we ever…"

"Disagree!"

Brooke and Peyton then both cheered the last part together. "FUCK YOU AND HERE'S TO ME!"

Clicking their glasses together Brooke and Peyton downed their shot. "Uh…..Haley this is the part where you take your shot." Peyton pointed out.

"Oh right…" Haley nodded and drank her shot, coughing a bit afterwards from the taste.

"Excellent job tutor girl!" Brooke cheered. "Ok it's time I go fix my hair after our little tug of war incident."

"Wait up Brooke I've gotta pee first!" Peyton yelled following Brooke into the bathroom.

--------

"What do you think about this lipstick?" Brooke asked as Peyton washed her hands.

"I…" Peyton stopped when she heard a crash. "What the hell was that?" she asked looking at Brooke.

"You all right out there tutor girl?" Brooke asked as she and Peyton poked their heads from out of the bathroom

"Ooops…" Haley giggled and broke out into laughter. "I was just checking out your CDs and they fell!" Leaving the CDs on the floor, Haley stepped all over them and went to sit down on the edge of Peyton's bed, but only to lose her balance and land on the floor.

"Whoa, check out the one shot queer!" Peyton said not being able to hold her laughter.

"Let's do the cheer again, whooooooooooooo!" Haley yelled from the room as she stood up from off the floor and stumbled around the room a bit.

"Peyton?"

"What?"

A smile formed on Brooke's face. "Pass me that eyeliner!"

"Brooke…" Peyton protest.

"Tutor girl is gonna have the time of her life tonight and she's gonna look amazing while she's doing it! Let's show this girl how to have a good time, shall we?" Brooke said looking Peyton in the eyes.

Giving up, Peyton shook her head smiling. "Where's that damn eyeliner?" she replied and she started looking through Brooke's makeup.


	24. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Pt2

New Chapter Yay!...Don't own OTH:(

"Dammit Haley, hold still!" Brooke told the girl as she tried to put the last finishing touches on Haley's makeup.

"My name's Haley too!" The young naïve intoxicated girl yelled out and began to giggle. "Peyton, what's your name again?" Haley asked turning her attention to the curly blond who was sitting on the bed, sketching the scene in silence.

Looking up from her pad, Peyton replied holding back a smile. "Haley." She simply stated.

"OMG! Haley what are the odds of that!" Haley shrieked as she slapped Brooke on the arm.

Turning her direction to Peyton, Brooke gave her a hard glare. "Real mature Peyton."

"Oh, lighten up…..**Haley**."

Shaking her head at Peyton, Brooke went back to Haley's makeup and attempted to get her to hold still yet again. The task wasn't easy considering how Haley all of a sudden became intrigued with Brooke's face and kept yanking at her nose.

"Look I've got your nose!" Haley yelled as she showed Brooke her empty hand and erupted into giggles once more.

Brooke rolled her eyes in annoyance, she should have given Haley those extra shots until after they were done making her over. After the first shot earlier, it was safe to say that Haley was a little buzzed, but then after she nagged Brooke and Peyton to do the infamous cheer again. They eventually caved not being able to stand Haley's whining any longer. Four shots later and Haley James was bouncing off the walls, while much to the other two's dismay they were barely buzzed.

"Finally!" Brooke cheered as she finished applying some lipstick on Haley's lips. "All done!" Brooke took a step back admiring her work. "Don't you dare mess this up Haley or I'll kill you!" she threatened.

Taking her seriously Haley sheepishly nodded her head and replied. "I'll be good…" Giving Brooke a big pout.

"Don't pout Haley! You'll get wrinkles!"

"Oh let's do the cheer again!" Haley said grinning like an idiot and putting her arms up in the arm she let out a loud yell.

"Later. We've got to get you dressed first." Brooke said pushing her towards Peyton and the pile of clothes.

"But I don't wanna….." Haley whined.

"C'mon Haley. We're gonna play a little game called……fashion show!"

Haley's face lit up. "I loveeeee games!"

-----

"I must say **Haley** we do impeccable work!" Brooke commented to Peyton.

"My thoughts exactly **Haley."** Peyton replied giving Brooke a high five.

The two best friends were admiring the result product on the real Haley. Perfect hair, perfect makeup, perfect outfit. There was no doubt it anyone's mind that Haley James looked absolutely gorgeous tonight.

"And now for the finishing touch." Brooke cheered as she grabbed a pair of black high heels.

"Whoa there!" Peyton grabbed the heels from Brooke.

"What gives P.Sawyer!"

"Look at her!" Peyton pointed out. "She can barely keep up straight, this calls for flats." Peyton pulled out some equally cute black flats instead. "The last thing we need is a trip to the emergency room."

Brooke nodded. "Good call. I know I kept you around for something P. Sawyer."

"Alright, one more shot before we hit the road?" Peyton suggested.

"You read my mind, cuz it's a damn shame that tutor girl here is trashed and we're not even close. Who would have thunk?"

"Yeah we have some serious catching up to do." Peyton nodded as she poured a shot for her and Brooke.

"I want one too!" Haley ran over to the two holding her shot glass up to them.

"Sorry girly, but you're cut off for a few hours." Brooke said giving her a pat on the back. Haley's smile dropped, giving the girls a huge pout as her eyes started to water.

"Dude I think you're gonna make her cry." Peyton whispered to Brooke.

"No, no, no, no! Haley don't cry you'll ruin your makeup! Don't worry in an hour or two we'll get some more drinks at the bar!" Brooke pleaded. Haley's face instantly glowed again.

"We will?" Peyton whispered sternly in Brooke's ear.

"Don't worry we'll stick her with some fruity drinks, she won't even know the diff." she whispered back. Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" Haley yelled as she ran out of Peyton's room and down the stairs.

-------

"So a toast to a very successful girl's night out!" Brooke toasted as she held up her shot glass.

"And to many more." Peyton raised her glass, clicking it with Brooke's and then drinking it.

"Can I have one now?" Haley whined as she sipped on her non-alcoholic strawberry daiquiri, not that she knew it was non-alcoholic anyway.

"In time tutor girl, in time." Brooke said dismissing her as she and Peyton took another shot. "Hey P. Sawyer you trashed yet?" Brooke asked pulling out their fake ids.

"Not even close B. Davis."

"Bartender!" The two shouted out.

A couple of rounds of shots later Brooke and Peyton were well on their way with catching up with Haley.

"This is nice." Peyton slightly slurred. "We haven't had a girl's night out like this in forever."

"Right you are P.Sawyer!" Brooke said clumsily knocking over her purse and spilling its contents on the floor. "Crap!"

"I'll help you" Peyton joined Brooke on the floor and helped her pick up her stuff.

"Ew..I just put my hand in gum!" Brooke raised her hand up in disgust. Peyton started to giggle and got up from the floor only to be push back down when she hit her head under the table, only forcing Brooke into a fit of laughter.

"I need another shot!" Peyton yelled to Brooke over the music. Nodding at each other in agreement the two successfully rose up from the floor.

"Hey did you drink my shot!" Brooke said holding it up her empty glass.

"No! YOU drank mines!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Peyton said stepping closer to Brooke.

"Haley you saw her drink it right?" Brooke asked turning her attention to Haley's empty stool. "Uh, Haley?" Brooke asked confused.

"She drank our shots!" Peyton slurred finally coming to a realization.

"No shit Sherlock. Now where is she?" Brooke said a little panicked.

"There she is!" Peyton pointed to the dance floor.

The two girls watched in awe as they saw Haley grinding it pretty hard with some guy on the dance floor.

'Whoa way to go tutor girl!" Brooke clapped in approval. "Ooooh let's go dance!" Brooke cheered as she dragged a reluctant Peyton over to the dance floor.

----

"_Hey! C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up. Break the bubble, break it up! _

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah!"_

The three girls sang loudly as they stumbled from outside of the bar and walked down the street. It was 1am in the morning and the night was still young in their eyes.

"I gotta say that song right there is the ultimate stripper theme song!" Peyton said as she skipped down the street with absolutely no coordination at all.

"Ok, ok, but my favorite part of that song is when Haley started to dance and swing around the pole and you looked totally hot while doing it dude! Do you know what you are Haley……?" Brooke chimed in laughing.

"CLOSET STRIPPER!" Brooke and Peyton yelled out as they pointed to Haley causing her to blush.

"Ok let's grab a cab and get back home." Peyton said making her way to the corner trying to hail a cab.

"Peyton that's not how you hail a cab!" Haley screamed as she took off running into the street.

"HALEY!" Peyton screamed as a cab stopped only mere inches from hitting Haley.

"See!" Haley giggled as she ran to the car door. "I've got window!"

Peyton stood in shock and turned to Brooke. "I think I'm gonna throw up!"

"Nonsense, she's fine! See?" The two turned to see Haley sitting in the front passenger seat playing with the cab driver's hair. The two couldn't help but laugh. "Let's go before he decides not to give us a lift."

Ten minutes later the trio was back at Peyton's place, listening to music and talking about guys of course. It is after all what girls do best.

"Ok so let me get this straight! It's been two weeks and you still haven't had any good lip lock action with broody boy?" Brooke stared at Peyton in disbelief.

"We're taking things slow!" Peyton defended as she handed Haley two advils and a tall glass of some weird looking orange liquid. "Here take these Haley, it'll help with tomorrow."

Taking a sip, Haley quickly spit out the drink. "What the hell is in this?" she asked wiping the horrible taste from her mouth.

"Trust me you don't wanna know. Now drink!" Peyton commanded.

"Ok stop changing the subject. You have to kiss him Peyton!" Brooke demanded.

"Well that last time I did that I humiliated myself when he turned me down, which would have never happened if you would have showed up at the cemetery like you said you would!" Peyton shot back.

"I wanted you and broody to have some time together."

"You didn't even know at the time he was coming."

"Yea but I still knew you would end up bringing him."

"I hate how you know me so well. It's kind of creepy actually." Peyton muttered as Brooke threw a pillow at her face.

"Two weeks…..man if this was me, in two weeks…well you know…." Brooke said smirking.

"Believe me I KNOW." Peyton nodded her head confirming.

"What about you tutor girl? Any action with Ryan yet?"

"No, I told you we haven't even been on the date yet. It's tomorrow at the party."

"You know Haley, I actually thought for a second there that maybe you and Nathan might have had a thing." Peyton chimed in.

Haley looked at Peyton like she was crazy. "Nathan? No not all."

"Don't worry Haley I don't care. I'm just saying he does spend a lot of time at the tutoring center nowadays.

"Who would have thought? Nathan actually doing homework." Brooke joked.

"No the real shocker will be the day you actually pick up a book!" Peyton joked back.

"Ouch P. Sawyer!" Brooke said as she clutched her hand over her heart.

"There's nothing going on with me and Nathan. We're just friends." Haley firmly stated.

"Yeah, forget Nathan! You got much more important things on your mind right now…like Ryan!" Brooke smiled.

"Let's just play it by ear, shall we ladies." Haley blushed. This whole girl talk thing was new to her. She was so used to just talking to Lucas and their conversations were rarely about the boys she liked. "So what happens tomorrow?" she shyly asked.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked confused.

"What she means is, are we all friends or does this fairy tale end tonight Cinderella." Peyton said cutting in.

Brooke looked up at Haley not knowing what to say. She hadn't really thought about it til now. Could they all really be friends?


	25. Looks Like The Fairy Tale's Over

As always thanks to everyone who took the time out to review the last chapter, it means alot:)

Don't own OTH:(

"Hey Haley…" A soft voice greeted Haley causing her to focus her attention from her locker to the raven haired girl standing right beside her.

"Hi Brooke." She eventually answered after shoving her math book inside her locker.

Last night the three girls passed out on Peyton's bed when they all mysteriously became exhausted out of nowhere leaving Haley's question from last night unanswered. But they all knew why they really got tired all of sudden; they needed to avoid the inevitable question as long as humanly possible. Although last night it seemed like a new found friendship had formed between the trio, it was safe to say that no one knew where it was heading next. Not knowing what was going to happen next is what scared them the most. And so night came and went and by the time morning strolled around the three girls went their separate ways neither uttering a word from last night's events.

"What do you want Brooke?"

Brooke shuffled her feet around for a bit before answering Haley. "How's that hangover?" she asked trying to lighten up the awkward tension between the two.

"It's hanging." Haley chuckled a bit at Brooke's attempt to make conversation.

"About last night…" Brooke began but only to be quickly cut off by Haley.

"You don't have to do this Brooke. Last night was fun, besides the fact that you guys got me trashed before 9'o clock and that I don't remember most of it." She joked. "I had a good time."

"Me too." Brooke quietly admitted.

"I just wanna thank you."

"Thank me? Why?" Brooke was taken back a bit. She just showed the girl a good time, nothing major.

"Don't look so surprise. I mean last night I got to be someone else for a change. Don't get me wrong I love me, but no nerdy tutor girl for a change. It's nice, probably one of the best nights of my life."

Brooke's heart sank after hearing this. This was crazy. Why in the hell couldn't she and Haley be actual real friends? Screw social status, it was way overrated anyway. "Listen Haley…" she began snapping away from her thoughts.

"It's ok Brooke…." Haley said cutting Brooke off once more. "Anyway….here are your clothes back." Pulling out a shopping bag from her locker, she handed them to Brooke.

"Keep it." Brooke said shoving it back into her hands. "Incase you feel like being someone else for a night again." The two girls shared a smile.

"I guess I'll see ya around then." Giving her once last smile, Haley closed her locker shut and walked away.

"Yeah, see ya around tutor girl…." Brooke sadly called out to her.

"Was that Haley?" Peyton asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah…" Brooke answered resting the side of her head on a locker.

"Guess the fairy tale's over huh?" Peyton glum fully asked.

"Yeah, right along with the pumpkin carriage." Brooke softy replied as she continued to stare down the hall, watching Haley walk away. "You remember asking me a couple of weeks ago if I ever regretted anything in my life?"

Peyton turned to Brooke slowly nodding. "Yeah."

"Well I do." After Haley disappeared around the corner, Brooke finally turned her gaze to Peyton. "This moment right here, right now."

----

"I like the new look. Very you." Lucas commented as his eyes wandered over Peyton's walls.

"Thanks. It was definitely a delayed process, but I finally got it done." Pulling off Lucas' sweatshirt, that he lent her earlier today, she tied her hair into a messy bun and hopped on her bed.

"Well these sketches are great Peyt and the contrast goes great with the splashes of paint you have around the walls. How in the hell did you ever think of something as creative as this?"

Peyton smirked at Lucas' question. "I guess you can say I have Nathan to thank for my moment of inspiration."

Lucas nodded letting his eyes wander over her sketches once more. He stopped suddenly when he found a winner. There it was a sketch of the night him and Peyton went for a late night ice cream treat one night after his game. The recreation of Peyton's mind showed them with their hands linked together across the table as they stared at each other smiling. The words he told her that night 'I think you're pretty amazing Peyton Sawyer' were written in bold script and sort of wrapped around their linking hands in the picture.

'_God this girl is amazing' _He whispered to himself. "Hey could I possibly get a copy of this?" he asked turning to Peyton.

Peyton stood up a bit on her bed to see what Lucas was talking about. She blushed slightly as he pointed to the sketch he had in mind. "Uh yea… I'll re-sketch it over the weekend for you." She rapidly nodded her head to confirm the favor.

"Great." Taking a final look at the picture, Lucas made his way over to join Peyton on her bed. Resting his back on the headboard, he put his arm around Peyton as she leaned over and rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his body as well.

"Did Haley tell you about last night?" she asked breaking their peaceful moment of silence.

Lucas chuckled at the thought. "What she remembers, yeah. It's great you guys took her out, she really doesn't have any girlfriends."

"Me and Brooke are so stupid." She muttered taking a deep breath.

"How so?" he asked as he gently rubbed Peyton's back.

"Because we all went out last night prepared to show Haley a good time and we did."

"And the problem being?"

"It never occurred to us what was going to happen next. I mean I feel like Brooke just led Haley on."

"Yea Haley mentioned that too. She's a big girl you know, she's not stupid. I just don't understand why you all can't just be friends."

"I like Haley believe me! I'm not really the one with the issue. You know I don't care about all that social status crap." Lucas nodded believing her. "It's more of an issue with Brooke and she feels really bad. She told me she actually regretted it."

"Regretted taking Haley out?"

"No, not being her friend….."

"It's not that hard you, know."

"Yea, but you know Brooke, everything's not so….."

"Black and white?"

"Exactly. She doesn't really trust anybody except me. It's not easy to let people in, believe me I know a lot about that."

"But you took a chance on me and the way I see it maybe Brooke can let go of this ridiculous high school nonsense. This clique shit is beneath us."

"You're telling me." Lifting her head up from his chest, Peyton faced him. "You know you taking this pretty well considering that this involves your best friend."

Lucas shrugged. "I just know things are gonna work out. You'll see."

Peyton smiled, snuggling up closer to him. "I sure wish I had your optimism."

Lucas held her tighter as he placed a kiss on her head. "I'll gladly let you borrow it whenever you'd like." He joked

Peyton lightly laughed at his goofiness. "You scare me sometimes, you know that?"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you always have this amazing ability to make me feel better no matter what."

"Yeah, it's one of my many talents." He answered in a bragging tone.

"You're like a superhero dude." She said lightly poking him in the stomach.

"Ready to save the day!" he replied in a strong manly tone or what he thought a superhero would sound like.

"Nerd."

"Well how about this superhero takes you out on real date this Saturday night?"

"You serious?" Peyton stood up again to face him.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah I think it's about time we have an actual first date don't you?"

"Yeah after all the last one at the art show was such a huge success."

"I have a feeling this time around it's going be different….unless you plan on ditching me again, otherwise I'm gonna have to retract my offer in order to avoid public humiliation of course."

"Shut up!" Peyton slapped his arm.

"So is that a yes?"

"What do you think?" Giving him a flirty smile she cuddled back down close to him.

"You know what, Haley was right."

"About what?" Peyton mumbled into his chest.

"I AM da man!" He cheered breaking out into a smile.

"Don't make me hurt you." She threatened.

"Yes Ma'am."


	26. Kiss Interrupted

New Chapter. Enjoy my loves:)

"Good luck." Back at Tree Hill High, Peyton stood by the locker room entrance with Lucas and handed him the gym bag he had forgotten at her house.

"Thanks. I'll see ya after the game beautiful."

After watching Lucas disappear through the double doors, Peyton made her way to the stands spotting a familiar face. Pushing her way through the enormous crowd of Raven fans, she finally reached her desired target. Reaching out her hand, Peyton touched the brunette's shoulder to get her attention. "Haley."

Upon hearing her name, Haley quickly turned around. "Hey Peyton. What's up?"

"I was hoping I could join you." Peyton indicated to the empty seat by Haley.

"Don't you have to cheer tonight?"

"Nah, my voice is kind of shot tonight, so I'm sitting this one out. Cheer nazi's orders. She doesn't want to take any chances once the Classic strolls around next month." Peyton rolled her eyes at the thought of Brooke's ridiculous obsession with that competition. They'd be losing again for sure this year, not that she was gonna admit that to Brooke. After all Peyton liked her head intact and she wanted to keep it that way.

Haley nodded. "I see. Well you're more than welcomed to sit here, but you really don't have to do this. I already talked to Brooke, so it's cool…."

Ignoring the comment, Peyton sat right beside Haley, taking off her jacket and placing it on her lap. "Yeah, well I'm not Brooke."

"I'm not looking for a hand out." Haley firmly told her.

"Well good, cuz I don't plan on giving you any." Peyton shook her head in a teasing fashion making Haley smile. "You look great by the way."

Haley looked down at her outfit, gripping the bottom of her skirt tightly and tugging it down a little bit. "You think?" she asked hopefully. "I mean do you think Ryan will like it?"

"Totally." She replied encouragingly. Peyton turned her attention down to the court. "Speaking of the devil, there's your boy!" she pointed to Haley as the Ravens ran on to the court followed by a load roar erupting from the crowd.

"WELCOME FOLKS TO YET ANOTHER EXCITING NIGHT OF RAVEN'S BASKETBALL!" Mouth's voice rang through out the gym speakers, igniting the crowd to go wild. "TONIGHT PROMISES TO BE ANOTHER AMAZING NIGHT OF BASKETBALL AS WE HAVE THE RAVENS HITTING THE COURT AGAINST PINKERTON!"

"Is this team any good?" Haley yelled to Peyton over the noisy crowd.

Peyton quickly shook her head. "GOD NO! They totally….."

-----

"……SUCK!" Nathan yelled answering Lucas' question.

Lucas looked up from Jake and faced Nathan. "I was actually asking Jake thank you very much." He grumbled.

"Whatever man." Nathan sneered. "Just don't expect me to pick up your slack tonight. For once I think you'll actually be able to handle these Pinkerton hicks."

Lucas violently shook his head in frustration. "Get off my back man." Getting up from the bench he stepped closer to Nathan, getting in his face. "You're pathetic you know that right? Starting crap with me out of nowhere just for shits and giggles."

Glaring at Lucas, Nathan started to laugh. "Not as pathetic as you are going after my leftovers."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Feeling his blood boil, he pushed Nathan hard sending him straight back into Whitey.

"Is there a problem here?" Whitey asked Nathan who's face was up close and center."Get off me boy!" Pushing Nathan off of him, Whitey glared at the two brothers as he waited for an answer.

"No." The two replied gritting through their teeth.

-----

"Ahhhh do we really have to go to this damn party?" Peyton whined as she leaned back in the front passenger seat of Lucas' truck.

"Normally I'd grant your request my lady, but I don't want Brooke down my back as to why your ass wasn't there tonight." Lucas said as he dug around the backseat looking for his jacket.

"Pleeeease don't worry about that, besides I'm looking out for your best interest. I don't want you to get into another fight with Nathan. You guys looked like you were about ready to kill each other before the game even started. An all time record I must say." Peyton joked as she checked out Lucas' butt from the rear view mirror as he continued to dig around in the backseat.

"I'm not gonna fight with Nathan. Ah found it!" Pulling out his jacket in triumph, he placed it on Peyton's lap and turned on the truck.

"What did he say anyway?"

"Nothing worth mentioning."

"C'mon let's skip the party!" Putting on her best pout she leaned over to Lucas.

"Nice try missy, we're going." Peyton frowned as she leaned back into her seat. "Besides Haley will be there."

"Ahhh huh!" Peyton yelled jumping up from her position and pointed at Lucas in excitement. You'd think she had just discovered the cure for cancer. "I knew there was a real reason behind you wanting to go to this party so bad! You wanna spy on Haley." Peyton smiled feeling quite proud of herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucas replied not looking directly at Peyton.

"Uh huh."

"You are so cute." He faced her leaning in a bit closer.

"I know what you doing there buddy, trying to change the subject, but go on …." Cracking a smile she leaned in a bit closer herself. She could feel her palms getting sweaty already.

"How bout I just show you." He softy whispered.

"I could live with that." Peyton nervously whispered back.

Finally the moment they both had been aching for was upon them. Touching the side of her face with his hand, Lucas leaned in as Peyton closed her eyes and did the same. Peyton could feel her heart racing as she felt Lucas getting closer; meanwhile all Lucas could think of was that he better not screw this up. What seemed like the perfect moment was then quickly interrupted with an excessive rapping coming from Peyton's side window that scared the shit out of the two, forcing them to pull apart.

'_So damn close.'_ Peyton thought as she hung her head low on Lucas' shoulder giving him a load groan of frustration.

Chuckling, Lucas placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "You have a visitor." He joked.

Lifting her head up from his shoulder she looked out the window and there was Brooke. "I'm gonna kill her!" she grumbled as she rolled the window down. For a girl who knew just about everything there was to know about guys she could sure be pretty dumb sometimes.

Crossing her arms and resting them on the window sill Brooke leaned in, poking her head through, completely oblivious to what she had just interrupted. "My two most favoritest people ever!"

"She wants something. " Peyton said turning to Lucas and winking at him.

"P. Sawyer! Can't a girl just come on over and greet her bestest friends and her new boy toy?" Peyton and Lucas just stared at Brooke unfazed and still a little annoyed about her unwelcomed interruption. "Ok, ok, my beloved bug is dunzo! I need a ride to the party." She gave them her peppiest smile. That's what six years of cheerleading will teach ya. "Please?" she pleaded.

"Oh just get in cheery. I hate to see a girl like yourself having to resort to begging."

"Actually, I'm kind of in the mood to see some old fashion groveling." Peyton chimed in smirking a bit at Lucas.

"You're not really gonna make me beg are you?" Silence. "Right...?" Brooke asked horriifed at the thought of having to bend down and ruin her brand new miniskirt.

Giving in to her plea, Lucas motioned for her to get in the truck.

"You guys are the best!" Jumping up and down in excitement, Brooke hopped in the backseat.

---

"Would you stop looking for Haley!" Peyton slapped Lucas on the arm to gain his attention. "Don't ruin her date."

"Gee did anyone ever tell you that you're kind of sexy when you're bossy." Lucas grinned pulling her towards him. "I like it." Peyton smiled leaning in for the kiss.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS!" Brooke appeared out of nowhere, pulling Peyton apart from Lucas' grip.

Lucas cursed under his breath lightly making a turn and slightly banged his head up against the wall. Peyton gave him a sympathetic smile. "Brooke what the hell are you doing?" she was starting to get impatient. Best friend or not, she was about to kick Brooke's ass.

"Bevin that's what!"

"Bevin?" Peyton asked not only pissed but confused as hell now. Peyton clenched her fists trying to calm down her temper. "What about her?" she asked Brooke exasperated.

"She is all over Jake! Here I was going to put the moves on Jagielski and the little hussie beat me to it!" Brooke cried in disbelief.

"I didn't even know Bevin was into Jake."

"Well she did mention once that she thought he was kind of cute, but how was I supposed to know that was code for he's mine bitch so back off! I am so losing my touch!" Brooke cried out some more as she began to dramatically hyperventilate and started to fan herself off with her hands.

"Brooke calm the hell down!" Peyton looked back to Lucas giving him a look of despair. Putting his hands up, Lucas mouthed to her _'this is all you' _and leaned up against the wall chuckling. Rolling her eyes at him, Peyton turned her attention back to Brooke. Not being able to handle anymore drama tonight Peyton decided to get rid of Brooke the quickest way possible. "Brooke go have a drink."

Brooke's face lit up. "You're right absolutely right Peyton! I am not going to let this get the best of me. A couple of drinks to get me back in the game and Bevin won't know what hit her! You're the best! God I dunno what I'd do with out you!"

"I'd probably be making out with Lucas right now that's for sure." Peyton sarcastically mumbled under her breath.

"Stop mumbling Peyton it's not very lady like." Grabbing her face, Brooke pulled Peyton towards her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "Thank you bestest friend!" Giving Peyton a tight hug goodbye, Brooke made her way to the booze.

"For a second there I thought you two where gonna start making out. That would have been hot." Lucas teased.

"Shut up! And by the way what kind of damn superhero are you anyway leaving me out there with her!"

"I pick and choose my battles." Lucas joked as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, resting his chin on her shoulders. Peyton leaned back into him and relaxed. Guess the moment was gone. "I'm gonna go get us a drink." He whispered in her ear.

"Fine, but don't go snooping after Haley, I mean it mister!" Peyton yelled after him as he took off. "Hey the bar is this way!" But it was too late he was already gone. Giving up Peyton scanned the party in search for a familiar face that she could actually have the energy and patience to stand and talk to.


	27. Let's Stick With The Beer

Here's another chapter. Lot of you have been asking for more Naley scenes and I promise they will come in good time. I just don't wanna rush their coupling in my story, but it will be well worth it I promise:)

The loud and stuffy party packed with horny teens forced Peyton to take her search outside and catch some fresh air. Being sexually frustrated was no fun. Letting the cool breeze hit her face, she relaxed a little and walked over to the edge of the balcony. "Shouldn't you be in the middle of a keg stand right about now?"

"Yeah, right after I chug this here beer." Holding up his Miller Lite to Peyton, Nathan chugged the beer and crushed the can, tossing it aside, not before giving her a large burp.

"Always the gentlemen." Peyton teased as she cringed up her nose in disgust.

"I try. You want a drink?" he asked indicating to her empty hands.

Who knew when Lucas would be back with their so called drinks? "Count me in." Opening out her hands she caught the beer Nathan tossed her way. Cracking it open she took a sip. "Gross, I almost forgot how much I hate beer."

"Well you could always go to the bar and get a drink." Nathan suggested. "Tim's mixing tonight." He slowly added, unsure of himself of why in the hell did he agree to let Tim play bartender.

"You know what, beer's starting to look pretty good right about now." Holding up her can she took another sip. Nathan laughed.

"So where's your posse?"

"If you mean Brooke, well she's probably somewhere around here knocking fist with Bevin over Jake."

"Jake?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, didn't you get the memo? You've been replaced. He's hott stuff now." Peyton nodded in a teasing fashion causing Nathan to smirk. Feeling a bit chilly, Peyton put on her jacket and took a seat on the porch swing. Nathan joined her. "Do me a favor tonight Nate and don't start shit with Lucas."

Nathan sighed loudly, rolling his eyes at the mention of Lucas' name. "I don't know why you waste you time with that loser Peyton. You're better than him."

"Wow my ex doesn't approve of the new guy I'm seeing. Shocker."

Nathan put his hands up in defense. "Hey I get it we're over, but do you have to move on with Lucas of all people. I mean Tim's available."

Peyton looked at Nathan like he was insane. "Right…..Well I'll tell you what, they day I become that desperate I'll be sure to look up Tim."

"I'm just saying……" Nathan smiled causing Peyton to extend her hand and smack the back of his head.

"I can't believe you actually suggested that."

Nathan rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Man, I don't remember you ever hitting this hard when we went out."

"I went easy on you."

Pushing her way through the crowd, Brooke struggled to find the bar. Everyone was getting in her way as if they were keeping her from her beloved booze on purpose. "MOVE!" she shouted to some lone freshman, who was quickly frightened and scattered away immediately. Brooke laughed to herself. Man, she could sure be a real bitch sometimes. Oh well. "Finally!" she shouted as she reached the bar. Her smile of triumph quickly faded however. "You're bartending?" she asked in disbelief, groaning a bit at her sheer luck tonight.

"Right you are Brookie." Giving her a big grin, Tim reached over to pull her in a hug.

Brooke quickly raised her finger at Tim, stopping him instantly. "First of all don't call me Brookie. Second, don't touch me and third….well that's it!" Pushing him back to the bar, Brooke looked around the room hoping to find anyone else who could possibly make her a drink. Where the hell was Vegas when you needed him?

"Always playing hard to get aren't we Brooke." Tim smirked as he attempted to clean off a glass with a rag, only to let it slip from his hands and drop it on the floor shattering it to pieces. Brooke rolled her eyes at the scene. "I meant to do that….." he stated trying to play it off cool.

"Is there ANYONE else bartending tonight Dim?"

"Just me beautiful." Tim replied shattering any remaining hope Brooke had left tonight on getting wasted. "Now what can I get ya, besides some good ol' loving after my shift tonight?"

"You do realize you're not a real bartender right?"

"You're a feisty one. I can dig." He replied in a flirty manner. Ignoring her, he reached out to touch her arm, which Brooke quickly retracted before he could even set a finger on her.

"You're lucky I'm desperate. Screwdriver. Stat."

Peyton looked up from Nathan as she heard the screen door slide open. "You're back soon. I'm guessing you didn't find her huh?" she teased at Lucas.

"Yeah, well I was gonna get us some drinks, but I saw that Tim was behind the bar. SO…. I got us some beer instead from the keg." Lucas raised up the two red cups he had in his hands.

"So I heard." Peyton raised up her beer can to show him as well.

Eyeing Lucas, Nathan turned his gaze back to Peyton. "I'll see you later Peyton." Getting up from the porch swing, he made his way past Lucas not even bothering to look at him and headed back into the party.

"Having fun?" Lucas asked as he took Nathan's seat on the swing.

"I guess…….besides the unwanted interruptions we've been having all night, it's not so bad."

"Well we're finally alone now." Lucas hinted.

"Right you are Mr. Scott."

Leaning in, Peyton quickly pulled back and scanned the room around. "What are you doing?" Lucas laughed as he gently grabbed her face.

"Making sure Brooke isn't hiding out here somewhere just aching to make another appearance!" She laughed as well, turning to face him once more.

"I think the coast is clear." Lucas mumbled as he leaned in brushing their lips together lightly. Smiling, Peyton closed her eyes and leaned in further.

"THANK GOD I found you guys!" Haley shrieked as she ran on the porch to join the couple.

"Why are you torturing me?" Peyton whined as she looked up towards the sky after reluctantly breaking apart from Lucas.

"What's up Hales?" Lucas asked as he scratched the back of his head in an attempt to calm himself from the excitement he was just experiencing only mere seconds before.

"I just needed to talk to you guys." Haley answered exasperatedly. "I am having like the WORST date ever!" Walking towards the two, Haley rapidly shook her hands at them signaling them to make some room on the swing. The reluctant couple peeled away from each other giving Haley the opportunity to squeeze in between them.

"What did that little punk do?" Lucas asked angrily as he sprang into big brother protector mode. Peyton took another sip of her beer as she watched in amusement.

"Nothing at all. The date itself is a total disaster. First we went out to eat after the game. We went to this little pizza place, which is really cute by the way! We should definitely go there some time Luke. But anyway I got sauce all over my top so he offered to take me back to get dressed. Only that I didn't have another top to go with this outfit so I had to start from scratch!"

"Haley could we please speed this up!" Lucas asked already starting to feel a migraine form at the back of his head.

Haley looked up at Lucas and scolded him. "Don't interrupt!" she snapped. "Geez talk about impatient." Haley commented looking at Peyton who just nodded and took another sip of her beer. "Anyway after I rummaged through my closet, I finally pull out another equally cute outfit as you can see." Haley pointed to her new outfit. "So we're in his car driving down here and then the damn car breaks down! So Tim out of all people ends up picking us up by the highway. He so tried to look down my shirt by the way!"

"Ryan?" Lucas asked getting all protector on her again.

"No Tim! Gosh Lucas keep up!" Haley rolled her eyes. "So now we're here and neither of us can get a second alone! All these girls are hitting on him right in front of me and we also keep getting interrupted! You guys have absolutely no idea how frustrating it is to have people constantly interrupt you. So annoying!"

"I could only imagine…." Lucas mumbled under his breath.

"But aside from that….HE'S GREAT!"

Peyton eyed Haley in pure awe. How was it humanly possible for someone to ramble off that much information in under a minute? She defiantly needed another beer.

Lucas started to laugh at Haley. "It's not funny Luke!"

"Yes it is. Hales you just said you think he's great so the date must not have been that horrible."

"Yeah, Haley I mean if you're still having a great time with Ryan than the sucky events of the date don't really matter if it had no affect on your feelings about him." Peyton chimed in.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right. I just hope he still feels the same too."

"I'm sure he does Haley."

"Yeah I am pretty darn irresistible." Haley joked as she sank further into the swing making herself comfortable.

"Yeah maybe you should take your irresistible self back to your date Hales." Lucas told her firmly.

Haley took the hint. "Yeah I should probably get going then…. thanks lot guys."

"So where were we?" Lucas smirked as he slid over closer to Peyton.

"Moment's gone Romeo. C'mon I need a refill." Lucas groaned as Peyton stood up and pulled him back into the party.

As Nathan poured himself another beer from the keg, he noticed Haley coming in from outside. "Haley!" he yelled over the music but it was no use she couldn't hear him. Setting his cup down on the counter, Nathan excused himself from the crowd he was talking to and walked over to her. "Hey! You made it."

Haley turned around giving him a big smile. "Nathan, hey! Nice party."

"Thanks. Can I get you a drink?"

Haley shook her head. "No I'm good thanks, Ryan is guarding mines. I was just over here greeting Luke and Peyton.

Nathan frowned. He had forgotten that Haley was actually here because she had a date with his teammate.

"Something wrong?" Haley asked concerned.

"Nothing. So did you catch tonight's game?" he answered quickly.

"Yeah you guys did great as usual." She replied giving him the thumbs up.

Nathan grinned at the complement. Haley was one of the few people that he enjoyed complements from. He knew she meant it and wasn't trying to impress him or anything like most of the other girls at school. She always believed in him. "Thanks. We had some good plays tonight, that and Pinkerton sucks." Nathan laughed. "But did you catch the last play? I mean it was beautiful! Those losers didn't know what was coming—"

"Nathan."

Nathan stopped short of his sentence. "What's up?"

"I'd really love to keep talking about the game, but Ryan's kind of waiting for me."

"Oh." He replied in a disappointed tone.

Haley felt a little bad. "Monday after tutoring you can tell me all about it."

"Sure." Nathan replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'll see ya then. Have a great weekend Nathan." Giving him a little squeeze on the shoulder, Haley made her exit.

"You too." Eyeing Tim as the bar, Nathan thought screw it and walked over. Enough beer for the night, he needed something hard ASAP.


	28. The Boy Is MINE!

Thanks for the reviews:) Luv u guys.

"Well look at what we have here." Brooke cheered as she made her presence known to Jake and Bevin who were sitting on the couch playing poker with some other students. Once the shock wore off that Tim was actually able to make a decent drink without poisoning her, Brooke with open arms welcomed in a few more drinks into her system and strutted off to her final destination for the night: Jake and Bevin. "Jake." Giving him a flirty half smile, Brooke ruffled his hair a bit and took a seat right next to him on the couch. Tilting her neck, she looked past Jake and examined Bevin up and down; who was sitting on Jake's other side on the couch. Bevin, who was looking fabulous tonight much to Brooke's dismay was grinning like an idiot with her arm wrapped around Jake's. Giving Bevin a cold stare that would send chills down anyone's spine, Brooke greeted her as well. "Bevin."

"Hey Brooke!" Bevin waved to her happily totally oblivious to the death glare Brooke was sending her way.

Jake greeted Brooke in return with a nod as he concentrated on the hand that he was dealt. "I fold." He bitterly informed the rest of the players as he threw his cards down on the table. "You guys have totally cleaned me out tonight. It's a good thing we passed on strip poker." He joked.

"I would so have loved to see you lose your clothes instead Jagielski…" Brooke playfully whispered in his ear causing Jake's eyes to widen right up as he turned to look at her.

"So, Jake you were so awesome tonight!" Bevin cut in trying to get Jake's attention back to her. Brooke rolled her eyes at the attempt.

"I did alright. My game was kind of off tonight though."

"You're way too modest Jake! It's so cute." Bevin rubbed his arm a little, giggling a bit.

Brooke shook her head in shame at her cheermate. "Give me a break." She muttered a little too loudly. Bevin's pathetic attempts to look cute were just too sad to watch.

"You say something Brooke?" Bevin asked sweetly.

"Actually yes Bevin, I was just commenting on how exciting it must be for Jake here to finally have the opportunity to take me out on a date." Sliding her arm around Jake's other free arm; Brooke tightly pulled him over to her.

Jake chuckled a bit. "Why Davis I'm flattered."

"Well that's gonna be hard don't you think Brooke since Jake's gonna be taking me out instead. I mean after all he can't be at two places at once." Still holding on Jake's other arm; Bevin pulled him back over her way.

"I am?" Jake responded a little confused.

"Well I was hoping." Bevin replied sweetly as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

Brooke quickly pulled Jake back over to her side of the couch. "Of course he can't be in two places at once Bevin. Jake's gonna be with me the whole time! He's not gonna waste his time with some ditzy cheerleader."

"Well last time I checked you were a cheerleader too!" Bevin snapped.

"Yes, but key word being ditzy hun. I think we all know who that is." Brooke snapped back.

"Least I'm not the slutty cheerleader!" Giving Brooke her own death glare, Bevin pulled Jake back over to her.

'_Uh Oh' _Jake thought as his eyes wandered back and forth at Brooke and Bevin. It didn't hit him til now that the two girls were actually fighting over him. He thought Brooke was just joking at first. The tug of war continued between Brooke and Bevin as poor Jake was being pulled back and forth between the two as they shouted insults at each other.

"As your captain Bevin, I have the responsibility to inform you when you're making a complete ass of yourself, so how about you save yourself the humiliation and be on your way."

"BITE ME Davis!"

"Can I say something?" Jake asked hopefully.

"NO!" They both turned to Jake yelling at him.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, this has nothing to do with you." Brooke smiled at him and lightly patted him on the head.

"Could have fooled me….." He mumbled to himself.

"Brooke just get out of here. You've caused a big enough scene as it is."

"Bevin if ANYONE needs to leave it's you and while you're at it how about you make a trip to the kitchen and eat something, anything! I'm afraid you're gonna snap in two any second. Jake needs a real woman, not some anorexic bimbo."

"It's really sad that you have to attack me Brooke just because you can't control your pig like eating habits. Go hit a gym it's not that hard!"

"Did you just call me fat?" Brooke yelled as she jumped up from the couch.

"Did I stutter?" Bevin asked sweetly, giving Brooke a great big fat smile.

"That's it!" Brooke lunged at Bevin only to be pulled back by Jake as the rest of the crowd well mostly the boys cheered on the girls to fight.

Jake stood in-between the two, wondering how the hell he went from playing poker to playing referee. Among the many chants among the roaring crowd, Jake then distinctly heard someone yell at the two girls to take their tops off. Rolling his eyes, Jake looked among the crowd. There was only one person that voice belonged. "SHUT UP Tim!" Jake yelled out as he tried his best to restrain Brooke and Bevin who were now clawing at each other, although it was Jake who ended up receiving most of injuries.

---

"Whoa did you hear about the fight!" Teresa came up running to Peyton in excitement.

"Oh god what two skanks are making a scene this week?" Peyton asked laughing to herself.

"Brooke and Bevin!"

"WHAT?" Peyton never thought in a million years Brooke would end up fighting Bevin, sure she'd probably try to steal Jake, but Brooke has never needed physical violence to get a guy in the past.

"Yeah apparently someone called the other fat or something. C'mon!" Grabbing Peyton by the arm Teresa quickly dragged her off, leaving Lucas to follow behind.

"Hey Lucas what's the rush?" Haley asked as Lucas quickly ran past her and Ryan.

"Cat fight, Brooke and Bevin."

"No way!"

"Is it wrong to admit that I kind of wanna check it out?" Ryan asked putting his arm around Haley.

The three teens looked at each other not saying a word and quickly ran after Peyton in hopes of catching a glimpse of the fight.

--

"Get off me Jake! I can handle this!" Brooke yelled as she struggled against Jake's grip to get to Bevin.

"Brooke this is stupid, please stop." Jake pleaded with her. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold the two back by himself.

"Brooke what the hell are you doing?" Brooke looked up to see Peyton bright red yelling at her.

"Do me a favor Peyton and go give Bevin's fake beach blond hair a good pull!"

"I am not taking part of this. You need to stop like NOW!"

"Fine, fine, I give." Brooke said calming down she pulled back from Jake, meanwhile Nathan went over to hold Bevin back until she also finally gave up and stopped throwing punches. The drunken teens watching groaned in disappointed. Catching her breath, Brooke looked over at Bevin who just stood there with her arms crossed. Noticing that Brooke was staring at her, Bevin uncrossed her arms and gave Brooke the finger. "Screw this!" Brooke yelled as she quickly and successfully pushed Jake towards the couch and jumped on Bevin, sending the two flying towards the near by coffee table. The weight and force of the two unfortunately broke the coffee table into pieces, not that the two noticed, they were way too busy throwing punches at each other and pulling hair.

"I am so sorry about this Jake." Peyton groaned as she placed her face in her hands.

"We according to them this has absolutely nothing to do with me!" Jake joked in an attempt to lighten up the mood. Feeling his phone vibrate inside his jean pocket, he pulled out his cell. "Yeah?" Yelling into the phone he put closed his free ear with his hand in hopes of being able to hear the call better. "No, it's ok. I'll be right there." Closing the phone, he slid it back in his pocket. "Listen Peyton, I've got to go. I don 't know…." Jake put his hands up in defeat.

"It's ok." Peyton said reassuringly. "I can handle these two."

"You sure?" Peyton nodded, very sure of herself. "Thanks."

"Lucas, please help me." Peyton asked him as she made her way over to the broken coffee table where the two cheerleaders continued to wrestle each other.

"Alright Rocky, I think she's had enough." Grabbing Brooke's ear she gave it a good tug back. Peyton knew how much Brooke hated that. It was her number one weakness. Feeling the sharp tug, Brooke quickly let go of Bevin and tried to fight Peyton off her ear.

"Dammit Peyton!"

"You don't wanna fight me Davis, trust me." Peyton teased and helped Brooke up from off the floor. Without much effort Lucas picked up Bevin from the floor and carried her outside in hopes of calming her down as well. "I think it's time to get you home B. Davis."

"No! I wanna talk to Jake right now before Bevin does."

"Uh…. Jake's gone, Brooke. He left like 5 minutes ago."

"Crap!" Brooke muttered to herself, sinking down on the couch in defeat. "Get me a drink will ya?"

"Nice try. Let's go." Brooke refused to move. "NOW!"

"Save the bossiness for the bedroom Peyton!" Brooke said eventually standing up from the couch and letting Peyton escort her out of the house.

I'll keep that in mind…. C'mon Luca's truck is this way."


	29. The Party's Not Quite Over Just Yet

The little hairs on Brooke's back stood up as Peyton slammed the back door of Luke's truck shut.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get Luke so we can leave and you better be here when I get back." Peyton warned.

"Watever!" Crossing her arms, Brooke rested her legs on the seat in front of her.

"Hey don't get all pissy with me just because you royally screwed up tonight!"

"I don't need you of all people to lecture me Peyton. You're supposed to be my best friend because if you were you would have joined me in kicking Bevin's ass!"

"Yeah within reason! I'm not gonna join you in random cat fights for absolutely no reason. It just doesn't cut it, sorry. You and Bevin are great friends. I don't understand how it got out of control like that!"

"Could you just go get Lucas please?" Brooke just couldn't deal with Peyton right now. Peyton was right, she had in fact royally screwed up tonight and she sure as hell couldn't blame it on being drunk. Sure she was a bit tipsy but nowhere near being wasted. Yes, indeed it was a practically sober Brooke who had caused a whole scene.

"Fine." Peyton spat out. Not being able to deal with Brooke's nasty attitude anymore, Peyton stormed off in search of Lucas. As she walked back up the path leading to the beach house, Lucas came walking out with his jacket on.

"There you are. I was just looking for you." He handed Peyton her jacket.

"C'mon lets go before I stick my foot up Brooke' ass!" Grabbing his hand the two started walking towards the truck. "How's Bevin by the way?" She asked turning her head to him as they continued walking.

"We somewhat managed to calm her down. Teresa's taking her home right now. I gotta admit though, I wouldn't want to ever get in a fight with Brooke. Poor Bevin, that's gonna leave a mark…."

"Don't be fooled, Brooke didn't get off so easy either. I'm predicting black eye by tomorrow morning."

"Bevin punched her in the eye?" Lucas asked confused.

"No, but I might by the end of the night."

Lucas laughed and pulled Peyton in for a hug. "Awww poor baby." He cooed as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Uh Peyt?"

"Hmmm..?" She mumbled into the collar of his shirt.

"Are we supposed to be meeting Brooke somewhere else?" He asked unsure.

"No silly, I stuffed her in the backseat."

"She's not there." He informed her as they finally reached his truck.

"What do you mean she's not there?" Forcefully pushing Lucas out of her way, Peyton peeked at the backseat, confirming that it was indeed empty. "Mother….Fucker!" She slowly yelled, banging her hand on the roof of the truck.

"You stay here. I'll look for her."

Peyton shook her head at him. "Screw it, I'm done. Just take me home. If I know Brooke she's long gone anyway."

Nodding, Lucas opened the passenger door for Peyton. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

"Well that certainly was one of the most entertaining fights I've seen in a long time." Haley joked as she walked up to Nathan who was disposing what was left of his parent's coffee table.

"Brooke aims to please, that's what I always say." Looking up from the table, Nathan faced Haley; discreetly rolling his eyes at the sight. There was Haley standing in front of him with Ryan, whose arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hey man, what's up? Great game huh?" Ryan greeted Nathan as the two pounded fist.

"I'm good man." Nathan answered barely acknowledging Ryan; he kept his focus on Haley instead.

"Well we just wanted to say bye before we headed out Nate." Haley leaned in to give him a hug.

"Wait you're leaving? Party just got started, stay."

"I'm kind of beat."

"C'mon…." Nathan whined a little in an attempt to convince her. "I've never partied with Haley James before. I've got a couple of shots with our names on it."

"How can I resist. Just one shot though, ok?" Ok, so she caved. Could you blame her? Nathan could be really charming at times.

"Awesome." Nathan happily replied.

"You don't mind, right Ry?" Haley asked turning to Ryan.

'_Ry?'_ Nathan thought. She was already calling him by his nickname?

"Course not, beautiful."

"Great, let's go James." Dragging her away from Ryan, Nathan led Haley down to the bar.

"I'll be right back!" Haley yelled out to Ryan, surprised that Nathan dragged her away so quickly. She thought the shot offer was an open invitation for Ryan as well. Ryan nodded back to her, taking a seat on the couch.

* * *

"C'mon Haley one more!" Nathan commanded, holding her hand down on the bar so she couldn't get away.

"No way Nathan, we've already had three. Pretty soon I'm gonna be stumbling all over the place and throwing up on your mom's carpet!" Haley cursed herself for letting Nathan convince her to take extra shots. After last night she had learned her lesson. She was a light weight and heavy moderation was the key to keeping her from getting wasted. Ten minutes with Nathan and that was shot to hell. "Is it hot in here or what?" Haley commented as she began fanning herself.

"You're hot." Nathan leaned in and whispered.

"Uh what?" Haley stepped back a bit. For some strange reason at that moment she didn't feel so comfortable with Nathan in such close proximity of her face.

"You, you're hot. Your face is all sweaty." Nathan gave her a strange look as if stating the obvious.

"Oh…" Haley laughed nervously as she touched her face and the reached for her mirror that was stashed inside her bag. "Right…." Grabbing some powder she dusted her face lightly and slipped it back in her bag. "I better go."

"One more." He reached out for her arm, pulling her back to the bar.

"Nathan." She answered back firmly. The reluctant Nathan eventually released his grip on her. Guess he couldn't keep her at the bar all night anyway. "See ya Monday."

"See ya." He replied before he turned his attention back to the bar and asked Tim for another shot.

* * *

As small rays of sunlight managed to escape through her curtains, Peyton stirred a bit in her sleep. Swinging her arm as she rolled over to the other side of the bed she settled in for another peaceful dream. As she drifted off to sleep, the moment was cut short when she realized her arm was resting on someone. The shock came in and she quickly stumbled back falling off the bed. Cursing under her breath for making so much noise, Peyton crawled under her bed and pulled out a wooden bat. Holding the bat in position she slowly raised her head up to look over the bed only to meet eyes instantly with Brooke who gave a loud yell causing Peyton to scream as well. "God it's you!" Peyton spoke relived as she dropped the bat on the floor. 

"What do you think you're doing scaring the crap outta me like that? And since when do you own a damn bat?"

"Scaring you? I'm the one who had to wake up snuggling up close with my late night trespasser!"

"Watever." Brooke leaned back on the bed getting under the covers once more.

"It's my dad's by the way." Peyton replied as she got up from the floor and crawled back into bed. Leaning over she checked her clock on the nightstand. "7am! Egh Christ!" She quickly pulled the covered over her head. "When the hell did you get here anyway." She mumbled under the covers.

"I dunno sometime after dawn I guess….. and could you try not to yell anymore, I've got a serious hangover here."

"I can't believe you left to go get wasted at some run down bar. I should have known." Peyton rolled her eyes and started to make herself comfortable once again under the covers.

"I was pissed, can you blame me? And by the way a word of advice, it isn't very wise to leave your front doors unlocked during the middle of the night."

Removing the covers from her face, Peyton stood up and stared at Brooke. "I didn't." She sternly informed Brooke.

"Ohhhh…….." Brooke said realizing what she had done. "Then I guess….. you're gonna have to get your locks fixed." Brooke laughed nervously. "Guess I don't know my own strength with I'm drunk…"

"Unbelievable….." Peyton muttered and she ran downstairs to check her front door.

"Sorry!" Brooke yelled out after her.

Peyton reappeared ten minutes later finding a passed out Brooke drooling all over her pillow. "Wake up!" She said slapping Brooke on the thigh.

A groggy Brooke woke up rubbing her hand over her thigh. "What?" She whined.

"Well now that you've woken me up at 7am on a Saturday morning might I add, we need to talk about last night."

"No we don't." Brooke cheerfully answered, rolling over on her side so that she wouldn't have to face Peyton.

"Is that so?"

"Ok let me correct myself. I don't want to."

"What the hell happened last night Brooke! I know for a fact you weren't drunk at the time, so what gives?" Peyton waited for her answer, but Brooke remained silent. "You know I'm gonna keep bugging you ALL MORNING til you talk."

Grunting, Brooke rolled back over to face Peyton. "Fine! Too be honest I dunno what happened! I guess I kind of did go a bit psycho last night." She admitted.

"That's an understatement." Peyton joked making Brooke laugh a bit.

"I guess….I dunno, I mean Lucas is practically your boyfriend now and I haven't hung out with Nathan in awhile, Teresa is always with Aaron now and Haley….well not that me and her were ever friends but now we're not talking for sure and to top it all off now Bevin is trying to steal my boyfriend!"

"Jake's not your boyfriend Brooke." Peyton pointed out.

"I know….but I kind of liked the idea that he could be. I mean I've never had a real boyfriend before. The idea was kind of nice. I dunno, I guess I just kind of miss the way things were before too. Not that I'm not happy for you and Lucas or anything."

"Get over here." Peyton pulled her into a hug. "It'll work itself out. I promise."

"Gee look at miss optimistic over here." Brooke joked as some tears ran down her face.

"You could say it's a loan." Pulling away from Brooke, she handed her some tissue. "You can work this whole thing out. Today, go talk to Bevin. Its better you work things out before school on Monday. Next why don't you talk to Haley?"

"Bevin I can do. Haley? I wouldn't even know what to say."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Ok next then….talk to Jake."

"Hah! No way! I'm avoiding him til the end of time." She put her hands over her face.

"Why the hell not? You obviously like Jake and since when does Brooke Davis ever give up on what she wants anyway?"

"I don't even like him that much……barely know the kid." Peyton gave her a look. "Ok, fine but I wouldn't know what to say and besides I don't even know where he lives anyway."

"I do." Peyton replied cracking a smile.


	30. Besides, What Are Friends For?

New Chappy:) As always mucho thanks to those ppl who read, review or subby to my fic:)

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Brooke complained as Peyton pulled up in front of Jake's house at the other edge of town.

"You'll feel much better once this is done and over with." Peyton replied as she turned down the radio from her car stereo.

Brooke looked down at her appearance and frowned. "You could've at least taken me home first so I could get changed. I'm recycling an outfit two days in a row for god sake!"

"Yeah right, then I would have never been able to get you down here besides I offered you clothes."

"Your grunge collection? No thank you." Brooke commented as she checked out her hair and makeup in the passenger mirror.

"He's probably not gonna notice anyway. They never do." Peyton joked, nudging Brooke.

"Good point." Closing the mirror, she took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm gonna go do this thingy. Right….. Okay!"

"Uh, you're not moving." Peyton pointed out.

"I'm working on it…." Brooke turned to her nodding her head lightly. Feeling that she as finally ready, Brooke unlocked the door and pulled on the handle to open the door. As she stood up to get out she was instantly tugged back hard causing Peyton to burst out laughing.

"You still have your seatbelt on genius."

"I knew that." Brooke grumbled.

"Man, I've never seen you so nervous before over a guy…….okay then so I'll see you later!" Peyton said as she set her car in drive.

"Wait! You're leaving me!" Brooke cried after finally freeing herself from the seatbelt and stepping out of the car.

"I…didn't…realize…I…had…to…be…here…" Peyton replied slowly as if she was talking to a two year old.

"Well who's gonna take me home!" Brooke whined.

"Jake will AFTER you two kiss and makeup! Bye!" And with that Peyton sped off before Brooke could get in another word.

"Thanks ALOT best friend!" Brooke shouted with just a hint of sarcasm after Peyton, holding her hands up in the air in defeat. Her own bff had just ditched her. How sad. Straightening out her skirt, Brooke turned around to face the house. She didn't see any cars parked out in the driveway so maybe he wasn't even there. She hoped. Taking another deep breath she walked up the pathway and up the steps to his front door. Her heels clicking behind her with every step she took. The sound made her nervous. Brooke Davis nervous over some guy. That was a first. As she reached to knock the door swung open a bit before she even touched the door. The action made her jump a bit. As the door opened up a bit more, a head popped out. It was Jake. "Wow psychic much."

"Not even close. I heard a car pull up. I saw you through the window."

"Oh….." The two stood in awkward silence. She expected Jake to invite her in but he never did. He just kept glance back behind the door every now and then. "Could I come in? I really want to talk to you." She finally spoke. Guess she'd have to make the first move.

Jake looked back behind the door a little nervous before facing Brooke again. "Nows not really a good time Brooke. Can't this wait til school?"

"I really need to talk to you." Brooke softy pleaded.

Giving in Jake nodded his head. "Okay, just have a seat right out there on the steps. I'll be out in a sec." With that he quickly shut the door. Leaving a shocked Brooke outside.

"Rejected much?" She quickly muttered and she turned around and took a seat on the front steps.

------

"Someone put in an order for a handyman?"

"I'm in the kitchen Luke!" Peyton shouted as she tasted the banana smoothie she had just created in the blender. Scrunching up her face at the bitter taste, she grabbed some vanilla extract and sugar from the kitchen island and poured some in. Placing the lid back on she started up the blender again.

"Wow I didn't even know you knew where the kitchen was." Lucas jokes as he placed a kiss on her cheek and took a seat on one of the empty stools. "Is that…. banana?" Lucas asked as he licked his lips trying to decipher the taste.

"Yeah. I had a bit of an accident. Banana everywhere. This is attempt number three." Lucas laughed causing Peyton to hit him on the back. "Don't laugh! I'm trying here. How was I supposed to know you really needed the lid at all times?" The comment only caused Lucas to laugher even harder. "Okay, fine you know what get out of my kitchen!"

"You should probably stick to takeout babe."

"Fully noted. On to more important matters though. I must say I am very disappointed mister."

"About…." Lucas asked all confused.

"My handyman! Here I was expecting some hot dude with a muscle t-shirt, muscles budging in all the right places and snug tight blue jeans. Maybe even a bandana. And instead I got stuck with this." Peyton joked as she pointed to Lucas who was dressed in a white tee and basketball shorts.

"Soooorryy! I was at the river court playing when you called besides I'm pretty sure only Keith puts on that show."

"Really! Is he available by any chance?" She joked as she turned off the blender and tasted the smoothie once more.

"Haha." Lucas answered deadpanned as he got up from his seat. "I'm gonna go work on your door."

"Okay, I'll be here…working on this disgusting smoothie." Peyton called out as she examined her finish product. "Gross!" Spitting out some of the smoothie from her mouth, she grabbed the rest of it and dumped it down the sink. "Soda it is." She told herself as she grabbed two cokes from the fridge.

"Here I got us drinks." She placed the soda in front of Lucas who was already busy working on her locks. "How the hell did Brooke do this?' He commented as he pulled out a screwdriver from his toolbox.

"No idea." Peyton replied as she sat down on the floor watching him in action. "Thanks for doing this by the way."

Lucas looked back at her and smiled. "No prob, besides you can make it up to me tonight on our date."

Peyton looked panicked for a sec and her widen. "D..D..Date?"

His smile dropped. "You didn't forget right? I mean you still wanna go?" He asked sadly.

"I..I…I don't know…." Peyton then looked up and smiled. "Just kidding. Of course I remember."

Lucas shook it off. "Not cool Sawyer." He said turning his attention back to the broken lock.

"Your face was priceless. I should probably start getting ready now anyway." She told him standing up from the floor. "Could you just lock the door behind you when you're done? I'm gonna go shower and stuff." Lucas nodded as he rummaged through his toolbox. "Cool, see ya later superman!" Patting him on the head she went back inside.

"I'm not a dog you know!" Lucas joked at her, watching as she ran up her staircase.

---------

A few minutes later Jake came out closing the door behind him. "Sorry about that I'm just a bit preoccupied at the moment." He told Brooke as he took a seat next to her on the steps.

"It's ok. I should have called first anyway."

"So you wanted to talk." Jake asked looking her straight in the eye.

"Yeah…last night was so….."

"Stupid?" He answered for her.

"Exactly. I'm so so sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Jake hinted making Brooke blush a bit.

"Okay so maybe I was a bit jealous or something. I dunno."

"Let's just forget it. You're ok right? I mean no long term damage or anything?"

"I'll survive. Just a few scratches."

"Tell me about it." Jake joked as he pulled us his sleeves and showed Brooke his arms.

Brooke laughed. "Was that from us?" Jake nodded. "Sorry."

"I'll survive." He replied smiling back at Brooke. "Have you talked to Bevin?"

Brooke cringed at the thought. "Not yet, but it's on my to do list."

"Well good. I hope you guys can work it out." Jake answered as he stood up from his seat on the steps. Brooke quickly followed his example. "But anywayz we're cool Brooke, so don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean for it to get out of control like that."

"That's great cuz I was kind of hoping we could start over again?" Brooke asked hopeful of his answer.

"We're still friends Brooke, there's no need to start over." Putting his hands in his pocket he spoke again. "I really gotta go though Brooke." He told her motioning to his front door.

Brooke looked at him. Why was he trying to rush her out of here so quickly? '_Fuck it'_ she thought to herself, she made the trip over here and she wasn't gonna go without a fight. "I don't mean friends, Jake. I mean if you're still interested and not with Bevin or anything." Forget hopeful that was out the window, she was kind of scared of what his answer would be now.

Jake turned back to Brooke oddly eyeing her. "Brooke I'm not into Bevin. I mean I kind of had an idea she was into me, but I'm not." Brooke face lit up instantly at his confession.

"Really?" Brooke happily stated.

Jake noticed how quickly her mood changed. "Yeah, but wait Brooke….maybe you got the wrong idea or something. I hope I didn't lead you on."

Her face dropped. "You're not interested?"

Boy did he feel bad. "I never really thought about it you know and then I did briefly but after last night…."

"After last night what?" Brooke asked, holding back the tears that were just inching to come out.

Making a big sigh, he hesitated for minute before answering. "After last night….. I'm pretty sure I'm not into you either. I mean I never even thought you actually liked me; you're pretty friendly with all of us. I'm sorry Brooke. I've got a lot of things going on right now. I think it's just best if we remained friends."

Brooke nodded her head quickly. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Friends….. that sounds great." Barely choking out the words she turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Wiping her eyes, she turned back around to face Jake. "You obviously haven't been home yet, let me give you a ride."

"Huh? How did you know that?" Brooke asked a bit stunned.

"Well you're wearing the same clothes from last night." He pointed out.

Rolling her eyes, Brooke mentally cursed Peyton. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

Jake shook his head. "I'm giving you a ride." He told her firmly. "Besides what are friends for?"

"You're exactly right." She reluctantly spat out.

"I'm just gonna go grab my keys and tell my mom something. I'll be right out."

"Great." Brooke muttered as she watched Jake head back inside his house.


	31. Tequila Does A Body Good

Hi Luvs! I know it's been awhile but I've been so busy lately with work and stuff and my bestfriend came down to the city to see me so I was busy playing tour guide and buggin out with her as well. So anywayz sorry I kept you guys waiting for a new chappy so long, but thanks to all who reviewed. The most I've gotten for one chapter up to date. Keep it up guys. It's my motivation:) Hope u enjoy.

One morenote I want to point out is that the italic portions of the chapter are set in the past. Just wanted to make that clear!

As the petite girl with the blond mane stirred in her sleep, she awoke to the feeling of hard cold wooden floor against her back. For a second there she had no idea where in the hell she was. Opening her eyes she found herself staring at a familiar bright blue ceiling that was home to a gorgeous crystal chandelier. Ok, now she knew where she was. Lifting her back up from off the floor, Peyton quickly jerked back to the floor. The massive headache that suddenly took over her body was gripping. Grabbing a nearby cushion from the floor, she packed it under her head deciding that the floor was her new best friend for the moment. Not wanting to move at all, Peyton decided to call out for the owner of the floor she had currently passed out on last night. "Brooke?...Brooke!" She yelled out a little louder after not receiving any response the first time around.

"Over here…" Peyton turned her head in the direction of Brooke's muffed voice. A few seconds later there she was crawling out from under the bed.

Peyton frowned at the sight in front of her. "Am I missing something?"

"I was looking for my lip gloss……..I think……..or something. Anyways I guess I passed out while I was looking for it." She embarrassedly admitted. As she dragged out the rest of her body from under the bed, Brooke looked down at her right hand. It was tightly wrapped around an empty bottle of tequila. Brooke gave Peyton an awkward laugh as she tossed the bottle aside. Grabbing some aspirin from her desk drawer along with two bottles of water from her mini fridge, Brooke grabbed a pillow and stumbled her way over the Peyton and laid down beside her.

"God my back is killing me!" Peyton complained as she took the pills and water from Brooke.

"Least you didn't pass out next to some mutated version of what used to be a dust bunny. I swore that thing moved!" Brooke whined out as she pulled out a tiny ball of dust from her precious locks.

"Man waking up like this makes me not want to drink ever again…." Brooke turned to Peyton and gave her a look. "Well almost…"

"What the hell happened last night?" Brooke groaned as she held her hand. "And when the fuck did you come over?"

* * *

_As Peyton finished getting ready in the bathroom she poked her head out the doorway to check her clock. 7:15 it read. Lucas would be here any minute. Turning her attention back to her makeup, she gently stroked some grey eye shadow lightly on her eyelids. Next she reached for her trusty black eyeliner and shaded in her bottom lid, leaving behind a dark impression on her eyes that made her beautiful green eyes stick out like a pair of bright shiny jewels. Playing with her hair a little, Peyton's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Peyton couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. She couldn't remember the last time ANYONE rang the door bell at her place. She was so used to people just barging in whenever they pleased. Giving herself a final look over, Peyton headed back into the bedroom grabbing her bag and leather jacket from the bed and preceded to head down the stairs. As she made her way down she heard the door bell once more. "I'm coming...I'm coming!" Reaching the door, Peyton flung it open in anticipation to find Lucas standing there on the other side looking cute as usual. He was dressed in a blue and white striped button up and jeans with his blond hair slightly spiked up. Laid back and casual. She absolutely loved it. "You could've just came in, you know."_

"_Yea...but I wanted to make our first real date official. Door bell ringing and all."_

"_Great, next I'll make sure my dad gives you that father to daughter's date chat. Have him scare the shit outta you. For first official date business of course."_

_Ignoring her joke, Lucas pulls out a bag from behind him. "I got you something." He handed to Peyton, who graciously accepted._

"_You're doing good so far. I like presents." Peeking into the bag, she pulled out a CD. "New Dashboard! Awesome. I've been meaning to pick this up for weeks. Thank you." She said giving Lucas a smile. "How'd you know?"_

"_I had a feeling you really weren't a flowers and candy kind of girl." Lucas teased as he pulled her outside. "Ready to go?"_

"_I was born ready Scott." Locking the front door behind them, Peyton linked arms with Lucas and the pair began to walk towards the driveway. As thoughts of happiness, excitement and nervousness ran through Peyton's mind, she abruptly stopped dead in her tracks, pulling Lucas to a standing still as well._

"_You okay?" Lucas asked as a slight frown curved around his mouth._

_Looking at Lucas, Peyton bite at her bottom lip. "No, something's missing." She slightly whispered. Giving him a smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. Lucas at first shocked, quickly then responded by putting his arms around her waist and gently kissed her back. The kiss began soft and gentle with a little lip nibbling here and there, but the built up passion between the two soon escalated. Pretty soon hands started to roam, breathing became hard and eventually the two pulled away for lack of air. Finally the perfect, hot and steamy kiss and best of all it was uninterrupted. _

"_WOW…..that was…….wow…" Lucas trailed off still a bit shocked at Peyton's sudden aggressiveness. He has to admit it was hot. _

_Peyton laughed at Lucas' failed attempts to form a sentence. "Good night kiss at the end of the night is just so cliché." She teased. "And we all know I ain't nowhere near normal."_

"_You know what? I'm starting to like your way of thinking." Lucas leaned in and gently kissed her again._

"_Mmmm……this…..is…..nice…." Peyton mumbled out between kisses. "But we better get going." She told him as she tore her lips away from his._

"_Tease." Lucas joked as she took her hand and led them to his truck. As Lucas held open the car door for Peyton, she began to dig around in her bag after hearing her cell go off. _

_The screen read Brooke. Peyton wrestled with the decision whether or not to answer it, but she eventually settled on the talk button, which she pressed. "Yeah?...What's wrong? I can barely understand you………….Hello?...Brooke?...Brooke!" Peyton frowned and looked down at her phone. The call must have gotten dropped. Taking a deep breath she looked back up at Lucas, who although didn't looked pissed, you could tell didn't look happy. "I'm sorry Luke. She……..Brooke needs me." Even though it wasn't her fault she was ditching their date, yet again, Peyton still felt extremely guilty. They just couldn't catch a break could they? _

_Plastering a smile on his face to hide that he was in fact a little upset at the situation, Lucas gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll drop you off."_

_

* * *

_

"Man, you must hate me." Brooke commented as Peyton finished up her story. "I keep ruining every damn date you've had with broody."

Peyton chuckled at the thought. She remembered the disaster of the art show, the night she got wasted after seeing them together at Tim's party last month, the two almost kisses Brooke walked in on and then last night's desperate phone call bringing down a date that should have lasted a couple of hours down to a mere ten minutes. Peyton sighed the more she thought about it, but then again the more she thought about it the better she felt about it as a smile tugged on her lips. Last night was well worth it. So they didn't end up going out, instead she got the most mind-blowing kiss she'd ever received up to date.

"Man that MUST have been one heck of a kiss with that kool-aid smile you're now sporting." Brooke teased.

"Shut up! You were pretty happy last night yourself."

* * *

_After a few more stolen kissed in Lucas' truck, Peyton reluctantly got out of the truck and ran up the stairs of Brooke's house. She was concerned. Brooke didn't sound so great on the phone. She had definitely been drinking tonight._

"_Brooke?" Peyton called out as she stepped into Brooke's room. The stereo was blasting some Mariah Carey single. Walking to the radio, she lowered the music. "Brooke please tell me your still here?" Peyton looked around the room. Still no sign of Brooke._

"_Over here P. Sawyer!"_

_Peyton turned around and followed the voice in to Brooke's gigantic walk in closet. As she walked in the closet she was automatically hit in the face with one of Brooke's fancy tops. "What the hell?" Peeling the shirt off her face, Peyton walked further in to the closet and spotted the ball of energy that was Brooke, going through her wardrobe. "Brooke…..what are you doing?"_

"_I'm going through my clothes silly. Getting rid of the shit I don't wear anymore. I was thinking about donating it to you know poor people or whatever."_

"_You mean goodwill?" Peyton asked still extremely lost._

"_Yeah that's the one." Brooke yelled back as she bent down to pick up a pile of clothes from the floor and carried them out of the closet. "Whoa is it hot in here or what?" Brooke commented as she passed Peyton and dropped the pile she was holding on her bedroom floor._

"_Not really, but then again I haven't been the one killin half a bottle of tequila." Peyton replied as she picked up the bottle of tequila that was sitting on Brooke's desk, confirming that indeed half of its contents had gone missing. "There's something you're not telling me." Donating clothes to goodwill? Please! Peyton thought to herself. What was actually more shocking was the fact that Brooke was doing house work at all._

"_Just my new house project that's all."_

"_I'm not buying it."_

"_Well that's just your problem, now isn't?" Brooke commented as she made her way back into her closet, not before stepping on a wire hanger that was left on the floor. Brooke cried in pain as she came tumbling down. Not knowing what else to do she started to cry hysterically._

_Peyton automatically ran to the aid of her best friend. "Hey, hey, it's okay! You're fine Brooke. See?" She told her as she lift up her foot and checked the bottom. "Not a scratch."_

_Brooke started to cry even harder this time. "It's not that…" She sniffed between tears. "It's me! I'm the problem. He doesn't want me!" As she continued to cry some more, Brooke reached out for Peyton and tightly hugged her, crying onto her lap. Peyton was stunned. She had no idea what the hell was going on. She'd never seen Brooke cry this hard since that time in the mall when Brooke discovered she had gone up a size in skirts and that was when they were ten._

"_Brooke. Please tell me what's wrong? You're here drinking on a Saturday night by yourself. Did Teresa's party get canceled or something? Please don't tell me you're crying over that…"_

"_It's Jake." Brooke quickly cut her off as she raised her head up from Peyton's lap. "He doesn't want me!"_

"_What?"_

"_Today when you dropped me off at his house. He said he wasn't interested in me or Bevin. That he had a lot on his plate now and that he just wanted to be friends and then to add on to my humiliation he insisted on taking me home because he knew I hadn't been home yet."_

"_How did he know?"_

"_He recognized my outfit form last night. I was mortified!"_

"_Wait a sec, he remembered what you were wearing?"_

"_Yea, so what?"_

"_Hello! That never happens unless there's some kind of reason behind it. I think Jake might have a thing for you."_

"_Yeah right. He made it perfectly clear today that he wasn't." Brooke sighed as she placed her head back down on Peyton's lap._

"_How come you didn't call me sooner?"_

"_Cuz I knew you and Lucas' had that big date tonight and stuff…….wait what are you doing here by the way?" Brooke asked confused._

"_You called me remember?_

"_I did not!………….did I? Peyton nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm such a horrible best friend. I keep fucking up everything between you and superstar!" She started to cry again._

"_Don't worry about me. Lucas is a big boy. He'll get over it, besides hoes over bros any day." Peyton smiled as she poked Brooke at her sides causing her to giggle a bit between sobs. "Now back to Jake. I think he does and maybe he really does have a lot of things going on right now. I mean let's be honest here. You two barely know each other besides that you're a cheerleader and he's a b-ball player. Let him get to know you, he won't be able to escape the Davis charm. Trust me." Peyton said as she gently smoothed down Brooke's hair with her fingers._

"_You think?" Brooke lifted her head up again still sniffing a bit but finally calming down. Peyton always knew what to say to make her feel better. One of the many benefits of having a great best friend._

"_Yea and I mean if it doesn't work out than you might even gain a good friend. I mean if Jake says he wants to be friends then I really think he means it. I don't think he used that line to get rid of you."_

"_Yeah I know." Brooke softly replied. "I just thought it would actually work out. I mean I thought I could do nice. I've never gone out with a nice boy before."_

"_And you will but in the mean time…….I think there's some tequila shots with our names on it Davis."_

_Brooke eyes lit up. "Awe you're the best."_

"_Hey you brought the damn bottle, no point in letting it go to waste." Peyton joked as the two teens got up from the closet floor and prepared for a fun girls night in._

_

* * *

_

"Oh yeah now I sort of remember…... Last night was fun not counting my mental breakdown of course." Brooke turned to face her blond friend. "So how about some breakfast to kick this killer hangover?"

Peyton eyed her strangely and started to laugh. "You're gonna make breakfast?"

"Of course not." She hissed. "I was thinking more like Karen's Café and visiting your broody hunk of beef. I so owe you for last night."

"Sounds good B. Davis."


	32. No One Ever Said Relationships Were Easy

**A/N:** Alot of you guys have been asking if Jenny is part of this story and if you haven't figured it out already, yes she is. It'll be awhile but she will eventuallly make an appearance.

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. I luv you for it as always.

* * *

"That did not happen!" Haley laughed as Ryan finished up telling her one of his many stories. It had only been three days, but the two had spent every waking hour together the entire weekend. Haley was so surprised at how well the two connected so quickly. The only other person she had ever become such fast friends with was well…..Nathan. It never got awkward or dull with Ryan. Truth be told, Ryan was just as talkative as Haley. It seemed to work out perfect for the couple. 

"I'm serious. Last summer the team stole all my clothes and left me naked in a public pool. I was there stranded for hours waiting for everyone else to leave." Ryan smiled as he placed his arm around Haley and pulled her close. The two teens where enjoying a nice Sunday afternoon stroll on the pier. "I had a really amazing time this weekend Haley. I just wanted you to know that."

Haley looked up at him and returned his smile. "I know what you mean. I gotta be honest though, I wasn't expecting it to go this well. I'm glad I was wrong though."

"Me too. So….what are you doing Monday night?"

"I have a date with you." The two shared another smile at Haley's reply. Looking down at her watch, Haley groaned. "Crap. I gotta get to work. I'm closing tonight."

"It's cool. Want me to walk you?" he asked.

Haley shook her head. "I'll make it alright, besides I know you wanna check out that new sports store and it's the opposite way." Haley said as she pointed towards the other end of the pier.

"I don't mind."

"Go." Haley told him sternly. "I'll call you after my shift. Deal?"

Ryan leaned over and gave Haley a quick peck on the lips. "Deal."

* * *

As Haley walked back into town she had a new found spring in her step. She could feel the electricity running through out her entire body even all the way down to her bones. Ryan was definitely someone she could fall hard and fast for is she wasn't careful. But the real question she asked herself was did she really want to be cautious about this? Haley James always planned out her every move logically and with precision. Everything had to be….well perfect. But with Ryan, he just made her want to live in the moment. And what the hell was so wrong with that? She could use some excitement in her life every now and then. As Haley crossed the street, she spotted Nathan along with some of his crew coming out of the game shop. "Nathan. Hey!" Haley called out to him as she got closer. 

"Hey…Haley. What's up?" Nathan replied, although it was pretty obvious he wasn't paying much attention to her. He never bothered to look her in the eye.

Haley frowned. She hoped he wasn't pissed at her for leaving his party the other night. "Just wanted to say hello. How was your weekend?"

"It was fine." He told her deadpanned.

Maybe he was pissed. Haley then heard the faint snickers of Nathan's friends who were standing by the car waiting for him. It then dawn on her that Nathan wasn't mad at her; he was embarrassed to be seen with her in front of his friends. She knew Nathan could be a jerk at times, but she never thought he'd be one to her ever again. Haley had to admit it hurt just a little bit. She really thought they were friends. Giving him a cold stare, Haley finally spoke up again. "I get it. I'll see you around."

Nathan wanted to go after Haley, but what could he do. He knew he was being an asshole, but hey Nathan Scott couldn't just change over night. He had a rep to uphold no matter what. He knew Haley sure didn't deserve it, but it was time to face the facts. She wasn't one of them. That's just how things were. He didn't make the rules. Shrugging it off he made his way over to his car.

"So you getting it on with that James chick?" Vegas teased as the rest of the group chuckled at Nathan.

"Chill guys. You know Haley's my tutor. I was just being friendly to the poor girl. You know that's not my type."

"I wouldn't mind getting it on with her…she is fine!" Tim said, putting his two cents in. The rest of the guys rolled their eyes and groaned.

"She's also dating Ryan you idiots." Nathan struggled out the sentence.

"Please Tim you wouldn't mind getting with anything that has two legs and a vagina." Vegas commented as he slapped the back of Tim's head.

"In that case then maybe I'll just look up your mom!" Tim snapped back as he punched Vegas on his shoulder.

"Enough!" Nathan yelled at the two, noticing that Vegas was getting ready to kick Tim's ass.

"I'm calm man." Vegas said. "Back to Haley though, maybe Ryan will share." He cockily replied. The rest of the guys laughed.

Nathan rolled his eyes at his team. The thought of Haley being tossed around this bunch of morons sickened him. "Enough about the tutor nerd. Let's go get something to eat." He commanded as he got into the driver's seat. The others instantly shut up. Nathan after all was teen royalty. No one ever dared defied him.

* * *

"Hey Luke!" Haley happily greeted him as she clocked in behind the counter of Karen's Café. 

"Hales." He lamely replied as he continued to wipe down the counter. The boy sure seemed dazed.

"You okay?" Haley slowly asked. Even though Lucas was broody ninety-five percent of the time she was always concerned. That kid was just too mopey for his own good.

"What?" Lucas said breaking away from his daze he lifted up his face to look at Haley.

"You just seem kind of down." Haley waited for his answer but Lucas remained quiet. Haley took that as a cue to change the subject. "So…tell me all about your hot date last night. Just promise me you'll leave out any necessary details my poor little virgin ears don't need to hear." She joked.

"There was no date." He answered her before walking away to seat a customer that had just walked in.

Had Peyton changed her mind about them? Haley thought. She sure hoped not because she was sure getting sick and tired of Peyton stringing him along like some sort of yo-yo. The two had been doing great for a few weeks now, maybe she got scared again. "What do you mean there was no date!" Haley exclaimed as Lucas returned with his orders.

"Exactly what it means." Lucas snapped. Haley just looked at him and stared. You know the old saying if looks could kill, well lets just say Haley was definitely sporting one of those at the moment. Lucas sighed and apologized. The last thing he wanted to do was take out his frustration at his best friend. "We were just about to head out on our date and Brooke called with some emergency crisis. I know it's not Peyton's fault, but I still can't help but be pissed about the whole thing. It's like we're not meant to be, maybe I should just end it before we ended up hating each other or something."

"You're not gonna do that." Haley told him firmly. "You're crazy about her. I can tell."

"Why does it have to be so hard then? I just want to be with her. Is that so wrong that people keep ruining it for us?" Lucas sadly answered, taking a seat on a stool. Haley pulled out a root beer and slid it his way. Lucas smiled as he caught the drink in his hands and took a sip.

"Of course it's supposed to be hard. If it was going to be easy then we'd all would have found our soul mates by now and life would be pretty boring without any drama." Haley teased forcing a smile out of Lucas. "I mean I'm no relationship expert or anything Luke, but it takes work, but it'll be well worth it in the end." Haley told him as she got serious.

"Well there was one thing that was well worth it last night during our ten minute date." Lucas shyly admitted.

"Yeah?"

"She kissed me."

"Wow look at you stud! How was it? AND remember leave out the necessary."

"It was……mind-blowing. I've never kissed someone like that with so much……..ya know?"

"No, but it sounds pretty amazing." Haley dreamily replied.

"So you and Ryan?" Lucas asked finally feeling some what better about him and Peyton. All thanks to Haley.

Haley's face lit up in to a big smile. "I like him…A LOT. We spend the whole weekend just hanging out. It's so surreal."

The two friends shared a smile. Despite the shit they were going through at times, they both were at a very happy place in their lives.

"Well I hate to break up this little gossip fest, but you guys have tables." Karen cheered at the two, appearing out of thin air. She lightly hit the two with her pad, indicting them to get moving.

* * *

"Hales you can take off, if you want. I'll finish up here." Lucas yelled out from the back door." 

"You sure?"

"Go." Lucas ordered.

"Thanks Luke!" Haley yelled out to him as she tore off her apron and walked out the door of the café.

It was a crystal clear night in Tree Hill, NC. In honor of such a lovely evening Haley decided on walking home, such a beautiful night should not go wasted. If it was one thing Haley enjoyed besides tutoring, it was definitely walking. It seemed to have this magical ability to soothe her every time. She also did a lot of her thinking during these walks, though most of the time that never went well, since she would be so lost in them she usually ended up tripping or knocking something or someone down with her. She definitely was an A-Class klutz, hands down. The topic on her mind tonight was Nathan's actions earlier that day. Haley had no idea how to handle it. Should she just let it go? After all her and Nathan weren't best friends or anything, but it still stung her.

As Haley finally approached her house ten minutes later, the very boy that her thoughts revolved around tonight was standing outside of her house throwing pebbles at her parent's bedroom window. "What are you doing?" she asked sneaking up behind him.

Nathan turned around in shock. "I thought you might be sleeping. I was trying to get your attention."

"It's 8 o'clock Nathan. I'm seventeen not seven." Haley said not really believing him.

"Well all the lights were off I just assumed." Nathan replied feeling kind of stupid.

"Besides that window you're throwing rocks at is my parent's room." Nathan panicked and quickly tossed the pebbles aside. "Don't worry their out of town." Haley laughed at him. Feeling a bit embarrassed Nathan slightly blushed. "What are you really doing here Nathan?" Haley asked him in a more serious tone.

Nathan picked it up immediately. It wasn't the usual happy Haley tone and smile. No this was more like the first time he came to her at the tutoring center. It was awkward and cold. Although it seemed so long ago, it really had only been a month since they started working together and in that small amount of time him and Haley became very comfortable around each other, he hated to admit it. After today's meeting with Haley, Nathan couldn't stop thinking about how wrong he was today, no matter how much he tried to ignore it and so he ended up here. "I fucked up."

"Yea, I was there." Haley replied as she walked past him and headed to her front door. Nathan quickly followed after her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"I don't really know what to tell you Nathan. It sucked feeling like that, but I guess you're making some kind of effort in coming over here. By the way how did you know where I live?" She was curious.

"I asked Tim." Her face dropped; maybe she was better off not knowing.

"Tim knows where I live?"

"You'd be surprised how fast he can find out a lot of information on cue. He's like my own personal private detective, besides the fact that he's a complete moron 99 percent of the time." Nathan joked trying to get a smile, laugh, anything out of Haley.

"Tim knows where I live? I'm gonna definitely talk to my parents about moving…far…far…far away." The thought of Tim being able to drop by whenever he wished scared her. "Anyway Nathan, I'm gonna be honest with you and say that what you did really hurt, but everyone deserves a second chance, either that or I'm just stupid."

"Thanks Haley." Nathan said quietly. Haley nodded letting know it was okay. "You wanna maybe hang out?" he asked hopefully.

Haley wasn't too sure. After all she promised Ryan she would call him after work and then he was probably gonna come over, then again her and Nathan hadn't hung out in awhile. "Sure, I just got some new Netflix's in the mail. C'mon in." Haley told him as she unlocked her front door and allowed Nathan inside. Hopefully Ryan wouldn't be too disappointed. She'd just tell him she was too tired to stay up and was heading to bed early. A little fib never hurt anyone.


	33. Can't Save'em All

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Can't thank you enough.**

**I Don't Own OTH:(**

* * *

As Haley dragged her exhausted body across the hall of Tree Hill High, she mentally cursed herself for staying up so late. Last night's movie fest with Nathan didn't officially end til 4am. The ironic part was that neither of them really watched any of the movies. The whole night the twosome basically talked about everything, going through three movies in the process, which really served mostly as background music. They talked about everything from their families, music, TV, even down to their favorite colors. Haley was so wrapped up in their conversation that she didn't even realize how late it was until they headed into the kitchen for a snack, where then she immediately kicked Nathan out and told him she'd see him a couple of hours at school. Now she was tired, crabby and could barely keep her damn eyes open. As she struggled for the fifth time to get the correct combination to her locker darkness suddenly came over her as a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look absolutely sexy in the morning?" A male voice huskily whispered in her ear.

Smiling, Haley pulled down the hands that covered her eyes and turned around. "It's a first but I can't say I didn't like it." She teased.

"I'll make a note of it to say it more often then."

Haley gave a loud yawn between Ryan's sentence. "Sorry. I'm just really tired."

"I thought you went to bed early last night?" Ryan asked concerned.

'Crap.' Haley thought. She slightly panicked. She was always such a horrible liar. She always wondered how her older sister Taylor did it with such ease. "Yea…….but I….. just…..didn't sleep well." She finished the last part a little too quickly. Although it didn't seem like Ryan noticed much.

"Sucks. I'd walk you to class but I've got morning meeting with the team. Just wanted to stop by and say hi."

"Oh yea…Na----Lucas, LUCAS told me about that last night." Ok no more lying after this one, Haley said to herself. "I'll see you at lunch….if I make it." Haley teased as she released another startling yawn. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek she walked away. Haley couldn't help but feel a twinge at the pit of her stomach. Man she hated lying but she didn't want Ryan to feel bad that she ditched him last night to hang out with Nathan. As she reached her classroom, she cursed under her breath, remembering that she never did get that damn locker open. Dropping off her bag at the closest available seat, she took off running back down the hall. "Finally." She muttered as she got the lock open on her first try. Quickly digging through her locker, Haley heard a group of voices walking by her. Automatically she identified one of the voices as Nathan's, she pulled her head out of the locker and turned around giving him a bright smile. The time she spent with Nathan last night was pretty great. There was so much more to him than basketball she realized. She learned a lot about his past. As Nathan passed her however he didn't even seem to notice her as he talked to Tim. Haley frowned. He couldn't be ignoring her he? No way, she concluded as she continued to watch him walk down the hall. He just probably really didn't see her. Then just as the boys turned the corner, Nathan quickly looked back and made eye contact, giving her a nod. Haley on the other hand just glared at him; she was too busy shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Nathan quickly turned away and left. The son of a bitch did it again! Strike two. Slamming her locker shut, Haley walked back to class.

* * *

"So you don't mind doing that mix for the Classic routine?" Brooke asked Peyton as the two stood in front of her locker. Brooke was busy looking at herself in the mirror while she applied a fresh coat of lip gloss. 

"No prob. We're gonna be rockin it with the music this year. Trust me."

"Oh God!" Brooke shrieked as she quickly hid her face behind her locker door.

"What?...What is it?" Peyton wondered as she glanced around the crowded hallway.

"Jake!" Brooke whispered loudly. "He's coming over here!" Brooke exclaimed as she desperately tried to shove all her books from the locker into her bag.

"Don't be ridiculous, he's not even looking this way……never mind. Ohhh now he is. He's heading straight over here." Peyton commented as Jake gave her a wave. She sheepishly returned the greeting. "Just play it cool B. Remember what we talked about." Peyton said as she turned back to face Brooke. "Brooke?" The only problem being that Brooke was already long gone. "Why do I even bother?" Peyton mumbled as she closed Brooke's locker shut and proceeded to face Jake. "Jake! What's up…..!" She greeted him with a bright smile.

"Pretty good. Just wanted to see if you guys wanted to walk to class, but I guess Brooke already beat me to it."

"SURE!" Peyton cheered as she took his arm and led him down the opposite way of the hall Brooke had bailed through.

"I know I'm not a genius or anything but I'm pretty sure econ is that way." He signaled to the other end of the hall.

Peyton gave him a fake laugh. "Yeah….but don't you just love the walk to class over here better? Best damn scenery in the entire building."

Jake looked around at the bland walls where most of the paint was peeling off. "Yeah these dingy walls just scream breathtaking." The sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by Peyton who started to laugh as she looked around at the walls herself. "Ok enough. How long is Brooke going to ignore me? Cuz if it's gonna be awhile then I wanna be prepared."

"Brooke IS NOT ignoring you." Peyton quickly replied.

"The three of us have the exact same class now. Why couldn't she just walk with us, instead of jetting at the first sight of me?" He exclaimed as the two reached their room and took their seats. "Look! She's not even here. If that's not straight out ignoring someone to their face then I dunno what it is." He commented as he looked around the room for Brooke. "Please. Enlighten me Peyton."

"She's not ignoring you Jake. She's, she's……got an….. appointment……with her guidance counselor!" Peyton couldn't believe she just said that. She could have come up with something much better. Brooke doesn't even know where the goddamn guidance counselor office is.

Jake looked at Peyton not believing a word of it. "Listen Peyton, I didn't mean to screw up and be so harsh with her. I am sorry. Could you just make sure she knows that?"

"Yeah." Peyton softy replied as she watched Jake turned his attention to the lecture.

* * *

"So I'll see you tonight then?" Jake asked as him and Peyton exited their econ class. 

"Yep, my house at seven. Be there." As she watched Jake disappear down the hall, Brooke immediately appeared in her sight. "Nice of you to finally join us Davis, but you're a little too late. Class is over." Peyton muttered as they walked down the hall.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. The rejection is just still fresh in my mind. I'm not ready to face him just yet. You covered for me though, right?" Brooke asked as she linked arms with Peyton.

"I tried….." Brooke's eyes widen. "He wasn't buying it! Sorry." Peyton gave Brooke a sympathetic smile as she saw her frown. "He is really sorry though Brooke. He doesn't want you to hate him."

"I don't hate him." Brooke quietly admitted. "For the first time in my life I just don't wanna be me right now."

"Well just to let you know we got assigned some stock market project in econ today." She changed the subject not wanting to bum Brooke out anymore.

"Pairs?" Peyton nodded. "So when do you wanna start it and when I say we I really mean you." Brooke chuckled. Peyton rolled her eyes in response.

"Sorry but I've already got a partner dude."

Brooke's jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

Peyton hesitated for a bit. She didn't feel like being bitched out today. "Youuuu…..weren't there." She retaliated. "And Mr. Nash kept rambling on to me about how I should pick a more reliable partner. Someone who was actually in class at the moment. It was out of my hands, so I picked……" Peyton mumbled the name.

"Who did you pick?" Brooke demanded.

"Jake."

"Just great…..so who did I get stuck with?" Brooke asked defeated.

Peyton ran through her thoughts trying to remember. "Um……oh yea! Someone else who was absent too. Marvin Mc--something. I'm pretty sure he's friends with Luke. I think they call him mouth or something…"

The little skinny guy that announces our games!"

"Ohhhh yea! That's him. I met him once at the river court when I went to pick up Lucas. He's pretty cool."

"Just my luck! As if I don't have enough shit dumped on top of me. Switch partners with me!" she pleaded with Peyton.

"You want Jake?" Peyton asked surprised.

"No you! Switch Jake for me!"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not? It's the best friend thing to do!"

"Nice try."

"Fine." Brooke whined. "Ah hello? Aren't you going to English?" She waved over to Peyton who continued to walk right by the classroom.

Peyton turned around to face her and continued to walk only backwards this time. "I didn't finish my strip no thanks to the late night boozing this weekend. It's due at four today. Cover for me." Waving her off, Peyton turned the corner and proceeded outside.

* * *

"Hey, missed you in English today." Lucas said as he took a seat by Peyton on the grass. 

"Yea, stupid—"

"Strip." He answered for her. "Brooke told me in class." Peyton nodded to confirm but still kept her eyes on her sketch book the whole time. "You gonna look at me anytime soon?" He asked a little irritated that she barely paying any attention to his presence.

"Sorry. I just really need to get this done." She looked up quickly in his direction as she answered before concentrating back again on her sketch.

"Fine." He grumbled as he stood up from the grass.

Peyton rolled her eyes at his childish acts. She so didn't need this right now. She couldn't spend her time trying to please everyone. She was only human. "Come here." She told him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "I guess I could take a five." Peyton smiled as she ran her fingers through his messy dirty blond hair.

Lucas sighed as he shook his head in shame. "Sorry. I just missed you that's all. Now that we've been getting close I just feel like you're slipping away again."

"I know the feeling." Resting her head on his broad shoulder she sighed as well. "It'll get better. I promise you that."

"I promise too." Wrapping his arms around her, Lucas held her tightly for a few minutes. The two enjoyed the silence together. Eventually Lucas released his grip. "I'll let you get back to work." Giving her a semi-sexy smirk, he tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Don't leave." She asked softly.

Handing her back her sketch pad, Lucas reached into his own bag and pulled out an old faded copy of The Grapes of Wrath. Stretching out his legs he leaned against the wall. "Superman's not going anywhere." He told her as turned to the page where he left off and began reading.

"My hero." Peyton whispered as she reached for her pencil and began shading.

* * *

Bored out of her mind, Haley played with the tips of her fingernails as she impatiently waited for the teacher to arrive and start today's lesson. She couldn't wait til this day was over. She was exhausted, irritated and not to mentioned extremely pissed. Today was not the day you wanted to mess with Haley James. All she wanted to do was get home and pass the fuck out. She was so making Lucas covering her shift today at the café. No ifs or buts. He'd just have to deal with it. The history class Haley was sitting in now was what she had been dreading all morning. This was the only class she had scheduled with Nathan and she was still fuckin pissed at him for his encore performance of being an ass earlier this morning. Could you really blame her? And of course at that very moment the wonder boy himself strolls in, solo surprisingly. 

"Haley." Nathan leaned in to get her attention. Haley didn't even bother to look up. The dirt trapped underneath her fingernails was much more interesting at the moment. "This morning….."

"You better get to your posse in the back there Nathan. You stay up here any longer and they might start to suspect something between us. God knows you couldn't have that happen. Then you'd be out of a few moronic minions to follow your every move." Haley spat out loud enough for some people to turn heads in their direction. Nathan looked around a bit embarrassed. Before Nathan could get in syllable, Haley got up from her seat, grabbed a hall pass from the teacher's desk and exited the room leaving a dumbfounded Nathan behind. He never had anyone walk away from him like that. The girl sure had balls.

This was all a game, Nathan knew that. The best move he could make right now was to go after Haley and try to work things out. He just couldn't lose her friendship. It was much more valuable then he'd wanted to admit. As Nathan stared out the door, he looked back to see Tim and the rest of his boys in the back give him a quizzical look. Looking out the door one final time, Nathan picked up his bag from off the floor and headed to the back where the guys awaited him.

On the other side of the wall in the hall, Haley took a deep breath and rested her back on a nearby locker. She was sure that Nathan would come after her and apologize, but he never came. How could she be so freakin stupid? Brushing away a tear from her face, Haley calmed herself down. There was no point in being upset over someone who didn't even care. If Nathan didn't think their friendship was worth saving then neither would she.


	34. Crash Course Times 3

**A/N: **Not much to say but the many thanks as usual to the people who take the time to read this little fic of mines. It's a great feeling to know that people enjoy it.

Today's chapter is pretty intense. Lots of Drama!

* * *

**"We're movin in, we're movin out **

**We are the team, let's hear you shout!  
Catch the spirit that we create **

**Cause tonight's the night we dominate!  
So say it loud and say it proud: Go Ravens, Go Ravens!  
Now let me hear ya one more time: Go Ravens, Go Ravens!"**

"NO, NO, NO! High V on the second verse, left diagonal on the fourth!" Brooke shrieked to her squad as she interrupted them from their routine. "Guys the classic is less than a month away and you can't even get a few basic moves down! I refuse to allow you guys to screw it up this year. I don't care how big of a bitch you may think I am right now. You're just gonna have to deal with it ladies. You know the saying life's a bitch."

"And then YOU die. HOPEFULLY." Someone from the squad muttered a little too loudly.

"If anyone's got something to say, please be my guest." Brooke scanned her squad trying to identify the owner of the rude comment.

"I think we need a take five!" Peyton jumped in and intervened. The last thing the squad need was another throw down between cheerleaders. The rest of the girls cheered at the suggestion in agreement.

"FINE. FIVE." Brooke rolled her eyes giving in.

The rest of the squad collapsed on the floor exhausted, except for Teresa who quickly jetted out of the gym. "I've been dying to pee for over an hour!"

"You couldn't let her pee?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

Brooke dismissed the problem with the wave of her hand. "I don't have time to aid to her bladder control problem. She should have peed before practice."

Peyton rolled her eyes. She was so trying hard to suppress the urge of slapping Brooke across the head. "Ok….What about Bevin? Did you talk to her yet?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "No, she didn't show today. Which is really selfish if you ask me. There's no need to punish the squad just because you got your ass kicked by the team captain." Brooke replied a little too proud of herself as she smoothed out the strings of her pom poms.

"Brooke."

"Peyton." She answered back in a mocking tone shaking her head a little.

"I give up!" Peyton threw her pom poms in the air and collapsed on the benches.

"I'm gonna talk to her. Don't worry. I'll stop by after school. Promise." Brooke knew she was being a bitch. It was ironic that the thing she loved most, cheerleading seemed to bring that out in her. Peyton nodded approvingly. "Alright girls back to work! And somebody go get Teresa. It does not take five minutes to pee! It's not that hard to just pop a squat and release!" The squad groaned loudly. The cheer nazi was getting to be too much to handle recently. Hopefully things would be back to normal once the Classic was done and over with.

An hour later and with somewhat satisfactory improvement to Brooke's standards, she decided to call it a day and grant the squad the freedom they had been praying for since 3:30. She watched in disbelief as the squad quickly gathered their things and clawed their way out of the school gym. "Ungrateful, I tell ya." Brooke yelled out as she turned to Peyton. Peyton however was already on the other side of the gym flirting with Lucas, who had just finished his practice as well. She rolled her eyes at the sight of Lucas throwing Peyton on his shoulder and spinning her around as she begged him to stop through fits of laughter. Although Brooke would never admit this to anyone especially Peyton, she was jealous. Even though Peyton and Lucas had their issues, they still had something there worth saving, which was a lot more than she had at the moment. Right now all Brooke had was a pissed off squad and a pair of blue and white pom poms on her hands. It's not like Brooke Davis had any trouble finding guys that was the easy part. Keeping them around was the tricky part. She had never been a needy or clingy girl; no Brooke Davis usually just tossed them aside once she got bored or even worse too close. But maybe it was about time she started to be a little attached and needy, she thought. A little bit never hurt anyone. Then again she'd thought she could be able to have all the things she wanted….with Jake. A boy she barely even knew. Could she be anymore pathetic?

"So I finally got you cornered Davis!"

Brooke snapped from her thoughts to see Jake, a very sweaty Jake in front of her. 'No! Not sweaty and sexy…" She thought to herself. Being friends with Jake was easier said then done if he was gonna be looking like that all the time. Funny she never noticed him before like that. "Hey Jake, didn't see you there."

"Yea, I noticed you were too busy stalking the happy couple over there. Don't tell me you're into that kind of stuff." He teased.

Brooke gave him a very confused look, eventually it dawned on her. "EW! NO!" Jake laughed. "I don't like to share. If you didn't pick that up already from Friday night's rumble."

"Then again it could also be the fact that you've been avoiding me all day." Brooke remained silent not wanting to look him in the eye. "I'm just gonna cut to the chase here. Why are you doing this?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious." She replied quietly. "I don't mean to be a bitch or whatever. It's just hard."

Jake slowly nodded. "I want us to be friends Brooke. We can't do that if you keep this up."

Brooke took a deep breath. Confronting Jake was just too hard. "I know." She eventually answered. "I'm just gonna need more then two days, ya know?"

"Listen you're done with practice for the day so let me take you out for a soda or something." He wasn't gonna let her off so easy.

"I already have plans with Lucas." She quickly answered.

"What about tomorrow?"

"I dunno."

"Brooke, please. I don't want to end things like this. Least meet me half way."

"I can't. At least not right now. I'm sorry."

"We're gonna be friends dammit! I want us to be friends." He firmly told her.

"And that's what makes it ten times harder." She softly whispered.

* * *

On the other side of the court, Peyton and Lucas watched the scene before them attentively like a pair of night hawks even though they could barely hear the actual conversation. 

"I hope everything is ok over there." Peyton whispered in Lucas' ear.

Lucas watched what seemed like Jake pleading to Brooke. It didn't look so good, but he didn't want to disappoint a hopeful Peyton. "Yeah, me too." He whispered back. "So you wanna go catch a movie tonight?"

"Can't. Jake's coming over tonight, but I'm free the rest of the afternoon. You just wanna get some food now?"

Lucas' stomach did a quick flip. "I'm sorry I think I just hallucinated there for a sec. Did you just say that Jake was coming over?" He looked at the blond like she was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that." She replied already starting to get annoyed. "Yes, Jake is coming over."

"Since when do you and Jake hang out?" Lucas asked teasingly but he was really just pushing her buttons on purpose.

"We have a stock project and for your information I've known Jake a hell of a lot longer then I've known you. Is there something wrong with me hanging out with him?"

"I was just asking." He replied defensively.

"Well next time lose the attitude."

"You don't have to be so stubborn and defensive."

"I'm the stubborn and defensive one? You've been acting like a big baby all day. If I don't pay attention to you for a second you go insane. ALL HAIL MIGHTY Lucas Scott! King of all morons!" Peyton mocked in an attempt to piss him off more. "I can't take care of you 24/7, you know. I'm not your mommy."

An awkward silence soon developed around the two. "Do you want to grab something to eat or what?" She reluctantly asked not being able to stand the silence any longer.

"Can't. This MORON has plans with Brooke." He simply stated before storming off and disappearing into the locker rooms.

"What the hell just happened?" Peyton couldn't believe what had just occurred. Not just five minutes ago she and Lucas were laughing and all over each other. Now he just stormed off in a girly fashion. Was this one of those relationships were she was the man. She sure hoped not. And since when the hell does Lucas hang out with Brooke alone?

* * *

Elsewhere at Tree Hill High, only the scratching of Haley's pencil could be heard in the tutoring center. As usual, right after practice Nathan headed down for his daily session with Haley. Today was different however. There was no friendly greeting, no joking around, no laughter, just the sounds of Haley's pencil going over Nathan's work. Only half and hour had passed so far and the silent treatment was driving Nathan insane. 

After she finished going over his math, Haley slid the paper back to Nathan. "Problem fourteen is wrong. Try it again please." She flat out told him and she snatched his history paper that he held in his hands and started going over that as well.

Besides his mom, Haley was the only other person, Nathan couldn't stand to have mad at him. "Ok, before this torture session goes on any further can we please talk."

Haley didn't even bother looking up from the paper. "Problem fourteen please. Oh and by the way you spelled George Washington wrong." She pulled out a red sharpie and underlined it for him. Nathan snatched the paper right off her hands, startling her. "Thanks for the paper cut dumbass!" Haley whined as she examined her hands.

"You'll survive. We need to talk."

"You want me to look over your damn paper or what?" She spat out extending out her hand to him. "Hand over the paper and problem fourteen isn't going to solve itself." Haley commanded.

"Gee I never knew you could be such a bitch." Nathan spat out in return as he handed her back the paper. "You've been hanging out with Brooke again?"

"Who I hang out with none of your business! That option is reserved for real friends, which you obviously aren't neither of those things. You're a fake and sure as hell not my friend! Lucas was so right about you."

Nathan slammed his hands on the table in angry. "Lucas doesn't know the first thing about me!"

"But I do! Finally."

"Why are you being like this?" Nathan asked softly. He decided to calm down. Yelling down each other throats wasn't gonna solve anything.

"WHY?" Haley looked at him in disbelief. "You know what? You really are dumber than I thought and I didn't even think that was humanly possible!"

"If you're trying to piss me off than congratulations it's working perfectly." He needed to get out of there. Anymore verbal bashing from Haley and he was gonna end up punching someone. Preferably Lucas.

"Oh don't even try it. If anyone has a right to be fuckin pissed, it sure as hell better be me! You totally blew me off today in the hall. You know it. Don't deny it!"

"I thought you understood after last night when we talked. There's things I hate doing but I have to do them. I thought I explained it to you."

"Yeah, basketball with your dad and stuff, but I didn't think that applied to friendships. I am so stupid." Haley rolled her eyes and tightened her fists, breaking the pencil she had in her hand in half. "I really thought we were friends. I trusted you, but I was wrong." She whispered softly.

"Haley, we ARE friends."

Haley quickly shook her head at him holding back her tears. "No, we're not because real friends don't hurt each other intentionally. And most importantly real friends don't deny their friendship to others."

Nathan sighed and pulled his chair close to her. "It's hard. You know that. But I'm trying. I'm not used to playing the role of the nice guy."

Haley turned to face him. "I don't want you to play it! I want you to be it." She told him softly.

Nathan watched her with intensity as she whispered those words to him. He watched a tear escape her eyes and followed its path as it ran all the way down her cheek. He watched as it passed down her bright brown eyes, her cute button nose, down to her well hidden dimple and finally down her chin. Nathan had no idea what the hell came over him because next thing he knew he was brushing her hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her.

Haley quickly retracted back in shock before Nathan got any closer. She looked up at him in pure awe. Wiping away her tears she quickly stood up and gathered her things. "I'm just gonna read your paper at home instead."

"Haley." Nathan protested. He pulled her back down. "We need to talk."

Haley shook her arms and face, as if she was trying to shake Nathan entirely out of her system. "There's nothing to talk about Nathan and from now on I think we should just keep this relationship strictly professional."

Nathan's jaw dropped. "What the hell do you mean?"

Haley got up and started to gather her things again. "I mean no more giving me rides home, no more taking me out to eat, no more stopping by the café to come visit me and no more private talks. I'm your tutor and nothing more. We come here to do work and help improve your grades. There's no room for other kinds of arrangements. We're not friends. I've finally realized that and I'm not gonna go around pretending like we are. I've played the part of fool long enough."

"That's not fair. Don't I get a say in this!" Nathan demanded.

"No you don't. You had your chance. I call the shots now."

"Haley this is ridiculous! There's obviously something going on between us or did you just totally get amnesia and forget what just was about to happen less than a minute ago!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haley said as she swung her back bag on her right shoulder.

"You know what, whatever. Fine. You wanna do this then go right ahead. Go right ahead and ignoring me and settle for your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend."

"What is your deal Nathan? Don't bring Ryan into this! The only pathetic one I see is you."

"You know what? I am really ecstatic now that we're no longer speaking to each other because now I don't have to hear you rambling on and on about that fucker and pretend like I give two shits about it!"

"What do you have against him? You always get moody when I mention him. Are you that threatened?" Haley challenged him.

"I just thought you could do a lot better, but you know what he's absolutely perfect for you. Only a dumbass would recognize another dumbass."

Haley's mouth dropped. "Did you just call me a dumbass? That must explain why I gave your sorry ass multiple chances!"

"Gee you catch on quickly. Well maybe you're not as dumb as I thought."

"Ok hot shot. Tell me one thing that's wrong with Ryan?" She was curious to what he had to say.

Nathan was stumped. He really hadn't thought that far ahead. "He's……he's stupid and he…he can't shoot a damn ball and... he has stupid hair!"

Haley looked at him unimpressed. "I'm not dating him for his free shots skillsyou idiot. I could care less."

"Free throws." Nathan quickly corrected her.

"Watever! At least Ryan really talks to me. At least Ryan isn't embarrassed to be seen with me in public. ATLEAST…..

"If you say Ryan one more time.." Nathan tested Haley, cutting her off."

"RYAN….. Invites me out!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? We go out!" Nathan yelled out.

"Yeah to places where none of you're little posse would be caught dead in. How come you never invited me to any of your parties Nathan? You have one every goddamn weekend!"

"You said you didn't party much!" Nathan answered defensively.

"Yeah…. I'm sure that was the only reason behind the non-existent invitation." Haley yelled back, sarcasm dripping from every word. "You're embarrassed to be seen with me. Just admit it."

"What about last Friday at the party. We talked and even took a few shots together." He was losing big time here.

"Yeah and you were drunk along with everybody else. No one remembers seeing that. You and I both know it" Haley took a big breath and shook her head at Nathan. "I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend. It hurts too much and I'm not gonna allow myself to let you take advantage. So let's just keep this strictly a tutoring deal. If you find it too awkward, then I'll find you someone else." This was her ultimatum, either take it or leave it.

"I don't want anyone else." Nathan spat as he got up from his seat.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow after school. Have a good night Nathan."

"I can't believe you're doing this." Nathan told her softly. Hoping that Haley would come to her senses.

"I have to." Giving him a final look, Haley turned around and walked out of the center.

"We didn't even finish our session!" Nathan called out to her, but she didn't even bother looking back behind the double doors. "FUCKIN A!" Nathan yelled out loudly. Luckily the center was empty today. Running his fingers through his hair, Nathan kicked the table they had been working on forcefully, flipping it over and sending it flying down the room until it hit the wall. Nathan sank into a nearby chair and rubbed his temple in frustration. Why in the hell were girls so fuckin difficult?


	35. Sleazy Newspapers & Crushed Dreams

**A/N: **Alrighty guys here's the latest chapter. Nothing really much left to say but thanks as always.

I Don't Own OTH.

* * *

"So how long are we supposed to be keeping track of these damn stocks?" Peyton asked as she held up the business section of the New York Times to her face. She frowned as she looked at the paper in front of her. All these little numbers, codes, plus and minus signs meant absolutely zilch, zip, nothing to her. It was a little after seven o'clock that evening and she and Jake were currently sprawled out on her bedroom floor breaking down their individual tasks for the project. 

"Every day for a month." Jake answered her as he read it off the assignment sheet they had received in class earlier that day. As he read through the rest of the sheet, he pushed it aside on the floor and looked up observing Peyton's ongoing struggle with the "fuckin sleazy newspaper" as she had put it earlier. Jake just couldn't help but laugh. Who in the world besides Peyton Sawyer would call the New York Times sleazy? Letting out another chuckle he reached out and put his hands on the paper, turning it the whole way around and then handing it back to her.

"Thanks." She sheepishly spoke embarrassed that she had been holding the damn paper upside this whole time. Yeah, that was probably the reason she was having so much trouble reading it. Looking at it she frowned yet again. Who was she kidding? It didn't matter if the paper was upside, inside out or sideways she still couldn't figure out what the hell she was reading. Thank god she wasn't planning on going into Wall Street anytime soon. Giving up she tossed the newspaper to Jake. Hopefully he would be able to figure this shit out. Shaking his head at her in amusement, he took the paper and folded it like an expert and started to read through it like nothing. "I take it you're not new at this" she joked.

"I like the sports."

"Sure you do." Biting her thumb, Peyton checked her clock by the nightstand. It was only 7:30. She wondered if she should call Lucas and see if he had cooled down by now. More importantly what she really wanted to know was if Brooke was still with him and what the hell could they possibly be doing with out her! At least she had an excuse to be hanging out with Jake. It was for school, Lucas had so overreacted. Sighing, she checked her cell phone for what seemed like the zillionth time today. Nope, still no call from Lucas. '_That bastard'_ she silently told herself. Peyton quickly corrected herself feeling a bit sick at the word. Unfortunately in Lucas' case he actually was one. _'That Ass.' _Much better. Even though she was pissed at him, she still didn't wanna be heartless. She knew what it felt like not to have a dad around, but at least her dad was the greatest whenever he was actually around. Dan Scott however would never change; he'd bring down anyone that got in his way including his own sons. She'd seen first hand the effects he had on Nathan; in some strange way Lucas was lucky. He didn't have to grow up hating his dad the way Nathan did. Lucas just grew up not knowing him at all, which was ten times better than the real thing. It's a shame Lucas didn't realize it, but him and Nathan had a lot more in common than he thought. The only major difference being that Nathan was a complete ass ninety five percent of the time, but that other five percent Nathan could sure shine as bright as Lucas. Nathan could be caring, funny and loving when he let his guard down. That five percent was the only rare good thing that was left of their now disintegrated relationship. God knows she's tried to open Lucas up to Nathan, but he'd always shoot down the topic every single time. According the Haley, Nathan did the exact same thing with her. Peyton and Haley just didn't get it; those two were just so damn stubborn for their own good. Peyton stopped herself from thinking about it any further. Thinking about her ex and her….well almost boyfriend wasn't exactly what she had planned for tonight. Why couldn't her friends come stress free for once? Focusing her attention back to Jake, she pulled the newspaper down from his face. "You know this is the twenty-first century we're living in now Jakey. All this stock crap can so be done online."

"We're really not supposed to…." He said hesitantly. "The whole point of this project is to really get us thinking like real stock brokers. We're not supposed to even touch a computer until we're done gathering data so we can then write our proposal. See it says it right here." Jake informed her as he pointed to guideline number five on the sheet.

Peyton rolled her eyes and snorted a little at Jake. "You're a little too virtuous kid." Snatching the assignment sheet from his hands she crushed it in to a ball and dunked it in her trash can. Jake frowned disapprovingly. "C'mon Jake, live a little." Laughing at him, Peyton gave Jake a small pat on the shoulder. "What Mr. Nash don't know won't hurt him." She jokingly whispered to him and ran straight to her desktop and began typing away.

"Why go through all that effort when you have the joy of reading the paper right here?" Did he really just say that? It was official he was a nerd.

"Found it!" Peyton yelled out ignoring his previous comment. "Ooooooo and I can automatically download the quotes I want everyday!" She yelled out again getting really into it. "Automatic graphing? So cool! Thanks to this baby we won't even have to lift a finger for this project." Peyton looked back and smiled at Jake giving him the thumbs up and then returned her gaze to the computer screen.

'_Never mind.'_ He thought. Peyton was definitely the nerd. He'd never seen someone get so excited over automatic graphing and stock quotes. As Peyton played with the computer some more, Jake's wandering eye headed straight to her enormous record collection. "Is it ok to…….?" He asked nodding his head towards the music collection. He felt like a little kid asking permission to play with something big and shinny.

Peyton bit her bottom lip. She was a little bit undeceive. She didn't let just anyone go through her music. Not even Brooke, after she broke that rare Ramones import vinyl a few years back. Her music collection was her baby, probably the only thing she considered valuable, that and her rock star car, as she liked to call it. Reluctantly she gave in well against her will. Nodding she gave him the ok. "Be careful man." She warned him sternly. "You break anything and you can say sayonara to your little buddy down there." A serious look swept her face immediately as she pointed a finger to his crotch and then quickly passed the same finger across her throat for a more dramatic effect.

Jake chuckled at her bluntness. His smile quickly dropped when she didn't even react with a blink. Looking down at his jeans, Jake quickly placed his hands over his 'little buddy'. "I'll be careful. Promise." He answered laughing nervously as he made his way over to the records. Peyton let out a small laugh and shook her head as she turned back to her computer yet again. As he looked through, Jake ran his fingers through the records delicately, as if they were the most precious jewel in the world. Peyton had all the greatest music you could imagine; Pink Floyd, Rolling Stones, Doors, The Clash and Sex Pistols just to name a few. She also had a lot of newbies of their generation, but for the most part her collection consisted of a lot of 80's music. "A little obsessed with 80's music I see." Jake commented as he pulled out a record from the shelf and examined it.

"I'm way passed obsessed dude. Making music sure meant something back then. Now it's all just bitches and hoes and the occasional sickening boy band. Only the greatest music ever created and I couldn't be part of it…."

"True." He agreed and slid the record he was holding back on its shelf.

"Totally!" Excited at the mention of music, Peyton jotted out of her seat and joined Jake. "I mean if I could've grown up in any decade it would have definitely been in the 80's, hands down, no contest. Rockin' out to great jams, great concerts---

"Not to mention awful hair, makeup, clothes……need I go on?" Jake joked cutting her off.

Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes. "Never said the 80's were perfect." She waved a finger over his face scolding him for making fun of her music.

Jake just pushed her finger aside instead. "I could so picture you right now with a Pat Benatar hair cut or even better Cyndi Lauper!"

"Cyndi Lauper? Get bent Jagielski! I'm so a Benatar girl._ Hit me with you best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_" Peyton started singing along as she punched Jake lightly on the arm.

"So do you write or make music?" He wondered.

Peyton rapidly shook her head in shame. "I wish! Great music taste. Absolutely no musical talent whatsoever. Unfortunately." She answered sadly. "That would be so awesome though." She added dreamily. "If I could just like rock out to an audience. You know how everyone has that secret dream to be a rock star, right?"

Jake nodded knowingly and raised his left hand. "Guilty right here!" Jake shook his head. "I can't believe I'm actually telling you this but I always wanted to be the lead singer of Van Halen."

Peyton's mouth opened wide in shock. "You're kidding right? Like David Lee Roth?" Jake confidently shook his head. "Oh god the hair, the head bands….ooohhh and even better the skin tight suits! Hot." Giving him a wink, she immediately started to laugh hysterically.

"I would be hot." Jake commented giving Peyton a sexy rock star pose. This only made her laugh harder.

"Dude." Peyton said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do yourself a favor and never release that information to anyone. Ever! That is what I call blackmail and I totally have dibs on it now!"

"This is exactly why we're such great friends." Jake joked as he left her by the music and went to seat back down on the floor.

Peyton frowned. She couldn't tell if he was just joking or trying to make her feel bad. "We should be though." She answered quietly taking a seat on the floor as well. "I mean we've known each other since grade school. You and Nathan even broke my Barbie once in 3rd grade, yet I barely know you." Peyton paused for a second. "Wow I can't believe I actually owned a Barbie….anywayz." She said shaking her head. "You're just so mysterious half of the time. Always in a hurry and shit."

"What can I say; I'm a guy on the move."

Peyton rolled her eyes. Was anybody ever going to figure out Jake's big secret? "And the mystery remains unsolved……thun, thun, thun…." Peyton let out a small laugh. "Okay so tell me this. What's your music?" She asked as she reached for the koosh ball on her desk. The two proceeded to toss it back and forth.

"Pretty much same as you, but I listening to almost everything, cept country though. Not a big fan." He replied tossing the koosh back to her.

Catching the koosh, Peyton cringed her face. "Couldn't agree with you more there buddy." She replied referring to his mention of country music. She threw the koosh back. "Anything else?"

"I mess around in music too you could say. I can play the guitar."

"And the secrets start pouring out!" Peyton pumped her fists in triumph. "So Jake Jagielski closet musician, huh?" Jake nodded slightly embarrassed. "Awe look you're blushing! It's cool I think musicians are hot." The comment caused Jake to blush even harder. Peyton chuckled. "So do you have a band or play solo in front of clubs and stuff?" Peyton asked getting excited.

Jake put his hands up and shook his head. "That would be a big fat NO. I just really play for me and one other person….." Okay why did he just tell her that?

"Ah…..secret girlfriend! That's so cute." Peyton smiled approvingly. "Is that why you turned down Brooke, cuz dude you just could have told her."

"That's not it at all. I'm not seeing anyone right now. Girls suck." He lamely replied.

"You're not gay are you?" Peyton inquired with a smirk.

"No, but that would have defiantly made my life a lot easier." Peyton looked at him oddly. "Trust me." He told her seriously.

"So what's the real reason behind you and Brooke then?"

"I just don't really know her and like I told her before I've got a lot on my plate at the moment." Jake unconsciously started to crack his knuckles. He hated talking about his love life. It was still a delicate topic for him.

"Ex burn you that bad, huh?"

"That obvious, huh?" Peyton quickly nodded. Jake sighed. God he was so pathetic. "Yes there was someone and now I'll be dealing with that baggage for the rest of my life, believe me."

"Hey it happens to the best of us. Just look at my dumbass of an ex. I'm sure it's not that bad Jake." Peyton placed a hand on his knee. "Everyone has baggage."

"I'm ok with it. It's more of how others will react to it. That's what bothers me."

"What was your ex like a crack dealer or something?" Jake looked at Peyton as if she was deranged. "Well whatever it is, I think you should give Brooke a chance. She's a big girl, she can hold her own."

Jake smiled as he had a flashback of Brooke tackling Bevin. "Yea she definitely can." Jake nervously ran a hand through his short dark brown locks. "Could we possibly not talk about my love life and how non-existent it is." Jake paused as he looked down at his knee where Peyton's hand was still resting.

Peyton looked down at her hand and quickly pulled back, blushing a little. "Sorry. I didn't mean to push. Brooke's rubbed off more on me than I'd thought."

"It's cool. I should probably get going anyway." Getting up from the floor, he grabbed his book bag from off the bed. "Wanna go over stocks some more this weekend?"

"Yay! Fun!" Peyton whaled like a five year old and clapped.

"I'll see ya at school then." As Jakes walked out of the room he eyed Peyton's trash can and quickly pulled out the assignment sheet she had crumbled up and threw in there earlier and placed it in the back pocket of his jeans.

Peyton laughed and shook her head at him, scolding him again like a little kid for the second time that day. "And to think, me and Brooke thought you were like the new James Bond with only a few months left to leave on a count of your life threatening disease they haven't found a cure for yet, when in fact you're really just a nerd whose life long ambition is to be David Lee Roth."

"James Bond?" Jake curiously asked.

"Ignore me. I'm just delusional. C'mon I'll walk you out." Peyton said as she stood up and shoved him out the door.

* * *

Elsewhere across town, Brooke had just left Karen's Café where she had been hanging out with Lucas and was now standing in front of Bevin Maskey's house. Brooke sure as hell didn't wanna be here right now, but she knew it was for the best of the squad and plus Peyton would so kick her ass if she showed up at school tomorrow without talking to Bevin. Brooke knew she had fucked up last weekend and she wasn't a big fan of admitting when she was wrong, but guess she'd have to suck it up and get it over with. Bevin hadn't done anything wrong. The poor girl was just another victim of Brooke's bashing. As Brooke rang the doorbell she nervously waited for the door to open. 

A few moments later the white front door opened up and there stood Bevin sporting a pissed off look. Brooke's eyes widen and she secretly cringed at the sight in front of her. Bevin did not look good at all. Her left cheek was bruised and swollen and she had a huge black eye on her right eye. Bevin's right arm also had a slight black and blue on it. "Come to break my face some more?" Bevin spat out as she glared over at Brooke up and down. She looked perfect, her lip was a bit swollen from the fight but other than that Brooke didn't have scratch on her.

"I just wanted to see how you were Bev." Brooke sheepishly answered. God everything happened so fast during that fight, she didn't realize how violent it had really gotten. Bevin sure as hell didn't deserve that and Brooke sure felt like shit at the moment.

Bevin rolled her eyes at Brooke's lame attempts. "Well as you can see, not so great! But you! Of course you look ravishing as always Davis. You can leave now." Bevin sneered as started to close the door.

Brooke quickly placed her hand on the door before Bevin could shut it any further. "I'm sorry Bevin. I really am. I've been having a bad couple of weeks and I took it out on you and there is no excuse for that. I fucked up hard core."

"Well I'm glad you came all the way over here to tell me that just so that you can feel less guilty about it. Let me fill you in on a little something here Brooke… I DON"T GIVE A SHIT! You're supposed to be my girl and this is how you treat me? Saying sorry doesn't make it magically disappear. Tough shit."

"What can I do to make this better?"

"You can leave me alone and you can have Jake while you're at it too. I don't care anymore and by the way I'm dropping out of the Classic."

Brooke's jaw dropped. She swore she felt it hit the cement below her. "No you can't! We need you! I need you! Bevin please don't punish the squad just because I was a major bitch that night. I'm begging you! The Classic is less than a month away. We don't have time to redo the routine!"

"I don't care. I've already talked to the squad. They're not entirely thrilled but they understand. I just can't be around you right now Brooke, otherwise I'm gonna end up putting my foot up your ass."

"Go ahead! Anything to get you back for the Classic!" Brooke screeched out and turned around. "Go ahead kick my ass! Or even better hit me in the face!" Brooke turned back around and stuck out her face.

"As tempting as that sounds…..I'm not going do that."

"C'mon don't be such a wuss! Right here on the nose." Brooke indicated and pointed to her nose.

Bevin looked at Brooke in amusement. Watching Brooke squirm definitely sure had its advantages. "Goodbye Brooke." And with that Bevin slammed the door right in her face.

Brooke quickly ran to the door and started pounding on it. "No c'mon Bevin! I'm so so so so SORRY!. Do I have to get down on my knees and beg? Cuz I'll do it." Brooke quickly got on her knees and continued to pound on the door. "Bevin please for the love of god!" After about five minutes of yelling and pounding on the door, Brooke leaned against the door to sulk. What the hell was she gonna do now? As Brooke closed her eyes to think, the door swung wide open causing Brooke to fall flat on her face on Bevin's hard wooden floors. "Bevin thank god you changed your mind!" Brooke quickly looked up but was soon disappointed. Looking down at her was a man she recognized to be Bevin's father. "Mister Maskey! So nice to see you! Brooke quickly got up from off the floor and faced him." Boy he did not look happy.

"Ms. Davis I would appreciate if you'd stop making a scene outside my home. My daughter wants nothing to do with you and frankly I don't ever want to see you around here ever again as far as I'm concerned. And I'll be sure to mention this little incident to your parents tonight at the charity ball. I'm sure they'll be more than thrilled to hear about your sudden case of madness."

Brooke looked as if she was about to faint. Her parents?…..Charity ball? This did not sound good. One more screw up and her parents had threaten to repossess her car. "My parents? Sir is that really necessary? Surely we could work this all out. This has all been a huge misunderstanding."

Mr. Maskey cut her off instantly. "I don't think so Brooke. It's pretty crystal clear to me." So long beloved bug. It's been nice knowing you.

"But—"

"Good day Ms. Davis." And for the second time that day the door was slammed in Brooke's face.

"Shit." Brooke cried out as she ran her fingers through her silky reddish brown hair. She looked back at the front door and considered knocking again. Brooke Davis never took no for an answer, but then she saw Bevin looking at her from out the living room window. "Is she smirking?" Brooke couldn't believe it. Never mind about knocking, it would only make things worse. Brooke looked towards her car and frowned. This was probably the last time she would get to enjoy her baby for a long ass time. Why in the hell did she ever come over to apologize! Damn Peyton and her all of a sudden goody two shoes routine! Now, not only did her squad hate her but she was now out of a cheerleader and a car. "Why me?"


	36. Only Hope

**A/N:** Okay guys so this chapter is extremely long mainly because I sort of got carried away as I was typing it up and also because I probably won't be able to get in another chapter til next week since I'm gonna be working at my job like non-stop for the rest of the week. I'll try though.

Another note is that this chapter has a few references to this Disney movie called Zenon. My little cousin was over here today and brought over ther DVD so the movie was stuck in my head all day today, lol. SO sorry for the lame ass mentions of it. Hopefully you guys know what movie I'm talking about. I used to watch it all the time whenI was younger so it was kind of nice to see it again today.

As always thanks so much for the reviews and please let me know what you guys think of this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Haley rested her tired head on her right hand as she stared down at the plate of macaroni n' cheese in front of her. Sighing a bit she stretched out her equally tired arm, which felt like it weighed about fifty pounds at the moment and grabbed the fork that rested by her plate. Taking the fork she began to play around with her food not bothering to take a bite. Haley was currently sitting at the kitchen table at her house in silence, her parents were still out of town and even though she was home at the moment her mind was definitely elsewhere. All night long Haley couldn't help but replay her fight with Nathan over and over again in her head. She couldn't shake off that funny you get sometimes in the pit of your stomach. Maybe she had indeed overreacted. Damn her conscious. Sometimes Haley wished she could just do whatever she pleased and not have to think twice about it, but of course that never worked out. But alas, Haley James was cursed with although very quirky parents nonetheless they were quirky parents with first-rate morals. Not to say that she still wasn't pissed at Nathan, but she could have handled it better. Letting out another sigh she continued to play a little further with her dinner. Things would just have to work themselves out. Even though she was still serious about keeping things strict with Nathan from now on, she still had a job to do. After all Haley had made a commitment to help him and she was gonna stick to it. So she no longer trusted Nathan, but Haley eventually did decided that she could manage to be civil to the basketball player. Anything to help make their tutoring sessions go by with much more ease.

"Haley?"

"Huh? Who is that?" Haley looked up from her plate and made contact with a bright pair of green eyes. For a tutor she could sure be fuckin stupid sometimes. Here she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had totally forgotten that she had been having dinner this whole time with Ryan. He was the one who had cooked for gods sakes! Ryan looked at her weirdly and handed her a glass of water. "Thanks." She replied feeling like a complete moron after asking who the hell was there. Unable to look at him any longer she quickly drank the entire glass of water without stopping in order to avoid his gaze.

"You okay? You haven't even touched your food. I thought you loved mac and cheese?" He asked as he took a bite out of his own food. It sure wasn't any three course meal, but he really wanted to do something for Haley that she enjoyed. A few days ago she had rambled on and on about how much she loved the simple dish.

Haley touched her stomach from underneath the table. There was that feeling again. She quickly nodded giving him a forced smile. "I'm fine." Ryan however didn't look so convinced. "Really! I've just got some things on my mind. Nothing to worry about."

"You seem kind of distant tonight. I mean c'mon my cooking can't be that bad!" He joked as he leaned over and brushed a few strands from her face.

This time Haley gave him a genuine smile. "You're totally right. I'm all yours, promise." Grabbing her fork once more she took a bite of her food and relaxed at the familiar taste. "Mmmmm…..food of the gods!"

Ryan laughed. "You're such a weirdo, but you're my very hot little weirdo." Lifting her head up gently by her chin he pulled her face towards his until their lips met.

Haley giggled a bit as they pulled apart. "Mac and cheese, water, kisses….you just supplied me with the three basic food groups one needs to survive. It is possible to hold you hostage here forever?" Haley smiled as she leaned in and gave him another quick kiss, giggling some more.

"Huh….I think I might need one more kiss for convincing." Ryan joked and he lightly ran a finger on her lips.

"You drive a hard bargain there mister." Haley muttered as she was pulled into another kiss this time more passionate then the rest. Man this boy could kiss and Haley sure wasn't complaining. "Well thanks for dinner." Haley said as the two finally pulled away for air.

"No problem. I have to confess though that the reason I slaved over a hot stove to cook you this fabulous dinner is because this is another motive behind it besides getting to kiss you. That's just a bonus."

"I never knew mac and cheese could be so time consuming." She played along taking another bite of her food.

"You have no idea James, but there is something I want to ask you."

"Ask away." She mumbled at him with a mouthful of mac and cheese._ 'Real attractive Haley.'_ She thought.

Ok so I know it's only been a couple of days since we've started hanging out, but I really like where this is going…"

Haley swallowed the bite she just took real hard. Was this going where she thinks it's going? "Go on." She slowly urged him.

"What I'm trying to say is that where this is going, I know enough to know that I don't need to go out on another date with you again." Haley's faced dropped. Okay maybe this wasn't going the way she thought. Ryan quickly caught on. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" He shook his head furiously and started to laugh. "Sorry. I guess I'm kind of nervous. What this idiot means is that I don't need another date because I know what I want. I really want to try US. You know be an actually couple and we can take it slow…..whatever you want."

Haley's spirits promptly lifted. "Wow…I don't even know what to say Ry."

"Well yes would be kind of the ideal answer in my opinion anyway." He told her smiling.

Haley laughed choking a bit on her mac and cheese. She hit her chest a bit coughing from the food. "Of course!" She replied finally catching her breath. "I mean yes. I mean feel the same way." He smiled at her answer. "Now if you don't get over here and kiss me this instant, I might just have to break up with you right now."

"And we couldn't have that now, could we?" Ryan seductively asked with a twinkle in his eye as he scooted closer to Haley.

"Nuh uh…" She softly mumbled as his lips covered hers yet again.

* * *

The sounds of Dashboard filled the room as Peyton propped up her pillows and laid down on the bed in nothing but her towel. She had just finished getting out of the shower and was currently debating on whether she should get dressed to go see Lucas or get dressed to stay in bed for the rest of the night. Or maybe she'd stay in the towel; nothing says I'm sorry for calling you moron like a naked girl on your doorstep just fresh out of the shower. He still hadn't called her not once since their fight today and she hadn't bothered to call him either. It seemed like Peyton would have to be the bigger person here if she had any hopes of furthering their relationship. Lucas could sure be such a baby at times. Karen must have over nurtured him growing up because even though he didn't strive for female attention like Nathan did, Lucas still was dependent on female attention with the women in his life, which pretty much just consist of his mom, Haley, her and apparently now Brooke, since they were hanging out together without her today. As Peyton closed her eyes, she relaxed a bit drowning herself in the music. The relaxation was cut short though, which seemed to be a common trend lately, when her cell went off causing her to jolt out of bed immediately. She sure hoped it was him calling. Running to her desk quickly she clumsily tripped on one of her converse sneakers but still managed somehow to keep her balance up and grab the cell. She eagerly checked the flashing screen that should have been reading Lucas but instead read Brooke. "Good enough. I guess…" She told herself as she hit the talk button. "Hoebags 'R' Us! How can I help you today?" 

"I don't have time for your meaningless riddles right now P. Sawyer! Zedis Lapedis! We are in the middle of a major crisis here!" Brooke yelled through the other end of the line.

Peyton quickly pulled the phone away from her ear trying to regain her hearing. Brooke's reckless screeching could put anyone into a coma. "Zedis Lapedis? Brooke have you been watching you're little cousin's Zenon DVD again?" She asked placing the phone back to her ear.

"NO!" Brooke answered unconvincingly.

"For gods sakes man we're not 13 anymore!" Peyton started laughing; Brooke on the other hand was not at all amused, she heavily coughed to get Peyton back on topic. "Okay, okay….what's going on?" She asked Brooke as she checked any signs of injury on her big toe from tripping just seconds before.

On the other side of town Brooke talked to Peyton in her car as she sped back home from Bevin's house. "Out of my way JACKASS!" She yelled at a red convertible that had just cut her in the left lane.

"Okay…a little lost here!" Peyton commented as she heard the background noise.

"Sorry babe." Brooke replied regaining her composure as she sped up to pass the red convertible giving the driver of the car the finger as she passed him. "Uh oh……" Brooke said as she took a second look at the driver and drove faster away in embarrassment.

"What?" Peyton asked irritated that she had absolutely no idea what was going on and Brooke still hadn't bothered to fill her in on the details.

"I think…..no I'm almost positive that I just gave Dan Scott the finger." She could hear Peyton laughing on the other end of the line. "Not funny Peyton! I've already got enough Tree Hill parents loathing me at the moment; I don't need to add anyone else to the list!"

"Alright you've got my attention. So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" Peyton made her way over to her dresser searching for some PJs.

"Right! Ok major cheer crisis! I went over to see Bevin just now."

"How did that go?" Peyton asked as she pulled out some grey sweats and a fall out boy t-shirt. "Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker. Go ahead." Placing the cell on top of the dresser, Peyton dropped her towel and got dressed as Brooke continued to speak.

"Not so good. In fact worse! Not only did I get the door slammed in my face not once but twice! But now we're out of a cheerleader and I'm out of a car for sure once the rents get home tonight!"

"She dropped out of the squad!" She was sure shocked. Peyton never expected in a million year for Bevin to just pick up and leave the squad. That girl loved to cheer just as much as Brooke did.

"I'm not sure if she dropped out altogether, but she's for sure not showing up for the Classic. What the hell am I supposed to do Peyton!"

Peyton looked back at her cell as she heard endless honking. "Are you driving?" She asked unsure.

"Yes." She replied but then turned her attention back to another driver in front of her. "Hey buddy! That green little light there means GO! Move it why don't ya!"

"Talk about road rage." Peyton commented as she grabbed her cell once again and turned off the speaker mode.

"Quiet you!" Brooke threatened. "So what are we gonna do!" Brooke quickly hit her brakes forcefully causing her tires to screech loudly. She had gotten so carried away that she almost ran right into the SUV in front of her. "Shit." She muttered relieved.

"Okay, first ok all calm down; cuz that slam right there did not sound good at all. If you die then we're really doomed this year at the classic for sure. Now take a deep breath." Brooke obeyed and took in a breath. "Now exhale." Brooke obeyed once again.

"Now what do I do oh great yoga instructor." Brooke wondered still agitated. That poor excuse for a breathing exercise didn't do shit for her system.

"It'll be ok. We'll just re-work the routine. No sweat."

"Peyton! We don't have time! It took me over a month to perfect it and months to teach it to you guys!"

"We'll find a replacement then." She suggested.

"We don't have time to hold auditions either!"

"You know you're making this kind difficult when you keep shooting down all my ideas." Peyton grumbled in annoyance.

"I'm sorry but unless I can pull out a fool-proof idiot routine out of my ass for eleven girls, instead of twelve, we are so screwed!"

"Brooke you are like the master Yoda of choreography. You can so do this!"

"We might as well just save the squad from any further humiliation and just drop out all together." Brooke responded ignoring Peyton. She was beginning to give up all hope of wining the Classic this year. "And once again Claire Young and her slut squad get their way." She muttered pulling into her driveway. Turning off the car, Brooke rested her head back on the driver's seat and relaxed as she clicked off her seatbelt.

"Don't give up Davis. Me and the squad did not just go through months of you terrorizing us just so you can throw in the towel! I'll go talk to Bevin maybe I can change her mind. You might have just insulted her while you were apologizing."

"No!" Brooke yelled jumping out of her seat. "I did apologize! For heaven's sake I even had to resort to begging and groveling and what did that act of humiliation get me? Absolutely nothing!" Actual begging and groveling? Peyton couldn't believe her ears. Brooke Davis didn't just get on her knees for anyone and you bet your ass that included sexual favors. "That evil cheerwhore has already cost me my beloved bug. There is no way I'm giving her the satisfaction of having my best friend going over there and beg for forgiveness! She'll be lucky if I let her fake bleached blonde ass back into the squad!"

"Brooke…"

"That's right Peyton you heard me. Oh she'll be back, believe me! They always come crawling back!"

"If memory serves me right I believe you were the one who tackled her and gave her a black eye."

"That's besides the point….wait how did you know she had a black eye!"

"I'm might have stopped by yesterday…." Peyton causally added in.

"Traitor!" Brooke spat out disgusted.

"You'll get over it. On to more important things…how about if I find us a cheerleader?"

"Why? Are you specialized in pulling out a perfect cheerleader out of your ass? Cuz that would be quite a nifty little trick there P. Sawyer."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Well it's great to know you haven't lost that great sense of humor of yours we've all come to grown and love." She muttered sarcastically.

"Just find me a cheerleader by tomorrow or we're forfeiting." Brooke sneered unimpressed. "And by the way I'm watching Zenon again tonight, better be here bitch." And with that she hung up. "ONE sin minor and my life is a living black hole!" Brooke yelled out as she slammed the car door behind her. "Oh wow maybe Peyton was right. I should lay of that movie." Realizing her past comment. "Nah."

"Love you too." Peyton said to no one in particular as she closed her cell phone shut back in her room. Now that Brooke had given Peyton her dose of gossip for the day, now all she had to do was find a girl who was could keep her balance, smile, had a good pair of lungs to cheer and didn't mind being bossed around by the cheer nazi. Peyton looked at her cell catching the time. 9:30pm. Where in the hell was she supposed to find this wonder girl in so little time?

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen I don't believe my eyes. We have a very special treat for you tonight. Finally showing his sorry ass around the River court is none other than Lucas Scott all-star player of the Tree Hill Ravens!" Mouth announced to the guys as he spotted Lucas in his Keith's body shop sweatshirt heading their way. 

"That's right Mouth. The man, the myth, the legend had finally decided to grace us with his presence." Mouth's co-announcer Jimmy Edwards joined in the teasing. The boys of the river court heavily cheered and clapped as Lucas shyly walked up to them.

"Shut up guys. It hasn't been that long." Lucas defended as he pulled off the gray hoodie and tossed it aside.

"Well look what we have here."

"What's up Skills." Lucas greeted his best friend since childhood.

"You know the usual just keeping it fresh baby. Man it's been awhile Luke. How you been dawg?" The two did their secret hand shake that had been developed since the 4th grade.

"My guess is that blondie tossed his skinny white ass to the curve." Fergie joined in giving Lucas a good slap on the back. "We're just a last resort man." He finished off crossing his arms in front of his chest pretending to be hurt.

"It's not like that guys." Not wanting to further discuss the subject Lucas steals the ball off Skill's hands and starts dribbling away. "We playing or what?" he asked them hoping they'd just lay off him tonight.

Both Fergie and Skills give each other a knowing look. "Yeah, his ass got tossed!" They both reply at the same time. Lucas shoots them an angry look as he made his way down the court taking a shot and surprisingly misses. "OOOOHHHHH!" Skills, Fergie and Junk, who appeared out of nowhere, yell out at the same time in shame.

"Damn dawg, this girl got you all kinds of messed up." Skills joked as he tossed the ball back to Lucas. "Are the Ravens looking for a new star player? Cuz you know I got the skills man." Skill then proceeds to confidently brush off his shoulders.

"Shut up Skills." Lucas grumbled as he jumped into the air taking another shot. He missed yet again.

"Well folks it seems like the Scott all-star genes are in low supply tonight. Is there a Nathan Scott in the house?" Mouth cheered into his mic causing the rest of the fellas to break out snickering.

"Man it's a wonder why I don't come around here anymore." Frustrated Lucas slams the ball and takes a seat on the bench, away from Mouth and Jimmy that is.

"Ah you know we're just playing with you Luke." Skills said as he joined him over on the bench.

"Yea Luke, just chill out. You'll always be one of us, no matter what." Junk informed him as he passed the ball to Lucas.

"Thanks for the 7th Heaven moment guys." Lucas chuckled as he caught the orange ball in his hands.

"So how about a little 2 on 2 action going on for old times sake?"

"Yea, I guess I have some spare time to kick some ass on the court." Lucas replied cockily as he stood up spinning the basketball in his index finger.

"You kicking our asses, huh?" Skills asked unimpressed.

"Yea, now it really will be like old times." Fergie joked as he paired up with Junk against the other two.

"Shut up man." Skills defended as him and Lucas took the court.

* * *

"And once again Lucas Scott has schooled the river court bums in the art of losing." Mouth faithfully announced to his fans or really Jimmy. The rest of the guys knew very well they had just gotten their ass kicked. 

"Bum? Man who you calling a bum you raggedy ass skinny white boy!" Skills joked as he went after Mouth tackling him.

"So you gonna come around more often man or what?"" Fergie asked Lucas as he tightened the laces on his sneakers.

"Yea man." Lucas nodded as he grabbed his sweatshirt from off the grass and slipped it on. "My bad guys for not coming around lately. You know I could never forget where my home is."

"Well don't you worry your pretty little head about that Luke cuz we'll be here to remind your sorry ass incase you start acting up." Skills replied as he straightened out his shirt. "And that my friends is how you really school someone on the art of losing." Skills announced as he turned everyone else's gaze on Mouth who had his jeans down to his knees and his polo shirt over his head. The poor kid couldn't see a thing and instead of helping him, Jimmy just sat there laughing as Mouth struggled to pull his shirt back down. The rest of the gang just rolled their eyes and tried their hardest to hold down the urge to laugh. That all last about a whole ten seconds until Mouth ran straight into a tree and landed flat on his back. There wasn't a dry eye in sight after that little scene.

"You wanna walk back man?" Lucas nodded to Skills as he hand him back his ball. The two friends parted ways with the others. "So what's on your mind man?" Skills wondered. The two had been walking in silence for about five minutes now just enjoying the cool breeze hit their over-exhausted bodies. "And don't say it ain't nuttin!"

Lucas smiled at the threat. His friends just knew him too damn well. "Have you been talking to Haley lately?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"No. Little Miss James has been too busy entertaining her new boy toy." Lucas gave him a disgusted look. He didn't need to think about what kind of entertaining Haley had been doing. That was just sick. "Just like you, she's been MIA recently. Don't tell me you've finally realized your undying love for her! I told you dawg you guys were meant to be! There's just no way two people of the opposite sex can keep a platonic relationship going on for that long."

"No you idiot. Haley's like my sister. That's just gross dude."

"You wanna be her new boy toy!" Skills sang along. Lucas just rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird. "Chill out I'm just messin. So I'm guessing Peyton really did give your ass the boot. It's cool man. I don't blame you. She is pretty fine. You think she'd be interested in a fine sophistic brother as myself?" Lucas turned his face and glared. "Damn man just trying to lighten up the mood. No need to go all exorcist on me with that creepy ass glare!"

"Sorry." Lucas replied shaking it off. As they continued walking he looked down on the ground and started to kick forward a loose pebble that had caught his eye. "No she didn't kick me to the curve as you guys put it, but I'm still not even sure what we are." He confessed to Skills still keeping his eye on the pebble. "I kind of blew up at her today."

"You?" Skills asked not believing him. "Yelled at a girl?" Lucas nodded in shame. "What are you taking over Nathan's job now? That doesn't sound like the Luke I know."

"I was jealous, so sue me. She blew me off to hang out with Jake from my team."

Skills nodded in understanding. "Damn that's cold." Lucas nodded as well still kicking around that damn pebble. "So screw her man. There's plenty of fine hunnies in the sea just waiting to be caught."

"Well she did kind of claim it was for some stock project." Lucas quietly tried to get that last piece of information in there.

Skills immediately stopped walking and shook his head at Lucas in disbelief. "You're an idiot man." He then proceeded to slap Lucas in the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Lucas spat out as he rubbed over the new bump that rapidly formed at the back of his head.

"Don't play dumb. You know damn well what the hell that was for!"

"Hey what happened to screw her and being on my side!" Lucas asked as he quickly ran after Skills who had started walking again without him.

"That was BEFORE you decided to withhold out info on me dumbass. I'm in that class, she ain't lying! What's up with you man? It's obvious she ain't do nuttin wrong. So quite being the bitch and go talk to her." Lucas pretended not to listen to what Skills had to say. He wasn't very happy with his words of wisdom at the moment. "Hey you wanted my advice so there you go. And I know you ain't rollin your eyes at me man!"

"You're right. I asked for it." Lucas said giving in.

"So you gonna talk to her then, right?"

"I said I'd asked for it, never said I agreed with it."

Now it was Skills turn to roll his eyes. "Man, go talk to Haley! I can't deal with your bitch ass any more. Maybe she'll be able to knock some sense into your scrawny stubborn ass." Hey no one could say he didn't try.

"Haley can't make me do anything I don't wanna do Skills."

"Maybe not, but a good swift kick in the ass might."

"Dude, I think you're just a little too obsessed with my ass."

"Shut up. Haley's house is that way so start walking." Skills threatened as he turned the corner and left Lucas on his own. "See ya later Luke."

* * *

Peyton checked her watched for the third time as she waited outside. She had been knocking profusely for about ten minutes now and no one was answering the door. She was about to turn right back around and drive home when she decided to see if by some sheer of luck the door might be unlocked. Pushing the handle forward the door automatically creaked open. Success! "Is anybody here?" She called out as she opened the door further. Even though she had already technically broken in and entered someone else's home she still thought she should be somewhat polite and double check to see if anyone was home. Still no answer. Peyton groaned in defeat and walked back outside. As she proceeded to close the front door her eyes caught the faded illumination of a room. That light was on so maybe they just couldn't hear Peyton knocking. Peyton didn't want to intrude but she was desperate. She had come all the way over here on a mission and she wasn't leaving until it was accomplished. Dropping her bag by the front door, Peyton followed the dim light that lead her to the kitchen where she caught sight of Haley and Ryan in the middle of a heavy make out session. Haley was sitting on Ryan's lap with her arms around his neck and Ryan was slowly inching his way up the back of her shirt. "Whoa didn't realize I was stepping into make out central!" Peyton yelled out in shock. She automatically placed her hands over her mouth as her eyes widen. That comment was meant to stay inside her head. 

The comment made Haley jump out of Ryan's lap and fall back on the kitchen floor. Peyton had scared the shit out of her. She had first thought it was her parents who had came home early or even Lucas stopping by to check up on her, which was why she jumped so quickly into the air. She sure didn't want either of them catching her like this. As Haley looked up from the floor she was relieved to see that it was just Peyton. Just Peyton, she thought. Wait a second, what the hell is she doing here?

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked while he reached out to pull Haley up. "Peyton." Ryan greeted her with a nod as he helped Haley up.

I am so sorry Haley!" Peyton ran to her side, her cheeks still burning from embarrassment. "Hi!"

"I'm fine." Haley mumbled as she smoothed out the long shirt she was wearing. "I can't believe I just did that." She said taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to ask you something, but I'll totally leave now." Peyton nervously began to ramble. "And Haley whenever you get the chance could you please call me. It's kind of urgent." Haley slowly nodded. "Great! Thanks!" Taking a final glance back, Peyton made it her new mission to get the hell out of there like it was her business."

"Peyton! Wait." Haley called out to her before Peyton could even round the kitchen table. "You went through all the trouble of coming all the way over here. It's cool. Ryan was just leaving anyway."

"I was?" Ryan asked a bit lost. Haley turned around to face him and gave him a forced look and nodded. He could take the hit. "Right….. right! I was just actually on my way out. I'm pretty wiped." He stretched out his arms giving the girls an over-exaggerated yawn. "I'll call you later babe." Placing a kiss on Haley's forehead he made his exit. "Later Peyton."

"Bye Ryan." Peyton waited for the slamming of the front door before she spoke to Haley again. "I really am sorry Haley. I didn't mean to interrupt. You didn't have to kick out Ryan on account of me." Peyton nervously twiddled her thumbs as she took a seat next to Haley.

"Don't worry about it. You look like you needed me more than Ryan did at the moment. Is something wrong? Is it Lucas?" Haley asked worriedly. She hoped it was nothing serious.

Peyton put a hand on Haley's shoulder to calm her down. "I'm not here about Lucas. I sort of have this major favor to ask of you and I know we're just new at this whole friends things but I thought it was still worth a shot."

Haley nodded in understanding. "Well whatever I can do to help Peyton. I'll be more than happy to."

"I was so hoping you'd say that." Peyton nervously laughed. "Okay so we have this Classic competition coming up soon and Bevin dropped out for obvious reasons. You were there at the party so you know what went down. The point is that we're out a cheerleader and we don't have time to redo our routine, so I offered to find a substitute and I was hoping you'd be my girl."

Haley eyed the curly blond bizarrely and started to laugh. "You're kidding right?" Peyton shrugged her shoulders giving her a nervous look. "Ohhhh you're serious." She stopped laughing immediately.

"Please Haley! I remember you singing that night we all went out to the bar! You have a great pair of lungs on you! Excellent cheerleading material!" This was going to involve a lot of begging much to Peyton's dismay.

"I'm also a certified klutz Peyton! I'm constantly falling flat on my face! There's no way I can do this. I'm just not the cheerleading type."

"Right because I perfectly fall right into that mold."

"Well I wasn't gonna saying anything….but now that you've mention it…"

"Haley that's beside the point!" Peyton said cutting her off. "If I can do it, you can do it. Trust me."

"Me and coordination just don't go hand in hand Peyton. I'm sorry. I really am. Maybe there's something else I can do to help."

"Please Haley you're my last resort. If you don't do this for us then Brooke's gonna forfeit and she'll be crushed! You have no idea how much this means to her. I really want her to win this year. She's been having a tough time these past few weeks. It would be really great to give her this win and I know we can do it. Besides Brooke's just been dying for an excuse for the three of us to hang out again even though she'd never admit it. This would be great. You two could start being friends for real this time.

"So why isn't Brooke here doing the dirty work."

"She doesn't know I'm here. In fact she'd probably kill me. I just need to get this replacement for her. She's counting on me. I can't let her down." Peyton replied softy.

"I dunno Peyton…… I mean I have a lot of other things on my agenda with school, tutoring, work and I've just acquired an actual real boyfriend for the first time in my life in the past hour." Haley blushed at the last part.

"C'mon Haley. It's not a big commitment. It's only for one day and you'll get to leave Tree Hill for the weekend. The competition is in Charlotte and….and the basketball team will be there so you'll be able to spend some time alone with Ryan! I'm begging you Haley!" Peyton held up her hands in a praying fashion. She was desperate and Haley could tell.

"You drive a hard bargain there Sawyer. So……when do I suit up?" Haley couldn't believe she was actually agreeing to this. At least she'd be able to hang out with Ryan.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Peyton jumped out of her seat and pulled Haley into an aggressive hug. "Just so you know I don't normally do the hugging thing so you know my ass is thankful."

"That's great and all but you're kind of cutting off my circulation here Peyton." Haley squeaked out and she gasped for what little air she had left in her system.

"Sorry." She released Haley from her deadly bear hug. "Okay so the sooner we get you practicing the better. Let's get you into some sweats."

"You wanna start now!"

"Trust me you'll be thanking me later once the cheer nazi takes over tomorrow."

"Cheer nazi? I never agreed to that!" Haley whined getting a bit scared now.

"It'll be fine. Trust me. I've got your back James. Now go get dressed." She ordered Haley slapping her butt playfully to get her motivated.

"So when is this Classic anyways? A couple of months?" Haley wondered as she led Peyton up the stairs to her room.

"Oh only three weeks……." Peyton nonchalantly mumbled under her breath.

"THREE WEEKS! Peyton!"

* * *

"Well that was certainly….. an improvement….." Peyton slowly nodded as Haley went over the first part of the routine. '_We are so screwed.'_ Peyton thought to herself. Boy Haley sure wasn't lying when she said she was uncoordinated. Then again it had only been the first day. She'd get the hang of it eventually. Hopefully. 

"See I told you!" Haley replied. She knew Peyton was lying straight through her teeth. "I warned you!"

"No Haley. You definitely did better on this take. You managed to do three whole spins this time without falling. If that's not improvement than I dunno what it." Peyton checked her watched and saw it nearing around midnight. The two had been going over the routine for the past hour and a half. She could tell Haley was exhausted and besides she still had to stop by Brooke's before she called it a night. "Okay I think that's enough for tonight."

"I'll work harder Peyton. I promise." She sincerely told Peyton.

"Hey you're doing just fine. I'm just grateful you agreed to do it at all. You're really saving my butt here." Peyton gave her a pat on the back. "I gotta get going anyway. Brooke's been waiting for me to start this stupid movie."

"What movie?" Haley wondered and she rubbed her hand over her tired limbs.

Peyton shook her head in humiliation. "Just some Disney movie we used to watched all the time when we were in jr. high. Zenon, you've probably never head of it."

"Are you kidding? I love that movie! I used to make Lucas watch it with me all the time. I knew he secretly loved it. He used to sing along to that song all the time. _'Zoom, Zoom, Zoom!" _Haley giggled like a little school girl as she recalled the good old days.

Peyton just couldn't believe there was an even bigger Zenon nerd than Brooke out there. What was even more priceless was the fact that Lucas knew the song. "You maybe wanna come and join us?"

"No, its okay." Haley shook her head. "I've seen it a million times. I don't want to intrude anyway."

"You wouldn't be! There's always room for more, besides you and Brooke can gush while I wallow in my own self pity."

"You sure?" Haley asked cautiously. Peyton waved her hand like it was nothing. "Okay!" Haley squealed as her face lit up. "I haven't seen it in forever. This is gonna be so cool!"

"Good I'm glad. In fact I've got another great idea." Peyton grabbed her bag and tossed it to Haley. "Go put this on. We can surprise Brooke."

Haley's eyes widened as she looked inside the bag. "Do I have to?" She groaned.

Peyton nodded. "Yes! I wanna see if it fits." As Peyton waited for Haley to come out of the bathroom, she snooped around Haley's room. God she was worse than Brooke. Pink everywhere. On the night stand, she spotted a picture frame of Haley and Lucas. Peyton picked it up examining it.

"What are you doing?"

A startled Peyton jumped up a bit and turned around. "Hey…..Lucas."

"What are you doing here?" he wondered.

"I'm just waiting for Haley to come out of the bathroom." She quickly responded.

"Oh…"

"I was hoping you'd call tonight, but I guess you're still pissed then, right?"

"I, I..….maybe nows not the right time to discuss this Peyt." Lucas signaled to the bathroom door where Haley was still changing. He didn't want to get into this with Haley in the other room.

"Look Lucas---" Peyton was interrupted with the sound of the bathroom door clicking. "Whoa talk about smoking hot James!" Peyton complemented as a quite shy Haley stepped out of the bathroom. Lucas just stood there in shock.

"Are these bloomers supposed to ride up my ass like this…Lucas? I didn't even see you there!" Haley immediately tried to pull her skirt down further. God she wanted to crawl up into the nearest hole and just die.

"What the hell are you doing Hales?" Lucas asked examining the outfit. Was she really dressed in a raven's cheerleading outfit?

"I'm just doing a favor for Peyton." She quietly responded.

Peyton didn't like this one bit. Why was Lucas being such an ass? "Well I think you look great!" She said going over to Haley's side. "Doesn't she Lucas?" She eyed him carefully letting him know that she was testing him.

"Personally I think she looks kind of ridiculous."

Haley scratched the back of her head. This is room had way too much tension at the moment. "He's right Peyton." She said giving in. "I'm just gonna take this off now."

"Don't you dare! You look awesome. Do me a favor and meet me out front." She handed Haley the keys to her car. "I just want to talk to Lucas for a second." Nodding Haley took the keys and made her way out the door. "What the hell was that?" Peyton demanded.

"I was just being honest. Haley's not like you people. She's original."

"Like you people? It's not a freaking cult Lucas. It's just cheerleading and besides it's only a part time gig."

"I don't care. Just leave Haley out of this."

"Haley's a big girl Luke. She decided to help me out on her own and I can't believe you would treat your best friend like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like she's diseased just because of the way she's dressed. You should be supporting her!"

"I don't want to do this Peyton."

"Neither do I but someone has to smack some sense into you!"

"So not only are you trying to control my life now, but you're seeing other guys and on top of that you're stealing away my friends as well!"

"God you're such an idiot! You don't even know the half of it! Maybe you should start listening to me before you go accusing me all the time for shit!"

"Well maybe if you'd actually let me in once in awhile I would actually know what the hell is going on in that warped little mind if yours?"

Peyton flinched at his harsh words. "You're right I do push people away but I'm trying dammit! You know that!" She yelled at him with tears in her eyes.

He instantly regretted his words. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I'm just so crazy about you; I don't know what to do with myself. I've never felt this way about someone before. The thought of you with someone else just kills me! I guess that's why I went all psycho on you today."

"I've got to go…." All this yelling had knocked the wind right out of her. She felt like she couldn't breath and the room was getting smaller and smaller.

"Don't leave." He told her, gently pushing her back as she tried to make her way out the door.

"Haley's waiting and so is Brooke." She couldn't even look him in the eye. Why was this so damn hard? She just could never be happy.

"Tell me you feel the same way and I'll let you go." He pleaded with her. He needed some kind of reassurance from her that this wasn't the end. "Tell me. I need something, any kind of hope."

Peyton didn't answer him; instead she dug through her bag in search of something. "Here." She said pulling out a folder.

"What's this?" He asked confused.

"Your hope." Taking a deep breath she shoveled the folder in his hands and walked out.


	37. Sketched Past, Shredded Future

**A/N:**Nothing much to report here. Thanks to all those who reviewed and special thanks to my new subbies, actually scratch that, special thanks to all my subbies. You guys rock and I love you for it.

Sadly I don't own OTH , but oh what I wouldn't give to own Chad & James:) lol

Enjoy!

* * *

"Is everything ok?" Haley asked concerned when Peyton quickly stormed out of her house, placed herself in the driver's seat and sped away from the house as swiftly as the car could take her. 

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." Peyton sadly replied keeping her teary green eyes on the road.

"He really does care, ya know." Haley softy told Peyton. Even though she knew Lucas could really overreact sometimes, Haley still felt like she should put in a good word for him. It's what best friends did for each other. She could tell Lucas was head over heels in love with the broody curly haired blond, even if he wasn't ready to admit it quite yet.

"Sure has a funny way of showing it." Peyton snorted as she hit the gas a little harder.

"Uh… Peyton could you slow dow—" Haley requested as she gripped the arm rest tightly feeling a bit wearily about her life at the moment.

"I mean when did it all just get so freakin complicated?" Peyton blurted out interrupting Haley's plea for her life.

Haley bit her bottom lip unsure of how to respond next, the wrong answer might send her driver's foot right through the gas pedal if she wasn't careful. But Peyton had indeed brought up a good point. How and when did it get so damn complicated? Just a few months ago it was her and Lucas against the world and now after years of looking out for each other, they've both fallen into a world where they were slowly finding out that they couldn't end up saving each other all the time. Was it really worth it in the end? "I guess that's how life is sometimes. Some things are just beyond our control, no matter how hard we try to keep it within hands reach.

"Yeah." Peyton slowly nodded in agreement. A relieved Haley eventually felt the car slowing down at a normal pace. "I just never really understood that saying until recently. Curse this damn small town drama!" Peyton replied jokingly causing the two girls to share a good laugh. "Ah, we're here." Peyton announced as they pulled up Brooke's driveway.

"Wow!" Haley replied with her mouth open in awe. "This place is like huge! Like one of those mansions you see on MTV Cribs!"

"Yea, welcome to casa del Davis. I guess it's pretty impressive…..." Peyton answered nonchalantly. She'd had stepped inside this house millions of times, over the years the size of the house just ceased to faze her anymore.

"What in the world do her parents do?" Haley wondered as she further examined the outside of the mansion.

"You know that's an excellent question." Haley faced Peyton giving her a weird look. "I mean I've known Brooke pretty much my entire life, but I've only had the _pleasure_ of meeting her rents a handful of times." Peyton gritted her teeth as she muttered the pleasure part. '_Pleasure my ass.'_ Peyton thought to herself. Brooke's parents were total stuck up snobs, not to mention total nut jobs. "All I know is that her dad works in some giant firm and her mom is a sleazy, life sucking, goldigging whench."

"Peyton!" Haley yelled out in shock. "You can't talk about people's parents like that!"

"What? Why the hell not! The woman absolutely despises me! She called me an un-classy sex addict. Apparently she's afraid that my "middle class status" will rub off on her daughter. She's been trying to get Brooke to hang out at that Tree Hill country club for years. According to her she thinks I'm a bad influence for Brooke."

Haley's eyes widen in amusement and pointed at Peyton. "You? A bad influence?" Peyton nodded. "Has the women met her daughter?"

"My thoughts ex-actly." Peyton replied laughing as she swung an arm over Haley's shoulder and led her inside Brooke's house. "And by the way Haley you really do look great in that uniform. Lucas can go suck my left butt cheek for all I care. I can't wait to see Ryan's face at the Classic! He's gonna go mental for sure when he sees you in that sexy little number!"

"You think?" Haley asked unsure. She'd never been described as sexy before.

"Trust me." Peyton replied confidently as the pair went up Brooke's monstrous staircase.

"It's about goddamn time P. Sawyer!" Brooke yelled out from her bed, hearing footsteps approach the room.

"Sorry. I had some prior business to attend to." Peyton informed her as she stepped into Brooke's bedroom. "What are you doing? Give me that!" Peyton yelled as she made her way over to Brooke and snatched up a large tub of cookie dough ice cream that was sitting on Brooke's lap.

"Hey! Give me that!" Brooke yelled back as she frantically tried to get in another large scoop of ice cream before Peyton could dump it down the sink.

"You only eat this much junk when your depressed."

"And THIS Peyton is what we call desperate times. And desperate times call for desperate measures dammit!" Quickly snatching the tub back, Brooke ran to the other side of her room and began stuffing her face again. Peyton hurriedly ran after her and snatched it back. "Hey eating over here!" Brooke yelled out with a mouthful of ice cream. "The Classic is out of our reach this year no thanks to that rodent sucking scum whore Bevin! Now let me get fat in peace, will ya?"

"Stop jinxing it! We're not out of the Classic just yet. I found US the perfect replacement." Or at least she hoped she did. Peyton looked down at the tub of ice cream that was starting to look good all of sudden in her hands and took a bite.

"Hey! No fair!"

Blocking out Brooke, Peyton indulged herself some more. dough……totally orgasmic…"

"Peyton!" Brooke whined like a little girl.

"Right. Sorry." Peyton said putting the tub down on the table. She slapped away Brooke's hands as they inched their way across the table to the ice cream. "Now I want to introduce you to your new cheerleader."

Brooke raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "I'm listening."

Peyton coughed loudly, signaling Haley to come in. Only she didn't. "Hello! New Cheerleader!" She called out. Apparently Haley didn't get the hint.

"Ooops! Sorry!" Haley called out a few moments later. "I was busy admiring the marble staircase!"

Peyton rolled her eyes. Brooke with arms crossed across her chest turned her head to face Peyton un-amused. "Anytime today please!" Peyton reluctantly called out.

"Right…." Haley called out. A few seconds later she popped into the doorway and cheered.

"Haley?" A stunned Brooke replied.

"Right you are Brooke!" Haley cheered as she shook the blue and white pom poms Peyton had handed her earlier, slapping herself in the face by accident.

"Awe Haley!" Peyton muttered as she smacked her forehead in shame.

Looking back and forth between Peyton and Haley a few times Brooke couldn't believe her eyes. This was her cheer savior? "We're doomed." Brooke simply said as she went back to her table and grabbed her tub of ice cream. Looking at Peyton she shook her head and started digging in again.

"What's wrong with Haley?" Peyton wondered, although it was like stating the obvious.

"Yeah, what's wrong with me?" Haley stammered feeling a bit hurt. She knew she was bad, but she hadn't expected to be rejected that quickly.

"No offense Haley. I mean I'm grateful and all that you would agree to do this, but let's just face it and say you're definitely not the most athletic girl around. I've seen you in gym class." Brooke sure had her there, Haley thought. She did suck. She had warned Peyton from the beginning, but NO she had to keep insisting. "It's not a pretty sight." Brooke quietly whispered to Peyton.

"We can work on it!" Peyton pleaded not wanting to lose all hope just yet.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll work hard Brooke. Really." Haley piped in trying to help a desperate Peyton out.

"Why though?" Brooke unexpectedly asked turning her head back to Haley. "I mean why would you go through all the trouble to help me out? I haven't exactly been Ms. Sunshine to you in all our years of schooling together. What's the catch?"

"There's not catch Brooke. I've been informed about how much this means to you, so I'm gonna help you out. Point, blank."

Brooke nodded giving Haley a genuine smile. "Okay." She quietly responded. "BUT remember I OWN YOU now tutor girl!" Brooke told her firmly. "Everything must be perfect down to the tee! I have three weeks to get you into shape and by goddammit I'm gonna do it! I don't wanna hear no ifs or buts." She warned Haley.

"Yea sir!" Haley shouted giving her the solider salute although she was quite unsure if she would be able to live up to Brooke's demands without having the urge to slap her through out the entire time.

"Now that's the Brooke Davis I know and love!" Peyton spoke as she patted Brooke on the pat. Her work here was done. It was now time for the cheer nazi to take over.

"Excellent." Brooke spoke quite pleased with herself as she dumped the tub of cookie dough ice cream in her trash and gave Peyton a high five. Congratulating Peyton for a job well done. "Oh and tutor girl?" Brooke called out as she motioned Haley with her index finger to come closer.

"Yeah?" A scared Haley asked as she made her way closer to the two teens.

"You look totally bitchin'."

* * *

Another Tuesday, another never ending day at school is what was on most teen minds as they rose up from the beds and dreaded getting ready for school. Not Lucas Scott however, he had been waiting in anticipation all night for the early wee hours of the morning to arrive. Lucas had tossed and turned all last night in bed not being able to catch a wink of sleep. And for the first time in ages Lucas Scott had risen from his bed at 6am with as much eagerness as if he had been playing at a basketball game. Showered and ready by 6:30, Lucas skipped breakfast and arrived at the doors of Tree Hill High by seven. Mind you school didn't start til 8:45. Pulling out the familiar folder he had received from Peyton last night, Lucas sat on one of the benches and laid the folder out on the table. He had spent hours on end staring blankly at the contents that the folder held; a copy of the sketch of them in Mc Donald's he had requested from her last week and now a new one a darker sketch that he didn't care much for. The second sketch showed the couple growing further and further apart. Peyton and Lucas had their arms out reaching for each other but all though they we're quite close they couldn't just quite reach each other because another figure was standing between them and that figure much to Lucas' horror was him. The grim image played with his mind again and again. Was he really keeping them apart this time around? Just a month ago they were at Mc Donald's holding hands and eating ice cream and now he was the one getting scared and pushing her away. He didn't even see it coming. Peyton Sawyer had hit him fast and hard. Like a bolt of lighting he had been stricken and now he was letting it all slip through his fingers, something he truly did want badly. What the hell was wrong with him? It was sure clear to him now that Peyton surely wasn't the only one that had commitment issues. This whole time he had been blaming their failure of a relationship on her shoulders, when he in fact had played his part in it as well. Stupid, stupid Lucas Scott. Now all he had to do was wait for Peyton to arrive and let her know all this. "Only an hour and thirty minutes to go." He muttered as he checked his watch, but he'd wait alright, he'd wait forever if he had to. For Peyton Sawyer he would.

-----

"_Zoom, Zoom, Zoom. Make my heart go boom, boom. My supernova girl…." _Both Haley and Brooke loudly sang as Peyton hid her head behind her notebook, wishing that she could be invisible at the moment. The trio had crashed at Brooke's last night after their Zenon marathon fix and so they had arrived at school together and were now walking towards the school building.

"Could you two please stop! Watching you guys dancing along to the movie in your cheerleading outfits was embarrassing enough." Peyton quietly spat out not wanting to be overheard by anyone. She was starting to regret her decision of teaming up the twosome.

"Oh don't be such a wet blanket P. Sawyer! I caught your ass humming along last night." Brooke teased as she started to sing louder just to rile up Peyton some more. "Oh, oh bipolar boyfriend at ten o'clock." She informed Peyton.

"He's not my boyfriend." Peyton answered as she looked up from her notebook and spotted Lucas waiting in front of the school entrance for her.

"Oh please you guys were practically attached by the hip until recent events."

"I concur." Haley replied putting her two cents in.

"Pipe down you two." Peyton ordered as the three abruptly stopped in front of Lucas.

"Hey." Lucas shyly greeted them even though his greeting was really meant for Peyton.

"Hey superstar!" Brooke spoke up first seeing that Peyton and Haley both refused to speak a word. "We were just talking about you!"

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled back scolding her.

"Oh c'mon we have to tell him!" Brooke replied all giddy. "We were just watching your all time favorite movie last night at my house."

"Brooke shut up!" Haley was the one to yell out this time. She didn't want Lucas to know she had ratted him out.

"And what would that be?" Lucas asked very confused. Although he couldn't tell if it was the fact that Brooke knew his favorite movie or the fact that Haley was hanging out at Brooke's house that was messing with his head.

"I give you a hint! '_Zoom, zoom ,zoom!' _Lucas looked at Brooke like she was crazy. "Oh c'mon Lucas! '_make my heart go boom boom—"_ Lucas eyes widen in shock and Brooke was abruptly interrupted from her singing when Haley placed her hand over Brooke's mouth.

"We were JUST leaving…" A nervous Haley fidgeted as she dragged Brooke away.

Lucas stood there for a few moments with his jaw hanging open as all the embarrassing memories came rushing back from his childhood and that damn movie Haley made him watch all the time. "So much for keeping secrets." He quietly muttered.

"You're drooling there Romeo." Peyton lamely pointed out and she gently pushed the bottom of his jaw up, closing his mouth.

"I just wanna make one thing clear, Peyton." He spoke finally snapping out of his trance.

"I'm guessing this is about us." She sheepishly replied. This was it, either they were gonna work on their relationship or just end it right here. And in all honestly the girl was pretty nervous.

"That is not my favorite movie!" Lucas cried out trying to defend whatever he had left of his manly dignity.

Peyton put her face in her hands in disbelief. "You really are an idiot." She spoke up lifting her head up once again to face him.

"You're right I am. I'm an idiot, a jerk, an asshole, selfish…." Lucas spoke up realizing he had much more important things to discuss about at the moment besides some lame ass movie.

"You forgot moron."

"A moron….what ever you wanna call me I deserve it, but even though I'm all those things, I'm also the guy who's head over heels for you."

Peyton slightly smiled at the last part of his speech. "I'm listening."

"I've put all on this pressure on you and I've been blaming this bump in the road all on you, but I'm to blame too. I want us, nothing more, and nothing less. I just hope you still want that too. I'm done being the one who gets in between us." Lifting up the sketch she drew of them being apart, Lucas held it up to her face and ripped it in half. "I'm done."

"I'm done too." Peyton spoke up taking the ripped sketch from his hands and ripping it further down until there was nothing but what seemed like millions of shreds in her hands. "You wanna do the honors?" she asked Lucas, handing him the shreds.

"Absolutely." He replied as he dumped their newly destroyed creation inside a nearby trash can.

"Kiss me."

"I thought you'd never ask." Smiling, Peyton reached up on her tip toes as Lucas crashed his lips on to hers. A passionate kiss right there on the front steps of Tree Hill High for the whole world to see and frankly neither of them gave a damn.

* * *

There you go guys. Please let me know what you think! I'll try to have another chappy up tomorrow. 


	38. Everyone's Favorite Father Figure

**A/N:** Here's the new chapter. Let me know what you think.Happy fourth of July tomorroweveryone!

I don't own OTH:(

* * *

"Well I'm glad you find this so amusing." Haley said as she slammed her locker door shut. She was in between classes and had just finished telling her brand spankin' new boyfriend about her new found extracurricular activity.

"It's just a little unexpected Haley, that's all." Ryan replied while chuckling a little. "I just never pictured you as the cheerleading type."

"I'll have you know mister that I am a very cheery person!" She defended letting a tiny smile escape from her lips.

"Yeah, that's true, but I've also seen you in gym class." He pointed out.

"Shut up." Haley grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. She knew he was just teasing with her, but she still wanted to make him beg a little.

Giving her a huge grin, Ryan wrapped his arms around Haley and pulled her close to him. "I think its great babe. Really." He replied planting a kiss on her forehead. "Not only do I get to spend the whole weekend away with my lovely new girlfriend, but I also get to check out her legs, free of charge." He gave her a suggestive smirk that made Haley laugh. "It is at all possible to get a preview showing of you in your new cheer gear?"

Haley rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms, pushing Ryan away from her by his forehead. "Dream on Emerson. You're just gonna have to wait like everyone else for the goodies world premiere."

"No fair." He pouted, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Hey that's my move!" She laughed and playfully smacked him. Ignoring her, Ryan just pouted some more. "You truly are a nerd." Haley replied and flicked his nose.

"Careful there Ryan. She can be really vicious with those fingers."

Loosening his arms around Haley, Ryan turned around. "Oh, hey man." Ryan quickly put his hands at his sides upon seeing Lucas.

"Nothing much man." Lucas greeted him. The two pounded fists. "You mind if I borrow Haley here for a sec?"

Ryan quickly shook his head. "Nah man of course not. I was just leaving anyway."

"But we have the same class next." Haley spoke up totally confused.

Ryan nodded. "Yea, I'll see ya there." And without another word he was off leaving a stunned Haley behind.

"How is it that you are able to scare away every single guy away that likes me?"

Lucas just shrugged. "Because the list is soooo long!"

"Hey!" Haley punched him hard in the stomach.

"Joke." He managed to choke out from the pain. "Damn Haley!"

"Have you been talking to him?" She wondered starting to get a little pissed.

"Calm down there Haley." Lucas put his hands up in defense. He wasn't taking any chances on receiving another beating from Haley. "I haven't talk to him……..yet."

"Please don't ruin this for me with your idiotic overprotective big brother routine. I really like him. So I kind of wanna make sure he sticks around long enough just so that he can fall madly in love with me, marry me at the age of 17 and whisk me away from this crappy small town living with the millions he'll earn playing for the NBA."

"You've really given this a lot of thought. Haven't you?" Lucas asked still trying to absorb all of Haley's past ramblings in his head. "And getting married at seventeen? Please who does that?" Lucas scoffed.

"I plan to succeed." She simply stated. "Also, in my plan I'm not supposed to be talking to you right now."

"Why is it against the cheer code?" Haley gave him a blank stare. "It was a joke." Lucas stated putting his hands up for protection. He was expecting Haley to swing at him any minute now.

"Well not a very good one. You know what's up. You really hurt me last night." Her features softened as she told him this.

"I know. That's why I'm here, to beg for your forgiveness oh gracious one." Lucas put his hands up in a praying fashion and bowed down to Haley.

"Gee, that's funny I don't see any groveling or begging anywhere." Haley looked around the hall pretending to look for any signs of begging. "Best get on your knees Scott." Haley teased pointing down the floor and gave him a questionable smirk.

"Someone's sure vaguer today."

"Plenty more where that came from." Haley joked as she started to walk down the hall.

Lucas walked besides her. "I am sorry. I was just……..shocked. It's not everyday you see your best friend dressed up as a cheerleader and hanging out with the one other person besides Nathan who wouldn't mind having your balls cut off at the moment."

Haley chuckled. "I get it Luke. I really do, but after the shock subsided, surprise! You were still an ass."

"I've been getting that a lot." He admitted scratching the back of his head. "I didn't mean to be so harsh Hales. I mean c'mon cheerleading? I mean how many years have we spent bashing on people like them?"

"Oh I don't know, probably about the same amount of time we've spent bashing on the basketball jocks in the past and now you run the court with them."

"That's different." He quickly replied.

"Ok, what about Peyton and Brooke? If I can recall correctly their both cheerleaders."

"You know it's different with Peyton."

"It's always something different with other people. Why can't it be different with me?" Haley wondered.

"Because I know you. You're better then that."

"It's not fair Lucas. You place me on this higher pedestal then everyone else. It's suffocating! I just wanna have a little fun. What's wrong with that?"

"I'm an ass." A defeated Lucas replied.

"Stubborn ass." She corrected him.

Lucas nodded laughing along. "So you and Ryan are a thing now?"

Haley cracked a smile. "Yeah. Can you believe it?"

"I'm real happy for you Hales AND I just want to put it out there that if he happens to fuck up, I'm clockin' his ass."

"Lucas." Haley warned.

"Hey let me finish!...BUT he's a cool a guy."

"Thanks Luke. That means a lot. Come here you big lug." She pulled Lucas into a giant hug. "There is something else though." Haley said as they pulled apart from the hug.

"What is it?"

"As much as it pains me to admit it…you were right about Nathan." Lucas raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well don't seem too thrilled." Haley joked deadpanned.

"I didn't say anything." Lucas replied trying to look innocent. Haley rolled her eyes. "What happened? I'll kill him!"

"It's nothing like that Lucas. I was just stupid into believing that we could actually be friends." She said sadly.

"Hey." Lucas put an arm around Haley as they continued to walk down the halls of Tree Hill High. "You're not stupid. You're one of the smartest people I know, Hales and if my asshole of a half brother can't appreciate that then good, because he doesn't deserve your friendship anyway."

"Don't get all mushy on me now Scott." Haley teased starting to feel a little bit better about the whole Nathan situation.

"Wouldn't dream of it. How bout miniature golf date tonight up on the roof?" Lucas suggested.

"Sorry, I've got plans."

"One day with a new boyfriend and you're already ditching me."

"Trust me, I much rather be hanging out with you. I wouldn't call cheer training with the cheer nazi all night long a grand old time." Haley frowned at the long day with Brooke that was ahead of her.

"Ok so maybe I don't feel that hurt anymore." Lucas said cracking a smile.

"I loathe you."

"You love me." Lucas replied now sporting a giant grin.

"I don't know what you're so happy about. I'll be spending the night with your girlfriend as well."

Lucas quickly frowned. "Peyton's helping you too?" Haley nodded. "Crap. I was hoping we'd hang out later tonight, we just made up."

"Yep. We're gonna be sweating it out all night long. Yea…..admit it you're jealous." Haley teased as the two rounded the corner.

"You're disgusting………can I watch?" Lucas smiled the more he thought about it.

Haley shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. "You are such a guy."

* * *

"Alright ladies, listen up!" Brooke announced as she tried to get the attention of her squad, who were currently too busy ignoring her at the moment. "Now, I know things are looking grim now that Bevin has abandoned us."

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Stacey one of the cheerleaders cried out.

"Yeah!" The rest of the girls shouted out in agreement.

Brooke bit her tongue. She was already in enough deep shit as it was with the squad. Bitching slapping Stacey wasn't going to do any wonders to her cheer career, although it would help release some much vent up anger. "Be it so….I'm still here. That's right, yea I fucked up. I'll be there first one to admit it, but at least I'm still here trying to do what's best for our squad. Your little friend on the other hand is punishing every last one of you girls just because she's pissed off at me. Now what does that tell you about her character? And by the way, I wasn't the only one swinging punches that night. Bevin did a find job herself." The squad remained silent. Brooke had brought up a good point. Rolling her eyes Brooke lifted up her baby blue shirt slightly and turned around. The girls gasped as they put their hands over their mouths. Brooke's back and stomach were covered in black and blues that looked like they would take months to heal. Pleased with the response, Brooke pulled her shirt back down. "Alright, are there any other questions, comments?" Once again the girls remained silent only this time they were still horrified from the previous viewing. "Great. Now that I have everyone's full attention I have a few announcements. One we are not, I repeat we are NOT dropping out of the Classic."

The girls looked at each other confused. "But Brooke our routine is set up for twelve girls." Teresa called out raising her hand.

"Right you are Teresa, which leads me to my second announcement of the afternoon; Peyton here has been so awesome and has found us a replacement for the Classic!" Peyton nodded confirming the statement to the squad.

"So who's the girl? I mean it is a girl right?" Stacey asked. The last they need right now was some guy pretending to be gay just so he could look up their bloomers.

"SHE'LL be here momentarily. I just want to say that we should all be extremely grateful that she's doing this for us on such short notice." The rest of the girls nodded in understanding. '_Now on to the hard part._' Brooke thought. "Now guys, I must admit that she's a bit ruff around the edges, but I know that if we—"

"How ruff are we talking?" Stacey asked completely interrupting Brooke mid-sentence.

Was she really gonna have to beat up another cheerleader? No she wouldn't, no matter how tempting it was. Ignoring Stacey, Brooke continued on anyway. "Like I was saying, IF we work hard and most importantly together with her, she'll be ready in no time."

As Brooke finished her sentence, the gym doors slammed open and in stormed Haley dressed in red sweats and a white tee. "Sorry I'm late!" She shouted out of breath. Once Haley caught her breath, she looked around noticing that the entire gym was staring at her as if she had stepped in by accident. Even Whitey gave a glace her way, chuckling a little at everyone else's reaction. Tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear, Haley timidly made her way towards the confused group of cheerleaders.

Brooke laughed nervously as she proceeded to introduce Haley. "So here she is!"

"Welcome to the squad Haley. We're so thankful for your help." Teresa was the first to stand up and greet Haley after what seemed like hours of awkward torturing silence.

"Yeah, thank you." Another girl stood up and walked over to Haley. Pretty soon the rest of the squad followed in example and eagerly huddled around, while a very claustrophobic Haley happily greeted them back.

"Well that went over a lot better than I expected." Brooke commented to Peyton as the two watched the scene that unfolded in front of them.

"Well I think they've finally realized that the cheer nazi is in fact human after all." Peyton commented as she lifted up Brooke's shirt and checked out the bruises closely. "How come you never told me?" Peyton asked as she pointed to a nasty black and blue on Brooke's side.

"Never let'em see you sweat, right?"

"Right." Peyton smiled as she and Brooke made their way over to the girls.

On the other end of the gym Nathan did a back take to the girl's side for the third time in under five minutes. Was that really Haley who just walked over there? When the hell did she become a cheerleader? Shaking his head, Nathan bounced the ball in his possession and sent it flying towards the net, getting nothing but air.

"Scott! Eye on the ball!" Whitey yelled out blowing his whistle at him.

"So is this what they call coaching these days? It's a big disgrace if you ask me."

Whitey turned around to locate the owner of the side remark. He'd recognize that smug reply a mile away. "Nice to see you too Danny." He spat out, focusing his attention back on the court.

"When is this game gonna end old man? Putting Lucas on the team to spite me. Ruining Nathan's focus and career over that little insect. Aren't we getting a little too elderly for these tired old games?" Keeping that famous Dan Scott smile plastered on his face, he stood right next to Whitey and watched Nathan do a lay up on the court. "Ata boy, son! Show'em whose boss!" Nathan looked back and rolled his eyes. When the hell did he get here? Lucas on the other hand did his best to ignore the comment made by his so called supposedly father. He knew Dan was just trying to get to him.

"This had nothing to do with you Danny. Your glory days are long over." Whitey replied now keeping his eyes on Dan. "Don't you think it's kind of pathetic that a man your age is spending his days around a high school gym harassing young teenage boys? Some of us would like to call that jail bait Danny. I thought the devil would have better things to do with his time like, oh I dunno….say plot the destruction of man kind."

"Funny." Dan replied deadpanned unimpressed as Whitey laughed and blew his whistle signaling the boys to take a water break. "Although I must say I don't find it as pathetic as the old man standing before me, who still thinks he can control my life. Guess again. You're days are numbered Whitey." Moving closer to Whitey, Dan sneered into his ear. "I'll be seeing you in hell."

"I'll be sure to save you a front row seat." Whitey sneered back, laughing as he walked away from his former basketball player.

"What are you doing here dad?" Nathan asked as he took a big gulp from his orange Gatorade.

"Just making sure things are going smoothly around here for you Nathan. I think it's about time Whitey was brought up to the school board." Dan chuckled as he readjusted his suit and tie.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan wondered. What the hell was his father up to this time? When Dan wasn't down Nathan's throat then you could surely assume he was out there secretly plotting something against his enemies.

"Let's just say it's time for Whitey to get his ass packing to a home."

"Stay out of this dad. Whitey's a good coach." Nathan warned.

Dan shook his head at his son's remark. "Your threats won't work here son. Save'em for the court. Besides I've already found a suitable coach, who's more than qualified for the position."

"And who exactly would that be?" Nathan asked deciding to humor his father a bit.

"You're looking at yours truly." He gave Nathan a bright smile. Those pearly whites could blind out anyone.

Nathan choked on his drink and started to laugh. "You've got to be kidding me. Dad, Whitey would never let you get away with that. You'd have to practically pry the coaching position off over his dead cold body and even then he still wouldn't let you win" Nathan replied as he struggled to compose himself from the laughter. "Thank god for small miracles." He quickly muttered to himself.

"A small price to pay for your guaranteed success Nathan."

"It's not gonna happen dad."

"You underestimate the power of a good name son. Dan Scott is a name people trust, Nathan."

"Dad this isn't some damn car you're selling here. Its people's lives you're messing with."

"And when did my son get so crusade like all of a sudden. I told you that tutor was bad news. She's been brainwashing you with useless information."

"Just leave it alone." Nathan quietly spoke not wanting to be overheard. "This has nothing to do with Haley. This is about you and your ridiculous obsession with Whitey. You'd think he's been out to kill you or something."

"One day you'll realize that I do it all for you. Then maybe you won't be so quick to judge me all the time."

"Whatever dad. Why don't you try looking out for your other son for a change so you can then leave me the hell alone!" Nathan grumbled as he walked back to his team.

"Ungrateful bastard." Dan muttered under his breath. Sooner or later Nathan would appreciate what Dan had done for him all these years. He was sure of it." What the hell are you looking at?" Dan snapped to Lucas as he noticed that the blond teen had been discreetly watching the whole scene from afar.

"Just my dear old dad at his best." Lucas joked as he too walked away from Dan.

"You don't know anything about me being a father so just stay the hell out of this and my SON's life!" Dan called out after him.

Lucas turned his head back and nodded. "Exactly."

* * *


	39. The Boy's Just Horny, Nothing More

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews as always, you know I luv ya for it. Keep it up! Hope everyone had a great 4th yesterday.

* * *

Nathan took a deep breath as the freezing cold water hit his overheated body sending chills down his spine. The basketball player was extremely tense and sore from today's practice. Every muscle in his body ached in pain, there was no denying it. Today had sucked ass. At practice he had worked his butt off more than usual and not because he was trying to impressed Whitey or anything, but because there he was his malicious father, Dan Scott observing his every move for the past two hours from the bleachers section. Nathan refused to show him any signs of weakness during practice, so he did all he could to make sure there wasn't any slip ups. But there he was just sitting there sporting that high and mighty ass grin of his insinuating that he knew better than everyone else. There he was glaring at Nathan with such intensity and they both knew well enough that he just did it to fuck with Nathan's head. The more Nathan tried to block him out and focus on the game right in front of him the more distracted he seemed to get. Regardless of how much energy he put towards his game, Nathan knew he could just never break away from his father's clutches. It was a never ending battle in which he ended up failing every single time. How was it possible for a man so conniving like Dan Scott to always get his damn way? Was karma gonna fuckin' kick in anytime soon? The man had built his way up to the top by destroying the lives of others in the process. He'd spent a good seventeen years at it and still the awaited downfall of Dan Scott was nowhere near. It was nothing but a ridiculous pipe dream that would never come true, instead the never-ending nightmare would live on.

As soon as practice was over, Nathan had quickly sought refuge into the locker rooms, heading straight for the showers. This cold shower was exactly what he needed to clear his head, wash away his sins. Something cooling and freshing to wake him up because Nathan knew very well that this day was far from over. Next he had Haley to deal with at the tutoring center; hopefully she wasn't planning on clawing his eyes out today. It didn't matter how hard he tried, he always managed to screw things up with Haley and for some strange reason she forgave him every time, but it seemed like this time he had gone too far. Everyone has their breaking point and Haley James had finally snapped. Nathan had never seen so many emotions being thrown in at him in just one sitting. It kind of scared the shit out of him to be honest. But Nathan had an even bigger problem on his hands than a pissed off Haley. Haley hating his guts he could deal with, no biggie, but almost kissing her yesterday? The only explanation for his moment of insanity was that someone else must have taken over his body during that moment, he was sure of it. Yeah, Haley was great and all, she was funny, not to mention weird in her own little way, but she was also smart, caring, not bad looking even though her wardrobe was horrible, but most importantly she wasn't the kind of girl that Nathan fell for, in fact Nathan never fell for girls, it was always the other way around. He was the one always turning heads and he was damn well proud of it. Haley was just Haley, nothing more. So then why couldn't he get her out of his head lately? No matter how hard he tried to block her out she was still there and half of the time it wasn't just because he felt guilty for treating her like shit. If that wasn't stomach-turning enough also on his mind was what would be the quickest way possible to get rid of Ryan's body hassle free. So far all he had come up with was jamming Ryan into the back of his truck and then dumping him in the middle of nowhere. Nathan then decided he needed a little something more discreet instead; after all he couldn't risk Ryan finding his way back, that would be pointless. Turning off the shower, Nathan dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. His exposed perfect toned stomach glistened at every angle. A sight that would make any girl swoon at his knees. Reaching his locker, Nathan pulled out his clothes and started to get dressed. His shower had taken longer than expected and so everyone else had already cleared out or so he thought.

"So is it true?"

Nathan turned to his side. It was Lucas. "Can I help you?" He snorted at his older brother.

"Is it true?" Lucas further pressed on.

"What the hell are you taking about Pucas?" Nathan avoided his gaze and sat down to tie his sneakers.

"Your dad getting rid of Whitey."

Nathan angrily shot right up from his sitting position and slammed his locker shut. "What gives you the right to listen in on my conversation? I don't take an interest into your pathetic excuse for a life so butt out of mines! If you're looking for some excitement then go screw the cheerleading squad or something." He spat out.

"Hmm that's funny isn't that your job?" Nathan eagerly flipped Lucas the bird. "I just happened to overhear that's all." Lucas replied coolly.

"Sure you did." Nathan sarcastically replied walking out of the locker room.

Lucas however was quickly behind his tail. "You never answered me." Lucas demanded an answer. Nathan nonetheless remained silent. Ignoring him he continued walking and pulled out his cell and began dialing. "You can't just let him get away with this!" Lucas snapped, snatching away Nathan's cell and closing it shut.

Nathan froze for a sec. Boy was his brother dim-witted. "You've got some real nerve man!" Lucas didn't budge. He wasn't leaving until he got some answers. Nathan sneered through his teeth in annoyance. This kid was seriously looking for a beating. He could only control his temper for so long. "I wouldn't worry about it. Your savior isn't going anywhere. There's no way Whitey would give Dan the satisfaction of taking over the team." Nathan put his hand out towards Lucas. He wanted his damn Nextel back.

"You heard Dan though. As much as I hate to admit it there are still people stupid enough in this town to listen to him."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see that happens next then." Lucas' eyebrows twitched as he rolled his eyes. He was not pleased at all with Nathan's answer. "Listen man, I don't want my dad coaching us anymore than you do. But that's just the way the ball rolls. I'm not worried so get over it. There's no way my dad is gonna be coaching us as long as Whitey's alive and kicking." A reluctant Lucas nodded throwing back the cell phone. Nathan quickly caught it and slipped it in his back pocket. Chuckling, Nathan stepped closer to Lucas getting close and personal with his face. "And the next time you feel like eavesdropping into my life, do yourself a favor and don't." He spat out. "And by the way don't ever touch my crap ever again." With out warning Nathan delivered a straight blow to Lucas right in the stomach. Lucas doubled over in pain, holding his stomach tightly as the pain slowly subsided.

Lucas slowly tried to regain his composure and he struggled through the searing shocks of pain. He gradually straightened himself back up making eye level with Nathan, although he kept holding on to his stomach. "This isn't just about you oh mighty captain. It affects everyone on this team. I think we should do something as a team to stop this." Lucas choked out the words.

"You want my life man? Take it. In fact you can shack up with dear old dad for all I care." He shoved Lucas on to a locker. "Just leave me the FUCK alone. I don't need nor want your help. I can handle my dad just fine. If you wanna parade around here and save Whitey's ass then be my guest, just don't expect me to bend over backwards to please you cuz it's not gonna happen. No way in hell. You're the last person I'd wanna help. I'd rather help MY DAD."

Lucas stepped back not being able to take anymore of Nathan's glare in his eye. "Why does everything have to be a battle with you Nathan?" Shaking his head in disgust, Lucas pushed his way past Nathan and left.

'_The nerve of that guy.'_ Nathan thought. '_Thinking he could just waltz right up to me and demand whatever the hell he wanted!'_ The little shit needed to be reminded as to where he stood on the food chain, just because Lucas had joined to basketball team, didn't make him any better. No, he definitely was still a nobody and Nathan would make sure of that. Pushing away the angry thoughts that consumed his head, Nathan eventually made his way to the tutoring center, only to be greeted by the sight of his tutor and teammate heavily making out by the lockers. '_Just Wonderful.'_ The sickening display of public affection made him want to vomit. He sure as hell didn't have time for this shit. Making his presence known, Nathan entered the center slamming the double doors behind him with a bang. The noise instantly startled the busy couple out in the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Ryan asked frowning as he pulled away from Haley.

Haley looked around not seeing a thing. "I dunno. That was weird." Checking her watch, Haley quickly started to gather up her things from the floor. "Shit."

"What?" Ryan asked as he kneeled down helping her with her things.

"I'm late for tutoring. Nathan's gonna kill me."

"I haven't seen him walk by here yet. I think you still have a few more minutes to spare." He grinned pushing her gently back against the lockers and leaning in.

"That's because you've been too busy sucking face hun." She teased. "Of course you weren't gonna see him pass by." She gently pushed him off of her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you scram so fast today when Lucas showed up?" Haley wondered. The thought had crossed her mind a few times that day.

"I dunno. Everyone knows that Lucas is your best friend. It's kind of intimidating so I panicked. I don't want him to have any reason to hate me and then some how convince you to dump me."

"Well Lucas likes you so don't worry. You don't need to bow down to him cuz then maybe I WILL have to dump you."

Ryan laughed. "I guess you're right. It's not like I'm Nathan or anything. Lucas would sure scream bloody murder then. Imagine you and Nathan hooking up? That would be hysterical. Lucas would go insane."

Haley slowly nodded. "Yeah. Imagine….." She answered not joining Ryan in his laughter. "You mind picking me up after? I need a ride." She asked changing the subject.

"You've got yourself a chauffer James." Stroking her right cheek with his thumb, Ryan leaned in gently kissing her.

A few minutes later Miss Haley James was finally able to fight off her horny boyfriend and send his ass packing. "Sorry I'm late Nathan." She apologized as she pulled up a chair across from him on the table.

"Well next time you mind swapping spit with that neanderthal on your own time not mines?"

"No need for name calling Nathan….wait you saw that?" Haley sheepishly asked. She could feel her face growing hot already.

"I caught a glimpse, didn't really wanna stick around for the whole show." Opening up his notebook, Nathan ripped out a sheet of paper and gave it to her. "Problem fourteen. Done." He spat out.

Haley took the paper looking it over. "Good job Nathan." She nodded in approval sliding the sheet back towards him. "I gotta admit though I'm surprised you're actually talking to me today. I was a real bitch yesterday. I could have handled it better. I apologize."

Nathan nodded unsure if this was just some kind of sick twisted joke of hers. "Don't worry about it. I was a real dick. I deserved every last second of that verbal bashing."

Relived somewhat Haley took in a deep breath of comfort as she pulled out her books. "Water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned. Now how about we go over your history paper. I've already jotted down some notes for you."

Nathan put his firm hand on the paper and pushed it away. "Don't you think we should talk more about what happened yesterday?"

Haley looked up from the table and stared deeply into his crystal blue eyes. Nathan thought he would die right there. "What's more to talk about Nate? We apologized, we're good."

"Well about…….ya know…." Nathan widen his eyes at her trying to hint at the almost kiss they had shared.

"What about what? I'm not exactly a mind reader Nathan." Haley asked. Since when did Nathan Scott hold back?

"When I leaned in Haley. Don't you remember?" He replied softy. Was she really pretending like it never happened? Was she that repulsed by him?

Haley looked down at the table quickly. She knew what was on his mind. She hadn't been so sure yesterday but now that Nathan was bringing it up she was sure now. Nathan had indeed tried to kiss her. But why? Haley couldn't quite put her finger on it why he had done it in the first place. Was he just trying to charm is way out of their fight at the time or did he really want to kiss her? And if so why god, why in the world would he want to? The lean was so unexpected that for a brief second she had found herself following his lead until she quickly came to her senses and pulled away. She didn't want to kiss Nathan, she was with Ryan now. The thought had never crossed her mind. Sure Nathan was good looking but she wasn't attracted to him like that. She needed something more than that. Something she was sure that Nathan could never give her. "Nothing happened Nathan. Let's just leave it at that."

Nathan was left dumbfounded. The words 'nothing happened' just rolled off her tongue with such ease. It was no trouble at all. It didn't mean anything to her after all, but the real question was if it had meant something to him. He'd still hadn't figured out that part yet. But if Haley was cool with it then that also had to mean Nathan shouldn't fret about it either. No, he couldn't have feelings for Haley. She just wasn't his type. He just had a moment of weakness that's all. After all he hadn't hooked up with anyone since him and Peyton split and that was over a month ago. Wow had it really been that long? Nathan couldn't believe it. That was a record in his book, for him anyway. So he really didn't want Haley after all. What Nathan was really craving this whole time was for some female intimacy. Naturally he was pulled to Haley since she's been the only girl he'd spent most of his time with these days. Almost kissing Haley was to be blamed on his hormones. Nathan Scott was horny. It was the only logical explanation and this simple problem could be fixed with a blink of an eye. The next Tree Hill party was just around the corner. "Nothing happened." Nathan nodded confirming her words. "So……how DO you spell George Washington?" Nathan joked as him and Haley proceeded to look over his history paper.


	40. Breeding Central

**A/N: **Hey Guys! So here's the new chapter. Just want to point out that this one has a lot of dialogue in itmore so between Brooke, Haley & Peyton. I did this because I wanted to establish a developingfriendship more because just making them the best of friends in an instant would just be stupid and not realistic at all; in my book anyway.

So yea enjoy and let me know what u think!

* * *

As the earsplitting music faded from Brooke's boom box, Haley hastily collapsed on Brooke's bedroom carpet catching the water bottle Peyton tossed her way. Screwing the cap off, she greedily sucked her water down like a ravaged dog; she, Brooke and Peyton had been rehearsing for hours on that stupid routine for the Classic. Could someone please remind her again why she agreed to do this in the first place?

"Haley don't you dare drink that whole bottle in one sitting!" Brooke snapped yanking the bottle away from her lips.

"Why the hell not! I'm dehydrated!"

"Becausssse if you drink all that water now pretty soon you'll be dying to pee and that'll cut into our valuable practice time!" She explained. "And I'm for one am not gonna allow that to happen! Water is for the weak Haley!" Brooke quickly stepped closely to her. "Is that what you're trying to tell me tutor girl? That you're weak?"

Haley looked up at Brooke frowning. "I'm just thir---"

"HAL…EY!" Brooke whined.

"No." Haley answered deadpanned.

"No what?" Brooke further pressed on.

"I'm not weak." Haley quickly mumbled.

"And who's friends of the weak?" She inquired some more.

"Water…." Haley softly whispered.

"I can't hear you!"

"WATER!"

"Good girl." Brooke happily smiled rewarding Haley with a few pats on top of the head like a good little puppy.

"Give her the damn bottle Brooke." Yanking the bottle form her Peyton quickly tossed it back to Haley. Thank god for Peyton. She was always coming to Haley's rescue in Brooke matters.

"Fine! But I don't wanna hear any excuses about you having to pee later!" Brooke yelled out as she stomped out of the room.

"Such a drama queen….." Peyton commented as she took a seat on the carpet next to Haley. "So how you holding up?" She asked as she stretched out her legs, extended her arms forward and reached to touch her toes.

"Who knew you could be so……bendy?" Haley commented as she watched Peyton touch the tips of her toes with ease. "No offense or anything Peyton, but you're about the least cheery person I know. How the hell did you ever fall into this gig?" Haley wondered taking another large gulp from her bottle.

Keeping her position, Peyton looked up at Haley and laughed. "It's funny….you know Lucas said the exact same thing when we first met. Sometimes I wonder if you two share a brain. It's kind of freaky; you two are so much more alike than I thought."

"Call it the freaky bff vibe or whatever." Haley shrugged not knowing how else to explain the connection her and Lucas shared.

"Well to answer your question, yea you're right. I'm not really into cheerleading like Brooke is anyway. My mom was one back when she went to THH."

"Oh so she forced you into it then?" Haley asked. She knew how moms could be. Both her parents were an out of control duo, but she loved them with all her heart anyway.

Peyton shook her head. "Not exactly." Haley squinted her eyes at her. She wasn't following the explanation very well. "My mom died when I was nine. Joining the squad is just my pathetic attempt at reconnecting with her. That's all."

"Oh god. I'm sorry. It totally slipped my mind! I can be a real meddlesome idiot sometimes."

Peyton waved her off. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know." Haley gave Peyton a sympathetic smile still feeling guilty. Peyton laughed. "Haley! I'm not gonna go all psycho on you or anything. That's Brooke's job." Haley grinned giving in and laughed it up with Peyton.

"I'm still sorry though." Peyton nodded letting her know it was ok.

"Alright let's get back to work ladies!" Brooke commanded as she gleefully skipped back in the room.

"C'mon Davis! We've been at this for four and a half hours. I think a twenty minute break is in full order." Peyton suggest as she crossed her arms over her chest making it clear that she wasn't getting up anytime soon. She knew that damn routine!

Putting her hands on her hips, Brooke gave her best friend a knowing smirk. "I had a feeling you'd pull that crap out on me hoebag!" Playfully shaking her had, Brooke pulled out a bag of chips she has so discreetly hidden behind her petite frame. "And so I brought a well deserved snack." Kicking off her white Nike sneakers, she plopped down besides the two.

Peyton let out an exaggerated gasp and covered her mouth with her small hands. "Breaking the cheer diet! The horror!" She gasped out laughing a little afterwards.

"Their baked." Brooke showed her the bag while giving her the finger as well.

"I don't care if their baked, fried, shitted out or spat out! Hand those babies over I'm starving!" Haley screeched as she reached for the bag.

"Always the modest ones those James sisters..." Peyton joked. "GOD remember when Taylor was captain?" Peyton asked turning to Brooke.

"God how could I forget! I can't believe you're actually related to that scum sucking road whore. She was horrible! She called me fat!" Brooke stopped herself before she went any further. "Sorry." She said turning to Haley.

"No sweat. Taylor's…well she's Taylor." Haley replied as she stuffed some more chips in her mouth.

"Where is that little hussy now a days?" Brooked wondered. "Not that I care or anything…" She quickly added as she ran a hand through her silky locks.

"Last I heard she was in Albuquerque." A slight smirk played across Brooke's face. "She doesn't keep in touch much. If she's calling it's save to assume that she's either homeless or needs bail money." Haley frowned at the thought. Her older sister was sure something else.

"No college?" Peyton asked.

"Surprise, surprise…." Brooke added. It was no surprise to anyone that the teen despised Taylor James. Even though she was only a freshman at the time and Taylor was a senior the two girls had an ongoing feud. Over what else? Boys and the Cheerleading squad of course.

"She got booted out. She got caught sleeping with her professor."

Brooke's ears perked up. "Ooohhh scandalous."

"By his wife…….who coincidently happens to be the Dean of Admissions as well." Haley added.

"Yikes, small world." Peyton replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Can life get any sweeter?" Brooke said pleased with herself as she grabbed some chips from the bag.

"Don't sound too upset over it Brooke." Peyton joked.

"Easy there Haley no one likes a pig." Brooke teased ignoring Peyton as she watched Haley devour the bag of chips getting crumbs and grease stains all over.

"More importantly, share biotch!" Peyton yelled out snatching the bag away from Haley's clutches.

"You guys are such a disgrace." Brooke commented in disgust as she watched the two teens wrestle for the last few remaining chips. She probably should have mentioned that she had another bag waiting out in the hall but hell why ruin her fun. The scene in front of her was truly priceless. Brooke was sure glad Haley had joined in for the Classic. Over the past week the three girls had spent every waking hour devoted to practice and not only that but she was having fun as well. Haley was a lot cooler than she led on. Brooke was almost positive she had just made a new lifetime bud. The friendship still had much needed work to be done. After all you can't just build up a friendship over night. "So Haley…….anymore future make out sessions Peyton should be aware of so she doesn't walk in on?" Brooke questioned. She was extremely curious about the whole Ryan relationship. Brooke after all was the gossip queen of the halls. She made it her job to know the latest 411.

"Peyton!" Haley yelled out in embarrassment.

"Sorry. She forced it out of me! I had no choice!" Peyton defended. Brooke nodded in agreement. "I didn't tell her how you fell on your ass though!" Haley's eyed widen. "Oops..." Peyton realized her mistake. "And THAT was SUPPOSED to be a secret!" Peyton hissed out slapping Brooke on her bare leg.

"When have I ever been good at keeping those things?" Brooke replied coolly as is she had done nothing wrong. "Don't be red tutor girl. I think it's hot. If blondie here hadn't interrupted, you could have been doing it on the kitchen table in no time. It's a little awkward at first, but you get used to it." She grinned. "Nice going Peyton! You totally cocked blocked that night!" She shook her had at Peyton disapprovingly. "Tisk, tisk."

"There was not going to be any having of sex on my dinner table Brooke. I eat on that for crying out loud!" Haley shuttered at the thought. It made her want to gag just a bit.

"Oh I see….." Brooke nodded. "You're the classic strictly only in bed and maybe the occasional backseat kind of girl. That's cool and all, but trust me tutor girl, you don't know what you're missing."

Haley put her hand up in frustration stopping Brooke right there before she got too detailed. "No, no, no…..what I mean is that there is no having of sex. Period. I'm not having it." Brooke eyed her weirdly. She was not following along to well. Haley let out a sigh. "You know IT." Haley hinted, but Brooke was still not getting the point. "SEX as in never…" '_Christ.'_ Haley thought.

"Ohhhhh…." Peyton and Brooke responded at the same time.

"Well that's no biggie. We can change that in no time." Brooke shook on Haley's shoulder reassuringly.

"I don't wanna change it. Not right now anyway."

"WHY?" A horrified Brooke asked.

"Cuz I'm kind of waiting til marriage." Haley quickly admitted. These girls were gonna think she was such a freak.

"OH, you're one of those prude tutor girls."

"Brooke!" Peyton scolded, slapping her on the leg again.

"Sorry." Brooke quietly grumbled. She needed to remember that Haley wasn't quite used to her bluntness just yet.

"I think it's awesome Haley. I can totally respect that." Peyton commented giving Haley a warm smile.

"Hey me too!" Brooke pipped in feeling left out. "Respect all the way over here! But Haley shouldn't you just oh I dunno….give it a try then you can decide later." Brooke nodded pushing her idea as if it was the best thing ever.

Peyton glared at her. "That's kind of defeats the purpose dumbass." She shook her head at Brooke.

"You mind if I ask Peyton……..are you still?" Haley wondered.

"No. I lost it to Nathan. He's been my first and only."

"Sorry." Haley quickly replied not wanting to bring the subject up of the same guy she almost kissed to his ex-girlfriend.

"Ah it's cool. Nate and I are long over. I don't mind." Peyton replied as she twisted a loose blond curl around her index finger.

"What about me Haley? Don't you wanna ask me?" Brooke wondered. Haley and Peyton both looked at Brooke then back at each and cracked out laughing. "What!"

"Ok…You….did not just ask that." Peyton cried out between laughs. "I think the answer is pretty obvious."

"I could still be virgin. Haley doesn't know me." Brooke huffed.

"Yeah you were one, once upon a time….a long, long, long, long, long, long…..finish up for me Haley." Peyton indicated to her.

Haley played along. True she didn't know Brooke well enough, but she sure had heard enough around school. "Long, long, long, long, long, long….."

"LONG…..time ago." Peyton finished up.

"Bitches." Brooke replied cracking a smile.

* * *

"Ok who calls an emergency meeting this late at night and doesn't even show up for their own damn meeting!" Ryan wondered out loud as he tossed a ball back and forth with Jake.

"Can it Emerson. He'll be here." Nathan spat out as he made himself more comfortable on the bleachers. Truth is Nathan had no idea where the hell Whitey was and what the hell this emergency gathering was about. You'd think as captain he'd get the heads up. Truth be told he was worried. Whitey hadn't shown up to regular practice today either. After over an hour of waiting Nathan had decided to take charge and took over practice, not to mention he also made Lucas and Ryan run some extra miles just for the hell of it. He figured if Whitey wasn't there to stop him then why not have a little fun in the process.

"Yo, what's your problem man?" Ryan asked turning around to face him. "You've been ridin' my ass all day!"

"If you can take the heat then get out of the game." Nathan coolly replied. This guy didn't scare him.

"You're a coward."

"What you call me man?" Nathan sneered jumping out of his seat and moving closer to Ryan.

"Can we just wait for Whitey to get here please? You can kill each other later." Lucas said jumping in between them. "The team doesn't need this right now. Something's definitely up. Since when has Whitey ever just disappeared without warning?"

"Fine." Both Ryan and Nathan grumbled returning to their respective corners.

"I'm guessing Nathan has a newfound target." Jake joked as he stood next to Lucas.

"I just don't get it. How is it possible that I'm related to such an ass?" The gym doors swing open. The entire team turned their heads to see Dan Scott walk in wearing basketball shorts and a blue t-shirt. "Make that two asses." Lucas quickly grumbled in to Jake's ear.

Jake let out a chuckle in return and gave Lucas a good pat on the shoulder. "Dude it happens. I used to think I was adopted." He shrugged his shoulders not knowing what else to say.

"So glad that everyone could make it." Dan calmly stated as he made his way over to the team.

Lucas sent a glare Nathan's way, who quickly turned his head away. "Dad, what are you doing here? This meeting is for team personnel only." He informed his father.

"Which is why exactly why I'm here son. Boys say hello to your new coach."

As soon as the sentence came out of Dan's mouth, the whole team stared at him with their mouths hanging open. Nathan couldn't believe his ears. The son of a bitch had actually pulled it off. "Where the hell is Whitey?" He asked. "You didn't really get him fired did you dad?"

Dan chuckled. "Unfortunately I can't take credit for that…yet. Apparently Whitey has a little more power than I had anticipated."

The spirits of the boys lifted some what, at least Whitey wasn't canned. But then how the hell was Dan the new coach? "I don't understand. Where's Whitey then?" Nathan asked yet again.

"No Whitey's not fired, BUT unfortunately someone revealed some important information to the school board and discovered that your dear coach has a bit of an eye dilemma."

"Gee I wonder who that was..." Lucas wondered out loud.

"AND SO the board gave him one final option either get the surgery or be forced to retire." Dan continued on ignoring Lucas. "And can you believe the old man actually chose the surgery instead! Any who from now on til the end of the season I'll be your new coach." Dan smiled proudly at his team. The rest of the team turned their gaze to Nathan secretly praying for him to take some action against this father.

"What do we do now?" Jake discreetly whispered to Lucas.

"Run." Lucas simply stated.

"Well now's a good time than any to start, so lets get to it boys. Go suit up." Dan ordered.

The team groaned in surprise. "Dad it's 10 o'clock at night. You can't be serious about practice at this time!"

"I never joke about basketball Nathan. Let's get a move on." Dan commanded as he reached into the pockets of his shorts and pulled out a shinny silver whistle. The eyes of the entire team fell on the whistle. Everyone in basketball knows that having a whistle equaled power. The was no match for the whistle as stupid as it sounds. The team watched in slow motion as Dan pulled out the whistle and proceed to place it around his neck. Those three seconds were the most painful three seconds ever. The whole team secretly prayed that some how Dan Scott would drop dead before the string that held the whistle reached his neck. Nathan envisioned himself jumping across the bleachers at Dan and snatching it from his hands. For a second there he was actually considering doing it, but it was too late the whistle was quickly and securely placed around Dan's neck. Smiling at its shininess Dan lifted it up to his lips and gave it a good blow. The team cringed as they heard it loud and clear. God help them now.

A reluctant Nathan rose from his seat and walked down towards the court. The rest of the team stayed right in their spots, afraid to move. "Don't be such a wuss." Nathan stated as he dragged Tim up by the collar. The rest of the team eventually followed.

"Nothing to worry about huh?" Lucas spat out as he passed Nathan and headed into the locker rooms.

"NICE going dumbass." Ryan sarcastically said as he too passed Nathan.

Nathan rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his short black hair as Jake passed. "You too?" Nathan spat out.

Jake shrugged his shoulders giving him a dumb look. "I didn't say anything. Although this should be VERY interesting." Jake chuckled as he left Nathan out in the hall and followed after Lucas and Ryan.

"So now what?" Tim asked as he walked up to Nathan.

"Tim. Shut up!" Nathan put his hands up in defeat and stormed away to his locker.

"Was it something I said?" Tim called out baffled.

* * *

"You know I gotta say it's a real shame." Brooke spoke as she filed her nails.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton wondered.

An hour later and the three teens were still in the same spots on the floor gossiping away. The dreaded task of the Classic was put on hold for a bit. "That Haley is tied down to Ryan. You should be milking this power for all it's worth!"

"Brooke what ARE you talking about?" Haley asked.

"I mean think about you're dating Ryan, who is pretty much one of the most popular guys at school after Nathan. You're the new IT girl, which means that all these guys are gonna want you now just because you're dating wonder boy over there. He's your golden ticket Haley! I say screw it and tell him you want an open relationship. Hell I bet you could get even Nathan if you really wanted to."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Haley scoffed looking at Peyton for some backup.

"Actually she has a good point." Peyton admitted the more she thought about it. "I mean haven't you noticed it Haley? People you've never really talked to must have come up to you by now just to say hi to Ryan's new girlfriend."

"That's…. never… happened…." Haley answered unconvincingly.

"Huh…" Brooke replied. "You're a horrible liar!"

"Ok maybe once or twice." Haley sheepishly admitted. "But that doesn't mean anything. I can't parade around and get any guy I want!"

"So there is someone else you want!" Brooke pointed out happily. "I knew it! It's Nathan isn't it? Of course it is! I've seen him at the games he always gives you the nod!"

"The nod?" Peyton curiously asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes at her naive friend. "Yes THE nod. The let's hook up after the game nod!"

"You're delirious."

I'd recognize that nod from a mile away. I used to give him that nod!" Peyton's head quickly snapped back in Brooke's direction. "That was of course before YOU guys went out…." Brooke nervously stated chuckling a bit.

"Is there anyone of my boyfriends that you haven't hit on?" Peyton wondered as she playfully punched Brooke on the shoulder.

"That's a whole other story in itself P. Sawyer, besides Haley hasn't answered my question." Bother girls turned their attention to Haley who had stayed quiet this whole time. "Well is it true?" Brooke waited in anticipation.

"Of course not!" Haley cried out.

"I knew it!" Brooke yelled out giggling.

"How do you do that?" Haley wondered in amazement.

"So you do like Nathan then?" Peyton asked while cracking a smile.

"No I don't, but since we're on the subject I guess there is something you should know…………ok so he kind of tried to kiss me the other day." Haley confessed.

"Whoa this is big!" Peyton and Brooke yelled out at the same time.

"Did you kiss?"

"Did you pull away?"

"Did you slap him?"

"Are you guys hooking up?"

"Did he try to feel you up?"

Haley could feel a migraine quickly approaching at the sounds of all these questions that were being thrown at her. "Whoa, whoa, enough!" She put her hands up silencing them instantly. "No we didn't kiss, yea I pulled away, no I didn't slap him and NO WE ARE NOT HOOKING UP and eww gross!" Haley quickly answered in one huge breath.

"Well this is disappointing." Brooke muttered as she rested her head on one of the throw pillows. "You and Nathan should totally get it on! Wait a second does Ryan know?"

"About Nathan. What are you insane! I just started dating the kid."

Brooke shook her head furiously. "No, no, no. What I mean is if Ryan knows about how you like to keep your legs closed."

"No." Haley quietly admitted. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"This should be interesting." Brooke turned to Peyton and gave her a look.

"What do you mean?" Haley wondered.

"I mean c'mon Haley you didn't really think that Ryan's a virgin right?" Brooke asked.

"Well no, but….I…I..I don't think it'll be a big deal. He would never push."

"Then why haven't you told him?"

"I….don't know…." Haley was stumped. Why hadn't she told him yet, she wasn't ashamed or anything. She was proud of who she was. It was so strange.

"Haley you should totally tell him." Peyton spoke. "Ryan would never push, in fact he'd be a total gentleman about it just like another boy we know…. Jake Jagielski." Peyton joked as she turned to Brooke. Peyton had decided it was time to take the heat off of Haley. She could tell the poor girl was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Peyton…." Brooke sternly warned.

"Wait, you and Jake?" Haley asked clueless. "OMG was that why you and Bevin fought! Over Jake?" Haley asked finally coming to a realization.

"Don't listen to Peyton here. There is no Jake and me. I made a complete fool out of my self, lost a friend, didn't gain the boy and now I'm totally ignoring him like any other self respecting chick would do. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Brooke answered shooting Peyton a dirty look.

"I've been telling her to give it another chance. Jake is really cool. We've been hanging out a lot lately because of this project. I think he'd be good for Brooke." Peyton informed Haley.

"Shut up Peyton!" Brooke cried out.

"What do you think Haley?" Peyton asked ignoring Brooke.

"I think Tree Hill is breeding central for complicated boys and love lives." Haley replied resting her head on her hand.

"Amen to that sister." Brooke agreed as she dug her head deeper into her pillow.


	41. Fashion Queen Opposite Ashton Kutcher

**A/N:** Here's the latest chapter. IApologize for it sucking so bad but I haven't had much time to myself so this one was under crunched time...next one will be better promise!

* * *

"Hey!" Peyton greeted her best friend draping an arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"It's about time girly! Where have you been all morning?" Brooke asked about her friend's whereabouts as the two walked outside and sat on one of the school benches to have lunch.

"With Jake. We've been working on our project all morning."

"Ohhhhh." Brooke replied with a hint of curiosity in her tone.

Peyton chuckled as she pulled her sketch pad out of her bag. "You wanna know, don't ya?" She teased.

"Know what?" Brooke foolishly answered as tucked some hair behind her ear and picked at the lunch in front of her with a fork. Yeah so she was a bit curious, but she wasn't going to admit it just yet.

"You wanna know about my time with Jake, probably if we even talk about you." Peyton laughed some more as she began to draw the scenery in front of her.

"I never said anything of that sort Peyt…….so do you…talk about me? You know cuz if you really wanna share then who am I to stop you. I mean what kind of friend would I be!"

Peyton set her pencil down on the table and looks up at Brooke. "You're really something special, you know that right?"

"Hey girls." Haley happily greeted the two as she sat down.

"And yes we do." Peyton quickly added. The comment formed a smile on Brooke's face instantly; at least Jake still thought about her, the real question was in what way. She'd wrestle it out of Peyton later. "Hey Haley." Peyton turned her gaze to the brunette.

"What's going on tutor girl?" Brooke greeted her as well.

"I got your note." Haley held up a small piece of paper that had tape on it. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah right!" Brooke responded snapping out of her Jake filled thoughts. "I just wanted to inform you that there's a game tonight."

Haley nodded already knowing this. "Yea, I know. I'll be there to watch my boys and….. my girls."

Brooke shook her head seeing that Haley wasn't getting it. "No, what I mean is that we're on tonight. You're gonna cheer with us." She gave a Haley a bright smile of excitement. "Isn't it great!"

"Not funny Brooke." Haley replied as her smile dropped. "No where do I remember signing up for the full cheer package! I'm strictly only a Classic performer, remember?"

"I know Haley, but we're on a limited time schedule here! We need to devote every waking hour to cheerleading!"

"We have!" Haley defended.

"And that includes game nights. We're gonna just do the Classic routine instead of our usual cheers. It's great practice, we've gotta get you used to performing in front of crowds chickadee!"

Haley looked at Peyton for some support. "She has point there Haley. We wouldn't want you to get stiff come Classic night. Believe it or not the crowds are huge and I think we're on tv this year….I think Secret's sponsoring it or something. You've been practicing all week, it won't be that bad." Peyton offered some comforting words as she watched Haley frown.

"T..T…TV?" She awkwardly asked.

"Nice going Sawyer." Brooke mumbled under her breath.

"This is so unfair!" Haley whined.

"Haley snap out of it!" Brooke yelled out as flicked Haley on her forehead. "I can not have you crack under the pressure this late in the game! Remember when you agreed to this it automatically meant that I own your ass from then on til the end of this Classic." She reminded Haley of their deal.

"Crap." Haley replied remembering their original deal. Guess she was just gonna have to suck it up. "Fine, fine." She said giving up and banging her head on the table in defeat. "It's not like I have a choice anyway."

"You really don't." Brooke teased as she nudged her lightly. "But we still thank you for doing it anyway." She softly added. The two shared a smile.

"Great, now that we've got that out of the way there is something I've been dying to ask you Brooke." Peyton spoke cutting off the moment between Brooke and Haley.

"Spill Blondie."

"Ok earlier this week after me and Lucas had that big fight over Jake, he mentioned he had plans with you? I don't wanna seem like the jealous girlfriend and all but….."

"You still wanna know." Brooke said cutting Peyton off.

"Yea…" She admitted. She was curious, could you blame her? The question had been on her mind all week, but since her and Lucas we're finally an official couple this time around she didn't wanna risk them having another huge fight already and so naturally she came to Brooke for the goods.

"For our English project, duh silly." Brooke looked at her like she was crazy. "Did you forget already? Lucas is my partner."

"What English project?" A relieved Peyton asked all confused. Not that she didn't trust Brooke alone with Lucas, but she still couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Brooke was absolutely gorgeous. Everyone knew that.

"Yeah remember on Monday we got assigned…..oh that's right you skipped to go work on your little strip thingy." Brooke realized. "Sorry I thought Lucas or even Nathan had told you about it. Nathan's your partner by the way, haven't you spoken to him?"

"No. He's been too moody lately. I'm being cautious I rather not get my eyes ripped out thank you very much."

"Yeah your right about one thing he has been real moody." Brooke replied in agreement. At the same time Peyton & Brooke gave each other a knowing look and turned to Haley.

"What?" The two girls shook their heads and looked away. "You can't say this is my fault!"

"That ass!" Peyton yelled out startling the two girls.

"Nathan?" Haley asked.

"No…. Lucas!"

"Why cuz he didn't tell you about the project?" Brooke asked chuckling a bit.

"No because……" Peyton rolled her eyes. "Ok. That day he got all jealous over Jake I offered to hang out with him before I had to meet up with Jake and instead he throws a hissy fit and says he had plans with you Brooke. And the thing it that they way he said it……it was….."

"To make you jealous." Haley answered for her.

"Yeah! His tone and stuff made it sound like he was going on a date with Brooke. That ass! I can't believe he used you like that Brooke."

"It's ok P. Sawyer. He was upset, no biggie." Brooke gave her a smile letting her know it was no big deal. "He gets a freebie…So what are you gonna do?"

"I guess I can let it go too then. We just made up. I don't ruin it. I really want this to work." Peyton reluctantly gave in.

"That's my girl." Brooke replied.

"Yea but he's still an ass." Peyton joked as she went back to her drawing.

"Who's an ass?" Lucas spoke appearing out of nowhere and sitting down next to Peyton with a bag of Mc Donald's in his hands. "Ladies." He greeted the trio. The girls happily greeted him back.

"No one…just girl stuff." Peyton quickly replied running a hand up his shoulder until she reached the back of his neck and gently played with the short blond hairs that stood back there.

"You guys mind if I borrow my broody girlfriend for a bit?" Peyton nudged him on his sides playfully.

"No biggie. I promised to sit with Teresa and the girls anyways. We're going over hair and makeup for the Classic." Brooke replied as she stood up and gathered up her things.

"I've gotta get some study guides together at the tutoring center anyway." Haley told them taking the hint and following Brooke's lead.

"Bye guys." Peyton waved after them as she watched them walk away.

"Hey." Lucas softy whispered as he slid Peyton closer to him on the bench.

"Hey right back at ya." She greeted him back leaning in for a nice soft peck of the lips. "What you got there buddy?" She curiously eyes his Mc Donald's bag.

"Just some lunch." Opening the bag he pulled out two large fries and a Butterfinger Mc Flurry.

"You snuck out of campus for me? Awesome." She replied as she eyed the food. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your sexy butt?" She teased.

"Not today." Chuckling he handed her one of the fries and the two dipped their fries in the ice cream and ate away. "Sketch looks great babe." Lucas commented as he admired her work closely.

"Thanks, just something I started this morning." She replied as she dunked another fry in to the Mc Flurry with her left hand and shaded in her drawing with her right.

Lucas leaned in watching her work. He kissed her bare shoulder and then rested his chin on it. "Speaking of where were you this morning? I came over your house to surprise you with breakfast this morning, but you were already gone." Lucas wondered.

"Sorry Luke. Met up early with Jake to get some stocks out of the way." Taking one of her fries she fed it to him and kissed his nose lightly.

"I'm gonna have to have a little talk with Jakey there. He's been stealing my girl all week. Him and Brooke!" He teased. "How much longer is this thing supposed to go on?" He asked frowning.

"Rest of the month. Don't worry though, after the Classic I'll have much more free time." Lucas nodded. "Have you seen Nathan by any chance?"

Lucas squinted his eyes at her in disgust. "Nope. Sorry. I don't keep tabs on that jackass. Why?"

"Cuz I've just been informed by Brooke that we have an English project to do together. I'll just catch him after practice I guess."

"Speaking of practice, you're gonna LOVE this." Lucas said as he lifted his chin from her shoulder to directly face her. "Guess who's currently coaching the Tree Hill Ravens."

Peyton frowned confused. "OK…..I'll play along……..Jack White!"

"I wish, even that would be much more bearable." Lucas scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Dan."

"Dan? As in Dan I put the A in asshole Scott?" Lucas nodded much to his own dismay. The shock still hadn't worn off. "What the hell happened to Whitey?"

"Long story short….Dan's got him pretty much blackmailed. There's some eye surgery he needs to get before he's allowed to coach again. I don't have the full details, which is where I'm hoping you'll come in and try to find out. I doubt it that Dan's gonna give us a break since there's a game tonight. The dick had us playing til midnight last night…. so I know there's no chance in hell I'll be able to go see Whitey anytime soon."

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, sure. I could do that." She gave him a sympathetic smile as their fingers intertwined. "Poor baby."

"More like dead man walking here." Lucas muttered pulling Peyton into a tight hug. "Promise you'll never forget me." He told her exaggerated as she continued to hold her.

Peyton laughed and pulled away still keeping their hands locked together. "I know what will make you feel better." She said with a slight smirk. "Forget the party after the game. We're blowing it off and just hanging out in my room tonight after the game. My dad's not back yet and we really haven't had a chance to be alone yet since we got together." Peyton smiled biting her lip a bit at her suggestion. "So what do ya say?" She anxiously waited for his answer. Deep down she knew of course he would say yes, but she was still a bit nervous around him at times. It was just the way he made her feel and she loved the feeling.

"Why Miss Sawyer are you trying to seduce me?" He asked with a twinkle of excitement in his eye.

"Well I thought that part was pretty obvious, but now I'm not so sure. Guess you're just gonna have to come over and find out for yourself." She replied playing along.

"I can live with that." Lucas purred a bit as he pulled her close again and instantly covered her lips with his own.

* * *

"I'd totally go with the blue. You look good in blue." Brooke commented as she took an empty seat in the computer lab by Jake.

"Hey." Jake turned to see Brooke sitting down next to him. "I gotta say I'm a little shocked you're actually talking to me, actually even more shocked that's your sitting next to me in the library computer lab." He joked.

"Trust me I'm in utter shock myself. So this is what our library looks like huh?" Brooke asked as she looked around. "Anywayz I just happened to be walking by and I saw you come in and I thought I'd just stop by and say hi." She smiled at him and she nervously twiddled her thumbs.

"Well I'm glad you did……so blue huh?" Jake asked as he looked back at the computer screen and checked out the basketball jerseys he had been looking at when Brooke had first walked in.

"Totally. I'm like the fashion queen. I've got your back Jagielski."

"Blue it is then." Jake replied as he clicked on the blue jersey Brooke picked out and confirmed his order. "So does this mean you don't hate my life anymore?"

"I never hated you Jake." Brooke confessed. "It's just hard, but I'm trying. See look at me…. trying." She gave him another smile.

"Well I'll take what I can get." He stood up from his chair and motioned for her to get up as well. "Free period?" Brooke nodded. "Me too, c'mon let's walk and talk Davis." Holding the door for her, he led her out into the hall. "So I have a confession to make." Jake spoke as the two walked around the halls of Tree Hill.

"Better be juicy."

"I lied to you, when I said I'd never considered us. It was bull. I have. I just thought you should know." Feeling a bit exposed he quickly shoved his hands in his pockets. He wanted to be honest with Brooke; hopefully his honestly wouldn't get him into more trouble with her.

"Why are you telling me this?" She couldn't believe her ears. Did he really just say that there could have been together? Did he still feel the same way?

"Because I wanna start out fresh. We can't be real friends until we're honest with each other."

Brooke nodded in understanding. Maybe there was some hope for them yet even if it might take awhile. Brooke could live with being friends first. It was worth a shot. "I appreciate it and you say you got a lot on your plate now so I won't push. If something ever happens between us then it'll happen on its own time."

"Thanks. It feels really good to hear you say that." Brooke nodded blushing a little. "So you going to Ryan's party tonight after the game?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She chuckled as she ran a hand through her raven haired locks.

"So you maybe wanna go together then?" Brooke eyed him weirdly. "As friends of course. C'mon it'll be fun." He told her convincingly.

"How exactly does that work?" She questioned wanting to mess around with him a bit.

"Well we go together, we have a good time and oh yea……we don't make out or have sex." He replied playing along.

"Can WE really do that?" She asked him in all seriousness. Jake bit his bottom lip not knowing how to answer that. "I'm fucking with you." Brooke cracked out laughing. "A non date date sounds perfect."

"Perfect." Feeling a whole lot better about the situation, Jake pulled his hands out of his pockets and let them hang at his sides. "So Ms. Fashion Queen, think I should get a hair cut?' He asked teasingly as he exaggeratingly swished his head around making his hair do that flippy thing you always see in movies.

"And ruin that whole Ashton Kutcher thing you've got going on? No way buddy. I won't allow it!" Brooke teased back.

As Jake was about to answer back the bell rang signaling the end of their pleasant walk together. It was time to head back to class and finish the rest of the day. "So tonight right?" Jake asked confirming their plans together once last time.

"Right."

* * *

"So let me get this straight…you've got a non date date with Jake?" Peyton whispered to Brooke during the middle of their math class.

"Yea, I mean I go over to say hi and then next thing I know we made plans….granted there platonic plans, but still I'll take what I can get." Brooke whispered back.

"Would you two shut up?" Nathan grumbled from behind them. "It's bad enough I have to sit through this torture without having to hear you two yap about brainless shit."

"Gee what crawled up your ass and died?" Brooke grumbled back as her and Peyton turned their heads back to face him.

"Something tells me he's not too thrilled about the new coach?" Peyton commented giving him a warm smile.

"What Whitey finally croaked or something?"

"No, but Tree Hill's father of the year has temporarily taken his place."

Brooke's mouth widen in surprise. "NOOO!" Brooke screeched out giggling a bit.

"Shut up Brooke." Nathan spat out as he sunk into his seat a bit.

"Ms. Davis is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" Brooke's shrieks had caught the attention of the whole class.

Brooke quickly turned around to face the front of the classroom. "Not at all Mr. Mitchell. I just got a bit too carried away; you know how math can do that to a girl. It's the new porn. Carry on."

The rest of the class snickered at Brooke's comment leaving a disgusted Mr. Mitchell to stare at her oddly. "Moving on…..now who can tell me the equation used for this problem? Oh and Miss Davis please see me after class."

Seeing that the teach was off her case, Brooke quickly turned back around. "So your creepy perv dad is coaching now? This is like……"

"Priceless?" Peyton joked trying to get a laugh a lot of Nathan. "C'mon Nate, laughing about it is the only way you're gonna get through this. I know it's tough, but--"

"You don't know anything." Nathan quietly spat out cutting her off.

"Chill out wonder boy, she's only trying to help." Brooke told him defending Peyton.

"It's ok Brooke." Peyton spoke trying to calm her down. "Nate's got a lot to deal with; he can bitch and moan all he wants. He's earned it. Dan's no walk through the park, that's for sure."

"Thanks Peyt." Nathan replied calming down some what.

"And when were you planning on telling me about this English project that's due in like four days!"

"Who cares?" Nathan muttered and he rested his head on his desk.

"Your ass better be at my house sometime this weekend." Peyton threatened as she turned around to face the blackboard.

"It'll all work out Nate." Giving him a sympathetic smile Brooke also turned back around to face the front.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Brooke wondered whispering to Peyton not wanting to be overheard by Nathan.

Peyton looked back seeing Nathan passed out on his desk. "I dunno…..I sure hope so."

"Maybe tutor girl could do something?" Brooke suggested.

"Eh…I don't think that's a good idea….they have enough issues as it seems." Peyton replied turning back around to face Brooke. "No it's gonna be up to me….I guess I could talk to Tim too. They are best friends after all."

Brooke scoffed. "Make sure you have a full coverage bodysuit when you approach that leech."

Peyton chuckled. "Way ahead of you Davis."

* * *

"You're late." Dan muttered as Lucas walked through the gym doors.

"Umm funny thing is that I could care less."

"Locker room. NOW." Dan sneered as he fumbled through Whitey's playbook making some corrections.

"I don't think Whitey would appreciate you tampering with his personal property." Lucas sneered.

"Well the old bird isn't here to stop me now is he?"

"Why are you really doing this? Is this just some sick way you get off or something because it's pretty pathetic. Honestly I rather have your jackass of a son giving me orders."

"Well we can't always get what we want; now I suggest you get dressed before I decided to bench you tonight."

Lucas dropped his bag on the floor approaching Dan. "You don't scare me. You're not gonna bench me because we both know you need me and Nathan. Hell everybody knows! So quit trying to make this into some well kept secret. People aren't as stupid as you think."

"I beg to differ. Got those idiots on the school board to dismiss Whitey didn't I?" Dan replied chuckling a little.

"He'll be back." Lucas responded coolly. "Hopefully before you end up running this team to the ground." Grabbing his bag off the floor, Lucas calmly walked away and headed into the locker rooms.

"It's about time!" Jake called out throwing Lucas his clean # 3 jersey at him.

"Wow never thought I'd see the day when Jake Jagielski makes it to practice before me!" Lucas teased as he caught the jersey and pulled off the shirt he was currently wearing and tossed it in his locker. He slipped on the jersey.

"Believe me it wasn't easy. I had to rip ass to make it on time. Dan said he won't tolerate lateness. So if I'm late then I'm out." Jake cracked his knuckles as he spoke. He had no idea how long he'd be able to keep this up and make it to practice on time. Anyone's guess was as good as his. "I hope Whitey comes back soon. Were you able to find out anything?"

"No, but Peyton's on it. We'll know by tonight for sure." Jake nodded in return happy with the news. The boys figured that if they knew some more information on the situation then they some how could be able to get rid of Dan faster. It was worth a shot.

"So did you guys hear that we have a celebrity guest cheering for us tonight?" Ryan asked as he plopped down next to the boys.

"What are you talking about man?" Lucas asked as he slipped on his basketball shorts.

"Haley's cheering tonight with the squad!"

"Haley? As in my best friend Haley who literally falls flat on her face everyday on the street?"

"That's the one. I was just informed by Teresa out in the hall."

"This should be interesting………five bucks says she's falls on her ass within the first five minutes." Jake said offering the wager.

"Jake I'm not gonna bet on my---"

"I'm in!" Lucas spoke cutting in. Ryan gave him an odd look. "Oh, c'mon you know you want in. Those are good odds! She'll be down in two tops."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Make it ten, but don't tell Haley she'll kill me."

"Ditto." Lucas replied hitting fist with Ryan and Jake.

"So any word on the Whitey front?" Ryan wondered as he tied his laces together.

"Negative, but we're working on it." Jake replied running a hand through his hair. "Tell me something guys…..does my hair really make me look like Ashton Kutcher?" He asked while admiring his hair through the mirror. Lucas and Ryan gave each other the eye and started to laugh.

"Dude, Brooke Davis has got you whipped." Ryan commented as shaking his head.

"No she doesn't…..wait how did you know?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I've been told I'm a sensitive guy. I can pick up on these things."

"I've got an inside man." Ryan coolly replied.

"Haley could never keep her mouth shut." Lucas commented as he stood up and walked away.

"Wait you guys didn't answer the question!" Jake called out to them as he followed them out in to the gym.

* * *

"Brooke!" Brooke turned around looking for the owner of the voice that was calling her. As she looked around the hall she couldn't recognize anyone she actually knew. "Brooke." A small dangling boy waved in her face getting her attention.

"Do I know you?" Brooke asked frowning a bit.

"Not really. I'm in your econ class."

"OH yea…lips right?"

"Actually it's mouth, but anyway I just thought it was about time we get started on our stock project. I've been trying to catch you all week, but you keep disappearing." Mouth told her as he tired to catch his breath. He had been running after her for the past five minutes. He was surprised he actually caught her this time.

"Yeah about that….. I've been super busy with Classic stuff and stuff….so it doesn't look like I'll be having any free time any time soon."

"But we gotta get this done. I mean it's a big percentage of our grade."

"Listen lips—"

"Mouth." He quickly corrected her.

"Wateva! I've got a lot on my plate right now, but you look like a guy who's got plenty of free time on his hands….so how about you do most of the project hell you could knock yourself out and do the whole thing. I'll totally pay you. I can afford it. Just name the price." Brooke tapped her foot impatiently. She had practice in five minutes. This Mouth guy was holding her up.

"I don't want your money. Just a time when we can get together to work on this thing." Mouth firmly replied.

"Well don't hold your breath. Later lips." Brooke called out as she began to speed away in her heels towards the gym.

"It's Mouth!"

Brooke waved him off not bothering to turn around as she continued to walk. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded. She had finally reached the gym and there was her squad sitting outside the gym by the doors.

"We got kicked out." Teresa whined as she pulled down the bloomers that were ridin up her ass a bit.

"Kicked out!"

"By the new coach." Stacey answered getting all flustered. "Who is that ass anyway?"

"Nathan's father." Peyton quickly informed the squad.

"Argh! Not only is Dan ruining the team's life but he's meddling with my squad!" Brooke yelled out as she walked straight to the doors and tried to open them.

"Don't bother their locked." Haley informed her. "He said we were too big of a distraction. He couldn't risk it."

"So what do we do now captain?" Peyton asked as she shook her pom poms teasingly at Brooke.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Brooke cried out as she ran back to the doors and struggled to get them open.

"How about we go outside. It's beautiful today." Haley suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Peyton replied agreeing. "C'mon girls lets go."

"This is so unfair." Brooke whined releasing her grip from the door handle.

"Cheer up Brooke. It doesn't matter where they put us; we're still gonna rock the house."


	42. Unbearable Truths

**A/N: **Hey loves so here's the new chapter. Nothing really else worth mentioning here except that I hit over 200 reviews, super happy about that and it's all thanks to you guys! thanks so much!

* * *

As he laid back uncomfortably on his hospital bed flipping though the tube, Whitey sighed not being able to find anything to watch on TV. "Nothing but damn soaps." He muttered. "C'mon in." He yelled out towards his door. Someone had lightly knocked, probably the nurse to check up on him. The door slowly creaked open and in popped a familiar blond set of curls. "Why Miss Sawyer, fancy seeing you here." Whitey happily greeted his visitor as he motioned with his hand for her to step closer.

"Hey coach. How you feeling?" Peyton walked closer to his bed.

"I'll be feeling much better once I GET SOME DAMN SERVICE AROUND HERE!" He yelled out seeing a nurse randomly walk by his door. Peyton chuckled. Still the same ol' Whitey that's for sure. "Not that I don't enjoying seeing your lovely face sweetheart, but what exactly are you doing here?"

Peyton smiled as she tucked some curls behind her ear. "I've been sent by the team. They wanna know what the deal is. Everyone's worried." Grabbing the only empty chair in the place, Peyton slid it across the room near the bed and sat on her legs giving herself a better eye level with the coach.

"Just as I figured….Danny's holding them hostage, huh?" He asked as he motioned for Peyton to pass him the water that was sitting on the table near her. Peyton quickly grabbed the pitcher of water, pouring him a glass and handed it to him.

"Bingo. Is this really happening coach? I mean you're getting this surgery?" Peyton asked with a worried tone.

"Just a simple procedure Peyton. Nothing to get worried about. My eyes just aren't what they used to be. I'll be good as new in no time. I'm just sorry to have to put you kids through this. The last thing I wanted was to have you kids making actual human contact with the devil himself."

"Don't worry about us coach. We just wanna make sure you're okay." Smiling at him Peyton reached across and placed her hands on one of his. "Are you gonna be okay?" She asked softy staring straight into this eyes. They looked tired and heavy; totally worn-down. Peyton needed to make sure he wasn't lying to her.

"So much like your mother…." Whitey nodded while chuckling a bit. "I'll be fine." He replied smiling.

"Will you be back soon?" She wondered.

This time Whitey shook his head at her. "Unfortunately it looks like Dan will be getting his way after all. By the time I'm fully recovered the season will be over."

Peyton cringed. Lucas would definitely be disappointed, but hey at least she tried. "You just concentrate on getting better then." Standing up she smoothed out her cheerleading skirt and put the chair back in its place. "I hate to run coach, but it's game night." Whitey nodded understanding. "I'll be back soon though…..with Lucas too."

"Can't wait."

"See ya coach." Giving him a nod, Peyton turned around and walked right out of where she first came in. "Hey coach…..am I really like mom?" Peyton asked softy as she back tracked to his room and leaned against the door frame.

"More and more each passing day."

Smiling Peyton nodded to herself and walked back out.

As she walked out of the hospital Peyton couldn't shake off this funny feeling. She rubbed her arm up and down in an attempt to comfort herself. There was more to this story than meets the eye.

"So how did it go?" Brooke asked waiting out front in the car.

"There's something he's not telling me. I just know it." Peyton replied as she slid into the passenger's seat.

"Well Sherlock, I guess we still have some more detective work to do." Brooke smirked as she put the car in drive.

"Elementary my dear Watson." Peyton spoke in her best English accent as she leaned back in to her seat and rested her feet on the dashboard of the car.

* * *

Slamming his playbook furiously on the floor, Dan signaled the referee for a time out. The exhausted five boys on the court quickly huddled back to their team upon hearing the time out request. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE!" He yelled out.

"Dad, we're up by five! Just chill out." Nathan yelled back equally frustrated.

"You should be up by ten Nathan. This is a disgrace!" Dan's face was red with furry, the rest of the team backed up a little nothing wanting to get caught between the crossfire willingly. "And what the hell was that last play? I specifically remembered telling you to dunk that last shot or did you all of a sudden catch a sudden case of amnesia!" He growled.

"Dad I was doubled teamed! Jake had the better shot!" Nathan defended.

"He's right. It was the only way." Lucas jumped in defending Nathan much to his surprise.

"Get out of my sight." Dan sneered at Nathan. Nathan quickly obeyed. It wasn't even worth it. "And you!" He pointed at Lucas. "How bout you try doing your job out there for once and make sure my son doesn't get double teamed again!"

Lucas clutched his fists tightly, envisioning himself taking a good hard swing at Dan's big head that coincidently matched perfectly with his equally big ego. The image was beautiful. There was Dan knocked out across the floor and there was Lucas being carried up by the team's shoulders in light of a victory dance. He had saved the team. Eventually he let reality sink back in. He knew better than that. He'd get nowhere sinking to that level. Suppressing the urge once more, he walked back on to the court without saying a word. It has only been day two of Coach Dan and Lucas was starting to wonder how long he would last. Was staying on the team even worth it anymore? Then again it didn't matter what the answer to that question was because either way Lucas couldn't quit the team. He'd have to stay. Dropping out would be weak and he'd be damned if he was gonna allow Dan the satisfaction of watching him walk away from the game he loved so much. For a moment there he actually felt bad for Nathan, he was receiving more of the heat than any other player. Yea so, what? He felt bad for Nathan didn't mean he hated him any less. Turning his attention to the cheerleaders, Lucas looked at his girlfriend giving her the kill me now look, she knew so well. Peyton smiled, blowing him a kiss and went back to her cheering.

'_What a second…..did I just really blow him a kiss?_' She thought to herself. Wow she really needed some help. All this lovey dovey crap has Brooke written all over it. It was so not her. Looking back at Lucas she caught him grinning at her like an idiot in love. '_Well maybe it isn't SO bad.' _She thought smirking a bit. "Go Ravens!" She yelled out with the rest of the team, snapping back to reality. Peyton then looked back after she heard a loud thump behind her. "Awe Haley!" There was Haley already on her ass. Lucky for her the crowd was much more focused on the game. Laughing at her Peyton stretched out her arms and helped Haley to her feet. "Not even five minutes dude."

Haley frowned in shame. "I know…." And like a real trooper, she shook it off, grabbing her pom poms and began cheering once again.

"I'll be back." Peyton quickly whispered into Brooke's ear. Brooke knowingly smiled and nodded returning to her cheer as Peyton discreetly made her way out of the gym unnoticed, exactly how she wanted it to be. Walking down the hall she reached what was formally known as Whitey's office and reached for the door knob. To her surprise the door was unlocked. Peyton had thought for sure she'd end up having to pick her way in. Guess Dan wasn't so bright after all. Closing the door behind her, she turned on the lamp desk and began her search.

* * *

"No, No, NO……." She muttered to herself as she looked through drawers and drawers of papers. "Bingo." There is was a copy of the petition Dan had made up to boot out Whitey signed and stamped by the school board. Attached to it was a folder with Whitey's medical history. The son of a bitch had somehow gotten a hold of private records. Apparently Dan knew someone at the hospital very well. Peyton sat down on the desk chair getting comfortable as she read Whitey's records thoroughly. She frowned at her discovery. Whitey's surgery was a lot more complicated than he had led on. This sucked. Sighing, she put the files back in their original place. Deciding that she had more than enough information, Peyton headed back outside.

"Shit!" She yelled out once she had gotten halfway down the hall. She had left that damn desk lamp on. Running back down the hall, she walked back in and reached for the lamp string to turn it off, this time however a brown briefcase sitting by the windowsill caught her eye. What the hell, might as well go all the way. Peyton looked behind her, double checking that no one was around. Feeling assured she grabbed up the briefcase, opening it up. She only really expected to find basketball records inside, but to her surprise she found speech outlines and plans for……. "Mayor of Tree Hill!" She yelled out in disbelief. Peyton immediately rolled her eyes and slapped herself in the head for being so carelessly loud. Putting the files back, next she pulled out a yellow envelope that had the Tree Hill Hospital logo stamped on the front. "Whitey just admitted himself today and you're already spying on him? Men." Peyton shook her head as she pulled out the contents of the envelope. She quickly scanned the few loose paged inside. "Oh my god……" She could barely choke the words out, but there was no time to analyze the pages in front of her. Peyton's head quickly snapped up upon hearing the buzzing sound that signaled half time. She frantically put everything back in place, turned off the damn lamp and jetted out the door. The last thing she needed was to be seen by anyone or even worse, being caught red handed by the devil himself.

Walking down the hall, Peyton pushed her way through the crowds of people that roamed around waiting for the bathroom or food from the concession stand. She could feel her head getting light. The information she had just absorbed from that briefcase was finally starting to sink in.

"About time." Brooke happily called out as Peyton slowly made her way over to the girls. Peyton didn't bother to answer; instead she just sat right down on the floor Indian style and stared at the floor beneath her. "Are you okay?" A worried Brooke asked crouching down to her.

Peyton looked up teary eyed and sniffled a bit. "Something horrible……might happen. I'm not even sure…." She whispered softly.

"What's going on?" Brooke firmly demanded. Peyton was clearly upset. Brooke needed to know what the hell happened and who was responsible so she could personally go kick their ass.

Peyton quickly looked back down to the floor shaking her head. "I can't….it's……not my place to share. I have to talk to Lucas first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea….. just trust me on this okay?"

Brooke nodded pulling her best friend into a hug. "Well whatever it is…..everything's gonna be okay. I promise." Brooke told her as she smoothed Peyton's curls. She only wished what in the world it was she was promising to.

* * *

Forty five minutes later the game was over. Ravens won 60-54. You'd think everyone would be thrilled but of course Dan Scott had to rain on everyone's parade. The locker room meeting after the game was quite the trip.

The rest of the cheerleaders had already piled out of the gym rushing home to get ready for tonight's party. Only Haley, Brooke and Peyton remained.

"Hey beautiful." Lucas greeted, happy to see his girlfriend.

"We need to talk." Peyton quickly stated getting up from her floor. Brooke and Haley quickly took that was their cue to leave and headed to the other side of the court.

"Uh oh…this can't be good." He joked.

"I'm serious!" She snapped starting to get upset.

Lucas looked at her strangely, taken aback. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

Peyton took a deep breath calming down before answering him. "I went to see Whitey today like you asked. He said he's gonna be fine, but I just had this feeling that he was keeping something from me. So during the game I snuck in Dan's office."

"Peyton! That's not what I asked you to do. The last thing I want is for you to get in trouble with that ass. You should have let me handle it." Lucas told her pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It doesn't matter now. I didn't get caught." Peyton nervously started to shake her hands. "Anyways, I was right. There's more to this surgery then we thought. There could be complications…."

"What kind of complications?"

"Blindness, the whole procedure might not work at all….possible coma…"

"Coma? How is that possible? It's fuckin eye surgery!" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"I dunno….I'm not a doctor or anything but from what I read there's some serious nerves that are gonna be worked around on and it could spark something…"

"He's gonna be fine though….right?"

Peyton shook her head. "I dunno…he seems to think he will be." Lucas exhaled deeply resting his head on her shoulder. Peyton quickly pulled him away. "Wait Lucas…..that's not it. There's more. I started snooping around some more and I found some files……Dan's planning on running for mayor next year…and then I found this file from the hospital—"

"Mayor! You have got to be kidding me…." Lucas muttered cutting her off. He furiously scratched the back of his head. "What about Whitey? When will be back?"

Peyton snapped her fingers at Lucas attempting to get him back on track. "The season will already be over by the time he's recovered. Sorry Luke. Forget that and Dan's supposed election. It's not for another year…it's not important right now. There's something else you AND Nathan need to know."

"Hey Lucas!" Lucas turned around to see Ryan call after him. "Team pictures, get over here you ass! 5 and 0, baby!"

"I'll be right there." Lucas answered turning his attention back to his girlfriend. "I gotta go babe…..how about I meet you back at your place like we planned?"

"LUCAS!"

"I'm coming!" Lucas snapped back to his team. "Okay Peyt?"

"Forget the stupid picture. There's something else Luke." She could already feel the tears filling up her eyes.

Lucas kissed her softy not noticing her watery eyes. "Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait. I'll be there in a half." Giving her another kiss, he quickly ran back over to his team.

"Sure why not?" Peyton muttered to herself as she watched Lucas go. "It's only possibly your whole entire life we're putting on hold." Not bothering to wave goodbye to Brooke and Haley, Peyton quickly paced out of the gym and straight to her car. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Why in the hell did she fucking open that briefcase? One minute her world was absolutely perfect for the first time ever and now it felt like someone had just knocked the wind right out of her and her perfect moment was just shitted down the hole. Why did she have to be the one who had to tell Lucas now? Being in this position sure sucked balls. Now they we're both about to discover how unbearable the truth can really be.


	43. Brooke's Non Non Date

**A/N: **Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I just luv reading the reviews...so KEEP them up!

* * *

"Alright guys just one more. I promise."

The basketball players of Tree Hill High put on their winning smiles for the camera as the school paper took its final shot of the team for next week's issue. The boys we're on a winning streak so far this season. Five wins straight, if their luck continued they'd be taking the championship home as well in no time.

"Perfect." Amy the paper's photographer commented as she took the last snapshot. "Thanks!" She said waving them off and she looked through the pictures in the digital camera, double checking that everything was good enough.

"Cough it up losers!" Jake signaled to two of his teammates as he swung his gym bag over his right shoulder.

"I'd thought for sure she'd hold out for ten." Ryan grumbled as he and Lucas pulled out their wallets, each slapping a ten dollar bill in to Jake's hand.

"Ah I love the fresh smell of dirty money." Jake joked as he stuffed the bills in his bag. "Pleasure doing business with you boys." Ryan and Lucas smirked back un amused. "See ya later tonight at your house Ry." Looking across the court he spotted Brooke leaning against the wall with Haley and walked off towards them.

Ryan's eyes followed Jake's direction. "I'm gonna go congratulate the girlfriend on a unforgettable performance tonight. Later Luke." Pounding fist with Lucas, he walked followed Jake and walked over to Haley.

"So you thought I'd make it to ten huh?" Haley asked as Ryan approached her.

Ryan turned his head towards Jake giving him a look of disbelief. He was officially dead. Meanwhile Brooke unsuccessfully tried to hold back her laughter.

"Dude… I'm sorry." Jake replied putting his hands up in defense. He was sure that Ryan would come charging at him any second. "I couldn't resist. These two are EVIL." Jake discreetly rolled his eyes to Brooke and Haley's direction and nodded.

Rolling his eyes, Ryan looked back at Haley, who had her hands on her hips doing a horrible imitation at someone being pissed. He smiled; she was just too damn easy to read. Pulling her to him he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Did I tell you that you look totally hot in that cheerleading uniform?" He grinned making Haley blush in an instant.

"Nice try." Haley replied shaking her head as she pulled him off her. His attempt to change the subject was pathetic. "Well at least you had more faith in me than Jake here did—"

"Yeah I mean five minutes! C'mon I would have totally bet up to two tops!' Brooke replied cutting off Haley.

"You're not helping Brooke." Haley replied deadpanned.

"Sorry."

"That's what Lucas bet." Jake quickly whispered in Brooke's ear causing the two to erupt in giggles.

Haley huffed loudly in annoyance. "C'mon let's go." Grabbing Ryan's hand she dragged him behind her.

"Ah they are just so darn cute together. I friggin luv it!" Brooke commented as she watched the new IT couple walk off. Sighing, she turned her attention back to Jake.

"Yeah, they seem pretty tight." He replied agreeing with her. "You and Haley seem close lately too."

"Yea well she's helping us out for the classic so me and Peyton are training her and stuff. No biggie."

"I dunno….I think you might like her!" Jake teased nudging her in the arm.

"Damn, you caught me." Brooke played along nudging him back. "So are we meeting up at Ryan's or—"

"I'm picking you up." Jake answered finishing her sentence. "You're by Cedar Lane right?" Brooke nodded confirming his question. "Great, so I'll see ya in an hour or so?" Jake asked as the two made their way out of the school.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Knock, knock!" An over-zealous voice greeted room 206, already stepping inside not bothering to wait to be invited in. 

"Ah crap." Whitey groaned loudly as he rolled his eyes to face Dan and shut off the TV. "What the hell are you doing here? I wasn't aware Satan made late night bed calls."

"Nice little set up you got here Whitey." Dan commented as he looked around the tiny hospital room that Whitey occupied. "You should have came to me. I could have set you up with something ten times bigger then this hole in the wall."

"No thanks. I rather keep my soul intact thank you very much."

"Suit yourself. Better get comfortable. You're gonna be spending a lot of time in here."

"Not if I can help it." Whitey replied as he laid his head back on his pillow.

Dan chuckled. "You know this table right here…." Dan spoke as he walked over to a round table that sat near the window. "….will be the perfect spot for placing MY championship trophy this season. Thanks to me, we are going to take the title for sure this year." Dan patted down the table. "Absolutely perfect. Such a shame you're gonna miss it." Dan sarcastically replied facing Whitey once more.

"You know Danny it's just amazing how I just seem to go deaf right on cue whenever you start babbling nonsense."

"Fascinating." Dan answered deadpanned.

Whitey equally got serious. "What do you want? Visiting hours are long over."

Dan chuckled some more. "Let's just say I can be very persuasive."

"Yea having money can do that sometimes." Whitey replied already knowing the answer and turned back on the T.V. "You mind hurrying this up Danny? You're keeping me from my Spanish soaps."

Ignoring Whitey's sad excuse for a comedy act, Dan stood in front if his bed, blocking any view of the T.V Whitey had. "I just wanted to come by to give you the opportunity to congratulate me on a job well done. We took another game tonight. Just like I knew we would." He boasted.

"I already knew we won, dumbass." Whitey tilted his head motioning to his laptop that was resting on his nightstand. It was logged on to frowned as he looked at the laptop screen. He didn't like Whitey having the upper hand on him. EVER. Whitey won this round. "Well there's something else I want to discuss with you in private." Dan quietly shut the door and locked it.

"Oh god, you're not actually gonna try to kill me now are you?" Whitey muttered as he turned off the TV once again.

"Please if that was the case, I would have gotten rid of you years ago." Dan scoffed as he stepped closer to Whitey. "This is much more important. I'm on to you old man." Dan snarled at him.

"What in god's name are you talking about?" Whitey asked sighing.

"Well let me refresh your memory, I come back to my office after a victorious victory and I find what seems to be the remains of someone snooping through my stuff."

"You're delusional. You seriously think that I went through your stuff?"

"Of course not, but I know you made someone do it. I'm just curious…. who'd you get to do your dirty work for you?"

Whitey's face lit up as he curiously looked up at Dan. "You're hiding something aren't you?"

"How about you tell me?"

"How about you refresh my memory once again about what exactly I discovered Danny."

Dan let you a hard breath and clutched his fingers as he realized Whitey wasn't the one. "So it wasn't you." He grumbled unlocking the door.

"Nope, but whoever it was their about to become my new best friend." Whitey grinned as he watched Dan stomp out of the room. "Good seeing you Danny!" He called out after Dan. Whitey chuckled as he turned back on his TV. He couldn't help, but be amused that someone got the goods on Dan. But who would do it? Whitey paused as he remembered his only other visitor that day. The visitor who had eagerly came seeking information on his surgery. "Peyton." Whitey softy answered his own question.

* * *

Jake gently placed his left hand on Brooke's bare back as he guided her inside the crowded party that had quickly formed at Ryan's house. Even though Brooke clearly understood that this was a non date date with Jake, it didn't stop her from going all out and looking absolutely drop dead gorgeous. She was just wearing a simple halter and mini skirt, but she still looked great in it. Seeing Jake's jaw drop when he first when to pick her up that evening had been utterly priceless, plus as a bonus she could use the others guys that would be coming up to her for sure as targets to make Jake jealous. It was just some harmless fun, she wasn't gonna take it too far. 

"You want a drink?" Jake offered as they both made their way to the bar. Brooke quickly nodded. She needed some alcohol to relieve the butterflies that were forming in her stomach from being so close to him.

"So what can I get you folks?"

"Haley?" Brooke grinned as she saw the brunette pop her head from under the bar.

"That's my name don't wear it out!" She cheesily replied.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked leaning over the counter to hear her better.

"I'm taking one for the team. Tim's late so I offered Ryan to cover. I never noticed it before but it's a lot like waitressing."

"If you're planning on poisoning your customers." Brooke's face grimaced. She had just had a sip of a mix drink Haley had just made and placed in front of her.

"I'm still working the kinks out."

"In that case I'll have a beer until Tim gets back."

"Smart choice. Beer it is." Haley replied as she poured a cup out of the keg and handed it to Brooke. "How about you Jagielski?"

"I'll have a coke."

"Don't you ever drink?" Brooke joked as she sipped on her beer.

"I think it's sexy." Haley said piping.

"Thanks Haley." Jake said happily sipping his coke can in front of Brooke.

"Weridos. C'mon Jake let's go dance."

"I don't do dance." Jake frowned as Brooke stood in back of him and pushed him towards the dance floor. As she pushed Jake, Brooke quickly looked behind her shoulder and winked to Haley.

'_Good Luck.'_ Haley mouthed to her giving her the thumbs up. Brooke quickly mouthed a thanks back and continued to push Jake ahead of her.

* * *

Brooke ran outside on the back porch laughing so hard she was almost out of breath. Jake quickly followed behind her. "Wow when you said you don't do dance, you actually meant…..you don't do…dance." Brooke giggled some more. "I am SO giving you lessons. You'll be lord of the dance in no time." She spat out holding on to her stomach. The non-stop laughing was beginning to make her stomach hurt. 

"I think I'm gonna pass." Jake replied chuckling a little as he sat down on the porch steps.

"Man, is it hot in there." Brooke replied fanning herself off as she sat next to him on the steps.

"Yup sounds like another successful party filled with sexually driven teenagers. You look really nice tonight by the way."

"Thanks. So do you. I'm loving the shirt." She pointed to his shirt grinning.

Jake looked down at his shirt at smiled. "Well someone once told me I look good in blue."

"Well whoever it was, she's a total genius."

Jake laughed at her as he stood up and stretched out. "You ready to head back to the jungle?" Jake asked already offering a hand out to her.

"Not just yet. Just sitting here is nice." Taking his hand she pulled him back down to sit.

"That sounds good too." Jake replied taking a long sip of his coke. "Okay, so tell me something about yourself." He turned to her making himself comfortable on the steps.

Brooke looked at him funny, shrugging her shoulders in the process. "Like what?"

"Something NO ONE knows, not even Peyton." Brooke looked away from him smiling and tucked some hair behind her right ear. "C'mon what's Brooke Davis' deepest darkest secret." He urged on forcing her to look at him again.

"Is this a two way street? I mean if I go, then you have to tell me something, right?" Brooke wondered.

Jake reluctantly nodded. "Fair enough."

"You first." She wasn't giving in that easily.

"No way…I asked you first!"

"Well I'm not giving in." Brooke teased as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well neither am I." Jake coolly replied following her lead, he crossed his arms as well.

The pair sat there firmly in silence, neither wanting to back down. Seeing that Brooke wasn't gonna let up anytime soon, Jake began making goofy faces at her. Eventually Brooke caved in laughing and uncrossed her arms. "This was a really great idea. Thanks for taking me out tonight Jake. I gotta admit at first I thought this would be totally weird, but it's not. Who knew you could have so much fun just actually…….hanging out."

Jake laughed running a hand through his hair. "You really are something you know that Brooke Davis?"

"Yea, I'm a real hot something." Brooke boasted giving him a sexy smile. "You ready to head back in new friend?"

"Let's do it."

"Hey." Brooke spoke as she pulled Jake back before they reached the door frame. "Believe it or not I do care what people think about me."

"Huh?" Jake replied all confused.

"My deepest darkest secret. That's it right there, well one of them anyway. Something I can hide really well, even from Peyton."

"So what made you cave?" Jake wondered.

"I figured it was my turn to take the next step with this friendship thingy we have going on. C'mon let's go." She pulled his arm towards the door.

"Wait don't you want to hear mine's?"

"Let's just say you get a freebie this time around Jagielski on account of your victory tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Jake smiled feeling good about himself.

"Now c'mon LETS go! I love the song their playing."

"Argh Brooke!" Jake groaned as he was pulled back to the party. He absolutely hated to dance. For a tiny girl, Brooke sure was freakishly strong.

* * *


	44. Jealously Rears Its Ugly Head

**A/N: **So I've been having a bit of a writer's block lately with this story. I have a whole bunch of ideas but I'm not sure which way to go and so I'm gonna ask for some help. If it's possible I would love it if you guys could justsend me a quicknote just saying what you guys want to see happen with this story. Any little idea or whatever that anyone would like to share would be awesome.

So enjoy the chappy and as always many thanks to you guys for subbying anf reviewing:)

* * *

Nathan leaned his head back against the wall as he downed the last few ounces of beer that remained in his plastic red cup. Everyone around him going all out and partying it up in celebration of yet another Raven's win. Normally Nathan would be drunk as fuck by now; possibly even running around the house with his pants down, but how could he? Yeah they won and all, but having his dad as coach now wasn't worth celebrating shit. Nathan had even considered staying in tonight, but he quickly tossed that idea aside because he'd probably get stuck playing ball at home with Dan. For once Nathan actually missed his old coach. He never thought he'd see the day when he'd miss that crazy old hack jumping down his throat. Even though Nathan made it his mission to annoy the shit out of Whitey; truth was that he cared for the coach dearly. It was just the way Nathan showed his affection towards him. Ever since he could remember, Nathan always had Whitey there looking out for him against Dan; long before he even joined the Ravens. Whitey had a tight knit with the Scott family believe it or not. Oh what he wouldn't give now just to have Whitey yelling in his ear; hell he'd even go out on a date with Lucas if that's what it took to get rid of Coach Dan Scott. 

Pushing his way past the drunken alpha males and half dressed girls, Nathan made his way to the bar. "Tim's still not here, huh?" He asked as he sat on an open stool by the bar and handed Haley his empty cup.

Haley huffed loudly causing some of her loose bangs to fly back to the top of her head. "No and I'm getting freakin restless here! Bartending sucks!"

"Well that's because you're taking this way to seriously…that and you've been sober all night." Nathan pointed out. "It's much more fun when you loosen up. Trust me. Take a shot." He grinned.

"Well who am I to go against a master partier." Haley replied giving Nathan a wink and smirk. "One shot coming right up!" Nathan smiled back at her. "For me." Haley returned his smile as well, pulling out a shot glass and filled it up with some vanilla vodka.

"See that's what I'm taking about James!" Nathan cheered giving her a high five after she downed her shot.

"OH that was a little strong…" Haley replied coughing a little as she stuck out her tongue in disgust as she felt the vodka quickly burn from her throat all the way down to her stomach.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle. Now he understood why Brooke had so much fun corrupting the youth, but aside from that this was pretty nice. It was the first time him and Haley were having an actual real conversation outside the tutoring center. Even though the two had patched things up from their huge blow out, it still wasn't the same as before. True to her word, Haley continued to tutor Nathan and help him succeed in his classes and they were still pretty civil during their sessions as well. Although it did get awkward at times, especially whenever Ryan decided to grace them with his presence. Haley had also kept her word on them keeping it strictly professional. The two never hung out anymore. Nathan quit offering rides and never stopped by the café anymore. Haley had insisted numerous times that he didn't have to anymore and so he listened not wanting to lose her anymore than he already had. Nathan really did miss his old friendship with Haley. If only he could get it back.

"This is nice." Haley commented breaking Nathan away from his thoughts. He had been staring at her in silence for a couple of minutes now; she was starting to get nervous.

"Huh?" Nathan replied gaining back his focus. "What are you talking about?" He played it off coolly, but he knew what she was referring to. It was as if she was reading his thoughts clearly.

Haley shrugged her shoulders and frown at his immaturity. "You know what I mean." She replied softy. "But I guess it's cool now since you can actually be seen with me in public and all now that I'm dating one of the elite."

"Haley."

Shaking her head she went to refill his cup. "Sorry. I couldn't resist. Just forget I just said that." She didn't mean to blow up like that, but hey it still hurt sometimes. No one likes being reminded of where they stand on the social food chain.

"It is nice. I never really realized how much I missed you til now." Nathan quietly replied as he looked at the back of her head. She still had her body turned towards the keg. Haley smiled as she watched his cup fill up with beer, not wanting him to see she quickly turned off the smile once she turned to face him again.

Haley handed him back the cup filled with beer, which he eagerly took from her hands and began drinking immediately. He couldn't believe he just confessed to missing her. The two remained silent not knowing what else to say next. "So….ah…..basketball must really suck now with your dad coaching and all." Haley laughed out, once again taking first initiative in breaking their on going battle with silence.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You have NO idea. It's like having my own personal hell dimension right in my own backyard. Here's to my dad." Nathan held up his cup high for his toast. "Thanks a lot….. You son of a bitch." Smiling at Haley he brought the cup down to his lips and drank some more. Haley gave him a sympathetic smile as she watched Nathan chug his beer. She then tore it away from his greedy lips. "Hey what gives Haley?"

"You look like you could use a drink. A REAL drink." Nathan looked up at her curiously raising an eyebrow. "I was saving this for me til Tim released me from duty…..BUT I guess I could pass it along to someone more in need." Reaching from under the counter, she opened the mini fridge that was there and pulled out a bright blue colored drink. "This baby right here it the only successful mix drink I've made tonight. It's freaking awesome. It totally tastes like little drops of heaven." She gushed. "So here, enjoy." Haley slid the drink across the counter to him. "Don't say I never gave you anything." She winked at Nathan reciting the familiar line he had once used on her weeks ago.

* * *

Freshly showered and dressed in a pair of his favorite grey sweats and white tee, Lucas made his way up Peyton's staircase, as always the front door had been left unlocked. Lucas was sure tonight was going to be great. Finally him and Peyton we're officially a couple and now they were getting to spend some time together alone. Reaching her room, he was surprised to hearing the blasting sounds of Peyton's music. Instead he found her glued to her computer screen, she didn't eve notice him come in. 

"Hey there sexy." Lucas whispered in her ear and he began leaving trails of soft kisses on her neck.

Peyton's head quickly shot up from her computer screen and faced her boyfriend. "Where the hell have you been? You said half an hour!"

Lucas frowned checking his cell phone for the time. "Okay so I'm an extra thirty minutes late. It's only cuz I was getting all yummy for you babe." Lucas cooed and went back to concentrating on her neck.

"Stop it." Peyton called out standing up from her desk chair. "I've been waiting here for you Luke. We really need to talk."

Lucas sighed giving up on trying to seduce his girlfriend into making out with him. "Okay what did I do now?"

Grabbing his hand, Peyton pulled him over to her bed to sit. "You didn't let me finish telling you what happened in the gym. I found out something big tonight while snooping through Dan's files."

"Yeah the Mayor thing right?"

"No, not just that." Peyton rubbed her temple furiously. This was so much harder than she realized it would be. Taking a deep breath Peyton found the strength to build up her courage. It was time to get this crap over with. "There was this hospital file in his briefcase and he…… got tested positive for this thing called HCM. I wasn't really sure what it was, but there was this pamphlet attached to it about basic info and then I started to look up some stuff online once I got home."

"Peyton you're really starting to freak me out. What's HCM?"

"It's stands for hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. It's a disease Luke. It's pretty serious; it has to deal with your heart muscle. In nutshell your heart muscle walls become abnormally thickened. It causes shortness of breath, not enough blood being pumped through your heart, heart failure and even death. People have just collapsed out of nowhere with this thing and died." Peyton took a deep breath of relief; most of her work was done.

Lucas scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Babe, all this is because you're worried that Dan might just drop dead? I didn't know you cared that much. Frankly, I think we all should be celebrating right about now. Hell, Nathan can come too!" Lucas laughed trying to make her feel better.

"That's pretty cold Luke." Peyton answered unimpressed.

"I'm just joking Peyt. I don't really want the guy to just drop dead or anything." Lucas reassured her.

"It's genetic….." Peyton choked out feeling a large lump in her throat.

Lucas instantly stopped laughing. "Hey." Lucas titled her head up to face his. "Hey, look at me. I'm okay Peyton, perfectly fine. I don't have HCM. I promise."

"You can't just promise me something like that Luke. You don't know for sure. There's a fifty percent chance you have this thing. I don't about you, but I'm thinking those are pretty big odds we're messing with here." Peyton looked deeply into his bright blue eyes. "I need you to get tested right away. Both, you and Nathan. That way we can start planning stuff…like medicine, quitting basketball for sure…..." She started to ramble off.

"Wait, basketball?" Lucas asked not realizing until know that this could possibly affect his whole lifestyle.

"Yea of course. It's too physical and risky. You could be fine one minute than the next you could drop dead on the court." Peyton put her hands over his. "I've got it all right here. Let me show you." Peyton stood up and pulled him towards her computer.

"I don't wanna see it." Lucas replied pulled her back to the bed.

Peyton stared at him confused. "C'mon it'll only take a sec."

"I'm don't want to see it." He told her firmly.

Peyton's features soften as she sat down back on the bed with him. "Hey I know it's scary, but I'm here and I'm gonna help you through this, no matter what the test results turn out to be."

"I don't need some stupid test to tell me how I'm doing. I'm just fine Peyton. I don't have HCM." Not wanting to hear anymore of it, he quickly pulled her into a kiss laying her on her back as he continued to kiss her deeply.

Peyton gently pulled away after a few minutes. "How could you possibly know babe? Just get the test okay?" she quietly asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

This time it was Lucas who pulled back placing one of his hands on her hips, still keeping their faces close together. "I don't have HCM Peyton." He firmly whispered. "We're gonna be okay. Promise."

Peyton released a loud groan and pushed Lucas off her, sending him straight to the floor. "Stop promising me things you don't know! Just stop it okay! We won't be fine until we know for sure. I'm just gonna go crazy worrying about you until you get this test done. This is your life we're talking about!"

"You know I'm starting to think you don't even want me here." Lucas grumbled as he reached for his sneakers that he had slipped off earlier. "Just hours ago you were offering to spend some time alone and now it's like your not even here."

"Stop being so stubborn Luke. I'm just scared. This is so big. Don't you get that?" Peyton shook her head furiously at him. "I can't….I won't lose you. I don't wanna be worrying every second of the day. I need to know. You need to know. Hell your mom needs to know. Can't you just do this for us?"

"God we should have just gone to the stupid party instead." Lucas groaned as he ran a hand through his short blond locks. "I should have never asked you to snoop around Peyton. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was to make you worry about me."

"What are you saying?" Peyton asked hopefully stepping closer to him, so close that their noses were slightly touching.

"Hell I don't even know……..I'm so confused." Lucas admitted.

"I need you to do this for me." She begged. "Please." Peyton quietly whispered and she wrapped her tiny arms around his body and rested her head on his chest.

"Okay." Lucas simply answered as he too wrapped his arms around Peyton. "First thing Monday morning. I'll tell my mom to make the appointment over the weekend."

"Thank you." Peyton replied with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She repeated again as she pulled him down for a kiss. Lucas could feel the salty tears mixed in their kiss.

Lucas gently pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. "You wanna get out of here?"

Peyton quickly nodded. "If it's alright with you." She shyly admitted.

"As long as I'm with you beautiful."

* * *

A little pessimistic about the drink that Haley had set in front of him, Nathan sucked it up and took a sip. Hopefully it wouldn't burn his throat this time. The last drink Haley made for him earlier that night was...well, do the words atrocious mean anything to you? 

Nathan licked his lips savoring the taste. He was surprised at how good the damn drink was. "Haley this is fucking amazing. What the hell is it?"

Haley gave him a little bow quite pleased with herself. "My own little creation." She replied boastfully. "Secret stays with me til the grave dude."

"Watever." Nathan replied taking another slip. "You sure you don't want some?" He asked holding the cup up towards her face.

"Positive." Haley replied shaking her head. "You totally need it more than I do. I can make another batch later."

"Thanks."

"Hales, I just talked to Tim. He's on his way finally." Appearing out of nowhere, Ryan slipped behind the bar and put his hands around Haley's waist as he stood behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's about damn time!" Haley replied relieved.

"I know. I'm sorry, but thanks for doing it babe." Ryan cooed in her ear and began nibbling on Haley's ear."

"Baby!" Haley giggled out embarrassed. She wasn't used to being so touchy, touchy with boys in public. The giggle only made him hold on to her tighter, much to Haley's delight.

'_Gag me now.'_ Nathan scowled to himself and rolled his eyes. Not being able to bare the sight much longer, he spun his stool seat around. The pathetic display was exasperating. Just when things were starting to look up here comes this fucker to ruin shit. It was as if Ryan planned it perfectly each damn time. He always showed up whenever Nathan was getting somewhere with Haley. Scratching the back of his head, Nathan stared out in to the crowd in front of him hoping to catch a glimpse of anything else. If he was lucky maybe Brooke was having another throw down with Bevin or whatever cheerleader she planned on terrorizing this week. Unfortunately it seemed like the whole world was against him tonight because everywhere he looked he could spot a pool of horny teenagers going at it in a heavy make out session, the sad part was that, that used to be him. It also didn't help that he could still hear the 'happy couple' behind him still giggling.

"Shit." Nathan mumbled to himself starting to get restless. Where the hell was Tim? At least he could keep himself entertained for a while making fun of him. Not wanting to give up Nathan searched around the room some more with his eyes. There was Jake on the dance floor making an ass of himself, while Brooke just laughed it up and danced along with him with such grace. Nathan decided that those were his new targets. Brooke and Jake were after all the only few people at the party that he knew pretty well and didn't hate. "I'll see you later Haley." Nathan quickly mumbled off and left the bar heading towards the dance floor.

"Hey Nathan!"

Nathan quickly turned around hearing his name being called out. "Oh…hey Stacey." He quickly tried to hide his disappointment. He had thought it was Haley calling him.

Stacey one of the girls from the squad smiled happily and waved him over. "What's going on?"

"Just hanging I guess." Nathan replied as he stepped closer. "Oh, hey Teresa." He greeted her noticing that she was standing there with Stacey as well. "What's going on girls?"

"Nothing we just wanted your opinion on something."

"Okay."

"Well, me and Teresa were debating on what we consider to be the perfect skirt length." Stacey pointed down to her skirt causing Nathan to automatically look at her knee length skirt.

"We were?" Teresa replied.

"Yes….we WERE." Stacey replied firmly griping tightly on to Teresa's shoulder.

"Oww….RIGHT I remember now…." Pulling away from her, Teresa rubbed her shoulder and winced. "I'm gonna go stand…..over...there."

"Watever." Stacey replied dismissively. "Okay Nate, like I was saying. Should I just leave it like this?" She asked pointing to her skirt again. "Or….should I wear it like this?" This time she rolled up her skirt turning it to a mini showing off her nice toned legs and did a little spin for Nathan.

Nathan smirked to himself. He never expected Stacey to be so forward with him. He knew she had always had a crush on him, but he never really paid much attention to it. He had to admit though, she did look hot in that skirt. "I think we have a winner." Nathan winked putting his arm around her shoulder. "How bout we get you a drink cutie?"

"I already have one." She replied holding her beer up to him.

Nathan took her cup and placed it aside. "Let's get you a real drink." Fuck it he thought. He was in desperate need of a hook up and Stacey was looking like she was in need of one too with the way she rubbed up against him with her skirt.

"Lead the way hot shot."

Taking her by the hand, Nathan led her right up to the bar where Haley was still busy cuddling up with Ryan. "Haley dear, would you mind making me another cup of that blue drink." He asked happily interrupting the couple.

Haley broke away from Ryan. "Sure Nate. Wow you already finished that cup?"

"Actually no. I wanna treat my good friend Stacey here to a cup." Nathan smiled as he pulled Stacey close to him.

"Hey Haley." Stacey awkwardly greeted her. Stacey didn't really like Haley all that much and so was shocked to see that Nathan knew her like that.

Haley glared at Nathan and then proceeded to give Stacey a frown as she rolled her eyes. Since when was that skank so nice to her? Every since she'd join the squad, Stacey had been the only one who refused to help Haley out, not only that but she was always trying to beat Brooke down and make her look stupid in front of the squad.. She claimed helping Haley would be betraying Bevin or whatever and now Nathan wanted her to make her special drink for this bitch? Haley wasn't a big fan of labeling people, but fuck it Stacey is a big B. I. T. C. H.

"Haley?" Ryan interrupted her thoughts noticing the intense stare down she was giving Nathan and Stacey.

"What a shame, I just ran out of the ingredients." She muttered.

"What are you talking about babe? You just made me one." Ryan reminded her. "You're talking about this one right Nate?" Ryan asked as he held up his drink to him. Haley made a mental note to physically slap Ryan later.

Nathan peered into the cup. "Yup. That's the one. So you're out of ingredients just like that, huh?" He asked curiously.

"Here just take mines." Ryan offered it to Stacey before Haley could even defend herself. "I didn't even try it yet."

"Awe Ry that's so sweet. You don't really have too." Stacey replied.

"Nah I insisist. Now what kind of host. I aim to please."

"I'm SURE you do." Nathan muttered into his drink as he took a slip.

"Well I'm not gonna argue with the host." Stacey cheered as she took the cup off Ryan's hands. "Wow, this IS really good." She commented as Nathan guided her off to the dance floor by the arm.

"Should I get you some more stuff to make your drink Hales?" Ryan asked turning back to Haley who was still too busy burning a hole in the back of Stacey's head with her eyes. Laser eye vision would be so good right about now. Where's Superman when you need him? "Haley?"

Huffing a bit Haley made her way out from behind the counter, not before stomping hard over Ryan's feet of course.


	45. I Turn To Haley

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and shared their ideas!

* * *

Peyton nervously chewed at her fingernails as she laid chest down on her bed in nothing but a towel. She had just gotten out of the bathroom after a nice long and relaxing bubble bath. The bubble bath was the only main thing on her agenda today and now she pretty much had nothing left to do. Lucas would be busy working all day; first he had a morning shift at the café and then he'd be working at Keith's auto shop for the rest of the afternoon and evening. Sadly, she wouldn't get to see him until late tonight IF he wasn't too exhausted from working by then. Peyton couldn't even call up Brooke because she was gone for the rest of the weekend. In another one of her lame attempts to keep her daughter away from Peyton, Brooke's mom had caught Brooke by surprise and forcefully whisked her away to the Tree Hill Country Club for a social gathering. Normally Brooke would have fought her way out of this, but she really didn't have a choice. Her parents still hadn't brought up the whole Bevin thing and so she would have to play nice unless she wanted her car to be towed away. Peyton had to give Brooke's mom some credit, she was a lot smarter than she looked; she was purposely holding the whole Bevin ordeal over Brooke's pretty little face because she knew damn well how much Brooke loved that damn car. With Brooke gone and Lucas busy all day, Peyton even considered calling over Haley to practice for the Classic, but she figured the poor girl could use a break. Haley had been working pretty hard these past two weeks. With a week to go before the Classic, hopefully she'd be ready to go.

After going over her barely there options, Peyton officially declared that she was a pathetic loser, she so needed more friends. Being stuck at home with nothing to do just wasn't healthy for a girl her age. She should be out there doing all those ungodly things parents worry about for their daughters. Just kidding. Honestly though being home alone never bothered her before. This was usually the time she took out to just sketch and drown herself in her music, but this time her mind and heart just weren't in the right place at the moment. All the poor blond could do was think about that damn HCM. It was eating up her mind like a termite on a piece of wood. She just couldn't get rid of it; she HAD to keep herself busy from thinking about it, but so far Peyton was losing the battle.

"You sure did always know how to just slip into something more comfortable." A voice teased causing Peyton to look up from the bed.

"I'm so glad you came." She was relieved to see Nathan standing in her doorway with books in his hands. She'd never been so happy to see him in her entire life. Clutching her towel tightly she sheepishly lifted herself from the bed.

"Is this a bad time?" Nathan asked smirking as he eyed Peyton up and down in her towel. "Cause I can come back and give you some more time to relieve yourself it that's what you need. All that built up sexual tension just isn't good for a pretty girl like you."

"Shut up!" Peyton yelled out and grabbed a pillow chucking it at his head.

Being the superb athlete that he is, Nathan immediately caught the pillow in his hands and busted out laughing. "I'm just fucking with you Peyt."

Tightening the towel that was wrapped around her body, Peyton just shook her head at him teasingly. "I'm gonna go change."

"You. Do. That." Nathan replied as if he was talking to a two year old.

Peyton slapped his shoulder hard as she passed him on the way to her bathroom. "I'll be right back jackass."

A few minutes later Peyton emerged from her bathroom dressed in black shorts and Lucas' grey hoodie.

Nathan had already kicked off his sneakers and made himself comfortable on her bed. "Man girl you're white ass legs just never cease to amaze me."

"Should I just kick your ass now or later?" She threatened. Nathan smirked letting her know to bring it on whenever. One good thing you could say about their relationship was that they both loved to playfully wrestle, even though Nathan would always kick her ass, it was still something special they both only shared together. Ignoring him, Peyton plopped down besides him on the bed. "Thank god you came."

"Like I had a choice. You would have totally ripped my head off Brooke style if we didn't get this English shit done." Nathan replied as he placed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the bed frame getting more comfortable.

"Right…" Peyton replied realizing why Nathan was actually in her room. She hadn't called him over yet for the other thing that had been consuming her mind all last night and today. "I totally forgot about that."

"Was there another reason you wanted to see me?"

"Actually yeah, but lets just get English out of the way for now." She suggested wanting a desperate distraction.

Nathan shrugged. "Whatever." His ex was just too weird to understand sometimes. "Let's just get this thing over with. I've got a date later tonight and I still need to run into town and get my hair cut."

Peyton's eyes widen as she started to chuckle. "You?...Have a date?"

Nathan nodded slowly. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Cuz Nathan Scott doesn't do dates. He does hook ups." Peyton choked a bit on air as she started to laugh.

"That's not true." Nathan answered defensively.

"Funny cause I can't name one date we ever went on…"

"Oh c'mon, there's a ton….." Nathan replied as he racked his brain for one. "Just give me a sec…."

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Peyton replied deadpanned and she laid on her side towards Nathan resting her head on the top of her hand. "So who's the lucky gal?" Peyton wondered curiously. Even though it was a long shot she was secretly hoping it would be Haley, but last time she checked her and Ryan were still pretty tight, so that option was out of the picture.

"Stacey."

Peyton wriggled her nose and frowned. "Stacey?" Nathan nodded. "Stacey Mitchell?"

"Yes."

Peyton just couldn't believe it. "Jesus Nathan what the hell are you thinking? Don't tell me you hooked up with her last night?"

"What's wrong with Stacey?" Nathan demanded.

Peyton whipped her head around groaning and laid down on her pillow. "Ah crap you did! I pray to god you wrapped it up." She told him disgusted with the thought.

"We hooked up, but not like that…." Nathan revealed. "What a second are you jealous?" Nathan asked with a smile.

Peyton scoffed. "Hardly."

"So what's wrong with Stacey then?" He repeated again.

"Hmmm the real question being what's not wrong with her? The girl is a dirty, not to mention a whore, slut bag, bitch….the list goes on and on Nate."

"Honestly Peyton I think you're probably the last person who should be giving me relationship advice. I mean just look at what you're dating now." Nathan replied unmoved by her Stacey bashing.

"She's just bad news Nate. I'm just looking out for you. The girl's a total walking STD."

"Like Brooke isn't."

Peyton's eyes went red the second the words came out of Nathan's mouth. "No, because unlike Stacey, Brooke actually has class and taste. She won't just jump on the first walking penis she sees." She furiously spat out at Nathan.

"Gee thanks…" Nathan mumbled out, not entire happy with the fact that Peyton just called him trash.

"That's not what I meant." Peyton replied letting her features soften.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You know I love Brooke. It was a cheap shot on my part." Peyton reluctantly nodded accepting his apology. "Forget Stacey. Right now all I'm interested in is in my current date with Peyton Sawyer and English." He nudged Peyton on her sides hoping to get a smile out of her.

Peyton bit her lip, not being able to go through with it any longer. She just couldn't sit back and wait til later to tell Nathan the truth. "Fuck English. We need to talk."

* * *

As Nathan closed Peyton's front door behind him, he took in a deep breath. It felt like he had been holding his breath in that house for hours. He came over expecting to get his project out of the way and instead his whole world had been turned upside down in an instant. Why hadn't his dad told him this already? Did his mom know? He didn't even know where to go or call to make the damn appointment. Everything was so damn confusing at the moment. After Peyton told him about the HCM, she had immediately burst into tears. Nathan didn't even have time to react, instead he was too busy trying to console Peyton, reassuring her that it was gonna be okay and that he would get the necessary testing done as soon as possible. He held Peyton in his arms for what seemed like hours. He'd never seen her cry this much or any girl as a matter of fact in his entire life. From what he could make out from her sobbing, Lucas had refused to accept the news as anything serious. Reaching into his back pocket, Nathan pulled out his cell phone and sent Stacey a quick text canceling their date tonight. He knew he should have called instead to cancel, but right now he couldn't even think let alone speak. Hopefully she wouldn't be too pissed at him. He just couldn't handle another emotionally upset girl; Peyton had taken the icing on the cake tonight with her performance. It was still good to know that Peyton still cared about him though because he sure did still care about her. 

All of a sudden Nathan felt extremely hot. As if his whole body was burning up, this was odd because it had to be about 40 degrees outside. He quickly peeled off his sweatshirt and hung it on his shoulder feeling somewhat cooler. He face still felt hot and pretty soon his throat felt like it was closing up. Nathan desperately needed a drink of water, but he couldn't bear to go back inside Peyton's house. It was just too much for him to deal with at the moment. Not being able to stand it any longer, Nathan quickly jumped into his car and put the AC on blast, letting the cool air hit his body all over. As he drove down the block Nathan couldn't figure out his next move. Should he pull up the café and tell his mother? Or should he just go confront Dan? Was this really happening to him? Even though he had just found out about the possibility of having HCM, the thought was already killing him inside. He just needed to know if he had it or not. As Nathan turned the corner that led down to Karen's Café, he quickly swerved his car around and sped home. Before he went any further he needed to confront his dad. He just couldn't understand why Dan hadn't told him about this already.

As Nathan pulled up into his driveway he found Dan in the backyard wearing his chef's hat and preparing some steaks on the grill. Slamming the car door behind him, Nathan marched his way over to his dad. "Is mom here?"

"Ah there you are Nathan." Dan happily greeted him as he looked up from the grill. "Grab a plate dinner's almost done."

"Is mom HERE?" Nathan repeated a little more slowly this time.

"No she's with that sorry excuse of a business partner." Dan scoffed out.

"Good." Nathan replied glaring at his dad. Without any warning, Nathan forcefully pushed his dad away from the grill and slammed him against the side of the house.

"What the hell is your problem Nathan!" Dan yelled out as he struggled from his son's grip. Since when did his kid get so fucking strong?

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" Nathan spat out and he continued his hold on Dan. "I mean for once were you ever gonna consider pulling your head out of your ass and think about us for a change!"

"Talk to me son. What's going on?" He'd never seen Nathan so angry before. It was starting to scare him.

"You have HCM." Nathan muttered finally releasing is grip on Dan.

"You were the one who went through my personal property?" Dan asked enraged.

Nathan shook his head in amazement. "I can't believe you're more concerned about finding out who went through your shit then actually telling your own son that he could possibly die."

"I just found out. I was gonna tell you and your mother." Dan defended.

"How long ago?" Nathan blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you known."

"What does that have to do with anyth—"

"HOW LONG?" Nathan yelled out cutting him off.

"About a week…" Dan admittedly mumbled out.

Nathan started to laugh not surprised at all with his father's actions. "A whole week dad? I can't believe you were willing to hide this from me just to keep me playing basketball. I could die." Nathan walked away before Dan could even answer. He couldn't stand the sight of his supposed father. "What about Uncle Keith, dad? What about Lucas? Were you ever planning on telling them? Or were you just looking out for them too?"

"I was gonna tell you after the Classic Nathan!" Dan called out to his son as he watched him get inside his car. "Just until the scouts got a good look at you and the offers came pouring in. I didn't want you to have this loaming over your head and possibly messing up your game. I was thinking about you Nathan!" He ran to the driver's side and furiously tapped on the window. To his surprise Nathan actually pulled down the window.

"No dad you were only thinking about yourself." And before Dan could get another word in, Nathan put his car in drive and sped away from the driveway, away from his home and away from his freak show of a family as far as he was concerned. He wasn't coming back.

* * *

A few minutes later Nathan pulled up to a familiar house and quickly walked up to the front door and knocked not giving it a second thought. He quietly waited outside as the porch lights went on and the front door finally opened. Out of the darkness of the house a guy stepped out looking at Nathan rather strangely. 

"Nathan? What are you doing here?"

Just his luck. Whatever, it didn't matter anymore the dude wasn't gonna keep Nathan away from seeing the one person he knew could make him feel hundred times better at the moment. "Hey Ryan." Nathan sheepishly greeted his teammate. "Is Haley home?"


	46. Unexpected Realization

**A/N:** Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I know alot of you are dying to find out what happens next so I won't hold you up any longer. Enjoy!

* * *

'_Of course she's home you idiot.' _Nathan thought to himself as he waited for Ryan to answer. Why else would Ryan be at her house if she wasn't there.

"Uh yea….let me go get her…" Ryan uncomfortably answered. He was a little stunned to see Nathan show up at Haley's front door. Why was he of all people here to see his girlfriend? How did Nathan even know where she lived? Haley had never mentioned to him that she and Nathan hung out outside of school.

"Ryan, who is it?" The two boys looked away from each other and into the direction of Haley's fast approaching voice. "Nathan?" Haley spoke as she reached the door frame and looked outside. She gave him a mixed expression of a smile and frown. What was he doing here? Haley further examined him, noticing his tired eyes, his shaggy hair and the fact that the only shirt he was currently wearing was a white tee. It was so cold out tonight. Where was his signature letterman's jacket? Something was definitely up. She's never seen Nathan so unkempt. "Are you ok?" She asked him in a concerned manner.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but…….can I talk to you?" Nathan replied nervously.

"Of course."

Nathan looked up from Haley's gaze to Ryan. "Alone." Ryan looked towards Haley, hoping she wouldn't send him away; he really wanted to know what was going on. "If that's ok with you dude." Nathan pushed on.

Looking back at Nathan, Ryan nodded. "I'll just wait for you inside Hales." He could take the hint besides he could always get it out of Haley later. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he gave Nathan a nod and headed back inside the house.

"Why don't you come inside Nathan? It's freezing outside and you don't even have a sweatshirt on." Haley suggested noticing the Goosebumps that started to appear on his well toned arms. He'd be shivering in no time if he kept standing outside half dressed like that.

"I don't want to come in. I just need someone to talk to besides I've got a hoodie in the backseat."

"Are you really ok Nathan?" Closing the front door behind her she stepped closer to him, but Nathan backed away from her in response. He didn't want her to see him like this. He shouldn't have come. Haley could feel his apprehensiveness. It was starting to bother her a great deal. Nathan was always upfront about things, but now he was hiding like a scared little boy. It just didn't make any sense. Was he mad at her for last night for refusing to make Stacey that damn drink? "Just come in, the parentals are back in town from their road trip so we're all just having dinner in the kitchen. Come join us Nate. I would love for you to meet them."

"I can't meet your parents like this. I should go, you're obviously busy." Shrugging his shoulders at her, he turned around and began walking back to his car.

"Nathan no!" Haley reached out at his arm and spun him back to face her. "You wanted to talk right?" She asked softy.

"Yea, but—"

"Meet at the river court at 9 o'clock. Okay?" Haley insisted cutting him off before he could refuse any further.

Nathan checked his cell seeing that is was already 8:40 and smiled. "Thanks Haley."

"Just be there." Getting closer to him, Haley placed a hand gently on the side of Nathan's face and looked up into his eyes. "And do yourself a favor and get cleaned up. You look like shit dude." Nathan laughed flicking her gently on the forehead. "Now that's the Nathan I like to see." She smiled.

* * *

A passed out Peyton Sawyer groaned in her sleep as the annoying ring tone of a Fall Out Boy song woke her up from a peaceful slumber. Not even bothering to lift her head up from her pillow she clumsily reached out her arms towards her nightstand and felt around until she found her cell phone. Bringing the phone up to her ear she hit the talk button. "Hello." She groggily managed to muffle out a greeting through her pillow.

"P. Sawyer were you SLEEPING?" Brooke's voice screeched on the other end of the line.

"Brooke?" Peyton switched positions and laid down on her back instead, putting her other free hand over her eyes to block the light. "I thought you were away this weekend?" She groaned still trying to get her normal tone of voice back.

"I am, but I've managed to sneak away from mommy dearest for a few minutes. Just wanted to see how my bestest friend was doing this lovely evening, but from the sounds of it, it looks like the damn country club has more to offer. Why aren't you out brooding with the boy toy?"

"He's working. He gets off at ten. So why are you really calling me? Did someone show up wearing gasp! second rate designer fashions?" Peyton chuckled.

"God I wish, even that would be more stimulating." Brooke scoffed. "Nope just the usual, lots of people flaunting around their money and good looking kids. This place is like code central for arranged marriages. It's a total set up. I should have known better, charity benefit my ass." Brooke sighed as she leaned again the bathroom stall she was currently hiding from her mother in.

"At least their hot snobs. You could still have some fun girly. I think a quick tour of the coatroom with one of the hotties is in order. You deserve it. Having to spend the whole weekend with your mother is torture enough."

Brooke smirked. "Oh P. Sawyer how you know me so damn well, but I think I'm taking the high road this time."

"Oh really?" Peyton asked teasingly. "This wouldn't have anything thing to do with your non non date last night with Tree Hill's own Jake Jagielski, now would it?"

"Last night was fun, but me and Jake are just friends, besides nothing would piss off my mother more than me acting like a fridged cold bitch all weekend towards the collection of future husbands she had lined up for me."

"So nothing happened last night?"

"Nothing, nada, zip, zilch."

"That blows."

Brooke smiled to herself. "You'd think it would, but actually….not really. Probably one of the best night's of my life. It was fun just not having to try so hard. Not only is Jake cute, but he's kinda of cool in a dorky way even though his dancing does somewhat resemble Big Bird on crutches."

"SEE, that's what I've been telling you dude….wait Big Bird was at the party?" A very confused Peyton wondered.

"Yeah, yeah you were right. In other news did you talk to Lucas last night?" Brooke wondered if everything was okay between them. Peyton was so upset last night during the game.

Peyton released a big sigh. "Yeah we talked…"

"Well how did it go and are you ever gonna fill me in on what the hell is going on?"

"It went okay I guess…..just not the reaction I expected."

"But you two are okay right?"

"I think so….but anywayz you should come over the second you get back tomorrow. I'll give you all the inside scoop."

"Sounds like a plan. So what are you gonna do til Lucas gets back?"

"No idea. Probably just go back to sleep." Peyton replied releasing a loud yawn in the process. "Why?"

"Cuz I was thinking…."

Peyton laughed. Of course Brooke was always up to something. "And just what were you thinking?"

"I dunno….maybe you could call Jake….invite him over….saying you wanted to work on your project only just really find out what he thought about last night instead."

"What happened to taking things one step at a time?" Peyton asked jokingly.

"I AM, but doesn't mean my best friend HAS to." Brooke hinted.

"Good point. I'll see what I can do." Peyton replied catching on.

"Yay! You're the best!" Brooke cheered. "Ah crap. I think I hear my mom. She's on to me. I'll see you tomorrow…miss you, love you, bye!"

Hearing the click on the other end, Peyton tossed her cell aside and headed straight to her music collection and searched through her vinyls. Pulling out the winning choice for the night she walked back over to her bed and picked up her cell and dialed his number. Keeping the cell balanced between her left ear and shoulder, Peyton walked over to her record player and pulled out the vinyl from its album cover and placed it in the player all awhile she continued to wait for the phone to be picked up on the other line.

"HE…LLO?"

"It's about time you pick up the damn phone!" Peyton teased.

The guy on the other line chuckled. "What's going on Peyton?"

"Nothing much just hanging. Are you by any chance free tonight Jake?" She inquired.

"Much to my surprise I actually have the night off. Why?"

"Great because I'm home bored out of my mind and came across this underground Van Halen record I totally forgot I had and since I remember how much you love them, I think you should come over this instant and keep me company." God she was good, someone give this girl an Oscar. Brooke totally owed her big time.

"That sounds cool." An excited Jake on the other line replied. "Wait, what about Lucas?"

"What about him? He's at work."

"I mean I know Lucas pretty well enough to know that he'll be somewhat jealous if he comes back to see his girlfriend hanging out alone with another guy in her room, even if he already knows deep down inside that it's totally innocent." Jake replied truthfully. He knew the couple's journey had been rocky for awhile; he didn't want to cause any problems. Jake knew how crazy Lucas was about this girl.

Peyton chuckled. Jake was just too cute, exactly was Brooke needed in her life, someone honest for a change. "You just leave Lucas to me. Luke may be my boyfriend, but that doesn't give him a say in who I can or can't hang out with. So is your ass coming over or do I have to go all the way down there and drag you over here?"

"You just get that record warmed up for me Sawyer. I'll be over in ten."

"Perfect. See ya then." Peyton replied before hanging up. Hopefully Jake would be in and out before Lucas came around. It's not that she was hiding Jake from Lucas; it's just that she didn't want to deal with another stupid argument. Lucas was just way too overprotective for his own good, which didn't make any sense because he and Jake were great friends. Guys…she'll never understand them. Well whatever came she's just have to deal with it, besides it wasn't for sure if Lucas was actually coming over tonight anyway. He'd said he would call at ten anyway incase he was just too tired from working.

* * *

True to her word, twenty minutes later after they had parted back at the James' home, Haley was at the river court. She automatically spotted Nathan chilling out on one of the benches.

"Well it's a start." Haley commented pointing to the sweatshirt Nathan had finally put on. "You look like three/fourths of shit now." She joked.

"I got cold." Nathan replied keeping his gaze on the ground. "Thanks for meeting me here Haley. I just really needed someone to talk to. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Don't mention it, but could you do me a favor and just look at me Nate. I don't bite." She pointed.

"Sorry." He looked up and shifted his body in her direction.

"Don't be. Just tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you."

"I found out something big tonight and I couldn't even trust my own dad to tell me the truth." He sadly confessed.

Haley put a warm hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a bit. "Go on." She encouraged.

"Peyton found out that my dad as this thing called HCM. It's…."

"I know what it is." Haley spoke cutting him off. "My grandfather had it." She told him sadly. "Omg! That means you could have it too!" She screeched out realizing what this meant. "Lucas too and Keith! Oh god……I think I need to sit down." Nathan quickly scooted over on the bench giving her more than enough room to sit down.

"Here have some of my water." He handed Haley a water bottle that had been resting beside him on the table.

"Thanks." Haley quickly screwed off the cap and drank the whole bottle down instantly. This scary feeling was all too familiar. Last time she had to deal with this with her grandfather, she was a mess. What were the odds that someone else she knew could have this disease as well? This was definitely the type of shit you only saw on TV.

"Are you okay?" Nathan cautiously asked. He hoped to god she won't start balling out like Peyton did earlier. Then again Haley looked more like she was about the throw up then anything.

"Are YOU okay?" Haley replied ignoring his question and tossing the empty water bottle aside. "I'm so sorry." Haley whispered out tightly wrapping herself around Nathan with a hug. "It must awful not knowing." Haley commented into his ear as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Nathan graciously accepted Haley's warm hug. He desperately needed the comfort. "It sucks, but not as much as knowing the fact that my dad knew for about a week and didn't bother to tell any of us."

Haley pulled back to directly face Nathan. "That's terrible. What did he say?"

"That he was gonna tell me eventually." Nathan scoffed. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy? His own son. All he cares about is reliving his glory days through me and I let him do it. It makes me sick."

"Don't say that Nathan. You love basketball. Don't you dare tell yourself otherwise." Nathan sighed gently pulling off Haley's arms that were still wrapped around him. "Hey, I know I'm right. I see the way your face lights up when you play out there. It's the same face that Lucas puts on. It's real. I know it."

"None of it matters anymore Haley. If I'm positive for this thing, then I can kiss basketball goodbye forever."

"And if you're negative?" Haley hopefully wondered.

"Either way I'm done. I can't do this anymore. It doesn't mean the same anymore…….not like it used it." He quietly replied leaning back against the table.

"That's bullshit. Don't let your dad win."

"I'm not. This is my choice Haley, besides if anything it'll just piss him off even more. That's just a bonus." Nathan smirked.

"Well whatever you do end up deciding, just know that you've got friend that's here for you."

"Thanks Haley."

Haley nodded. "I just can't believe this is happening." She sat back down beside him. "Does Lucas know?" She asked panicked turning to Nathan. She had totally just forgotten about her best friend.

Nathan nodded. "Calm down. He knows. Peyton told him last night, but from the sounds of it he's not taking it too seriously. I think he's still in denial. Maybe you could talk to him." Nathan asked hopefully. "Make sure he gets that test."

Haley smiled at his request. "Ha! So you do care about Lucas somewhat after all!"

"Let's not get carried away here. If he has HCM then he has the right to know; besides it's more for Peyton. She's concerned and I love Peyton so I'll do whatever I can to make her happy." Nathan quickly filled her in.

"Oh…" Haley replied sadly. Did Nathan still have strong feelings for Peyton? And if so, why did it bother her so much? Haley's stomach had dropped the second Nathan revealed he loved Peyton. Was she actually jealous? "Well I'll definitely talk to him. I wanna make sure Keith knows anyway."

"He knows." Nathan quickly added. "He called me earlier tonight to make sure I was okay. I guess Lucas told him already."

"Good." She replied a bit calmed.

"Haley?"

"Yes Nathan."

"Would you go with me to get tested for this shit? I don't think I could deal with my mom coming with me. Someone must have told her already. She's called me about twenty times in the past half hour."

"Maybe you should talk to her." Haley suggested.

"Not yet. I'm not just ready." Starting to feel a bit chilly, he placed his hoodie over his head. "So will you go?"

"Of course I will. Whatever you need. By the way I'm sorry about last night."

"Doesn't matter anymore." Nathan said dismissively. He didn't care about that. All he cared about was that Haley would be there for him.

"No, I was being totally rude and childish to Stacey. I just…….don't really like her." She sheepishly admitted.

"I dunno why people keep saying that. She's a cool girl."

"Yeah if you like trashy sluts." Haley quietly muttered.

"You don't know her Haley. I mean you join the squad for like a day and you think you've got her all figured out?"

"More like almost two weeks." Haley added.

Nathan laughed. "Fine, whatever two weeks. I've known Stacey for years, granted she's a little loose, but she's cool people."

"All I know is how she treats me and Brooke and some of the rest of the girls. She's too high on herself."

"She's just upset about the whole Bevin deal. She's her best friend. Give her time. She'll come around."

"Whatever." Haley mumbled not wanting to talk about Stacey any longer. Although she really did want to know whether they hooked up last night or not, but there was no point in getting Nathan pissed off at her. This HCM possibility was much more important, besides he came running to her for help not Stacey. "You know Nathan you can say all you want about knowing Stacey for years, yet you came to me after only knowing me for like a month and a half. That must count for something." Haley pointed out wanting to get the last say.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at her comment. It was true. The only person he seeked help in was Haley, a girl he barely knew compared to the rest of his friends. Friends he had known since he was a kid. Hell it didn't even cross his mind to go see Tim. What was this hold this girl had on him? It just didn't make sense and then it hit him right there and then. He didn't just trust Haley, he loved her. He was completely in love with Haley James and now it was all starting to make sense to him; his recent picking on Ryan instead of Lucas, his sudden outbursts at Haley, or the mixed feelings he felt of anger, sadness, jealously and disgust whenever he saw the two together. He couldn't figure it out. When and how the fuck did this happen? When did he loose his guard and start falling for his tutor? More importantly could she possibly feel the same way? Nathan decided to test it out. "Well, thanks again for coming Haley. I hope it wasn't too much trouble to get you away."

Haley smiled. "You don't have to thank me Nathan. It's alright really. My parents were cool with it and so was Ryan. He's very understanding. It's just one of the things I love about him." Haley replied. Truth was Ryan wasn't so thrilled to see her leave that night. Haley's parents were cool with her leaving seeing the concerned expression their daughter was sporting across her face, but Ryan on the other hand wasn't to keen on the idea. It's not like he had told her that she couldn't go, of course not. Being the good boyfriend he was he told Haley that it was perfectly fine, but Haley could tell that he was a bit upset at her that's why she didn't even tell them she was going to see Nathan. She lied instead saying she was going to see Lucas and that it was an emergency, but they both knew better. Haley knew that Ryan knew very well who she really going to see. He didn't even kiss her goodbye when he left. She felt horrible, but she just couldn't leave Nathan hanging. He needed her more at the moment than Ryan did. He'd get over it eventually.

"So you're in love with him already huh?" Nathan wondered. He could felt his heart stop at the thought.

Haley laughed. "I wouldn't say that, but I really like him a lot. I mean who knows in a couple of months I could get there."

Nathan nodded at her hiding his disappointment. Who was he kidding there was no way in hell Haley could feel the same away about him. "That's great Haley. I'm really happy for you……."


	47. To Be In Love Or Maybe Not?

**A/N: **Nothing much to report. Hope u enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

"Ah god this record is awesome." Jake commented to Peyton as he quietly sung along to a Van Halen song that was currently playing.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be disappointed." Peyton smiled as she finished the rest of her burger. "Thanks for bringing dinner over by the way. I really hadn't eaten all day."

"Don't mention it. I was starving myself." He replied as he took one of his fries and dipped it into his vanilla milkshake. Peyton let out a high pitched screech as she watched him. "What?" A rather startled and self conscious Jake wondered.

"You do that?" Peyton asked pointing to his fry. Jake sheepishly nodded. She probably thought he was a freak now. "I do that!" Peyton yelled out laughing as she pointed to herself. "This is too cool. I've never met anyone who does that without me having to convert them first! Jake Jagielski you just officially became ten times cooler in my book." Peyton smiled at him approvingly and gave Jake a high five, which he graciously accepted.

Jake laughed at her as he went back to singing his song. "Anyone ever tell you, you're a bit out there?" He joked.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders giving him a mischievous smile and shook her head. "There's a first time for everything I guess."

Lowering the music down a bit, Jake reached for the koosh ball on Peyton's desk and tossed it to her. The two soon began throwing it back and forth. It was something the two had become accustom to doing ever since they had been having their stock project sessions in Peyton's room. It was a practice they used when it came down to brainstorming for their presentation or gossiping about the latest music or good drama happening at school. "So is Brooke around this weekend?" He wondered as he tossed the koosh back to Peyton.

Peyton bit on her lower lip in an attempt the hold back the smirk that had rapidly formed on her lips. This was gonna be just too damn easy. She didn't even have to bring up Brooke, Jake had done the most difficult part of the task all on his own. "She's MIA for the weekend with her mom. She'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"That's cool." Jake replied as he motioned for Peyton to throw back the koosh.

"So I heard you guys hung out last night at the party."

"Yea we went together."

"How'd that go?"

"It was fun….up until she made me dance. Let's just say I'm not the most graceful dude around." He replied chuckling as he thought back to what an ass he made of himself on Ryan's dance floor last night.

"Ahhhhh so you're Big Bird!" Peyton quietly muttered under her breath and smiled. She'd finally caught on with the crack Brooke had mentioned earlier on the phone. She made a mental note to herself to check out Jake's dancing at the next party.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Peyton replied between chuckles. "I'm a little out there remember?" Jake nodded playfully rolling his eyes at her. "So is your plate cleared off now?"

"What? Now I'm really lost."

Peyton rolled his eyes at his confusion. Doesn't this kid ever remember anything he says? "You told me before that the reason you didn't have time for a new relationship was because your plate was full. Ring any bells now?"

"It doesn't exactly work like that Peyton. My plate is always gonna be full. I'm always gonna be juggling shit." He replied quietly.

Peyton sadly frowned. "I just don't get you Jake. There's obviously something between you and my best friend. Don't you just wanna live in the moment and take a chance?"

"I've been there done that already Peyton. It didn't get me anywhere far and now I can't afford to just live in the moment anymore. I have other people to think about besides me. I can't be selfish."

"Of course you can! You're seventeen for god sakes! It's our job to live in the moment now before we go off to the real world. Before all the drama of jobs, bills and kids consume our lives. If there's one thing Brooke has taught me, it's that right there."

Jake laughed nervously. "You'll just never understand, that's all."

Peyton scoffed. "God! What is this hold this ex girlfriend has on you? It's like she's selfishly got her tentacles wrapped around your heart and you don't even care enough to fight and take back what's rightfully yours!"

"More than you'll ever know." Jake replied sadly as he stood up from Peyton's floor. "I better get going."

Peyton mentally slapped herself. She had taken it way to far. She just didn't want Brooke to get hurt. "Jake no." She rushed to the door, blocking him from leaving the room with her petite frame. "I'm sorry. I had no right to push."

Jake released a big sigh. "Look, I know you're just trying to help and I'm even more sure that Brooke put you up to this." Peyton sheepishly put her head down. Forget the damn Oscar, she had been caught red handed. Jake wasn't as easily fooled as she had suspected. "But I really don't need this." Jake continued on. "Brooke needs to realize that if anything between us is ever going to happen, then she should let it take its course like she promised she would. Otherwise I don't think I could do this anymore." Peyton looked back up at Jake nodding in understanding. "I like Brooke, I really do Peyton but I'm not good with this kind of pressure."

"You're absolutely right. I'm so sorry Jake. It WON"T happen again. It's just you mentioned Brooke and I got a little carried away that's all. She really likes you too." Smiling Peyton linked an arm around Jake's and pulled him away from the door. "Let's just forget about this whole thing. It never happened. Not even Brooke has to know."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"So…..do you like Cartel?" Peyton asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, their pretty good."

"Great because I just got this new import in the mail today. I got it on eBay." Peyton informed him as she excitedly reached on her desk and pulled out the CD from its packaging.

"Pop that baby in."

* * *

"Peyton. Sweetie wake up." Lucas crouched down and nudged his girlfriend who was currently passed out on the floor face down. "C'mon Peyt let's get you into bed."

Peyton slightly stirred letting out a small groan. She hated it when people disturbed her from her well deserved sleep, especially when her current dream had just involved a very shirtless Lucas and her in a steamy make out session. Taking her sweet time she eventually flipped her body over as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Hi baby." She grinned when her eyes came to contact with Lucas. Okay so maybe she wasn't so mad for being woken up anymore. The real thing was clearly hundred times better than the dream. "I didn't think you were still coming." Peyton lazily sat up and pulled him into a hug and gently kissed his neck.

"I didn't get out til 11:30 instead. I tried calling your cell, but you never picked up. So I came over anyway to check up on you." Lucas replied as he continued to hold her close and rub her back as he enjoyed the exercise her lips were getting with his neck. "What the hell happened here? You throw a party or something babe?" He joked as he examined her room. It was a mess; there were McDonalds' leftovers all over the floor, a mass pile of CDs and records spread all over her bed, some soda cans tossed out on her rug and even a small empty bottle of Captain Morgan's Rum.

Peyton looked up from his shoulder and laughed as she looked around her room. "I meant to clean that up."

"Was Brooke here?"

"Nah, me and Jake were hanging out listening to music. We had some dinner and then I got some rum from my dad's stash and we made a couple of drinks. It was so much fun; I wish you had been here Luke. Jake never drinks, so it was cool! Wait til Brooke hears that I got him to drink before she did. She's gonna blow a fuse for sure." She giggled a little bit still somewhat buzzed from earlier and set her head back down on his shoulder.

"Peyton…" Lucas started.

"Oh don't worry Lucas, the bottle was already like half empty. My dad won't even miss it."

"That's not what I was about to say." Peyton rolled her eyes. Here it comes. "So you two were just here drunk and alone?" Lucas questioned.

"We weren't drunk Luke. We had like two mixed drinks each. We were buzzed if anything." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Peyton stood up and began to clean up the mess that was taking over her usually well kept room. "What time is it?" She asked him as she picked up the empty soda cans and alcohol bottle.

"A little after midnight." Lucas replied a little hurt that Peyton had brushed off his question so quickly. He hated to think that she might be hiding something from him.

"Lucas why don't you just take a quick nap?" Peyton suggested as she cleared out her bed for him. "You've been up since six this morning. You must be exhausted." She looked down at his tired eyes and disheveled blond hair.

Kicking off his shoes he eagerly jumped on her bed and rested his head on her pillow. "Come join me." He commanded reaching out his hands to her.

Peyton playfully slapped them away. "In a minute Luke. I just wanna straighten out a bit." Picking up all the left over fast food, she forcefully shoved it in her already overflowing trash can.

Lucas watched her in silence as she continued to clean up some more. "Peyton?" He called out to her softly.

"Yes baby?" Peyton replied as she picked up her CDs and organized them to their proper cases.

"What was Jake doing over here anyway?" Lucas closed his heavy eyes as soon as he finished his question. He was just waiting for the incoming bitching that was sure to erupt. He didn't want to fight, but he had to know. Any other self-respecting boyfriend would do the same.

"Uh Christ! You just couldn't leave it could you?" Peyton loudly muttered out dropping the CDs to her feet. "I invited him over, what do you think he was doing here?" She questioned Lucas looking him straight in the eyes.

"I dunno….it just seems kind of weird. I would think he'd be spending his Saturday night hanging out with someone who didn't already have a boyfriend…."

"Do you trust me?" Peyton asked cutting him off.

Lucas scoffed. "Of course I do. How can you even ask me that?" He sat up straight on the bed feeling somewhat offended by her question.

"Is Jake your friend?" She inquired further.

"Yes."

"And you trust him right?"

"Yes." He quietly mumbled already knowing where she was heading with this.

"Then what's the problem?" She softly asked letting her facial features soften as she walked over to him on the bed and sat down on his lap.

Lucas instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "I dunno what's wrong me Peyt." He sighed loudly and buried his face deep into in Peyton's chest. "I never imagined myself as being the jealous boyfriend type. I just………one day you're realize that you deserve something better than this and I'm just scared for when that day does come."

Peyton gently ran her hands through Lucas' hair as he continued to hold her tightly. "How could you even say something like that?"

"C'mon Peyton let's be real here. Just look at your ex boyfriend. I can't compete with that. I'm not some rich hot shot, I don't have some huge fancy house or practically the whole school wrapped around my finger. No, I'm just the mistake from the other side of the tracks."

Peyton's heart sank from his confession. She had no idea Lucas felt this way. He was alway so happy and laid back. It never occurred to her that he could feel self conscious at times too. "You're not a mistake." She quickly pointed out to him.

"Yeah, just try telling my dad that." He forced out a chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood. This had gotten way intense too soon.

"I mean it. You're as good as it gets. I don't need nor want anyone else. And although I love him to death as a friend, Nathan Scott ain't got shit on you. You're the Scott I'm meant to be with and I wouldn't have it any other way." Peyton rubbed his back reassuringly. "You think you could get that through that stubborn little head of yours?" She teased. Lucas nodded chuckling a bit. "I guess I can understand though too. You know sometimes I get scared that you're gonna realize what a total nutcase I really am and just leave me for someone like Brooke, who is totally gorgeous."

Lucas immediately lifted his head up and frowned. "Never. You're perfect." He told her while furiously shaking his head at her. "Brooke Davis or anyone else as a matter of fact ain't got shit on Peyton Sawyer."

"Yeah?" Peyton sniffed a bit as some tears ran down her face.

"Yeah." Running a hand up her back Lucas stopped once he reached her neck, gently pushing her head forward so their lips could meet. The tender kiss quickly escalated to a more passionate one as the kiss deepened and both their hands roamed all over and under their respective shirts. Peyton gently pushed Lucas down on the bed without breaking their kiss. Lucas gently moaned as Peyton soon moved away from his lips and concentrated on kissing his neck, collarbone and chest. Not being able to stand the fabric that was keeping them apart any longer, she forcefully tugged on his shirt signaling him that she wanted it off this instant. With Peyton still on top of him, Lucas sat right back up holding up arms up as Peyton pulled up his shirt and quickly discarded it from his body.

Once the shirt was gone Lucas instinctively crashed his lips back on hers, already missing the feeling of them and fell back on to the bed. As she ran her hands through his soft hair, Lucas gently rubbed his rough hands under her shirt and gently rubbed her breasts as they continued to kiss. The tingling sensations sent Peyton into overdrive forcing her to moan further into his mouth and gently bite at his lower lip. Lucas took this as his cue to reach back and unhook her bra, doing it with such ease. Quickly breaking away from their kiss, Peyton quickly pulled off her shirt and bra sending them flying across the room. She was still a little bit self-conscious about Lucas seeing her totally naked for the first time so she quickly pulled her body right back close to him and continued their kiss. Eventually the lack of air forced to couple to break their scorching kiss. They kept their faces close together; noses still touching as they heavily breathed on each other and caught their breath.

Lucas grazed her cheek with his hand smiling and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. Peyton returned the smile. "I love you." He whispered to her as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Peyton instantly froze up and pulled back leaving a confused frown on Lucas' face. She sat up on top of Lucas, her legs still being wrapped around his waist. Lucas lifted himself up from the bed to reach her. "You can't just toss around words like that." Peyton shyly whispered to him not looking him in the eye. "There supposed to mean something."

"Who's tossing it around?" Lucas worriedly eyed his girlfriend. "Peyton baby, look at me please." Peyton didn't respond. "I love you." He told her this time more forcefully as he lifted her face to meet his.

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed and quickly removed herself from his arms and stood up leaving him alone on the bed. "You should get going, it's late. I'm sure your mom is worried sick."

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you just really going to ignore what I just said to you?" He quickly leaped off her bed and walked towards her. She had already pulled her shirt back on and was picking up her CDs once again from off the floor. "I must be going crazy or something because for a second there I thought we both wanted this."

"You can't say those words Luke and mean them. You barely know me. You don't love me." She replied keeping her focus on her CDs.

Lucas furiously snatched them away from her hands. "Don't tell me how I should be feeling. I know those words are supposed to mean something. That's why I said them because they do! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because it scares me ok. How could you love someone you barely even know? It just doesn't make any sense ok? I don't want you to ever say those words again, not until you mean them. It's not fair to either of us. I'm not gonna play out this fantasy that everything is perfect between us, cuz it's not Luke. We have our problems and we're working through them."

"I know we're not perfect, doesn't mean I can't feel the way I do." He replied firmly.

"We're not in love." Peyton coldly replied back.

"You don't love me?" Lucas sadly questioned her. He was shocked. He thought for sure she had felt the same way or was at least getting there.

"I deeply care for you. I'm crazy about you. I think about you all the time." Peyton replied convincingly. "But we're just getting to know each other Lucas. I see myself getting there, but not just yet. Please try to understand. You don't know me as well as you think you do."

Lucas nodded trying to understand her words, but he just couldn't. He felt like Peyton had just stuck hundreds of daggers down his back just for kicks. Grabbing her arms, he gently pulled her close to him. "Fine I'll go, but I'm not taking my words back."

"Lucas—"

"No just hear me out. I LOVE YOU. You maybe not be ready just yet and that's okay. I can respect that, but you're not gonna tell me how I feel about you. Or that I don't know you well enough, like how you bite on your thumb whenever you're nervous, or how about the way you like to crack your fingers during English just to annoy Mrs. Stevens because you know how much she hates it. Or how about the fact that you have a beauty mark behind your left ear and another one on the right side of your nose and another one right under your left arm. And sometimes your eyes turn a different shade depending on the light and sometimes you hid the fact that you've been crying not because of your mom, but because the fact that your dad is never around anymore…..." Peyton swallowed hard as she listened to Lucas spit out these details about her one by one. "I know you better than you think Peyton Sawyer." He whispered. Pushing her hair aside, he leaned in giving Peyton a gently kiss. "I'll talk to you later."

Peyton looked after Lucas in shock as she watched him put his shirt and boots back on and disappeared out of the room. Maybe he really did love her after all. Whatever the case she just wasn't ready yet to give up her whole heart entirely. It just sucked that she had to hurt him in the process. "Lucas!" She called out to him as she ran to her window and stuck her head out. Lucas looked up from his truck to face her. "I'm still your girl right?" She choked out through tears.

"Of course you are beautiful and I'm still your superman." Lucas replied giving her that winning smile of his. "Good night."

"Night." Peyton replied as she leaned against the window sill and watched Lucas get in his truck and drive away into the night.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Brooke commented as she watched Lucas drag his sorry butt through the front doors of his mom's café. Brooke had just gotten back from her weekend away with her mother and as promised was meeting Lucas at the café to go over the finishing touches to their English paper that was due tomorrow.

"I didn't get much sleep." Lucas grumbled as he sat across from her and laid his books out on the table that stood between them.

"No shit Sherlock, you look like hell." Brooke replied as she pointed out his bloodshot eyes and the dark circles under them as well. "I guess we better get this over with fast before you drop dead and start drooling all over my veggie burger." Brooke joked as she slowly pushed her plate of food closer to her side of the table.

"The quicker the better." Lucas muttered as he looked around the café for his mother. "Hey ma, coffee please?" He yelled out once he spotted her by the counter.

"What's up with you today broody?" Brooke inquired.

Lucas let out a big yawn as he rested his head on the table. After last night's drama filled evening with Peyton, he couldn't catch of wink of sleep. The scene replayed over and over in his head. He couldn't get past the fact that the first time he ever told a girl he was in love with her he got shut down. In his head he had imagined a more passionate scene would have taken place instead. He wasn't mad at Peyton for not returning his love, but that still didn't make it hurt any less. Now he wasn't sure how he should act around her. Should he just cool off for a bit or just act like the usual Lucas he was around her? He couldn't believe how close the two had come to having sex last night. Lucas couldn't help but wonder if he had never said those words last night, would they have gone through with it in the end? He sure wanted to, but did Peyton? More importantly would she ever want to now after she kicked him out of her room last night? On the brightside however, they didn't break up, so that had to count for something. "Nothing Brooke just had some things on my mind last night that's all."

"Peyton things huh?" Brooke replied already catching on. Only two things could make a boy stay up all night thinking. One being sex and the other of course a girl.

Before Lucas could answer, Karen came over with his coffee, setting it down besides him. "There you go hun."

"Thanks mom." Lucas replied as he poured some sugar into his cup and stirred it in. "Oh mom this is Brooke by the way."

"Hi Brooke." Karen greeted her with a warm smile. "It's great to finally meet you. I was beginning to wonder if you actually existed."

Brooke laughed while blushing a little. "It's great to meet you too Ms. Roe. Would you like to join us?"

"Unfortunately I've got to get back to work."

"Well maybe next time then." Brooke suggested hopefully.

"Count on it. See you kids later and Lucas dear you should really get some sleep. You look like hell."

"Thanks ma." Lucas rolled his eyes as he took a slip of his coffee.

Brooke giggled at Karen's comment as she watched her walk back to the counter. "I like her, she's sassy. Total MILF."

Lucas cringed at her comment. "Thanks for the imagery Brooke."

"I do what I can. So what's up with you and P. Sawyer? Were you guys up late last night finally doing the dirty?"

Lucas frowned. "Could we just get back to English? I don't think I feel comfortable discussing my sex life with my girlfriend's best friend."

"Or lack there of." Brooke pointed out. Lucas frowned some more. "Well don't seem so surprised. Girls tell each other everything."

Lucas' eyes widened. "Everything?"

"EVERYTHING." Brooke replied chuckling a bit. "Okay so maybe I'm the one who shares EVERYTHING. Peyton's a little more discreet, but I can usually get the goods out of her if I try hard enough."

"Great." Lucas muttered now a bit wearily of the fact that Brooke knew more than enough information about him then she should.

"I thought guys talked about the dirty details?"

"Yea, we do but apparently not as detailed as women do." Lucas answered a bit embarrassed.

Brooke smirked not believing him one bit, then again Peyton had always teased her that she was a guy trapped in a women's body. "Well the point is that you could tell me the juicy details now and get my advice first hand or you can continue to brood the rest of the afternoon and get nowhere. Either way I'm still gonna find out because Peyton's gonna tell me later so at least you'll be ahead of the game for once."

Lucas couldn't believe he was actually considering this but what the hell. It beats talking to Haley about it. Now that would be uncomfortable situation. "Fine, but this doesn't leave this table. Got it?"

"Agreed. I'm all ears broody." Brooke replied anxiously waiting the gossip that was coming her way. It was sure to be good.

"Okay, so last night I come over from work and I find her passed out on the floor and then she mentioned Jake had come over so we kind of had a little tiff about that."

"Ohhhhh." Brooke reacted cringing a bit. "That kind of might be my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of asked Peyton to snoop around and find out how Jake felt about me..." Brooke sheepishly admitted. "YOU GUYS DIDN 'T BREAK UP DID YOU?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Would you keep it down! Doesn't leave the table remember?" Lucas hushed her and looked around the table hoping nobody had noticed her sudden outburst.

"Sorry." Brooke replied in more hushed tone.

"No we didn't break up. We had the stupid fight and made up."

"And?"

"You know….MADE UP." Lucas forcefully hinted.

"OH make up sex! Gotcha! So what's the problem?"

"Well if don't already know, which I'm sure you already do, we've never had the "make up sex" before."

"You mean sex period. Yea I know." Brooke brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Figures you would." He mumbled.

"You're not a virgin are you Lucas?"

Lucas scoffed. "No, Brooke but that's not the issue at hand here."

"Just checking, geez." She put her hands up at him defensively. "So what? The sex was bad or something?"

"It never got that far. I screwed it up." Lucas sighed as he stirred his coffee some more.

"Ohhh I get it. Couldn't activate the launch sequence huh?" She teased and poking him in the chest.

Lucas placed his hands in his face in frustration. "Maybe this was a bad idea." He groaned as he felt a large migraine coming on.

"Nonsense. I need more details. I'm talking full on imagery."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucas exclaimed dreading what was coming next. "And just to put it out there, I am not having any problems in the launch sequence department. I'll have you know that I launch just fine." He quickly grumbled not wanting to come off like a sissy.

"How far did you guys get? Fully clothed? Or just down to your underwear?" Brooke chuckled ignoring his previous comment.

"How is that at all relevant to our discussion? It's unnecessary information that doesn't need to be shared at all."

"Are you insane?" Brooke replied looking at him like he was crazy. "I can't fully analyze the situation without the full mental picture Lucas." She scoffed at him. "It just doesn't work that way."

"Fine." He groaned. "I can't believe I'm actually telling you this."

"Go on." She replied excitedly.

"Okay, so we're on her bed making out and eventually both our shirts came off and—"

"Who's on top? Bra still on?" She asked interrupting his story.

"She was and the bra was long gone." Lucas rolled his eyes and continued his story. "ANYWAYS……we're there you know still kissing and stuff and we pull away to catch our breaths and I dunno it seemed like the perfect moment to tell her how I feel. We were just about to do this amazing thing and I thought what better time then now." Brooke listened intently and nodded waiting for him to continue. "I told her I loved her and then she did the last thing I never expected to happen. She just pulled away and pretty much kicked me out flat on my ass."

Brooke squealed. "You love her?" She asked softly.

"Yea, but she doesn't believe me. She said it was too soon."

"Well she does have a point." Brooke muttered. "You sure you didn't just say that just to get inside her pants?"

"NO!" Lucas yelled out causing some customers to look in their direction.

"Calm down there Luke." Brooke smiled around nervously to the customers signaling there was nothing to see. "It was just a question."

"I love her. I wouldn't just toy with her emotions like that. I care way too damn much." Lucas replied defeated.

"I know you do buddy." Brooke gave him a sympathetic smile as she reached out to touch his hands. "She'll come around. It's scary; she's just not used to being shown a lot of love. Give it time; before you know it you'll be doing it like wild rabbits."

Lucas chuckled. "Remind me never to talk about stuff like this ever again with you Davis."

"I'm gonna pretend I just didn't hear that." She scoffed pretending to sound hurt.

"Thanks cheery. Surprisingly I feel somewhat better than before."

"At your service broody." Brooke smiling giving him a wink. "So the pants never actually came off huh?"

"Brooke." He was starting to get annoyed again.

"Just kidding." She teased. "So let's get this English shit done and over with shall we?"


	48. Burning Boat Festival

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post something up but I was away visiting some friends in boston. I'll be gone again this weekend on another trip so I'll try to get out one more chappy before I leave.

thanks for all the great reviews:)

* * *

Lucas took a deep breath of fresh air as he relaxed and laid back on the grass. On such a beautiful autumn afternoon he took the opportunity to clear his troublesome thoughts out by the river court. The river court, the place he knew and loved. Up until recently it had been his whole world wrapped up in one little neat package of life and now what used to be comforting was long gone. His comfort zone had been swept up right beneath his feet in a blink of an eye. Two months ago his only worry would have been missing a round of ball with the fellas at the court, now he had a shit load of problems dumped on his shoulders from his girlfriend all the way down to his good for nothing half brother and dickhead of a father. He couldn't figure it out what was real anymore. At times just like this one he sure did miss his old life, but then again he had chosen this new path of his in hopes of discovering that maybe he did deserve more than the life he had been used to after all, not only that but his old life could never give him the future chance of playing ball professionally and more importantly it could have never brought Peyton Sawyer into his life. It was a tortuous game of tug a war. What Lucas wouldn't give to be able to cut the string and finally be able to live out the life he was meant to. God only knows how long that would take. Living this double life sure wasn't working for him lately.

"I thought I'd fine you here." A familiar voice called out to Lucas as she joined him on the grass. "I missed you at school today. I hope you didn't ditch because of me." She asked hopefully.

Lucas turned his head to face his girlfriend. The woman he loved more than he could have ever possibly imagined you could be able to love someone that damn much. They hadn't spoken since Saturday night's episode. "No Peyt. I just had a lot of things on my mind. School just wasn't making the cut today."

"I was also kind of hoping you were absent because you were at the doctor's." Peyton softly hinted at him. Her heart skipped a beat as she waited for his reply.

"I got the test done Peyton. This morning."

Peyton felt relief wash over her at this. "Good."

"We'll get the results back in a couple of days." Lucas informed her.

"I wish you would have called. I would have gone with you baby."

"I needed to do this on my own, besides I don't really know what to do now with us….."

Peyton sadly nodded perfectly understanding his statement. The thought had been haunting her for the past two days as well. How the couple would take it from here? The _I love you _episode ironically left nothing behind, but fear and unwanted tension. All Peyton could worry about now was what if they never got it back. The thought completely devastated her. "I don't know either Luke, but we'll get it back. We have to."

"I hope so." Lucas solemnly replied. Not knowing what else to say he sat there in silence twiddling his fingers and sighing every once in awhile.

"I believe you though. I know I said I didn't, but I do now." She blurted out of nowhere breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you mean?"

"That you love me." Peyton softly whispered. Lucas intensely stared at his girlfriend. "I'm just not ready yet." She quickly added.

"I know. I'll wait forever if I have to."

"I know you would." Peyton happily replied. "And that makes it a lot easier." Taking his hand into hers, Peyton pulled it towards her lips giving his hand a gentle kiss.

Lucas smiled. "You talked to Brooke already didn't you?"

"You did too." Peyton replied returning the smile as she scooted closer to Lucas who willingly wrapped his arm around her petite frame.

Together in silence the couple enjoyed each others company as they watched the sun set over the magnificent orangey sky, both thinking to themselves thank god for Brooke Davis.

* * *

As Nathan put an elbow down on the table he slowly leaned his tired head on his arm for support. He was at the tutoring center listening to Haley ramble on and on about something having to do with the Great Depression or so he thought. In all honestly he really had no idea; the basketball player had quit paying any real attention about twenty minutes ago. Even though his ears had gone out of order for the moment, his eyes however had never taken their focus off of Haley visually. The rambling had formed together into complete silence; although her mouth was still moving, Nathan could hear nothing coming out. Nathan was too busy admiring his tutor's beauty. The way her lips moved beautifully with every word; the way her eyes twinkled when she got excited about a certain topic. He examined every slow or sudden movement she made from tucking some hair behind her ear to scribbling some notes down on paper. To Nathan every move she made, everything she touched she did it with such grace. Nathan had never been so in captivated in his entire life, not counting basketball of course. Everything was going in slow motion and he prayed to dear life that it would last forever. If he could only be so lucky. These tutoring sessions were all he had with Haley, their own little world away from the rest of the school.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Haley questioned him finally noticing the intense stare he held on her.

"What?" Nathan replied snapping from his thoughts. _'Busted'_ He silently whispered under his breath.

"You've been eyeing me weirdly this whole session haven't you?" She squinted her eyes at him as if she was trying to read his mind. "Oh god! I don't have food stuck in me teeth do I?" Haley exclaimed as she rummaged through her backpack for her compact. "I told Ryan those shish kabobs were a bad idea for lunch." She muttered to herself as she checked out her teeth.

"Your teeth are fine Haley." Nathan glumly replied pushing her hand that held the compact down on the table. The mention of Ryan had just killed his entire mood.

"You were still staring at me weird though and I wanna know why."

"Can we just get back to the Great Depression?" Nathan pleaded with her.

Haley instantly frowned. "Nathan we passed that half an hour ago! We're on World War Two now!" She exclaimed. "Don't tell me I have to start all over again!" Haley whined as she flipped her textbook a few pages back.

"How bout we take a break?" Nathan suggested not wanting to see Haley go nuts. He'd never seen someone get so worked up about History. The girl was two seconds away from tearing her own hair out. Haley nodded giving in and closed her textbook shut as she sunk in her chair a bit making herself more comfortable. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well first I'm going to the doctor's with you." Nathan happily smiled. He had hoped she wouldn't forget her promise. "I wouldn't forget Nathan." She quickly added already knowing that look on his face. "And then a bunch of us are going to the annual burning boat festival."

"That's tonight?"

"Yea, you should come. It'll be fun. The whole town's gonna be there anyway."

"I dunno……what's the point? Don't you think we've out grown this thing?" Nathan cringed at the thought of spending an entire evening hanging around Haley and Ryan. Had he sunk that low that now he had to spend his nights being entertained by love sick couples?

"Come on….you should come. I want you the come." Haley pressed on. Nathan was being tooooo…. Lucas lately, all broody and crap. She actually missed the smart ass cocky Nathan. That Nathan had been MIA for quite some time. You'd think she'd be thrilled. What was it about bad boys that got good girls so damn hooked?

"You do?" A now more perked up Nathan questioned her. Didn't have to tell him twice. If Haley wanted him to be there than fuck yeah he was going to show.

"Of course." Haley nodded. "Trust me it'll be well worth it. Just wait til you see what I'm burning this year."

"What is it?" He wondered.

Haley smiled. "Guess you're just gonna have to show up tonight and find out."

* * *

The rapid clicking of Brooke Davis' heels could be heard a mile away as she tried her best to run down the halls of Tree Hill High and catch up with the brunette that made her heart skip a beat. "Jake!" She called out making him look back at her instantly. He stopped dead in his tracks allowing her to catch up with him. "Hey!" Brooke breathlessly choked out as she neared him.

Jake chuckled as she gasped for air. Who knew running in heels could give you such a workout? "Easy there Davis. Breath." He wittily coached her. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say hi." She replied finally getting her breath back. "Hi!"

"You ran all the way down here just to say hi?" He asked incredulously. Brooke frowned realizing how incredibly moronic she had just come off. They had both agreed to take things slow and here she was chasing him down the halls like he was an escaped con. Talk about walking idiot. Brooke sheepishly nodded. "You are so cute." Jake replied not wanting to make her think he didn't appreciate the gesture. Everyone knows Brooke Davis doesn't just run in her Jimmy Choos for anyone. The fact that he knew what Jimmy Choos were was the real scare. He's been hanging out with Brooke way too much. Feeling the embarrassment leaving her cheeks, Brooke relaxed a little. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh just some cheer crap. I had to stay late and make sure everything was all set up and good to go for the Classic this weekend. We're gonna get new uniforms for the event!" Brooke squealed in delight. "Designed by yours truly." She put her hands in the air as if she was presenting herself to an audience.

"I'm just looking forward to seeing Haley keep her butt off the floor." Jake joked.

"Don't you dare make any bets this time around Jagielski!" She warned him sticking a finger up in his face. "I don't want you jinxing my Classic."

"Got it. No bets. I promise. So are you meeting up with the group tonight down at the docks?"

"Yep. I've got Peyton's knock off Gucci bag just begging to be incinerated tonight. The fire's practically calling out its name."

"Sounds good."

"Hey Jake! I've got those copies you wanted." Mouth spoke as he appeared from around the corner and handed them to Jake. Brooke rolled her eyes at the fact that the mousey boy had interrupted her moment with Jake. She was absolutely positive that Jake was just about to ask her to be her date at the burning boat thingy tonight.

"Great, thanks a lot man." Jake replied taking the copies and sorting through them. "This is just what Peyton and I need for the project." He looked back from the copies to Brooke. "You know Mouth, right Brooke?"

Brooke sheepishly nodded and looked at the nerd that stood before her. She vaguely remembered blowing him off not too long ago for their stock market project. "Yeah…sort of…."

"Cool." Jake replied as he stuffed the copies in his backpack and placed it back on his shoulder. "By the way are you free now Brooke?" Brooke quickly nodded. She'd desperately had been wanting to spend some more alone time with Jake ever since last Friday's party. "Great so is Mouth." The goofy grin Brooke had been previously sporting across her face instantly dropped in shock. "You two should get together and work on your stock project now. Mouth's been telling me how behind you guys are. You should really get on it."

Brooke huffed clearly expressing her annoyance to the two boys next to her. "How convenient." She sarcastically mumbled under her breath. That was a total, unfair, dirty little trick Jagielski had just played on her. Now she HAD to waste the rest of her afternoon and hang out with this Lips person. It was too late to back out and make up an excuse, not if she wanted to look stupid and not to mention completely obvious in front of Jake. "Yeah sounds good….." She eventually replied slowly.

"Great. I'll just let you guys get to it. See you guys tonight."

Brooke discreetly rolled her eyes as she watched Jake walk out the school. "Let's get this over with Lips." She scoffed as she walked away.

Looking back at Jake, Mouth secretly smiled mouthing thanks as he made his way after Brooke. He'd been trying for weeks to get her to work with him, but she had managed to blow him off each and every time and so he took measures into his own hands and called for reinforcements….well Jake anyway. Mouth wasn't one to trick people, but whatever, he wasn't gonna lose his easy A just because Miss Prom Queen over here didn't feel like putting in some effort. He had done most of the work already anyway; all they needed was to go over the presentation. And if she wanted to pass the class then the Queen could sacrifice a precious hour of her time. "It's Mouth by the way." He informed her as he caught up to her and walked beside her down the hall.

"Watever." Brooke replied as Mouth held out the library door for her and walked in. Rolling his eyes, Mouth entered in after her.

* * *

Scoping out the crowd in front of him, Nathan leaned up against a metal pole as he checked the time on his cell. After their visit to the hospital together today, Haley had informed him that she'd be at the festival tonight around 8:30. Nathan showed up around 8:45, not wanting to seem so eager besides it wasn't a date or anything, yet he was still equally nervous. Why did he all of sudden have to develop these feelings for Haley? He would have been much better off living in obliviousness towards his feelings for Haley or better yet if he would have realized them much sooner then he wouldn't be in this mess and Ryan Emerson would be the one sulking, not him.

It was already nine and he had walked around the place about three times and still no sign of Haley. Nathan wondered to himself if he should take it as a sign to get the hell up out of there. Why was he there anyway? Did he just magically think Haley was gonna up and leave Ryan and spend the whole night with him? It was a nice thought, but there was no fucking way it was happening. Even Nathan was smart enough to know that. Pulling his cell out once again, Nathan began to dial Haley's number; he quickly however flipped his phone shut upon hearing a familiar laugh. Her laugh. Shoving the phone back into his pocket, Nathan turned around and spotted Haley along with what seemed like the entire school. Since when did Haley get so damn popular? There stood Brooke hanging on Jake's every word along side that skinny guy who announced their games. A few feet away from them were Lucas and Peyton awkwardly holding hands watching the burning boat in silence. Surrounding Haley there was Teresa and her boyfriend Aaron, Stacey, Tim, Vegas and of course Ryan, not to mention a few other people including Lucas' boys from the river court. Nathan couldn't believe the freak show he was about to step into. Since when was he the outsider looking into his own world? It just didn't make any sense and to top it all off now he had to deal with Stacey, who he hadn't spoken to since Friday night's hook up. Thank god the two didn't end up having sex that would have just made things more awkward.

'_Screw this.'_ He thought. Shaking his head, Nathan slowly backed up and turned around. "Nathan man over here!" Stopping dead in his tracks, Nathan cringed upon hearing his name. He was officially spotted and now he couldn't just discreetly walk away. Turning back around to face them, Nathan looked up at the group who was now looking back at him as well and there stood Tim with an idiotic grin waving him over. Nathan reminded himself to thank Tim later. Giving Tim a nod, he made his way over to the group and greeted everyone, much to his surprise even Lucas sent a nod his way.

"Hey you! You made it." Haley happily greeted him giving him a quick hug. "You're just in time. We were just about to burn the goods." Nathan nodded giving her a forced smile. "What did you bring?" Haley wondered as she glanced at his empty hands.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders at her in response. He didn't really care about that damn burning boat. He couldn't even think of anything to bring. If there was one thing he would have liked to burn that would have been Ryan. What better way to get him out of the picture? No matter how tempting the idea sounded all that would get him was a life sentence in prison and not to mention Haley probably wouldn't appreciate her boyfriend being burnt to death. _'Oh well. We can't win them all." _Nathan thought in his head. "I'm just here for the show." He finally replied. "What are you burning?"

"Okay get ready for this." Haley cheered as she held up a plastic bag and pulled out her item.

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke screeched from behind as she ran over to the two. "Thanks god you've finally come to your senses tutor girl." She gave Haley a good pat on the shoulder.

"The poncho?" Nathan grinned in amusement. "But you love that ugly thing."

"Nathan!" Brooke scolded him. "Don't try to get her out of it. I think it's a bold move Haley. We can go shopping tomorrow for a new more stylish poncho." Brooke suggested as she forcefully pushed Haley towards the boat.

"Alright, alright! Geez." Haley yelled out as she walked closer to the edge of the dock. "You've made your feelings about the poncho perfectly clear Brooke."

"You're finally getting rid of that thing?" Lucas chimed in. "Thank god."

"Well I'm glad to see everyone approves of my fashion taste." Haley muttered as she tossed the poncho into the fire.

"You should have kept it Haley. It was totally original, totally you." Peyton commented trying to save her from the poncho bashing.

"Please this coming from a girl who dresses like those freaky music groupies and I'm not talking about the sleazy kind." Brooke joked playfully rolling her eyes.

"Duh that would be YOUR job." Peyton snapped back as she ruffled Brooke's hair.

"I'm just waiting for the day you come to school all dressed in freakish Goth mode. God help us all!"

"Make sure to keep a cross in handy." Peyton lamely replied already starting to get annoyed with fashion queen Brooke this evening.

"Meow." Jake commented to Lucas as they gave each other a knowing look. Taking Peyton's hand Lucas pulled her back towards him.

"Alright who's next?" Haley cut in not wanting this night to turn into another disaster. "Baby?" She asked looking hopefully at Ryan.

"My turn dude!" Tim yelled out cutting in before Ryan could answer. Nathan secretly laughed to himself. Tim could be so clueless sometimes.

"So what are you burning Dim?" Brooke asked rather amused. She, along with everyone else couldn't wait to see what he had up his sleeve tonight.

"This little baby right here." Tim replied as he pulled out a bright pink thong from his back pocket right in front of Brooke's face, who immediately took a step back in disgust.

"You steal that from you mom's drawer?" Nathan joked.

"Step-mom dude, step-mom." Tim quickly corrected him. "And no this belongs to a special little lady who had the pleasure of spending some quality time with the Tim man last night." Tim bragged as he tossed the thong into the fire.

"Wow Tim I must say I'm amazed. I would have thought you would have kept that as a souvenir or something." Peyton joked.

"God knows it's the only one he's ever gotten. I dunno what's more disturbing the fact that some slore willingly let Tim keep her underwear or the fact that he got laid at all." Brooke added.

"Slore?" Jake wondered confused,

"Slut plus whore." Peyton turned to Jake informing him.

"You girls and your insults." He muttered. "VERY original." He sarcastically added as him and Lucas chuckled a bit.

Realizing his mistake, Tim's eyes widen as it hit him and quickly lunged towards the edge of the dock in an attempt to try to save the thong.

"Someone grab him." Nathan muttered as he put his hands over his face in embarrassment.

Jake and Ryan quickly pulled him back before Tim could lean in any closer. "Dude it's gone." Ryan replied giving him a soft pat on the shoulder. A disappointed Tim sadly sighed as he watched his only proof of having lost his virginity go up in flames.

"Five bucks says he paid some drunk chic to give him her underwear." Jake whispered to the guys causing the rest of them to snicker.

"You guys are so mean." Haley scolded.

"Can I get in on that action?" Brooke teased as she pushed Peyton out of the way to join the boys. "Goodbye horrid fake Gucci bag!" She announced as she tossed it into the boat.

"Just for the record everyone, Brooke was the one who got me that bag."

"As a gag gift Peyton! How was I supposed to know you were gonna like it!"

"Believe me neither did I…" Peyton replied deadpanned as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

As Nathan watched the teens in front of him he walked closer to the edge of the dock, taking in the scenery before him. The fresh salty air of the beach relaxed him a great deal. If only life could be this simple he thought.

"Hey you."

Looking up from the water, Nathan eyed the petite brunette that stood before him; unfortunately it wasn't the girl he had hoped for. "Hey Stacey." He cautiously greeted her back.

"How's it going stud?" Stacey replied as she stepped closer to him.

"Just hanging. Sorry about Saturday night, some stuff came up." He casually informed her not wanting to get too into it.

"It's cool, besides you could always make it up to me." Putting a hand on his shoulder she leaned in Nathan's ear. "Friday was fun and hopefully we can finish what we started. You got my number so feel free to call whenever." Placing a light kiss on Nathan's cheek Stacey squeezed his shoulders a little bit and walked off with Teresa, Aaron and Tim.

Placing a hand on the cheek she had just kissed, Nathan looked back watching Stacey walk away. Had he made a big mistake brushing her off? After all Stacey was a fun girl to be around with and the Haley thing was never gonna happen. Just then out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Haley staring at him, who quickly looked away once she realized she had been spotted by him. Had Haley just been spying on them? Maybe there was some hope after all.

Knowing she had been spotted by Nathan, Haley had decided to suck it up and make her way over there. "So you and Stacey huh?" Haley figured she'd just cut straight to the chase. She wanted to know what the deal was between him and Stacey. Call it whatever you wanted she didn't care she was curious, being nosey was just in her nature.

"Oh she just came over to say hi."

"That was a real friendly hello if you ask me." Haley pointed out.

"What are you really trying to ask me Haley?"

"Just forget it." She replied shaking her head at Nathan in embarrassment.

"I'm not seeing her again." Nathan quietly informed her. The news caused a smile to spread across Haley's lips. "Thanks again for coming with me to the doctor's by the way."

"No problem." Haley replied as she stared out into the ocean watching the waves crash together. "Let me know when the results get in. I'll go with you." She quietly added.

"Sure thing."

* * *

"Nathan sure's been quiet tonight." Brooke commented as she took a bite out of the cotton candy she had begged Lucas to buy for her.

"Not to Haley." Jake pointed out as he noticed the two from a far.

"Maybe he's like totally in love with her!" Brooke teased forgetting that Ryan was standing right next to them. "Sorry…." She dully replied realizing that he was there all along.

"Watever." Ryan mumbled following Jake's gaze and spotting his girlfriend and Nathan leaning close in as they spoke.

"She was just joking dude." Lucas said feeling some heated tension coming from Ryan's direction.

"Sounds like someone's a little jealous." Brooke muttered in Peyton's ear.

"I'm not jealous Brooke." Ryan snapped at her. "I'm fine." He grumbled.

"Yeah real convincing." Peyton sarcastically mumbled as her and Brooke walked off away from the boys.

"Brooke really was just kidding man." Jake said as he put a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "I mean c'mon there's no way Nathan could be into Haley."

"Even if it's just to mess with me?" Ryan questioned. Jake and Lucas looked at each not sure what to say next. "I mean c'mon guys! He's been riding my ass ever since me and Haley got together. He's even lightened up on your Lucas!"

Lucas frowned. Ryan did have a point. "Still though, Nathan and Haley are friends. Haley's too smart for that. Don't you trust her?"

"Of course I do. She's not the one I'm worried about. Haley has every right to talk to whoever she wants. I trust her completely."

"Then what's the problem?" Jake questioned.

"I don't trust him." Ryan replied as he glared at Nathan from behind.


	49. When The Scripts Flip

Yea so this is probably the longest I've ever gone between chapters. Sorry about that guys. I've been super busy lately, but I haven't forgotten about you guys so I made this chappy a long one just for ya.:)

So glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I got 12 reviews for just that one chapter! The most ever up to date and that makes me super happy to know that people are actually reading this thing:)

LUV U:) Enjoy and tell me what you think:)

* * *

"This is all just so surreal." Brooke exclaimed in disbelief as she and Peyton walked down the school parking lot and towards the front of the school. "I can't believe you waited this long to tell me!" Turning to Peyton she forcefully shoved her to the side.

"I'm still dealing with it too ya know." Peyton replied as she tried to regain her balance while still keeping her focus ahead of her where she soon spotted Lucas out front talking to Jake.

Brooke sadly shook her head. "Their just too young Peyton. It's not fair!"

"We don't know for sure yet Brooke. We'll get the results in a couple of days."

"And you're sure they both got tested?"

"Yes. Nathan and Lucas both gave me their word."

"Good." Brooke replied relaxing a little as she too then noticed Lucas. Next thing Peyton knew she was being shoved out of the way by a frantic Brooke who ran past her full speed and jumped up on Lucas pulling him into a tight hug.

"What the hell……" Both Jake and a very confused Lucas mutter at the same time.

After a few moments of nothing, Lucas is seriously trying his hardest to get Brooke off him due to lack of air. "Brooke……kind…..of…cutting…….my circulation here." He managed to choke out. God this girl is freakishly strong.

Brooke quickly leaps off fearing she might have caused more harm then good and sadly puts her hands over her mouth letting out a high pitched squeak. The brunette was lost for words at the moment.

Looking between Lucas and Brooke, Jake raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "Are you ok Brooke?"

Brooke looks back at Jake nodding, but then gives another glance over at Lucas and starts to shake her head. Putting her hand over her heart she gives Lucas a brave smile, which quickly falls apart as she begins to tear. "I'm sorry….I have to go freshen up in the bathroom." She chokes out and runs off not before she bumps into Nathan who was standing close by and gives him the same exact tight hug and then leaves him standing there confused without a word being exchanged between them.

Lucas nervously chuckles shrugging his shoulders at Jake who is still extremely confused. "I told her about laying off them drugs." He jokes.

"I'm gonna go make sure she's okay…." Jake informs him slowly and then follows in Brooke's direction.

"Did Brooke forget to take her meds today? What the hell was all that about?" Nathan questioned an embarrassed Peyton as they both reach Lucas at the same time.

"Oh you know Brooke….always the drama queen."

"You told her about the HCM, didn't you?" Lucas asked not buying it.

Peyton quickly shakes her head, but soon gives in, knowing already the Scott boys aren't believing her for a second. "OK, but I had to! She's my best friend. We tell each other everything." She replied in defense.

"I just don't want the whole school to know my business Peyt." Lucas replied in a disappointed tone.

"She wouldn't, not when it comes to stuff like this Luke! Trust me."

"She's right. Brooke's lips are sealed." Nathan replied cutting in. "You, me, Lucas and Haley now know. Let's just keep it that way guys. Alright? I don't want people knowing my shit either."

"Agreed." Lucas replied. Peyton followed with a nod of acceptance.

"Good. I guess…..I'll see you guys at practice…." Nathan awkwardly stated realizing the fact that he was standing by the front school steps having a conversation with his brother and ex girlfriend. Securing his backpack on his shoulder, he gave them both a nod and entered the school.

"I'm sorry about Brooke. I…I should have asked first….It's not my place to tell—"

Lucas immediately cut off a babbling Peyton with a kiss. Peyton willingly responded by closing her eyes shut and wrapping her arms wound his neck, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. "I'm not mad babe." He informed her after they pulled apart. "If it was the other way around, I'd probably do the same thing and run to Haley."

"I still feel bad though." Peyton replied as Lucas played with her curls.

"Don't be. I trust you." He reassured her as he wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her inside the school building. "Just make sure she doesn't tell Jake okay? I don't want anyone on the team treating me differently."

"I'm on it." Peyton informed him as she playfully smacked Lucas on the butt and ran inside the girl's bathroom in search of Brooke.

"I've always knew you had a thing for girls who do it ruff." Haley joked appearing behind him after just witnessing the ass grab.

Blushing a bit Lucas turned to face his best friend. "And I always knew you have a thing for watching others in action." He hinted wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

The comment only got him a hard slap on the arm from an un-amused Haley. "As if!" She huffed. "Perv."

"Dude I'm fucking burning that Clueless DVD." Haley stuck out her tongue at him. "Should have gotten rid of it on the boat last night." He added as he rubbed his arm in pain.

"I'd like to see you try Scott!" She challenged him. "Wanna walk a pretty lady to class?" She offered to him.

"Always." Smiling, Lucas pulled her into a side hug as the two walked down the hall. "Hales?" He was kind of glad he had bumped into Haley. There was something on his mind he had been dying to ask her.

"Hmmm…" Haley replied enjoying the joint hug as they walked down the hall together. She really did miss moments like this with her best friend. They barely hung out anymore.

"Now don't get mad, but I've been wondering……are….. you….possibly into Nathan?" He causally asked still keeping his focus straight ahead through the crowd of students as they continued to walk.

Haley huffed snapping her head quickly to face Lucas and eyed him bizarrely. So much for a nice moment between friends. "I'm with Ryan REMEMBER?" She pointed out to Lucas. "This is me. I'll see you later." Giving him a quick peck on the cheek she headed into her classroom.

"Yeah….and you…. never answered my question…." Lucas mumbled to himself as he watched Haley take her seat next to Ryan.

* * *

Haley nervously tapped her pencil as she sat in class waiting for today's lesson to start. Her thoughts were still sucked back to this past morning when Lucas had totally blind sighted her by questioning her about her feelings towards Nathan. The simple yes or no question had been troubling her all damn day. It was Nathan for god's sakes! Cute yes, but so not her type, although he surely had made some much needed improvements these past two months. The answer was so simple; it was obviously A BIG FAT NO. She was with Ryan now, there was absolutely no reason for her to be even thinking about other guys, he was perfect….well almost. Yeah Ryan was fun, kind, sweet, funny and a bit of an odd ball like her, not to mention he was a total hottie, but he was also just SOOO…. safe. The relationship they had going with each other was safe, not exciting or adventurous at all. It was all pretty dull most of the time, but despite that, Haley really did enjoy his company. Ryan treated her right, but sometimes she couldn't help, but want more. It had been awhile since just the mere sight of Ryan made her heart skip a beat. The kisses were great, but not mind blowing anymore and there was still that little issue of Haley being a virgin that she still hadn't brought up with him, not that there ever was a time when Ryan hinted Haley to have sex. Give Ryan a long beard, some flowing robes and sandals and he could be fuckin jesus. Not that, that was a terrible thing, but Haley was beginning to get bored. What happened to the out of control but all around nice guy she had heard so many rumors about? She's seen enough of his nice side to last her a lifetime, where in the hell was his dangerous side? Was the whole goody two shoes routine just an act with her?

"Yo Haley." Nathan happily greeted her as he took the seat beside her.

"Crap." Haley mumbled. She forgot this was the class she had with Nathan. "Hey Nate."

"You okay?" Haley nodded. "Cuz you're like the only chick I know who is perky only during school hours." He teased. "I'm not seeing enough perk….."

Soon realizing that something was out of place, Haley oddly looked at Nathan eyeing him up and down. "What are you doing?" She blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Nathan questioned her back as he pulled out his books.

"You, you never sit up front with me. Usually you greet me then head to the back with Vegas and Tim."

Nathan awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, scolding himself in his head. He should have known better, of course she was gonna notice his new seating arrangement. He had been so anxious to sit next to her today in class; it had slipped his mind that he might come off as too obvious in front of her. "Just thought it would be nice if we sat together today."

"Okay." Haley replied not really believing it, but truth be told it was a nice surprise.

"I had fun last night." He confessed feeling more at ease that she had left it at that.

Haley turned to him and smiled. "Me too."

* * *

"Okay so I totally spazed out this morning." Brooke admitted as she and Peyton walked out of class and towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"Not gonna argue with you there buddy."

"I'm sorry!" Brooke whined. "It's just….. seeing Lucas and Nathan just standing there knowing that they could just drop dead at any second is scary…."

"Gee thanks." Peyton muttered.

"Sorry." She hated when she rambled off like that and stuck her foot so far up her own mouth you need freakin pliers to pull the damn thing out. Sometimes Brooke would just get too carried away and forget to think before actually speaking. "I didn't mean it like that. I bet they both don't even have HCM. It's just god's own personal punishment for Dan being a jackass all these years." She reassured her best friend.

"No one deserves to be sick like that regardless of how evil of a person they are." Peyton pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right…." Brooke sadly replied feeling slightly guilty from her comment. There she goes again…foot….right….up….mouth…

"Remember you can't tell Jake anything." Peyton reminded her.

"I know. Lips are officially sealed goldilocks." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Mouth walking in the opposite direction. "Save me a seat." She turned to Peyton informing her. "I'll meet ya there." Peyton nodded turning the corner and entered the caf. "Hey Mouth, wait up!" Brooke called out to him as she made her way through the crowded hallway.

Looking behind him, Mouth noticed Brooke, but still wasn't quite sure if it was him she was calling. _'Me?' _He mouthed to her as he pointed to himself.

"Yes you!" Brooke chuckled out as she reached him. "I just wanted to know if there was anything else I could do to help with the project." She asked hopefully. Yesterday's session with him hadn't been that bad. In fact Brooke was shocked how easy it was to talk to him. Mouth was a really sweet guy and Brooke was feeling extremely guilty for treating him like dirt. Brooke had a hard time reminding herself that there were real people too behind the curtain of her popular lifestyle. "Maybe we can get together again today?"

"Sure…that would be great." Mouth wasn't quite sure what Brooke was up to, but he could use all the help he could get.

"Great! You heading to lunch?"

"Sort of. I usually just hang out in the AV room. I'm editing the video yearbook this year."

"Cool…well you think your AV buddies can spare ya for a day?"

"I guess…." He replied unsure.

"Great cuz you're gonna have lunch with me. C'mon!" Brooke quickly pulled Mouth by the arm in the other direction before he could resist her offer.

"You don't have to do this Brooke." He informed her as she continued to drag him down the hall.

"I know I don't HAVE to, but I want to." She replied looking back at him sending a wink his way. The mousey boy quickly felt his face grow hot. "So here's the deal Mouth." Brooke spoke, abruptly stopping their movement. "I was a total bitch to you, I know. I was really stressed with the Classic and stuff, but it's still not an excuse to treat someone like that and I am sorry."

"Apology accepted." He nodded noting the sincerity in her voice.

"You're a really cool guy and I think we could maybe be friends I just wanted to let you know that."

"So you wanna be friends?" Mouth asked making clear of her statement.

"Yeah."

"Why?" He wondered.

"Cuz we're stock partners and us peeps have to stick together." She joked.

"That's all you could come up with?" Mouth replied chuckling.

"Yeah……pretty much." Brooke replied in laughter.

"Well then I guess you're just lucky I'm totally starving right now." He teased causing Brooke to laugh even harder.

"You're going to the Classic right?" Brooke asked as they entered the cafeteria.

"Yeah, as always will be getting the inside scoop behind every Raven's game. I'll pretty much just be hanging around til game night."

Brooke's ears perked up a bit as she heard this. The Davis mind began to turn as it formed a plan. "So you're like basically free all weekend until the actual game starts right?"

"Yeah…"

"Mouth, Mouth, Mouth…" Brooke spoke as she swung an arm around his shoulders. "How would you like to play secret agent this weekend?"

"Like 007?" Mouth replied confused.

"Yeah, sure…I was thinking more like James Bond, but whatever works for you."

Mouth eyed her weirdly, not being able to tell if she was actually serious. "But 007 is—" He paused noticing Brooke didn't seem all that interested. "Never mind." He replied deadpanned. "What do you mean?"

"You know…..just check out the other squads, more importantly Bear Creek and then report back."

"I dunno Brooke…..I think that seriously borderlines in the psycho stalker category."

"How does forty bucks sound?" She offered trying to spice things up for him.

"So let me get this straight….YOU want ME….. to spy on cheerleaders all weekend and watch them skip around in their uniforms and do flips and shit?" Mouth asked catching on.

"Yeah……" She answered nervously. "So you'll do it?" Brooke asked bitting her lower lip. She was starting to lose hope, well she could always get Tim do it, Brooke thought to herself as she released a sigh, yeah and he'd probably make it two minutes before he went off and groped the nearest cheerleader.

"Hell, I'll do it for free." Only an idiot would turn this down, besides it's not like he had anything else to do during the day.

"Mouth…I think this is truly the beginning of a BeaUtiful friendship. Oh that's Peyton!" Slipping her arm off his shoulder, Brooke once again yanked him by the arm and dragged him to where Peyton and Lucas sat waiting for them.

* * *

Changing into his dry clothes, Lucas sat down running a towel through his soaking wet hair. Practice was over and he had just finished taking a shower. After throwing the towel towards the dirty pile, he rummaged through his locker in search of his i-pod and metal dog tag necklace. Closing his locker shut he noticed Nathan was still there fully dressed bent over tying up his shoelaces. Pulling out a headphone from one of his ears Lucas turned to him. "Some hell of a practice huh?"

Nathan looked up from his sneakers. Was Lucas actually talking to him? "Yeah, I guess…" Nathan forcefully replied returning his focus back to his laces.

Dropping his gym bag back to the ground, Lucas swung a leg over the bench and sat down. "Sucks that Whitey's gone the rest of the season." Nathan silently nodded in agreement still keeping his eyes on his sneakers. "I'm thinking about going over there tomorrow. You've seen him yet?"

"Cut the crap man." Nathan snapped not being able to take the small talk anymore. "You obviously want something so let's just save us both some time."

"I just thought we could talk." Nathan squinted his eyes and stared down his brother not believing him for a second. Lucas sighed in defeat, unfortunately for him Nathan wasn't that easily fooled. Taking a deep breath he ran a hand through his blond hair and stood up. "Are you into Haley?"

Nathan instantly froze at the question, but quickly recovered and scoffed at Lucas. "Lay off the drugs man." He snorted as he zipped up his gym bag.

"It's just that some of us have this crazy idea that—"

"Well you all thought wrong." Nathan abruptly cut Lucas off before he could trail off any longer. "Listen Haley's cool and all. She's a good friend, but that's it. I'm not messing with her to get to you if that's what you're worried about. It hasn't been about that for a long time."

"What about Ryan?" Lucas pointed out.

"What about him?"

"Don't play dumb dude. You've been on his ass for weeks now. Something just doesn't fit."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Nathan quickly replied.

"You guys never had problems before and now all of a sudden you're all on him like white on rice."

"Well now we do, so what? The kid's a total dumbass. He annoys the shit out of me."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that he happens to be dating Haley?" Lucas asked keeping his eyes glued to Nathan's. He wasn't buying it, not one bit.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I could care less who he's dating; in fact the only person I truly feel sorry for is Haley. She could do so much better. I dunno why you're letting her date that idiot." Nathan scoffed. "Some best friend you are."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." A large smirk played across Lucas' lips.

"This coming from the guy who goes after other people's girlfriends….yeah I'm gonna say… not meaning much coming from you." Nathan sarcastically stated. "You don't know any better!" This time he lost the sarcasm and yelled it out in Lucas' ear. Nathan was being to get wearily of Lucas' intrusion. He couldn't take it any longer. "You got some real nerve man. Just because we happen to share the same genes doesn't mean you fuckin know me! I don't understand why you are so fucking concerned all of a sudden."

"I'm just looking out for my best friend!" Lucas yelled back. This was a big mistake. Why on earth did he think he could have an actual conversation with this moron? It didn't look like Nathan liked Haley anyway. This was all just a big waste of time.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Nathan snapped. "What, you think I'm not good enough for Haley? Is that it?"

"You said it not me." Lucas replied quietly.

The words stung Nathan hard. It wasn't that he had never thought about it before, but hearing them out loud for the first time made his heart drop. Sure he was a fuck up most of the time, but he still thought his heart was in the right place when it came to Haley. The thought of hurting her made Nathan want to kill himself. He huffed loudly feeling his blood boil from anger. "Well you're wrong. I'm more than enough for Haley." Nathan informed Lucas seriously, although you could still be able to catch a hint of anger in his voice. Lucas looked up at Nathan in shock and disbelief and started to walk back slowly. "That's not what I meant!" Nathan quickly added realizing his error. "As a friend! I like Haley as a friend. Nothing more!" He told Lucas sternly in an attempt to convince him. Moving his focus to the floor, Lucas picked up his bag, swinging it over his shoulder. He still hadn't bothered to reply to Nathan's begging. "I don't like Haley, Lucas."

"I know you don't." Lucas finally spoke up after having processed the scene in his head a few times. A panicked Nathan instantly relaxed. Lucas then shook his head at him. "You….you….you love her." Lucas had struggled to say the words himself. It just didn't make any sense.

The three words slapped Nathan hard across the face as his facial expression dropped in shock. Was this kid a fucking mind reader? "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Judging by your face I think I do, so stop saying that!" Lucas growled. He had never expected to discover this shocking development. He thought maybe Nathan had a baby crush on Haley if that. How could Nathan possibly be in love with his best friend? "She has no idea does she?" Nathan's eyes dropped to the floor. "ANSWER ME!" Lucas angrily yelled, Nathan however remained silent. The silence was a good enough answer for Lucas as any. "Stay the hell away from Haley!" Still no response from Nathan and so Lucas angrily slammed him back to the lockers in order to get some type of reaction out of him.

The action seemed to work because before he knew it Lucas was flat on his ass on the floor. Nathan had given him an equally hard push making Lucas trip over the locker room benches as he fell backwards. "Who the FUCK ARE YOU to tell ME what to do!" Nathan growled.

Lucas quickly shot back up to his feet. "Honestly I could give two shits. All I know is that Haley could do better. I know it, you know, shit even Haley knows it. It's never gonna happen, so just stick to what you do best and go out and get laid with the next random cheerleader who falls on your lap."

"Guess I'll be giving Peyton a call soon, huh?" Nathan joked.

The comment sent an already furious Lucas over the edge. Next thing Nathan knew he was being pinned up against the lockers by Lucas in a tight death grip. "Don't you ever just shut the hell up!" Lucas snarled. In response Nathan just laughed at his brother. Truth was he was actually kind of scared. He'd never seen Lucas so angry before. Threatening people was supposed to be his gig not Lucas'. Guess the kid had some balls after all. "I don't EVER wanna hear Peyton's name come out of your mouth. DON'T think about her, don't call her and don't fuckin ever try to touch her. She doesn't want you and that goes double for Haley too."

"Bite me." Nathan choked out as he started to feel his lungs slowly run out of air. This death grip Lucas had on him was starting to hurt.

Releasing his grip from Nathan, Lucas turned away chucking a bit and with out warning sent a tightly wrapped fist aiming for Nathan's jaw. The force sent Nathan back hard on the lockers and then he sunk down to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Nathan angrily yelled out as he felt his jaw and winced in pain. He could already start to feel his mouth fill up with blood. Wiping his mouth clean, he turned his head to the side and spit out some blood on the floor. "You're fucking crazy. I hope your girlfriend knows she's dating a fuckin psycho!" Holding on to a locker for support, Nathan slowly pulled himself up. Normally Nathan would have stood up and pounced on Lucas by now, but it just wasn't worth it. Haley would kill him and now Lucas had figured out his feelings for Haley. He didn't want to tempt the kid into spilling his secret. There was nothing he could do.

"Whatever. You had that a long time coming anyway." Lucas replied scowling. "Just stay away from them Nathan and we'll be cool."

"Gee thanks for the tip. You could have told me that before you decided to break my face with your fist." Nathan sarcastically mumbled as he spat out some more blood aiming into the trash can this time. Rolling his eyes, Lucas once again picked up his bag and began to walk away. Even though Nathan couldn't hit Lucas, he still wasn't letting him get away so easily. He waited for Lucas to reach the doorway before he spoke again. "You know the funniest thing happened to me yesterday at the hospital. The nurse mentioned that I was the third Scott in less than two weeks there to get the same exact test done. Imagine that…"

Lucas stopped dead in his tracks, but didn't bother to turn around. "So?" He snorted.

"But you wanna hear what the real funny part is?" Nathan continued on dismissing Lucas. "Neither of their first name's begin with Lucas. Now I don't about you, but I find that kind of bizarre." Resting a hand under his chin, Nathan smirked as he watched Lucas finally turn around to look at him. "So what do you have to say now?"

"I'm getting that nurse fired. " Lucas mumbled, although he really wasn't gonna do it anyway.

"You never got that test done did you?" Nathan asked already knowing the answer. He just need to be sure.

"That's none of your business." Lucas snapped.

"Right……." Nathan muttered. "Just like it was none of YOUR business to corner me about Haley and then proceed to knock my teeth out."

This time it was Lucas' turn to remain silent. "You deserved it." He quietly commented a few moments later.

"Go get the test done you idiot." Nathan demanded.

"Make me." Lucas replied challenging him.

"I'll drag you down there if I have to dumbass." Haley couldn't get mad if Nathan happened to knock out Lucas in order to get him down to the hospital. It was after all for a good cause.

"Why do you even fucking care so much?"

"Because it's important to Haley and Peyton. How could you lie to Peyton straight to her face?"

"You tell me. You use to do it all the time."

"Not about shit like this. Not even close."

"No you just lied about hooking up with others girls instead." Lucas nodded as he thought about it. "Yeah…much better." He muttered.

"Shut up." Nathan gritted through his teeth.

"You don't know the first thing about Peyton and I."

"Me and Peyton." Nathan corrected and then broke out in a chuckle. Haley had drilled the damn thing into his head so many times.

"Shut up." Lucas grumbled.

"Listen man, I don't know what your deal is, but suck it up and grow some balls. If you don't tell Peyton then I will."

Looking at his facial expression, Lucas knew Nathan wasn't fooling around. Just moments ago it was him who had the upper hand. How the hell did the scripts flip so quickly? "This is none of your concern, so just stay out of it. Got it?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Don't you want to know?"

"You need to back the fuck off dude."

"I told you I can't." Nathan repeated once more.

"I'll tell Haley then." Lucas blurted out not being able to come up with anything else.

Nathan rolled his eyes at him not being able to believe what he was doing. "And they call me the ass." He muttered.

"Not gonna disagree with you there buddy."

"I'm not the one blackmailing my brother just so I can keep lying to my girlfriend in order to save my ass."

"You're not my brother." Lucas quickly pointed out.

"Not gonna disagree with you there buddy." Nathan replied mocking Lucas' previous words. "I can't even stand to look at you man. For once I'm actually ashamed to be related to you."

"You even send Peyton a friendly wave and before you can even blink you can say goodbye to your tutoring sessions and any other pathetic contact you have with Haley. Just think about it dude, the second she finds out you're in love with her she's gonna flip out and send your ass packing, you sick fuck."

Nathan stared at him hard not knowing what his next move would be. He had to tell Peyton, but then he could kiss his chances with Haley goodbye. He just wasn't ready to tell her how he felt yet and on top of that who knows what other shit Lucas would make up just to get Haley away from him. What was more shocking to Nathan was the way Lucas was behaving. He'd never seen the kid so angry and fucking manipulating before. If Nathan didn't know any better he'd say this was Dan in disguise playing a sick joke on him.

Hearing a locker door slam shut from behind them, the two brothers frowned at each other and looked back. Nathan's stomach instantly dropped as he quickly moved his focus to the floor and watched as he shifted his feet. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had been positive that he and Lucas had been the only ones left in the locker room, but they were both wrong.

Lucas nervously scratched the back of his neck. How much had they heard? Not being able to stand there in silence any longer, Lucas decided he'd be the first to speak. "Ryan." Lucas greeted him with a shy nod as he uncomfortably shifted his body.

Looking back up, Nathan bit his lip as he caught Ryan giving him the scariest looking death glare he had ever seen. Forget Lucas, now Haley would find out for sure. "So……Ryan…..how long you've been there?" He asked in a joking manner trying to lighten up the mood.

"Just in time to catch Lucas talk about how IN love YOU are with MY girlfriend."

Lucas sighed a little in relief. It looked like Ryan had walked in too late to hear about the whole HCM and Peyton issue. The only one in real trouble right now was Nathan. Hopefully he wouldn't have to play referee tonight.

"I think you need to get on your meds again Emerson. You're beginning to sound a little delirious." Nathan replied as he folded his arms over his chest. The cocky arrogant asshole was back again.

"Are you kidding me Nathan!" Nathan just stood there by Lucas and shrugged his shoulders. "I just heard Lucas!"

"I just call it like I see it." Nathan coolly replied.

Ryan turned his attention to Lucas. "Lucas, back me up here man."

Nathan immediately turned his attention also to Lucas giving him a knowing look. If he spilled then Nathan was on a one man mission to see Peyton.

Lucas groaned as he placed his face in his hands. This was not going to fly well at all. How did he get in to this mess?


	50. A Day Full Of Lies, Cries & Sexy Backs

**A/N: **So yea I know you must all hate me for making you wait so long for the next chapter. I really am sorry about that. I'm going bak to skool next week so I've been running around getting my shit together before I leave. Thanks to everyone who replied to the last chapter! I got like 15 reviews..which is awesome:) So many of you loved the last chapter that it makes me kind of nervous about this one, hope it's good enough.

There is another thing I wanna discuss before I let you guys get in to the latest chapter. When I started this fic I honestly never thought it was gonna get so popular. I only planned on working on it during the summer and now summer is pretty much over and I still have a whole batch of ideas left for this story. Problem is that once I start college again it's gonna be hard to get in frequent chapters like I used to be able to. So i could just finish it now but I feel like rushing the ending is just gonna ruin the whole thing. So now it's really up to you guys, should i just finish this now or keep it up. Keep in mind that you won't be getting chapters all the time, but I promise to try my hardest to make them as good as possible. Also I do have in mind is doing the sequels, each one taking place a different season just in my own version, just like I did with this one. I won't start working on season 2 until i finish this one but I just wanted to let you guys know that I do have that in mind, something I'll probably work more often on when I'm on school breaks and shit. So yea it's all in your hands, so let me know!

Thanks again for all the great reviews.

-----

A panicky Lucas remained standing between two of his teammates not being able to picture what his next move would be. It was like a game of monkey in the middle, just like in grade school. And there was Lucas now stuck between the two, knee-deep in shit. On one side there was Ryan, a guy he had grown close to these past couple of months, someone besides Jake he could actually call a friend on the basketball team. It was his duty to fill in Ryan on matters concerning Haley. It was after all the 'friend' or whatever you wanna call it, thing to do. On the other hand, there stood Nathan in all his arrogant glory. If it wasn't for the small fact that Nathan had some information on him, Lucas would have long ago confessed to Ryan, but how could he? That meant possibly losing Peyton and their relationship was rocky enough, he just couldn't risk it.

And so Lucas sustained his ground as he looked back and forth between Ryan and Nathan, still very indecisive about his next move. It also didn't help the fact that both of them were glaring at him hard core, patiently waiting for his answer. The looks just continued to enforce his uneasiness. The situation was a total soap opera nightmare and all Lucas could do was pray to god that he would wake up soon. Why in the hell did he have to go on and piss off Nathan? If he had just minded his own business in the first place he wouldn't be currently stuck in the hole he had just dug up for himself. The only real question now, was who would save him? Who was gonna get him out?

The intense silence was suffocating Lucas and it was clearly time for a quick get away. Without a word, the locker room doors flew open and both Ryan and Nathan watched a livid Lucas quickly make his get away.

Ryan watched in bewilderment as his friend dashed out of the locker rooms in complete and utter silence. Shaking his head, he turned his focus back to Nathan. "This isn't over." He informed Nathan.

Nathan calmly secured his gym bag on to his left shoulder and forcefully patted Ryan down on the back as he walked by him. They both knew it was pretty much over. Ryan had nothing on Nathan for now and if Lucas knew what was good for him he would keep it that way. "Go fuck yourself Emerson." He spoke to Ryan in a mockery tone.

An annoyed Ryan angrily pushed his hand aside and stormed out after Lucas. He just couldn't understand how Lucas had just bailed out on him like that. It wasn't like him at all. As Ryan raced out of the school, he caught Lucas just in time as he was climbing into his truck. Noticing Ryan, Lucas quickly fumbled through his pockets in search of his car keys, but it was too little too late. An instant later Ryan was already standing by the driver's side and tapped on his window. A hesitant Lucas eventually rolled his window down to face his doom. "What the hell was that back there?" Ryan wondered.

"Nothing man, I just rather not be involved." Lucas informed him as he continued to dig into his pockets. Where the hell were his damn keys!

Ryan frowned in disappointed. Lucas was clearly dodging the issue. "I thought we were boys, Luke. If you know anything going on between Nathan and Haley, you…..you gotta let me know man."

"I don't know anything." Lucas slowly answered, finally finding the keys in his back pocket.

"It sure didn't sound like you don't know anything." Ryan replied a little more forcefully as he leaned in some more on Lucas' side window. "I'm not saying you have to go ring side with Nathan or anything for me, Luke. I can handle that just fine on my own. I just need to be sure that he's up to no good."

Sticking the key into the ignition, Lucas quickly started his truck. "Listen man, this is between you and Nathan. You're my boy and all, but I've got my own problems to deal with at the moment."

"What if it was Peyton?" Ryan quickly replied.

Lucas directly froze up, maybe Ryan knew way more than he had lead on. "What about Peyton?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"If Nathan was after her, you'd want me to tell you right?"

The guilt instantly rushed through Lucas' veins, reaching every inch of his body. This wasn't right, but sadly for the time being there was no other choice. "I am really sorry man, but you're just gonna have to take this up with Nathan." As Lucas reached to set his truck to drive, Ryan quickly reached across and stopped him.

"Nice hit by the way." Ryan said congratulating him.

Lucas eyed the boy strangely not knowing what the hell he was talking about. "What?"

"Well I'm gonna say its pretty safe to assume Nathan didn't go around punching his own jaw just for kicks." He said looking at Lucas directly in the eyes.

"I..I…I…"

"Why you'd do it anyway?" Ryan spoke cutting Lucas off. This time Lucas chose to remain silent. He knew what was going on; Ryan was sure a lot smarter than he looked. "Whatever man." Ryan replied shaking his head at him. It didn't seem like Lucas was going to talk anytime soon. "I'll see ya bright and early tomorrow for the Classic."

Lucas still remained silent, but nodded in agreement. He figured keeping his mouth shut would be his best bet, it didn't seem like Ryan was going to bug him any further on the issue. Setting his truck to drive, he drove off before Ryan could get in another word. A few more minutes and Lucas would have caved in for sure. He had to get away from Ryan and that parking lot as fast as his old beat up truck could take him.

-----------

Twenty minutes later, Lucas parked out front of his girlfriend's house. Right now she was the only one that could make him feel better. Just having Peyton in sight made all his other worries just float away. When she was around she was his only main concern. If that was the case then why was he lying to her? He had to tell her, she'd deserved to know. Jumping out of his truck, Lucas rushed right through her front door and up the steps of Peyton's house. As he neared her door, Lucas could hear the laughter of two distant voices, one of them clearly belonging to Peyton and the other was definitely male.

"God Nathan, shut up! How can you make jokes about something like this?" Lucas heard Peyton holler out between laughs. "And you! Stop laughing at me!"

What the hell was going on? How the hell did Nathan beat him over here? He didn't even catch him leaving the damn parking lot. Lucas felt like he was having a heart attack from all the stress. Had Nathan already filled in Peyton about his lie? '_That son of a bitch!'_ Lucas thought to himself as he heatedly rushed right through Peyton's bedroom door. A wave of confusion took over Lucas at the sight in front of him. Peyton had clearly mentioned Nathan's name, but it was Jake not Nathan who was sitting on the edge of the bed with Peyton.

"Leave it to Nathan to joke about something like this." Peyton teased to Jake still unaware of Lucas' presence. "Yeah I'm still here." Peyton said speaking into the cell phone that was held up to her ear. Lucas hadn't noticed it til now. Peyton was on the phone with Nathan this whole time. Lucas relaxed somewhat, knowing well that Nathan wouldn't tell her his secret over the phone. The jackass would want to tell Peyton in person. "Yeah, sounds good. See ya then." Lucas groaned at her words. So much for feeling relaxed. There was no way he could let Peyton go see Nathan alone. If Peyton was gonna find out about his lying than he rather be the one to tell her not Nathan. The groan caused Peyton and Jake to turn their direction towards the door. They hadn't noticed Lucas until now. "Hey Luke." Peyton happily greeted Lucas as she closed her cell shut and hopped off her bed, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "I didn't even hear you come in."

"Yeah." Lucas spoke not really reacting to the kiss. He was way too distracted at the moment.

Peyton frowned. Usually a quick kiss was all she needed to get Lucas' attention. Within seconds he'd be all over her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lucas replied walking away from her as he went to greet Jake. "Hey man." Jake greeted him as well as the two pounded fists. "So…um…who was that on the phone?" Lucas asked in his most casual tone as he took a seat on Peyton's bed.

"Oh, just Nathan. He was walking around town and some kid jumped him out of nowhere." Peyton informed him.

"That sucks."

"Yeah he's in the emergency room now. His jaw got banged up pretty good, but thankfully it's not broken or anything."

Lucas secretly thanked god. He had totally forgotten about the swing he had taken to Nathan's jaw. It was a miracle he hadn't fractured it. Lucas knew it was a stupid move on his part, especially when the team was leaving tomorrow for the Classic. Not having Nathan there would have definitely been a hard blow to the team. What the hell had he been thinking? Lucas had been so blinded by rage at the moment he didn't think about how it could have affected the team, not to mention Dan had been dying for any excuse to boot him out from the team. Breaking the jaw of the coach's son would have probably been more than enough to send his ass packing. "Well that's good. I mean with the Classic and all this weekend."

"Yeah, Dan would have totally killed him." Peyton commented as she sat up behind Lucas and massaged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but he's alright. The whole time we were on the phone with him, he was just cracking jokes." Jake pointed out. "Nathan sure as changed a lot. I mean yeah he's still an ass sometimes, but usually by now he would have had the whole team going after the dude that jumped him." Lucas swallowed hard. That definitely did sound like something Nathan would do.

"Oh definitely." Peyton replied agreeing. "You know what? I think it's Haley. She's such a great influence on him. He's doing a lot better in school too. He's lucky to have her as a friend." Lucas rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's words. If they only knew the half of it. "Geez babe, you're REALLY tense." Peyton commented as she struggled to relax his shoulders. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked resting her chin on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah." Lucas replied pretending not to be fazed at all by this conversation. The truth was he was this close to shitting in his pants.

Peyton huffed not truly believing him, but went back to massaging his shoulders anyway. "Well I'll tell you what, if me, Brooke and Haley ever find the creep who jumped Nathan, he's gonna get the whipping of his life. Brooke's like all ready to hire some private detective after his ass."

"Private detective?" Jake asked chuckling.

"I know right?" Peyton said laughing. "It's some dude her dad uses for tax fraud all the time. Apparently the guy's good. According to Brookey he knows his shit."

"Talk about extreme." Jake replied.

"Yeah….Haley's trying to convince her out of it. Anywayz….Tim dropped him off at the emergency room, but he needs a ride back home, so I offered to pick him up."

Lucas immediately whipped his head back to Peyton in horror. "What happened to Tim?"

"I dunno….guess he couldn't stick around."

"Well you can pick him up right Jake?" Lucas asked as he whipped he head away from his girlfriend and to Jake's direction.

"NO…." Jake responded slowly. "My car is at your uncle's shop remember?" Jake eyed his friend peculiarly. "You sure you okay man?"

"Right." Lucas replied deadpanned, already feeling like a complete idiot. He had just been working on Jake's car this morning before he headed to school. "What about Brooke?" He offered next. "She can pick him up and tell him all about that detective."

"She's packing for the Classic. She won't be done for another couple of hours." Peyton answered as she got up from her bed and went to her closet in search of her Converses. "What's with you? You're acting mega weird." She pointed out as she took a seat on the floor and put on her sneakers.

"You know what…. I'll pick him up."

Jake and Peyton both scrunched up their eyebrows and frowned as they looked at each other in confusion. "YOU'RE gonna pick him up?" They both asked at the same time.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, why not?"

'_Why not?'_ Jake mouthed to Peyton mockingly.

"I already told Nathan I'd pick him up Lucas. It's not a big deal. I don't get to hang out with him much anyway." Peyton informed him as she double checked her laces and stood up. "You need me to drop you off anywhere Jake?" She offered.

"Peyton it's okay. I can pick Nathan up." Lucas spoke cutting of Jake.

Peyton chuckled at her boyfriend, not believing his intentions were pure at all. "What did you do?"

"Ooo..yeah that makes much more sense." Jake replied chiming in.

"Shut up Jake." Lucas said.

"Right. Got it. I can tell when I'm not wanted." Jake replied trying to sound hurt. "I'll call YOU later." Jake joked as he pointed to Peyton and walked out.

"So you did do something." Peyton inquired.

"Listen Peyton, I…." Lucas paused as he watched Peyton patiently await his answer. He sighed. He just couldn't tell her. She'd probably hate him forever. Call him selfish but he just loved this girl too damn much to let her go. "I just wanted to spend sometime with the girl I love."

"Lucas….." Peyton started. Although it was a wonderful feeling to have someone tell you that they love you, Peyton still couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt every time he spoke those words. She still wasn't ready to say the words back to him.

"I know, I know, you're not ready. I don't do it to make you feel guilty babe. I just can't help the way I feel about you." Peyton knowingly smiled as she moved over closer to Lucas. Getting on her tippy toes she placed a light kiss on his nose. "Stay."

"Nathan's waiting for me." She whispered already feeling the chills down her spine as Lucas gently blew warm air onto her neck and shoulders. This time Lucas inserted a hand under her shirt and ran his hand up her back gently, tracing around circles with his fingertips. He knew how much Peyton enjoyed the simple move. Her body was extremely sensitive, besides Haley she was the most ticklish person he had ever met. "Okay, okay." Peyton giggled as Lucas nibbled on her neck, while still keeping his hand on her back. "I guess…. I could get….. Haley to pick him up. She could probably borrow Ryan's car."

Lucas sighed to himself. Even though Haley was another one he didn't want in arms reach of Nathan, it was the better option then sending in Peyton at the moment. God was Ryan going to be pissed when he found out.

-----------

"_I'm bringing sexy back...them other boys don't know how to act. I think it's special what's behind your back…" _Brooke Davis sang along to the new Justin Timberlake song that blasted through her stereo as she packed her bags for the Classic, dancing along in her underwear. The raven haired girl was in the best possible mood ever. Tomorrow her and her girls were off to Charlotte for the weekend for the Classic and take what was rightly theirs from Claire Young and her little hoe posse. With kick as moves, thanks to her and kick ass music, thanks to Peyton. They were guaranteed a win this year, that is however as long as Haley didn't fall flat on her ass. "Come in." Brooke yelled out through her music after hearing rapid tapping on her door. It was probably Haley coming over to pick up the newly designed uniforms Brooke had got made for the competition.

"Hey your maid letmein.." Jake strolled through the doors, choking on the last part of his sentence. There was Brooke leaning over her suitcase in nothing but a pink bra and boy shorts.

"Oh hey Jake." Brooke greeted him as she turned around. "I thought you were Haley. What's up?" She grinned with excitement as his random visit. Jake had never came by to see her at her house before. "Are you okay?" Brooke wondered noticing how Jake's face somewhat resembled the color of her favorite bright red lipstick.

"I am sorry…so..so ..so sorry!" Jake spat out as he quickly whipped his head to the side and backed up slowly. "I'll come back later." He said placing his hands in front of his face making sure he couldn't see anything.

Brooke frowned at his behavior. She still couldn't figure out how she'd liked this weirdo so damn much. "Jake watch out for the--!" Brooke called out as she noticed Jake backing up straight into her other suitcase which was by the door, but it was too late. Two seconds later Jake tripped over the suitcase and landed flat on his back. "suitcase…" Brooke quietly grumbled as she heard Jake groan in pain. "Are you okay sweetie?" Brooke asked as she rushed to his side and helped him up. Jake quickly sat up and pushed Brooke off him as he slid himself on the floor away from her. "Okay, what is your deal!" Brooke replied already getting fed up with his strange behavior.

"I….I…I just think….you just shouldn't be touching me when you're dressed like that….or not dressed….watever." Jake replied uncomfortably as he motioned Brooke to look down. His face was still bright ass red and now that Brooke was standing this close to him, Jake could now feel some heat coming from his pants. Why did Brooke have to look so damn hot in her underwear?

"Okay what the hell are you talking about Jagielski…." Brooke replied as she looked down at herself. "OH SHIT." She screeched finally noticing that she had been in her underwear this whole time. "Why they hell didn't you say something before!" Brooke yelled out giving Jake a hard punch on his chest.

"Oww! I was trying to….but you kept….. touching me!" Jake stuttered out as he rubbed his chest in pain. "I'm sorry!" Jake replied sincerely.

"Stop looking at me!" Brooke embarrassingly yelled out as she tried to cover herself with her hands. Normally the whole naked thing was a breeze for her, but with Jake it was a whole different story. They hadn't even kissed yet. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him off with her bluntness, most people already knew about the whole naked in the backseat of Lucas' car earlier this year.

"Right. I'm sorry." Jake replied quickly putting his eyes to the floor. "Could you ah….maybe put some clothes on." He asked still keeping his eyes glued to the floor, although he couldn't help it if they wandered up every now and then.

"Right." Brooke replied realizing that was probably the first thing she should have done. "I'll be right back." Grabbing the nearest pile of clothes, she rushed off into her bathroom and quickly shut the door.

"Whoa…" Jake huffed, although he couldn't help but smile to himself.

-----------

"Well hello there hottie girlfriend."

Haley smiled turning away from her packing to see Ryan standing in her doorway. "Could this possibly be my boyfriend that I've barely seen all day? Could it be possible that he is indeed alive?" She teased as she ran across her room and jumped on Ryan, who caught her with ease and kissed her passionately. "You sure kiss like my boyfriend." Haley replied when they pulled away. "Although I'm thinking I might need another demonstration just to make sure." Ryan chuckled easily giving into his girlfriend's wishes and kissed her some more. "Where have you been all afternoon?" Haley asked as she slid off him and went back to packing her bags.

"Just….team stuff." He replied.

"Well I'm glad you came."

"Is that so…?" Ryan replied teasingly as he wrapped his arms around Haley from behind and watched her pack her clothes.

"Yeah, Peyton called and she needs me to pick up Nathan in the emergency room."

Ryan rolled his eyes at the mention of Nathan as he pulled back from Haley. "Why can't she do it?"

Haley shrugged. "I dunno, she said something came up. So can I borrow your car?"

"Eh, Nathan's a big boy, he can walk home." Ryan replied taking a seat on her bed.

"Ryan!" Haley replied scolding him. "Now I know you and Nathan aren't getting along lately, but cut him some slack the kid just got jumped by some random dude. Knocked his jaw pretty good too."

Ryan arched his eyebrows as he released a well-knowing smirk. "Nathan got jumped?"

"Well don't sound too thrilled about it." Haley sarcastically commented noticing his smirk.

Ryan shook his head. "No Hales, it's not that. It's just interesting that he just got jumped by some guy out of nowhere. Did he say who it was?" Ryan curiously asked.

"No, Nathan said he'd never seen him before. So can I have the car? My parents are out for the day so I can't use theirs."

"Why do you wanna pick him up so badly?" Ryan snapped, noticing that Haley hadn't offered for him to come with her.

"Cuz he's just sitting there waiting by himself. I'm worried. Excuse me for being such a good friend." She snapped back.

"Why didn't you just ask me to drive you out there?"

"What difference does it make?" Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'm beginning to think you don't want me there and last time I checked I was your boyfriend not Nathan."

Haley rolled her eyes once more. Why was he picking a fight with her out of nowhere? "Don't talk to me like that. I'm not fuckin stupid. I think I can manage to remember who I'm currently dating."

"I'm sorry…I just get the feeling that you rather be with him than me lately." He admitted.

"Nathan's my friend nothing more. I'm not the type of person to just abandon my friends just because I have a boyfriend Ryan."

"I know, I know…." Ryan replied calming down a bit. "I just don't trust him that's all. I think he might be into you Haley."

"You're jealous?" Haley softly replied playing with his hair a little. "Nathan doesn't like me like that. Trust me. And I don't like him like that. I like you Ry. If I didn't then I wouldn't waste both of our times."

Ryan sighed as he pulled Haley into a hug. "I trust you Haley, but he's just up to something. I know it." Haley shook her head at him convincingly. Ryan placed his hand on her face to stop her. "Could you just chill with him for awhile?"

"Ryan…"

"For me?" He pleaded.

"You're being ridiculous. I'm his tutor for god sakes; I can't just shut him out!" Haley exclaimed.

"He can get a new tutor." He suggested.

"He doesn't work well with anyone else. I'm his only shot and more importantly he's my friend Ryan."

"So what are you saying?" Ryan asked, feeling his anger get the best of him once again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Haley answered sternly. "I mean how would you like it if I told you, you couldn't play basketball ever again!"

"That IS NOT the same thing!" Ryan growled as he pushed away from her and stood up from the bed.

"It's not that farfetched."

Ryan couldn't believe he was hearing this. Was she actually being serious? "Well for one thing, basketball isn't trying to get inside my pants!" Ryan sarcastically yelled out making Haley jump a bit.

"Get out." She simply requested.

"Haley…"

"I said get out. I don't need you barging into my house and bitching at me like your some kind of ogre. You don't own me." She informed him.

"I'm just looking out for us." He quietly informed her. He didn't mean to yell at her. She wasn't the problem it was that idiot Nathan's fault.

"I think you should go." Haley spoke as she stood up and walked over to her bag and continued to pack. She could already feel her eyes filling up with tears. This was the first fight her and Ryan had ever had before and it was beginning to get the best of her.

"Fine." He grumbled, storming out of her room and slamming her bedroom behind him, causing Haley to jump once more.

Gripping tightly onto the shirt she held in her hand, Haley forcefully shoved it into her bag and turned on her radio and sunk into bed. She didn't want to cry, after all it was all his fault not hers, but she just couldn't help it. The boring relationship she had been frustrated about earlier had just gotten a hell lot more interesting.

-----------

Nathan groaned in pain as he placed his face inside his hands. He was outside the emergency room sitting on a bench, waiting for Peyton, Haley or whoever the hell was supposed to pick him up today. His mom was out of town this weekend with Karen and the was no way in hell he was going to call his dad. The less he knew the better. Luckily, the punch to the jaw, courtesy of Lucas Scott, hadn't done too much damaged. Nothing was broken or fractured, just some swollenness and a lot of pain. The doctor had told him to expect some nasty bruising by tomorrow morning, but other than that he would be fine to play this weekend as long as he cleaned it thoroughly. A few x-rays later, the doctor slapped Nathan with some pain killers and he was on his way. The only problem was that he ended up being stranded. After the run in with Lucas and Ryan, Nathan had just planned on going home and taking care of the cut himself, but on his way out he bumped into Tim, who insisted on taking him to the hospital. Since Tim drove his car, Nathan's ride was still currently waiting in the school parking lot for him. Now Tim was nowhere to be found and Nathan was left alone. He had been waiting for over a half and hour and still no signs of Haley. Apparently Peyton had some big thing she had to do and couldn't get out of. Nathan hissed at the thought, when Peyton had called to inform him that she had gotten Haley to pick him up instead. '_Big thing to do my ass.'_ He grumbled. More like she was probably too busy doing Lucas. He should have known the jackass would have weaseled his way in to make sure him and Peyton were never alone again. It didn't matter though, Nathan knew eventually he'd have to tell Peyton, no matter how bad he wanted to keep his secret crush from Haley private. It's just wasn't fair to Peyton. If Nathan kept his mouth shut then he'd be no better than Lucas.

A few moments later, Nathan felt a car stroll up in front of him. The car honked loudly to get his attention. '_Finally.'_ He thought as he slowly lifted his head up from his hands, making sure he didn't touch his jaw. It still hurt to damn much. "And my day just keeps getting better and better." Nathan sarcastically grumbled as he stood up and walked towards the driver's side.

"Well you gonna get in or what?" Ryan cockily offered as he motioned for Nathan to climb in.

"Where's Haley?"

"Obviously not here dumbass."

"I thought she was picking me up."

"Things change. Get in." Ryan sternly commanded.

"Fuck no." Nathan growled and began walking away. Ryan drove the car slowly following besides him.

"C'mon Nate, we both know you're not gonna seriously walk all the way home." Ryan teased.

Nathan turned to his side and glared at Ryan. "Watch me." He growled some more and turned his attention back to the road in front of him.

Ryan sighed in boredom. "Just get in Nathan. Let's just get this shit over with. You know we have to talk."

"Gee as convincing as that was, it pains me to say that I think I'm still gonna have to pass." Nathan replied as he picked up the pace. "How do I know you're not just gonna leave me in some ditch to die."

"Nah that's more of your kind of move." Ryan replied chuckling referring to the time Nathan and his buddies kidnapped Lucas and dropped him off in the middle of nowhere right before he had joined the Ravens.

"Shut up."

"I can do this all day you know." Ryan commented as he continued to drive beside Nathan.

"Great I've always wanted my very own personal stalker. Let's just make one thing clear now, you can look, but you're not allowed to feel me up." Ryan rolled his eyes. "I know its hard Ryan, but just try to control your urges."

"Is everything just a giant joke to you?"

"Most of the time. Like for example this little moment we're having right here, this little thing right here is just one big fat joke. You're scared, cuz you know I take Haley away from you at the snap of my fingers."

"Dream on Scott. Haley loves me, not you."

"You're the one dreaming, we both know Haley doesn't love you. I know for a fact she's never spoken those words to you." Nathan replied cockily.

"And what you think she loves you?" Ryan replied laughing.

"No." Nathan admitted. "But she will." A smile formed on his face. "You'll see."

"I knew it. You're pathetic, you know that? She's MY girlfriend! How could you possibly be in love with her?" Ryan exclaimed.

"What your little buddy Lucas tell you that?" Nathan replied not giving a fuck anymore.

"No, I know what I heard back there, not matter how much you deny it. I'm not going crazy."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Nathan quietly replied. "It's not like I planned for this shit to happen. You're my boy Ryan, but you just can't help who you fall for."

"We're not boys. We're not even friends. Fuck you dude." Nathan sighed. He deserved it, he knew it. "Now get in." Nathan looked at Ryan like he was some kind of bipolar moron. "It's not for you, trust me I rather see your ass crawl back home, but Haley wouldn't want me to just leave you here. So get it in." He offered one last time.

Nathan nodded, slowly making his way over to the passenger side.

Ryan immediately shook his head at him and motioned for him to get in the back seat. "I may be giving you a ride, but you sure as hell ain't sitting anywhere near me."

Nathan nodded rolling his eyes as he slammed the front door shut and hopped in the backseat. "Thanks…..for the ride." Nathan said as he felt the car speed up.

"Watever." Ryan replied keeping his eyes glued to the road in front of him. "One question though." Nathan nodded giving him the okay. "How come you didn't rat out Lucas? It's pretty obvious he's the one who 'jumped you'." Ryan asked making air quotes at the jumped part.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle. "It's complicated. With the whole Haley thing and…."

"You know what?" Ryan replied quickly cutting him off. Hearing Haley's name come out of Nathan's mouth just stirred up his anger once more. "…I think it's just best if we don't talk at all during this ride. It'll keep me from having to hurt you."

"Fine by me dude." Nathan mumbled as he leaned back and made himself comfortable. Maybe he just should have called his dad. It would have probably been much more bearable.


	51. Let's Take A Ride

**A/N:** So here's the new chapter. I've been so busy packin and shit since i go bak to school on saturday that I must confess this chapter isn't all that great, but I tried my best. Once I get settled in back, then things will start rolling smoothly. I have decided to keep the story up and not rush it...so thats some good news.:)

and as always thanks so much 4 the great reviews:)

----

"Thanks for the lift Keith." Haley told Keith as he drove up in front of the school parking lot. It was barely six in the morning on a Friday and the school was swarmed with ecstatic basketball players and cheerleaders who happily engaged themselves in chatter as they loaded up their stuff on to the school bus. Not only were the students leaving for an entire weekend to Charlotte, but better yet they got to miss a whole day of classes as well. Yes, indeed the long awaited Classic weekend was finally upon them.

"My pleasure Haley." Keith replied as he set the car to park.

Taking a look at the scene in front of her made Haley smile. She'd never seen so many students in such a good mood this early in the morning. It was true what they say, sometimes school spirit could sure have a strange affect on people, even Dan Scott looked somewhat normal. Next Haley turned her attention to the backseat of the car and frowned as she watched her best friend passed out on the seat with his mouth hanging out wide open. "Wake up you lazy bum!" She yelled loudly in Lucas' left ear.

The yell instantly made Lucas shoot up in his sleep and bang his head on the roof of the car. Both Keith and Haley chuckled as Lucas groaned in pain. "Thanks Hales." Lucas spoke finally waking up somewhat. "I've always wondered what it's like to have a concussion and be deaf in one ear at the same time." He quickly rubbed over the top of his head and left ear in an attempt to stopping the lingering ring Haley's yell had left behind.

"A little drool over there buddy." Keith pointed out.

"Thanks" Lucas replied as he wiped the side of his mouth clean and sat up. "So why are you chaperoning again?"

"More like how?" Haley asked cutting in. "I mean aren't you and your brother like bitter rivals!" She joked.

"Your mom and Deb are gone for the weekend so someone had to look out for you guys."

"Yeah…..but that still doesn't explain how you got Dan to cave." Lucas pointed out as Haley nodded in agreement.

"Nathan's mom threatened him" Keith happily replied. "……..after your mom threatened me." He then admitted a little more quietly to the two teens.

"Yeah that makes much more sense." Lucas replied laughing a little leaning back into his seat and folding his arms behind his head.

"So the Devil has a weakness. His Haley joked as she hopped out of the car. "See you losers on the bus!" She cheered out as she slammed the car door shut and ran off.

"How is it humanly possible for someone to be that chipper at six am?" Lucas commented as he watched Haley happily skip off towards some of the cheerleaders.

"You tell me, she's your best friend." Keith chuckled as he stepped out of the car. "She's probably just excited to see the boyfriend." He pointed out.

"Nah that's definitely not it." Lucas replied as he tiredly groaned some more and sunk back into his previous sleeping position. "Haley rode with us this morning."

"So?"

"That means she's not talking to Ryan." Lucas pointed out.

"Huh?" Keith replied not really following along.

Lucas rolled his eyes as he sat up again. "Ryan takes Haley anywhere she wants to go and I mean ANYWHERE…even that stupid Hello Kitty store she's been dragging me for years to."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Lucas huffed a little at Keith's ignorance. "Damn dude, when was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

"Watch it." Keith jokingly threatened.

"Anyway, since Haley rode with us this morning that means that she didn't want Ryan to bring her, which means their either fighting or broken up, but probably just fighting is my guess." Lucas finished feeling a twinge of guilt about the couple. If they were indeed fighting Lucas had a pretty good idea as to why: Nathan Scott.

Keith rubbed the back of his head as he took in all the information Lucas had just given him. "Wow High School has sure changed a lot since my day. When did you become so in tuned with women anyhow?" He asked.

"You obviously have never been friends with a Brooke Davis before." Lucas replied chuckling a bit.

"Can't say that I have." Keith replied. "You better get a move on it Luke. Daddy dearest wants to leave at 6:30 sharp."

"God forbid we get him angry." Lucas muttered as he went back to sleep.

--

"Miss Davis, I don't care how much you need it; all this crap is not going to fit in my bus!" Dan growled as he watched Brooke, Teresa and Stacey try to shove the rest of the squad's bags on to the back of the bus. "Nice of you to show up boozy." He commented as Keith joined him.

"Always a pleasure." Keith mumbled as he pushed his brother out of his way. "Excuse me ladies." Stepping past the girls he tucked his own duffel bag on the bus.

"Hey! That's reserved spacing!" Brooke began but was soon cut off by Dan.

"I'm not telling you again Miss Davis, so either you minimize the baggage or find another means of transportation." Dan snapped.

Brooke's eyes lit up in fury as her mouth hung open. Was he trying to ruin her life this weekend? Did the idiot not realize how this was much more important than a silly game of basketball! "Can he do that?" Teresa asked whispering into Brooke's ear.

Damn right he couldn't. The nerve of that ass to talk so rudely to her. No one snaps at Brooke Davis as gets away with it. Ok, so maybe other people took Dan Scott's crap on a daily basis, but this time the little perv was dangerously messing with the wrong cheerleader this weekend. "Mr. Scott, trust me when I say this, but sure as hell don't want to be responsible for twelve very pissed off cheerleaders!" As she spoke, Brooke glared at him, stepping closer to Dan as each word escaped her lips.

"Is that a threat Miss Davis?" Dan sneered as the two faced off in an old fashion intense stare down.

"You bet your AS—"

"OK!" Keith yelled out stepping in between the two as he intervened. He couldn't believe his idiotic brother was seriously having a face off with a seventeen year old cheerleader. "I'm sure we can find some way to settle this." He offered.

"The squad needs their stuff and we're not leaving without it!" Brooke informed them, putting her foot down on the situation.

"Well than I guess you're walking to Charlotte then." Dan informed her with a smirk.

Brooke huffed in annoyance. "All this stuff is essential for the Classic, Uncle Keith…." She whined to Keith, hoping that would win her, her way in.

"Don't call me Uncle Keith, Brooke. It's creepy." Keith told her as he shuttered a bit.

Dan rolled his eyes at the spectacle. "Diving into the fountain of youth already, huh?" He asked Keith, not bothering to hold back his chuckle.

"Ew…" Brooke said as she gagged at the thought. "That is not what I meant and I'm still not giving up my space!"

"Well you're gonna have too. I've still got the team's stuff to pack in here!" Dan said.

"I can take it." Nathan offered appearing out of nowhere. The other three turned around to face him.

"Come again?" Keith asked.

"All of Brooke's crap can fit in my trunk and backseat. I'll just drive there myself."

"I dunno…." Keith replied a bit wearily towards the offer. Karen and Deb had left him in charge of Nathan and Lucas, knowing how bad Dan would get this weekend. Keith knew what a trouble maker Nathan could be as well. He'd probably just run off and take his own little road trip.

"I totally second Nathan's offer." A giddy Brooke exclaimed and leaned over giving Nathan a big hug before Keith could have the chance to speak again. "You're my lifesaver." She said whispering it in Nathan's ear. Nathan just shrugged and smiled. "Is that cool Mr. Scott?" Brooke asked as she turned her attention back to Dan.

A frustrated Dan rolled his eyes. It's not like he had a choice. It was clear that Brooke wasn't going to back down. If he continued to waste anymore time on this issue, they'd never leave on time. "Fine." He grumbled, upset at the fact that he had lost the battle to a seventeen year old. "But you stay right behind the bus." He informed Nathan sternly. "No detours. I mean it. Got it?"

"Got it." Nathan replied. "Car's this way girls." He informed Brooke, Teresa and Stacey as he led the way.

---

Haley scanned the crowd thoroughly as she search for the boy that had been on her mind since last night. After last night's blow out with Ryan, Haley had totally forgotten about the whole picking up Nathan thing until this morning. She felt horrible and hoped that Nathan wouldn't be too upset with her. "There you are!" Haley told Nathan as he finished up shoving the last bag into his trunk. "You're a pretty hard guy to find."

Nathan smiled already knowing the owner of the voice. Closing the trunk shut, he turned around to face Haley. Haley sadly frowned at the ripe bruise that had formed below Nathan's mouth. "I'm okay, really." Nathan informed her picking up on her worried expression.

"I'm so sorry about last night. I was gonna pick you up and then shit happened."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "It's cool. I still got home okay and with my body parts still intact." He joked.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh..hello, Ryan."

"Egh...don't tell me he's been giving you a hard time." Haley whined as she leaned her back against Nathan's car.

"It was alright I guess….it was more like he stuffed me into the backseat like a two year old…oh yea and I wasn't allowed to talk."

"Ok now I'm really lost." Haley said as she eyed him weirdly. Had the punch to the jaw made Nathan lose his memory as well? "Are you feeling okay?"

"Are YOU feeling okay? You were the one who sent Ryan to pick me up last night remember?" Nathan reminded her.

"Ryan picked you up?" Haley smiled a little. She hadn't expected that to happen. Ryan did really care after all.

"Yea….you….. didn't know?" Nathan wondered.

"We're not really talking right now." Haley confessed.

"So….you just forgot you had to pick me up then?" Nathan joked.

"I'm so sorry! I was upset at Ryan and my mind slipped. I hope you don't totally hate me."

I'll forgive you on, one condition." Nathan purposed, although he really wasn't mad at Haley, everything had worked out anyway, but this was something he could sure use to his advantage.

"Anything just name it."

"Get in the front seat." Nathan informed her as he held the door open for her. "I'm driving all your cheer crap to the Classic, I could sure use some company." He hinted.

Haley hesitated a little, not knowing what she should do. Some alone time away from everyone would be nice, but she probably should be using this time to make up with Ryan as well. "C'mon Haley, can't disappoint me now."

Haley nodded giving in. "Okay, I'm just gonna run and tell Lucas." She informed him giving Nathan her bag. "BRB!"

----

"Brooke, hey over here!" Jake waved her over from his seat the second he saw Brooke get on the bus.

Brooke sheepishly waved at him and cursed under her breath as she slowly walked over to Jake. After last night's incident she was still feeling a bit awkward. Thank god he hadn't seen her totally naked. If that had happened, she wouldn't be able to face him ever again. "Hey Jake."

"Saved you a seat." He told her as he pat down the empty space next to him. To be honest he was still a little embarrassed himself for walking in on Brooke in her underwear, but if they continued to avoid each other than it would only get worse.

"Actually….." Brooke quickly scanned the room praying to god that Peyton had saved her a seat. "Dammit." She muttered under breath finding Peyton cuddled up close with Lucas.

"What?"

"Nothing." Brooke quickly replied as she continued to scan the back of the bus further. All the other cheerleaders had grouped together, the only one left alone was Stacey, who was probably scheming on a way to ride with Nathan instead, even so there was no way in hell Brooke was gonna sit next to her. She totally despised the girl. She sure couldn't wait to see the look on Stacey's face when she discovered that Haley was the one who would be riding in style next to Nathan. Just when she was about to give up all hope, Brooke then spotted her savior. "Actually, I kind of already told Mouth to save me a seat." Brooke informed Jake as she confirmed to herself that indeed Mouth had an empty spot next to him.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, he's helping me with some Classic stuff. We're gonna go over it. Sorry."

Jake shook it off trying not to look too disappointed. "Yeah, sure…..maybe next time then."

"Yea…sure." Brooke replied giving him a bright smile as she gave Jake a tight squeeze on the shoulder. "See ya later cutie." As she walked past Jake and headed to the back, Brooke let out a soft sigh. Who knew lying to Jake would make you feel that bad. He had looked like a sad little puppy dig, when Brooke had told him she was sitting with Mouth instead. "You got room for one more?" Brooke spoke as she reached Mouth, who was busy typing on his laptop.

"Oh, hey Brooke." He greeted her, closing his computer shut. "What's up?"

"Just ready to kick some Bear Creek butt, but until then I'd figured you could use my company." Brooke replied sitting down next to him.

"Sure. You just sitting next to me just pushed my popular status through the roof." Mouth joked as he scooted over and gave her some more room.

"Glad I can help." She teased.

"So I heard you had a big rumble with Dan earlier."

"Yea, no biggie. I can totally handle that ape. He just needed to realize that a Davis always gets their way." Brooke replied as she unzipped her purse and pulled out some eye shadow and turned to Mouth. "What do you think would look better for the Classic? Lilac Love or Precious Periwinkle?"

Mouth swallowed hard. What had he gotten himself into?

-----

"So last night was fun." Lucas hinted at Peyton, who bit her lip happily at last night's events. The two didn't have sex, they both still weren't ready for that new chapter together, but they sure came as close as one could.

"Shut up." Peyton blushed as she gently slapped her boyfriend on the arm and then rested her head on his chest. "It's nothing we've never done before." She added.

Lucas chuckled and placed an arm over her. "I know, but last night it felt different……I dunno like…."

"Like we're back on track." She finished off for him.

"Exactly."

"That and…… it was kind of hott." Peyton boldly confessed.

Lucas smirked leaning in closer towards Peyton. "You're telling me…..babe that one move you did with the…."

"Hey Luke, Peyton."

Peyton quickly sat up, praying no one had been listening in. She had forgotten her ass was sitting on a bus with practically the whole team and cheerleading squad. Lucas rolled his eyes at the interruption and sat up as well. "Hey….Ryan." Lucas greeted the boy that stood before him, surprised that he was even talking to him.

"Hi Ryan." Peyton spoke as she gave him a wave.

"What's up?" Lucas wondered. The sooner he got rid of Ryan the sooner he could go back to questioning Peyton about her found new moves in the bedroom.

"Just wondering if you guys had seen Haley. The bus is all loaded up to leave and she's still not here. I would have thought she drove in with you this morning."

Peyton forcefully smiled, not wanting to be the one to tell Ryan where Haley was. Haley had filled her in this morning on the whole fight about Nathan last night. Fuck that. She had revealed enough secrets to people this year. It was Lucas' turn to take one home for the team. "You know what; Jake looks pretty lonely over there. I'm gonna go sit with him instead." Giving Lucas a peck on the cheek, Peyton quickly maneuvered herself around Lucas and walked down the aisle.

"But babe……." Lucas called out to her not wanting to be left alone with Ryan. Peyton had already beaten him to the punch and continued to walk away pretending not to hear him call after her. _'Great'_ Lucas thought to himself as he looked back at Ryan. If Ryan had no idea where Haley was then the couple was indeed fighting. "Yeah she rode with me Ry." Lucas eventually replied as he opened up a book and began to read.

"So where is she then? I really have to talk to her." Ryan asked getting annoyed at how obvious Lucas was being at avoiding him. "We sort of had our first fight last night and she's not answering her cell." He then admitted.

Lucas sighed, folding the corner of his page and closing the book shut. "How about you just chill next to me instead?" He offered scooting over to give Ryan room to sit.

"Maybe next time man. I just really wanna make things right with Haley." Ryan replied shaking his head. "You think she just ran to the bathroom?" He wondered.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled out as she pushed Ryan out of the way. "Oh hey Ryan." Brooke greeted him before she turned her attention back to Lucas. "My phone is dead, so could you call Haley on yours and tell her to make sure that Nathan doesn't go too crazy back there. I've got some valuable stuff in that backseat! If he breaks it, he's dead…."

Lucas widened his eyes at the raven haired girl. He was clearly giving the girl '_the you better shut the hell up now look'_, but she obviously wasn't picking up on it because she continued to ramble on some more about Haley and Nathan. Lucas smacked his forehead in frustration.

"What?" Brooke asked noticing the beating Lucas was giving himself.

"Hey there again Brooke." Ryan spoke reminding her of his presence again.

Brooke looked up at Ryan and then back down at Lucas, eventually the information sunk in. "Ah crap….." She whined walking away from the two. "I'm an idiot." She informed Peyton as she walked past her down the aisle and sat right back next to Mouth. Not too long, Haley had just informed her and Peyton about the whole Ryan, Nathan, triangle thingy going on and there she went opening her big fat mouth yet again.

"You okay?" Mouth wondered. A few minutes had already passed since she had sat back down and miraculously Brooke had yet to utter a word.

"Fine….." Brooke sadly muttered sinking down in her seat a bit.

"You wanna go over some more colors?" Mouth hinted knowing that would make her feel better.

Turning to Mouth, Brooke smiled. "Okay." She quietly replied as she took the purse Mouth handed to her and went through her makeup. "Bubbly Berry or Cool Carmel?" She asked holding up two tubes of lip-gloss in his face.

"Who comes up with these names?"

Brooke burst out in laughter. "I dunno…." She replied still giggling. "So which one?" She asked again as she wiped some loose tears from her eyes that had formed from laughing too hard.

"Definitely the bubbly."

--

Haley sighed as she hit the reject button on her cell again for the fifteenth time today. It was safe to assume that Ryan would have found out by now where she was currently sitting and more importantly with whom. She just didn't feel like arguing over the phone. She'd deal with Ryan once they got to Charlotte, but for now she was just enjoying the ride with Nathan. They had been driving for the past hour just talking about everything and anything.

"You okay?" Nathan asked noticing how quickly her mood had changed every time her cell would ring.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Haley asked instead, not wanting to get into a whole conversation about Ryan. She didn't want Nathan to know he had been the topic of discussion.

"Sure." Nathan replied keeping his eyes back on the road. "You could tell me you know." He then spoke as Haley played around with the radio stations.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Ryan. You're obviously fighting right?"

"That obvious?" Haley sighed as she leaned back into her seat, settling in on an old Sheryl Crow song that was playing on the radio. "It's no big deal Nathan, just a stupid fight. It'll be worked out before you know it."

"If it's no big deal, then why are you here with me, instead of working things out?"

"Cause I'm making it up to you for ditching you last night, remember?" She reminded him.

Nathan shook his head. "Haley, we both know I wasn't mad, hell I didn't even know you forgot til you told me."

"So what."

"Why are you really here with me?"

"Do you not want me here Nathan?" Haley replied shutting off the radio. She so did not need another guy picking a fight with her.

"I know it's about me." Nathan confessed. "You've been fighting about me."

Haley bit at her lower lip. "I'm sorry. The last thing I want is for you to be in the middle of this. Ryan just has this crazy idea that you're like in love with me or something. I keep telling him there's nothing going on. It's so stupid." She rambled.

"He's not crazy." Nathan simply replied. There was no better time then now to talk about this. No interruptions, no way out. All they could do is continue to drive and be forced to talk about their situation. Nathan just couldn't take it anymore. He had to know if there was the slightest possibility that Haley could feel the same way too, not only that but now he would be clean from Lucas' threats. This confession wasn't just only for him, it was for Peyton too. After all it's not like Nathan had anything to lose; Ryan had already figured it out, it was only a matter of time before Haley did too. He might as well speed up the process.

"What?" Haley awkwardly asked after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"Ryan's not crazy, Haley." He repeated to her once more.

"Please Nathan, don't do this." A panicked Haley replied already knowing where this was going. She could only pray this was a sick joke he was playing on her.

"I'm sorry Haley." Nathan sadly replied. "I don't mean to make things harder then they already are, but I can't help it."

"What are saying then?" Haley swallowed hard. She could feel a large lump forming in her throat. She so should have sat next to Lucas instead today.

"I love you." Nathan chuckled as the words escaped his lips. He just told someone he loved them and actually meant it for the first time in his life and he couldn't even reach out and touch her, hell he wasn't even able to look into her eyes and tell her since he was currently driving. He had pictured this moment to be somewhat more magical then this. More importantly he never imagined that the girl he would fall in love with would have another boyfriend at the time. Nathan anxiously awaited a response from her, but it never came. Haley just stared off into space and remained silent. "I don't want to pressure you or anything Haley, but now would be a good time to say something…..maybe that you feel even the tiniest thing too…."

"Stop the car." Haley replied deadpanned.

"What? I can't….I….I have to stay behind the bus." Nathan explained.

"STOP THE DAMN CAR NATHAN!"

Nathan quickly turned to the right and stopped the car with quite a force. Haley yelling was definitely not a good sign. "I'm sorry Haley…. I…I.."

"What the hell is wrong with you! I have a boyfriend!" She yelled out in a panic.

"I'm sorry. I just thought…."

"What that I'd leave Ryan for you?" She spoke cutting Nathan off. "It doesn't just work like that Nathan."

"I had to tell you Haley. Just let me explain…" He reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Don't fuckin touch me! You don't just get to do that after saying something like that to me."

"What if it was different? What if Ryan wasn't in the picture? What about then Haley?"

"Stop it! Don't ask me things like that! It's not fair." Haley exclaimed as she nervously ran her hands through her locks.

"I need to know." He softy said.

"I can't do this Nathan. I just can't." Haley choked out. "Please just leave me alone. If you're my friend, you'll do this for me." She pleaded.

"I don't want to be your friend." Nathan replied as he shifted his body closer to her. "Call me selfish, but it's not enough. I need you in my life, I need you with me." Nathan gently tilted Haley's face his direction. The tears were already streaming down her rosey cheeks. Brushing the hair away from her face, he leaned in.

"Please don't do this. I'm begging you." Haley pleaded slowly shaking her head.

"Forgive me." Nathan simply said before he crashed his lips on to hers. Nathan couldn't take it anymore, he just had to kiss Haley and even if she rejected him in the end at least he could be happy with himself that he didn't hold back. That he did in fact go all the way. Haley's lips were ten times softer than he had imagined. They were perfect and all his for the moment. At first it was Nathan doing most of the work. Haley just stood there still, forcing herself not to react to the kiss; she just couldn't let herself give in. Eventually Nathan got a little more forceful, slipping a hand on the back on her neck and gently pushed her towards him some more in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Nathan was not giving up until he got some type of reaction out of her. And then it came, Haley found it more and more difficult to resist, without thinking her arms made their way around his neck and pretty soon she lost herself in the kiss.

Happy with the reaction, Nathan placed his other free hand on Haley's back and held her closer as he tried to get Haley to open up her lips for him. Just when he thought he was getting closer, he could feel Haley start to slip away again. Their lips were still touching, but she had loosened her arms around his neck and placed them back to her sides. It was only a matter of time before he could feel her jerk back, but he continued to hold her close and kiss her. It couldn't be over just yet.

Haley then started to shake her head at him, but Nathan wouldn't budge. He just didn't want to let go. "Stop…this…is….wrong…" Haley told him between kisses. "Stop……I said no."

"Not yet Haley….please." Nathan pleaded with her. He didn't want the moment to end just yet.

"I said NO!" Nathan winced as he felt Haley slap him across the face and push him off her. "I can't do this."

"Haley." Nathan replied as he touched the side of his face. He had to admit that fucking hurt. Had she forgotten that his jaw was still fucked up from yesterday?

"I'm sorry…I for—"

"You forgot…..yea whatever…" Nathan replied as he reached for some pain killers in his bag.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't listen."

"You're right." He admitted. "I pushed. It wasn't fair to you. I just need to kiss you again."

"No, you need to scoot over back to your side Nathan." She replied sternly. "That was a mistake and I'm not gonna make it twice."

"You don't mean that. I know you felt something." Nathan replied not believing her.

"Believe what you want."

"Prove it." But before she could reply, Nathan leaned in again to kiss Haley.

"Shouldn't have done that." Haley whispered through tears once the kiss ended.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm madly in love with you Haley James." Nathan replied. They weren't kissing but their faces were still pressed together. "Please tell me you feel the same way."

Haley blankly stared at the boy in front of her. For the first time in her life she was stumped. This wasn't math or English or chemistry. That she was good at. This was just all brand new to her. "I….I…I….I think I'm going to be sick." Pushing Nathan off her once again, Haley jumped out of the car and ran off behind a bush.

Nathan bleakly stared after her. That was definitely not the reply he had hoped for. "Haley are you okay?" He asked with concerned.

"Just stay there okay!" She yelled out as he started to get out of the car. "Don't get out of that car."

"Let me just see…."

"No! I just need…..a few…..minutes…" Haley replied trying to get some air back into her lungs. She was currently bent over behind the damn bush. She didn't have the throw up feeling anymore, but she couldn't breath. It was obvious to Nathan that she was hyperventilating, but he decided to stay put, going over there might just make things worse.

Ten minutes later a more disheveled Haley James appeared back to Nathan's car. Her previously well groomed hair was all over the place; her make up was all over her face no thanks to her crying. The girl looked like death was upon her; you would have never guessed that someone had just confessed their love to her. In fact it looked more like someone had just broken up with her instead. In silence, Haley hopped back to her seat, clicked her seat belt back on and tied up her hair all in one swift motion.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Haley replied deadpanned.

"Maybe we should just talk about this. Talk about us." He suggested.

"No." She simply stated.

"No?" Nathan asked as his jaw dropped.

"We better get back on the road. Hopefully we're not too far behind the bus."

"Haley…"

"Just do it Nathan."

Sighing, Nathan started up the car and made his way back on the highway, while Haley turned the radio back on. "So that's just it, huh? We're just gonna pretend like nothing happened. Like it didn't mean anything?" Nathan angrily asked ten minutes later into the drive.

"Just leave it. It didn't mean anything. It can never mean anything….I'm sorry Nathan."

"It didn't mean anything?" Nathan sadly asked again.

Haley snorted loudly at his question. "Of course it did."

"But then—" Nathan excitingly started but was soon cut off by Haley with a head shake. It didn't matter if they had stayed back there and kissed for hours on end. Haley had made up her mind. There could never be a Nathan and Haley; and Nathan was beginning to realize the sad truth.


	52. Are You True?

**A/N:** So yea I know it's been FOREVER and I'm so sorry about the long wait! I've just been so busy with moving back to school and classes just started this past week...so yea I suck but I finally made some time to write a new chapter for you guys.

Just wanna say thanks for all the awesome reviews I got for the last chapter. 18 reviews! that's fucking amazing and it makes me so happy and totally worth it to keep on writing this story for you guys.

Hope you all are super pumped for the season premiere of Tree Hill in two weeks! I know I am:)

---------

"Haley please wait up!" Nathan called out to the fiery brunette who had fled away from the scene as soon as Nathan had pulled in to the parking lot of the hotel. It had literally been two seconds since Nathan had parked the car and Haley was already halfway down the parking lot with her bags in hand. The bus with the rest of the students had arrived about ten minutes before they had. "Shit." Nathan muttered under his breath realizing Haley was probably going to ignore him the rest of the weekend out here. Who would have guessed that Lucas had been right all along about Haley's reaction. Nathan had much more envisioned a happier ending, one that consisted of Haley dumping Ryan on the spot followed by Nathan and her declaring their love for one another and then getting it on. Something to that effect anyway was what Nathan had secretly hoped for. Releasing a sigh of defeat, he slammed his car door shut behind him and proceeded to get Brooke's crap from his trunk.

Haley shut her eyes tightly hoping all of this would just go away as she continued to walk towards the group of students, ignoring Nathan's calling after her.

"There you guys are! What the hell happened? Is my stuff okay!" Brooke screeched causing Haley to slightly jump. "Well? Where are our bags?" She asked impatiently tapping her foot at Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I dunno, Brooke who cares!" The comment made Brooke release out a small gasp. "We NEED to talk." Haley informed her getting a bit more serious. "Like now."

"What's up?" Brooke curiously asked almost forgetting about her bags.

"Not here." Haley replied quietly as she shook her head.

"This MUST be good." Brooke replied excitedly giving Haley a small clap. "Let's just wait for our keys and--" Before she could finish her sentence, Haley linked her arm around Brooke's and dragged her off. "Guess we're getting the keys later I see."

"Where's the damn bathroom in the place?" Haley huffed as she searched around the hotel lobby with her arm still securely placed around Brooke's.

"Over there by the front desk." Brooke pointed out. "Hey careful! These are Gucci shoes!" She yelled out as Haley began to drag her off again. As the two made their way towards the bathroom, Brooke quickly spotted Peyton who was engaged in conversation with Jake. "Yoink!" Brooke teased out as she wrapped her free arm around Peyton's and dragged her along as well. "Later Jagielski!"

"What the hell?" Peyton hissed as she tripped over her black and white Converses struggling to keep up with Brooke and Haley.

"I dunno yet, but it sounds like an emergency." Brooke quietly whispered back. "I mean just look at her." She nodded indicating at Haley.

Looking past Brooke, Peyton gazed her focus to Haley. The girl looked like she was on a one man mission from hell. Peyton swallowed hard. "This can't be good."

Moments later the trio filed into the empty bathroom that awaited them. Once inside, Haley quickly shut and locked the door behind them.

"Now Haley, if all you wanted was to get us alone in the bathroom stall, all you had to do was ask." Brooke teased as she winked her eyes seductively at Haley. "I'm always up for a little experimentation."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she leaned back against the wall. "Brooke shut up. Haley, what's going on?"

"I fucked up." Haley sighed as she too leaned against the wall behind her and sunk down to the floor to sit. "Big time."

"You and Ryan had sex!" Brooke squealed in delight.

"You guys were right." Haley quietly replied.

"See I told you it would be good. No more about that virgin nonsense--"

"About Nathan…." Haley eventually added.

"WHAT!" Both Brooke and Peyton yelled out.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH NATHAN?" Brooke yelled out.

"Jesus Brooke could you yell it out any louder! I don't think the guy in the coma across the street didn't just quite hear you." Peyton replied as she scolded her best friend. "How did this happen?" Peyton asked Haley as she sank down to the floor to face her.

"I did not have sex with Nathan or Ryan….what I MEANT was that you were right about Nathan, Peyton."

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked already well knowing what the answer would be, she just wanted to hear Haley say it.

"Nathan…….likes me." Haley shamefully admitted. "Like…likes me, likes me." Haley sighed as she rested her chin on top of her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. "What am I going to do?" She wondered out loud.

Peyton and Brooke eyed each other signaling to each other that Haley was obviously not telling the whole story. Reaching out, Peyton placed a hand on Haley's back and rubbed it a bit. "So Nathan likes you…..I'm still not getting why you're so upset about it. What really happened back there?"

"Yea, c'mon tutor girl." Brooke chimed in as she too took a seat on the floor next to the girls. "You can trust us." She informed Haley giving her a soft smile.

"Long story short, he told me that he's in love with me and then proceeded to kiss me……." A squeal of excitement escaped from both Peyton's and Brooke's lips. Haley closed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Twice…." She admitted. The comment only further excited the other two.

"Tutor girl and Tree Hill's own celebrity getting it on!" An astonished Brooke spoke. "It's genius! I dunno why it didn't occur to me earlier to get you two together."

"Let's not get carried away here Brooke." Peyton replied not wanting to scare off Haley, even though deep down she was kind of excited for Haley as well. "How do you feel about all this?" She asked turning to Haley.

"Who cares!" Brooke chimed in. "What we really wanna know is how were the kiss or kisses actually."

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled out.

Brooke only shrugged her shoulders in return. "Oh c'mon you wanna know as bad as I do." She pointed out.

Peyton paused. "Well….how was it?" She asked Haley as she broke into a smile.

"Doesn't matter." Haley quickly answered. "Don't you guys get what this means!" She shrieked. "I just sort of cheated on my boyfriend and I feel horrible." Haley frowned. "What should I do?"

"It's not your fault Hales." Peyton replied reassuring. "Nathan kissed you. You shouldn't feel so bad. Ryan never has to know…unless…..you want him to? I mean….does this mean you and Nathan are like a thing now?" Peyton wondered. "Cuz I think that would be great. Not that you need it or anything, but you totally have my blessing."

"It's just Ryan……..I really like him…"

"About that….. Ryan…." Brooke interrupted.

"What?" Haley replied.

"Okay don't hate me or anything, but I kind of let it slip that you were riding with Nathan." Brooke paused waiting for the lashing.

Haley sighed lazily waving her hand at Brooke. "Don't worry about it Brooke. He was gonna find it out eventually."

"So do you like him?" Brooke wondered.

"Yea I like Ryan a lot, it's just that lately we've been kind of stuck in this standstill. It's not new or exciting anymore." Haley muttered.

"Actually I meant if you liked Nathan."

"I….I…I don't know…. I'm not sure." She answered slowly.

"C'mon Haley, either you do or you don't. There's not ifs or buts." Peyton told her seriously.

"The kiss was pretty great." Haley shyly admitted. "And Nathan's……great and stuff, but he's…..I made a commitment to someone and I'm gonna stand by it. I can't do this to Ryan."

"So you're just gonna be miserable instead?" Brooke asked in disbelief. "You like Nathan! I can so tell. Just go for it. Ryan's a big boy."

"I can't. I just cheated on my boyfriend and I can't take it back. I just feel awful! I promised myself I'd never be one of those girls."

"But it's not your fault." Brooke pointed out.

"Nathan's the one to blame." Peyton added.

"Guys….I know you mean well, but--"

"So what are you gonna do?" Peyton replied cutting her off.

"I guess just go back and…"

"Pretend nothing happened?" Brooke sadly answered.

"What other choice do I have?" Haley questioned. She could feel the tension filling the small bathroom they were currently occupying. She had thought for sure the girls would have backed her up with the whole Ryan thing.

"Listen, Haley…I like Ryan and everything, but you do have a choice." Peyton stood up from the floor.

"And what would that be Peyton?"

"Unfortunately that's an answer you're just gonna have to figure out for yourself." Peyton sadly replied and walked out.

"She can't seriously be suggesting I attempt a relationship with Nathan!" Haley exclaimed. "That's crazy talk!" She said turning to Brooke.

"You do whatever's right for you Haley." Brooke replied and soon followed Peyton's suit and exited the bathroom, leaving a really confused Haley James left to sulk on the bathroom floor.

"This sucks." Haley muttered to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you are." Peyton spoke as she rounded the corner of the hotel lobby and spotted her lovely boyfriend Lucas Scott.

"Thanks for abandoning me back there." Lucas muttered.

Peyton chuckled as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to get involved. Sitting with Jake was my best option." She teased giving him a few quick pecks on the lips.

"Could have taken me with you." Lucas replied pouting. "I was trapped there listening to him bitch about Nathan the whole entire drive up here!"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Peyton replied.

"You weren't there." He replied deadpanned. "Did you get your keys yet?" Lucas wondered as he wrapped an arm around Peyton and led her down the lobby and towards the elevator.

"Yup!" Peyton replied dangling the keys in front of his face. Lucas grinned. "What?"

"Ever been trapped in an elevator?" He winked at her suggestively.

Peyton laughed. "Why Mr. Scott are you trying to seduce me?"

"Why is it working?" Lucas asked as he pulled Peyton closer to him.

"I think I might need a little more convincing."

Making sure no one else was around, Lucas quickly shoved Peyton into the elevator and pressed the first button he could reach. Once the elevator took flight, he quickly hit the emergency stop button. "How's that for you?" He asked sporting a goofy grin at his girlfriend.

"I'm sold." Peyton replied as she grabbed Lucas' collar and pulled him in for a hungry kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later Haley James eventually made her way out of the bathroom. She figured it was time to face the jungle of madness that awaited her outside the bathroom walls. After all she couldn't stay locked in that bathroom forever not matter how tempting the thought had been.

"Haley."

She had only gotten one foot out the door and she was being summoned already. "Hi." She hesitantly replied.

"Jake told me he saw you head in here."

"Yeah…" Haley replied as she focused her gazed to the floor and watched as she shuffled her feet around for a bit.

"Please look at me." Ryan asked. "I missed you today."

"Sorry." Haley replied forcing herself to look at her boyfriend. The boyfriend she had cheated on just a few hours earlier. It didn't matter if she hadn't initiated the kisses her and Nathan had shared. She was still part to blame after all she never stopped them from happening either.

"Last night……"

"Was stupid." Haley finished for him. "But I heard what you did…." Haley said not wanting to mention Nathan's name.

"Yeah…" Ryan answered fully aware of what she was referring to.

"I just wanted to say thanks." Haley forced a smile as she spoke to him. "You didn't have to, but…. you still did."

"It's not a big deal Hales…."

"No it totally is!" Haley replied cutting him off. "It lets me know you do care even if we're getting ready to kill each other….I know you still care."

"I do."

"It's nice." Haley quietly replied.

"But it's not enough is it?" Ryan asked already knowing where this was going. Haley James was about to break up with him. There was no doubt about it. The thought was driving him insane. All this time he had been thinking that they were…..well perfect, the perfect couple. The never fought or argued or anything…..perhaps the lack of that was what was tearing them apart.

"I need more…." Haley admitted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan huffed loudly as he maneuvered his way around the parking a lot and into the hotel carrying the pounds of luggage, Haley had been so kindly to leave him behind with. Spotting Brooke out of the corner of his eye, he stumbled his way towards her dropping all the crap he was holding at her feet. "Here you go." He informed her out of breath.

"And what is this?" Brooke replied tapping her foot at him.

"It's all your crap!" Nathan snapped already annoyed. He didn't have time for Brooke's games at the moment. What he needed to do is find Haley before Ryan did.

"Obviously." Brooke said rolling her eyes at him. "What I meant was what are they doing here?" Brooke continued hinting at the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me Brooke." Nathan sighed as he ran a hand through his short dark hair.

"Well these bags aren't gonna carry themselves upstairs." Brooke informed him as she expertly walked over the bags and towards the stairs. "Try to keep up Nathan!" She yelled after him as she continued to walk down the hall.

"Why can't we take the elevator?" Nathan cried out as he proceeded to bend over and retrieved the bags once again.

"Where have you been Nathan! The elevator's been stuck for the past twenty minutes. Some moron hit the emergency button and now their stuck there. I bet it was Claire Young. She's JUST THAT stupid." Brooke explained as she held out the staircase door for Nathan. "I hope they keep her in there all weekend." The dark ravened hair grinned from ear to ear at the thought.

"I dunno why I have to do this." Nathan grumbled. "Why can't the other girls help you? I have more important things to do Brooke."

"Trust me this is EXACTLY what you need Nathan. It's the perfect distraction from your troubles." Brooke pushed him up the stairs to give him a start. "God you're slow!" She commented checking out his butt a little. "By the way I like the shorts." She teased.

"What are you talking about Brooke?"

"It's okay you don't have to play dumb." Brooke replied in a little baby voice. "Auntie Brookey knows all."

"You're really started to creep me out man." Nathan answered deadpanned as the two both continued to climb up the stairs. "What floor?" he asked after realizing he had no idea where they were heading.

"Nathan! It's okay. I'm here to help. I know all about your current situation. It's the fifth floor by the way."

Nathan looked past his shoulder at Brooke and eyed her intensely. Had Haley already come running for reinforcements? Did Brooke really know or was she just trying to trick him into telling her everything? "What do you know?" He asked.

"Actually probably a lot more than you do." Brooke proudly informed him.

"Which would be?"

"You tell me."

Nathan shook his head. "You don't know anything." He replied as he picked up the pace once the two hit the fifth floor. "Room?" He asked as he kicked open the staircase door open and quickly walked through as he balanced all of Brooke's cheer crap.

"Oh that's it! Second on the left." Brooke pointed out as she dug in her purse for the card key. "By the way Nathan, I love Haley too." Brooke commented as she continued to search through her bag. She didn't even bother to look up at him to see his reaction. It was all just too easy.

"She told you?" Nathan stood their in disbelief.

"Finally!" Pulled out the card she swiped it through and opened the door for Nathan. "That's weird. Peyton's not here yet, I gave her the spare key. Well, just drop it anywhere I guess, but gently!" Brooke cried out as she ran towards the bathroom. "BRB I've gotta pee!"

"You can pee later! Get back here!" Nathan called out as he heard the bathroom door slam shut. "I can't believe she told you!" Nathan yelled out.

"Of course she was gonna tell me!" Brooke yelled back out from the bathroom as she continued to pee. "What did you expect?"

"I thought maybe she'd wait until WE actually talked about it." Nathan sighed disappointedly. "It's not gonna happened is it Brooke?" Nathan sadly asked as he sunk onto one of the beds as he heard the toilet flush and the faucet being turned on. He sat up once he heard the door click open and the clicking of Brooke's heels soon after.

"I'm not gonna answer that Nathan." Brooke replied as she hopped on the bed Nathan was on and slipped off her heels. "Honestly I don't know, she's still too busy freaking out to make a calm and rational decision." Nathan silently nodded. "What were you thinking anyway just blurting it out like that?" She questioned.

"It seemed like good timing." Brooke nodded in understanding as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his broad shoulder. "Honestly I don't even know what I had expected to happen. I'm such an idiot. I still can't believe she just told you though. Who else knows?"

"Just me and Peyton. I doubt she's ever tell Lucas any of it. He'd go ballistic. And as for Ryan….I'm not really sure. Cross your fingers I guess." Brooke informed him giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Ryan already knows." Nathan admitted.

Brooke lifted her head off Nathan's shoulder in shock. "What? How? And more importantly how are you still alive?" She quickly spit out the questions at Nathan.

"He kind of figured it out and…I didn't deny it. It happened yesterday when he picked me up from the hospital."

"Well guess that friendship's over." Brooke muttered.

"Pretty much." Nathan replied nodded. "Which sucks, me and Ryan used to be pretty cool."

"Well I guess just be glad Lucas doesn't know." Brooke commented trying to shed some hope on Nathan.

"Actually…….never mind." Nathan decided it wasn't worth it busting Lucas about yesterday to the others. Even though he'd probably get some satisfaction out of watching the others bash on him for sending Nathan to the hospital, in the end it wasn't going to solve his current Haley situation.

Brooke nodded dismissing the comment for Nathan's sake, but she knew better it was obvious there was a lot of sneaking about going around lately. "Thanks for bringing my bags all the way over here. If it wasn't for me, you would have had never had to drive them up here in your car and you and tutor girl would still be okay. I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

Nathan shrugged. "Ah don't be. I should be thanking you actually, otherwise I probably would have never told Haley the truth. It was killing me and yet ironically enough now it's destroying me. This truth will set you free bullshit is such a crock of shit."

"Well that's what I'm here for hun." Brooke cheerfully said. "I'm gonna help you and tutor girl get your happily ever after."

"I dunno……" Nathan replied hesitantly. Brooke's crazy schemes always got him into some kind of trouble.

"C'mon Nathan!" Brooke replied as she slapped his arm hard. "What else do you got to lose!"

"What about Haley?" He pointed out. "Something tells me she's gonna be a little pissed when she finds out her friend is going around her back."

"What Haley doesn't know won't hurt her and besides you're my friend too."

"So you're willing to break up a relationship guilt free." Nathan questioned.

"Please that relationship is so dull and perfect, it's bound to go up in flames anytime soon." Brooke replied as she dismissively waved her hand at Nathan. "I'm just gonna help to slightly speed up the process. Save us all sometime before I start slashing my wrist from that nauseating relationship."

"I thought you like Ryan."

"I do." Brooke admitted. "I really do, but I love you. You've been one of my best friends since god knows how long I can remember." Nathan smiled. "In my book that comes first." Brooke smiled as Nathan pulled her in for a quick hug. "So are you in or what?" She wondered as the pulled away from the hug.

"Something tells me I don't really have a choice." Nathan teased as he slapped hands with Brooke.

"Right you are wonder boy."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's just get this over with Haley. If you're gonna dump me then do it. You don't have to sugarcoat it for my sake." Ryan spoke with a hint of fear in his voice. Truth was Haley dumping him scared the shit out of him. Some where along the line he had fallen so madly in love with this girl and she didn't even have the slightest clue.

"Whoa!" Haley replied with a big frown. "You wanna break up?" She stared him down in shock.

"I…I…thought…wait! Aren't you breaking up with me now?" Ryan stammered as he struggled to regain his composure.

"No you idiot!" Haley yelled out as she tugged at her hair in frustration. "We have one fight and you wanna throw in the towel already!"

"You just said you needed more…..so I thought….." Ryan groaned as he tried to process all of what was going on. "I don't wanna break up Haley." He finished off. "That's the last thing I want." He admitted. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Haley replied. "I didn't mean to snap. God last night was all just so stupid and today was just so…confusing. When I said I needed more…what I meant was that we need more….more excitement or whatever. I feel like I'm stuck in a standing still with you baby. I feel like you walk on eggshells with me. You're try to be so good and perfect all the time."

"I just thought that's what you wanted."

"I like that side of you, but it's not the only side you have to show me. Everyone's heard those wild stories at school about the stuff you and Na--- the other guys on the team used to get in to. You don't have to change for me Ryan. This isn't gonna work if we're not gonna be ourselves."

"You're right." Ryan replied nodding his head at her in agreement. "But I'm not a total ass you know." He added. "All those others times we've spent time together…I wasn't faking. That's me too. Everything I've ever said to you, I meant it."

"I know." Haley replied as she let Ryan wrap his arms around her and set his chin on top of her head. Haley smiled as she relaxed herself back to Ryan's arm. This spot of comfort she had grown accustom to. She never wanted to lose it. The more she thought about it the more it made Haley's heart grow weak. Here holding her close was the perfect boyfriend and there she went risking it by having some other guy kiss her, not once but twice! "I'm so sorry." Haley meekly spat out as she held back her tears.

"For what babe? You haven't done anything wrong. I'm the ass." Ryan replied soothingly as he smoothed out Haley's brown locks.

"I just am." Haley replied as she pulled away from Ryan and stared into his bright green eyes. "I'm gonna do what you asked."

"I don't understand…." Ryan replied confused.

"I'll cool it with Nathan."

"Haley…."

"No, no…it's okay, really. I'll find him another tutor. I'm sure he'll understand. I'm doing it for us. I don't want to break up." Haley replied as she rest her head back down on Ryan's chest.

"Haley's okay. I may not trust Nathan, but I trust you. I was just being a jerk last night. You don't have to stop tutoring him." Even though Ryan was happy inside to hear Haley say those words, he didn't want to be that guy for Haley. The words Haley spat out to him last night hit him hard. It was true he didn't own her and the last thing he wanted to do was control the girl he loved.

"It's my decision." Haley informed him. Why did Ryan have to go on and say he trusted her just now? Now she only felt worse then before. Could she really be trusted to be alone with Nathan again? Honestly Haley didn't even know the answer to that question herself. The car ride with Nathan had just built new bridges between the two and Haley wasn't sure if she could willingly burn them now. The next best thing she could do now was deny, deny, deny and yes of course avoid him til the end of time.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked one last time.

"Positive." Haley replied as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.


	53. The Girl On Everyone's Mind

SO yea it's been forever and I apologize...I'm horrible I know to have been keeping you guys waiting so very long. I wasn't lying when I said i'd have no time once skool started. This semester has been crazy and I've been totally ripping my hair out from the stress..lol I've had this chapter written up a while back but I just didnt have the time to post it but anyways im gonna stop rambling now and let you get on with the chapter. hope you guys are still out there reading this...lol

Luv YA!

* * *

The excitement of being trapped in an elevator together ignited the passion between the two blonds who were currently enticed in a heavy duty make out session.

"We should probably get off." Lucas commented as Peyton feverishly sucked at his bottom lip. "It's been like almost thirty minutes." He added chuckling as he checked the time.

"Mmmm…." Peyton could only mutter back as she kept her full attention on his lips. "Probably." She finally spoke out of breath as they both pulled away staring intensely at each other in silence.

"So maybe in about twenty minutes?" Lucas suggested breaking the passionate silence between them.

"Oh yeah…" Peyton grinned as she hopped on to Lucas, who caught her with ease. Peyton soon wrapped her legs around him getting more comfortable as the two leaned in for some more kissing.

"I….love….this….feeling…" Lucas mumbled between kisses. "Everything…is….just….the way…..it's….supposed….to be."

Peyton smiled as she slowly pulled away, placing a sweet kiss on Lucas' forehead. "I never want it to end." She confessed.

Lucas smiled back. "It's just you and me." He whispered right before leaning in to passionately kiss her some more.

God must have been playing tricks with her because as the words escaped Peyton's lips the elevator doors chimed and forcefully opened revealing who had been behind the doors the entire time, Dan Scott, the hotel manager and of course hotel security. The daunting shock of seeing his father caused Lucas to lose his grip and Peyton, sending the poor girl straight down to the floor with a large thump.

"God baby, I'm so sorry."

"Guess it's over…." Peyton muttered as she let Lucas help her back up.

"Are you okay." He asked concerned.

"I can't feel my ass." She replied rubbing her a butt slightly and frowned. She had sure taken a hard it then again she'd hadn't expected to come crashing down in the first place.

"Well, well, well……what do we have here?" Dan playfully questioned the two. "Hope you guys sure had protection handy."

Peyton gagged a bit. "Is this at all necessary Mr. Scott?" She scoffed.

"I dunno Ms. Sawyer you tell me. You two little punks were the ones who have held up this elevator for the half an hour."

"But.."

"It just looks like I came right on time…" He continued on ignoring Peyton. "I should have you benched for this." He indicated at Lucas.

"For making out with his girlfriend?" Peyton spat out.

"I don't believe I was talking to you Ms. Sawyer."

"Don't talk to her like that." Lucas growled finally stepping in.

"Don't cause a scene boy." Dan informed him indicating at the hotel staff that was standing behind them. "Let's go." Dan nodded his to the left indicating at the two to step out of the elevator. "You know son, you remind me of well…. Believe it or not me seventeen years ago." Dan commented as he watched the reluctant two step out of the elevator. "Be careful there, you don't want to make the same mistakes I did."

The comment sent shock waves all over Lucas' body. "I'm not your son." Lucas grumbled taking a step back closer to Dan. He tightly clenched his fist indicating he would be ready to strike at any minute. The only response Lucas received was a slight chuckle from Dan.

Peyton quickly stepped in between the two, then faced Lucas. "Let's just go okay?"

"I'm FINE Peyton."

"Please Luke." She asked again this time more sweetly.

Lucas looked down at her and eventually gave in. "Okay." He nodded. That was the power that she had over him sometimes. He could never say no to Peyton when she gave him _that look._ The look that made his entire insides melt into putty. The look that let him know everything was going to alright as long as he had her by his side.

"Sorry about the elevator." Peyton commented in embarrassment to the hotel manager as Lucas and her passed them. "C'mon we'll take the stairs." She informed Lucas as she linked their hands together and lead him up the stairway.

"God I hate losing me temper like that." Lucas sighed as the two made their way up the stairs side by side. "You know…I never used to be this angry before. Ever since I joined the team its been nothing but this bullshit. I'm so sick of it."

"Well it's not like Nathan or Dan have made it any easier on you Lucas. It'll get better, you'll see." Peyton told him reassuringly. "The season is almost over and you'll have a nice long basketball stress-free second semester….unless you plan on joining the softball team next…" She joked.

"Maybe I should just quit." He quietly whispered but still loud enough for Peyton to hear him.

"You serious?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders at her. "Yes….no…maybe….I dunno. I'm not gonna lie and say that thought never crossed my mind." He confessed to her.

"Absolutely not." She firmly told him.

"Huh?"

"You love basketball…and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I just let you quit!"

"Even if I have HCM?" He questioned.

Peyton stopped dead in her tracks. "You trying to tell me something Luke?" She asked already terrified of the answer.

Lucas shook his head. "Not yet….but if I do.."

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Peyton cut him off not wanting to push at the subject any further.

"Ohh…."

"Together." She added. Lucas smiled.

"How do you do it?" Lucas asked with a huge smile playing across his face.

"Do what?" Peyton slightly smiled unsure of what the hell her boyfriend was referring to.

"Have this amazing ability to always make me feel better." Lucas replied wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on the right side of her cheek.

Peyton shrugged her shoulder. "What can I say….it's a gift I guess." She playfully bragged to him. "My daddy says I'm a VERY special girl." She teased.

"That you are." Lucas laughed pulling her closer to him and this time placing a kiss on her forehead.

"This is me." Peyton informed Lucas once the two hit the fifth floor.

Lucas nodded. "I'm sixth. You wanna unpack and meet up later?"

"Sounds good."

"Great, call me when you're done. Love you." Placing a quick peck on her lips, he ran up the stairs.

"Bye." Peyton softly called out. It killed her to have to do this to Lucas. Every time he told her he loved her. Even though he understood as to why she wasn't ready yet, Peyton could still see that it was killing him inside. How much longer would she make him wait? She knew Lucas was starting to get uneasy and impatient, but what could she do? She just wasn't ready and she wasn't about to go and lie to make him feel better. She could feel it though, right there at the pit of her stomach just waiting to be released. She really did love Lucas with all her heart. All she had to do was say those three simple words and set her feelings free, but she was scared. The most Peyton thought about it the more she began to realize that maybe it was about time she allowed herself to be happy for once. She wanted to be happy, yet for some strange reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. The irony of being in love she guessed. Tortured artist meets tortured athlete, no offense but that definitely didn't sound like the makes of a epic love story. And so the thought haunted Peyton. She was scared of losing Lucas once she confessed her love and then having the rest of her whole world come crashing down on her, because that's exactly what Lucas was for Peyton. He was her whole world.

Shaking her head in defeat, Peyton brushed off the feeling and made her way past the stairs and down her hallway. Reaching her door, she reached her hand out to knock on it, feeling incredibly too lazy to search for the card key Brooke had handed to her previously. Before her fist even touched the door it swung open with great force revealing Nathan on the other side. "Nate?" She questioned unsure if she was in the right place.

Nathan simply nodded making his way past her. "Gotta go find Haley." Peyton nodded in understanding. "Later." He finished off giving Peyton that charming Scott smile he was well-known for. "And do yourself a favor and do something about that hair Sawyer. Looks like you just had the crap beaten out of you by a hair dryer." He joked and then proceeded to dash down the stairs.

Peyton blushed not realizing she probably looked all kinds of messed up from the make-out session with Lucas.

"There you are! It's about damn time. Where the hell have you been? What took you so long? And what the hell is up with your hair!" Brooke spat out the questions with ease as she forcefully pulled Peyton inside the room by the arm.

"I was with Luke. Sorry." Peyton replied as she dropped her bag to the floor and checked out her hair in the mirror. "It's not that bad." She frowned muttering under her breath as she tousled some of her curls around.

"You okay?"

"What do you mean?" Peyton anxiously ran past Brooke aiming straight for her bed. It felt good to finally just be able to lie down, she was just starting to get the feeling back in her butt from the fall.

"The whole thing back there with Haley. I could tell you got upset with her."

Peyton rolled to her side to face her best friend and released a loud groan. "I didn't mean to. It's just so frustrating! I think her and Nate could be a really good thing. Let's face the facts, her and Ryan are pretty much dying out. I dunno, but is that crazy of me to want my ex and new good friend to hook up?" She wondered.

Brooke smiled and shook her head. "I've been secretly rooting for them too." She confessed.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter anyway, Haley clearly made her choice and picked Ryan." Peyton frowned. "So what did Nate say?" She asked already knowing that Brooke Davis would have wasted no time in integrating him. "I mean is it just a fluke or what?"

Brooke shook her head once again. "He REALLY likes her Pety." She replied biting her lip. "I've never seen him like this before. He's like hardcore in love with her."

"This sucks."

"Turn that frown upside down P. Sawyer." Brooke commented as she hopped on the bed beside Peyton. "I've got a plan." She grinned.

* * *

It had been over an hour and Nathan had searched everywhere and still there was no sign of Haley. The only place he had yet to search was Ryan's room and there was no way in hell he was gonna set foot in there. Nathan secretly hoped the two where still fighting that way he'd be able to use the situation to his advantage some how.

"Nathan."

Nathan snapped up as the familiar voice interrupted him from his thoughts. He was currently sitting in the hotel lobby in hopes of catching a glimpse of Haley. "I don't have time for this shit man." Nathan replied as he noticed Lucas hovering over him. "I only have one jaw." He sneered.

"I guess I deserved that." Lucas huffed loudly and took a seat next to Nathan. "I'm sorry." He slightly grumbled.

Nathan turned his head to the side to face him. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"You heard me." Lucas replied more clearly.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Listen man, if your gonna apologize then grow some balls and do it, otherwise get your ugly ass way from me cuz this half-ass show your pulling here isn't gonna cut it."

"Fine." Lucas gritted through his teeth. "I am sorry."

"Just get out of here. It's over. You can make it up to me by not sucking ass at tomorrow night's game. I'm not in the mood to carry your ass to victory this time."

Lucas nodded as he stood up. "How come you didn't squeal?" The thought had been eating him up alive for awhile. He didn't know what was worse, the guilt of punching Nathan or the fact that Nathan could blab at any second. Nathan had this big peace of information over Lucas and he has yet to act on it.

"It wasn't gonna get me anywhere. You'd probably end up getting benched and as much as I hate to admit it I….I mean we need you out there. Sometimes you only suck half as bad."

"Thanks." Lucas slightly smiled. It was probably the only thing closest to a compliment he'd have ever received from Nathan.

"I'm serious about the Peyton thing you know." Nathan called out to Lucas as he watched him walk away.

"I know." Lucas replied and continued to walk away.

* * *

"You think you guys will win tomorrow night?" Haley asked as she laid flat on her back on Ryan's bed and stared off at the ceiling lamp.

"Without a doubt." Ryan replied as he sat down next to her and passed her a soda. "They were all out of orange. Sorry."

"This works." Haley replied taking the soda can from his hands.

"You okay?" He wondered. "You seem kind of distant."

"I'm fine." She reassured him.

"Haley you've been staring off at the ceiling for the past ten minutes."

"I'm fine. Really. Just tired." She replied releasing out a loud yawn. "It's been a long day and now I've gotta meet up with the rest of the squad in like twenty minutes." She checked her watch. "Thirteen minutes."

"What does the cheer Nazi want now?" He joked.

"What else? Go over the routine." Haley glumly replied.

"Good. You could sure use all the practice you can get." He teased.

"Shut up!" Haley laughed a bit and slapped him as hard as she could on the arm.

"Get over here." Ryan happily put his arms around her and rolled Haley on top of him. Haley squealed in surprise. "That's the Haley I love to see. I haven't seen you smile all day. What's on your mind?"

"I told you, I'm just tired Ry." Haley mumbled as she rested her head on his chest to hid her face. The girl was never good at keeping a straight face when she lied.

"Okay, okay…" Ryan said giving in, not wanting to push the issue any further.

"I should go." She informed him lifting her head up from his chest.

"You still got eleven minutes." Ryan replied refusing to loosen his grip on her.

Haley chuckled and leaned in giving him a soft peck on the nose. "I'll come back later. I promise."

"Fine." He pouted pretending to sounds upset. "Kiss first though." He demanded, which Haley happily obliged to. "I'm glad we're okay now." He whispered.

"Me too." Haley nodded in agreement.

"I don't think you understand how crazy I was going back there on that bus ride." He gave her another kiss. "You drive me crazy most of the time, but the good kind."

"Awe damn." She joked.

"I think I'm in love with you Haley."

Haley's jaw dropped instantly. "I'm sorry I think I just hallucinated there for a second…..**you what**?" She questioned him feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"It's true." He nodded.

Haley mentally cursed her luck. A year ago she'd have never had a real boyfriend and now she had two guys confessing their love for her on the same day! As if things weren't complicated enough.

"Are you gonna say anything?" Ryan asked after a long pause of silence. "No pressure or anything…." He quickly added.

"I…" Haley began but soon pressed her lips back together not really knowing what to say next. Lucky for her the door creaked open two seconds later. Haley secretly thanked Jake as she watched him walk inside the room.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt. I didn't think anyone was here." He explained already turning around to exit. Walking in on Haley on top of Ryan had totally caught Jake off guard.

"It's okay Jake!" Haley quickly called after him and slid off of Ryan. "I was just leaving anyway." She informed him as she searched around the room for her flip flops.

"Haley…."

"Sorry, five minutes." Haley reminded him as she tapped her watch.

"Later Haley." Jake said as she passed by him and exited the room. "Sorry." Jake apologized again as he closed the door.

"Don't sweat it." Ryan replied in frustration. "You just saved a very awkward moment." He confessed.

"Didn't look so awkward from my angle." Jake joked remembering how Haley had been on top of his roomie.

"Yeah…." Ryan replied unfazed by the joke. Jake frowned. "You think Haley's into Nathan?"

"I don't think I'm the one you should be asking this to." Jake replied feeling slightly uncomfortable. Why don't you just talk to Hal--"

"Nathan's into her." Ryan quickly confessed cutting off Jake.

"Dude you don't know that." Jake replied chuckling.

"He told me."

"Oh." Jake simply answered not really knowing what else to say. "Yeah…but that doesn't mean that Haley's into him."

"I don't even know what to believe now." Ryan sighed.

"Are you gonna break up?" Jake couldn't help but wonder.

"Honestly I wish it was that easy." Jake motioned for Ryan to continue. "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her."

Jake nodded in understanding. He too knew what it's like to be in love and yet feel so goddamn helpless at the same time. "Talk to Haley." It was that simple. The only real piece of advice the kid could give his teammate.

* * *

"Hey beautiful." Lucas happily greeted Peyton. The two had decided to meet up in the lobby for dinner.

Brooke could probably have her head if she know where Peyton was right now. The cheer captain had called for a meeting, which was about to start right now actually. Peyton didn't care though. She had the routine down and right now all she wanted to do was spend time with Lucas. "You are SO lucky I like you." She teased. "Brooke is probably gonna strangle me in my sleep later."

Lucas laughed. "How'd you get away anyhow?" He asked as he linked their hands together and began walking towards the dining hall.

"I made a run for it while she was in the bathroom." Peyton explained.

"She's probably out looking for you now, ya know." He pointed out.

"You trying to get rid of me?" She joked.

"Never." Lucas replied as he lifted up their intertwined hands and gently placed a soft kiss on her hand.

"Good answer, bonus points for that cute little move you just did." The two rounded the nearest empty table and sat. "I've been meaning to ask Luke…..when are you gonna get those results back? It's been like a week already."

"Soon. I promise."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little anxious. Promise me you'll call me the second you get that letter."

"I promise." Peyton smiled happy with his answer and leaned over to Lucas, passionately kissing him with all her might. Lucas just though he would die right there from such an intense feeling. No one kissed the way she did.

"I have something to tell you." Lucas confessed breaking off the kiss. The guilt was just eating him upside. Nathan was right, she needed to know and better from him than his brother.

"No more elevator stunts this weekend mister." Peyton laughed as she began to look through her menu. "So what is it?"

Lucas hesitated. "Kiss me."

"What?" Peyton asked confused.

"Just do it." Lucas just needed a little push before he took the plunge. Who knows the next time he'd be able to kiss Peyton, five minutes from now she'd probably be to busy trying to strangle him for his deception.

Still unsure what Lucas was up to, Peyton shrugged her shoulders and went with it. She gently caressed his face with her left hand as she kissed him tenderly.

"I like kissing you." Lucas happily commented as the two reluctantly pulled away.

Peyton smiled still keeping their faces close together. "I love kissing you." She whispered.


	54. The Right Choice

**A/N:** Awesome reveiws from the last chapter:) Glad to know people are still out there reading my work:) Makes me extra happy so please keep it up...and anre't you guys so proud, a brand new chapter within a week:) haha

As always thank you so so much! and I heart you all:)

* * *

"I'll be back in five girls!" Brooke called out to the squad, who were currently inside her hotel room. "And for god sakes Teresa a little deodorant isn't gonna kill ya you know and cover that zit!" Closing the door behind her, Brooke rounded the stair case up to the boy's floor in search of Peyton. Brooke frowned as she scanned the doors on the sixth floor, trying to figure out where the hell Lucas' room was. Wrapped in her own thoughts a force knocked Brooke right off her feet.

"Just the little lady I was looking for." The voice declared.

Brooke groaned in disgust as she looked up and saw none other than Tim Smith hovering over her. "What do you want Dim?"

Tim helped her up and wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulder. "Just wanted to confirm that you and the rest of the ladies were going to join us boys out on a little expedition after lights out." He grinned.

The cheer Nazi mode quickly switched on in an instant. "You stay the hell away from my squad Tim or so help me god I'll make sure you'll never be physically able to get laid again." Brooke sneered as she grabbed Tim by the collar. "Got it?"

Tim swallowed hard. "Got it." He nodded.

"Glad we cleared things up." She smiled releasing the poor boy from her death grip. "Where the hell did you get the idea that my squad would be joining you anywhere tonight anyhow?" She wondered.

Tim shrugged. "Stacey said she talked to the other girls and that they were in." He answered.

"Of course she did…" Brooke muttered. "I'll be sure to thank her later at the bottom of the pyramid." Brooke shook her head in disgust. She seriously needed to get that Stacey Mitchell off the team, unfortunately for Brooke, Mr. Mitchell was a big donator in the squad's funds. He pretty much paid for the entire trip to Charlotte for the Classic this year. "Now where can I find Lucas' room?" She demanded from Tim, now remembering why she was up here in the first place.

"I think it's the last one on the right." Tim pointed out in fear, Brooke seriously looked like she was about to kick ass right now.

"Great." Brooke answered. "You can go now." She waved her hand dismissing him. Tim obediently listened and made his way past Brooke.

"Guess this is it." Brooke declared as she reached the last door on the right. The door was already slightly creaked open. She could make out two distinct voices in the room, but she still couldn't tell whether one belonged to Peyton or not. Leaning closer towards the door, Brooke put her ear to the door. A little ease dropping never hurt anyone.

"Maybe I should just break it off."

"I think you should just talk to Haley first dude besides I don't think Nathan is gonna try to steal her."

Ryan scoffed. "Are we talking about the same Scott here Jagielski?"

Brooke chuckled on the inside at the comment.

"Speaking of…do you think Lucas knows?" Jake wondered.

Ryan hesitated, while Brooke anxiously waited outside for him to continue. "Okay…I'm gonna tell to you something man, but it's only cuz I trust you like a brother, so you have to promise me that you won't say a word to anyone about this."

Jake nodded. "Of course."

"I mean not anyone Jake, not Brooke, Peyton or whoever the hell your into these days."

"_Peyton?" _A shocked Brooke sadly mouthed to herself. Had she really lost another boy to her best friend?

"Dude what the hell are you talking about, Peyton?"

"I don't you've been spending a lot of time with her lately."

"For a project and besides we're good friends too." Jake defended. "Besides that's Lucas' girl."

"Sorry dude." Ryan apologized. "This whole Nathan thing is really getting to me." Jake nodded in understanding. "I forget you kind of have a thing for Brooke."

Brooke blushed from behind the door.

Jake chuckled. "Whatever man, last time I checked this had nothing to do about my love life. So spill." Jake replied. "You have my word. I won't tell anyone." He added.

Ryan scratched the back of his head. He knew he should really keep his mouth shut, but he really didn't have anyone else to talk to. He thought Lucas would have his back in this mess, but the blond had been avoiding Ryan ever since he had walked in on Lucas and Nathan in the locker room yesterday. "Okay…so you know about the whole Nathan getting jumped thing, right?"

"Yeah, some kid almost broke his jaw." Jake confirmed.

"Yeah…well that kid was Lucas."

Jake laughed at the joke or at least what he assumed was a joke. "Wait….what?" Jake replied not believing Lucas could do such a thing.

"What!" Brooke whispered to herself as her eyes widened in shock. The brunette's ear was still securely placed on the door this whole time.

"HE WHAT!"

The yell sent Brooke straight up from her current position. "Haley, what the hell!" Brooke whispered after turning around to face her. "I thought I told you to stay back in the room with the others incase P. Sawyer showed up!"

"The other girls decided to get a lead start on stretching, so they all went downstairs. I got lonely." She replied a little too loudly.

"Shut up!" Brooke shushed Haley to be silent.

"You shut up! You know I am so sick of people telling me how they feel today!" Haley replied exasperated. "But did anyone bother to ask me what I'm feeling? No, of course not because that would be too much of a hassle! I have feelings too you know!"

"Haley I'm begging you **shut up**!"

"You shut up first!" Haley yelled out.

"You shut up…" Brooke replied hitting her on the shoulder. "Their gonna hear you!" Brooke firmly whispered.

"That hurt!" Haley firmly replied, hitting Brooke back.

"Oh you did not just do that James…." Brooke slowly shook her head at Haley and smiled, trying to control her temper.

This time Haley flicked Brooke on the nose. "Oh wait….I just **did**." Haley replied unimpressed.

"That's it!" Brooke yelled out not being able to hold on to her whispering any longer. "Let's go tutor bitch, bring it on!"

"Ready when you are Hitler!"

"You two done?"

Brooke and Haley looked at each other frowning and slowly turned their heads to the side.

"Hi Jake." Brooke greeted him releasing a nervous laugh.

"Haley." Ryan spoke.

"Ah crap." Haley muttered.

"Were you guys seriously just eavesdropping on us?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Brooke was!" Haley quickly yelled out in panic.

Brooke gasped in horror. "Why you little hussie!" Now it was Brooke's turned to shake her head in disbelief. "Traitor!" She cried out.

"Eavesdropper!"

"Sell out!"

"Enough!" Ryan interrupted not being able to stand the bickering any longer. "How much did you exactly hear?" He questioned.

Brooke stood up straight and took in a deep breath. "Lucy…you've got some explaining to do." Brooke replied as she pulled Ryan by the arm and back into his room. Jake and Haley followed in step, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Peyton leaned back into her chair getting comfortable once again and picked up her menu from the table. "God….sorry…you were about to tell me something right?" She chuckled placing her menu back on the table. "I'm such a spaz babe. Go on."

"It's cool." Lucas replied as he sipped on the soda that was sitting in front of him on the table. When he was done, Lucas pushed the glass to the side and slid his hands across the table and reached for hers. "Okay so don't be mad Peyt, but--"

"Uh oh…" Peyton interrupted his speech.

"What?" Lucas asked in frustration. He was finally getting the balls to confess and now she wasn't letting him.

"Brooke."

Lucas frowned. "Brooke?"

"She's spotted us. She'll be over here in like t-minus five seconds." Lucas turned around. It was Brooke indeed with Haley trailing behind. "Boy does she look pissed. I didn't think me sneaking off would send her into a rage." She joked.

Lucas observed the two a little further. "Brooke, I get. But why does Haley look so pissed?" He commented. It looked like his little confession would have to be put on hold for the moment. _'Dammit.' _Lucas thought to himself.

"Brooke hey!" Peyton waved at Brooke as she reached the table.

"Let's go Peyton." Brooke demanded not bothering to look at Lucas.

"It's not her fault Brooke. I made her sneak out." Lucas spoke not wanting Peyton to end up receiving all the heat from Brooke.

Brooke whipped her head in Lucas' direction. "How bout you do yourself a favor and not talk to me." She spat.

Lucas cringed his eyebrows at the comment. Brooke had never attacked him like that before.

"Brooke it's not that big of a deal." Peyton defended.

"Let's go Peyton." Brooke repeated ignoring the comment completely. "God knows you've kept the squad waiting long enough on this jackass."

"Gee why is bitch being Brooke?" Peyton angrily questioned.

"You have some real nerve you know that?" Lucas frowned and shifted his gaze from Brooke to Haley. It was Haley who had spoken up this time and it was pretty obvious to everyone that her question as been geared towards Lucas.

"Hales?" Now she was mad at him too, he wondered. Lucas couldn't figure out why in the world he had two cheerleaders pissed off at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Peyton demanded to know.

"Haley, NO." Brooke warned. "We promised we weren't gonna say anything." She whispered to Haley, reminding her of the pact they had made earlier with Ryan and Jake.

"I don't care." Haley unsuccessfully whispered back. She was too upset to care anymore.

"Haley!" Brooke replied more firmly this time. "You keep your mouth shut!"

"Stop looking at me like that!" Haley snapped.

"Don't snap at me little miss prissy pants, I can't keep my lips off of other people who aren't my boyfriend!"

Both Peyton and Haley gasped at the same time.

"Wait…what?" Lucas asked in confusion until it finally registered in. "Who have you been kissing!"

"God you are unbelievable!" Haley screamed at Brooke, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "Excuse me while I go grab you a microphone so you can continue to announce my business to the rest of the building!"

"Okay can someone PLEASE inform me here on what the FUCK is going on!" Peyton interrupted before Brooke could reply to Haley.

"I second that." Lucas agreed. "Listen Hales, whatever I did, I am so so sorry. You know I would never purposely do anything to hurt you, right?" He apologized not being to stand the thought of his best friend being mad at him.

Brooke huffed and rolled her eyes. "OH PLEASE…..would you just shut up Lucas!"

"Brooke!" Peyton scolded.

"Let's go Peyton. You've had me waiting long enough."

"Calm down B. Davis."

"Just listen to her Peyton!" Haley snapped.

"Have you two fuckin totally lost it?" Peyton questioned.

"Brooke seriously…why are you being such a…..well you know." Lucas said.

"Brooke seriously…." Brooke replied in a mocking manner. "Gee I dunno Lucas…how bout the next time you decide---

"Brooke." Haley warned.

Brooke shook her off and looked at Lucas straight in the eyes. "The next you decided to go ahead and break Nathan's face and send him to the emergency room, you come look me up and see how I'm feeling then."

"Brooke!" Haley yelled out slapping her on the back.

"Fuck it." Brooke firmly nodded putting her foot down.

Lucas' face fell in an instant. You'd think the blond had just seen a ghost. He couldn't even bare to look at Peyton's reaction so he continued to stare off at Brooke, who instantly gave him the brush off.

"YOU WHAT!" Peyton screeched out after news had finally settled in. "Tell me it's not true Luke."

"Go on Lucas, deny it." Brooke replied giving him the death glare.

Lucas remained silent.

Oh my god!" Peyton couldn't believe it. Brooke and Haley weren't making this shit up. "Are you insane!" She yelled out chucking her bread stick at his head so he would look at her.

"It's not how it looks." Lucas tried to explain.

"Let's go Peyton." Brooke spoke up as she ripped Peyton off her chair and dragged her away.

Peyton looked at her boyfriend in awe as she let Brooke drag her out of the dining room. She watched him just sit there in silence with a look of defeat plastered across his face. He hadn't even bothered to go after her. "I don't understand." She stated turning her attention to the girls. Ten minutes ago everything was perfect. _'Figures' _Peyton thought to herself. Peyton Sawyer could never just catch a lucky break. "Did Nathan tell you this?" She questioned once the three girls where safely on the elevator.

"Not exactly." Haley answered.

"We really can't get into details." Brooke added sadly. "Sorry."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Peyton asked in disbelief. "You two just pretty much ruined all there was left to salvage of me and Lucas' relationships and NOW you wanna keep your mouths shut!"

"We swore." Brooke replied deadpanned. "Your still my best friend Peyton. It's not like that." She tried to reassure Peyton.

"Yeah and that didn't stop you from blurting it out." Haley causally added in.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh please! You were two seconds away from blabbing yourself!"

"No Brooke, unlike you I have something called self-control! You might want to try it sometime!"

Brooke laughed hysterically. "Mmmm… self-control huh? That's didn't stop you from swapping spit with Nathan, now did it!"

"He caught me off guard!" Haley defended.

"Twice?" Brooke wasn't buying it.

"I hate you."

"Ditto."

"God enough! What is with you two today!" Peyton yelled out as she desperately hit the nearest button. She needed to get off this damn elevator. Dumb and dumber over here were driving her insane. "I'll just have to talk to Nathan myself." Peyton concluded.

"Peyton wait!" Haley called out after her. The elevator doors had finally opened allowing Peyton to make her getaway. "Nathan doesn't know we know."

But it was a little to late. It pretty clear to them all that Peyton had made up her mind. "You had your chance Haley." Peyton simply replied and walked off.

"Well don't just stand there Brooke. We have to stop her."

Brooke pulled Haley back onto the elevator. "Let her go. We both know she deserves to know what's going on."

Haley nodded in defeat. "Ryan's gonna kill me." She muttered leaning her back against the wall.

"Don't worry." Brooke reassured her. "You'd tell that boy to step into the ring of fire and he'd do it all for you. It's a pretty sweet deal you got there." Brooke slightly laughed a bit. "I'm actually kind of jealous."

Haley looked up at Brooke giving her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry for all the fighting. I'm just so stressed out about this whole Ryan/Nathan thing going on here. I didn't mean to take out my frustrations on you. I'm just so sick and tired of it all. I just feel so damn helpless."

"I'm sorry too."

"You ever just wish that things would have just stayed they way they always were?" Haley questioned. "I mean if our groups have never crossed. Shit would be much more simple."

"Yeah, but then you would have never met Ryan or Nathan and most importantly yours truly." Brooke grinned.

Haley laughed. "Guess you have a point there."

"Are you happy Haley. I mean really happy besides everything that's going on right now."

"I dunno." Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I thought I was, but then…."

"Nathan happened." Brooke finished off. "I knew you had a thing for him. It's so obvious. It's real. I just hope you made they right choice Haley." Brooke said referring to Haley's choice in Ryan.

"Same here." Haley sighed. She prayed to god she hadn't screwed up her chances of love, but right now she had bigger things to deal with, like not landing flat on her face during the Classic tomorrow night. "Guess we better get started on practice." She reminded Brooke.

"Oh yea that…" Tonight had been so crazy, Brooke had actually forgotten all about her beloved Classic for the first time in months. "How bout we post-pone them til tomorrow morning. I have a sneaky suspicion that our fake ids are calling out to us tonight."

"Amen to that."

"Cool, I'll go tell the girls practice is canceled." Brooke exited the elevator as the doors opened up. "Meet me in my room in about ten minutes?"

Haley nodded waving Brooke off as she hit the fifth floor. Once she reached the floor, she took off to her room to get ready. Brooke had only given her ten minutes and Haley wanted to look somewhat decent tonight, she had been lugging around in sweats and a t-shirt all day. Swiping her card in the slot the door automatically lit up green signaling it was unlocked. Without delay Haley forced herself inside dropping her gym bag to the side and rushed to the bathroom to do her make-up.

"Hey."

The voice made Haley jump. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"It was open, guess Teresa didn't close it all the way." He explained.

"So your stalking me now Nate?"

"Not exactly." Nathan replied awkwardly shrugging his shoulders. "I just wanted to talk. Can we?"

"I can't do this right now." Haley nervously replied as she hugged herself tightly. "Please go."

"You don't want me to go." Nathan spoke looking into her eyes.

"You have no idea what I want."

"I was hoping it'd be me." Nathan suggestively put it out there.

"Yeah well I was hoping you'd leave and now I'm gonna be late meeting Brooke so get out of here Nathan. Peyton's looking for you anyway."

"I can talk to Peyton any other time." Nathan replied rolling his eyes. "Stop trying to get rid of me."

"She knows about the whole fight with Lucas…in fact….we all do, me and Brooke that is." She confessed.

"Great." Nathan muttered. Now he really did have to go leave Haley and see Peyton. "Leave it to Lucas to have bad timing."

"Actually it wasn't….never mind. Go talk to Peyton, she'll explain everything."

"I wanna talk to you." Nathan stepped closer and caressed Haley's face. "I'll go, only if you'll promise to make some time for me alone before the weekend's over."

Haley turned her head to the side. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" He asked her while he ran his hands down her arms until he reached her own hands and linked them.

"Stop it." She commanded pulling her hands away. "Why are you making this so damn hard. I don't need this Nathan. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you right now!"

"What do you mean your not supposed to be talking to me right now?" He questioned.

"Does it really matter?" Haley tiredly replied not really wanting to get into this right now.

"Answer the question Haley." Nathan replied in irritation.

"You don't wanna hear this." She pleaded. "Just let it go. Please."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Haley took a deep breath. It was obvious she wasn't gonna get out of here unless she spoke up. "Ryan asked me to cool things off with you and….I agreed. I'm sorry Nathan."

"So you just willingly take orders from him now?" Nathan spat out.

"What? No! Stop putting words in my mouth. I told him I couldn't do that at first. That you were my friend, but now, after today…I don't even know what you are anymore."

Nathan silently shook his head. He didn't know how else to react. He couldn't believe that Haley was just tossing him aside like that. "What about tutoring?"

"I wish things were just like before. Why'd you have to go screw it up!" She asked ignoring his question.

"I dunno, I thought I was making things better, but I guess I was wrong. I should have never told you how I felt cuz now I guess I'm not gonna have you in my life either way." He replied sadly.

"Nathan…"

"No, screw you Haley."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. None of this." Haley choked out. She could feel her bottom lip start to tremble.

"Just save it. We're both tired and I guess it's not even worth it anymore. I can't make you love me." Nathan chuckled a bit the more he thought about it. "And for some god damn crazy ass reason I just thought that you could. I'm a fool."

Haley violently shook her head at him. "No you're not. I'm the fool….if things we're different…if we had picked up on the signs earlier….I just…"

"It's over." Nathan finished off. "You do your own thing and I'll do the same." Not having anything else to say, Nathan gently placed a kiss on the top Haley's head and made his way out the door in silence.

"I am sorry Nathan!" Haley sadly called out to him in defeated. What more could she say? It didn't even look like their friendship could be saved now. Haley tightly shut her eyes upon hearing the door close shut. Nathan had left and now she was alone once again. And now Haley couldn't help wondering if Brooke was right. Had she made the right choice?


	55. For Tonight

Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter...and now on with the show...

* * *

"So does this look good?" Brooke asked while she did a little turn and modeled off her outfit. The reddish-brunette was currently sporting a short denim skirt with a baby blue halter, topping it off with her trusty black knee high boots.

"Don't you want a chic for this or something Brooke?" Nathan replied uncomfortably.

"You'll do." Brooke playfully replied as she stared back at the bathroom mirror and tousled her hair around a bit.

Nathan was currently sitting on the toilet seat as she watched her get ready. "I feel like such a fruit right now. God you take forever to get ready." He slowly exhaled in boredom as he cracked his knuckles.

"Shut up and hand me some tissue." She commanded.

Nathan groaned. "Here." He handed her the tissue.

"So everything went according to plan, right?" Brooke mumbled out as she stuck out her tongue while she passed some eyeliner on her lids.

Nathan nodded. "I did everything you said Brooke. Haley thinks I'm backing off." He answered. "What I don't get is how me telling Haley it's over, is supposed to help me out?" Nathan questioned as he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"It'll work, trust me."

"I'm gonna need a little more than that."

Brooke huffed as she shoved her eyeliner back into her makeup bag. "Well you see my dear boy, now that your '_not chasing' _after Haley, Haley is gonna do nothing but think about the fact that your not '_not chasing_' after her."

A look of confusion washed across Nathan's face. "Huh?"

"Jesus." Brooke muttered. "All Haley is gonna do is think about you." She simply put it for Nathan to understand.

Nathan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Girls."

Brooke brushed her hair back with her hand as she tried to think of an easier explanation for Nathan. "Okay, think about it this way…" She explained. "…haven't you ever had something you never really paid much attention to, but once it was gone, all you could think about it was how much you wanted it back?"

Nathan nodded, finally realizing where Brooke was going with this. "Like you took it for granted."

Brooke smiled. "Exactly."

"Well I hope this works then." Nathan replied as he stood up from his seat. "Oh I almost forgot." He pulled out a card key. "Here's Teresa's key." He handed it to Brooke.

"Thank you darling." Brooke grinned. "So how freaked out was Haley when she saw you in the room?" Brooke giggled, imaging the look on Haley's face at the time.

"It was pretty funny." Nathan admitted. "I should go."

"Yeah, Haley will be here any second." Brooke agreed, quickly shoving him out of the bathroom and towards the door.

"I'm going….I'm going." He chuckled. "Just one more thing though…" Nathan gently pushed Brooke back, stopping her from her insistent shoving.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that Haley agreed to cut me out of her life for Ryan?"

Brooke frowned. "No…I didn't." She bit at her bottom lip before speaking again. "I'm sorry Nate….she tell you that?"

Nathan nodded. "I'm not gonna lie and say it didn't hurt." He admitted. "Maybe……maybe we should just call this whole thing off Brooke."

"No way!" The brunette shook her head furiously. "Phase one it already complete, thus no turning back now Scott." She playfully nudged Nathan, getting a smile out of him. "Besides since when have you ever been a quitter?"

"Okay."

"Good." Brooke pulled him in for a hug. "Now get out." Nathan chuckled as he pulled back from the hug to face her. "And by the way you never answered my question."

"Huh?"

"Do I look hot or not dude?"

Nathan cracked another smile. "You really are something Brooke Davis."

"I know." Brooke nodded at Nathan with great confidence.

"Guys opinion or do I have to start wearing a skirt now?" He joked.

"Shut up!"

"Well…..let's just say getting laid won't be a problem if you wanted to."

"Perfect." Brooke beamed in pride. "Just the look I was going for. Thanks Nate."

Nathan shook his head. "So is tonight phase two?" He wondered.

"Hell no. Not everything is about you Nathan." She joked. "Me and Haley are in need of some major release therapy. Plus once she's drunk I can get all the info I want about you out of her, that's just a bonus."

"Brooke." He warned. "Try not to get her totally wasted please. I can't date Haley if she drops dead from alcohol poisoning."

"Truth always comes out when your drunk!" Brooke defended.

"Do you even have a plan of action?"

"Hey give me some credit Nate, I've been making this up as I go. It's not like I've been secretly plotting to get you and Haley back together."

"Brooke, that's exactly what you're doing."

"Oh,….yea but It just came to me today."

Nathan put his face in hands. "God you're gonna get us caught, as usual." He replied deadpanned.

"Hey!" She slapped him hard on the shoulder. "Be nice." Brooke warned.

Nathan rubbed his shoulder in pain. "God do all you girls take lessons on how to beat up guys. That hurt man."

"Tuesdays and Thursdays." She teased.

"Just be careful please. Don't get Haley totally wasted and call me if you need a ride back or anything and for the record I have absolutely no part in whatever goes on tonight."

"Dually noted, now get out of here! I've got a date with tutor girl and you have an even bigger date with P. Sawyer.

"Man, don't remind me." He groaned.

Both Brooke and Nathan jumped as the door gently shook a bit.

"Shit." Brooke whispered. "It's Haley."

"What do I do?"

Brooke waved her hands around in frustration as she tried to come up with something. Her mind had gone blank at the moment. Brooke could hear Haley calling her from behind the door. "Just a minute!" She yelled out. "Umm…" She turned back around to face Nathan. "Well don't just stand there!" Brooke pushed Nathan out of her way. "Closet!" She pointed out to him. Nathan ducked out of sight just in time as Brooke frantically swung the door open, revealing Haley on the other side. "Hey tutor girl or should I say Trudy Gill, ready to go?"

"Yeah…..who were you talking to?" Haley questioned as she tried to peek behind Brooke into the room.

"What?" Brooke played along.

"Sounded like you were talking to someone. Is Jake here!" Haley teased.

"I wish." Brooke muttered and took a deep breath. "No, I was just talking to myself." She informed Haley, putting on a fake smile.

"Yourself?" Haley replied deadpanned.

"Yeah…." Brooke reluctantly replied. Why she couldn't come up with a better excuse was beyond her.

Haley frowned. "Why?"

"I…do…that….sometimes…" Now it was Brooke's turn to frown. Nathan was right she really was gonna get them caught.

"Right…" Haley slowly nodded as if teasing the head cheerleader. "Well let's go before you start getting freaky visions next." She joked and then pulled Brooke out the door.

* * *

Peyton nervously chewed on her fingernails in anticipation. She had been waiting for Nathan in his room now for over twenty minutes and he was still a no show. He hadn't picked up his phone and Peyton was starting to wonder if Nathan was even in the hotel at all tonight. Luckily Lucas hadn't returned back either. "Damn Whitey and his alphabetical room assignments." She muttered loudly. As long as Nathan showed up before Lucas did then she was in the clear. Peyton sure as hell didn't feel like arguing with her boyfriend tonight, hopefully Nathan would make an appearance soon.

Peyton jumped out of her seat as the door violently swung open with such great force. "You've got some nerve you know that! I can't believe you told Haley and Broo…" Lucas trailed off into silence once he realized that it was Peyton there sitting on Nathan's bed. "Peyton." He called out to her taking a deep breath. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I didn't come here for you."

Lucas nodded. "Nathan."

"It wasn't him, so you don't have to go breaking his jaw again." Peyton spat out. "Someone else told Haley and Brooke, but they won't tell me who."

"Peyt…" Lucas began but was soon cut off by her.

"Don't. I just want to talk to Nathan first before anything."

"It was a mistake. I just let my anger get the best of me." Lucas admitted.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately Lucas." Lucas remained silent. "So was that it?"

"What?"

"Was that what you were gonna tell me back there at dinner or are you hiding something else from me too?"

"I…." Lucas shrugged. "No, that's it Peyt, I promise."

"Good."

"So we're okay?" He timidly asked as he shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

Peyton rolled her eyes and got up from off Nathan's bed. "Goodnight Lucas."

Lucas gently pulled Peyton back as she made his way past him towards the door. "I am sorry."

Peyton shrugged. "I know you are. I just can't be around you right now." She admitted.

"Don't you wanna hear my side of the story Peyton? You know just as well as I do that Nathan's no saint." He defended holding on to her arm more tightly.

Peyton quickly shook him off her arm. "That maybe be true, but you lied to me. That makes you just as bad as he is Luke."

"Do you love me?" Lucas blurted out in frustration.

Peyton violently shook her head at him. "No. No, don't do this now. Stop trying to turn this around and make it into something about us."

"But doesn't it always come to that?" Lucas placed his hands on Peyton's shoulders and leaned in. "It always comes back to us Peyton. All this crap we deal with." Peyton looked away, but Lucas gently moved her face by the chin, guiding her eyes back to his. "How long are you gonna fight this? How long are you gonna keep us apart?"

"Stop it." She could feel her eyes starting to water.

"I know you love me." He spoke more forcefully. "Why can't you just goddamn admit it!"

"I said stop Lucas." Peyton repeated.

"It's not gonna hurt babe. I promise." He pleaded. "I'd give anything to have you look at me the way I look at you." He confessed.

"Well maybe your just not looking right Luke…" She mumbled as her tears streamed down her face. "..cuz it's there." Peyton pulled away from him once again. "I need to get out of here." She turned around and swung the door open, running straight into Nathan, who caught her immediately.

"I should go…" Nathan slowly mumbled out feeling the tension in the room. "Are you okay?" He asked Peyton once he noticed her fresh tears and flushed face.

Peyton wiped her face with her hands and took a deep breath as she cleared her voice. "I'm fine. I need to talk to you." She spoke firmly.

Nathan slowly nodded. "So I've heard." He replied already knowing what this was about thanks to Brooke and Haley. "Should we do this….later?" He asked referring to Lucas who was still standing there.

"No, now." Peyton answered quickly as she shoved him out the door.

"Don't you want to talk to Lucas?" Nathan wondered as they walked down the hallway.

"Too be honest Nathan, I don't know what I want anymore…"

Nathan gave the blonde a sympathetic smile and swung an arm around her, pulling Peyton close to him. Peyton happily embraced the gesture and immediately rested her head on his chest as the two continued to walk down together side by side. "C'mon let's talk."

* * *

"So then he just left!" Brooke watched in amusement as Haley slurred her words and slammed her hands down on the table for a reaction. "I mean can you believe that Brookey? First, he has the nerve to sneak into my hotel room and then he tells me it's over!"

"Umm hun, you guys never went out, remember?" Brooke pointed out.

"That's not the point." Haley snapped. "He tells me…ME!" Haley drunkenly pointed at herself as she explained. "That he loves me and then he basically takes it back! I mean who does that? That's just stupid! Only someone stupid would do that." Haley clapped he hands together in amazement. "That's just it! You know what? He's stupid, just a stupid little boy and who is………"

"Stupid?"

"YES!" Haley pointed to Brooke. "You are totally right Brooke. He's stupid, I mean after all I WAS tutoring him. I dunno why I didn't think about this before."

"Well…"

"And I mean who wants to date someone stupid!" Haley continued cutting off Brooke. "Not me, that's for sure!"

"Yea me neither." Brooke answered sternly as she played along. The two had been at the bar for only half an hour and Haley was already totally wasted. Brooke had never seen anyone besides her down that many shots at one time. Brooke had honestly no part in this, Haley had done a fine job all by herself getting drunk, which had made Brooke's job a whole lot easier. That was the good news, the bad news was that Brooke had never wanted to get Haley this drunk. Truth was she was starting to get worried. After watching Haley stumble off her chair three times that night, Brooke decided to cut herself off and was now lazily slipping on just a plain coke, wishing she was as drunk right now too. "Who needs him. You go girl."

"Except….." Haley all of a sudden hushed. "I..I…I do." She sadly frowned as she looked up at Brooke with her big brown eyes as her bottom lip quivered a little bit.

'_oh.oh..'_ Brooke thought to herself remembering the last time Haley got drunk and almost started bawling out in the middle of Peyton's bedroom. "That's okay hunnie." She reassured Haley. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Nathan's a total stud."

"But NO I HAVE to be dating Ryan!" Haley spat out quickly changing moods.

Brooke couldn't believe what she was watching. She never remembered Haley being this bipolar the last time they got drunk together. "Okay, I think it's time to get you home missy." Brooke declared as she stood up from her bar stool.

Haley's eyes widened in horror. "No! Bartender get Trudy Gill another drink and make it snappy!" She yelled out looking back at the bar.

"Okay you just referred to yourself in third person. NOW it really is time to go." Brooke said as she struggled to rip Haley off the stool. Haley had her hands tightly glued to the stool, not wanting to leave just yet.

"One more drink Brookey. Pretty plweese!"

"Stop calling me Brookey." Brooke replied in annoyance.

"I wuv you, yes I do!" Haley playfully spoke as she leaned over and kissed Brooke on the nose.

"Careful there tutor girl or you might just get lucky tonight." Brooke teased and playfully winked at Haley, who immediately giggled. Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon Hales, let's get you back."

Haley gasped and jumped off the stool and wrapped an arm around Brooke. "You called me Hales."

"Yea, so?" Brooke asked un-amused.

"Only my good friends call me that." Haley smiled some more. "It sounds…..perfect when you say it."

Now it was Brooke's turn to smile. "Yeah….I guess it does." Holding on to Haley with one arm, Brooke grabbed their purses off the bar with her other free hand. "Now let's get you home drunkie."

* * *

After carefully waiting a few minutes after Brooke had left, Haley peeked out the door of her room, being careful as to not wake up Teresa. Confirming that the coast was clear, she awkwardly stumbled out of the room and into the hallway. Once she reached the stairwell, Haley proceeded to go up a floor to the boys side. It took her awhile, but she finally reached her destination and frantically knocked on the door. "Are you awake?" Haley whispered towards the edge of the door not wanting to be rude, even though she had just banged on the same exact door just a few moments ago. Then again she was still drunk, so what did know.

The door quietly creaked open a bit. "Haley?" Nathan waited for his eyes to adjust to the hallway light. He was right, it was her.

"Hi!" Haley loudly greeted him.

"Shhh, you're gonna wake up Lucas." He hushed her as he stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him. Nathan frowned as he smelled the alcohol on the girl. "Are you drunk?"

"No." Haley replied before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

Nathan rubbed the sleep off his eyes. "C'mon I'll walk you back to your room." He informed her as he took her by the arm.

Haley quickly shook her head. "I don't want to go to bed Nathan. I wanted to see you."

"And you did, let's just get you to bed."

"I don't want it to be over." Haley blurted out.

"Haley it's three am. Sorry to break it to you, but the night is officially over."

"No, not that. Us. I don't want us to be over, hell nothings even started yet, but I know one thing though….I don't want it to be over."

"Your drunk." Nathan disappointingly replied. He'd been wanting to hear these words from her for such a long time, but she was drunk. If he knews Haley, he knew she'd just deny the whole thing tomorrow. Pretended it never happened.

"I think I love you too or at least I could." Haley spoke quietly as she looked down at her feet feeling a bit embarrassed she had just confessed that to Nathan.

Nathan heart dropped instantly. Screw the fact that she was drunk. This is exactly what he needed to hear from Haley. Tomorrow morning they'd go back to reality, but at least for one night, Nathan could say that Haley James was all his. "I love you too Haley James." Tilting her face back up towards him by her chin, Nathan gently pulled her close to his chest and kissed her.

Haley instantly wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck without any hesitation and deepened the kiss. Even though she was still basically drunk, Haley had never felt a kiss like Nathan's. She could feel the butterflies rush into her stomach. The feeling of excitement you get when you really like someone. It was all there, something she hadn't experience in a long time. And so there the pair continued their passionate kiss and even though they were smack in the middle of some crumby hotel hallway, where anyone could just walk in at any moment, to the two of them it sure felt like they were a million miles away from the everyone else. Away from all the drama, the pain and hardships. For tonight, it was just them.


	56. Mouth To The Rescue!

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry it's been awhile but I was stuck with midterms and finally their over..yay! so thanks as always 4 the great reviews and hope u like this one. mucho luv as always:)

* * *

Haley slightly purred a bit as she felt Nathan rub his strong hands across the thin material of her party shirt. She couldn't believe she was right here, right now alone with Nathan, but honestly Haley didn't care. Feeling Nathan this close to her was totally worth it. She'd never felt this way. "This is wrong." Haley managed to squeak out in-between a kiss.

"Then why are you still here?" Nathan huskily whispered and his hand found its way up Haley's shirts and started to undo her bra.

Haley slightly pulled away and stared into Nathan's beautiful baby blue eyes. "Honestly, I have no idea." She replied with a laugh. "Guess I'm not the goody little two shoes everyone thinks I am, huh?"

"Who gives a shit what everybody thinks." Nathan replied right before he crashed his lips back on to hers.

Haley eagerly kissed the boy back with all her might. "Nathan…" She started after the two broke apart a few minutes later.

"Yeah…?"

"I think I'm…." Haley quickly looked down to her feet, taking a deep breath as she forced up some courage to continue. "I think that I'm…" She looked back up to face him, only to be horrified instead. No longer was she in Nathan's arms, but… "Ryan?" Haley frowned as she look closely at his face. "What the fuck is going on?" She muttered to herself as she turned her face away. Haley forcefully blinked a few times hoping that Nathan would be the one to appear before her once again.

"SHIT!" Haley shot straight up from her sleep and exhaled deeply. "It was only a dream…" She whispered to herself disappointingly. Her and Nathan hadn't hooked up last night. She couldn't believe it. It had all felt so real.

"Hey." Nathan greeted his sleeping beauty the moment her eyes flutter opened.

Haley quickly shot up again from her spot only this time she landed on the floor instead. "Nathan?" She tried to hold back a smile as she looked up at him in embarrassment.

Nathan chuckled. "Were you expecting someone else?" Nathan smiled at the slight hint of red that grazed her delicate cheekbones. He had been watching Haley with a smile plastered across his face all night while she had been sleeping. Her head had been peacefully laying on his chest, the two breathing together in unison. Every once in a while Haley would stir in her sleep, which would automatically cause her to place her hand over Nathan's chest tightly clutching on his red shirt.

Haley quickly shook her head. "No, not at all." She smiled as she took his hands and pulled herself back up to sit next to him. "Where are we?" Confused she sat up realizing they were in the hotel lobby curled up on one of the couches.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm still drunk." Haley replied laughing. "God…what time is it?" She asked letting out a huge yawn.

Nathan checked his cell. "6:27am"

"God." Haley groaned sinking back into the couch. "You get any sleep?" She turned to face him.

"Nah, I just watched you sleep."

Haley smiled. "Aww..that's so cute, yet so creepy."

"Well I was afraid you were gonna end up blowing chunks in your sleep." He pointed out. A disgusted looked washed over Haley's face. "One minute we're kissing and then the next thing I know you pass out right during it."

Haley sank down even further in humiliation. "Please tell me I did not do that…" She managed to mumble out.

Nathan hesitated. Did she mean the kiss or her passing out? "Yea we kissed." He finally spoke. "It's okay though Haley. You were drunk, I get it." He sadly added.

"I wouldn't do that to you." Haley quietly answered. "I remember Nathan and it sucks that I came to you while I was drunk and stuff and considering I still have a boyfriend. Now I'm just a lying two timing whore…"

"You're not--"

"Let me finished." Haley quickly replied. "Despite all that…I don't regret it. I don't regret kissing you Nathan. And I really do mean that." Nathan's face lit up. "I just can't believe I passed out during it!"

Nathan laughed. "Come here." He pulled Haley close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "It's all good Hales. Best two minutes of my life." He joked.

"I only made it two minutes!" Haley cried out in amazement. "Dude, I suck."

"Dude, you rock." Nathan added planting a kiss on her forehead.

"What are we gonna do?" Haley asked quietly. "I've cheated on my boyfriend twice…"

"Three times actually." Nathan corrected her. Haley sent him a glare. "What! We kissed three times, that's all." He defended as he put his hands up.

"Shut up." Haley mumbled.

Nathan chuckled as he shook his head. "I never thought in a million years this would ever happen. Haley James showing up at my door wasted and confesses her undying love for me."

"I did no such thing!" Haley defended.

"Okay…confesses that she's in to me, same dif." Haley stuck her tongue out at Nathan. "I was hundred percent sure you'd deny everything in the morning."

"Me too." Haley nodded. "Guess I'm just sick of living this lie." She shrugged her shoulders. "Why'd you kiss me then? I mean if you knew for sure that I was gonna freak then why put yourself through all of that Nathan?"

Nathan leaned in closely. "Cuz your worth it." He whispered. The look in his eyes made Haley want to melt inside. He was truly beautiful. Haley grinned like an idiot. "One night was better than nothing." He added.

Haley nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry for blowing you off this whole time. I guess I was just scared about there actually being an us. It was so stupid."

"It's okay. I know you'd come around." Nathan confidently put his hands behind his head. "I mean who doesn't want of piece of this sexiness?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Is that so?" She eyed him unimpressed by his actions.

"Not to brag or anything but I am quite the looker. The only thing Dan Scott was good for." He joked.

Haley took in a deep breath. "I'm gonna need some time though." She informed him seriously. "Get my head straight and end it with Ryan. I can't do this Nathan…I can't not be with you anymore, but you're gonna have to be patient, okay?"

"I can live with that." Nathan stood up and gently pulled Haley up to her feet. "C'mon lets get you back to bed before everyone else wakes up." Haley nodded in agreement and allowed him to lead her down the hall as she awkwardly stumbled besides him, still a bit intoxicated.

All of a sudden Haley swallowed hard as her face when pale. "Uhh….Nathan?" She choked out.

"Yeah?" He replied as he struggled to keep her to stand up straight.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

* * *

Brooke lazily put a hand over her mouth as she released a loud yawn. In between taking care of Haley and not being able to get any sleep due to that fact that all her thoughts were revolved around the Classic, the poor girl was exhausted. But it was all well worth the effort. All her hard work and planning these past few months were about to pay off tonight. The day of the Classic was finally upon them and her squad was more than ready. Claire Young wouldn't know what hit her. The cheer captain had rescheduled practice at ten and so she was now currently downstairs eating her breakfast alone before meeting up with the squad in the lobby. Peyton was still acting weird towards her, not that Brooke could blame her and so like a good BFF, she was giving Peyton some space. She knew that her P. Sawyer would come around on her own time.

As she buttered her bagel, Brooke could feel the seat across from hers sliding back then back forward once it was occupied. She didn't even bother to look up. "I'm not telling you who told me." She stated as she continued to spread her butter like it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. Brooke knew it was Lucas who was now sitting across from her. She didn't have to look up. She could always sense the broody blond's presence from a mile away for some odd reason.

"Your good." Lucas commented as he snatched a piece of her bagel off her plate. "Can't blame a guy for trying though." He mumbled to her as he devoured the bagel piece. "You still hating my life?" He questioned after he swallowed down the food. Brooke hadn't made the usual smart ass, witty comment, which was extremely unusual on her part. Instead she just sat there lazily buttering the other half of her bagel, which already had more than enough layers of butter as it was. "EARTH TO CHEERY!"

"Sorry." Brooke snapped out of her daze, setting her food back on the plate.

Lucas smirked in amusement. "You're nervous." He declared. "Never thought I'd see the day Brooke Penelope Davis would be scared shitless."

"Well, you don't have to rub it in." She muttered. "And how the hell do you know my middle name! You take that to grave with you Scott!"

"Who do you think?" He smiled.

"Figures that little hoe bag would tell you everything." Brooke joked, referring to Peyton and shrugged. "You can always figure me out." She chuckled. "I hate that." She teased. "Here, take it." She handed Lucas the rest of her breakfast, noticing that he had been eyeing it for awhile now.

"Thanks." He graciously accepted, taking the plate and began to dig in. "This is SO good." He moaned in between bites. "For hotel food anyway." He mumbled.

Brooke smirked as she watched him in amusement and passed him her orange juice. "It's a good thing Peyton isn't here to see this, otherwise if I was her I'd be a little jealous of the bagel and the combination of moans and groans your making." She laughed. "Frankly I'm a little concerned Luke." Brooke said as she put on a serious/worried face.

"Ha ha...your SO funny." Lucas muttered sarcastically and he looked up from his plate and quickly drank the glass of orange juice Brooke has passed him. Once he was done inhaling the rest of Brooke's breakfast, he leaned back into his seat, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. "I miss you."

Brooke smiled unsure of what he was talking about. "You see me like everyday of your life." She teased.

"Yeah I know, but we really haven't hung out in awhile. Guess I got so used to working with you on that English project." He pointed out.

"Yeah, good times." Brooke replied, remembering her adventures with the blond every time they got together to work on their project. "It's probably the only assignment I actually ever did work on in my entire high school career."

"Hey we got an A, didn't we." He defended.

"You were like a Nazi."

"Look whose taking MS. CHEER NAZI herself."

"Damn straight." Brooke replied giving Lucas a high five in the process. "Remember that one time at the river court when Skills and Fergie stopped by and Skills pansted Fergie!"

"God, I've been doing nothing but trying to forget." Lucas groaned as the image of Fergie's naked ass engrossed his brain. "Eww." He shuttered. "I still have nightmares, thanks for that Brooke."

"I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my entire like. I mean the best part was when Fergie chased after Skills, but he had still forgotten to pull his pants back up."

Lucas laughed. "Never seen Skills run so fast in his life. It wasn't even about the fact that Fergie was chasing after him, it was really because he was afraid Fergie was gonna rub up against him."

Brooke busted out in laughter. "I'm not even gonna lie, I think I might have pissed on myself just a little."

"Now that's disgusting." Lucas joked pretending to be offended. "Way to ruin the mood Davis."

"Shut up!" Brooke replied, chucking a sugar packet at his head. "Thanks."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "For what?"

"Getting rid of my nerves for a few minutes. You're a lot sneakier than I thought Lucas Scott, but you're a good friend too."

Lucas smiled knowing he has been caught. "Well you welcome. You looked like you needed it."

"You're right though Luke, we need to hand out more again. I miss you too. Behind the broodiness there's a pretty cool dork.

"Gee thanks." He muttered sarcastically.

"Hey you rock, you know it."

"So do you Cheery."

"Thanks, but I'm still not telling you who told me."

"Damn." Lucas replied, pretending to be all heartbroken. "Here I thought we were getting somewhere."

Brooke laughed. "Why am I friends with you again?"

"Well, what's not to love about me? I'm smart, sexy, funny and I have one very cute ass…..the list goes on and on….." He grinned.

"Has Peyton Sawyer been putting this nonsense into your head?" She teased. "I better get going." She sighed realizing it was almost ten. Her nerves were starting to return into her system. "Listen, Luke you're a smart guy. I'm sure you can figure out who was the snitch, but whatever happens you didn't hear it from me."

Lucas frowned. "Well, if it wasn't Nathan then I dunno who else it could be. No one else was there….."

"Except…" Brooke hinted helping him out. "You'll figure it out." Grabbing her gym bag from underneath the table, she stood up, swinging it over her left shoulder. "Love ya bitch!" She teased blowing him a kiss and waving him off.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas called out to her. Brooke turned around to face him. "You'll be fine today. Don't worry, I believe in you."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks Lucas. And….Peyton will come around, you'll see. She's way too crazy about you, not to."

"Least someone thinks so." Lucas replied giving her a doubtful look.

* * *

"Hey." Lucas placed a hand on Peyton's shoulder to get her attention.

Peyton tilted her head back to look at him. "Hi."

"Shouldn't you be at practice?" Lucas wondered as he took a seat next to her on the lobby couch.

"Shouldn't you?" She snapped.

Lucas put his hands up in defense. "I'm on my way actually. Sorry I'm just worried about you, Peyt. You've been avoiding me all night and morning. Why haven't you returned any of my calls baby?"

"I think the answer to that is pretty obvious."

Lucas sighed and stood up. "Could you for a second just try not to bite my head off?"

"I can't make any promises." Peyton lamely replied.

"Baby you know I'm sorry." Lucas kneeled down to face her directly. "What else do I have to do?"

Peyton loudly exhaled. Lucas' bright blue eyes stared at her intensely. It was her ultimate weakness. "Nothing." She replied. "I'm just being stupid and angry and bitter. Just give me some time to cool down okay? I know I'm overreacting Luke, but it still doesn't make what you did any better. I'm still upset with you. Nathan's like family, you know that."

"Besides the fact that you actually dated him. You know he's not your boyfriend, I am. I just wish you'd be on my side every once in awhile."

"Don't…." She warned. "You know I'm always on your side."

Lucas nodded, not really wanting to get into it. "Could we talk after the game tonight, then?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah…..okay." Peyton quickly nodded trying to show some effort for Lucas. "I'll see you later." She softly placed a kiss on Lucas' cheek and left.

Lucas softly touched the side of his cheek she had just kissed. At least it was a start.

Peyton slowed down her pace and slightly looked over her shoulder to see if Lucas had gone to practice yet. Making sure the coast was clear, she headed back to her previous spot on the couch and pulled out her cell phone. "Hi, information please." She spoke to the operator. "Hi, I would like the number for the Meridian Hotel in downtown Raleigh, please…..yeah, that's the one, if you could just connect me directly that would be great.. thanks.." Peyton looked around the lobby as she patiently waited to be connected, finally the hotel picked up. "Hey, yes could you please connect me with Karen Roe's room? Yeah, that's R ..O ..E……yeah I'll hold."

* * *

"Okay girls, let's run it one more time." Brooke commanded as she hit replay on the track. "Where the hell is Haley?" Brooke angry whispered to Teresa as the rest of the girls took position.

Teresa just shrugged. "I haven't seen her since you guys went out last night Brooke."

"Son of a bitch." Brooke muttered. "Tutor girl is going down." Suddenly the doors swung open, allowing a moment of hope to make its way through Brooke's skin. She soon frowned realizing it was only Mouth and Jake, with no Haley James in sight.

"Take five." Brooke called out to the squad as she waved Mouth and Jake over. "Hey boys." She exhaustingly greeted them. "So what do you got for me Mouth?"

Jake chuckled. "I still can't believe you spent the entire afternoon spying on girls."

"Cheerleaders, Jake." Mouth corrected. "Hott Cheerleaders." He added.

Jake slightly paused, letting the information sink in. "Good man." He nodded giving Mouth a pat on the back. "How come I wasn't offered to help out on this top secret mission Brooke? Now I know looking at hott Cheerleaders all day is a tough job, but somebody's got to do it and that's a sacrifice I'm willing to take."

"I'm sure." Brooke replied deadpanned. "Have any of you guys seen Haley or Peyton as a matter of fact?" She sighed heavily, she didn't need two missing cheerleaders to add on to her stress.

"Their not here?" Jake asked as he looked around the room. "Doesn't seem like Peyton or Haley as a matter of fact to ever be late for anything."

"I agree, Haley James is the most punctual girl I know. I find it to be quite an attractive asset." Mouth piped in.

Brooke and Jake looked at Mouth weirdly. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear the creepy comment." Brooke stated. Brooke sadly exhaled. Peyton so much she wasn't worried about, the broody teen had the moves down and Brooke knew she wouldn't let her down, even if she ended showing up five minutes before they had to go on. Peyton always had her back. The real concern was the disappearance of hung over Haley. Where the hell had she disappeared off to? "They'll be here." Brooke unconvincingly reassured herself. "Okay, Mouth, so what have you got for me?" She asked changing the subject.

"Your only real competition out there is Bear Creek for sure. Their pretty good."

"I actually need some specifics Mouth." Brooke replied impatiently as she clapped her hands together. "I know their good! They win every damn year!"

"I had a feeling you might say that." Mouth replied as he got into position. "Okay so first they do this." Mouth explained as he demonstrated the first part of the routine for Brooke. Jake raised an eyebrow as the rest of the squad stopped their stretching and crowded around Mouth. "Then they do this…."

"He's good." Teresa commented.

"Whatever." Stacey rolled her eyes and she went back to the floor to stretch.

'_whatever.' _Teresa mouthed mockingly as she went to stand by Brooke. Brooke laughed, giving Teresa a high five and giving Stacey the finger behind her back.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Jake wondered in amazement as his mouth hung open in shock. Meanwhile, Mouth continued to twirl around as the other girls cheered him on.

Brooke on the other hand giggled in glee as a huge smile formed around her face. "Mouth, you are awesome!" Brooke cried out and ran to the lankly boy after he was done demonstrating the routine, giving him a giant hug. "Thank you so much!" She pulled away and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "Alright girls, you saw the man. We've got a lot of work to do. On stage now!" The girls quickly obeyed with a new found energy in their step, something about Mouth's performance had uplifted their spirits. Maybe Brooke was right, they could actually win this year.

Jake shook his head as Mouth returned to his side.

"What!" Mouth laughed. "Hey, after years of announcing basketball games, your eyes wander and you pick up a few things." He defended.

"Yeah, girl's numbers, not cheers dude."

"Besides, look how happy she is now." Mouth pointed out.

Jake's eyes wandered to the stage and focused on Brooke. He smiled. Brooke was her bouncy self again. "You did good man." Jake nodded. "Maybe I should take up cheerleading." He joked.

"Or maybe you should just ask her out already."

Jake laughed. "I should have known better, nothing ever stays a secret in Tree Hill."


	57. Advice In An Unlikely Place

**A/N:** Not much to report so enjoy the chapter and also the italic portions are flashbacks incase you don't get that...:)

keep those reviews up guys!

* * *

"And Ravens lead by six. There goes Tim Smith passing the ball to number 23, Nathan Scott who scores! Talk about magic out there on the court ladies and gentlemen." Mouth announced through the roaring cheering of the crowd.

"Go Lucas!" Keith cheered to his nephew as Lucas ran down the court.

"And time out, Bear Creek. Let's cut to a quick commercial break." Mouth announced right before he slipped his headset off. "How you liking the game so far Keith?"

"Boys are doing good out there. As much as it pains me to say this, Dan is doing a good job." Keith mumbled as he made a face. "Loving the seating arrangements though." He added as he made himself comfortable while admiring the announcement booth Mouth had scored for the Classic. It was right on the floor. The two definitely had the best view in the house.

"Best seats in the house." Mouth agreed.

"OHHH…..!" The crowd erupted in shock. Both Keith and Mouth immediately focused on the court. There was Jake on the floor, holding down on his left ankle tightly, while Lucas and Nathan were too busy harassing the player who had obviously roughly knocked Jake down.

"He doesn't look to good." Mouth commented on Jake.

"I'm gonna go find out what's going on." Keith informed him as he made his way towards Dan, who was now currently venting his anger out on the referee.

"Are you insane!! That little snot should be benched. He just viciously attacked my player!"

"Coach Scott, I suggest you stop causing a scene and get out of my face."

"And I suggest you start doing your job." Dan snapped. "It's not that hard. A trained chimp could do it better."

"Watch it." The ref angrily warned.

"Let's go Danny." Keith cut in putting a hand on Dan's shoulder before the argument could go any further.

Dan quickly pulled away. "Get off me boozy." Rolling his eyes in disgust at the two, he walked away, back to his side of the court. "How's he doing doc?" Dan questioned the doctor as he examined Jake's leg.

"Sprained ankle coach. He's out." The doctor replied.

Dan tightly gripped his play book in fury. The rest of the team took a step back in fear as they watched the blood rush up to his head. The anger was getting the best of their coach. "Emerson, get in there!" Dan pointed out to Ryan in defeat. "Don't screw this up." he warned. "And get him out of my sight. I can't even stand to look at him." Dan disgustingly referred to Jake.

The few other players who were currently sitting out quickly followed orders and carried Jake out. "Unbelievable." Jake muttered to Keith as he passed him.

"Hang in there." Keith sympathetically replied giving Jake a nice pat on the shoulder. "Don't you worry about that ass over there."

And what are the rest of you looking at??" Dan angrily yelled. "Get back in there! We should be up by ten, not seven, so quit embarrassing me out there! You're all a disgrace to this team."

Jake rolled his eyes and gave Keith a nod. "Thanks Keith."

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh." Keith questioned his little brother as he observed an fuming Nathan kick a chair, sending it across the floor before he returned back to the court.

"Last time I checked you weren't the one who took home all-state in high school." Dan sneered. "Oh no, wait that was me."

"If Deb could see you now."

"Well it's too bad my good for nothing of a wife is too busy being smitten by my good for nothing of an ex. If anyone should be lectured it's her, on the sanctity of marriage! A wife should support her husband at all cost, not partner up a business with the town whore. There has to be something on that in the bible, I'm sure of that."

"Don't ever talk about Karen like that." Keith spat out. "You disgust me."

"How about you let me do what I'm good at, which is basketball and you go back to doing what ever it is you do. I think I saw a bar just up the street, right up your alley." Dan smirked as he focused back to the game and waved his brother off. "Besides these boys are too soft. Whitey's gone senile and they need a good strong father figure in their lives." Dan boasted.

"I'm sure Lucas, along with the rest of the team will be thrilled to hear that they have the devil in person offering to be their mentor." Keith sarcastically muttered.

"I'm sure Whitey would do the same…"

"Whitey's not an insensitive ass!"

"It's not that hard to pass a ball Smith!" Dan yelled out at Tim, ignoring Keith. "You still here?" Dan asked turning to his side to face Keith.

"Never mind." Keith irritably muttered walking away.

* * *

"Ah did you see that!" Brooke slapped Haley hard on the arm as she watched Jake being carried out of the gym. "I'm gonna kill the little prick who hurt my Jakey!"

"OW!" Haley howled. "Can you stop that! Still hung over here!" She groggily spoke as she chugged the rest of her water bottle.

"Well that's what you get for running off, doing god knows what!" Brooke nagged. "If you had stayed in bed, right where I left you last night. I would have cured that hangover and you would be fine. So, tough shit James."

Haley stuck out her tongue at Brooke unimpressed. "Go team…." She lazily swayed her pom poms to the left as she watched Lucas make a shot.

"Haley YOU CAN NOT RUIN THIS FOR ME!" Brooke screeched. "Your supposed to be the responsible one!"

"Tough shit Davis." Haley replied mockingly.

"Oh my god your still drunk…" Brooke concluded. "Very funny!" Brooke yelled out as she looked up at the ceiling. "Just what I need." She muttered and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine Brooke. I promise I will be perfect for the routine, even if I have to hold in my own vomit the whole entire time."

Brooke scrunched her nose in disgust. "Now that's the spirit." She joked as she looked back in Jake's direction. "Man if it wasn't for the fact that I just did my hair, I would totally kick some ass right now." Brooke angrily informed Haley as she gave the player who slammed Jake down a dirty look. The player from the other team was apparently to stupid to get the hint and winked and blew Brooke a kiss instead. "Eww, as if. My ass wouldn't be caught dead in public with that moron." This time she gave him the finger making her intentions quite clear.

"You are definitely the strangest bipolar bitch I have ever met." Haley commented noticing Brooke's random mood swings.

"Well being drunk as sure grown some balls on you James." Brooke smiled impressed. "So where were you last night exactly Haley?"

"Hanging out with Luke?…."

"Nuh nuh nuh, no you weren't. You're still mad at him remember?"

"Damn."

"Nice try though. So spill." Brooke ruffled her pom poms in Haley's face.

"Honestly….I don't remember Brooke." Haley replied seriously. "I was drunk and wandered off and woke up in the lobby."

"Alone?" Brooke inquired with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes. Alone." Haley replied deadpanned."

* * *

"_Oh god this sucks!" Haley mumbled out with her head half way down the toilet._

"_Hey you're gonna be fine. Just relax." Nathan coached her as he held on to her hair. Her gently rubbed her back to comfort her. The two were currently in Nathan's bathroom._

"_Lucas' not here right?" Haley questioned as she rose up slightly from the toilet bowl, only to shove her face back down immediately to puke some more._

"_Here let me help you." Nathan chuckled as he pushed the knob down and flushed the toilet clean for her._

"_It's not funny." Haley whined as she pulled away from the toilet and rested her back against the cold hard tiles on the wall and crossed her arms on her chest._

"_Lucas' not here, so don't worry. He's probably out running or getting breakfast….or stalking Peyton." He reassured her._

"_Thank you for taking care of me, Nathan. Really." She took a deep breath and attempted to comb her locks back with her fingers._

"_Don't sweat it. I couldn't just well leave you alone in your room. I'd be too busy worrying about you the whole time, which would really suck cause I already think about you all the time anyway."_

_Haley blushed as she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'd kiss you if I wasn't bathing in my own vomit right now." She joked._

"_Good to know." Nathan smirked. "I'll go get you some water."_

"_Please do." Haley replied seriously before diving right back to her beloved toilet bowl._

_

* * *

_

"Haley! Hello!" Brooke waved a hand in her face as she tried to gain Haley's attention.

Haley soon snapped back to reality. "Sorry."

"Is that a smile I see?" Brooke smirked.

"No….." Haley replied as she attempted to hide it horribly.

"Oh I can not wait to find out what it is that your hiding and believe me I will." Brooke nodded.

"Where's Peyton?" Haley asked changing the subject.

"Probably somewhere slashing her wrists right about now. That girl is a closet full of issues."

Both Brooke and Haley looked behind their shoulders. Of course it would be like Stacey to say something that insensitive.

'_Bitch.'_ Brooke thought to herself.

"Lucas needs a real women in his life."

"So now that one Scott brother basically just used you and tossed you aside like yesterday's garbage now your gonna try your luck on the next one?" Peyton cut in appearing out of nowhere.

The surprise appearance left Stacey speechless. For once her smart ass mouth couldn't get her out of this one. "I….I…"

"I'm sorry last time I checked me and Haley weren't talking to you." Brooke snapped. "And watch what you say about my best friend bitch."

"Some best friend." Stacey replied managing to get some courage into her system. "Didn't even show up til last minute."

"Ohhh I'm gonna kill a bitch!" Brooke snarled as she watched Stacey quickly scurry away to her side. Brooke instantly dove after her but was pulled back by Peyton and Haley.

"Forget that skank. She's trash and everyone knows it, hell she knows it!" Haley reassured her as she smoothed out her skirt.

Brooke huffed sadly. "She's right though." She turned to Peyton. "Where the hell were you??? I can't do this without you stupid!" She slapped Peyton hard on the arm and started to sob.

"I'm so sorry." Peyton replied as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"I'm sorry too." Brooke muffled out between her sobbing. "I'm just so stressed and emotional right now." She laughed. "I don't even know why I'm crying."

"You've been under a lot of pressure. It's okay." Peyton cooed. "I'm the one who messed up. I let Lucas get to me and make me forget what's important." Peyton pulled away from the hug. "This is your day today Davis and I'm gonna make sure it stays that way."

"Yay! You're here!" Haley cheered out happily and hugged Peyton.

"I'm here." Peyton gasped out and she tried to get away from Haley's death grip of a hug.

"You want in on a little secret?" Haley whispered in Peyton ear.

"I hope this isn't the part where you tell me you're a lesbian and want me to leave Lucas for you." Peyton joked finally being able to pull Haley off of her. "Cuz I actually might consider it."

Haley giggled at the joke. "I'm hung over and still kind of drunk!" Haley lowered her voice making sure no one else heard her. The girl was seriously paranoid at the moment.

"This has Brooke Davis written all over it." Peyton smirked giving Brooke a look. Brooke however pretended like she didn't see it.

"I think I'm gonna throw up soon though too….again….for the billionth time."

"Let's not over share Haley." Peyton replied disgusted. "Go drink some more water." Peyton playfully slapped Haley's butt sending her off to get some water from the sidelines.

"So let me have it." Peyton told Brooke, now that the two were finally alone, well besides the roaring crowd behind them. Peyton was expecting Brooke to bitch at her any second now.

"I knew you'd be here." Brooke quickly replied. She had stopped crying a few minutes ago. "And about last night…I'm sorry you had to find out about Lucas like that….I feel horrible."

* * *

_Peyton awkwardly leaned behind the gym doors in her cheerleading outfit gently swaying back and forth. She was tired and cranky. Things with Lucas weren't getting any better and after her talk with Karen earlier today, things were about to get much more interesting for the couple._

"_Peyton?"_

_Peyton looked up from her feet. Was that really her? "Bevin?" Bevin nodded giving her a shy wave as she made her way over, closer to Peyton. "Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything, but what the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Stacey wanted me to watch the squad, so here I am." She shrugged her shoulders._

_Peyton rolled her eyes. She could never quite figure out how those two ever became best friends. Bevin was nice and Stacey was….well a big fat whore. Then again it wasn't like her and Brooke were exactly twins either. _

"_Stacey's not that bad." Bevin spoke picking up on the vibe Peyton was giving. "I mean sure she has her flaws but I still love her like a sister. We grew up together. Kind of like you and Brooke."_

_Peyton bit her bottom lip and nodded in understanding. "Guess so…" She lightly whispered. "Well good, I'm glad you came." Peyton straightened herself up tucking a piece of her blond curls behind her ears. "Listen about the whole Brooke thing…"_

_Bevin put up a hand. "Hey, Brooke's my problem not you Peyton. We're cool."_

_Peyton nodded. "Good….listen though, I know you and Brooke are on the outs, but could you maybe put the cat fight on hold til we get back to Tree Hill? Brooke is stressed out enough as it is."_

"_Hey I'm only here to watch and support the rest of the squad, scouts honor."_

"_Thanks Bev."_

"_So what are you doing out here, if you don't mind me asking?" Bevin wondered._

"_It's been quite a ruff weekend. I just don't think I can handle it in there." Peyton confessed._

"_Hey we're cheerleaders, it's what we do. We put some pep into people's lives no matter how crazy it gets in there. It may sound cheesy, but it's true. We have the power to whisk people away for an hour or two and make them forget all their troubles. I know when I cheer, it does that for me." Bevin explained. "Whatever it is I'm sure it can't be that bad."_

"_Backstabbing boyfriend." Peyton offered._

"_Nice try, but not as good as getting your ass kicked in front of the entire school by the head cheerleader at a party." Bevin retaliated._

_Peyton chuckled. "You win."_

"_Oh, I know." Bevin teased confidently. "And look how great my face looks now." She joked. Peyton laughed some more. "See it's all good. We all fall down, but we gotta get back up sometime. If I can survive the most humiliating experience of my life, than I'm more than sure you survive your boy drama." Peyton nodded. "Besides, I know you of all people ain't gonna leave your best friend hanging, right?"_

_Peyton slowly nodded again. Tonight was Brooke's night. She couldn't let her dark moody self ruin that for her. Brooke had always been there for her and not once ever asked for anything in return. Tonight was not the night to be selfish; Peyton at least owed Brooke that much. "Thanks Bevin."_

"_So I'll see you inside?"_

"_Yeah, you go ahead though. I just need a sec."_

"_Cool. Well good luck out there. I'll be cheering you guys on….even Brooke." Bevin chuckled. "I hear that we actually have a shot at winning this year." Bevin teased giving Peyton a wink and headed into the gym._

_Putting on her cheesiest smile, Peyton took a deep breath and headed inside the gym after a few minutes. _

_

* * *

_

Peyton shook her head. "We'll talk about that later. This is your night Davis. The Classic starts in like half and hour and pretty soon we'll be making the boys carry that huge shiny trophy in the back of Nathan's car for you."

"You bet your ass we will!" Brooke cheered giving Peyton a high five.

Peyton swung an arm around Brooke and pulled her close. "Oh and by the way, don't freak or anything but you'll never guess who's here…"

* * *

Nathan draped a towel over his shoulders as he cleared the court and followed the rest of the team out the gym. The Ravens had beat Bear Creek with ease, leading the entire time. They were an unstoppable force this year and Nathan Scott played the part well. As Nathan reached the edge of the gym, he smiled as he passed by the squad. There was Haley sitting on the floor Indian style as she quickly gulped down a bottle of water; she had two more sitting on her lap. Nathan chuckled. It was a miracle the girl was still functioning. She had sure been a drunken, hung over mess this morning. Nathan ended up taking care of her all morning, but he didn't mind. To him it was more time he got to spend alone with Haley, despite the fact that her head was down his toilet most of the time.

Haley looked up immediately. It was like she had sensed him watching. Giving him a warm smile, followed by a shy wave, she discreetly mouthed hello to him. Nathan returned the hello. Nathan continued to watch her as she stood up from the floor and made her way over to the rest of the squad. He smirked noticing how her skirt swayed from side to side along with her hips. He sure had to admit that Haley James looked damn hot in her uniform. Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly texted her _'good luck, along with nice legs.'_ A few moments later he noticed Haley blush as she checked her phone.

"You Nate you coming?"

Nathan nodded at Tim who was waiting for him by the doors. "Yeah, man let's hurry up. I wanna get back before the cheer competition." Nathan replied as he jogged over to Tim and headed inside the locker room.

"Cheer competition? Who cares about that?" Tim replied totally clueless as he followed behind Nathan.


	58. What Dreams Are Made Of

Here's the new chappy... thanks for all the great reviews as usual...keep them up!

* * *

"Brooke you're like seriously cutting off my circulation here babe." Peyton whined as she cringed in pain. The feeling in her right hand was completely gone.

"Sorry." Brooke mumbled as she released her grip from Peyton's hand. "Why don't they just announce the damn thing already!" She crackled her knuckles nervously as she eagerly awaited for the judges to finish up tallying the final scores. The squad had managed to give an impeccable performance and now all the teams had gone, there was nothing left to do but wait for the winner of the Classic to be announced. Brooke was extremely proud of her team, they had pulled off a kick ass performance, but as much as she hated to admit, Bear Creek had done a great job too.

"It's gonna be fine." Peyton reassured her best friend. "You did a great job Brooke. The squad's never had a better night. I'm proud of you."

Brooke shyly smiled. "Couldn't have done it without you P. Sawyer. I mean if you hadn't gotten Haley to fill in…I probably would have forfeited. I'm glad you're my best friend."

"Ditto."

"Oh I think their ready." Haley nudged Brooke to get her attention. The three girls looked up. The judge on the far right with paper in one hand and a microphone on the other, got up from his seat. "Good luck!" Haley happily whispered.

"Okay." Brooke exhaled. "Support ladies." She stuck out her hands, indicating to Peyton and Haley to grab one. The two immediately obeyed and tightly squeezed Brooke's petite hands for support.

The rest of the gym became silent as the judge prepared his announcement.

"If Brooke wins you should definitely take her out to **celebrate**, you know if you're still not too crippled enough." Lucas hinted as he nudged Jake a little. The pair were sitting in the bleachers with the crowd.

"Shut up." Jake rolled his eyes as he pressed some ice to his injured ankle.

"Let's all give a round of applause to all the squads for coming out here tonight and doing an excellent job out there." The crowd obediently clapped in response. "This year has most definitely been a hard decision to make. It really was a close one folks…"

"Blah, blah, blah…" Brooke whined. "How does this guy think he is the Pope? He should not be talking for this long!"

"Patience young grasshopper." Haley joked around in her best voice, causing the trio to laugh out loudly.

"SHHH!" The squad scolded the three from behind.

"For once try to keep your mouth shut for like two seconds Davis!" Stacey threatened from behind.

'_Sorry_.' Brooke turned her head around and mouthed to the squad, right along with giving Stacey the finger. Stacey gave her an unimpressed smile and returned the gesture. Rolling her eyes, Brooke focused her attention back to the judge and frowned. The moron was still rambling on.

"… and so it gives me great pleasure to announce this year's Classic champions…."

Brooke tightly snapped her eyes shut and took in a deep breath.

"BEAR CREEK!"

The rest of the squad looked at each other in shock. They couldn't believe they had just lost again this year. Brooke sadly frowned as she slowly let go of Peyton and Haley's hands. The raven haired girl was truly disappointed. Brooke had really thought they'd had a shot this year.

As the cheerleaders from Bear Creek excitedly ran back on stage to collect their trophy, the captain Claire Young, made sure to stick out her tongue at Brooke as she passed by, while discreetly mouthing '_nice try'_.

"What a bitch." Peyton muttered in disgust.

"I'll give her a spirit finger." Haley muttered as she openly flipped Claire the bird.

Peyton hysterically laughed. "God! You're still drunk, aren't you?" Haley frowned. "Yea, there's no way the real Haley James would have done that." Peyton teased.

"Sorry.." Haley muttered embarrassed.

"Don't be. I kind of like it…." Peyton laughed again. "Hey Cookie…" Peyton called Brooke by her childhood nickname. Brooke hadn't spoken a word, instead she just envyingly watched Claire Young collect her trophy. "Hey, I don't care what those crap-ass judges say. You did a great job and you're a hell of a lot better captain than that bitchy peroxide queen over there."

Brooke chuckled. As stupid as it sounded, Brooke liked the fact that everyone knew Claire wasn't a real blond thanks to the horrible dye job she had gotten done recently. The best part was that she paraded around like it looked good. The girl had been the laughing stock of the girl's locker room all weekend. "You're right Peyton. My hair is much better than that thing she's currently sporting." Brooke stood up from the court and brushed herself off. "C'mon, let's all go out and celebrate for a job well done, my treat." She announced to the squad.

"…congratulations yet again girls." The judge on stage spoke as he handed the trophy over the Claire.

Brooke rolled her eyes in disgust. "Let's go before I start kicking some ass." She motioned for the girls to get up.

"…we were so impressed with today's routines, but this next award was a unanimous choice by all the judges. For the first time ever, we are presenting the award for best original choreography and the award goes out to…"

"Wait…" Peyton hissed as she pulled Brooke back, who was practically pushing the rest of the squad out towards to exit.

"…Raven's captain Brooke Davis from Tree Hill High!"

The cheerleaders from Bear Creek whipped their heads back in surprise, even Claire Young was in shock.

"I won?" Brooke whispered to herself. She was just as shocked as the rest of them.

"YES you won!" Peyton yelled out breaking the silence. "Get over there!" She pushed Brooke towards the stage as the Tree Hill fans cheered her on from the bleachers. Both Lucas and Jake, although struggling from his ankle, stood up from their seats and rooted her on.

"I WON!" Brooke shouted out finally letting it sink in as she ran on stage to collect her trophy. She quickly snatched it away from the judge, leaving him speechless. Sure the trophy was miniature in size compared to Bear Creek's, but shit it was HER trophy and that was one thing Claire Young sure didn't have. "Nah, nah, nanna, nah.." Brooke mocked as she ran past Claire and back to her team. The ravens welcomed her with opened arms.

"Congratulations!" Haley squealed in delight.

"You so deserve it!" Teresa added giving Brooke a quick hug.

"Couldn't have done it without you guys." Brooke admitted. "I just wanna say, thank you. Thank you for putting up with all my crap these past few months. This trophy really is for all of us."

"Well it all paid off." Peyton said as she swung an arm across Brooke's shoulders.

"Well since it's for all of us, could I hold the trophy Brooke?" Haley asked holding out her arms.

"No! It's mine!" Brooke quickly held the trophy to her chest.

"But you just said…" Haley stammered.

"I was just being modest Haley." Brooke shook her head in disbelief. "Geez."

The rest of the squad laughed. "You've got a lot to learn kid." Teresa said gently patting Haley on the head like a dog.

"Okay girls, let's get out of these uniforms, slip on some party gear and fuckin celebrate! Drinks all around, my treat. Tonight we are totally getting…."

"Ummm Brooke…" Peyton nervously tapped her, trying to get her attention.

"…wasted! Full on, I'm talking about jello shots, margaritas, cosmos, the works…"

"BROOKE!" Haley hissed.

"…Drinks of all sort…" Brooke stopped short upon hearing an annoying cough coming from behind her. It was obvious someone was trying to get her attention. "What the fu…." Brooke annoyingly snapped her head back and cringed. "Whi…Whitey! I didn't know you were back there." The former coach had crept up behind her. Brooke gave Peyton a dirty look and gave a nervous laugh.. Why hadn't they warned her? Peyton huffed in disbelief. "But ummm yea as I was saying,, drinks of…apple juice! And ummm orange juice and hell I'll even totally get some cranberry for you Whitey."

'_Apple juice?'_ Peyton mouthed to Brooke. "Real smooth." She muttered to Haley.

Brooke shrugged. She had panicked.

"Nice." Peyton whispered in Brooke's ear.

"How long has he been there?" Brooke gritted through her teeth all along trying to keep a bright smile for Whitey, who just continued to stare at her, giving her _the look_. The _Whitey look, _the whole damn school knew too damn well. It was sort of a combination between the I'm gonna kill you look and the I'm gonna kill you irritated frown. It was Whitey's signature look and quite frankly whenever he made the look, which was about 95 of the time, it scared the shit out of everyone.

"Long enough." Peyton replied with a cheesy smile. "It's good to see you coach." Peyton walked over to give him a hug. "I didn't even know you were gonna be here."

"I had some free time, now that dumbass over here had taken my position for the time being." Whitey motioned to Dan, who was busy yelling into his cell phone on the other side of the gym. "I see congratulations are in order Miss Davis."

"Thanks Whitey. I'm glad you could make it. We miss you out there."

"Right….well I guess you guys wanna go out and **celebrate** your victory…..**with apple juice…**." Whitey stressed out the last part.

"Oh don't forget orange too…" Haley stupidly added on and was instantly hushed by the rest of girls and pulled to the back of the group.

Brooke nervously nodded as the rest of the girls stood behind her I silence. "Right…." Brooke replied unsure of what to do next. If she knew Whitey, he'd probably put them under house arrest all night. Guess she'd just have to take her chance. "Well…..**ooookay**, see ya!" Brooke quickly scurried off. The squad stalled for a second, unsure what to do next, but when they didn't hear Whitey call after Brooke, they quickly made their getaway as well.

"Coach? Hey!" Lucas happily greeted Whitey with a handshake. "What are you doing here? I thought you had surgery?" Lucas questioned.

"I still had a few days, thought I'd come out and support. Great job out there tonight Lucas."

"Thanks, listen I hate to run, but I gotta go. Well catch up later?" Lucas replied as he caught a glimpse of Peyton behind Whitey. She was just about to walk out of the gym. Whitey nodded. "Good to see you here coach. Right where you belong." Lucas jogged off over to Peyton. "Peyton! Babe, wait up." He gently pulled her aside. "Hey." He softy greeted her. "Great job tonight. I'm so proud of you." He leaned in to give Peyton a kiss.

"The girls are waiting, we're gonna go out to celebrate." Peyton spoke up, leaning back before Lucas could touch her lips with his.

Lucas frowned. "So what? I can't even kiss my girl now?"

"Sorry." She sighed. "I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Then tell me Peyt. Help me understand, I wanna help. I wanna make things right, but I can't help you if you don't help me. It kills me to see you like this. Look I'm sorry about Nathan." He gently cupped her face. "You know I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you right?"

"Sounds like a lot of crap if you ask me." Peyton muttered under her breath and turned her face away.

Lucas cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You…you heard me." Peyton replied with a little more courage.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lucas replied angrily.

Peyton shook her head. "You say you'd never intentionally hurt me, but you still do it anyway." She turned away in frustrated. "God, can I even believe anything that comes out of your mouth anymore?"

Lucas was taken aback by her coldness. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what he'd done wrong now. "How can you even say something like that?" He sadly ask.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno Luke, how bout you get back to me when you ACTUALLY take your HCM test." Peyton angrily spat out before storming off.

Lucas stared at Peyton in disbelief as he watched her exit the gym. How could she have possibly known? "Unbelievable." Then like a bolt of lighting it hit him. Lucas tightly gripped his fists in anger. "Nathan." He scoffed under his breath. It had to be, Nathan was the only one who knew. "Son of a bitch." Lucas muttered to himself as he spotted Nathan on the other side of the gym talking to Tim and stalked over in that direction.

_

* * *

_

_Peyton nervously spoke into her cell phone. "Karen! Hey it's Peyton." She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She should have made Brooke do it. "No, no, no, Lucas is fine." Peyton replied and chuckled a little._

"_Oh okay, I was worried there for a second." Karen gave a sigh of relief._

"_How's your trip going?" Peyton decided to play off the small talk for a bit first before she got down to business._

"_Pretty good actually. Me and Deb, are scouting locations for a new business venture."_

"_Sounds neat."_

"_Not that I don't love hearing from you Peyton, but exactly why are you calling me? I mean if Lucas is alright and all."_

"_Just thought I'd say hello…."_

"_Peyton…"_

"_Oh yea and ummm…Lucas wanted me to check and see if you had heard anything about his results from the HCM test, maybe the doctor called you or something…."_

"_HCM results?"_

_Peyton frowned. Karen had sounded slightly confused. "Yeah…you guys went to get him tested on Monday, right?"_

"_Well yeah…" Karen slowly began. "…but we never got it done. Right when we were about to head to the hospital, Lucas told me they called to reschedule. The doctor had to leave on some family emergency." Karen explained. "They told Lucas they'd call back in a few days once they figured out when the on-call doctor would be in. Come to think of it I don't even think they've called him back yet. I'll just give them a call on Monday, I guess."_

_A pencil Peyton was holding snapped in her hands. "Oh…I see…" Now Peyton was just as confused as Karen. Why would Lucas have lied to her? Was he even telling the whole story to his mother?_

"_I'm not quite sure I understand Peyton. Lucas sent you to call me for results to a test that he hasn't even had yet?" _

_Peyton took in a deep breath. She knew she was busted. "Okay…so this is really embarrassing to admit Karen, but…"_

_

* * *

_

Peyton put her head in her hands in disbelief once she stepped out of the gym. She couldn't believe she had just done that. She had made Karen swear never to tell Lucas about their phone conversation and Karen agreed, she had felt bad for the poor girl. Although she wasn't exactly comfortable about lying to her son or the fact that Peyton had gone behind his back, Karen knew Peyton's intentions were good. The real question was why Lucas had lied to Peyton about the test in the first place. But whatever, it was all done and over with; Karen agreed to keep quiet and Lucas would never have to know….well that was until Peyton decided to spill the beans just mere seconds ago. It was only a matter of time until he figured out how she had caught his lie. "I suck." Peyton muttered to herself.

"Don't forget you swallow too." Brooke teased appearing out of nowhere. "C'mon P. Sawyer the margaritas aren't gonna drink themselves."

"Yeah sure…." Peyton reluctantly nodded.

"What's wrong?" Brooke replied in a worried tone. Just minutes ago her P. Sawyer was full of life and now someone had just sucked it all out of her like a vampire. There was only three people in this entire world who had that power over Peyton. Brooke being one of them whenever they were fighting, her dad and of course the Lucas. Seeing how papa Sawyer was still out of town, it was pretty obvious. "Okay what did that little snot do now?" Brooke demanded and she began to make her way back to the gym.

"Whoa, hold it there Rocky." Peyton yelled out pulling her back by the arm.

"C'mon let me kick some ass. I've got all this vent up anger inside from that hoe bag Claire Young. I could use a release, plus I'm still kind of mad at him for the whole Nathan thing."

Peyton shook her head. "No, I just don't wanna deal with it right now, besides fighting isn't gonna sol---" Peyton stopped short on her words when she and a Brooke heard a loud bang that made them both jump. Seconds later you could hear people yelling from the gym.

"What the hell?" Brooke whipped her head towards the direction of the gym. "Oh My God!" She cried out and ran inside.

"What?" Peyton yelled after her and followed her.

And there was the source of all the trouble. Locked in a tight death grip were Lucas and Nathan on the floor, both struggling to overpower the other. A small crowd had formed around them, while Jake struggled to get through on his sprained ankle.

"Get out of the way, let me through." Jake commanded and he attempted to push his way through. No such luck.

"Hey let him through!" Brooke screeched as she pushed some people aside creating a path for Jake to get through.

"Uh, thanks…" Jake spoke a little flushed. One sprained ankle and he was having petite girls come to his rescue. Brooke was sure strong for how tiny she was. It kind of scared Jake a little.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders giving him a smile. "I'm not strong enough to break this up though…." Brooke pointed out once the two had finally reached Lucas and Nathan. "Stop it you two!" Brooked cried out hitting Nathan on the head with her Prada bag.

"Shit Brooke!" Nathan cried out, losing his focus and giving Lucas the perfect opportunity to pin him down.

"Thanks." Lucas nonchalantly told Brooke as he continued to hold Nathan down with his body weight.

"Get off him!" She swung her bag again making sure to hit Lucas this time. "Lucas Scott don't make me go all Tae Bo on your ass! I've been doing the tapes!"

"Oww! Damn Brooke." Lucas whined as he felt a hard slap on the back of his head. Lucas looked up to face her, the only problem that it was now Peyton standing in front of him not Brooke.

"Get off him now." Peyton sternly demanded. "I said now!" She yelled out again. Lucas however refused to budge.

"Just let me handle this Peyton…"

"No, stop it! What is with you? This is not the Lucas I know. It's like you've switched places or something." Peyton sadly shook her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, don't you see it Lucas? You're Nathan now and now Nathan's actually the good guy…"

Lucas stopped short, not knowing how to response to such an accusation. Taking the opportunity Nathan regained his strength and pushed him off.

"What's happening to you Luke? When did you get so angry?" Peyton softly asked. By this time the crowd had died out. The awkward tension had caused them to scatter. Only Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke and Jake remained now.

Lucas turned his head to the side. He was still sitting in the same spot Nathan had pushed him on. "I…I dunno… I just got…confused….or…I don't Peyton…I just, it's…."

"It's me…" Peyton slowly answered as it dawned on her. It wasn't all Lucas' fault. Her insecurities had pushed him away and as much as he fought to get back in, she never gave him the chance. "It's me." She ran a hand through her curls in disbelief. Everytime Lucas was angry or upset, chances were she was the source of the problem. "I'm sorry Luke. I never meant for it to get this far…how could I be so stupid. This isn't fair to you."

Lucas looked back up to face her. "It's not your fault Peyton. I just let my temper get the best of me that's all." He explained.

"Yea and I'm the cause of that. I can't do this to you anymore, I can't, I won't…"

Brooke looked around at the scene in front of her. If she knew her P. Sawyer, she knew exactly where this was going. Pulling Jake and Nathan with her she took a few feet back. The last thing the poor guy needed was to be dumped in front of one of his best friends and his arch nemesis.

"I'll work on it, I promise…I fucked up, I know…I'm just so crazy about you.."

"That's the problem. This is healthy Lucas, look at us. You're fighting Nathan on a regular basis, you're always in a crappy mood. I hate being the cause of all of this shit…"

"So we'll work on it babe. I do whatever it takes. Please, I just don't want you to hate me. I love you."

Peyton looked up to the ceiling as she struggled to hold her tears in. "Please don't hate me….." She took a deep breath and faced him once again. "I'm sorry Lucas, but…..we're…..we're done."

The news hit him like a ton of bricks. He had never expected Peyton to utter those words to him. "Babe?" He asked unsure. He couldn't have just heard what she just said properly. He could feel his eyes starting to water. It was so surreal to him. Lucas couldn't even remember the last time he cried. They were Lucas and Peyton, they were meant to be together, he knew it.

Brooke sadly looked down. Poor Lucas looked like a scared little boy crying out for his mommy. "We should go." Jake whispered to Brooke and Nathan. Nathan quickly nodded and led the way out. Brooke looked behind her as she walked away. Guess this really wasn't the weekend that dream were made of.


	59. The Thin Line Between Love & Hate

**A/N:** Wow two chapters back to back...I rock...haha jk.

* * *

"So what should we do now?" Jake wondered as he, Brooke and Nathan stood outside of the gym. "I mean should we just hang around and see if their okay or whatever. I'll check up on Luke and you Peyton, right Brooke?"

Brooke nervously chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know Jake." She replied. "Although you should probably leave before Lucas comes after you…yet again." She turned to Nathan.

"Me! Why do I have to leave?" Nathan protested. "I get tackled and I'm the one who has to miss out on the after show." He crossed his arms across his chest. "No way man, I gonna gloat and I'm gonna enjoy every damn ounce of it once he comes out. It's about time Peyton got rid of him."

"Don't be such a dick man." Jake spoke up before Brooke could retaliate.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts. You see how Lucas treats her. Don't deny it. He's always going off on her and not to mention me." Nathan defended.

"Oh please like I'm supposed to believe you didn't go out of your way to provoke him each time." Brooke said. "I love you Nate, but you're no saint either and let's not forget you weren't exactly boyfriend of the year either when you dated Peyton."

"Not this time." Nathan quietly mumbled. "You saw it Jake. He came out of nowhere and decked me."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Grow up man. You obviously did something to piss him off. Twice."

"Whatever. I don't care what you two say, I'm not leaving. Peyton's gonna need me and I wouldn't miss the look on Lucas' face for the world. It's gonna be priceless."

Brooke looked over her shoulder and glared at Nathan. "Okay Nathan, now I'm only gonna tell you this one more time…GET...OUT…YOU…ASS."

Nathan took a step back in defense. He knew there was only so far you could get away with pushing Brooke over the edge. "Oookay…point taken. I'm out of here." He held his hands up in defense and slowly backed away from Brooke. Was it at all manly to admit that he feared for his life whenever Brooke Davis was around?

"Hey and by the way your ass better come and find me later tonight! I so wanna know where the hell you were last night!" Brooke called out to him. Nathan nodded and waved her off. "Maybe you should head back too Jake." She turned her attention back to Jake. "You shouldn't be putting all that pressure on you ankle standing up.

"I can take it." Jake reassured her. "I just wanna make sure Lucas is gonna be okay." Brooke nodded as she leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor in exhaustion. Jake clumsily followed her led and sat beside her. "Congratulations by the way Davis. You did really good out there, but then again you always do."

"Ha, thanks but come on this was probably the first time you've actually ever watched us cheer."

"That's not true. I've watched you guys before. Well you mostly…" Jake confessed.

Brooke sheepishly blushed. "Thanks."

"Listen about the other night and me walking in on you…."

"Oh god!" Brooke interrupted and started to chuckle. She had forgotten about the whole SexyBack incident that had just happened two nights ago. So much stuff had happened in-between now and then that it really didn't seem to faze her at all anymore. So Jake saw her dancing around in her underwear…it could have been much worse. At least she hadn't been brooking herself when he had walked in. Now that would have probably killed her from the embarrassment. "It's okay, I'm over it. I don't want things to be awkward."

"Same here." After debating it over in his head for sometime, Jake hesitantly placed a hand over hers. Brooke smiled letting it settle in comfortably. It felt just right. "By the way, do you always make it a habit to dance around your room in your underwear?"

Brooke gasped. "Jake!" She slapped him on the arm with her free hand.

Jake mischievously smiled. "I'm just saying cuz then I just might have to make it a habit out of not knocking first."

Brooke chuckled. "You're a nerd and now kind of a perv."

"I know but you love me anyway."

Brooke turned her face to the side to look at Jake directly. "I do." She softly replied. "Well I mean I like you…I do."

A small smirk crept up Jake's lips. "I like you too Brooke."

"I'm gonna ask you out sometime." She bluntly informed him.

"Jake chuckled. "Okay Davis."

"Good, just thought I'd give you the heads up."

"I look forward to it."

The two shared a smile and returned their gaze back to the gym doors in front of them. All they could do now was wait.

"Any chance you do it naked sometimes?" Jake asked a few minutes later.

"JAKE!"

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening…" Lucas huffed in bewilderment. Just two nights ago him and Peyton were perfect and now he had nothing. "Don't do this Peyton." He had finally stood up from the floor and stepped closer to Peyton. "I need you. I know you need me too." He begged. A few tears strands had escaped from his eyes and slowly crept down the side of his face. Lucas could feel his throat clamping up. He could feel his heat racing. It was just about ready to burst out of his chest from the pain he was experiencing at the moment.

"This isn't working anymore Lucas. It hasn't for a long time." Peyton's lips trembled as she spoke to him. "No matter how hard we try. I feel like I'm just dragging you down with me. I don't want that. You deserve better."

Lucas furiously shook his head at her. He wasn't about to accept any of it. "I WANT YOU." He cupped her face with his rough hands. "I NEED YOU."

Not being able to hold it any longer, she let the tears steam down her face. Lucas brushed them off gently with the tips of his thumbs as he continued to cup her face with his hands. "US not being together…just doesn't exist for me. How can I go on without you by my side? I just can't do that Peyton, I can't erase the feeling."

Peyton could feel herself being slowly pulled back in with Lucas' words. How could she say no to him? Maybe she was making a huge mistake. Maybe they could work it all after all. And then again maybe they just couldn't. Maybe she was just too damn tired of it and too damn tired of having someone that loved her so much that she couldn't even return the words to. Lucas needed more and right now she couldn't be the person to give him these things. The things that he deserved. "No…..stop." She untangled herself from his arms. "I have to do this. I don't want us to end up miserable and hating each other."

"I could never hate you."

"You say that now Luke, but who knows what will happen a year from now, a month, hell even next week. You can't control it all, you know. Life's not supposed to be like that."

"I won't let you go." Lucas firmly stated. He pulled her back to his embrace. "I don't care what you say. You're mine and I'm yours. This is the way it's supposed to be."

Peyton softly ran a hand through the side of his face. "I don't think you really have a choice here Luke." As much as it was killing her, Peyton knew this was the right thing to do. They needed this space, they needed to find themselves separately, if they ever had any hopes of surviving. "I'm sorry Lucas."

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" Lucas questioned her as he started to feel her pull away. Next thing he knew he was watching her wipe some tears off her face before turning around and walking away. He had to say something, anything to get her to stay. "Peyton! I'm sorry." Lucas called out to her. He couldn't come up with anything better, then again Lucas had never been smooth with words when it came to girls. "I'm so sorry, about everything. The jealously, Nathan, lying to you about the test. I feel like I let you down. Last thing I wanted to do was be that guy for you." He confessed. "I don't know what happened, where I went wrong."

"Love makes you do the wacky right?"

"Huh?"

Peyton shook her head and tucked a curl behind her ear. "Nothing, forget it…just something I heard once on this show, Bu--"

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Lucas finished off for her. "I know, I remember you told me that once."

"Yeah…." She nodded before turning back around to exit the gym but quickly stopped short of a step. "Why'd you do it Luke? I mean lie." She questioned him although she had refused to turn around to face him.

"I…I just can't do it Peyton. I don't want to change the way I live my life. I won't conform to it."

"You're a fool."

"It's my choice Peyt."

"And what if you have this thing Lucas? You'll need medicine."

"And then give up basketball right?" Lucas replied with a chuckle. "Basketball is all I've got now Peyton. I won't give up on it, not like you're doing with us."

Peyton finally spun around to face him. "That's a really dick thing to say Lucas." His words had stung her pretty hard.

"I'm not getting the test Peyton."

Peyton huffed. "Well fine then. Just say that instead of keeping up this bullshit charade, going around lying saying you've been rescheduling appointments." Peyton spat out.

"I tried telling you how I felt about the whole thing and you wouldn't have it remember?"

"Well excuse me for actually caring about whether or not you live tomorrow!"

A quizzical look then formed on Lucas' face. "Wait a second…rescheduling? I never told Nathan that. How did he know Peyton?"

Peyton frowned. "Nathan knows you didn't take the test!" Peyton couldn't believe Nathan had known before she did. "Unbelievable! Is there anybody else besides me who wasn't told!"

"Cut the crap Peyton. I know it was Nathan who told you ."

"Why would you tell Nathan and not me, YOUR GIRLFRIEND about the test!" Peyton furiously stared at Lucas.

"I didn't. He managed to weasel his way into that information just fine. I told him to stay out of it, but of course he had to go running off to you and make me look like the ass, anything to get his moment of glory." Lucas scoffed.

"Oh my god, is that you two have been dueling it out lately?" Peyton threw her hands up in defeat. "You're a fuckin moron Lucas! I can't believe you've been fighting Nathan just to keep him from ratting you out!"

"Well, you know what? I can't believe 95 of you energy goes in to defending someone who's not even your BOYFRIEND. You're my girlfriend!" Lucas yelled out.

"WELL NOT ANYMORE!" Peyton retaliated. "And news flash Luke, Nathan didn't do anything wrong except keep his mouth shut. I had no idea he knew, so your secret it safe, okay, cuz I'll keep my mouth shut too."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "No use in defending him Peyton. I know that little prick told you……" Lucas paused. "Rescheduling….." He softly muttered as it sunk in. "You went to my mom…" It was becoming a lot more clearer now.

Peyton bit her bottom lip. "We…might have exchanged a word or two." Peyton sheepishly admitted.

"You…went behind…my back." Lucas stumbled through his words as he spoke. "How could you do that? Here you are burning me at the stake for my fib, but it looks like I'm not the only one who has been deceitful.

Peyton choked up on her breath just a bit. "Fib? I would hardly call it that and I was within good reason! How else was I supposed to get the truth out of you?" She exclaimed. "She doesn't know your not getting the test done at all…not yet anyway. You better tell her, she's gonna figure it out sooner or later."

"I didn't ask nor want your opinion. You just dumped me, remember?" Lucas angrily snapped.

Peyton's facial features softened. "It doesn't mean I don't care about you Lucas." She quietly replied.

"No, it just mean that you don't love me and you know what, I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"Lucas…." Peyton reached out to touch his face.

He quickly pulled away. "Don't, just don't okay. I don't want you touching me. It hurts too damn much, knowing that I can't have you."

"And you don't think it's killing me?" Peyton choked out through her tears. "You think I want it to end like this?"

"Whatever it doesn't matter now. We're done and for once I'm not gonna try to convince you otherwise. I'm done. So let's just agree to stay out of each other's way from now on."

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure she hadn't expected Lucas to take it well, but she'd never thought he'd just cut her out of his life like this either. "FINE." She bitterly spat you as she clenched her fist as they hung from her sides.

"FINE." Lucas stood firm, even though it was killing him inside. He wasn't gonna beg this time around. If she didn't want to be with him then he sure as hell couldn't force Peyton to love him. The problem was that deep inside he knew she loved him, he was sure of it. He needed to hear her fight for them this time. Lucas only prayed she'd come to her sense in the next five minutes. He couldn't imagine his life without her now. But it never came. The newly estranged couple just stared at each in complete and utter silence, neither daring to make the next move.

Not being to take it any longer, Peyton sadly shook her head in defeat. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." She cried out to Lucas. "You were it. You gotta believe me, you were it Luke. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Lucas instantly caved as well. He pulled her close to his chest. Once she felt his warmness on her face, she began to sob uncontrollably. "I know." He whispered softly into her ear. He next took a big whiff of her wild curls and sighed. He was sure going to miss the familiar smell and pretty soon he was crying too.

* * *

Freshly showered and dressed, Haley James stepped out of her hotel room. "I'll see ya downstairs Teresa!" She called out back before closing the door behind her and proceeding to walk down the hall. A few feet later, Haley screeched in surprise as she was abruptly yanked to the side as she had just turned the corner. A pair of strong arms pinned her against the wall and soon received her feverishly with kisses. Haley looked up and smiled. "Hey." She spoke softly. "Congrats on tonight's win."

"You too." Nathan mumbled before kissing her again.

Haley smiled to herself again as they continued to kiss. There was that feeling again. The butterflies in her stomach, her heart racing out of control, sweaty palms, the works. It was right there and then that Haley knew Nathan was the one she had to be with for sure this time. There was no denying it. She just couldn't hide it anymore, it was about time she gave into her uncontrollable urges for once. She was done playing it safe on this one.

"I missed you today." Nathan admitted pulling away once the kiss once over, but still close enough that their faces were slightly touching every now and then.

"Yeah?"

"Of course. I mean there you were all kinds of hot in your uniform and I couldn't even get a proper ass grab in." He grinned.

"Talk about brutal." Haley replied playing along.

"Oh I know." Nathan replied giving her his best puppy dog face before cracking into a smile. "I can't wait til this is all over and done with." He informed her seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't wait for the day that you're mine and I can actually hold your hand down the halls of Tree Hill."

Haley blushed. "Nathan you're embarrassing me." She buried her face inside his nicely toned chest.

Nathan chuckled. "Sorry….but have you told Ryan yet?" He wondered.

Haley lifted her head back up and shook it at him. "Not yet, I will though. Once we get back to Tree Hill tomorrow. He's just so happy right now with tonight's win, I just want him to enjoy it with you guys. He's worked really hard for it. It's not fair what we're doing to him, but he's gotta know and I'll tell him tomorrow." Nathan nodded in understanding. "On the bright side, I'm no longer intoxicated." Haley teased.

"Ah damn, here I was hoping to get some easy access." Nathan pouted.

"Come here, hot shot." She pulled him by the collar, guiding him towards her lips. As soon as their lips touched however, the staircase door swung open causing the couple to jump. "Oh god." Haley muttered looking at who was now next to them and quickly whipped her face to the opposite side and hiding her face behind her long locks.

Nathan's hands had still been securely placed around Haley's hips. He quickly retreated them and scratched the back of his head. "Hey guys, uh wat's up?"

Tim and Vegas looked at the two, then back at each other and then back at Haley and Nathan. They really weren't quite sure what they had just seen.

"We, uh…we…were just looking for ummm you, but umm sorry we obviously have the wrong guy...right Vegas." Tim nudged Vegas to get his attention.

Vegas chuckled a bit a smirked. "Right….." He looked at Nathan. "Yea, well if you see Nathan just let know we're gonna be at the end zone, tonight to celebrate, you know if he's not too busy." Vegas nodded indicating at Haley, who was still refused to face them.

"Guys…" Nathan started.

"No it's cool man, our bad." Tim cut him off and pulled Vegas out the staircase door with him.

"Oh my god, oh my god…" Haley instantly began to panic as soon as she heard the door slam shut. "What are we gonna do Nathan!" She began to pace around the room. "Those two have never liked me, well Vegas anyway. He is so gonna snitch on us!"

"Whoa, Haley calm down." Nathan placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her incessant pacing. "It's gonna be okay." He reassured her.

"I don't want Ryan to find out like this."

"I'll take care of it. I promise. Tim's my best friend, he won't say a word."

"And what about Vegas?"

"I can handle Vegas, trust me." Placing a quick kiss on her forehead, Nathan made his way out of the floor and traveled up the stairs to find his teammates.

"I hope your right." Haley muttered to herself. She could feel a migraine coming on. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Okay, no offense to Peyton, but how long does it take to dump someone!" Brooke announced as she yawned a little. It had been a little over twenty minutes and she and Jake were still waiting outside for them. "My philosophy has always been to treat it like a bandage, quick and painless. That's what I say."

"It's not that easy Brooke." Jake defended.

Brooke waved her hand at him and dismissed the comment. "Please, people just make it more difficulty then it really is."

"Well then you've obviously never been in love." Jake pointed out.

Brooke paused and thought about it. "I guess…that would make it harder."

"You have no idea."

"Who is she?" Brooke asked out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?"

"The girl that's got you all kinds of fucked up."

"Peyton tell you that?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, it's just that obvious."

"Just someone from a long time ago, that's all." Jake replied looking away.

"I guess…." Brooke replied letting it go. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about, who ever it was.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry. There I go pushing again." Brooke cut him off. "When you're ready..."

Jake managed to smile a little. Brooke was really more than she seemed on the outside. She cared about people and he could see that now. "Her name's Nikki. That's all I got right now for you Brooke.

Brooke nodded and smiled. "Nikki." She replied repeating the name. "It's a good start."

Jake nodded and returned his gaze to the gym doors. "SO…..when do you think they'll be coming out?" He was running low on ice and his ankle was starting to feel uncomfortable again.

"Guess, we'll have to wait and see." Brooke cracked her knuckles in boredom and then turned back to Jake. "Hey you wanna see how shiny my trophy is!" She asked not being able to think of what else they could do to pass the time.

Jake laughed. "Sure Davis. Let's take a look at that beauty."

Brooke grinned from ear to ear as she zipped open her bag. "Oh and by the way…" She looked up from the bag to look at Jake. "The name Nikki, is so blah…" She stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Someone like the name Jake Jagielski needs to be paired up with something a little more…exotic."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Like Brooke Davis for example." He teased.

Brooke nodded, pretending she hadn't thought of it. "Yeah….that works. I've heard Brooke Davis' are pretty cool" She chuckled as she went back to her bag and pulled out the trophy.

"Funny, I've heard the same thing."

A few moments later the doors swung open and out emerged Lucas. His faced was slightly flushed. The front of his shirt stuck to his chest from where Peyton had been crying. Lucas looked down to see the two. He hadn't expected Brooke and Jake to hang around. "Hey, I didn't know you guys we're still here."

"We just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Brooke replied as she stood up and helped Jake to his feet. Lucas instantly helped her with Jake.

"You wanna get some dinner or something?" Jake suggested.

Lucas nodded sure.

What are you guys still doing here?" Peyton appeared from behind Lucas. The whole point of Lucas leaving first was so that they wouldn't have to awkwardly run into each other on the way back to the hotel.

Lucas looked back at her and then looked away quickly. "We should go."

Jake nodded. "See you later Brooke, Peyton."

Brooke nodded as she watched them go. "Well, that wasn't awkward at all." She joked trying to get a smile out of her best friend. It failed. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Peyton replied as she fought back her tears.

"Let's get you back to the hotel." Brooke placed an arm around her, allowing Peyton to rest her head on Brooke's shoulder as they walked.

"Peyton!"

Peyton turned around to see Lucas jogging back over to her. Brooke took a step back giving them some space. "Yeah..?" She questioned trembling a little.

Lucas boldly made his way closer to her and embraced her in a passionate kiss. Although she knew she should have pulled away, Peyton couldn't resist. Lucas' kisses had always made her weak in the knees. "It was real." Lucas whispered to once the kiss was over. "I never want you to doubt for a second that it wasn't. I love you and I don't regret it for a second." He cupped her face. "It was real, we were real. And even if it doesn't work out for us in the end, I just want you to know that it was."

Peyton nodded as she wrapped her hands around his. "I know."

Brooke leaned up against the wall and deeply exhaled as she placed a hand over her heart. The scene in front of her made her want to cry. Those two were meant to be and everyone knew it. Brooke knew in her heart they'd find their way back to each other eventually. The great loves always do.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you around then…" Lucas slowly released his hands from hers.

Peyton nodded and she hugged herself as she slowly stepped back a few steps. "Yea…I guess you will."

Lucas nodded before walking away over to Jake, who had been waiting for him down the hall.

Peyton smiled to herself as she watched him go. It was going to be alright, she knew that now. "Let's go." Brooke nodded walking over to her best friend, linking their arms as they headed outside together. "Hey thanks for waiting by the way."

"Anytime best friend."


	60. Bad Idea Says You Should Shut Your Mouth

**A/N: **So yea I know I suck...it's been forever and I'm really sorry about that. This past semester was just pretty crazy but I'm home now for break so expect many more frequent chapters:)

sorry for the long wait...enjoy!

* * *

"Mouth!" Brooke smiled as she spotted him in the lobby with Keith. She ran up to him, pulling him into a hug.

Mouth laughed in return and hugged her back. "Someone's sure happy."

"Welllll…someone just won, one very shinny trophy." Brooke grinned holding the trophy up proudly. "And I couldn't have done it without you Mouth. I mean if you hadn't been such a creepy perv and spied on the other squads for me, who knows if this baby would be in my hands right now."

Keith raised an eyebrow up in surprise. "Creepy perv huh? Mouth I didn't know you had it in you." He joked.

Mouth rolled his eyes and snatched the trophy from Brooke. "Don't be fooled, it was all her doing."

"HEY!" Brooke whined.

"What? You said you couldn't have done it without me soooo technically this baby is mine." Mouth teased sticking out his tongue at her.

Brooke placed her hands on her hips and tapped her left foot impatiently as she waited for Mouth to hand her back the trophy. "Mouth I like you and all, but don't think that's gonna stop me from sticking my 4inch pumps up your ass."

"Nooo….. thanks." Mouth replied dryly and handed over the trophy immediately.

"Thanks!" Brooke replied as she caressed her new "baby" and gave it a quick kiss. "Mama missed you, yes she did!" She cooed to the trophy as she held it close to her face.

Both Mouth and Keith stared intensely at the scene before them. "Okay, this just got a little too creepy for my taste." Keith commented. "I'm gonna go give Karen and Deb a call."

"Later uncle Keith." Brooke called out, all though her eyes were still glued to her trophy. "Isn't this just the shiniest trophy you've ever seen!"

"I guess…."

"If there was a contest for the shiniest trophy in the world, I would so win….and then maybe I could get another trophy for the trophy!" Brooke bit her bottom lip as she pondered at idea.

"Brooke." Mouth snapped his fingers in order to release her from her daze. "It's time for a reality check."

"What?"

"Dude, your standing here talking about how your trophy would win a trophy for being the shiniest trophy in the world…" Mouth slowly replied making sure he had gotten it right.

Brooke pouted. "What….it's possible…"

"Brooke."

"Okay. Sorry, guess I just got a little carried away." She unzipped her bag and gently placed the trophy inside. "I've just never won anything like this before. It's nice."

"Well you deserve it. I'm guessing you and the squad are going out to celebrate tonight?"

"Actually, that may no longer be an option anymore..." Brooke looked back at Peyton who was currently sitting on a chair, lazily flipping through a magazine as she waited for Brooke.

"And here I thought Brooke Davis was supposed to be Tree Hill's resident party girl." He teased.

"Oh don't you ever forget it." She winked at him playfully. "But certain things have come up…" Brooke's tone became more serious.

"Like?"

"P. Sawyer & L. Scott issues."

"Right." Mouth nodded. "But hey they'll be fine. They fight and make up all the time. No use in letting your night being ruined when by this time tomorrow they'll be all lovely dovely again."

"Actually….." Brooke released a heavy sigh. "They broke up, for good this time. At least it looks like it."

Mouth's eyes widened. "You serious?"

Brooke nodded. "Yea, Peyton did the deed about half hour ago back at the stadium downtown."

"Is she okay?"

"I dunno, she really hasn't spoken much since we left the stadium. I think she's still in as in much shock as Lucas is right about now."

"I guess….I should find Lucas then, see if he's okay." He pulled out his cell hitting number 3 on speed dial. Lucas' jersey number of course.

"Yeah, I better get back to Peyton anyway. I'll see you around and thanks again Mouth."

"Bye Brooke." Mouth replied as he held up the phone to his ear and walked away.

"You're going out tonight." Peyton told Brooke once had reached her.

Brooke frowned while shaking her head. "Peyton it's okay. We can do it another time."

"No way. You've done enough."

"Pey-"

"No, all I want is for you to get your ass to a bar or whatever."

Brooke chuckled. "What about you?"

Peyton shrugged. "What about me? I'll be fine Brooke. I'm the one who let him go remember?"

"I know, but I also know it doesn't hurt any less."

Peyton nodded. "You're right, but I just kind of want to be alone for awhile, ya know?"

"Why don't you just come out. I don't think I can stand to just leave you here all night."

"Nah…I'll be okay though."

"But.."

"Go! Go get ready." Peyton forced a smile on to let Brooke know she was okay.

"Don't think for a second I can't see through that half ass smile but I get the point, I know when I'm not wanted."

"About time."

Brooke stuck out her tongue. "Just call me if you need ANYTHING. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay." Brooke tossed her gym bag over her shoulder. "Ready to head upstairs?"

"You go ahead. I'm just gonna wander a bit."

"Can't say I didn't miss broody Peyton." Brooke joked. "Okay, but if your not back by the time I leave I'm sending the dogs after you and by dogs I mean Tim."

Peyton shook her head and chuckled. "I'll be up soon."

"Okay, love ya."

"Love ya too hoebag."

* * *

"So do you wanna talk about it?" Jake asked after ten minutes of complete and utter silence.

"No." Lucas replied deadpanned as he reached for some fries. The two were sitting down at a local diner, sharing a plate of curly fries.

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

"You want more fries?" Jake asked as Lucas shoved the last few pieces in his mouth.

"No." Lucas mumbled as he chewed.

"Should I continue living in disguise as a male prostitute?"

"No…..wwwait, what?" Lucas looked up and furrowed his eyebrows.

"About time, god it took me just ten minutes to get you to say something other than no. The English language does have other one syllable words too ya know."

"Shut up."

"Ooo now we're really making process." Jake took a sip of his soda and leaned back in his seat. "Thanks." He told the waitress who had just dropped off a fresh plate of fries. "Shock still hasn't worn off huh?" He asked turning his attention back to Lucas.

Lucas sadly nodded. "It just came out of nowhere. I had no idea."

"None of us did. I don't even think Peyton herself knew until that time."

"I have to win her back."

"Maybe you should just give her some space dude. You don't want to suffocate her. If I know Peyton that's only gonna push her away."

"Yeah I guess your right…..I just can't just sit here and do nothing either. What if she meets someone else?" Lucas panicked for a second.

Jake laughed. "Dude, you guys just broke up like 45 minutes ago. I highly doubt it she's found someone else already. She'll need an hour tops."

"Not funny."

Jake put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, I just think you need to lighten up a bit. You guys will get back together Luke."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because it's that obvious. Listen, I've known Peyton since we were like five. Her, Nathan and Brooke. I've never seen Peyton so crazy about someone like she is about you, including Nathan and those two went out forever."

Lucas nodded feeling a little bit better about the situation. "I didn't realize you and Peyton were that close. I never saw you guys hang out that much until recently for that project."

"Yeah, it's a weird friendship. We just lost touch for awhile, I was kind of doing my own thing for awhile, but now it's all good. We have the same music taste and stuff so most of our talks are about that or…Brooke…"

Lucas grinned. "You and Brooke? Ah, so that's why you guys were sort of holding hands today outside the gym."

Jake shrugged. "We'll see. I haven't even asked her out yet."

"Brooke's great. Although I gotta be honest I don't see the connection, Brooke's kind of out there."

"So says the guy who went out on a date with her."

"Right." Lucas nodded slowly as the memory of Brooke dancing drunk on top of a table came rushing back. "That was a long time ago, besides I was pretty mad at Peyton at the time so me asking Brooke out was really all impulse."

"You mean to make Peyton jealous." Jake corrected him.

"Bingo." Lucas replied as he took some more fries of their plate. "But anyway man, I hope it works out and if it does I hope you don't get your heart ripped up into a million pieces a few months later." Lucas bitterly spat out as he dug through his wallet.

"Uh…thanks I guess."

"You think they sell beer here?" Lucas asked without looking up from his wallet.

"At a diner? That'll be a no." Jake replied already knowing where this was going. Him dragging a belligerent Lucas down the streets of Charlotte sprang into mind. Yeah, something along those lines.

"Well whatever, I think I saw a bar just up the street."

"Lucas, c'mon do you really think this is the way to go about solving your problems?" Jake asked in concern. "We could always just have a guys night, booze free and what the hell are you looking for?" Jake had grown impatient as Lucas continued to rip apart his wallet.

"This baby right here." Lucas happily pulled out his id and slapped it on the table.

Jake reached for it and slid it towards him. "Bob Marley?" Jake frowned as he read through the fake id. "I dunno…something tells me you're not him." He teased.

"Says who?" Lucas took the id back.

"Well for one thing…news flash man, your white….. and don't even get me started on the hair dude." Jake snatched the id back and examined it some more. "From Walla Walla, Washington!" Not being able to hold it in any longer he burst out laughing. "Where the hell did you score this crap?"

"Courtesy of your girlfriend actually." Lucas snatched the id back and shoved it in his back pocket. First he gets dumped by the love of his life and now his teammate is straight up laughing in his face. The day just keeps getting better and better.

Jake blushed a bit. "She's not my girlfriend." He mangled to mumble out.

"Well good then, girlfriends are bad news, trust me on that one." Lucas stood up and began to put on his jacket. "You don't want one."

"Oh c'mon Luke, you and Peyton had some good times."

"Guess it wasn't enough." Lucas heavily sighed. "So you want in on some alcohol or what?"

"Lucas.."

Lucas interrupted before he could speak any further. "Look Jake, I know you're just trying to help, but all I need right now is a friend. Right now, I don't wanna talk or even think about today. I just wanna forget about it all for a couple of hours. Is that so much to ask?"

Jake nodded giving in. What else could he really say? He could either lecture Lucas until his head fell off or let Lucas deal with this is own way and still be able to keep an eye on him the whole time. "Fine. I'm not really cool with this, but it's your choice. I'm not drinking though."

Lucas huffed. "You never do."

"Yeah, yeah…" Jake replied as he stood up and put on his jacket as well. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a few crumbled bills, placing them on the table. "Alright Marley, lead the way."

* * *

"Peyton, hey!" Haley made her way down the hall spotting the blond. "You're still in your cheer gear?" Haley frowned. "You better hurry up or you'll miss the fun."

"Actually I'm gonna sit this one out."

"Oh…are you not feeling well or something?" Haley asked concerned.

"Healthy as a horse. I'm just not really in a party mode right now…..me and Lucas kind of called it quits today or really I did actually."

Haley gasped putting a hand over her mouth. She really hadn't expected the wonder couple to come crashing down. Sure they had their problems but there was real love there underneath it all. "Wow..ummm…I'm so sorry Peyton."

Peyton huffed. "I wish everyone would stop saying that…it was my choice."

"I know…but I still know it wasn't easy for you Peyton. You don't have to put up this front. I know how much you care about Lucas and vice versa."

Peyton sighed heavily and leaned up against the wall. "Is it absolutely crazy to say that I miss him already and all I wanna do right now is run back in his arms and hear him say everything is gonna be okay?"

"Not at all hunnie."

Peyton sadly nodded. "I'm gonna be okay, right Haley?" She needed that reassurance from someone other than Brooke. Brooke was her best friend she had to say things like that.

"I think you're gonna be just fine. It's gonna suck at first, but eventually you'll figure out what's best for you and if that means being with Lucas than great and if not, then that's okay too, as long as your happy Peyton."

"When did you get so smart?" Peyton teased. She felt somewhat relaxed now thanks to Haley.

"Oh it comes naturally.." Haley teased. "I'm a rare breed."

Peyton chuckled.

"Do you need anything?" Haley asked. "A hug, food, cookies, candy? I can do your math homework too if you want."

Peyton waved her off. "Thanks, but I think I can manage, besides you better get going the girls should be ready by now."

"You sure you don't wanna come?"

Peyton shook her head. "Nah, I'd just bring the group down. I'm gonna hit the sack soon anyway."

"Okay…well if you need anything and I mean anything feel free to call."

Peyton nodded. "Have fun tonight."

* * *

Brooke hobbled out of her room on one foot and she struggled to get her left shoe on. She was running late and the girls were waiting downstairs for her. She sped down the hall until she reached the elevator and pressed the down button. "Hurry up you stupid thing." She grumbled as she waiting impatiently. "Finally." Brooke huffed as she heard the elevator door ring indicating that it had arrived. The doors parted ways automatically causing a frown on Brooke's face as she peeked inside. "Bevin…hey." She greeted her former friend and forced a smile.

"Brooke."

Awkwardness filled the elevator as Brooke stepped inside and stood beside Bevin. The doors then immediately shut. "So Peyton was right, you are here." Brooke commented as she felt the elevator staring to move down.

"Gee nothing gets by you Brooke." Bevin rolled her eyes. "Why are you even bothering to talk to me anyway?"

"Never mind." Brooke muttered as she folded her arms across her chest. "You don't have to be such a little bitch about it…"

"Learned from the best."

"Oh grow up Bevin."

"No Brooke you grow up. You're so used to everyone just kneeling down and obeying to your every whim, reality check you are not the queen of England and I'm sick of your shit and the best part is that you don't even think you did anything wrong at all! It's truly amazing how your mind seems to work."

Brooke's jaw slightly dropped. She really didn't know how to respond to that.

"What no smart ass comeback? Not only are you a bitch, but now you're losing your touch too?"

"You're wrong."

"Nah I don't think so…" Bevin replied dismissing her.

"Yeah you are. I know I fucked up. Ruining our friendship was one of the worst mistakes of my life and all over a stupid guy. Believe it or not Bev, I do feel horrible about it."

"Oh…" Bevin replied quietly. "Well don't think that's gonna make everything all peachy between us."

"I know."

"You're still a bitch."

"And you're still the dumbass who can't keep counts past ten."

The two girls looked at each and laughed.

"I guess some things just never change, huh?"

"Guess so….but it was nice of you to come and stuff. I'm sure the squad was really happy to see you."

"Thanks….and by the way in my opinion you were totally robbed from that skank ass Young. You guys had the better routine for sure, but hey least you won something."

"Thanks Bevin. ….listen we're going out to celebrate and I'd really like it if you'd join us, this is a win for you too."

"Well I was planning on going anyway.." Bevin laughed. "But it's nice to have a formal invite from the highness herself, Brooke Davis."

"Cool. We should probably get out." Brooke stated realizing the two had arrived at their destination awhile ago. "And hey…" Brooke reached out to stop Bevin. "Your spot on the Ravens is always there if you ever decide to come back."

"Yeah, maybe I will." Bevin shrugged. "We'll see."

"Oh there they are." Brooke pointed out towards the end of the room where the squad was waiting.

"What the hell?" Teresa frowned not comprehending what was going. There was Brooke and Bevin walking side by side towards them. The rest of the squad must have been thinking the exact thing because all conversation had stopped immediately.

"Hey guys." Brooke smiled happily. "You guys ready to party it up tonight?"

"Am I missing something?" Stacey questioned as she stared at her best friend and not so much friend intensely.

"What?" Bevin snapped noticing how the rest of the girls continued to stare her and Brooke down. "Is there a problem?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"It's just…." Teresa trailed off.

"Just what?" Brooke asked pretending she had no idea what they were referring to.

The girls remained silent.

"Great, well I guess that's all settled. Let's go bitches!" Brooke clapped in delight and led the way outside revealing a nice black stretch limousine waiting for them.

Many of the girls squealed in delight.

"Wow Brooke…this is….wow.." Haley was short on words. She had never ridden in a limo before.

"Well, when you roll with Brooke Davis you roll in style, now hop in."

"Not to mention STDs" Stacey muttered under her breath. The rest of the squad immediately aggressively nudged her to shut up.

Brooke held out the door to the car for them. The girls however still remained in awe. "Let's go ladies, time is money." She snapped her fingers indicating for them to hurry up.

"Nice job Davis. I'm impressed." Bevin nodded in approval as she stepped inside the limo.

"Egh, I've been in better." Stacey said as she followed in right after Bevin.

Brooke rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath.

"I vote we push her out of the car during the ride." Haley commented right before slipping inside the limo.

"Careful James, don't you dare tempt me." Once the rest of the girls were in, Brooke squeezed inside and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Wait til you guys see this!" Brooke spoke as she swiftly guided the girls inside Vibe, the hottest new club/bar in Charlotte. "I got us some sweet dibs…" Brooke trailed off and frown as she reached the VIP area she had scored for the girl's night out. "What the hell!" Brooke angrily muttered as she ripped off the velvet rope and pushed right past the bouncer who had been guarding the VIP section. The rest of the girls just looked at each and shrugged before proceeding after Brooke.

"Miss! Miss!" The bouncer called after her. "I need to see your VIP pass!"

Brooke snapped her head back and rolled her eyes. "Bite me!" She replied as she continued storm down the dimmed lit area. "What the hell are all of you doing here?" Flicking her hair back, Brooke placed her hands on her hips and stared at the group of boys in front of her.

"We're here for the celebration, duh!" Tim replied causing the other guys to groan.

"You idiot." Nathan replied slapping Tim upside the head. "Don't you remember the plan?" Nathan hissed.

Tim slightly frowned as he tried the remember. "No, you wouldn't tell me remember?"

Nathan nodded. "Exactly and do you also remember what your specific role was?"

Tim blushed slightly and looked down. "Timeout for the Tim Man…"

The girls behind Brooke snickered a bit. Brooke rolled her eyes. "How the hell did you guys get in here anyway? I reserved this!"

"We just dropped your name. It was pretty easy actually." Ryan replied as he sat up and made his way over to Haley. "Hey babe."

"Hey." Haley awkwardly delivered a quick peck on the lips to Ryan. She could feel Nathan burning a hole in the back her head with his eyes. "Just great…" Haley muttered.

"Okay, not that I don't love you guys and crap but this is SUPPOSED to be a girl's night out and anyway shouldn't you guys be in the middle of a lap dance right about now at some sleazy strip club just like you guys always do EVERYTIME we come here."

"We would be, if Rico Suave over here hadn't felt up one of the dancers." Vegas replied shaking his head in embarrassment,.

"And gotten us kicked out." Nathan added.

"Yeah we got that part Einstein." Bevin joked.

"And now you're crashing…cool." Stacey smiled as she sat down on one of the coaches and scooted closer over the Nathan.

"Slut." Haley coughed under her breath a little to loudly as she observed Stacey's pathetic attempt to get up on Nathan. They hadn't even been the same room for five minutes and the little hussy was already all over Nathan like white on rice. Everyone immediately looked in her direction not too sure of what they just had heard. Haley quickly patted her chest and forced out another cough. "Damn cough…." She replied before coughing again for a more convincing effect.

"Meow…" Brooke whispered and smiled in Haley's ear. Haley immediately blushed and walked off to the other side of the room.

"What a freak." Stacey commented as she turned her attention back to Nathan. "Good thing she's only a temporary replacement, huh Nate? I mean she definitely doesn't belong in with our crowd." She laughed gently nudging Nathan expecting him to laugh as well.

"Actually I think Hales is pretty cool." Nathan replied as he kept his focus on the other side of the room where Haley was currently standing.

He hadn't even bother to send Stacey a glance. Needless to say Stacey was furious. Why was Nathan staring at Haley James! Before she could make a next move, Nathan excused himself heading in Haley's direction. "Hales?" She muttered to herself in disgust.

"Don't pout you'll get wrinkles." Bevin teased taking Nathan's previous seat.

"I don't understand what I'm doing wrong!" Stacey huffed and sat back. "I mean one night we're all over each other and the next it's like I'm the plague or something!"

"Never gonna happen…."

Both Bevin and Stacey turned around to face the voice. "I'm sorry but last time I checked this was a private conversation Vegas!" Stacey snapped.

Vegas playfully smiled and leaned over the coach. "You know Stacey, I'd be nice to me if I were you."

"Oh is that so?" She replied sarcastically. "I'm really not in the mood for your crap today Vegas."

"Ladies, ladies, ladies…" Squeezing in between the two, Vegas wrapped his arms around Bevin and Stacey.

Bevin eyed the boy deadpanned. "He's up to something."

"It just so happens that I know exactly the problem behind your Scott troubles."

Stacey and Bevin eyed each other suspiciously. It was hard to tell whether or not Vegas was just screwing with them. "What are talking about?" Stacey sneered.

"Nathan. You're trying to get inside his pants, no?"

Bevin choked on her drink and laughed.

"Don't encourage him!" Stacey scolded.

"Sorry."

"I'll have you know Vegas that me and Nathan are going just smoothly."

Vegas smirked. "Well something tells me otherwise when he's all over Haley over there."

Stacey whipped her head in the other direction to look at Nathan.

"Chill out girl, Nathan is not over Haley. Their just talking. Vegas seriously what are you trying to pull?" Bevin asked.

"All I'm saying is that Nathan…Haley….I just might know something about them two and I might just be willing to share that information for a price." Vegas seductively winked at Bevin.

Bevin stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I'm beginning to think you know absolutely nothing and are just one big creepy perv. Let's go Stacey." Bevin stood up and pulled at Stacey's shirt.

"No, wait let's hear him out." Bevin sighed and sat back down. "So spill what do you know?" Stacey asked him.

"Well first…."

Stacey huffed. "Fine, fine what do you want?"

"Well…." Vegas leaned in closer to Bevin. "I wouldn't be against taking you out for a good time."

"Oh god, I knew you were up to something! Don't you find it somewhat pathetic that you have to bribe a girl to ask her out?" Bevin responded in disgust.

"So is that a yes?"

Bevin scoffed and laughed. "Absoutely fuckin N--"

"She'll do it." Stacey cut in.

"Stacey!!"

"Oh c'mon Bev, what's one date with this loser--"

"Hey!" Vegas defended.

Stacey shook her head ignoring him. "Compared to the rest of my high school career, hell even possibly college if I play my cards right! I mean I could be dating Nathan Scott! How hot would I look on his arm? Not only is he hot, rich, funny and sexy but from what I've heard he's good in bed too."

"Ewww…" Vegas added.

"God you're so vain Staces" Bevin put her head in her hands. Times like these was when she really questioned her friendship with her supposedly best friend.

"So you'll do it?"

"NO!"

"She'll do it." Stacey replied turning back to Vegas.

Bevin's mouth hung wide open. It was like talking to the fuckin wall. "Gee, thanks best friend." Bevin sarcastically replied as she took a final swing of her drink and stalked off.

Stacey shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to Vegas. "She can such a baby sometimes, but anyway now that we've got that settled, time to keep up your part of the bargain." She grinned.

"Fine, but you didn't hear this from me." Vegas replied as looked around making sure no one was around listening in and then proceed to lean in closer and whispered in Stacey's ear.

Stacey's eyes widen with every passing word. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.


	61. Saturday Night Lights

**A/N:** Hope you guys had a good Christmas:)!

* * *

"You shouldn't be here."

"What? I can't get a drink?" Nathan teased as he leaned over the bar and asked the bartender for a drink while tossing his fake id across to him.

Haley huffed. "Oh please…"

Nathan smirked and faced her. "Oh wait…you thought I came all the way over here for you? That is so cute. Better get that head of yours out of the clouds James, the world doesn't revolve around you."

Haley playfully gasped and chuckled. "Please you wanna get with this and you know it. Your little I'm just coming over here to get a beer cover up isn't gonna work here buddy." She poked him in the chest and winked.

Nathan smiled as he took a swing of his beer. "Watever, I'm sticking to my story and that's that."

Haley nodded. "Right…..anyway you still shouldn't be here." She told him more seriously.

Nathan huffed. "Haley, no one suspects a thing okay? You gotta stop this."

"Well can you blame me for being paranoid! We got caught Nathan!"

"It's gonna be okay. I promise." Nathan replied gently rubbing the side of her arm.

Haley quickly pulled away. "You can't do that here.You know that Nathan"

"Right…" He bitterly replied and finished off his beer.

"So….what did they say?" Haley eagerly questioned him.

"Who?"

"What do you mean who?? Vegas and Tim dumbass!"

"Oh." Nathan replied coolly. "It's taken care of no worries."

"What does that mean? I'm gonna need details here Nate."

"Haley. Chill out. Those two aren't gonna say a word if they know what's good for them."

"What exactly did you tell them?" Haley eyed him. "I mean, you told them it was just an accident, right? That we just got caught up in the moment and nothing like this has ever happened before, right?"

Nathan looked at her like she was crazy. "Why the hell would I tell them that?"

"Oh my god are you kidding me? Nathan, what the hell did you tell them?" Haley asked more sternly this time.

Nathan scoffed. "What did you think I told them? The truth of course!"

"Oh my god…." Haley muttered to herself a bit dazed as she took a seat on one of the bar stools. "I think I'm gonna throw up again…."

"What, I was supposed to lie about everything?"

Haley looked up at him and nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course you were supposed to lie! Now those two know way more than they did in the first place! At least we could have denied it before, but now they pretty much have an all access weapon to use against us anytime they want!"

"Tim wouldn't do that."

Haley shook her head. "I know Tim wouldn't do that. He's a good guy, but I just don't trust Vegas and Tim's pretty easy to manipulate and that is not a good combo." Haley huffed in disbelief. "What in the world would possess you to tell them the truth? You're like the master in keeping secrets and lies and this is the one time you break?"

"Well maybe for once I'm just getting tired of all this shit, all this fucking sneaking around."

Haley sighed and she watched Nathan angrily stalk off. "I'm sorry…" She sadly whispered to herself.

"Hey, you okay?" Ryan slid his arm around her and pulled her close, while placing kiss on the top of her head.

Haley looked up and gave him an awkward half smile. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"So I heard about last night." He pulled another stool close to her and sat down.

"Last night???" Haley's voice squeaked a bit in panic. Had someone seen her and Nathan cuddled on the couch this morning? "What are you talking about Ry…"

"You and Brooke….."

Haley frowned not catching on.

Ryan chuckled. "About Lucas and the fight and stuff? Remember?"

"OH…yeah…" Haley replied relaxing a bit. "I'm really sorry about that. We were pissed and it just slipped and I tried and I'm…really really sorry. Lucas doesn't know it was you who told us though."

"Whatever, he'll figure it out eventually."

"You pissed at me?"

"Only if you don't dance with me right now."

Haley smiled. She had forgotten how easy it was with Ryan sometimes. "Eh…I guess I could do that..." She teased playfully.

Ryan chuckled and pulled her up from the stool while wrapping an arm around her waist, leading Haley to the dance floor. "Did I tell you, you look absolutely hot tonight?"

"Not tonight." Haley giggled as Ryan placed a kiss on the side of her face.

"I love you." He softly whispered in Haley's ear.

Haley nervously laughed. "Look it's my favorite song. Let's go dance!" She dragged him off before he could say anything else. She felt horrible and there was nothing she could do about it. She'd had to live with the guilt and that was that.

* * *

"Stay out of it girl. You don't wanna mess around with all that drama." Bevin replied as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and fixed her eyeliner. The second Stacey had finished talking to Vegas, she had grabbed Bevin and dragged her to the bathroom to inform her on the gossip.

"Are you kidding me this is exactly the solution to my Nathan troubles."

"So what, you're just gonna embarrass the poor girl in front of her boyfriend, Nathan and the entire school? You can't seriously be that cold hearted."

"Uh yea…" Stacey like it was the most logical thing to do.

"Okay, so then tell me this….how is that gonna land you Nathan Scott? I mean worse case scenario, Ryan will dump her for sure, probably fight Nathan and the rest of the school will label her as a big fat whore, but that doesn't necessarily guarantee that Nathan is gonna just leave her high and dry. He might just stick around."

"Oh c'mon Bev, don't you think I've already thought of that? Me getting even with Haley is plan B."

Bevin frowned. "What's plan A then?"

"Blackmailing her first of course and if she doesn't back off Nathan, then I go to plan B."

Bevin scoffed. "You can't be serious…"

"Hey, if I can't have him then she sure as hell can't either! And why are you giving me such a hard time about this! I'm not the one having an affair behind Ryan Emerson's back!"

"The only reason you're even snitching is because you want Nathan, otherwise you wouldn't give two shits. You'd be cheering her on." Bevin pointed out. "I think you should stay out of this. There are other guys out there, believe it or not Staces."

"True, but neither of them are Nathan Scott."

"I'm not helping you on this one, no fucking way." Bevin across her arms and placed them on her chest. "In fact let's pretend you never even told me."

Stacey eyed her strangely. "What's with you?"

"I like Haley."

Stacey gasped.

"I mean, I may not agree with what she's doing to Ryan, but who am I to judge her and besides we don't even know the whole story. I mean you really wanna put all your eggs in one basket based on Vegas as a primary source? I know your smarter than that Staces."

"I thought you were my best friend. We're supposed to stick together."

"We are, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna call you out on your shit. Real best friends do…I'm not gonna play along and watch you make a fool of yourself."

"I won't, don't worry. I know how to play it right." Checking her appearance in the mirror one last time, Stacey made her way towards the bathroom exit. "Oh and by the way your date with Vegas is next Friday night." She walked out.

Bevin huffed and her mouth hung open yet again for the second time that night. "Bitch." Bevin muttered out loud. A second later one of the bathroom stalls swung open causing Bevin to jump up. Looking into the mirror she could see Brooke standing directly behind her. "Aww shit." Bevin reluctantly turned around to face her.

"You have to do something! You can not let that little wench do that to Haley!"

"What do you want me to do Brooke? I can't stop her!" Bevin protested. "You heard. I tried! Once Stacey is set on something, it's impossible to stop her from reaching her goal."

"I don't care what shit you have to pull to stop her, just do it! We can not let her humiliate Haley in front of the entire school! It'll just kill her."

Bevin shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to do Brooke. I tried and honestly no offense to Haley or anything, but she dug her own grave. She shouldn't be messing around with Nathan in the first place or at least not have gotten caught!"

Brooke shook her head. "Haley wouldn't do that."

"Wait you didn't know until just now?"

"I know they were in to each other, but Haley was dead set on staying with Ryan cause she didn't wanna hurt him. She turned Nathan down. I mean if anything they probably shared a kiss…that Nathan probably made the first move in….but she wouldn't purposely do it. It had to be an accident. If her and Nathan were gonna be together then she'd break up with Ryan. You gotta trust me on that Bevin." Brooke rambled to Bevin.

Bevin ran a hand through her hair in frustration. All she wanted to do this weekend was party and get drunk with her squad. Was that too much to ask? "I believe you, but I still don't get what you want me to do. Why don't you just stop Stacey? You can always just kick her ass like you did mines." She playfully suggested.

Brooke shook her head furiously. "No, I can't do that. Stacey hates me enough as it is. If I confront her, that'll give her even more of a motive to snitch on Haley. Listen, I know we hate each right now, but you don't have to do this for me please do it for Haley. She's a good person." She pleaded with Bevin.

"I know she is." Bevin sighed. Brooke was right. Knowing that this would hurt Brooke too would just be a bonus for Stacey. "Egh…fine." She replied giving in. "I still dunno what you want me to do, but you owe me big time skank."

"Do what ever is necessary, slutbag."

"Right….okay….you can do this Bevin…" Bevin sighed as she racked her brain for anything that would work. "I've got nothing." She shrugged at Brooke.

"Oh c'mon you seriously can't be this stupid."

Bevin huffed offended. "I don't see you handing out any ideas!"

"Well…I..I.I..don't know Stacey as well as you do." Brooke stammered.

"Uh huh…" Bevin replied unimpressed. "Just get out of here Brooke. I'll think of something." She waved Brooke.

"Fine." Brooke replied defeated and opened the door. "And by the way Bev, Vegas? C'mon I mean if you were that desperate, I could have hooked you up with a hottie from Duke or something."

"Argh! Get out of here Davis!" Bevin tossed her eyeliner at Brooke in frustration.

"What I'm just saying…."

"Just go get me a drink, a hard one."

"No way! I'm not supplying you any alcohol until you stop that white trash of a best friend of yours from blabbing. Me getting you wasted is not gonna help me or Haley."

"No, but it'll calm my nerves from what I'm about to do…I think I have a plan….sort of."

Brooke closed the door and leaned against it while crossing her arms on her chest. "I'm listening."

"Okay…so you get me a drink, I'll heighten up my skirt, ruffle my hair a bit, show some cleavage and seduce Nathan."

Brooke choked on her own breath and coughed. "How is you being a whore gonna help? Don't make me kick your ass again."

"Calm down there Sparky…just hear me out. If I get Nathan all over me, Stacey's gonna be pissed, so that'll definitely distract her from Haley cause she'll be too busy bitching at me. It'll buy you guys some time."

"What makes you think Nathan is gonna be all over you anyway! I mean now's not the time to think highly of ourselves Bevin, we gotta be realistic here."

"Bite me!" She stuck out her tongue at Brooke. "Don't worry about Nathan. He owes me one. Trust me."

Brooke bit at her bottom lip. It was better than nothing. "How much time?"

"I can probably string it out a couple of days. Four max, I'd say."

"Four days, that's it!"

"Hey, it's the best I can I do, which is more than enough time for you to let Haley in on what's up and formulate a plan."

"Question."

"Yeah?"

"Stacey's your best friend right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So don't you feel the least bit guilty about going behind her back and flirting with a guy she likes, even though only we know you're not really flirting with him per say…I mean aren't you worried your friendship might be over?"

Bevin shook her head. She didn't seem worried at all. "Nah, that'd never happen. One thing Stacey's always done right is that we've never let guys get in between us. Sure she'll be pissed, but she'll get over it. It's not like she in love with Nathan….then it might be different."

Brooke slowly nodded. She couldn't help but think back to when her and Peyton were fighting over Lucas. She had almost lost her best friend. "Oh…"

"Plus, I can always blame it on the alcohol, which is where you come in. Go get me my drink stat Davis." Bevin ordered.

Brooke laughed. "Okay, but you know Stacey's not gonna be the only one pissed at you. Haley's gonna be too. Even if she doesn't call you out on it."

"Well, when you're busy telling her about the deal, then you can remind her of how I'm saving her ass by putting myself out on the line for someone I barely know."

"Actually….I don't think we should tell Haley anything…not yet anyway." Brooke shyly admitted.

"Whoa, whoa whoa….you're not gonna give her the heads up incase my plan backfires?"

"Umm…"

"Why the hell not?" Bevin frowned.

"Well…the thing about Haley is that she's not really good at…well… covering her own ass." Brooke put it bluntly. "She's a horrible liar! She get nervous, sweaty, stutters, the works. The less she knows the more her lying will be believable incase your plan doesn't work out."

"Great!" Bevin muttered sarcastically as she leaned over the sink. "So I'm gonna have two people hating my life tonight. Just perfect… better make that drink a double Davis."

"Three actually…." Brooke added.

Bevin gave her a quizzical look. "Three? Who else besides Staces & Haley."

"Well, don't forget me." Brooke joked.

Bevin happily gave Brooke the finger, which Brooke playfully caught and pretended to slip it on her back pocket. "Go get me my drink." She commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Brooke saluted her like a general and exited the bathroom.

"Just one weekend drama free. Is that too much to ask?" Bevin whined to herself as she looked in the mirror and sighed.

* * *

Peyton sighed as she cracked her fingers in complete boredom. She was currently sprawled out on her bed with her sketch book in hand. She'd figure that if anything was gonna distract her from today it'd be drawing to her heart's content. So much for that plan. Every time her pencil hit the paper all she could think of drawing was Lucas and what good was that gonna do her? She sighed tossing the pad and pencil and hopped off the bed. She was getting hungry anyway and it was defiantly time to hit up the Mc Donald's up the block. Yeah, fries and a McFlurry were really sounding good right about now. After slipping on her converses, she slipped on Lucas' auto hoodie. Peyton sighed as she thought about how she should probably give the hoodie back to him, even though she absolutely loved the damn thing to death. Before she could debate the issue any further Peyton heard a loud thump outside her door followed by a loud groan. "Brooke?" Peyton called out and checked the time and frowned. It was only 12:15 at night. Brooke had never in her life stumbled in drunk this early. Shrugging it off, she made her way to the door and swung it open. Only no one was there. "That's weird." Scratch that. Peyton then looked down to see Lucas lying on the hallway floor face first into the carpet. "Luke?"

"I tried to stop him!" Jake came running in a few seconds later out of breath. "I never knew he could run that fast." Jake said in amazement. "He's like Jessie Owens at the Olympics!"

"Is…he…okay?" Peyton question as he looked down at Lucas, who had yet to move.

"Oh god." Jake muttered as he caught his breath and leaned against the wall. "I think that fucker gave me a hernia." He groaned as he held on to the side of his stomach in pain.

"Oh my god! Why were you running after him! Don't you have a sprained ankle!"

Jake stopped to realize she was right. "Yes…yes I do…" It was all beginning to make sense. So that's why his foot felt like it was about to fall off the entire time he had been chasing Lucas down the streets of Charlotte.

"How do you forget you have a sprained ankle?" Peyton chuckled.

"Hey, you haven't spent the last four hours with Bob Marley here!" Jake defended.

"Bob Marley's here!" Peyton gasped getting all excited. "Wait no…that's not right…he's dead." She frowned.

Jake tilted his head in Lucas' direction. "No not that Marley. I'm talking about the scrawny white version that's currently passed out in front of your door."

Peyton laughed. "Lucas' hates Bob Marley."

Jake's jaw dropped. "How could you date someone who hates Bob Marley!"

"Believe me it wasn't easy..." Peyton teased. "Wait, are you talking about that fake id Lucas has?" Peyton asked the more she thought about it.

"Oh, so you've seen it before?"

"Yeah, Brooke thought it'd be funny seeing how he hates Bob Marley so much." Peyton smirked thinking of Lucas' reaction when Brooke had first handed him the id. "It was funny…..wait have you guys been drinking then?" She asked concerned.

Jake shook his head. "Just him. He's pretty tanked."

"Oh, it can't possibly be that bad. Lucas never gets that wasted." She leaned down to nudged Lucas awake.

"Wait, Brooke likes Bob Marley?" Jake asked surprised.

Peyton looked up and grinned. It was so cute whenever Jake asked about Brooke. "Well…more than Lucas anyway." She turned her attention back to Lucas who still hadn't woken up.

"I LOVE BOB MARLEY. He's da man!" Lucas hollered as he sprang up from his feet, hitting Peyton square in the face who had still been leaning over him at the time.

"Oh shit!" Jake muttered to himself as he watched Peyton go down in slow motion from the hit. "Look what you did man!" He immediately aided to her rescue. "Peyton, are you okay?"

"I can't feel my face." Peyton whined in pain as she allowed Jake to sit her up. She leaned up against the wall. "Be honest, how bad is it?" She asked him referring to the damage done on her face.

Before Jake could answer, Lucas violently pushed him out of the way and caressed Peyton's face. "Baby I am so sorry! Could you ever forgive me? Pretty Plwease?" He gave her large pout. "You look beautiful by the way. Well…except for all that blood on the side of your lip. How'd that happen?" Before she could reply he pulled Peyton into a tight hug.

"Look at that…. you're drunk." Peyton replied her chin rested on Lucas shoulder as they continued to hug. "He's drunk!" She hissed this time, directly at Jake like it was his fault.

Jake put his hands up in defense. "I tried man! He kept taking shots behind my back!"

A few minutes later Lucas finally pulled away and faced Peyton. "I love you so much babe, don't ever leave me again."

Peyton cringed from the smell of alcohol coming for Lucas' breath. It seriously made her want to throw up. What the hell had been drinking? "Whoa!" She unsuccessfully tried to fan the smell away from her face with the use of her hand. "Well I'm gonna say you're definitely beyond drunk….I'm gonna go with belligerent fool." Peyton gasped for some clean air. The smell was seriously starting to get to her.

Lucas giggled. "You're funny." He leaned in to kiss her.

Peyton immediately turned her head to the side and sadly shook her head. "You can't do that anymore remember?"

"You're my girlfriend, how could I not?" Lucas smiled planting a kiss on her forehead.

Peyton frowned. The poor blond was so drunk he had forgotten about their break up entirely. Well at least someone was more successful than her about forgetting about the break up.

"I'll take him back." Jake could tell Peyton was starting to get uncomfortable. He had really tired to stop Lucas from coming to see her all night, but Lucas had just been too damn quick for him. "I'm really sorry about all this Peyton."

"It's okay." She pushed Lucas off her and stood up. "I can take it from here."

"What? Nah, it's cool I've got him."

"It's okay, you look like you could use the break. He'll be passed out in like half an hour tops anyway."

"I know, but you guys just broke up. You don't need to do this." Jake protested.

"I'd just be up all night worrying sick anyway. Get out of here Jagielski."

"Well call me if you need anything I guess…." There was no point in arguing Peyton was too damn stubborn to back down. "Is um..."

"No, Brooke's not here." Peyton laughed as Lucas drunkenly wrapped himself around her leg. "She's at Vibe with the girls celebrating…"

"I wasn't gonna ask that." Jake tried to cover up.

"Of course you weren't…" She teased. "Goodnight Jake."

"Psst." Peyton looked down at Lucas. "Can you keep a secret?" Lucas unsuccessfully tried to whisper at her. "Okay, you didn't hear this from me, but Jake is living in disguise as a male prostitute! I dunno about you, but I had a sneaky suspicion all along."

Peyton looked back up and Jake and smirked.

Jake rubbed his temple in frustration. "It's a long story."

"I bet."

"I'm leaving now."

"You do that."

"Hey buddy where's your room key?" Peyton asked as she struggled to help Lucas up off the floor. She probably should have made Jake do that before he had left.

Lucas playfully shook his head and fell into Peyton. "Uh uh uh…I don't wanna go to my room, I wanna stay here with you!"

"Ahh you don't wanna stay here Lucas. I smell, I haven't showered for days and between you and me, Brooke isn't really into bunking with the opposite sex if you know what I mean." Peyton teased. "Besides…you shouldn't be here anyway…we…you should just go. I'll help you into bed okay?" Ignoring Peyton, Lucas nuzzled on her neck and started to leave a trail of kisses as he tighten his arms around Peyton's waist. "Lucas you're really not making this any easier for me." She sighed a bit in enjoyment but quickly caught herself. "Great, just great, I get stuck with the super duper horny drunk." She quickly managed to weasel her way out of his grasp.

Lucas pouted. "Someone's playing hard to get." He song along and gently tapped her nose. "That's okay I like a challenge." He whispered right before leaning in for a kiss.

Peyton expertly ducked out of the way causing Lucas to make contact with the wall instead. "Okay buddy! You keep your pervert paws to yourself. I am not interested. You hear that! Not interested!" She firmly nodded at him. "Not interested." She whispered to herself this time not very convincingly.

"That hurt." Lucas grumbled rubbing his face. Snapping out of it, Lucas quickly pinned Peyton up against the wall and grinned slipping a hand under her shirt.

"HEY!" Peyton repeatedly slapped at his chest and hands. "You, hey you back off, before your hands aren't the only thing I break off!" Lucas blushed. "Now give me your keys!" She commanded. Lucas reluctantly handed her his card key and pouted. "Oh don't you give me that look."

"I'm not leaving." He crossed is arms on his chest and delivered another pout and stuck out his tongue at her.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Fine….You stay here. I'm gonna go get you some change of clothes and a toothbrush because if I have to smell your breath one more time, I think I'm gonna get drunk off of it and then proceed to puke."

* * *

"Nathan Scott."

Nathan looked up from his drink and smiled. "Bevin, hey! Nice to see you're alive and kicking."

"Yea, it's been awhile." Bevin replied and she scooted up close to him. "Getting kicked in the face by Brooke Davis will make you go MIA for a while."

Nathan chuckled. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. I was there when you broke my coffee table. You handled yourself just fine."

"Yeah….so listen I'm gonna cut straight through the crap."

Nathan slowly shook his head at her not being able to follow along. "O..kay…what's up Bev?"

"It's time you make due on your favor."

"Ahhh…that time already huh?" Bevin nodded. "Well who am I to deny a pretty lady her end of the bargain. So what do you need?"

"I need you to be all over me like white on rice." Bevin put it bluntly. "I'm talking full on you can't wait any longer, you have to rip off my clothes with your teeth and do me right here, right now on the bar."

Nathan's face dropped. "You're kidding right?" He chuckled.

"Absolutely not Nate."

"Bevin….I….I…"

"Chill out super star, I'm not into you or anything if that's what you're thinking. I just need this favor, no questions asked."

Nathan looked around the club. There was Haley on the dance floor with Ryan. Even though he was still pissed at her, he couldn't hurt Haley like that. Bevin looked in his direction and smirked. So the rumor was true. "I'm sorry Bevin, I can't do that." He shook his head. "Anything else, but that. I'm just not that guy anymore…or at least I'm trying not to be."

Bevin rolled her eyes. This was gonna be a lot harder than she thought. Leave it to Nathan to pick this exact moment to have an epiphany on his ways. "Hey, we had a deal, remember? I did not go out of my way last year to help set up the perfect Valentine's day dinner for you and Peyton, okay?"

"I know, I know….it's just…."

"Is just what Nathan? Nathan Scott not a real man anymore?"

"Hey, watch it." He replied sternly.

Bevin smirked, typical guy. Deliver a few shots to any guy's ego was a sure fire way to get him into doing anything you wanted. "Hey Nate, I helped you out big time and you know it. If it wasn't for that, you would have never gotten laid by Sawyer and we both know it!"

Nathan let out a laugh. It was amazing how things had changed so much. One year ago today, him and Peyton were as happy as they could be, getting ready to have sex. A year later now and the first love of his life was dating his brother or not anymore anyway….while Nathan was trying to get on his brother's best friend. Meanwhile there was his dad trying to run both of his sons into the ground, while his mother was now currently best friends with his dad's high school sweetheart, who just happens to be the very same women Dan Scott left behind pregnant. If this didn't win you the golden medal for family dysfunction then Nathan sure had hell didn't know what could. "Okay you got me there, but I loved Peyton and you know that."

"I know that's why I offered to help you."

"Yeah, well the only reason I asked for your help is because we both know Brooke wouldn't have been able to keep her mouth shut about the whole Valentine's day surprise."

"True, but that's still not getting you out from our deal Scott." Bevin leaned in closer. "Now the Nathan Scott I know wouldn't back down from any challenge. He'd hold his breath and take the plunge or is the old Nathan Scott really gone? I mean I'm not one to gossip or anything, but rumor has it you've been losing your touch Nate."

"That's bull!" Nathan sprung up from his seat and pounded his fist on the table.

Bevin shrugged. "I dunno…I'm just saying that's I've heard, prove me wrong." She dumbly played it off.

"Well, whatever you've heard it's a crock of shit."

"Yeah, sure…whatever you say Nate." Bevin slowly slid off her seat and stood up and stretched out her arms. "Guess, I'll just have to fine a real man to help me out on my little dilemma here."

"Hold it." Nathan grumbled.

Bevin stopped dead in her tracks a smirked. "Yes…."

"I've got a favor to repay and I'm no one to step down so let's just get this over with."

Bevin clapped and squealed in delight. "Okay, so you see that guy over there." She took her seat right back next to him and pointed to some random guy that was conveniently standing next to Stacey.

"Yeah."

"Okay, so that loser like totally stood me up and now we're gonna make him wish the thought had never crossed his mind."

Nathan smirked. "And that involves me being all over you, how?"

"Oh c'mon Nate, I know you're not that behind on the times." Nathan shrugged. Bevin huffed. "Unbelievable. Okay, look there are only two things that drive a guy crazy. One, wanting something he can't have."

"What's number two?"

"Wanting something he could have had, of course."

Nathan shamefully shook his head. "You girls and your tripped out mind games."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so that's the deal. Now I don't think I have to educate you on the art of seduction right?" Bevin teased.

"I think I can handle it on my own, thanks." He sarcastically replied. "Okay, wait who is that guy anyway? I mean how do you even know him? Does he go to Tree Hill?" Nathan asked as he glanced at the guy Bevin had pointed out earlier.

"Ummm…yeah sure, whatever." She sounded a bit panicked. She was doing so well too.

"Right…" Nathan eyed her weirdly. There was definitely something Bevin was leaving out in this story.

"Alright, great let's go!" Bevin clapped her hands in excitement as she ordered some drinks for the two.

"Wait, I don't… have…. to kiss you…right?"

Bevin choked on her breath and started to laugh. "Please Scott, I'm not really into catching STDs at the moment." She teased. "Just try to make it look believable, okay?"

"Hey!" Nathan pretended to sound offended, while cracking a smile.

"Well, here's to us." Bevin declared as the two took a hold of their drinks.

"To us and making that little punk wish he had never bailed out on such a beautiful girl."

"Amen to that."


	62. Girl's Not Grey

**A/N:** Awesome reviews as always:) thank you so much, you guys are great!

* * *

"Ummm…looking for something are we?" Peyton asked as she found Lucas tearing through her room.

"Where's your alcohol?" Lucas muttered as he went through Brooke's suitcase. "I know Brooke's gotta have some."

"Don't you think you've had enough for tonight?" She closed the door shut, placing the change of clothes and toothbrush she had gotten for Lucas on the nightstand.

"I'm perfectly fine." He slurred. "How do you get this damn thing to open!" He banged hard on at the mini fridge near the television. Expecting a reaction he banged on it again.

Peyton rolled her eyes and plopped on her bed. She wasn't too worried, there was no way he was going to get that thing open without the key. "It's not gonna open without a key boozy."

"I'll get it." He banged on fridge for a third time and like magic the small door creaked open. "Awesome."

"Lucas those things cost a fortune and if Whitey finds out!" Peyton began to protest.

But it was too late. Lucas had already grabbed one of the numerous mini alcohol bottles and gulped it down. "Want one?" He tossed her one.

"Thanks." Catching the bottle, Peyton shoved it in her dresser. One less drink for Lucas to get to. "I got you your stuff." Grabbing it from the table she aimed it straight at his face. "Do yourself a favor and get cleaned up please." She pointed to the bathroom. "Bathroom is that way."

Tossing the last mini bottle he drank aside, Lucas grabbed a few more and stumbled his way over to Peyton's bed. "You sketch?" He picked up the pad off her bed and flipped through it. "So does my girlfriend." He put his fingers up in quotation marks. "Or ex girlfriend I should say." He bitterly spat out and angrily flung the sketch pad, sending it across the room.

"Hey watch it genius!" Peyton jumped on her feet and collected all the loose pages that had escaped from the pad.

"You know I help her get her stuff published in THUD magazine and how does she repay me you ask? By dumping me right in front of our friends and my asshole of a brother! I mean who does that? I mean I sure as hell wouldn't do that. I wouldn't give up so easy. What about you….ummm….what's your name again?" He snapped his fingers repeatedly as he tried to remember Peyton's name.

Peyton looked back at Lucas in awe. Was he actually being serious? A couple of drinks and he forgets her name?

"Well are you gonna be bitch and not tell me your name or what?" He finished up another bottle and propped his feet on the bed.

Peyton's jaw dropped. "Elizabeth." She angrily gritted through he teeth and walked over to Lucas snatching the bottle from his hand.

"Whatever, if you wanted one all you had to do was ask." He pulled out another bottle from his back pocket. "Cheers….to love and getting your heart smeared out on the side of the pavement, here here." He held up the bottle to her and then took a big gulp. "Ugh that's strong." His faced cringed as he waited for the taste to subside.

Peyton's features immediately softened. "Lucas…I'm….I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this…if you'd just--"

Lucas waved her off. "It's not your fault. It's Peyton and her sick twisted games."

Peyton released a heavy sigh. "Lucas please try to concentrate…"

"You know, I gave and I gave and I gave and I never asked for anything in return, but her love and it just wasn't enough. I wasn't enough. You know what I mean?"

"That wasn't it..."

"I mean c'mon I'm not the most put together guy, I've got my issues, but I'd like to think I'm overall a damn good guy and yeah I'll even say I'm pretty good looking too! I'd given her the whole world if she had asked for it, but no she had to be childish and stubborn and stupid! She couldn't let herself love me…" Lucas sadly sighed and cracked open another bottle. "Do you have a boyfriend….ummm Elizabeth right?"

"Right." She sadly sighed and sat next to Lucas on the bed. "No…I…I don't."

"You're better off."

"Are you always this cynical?" Peyton teased.

"No that would be Peyt's job. She always knew how to make even the easiest things extremely difficult."

Peyton swallowed hard. "I'm sure she meant well. She was looking out for you, ya know?"

"No, no she didn't. She was looking out for herself. She couldn't just let go and loose herself in us. I would have never hurt her. I just wanted to be close to her and feel the real her. She never let me in."

"Well, she sounds like a real bitch." Propping her feet up as well, she snatched the bottle of alcohol from him and took a big gulp.

"Yeah…but the thing is she's really not." Lucas glumly replied. "She's really not as bad as I make her out to be….I guess…honestly she's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Peyton blushed. "Really?" She trembled as she spoke.

"Don't be such a hog." He reached for bottle and clumsily knocked it over, spraying the both of them.

Peyton wiped some of the alcohol off her arms. "Smooth move Romeo." Lucas let out a laugh. "Hey, that's not funny!" She slapped him on his arm. Lucas just laughed even harder. "What's so damn funny?"

"I dunno...it's just…here I am in some hotel room with a girl I hardly know and I'm drunk. I don't even drink all that much…it's just weird that's all."

Peyton cracked a smile. "I know."

"I'm sorry how did we meet again? Do you go to Tree Hill?"

"Just through a friend." Peyton nervously chewed at her bottom lip.

"You remind me a lot of her…Peyton."

"You don't say…"

"I miss her and I know it's only been a few hours since we broke up, but I can't help it…you think she might be feeling the same way too?"

"More than you know." Peyton sadly whispered to herself. "Hey Lucas, what you just said before about her being the best thing that's ever happened to you…..I just don't get. I mean you say she's causing you all this pain, but yet…"

"I can't imagine my life without her. I just wish I could save her, ya know?" Lucas laughed. "She calls me her superman, but I couldn't save her this time. I couldn't save us."

"You ever thought that maybe she was just trying to save you this time around? From all the pain?"

Lucas shook her head. "Without her, I'll never be saved."

Not being able to control her urges, Peyton leaned in for a kiss. Lucas did always have a way with words.

Lucas tilted his head back and coughed to get her attention. She immediately stopped and opened her eyes. She found herself staring straight into his deep ocean blue eyes. "I'm sorry…listen you're…you're beautiful, but…you're not her. You're not my Peyton…and as much as I hate her right now…I could never hurt her like that." Peyton slowly nodded, letting him know she understood. "I'm sorry if I led you on or something…"

"No, no, no!" Peyton cut him off. "It was totally me…just got caught up in the moment I guess." She pulled back to her side of the bed and nervously picked off the lint from her blanket. "It won't happen again." She informed him quietly. Peyton mentally cursed herself for letting her emotions get the best of her, but at the same time she couldn't help but smile to herself a little. Lucas had turned her down, for her. It was kind of romantic in a weird and twisted way. How the idiot didn't realize that she was actually Peyton was beyond her, but there was one thing she could guarantee, whatever Lucas drank tonight was sure gonna raise hell for him in the morning.

"Elizabeth?"

Peyton turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"I…I don't feel so good…."

Peyton couldn't help but giggle bit. "I…I…I go get you the trash can in the bathroom."

"Thanks." He placed his hands over his mouth as he started to gag.

* * *

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Brooke turned around. "Jake?….hey!" She was surprised to see him there. She hadn't seem him all night so she just assumed he had stayed in for the night. "What are you doing here?" She gave him a smile.

"Nothing….heard everyone was out here celebrating…so here I am."

Brooke nodded and grinned. "Cool."

"You maybe wanna hang out for a bit." He pointed back to some empty seats behind them.

"Actually, we were just on our way out…" Brooke tucked some hair behind her ear. "Sorry…Haley's not feeling so hot and it's just been a long,…unnecessary night. Rain check?"

Jake tried to hide his disappointment. "Uh, yea sure, that's cool…I'll just see what the guys are up to…"

"Or you could walk me back to the hotel?" Brooke asked hopefully. "Ya know, if you think you can handle the task Jagielski."

"I think I can manage." He grinned down at her.

"Cool, I'll just go grab my coat and let Haley know I'll meet her back there. Don't you dare go anywhere hotshot." She playfully poked him in the chest and disappeared out into the crowd.

* * *

"Alright let's get outta here." Brooke slipped on her jacket and linked arms with Jake.

"Out of my way losers!" Stacey yelled as she aggressively pushed her way through Jake and Brooke and stormed out of the club.

"Well someone's pissed. What the hell was that all about?"

Brooke shrugged. "Beats me." She replied playing it dumb. "She probably just realized what a big fat ugly whore she is."

"Meow." Jake teased.

"Whatever." Brooke looped her arm around Jake's again and led him towards the exit. "You and I both know that girl's no saint."

"And neither are you." Jake pointed out.

"True, but I play it so well, besides I'm hot so I can get away with it." She gave Jake a huge grin.

"You're lucky you're hot Davis."

"Oh I know." She teased and cracked a smile. "But anyway, forget about me and that whore bag…I wanna know all about you."

"And what exactly does Brooke Davis wanna know?"

"Everything. I wanna know what makes you smile, laugh…what makes you tick. What's your whole world? Or how bout what turns you on?" She gave Jake a wink.

Jake laughed. "Whoa how about we take it slow and go one at a time, huh?" He held the door open for her as they exited the club.

"You're no fun." She stuck out her tongue at him. "Okay then, what makes you smile?"

"Pretty girls like you."

Brooke blushed. "C'mon I'm trying to be serious here." She nudged Jake on the side. "We've known each other since grade school, but I don't really know you, know you. Not like Nate and P. Sawyer do."

"Popping in a great record and just laying there for hours on end just listening to the music or watching a movie classic while I'm kicking back on the couch. Just simple stuff like that makes me smile. You know the whole party scene once in awhile is okay and all, but it's just not me. I'm a pretty simple guy Brooke and you…well you're nice, beautiful, loud and outgoing." Jake chuckled. "It kind of scares me to be honest."

"Oh please I am not scary at all."

"Yeah, but I…sometimes I think I wouldn't be able to keep up with you."

"Hey I'll be the first to admit that I can get a little wild. I love to have fun, but I can do nice too Jake." She turned to face him. "No one's just never bothered to ask. I can be that girl Jake. If people gave me the chance and not instantly label me as a brainless slut, who likes to just sleep around and get tanked, then maybe they'd see something more."

"I don't think you're a brainless slut."

"You must have at some point. Everyone else has."

Jake looked down somewhat ashamed. It was true. There had been a point in time where he had cast Brooke off, but at the same time she had put herself out there as well. "I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly.

"Don't worry about it." She brushed it off and continued to walk. Truth be told Brooke was a little disappointed. She was hoping that by some miracle Jake had never seen her that way or at least he would have denied it.

"Brooke. You know what the best part about is about the things I just mentioned that make me smile?"

"What?" She replied somewhat uninterested. All she wanted to do right now is crawl into bed and sleep.

"Being able to share those moments with someone. That's what makes them special and I'm kind of hoping that…I can share them with you sometime."

Brooke turned around giving him a half smile. "Really?"

Jake nodded. "Maybe next weekend we can watch movie, listen to music, or both. Maybe it's time someone gave you that chance." He leaned over closer to Brooke and gently brushed her bangs to the side. "And I'd be honored if I could be the first guy to give that chance."

Brooke grinned and shyly looked away. She'd never felt this nervous in front of a guy before and she sure liked the feeling Jake was giving her. "No fair." She pouted as she faced him again.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I was supposed to ask you out first!"

The two shared a smile.

* * *

"Hey Luke I got you a glass of water too…" Peyton came out of the bathroom with a trash can as promised and a glass of water in her other hand. "Lucas?" She gave a sigh of relief once she noticed he had passed out on her bed while she had been in the bathroom. Placing the trash can besides the bed, she sat on the edge of the bed and placed the cup of water on the night side. "I just can't get rid of you can I?" She teased as she gently brushed the side of Lucas' face with the back of her hand.

Lucas smiled in his sleep and stirred a little while he mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry for hurting you buddy." Peyton spoke as she played with a piece of Lucas' blond locks and twisted it around her index finger. "But I do miss you already."

"You will not believe what your ass missed tonight!" Brooke called out as she slammed the door behind her making Peyton jump.

"Brooke, shut up." Peyton hissed waving her hand at Brooke.

"Am I missing something?" Brooke smirked as she noticed Lucas for the first time. "Are you guys back together?" She squealed clapping and jumped up and down in excitement. "See P. Sawyer, you losers couldn't even be apart for 24hours." She teased.

"We're not back together Brooke." Peyton placed a blanket over Lucas and stood up. "More along the lines of him showing up completely plastered and passed out on my front door."

Brooke cracked up. "Lucas? Goody two-shoes Lucas with a stick so far up his ass is wasted?" Peyton nodded. "Oh this is classic!" Brooke ran over to the side of the bed and poked his face.

"Brooke!"

"Oh c'mon P. Sawyer this is funny, even you gotta admit that." She poked at his face some more and cracked up.

"He didn't even know who I was Brooke!" Peyton sighed as she plopped on Brooke's bed. "I mean he was all over me the first ten minutes and then I come back and he doesn't even know I'm Peyton!"

"Oh god!" Brooke replied through her laughter. "This is way too good to be true." Not amused Peyton gave her a glare. Brooke coughed clearing her throat. "Sorry." She took a seat beside Peyton. "What's the big deal anyway? So he didn't recognize you Peyt, he was wasted. Totally not the end of the world."

Peyton shrugged. "I just can't believe I'm the cause of getting him that wasted." She turned to face Brooke. "I mean some of the things he said Brooke. He was so angry."

"Hunnie he just got dumped. You gotta be somewhat understanding and you know what? He must not hate you that much if the first person he ran to was you."

Peyton nodded. "He did sort of mention I was the best thing that's ever happened to him." She shyly admitted to Brooke. "But that's besides the point…"

Brooke smiled and gave her best friend a giant hug. "Maybe you should reconsider you two…it's not too late Peyton." She suggested.

Peyton shook her head. "It's done Brooke. He deserves better. I'm….I'm selfish, he's right and he doesn't need a selfish girlfriend."

"Peyton…" Brooke protested.

"I don't really wanna talk about it anymore, okay?"

"Okay, if that's what you want." Brooke stood up and gathered some of her things.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna go crash at Nate's since there's a free bed and all." She joked.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"No it's cool. You take my bed. Just take care of him okay?" Digging through Lucas' back pocket she pulled out his wallet and searched for his key card.

"Oh, I've got it!" Peyton pulled it out of her pocket remembering she had been there earlier. She handed it to Brooke.

"See ya in the morning hot stuff, oh and you too Peyton." Brooke waved Peyton off and walked out.

Locking the door behind Brooke, Peyton turned off all the lights except one and made her way across the dim lit room back to Brooke's bed. She could slightly make out Lucas calling out to her in his sleep and it was making her uneasy. There was no way in hell she was gonna be able to get any sleep now. Slipping under the covers she sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged herself.

* * *

He roughly rubbed his eyes as he became more and more aware of the sleep that was leaving his body behind. His head was killing him and he couldn't figure out why. Last thing he remembered was curly fries and….well that was it. He groggily rolled over to his side tried to make himself more comfortable, in hopes of regaining his sleep back. Taking in a deep breath he caught of big whiff of the scent. Her scent. Somewhat confused Lucas finally opened his eyes becoming fully aware that he wasn't laying in his own bed after all. He looked up and smiled. There she was. "Peyton." Maybe everything that had happened had just been a horrible dream after all. He reached out to touch her and gave her a sigh of relief. "Boy am I so glad to see you baby." Lucas slightly frowned. Peyton just stared at him without uttering a word. "I had the weirdest dream last night that…" He motioned her to come over to him.

"That you got completely tanked, ran away from Jake down the streets of Charlotte screaming and ended up passed out in front of my room?" Peyton stood up from Brooke's bed and sat down next to him.

"What?" Lucas asked in a chuckle. "What the hell are you talking about?" He moved to sit up and immediately felt lightheaded. The hangover was finally taking its course through his system. "Oh god." He leaned back against the headboard and held on to his head tight.

"Here." Peyton passed him the waste basket on the floor.

"I'm an idiot." He muttered under his breath taking the basket. He was now vaguely remembering last night's events. Having dinner with Jake, pulling out the fake id, getting tanked and now waking up in Peyton's bed. "It really is over isn't it?" He sadly looked up, still half hoping their break up had been some sick twisted dream of his.

"I'm sorry Lucas."

Lucas nodded shoving the wastebasket back in her hands and ripping off the covers. "I should go. I'm, I'm sorry I disturbed you." He fumbled through the sheets and jumped off the bed. "Where are my damn shoes?" He grumbled as he ripped the room apart in search of them.

"Lucas just stay. It's 5:15 in the morning and besides Brooke's past out on your bed anyway…so there's really no where else for you to go."

"Anywhere but here will work just fine. I'll sleep on the couches downstairs." He told her while grabbing a pillow off the bed.

"Don't be stupid, if Dan or Keith find out you've been drinking all hell's gonna break loose."

"Then I'll sleep on the staircase, whatever."

"Stop it okay, just stop it. Don't push me away like I'm the plague or something. Just because we're no longer together doesn't mean you can cast me off like I'm a nobody. It's not fair of you to do that to me."

"And what, you think it's fair of you to ask me to just sit here and play nice? I can't just be around you and be fine. Not right now anyway. It just doesn't work like that."

"So what that's just it? We can't even be friends now?"

"I…I can't predict the future Peyt. Look I know I'm being a dick right now and I am sorry for that, but I'm just gonna need some time. It's killing me being this close to you and not being able to reach out and touch you."

"Believe it or not it kills me too." She marched right over to him and pulled him back towards the bed. "Now get your ass back to bed." She shoved him down.

"Were you not just listening to what I've been staying?" He protested and stood up.

Peyton pushed him back down. "That's fine. You don't wanna be my friend then that's your loss, but it doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop being your friend." She handed him some water and some aspirin. "Now we have about 5 hours before we head back to Tree Hill so I suggest you get some sleep and try not to resemble to much of a drunken fool, unless you plan on getting caught." She spat at him harshly.

"Don't I get a say in this?" He asked offended. Had he really made that big of an ass of himself last night?

"NO. Now get under the covers." Lucas quickly obeyed and laid back on the bed. "Good night." Shutting off the lamp Peyton climbed back to the other bed.

"Good night." Lucas grumbled, while he unsuccessfully tried to hide the huge grin plastered on his face. Looks like he hadn't lost her quite yet.

* * *

Haley uncomfortably shifted her feet as she looked down at the ground. To her left was the school bus leading back to Tree Hill where a seat waited for her by her boyfriend. To her left however, was a black sports car also heading back to Tree Hill containing one of the hottest basketball players in town, Nathan Scott also know as her sort of secret boyfriend. Two guys, one destination and a bag of confusion hung over Haley James' shoulders.

"Yo hot stuff." Brooke greeted. "You okay?"

Haley looked up to face her. "Yeah…I'm…perfect."

"Real convincing." Brooke teased. "Anywayz are you riding with us or are you taking another getaway with superstar over there."

"Ha.Ha." Haley replied deadpanned and gently hit Brooke on the shoulder. "Yea, I should probably ride with Ryan. I've had enough drama this weekend."

"Don't you mean you've had enough of Ryan?" Brooke hinted.

"What?" Haley asked in a panicked voice.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Forget it. I'll see you on the bus." Noticing Nathan was heading their way she walked towards the bus.

"Hey." Nathan tapped on Haley shoulders to get her attention.

"Hey Nathan."

"About last night…"

"It's not a big deal."

"I shouldn't have blown up like that at you."

"Well me nagging at you sure didn't help the situation." Haley admitted. "I'm…I'm gonna go…sit on the bus…thought you should know."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Of course you are." He replied sarcastically.

"Don't be too upset Nate, I'm sure Bevin would love to keep you company."

Nathan's mouth hung open as he watched Haley storm off. He was kind of hoping she hadn't caught that show last night. "Dammit!" He angrily kicked the side of his car causing the alarm to go off.

Shutting it off he slammed the trunk shut of his car and hopped in the front seat. "What are you doing here?" He faced the passenger seat realizing he wasn't alone.

"Can I ride with you?" A hopeful Peyton softly asked.

"Of course." Nathan replied as he forced himself to calm down.

"Thanks." Peyton leaned back and strapped on her seat belt.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay?" Nathan asked as he started up the car and back up from his parking spot.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that." Peyton grumbled.

"That bad huh?" Nathan teased.

"Let's just skip the awkward talk Nate, we both know you hate Lucas so you don't really care. In fact you're probably thrilled we broke up."

"Lucas may not be my favorite person, but I care about your happiness and if that fag was what made you happy then I care."

"Gee Nate, I didn't know you had it in you." Peyton teased. "Who knew there was an actual human being beneath all that testosterone."

"Shut up."

"So you and Bevin huh?"

"You weren't even there!" Nathan exclaimed in amazement.

"Ah yes true, but you've forgotten who my best friend is."

"Listen I was just doing Bevin a favor. It didn't mean anything. We didn't even kiss or anything. I'm not in to her like that."

Peyton rested her feet on the dashboard. "Gee you should probably tell Haley that."

"What did you say?"

"I'm not as naïve as I look." Peyton turned to him and smiled. "You and Haley. I hope it works out, ya know once she gets that pesky boyfriend out of the way."

"Yeah we'll probably wanna get rid of that." Nathan teased.


	63. Welcome To The Arms Race

**A/N:** Okay so I can't even remember the last time I wrote a chappy this freakin long but I hope u all like it. This has probably been the most fun chapter I have written so far.

let me know wat ya think!

* * *

Suited up in her designer pumps Brooke Davis made her way down the parking lot towards school. Another dreaded morning of boring classes, radioactive lunch food and guys without a clue await the head cheerleader. The clicking of her heels came to a stop once her eyes caught a flier on the student bulletin board. Ripping it off the board she squealed in delight and darted fast down the halls in search of her P. Sawyer. She finally found her sitting down on one of the tables outside, sketching of course. "You'll never guess what's happening this Friday!" She slammed the flier on the table, startling Peyton.

"What's this?" Peyton asked as she slid the flier closer her way.

Brooke squealed again and sat down. "Annual Boy Toy Charity Auction!" She clapped her hands in excitement.

"Not interested." Peyton frowned sliding the paper back to Brooke.

"Are you insane?! We like always LIVE for this every year Peyton!" She smacked her hand down on the table. "I mean this is the one day out of the year where we can buy our boys and ogle them like a piece of meat. Make them feel like a two cent hooker for once." Brooke chuckled at her own joke. "Oh c'mon its' funny!"

Peyton still remained in her usual broody form. "Let's not forget about the charity part." She added.

"Oh yea that too." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Oh for the love of god P. Sawyer you have GOT to move on. You and broody number 2 have been broken up for like months!"

"Brooke it's only been a week!"

Brooke delivered a pout. "Really? Whoa then you've really been brooding more than usual because it sure has felt like it's been months." She teased. "This auction is just what you need to get over Lucas."

"In case you've forgotten genius, the basketball team are the ones being bid on, which believe it or not includes Lucas. I'm not bidding on him or anyone else on the team. Lucas will totally flip. I think I'll spare myself that lifetime movie drama thank you very much." Peyton continued to focus back on her sketch.

"Forget Lucas and have some fun for once. I'm for one am fed up with your broodiness missy."

"Then maybe you should get out of my face." Peyton suggested.

"Hey watch it Sawyer. I'm the only friend you've got so put some ice on it." Brooke stood up and collected her things. "And you're going to that auction tomorrow night bitch. So look hot and NO band tees and converse sneakers."

"But…" Peyton began to protest.

"See ya in P.E." Brooke cut her off before happily flaunting off.

"I'm not going!" Peyton called out after her, but who was she really kidding. She was going whether she showed up herself or Brooke dragged her in kicking and screaming.

"Peyton, hey!"

Peyton looked behind her shoulder to see Haley mindlessly waving at her. Peyton nodded back and then cringed. There he was walking side by side with Haley. She immediately turned back to her drawing pretending she hadn't seen him. The two had been avoiding each other all week, which wasn't easy considered they had 6 out of 8 periods together.

"I'll see you in class Hales."

Peyton heard him say right as him and Haley had reached her table.

Haley nodded at Lucas and sat down with Peyton. "Just give him a little time. He'll come around." She put her hand on Peyton's shoulder giving her a sympathetic smile. Peyton heavily coughed indicating she didn't wanna to talk about it. Haley could take the hint. "So whatcha got there?" She pointed at the flier Brooke had left behind.

"Boy Toy Auction." Peyton lamely replied handing her the paper.

"Fun!" Haley replied as she examined the paper. "I've never actually been to any of them before, but I'm so there this year. Sounds really exciting!"

"Except you'll be bidding on what you actually already get for free." Peyton teased.

"Well having a boyfriend does sure have it's perks, but it's for charity so there's no harm in bidding on my man."

Peyton bit her bottom lip. "Which one?" She knew it was a bold move, but someone had to make it sooner or later.

"Excuse me?" Haley arched an eyebrow in surprise.

Peyton took in a deep breath and set her pencil down. "Who are you bidding on? Your boyfriend or the other guy?"

Haley's face became flustered. "I'm not sure I get where you're going with this Peyton." Haley nervously stammered.

"Haley cut the crap." Peyton leaned in closer. "There's a rumor going around that you and…Nathan are sneaking behind Ryan's back." She lowered her voice as she spoke.

"I…I…I…"

"And I know it's true so there's no use in denying it Haley. I'm not judging you or anything okay."

"Where did you hear this?" Haley choked out regaining some strength back in her voice.

"It doesn't matter. What we need now is a plan of action."

Haley violently shook her head. "No, no, no. You can't just spill this huge bomb on me Peyton and not give me the full details. I need to know everything you know."

Peyton heavily sighed as she twisted a loose curl around her finger. "Brooke did."

"And she didn't tell me!" Haley exclaimed in shock. "How could she not tell me. I thought we were friends, for real this time."

"Don't be pissed at Brooke. She was just looking out for you."

"By backstabbing me!"

"Well you do have a history of spazing out in these types of situations." Peyton scooted back a bit. Pissed off Haley was definitely a lot scarier than she led on.

"I do not!" Haley protested.

"Dude I can't feel my arm." Peyton looked down indicating to the tight death grip Haley had on her right arm.

"Sorry." Haley mumbled in embarrassment as she retracted her hands away from Peyton. "Who told Brooke?"

"She kind of overheard Bevin and Stacey in the bathroom while she was peeing and Stacey heard it from…"

"Vegas." Haley feeling defeated filled in the blank.

"Yeah actually…" Peyton raised an eyebrow in surprise. "How'd ya know?"

"Because him and Tim caught me and Nathan making out in the hallway Saturday night." Haley banged her head on the table in defeat. "What am I gonna do Peyton?" She whined to her. "I mean do you think Ryan knows? Nathan? Oh my god what about Lucas?" She turned to Peyton in horror. "He's gonna kill me!" She hissed. "And Nathan!"

"Get a grip James." Peyton placed her hands on Haley's shoulder and shook her. "Only the people I mentioned know, well…and apparently Tim. No one else knows, not yet anyway."

"God, Stacey and Bevin!" Haley slammed a fist on the table. "You know I always knew Stacey was pure evil, but Bevin? I thought she was okay, but it all makes sense now. That's why that little slut was all over Nathan at Vibe."

"Actually that's another thing you need to know…" Peyton chuckled. "…you see in a crazy sort of fucked up twisted way, Bevin was actually helping you out that night."

"Come again?"

"Stacey's got it out for you man, big time. She wants Nathan and she'll pretty much do whatever it takes. Anyway to make a long story short, Brooke confronted Bevin about it and Bevin refused to help Stacey and so she agreed to help out by taking the heat off from you."

"I'm so not following here."

"I know, I know it's confusing, just try to keep up." Peyton explained. "Nathan owed Bevin some favor and so she made up some story and Nathan basically went along with it and therefore flirted back. The sight of them all over each other totally made Stacey blow a fuse and she's now currently down Bevin's throat instead of yours." Peyton took a deep breath. That was a lot of information in one pitch. "Frankly I'm surprised Bevin's been able to buy you this much time. The girl is gifted I must say."

"I had no idea. Gee now I feel bad. I've been secretly plotting her death all week."

"Oh I've been there." Peyton replied smiling. "Let me guess you went for getting run over by a school bus. That's always been my personal favorite."

"Actually I went for the cold hard classic, being pushed down a flight of stairs."

"Mmmh that's always a good one."

The girls cracked up in laughter.

"Okay, we gotta get serious for a moment." Peyton pointed out. "You have to break it off with Ryan, Haley or end things with Nathan before Stacey crushes you all in front of the entire school."

"There might not even be anything to end with Nathan. We haven't spoken all week." Haley glumly admitted.

"What about tutoring?"

"He hasn't shown up all week. I guess you can say we're sort of fighting…..I don't even know." Haley sadly looked down and played with her hands. "He must hate me or something."

"Not possible." Peyton gently lifted Haley's face up. "That kid is totally crazy about you." Haley nodded. "But you should probably fill him in on everything and if I were you I'd probably wouldn't bid on Nathan tomorrow tonight. I'm sure Stacey will be there on the prowl with daddy's credit card."

"I hate this." Haley muttered slumping in her seat a bit. "I don't know how this got so complicated Peyton. I never wanted to fall for the captain of the basketball team."

"But you did." Peyton replied encouragingly. "And despite his asshole antics, Nathan Scott can be quite the charmer. I mean look at me, not your typical cheerleader and even I fell under."

"Is it even worth it? I mean what chance do me and him really have? We're so different."

"You're good for him Haley and in some ways Nathan is too and believe it or not Nathan really does like you. I think he might even be in love with you."

Haley's eyes widen. "Did…did…he tell you that?"

"Well nooo, but…he's definitely gone out of his way for you, more then he ever did in our year and half relationship."

"I dunno…."

"It means something Haley." Peyton reached across the table and placed her hand over Haley's. "Trust me." Haley nodded. "C'mon let's go find Brooke. We'll figure out how to take care of Stacey. Together."

Haley nodded again and stood up. "Together…I like the sound of that."

* * *

"Egh I am so over English." Brooke slumped in her chair as she prepared herself for another boring lecture. 

Draped with a hoodie over his head, Lucas made his way down the aisle and reluctantly took the empty seat by Brooke. Removing the hood off his head he took a glance at Brooke and then set his view back to the front of the room. He didn't even bother pulling out his books, hell he didn't even bring his bag. Not even English, his most beloved class could put him in a good mood. The whole school could just burn down for all he cared, then maybe he wouldn't have to go out of his way to avoid that certain someone.

"Well superstar, so nice of you to finally join us." Brooke grinned as she quietly slid her desk over closer to him. "You've been cutting all week Lucas Eugene Scott, shame on you. Who knew you had that bad boy thing going on." She teased.

"What can I say I like to live on the wild side every now and then."

Brooke rolled her eyes and snorted. "Oh please, five bucks says your mom found out you've been cutting every class you have with Peyton this week and she pretty much threatened to bust a cap up your ass and that's why you've decided to grace me with your presence today."

Lucas turned to face her and sucked his teeth. "Damn you Davis."

"Oh yeah, I'm that good." Brooke beamed with pride as she folded her arms behind her head and leaned back in her chair. "Well you can pull that stick out of your ass and relax blondie cuz Peyton's not here, she skipped too. Apparently great minds do think alike. She's been cutting all week too. Thanks to you she may have beaten my record."

Lucas looked around the class room. Brooke was right, Peyton was no where to be seen. He relaxed a little as he twiddled with his thumbs a bit. "Is…um….how is she?…not that I care or whatever….just…"

"Wondering?" Brooke suggested.

Lucas slowly nodded. "Yeah. Wondering. Exactly."

"Well…she's doing just as horrible as you are, I'd say."

Lucas focused his attention back on the front board. "Good."

"You know just to put it out there, what you're both doing is really childish. I mean going out of your way to avoid each other? That is so 8th grade Luke."

"I dunno what you're talking about?" He answered while still keeping his attention up front.

Brooke huffed in frustration as she blew a piece of hair off from her face. "God you're even more thickheaded then Peyton is and I didn't even think that was humanly possible."

"Well I am a man of many talents."

"She feels terrible enough as it is Lucas. Do you really have to make it ten times worse for her?" She questioned. "That's not the Lucas Scott I know."

"Well maybe that'll teach her a thing or two about playing around with people's emotions like it's a game of hot potato."

"Oh give me a break Lucas! Granted Peyton's not perfect, but you did this to yourself. You lied to her about your HCM test." She hissed at him.

"And she went behind my back and talked to my mom! Do you realize the shit I got once I got home this weekend."

"She didn't have a choice! You obviously weren't gonna tell her the truth!"

"Miss Davis, Mr. Scott is there a problem?" The teacher called them out from the front of the classroom.

Lucas blushed slightly and sunk in his chair. He hadn't realized how loud him and Brooke had gotten.

"Well?" The teacher waited for an answer.

"No." The two teens gritted through their teeth and Brooke slid her chair back to it's appropriate spot.

Once the coast was clear, Lucas tore a sheet in a notebook from the nearest student in his vicinity and angrily rolled it in to a ball and chucked it at Brooke's head.

"Ow." Brooke rubbed her temple and turned in his direction, staring at him wide eyed. "Why you little---"

Lucas cut her off before she could finish. "By the way I was gonna tell her the truth, I was actually on my way there until you and Haley rudely interrupted us and couldn't keep your big fat mouths shut about the fight with Nathan." He hissed at her.

Brooke remained silent. She hadn't known that little piece of information. What if Lucas had been able to share the truth? Maybe him and Peyton would still be together.

From behind them a slightly chuckle emerged. The laugh belonged to none other than Nathan Scott. "Oh give me a break."

"Shut up!" Both Brooke and Lucas flipped their heads in his direction and hissed at him.

Nathan frowned and went back to pretending to read his textbook.

"Okay, that's it Davis, Scott out of my class room now!"

"What! I didn't do anything for once!" Nathan declared at the teacher.

The english teacher rolled his eyes. "Not you Scott. Lucas, Brooke. Principal. Now." He pointed towards the door.

"Coolness." Brooke happily packed her things and practically jumped out of her seat. Anything to get her out of this snorezilla she'd take with open arms. Besides Brooke had been sent to the principal so many time they were practically best friends. On Brooke's last visit they traded beauty secrets.

"Unbelievable." Lucas muttered and stood up. He had never kicked out of class much less sent to the principal's office. Oh his mother was going to have a field day. "Thanks a lot Brooke." Lucas spat as he purposely bumped in to her side clearing her out of his way.

"Oh grow up you big pansy." Brooke replied as she shoved him in return sending Lucas straight towards the wall. "Oh…woops" She shrugged her shoulders giggling and walked out of the class room.

Lucas grunted embarrassed that the entire class had witnessed the scene and quickly dodged out of the room.

* * *

"Stop laughing Brooke." Lucas grunted. The two were currently sitting outside the office waiting to be called in by the principal. 

Brooke laughed even harder. "Oh c'mon. Lucas Scott joining me in the principal's office! Even you have to admit this is funny. This is even better than me poking you in the face while you were passed out drunk last Saturday."

"What?" Lucas snapped.

"Um…nothing." Brooke quickly replied and cracked up some more. "Lucas chill out, me and Donna are like bff. There's no worries."

Lucas frowned. "Who?"

"Donna…the principal…ring any bells?" She shook her head at him. "Geez take an interest dude."

Lucas shook his head in disbelief and chuckled. "You really are something Brooke."

"We'll be fine." She assured him.

"My mom is gonna kill me." He put his head in his hands and groaned.

"What happened to living on the wild side every now and then?" She teased.

"Shut up." He lifted his head back up.

Brooke laughed and leaned her head back against the wall as she looked up at the ceiling above her. "I'm sorry for snapping at you back there."

"Me too." He sighed and leaned back as well. "I'm didn't mean to take out all my frustrations on you…this just isn't easy. I've never felt like this before."

"Eww is that one entire tile covered in gum?" She stuck out her tongue and pointed to the tile on the ceiling. "Gross."

"Brooke I'm trying to apologize here!"

Brooke playfully nudged him. "I was listening." She teased. "Hey you wanna do something tonight?" She turned to face him.

"Like what?" He shrugged at her.

"I dunno…we both agreed we'd missed hanging out with each other, so lets do something about it like real friends should." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You look like you could use a friend. I'm worried about you Luke."

"I don't need a pity outing Brooke."

"No, but you still need a friend." She pointed out.

"What about Peyton?"

"Just because you and P. Sawyer aren't talking, doesn't mean we can't be friends. She knows that. Granted, I'm gonna have her back, but I'm not here to take sides, unless you fuck up again with her, then I'll be forced to kick your ass." She grinned.

Lucas nodded. "Okay, tonight then."

"Coolness." She reached out giving Lucas a high five.

"Brooke, Lucas. The principal is ready to see you now." The secretary peeked her head through the door and waved them to come in.

"Be right there Stella!" Brooke happily replied.

"I've never seen someone so happy to be inside the principal's office."

"Oh quiet broody." She stood up and placed her hands on the back of his shoulders and shoved him through the door. "Let's go face our doom!"

"Gee, can't wait." Lucas mumbled sarcastically as he allowed her to push him inside.

* * *

"Okay so who knew that our principal was so cool!" Lucas exclaimed as he and Brooke walked out the office and down the hall toward the cafeteria. 

"I told you! Oh and how amazing were those imported chocolates from Italy her boyfriend sent her? I dare you to tell that wasn't the best tasting shit you've ever had. I was so tempted to swipe a couple more."

"Are you kidding I couldn't resist." Lucas grinned revealing a few pieces in the palm of his hand. "Care for another one."

"Don't mind if I do." Brooke playfully nodded her head at him and took a piece. "Oh this is so good." She moaned as she chewed on her piece. "Totally orgasmic."

Lucas choked on his piece. "What did you say?" He laughed at her.

"It's orgasmic!" She defended. "Me and Peyton always say that line if we're munching on good food."

"You're kidding."

Brooke shook her head. "No man. It's like any good food that just melts in your mouth, that makes you involuntarily moan. That kind of deal." She explained. "You follow?"

Lucas chuckled. "I got it."

"Almost as good as sex." Lucas raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey I said almost."

* * *

"I swear to god if P. Sawyer makes me miss the auction she is so dead." Brooke whined as she sipped on her hot chocolate to keep warm. She and Haley were standing outside the doors of the school waiting for Peyton to arrive so they could all go in together. 

Haley rubbed her hands together and breathed into them in her own attempt to keep warm. It was oddly enough the coldest Friday night Tree Hill had seen so far this season. Winter was sadly creeping up behind them, then again it was almost the middle of November. "She'll be here. Can I have some?"

Brooke nodded and passed her cup to Haley. "So have you talked to Nathan yet?"

Haley shyly shook her head. "No. I tried, but he's been blowing me off."

"Oh really? Cuz I ran into him last night with Lucas at the pool hall and he claims you've been the one blowing him off." Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and waited for an explanation.

"Ah crap." Haley frowned.

"Why have you been blowing him off!" Brooke snatched her cup back and took a sip.

"I kind of agreed to." Haley casually added.

"What!" Brooke exclaimed. "That was not the plan Haley!"

"I kind of ran into Stacey in the locker room today or more like she rudely ran in to me. Bitch made me stubbed my toe, see look!" Haley slipped off her flats to show Brooke.

"Oh stop trying to change the subject and put on your damn shoes." Brooke fussed. "Don't let her win Hales."

"I just can't let Ryan be embarrassed like that in front of the school."

"Then you break up with him Haley!"

"I'm working on it." Haley stammered. "It's easier said than done. I do like Ryan ya know, but anyway I'm playing along. I'm staying away from Nathan until I end things with Ryan. It's the right thing to do for Nathan and Ryan."

"Don't you mean it's convenient for you?" Brooke snapped.

"Please Brooke not you too. I can't take anymore people hating my life right now."

Brooke reluctantly shook her head. "Fine." She passed her hot chocolate back to Haley as a peace offering.

"Thanks."

"Ugh finally!" Brooke stuck out her hands in triumph as she spotted Peyton walking across the parking lot. "Bout freakin time P. Sawyer!" She cried out.

"Good things come to those who wait." Peyton replied as she neared the girls.

"Hey what did I tell you about those converses you little hussy!"

"One step at a time Davis." Peyton zipped down her jacket revealing she had done away with her usual band tee and opted for a very stylish yet low key black halter top.

"Very sexy." Haley commented in approval.

"Let's go." Brooke put her arms around her girls and lead them inside. "Nice boobs P. Sawyer." Brooke teased as she looked down her shirt.

"Perv." Peyton replied.

* * *

The inside of the school gym roared of estrogen as the ladies of Tree Hill were packed inside all anxiously waiting for some man candy to walk on stage. 

"Oh my." Haley said as she observed the crowded gym. She'd never seen so many girls in her entire life. "Everyone's so…"

"Horny?" Peyton added.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Brooke winked at the two as she swiftly maneuvered through the crowd and landed a spot up front and center for the three. "Isn't this exciting!" She clapped her hands in excitement.

"What?" Peyton yelled through the noise unable to hear her.

"Oooh it's starting!" Haley pointed out as she noticed Whitey getting on stage.

The spot light was on him while the rest of the lights dimmed through out the gym. "Welcome ladies to the 5th Annual Boy Toy Charity Auction!" The crowd roared with excitement. Brooke pulled out the miniature pom poms out of her back pocket and waved them around causing the other girls to laugh. "Get your wallet's ready girls because we've got some fine bachelors on the market for you this night only! Hit it Mouth." Whitey pointed back at Mouth who was standing behind the sound system. The music began playing immediately. Whitey approached the front of the stage, spinning the microphone cord behind him. "But before we begin let's go over the key rules of the game, shall we?" The crowd groaned, they knew where this was going. "As you know highest bidder wins their guy for the entire night up until the clocks strikes 12. Your guy under contract is obliged to do what you command." The crowded howled. "BUT." Whitey's face turned serious. "That under no circumstances means any sexual favors of any sort and by no means any illegal activity! Let's try to keep it clean this year ladies." The majority of the crowd looked in Brooke's direction and scowled.

Brooke held her hands up in defense. "One harmless little stunt just happens to land my date in jail, pure coincidence people!" She defended shaking her finger at them and nodded.

Peyton laughed. "I don't think getting your date wasted, having him strip down at the bar and jump on the bouncer counts as harmless."

"Hey, him jumping on the bouncer was totally his idea." Brooke defended as the memory washed over her. "Ahh that was a good night." She smiled to herself and giggled.

"No stripping, no streaking, no stealing…." Whitey continued to run down the list of forbidden activities.

"Aww c'mon Whitey what are we supposed to do, stay home and knit!" Stacey cried out from the crowd. Laughter immediately erupted through the crowd.

"Yeah, bring out the man candy, wooooh!" Bevin yelled out giving Stacey a high five.

Whitey rolled his eyes and continued running down his list. "…and finally as always carried out by tradition the night ends with a midnight kiss..." The girls erupted in screams. If they got their own way the night wasn't gonna end in just a kiss. Whitey covered his ears. He surely believed he'd go deaf at any moment. Every year was the same crap. He could guarantee that a few hours from now him and school would be getting calls and someone would have to be bailed out of jail. The faculty and staff had even created a money pot and betted on their favorites. While most of the teachers were sure Nathan Scott would be the one causing the most damage, Whitey put his money on Brooke Davis, she was definitely a match for Nathan. "Alright Ladies give it up for your Tree Hill Ravens!"

Brooke and Haley whistled loudly as Whitey made his way over to the podium leaving the runway all clear for the boys to come out. "Who's first?" Peyton wondered and asked the two.

Brooke and Haley flipped through the pamphlets that had been handed out earlier. "Emerson." Brooke happily answered. "Hope you brought enough money James, this is definitely bound to be one of the big cat fights besides Nathan & Lucas."

Haley scoffed. "Oh c'mon it can't be that bad. Everyone knows we're dating anyway."

Peyton and Brooke gave each other a knowing look and cracked out laughing. "OH OK." They both answered mockingly.

"If I were you I'd totally watch out for Janelle. She's like a vulture especially now that her and Mike called it quits for like the billionth time and she's no longer swapping spit with Chris Parker in the broom closet." Brooke informed Haley, while Peyton nodded in agreement.

"She's definitely looking for someone new to pass her STDS along." Peyton joked.

"Let's give it up for Ryan Emerson!" Whitey announced as Mouth switched to some hip hop music as Ryan strutted on stage, showing off the good stuff. "Let's start the bidding at 10 dollars."

"20."

"25."

"35."

"50 DOLLARS!"

Haley's mouth dropped open as she angrily scoped the crowd trying to find the bitches who were bidding on her boyfriend.

"Haley this is an arms race, get your hands up there!" Peyton nudged her while Brooke pinched her left arm hard causing Haley to screech and send it flying up.

"55." Haley yelled her bid in.

"60."

Haley looked back identify some big boobed blonde she had never seen before. "65." She angrily spat out.

"95." The blonde proudly yelled out and mockingly stuck out her tongue at Haley.

"That little bitch!" Haley huffed. "120 dollars!"

Whitey choked on his own breath, not sure if he had heard the bid right. "120?"

Haley nodded.

"120 to the lovely girl in red going once, twice…"

"150 dollars!" The audience gasped at the amount of money that was being thrown around. That blond sure wanted Ryan bad.

"I only have an extra ten left." Haley hissed panicked. "What if she gets him?"

"Do it." Peyton pushed.

Haley took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing…160 dollars coach!" Haley held up her bills proudly.

"160 dollars, going once, going twice…"

Haley held her breath and shut her eyes tight praying that by some force of nature the big boobed blond fell down a flight of stairs.

"Sold to Ms. Haley James in the front row."

"Haley you won." Brooke shook her until she opened her eyes again.

"Yeah and it only cost you an arm, a leg and a spleen." Peyton muttered as she leaned against the stage. She so did not want to be here now.

"Tell me about it. There goes my ability to feed myself for the next two weeks." Haley frowned disappointed she hadn't expected to spend that much money, but she was still happy she managed to show the blond up.

"Who was that girl anyway?" Peyton wondered.

"I dunno, but whoever she was someone needs to tell her she should have gotten that boob job done by my uncle, the man's a genius. He would have totally given her a realistic shape." Peyton and Haley looked at the reddish brunette and raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh totally 100 real." Brooke commented as she looked down at her boobs and smiled. "Right babes?" She murmured to them as if she was talking to a baby. "Okay, so who's next?" She questioned looking back up at the two.

Peyton flipped through Brooke's pamphlet. "Um…Mike, followed by Brian and then your boy Jagielski is up after them Brooke."

"This should be easy." Brooke cockily stated as she cracked her fingers. Winning Jake would be a piece of cake, she was sure of it. No one really pined after Jake like they did for the big shots like Nathan, Lucas, Ryan and even Vegas. Which really was a shame if you asked her because Jake was truly a Brad Pitt hottie in disguise. Better for her though that the rest of the girls of Tree Hill were too dense to realize that, Brooke Davis had never really been one to share. "This won't go over 50 bucks ladies." Brooke rubbed her hands and got ready as Brian left the stage and Jake stepped out.

"I'm gonna go pay and collect my date. I'll be back." Haley informed the girls and exited.

"Someone's excited for their date tonight." Peyton commented as she watched the grin on Brooke's face spread wider and wider.

"Yay for me!" Brooke grinned some more as she watched Jake make his way across the stage. "Woooh Woooh! Hot stuff coming through!" Brooke howled and whistled causing Jake to slightly blush. "Oh he is so cute, just look that Peyton. He's blushing. He's almost as cute as my trophy!"

Peyton groaned. "Oh for the love of god! How is that you managed to plug in that damn trophy in every possible conversation. I'm beginning to think the judges made a terrible mistake."

"But it's so cute and shiny P. Sawyer, how could you not love it!" Brooke exclaimed. "25 dollars!" She placed her bid.

"If I have to see you coo to that thing one more time I'm gonna personally mail that thing to Claire Young and let her torture her team for a while."

"35!" Someone else from the crowd placed their bid.

"40!" Brooke yelled out and shot her hand straight up.

"45."

"50." Brooke confidently yelled out. "Well looks like I won."

"60."

"Oooo guess again." Peyton spoke as she looked around and tried to see who was bidding after Jake. Did the girl not value her life?

"65." Brooke waved it off.

"85."

Brooke gave Peyton a look of amazement and joined her in the search. "90!"

"100."

Peyton shrugged. "I can't find her."

"Keep looking!" Brooke hissed. "110!"

"200."

"Whoa someone really wants Jake, even more than you do." Peyton teased.

"Oh we'll see about that!" Brooke said as she pushed herself on stage and joined Jake. "300 Dollars!" Brooke held out her hands. "C'mon anyone wanna mess with that? C'mon I dare ya! Let's go!"

"Oh Brooke." Peyton sheepishly muttered to herself as she tried to blend in the crowd and pretend she didn't know Brooke.

The crowd remained silent. Even Whitey was left stunned. "Okay….ummm Jake Jagielski meet your date Brooke Davis."

"Wooohoo!" Brooke pumped her fist in the air in triumph and jumped on Jake. Jake quickly caught her although losing his balancing somewhat. "P. Sawyer. ATM quick!" Brooke called out as she threw her purse towards the front row. Peyton instantly caught it. "I'm 150 short."

"I'm on it." Peyton saluted her as she pulled out Brooke's wallet and pushed her way through the crowd.

"Okay cutie, how about you whisk me off back stage eh?" Brooke suggested and winked as Jake continued to hold her in his arms.

Jake playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

"C'mon guys make some room." Peyton muttered as she continued to push herself through the crowded gym. The crowd was now currently bidding on Vegas and refused to pay any attention to Peyton. "Jesus Christ!" Peyton made one final push through and managed to squeeze through the end of the crowd, but not before knocking into someone and spilling soda every where. 

"Shit."

"God I am so sorry." Peyton stopped short of breath when she realized it was none other than her ex she had just rammed into.

Lucas wiped the soda off his arm. "Watch where you're…" He looked up and noticed her too. "Peyton."

"Hi." She greeted him although it came out more as a squeak. "How….you've been?"

"Breathing."

Peyton sadly nodded and looked down. This was a lot more awkward than anticipated. "Sorry about the soda…let…let me buy you another one."

Lucas raised his hands up and shook his head. "No, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay…" She bit at her bottom lip as they stood in silence. "Umm…aren't you…" She pointed to the stage. "…going up there or something…"

Lucas looked her direction. "Um yeah… I'm almost up. I was just getting a soda. I was thirsty."

"Oh…right."

Lucas looked back at her, this time really looking at her. It had only been a week since their break up, but she looked different. She wasn't wearing her usual band tee, but a sort of subtle flashy top. She hadn't dressed up like that since their first date back at the beginning of the year. Lucas had to admit she did look pretty hot. "You look really nice tonight Peyton."

"Huh?" Peyton looked down at her top and blushed slightly. "Thanks." She zipped up her jacket.

"Are you umm….planning on….going on a date tonight? I mean bidding on someone I mean…" He fumbled through his sentence.

"What? Oh NO! Nothing like that" She reassured him. "I'm just here for the show."

"Okay." Lucas replied a bit relieved. "Anyways I should get going…I'm almost up I think…"

Peyton nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…I've gotta go get some cash for Brooke at the ATM anyway."

"That Brooke sure is something, huh?" Lucas chuckled. He had caught her stunt on stage just now and it was so Brooke to the tee. Peyton nodded. "Well, I'll be seeing you Peyton."

"Bye." Peyton watched him make his way back stage. "Real smooth Sawyer." She muttered to herself as she made her way towards the ATM, swiped Brooke's card and expertly punched in her pin number.

* * *

"Where's Ryan?" Brooke asked as her, Haley and Peyton met back up at their previous spot in the front near the stage. 

"We're meeting up after the auction. Jake?"

"Same." Brooke hung an arm around Peyton. "Soooo P. Sawyer are we gonna do some bidding tonight?"

"No way." Peyton removed her arm. "And don't you dare start anything."

"Who, moi?" Brooke innocently pointed to herself. "I wouldn't even think of it, even considering who's up next and all."

"Who's next?" Peyton answered her own question as she looked up on stage as Whitey announced Lucas. Haley and Brooke both faced her and grinned. Peyton slowly backed away. "Oh hell no! No fucking way. Incase you two didn't get the memo me and him are broken up!"

"Yeah and so did the rest of the female population Peyton! They're gonna attack him like a pack of ravenous wolves!" Brooke exclaimed.

"60!"

"90."

"100!"

"See." Brooke said as the bids for Lucas started to pile up.

"Brooke no." Peyton firmly stated.

"150."

"Suit yourself." Brooke fold her arms and shrugged. Peyton would just have to get bitten in the ass and realize what a big mistake she was making all on her own.

"250."

Haley whistled in astonishment.

"Shut up." Peyton grumbled as she secretly tried to glance around and spot who were the girls that were exactly bidding on Lucas. No harm in looking to see which one of these sluts was gonna end up taking Lucas home.

"300."

"Still not to late to get in the game Peyton." Brooke added.

"Why yes Brooke let me just pull out 400 dollars out of my ass." Peyton declared sarcastically.

"Ah huh! So you do want to bid." Haley pointed out.

"Quiet James." Peyton threatened.

"445 dollars."

The crowd fell silent at the bid.

"Did I just freakin hear that right?" Haley exclaimed. "Who made that bid?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, while Peyton stood there in shock.

"Sold to the lovely lady in the far back. Come claim your prize sweetie." Whitey spoke into his mic.

The clicking of boots could be heard as the crowd parted and made room for the owner. Peyton frowned as a black haired beauty appeared before them and made her way on stage to collect Lucas. Peyton had never before seen the girl in her entire life.

"Who the fuck is that skank in black?" Brooke cried out loud forgetting how silent the crowd had gotten.

The girl immediately whipped her head back and gave Brooke a vicious look.

"Her voice sounds sooo familiar…." Brooke observed although she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "OMG! She sounds like that skank who was bidding against me on Jake earlier!"

"I dunno…" Haley replied a bit scared. "But she oooh obviously does not like you." The girl was still giving Brooke the stare down as she made her way off stage with Lucas.

"I…I have to go.." Peyton stammered.

"NO!" Both Brooke and Haley cried out and pushed Peyton back before she could get ahy further.

"Rule number one after a break up P. Sawyer. You can not be weak!" Brooke recited it like it was the bible. "Even if it's killing you inside you flaunt yourself like you're worth a million bucks when you're out in public."

"Brooke..." Peyton whined.

"Hey we don't want the Staceys of the world to win, right?"

Peyton reluctantly nodded. "Right."

"Excellent. Alright then who's next?" Brooke asked.

This time Haley flipped through her book. "Oh no." She replied while making a face.

Peyton turned to Brooke. "That can only mean one thing..."

"TIM." They both replied at the same time.

Five minutes later Tim was off stage making a surprising 59 dollars no one had seen coming.

"Alright ladies get your checkbooks ready because this is the last viewing of the night. All star player, captain of the Ravens. The boy you all know and love…NATHAN SCOTT!" Whitey announced sending the crowd into a wave of shrieks and screams. You'd swear they had just seen Brad Pitt or something. Before anyone could blink the bids were already up to 200 dollars.

"250!"

"323!"

"375!"

"400!"

"Holy crap." Peyton declared.

Haley frowned and folded her arms across her chest as she observed Stacey making more than half of those bids.

"437!"

"470!"

"510!"

"C'mon ladies remember this is for charity." Whitey reminded the crowd as he milked Nathan for all he was worth.

Nathan of course loved the attention and willingly flaunted across the stage, while flexing for the crowd every now and then.

Brooke and Peyton observed Haley's face going through different shades of red as the bids progressed. They couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment, horniness from seeing Nathan strut his stuff or if she was just flat out pissed off and jealous. "This can't be good." Brooke whispered to Peyton.

"547!"

To get the crowd going some more, Nathan ripped his Raven's jackets apart revealing a very shirtless Nathan with the phrase boy toy painted across his chest in blue. The stunt worked. It sent the crowd into overdrive, even Whitey couldn't help, but laugh. Pretty soon the flashing from digital cameras went off all over the place.

Haley couldn't take it anymore. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Stacey greedily eat up Nathan with her eyes. "We have to do something!" She declared to the other two.

"What? What happened to staying away!" Brooke questioned.

"Fuck that!" Haley replied. "Brooke please you gotta bid on Nathan!"

"600!"

Haley nervously looked at Stacey and then back to Brooke. "Please….I'm begging you!"

"Haley! I already won Jake and we have a date tonight, which will be extremely difficult to have if I leave with Nathan!"

Haley chewed on her bottom lip. "Peyton!"

Peyton shook her head. "Oh no."

"Please!" Haley pouted.

"Oh no not the look. Don't you dare give me that look." Peyton commanded. Haley only perfect the look even more. "Brooke she's giving me the look!" Peyton slapped Brooke indicating to her to make Haley stop.

"610!" Haley pitched Peyton's arm sending it up and yelled out the bid for her.

"Haley!" Peyton hissed.

"Hey you said yourself this is an arms race." Haley reminded her.

"620."

Brooke followed Haley's lead and shot up Peyton's other arm and yelled out the counter bid. "630!"

"Stop it you two!" Peyton cried out as she unsuccessfully tried to wriggle her arms out of their grasp. "I don't have that kind of money!" She hissed again.

"635!"

Brooke and Haley looked at each other and nodded. "640!" They both cried out while still keep Peyton's arms in the air.

"Bitches!" Peyton declared. She finally got her strength and pulled her arms back down. "You two are fucking psycho!" She rubbed her wrists from the pain their tight grips has created.

"Peyton please! I just can't…do this. She can not have him!" Haley begged, referring to Stacey.

"Aww crap." Peyton said giving in. "But I've only got 50 bucks!"

Haley turned to Brooke and gave her a half smile.

"645!"

Brooke nodded. "I could probably spare an extra 600 from daddy's card."

"650!"

"Guess they beat us to it." Peyton shrugged giving Haley a sympathetic smile.

"Emergency 20!" Haley declared not giving up as she dug through her purse. "Come on…come on…yes!" She happily declared as she pulled the 20 dollar bill out and slapped it on Peyton's head.

"670!" The three called out at the same time.

"And twenty cents!" Peyton added and pulled the change out of her back pocket.

"Sold!"

"YES!" The three girls cried giving each other a high five.


	64. Love Will Tear Us Apart

**A/N**: Great reviews for the last chapter and as always that's awesome. I know alot of you are getting really impatient with the whole Naley thing but I've still got one more obstacle infront of their way which you'll be reading about today in this chapter. Don't hate me I swear you'll get all your Naley goodness once their together 4 sure. Promise!

* * *

Haley nervously chewed at her fingernails as she attempted to hold back her sobs. The sobs that had been consuming every inch of her body for the past two days. She'd fucked up. She knew it and now she was paying the ultimate price for her childish mistakes. Truth was she didn't know how she managed to reach this point. The events of this weekend all sort of blurred together into a few short lived memories she had managed to piece together.

* * *

"_Well I knew you were still into me, but damn 670 dollars Sawyer?" Nathan teased as he put an arm around Peyton. "I promise you'll get your money's worth for sure." He seductively winked at her. "Hey Haley." He awkwardly greeted Haley, who had been standing next to Peyton. He hoped she wouldn't run off again like she had been doing all week._

"_Hi Nathan."_

_Observing the awkwardness between the two, Peyton decided she'd take this moment as her cue to conveniently disappear and give the sort of couple a few moments alone. "Well…I'm gonna go pee, so…yea I'll be back."_

"_You know even though I knew the chances were pretty slim to none, I still kind of hoped you'd be the one taking me home tonight." Nathan approached Haley and directly face her._

"_Yeah…I know…I'm sorry." She hung her head low. Haley didn't have the courage to face him right now. Nathan was right, he was the one she should have bid on. Oh how she really did want to though. It had taken every once of her to stop herself from doing it, instead she had dragged Peyton along into her mess as well. _

"_About Bevin…"_

_Haley placed her hand over his mouth and shushed him. "Forget it." She gave him a slight smile. "I know it didn't mean anything and honestly I'm really not one to pick a fight with you over another girl." She chuckled and pointed to herself. "Boyfriend!" She teased. "I'm no saint either Nathan."_

"_Then lets be bad together." Nathan rubbed the sides of her arms and leaned her in closer. "Screw everyone else. I want you."_

"_Nathan…"_

"_Look we can tell Ryan together, or I'll just tell him whatever. Anything you want I'll do. I swear to you."_

_Haley grinned. Nathan's offer was oh so tempting. All they had to do was go backstage get Ryan alone, tell him and then somehow manage to get Ryan off from Nathan before he beat him to a bloody pulp. Besides that it was all pretty simple. "That sounds wonderful Nathan, but…"_

"_No. Don't say BUT." Nathan pleaded. "Stop over analyzing it. Don't think just do."_

_Haley bit her bottom lip and shook her head at him while smiling. She wish it could be that simple, but Haley eventually came back to reality. She hadn't forgotten her confrontation with Stacey. "We really messed up Nate. We weren't careful and now…"_

"_Now what?"_

_Haley leaned her head to the side and sighed. "Vegas told Stacey, who told Bevin, who was overheard by Brooke, who told Peyton, who told me and apparently now Stacey's threatened to tell the rest of the school unless I…" _

_Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Unless you what Hales?"_

_Haley put her hands over his. "You'd do anything for me right? I mean that's what you just said right? Whatever it takes for us to be together?"_

_Nathan held on to her hands tightly. "Of course, and I meant it. What do you need me to do?"_

"_I need you…to stay away from me." Nathan quickly loosened his grip on her hands in shock. "Just for a little while!" Haley reassured him._

"_Are you fuckin nuts??" He asked while taking a step back from her. "Why in the hell would I do that? How could you even ask me to do that? If you don't wanna be with me then just say it Haley."_

"_Nathan please, try to understand." She reached out to touch him arm. Nathan quickly pulled away however. "Stacey…she… she wants you…like bad and she'll do anything to get rid of me. Even if that means destroy my entire reputation in front of the school and embarrassing Ryan."_

_Nathan scoffed. "You can't be serious. Look I know Stacey can be a little intimidating but…she could never be that cruel."_

"_I'm not making this up!"_

"_So basically you're just out to save your own skin."_

"_And yours and Ryan's yeah, excuse me if that's too much to ask of you." _

"_Do you even love me? Even like me the slightest bit?"_

"_Nathan…"_

_He put his hand up. "Actually don't answer that. Either way it's not gonna help me. You want me to stay away from you Haley. Then fine and hey I'll even make things a little easier for you. Don't bother breaking up with Ryan, cuz you're just gonna find yourself alone. I'm done."_

"_Don't be such a brat just because everything isn't going your way for once." Haley spat out._

"_Oh don't try to make this my fault!" Nathan threw his hands up in frustration. "And you, where have you been?" Nathan growled as he saw Peyton approach them._

_Peyton frowned. She was not feeling his tone at all. "Um…bathroom?" She reminded him._

"_Never mind that." Nathan snapped and grabbed her by the wrist. "Let's get this thing over with." _

"_Funny that's exactly what he used to say right before we'd have sex." Peyton joked as Nathan dragged her way. "What's your deal man?" She questioned once they had made it towards her car. "And what's wrong with Haley?" For the second time that night she rubbed her wrist. Since when did her friends become so goddamn violent?_

"_Screw Haley. Let's get the fuck out of here."_

_

* * *

_

Peyton leaned against the door frame and sighed as she observed Haley on her bed basically still in the same shape as she had left her. Completely devastated. "Okay I've got rocky road, double mint chocolate chip fudge, butter pecan and finally my personal favorite Reese's peanut butter cup." Peyton announced in an more upbeat tone as she walked into her room and dropped the four large tubs of ice-cream she had brought for her and Haley on the bed. "Now dig in James." She handed Haley a spoon and opened all four tubs and immediately dug her own spoon in the peanut butter ice-cream. "Mmmm heaven." Keeping the spoon in her mouth, Peyton fumbled with her sneakers and tossed them aside as she climbed into bed. "Don't you want some?" She mumbled with her mouth full.

Haley sighed and stuck her spoon in the ice-cream and left it there. "Not really in an ice-cream kind of mood." Haley leaned back against the headboard and hugged a pillow to her chest. "Thanks for letting me crash here by the way. I just couldn't go to Lucas about this kind of thing."

"No problemo." Peyton shrugged. "Living in this big house gets kind of lonely sometimes anyway. I always appreciate the company."

"Where's your dad anyway?" Haley asked as she wiped some fresh tears off her face.

Peyton snorted. "Who knows, last time he checked in was Florida Keys, but who knows where his ship's docked now. I do miss him though. My birthday's coming up soon so I kind hope he makes it this year."

"I'm sure he will."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like complete crap."

"Yeah that sounds about right." Peyton handed her the ice-cream tub where her spoon was resting. "It'll be okay Haley."

"No it won't Peyton, we both know that. Just yesterday I had two boyfriends and now I'm left with none and the only guy I really wanted absolutely hates my guts." Haley took a spoonful of her ice-cream. "You should have just seen him Peyton. The look he gave me." Haley sobbed through her words as she shoved more ice-cream in her mouth. "He looked like he never wanted to even touch me again."

"Oh hunnie." Peyton gently rubbed her back as Haley continued to choke on her words. "Maybe I can try to talk to Nathan." She offered.

"No, no, no." Haley furiously shook her head and wiped her face clean. "I'm just gonna have to live with what I did! And that's all there is to it."

"So you made one mistake Haley! It happens and you'll move on and so will Nathan. Just don't give up on him yet. Don't be so hard on yourself Haley. You're only human."

"Nathan will never forgive." Haley mumbled quietly.

"God this is all my fault, if…if I hadn't convinced him to go back and see you after your fight that night, then maybe….maybe…." Peyton heavily sighed. "I'm so sorry Haley."

Haley hugged her pillow tighter and rested her chin on top of it. "Don't blame yourself Peyton. Even if Nathan hadn't found out for himself…I…I would have told him in the end. I couldn't keep something like that away from him."

"Prepare for the best in home spa treatment of your life!" Brooke announced as she came bursting through the door with two large shopping bags filled with every beauty kit imaginable. She dropped her bags on the floor and immediately ran to Haley's side pulling her into a tight hug. "Come here baby. Everything's gonna be just fine." She cooed as she ran a hand through Haley's hair in an attempt to sooth her.

"Brooke, kind of cutting of my circulation here." Haley informed her as she wriggled out of the tight hug and took in some air. "I'm fine, okay."

Brooke placed a hand on the side of Haley's face and smiled. "Oh look at our little trooper Peyton just hanging in there." She lightly punched Haley on the side of her arm. "We all know denial's the first stage babe, but it's okay Brooke's gonna fix everything."

"Brooke…" Haley began to protest.

"Ooo butter pecan!" Brooke snatched the spoon and tub of ice-cream Haley was holding and indulged herself. "Mmm this is really really really good." She took another bite and grinned. "Is this Ben & Jerry's?"

"Give me that!" Peyton snatched the ice-cream from her and placed it on her night stand. "What I think Ms. butter pecan over here means is that---"

"Just let me get one more bite!" Brooke cried out as she tried to fight Peyton back for the ice-cream.

Peyton rolled her eyes and pushed Brooke back and turned back to Haley. "What we both mean is that we're gonna get Nathan back."

"Exactly." Brooke nodded and stood up from off the bed. "Now listen to me Haley James. It seems to me that you have two choices. You can either sit here and hold yourself hostage in P. Sawyer's room til the end of time and be a total loser or you can do something about it."

"So what's it gonna be?" Peyton questioned as she too got up from the bed and stood besides Brooke. They both crossed their arms in front of them and waited for Haley's answer.

Haley scoffed and buried her head under the pillow she had been holding. "Easy for you two to say!" She mumbled through the pillow.

"Answer the question!" Brooke snatched the pillow away.

"I am totally content with being a loser. It's worked fine for me these past 17 years so far." Haley grabbed another near by pillow and snuggled close to it.

Brooke faced Peyton and shrugged. "What did I tell ya, denial."

"So now what do we do?" Peyton asked.

"Beats me. We can't help her unless she lets us." Brooke picked up one of her shopping bags and pulled out some facial masks she had gotten for her and girls. "Peppermint or avocado?"

* * *

"_Hey, here." _

"_What's this?" Brooke asked as Jake popped up from behind her and passed her a peppermint candy cane._

"_They were giving them out for free at the food stand."_

"_Weird it's not even Christmas yet." Brooke shrugged as she peeled off the wrapper and took a bite. "Yum." She grinned. "Want some?" She held it out to Jake allowing him to take a bite._

"_So are you ready for our date Ms. Davis?"_

"_Umm yeah…" Brooke answered although she wasn't paying much attention. She had just spotted Lucas with the still unidentified girl that had won him. The same girl who was now currently all over him like white on rice. Although it was pretty clear that Lucas was trying to remove her hands from off his chest, Brooke was still burning a hole through them with her eyes. Thank god Peyton wasn't here to catch this show. She had just left with Nathan not five minutes ago. "That little skank…" Brooke muttered to herself._

_Jake chuckled. "Who are you talking about?" He followed her gaze and immediately stopped laughing once he caught glimpse of Lucas and his date. "You know what? We should get going." He turned back to Brooke and took her by the hand._

"_No way!" Brooke pulled him back. "I wanna go find out who that little hussy is and tell her to keep her grimy paws off of other people's boyfriends!"_

"_Whoa hold it there!" Jake took her by the arm and swung her back to him as she started to storm off in Lucas' direction. "All valid points if and ONLY IF Lucas was actually dating someone at the moment and last I heard he wasn't."_

_Brooke huffed loudly in annoyance. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Jake did have a point. "But…"_

"_No buts. Last I heard Peyton wanted all of us to butt out of this so let's be good friends and butt out, shall we?"_

"_Fine." Brooke said giving in. "But that still doesn't mean I can't introduce myself!" Brooke yelled out before taking off and darting straight towards Lucas and the girl._

"_Brooke NO!" Jake called out. "Shit." _

"_Hey Lucas!" Brooke jumped up and gave him a big hug._

_Lucas chuckled and caught her. "Hey cheery!"_

"_And for the record if you even think about touching that skank in black our friendship is so over." She whispered in his ear before they broke apart from the hug._

_Lucas playfully rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it." He put an arm over Brooke. "Brooke I'd like you to meet Nikki. Nikki, this is Brooke."_

"_Hey." Nikki put her hand out to greet Brooke._

_Brooke instead stared down the girl and refused to shake her hand._

"_Brooke." Lucas gritted through his teeth. "Play nice." He gave her a slight nudge._

"_Hi." Brooke lamely replied and shook her hand tight._

"_Ow." Nikki cringed a bit and pulled away. "Quite a…grip you got there…" She widen her eyes and rubbed her throbbing hand._

_Brooke playfully laughed and shrugged. "Just for the record I also happen to KICK MAJOR ASS in Tae Bo too." Brooke raised an eyebrow in her direction and gave her a scowl._

_Nikki frowned and took a step back. "Ooook…"_

"_Isn't she JUST hilarious." Lucas forcefully laugh as she grabbed Brooke by the shoulders and pulled her back. "Stop it." He hissed in her ear._

"_It's cool Lucas. I've seen it before. I mean it's totally normal for girls to feel threatened around someone new especially someone as hot as me." Nikki smirked. "No hard feelings Brooke. I understand. I get it all the time. It's not your fault you aren't as good looking as me. "_

"_Excuse me?" Brooke huffed and took a step closer to Nikki. Nikki gladly stepped forward as well._

"_Uh oh…" Lucas put a hand on Brooke's shoulder. _

_Brooke angrily slapped it away. "Alright you listen and you listen good you little sl--"_

_Nikki purposely yawned out loud not at all impressed with the little high school girl that stood before her. Her eyes wandered over to the left of the gym as she continued to block out Brooke's rambling. She grinned spotting the guy she had originally come to see in the first place. She turned to Lucas and smiled. "Would you excuse me for a second Lucas? There's someone over there I know that I wanna say hi to. Someone I know very well in fact."_

_Lucas nodded. "Sure I've gotta run backstage and get my stuff anyway."_

"_Cool. I'll even give you some extra time with McBitchy over here if you want." _

_Brooke's jaw dropped. "Listen bitch…"_

_Nikki put her hand up and rolled her eyes. "Save it. Enjoy these last few minutes with your boyfriend that I'm giving you because for the next couple of hours he's all mine. Ciao." And with that she took off to the other side of the gym._

"_He's not my boyfriend!" Brooke called out to her. "Oh and…and…by the way Dracula called, he wants his outfit back!" Nikki however just waved her off and continued to strut herself across the gym. "What a slut." Brooke turned to face Lucas. "I can't believe you're actually going on a date with that creature of the night."_

"_Hey she won me." Lucas laughed._

"_What's so goddamn funny?" Brooke snapped annoyed at him._

"_Oh c'mon Brooke, you gotta admit she's a pretty good match up for you. I don't think I've ever seen another girl that quick on her feet to bite your head off. It's kind of entertaining. I'm not gonna lie, but I'm little intrigued."_

"_Quiet you." She swung her arm across smacking Lucas square in the chest._

"_C'mon Brooke, you know it's not a real date. You know I'm not ready for that yet. We went over that last night at the pool hall remember?"_

_Brooke nodded. She knew she was overreacting, but could you blame her? She was just trying to be a good friend and something about that Nikki just didn't settle in right with her. Call it a hunch of whatever. "Okay you're right, but I'm so kicking her ass if she steps up to me again."_

"_Ummm…"_

"_What?"_

"_Isn't that Jake over there that Nikki's talking to?" Lucas pointed out._

"_What? Please! Jake would not be associated with that white trash." Brooke turned around to where she had left Jake standing and stopped short of breath. There he was and not alone indeed. How on the earth did they know each other? "Did you...know?"_

"_No, I mean she didn't mention it…but then again I've only known the girl for like twenty minutes."_

_It was obvious that Nikki was too old to be a high school student so how did she know Jake? In fact Brooke couldn't recall ever seeing her around Tree Hill. Brooke continued to watch the two from a far wishing she could hear what they were saying. From the looks of it, it looked like they were arguing for sure. The second Nikki put a hand on Jake, he instantly flinched and jerked her away, which made Brooke extremely happy. "We should go over." She suggested to Lucas. She was eager to go over there and find out what the hell was going on._

"_I…don't…think…that's a good idea Brooke." Lucas trailed off slowly. From what he could tell the conversation between Nikki and Jake looked extremely heated. "Let's just stay here until Nikki gets back."_

"_Nikki…" Brooke muttered to herself. "Nikki." She spoke to herself again._

"_What about her?" Lucas asked._

_Brooke turned her gaze away from the scene and looked at Lucas. "I…I think that's Jake's ex-girlfriend. She's the bitch who's got him all kinds of fucked up. I know it! He mentioned that her name was Nikki before. It just didn't hit me til now."_

"_Are you sure?" Lucas had never heard Jake mention a Nikki before, than again Jake really never talked much about his love life. "Brooke?" Lucas nudged her to get her attention. She still hadn't answered his question._

_Brooke snapped out of her daze. "I…I have to go."_

"_Are you okay…?"_

"_Yeah…umm could you just tell Jake that'll wait for him by the car?"_

_

* * *

_

"So the mysterious girlfriend finally makes an appearance." Peyton commented as Brooke finished up her story. "What a clinger."

"Can I take this thing off now? My face is all itchy." Haley scratched the tip of her nose being careful not to mess up the facial mask Brooke had put on her.

"No! We all still have another ten minutes to go." Brooke hissed to her friend.

"Dude you look scary." Haley joked referring to the bright green avocado mask Brooke had chosen for her face.

"True, but in ten minutes I'll have a glowing complexion and you'll have a perfected t-zone. Now quit moving and let me finish." Brooke went back to Haley's foot that was currently resting on a pillow in her lap and continued to paint her toenails a bright shade of pink.

"So did you guys talk about it?" Peyton asked as she painted her own nails a shade of black.

"Yes and no…I dunno." Brooke sighed. "He's definitely hiding something from me."

"How was the date overall though?" Haley asked. She was taking the opportunity to lose herself in Brooke's current issue with Jake. She needed a break from her own misery. She had gone a whole 20 minutes without crying so far.

Brooke shrugged. "It was fine I guess, we hung out at my place and watched a movie and talked, but the whole Nikki issue was like eating me up inside the whole time! So I really couldn't focus! I didn't even try to kiss him!"

Peyton gasped. "Whoa. This is serious."

Brooke nodded. "Told ya."

"Well, just to put it out there B. Davis you are by far ten times hotter than this Nikki chick."

"Right back at ya P. Sawyer. I actually kind of felt sorry for Luke, that he had to be out in public with such scum."

"Dude she was hot." Haley blurted out.

Peyton and Brooke instantly frowned as look at each other. "Yeah she was." The both glumly agreed, aiming pillows straight at Haley's face.

* * *

"_So do you wanna go pick up some pizza on the way over to your house?" Jake asked as he put his car into drive and backed out of his parking spot._

"_Sure, whatever." Brooke muttered from the passenger seat._

"_What topping do you want?"_

"_You like anchovies?"_

_Jake made a face and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Egh you kidding me? Fish on pizza do not mix man."_

_Brooke turned to him and smiled. "Great. I want anchovies then."_

"_Peyton told me you hate seafood."_

"_Yea, your point being?"_

_As they approached a red light Jake stopped and turned to face her. "Okay Davis, what's your deal?"_

"_How's Nikki doing by the way?"_

_Jake ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that Brooke." He hit the gas once the light turned green and went back to facing the road in front of him._

"_So I'm right then. She is the girl. She's your Nikki."_

"_Yes." He solemnly replied. "That'll be her."_

_Brooke leaned back in her seat and huffed. "And to think how I made a complete and totally ass of myself in front her and she knew the whole entire time you were my date! God I just wanna die. First she gets Lucas and now you too!"_

"_She doesn't have me Brooke. Not anymore."_

"_Now I know why you wanted to leave in such a freakin hurry! Did you think I was stupid Jake? That I wouldn't figure it out? Are you ashamed of me or something that you didn't want me to meet her? Are you still not over her? Is that it?"_

_Without warning Jake hit the brake roughly sending them both forward a bit until they were both pulled back by their seatbelts. "What is this, twenty questions?"_

"_I just wanna know why you couldn't tell me that she was gonna be there tonight to see you. She was bidding on you for god sakes Jake and if I hadn't jumped on stage and threatened the whole female population of Tree Hill she would have probably got her way!"_

"_I didn't know she was gonna be there Brooke."_

"_I don't believe you."_

"_Brooke. I didn't know." He repeated again. "This is the first time I've seen Nikki in like six months! She just took off!"_

"_What…"_

"_Six months ago she took off without warning and that was the end of our relationship. She didn't call, write, email any of that crap. I thought she was still out of town." _

"_That's a pretty shitty thing to do." Brooke quietly commented. She didn't know what else to say. She now instantly felt bad for jumping down Jake's throat._

_Jake chuckled. "You're telling me."_

"_I wish you would have told me."_

"_I wasn't ready. You knew that Brooke." He slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "But god Brooke you just keep on pushing and pushing. I don't need this fucking pressure. I'm stressed out enough just trying to impress you all on my own."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sorry too."_

"_I'm sorry but I have to ask…what…what did she want?' She meekly asked him._

_Jake scoffed. Sometimes Brooke just couldn't take the hint. "It's none of your concern Brooke."_

_Brooke's face dropped feeling a bit hurt. "Fine. Can we just go now?"_

"_Yeah." He hit the gas and started to drive again. An eerie silence consumed the car for the rest of the ride._

_The awkward silence was driving Brooke insane. "Jake?"_

"_Yes?" He grumbled._

"_You don't have to go out of your way to impress me ya know."_

"_Brooke, just forget---"_

"_Cuz I think you're pretty great already." Brooke grinned as she saw the lines of a smile form on his face._

"_Do you still want pizza?"_

_Brooke quickly nodded. "Yes and hold the anchovies please." She cringed her nose up in disgust._

_

* * *

_

"I think I'm gonna go." Haley declared as she stood up and aimlessly circled around the room.

Brooke snapped from her previous Jake thoughts. "What? No!"

"Yeah, there's no way we're leaving you alone." Peyton told her. "You can stay here as long as you want."

"I know and thank you guys for everything, but I'm not okay and this whole girl's in spa day thingy isn't gonna change what happened. We both know that. My mind is spiraling at like warp speed and I won't be alright til I figure out what the hell happened!"

"Haley please try to calm down."

"Thanks guys, but I've avoid this long enough. I'm gonna go see him and try to piece together that whole night. I have to try."

"So you're gonna go see him then?" Brooke wanted to make sure this exactly what Haley wanted to do. Haley nodded.

"Do you want us to go with?" Peyton asked.

Haley shook her head. "No. It's better if I just go on ahead alone and see Ryan and then maybe actually figure out how the hell I managed to get so trashed and…and…" Haley sadly sighed.

"Have sex?" Brooke finished off for her.

"Yeah, that too."

* * *

"_Why Ms. James it looks like I'm your slave til the clock strikes midnight." Ryan teased as he wrapped his arms around Haley from behind and planted kisses on her neck. "Are you okay?" He asked after noticing how unresponsive she had been to his touch, instead she just sort of stared out into space. "You look kind of pissed babe."_

_Nathan had just walked away with Peyton from their argument and Haley was pissed alright. All she needed was a little time and she couldn't figure out why in the hell Nathan couldn't see hat. But if he didn't want her then that was just fine with her. Just damn peachy. Right now she was being held by a great guy that loved her and that's all a girl really wanted. To be loved and maybe within time and in some crazy way she could possibly love Ryan too. She had to get her head out of the clouds this time around. Her and Nathan would have never worked and there was nothing she could do to change that fact. She had to move on and she was gonna so it with Ryan. "Let's do something fun tonight." She spun around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in giving him a long hard kiss. She was hoping to feel something, anything._

_Ryan grinned and kissed her back. "Sure, whatever you want Hales. Anything in mind?"_

_Haley twirled a piece of her hair around her finger as she racked her brain for an idea. Tree Hill was a small town so their options were pretty limited unless they drove out to a bigger town. "How about a bar?" It seemed to be the perfect choice. They didn't have to travel to far and she could sure use a damn drink herself to loosen up._

_Ryan looked at her weirdly. "Bar? You sure? I mean you don't even drink all that much Haley." _

"_Yea." She rubbed the sides of his arms and gave him another kiss. "I think it'll be fun just you and me. Everything's been so crazy and weird and awkward and stressful…let's just live a little Ry." She ran two of her fingers up his chest and then tapped him on the nose gently. "I think it'll spice things up for us a little, you know get us back on track. Soooo what do you say?"_

"_I'm in, but let's not get too crazy okay?"_

_Haley shrugged. "We'll see." She smirked grabbing him by the collar and led him out the gym._

_

* * *

_

"_What's going on?" Peyton walked into Nathan's room and looked around. His room was mysteriously bare. No basketball or hot girls in their bikinis posters on the walls, his closet was pretty much empty with the exception of a few items of clothing on hangers and some sneakers on the floor. She then finally noticed two suitcases sitting in the corner and a few cardboard boxes scattered among the room. "Are you guys moving or something?" She turned to him a bit surprised. He hadn't mentioned anything to her about it._

"_Just me actually." He kicked a box aside giving her some more room to walk around._

"_You're moving out Nate?" She eyed him strangely. Peyton couldn't tell if he was fucking with her or not. The thought of Nathan moving out of this luxury pad didn't make any sense. They both knew he loved his lifestyle and he took advantage of it to the fullest._

"_That's what I said."_

"_Where?"_

"_I'm not really sure yet. I've been looking though, found some apartments."_

"_Ok hold up. When did all this happen?"_

"_Parents suck and I want out. It's pretty simple actually. I just can't take it anymore Peyton, you know how they are." Peyton nodded. "Anyway Haley had mentioned something like a month ago about how it was possible for me to be on my own so I researched it and I'm see the judge on Monday and then I'll know for sure if I can be emancipated."_

"_Wow." Peyton walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so proud of you Nate. You really are growing up into the person I knew you could be."_

_Nathan shrugged. "So what do wanna do on our date?"_

_Peyton clapped her hands and pointed at him. "I know exactly what I want you to do."_

"_And what's that?" He winked at her. "Your own personal strip tease, skinny dipping, or how about I just flex for you?"_

_Peyton reached out and tapped his nose. "As tempting as that sounds I'm gonna have to pass. What I want you to do is go see Haley."_

"_Oh god not you too." Nathan groaned and flopped on his bed. "Me and Haley it's just not gonna work. I ended things tonight."_

_Peyton joined him on the bed and leaned on his shoulder. "You're making huge mistake."_

"_I don't think so Peyton. She just can't let go of Ryan and I don't wanna be the other guy anymore."_

"_Then fight for her! You know what, yea Haley's been fucking up a lot lately when it comes to you, but she does care. She's like walking on eggshells afraid she's gonna hurt someone. I'm sure she'd love to know that you're finally standing up to your parents."_

_Nathan shook his head. "Forget it Peyton. She's out with Ryan now anyway. How bout we go get something to eat?" He suggested._

"_Only until you promise that you'll go see her later." She folded her arms across her chest. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."_

"_I'll think about it."_

_His stubbornness was starting to piss her off. Peyton racked her brain for ideas. She need a sure fire way to convince Nathan that Haley was worth sticking it out for. "Okay Nate." She turned to him and smiled taking his hands into hers. "Do you remember that one day like mid-sophomore year and… you and I cut school and… we just drove with no purpose or direction, we just drove."_

_Nathan smiled. "Yeah, we ended up all the way down in Florida. Dan was pissed."_

"_Remember how good it felt? It was just you and me."_

"_I remember. It was the day after we first said I love you to each other."_

"_Yeah it was and it felt great."_

"_You were never happier."_

"_And you were never hornier." She teased._

_Nathan chuckled. "So where are you going with this Peyton?"_

"_I want you to have that feeling again."_

_Nathan looked down at their hands. They were still tangled together tightly. "I don't understand…" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you saying you wanna try us again?"_

"_No dumbass!" She pulled one hand away and slapped him hard on the chest. "I want you to have that with Haley! You know how good it felt to be that in love Nathan. I know you did. I felt it. It was probably the most beautiful thing we had before…"_

"_It got all kinds of fucked up?" He finished off for her._

"_Exactly."_

"_I want that too Peyton, but I just gotta realize it's not going to be with Haley." He reached out and touched the side of her face. "Thanks, but maybe, you know this just means that I should try and have those things again…with you."_

"_Nathan…"_

"_C'mon it's not an all around bad idea. You said you're self I've grown up!" _

"_Yea except for that minor detail. We're not in love Nathan!"_

"_We could get it back." Nathan meekly answered._

"_No, no. You're just really upset about Haley right now and you're jumping into things."_

"_It could work Peyton."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay, fine." She grabbed Nathan by the collar and pulled him towards her covering her lips over his. Nathan instantly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back hard. "See?" She pulled away and smirked. "How was that?"_

_Nathan caught his breath and ran his fingers over his lips. "That was hott."_

"_Ugh!" Peyton groaned as hit him again on the chest. "But did you feel anything hot shot?" Nathan looked down as he thought about it. "Me neither." She lifted his head up gently to face her. "Yea, physically it was a good, hot and steamy kiss, but it didn't have any passion, feeling or love in it."_

"_I know." Nathan glumly admitted._

"_But when you kiss Haley, Nathan what does that feel like?"_

"_It feels pretty damn great." He admitted. "I get what your saying now Peyton. Thanks and I'm sorry you find me so goddamn irresistible."_

_Peyton scoffed. "While you little--" She jumped on him and the two began to wrestle._

"_Hey just stating the facts. You kissed me dude." He chuckled as he easily pinned her down on the bed._

"_Get off me."_

_He released her. "We gotta get your skinny ass to a gym Sawyer."_

_Peyton sat back up crossing her legs indian style on the bed. "So you'll see Haley then?"_

"_We'll see Peyton. Thank you though and we should probably…"_

"_Never tell Haley about this?"_

"_Exactly."_


	65. Live, Lose, Learn And Then You Breath

**A/N: **Not much to report. I know the last chapter created quite a stir with you guys so I won't delay you any further.

And Gaby don't even think about apologizing. I don't expect anyone to sugarcoat their reviews. If you don't like something than say it, if you love something then say it. It's not like you were burning me at the stake or anything...lol so no biggie. I don't mind and thank you for your comments. I always take into account what you guys think so feedback is always cool even if it's not 100 positive at times. :)

_

* * *

_

_Bright sunlight escaped through the cracks of the shaded window traveling across the room and aiming straight at the sleeping figures in bed._

_Haley scratched the back of her head and yawned as she felt the warmth of the sun against her face. Her head was throbbing in pain. She must have ended up drinking a lot more than she thought last night. Come to think of it she couldn't even remember how the hell she got home last night. She lazily managed to sit herself up and slowly opened her eyes allowing them to adjust to the light. Releasing another yawn she rubbed the side of her right arm. "Umm, that's weird." As she rubbed her arm she noticed just the feeling of her bare skin and nothing else. Haley looked down and frowned. She was in her bra. She lifted the covers up and there she was only wearing her underwear as well. She REALLY must have been more drunk than she thought, Haley never slept in just her underwear. She looked around the room spotting her scattered clothes on the floor. Her eyes widen the second she noticed some of the clothes on the floor didn't belong to her. "Oh shit." And that's when she noticed it, a slight stirring next to her and an arm swung down around her waist. Haley didn't even have to bother to lift up the covers she could recognize the patch of spiky brown sticking out from underneath the covers anywhere. "No, no, no, no…" Her voice squeaked as she slowly tried to back herself away from Ryan. She continued to push herself back without thinking and before she knew it she came crashing down towards the floor, landing hard on her ass. "Fuck!" She cursed out loudly as she rubbed her bottom._

_The noise made Ryan shoot up from his sleep. He ripped the covers off his head. "Haley?" He looked down and smirked. "Having fun down there?" He teased. He stood up from the bed and reached out his hand for Haley and helped her up._

_Haley swallowed hard and she allowed Ryan to pull her up. He was wearing nothing, but boxers. That was definitely not a good sign in her book. Although she did have to admit he looked pretty damn fine. "No, Haley, no." She hissed to herself and forced herself to snap out of it, besides maybe she was just jumping the gun on the whole situation. Maybe they just got really hot during the night and peeled of the clothes, yea that's it keep telling yourself that James. "Thanks." She meekly answered as she quickly scurried to her drawer to pull out some pjs._

_Ryan followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "So…last night at the bar was fun, right?"_

_Haley shrugged. "Yea if only I could remember it." She lamely mumbled to herself. She remembered sitting at the bar and pounding a couple drinks with him. She remembered making out by the bathrooms, in the taxi and then stumbling in back to her room and making out some more. It was all a bit hazy from there._

"_We should have never drank that much though." He admitted._

"_Your telling me." Haley muttered._

"_Is it cool if I hop in the shower babe? I've gotta be at work in like 20 minutes and my work clothes are in back of my car anyway so there's no point in going home."_

_Haley frowned and pulled away from his hold. Change of clothes? Had he planned to stay over this whole time? "Yeah, sure whatever. You know where the bathroom is." She went back to her drawer and searched for something to wear. She had been standing in front of him in her underwear much more longer than planned._

_Hiding the disappointment from his face Ryan slowly picked up his clothes from off the floor and left towards the bathroom, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him._

_Haley let out a sigh of relief as she felt him exit the room. "You are quite the classy broad Haley James." She spoke aloud as she finally pulled out some pjs. As she was about to pull a tank over her head she was startled by a loud rapping at her window. The unexpected noise made her jump a bit. Tossing the pjs aside without thinking and walked towards her window pulling the shade up. Her face fell flat as she came face to face with Nathan. He awkwardly waved to her from outside and raised his hands up indicating for her to open the window. She quickly looked back and focused her listening towards the bathroom. The shower was on confirming she had a few minutes to get Nathan out of here as quickly as possible. She didn't want to lie to Nathan, but hell she wasn't even sure what had taken place last night. She needed to talk to Ryan first and possibly confirm her worst fears before she could confront Nathan. Turning back to Nathan she reluctantly opened the window._

"_Hey."_

_Haley opened her mouth to speak but she was stuck. She opened her mouth pausing and closed it back shut. It wasn't everyday Nathan Scott was climbing up her window. As a matter of fact what was he doing here in the first place "I didn't expect you…wait a sec what are you doing here?" She asked regaining some courage in system. _

"_Trust me if I had known I'd be greeted with you in your underwear I would have visited you months ago." He gave her a coy smile and swung a foot through the window as he prepared to come inside. Haley immediately blocked his way before he could swing another leg through. Nathan frowned. "Can I come in? I know we're pissed at each other, but I'm here to make things right Haley."_

_Haley chewed as her bottom lip and nervously tapped her fingers against the window frame. "This really isn't a good time Nathan." She let him know in a more serious tone. "Can I just call you later?"_

"_It'll only take a second I promise. Besides what's the big deal your parents are out of town again aren't they?"_

"_Fine." She stepped aside and allowed Nathan in. "But only for a minute." She warned him. She knew she was being stupid. Ryan could come out any second, but in some sick twisted way maybe she wanted to get caught. She wanted everything out in the open. She wanted to be able to breath again. And most of all she wanted to be with Nathan. "Why are you here Nate?"_

"_I've been thinking about us all night along Haley." He cupped her face gently pulling her into his embrace and kissed her passionately. "I feel it." He barely whispered as they pulled away a minute later._

_Haley giggled. "Feel what?" _

"_Everything." He then placed another kiss this time on her forehead. "Peyton was right…about everything. You're the one. I want to be in love again, I wanna be happy, carefree and most of all I want all those things with you. You and me…it's like this indescribable feeling and I'm not gonna give up on it."_

"_I want that too."_

"_Good." Nathan was relived to hear her say that. He wasn't screwing around anymore. Him and Haley were just gonna tell Ryan and that was that, no matter how much she refused. He wasn't gonna wait any longer. He needed Haley and he needed her now. "Okay, listen…" He trailed off as he gently pushed Haley to the side to take a better look at the sneakers that had caught his eyes. The second glance confirmed his thoughts indeed. White and blue Nike sneakers. The exact ones everyone on the team wore. Next his eyes wandered across the rest of the bedroom floor. He was somewhat relieved to find that all the clothes on the floor belonged to Haley._

"_Nathan?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You were saying?"_

_He ran a hands through his hair and chuckled. "Sorry. I kind of lost it there."_

_Haley nodded nervously. "Nathan as much as I love having you here, could you hurry please. You really do have to go. I have a lot of stuff to do." She hugged herself becoming fully aware that she was still semi-naked and quickly grabbed the clothes she had pulled out earlier and slipped them on._

"_Why are you trying to get rid of me so quickly?"_

"_I told you, I have a lot of things to do."_

_Nathan licked his lip as he walked around the room and observed it. He had never been in Haley's room before. It looked just like he imagined it would. A few posters here and there along with a few dozen medals and of course a mountain of stuffed animals. You'd think you were sitting in a 8yr olds room. Nathan couldn't help but chuckle._

"_What's so funny?"_

_Nathan shook his head and smirked. "It's nothing." And then that's when he heard it. The sound of the toilet being flushed followed by the showering running. He looked back at her feeling very confused. "Is someone here?"_

_Haley immediately looked down. She focused her eyes anywhere but at him._

"_Hey Haley you're out of soap!"_

_Nathan head whipped back towards the bathroom. Haley cringed and slapped her hand against her forehead. "He's here! In your bathroom taking a shower!" Nathan yelled at her._

_Haley swallowed hard. She didn't know what else she could say. She could hear Ryan yelling after her again. She choked up on her words, but eventually spoke. "Umm…there should be some in the cabinet under the sink!" She hugged herself tightly and pushed herself to look back at Nathan. "Nathan…maybe we should just talk about this later."_

_It all eventually started to add up in his head. Ryan in the shower, Haley in her underwear, her clothes scattered around on the floor. He knew what the scene of the crime looked like, he had been there so many times before. He clutched his hand into a tight fist. He felt his chest closing up from the pain. Had she really been sleeping with him this whole time? "You…you…" He couldn't even finish the sentence._

"_Nathan no." She took a step forward to touch him._

_Nathan immediately took a step back. "Don't touch me." He growled at her._

"_Nathan please." The tears sprayed out of her eyes like two packs of waterfalls. Haley could see his the hurt look plastered on his face._

"_God how could I be so stupid!" He quickly spun around and exited her door._

"_Nathan wait up!" She ran after him down the hallway, down the stairs and straight to her front door. "Please!" She cried._

"_Just get away from me Haley. Stay away." He didn't even bother to turn around and face her when he spoke. He didn't care if she was crying. Good, he thought. She deserved it. As far as he was concerned this was strike three and that was that._

_He slammed the door shut before she could reach him. "No, no, no…" Haley cried to herself as she smacked her hand on the back of the door in frustration. She leaned her head against the door and shut her eyes tightly as more tears continued to stream down her face. She had really fucked up now._

_After a few minutes she took in a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. Ryan was still in the house and she needed answers before she could go after Nathan. Taking another deep breath she wiped her face and slowly turned back around._

"_Why was he here?" _

_Haley jumped. "You scared me." She put a hand to her chest and took in another deep breath._

"_What was Nathan doing here Haley? I saw him leave from the window."_

"_He just needed to talk to me about something." Haley replied as she ran her fingers through her hair and tied it up into a bun. She wiped her face down one more time with her hands. Her eyes had started to sting from all the crying._

_Ryan shook his head. He wasn't buying it. "That's not it."_

"_It is." She quickly nodded choking up on her words._

"_Then why are you crying?" Ryan demanded to know. "Tell me now."_

"_I…I…I…"_

"_You're seeing him, aren't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How long?"_

"_Ryan, I…"_

"_HOW LONG HALEY?" He gritted through his teeth at her._

_Haley rubbed her chest and took in a deep breath. "Not very long. I swear." She cried out._

"_And exactly how long is considered not very long Haley? A day, a week, a month! How could do you this shit to me? How could you not tell me? What the hell is wrong with you? I love you goddamn it!"_

"_Ok Stop!" She shook her hands at him not being able to take the questions anymore. "I can't think with all these questions okay! You're driving me insane!"_

_Ryan scoffed. "I'M driving you insane?? Are you fuckin kidding me?"_

"_Yeah, you need to leave." She told bluntly informed him. "Okay, just go."_

"_Wait a second, I don't think so…" But before he could say anything else Haley grabbed him by the arm and quickly rushed him out the door. "Haley, no I am not leaving!" He stammered as he put all his weight on her, slowing her down a bit._

"_YES, you are." She continued to push at him further._

"_I left my sneakers upstairs!" He declared to her hoping it would distract her._

"_And you can get them later. Goodbye Ryan." With one final push she shoved him out her house and slammed the door shut before he could say anything else. Haley rest her back against the door for support and sunk down to the floor. She hugged her knees together and rested her head in between them. What had she done?_

_

* * *

_

Haley rubbed her hands together as she stood out in front of his door. It was already after 5 and the sun was gone. It was freezing outside. God how she loathed daylight savings. "Okay Haley you can do this." She reached out her fist to knock on the door, but quickly pulled it back. She was scared. She couldn't help herself. "Okay, we are going to knock…right…now!" She raised to knock up again. The door immediately swung open before her hands even brushed it. She came face to face with Ryan. "Hi." She greeted him still a bit startled. "How are--"

"Cut the crap Haley. What do you want?"

"Umm…oh I have your sneakers." She handed him the bag she was holding.

Ryan took it and peeked inside, confirming it was his sneakers indeed. "Okay, well….bye."

"Wait!" Haley put her hand in the door before he could shut it. "Can we talk please?" She pleaded. "Can I come in?"

"I rather you not actually."

"I am so sorry…last weekend at the Classic things just go so out of hand and I'm sorry. I never meant for you to find out like this. It was just so hard to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you because I knew how you felt about me."

"Well let me congratulate you on a fine job on that one." Ryan sarcastically answered.

"And then last night we did like the most imitate thing ever and I just never meant for it to get that far and I'm sorry. You have to believe me." She pulled out some tissue from her back pocket and blew her nose.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Haley stop being such a drama queen, I would hardly call fooling around and the passing out the most intimate thing ever."

"Wait, what?" She lift her head up from the tissue. "We didn't have sex!" She blurted out.

"What!" Ryan looked at her like she had gone insane. "What kind of guy do you think I am Haley? Jesus Christ! Do you think that little of me, that I would get you wasted and make you have sex?"

"So we didn't have sex?" Haley squeaked at him.

"Of course not!" Haley leapt into his arms hugging him tightly and sobbed. Ryan awkwardly patted her on the back. "There, there." He then pulled her away confused. "Wait a second…why are you crying?"

Haley wiped her tears and chuckled. "No, no, it's tears of joy. I'm just…so glad I didn't have sex with you!" She blurted out.

Ryan frowned. "Gee thanks."

"You know what I mean."

"Cuz you rather be doing Nathan right?"

"Stop it. This isn't about him. I wanna talk about you and me."

"There's nothing else to talk about Haley. Why string this along any further? I don't want to see you anymore, so go you're free."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I really am."

Ryan sadly sighed. "No you're not."

"I am!"

"Cuz if you were, you would have finished things with us a lot sooner. Something tells me you wanted to be caught! I don't know how you could have been so stupid!"

"Believe me neither did I." Haley muttered to herself.

"Well I guess I should be somewhat relieved that I found out first before the entire school did."

Haley paused. This sure sucked. "Actually….about that…" She trailed off.

"Oh you have got be fucking kidding me! Who the hell knows?"

"Umm…not too many people…" Haley meekly answered. "Brooke, Peyton….Stacey, Bevin…VegasandTim…" She mumbled the last part.

"Vegas and Tim!"

"Yeah, but the whole Stacey and Bevin thing was not my fault! Vegas was the one who squealed!" Haley defended.

"Anyone else?" Ryan sneered.

"Umm…possibly Lucas, but I'm not sure about that one yet." Haley shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to look cute. It didn't work though, Ryan just continued to glare at her.

"Get out." He simply told her.

"Oh no Ryan come on. Let's talk about this. I don't want to end us like this."

"It's a little to late for that don't you think Haley?" He started to close the door again, but Haley once again placed her hand against the door. She refused to go out like this.

"Please can we just be civil about this? I still wanna be your friend."

Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Don't say the friend word. We both know we're too far from that. You really broke my heart."

"What do you want me to say Ryan!" She cried out to him. "I all can do is apologize. I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way. I thought I did for awhile, but I was wrong. I just got caught up. You really are a great guy and I don't deserve you."

"You're right. You don't and I think it's just best if we don't speak to each other for awhile. I can't be your friend Haley. I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna sit here and pretend I'm okay with you and Nathan. So just save it."

"Ryan please…"

"I'll stop by over some time this week to get my things and drop off yours."

Haley sadly nodded. There was nothing left to say and she knew it.

"Okay, good then." They stared at each other for a few seconds longer up until Ryan stepped back inside and slammed the door shut in her face making Haley jump once again.

* * *

"Okay so at tomorrow night's game I think we should start off with the spirit cheer and then definitely finish off the night with round house." Brooke announced to the squad as she read it off her favorite notepad that had cute little blue and white pom poms drawn all across the paper. The squad was having a meeting at lunch to go over the routine for the next game as they did every Monday during lunch. "Any other questions or suggestions?"

"I just wanna remind everyone we have that bake sale next week for fundraising." Teresa stated.

"That's next week?" Brooke turned to Peyton. "Peyton?"

Peyton flipped through the pages of her the folder she especially used for cheerleading purposes. "Yup, next Wednesday at the quad, 4th through 8th period." She pointed to her calendar and showed Brooke. "We got Karen's café to donate some of the cakes and stuff for free. Everyone else has to bring their own dish for the sale. Cupcakes are preferable. Everyone takes turns selling during their free period and ladies please if you can't bake, store-brought is just fine." Peyton teased.

"Everyone got that?" Brooke turned back to the rest of the girls who nodded in return. "Good, let us not relive the massacre that was last year's bake sale. I really don't feel like sending anyone to the emergency room this time again for mixing spoiled milk into the cake batter."

The rest of the squad turned to Stacey and chuckled.

"Honest mistake." Stacey shrugged her shoulders.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm SURE. That's exactly why you kept trying to shove a piece down my throat that entire day right?" Before Stacey could retort she was interrupted by a large paper brown bag being dropped by the table. Brooke looked up and smiled. "Haley! Bout time, you're late. Everyone slide over and give her some room." Brooke commanded and she shook her hands at the girls indicating for them to move quickly.

"Sure there's always room for the school slut in this table. You'll fit right in with Brooke." Stacey sneered.

"You know what Stacey?" Haley leaned over the table getting close to her face. "Do yourself and everyone else a favor and just fuck off. kay!" Haley gave Stacey a cheery smiled and winked at her and walked away leaving a stunned Stacey and a very happy Brooke behind.

Stacey huffed in anger and turned to Brooke. "Are you just gonna let her talk to a fellow cheerleader like that!" She sneered.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each, both raising an eyebrow. "Umm…yeah." Brooke replied like it was no big deal.

"Pretty much." Peyton added mockingly.

Brooke grabbed the brown paper bag from off the table. "Ok, umm…meeting dismissed! Peyton, shall we?" Peyton nodded as she and Brooke both stood up and scurried after Haley.

"Whoa, Haley James kicking major ass back there!" Peyton cheered as she put an arm around Haley.

"You should have seen the look on her face Haley, it was to DIE for!" Brooke happily chimed as the three continued to walk down the hall together.

"Well it was about time someone shut her up." Haley smiled feeling very proud of herself.

"Amen to that sister." Brooke replied as she open up the bag Haley had dropped earlier. "What the hell is this!" She shoved the bag back in Haley's hands. "I don't recall asking for this back."

Haley chuckled. "Oh c'mon Brooke. My cheering was only a one time thing. The Classic is over and now I'm handing in my uniform. Haley James the cheerleader is no more, I'm going back to Haley James tutor girl. I kind of miss her."

"Haley I want you to stay on the squad. You've more than proved yourself."

"I totally agree." Peyton spoke.

"It wouldn't be the same without you now! All the girls love you."

Peyton coughed cutting in. "Well with the exception of Satan's spawn that is." She pointed out.

"But from the looks of the little preview you just gave us I think you'll be able to handle that basket case just fine." Brooke linked an arm with Haley. "We have a game tomorrow night and bake sale next week, so don't forget."

"Brooke, really I pretty much have had enough cheerleading to last me a lifetime. It's time to move on." They stopped as the reached her locker. Haley happily hummed to herself as she fiddled with her lock and popped it open. After taking some books out of her locker she fluffed her hair around a bit as she looked into the mirror that hung in her locker door. She then pulled out some lip gloss from her bag and puckered her lips as she spread it across. She smacked her lips together once she was done.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Brooke slammed the locker shut and directly faced her. "Last time we left you, you were drowning in your own tears and practically ready to shove Peyton's letter opener into your chest and now your humming to yourself, practically gliding across the hallway, fresh make-up on your face, hair's brushed and you're actually wearing a very stylish outfit for once. What gives?"

"Can't a girl just be happy?"

"Not after the weekend you had." Peyton spoke up this time. "Are you and Ryan back together or something?"

"Or is it you and Nathan!" Brooke asked getting all giddy.

Haley casually shrugged. "Nope, I'm currently still single and you know what I'm okay with that."

"I'm telling ya, denial!" Brooke muttered into Peyton's ear.

"I'm not in denial Brooke! I'm just really…thankful." Haley shifted her bag to the other side of her shoulder and shoved the brown paper bag back in Brooke's arms.

"Okay James you gotta be a little more elaborate here, most girls would have thrown themselves off a cliff after screwing up with not one, but two of the most popular guys at school."

"Brooke." Peyton hissed. She smacked Brooke hard on her back. "Little more sensitive."

"You're absolutely right Brooke, but I'll have you know ladies that I just recently found out that I am still a virgin and that's good enough reason to make me smile!"

Brooke gave her a pout. "Oh hunnie…" She leaned in for a hug. "It's not the kind of thing that grows back ya know." She whispered as she tucked some of Haley's hair behind her ear. "But it's okay I wouldn't tell anyone."

"No Brooke, you don't understand. We didn't have sex! I didn't have sex!"

"You may not wanna advertise that here hun." Brooke shushed her before anyone could hear her.

Haley grinned. She happily snapped her fingers and pointed to herself. "I don't care. I'm happy! I didn't have sex with Ryan Emerson!"

Peyton let out a laugh. "That's great Haley."

"I dunno…seems kind of a shame to me." Brooke smirked. "That boy could so prove to have some hidden talents in the bedroom."

Peyton nudged her closed minded friend. "BUT that means Nathan won't want to burn her at the stake anymore."

"Which means you guys can get together! Finally geez, I feel like I'm in my own personal soap opera." Brooke clapped her hands together in a praying fashion. "Thank the lord! So have you told him yet?"

"Not yet, but I will. I just wanna enjoy my good mood while I can."

"So do you think Ryan needs some kind of comforting? Cuz that is one of the few things I am SO good at." Brooke grinned giving Haley and Peyton a small slap on their butts.

"And what about Jake, Ms. Thang?" Peyton playfully inquired.

"Hey if this Nikki chic sticks around, I might be in market for a new man."

"Shut up, Jake is so yours." Haley smoothed out her hair one final time. "Catch you girls later. I get to go to math class… as a virgin!"

"Just great." Brooke muttered as she leaned up against the lockers and watched Haley walk off. "Now we have to find another cheerleader! Do the spirit gods hate me that much?"

"I heard Bevin might come back." Peyton informed her. "We could just go and seek her out." She suggested.

"Is this gonna involve any begging or bribery of some sort?" Brooke whined as she made a face.

Peyton grinned. "From you, yeah probably."

Brooke sighed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She straightened out her shirt and publicly rearranged her rack for the world to see. Brooke Davis really never did give a damn what she did in public. "Alright then let's go find her."

* * *

From his table he secretly watched her from across the field as she propped herself up on one of the benches and as expected dug through her bag immediately pulling out her sketch pad and a pencil. Like clock-work she dived right into her work. He smiled as the tip of her tongue peeked through her lips. A small gesture that he had grown accustomed to seeing when she was deeply immersed in something. He took another bite of his sandwich before staring back up at her. Sure this would probably be considered borderline stalking, but at the moment he didn't care. Their passings were still awkward, but at least they had managed to coexist in the same classroom finally. Although they still kept their distance in class, every now and then their eyes would catch each other looking. It wasn't like you could blame the guy. Lucas still longed for her. They had only been broken up close to two weeks now and nothing had changed. He still loved and yet hated her for breaking his heart at the same time.

"Mind if I join you?"

He looked up expecting Haley, or even Brooke. The corner of his lips curved in curiosity. "Nikki. What are you doing here?"

She took a seat on the bench. "Thought I'd take a trip back to yesteryear." She looked around taking in the familiar scenery. The thought that she had wasted 4 years of her life in this place made her sick to her stomach. "This dump sure hasn't changed much."

"Wait you went to here?"

"Once upon a time." She reached across the table and took a bite of his sandwich. "I graduated like two years ago, when you were still an itty bitty freshman." She teased him grabbing his left cheek and pinching it a little.

"And now you're gonna tell me you were a cheerleader too." He joked.

"Captain actually."

Lucas leaned back and scratched the tip of his chin. "No offense or anything but you definitely don't seem like the go team go type."

"Well in my youth I was practically little Miss Sunshine."

"And now?"

She slid down closer to him. "Wouldn't you like to know." She huskily whispered in his ear.

Lucas swallowed hard.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Haley spoke as she lightly tapped on the door that was already wide open.

Nathan looked up from his packing. He hadn't expected her to show up at his house.

"Your mom let me in." She spoke first realizing he wasn't going to greet her let alone invite her in his room. She took a step inside anyway. She was already inside it wasn't like he could physically kick her out. "What's all this?" She asked noticing the packed boxes and suitcases.

"I'm skipping town." He casually told her. "Figured what the hell." Her face instantly dropped. "God your easy. I'm moving out Haley. I've got my own place. I'm emancipated now."

"That's really great Nathan. I'm really happy for you."

"Yea, well is there something you wanted cuz you can go now. I've got a lot of packing to do."

Haley looked around again. The room was basically empty besides the sealed boxes on the floor. "You look pretty done to me." She quietly stated.

"I know that was just my nice way of telling you to get out."

Haley tried to hide the look of hurt she was now currently feeling. Not that she could blame the guy. She had screwed up only about a million times so far. "Nathan I'm s--"

"Don't say the sorry line. It's not gonna work."

"Well could you at least let me explain myself. Things aren't the way you think they are."

Ignoring her, he went back to his last box sealing it tight with tape. He picked it up and walked right passed her dropping it out in the hall with the rest of his boxes. He walked right back into his room repeating the same step with another box.

"Need any help?"

"I've got it." He answered curtly.

"Right." She whispered to herself feeling defeated and plopped down on Nathan's beanbag chair.

Nathan rolled his eyes in irritation. He didn't want her here, she knew that and yet she stayed. It was as if she enjoyed torturing him.

"You skipped tutoring today."

"Gee nothing gets by you." He picked up another box.

The cold shoulder routine he had been playing for the past ten minutes was starting to take its toll on Haley. Every time he passed her to pick up a box he would either huff, grunt or make some other type of manly noise. Although in her opinion he sounded more like a horse if anything. Maybe it was about time she just left it all alone. When he finally placed the last box in the hall he leaned against the doorframe in silence. There was nothing left in the room but Haley and the beanbag chair. She knew her time had come either to get the hell out of his house or confess to him everything. She could only pray that he would listen and then of course believe her. "I didn't have sex with Ryan!" She blurted out and then immediately placed her hands over her mouth. That was not the way she wanted to start this conversation at all.

Nathan's eyes sort of squinted as he opened his mouth to say something. He paused not being able to come up with anything and closed them back shut.

"I got drunk and stupid because I was mad about us. We kissed nothing more." She paused to wait for his reaction. Instead he crossed his arms and leaned further against the door frame. The scowl he had been sporting on his face the whole time was suddenly gone. In her book that was progress, but she could tell he wanted to hear more. "I woke up that morning thinking I had just made the biggest mistake of my life and most of all I couldn't stop thinking about how much I've hurt you, even before you stepped into my room that morning." She blinked out a few tears and then pushed herself to continue. "And then you came and everything just went wrong and I'm so so sorry for hurting you like that." She slowly stood and walked to Nathan. "I need you to know that."

Nathan could slowly feel his guard going down. He still kept his arms folded across his chest in a pathetic attempt to protect his heart. "How…how do I know you're not making this up? I mean it's not like I thought you weren't sleeping with him before or anything. I tried not to think about that although I hoped it wasn't true, but I just thought that if you had before you would had stopped for me, once we had decided we were gonna do the whole us thing and then I saw you and heard him and….it's like everything just came crashing down. I've never felt like that before. Everything's always been handed to me at the snap of my fingers."

"Look at me Nathan." She told him softy. "Do I look like I would lie about something like this?"

"I dunno you tell me."

Haley huffed. "NO! Of course not, even if you hadn't been there that morning and it had turned out that I had sex that night. I would have told you." She looked at him beautifully and smiled. "I could never keep something like that from you."

Nathan nodded letting his arms fall to his sides. "I believe you."

"And for the record I never slept with Ryan either, so you can stop wondering."

A small smile formed in Nathan's face.

"In fact…." She took in a deep breath. "I really haven't done the whole sex thing…with anyone." She awkwardly mumbled out.

The small smile turned to an all out grin. "Is it selfish of me to say that I'm kind of relieved to hear you say that?"

Haley chuckled. "Depends on the reason behind it."

"I think you know the reason." He smirked at her. Haley immediately blushed.

"So are we okay?"

"Are you and Ryan over?" Haley quickly nodded. "Then yeah, I guess we're okay."

Haley beamed in pure joy and grinned. Although she wasn't gonna lie and say she wasn't disappointed that Nathan hadn't immediately grabbed her right there and kissed her, but hey at least they were talking. "So do you want any help or anything moving out?"

"Actually Peyton and Jake are on their way right now to help me more out, so it's okay you don't have to." He replied coolly.

"Oh…okay." Guess everything wasn't as great as she had assumed. Maybe it really was too late. "I guess I should get out of your way then." She said sadly. "I'll just see ya around then. Good luck with the new apartment." She made her move out the door.

"Well you know we could always use an extra pair of hands!" Nathan called out to her. "So you can stay…I mean if you want and stuff..." Haley smiled to herself and stopped walking. "And you'll get to see my new place so that'll be kind of cool." Nathan sheepishly added.

Haley turned around to face him. "Yeah that sounds cool…" She coolly answered although she was truly jumping for joy inside.

"Cool. Well then grab a box James and follow me."


	66. U Plus Me Equals Amazing

**A/N**: Hey luvs! I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter and we even hit the 500 mark which is awesome! Thank you so much for everyone who has held on to reading this story and of course thank you for the reviews. It's nice to know someone out there likes my writing.

So I hate to break the news but this might be the last chapter for a little while. I'm doing a semester abroad this spring and I leave tomorrow for France so it's gonna take me a bit to get adjusted and figure out how I'm going to be posting chapters and stuff. So hang on tight though I'll be back for sure eventually.

* * *

Peyton blissfully flipped through the rack of records quickly scanning for any possible purchases she might make today. She was at her save haven, the local record store. For as long as she could remember she had spent countless hours here listening to music, meeting people and of course harassing her favorite person Mitch, the guy who owned the place. Over the years they had become quite close friends even though he was about ten years older than her, but they shared one come ground and that was the music. That was definitely one of the hundreds of reasons why Peyton loved music so damn much, it was able to connect people together of all generations, just. As she continued to walk down the 80's metal aisle she gave Mitch a quick wave and returned to her browsing.

"Ahh…ha so there you are!"

She dropped the Rolling Stones record she was holding and looked up. She groaned in frustration once she saw the grinning idiot standing in front of her. "Do you know how hard it was for me to lose your ass today? How the hell did you find me?"

"Well it was either your house or here and since you weren't home it wasn't all that hard to figure it out." Jake grinned as he leaned back against a bin of CDs that were on sale.

"Jake, you've been up my ass for the past month ever since me and Lucas broke up! I can't take it anymore! I see you at school, after school, before school, on weekends, you've even haunted my dreams a couple of times!" She placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him. "You're driving me insane ever since you decided to "drop by" aka stalk my ass all the time!"

"Oh c'mon you know you love your Jakey time."

"Look I know what's going on." She placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "Lucas has obviously lured you into looking out for me and that's cool and everything, but I need a friend dude not a stalker and plus…your kind of cramping my style."

"I am not!" Jake huffed offended.

"Have you meet me dude?" She reached out to shake his hand. "Hi. I'm Peyton Sawyer lonesome brooder who likes to wallow in her own self pity. You following me around kind of cuts into my brooding time." She joked.

"I dunno what your talking about Peyt. I just came to check out some CDs with you that's all." He pulled out the nearest CD and pretended to be highly interested.

"Dude that's a Britney Spears CD. Now you really are cramping my style." She snatched the CD away from him and placed it back in its correct spot. "I have an image to uphold ya know."

"Man I was checking that out! She's like in her underwear on that cover!"

"She's practically always in her underwear." A smile played on Jake's lips. Peyton rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be such a guy." She left him and went back to her browsing.

Jake quickly followed after her. "So what do you wanna do next?" He inquired as he leaned over her shoulder to look at the record she was checking out.

Peyton smacked him over the head with the record as she felt him leaning over her. He was practically breathing down her throat. "I want you to get lost that's what! Go make out with Brooke or something."

Jake frowned rubbing the top of his head. "I would if she wasn't conveniently hanging out with Lucas herself. You and Lucas like share one mind because Brooke's been "stalking" him too." Jake chuckled as he noticed her cheeks growing a light shade of pink. She'd been caught. She knew it.

"I was just worried about him that's all." She quickly grumbled before disappearing from Jake again. "See ya around Mitch!" She called out to Mitch who gave her a nod in return. She then walked out of the store.

"He's doing a lot better."

Peyton turned around and frowned. This kid was a lot quicker than he appeared to be. "Is he really?" She reluctantly asked. Yes, she was curious about how Lucas' life was going these days. She felt weird asking Brooke about it, even though she had sort of pushed Brooke to spend more time with him. Peyton believed Lucas could use someone like Brooke to get him out of his angry spell. Brooke was loud, carefree and cheery like 24/7. The girl knew how to had fun and Peyton felt like he needed that. Every now and then however, Brooke would bring him up and simply state that he was doing just fine. Even Haley had mentioned that he did seem a lot more happier lately. He still brooded, but he was now laughing more often and joking around and for that Peyton was grateful. She didn't want to ruin what was left of his junior year. She just wished they could be friends now. A month had passed since their break up and Peyton felt that it had been enough time. She thought by now Lucas would have been healed enough to take on their friendship, but so far nothing. Every now and then they would catch each other looking, but it hadn't progressed any further than that. Peyton sure did miss him.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, he seems…content. I mean don't get me wrong he's still miserable without you. It's pretty damn obvious." Peyton chuckled. "But he's dealing with the situation a lot better."

"I just wish we could be friends Jake, ya know?" She slipped her hands in the pockets of her favorite leather jacket as her and Jake walked, their bodies pushing against the heavy wind that was threatening to blow them away.

"Don't we all. I've tried talking to him, but…" He shrugged.

"He'll come around right?" Peyton finished off repeating the infamous line everyone and their mother has told her ever since the break up.

Jake firmly nodded. "He will." They continued to walk down the street side by side admiring the decorative lights all around town. With Thanksgiving and Christmas just around the corner, the small town always went all out in the holiday spirit.

"How are things with you and Brooke going?" She already knew Brooke's side to the story. The two had been on a few dates, no kissing yet and apparently Nikki was still in town seeing how Brooke had already caught her twice so far creeping around school. Brooke was sadly growing restless with the so called relationship. She had no idea how Jake felt about her lately. Some days he would be perfect and then others he would do a complete 360 on her. He'd be grouchy and snappy, blaming it on the lack of sleep he's gotten lately, but Brooke wasn't dumb. She was sure it was Nikki. Peyton decided the best way to find out what was up was to snoop around herself. Hopefully Jake would share something more other than 'yeah it's going good'.

"Yeah, it's going pretty good."

Peyton rolled her eyes. Of course it was. "Just good?"

"We have our moments."

"Jake, are you sure Brooke is who you want? Because if it's not then you better just end it now. I refuse to have you break my best friend's heart and plus I really don't feel like kicking your ass, but I will." She playfully threatened. "I mean for gods sakes man you haven't even kissed her yet! Do you know what that's like in Brookeland? She'll practically be a born again virgin if you keep this game up!"

Jake let out a laugh. "I don't even have any answer for that. It's not like I don't not want to kiss her, it just hasn't happened yet."

"Could it be because you might possibly be feeling guilty about keeping certain information from her?"

"Did she put you up to this?"

"Nah, this is just me being nosey, but I know your hiding something Jake, hell you've been hiding it from us all not just Brooke. Look I know you hate being pressured and crap, but I'm just looking out for Brooke and believe it or not you too."

"Ahh I know you are you little brat." Jake teased as he put an arm around Peyton. "And believe me when I say that I'm looking out for all you guys too. It's for the best. Trust me."

"You didn't like murder someone, right?" Peyton looked up at him and grinned.

"Not yet." He looked down at her deviously causing them both to crack up in laughter. "C'mon I'll treat ya to some hot chocolate."

"You so read my mind Jagielski." Linking arms with him, Peyton dragged him down to the end of the block, where a local cart vendor was set up.

* * *

"So is this gym…like?" Brooke asked as she stepped out of her bathroom in pink sweats and a plain white t-shirt.

"Brooke you've changed like twenty million times! We're going to the gym not a teen queen fashion show." Jake joked as he laid on her bed and flipped through one of the billions of magazines she owned.

"I just wanna make sure I look the part. I'm not really a gym kind of gal."

"What are you talking about? You're a cheerleader. Don't you work out and stuff?"

"It's not the same." She took a seat next to him on the bed. "Besides why do we have to go to some moldy old gym, where everyone smells and you have to get changed in front of weirdo's you don't even know." She whined. "My daddy has his own personal gym set up in the basement that god knows he never uses. You can flex, while I sit on my ass and watch." She gave him a seductive wink.

"I like my gym." Jake defended. "Besides I thought us working out would be a great time to spend some time together."

Brooke rolled her eyes and pouted. "Yeah us getting hot, sweaty and smelly together and not in the way I imagined sounds REAL appealing."

"It'll be fun." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I promise."

Brooke caved in and smiled a little. "Ooookay…" She nudged him a little. "You so owe me though. I don't just get all hot and sweaty for anyone." She teased.

"You'll still look beautiful either way."

"Right answer."

"So you ready?"

"Yeah…I guess." She grabbed two water bottles from her mini fridge tossing one of them to him. "Let's go work out those abs of steel!" She grabbed her gym bag in one arm and linked her other with his.

"So you want me to come over tonight and bring dinner or something?" Jake asked after they had exited her room and made it down the stairs and out her front door.

Brooke shrugged. All they ever did was hang out at her house. She'd had never even stepped foot inside his. Not that she minded Jake coming over. The thing that really bothered her was the fact that he had not once ever invited her over to his place. "How bout I come over this time and bring over some Chinese?" She suggested.

Jake's eyes widened a little. "No that's okay." He shrugged it off. "Your place is much better and besides my parents would just get in the way."

"I'd kind of like to meet your parents actually. I mean I know we're not official of anything, but we are kind of dating now. I think it'd be nice."

"Now's just not a good time. Their busy with work and stuff."

"What their not gonna like me or something? Do they even know about me?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He cupped her face and pulled her close to him. "Their gonna love you. It's just not a good time Brooke." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "You'll meet them someday soon I promise." He interlinked their fingers and continued to walk down the street.

Brooke looked to the side and sadly sighed. "Wrong answer." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Peyton groaned as she ran down the stairs and towards the door. Someone was rudely disturbing her slumber by ringing the doorbell. Any visitors that ever came in for her always knew to just run upstairs straight to her room. It was probably some UPS guy with a package. Her birthday was next week so she was sure daddy dearest had sent something in exchange for him not being able to make it. Imagine her surprise when she swung the door open and saw Lucas standing outside instead. "Hey." She spoke softy.

"Hey."

She watched him uncomfortably shuffle his feet. "What's up?"

"Actually I was cleaning out my truck last night and I found some of your stuff." He handed Peyton the box he was holding.

Peyton took the box. It contained mostly her CDs and few other of her random possessions. "Thanks." She placed the box aside and turned back to face him. "Is there anything else?" She had expected him to leave right away, but he continued to stand there. It was pretty obvious he was a little nervous. He had hardly looked her in the eyes the whole time.

"Umm...no I guess that's it." He replied slowly scratching the back of his head.

He still hadn't moved an inch however. Peyton couldn't help, but smirk a little. She knew this was hard for him to do, but he was finally trying to talk to her. She had to give him some credit. "Do you wanna come in or something?"

Lucas' face lit up a bit. He was sure hoping she would say that. "Yeah, I guess I could hang out for a little bit." He causally stated.

Peyton nodded stepping aside from the doorway and letting him in. "I'm gonna go make a sandwich. You want one?"

"No, I'm good. I just ate." He followed her into the kitchen and sat on a stool resting his hands on the kitchen island. "So…how was your Thanksgiving?"

"Spent it over at casa Davis. It was interesting….Brooke's mom was drunk as shit, while her dad was talking business and smoking some cigars with some clients that came over. Never a dull moment at that house I tell ya."

"I'm sorry." He said. They both knew he was referring to the fact that her dad hadn't shown up this year.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." After rummaging through the fridge and cabinets Peyton dumped all her ingredients for the sandwich on the island. "I haven't rounded up any of your stuff or anything. I could do that now if you want?" She suggested as she spread some mayo on her bread.

"No, that's not it Peyton. It's nothing like that." Lucas chuckled. "Okay, so maybe I didn't really clean out my car."

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "You didn't?"

"More like I just grabbed the first couple of things I saw that belonged to you and stuffed them in a box and…… here I am."

"You could have came over you know. Anytime."

"I miss you." He blurted out. "It's been really hard this past month. I mean I'm dealing with us not being together a lot better, but I….I still really miss talking to you and hanging out and just everything about you. It was a mistake to cut you off."

"I miss you too. I really want us to try to be friends again Lucas. I know it's hard, but we at least have to try."

He nodded. "I know."

"And besides now we can give Brooke and Jake sometime to actually chill together." Peyton joked making the two laugh.

The sound of Lucas' cell interrupted them. Pulling it out from his pocket he flipped his phone open and smiled as he read through the text message he received. "Listen, I've gotta go."

Peyton frowned as she took a bite out of her sandwich. "But you just got here." She pointed out, still with food in her mouth.

"I know, I know…" He stood up from his seat. "…but I had already made plans with my friend Nikki tonight and she's ready to go…"

"Oh." Peyton scoffed as she dumped the rest of her sandwich in the trash. All of a sudden she wasn't feeling that hungry anymore. "Does Jake know that you're dating his ex girlfriend?" She spat out.

"Whoa, whoa." Lucas put his hands up in defense. "I'm not dating Nikki. We're just friends. We're going down to the river court to play ball with Skills and the guys. Why don't you come with? You can meet her, she's pretty cool and she's got a mean jump shot. Oh and she used to be a cheerleader at Tree Hill! You guys can talk about that. She's into 80's metal and stuff too. I think you'd guys would really hit it off. "

"I think I'll pass." She lamely replied.

Lucas sighed in disappointment. He realized his mistake in mentioning Nikki. Peyton was jealous. "Can I maybe call you later then?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, I mean if you're not to busy with Nikki later." She gave him a scowl.

Lucas just shook his head. "Fine, whatever Peyton. Don't say I didn't try."

Peyton sighed as she left her head drop down in defeat. "Wait." She called out to Lucas before he exited the kitchen. Lucas turned his head back to face her. "What I meant to say was that if you happened to call…I wouldn't be against picking up."

Lucas relaxed giving her that million dollar smile of his that would make Peyton go weak in the knees. "I'll call you later then."

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

"Stop it Haley. You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" Haley put her hands on her legs and held on to them tight to keep them from shaking. They had been trembling like crazy the second her and Nathan had stepped inside the hospital. "Aren't you at all nervous?" She looked at him. There he was sitting down next to her in the waiting room all calm and relaxed. Not a spec of sweat anywhere, meanwhile she was sweating inside-out like a pig. "You were supposed to find out these results weeks ago! What took them so long?"

"Does it really matter Haley? We're here now."

"I'm sorry, I just get so worried. What you find out today could totally change your entire life!"

"Thanks." Nathan replied now feeling uneasy himself.

"Sorry…again." She placed her hand over his and held on to it tightly. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"I know it is." He placed his other free hand on top of hers. "Cuz you're here."

Haley blushed as a smile formed around her lips. She leaned in giving Nathan a soft simple kiss on the lips. She rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to wait for Nathan to be called in by the nurse.

So far things had been going good for Haley. Her and Nathan weren't a couple yet or anything, but they'd been spending every free minute they had together for the past few weeks. Things had slowly moved from awkward to right back to the way things had been before. They were joking around again, flirting and mostly importantly they were finally talking again. Most days they'd just have their tutor sessions, followed by dinner and a movie back at Nathan's apartment. Sometimes they'd take walks around town and on those rare days there'd even be some hand holding and a few stolen kisses here and there. Haley was grateful her and Nathan were finally back on track. She felt like she was finally winning back Nathan's trust. The only thing she craved now was the day when Nathan would finally ask her out on a date. He hadn't done so yet and she was beginning to grow impatient. She had thought about asking him out first several times before, but she figured that if he hadn't done so yet it was because he wasn't ready and Haley wasn't about to go and ruin their chances.

"Mr. Scott?"

Both Haley and Nathan looked up at the nurse.

"I have your file right here with me. Please come with me."

Nathan immediately stood up, followed by Haley and walked behind the nurse. She opened the swinging doors leading to the nurses' station and allowed Nathan in. "Oh, I'm sorry we're only allowed to have family present when releasing this type of information." She stopped Haley short before she could enter.

"Wait up, she's---"

"No, that's okay." Haley cut Nathan off before he could finish. "I'll just wait out here for you." She gave him a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine."

Nathan shrugged it off and took a hold of Haley's hand and laced their fingers together. "She is family." He spoke firmly as he turned back the nurse. He wasn't taking no for an answer. Bottom line he wasn't going in without Haley. He needed her right now.

The nurse shyly smiled and nodded. "Very well, follow me then."

* * *

Ten minutes later Nathan stepped out of the hospital with Haley clinging right besides him. "How are you feeling?" She asked him as they both walked towards Nathan's car and got in.

Nathan sighed as he clicked on his seatbelt and turned towards the passenger seat where Haley sat. "Like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." He chuckled. "Man for a second there Hales…I mean after we went in that room and before the nurse even said I word I was like freaking out."

Haley reached over and ran a hand through his hair. "But it turned out fine Nathan." Her hand trailed down to the side of his face. She rubbed it softy. "You don't have HCM."

"Yea, but for that split second it was like time stopped. My mind started racing about how I would have to give up basketball and I would have to kiss my scholarship goodbye because lets face it Haley, I'm not gonna get into college based on my grades."

"You're getting so much better though."

"And then I started thinking about the things I'd regret if my life is gonna be cut short based on this thing."

"Like what?"

"Like my relationship with my parents, if me moving out was the right thing to do, but mostly I didn't want to regret missing out on the chance of being with you." Nathan put a hand over where Haley's was still rubbing the side of his face gently. "I feel like you and me, this is supposed to happen. We're supposed to fall in love and I don't wanna miss out on that chance."

Haley choked on some tears and laughed. "I'm not gonna let you silly. Now if you know what's good for ya I suggest you kiss me right now."

Nathan smirked slipping off his seatbelt and leaned over cupping Haley's face with his hands. He brushed off some few stray tears with his thumbs. "I'm sorry for taking this long to figure us out." He whispered right before covering Haley's lips with his own.

Haley immediately smiled as Nathan continued to kiss her. She kissed him back with all her might. Her hands trailed up from his chest to his neck where she wrapped her arms around instantly and pulled him close deepening the kiss. "I'm sorry too." She spoke once they pulled apart. "For everything."

Nathan leaned in to kiss her again. "No more messing around okay?" Haley simply nodded in agreement right before diving into his lips again. "I'm gonna take you out tonight."

Haley grinned. "Yeah?"

"I think our first date as been long overdue." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and started the car.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something for awhile now." She leaned back in her seat and put on her seatbelt as well.

"Shoot." Nathan replied keeping his eyes on the road.

"That whole fight with you and Lucas last month. Why did you cover for him? I mean it's no secret you hate the guy."

"It was you."

"What?"

"The fight was over you and Peyton and the HCM test actually." Nathan chuckled. "It's complicated, but I knew he hadn't taken the test and I called him out on it and that he needed to tell Peyton and then he figured out about my feelings for you and it kind of went from there."

"God I just wish you two could just get along and I really wish Lucas would take that test. He won't and it's driving me crazy! Do you know Karen had him on lock down for like weeks, but she gave up and after all that he refuses to take the damn test!" Haley sunk in her seat and frowned. "I just worry so much. He's my best friend and not even Peyton could convince him to take it when they were together. I don't know what to do."

"I guess…I can try to talk to him." Nathan suggested although he cringed at the thought. Him and his estranged brother had never had a formal conversation that hadn't involved a combination of trading insults or physical violence. It probably wasn't going to change anything, but it was worth a shot if it would ease Haley's mind.

"You'd…you'd do that for me?" She looked at him amazed at his offer. Just when she thought she had figured him out there he went again surprising her.

Nathan shrugged. "If you'd think it would help."

"That's really sweet, but in all honestly it probably won't. You aren't exactly his favorite person either. Thank you though."

"Well we could always tie him up, shove him in the back of my trunk and make him take the damn thing."

"Haven't you boys learned anything? Violence is not the answer."

"Yea, but I'm so damn good at it." He smirked giving her seductive look.

"You are so damn lucky your cute mister." Haley teased ruffling Nathan's hair a little bit. She then leaned on his shoulder as he continued to drive them home. "This feels right." She whispered. "Us, it feels right."

"It feels better than right." He planted a quick kiss on her forehead and quickly turned back to the road. "It feels amazing."


	67. Baby's Hit Rock Bottom

**A/N:** So yay for France! haha I managed to watch last week's episode on youtube just now and boy did I love it! I'm such a hard core Leyton fan so I'm so glad their finally happy together...let's just see how long it actually last, huh? lol and I can't believe Stephen from Laguna beach is on there, that's just crazy. I totally hate that France is behind on their OTH, their only still on season 3:( booo,

anyways great reviews for the last chapter thank you. Sorry for the wait but here's the new chapter and I think ya won't be disappointed. This story's just about to get good:)

thanks again!

oh and let me just finish off with Nathan's dancing??? oh boy...let's just hope the real James L. doesn't actually dance like that, so help us god...lol

* * *

"See ya later tonight Nikki!" Lucas called out as he swiftly bounced a basketball under his legs from side to side and then proceeded to run down the court for a slam dunk.

After the ball went through the hoop Skills reached for the ball before Lucas could catch it. "So what up with you and this Nikki chic?" He asked as he worked on his jump shot and threw the ball. Nothing but air. Skills smiled at his success.

"She's cool right?" Lucas asked as he took another shot this time with the basketball.

Skills reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, girl sure does have game. Never seen any girl move in basketball like that." He chuckled. "But that's besides the point." He passed the ball back to Lucas.

Lucas frowned. Catching the ball he rested it on his right hip and walked towards the benches reaching for his water bottle. "What do you mean?" Lucas sat down on the bench.

"I mean what are doing getting involved in that mess?"

"We're only friends man."

Skills shook his head. "That's not it man…it's just I remember seeing her around last year with Jake and stuff. They were always holding hands and all that lovely dovey crap."

Lucas laughed. "And your point being?"

Skills raised an eyebrow. "Not only that, but I also remember her being very much pregnant."

Lucas' face immediately dropped. "Come again?"

"I'm talking her and Jagielski pregnant man. I mean I don't really know Jake at all really, BUT I remember seeing him around with her. They'd always take walks by the pier and man believe when I say I know a pregnant girl when I see one. She hid it well though."

"So your saying….that Jake…"

Skills nodded. "Yeah, except then it changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let me put it to you this way, one day I see them together and the next day she's gone, he's still here and I don't know about you, but I sure haven't seen Jake pushing around no stroller down the streets of Tree Hill. This is the first time I've seen her in like a year actually. I'm guessing she must have skipped town." Skills shrugged as he pulled his black hoodie over him and tied up his shoelaces.

Lucas paused not really sure how to put all this information together. "So you're saying she…" He couldn't even finished his sentence. The thought of someone having an abortion, hurting an innocent human being just floored him.

"It's a possibly man. I mean let's be honest how many moms do you see walking around wearing 9inch heels and kicking a few back at the bar at all hours of the night?"

Lucas' sadly nodded. "Yeah…"

"There's no baby, well at least not anymore. Be careful man that girl has more baggage than Brooke Davis' entire wardrobe."

Lucas chuckled. "Well I guess it would explain a lot, why Jake hates her so much." Lucas replied. He was suddenly piecing everything together and it was starting to make sense. "You think I should talk to Jake about it?"

Skills shrugged, putting his hands up in the air in defeat. "That's all on you dog." Lucas nodded. "But I'm gonna get going, mama dukes is cooking up a storm tonight so you know I gotta be there." He stuck out his arm and knocked fist with Lucas. "Good looking out man. I'll talk you later. Let me know how it goes." Skills began to walk away, but then stopped and turned back around to face Lucas and smiled. "It's good to see ya smiling again man. You know ever since the whole Peyton thing, you've been…" He paused short and shook his head. "…well it's just good to see the old Luke, that's all."

Lucas smiled and nodded. "Thanks man."

* * *

"1,2, 3, Tequila!" Brooke called out as her and Lucas clicked their shot glasses together and each down their tequila.

It was another Friday night and the two teens decided to ditch the latest basketball team party and opted for a night out at the bar playing drinking games. Their handy dandy fake id cards were used to aid them in their drinking of course.

"Next round is on me." Lucas spoke as he grabbed the two shot glasses and headed up the bar for a refill. Brooke of course had insisted on bringing her own shot glasses for them, the plastic sized ones they gave out at the bar were apparently beneath her.

Brooke checked her watch for the time and sighed. It was only 10:30pm. Jake had told her he couldn't make it there until around 11:00. Time was definitely torturing her. She could have sworn it was already like past midnight, but then again drinking your ass off always seemed to have that time warp affect on her. "Bout time." Brooke giggled as Lucas set her shot in front of her.

"I was gone for like two seconds." Lucas chuckled and took his seat across from her. "You ready?" He asked holding his shot glass up to her.

Brooke wriggled her nose. "Let's take a quick breather. I don't wanna be puking my guts out in the morning. I have a spa appointment with P. Sawyer tomorrow." She rubbed her stomach gently. She really hadn't eaten much all day, so the alcohol was tearing up through her system a hell of a lot faster then normal.

"Amateur." He stuck his tongue out at her and placed the shot back down on the table. "Peyton's going to a spa?" He smirked in disbelief. Everyone knew Peyton was no where near girly enough to waste her afternoon at a spa.

"Yeah, it's part of my birthday present for her."

"Even if you have to drag her in kicking and screaming?" He asked teasingly.

"Pretty much." Brooke looked back to her watch again. 10:35. '_Dammit!' _She thought to herself. She turned her attention back to Lucas. "So anyway I was thinking we should throw P. Sawyer a little rendezvous for her b-day and I was thinking you could help me."

Lucas happily nodded at the idea. It was another opportunity he could use to get closer to Peyton once again. Now that they were slowly talking again the party could well work to his advantage. "Sounds good, but um where would we have it?"

Brooke scrunched her face as she racked her brain for an idea. Her place was off limits since the folks were oddly enough in town for the first time in months. Brooke knew better though, they'd be gone in a week's time, but that still left her place out as the party haven. Lucas' place was obviously too small and plus Karen would have a fit. Peyton's place was out just incase her dad actually came home next week. Peyton was always optimistic when it came to her dad ironically. He usually failed showing up on time, most of the time, plus even if they ended up having the party there all Peyton would do the next morning is bitch and complain about how she's cleaning up for her own party still hung over. So that was definitely out. Jake, well the answer to that was pretty obvious. Haley's parents were back in town so that was another no. There was only one other option left. "I know Nathan's!" Brooke grinned. It was perfect. Nathan had his own apartment now, granted it was on the small side, but once they rearranged the furniture around it would be spacious enough. Brooke wasn't planning on inviting the entire school anyway. Only a few dozen people that she knew Peyton could actually tolerate for a drunken night. "It's perfect!"

Lucas shrugged. "If he'll do it, I guess that works."

Brooke nodded . "Oh he totally will. It's Peyton." She informed him confidently. "Plus it's not like he's gonna be paying for any of the alcohol so who is he to turn away free shit." Lucas gave her a quizzical look as if saying who the hell is gonna pay for it all. He sure as hell didn't have that kind of money to throw around. "Relax. It's on me, well really daddy but same diff."

"And if Nathan says no?"

"Then I'll get Haley to wear a sexy little number and take it from there."

Lucas cringed at the thought. He was just only getting used to the idea of them going out now. "Let's not go there." He spoke with a disgusted tone.

Brooke slapped him in the arm. "Oh c'mon they are so adorable together!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Lucas rolled his eyes. "Hey what time is it?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"10:45, Yay!" Brooke beamed in excitement. It was almost time for Jake to be there.

"Cool, I invited Nikki to join us. She said she'd be here around eleven."

Brooke's face instantly dropped. Lucas Scott was so looking for a death wish. "Excuse me?" She replied in an irritated voice. "You invited that skank?"

"She's really not that bad Brooke. She's actually kind of fun."

Brooke looked at him in amazement. She couldn't believe how stupid this kid could be. "Are you two hooking up!" She demanded.

"For the last time NO!" Lucas shook his head. "We're just friends."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Friends with benefits?"

"Seriously Brooke, lay of the crack. There's nothing going on, alright?" He lifted his shot glass to her as a truce.

Brooke reluctantly lifted hers up as well. They both took their shot. "Oh god!" Brooke's eyes widen in horror as she realized the disaster that was about to occur. "I invited Jake over. He's gonna be here at eleven!"

In that instant Lucas' buzz was killed short. The last thing he wanted to do was making Jake uncomfortable. "Why didn't you tell me you invited Jake over!"

Brooke huffed. "How was I supposed to know that you were going to bring hoezilla? Why would you invite her anyway, you know I can't stand the bitch." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him a very pissed off look.

"She's really not that bad Cheery."

"Does Jake know that your playing tonsil hockey with his ex?" She raised an eyebrow at Lucas.

Lucas rolled his eyes and sank in his seat. "For the last time Brooke, I am not dating Nikki! We're friends just like you and me are."

"Fine, does Jake know your "friends" with his ex?" She signaled her fingers in quotation marks at him when she said friends.

Lucas nodded. "Yes."

"And?"

"He's not at all thrilled, but he said he rather just not get involved and that Nikki was my problem not his anymore, which by the way I have no idea what he meant by that." That was the truth originally. Lucas absolutely had no idea what Jake had meant by that when he had first told him, but after today's conversation with Skills, Lucas was starting to piece together the meaning behind Jake's words. Even though Lucas had some in on Jake and Nikki's past together there was still no way in hell he was gonna bring himself to tell Brooke what he had found out today. That was all on Jake and plus Lucas wasn't even sure if the whole pregnancy thing was true. Although he trusted Skills with his life, Lucas still needed some confirmation on the whole situation.

"Hmmm…could it maybe mean, oh I dunno…stay the hell away from her?" Brooke tilted her head from side to side in a mocking manner. Lucas remained silent. "Call her up and cancel." She handed Lucas his cell phone.

"You call Jake and cancel." He handed Brooke her cell phone as well.

"No way! I don't even like Nikki. Why in the hell would I want to go drinking with her. It would totally kill my buzz."

"You don't even know her." Lucas defended.

"I don't need to. Jake obviously doesn't like her. That's enough reason."

"Maybe they just had a bad break up Brooke, doesn't mean she's not a good person."

"I don't really picture Jake cutting off anyone unless they really screwed up Lucas. She's up to something, I just know it. She's such a creeper! She's always hanging around school and she's like what 35? It's sick I tell you!"

"Brooke, she's only 20."

"And you don't find it at all odd that she spends all her free time lurking around the halls of Tree Hill?"

Lucas thought about it. Brooke did raise a good point. "Maybe she…just really loved high school?"

Brooke let out a snort. "Please that whore is after one thing and one thing only and it's Jake and if you think I'm gonna let her just stroll into town and take him away from me than that bitch has got another thing coming!"

Lucas grinned.

"What?" She snapped at him annoyed.

"Nothing, you just really like Jake don't you?" Brooke blushed. "I didn't really notice it til now. I didn't know it was that serious."

Brooke shyly nodded. "I really like him, I do. I just really wish I knew what he was hiding." Brooke sighed and rested her head against her arm on the table. She really just couldn't figure out Jake sometimes and it was really killing her.

"Hey, cheer up Cheery." Lucas gave her a smile. "Jake will let you in."

Brooke looked up at Lucas hopeful. "You think."

Lucas nodded. "Remember back when me and Peyton first got together and you told me pretty much the same thing. That I just had to be there for her even if she didn't want me to?"

Brooke nodded.

"Well it's kind of like that. I guess his relationship with Nikki must have burnt him real bad so he's just being extra careful like Peyton was with me."

"That makes sense."

"Nikki's here." Lucas announced as he looked past Brooke towards the entrance. Nikki had just walked in and was looking around the room for him.

Brooke looked behind her and scowled. "Quick hid under the table and she won't see us." Brooke suggested.

Lucas chuckled. "Nice try." He waved Nikki over.

"Oh I so hate you for that." Brooke growled as she traced with her index finger a ring of water her shot glass had formed on the table.

"Hey Lucas!" Nikki greeted him as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the check. Brooke gagged at the scene in front of her. She was sure glad Peyton wasn't here to see this; she'd be crushed for sure. Nikki turned in Brooke's direction giving her a fake smile. "Brooke, right?"

Brooke looked up at Nikki with no plain emotion on her face. She wasn't about to be all fake and play nice. Hell no, not even for Lucas. At the same time Brooke wasn't about to flick off Nikki either. Brooke didn't want to give her the satisfaction. She didn't want Nikki to know how bad she got to Brooke. If she did then Nikki would have the power and Brooke wasn't about to give her any freebies.

"Ok…" Nikki said realizing Brooke wasn't about to reply anytime soon. Lucas sent Brooke a knowingly look. "How about I treat us to some drinks. Lucas?"

"A Corona would be great."

"Brooke?"

Instead of looking back up at Nikki, Brooke continued to play with the ring of water on the table.

"Oh c'mon it's my treat." Nikki pushed.

"Brooke." Lucas hissed at her.

"How about a Corona for you too?" Nikki suggested to Brooke.

Brooke chuckled and smirked. Well, if the bitch was gonna go out of her way to buy her a drink then who was she to refuse. Not only was Brooke going to accept her offer, but she was going to order the most expensive drink on the menu while she was at it. If she was forced to hang out with the bitch tonight the least she could do was spend all her money to help pass the time. _'Yeah this was going to be a fun game to play.' _Brooke thought to herself. "Actually, how about you hook me up with a Remy Martin." Brooke called out to Nikki as she started to head towards the bar and smiled at her sweetly. "Louis XIII, preferably."

Nikki turned back to face Brooke and raised an eyebrow. The girl knew her drinks, expensive ones at best.

"Brooke." Lucas hissed at Brooke, frankly he didn't know what the hell she was ordering. The bar lifestyle was something Brooke was introducing him to, but whatever the hell she was ordering didn't sound good at all. It definitely wasn't your everyday drink, Lucas knew that much.

"No Lucas, that sounds like a great drink to me." Nikki interrupted. "In fact what the hell I'll have one too." She smiled back at Brooke. She wasn't stupid, she knew what Brooke was up too and hell she could play the game as well. "Louis XIII Remy Martin, coming right up."

Brooke crossed her arms on her chest and gave Nikki and even harder smile in return before going back to her water ring on the table. It was amazing how easily entertained she was these days.

Lucas sighed. "Please don't embarrass me Brooke." He spoke once Nikki was out of sight. "Look how nice she's being buying us drinks."

Brooke huffed. "Please Lucas don't be so naïve. She's so trying to butter us up!" She looked at him across the table intently. "Listen to me. I'm your friend not her! I'm telling you she's up to no good and plus how exactly is this gonna help you win Peyton back! You are so lucky I'm not planning on telling her about your little dates with this trap!"

Lucas rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom and call Peyton."

"You two timing slut!" Brooke called out after him. "She's the one you SHOULD have invited out tonight!" She gave up seeing it was no use. Lucas continued to walk off without even a flinch at her words. Honestly she just couldn't get it. For someone who was so in love with her best friend he had a funny way of showing it. "Crap." Brooke muttered as she noticed Nikki returning with their drinks. It was just her and Nikki now.

"Here you go." Nikki placed the drink in front of Brooke. "That's a hard core drink there, don't drink it all at once." Nikki teased as she set Lucas' beer aside on the table and took a seat by Brooke. "Where's Lucas?" She asked looking around.

"Talking to his GIRLFRIEND." Brooke coldly replied as she took a sip of her drink. Ok so maybe Peyton wasn't his girlfriend anymore, but Nikki didn't need to know that.

Nikki's face fell a bit. "Oh, I didn't know he even had one." She sipped on her drink as well.

Not being able to take it anymore Brooke slammed her hand down on the table. "Oh cut the crap!" She hissed. "Just because you've managed to dupe Lucas doesn't mean I'm gonna fall for your lame ass routine." Brooke leaned in closer. "You don't fool me."

Nikki smirked and she gently swirled the drink in her hand and took another taste. "Did your Jakey tell you that?" She mockingly teased.

Brooke's eyes widened in anger. "Stay the hell away from him. He doesn't want anything to do with you." She sneered at her.

Nikki chuckled and set her glass down. "Is that a threat little girl?"

"Call it what you want grandma."

Nikki found this even more amusing. "You don't know why I'm really here do you?"

Brooke shrugged. "You want Jake back." She stated like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Nikki chuckled some more as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Turns out Lucas isn't the only one who's being fooled."

Brooke scowled. "You don't know me bitch."

"And apparently you don't know Jake either. You see little girl, me and him, we go way back you see and guess what?…you ain't got shit on me." Nikki leaned back in her chair satisfied and smirked yet again. "Shame really, here I was thinking Jake had shared all his most intimate secrets with you!" She teased at Brooke as if she was taking to a two year old. "It's okay little girl. You're just gonna have to face the facts that you're just not special enough." She reached out to pinch one of Brooke's cheeks.

Brooke immediately slapped Nikki's hand away hard. "Don't touch me."

Nikki took another swing of her drink. "Honestly I can do whatever the fuck I want Brookey. After all I just bought you that expensive ass drink right there. You've just set me back a few there."

"Shouldn't have offered it then." Brooke held up her drink and "accidentally" spilled half of it on the floor. "Ah damn will you look at that, oh well." Brooke swiftly drank the remaining liquid in her glass slammed it back down on the table and stood up. "Oh and by the way, don't call me Brookey." In one quick smooth motion Brooke reached for Nikki's drink and took it with her. "Thanks for the refill." She walked off disappearing into the crowd. As she made her way towards the bar Brooke slid the drink down to the nearest available guy. Being an angry drunk tonight wasn't gonna get her anywhere. She knew that's exactly what Nikki wanted to see. No, instead Brooke was going to walk a few laps around the bar to calm herself down and then head back to her table to pick up her jacket and hopefully Lucas if he didn't abandon her. This past month the pair had managed to deepen their friendship. At first Brooke was just doing Peyton a favor by looking out for Lucas. Sure she liked Lucas, but not enough to hang around him 24/7. The more they got to know each other however, the more the broody blond had quickly grown on Brooke. Hanging out with Lucas was always a good time. It felt nice to just be one of the guys and not having to go out of her way to impress one for once. Lucas made her feel different, much better about who Brooke was. Sure Jake had that affect on her too, but it was different. She wasn't trying to date Lucas so the pressure was completely off. As time had passed in her opinion, Brooke wasn't hanging out with Lucas anymore as a favor, in fact now she considered him to be one of her best guy friends. Second to Nathan of course. Her and Nathan had been friends since they were in diapers, most people didn't even know that and not even Lucas and Jake could break that bond. "It's on me." The guy quickly took the drink and held it up towards Brooke and smiled. It was obvious he thought she was hitting on him. "Please." Brooke muttered before rolling her eyes and walking away. Confused the guy frowned and turned back to his friends. "We're going." Brooke announced as she spotted Lucas outside talking on his phone.

Lucas put his hand up indicating to Brooke to give him a minute to wrap up his call. "Yeah, well maybe we can go out for some pizza tomorrow. Yeah sounds good, yeah she's here with me right now. You wanna talk to her? Okay, sure bye." Ending the call he slipped his cell in his back pocket. "Peyton said she'll call you later." He turned to face Brooke.

Brooke furred her eyebrows at him.

Lucas chuckled. "Calm down, I told her Nikki was with us too."

"Good." Brooke snapped. "We're leaving." She repeated again.

"But the night's just started." He placed his hand on Brooke's back and forced her back inside the bar.

"I don't care!" Brooke whined. "I had a drink with her, we bonded and now I'm ready to leave. Are you coming or not?" She stopped dead in her tracks giving Lucas a serious look.

Lucas sighed in defeat. He could tell Brooke wasn't kidding around. He felt bad ditching Nikki, but he had came here first with Brooke. After all it was only fair. "Fine." Lucas bitterly replied. "Let's go get our stuff."

Brooke grinned and quickly yanked Lucas by the arm in the direction of their things. "Sorry gotta run, nice not being able to stick around and getting to hate your longer." Brooke happily sang to Nikki as she gather both her and Lucas' belongs.

Lucas mouthed a sorry to Nikki. "Don't mind her. She's got issues."

"I do not!" Brooke snapped as she buttoned up her black peacock coat.

The angry scowl Nikki had been sport suddenly disappeared as she looked behind Brooke and towards the door.

Brooke frowned noticing the slight smirk curving around Nikki's lips yet again. "What are you smiling about?"

"Look who's here." Nikki announced as she stood up and spun Broke around to look towards the door.

There was Jake actually all dressed up for once. He stood in front of the doors scanning the room, obviously for Brooke. Brooke's face instantly lit up once she saw him. A few moments later she realized where she was and slapped Nikki's hands from off her shoulders. "Get off me! Who knows what I'll catch just from looking at you." She gagged in disgust.

"Nothing you don't have already, I bet." Nikki quietly whispered making sure Lucas' wouldn't hear. "I think I'm gonna go and say hello to the old lover." Nikki said as she started to make a move.

"Like hell you will!" Brooke yanked Nikki by the arm and pushed her in Lucas' direction. By the time Brooke looked back in Jake's direction, he had already spotted her and waved as he made his way over to their table. A few moments later he stopped dead in his tracks. He squinted his eyes past Brooke making sure he wasn't actually seeing things and before Brooke knew it, Jake shook his head in disgust and bolted out the door a few seconds later. "Yeah, great idea inviting her." Brooke mocked at Lucas as she grabbed her purse from off the table and ran after Jake.

"Gee what a grouch." Nikki innocently shrugged her shoulders at Lucas and sat back down on her chair. "Here I got you a beer." She slid it towards him.

Lucas looked back towards the door and then at Nikki a few times. He was stuck and didn't know what to do. Should he go after Jake or let Brooke handle it? If he stayed behind with Nikki then it might seem like he was alienating his friends. "I should probably get going…"

"Nonsense." She patted the empty seat next to her. "Kick back, relax and have a drink on me."

* * *

"Jake!" Brooke cried out as she ran after him down the street. She would have reached him years ago if she hadn't worn her stupid black stilettos tonight. "Please stop."

Jake finally listened and stopped. "What was going on back there?" He waited until she finally caught up with him before speaking again. "I mean…why would you invite me over with Nikki there! Actually more importantly what were you doing hanging out with her in the first place. I thought you hated her even more than I do."

Brooke shook her head at him. "I didn't know, Lucas sprang it up on me like right before she showed up. I'm sorry, the last thing we wanted to do was make you uncomfortable. Lucas didn't even know I had invited you either."

Jake scratched his chin and let out a deep breath. "What a waste." He looked down referring to his neatly chosen outfit for the time.

Brooke smiled. "You did all that for me?"

Jake nodded. "I just wanted to surprise you. I know all we've done lately is have dinner and a movie at your place. I thought tonight could just be different." He laughed. "I even put gel in my hair. I can't remember the last time I did that!"

"Well, you look absolutely perfect." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I loved my surprise. Thank you." She tilted her face forward and lightly placed a kiss on his nose.

Jake smiled and leaned in to return the kiss aiming for her lips instead surprising Brooke herself. She had expected the usual kiss on the forehead, but no here he was kissing her, really kissing her this time and Brooke sure as hell wasn't complaining. Once the shock wore off Brooke immediately pulled Jake closer and deepened the kiss. Jake wrapped his arms around her waist in response and held Brooke tightly against his chest.. He slightly nibbled on her bottom lip sending shivers down Brooke's spine. Brooke parted her lips slightly and not even a second later Jake followed her lead parting his lips as well allowing both their tongues to start a passionate dance together.

Neither of them didn't want to let go, but the lack of air forced them to break apart a few minutes later. Brooke shyly looked back up at Jake. She bit at her bottom lip giving him a slight smile that formed from the corner of her lips. She really couldn't believe what had just happened. Jake had finally kissed her and it was good, better than good it was great. Brooke never thought you could feel so many emotions at once just from a kiss. It was totally mind blowing. Her slight smile soon turned to a full out grin the more she thought about it.

Jake knew exactly how she was feeling. They didn't even need to say it. "Yeah, me too."

Brooke giggled as she nodded and buried her face deep into his chest.

Jake gently pushed her off and reached out his hand. "Come with me."

Brooke unsurely smiled and took his hand. "Where?"

"I have something I wanna show you."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they stood in front of Jake's house.

Jake fumbled through his pockets and pulled out his keys. Brooke silently watched as he inserted the key through the hole and turned the knob. He stopped short and turned back to face Brooke.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked noticing the worried look written all across his face.

"Things are gonna change now Brooke." He told her seriously. "I don't want them to, but it's time you got to know the real me."

Brooke slowly shook her head at him. She had no idea where he was going with this. "Nothing's gonna change. I wanna be with you. You know that."

"Just promise me one thing."

"O…kay."

"You won't judge me until you hear the whole story. Promise me you won't run away from this without hearing me out first."

Brooke didn't know what to make of his request. She knew this had to be something serious. The way he was looking at her filled the air with pure emotion. He looked scared, sad and lost and Brooke couldn't figure out why. "Jake…you're kind of scaring me here. What is it?"

"Promise me?" He pleaded.

Brooke slowly nodded. She could only speculate what she was getting herself into once she walked through those doors. A few moments later she finally spoke again. "I promise."

Satisfied with her answer he leaned over brushing her hair to the side with one hand and gently leading Brooke towards his lips with the other. Jake kissed her overpoweringly. He hoped this wouldn't be the last time he did this, but if it was then he was gonna make it a memorable one. A few minutes later Jake reluctantly pulled away. He chuckled as he observed Brooke who still seemed to be in a daze from the kiss. Just the reaction he had hoped for. "Well…welcome to my home." He turned the knob all the way and open the door.

Brooke took a deep breath before stepping inside. It felt like she was taking a huge plunge into arctic water. Jake had really freaked her out back there. She didn't know what to expect. She went in expecting the worse, but nothing was there. The house seemed normal enough. It was clean, neat, had tons of family pictures and Christmas decorations all around, a nice couch, dining room set and there was even an unlit menorah sitting there on the dining room table. Brooke frowned and turned to him. "You're Jewish? That's your big secret! You've got a Christmas tree in your living room!" She shook her head at him. "You're not a very good Jew."

Jake laughed. "My mom is Jewish and my dad is Christian, hence all the Christmas decorations as well."

"Oh, well whatever I don't care that you're a different religion. I can't even remember the last time I stepped front inside a church. " She joked.

Jake placed a hand on the small of Brooke's back and guided her down the hall. "This is what I wanted to show you." He opened the door to a room and nodded his head towards the direction of the room. Brooke took the hint and stepped inside first. The room was painted a light shade of pink. The dimly lit room contained a rocking chair, a toy chest that was filled with stuff animals and finally a small wooden dresser. Soft music filled the air, the soft, smooth, dreamy kind that made you go right to sleep. In fact this room reminded Brooke a lot of her own room was she was a growing up, instead that it was about ten times bigger than this little shoebox of a room. Brooke looked past her left to see where the music was coming from. It was coming from a baby mobile, which was perfectly perched over a white crib. The crib she of course had only noticed just now. Sometimes she wondered herself how she could be so clueless sometimes.

Brooke quietly made her away over to the crib not wanting to wake up what she already knew held a sleeping child inside. Brooke smiled as she peeked inside the crib and observed the cute little girl that was fast asleep. She had silky short brown hair and the rosiest cheeks Brooke had ever seen. She was absolutely beautiful.

Closing the door behind him Jake finally made his way over and joined Brooke by the crib. "Brooke, I'd like you to meet someone very special in my life."

"She's beautiful Jake." Brooke replied while she smiled back down at the baby.

Jake took in a deep breath. This was the hard part. "Brooke, this is Jenny."

"Hi Jenny." Brooke whispered making sure she wouldn't wake her up.

Jake scratched the back of his neck as his nerves started to get the best of him. "Funny thing actually…did I happen to mention that she's my daughter."

Brooke's head quickly snapped up. Her eyes widened. She was lost for words and the look on Jake's face informed her that he wasn't kidding about this. It hadn't even occurred to Brooke who this child belonged to. She had gotten so wrapped up in all the pinkness, music and cuteness making her forget. Brooke had just assumed that this was Jake's sister, cousin or something, but no this wasn't just anyone's baby. It was Jake's baby and right now at this moment Brooke didn't even know if she could keep her promise to him. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the mother was and now she was here alone with Jake and this other women's child in a small pink room with no way out. Brooke had never been so overwhelmed in her entire life. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. Jake had a baby. Jake had a whole other life before her and now she realized she could never be apart of that. Sure they could have now and the future, but was it enough? Brooke couldn't help but wonder if she would ever have all of Jake. The ties he has with Nikki with this child all seemed to point to no in Brooke's eyes.


	68. Confessions Of A Broken Heart

**A/N:** So yea I suck...haha sorry it took so long, but it happens:)...so yea theres some much needed Naley in this chapter and I stole quite a few lines from the episode on their first date because I thought it was justified to keep their first offical date in my story.

* * *

As Lucas walked out of the bar the inevitable chill that had consumed this night hit his body with full force, then again that's what he got for settling for a simple gray hoodie to wear this evening. He sort of hunched in pulling his arms in together, in an pathetic attempt to keep warm. He quickly walked down the back alley of the bar towards his bright red pickup truck.

"Well that was a pretty shitty thing to do." The raven haired beauty announced as she glided down the street. Her hair flowing freely into the night due to the wind. She sort of resembled something of a Greek goddess, except dressed in much less than the average chic and somewhat buzzed after downing a few shots right before running after Lucas. "Just leaving a pretty girl at the bar like that. I could have been mauled. Least you have done was finish your beer."

"I told you I had to go Nikki." Lucas turned around to face her and smiled while he shook his head at her. "Do you need a ride back or something?" He offered.

"You going to save the day? Run after Brooke?" She walked past Lucas and hopped on the hood of his truck making herself comfortable. "Or is it the girlfriend? Which you failed to mention to have one by the way." Nikki seductively winked at him. "But hey it's cool I can keep a secret."

"Girlfriend?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the statement. There was only one person who would go that far to get Nikki away from Lucas and that was Brooke Davis. He was certain for sure.

Nikki rolled her eyes. His laugh at confirmed it all and she couldn't believe how gullible she had been to fall for that. Nikki scowled. She was losing her touch and she found it somewhat amusing that it was to some brat pack cheerleader. Funny thing was though as much as they hated each other, Brooke Davis reminded Nikki a lot of herself once upon a time when she had been a good person herself. Somewhere after she fell in love and before she got pregnant, had the baby, took off and left behind the only boy she had ever loved. Even though it had only been a year ago at the time, she had been a lost, scared and confused 19 year old. She was supposed to finish college, she was supposed to wait til Jake graduated so they could move in together and have they life that they had been planning for over a year. It had been a great time for her, but now she had totally screwed up and in an instant everything she had dreamed off had been swallowed whole due to her careless choices and mistakes.

And at this point in her life, where exactly was she now? Well she'd tell you. She was angry, bitter, lonely and desperately looking for love. She thought she had done the right thing by leaving this place behind, but she really had missed Tree Hill. So she came back and call her naïve but Nikki actually thought Jake would still be here happily waiting for her return, with little Jenny in his arms. Jenny. There wasn't a day she didn't think about her baby girl. As much as she regretted hurting Jake, hurting Jenny was the one thing Nikki regretted the most. And so the little fantasy went like this, Jake would still be here waiting for her and then in came baby Jenny with her arms reaching way up high, happy to see her mother was finally home. That of course wasn't the case, sure Jake was still here and still with Jenny but he hadn't been waiting. There wasn't even a hint of happiness across his face the night she had come back to town and showed up at his doorstep drenched from the pouring rain. He wouldn't even look at her the same way. He didn't even ask her to come inside. Didn't even offer her a towel to dry herself. The sweet boy she once new was gone and Nikki knew she was to blame for it and of course the top it all off was Brooke Davis. Jake had moved on. With her. That was the icing on the cake Nikki couldn't bare. Sure, she sure hadn't been faithful since she took off, but all the countless times she had hooked up with a guy meant nothing. It was sex nothing less, nothing more. As much as she tried she could never get over Jake and she was convinced she never would and so she was here to win Jake back, but most importantly to have Jenny in her life and if Jake couldn't handle it then tough shit. She was getting her little girl back with or without him.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I did, but we're just friends now."

"Right." Nikki replied rolling her eyes once again. "That type of friendship doesn't exist. When you date or love someone or whatever, deep down inside you both know you were never really friends to begin with. If the feelings have always been there, they never really go away. Sure you move on and shit, but then at some point in your life you always seem to go back to that time and think about what you had and what could have been. Doesn't matter if it's weeks after you've broken up, months, hell it can even be years, but eventually you go back there. Regret is a funny thing. It's one of the very few things we never ever forget. It's like our very own personal history lesson in life. We always go back to that point in our lives to make sure history never repeats itself. In my opinion it's probably the biggest gift and curse in itself that we own because even though it hurts, it's painful and stuff…"

"…from suffering comes wisdom." Lucas finished off. Her words were real and true. He had never heard Nikki speak so beautifully and he knew she meant every word. She was being genuine for once and it was kind of refreshing for Lucas.

Nikki chuckled and nodded as she sniffed a bit. Her moment of weakness had become an emotional one. She wiped her eyes making sure that any tears that had escaped her eyes weren't visible anymore. "I need your help Lucas." She hopped off the hood of the car and moved closer to him. "You've been a great friend these past couple of weeks and sure at first all I really wanted to do was jump your bones and make Jake a bit jealous, but you've turned out to be the best mistake I've made in a long time. So I'm asking you." She looked up at him with wide eyes full of sincerity. "Please help me."

Lucas sadly sighed. It was hard to not jump into his usual role of playing superman that Peyton had always teased him about, but this time he just couldn't do it. No matter how much he liked Nikki. Lucas knew what she was asking him even though she hadn't even explained it yet. He could see it in her eyes and that's how he knew. It was the exact same look he had given Brooke when he had asked her for help with Peyton when they had first broken up. Nikki wanted him to help her win Jake back and as much as he sympathized with Nikki, he just couldn't do it. Helping Nikki would create much more damage then good. Jake, Brooke and Peyton just meant way too much more to him. Jake would never trust him again. Brooke would never forgive him for taking sides with Nikki and taking Jake away from her and mostly importantly Peyton would of course fall in line with her best friend and Lucas could kiss his chances goodbye with her forever. Three people he truly cared about and loved. Three lives he just wasn't willing to ruin for the sake of one. One he barely knew. "I'm sorry Nikki…but I can't help you. I can't do that to Brooke. You're business with Jake should stay that way. I'm not getting involved."

Nikki's face dropped instantly. Her and Lucas had grown close these past few weeks, she was sure she had worked her magic enough to bring out some pity in him. She had been so sure Lucas would be willing to help her. He was one of the good guys. He had too. It was in his nature. It was just the way Jake used to be with her. "I don't think you understand Lucas…"

"No I do." He cut her off.

She let out a slight chuckle. "I REALLY NEED your help. I want them back. I need them back." She had let it slip before she could stop herself.

Lucas hesitated before speaking. It wasn't his place, but what the hell. "Your family." Nikki looked up at him and cautiously nodded, not really sure what he meant by that. The confused look on her face pushed Lucas further to explain his words. "Jake and the baby. I mean, well if there actually was one anymore."

Although it didn't come off across as harsh, Nikki still flinched at the words. It still hurt to think about it. "So Jake finally came clean I see."

Lucas shook his head. "Word of mouth that's all. I'm surprised the whole town doesn't know actually."

"I'm sure far better gossip came along." She took in a deep breath. "Well you heard right. I was pregnant and now I'm back to reclaim my family again. I want Jake and Jenny back in my life."

"Jenny?" Lucas asked dumbfounded. "Who's that?"

"My kid dumbass. What the hell have we just been talking about?"

Lucas choked on his own spit as his swallowed hard and coughed. Had he just heard her right? There was a baby? "Wait, I'm not following here…" What had happened to the so called abortion? "…you did have the baby?"

Nikki scoffed. "What! Of course I did!" She gave him a pissed of look. "God I maybe a bitch, but I'm not that heartless. I wanted that baby, I did and then she came and I freaked and everything else just came crashing down. I'm not proud of it, but it's done so what can I say. I'm a horrible person. I know that, okay."

"I'm sorry…" He gave Nikki an apologetic look. "Guess word of mouth isn't as accurate as I thought. I am sorry." Nikki reluctantly nodded and relaxed her facial expression as she calmed down. "Did you give her up for adoption or something?"

Nikki shook her head at him in bewilderment. From the looks of it, it sounded like Jake hadn't let Jenny see the light of day. How could you miss a teenage boy walking around with a baby? "Lucas…I left the baby with Jake. She's with him. She's been with him this whole time."

Lucas remained silent. He sure hadn't expected that one. So Jake was a teenage father.

"He won't let me see her." Nikki continued on. "And that's why I need your help. You can talk to Jake, convince him to give me a chance, take me back. I need this."

"And what about Brooke?"

Nikki shrugged. She could care less about the ditzy cheerleader. "What about her? This is my world not hers. Jake belongs to me and besides do you honestly picture her stepping up and playing housewife when she find out about my kid?"

Lucas was stumped. Nikki sure had a point there.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Nikki said. "So you'll help me then?"

Regardless of her rationality it still wasn't enough. "I'm sorry, but I meant what I said before. I can't help you."

"God your unbelievable. You are such a fucking hypocrite." Nikki sneered at Lucas. She was pissed. He had been her last chance and now it was gone.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Grow some fucking balls Lucas Scott. You say the reason you wouldn't help me is because you don't want to betray your friends?" Lucas nodded. "Newsflash buddy you already have! The second you decided to be my friend. Hate to tell you but it's true. You've spent the last month hanging out with one of your best friend's ex girlfriends. Even after you've been begged millions of times I'm sure by that slut to say away from me."

"Don't talk about Brooke like that." Lucas spat back. He was trying to control his temper, but it was getting harder and harder. You just didn't talk smack about Brooke Davis and get away with it. "She's a wonderful person and I don't appreciate you judging her like that."

"No, but it's okay for her to judge me right?" Nikki mockingly replied. "Hypocrite." She simply stated to him again.

Lucas growled.

"You know what I think?" She looped around Lucas with confidence as she tapped a finger at the top of her lips. "I think you're in love with her and you're just to stupid to figure it out. That so called little friendship you've got going on with her, total bull."

Lucas scoffed hard. "That's ridiculous."

"Really? Cuz if I look back…let me see we've been hanging out for what, a little over a month right?"

"What's your point?" Lucas snapped.

"Well…if I recall correctly you've never even mentioned that other thing you had been dating before. I remember once, you told me you had just broken up with someone and you were madly in love with her and that was it. You never mentioned a name or anything."

"I was hurt at the time." Lucas defended. "But me and PEYTON are friends now and I'm gonna win her back."

"Then how come you've never mentioned her? All the times we've hung out, not once. Yet you've talked my ear off about this Brooke Davis for weeks! Brooke is so great, Brooke is so cool, Brooke took me to this awesome Duke party the other day, blah, blah, blah…" Nikki mocked him as she spoke those words. "…do me a favor and go screw her brains out already and get the slut out of your system cuz that's exactly what girls like that are for. A good lay. "

"Wow." Lucas shook his head at her in disappointment. "Brooke was right about you."

Nikki smirked. "I bet she was, still doesn't change the fact that you probably have feelings for her, which if I'm correct can't be a good thing? Isn't this Peyton girl like her best friend?" Nikki loved playing these games. "Guess Lucas Scott isn't as innocent as everyone thinks he is."

"Stay the hell away from me." Lucas sneered as he stepped into his truck and slammed the door shut in anger. "This thing, whatever it was…is over now."

"Oh baby, I know you don't really mean that." She leaned against the door and stuck her head in through the window. "I can still show you a good time." She cooed as she traced two fingers up and down Lucas' chest.

Lucas looked at her with pure and utter disgust. "You're sick you know that right?"

Nikki shrugged. "I've been called worst, but one thing I've never been is a liar. I tell it like it is and I've always called the right shots. I know I'm right about this one. You and Brooke…it's so gonna happen. I can feel it and hey more power to ya, that'll leave Jake all to myself. So in a sort of fucked up twisted way you're gonna be helping me whether you like it or not." Nikki laughed at her revelation. "Thanks dude." Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Nikki backed away from the truck and happily waved to Lucas before turning back around towards the alley.

Lucas wiped his mouth in disgust as he watched her walk away from his rearview mirror until she turned the corner and disappeared from his sight. Lucas had no doubt in his mind that she had gone back to the bar for some more drinks. Lucas checked the time on his dashboard. It was still early, if he hurried he could still catch her before she was MIA for the night. He needed to see her now. The talk with Nikki hadn't settled right with him and now he needed to see her. He needed to make his feelings crystal clear. He owed her that much. Lucas knew that eventually she would have to make a choice and he couldn't let her make it without her knowing how he truly felt. He didn't care how much it might freak her out or scary her. She'd probably deny the whole thing and send him packing, but Lucas didn't care about any of it. Nikki was right about one thing. Lucas was in love. He'd known it all along and enough time had passed. He was done waiting.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town Brooke sat outside on the front two steps of the Jagielski household in silence. She aimlessly stared out towards the street in front of her. The past ten minutes had changed everything. It had put a lot of things into perspective and Brooke had no idea what she was going to do. She liked Jake and it was more than just your average walk in the park crush. This was real. Brooke had never felt this way before. For once in her life she could actually see herself playing the role of the loveable girlfriend and being in love. She saw those things with Jake and it was all exciting, thrilling and frightening all at the same time. That, mixed in with the current arrival of Jake's ex girlfriend and now baby Jenny was pushing Brooke's relationship with Jake into full gear. She saw all this as the final test. Did she want to be with Jake? Of course she did. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. But the real problem was, would it be worth it? She had been sitting alone on the porch now for quite some time and so far she hadn't come up with any straight forward answer that would soothe her.

Her thoughts were interrupted once she heard the front door creak open. Jake stepped outside closing the door behind him and sat next to her. "You haven't said a word since Brooke. Normally I can't ever get you to shut up." He joked hoping to get a reaction out of her. It never came. Jake released a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Please say something Brooke."

Brooke turned to him. "How could you have not told me all this before? Didn't you think I'd deserved to know?" She quietly asked.

Jake nodded. He understood where she was coming from, but it still didn't mean that he actually agreed with it. "This wasn't about you Brooke. I did it to protect Jenny. I never meant to hurt you. I never in a million years expect this thing with us to get so far. I mean look at you! You're Broke Davis for gods sake! You can have any guy in the world you want wrapped around your little finger and you picked me out of all people. I just don't get it."

Brooke looked at him in amazement. "How could I not? You're wonderful. You're everything I don't deserve. The real question is how could someone like you ever pick me?" She looked down at her feet in despair. "I ask myself that all the time." She spoke quietly.

Jake smiled. "Thank you." He had needed to hear that. Not because it gave him a big head or anything. It was more comfort than anything. He wasn't the only one who didn't know what the hell he was doing here. Brooke had hopes, fears and doubts about them just like he did. He wasn't on the front lines alone on this one and in some strange way that made things just a little bit easier. "So…" He uncomfortably shift his arms and placed his hands on his lap.

"I should go."

Jake's face dropped in disappointment. He was hoping they could talk about this further. "Please don't go."

"I really should go Jake." Brooke stood up from the steps. Jake quickly bolted up after her.

"Brooke, listen I know…"

Brooke pressed a finger to his lips silencing him. "Don't say anything else, okay?"

"But Brooke--"

Brooke shook her head. "Just don't. Right now I'm shocked and confused and a little weirded out okay?"

Jake slowly nodded. He understood. "Listen, if you just want to forget all of this and go back to being friends…then I understand." His tone contained a hint of sadness.

"Shut up Jake." Brooke quickly retorted surprising him the process. "The shock syndrome you laid on me ten minutes ago isn't enough to get rid of me just yet."

Jake looked down at her smiling at he caught her grinning face looking right back at him. "I can't?" He teased.

"You're not even close." She teased back and hit him lightly on the chest. "I just need like a day or two, okay?" She spoke to him more seriously. "But it doesn't change how I feel about you or anything and as for Jenny well she's… beautiful."

Jake smiled again and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "So we'll talk about this?"

"Yeah, all of it. In a little while, I promise."

"Let me drive you back home then." He offered.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Actually I think I'm just gonna walk home. I need to clear my head."

"It's a long walk though." He replied concerned.

"I'll be okay." She stood on her tiptoes and gave Jake a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll call you soon okay?" She told him as she started to walk down the steps away from the house.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

"Bout time gorgeous." Nathan smiled looking up as he heard the chime from the door of Karen's Café ring.

"Sorry, it took me forever to close down the register today." Haley replied as she pulled out the keys to the café and locked the front door. She stepped over to Nathan and gave him a quick kiss. He had be waiting outside for her while she had finished up her shift and closed down the café for the night. "So what's the plan for tonight?" She grinned as Nathan wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked down the street side by side.

Nathan looked down at her giving her a devilish smirk. "I've actually got a game for us to play."

Haley puckered up her lips and scowled. "Sorry to disappoint you dude, but I'm really not into any kinky games."

Nathan chuckled. "Nothing like that…I try to save those games for at least the third date." He winked at her and pulled her body closer to his as they continued their walk. "It's just a way for us to get to know each other a little better. It was Brooke's idea, so it's guaranteed fun besides I thought we could use a more mellow first date instead of having all this pressure."

"I couldn't agree more." Haley took in a deep breath as she smiled. All these emotions were going through her system right now and it was perfect. She liked the fact that Nathan's touch made her tingle in all the right places. She loved the fact that his smile could make her melt in an instant and most of all she loved the fact that right now she was on a date with Nathan Scott. Haley James was dating Nathan Scott. Who would have thunk it? A few months ago she was Haley James nerdy tutor girl and now she was Haley James tutor girl slash girlfriend to McHottie All-star Nathan Scott. The way her life was going right now could literally knock Haley right off her feet, but hey she wasn't complaining. She didn't care if she fell down a billion times just as long as Nathan was there to help her back up. "So how do we play?"

Nathan pulled out a simple white card from his back pocket and waved it in front of Haley's face. "Each card leads to the next."

Haley reached up to grab the card, but Nathan playfully pulled it back and forth in front of her. Dangling it over her head like it was a piece of meat. Haley rolled her eyes. "What does the first one say?" She playfully elbowed him on the side.

Nathan flipped the card open and read it out loud. "Go to 1423 River Street and find your next envelope. On the way, tell three things you like about each other." He looked at her and nodded. "Seems simple enough."

"Ummm…I dunno…THREE WHOLE things??" Haley exclaimed. "That's gonna be a tough one. I can barely come up with one." She joked.

"Get over here."

Haley shrieked as Nathan pulled her into a hug and roughly nudged at her hair. "Nathan stop!" She laughed out loud while she tried to fend him off her. Haley's attempts only made Nathan grab on harder. The petite brunette was no match for him. "Okay, okay…I give!" Nathan eventually let go. "Ass!" She slapped him hard on the chest and brushed her tears of laughter away from her face with her other free hand.

"I'm ready to go at it whenever you are James!" Nathan stretched out his arms and waved his hands in his direction daring her to come towards him again.

Haley stuck out her tongue at him and pouted. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes, very much so." Nathan grinned and yanked Haley towards him by the arm. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his face closer to hers. Their noses were now slightly brushed up against each other. "You're beautiful you know that right?" He huskily whispered.

Haley slightly blushed in embarrassment, but she forced herself to stay in place. She didn't want to break eye contact with him. "I know that now, thanks to you."

Nathan covered her lips with his own instinctively. It was finally happening. Him and Haley and it was ten times better than he had dreamt about. She was perfect. She was his beauty. "You're the most patient person I know." He told her once they broke away from the kiss. "That's number one on what I like about you. You never go postal on me during our tutoring sessions and you don't treat me like a moron. It's nice not to be looked down on or pressured about something for once. You always know the right things to say to encourage me. No one's ever done that before."

"Crap." Haley muttered as she frowned slightly.

Nathan looked at her confused. He was a little shocked as well. Did she not believe him? "What's wrong?"

"That was a really good one, now I have to come up with an even better one! Way to outshine the tutor!"

Nathan laughed. It wasn't everyday he just poured his heart out in the open and all Haley could think about was beating him with an even better line. That was his girl. "Your go tutor girl."

Haley chuckled as she slid back to his side and wrapped an arm over his back. "I like the way you let me in, past all the bluster you give everybody else. It let's me know that I am special to you and even though it's somewhat selfish, it's a feeling I really do cherish." Haley's eyes dropped to the floor. She was still not used to feeling 100 percent bold around Nathan.

Nathan chuckled at her awkwardness and planted a kiss on the tip of her head. "You are special to me."

"So what's number two?"

"Your stubbornness."

Haley laughed. "And that's supposed to be a good quality?"

Nathan smirked. "I think it's cute because deep down inside all that estrogen I know I can still get you to do anything I want." He replied cocky. "Plus when you get mad it's kind of hott." He answered bluntly.

Haley rolled her eyes at his typical jock response. "Ass."

"Ah…but it's true though." He tucked some hair behind Haley's ear. "You're turn."

"I like your smile when you solve a problem."

Nathan frowned. "That's it?" he asked jokingly.

"Hey you're taking all the good ones!" Haley defended. "And you've got a great smile."

Nathan brightly smiled showing her his pearly whites. "You should watch me brush and floss, I'll bet it'll send you over the edge."

"Go." Haley replied deadpanned as she smacked him over the chest.

"Your loyalty. To Lucas. I know I'm not always wild about how it plays out, but it's cool."

Haley simply nodded happy with his final choice of words. "Okay me, last thing is…:"

"My good looks." Nathan arrogantly stated.

Haley rolled her eyes and shrugged. "You're not horrible to look at."

"Good enough for me." Nathan replied as he looked up and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Look, we're here." He pointed out. "1423 River Street, nice work Brooke."

Haley looked to her side and blushed. "Oh god." Brooke had sent them to a lingerie store. "Now what did I say before about kinky games." She teased.

"C'mon." Nathan dragged her by the hand and pulled her inside the store.

"Now what?" Haley blushed as she looked around the scandalous items the store had on display.

Nathan shrugged. "Guess we dig." He grinned as he began digging through a bin full of panties on sale. "This would go a lot faster if you helped me you know."

Haley rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "And what makes you think there's any card in there anyw--"

"Found it!" Nathan rejoiced as he pulled out a thong that had a card attached to it. "And this is for you my fair lady..." He ripped out the card away from the thong and flung the thong smack into Haley's face. Nathan read the card out loud. "Congratulations. Now, buy each other a gift and exchange them on the way to… there's another address here."

Haley peeled the thong away from her face. "I'm so getting you back for that."

"You can start by modeling that thong for me."

Haley laughed. "This is so wrong." She shook her head. She couldn't believe she was in here right now. "I'll meet you out front in ten minutes."

"Happy shopping!" Nathan called out to her and smirked as he continued to rummage through the underwear bin.

* * *

Taking the bag from Haley, Nathan reached in and pulled out his gift. "Socks?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the pair of socks that were decorated with bright red lips. "I think you were so missing the point of this game Hales."

"I was playing it safe." She teased sticking out her tongue. "Let's see if you can beat that hot shot!" Haley reached inside the bag Nathan had given her and pulled out a creamy negligee. She looked up and him and blushed. "Wow this is really nice." She was a little stunned. "Thank you, but I'm not modeling it for you!"

Nathan frowned. "Tease."

"C'mon let's go to the next place." After linking arms with Nathan, Haley dragged him off.

* * *

"Thank you." Haley told the waiter after he handed her and Nathan the menus and the next card Brooke had conveniently left behind for them. This time Haley snatched the card before Nathan could and read it out loud to him. "Order your favorite dish for the other person and reveal a secret that nobody else knows about you."

Nathan silently nodded as he scanned through the menu for his meal choice. "So what's your secret? And it better be something good." He teasingly warned.

Haley bit her bottom lip. She debated whether or not it was worth it. "I cheated on a Geometry test last year." She quietly informed Nathan.

Nathan's eyes widened, looking like two giant saucers. He dropped his menu to the table and looked at Haley. "YOU cheat?" He asked not really believing her.

Haley nodded.

Nathan smirked. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Well….my dad was out of town and um, my mom was sick and I had to take care of her so I didn't really have time to study. I didn't get caught or anything, but I felt so bad about it that I started tutoring as like some sort of penance or something." She smiled. "But then it turned out I really liked it and I've been tutoring ever since. It's funny how things work out sometimes."

"Cool."

"So what about you?"

Nathan hesitated a bit. He really didn't wanna share his story, but Haley did just go out of her way to reveal her secret. "Okay, promise you won't tell anyone?"

Haley raised her left hand. "Scouts honor."

Nathan nodded. "I tried to get to know him once, ya know. It was a long, long ass time ago, but I did want to know him…I wanted to know who my supposedly brother was."

Haley slightly smiled at this. "Lucas?"

Nathan nodded.

"Really? When? How? What happened?"

"It was back when we were younger and the rumors of us being brothers actually made sense for once….I dunno…me and Lucas were always at the same summer little league teams every year for baseball, basketball, football…you name it. Anyways I would always catch him looking at me or behind the stands where my dad would sit with my mom. He was curious and I guess I was too."

"So you guys talked?" Haley frowned. "Lucas never told me about that."

Nathan shook his head. "Not exactly. One day I was playing ball in front of my house and I turned around and there he was across the street with that Mouth kid just staring at me and then he bolted the second he realized I saw him and then I dunno…I would ask Dan about it and stuff and he'd just brush it off, so one night I went over to his house. I stood in front of the front door for like ten minutes before making a run for it. I couldn't do it. It was weird and strange and new for me and I guess I just couldn't handle it and that was that. I never went back and the following week Lucas stopped showing up to practice. We were like twelve at the time I think. I never told anyone about that, not even my dad. He would have flipped for sure."

"Wow." Haley's features softened. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I guess me cheating on a math test doesn't seem so badass anymore huh?" She teased. "It's not too late you know." She reached across the table and placed a hand over Nathan's. "You can still get to know your brother. Deep down inside I know Lucas wants to too. He's just as stubborn as you are though."

"So you ready to order?" Nathan asked changing the subject. He noticed the waiter making his way over to them. _Saved by the waiter_, Nathan thought to himself.

Haley released a sad sigh. Just when she thought she was getting close. "Yup."

The two whispered their orders to the waiter in keeping with the secrecy of the game and after ordering continued to engage in some more conversation.

After having Nathan try to explain to her the concept of basketball for about 15 minutes, Haley interrupted him. "So I have something to ask you." She had been meaning to ask him the question that had been on her mind for a few weeks now.

"Yes, I do have the bod of a Greek god and yes it does come naturally along with my boyish good looks." Nathan joked and laughed.

Haley waved her hand nonchalantly at Nathan, dismissing him. "Why did you keep trying?"

"What do you mean?"

"Going after me? I mean what made you so sure that things would work out between us in the end? How could you have possibly known?"

Nathan shrugged. "There was one pretty clear sign actually. It was right in front of my face the whole time. I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"Gee I dunno was it my rejecting you not once, but twice or was it the fact that I was dating someone else?" Haley sarcastically mumbled. "Seriously, Nate what motivated you not to give up?"

Nathan grinned at her. She really was obvious to it all. "I'm telling you the sign was right in front of your nose the whole time." He reached out for her left arm and lifted it up in front of her face. "This is what let me know Haley." He pointed to the thin, fragile, cheap bracelet hanging from her wrist. The same bracelet he had given her a few months ago from a cracker jack box, only now it was notably run down and losing it's original color. "You never took that thing off. It's been there since the day I put it on you and that's how I knew."

Haley looked at her wrist. She had forgotten she had still been wearing the damn thing. At the time when she had first received it she couldn't stand being around Nathan most of the time. That day she had meant to just chuck it off once Nathan had left for the day, but she didn't and as the days went by she couldn't seem to get herself to take it off. The closer she had grown to Nathan, the more attached she had gotten to the bracelet. It was strange, but she never really thought about all that til now. The bracelet had some how become a security blanket for her on her relationship with Nathan. If she kept it on then somehow she'd know they were gonna be okay. "I can't believe I didn't see the sign." She ran her fingers lightly around the bracelet and looked back up at Nathan sweetly.

"But I did and it's okay now."

"Yeah it is." She grinned and leaned in for a kiss, which Nathan eagerly accepted.

"Am I doing okay?"

"Huh?"

"It's just I've never done the whole dating thing. I mean, with Peyton, it was all just parties and games and drama. I never really did anything like this. This is different, but good different. I just wanna make sure I'm giving you a good first date."

"I'm glad we did this. It's perfect and you're doing just fine. The verdict is in and tutor girl gives you an A+"

Nathan chuckled. "Thanks." The waiter arrived with their meals and places it front of the two. Nathan laughs as he looks down at his plate. "Mac & Cheese?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Haley huffed. "Dude, macaroni and cheese is food of the gods!"

"Yeah, if the gods are five year olds."

* * *

Lucas practically jumped out of his car the moment he reached his destination. There she was stand out in front her car. Slamming the door behind him he jogged over to her. "Hey." He called out to her out of breath. He was nervous.

"Hey…" She looked at Lucas strangely. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. We kind of didn't really get to talk much earlier."

"Ah, yes well booze and skanky chicks can do that to you." She teased. "I was just about to head out, but I guess I could spare a few minutes. What's up?"

Lucas could feel his palms getting all sweaty. He couldn't understand why he was so freaking nervous. It was just her after all. No big deal, he'd just confess his undying love for her and be on his merry way, unless she end up telling him to stay. The thought made his heart skip a beat. Chances were she might just tell him to leave. He didn't want to risk it all, but at the same time he could not, not risk it; if that made any sense at all. He was done being friends with this girl. It wasn't going to work. Case, point, blank. He needed her and hopefully she would too. "I have to confess something to you."

* * *

So yea don't bite my head off just yet...haha. You'll find out who's the girl is in the next chappy:) Peyton or Brooke...??? hmmm guess we'll see. 


	69. Cupid's Chokehold

**A/N: **Yea this is certainly a miracle that I'm writing back to back but then again it's also because I dont feel like doing any of my homework...I'm so gonna pay for that later.

Enjoy!

* * *

Peyton looked around at the lavishly decorated background incredulously. She didn't know why she was here…yet again. Every year it was the same shit and being at the Scott household mansion bored her. She's spent the past year and half practically living here when her and Nathan were going out, but now she really couldn't stand the damn sight of the place. "Remind me again why I'm here?" She hissed at her best friend, who was standing right by her side.

Brooke chuckled. She was thinking the exact same thing. "Annual basketball appreciation party…" Brooke lazily commented as she looked around at the mass circle of adults that swarmed Dan Scott's lawn like a bunch of radioactive cockroaches in submission to their master. Every year Dan threw this stupid party and every year the basketball team, the cheerleaders and their parents, much which included the alumni players of Tree Hill showed up to kiss his ass. After doing this for three years the allure had worn and now it was just another stupid mandatory party Brooke and Peyton had to be dragged to, but if there was anyone dreading tonight the most, it was Haley. Tonight Nathan was going to introduce Haley to Dan for the first time. Hopefully she'd be on her toes. There was honestly no telling what Dan Scott would throw at the poor girl. Brooke honestly felt bad for her new found friend. Tonight was not going to be easy. "…I don't wanna be here anymore than you do P. Sawyer, but it comes with the cheerleader gig, so suck it up, stick out your chest and let's go snag some free drinks from the hottie bartender over there."

"Remind me to quit cheerleading." Peyton waved her off. She had lost Brooke somewhere in between sticking out her chest. Peyton's concentration had wandered off once she saw him walk outside from the house with Jake by his side. "You go on ahead."

Brooke's face soured once she noticed the two boys. "YEAH, I'm really gonna need a drink after my night last night." She quickly scurried off leaving Peyton behind before both Lucas and Jake made their way over to Peyton.

Peyton whipped her head back in confusion, watching her best friend flee the scene. "What's with her?" Peyton frowned and turned her attention back to the boys right on time as they approached her.

"Where did Brooke go?" Lucas asked as he dug his hands into the pockets of his nice tailored black pants.

"Making friends with the bartender I suppose." Peyton replied.

"Do you think she wants me to go after her?" Jake blurted out to the two.

"Beats me." Lucas replied. He had enough of his own problems to deal with.

"I mean she said she need some space and I'm giving her some space."

"True, but then again it's barely been 24 hours since then." Peyton pointed out to him. "Remind me why she needs some space? Brooke managed to leave out that little piece of information."

Lucas silently nodded at Jake as well in interest. It was best he'd play along and pretend that he didn't know anything, but truth be told it was pretty obvious what had occurred. Jake must have told Brooke about the baby and Brooke being Brooke of course freaked out. Didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Jake shrugged. "Just Bake stuff." He replied right before walking off in the other direction away from Brooke.

"Bake?" Lucas chuckled.

Peyton grinned and chuckled as well. "Brooke made it up. She'd thought it would be cute to combine names. FYI, Haley and Nathan are now officially Naley by the way."

Lucas chuckled again. That was Brooke for you. She never did cease to surprise him. She was crazy, loud, blunt, caring and loving. She was Brooke Davis and Lucas wouldn't have it any other way. "Thanks for the update."

"Just doing my part."

"Soo…." Lucas shifted uncomfortably and he looked down at his shoes. There was no point in beating around the bush. "So would that make us….Leyton?" He sheepishly questioned. His eyed remained glued to his shoes however.

Peyton softly sighed and slouched a bit against a tree. "How did I know you were gonna ask me that…" Reaching out her arm towards him, she lifted up his face by the chin gently. "Look at me, okay? It's just me Luke."

Lucas obeyed and awkwardly gave her tiny smile. Peyton returned it. He hated feeling like this sometimes. So weak. Normally he wouldn't have cared. When him and Peyton were together he liked the fact that just the sight of her head bobbing down the halls of school made him weak in the knees. That was okay because he had reason to be. He had been dating the most beautiful girl in all of Tree Hill. Things were different now though. The not so wonder couple had broken up and now the very feeling that he had welcomed with open arms before was causing him to appear needy, weak and clingy. Three things he knew Peyton's personality couldn't stand. She was a very independent girl that closed herself off to the world. Peyton wouldn't allow herself to be anyone's crutches because deep down inside they both knew she was still trying to stand up on her own two feet. Her feelings of self doubt, loneliness, and disappointment were her very own crutches in disguise. Peyton Sawyer wasn't perfect. Lucas knew that from the moment he had first met her, but that hadn't stopped him from falling for her a few months ago. There was the good and the bad. Something that came hand in hand with every person on this planet. And even though sometimes the bad was really bad, and even though sometimes Lucas felt like he couldn't handle the bad Peyton had thrown at him during the course of their short-lived relationship. In the end Lucas Scott discovered that the good even though there was sometimes very little of it, over came the bad hands down. The good side Peyton had shown him had been amazing and that's why around midnight last night he had shown up at her door. Lucas had always been hopeful that one day Peyton would take him back and that required time, he knew that, but the talk with Nikki had changed his mind set. Lucas realized he could no longer just sit back and pray for Peyton's return. Bottom line was that it wasn't going to happen. Peyton just like him had too much pride in her for that shit. No, what Lucas needed to do was fight for Peyton and stop using Brooke Davis as his crutch. Nikki had hit the nail right on one point. Lucas had become to comfortable with Brooke lately. He had filled the absence of Peyton with Brooke and Nikki and somewhere along the line Nikki was right, he had developed feelings for Brooke. His feelings for Brooke weren't love however. Lucas was sure about that. Peyton would always have his heart there wasn't a doubt in his mind about that one. His feelings for Brooke were more of admiration if that made any sense. In less than a month Brooke Davis had managed to turn an angry sour puss Lucas back into his old friendly, outgoing, broody ways. She sure had the gift and it wasn't as if Brooke wasn't attractive. That wasn't the case at all because Lucas did find Brooke to be very attractive, but where would have that gotten him in all honestly? Sure the two could have had few drunken hook ups here and there and no one would ever have to know, but would a relationship like that be able to grow any further than that? Him and Brooke did have a connection. Lucas couldn't deny it. It was there every time the pair hung out alone. Even Brooke wouldn't be able to deny it, but it wasn't enough for Lucas. The only thing that was enough was Peyton. She was his everything. Last night Nikki had called out his bluff about Brooke and ironically that was exactly what Lucas needed to hear. He needed to hear the fact that he never talked about Peyton to anyone anymore. He needed that rubbed in his face. A few months ago Peyton was all he talked about and now he seemed to mention her less and less. In fact the only time he ever talked about Peyton these days was whenever Brooke brought her up to the topic of conversation. Lucas's actions made him realize that Peyton was slipping away day by day. The less he thought about her the further and further away she seemed. Somewhere between basketball and drunken Duke parties with Brooke, he had managed to leave behind the one person that he cared for the most besides his mother. And so last night after a much heated conversation with Nikki, Lucas realized that once upon a time he was in love with Peyton Sawyer and it was finally about time he reclaimed it back.

Peyton sheepishly rubbed her hands together. She knew exactly what he was thinking because she was thinking the exact same thing. Last night Peyton Sawyer was all ready to head downtown to get in line for the Ryan Adams concert tickets that were going on sale tomorrow morning. She had her blanket, chair and hot coco packed and ready to fight the cold dark night that awaited her. What she hadn't expected was the appearance of a familiar rusty old red truck screeching into her driveway. She hadn't expected her ex boyfriend to come running out towards her, confessing his undying love for her like he had done so many times before in the past and in case your wondering, Peyton never did make it to that damn ticket line that night. Which kind of sucked cuz she really did want to go to that concert.

* * *

"_I have to confess something to you." He paused and looked back at her. Her green eyes sparkled brightly even through the pitch black night. Something he had never really noticed before until now. _

_Peyton slowly nodded letting him know it was okay for him to proceed. She remained calm and postured as she looked straight back at him even though deep inside she was screaming for an escape. Peyton just had a feeling no good would come from his supposed "confession". It was only earlier today that he had stopped by to ask for her friendship and now less than 10 hours later he was back here again with a confession of sorts? It was definitely not a good sign. "Go on Luke." She pushed on. They might as well get it over with._

"_I love you."_

_Peyton slightly frowned as her nose wriggled up and she raised an eyebrow at him. Not the confession she had been expecting. In fact could it really be considered a confession when he had uttered the phrase to her several times before? _

"_I love you." He repeated. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Lucas stepped up closer to her. "I don't care how many times I have to say it until it gets through that thick skull of yours." He grinned. "I love you." He whispered softy. "And I miss us and this whole friends bull crap isn't going to work out for me. We were never really friends to begin with…and I need you and I want you and I just wanna us to US again. I can't wait for you any longer Peyton. I feel like you're slipping away from me." He paused again to take a look at her reaction. She was currently forcing a serious face for him, but every couple of seconds he could feel her trembling. Her bright green eyes had become glossy due to the ring of tears that were mere seconds away from escaping her eye ducts. "I know you feel like we need to find ourselves before we can make it back to each other, but I was thinking…why can't we just help find ourselves together?"_

"_Lucas…" She finally built the courage to speak, but Lucas was quick to interrupt._

"_I need you." He softly repeated._

_And before Peyton could logically think she found herself jumping on top of Lucas and kissing him. He instantly caught her, wrapped his arms around her waist, pushed her up against the side of her car and kissed her back. Peyton couldn't force herself to turn him down. He needed her and truth be told, even though she hated to admit it, she needed him too. She was feeling quite vulnerable and exposed at the moment. About half and hour ago her dad had called to confirm that he in fact would be missing her birthday next week. Although she shouldn't have expected anything less, it still hurt to hear the truth. She needed some comfort. She needed to be needed and now here was Lucas some how magically answering her prayers. Even if he just held her in his arms for a few minutes it would be enough to satisfy Peyton. A few minutes later she pulled back from the kiss. Lucas leaned in again and rested his forehead over hers. Peyton smiled as she closed her eyes and took in that familiar scent of his. She really had missed it most of the time. "What are we doing here Lucas? This doesn't change anything. Our issues haven't just magically disappeared." She opened her eyes back up to greet his. The smile he had was lost. He was visibly hurt and disappointed by her comment. The look on his face made Peyton twinge in guilt a bit. "I'm sorr--" Lucas kissed her again before she could finish her sentence. He was testing her, she knew it. He wanted to see if she could actually admit that she felt nothing. He wanted to see if she would actually push him off and walk away from him…but she was weak and so was he, they both knew it. Peyton couldn't bear herself to depart from his lips. She got lost in the moment and before she knew it, she was being carried across her lawn, inside her house, up the stairs and towards her room. During the process the kiss hadn't been broken up once. She still had her legs wrapped around his waist, but once they hit the bed she slipped off Lucas as he gently placed her on the bed. _

_Peyton stood up on the bed on her knees so she could be at his eye level. He stood there towering over her not really sure what his next move should be. They had made it back to her room, but now what? Was the kiss just a one time thing or was Peyton finally ready for more? Lucas placed his rough hands on the side of her neck and pulled her face closer to him. He decided he'd take the chance and put his heart back on the line one more time. "I love you."_

_Peyton silently nodded to him. She could feel a few salty stray tears make their way down her face. She did love him. She never doubted it really. Peyton was just scared of it all. People always seem to leave and she couldn't bear Lucas to be one of those people once she let him in. It was all too familiar territory for her. In the end she'd end up alone, she'd always known it, but if she managed to keep to herself then maybe, just maybe she could keep people at a certain distance. It would make it less painful for her when they did eventually abandon her. The only problem was that in this case it didn't hurt any less. In fact it felt ten times worse to keep away from him and she knew Lucas could feel it too. So maybe in the end, her and Lucas weren't meant to be, but she still owed it to the broody teen to tell him how she felt. How she really felt for once in her life. Even if it was just for tonight. "I love you too." The spoken words had now left her feeling really exposed._

_Lucas sort of chuckled. Not the response he had been expecting, but he was stunned. He hadn't expected for her to confess, but he was glad she did. It sure felt good to hear those words coming out of her mouth. He kissed her again. "Say it again." He whispered between kisses and smiled._

"_I love you." Peyton repeated again and this time it wasn't as scary as the first time. In fact it was kind of refreshing to get her feelings through to Lucas honestly._

"_And I love you blondie." He teased before kissing her again and lightly biting on her lower lip. _

_Peyton giggled and slid back while she pulled Lucas by the collar onto her bed. Pushing him down on the bed she climbed on top of her and covered her lips over his once again. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame, holding her tighter and pulled her closer to his body. And before they could stop themselves the two lost themselves in love. Their clothes were peeled off instantly, a hand reached into the drawer of the night table and quickly pulled out the first condom it touched. Once the wrapper was expertly ripped off the rest of the night sort of just blended together into a mix full of passion, pleasure and love between two people. It came unexpected for the both of them, neither of them sure hadn't planned for this to happen, but one thing Lucas and Peyton both knew for sure was that there was no stopping it._

_

* * *

_

The thought of last night sent shivers up her spine. Peyton smiled slightly. The were good together. Last night had been the best sex she'd ever had hands down and that was saying a lot considering the only other person she'd ever done it with was Nathan Scott and he certainly had many talents in the bedroom. Her smile turned sour upon realizing that fact that she had screwed both of the Scott brothers. It was kind of sick actually, but that was besides the point. Last night her and Lucas had take their relationship up a notch, but the aftermath of last night was still up in the air. Were they a couple now? Or was it a one night stand type of deal? Peyton knew that decision was left up to her and she continued to look at Lucas. His face was soft and gentle. He looked like a little lost puppy at a pound hoping to be picked up by an owner. She knew he wanted her and sure hell she could even admit to wanting him, but did that mean everything was going to be just fine and peachy? No. The tangled web of lies that forced her to break up with him in the first place had been left untouched. How she cursed herself for not getting into her car and speeding away from him when he had first approached her. Sure she would have missed out on good sex, but at least she's have those damn Ryan Adams tickets in her possession. Her and Jake were supposed to go together and now she had to some how explain to Jake how she hadn't manage to get their tickets after he had made her swear she'd come through with them. Thank you Lucas Scott for once again managing to complicate my life further. The fool was lucky she loved him otherwise she would have cut ties with him long ago.

* * *

_Her back arched back in pleasure as she felt the rapid pace of his hott breath over her shoulder. It was amazing how a simple action could send someone into overdrive. After hitting her lips with his yet again, Lucas trailed kissed down Peyton's neck and collarbone. He then moved to the back of her ear. A spot he knew too well. He smirked a bit after getting the reaction he had hoped for. Peyton had always been sensitive to the touch and that had always been a complete turn on for him. He moved his head back up to face her. The stared silently in to each others eyes blissfully. Peyton slid her petite hand up to his chest and stopped once she reach his left peck. She could feeling his heart racing and she knew it wasn't because he was nervous, but because he was happy and excited and at that moment, Peyton felt the exact same way. _ _

* * *

_

Lucas chuckled slightly as he watched Peyton's hand gently rub the back of her ear without even thinking. It was one of the many spots he had given his full undying attention to and the dark purple bruise that had formed over night was the ultimate proof of that. He knew Peyton had purposely worn her hair down today to hid the love bites he had left behind. It was kind of amusing to him actually. "So what happens now?" He asked. Peyton hadn't really spoken much in the past five minutes. There was a lot more staring involved between the two instead.

"Well for starters, you are so getting me Ryan Adams tickets." She teased.

* * *

_She involuntary rolled to her right side finding herself trapped in-between the arms of what she'd like to think of as a Greek god. She slowly lifted her eyes, immediately coming in contact with his. He had been watching her sleep this whole time. Neither of them wanted to say it, so they remained silent not wanting to spoil the moment. It was morning now and the real world had unfortunately crept up behind them just like they knew it eventually would. They really didn't know where to go from here, so instead they both silently opted for blissful ignorance. Peyton snuggled in close to Lucas' chest and swung a leg over his own and made herself comfortable. They still had an hour or two before they had to get ready for Dan's party, so there was no point in ruining a good moment just yet. Peyton sighed loudly as she relaxed her head back down on Lucas' chest. She could feel his heart beating. It was still going on strong just like last night. She took his hand and placed it over her bare chest so that he could feel her heart too. It was beating just as fast. Lucas smiled._ _

* * *

_

"C'mon I'll get you a drink." Lucas offered as he placed a firm hand on her bare back that her dress was exposing. Peyton nodded and allowed him to lead her towards the bar.

_

* * *

_

While the rest of Tree Hill's elite enjoyed the scenery, food and refreshments out in the backyard, Haley James fidgeted with the seams of the bottom of her baby blue dress inside the house. She was currently sitting on Nathan's bed, while she waited for him to add the finishing touches to his hair. "You're worse than a girl you know that right?"

Nathan's head popped out from the door of his private bathroom. Haley smirked at him in amusement. One part of his hair was neatly combed back, while the other side was drowned in gel and messy. "Well not all of us can just roll out of bed like you do James." Nathan teased as his head disappeared back into the bathroom. "Most of us like to actually take showers and clean ourselves up everyone once a while, something you might want give a try." He called out from inside the bathroom.

"Shut up." Haley rolled her eyes and leaned back on the fluffy king sized bed. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was anywhere but her; a private beach down on the Greek Islands, snorkeling down under in the Great Barrier Reefs of Australia, hell she's even take shopping with Brooke Davis over this any day. Haley had wondered how long it was possible for her to be dating Nathan without actually having to meet the infamous Dan Scott. Well the answer to that question was not very long at all because here she was just moments away from meeting the man himself. The man that got a kick out of making everyone in his life completely miserable. In Haley's opinion this was as close as she'd ever get if she ever wanted to become personal with the Devil himself. "So tell me again why you couldn't get ready in your own brand new apartment?" She looked around Nathan's old room. She felt like the bare walls were just closing in on her. There was nothing in the damn room besides the bed and a gym bag that had contained Nathan's suit for tonight.

Nathan appeared from the bathroom in all his glory, cleanly groomed and looking absolutely scrumptious. Haley made a mental note to kiss him later. He was truly a rival for McDreamy right about now. "Because god forbid the whole town finds out Dan Scott isn't living the perfect life style with the perfect family just eagerly ready to lick the dirt off his $700 pair designer shoes." Nathan scoffed.

Haley raised an eyebrow. "And you just willingly volunteered to help him out with that, huh?" She knew better. There had to be something in it for Nathan in order for him to go along with this charade.

Nathan chuckled. "Caught me." He held his hands up for a dramatic affect.

"So what gives?" She asked smirking.

"He'd promise to upfront next month's rent." Nathan glumly replied as he laid down besides Haley on the bed.

Haley scooted over giving him more room. "Oh Nathan…"

"C'mon Hales…don't start. Money doesn't grow on trees and I have expenses now." He defended.

"Then get a job babe." Haley rolled to her side to face him. "Otherwise what's the point in you moving out if Dan's still able to control your life, might as well move back in and live here for free and then maybe you can stop free loading off of my fridge too." She teased.

Nathan groaned in displeasure. She did have a point there. "I hate you, you know that right?"

"You love me." Haley playfully teased as she patted him on the shoulder.

Nathan cracked into a smile and pulled her into his embrace. "I love you stupid."

"I love you too jackass." Haley happily sighed and relaxed into Nathan's arms. The whole I love you game they were playing was extremely comforting. The first stages of being a couple were always the best part in Haley's opinion, but what was going to be even better was when her and Nathan would eventually take the whole I love you phrase seriously. Haley secretly grinned at the thought. She couldn't wait to fall in love with Nathan Scott.

* * *

"What a crock of shit." Nathan rolled his eyes. Him and Haley had finally decided to join the rest of the guests outside right in the middle of Dan's speech. 

"Hey least you weren't here for the first part of it. Ten minutes of full self glorification. I mean how self involved does one have to be?" Brooke bitterly spoke, appearing behind Nathan and Haley with a drink in her hand.

"Least you managed to get a friend to keep you company." Nathan smirked as he pointed to her drink.

Brooke giggled. "Yup, me and Jack are like this. He always comes through." Brooke squeezed herself between the two and wrapped her arms around them. "So how's my favorite Tree Hill couple doing?"

"Just peachy." Haley replied deadpanned as she continued to watch Dan babble on to the crowd.

"She's a little nervous about meeting my dad." Nathan filled Brooke in.

Brooke's face lit up in understanding and nodded. "Ahh yea…. can't say I'd be glad to be in your shoes right now.

Haley looked back at Brooke and scowled. "Gee thanks…"

"Oh you'll be fine tutor girl." Brooke patted her on the head reassuringly. "You've got wonder boy here to protect you from harm's way."

"You treating me like a lap dog is so not helping Davis." Haley replied as she eyed the drink in Brooke's hand. She knew she shouldn't, after all she was the biggest light weight there is, but all Haley could think was screw it. She need something to calm her nerves and Nathan's sweet talk wasn't doing the trick this time around. "But I know what would…" Haley quickly snatched the drink from Brooke's hand and down it like it was water, leaving Nathan and Brooke stunned.

"Well this should be interesting." Brooke smirked remembering the last two times Haley got drunk. "Looks like I need a refill." She took her glass back from Haley.

Nathan gave his girlfriend a puzzled look.

"What? I needed something to calm my nerve." Haley defended. "I'm like freaking out okay!" She then involuntarily giggled out of no where causing Brooke to laugh out loud. Nathan quickly nudged Brooke shut. He really wasn't to thrilled about introducing his girlfriend to his parents totally tanked. Dan hadn't even met Haley yet and he already didn't like her. Having Haley show up drunk would just give Dan additional ammo.

"Let's go get you some water." Nathan stated as he dragged his giggling girlfriend back inside the house.

"Remember tutor girl show no mercy to that conniving overbearing oaf!" Brooke advised as she watched Haley clumsily trip over the marble steps leading back inside the Scott house and break into a fit of laughter, while an irritated Nathan pushed her inside before anyone else could notice.


	70. Smile Like You Mean It

**A/N: **Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it took so long for this one...I was away all last weekend in good ol' Paris:)

I have winter break all next week so I'll be away(london & dublin baby!), but I will try to get in another chappy before then, I promise:)

Review Review Review!!! I luv the comments, makes me tres happy:)

* * *

Rubbing at his temple in frustration, Nathan placed a glass full of water in front of Haley. "Drink." He commanded.

"Gee what a grouch." Haley teased as she giggled a bit, during the middle of it she let out a hiccup causing her to laugh even harder. "I don't what's wrong with me, seriously." She tried to keep a serious face as she spoke to him, but it was pretty much no use.

"Just drink the water babe." Nathan spoke gently as he pushed the glass further in her direction.

Giving him a nod, she obeyed his command and took a few sips of water. "I'm not drunk Nathan." She reassured him. "Not yet anyway." She gave him a playful smirk. Nathan on the other hand shook his head at her, not at all impressed. "Geez Nate it was a joke!" Jumping off the kitchen counter where she had been sitting, Haley grabbed her glass of water and headed back outside leaving Nathan behind.

"I knew you'd be back." Brooke grinned as Haley approached her by the bar. "Where's Nate?"

"Still in the kitchen." Haley replied. "So we better hurry."

Brooke nodded and looked back towards the house making sure that Nathan wasn't in sight. After confirming that he was still inside, Brooke discreetly lowered her new drink to her side and walked by Haley's side. In an instant Haley switched her glass of water, with Brooke's identical glass of clear liquid. "You didn't get it from me." Brooke informed her as she turned her heel the other way and left to go join Peyton and Lucas by the fountain.

Haley gave her nod as she watched Brooke walk away and took a sip of her drink. Brooke had kept her promise as they had discussed earlier before the party and provided Haley with a very weak drink. Strong enough to give her a little buzz, but not too strong that she would get drunk on the spot like she had in the past. True, Haley James was no alcoholic, hell she really wasn't even a drinker per say, but drastic times called for drastic measures. Any minute now Nathan would whisk her away in Dan and Deb's direction and hell she was nervous. Under normal circumstances she would have aced the parent's approved exam, she rocked when it came to parents, keyword being normal parents. Nathan's family however was no where near normal, dysfunctional would even be a relativity nice way of putting it. Everything Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and of course Karen had told Haley made it very clear that no matter how hard she tried things were not going to go smoothly with Dan; and if that was the case, all Haley could think was fuck it, if she was going to be forced to go through the torture of Dan Scott then she might as well be buzzed while doing it.

As she took the final few sips of her drink, Haley circled around the backyard as she kept a close eye on Dan. The idiot was still rambling off. You'd think he was the one taking the town to the play offs, not Nathan and Lucas. Haley rolled her eyes as Dan paused his speech as he received a short applaud from the crowd after mentioning his glory days at Tree Hill; after giving them a award winning smile he continued his speech yet again.

A few minutes later he was finally done. Haley watched as Dan was ambushed by the adults who went to shake his hand and congratulate him on the party. Nathan would probably be on his way to get her any minute and sure enough right on cue she caught him approaching her. Taking a deep breath, Haley chucked her glass towards the bush behind her quickly and put on a brave face for Nathan.

He approached her with his hand reaching out towards her. "Ready?"

Haley shook her head. "Hell no, but let's give it a shot I guess." She took his open hand.

Nathan chuckled and pulled Haley in his embrace. "That's the spirit." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead and then proceeded to lead the way to were Dan and Deb were standing. "You sure your okay Hales?" He questioned her as he eyed her up and down. She didn't look drunk so that was a positive sign. His parents were a mere inches away, there was no turning back now.

"Perfect." She grinned at him.

* * *

"What's with you two?" Brooke questioned as she watched Lucas and Peyton interact. They weren't speaking much, but every once in a while Brooke would catch them giving each other looks, some that she swore were somewhat endearing. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was definitely something going on that Peyton had yet to inform her on.

"Nuttin." They both quickly replied at the same time. They looked at each and cracked into a smile at their twin moment.

"God you guys are hopeless, just go have sex already and get back together!" Brooke threw her hands up in the air in defeat and walked away from the two. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the rest of the Tree Hill gang circling around the other side of the yard far away from the adults. She could hear Teresa, Bevin, Stacey, Aaron, Tim, Vegas, along with the rest of the players and cheerleaders engaging in conversation and laughing at Tim's corny jokes. Brooke decided to stay clear for now, she wasn't really in the mood of having to deal with Stacey and Bevin at the moment without Peyton there to back her up. After much begging and pleading from Brooke, Bevin had decided to rejoin the squad. The squad was complete once again after Haley's sudden departure from the team. Although things were not quite back to normal, Bevin had started to tone down her rivalry towards Brooke once she had joined the team. With much work and dedication Brooke was sure they could regain their old friendship back. Now all Brooke really had to do was get rid of Stacey, but that would be another mission she'd take on in the future. The squad was reunited, peppier than ever and they actually weren't complaining much about the Cheer Nazi lately; Brooke took that as an omen and there was no way she was messing with the will of the gods anytime soon.

Brooke smiled and shook her head when she spotted Jake standing by the punch bowl looking kind of pathetic actually. She still hadn't had time to take in everything from last night, but at the same time she figured there was no harm in saying hello. After all she really couldn't avoid seeing him all night, that would just be too damn obvious. "Hello handsome." She gave Jake the thumbs up letting him know she fully approved of his outfit for tonight. He was wearing a nicely crisp deep blue button down shirt that really brought out the color in his eyes.

"This old thing." Jake playfully teased. "How are you doing?" He turned to her showing Brooke the sincerity in his eyes.

"I'm fine, just thought I'd say hi and stuff…"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Do you want some punch?" He quickly offered as he reached for a cup. He was afraid Brooke would leave any second so he looked for any excuse to keep her at his side a bit longer. Brooke shook her head at him while she waved her hand indicating no. Jake glumly placed the clean cup back on the table and sighed. "I guess I'll be seeing you then." He finished off defeated, expecting her to run off any second.

Brooke gave him a small smile. He was trying really hard to give her the space she had requested and it was cute. He meant well, Brooke knew that and by no means was she ready to cut Jake Jagielski out of her life just yet. "I've got a better idea." Taking his hands she led him up to where the band that Dan had arranged for the party was playing. "Dance with me." She requested looking up at him with her sparkling hazel eyes.

"I don't…dance…you know that." Jake embarrassedly admitted. "Remember last time?"

Ignoring him, Brooke placed one of his hand at her shoulders and the other at her waist. The music was gentle and pretty easy to follow. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Dance with me?" She spoke it again softly this time.

Jake nodded as he tighten his hold at her waist and pushed her a bit closer to his body. "Now how could I resist?"

* * *

"You wanna dance?" Lucas offered as he watched Brooke and Jake join the dance floor.

Peyton stuck out her tongue. "Not really my scene, but I'll tell you what, if they start playing the funky chicken I'm all over that floor."

Lucas chuckled. "I'll hold you to that."

Peyton gave him a slight nod.

"So…" He scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of something to talk about. Things were getting awkward.

"Let's not ruin a good moment okay?"

Lucas nodded.

"Last night…was great." Peyton blushed. "But it doesn't change anything Lucas, we still have a lot of things to work out and I dunno about you, but I really don't think this is the time to discuss it."

"So you don't regret last night at all, right?" He meekly asked.

Peyton chuckled. "It would have been more ideal if we had worked out our issues first, but no…I'm not gonna lie and say it wasn't what I wanted."

"What I want is you." Lucas replied without hesitation.

"Will you get the test done?"

Lucas closed his eyes and sighed. "That test had nothing to do with us getting back together Peyton."

Peyton sadly shook her head at Lucas. "And that's exactly why last night hasn't changed a thing." Giving him an annoyed huff she walked off.

But he wasn't giving up that easily. Lucas went after her and pulled her towards him once he was able to successfully reach her arm. "Last night you told me you loved me." He reminded her as he tucked a loose blond curl behind her ear.

Peyton shrugged. "And I meant it." She choked out. Her vision was becoming cloudy as fresh tears developed.

"Then what's the problem? Why can't we just be together?" Lucas snapped. He was angry, not at her but at the situation. All he wanted was the girl standing in front of him. That's all.

"Because I love you too damn much to put myself through that! Always wondering whether or not your sick. I can't do that to myself Lucas, I just can't." She wrapped her arms around her petite frame. "Being apart hurts like hell, but you…you lying to me that hurts like ten times worse and not knowing whether or not you'll live to see your next basketball game feels like I'm getting stabbed in the back with a billion daggers. I know I'm not perfect Lucas, far from it. I'm all kinds of messed up and I've just always been that unemotionally available, I know that."

"Peyton…"

"No let me finish!" She hugged herself tighter. "But with you I pushed myself hard, I really, really tried to be the person you deserve and….sometimes I just felt like it wasn't enough. You were always jealous, and angry and…and with this whole HCM thing…you were selfish. You didn't think about me, your mom, Keith, Haley…no one, just yourself. So tell me Lucas, how am I supposed to be open my heart to someone who wouldn't even consider me as a factor in such an important decision? How can we be a team if you're just gonna play the game solo?"

"You've done your fair share of shutting me out too, you know."

"You're absolutely right. I have and I paid the price for it by pushing you away at times, but I'm ready to let you in Lucas. I'm ready to be Leyton…so I guess when you're ready then look me up."

"I am ready." Lucas softy replied.

"Then prove it." And with that she walked away.

He watched her walk away, leaving him standing there all alone. It was almost impossible for him to just let her walk off like that. Why couldn't she just understand? If she loved him shouldn't she just respect his choice and leave it at that?

* * *

"Haley you look absolutely lovely." Giving Haley a glowing smile, Deb leaned in and gave her a warm embrace.

"Thank you Deb." Haley giggled as she returned the hug maybe meeting the parents wasn't that bad after all. Deb was no stranger to Haley, after all they worked at the café together. Haley's wishful thinking was soon crushed once she pulled away from Deb and focused her attention towards Dan and the intense scowl plastered on his fairly youthful skin.

"Dad this is Haley, my girlfriend." Nathan spoke deciding to break the ice. He placed his hands on Haley's shoulders giving her a slight push forward in Dan's direction.

Deb nudged Dan as well. "And not to mention a fabulous tutor!" Deb exclaimed. "I mean honestly Haley you are a miracle worker! I mean Nathan's last math test! An 84!" She turned to Dan. "Can you believe that Dan? Our son got an 84!"

"Mom!" Nathan groaned in embarrassment. He never showed them any of his test. Ever. "How did you know that!" He demanded.

"Haley told me." Deb quickly answered.

"No she didn't." Nathan raised an eyebrow at his mother. He wasn't buying it.

"Okay, okay." Deb replied giving up. "I might have accidentally peeked inside your book bag that was conveniently opened and laid out for me on the table, might I add, while I was dropping off some groceries at your apartment the other day."

"Your feeding him!" Dan exclaimed finally breaking his silence. "He abandons us and you reward him by dropping off food?"

"And what I'm supposed to do, just let him starve to death!" Deb snapped.

"Ideally, yes!"

"Could we please not." Nathan irritably spoke as he rubbed his temple.

Completely ignoring Nathan, the two went right back to their bickering.

"Oh please at least I don't have to buy off my son just to have him make a public appearance!"

"Well at least I'm not parading around town playing lesbian with the town's resident Mary Magdalene." Dan snickered.

"Oh my god." Nathan buried his head in his hands. Right now all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die.

"Threatened are we?" Deb playfully smirked.

"By all means if you want to get your kicks with my leftovers then be my guest."

"You leaving Karen was probably the best thing that ever happened to her, wish I could have been that lucky." Deb turned back to Haley. "Forgive me Haley, I have to go check on the catering." Giving Haley an apologetic look, she turned back to Dan and scoffed right before storming off.

"What are you looking at?" Dan sneered as he turned his attention to Haley, who was currently in a daze. She giggled as she turned her head slightly to the side and stared at Dan. Dan frowned. He couldn't figure out what was so damn funny. "What's wrong with her Nathan?" He demanded.

"Your hair is awfully fluffy." Haley interjected before Nathan could open his mouth. "Lots of volume. I am so jealous." She reached out and stroked a piece. "Soft too."

Nathan rolled his eyes and slapped himself on the forehead for his stupidity. Two seconds ago she seemed perfectly fine.

Tightly grabbing Haley's arm by the wrist, Dan ripped it away from his hair and let go. Haley pouted and crossed her arms in front of her. "Explain Nathan…"

"Dad I…"

"What is she on crack Nathan?" Dan asked cutting in.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Haley mumbled out.

"Young lady are you on any sort of medication?" Dan smirked. "I will not tolerate the use of drugs in my household."

"Dad." Nathan sneered. "Stop."

"I'm not on any drugs." Haley replied before breaking out into a laugh. Though it wasn't the normal chuckle, more like the hysterical laugh that the more you tried to stop it the harder it was to stop.

Dan rolled his eyes in disgust. "What ever happened to that Peyton girl, Nathan?"

"Dad we broke up like three months ago!" Nathan frowned at his father's lack of common sense. When was the last time he had seen Peyton at their house?

"I liked her."

"Dad, you hated her!" Nathan pointed out.

"No, no, no…the blond with the curly hair. I specifically remember liking her." Dan defended.

"I also specifically remember you telling me to leave her high and dry after I had my fun."

"Hey, still standing right here!" Haley announced, feeling left out of the conversation not that she could comprehend much anyway. Perhaps drinking wasn't the best idea after all, she could start to feel her body sway a bit as she bumped into Nathan.

"You okay?" Nathan softy spoke as he put an arm around his girlfriend so he could keep her balanced.

"Haley is it?" Dan asked turning his gaze back on Haley.

Haley sheepishly nodded.

"Something tells me you're a smart girl, so I'm only gonna ask you this one more time."

Haley nodded and she swallowed hard.

"Are you on any illegal substances tonight Haley?"

"Dad!" Nathan groaned.

"Just a simple question Nathan." Dan defended. "Now what would you say if I so happened to have a fool proof drug test just sitting in the back of the medicine cabinet Miss James?"

Haley stammered. "I….I…."

"Oh, god not the drug test." Nathan groaned again and dug his face in his hands from the embarrassment. "Dad seriously stop it. Haley's not on drugs!"

"Her eyes look a bit funny." Dad observed as he peered in close to look at Haley. "All you gotta do is pee in a cup and I'll do the rest."

Haley chuckled. "Mr. Scott, you can't be serious."

"He is." Nathan glumly answered.

"Just wanna make sure my son isn't hanging out with hippie druggie wannabes. Standard procedure, just ask Tim."

Haley's eyes widen as she turned to Nathan.

Nathan shrugged. "Tim was a special case. You've met him, you know."

Haley groaned. She suddenly wasn't feeling so hot anymore. Her stomach started to turn. This conversation had killed her buzz and she was awkwardly sober now.

"Are you okay babe?" Nathan asked in concerned. Haley's face had suddenly turned somewhat flushed and her eyelids were barely keeping themselves open.

Dan snorted at his son's babying of this girl. This was the first time he had ever seen Nathan so hung up on a girl. It was somewhat concerning. The last thing they could afford to have was some nerdy tutor girl ruining his son's basketball career. She was a distraction, simple as that and Dan needed to get rid of her ASAP.

"I'm fine." Haley stammered as she tried to recompose herself. She wrapped one arm around her stomach. She was starting to feel sick. "I'm not taking that stupid drug test Mr. Scott." She looked back up at Dan. "I'm not on drugs, in fact you can thank your idiot bartender for serving minors all evening! That's right I'm drunk! So take that! And FYI the only reason I even forced myself to down a drink was because the thought of meeting you scared the crap out of me and sure enough I was right! Do you realize what a big ass you come off across to the rest of the world? Aren't you somewhat ashamed of that fact that a poor innocent teenage girl resulted to drinking just to make it through one night with you!"

"Haley." Nathan firmly squeezed her shoulders indicating it was about time she shut up. He forced himself to look back up at his father and sure enough there he was smirking, obviously amused at the whole scene, just like Nathan knew he would be.

"Feisty, I like it." Dan spoke.

Haley cringed her face in disgust. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Scott." Haley replied before huffing at him and walking off just like Deb had done just a few minutes before.

"Thanks dad." Nathan shook his head giving his father an agitated look.

"Do what you want with her Nathan and get rid of her. She's beneath you." Dan informed his son all though it came off more as a command if anything. "And don't even think for a second that her little outburst earned her any brownie points. She's tough I'll give her that, but nowhere near our level, just remember that." He went to give Nathan a pat on the shoulder.

Nathan withdrew instantly. "Don't touch me dad."

"Don't be such a spoiled brat."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Geez can't really say I miss living around here." He replied sarcastically. "I better coming running back home before I miss my chance."

"Don't forget who's paying your rent next month young man." Dan reminded him.

"You're totally right dad. Now pay up." Nathan stuck out his hand. "I did my part. I showed up to this stupid thing and played the part of the perfect basketball star son and the least you could have done was shown my girlfriend some respect, but gee guess that was too much to ask of you."

"I don't like this new attitude Nathan. What has gotten into you lately? I'm telling you that girl is a bad influence."

"No dad it's just you. Just drop off the check sometime this week, whatever." Nathan then walked away in search of Haley.

* * *

"Hey." Nathan pulled at Brooke's arm and pulled her towards him.

"Rude much!" She joked as she looked back at Teresa and gave her a wave indicating she'd be back in a minute. "What's up?" She turned back to Nathan.

"You've seen Haley?" Nathan asked. He was starting to get worried. He'd been looking for her up and down the house for the past twenty minutes and there was still no sign of her. Her cell kept going straight to voicemail so he hadn't been able to reach her.

"Yeahhh…about that." Brooke gave him a sympathetic smile. "She's gone."

Nathan's face dropped. "Gone?"

"Yea, like she went home. Lucas just got back from giving her a ride. She wasn't feeling too hot."

"Dammit." Nathan muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad that's what's wrong. The son of a bitch always manages to wreck everything I've got going for me."

"Why don't you just go see Haley?" Brooke suggested. "It's not like you wanna be here anyway."

Nathan grunted. "I can't. I promised my dad I'd make it through the whole night, unless I wanna dig out of garbage cans for food all next month."

"Now there's something I would totally pay to see." Brooke joked.

"How much?" Nathan's eyes lit up before cracking a smile and laughing. "I don't come cheap Davis." He warned.

"I can afford it." Brooke playfully winked at him. "C'mon if we're both gonna be stuck here for the rest of the night, might as well get trash off your dad's free alcohol."

Nathan grinned and nodded. "I like the way your mind works Davis."

Brooke smiled and nodded as well before leading Nathan back to where Teresa and the rest of the gang awaited. "Oh yeah…"

* * *

"Hey mom." Lucas greeted Karen.

Karen looked up from her cakes and smiled at her son. "Hey hun, would mind taking these out front for the guest? Deb's dessert caterer fell through so we grabbed some quick ones from the café."

"Sure thing mom." He took the cakes from her.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked sensing it immediately. She knew her son better than the own back of her hand.

Lucas sheepishly shrugged and placed the cakes back down on the table. "I think I'm ready to go take that test, mom."

"You are?" Karen's mouth dropped, not that she wasn't thrilled or anything, but she had been trying to get her son to take that HCM test this whole month and he hadn't budged. "But why?" She knew she should just be grateful and not question his motive, but Karen couldn't help, but be curious.

"I still think this test is of a bunch of bull mom."

Karen frowned.

"But…I owe it to Peyton and…you mom. I don't wanna be selfish like that to you."

Karen gave her son a warm smile.

"You've always been there for me and I need to start doing the same. I never wanna be like him. I never wanna hurt you like that." Lucas confessed.

Karen leaned over the counter and gave Lucas a big kiss on the forehead. "And you never will be."

Lucas grinned, even the embarrassing public display of affection that his mom had just given him couldn't ruin his good mood now. Sometimes he really did need to feel loved and be assured that he was a good kid and he wasn't like his father Dan Scott. "I love you mom."

Karen shrugged as she rested her elbow on the counter and then rested the bottom of her chin on her hand. "Yeah, I know." She laughed and then threw her dishtowel at Lucas. "No go put those cakes out!"


	71. Birthday BlowOut

**A/N:** So yea it's been how long? Pretty damn long, I know. I'm sorry kids, things just get so busy here that it's hard to keep up with the story, but please don't give up on me yet! I'm by no means leaving anyone high and dry. I really do love writing this story for my readers.

So yea, enjoy the chapter. I made it extra long due to my absence.:)

* * *

"I am like never, ever, drinking that much again in one sitting." Haley moaned as she rolled over to her side and dug herself further underneath her bright blue covers.

"Personally I don't think I drank enough." Nathan teased. He as well put the covers over himself to shield off the morning rays that were slowly make their way through Haley's bedroom window. "You didn't have to stay the whole night." He pointed out.

"Shut up." Haley playfully slapped him on the chest and sat up. "But thanks for crawling through my bedroom window at 4am and waking me up, it did wonders for my hangover let me tell ya." She mumbled to him sarcastically right before snuggling up closer to him.

Nathan chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her. "Sorry, I was drunk and pissed off you bailed on the party and then I couldn't even come after you cuz of stupid Dan." Nathan sat up and turned Haley to face him. "I'm so sorry about him. That was uncalled for. I should have known better." He lifted up her chin gently to get a better look at her eyes. "I'm so sorry Hales."

"It's not your fault your dad's an ass." She joked as she gently placed a hand over his cheek and caressed it. "I'm sorry for getting so shit faced."

The two busted out laughing at the joke.

"So I take it you getting drunk was Brooke's doing." Haley raised an eyebrow.

Nathan shrugged. "Who else. We made it our mission to erase all the events of last night."

Haley chuckled. "Did it work?" She laid back down on Nathan's chest.

"No, because I still missed you."

"Aww." She tilted her head up giving Nathan a light peck on the nose. "Well if it makes you feel any better I spent the whole night hugging the toilet."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to hold you hair back." Nathan teased.

Haley gave him a serious look and nodded. "You and me both buddy."

* * *

"Track number 8. Love it, total classic."

Peyton smiled as she look up from The Who record she was scanning. "Yea, it's one of my favorites…" Her face dropped once she realized who stood in front of her. "What is this a joke or something?"

"You're Peyton right?" The brunette extended her hand out to Peyton. "I'm Nic--"

"I know who you are." Peyton snapped. "Stay away from me." Setting the record back down in its place, Peyton made her away out of the record store.

"Jesus since when did all the girls in this town become straight up bitches!" Nicki questioned as she trailed behind Peyton.

"I heard skanks in black sporting cheap eyeliner and hooker boots started the trend." Peyton sped up her pace. "Incase you haven't noticed this is like borderline stalking right here." She pointed out once she realizing Nicki had no intentions of leaving her alone. Armed with frustration, Peyton stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to face her. "What the hell do you want?"

"Well I can see where your best friend gets her sharp tongue."

"Fuck you bitch."

"I just wanna talk okay?"

"We don't even know each other!" Peyton rolled her eyes. "Why in the world would I want to talk to the one person who insists on making the lives of my friends miserable!"

"You don't know me." Nicki defended.

"Umm…let's see…" Peyton placed a hand under her chin in an attempt to look pensive. "First…you abandon your baby and one of my good friends….oh wait and then you come back and try to steal him away from my best friend…oh and wait this is where it gets good…then you try to sleep with my ex-boyfriend to get back at Jake. Yeah I think that about sums it up don't you?"

"Watch it blondie." Nicki growled as she stepped closer over to Peyton.

"Listen, you barely even register on my radar enough as it is and I already can't stand your ass, so do us all a favor and get the hell out of my town."

"Make me."

"Believe me I would if touching you didn't involve contracting an STD on the spot. Oh well." Peyton shrugged while giving her an exaggerated fake smile.

"You are so playing with fire little girl."

"Oh is that so." Peyton answered mockingly.

"How about my fist in your face? Would that be convincing enough?"

"I'd like to see you try and touch me." Peyton snapped. "Bitch."

"Peyton?"

Peyton whipped her head back and sighed. "Just perfect." She mumbled.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked as he approached the two. He gave Nicki a threatening look.

"Lucas Scott to the rescue." Nicki rolled her eyes. "See you around blondie." Giving Peyton a forced smile she walked off.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Peyton replied tiredly. "The bitch was just following me around."

"What did she want?"

"No idea and don't really care to be honest."

"Haven't seen much of you this week." Lucas spoke as he dug his hands in his pockets. He always did that whenever he was feeling nervous around Peyton.

"Well after last weekend's bash at Dan's I figured we needed a little space."

Lucas nodded. "Can I walk you home?" He offered.

Peyton shook her head. "Actually I'm meeting up with Jake now. We're checking out this tip I got on this used record store that apparently has some rare tracks." She shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's cool." Lucas replied trying to hide his disappointment. "So are you free tomorrow night then? I thought maybe I could take you out. I kind of wanna show you something."

"Lucas…" Peyton began to protest, Lucas cut her off instantly however.

"It'll be fun. I promise." He grinned. "C'mon, you and me. Just like it used to be. One Saturday night that's all I'm asking for.

"I can't. Don't you remember our talk at the party Luke?"

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Lucas smiled and pulled out a folded envelope from his back pocket. "Here." He handed it to her.

"What's this?" Peyton asked as she unfolded the envelope and scanned it. She smiled. "Tree Hill Hospital." She read off the left top corner. "You really went?" She looked back up at him hopeful. Lucas nodded. "Thank you, thank you…" Peyton repeated over and over again right after diving into Lucas' chest and wrapping her arms around his back. "You don't know how much this means to me." She mumbled on to his chest.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me." Lucas replied as he rested his chin on the top of her head. He smiled to himself as he took in the familiar scent of Peyton's blond curls.

"Have you opened it?" She asked breaking away from the hug.

Lucas slowly nodded.

Peyton looked back down at the envelope in her hands. She looked back up at Lucas. He nodded letting her know it was okay to look inside. Taking a deep breath she reopened it and frowned. "What the hell?" She snapped at him. "Where's the letter?" She pouted.

Lucas grinned. "Well you don't just expect to get everything handed down to you for free now do you Sawyer. Seriously come on." He joked. "You get the other half, if and only if you agree to let me take you out tomorrow night."

"You're an ass." She playfully shook her head at him letting him know she was not okay with the little stunt he had just pulled.

"Just be ready by 9 and wear something damn sexy." Lucas replied ignoring her scowl and placed a kiss on her cheek before walking off himself.

"You're evil Lucas Scott. Evil!" Peyton called out to him before giggling to herself. Maybe it was something in the air, but something was telling her that everything was going to be okay again. Tomororw night was her 17th birthday and she was going to be spending it with the only boy she truly loved. She grinned as she looked down at the empty envelope in her hands before slipping it into her back pocket. He really did love her.

* * *

"Is that it?" Nathan hazily wondered as he rested his head on Haley's shoulder and continued to watch Brooke rambling on about Peyton's surprise party tomorrow night. Nathan, Haley and Brooke were currently sitting down on Brooke's living room floor.

"Don't interrupt." Brooke snapped. For the past half hour she had been lecturing both Nathan and Haley on everything she had planned out for the party. She had even taken the time out to type and print out an itinerary (with Jake's help of course) for the party and made them both a copy.

Nathan frowned as he scrolled down the sheet and observed his duties for the party. "I am not making strawberry peach jello shots! I'm not freakin Betty Crocker." He protested. "How about something more manly like…" Brooke proceeded to give him a not so friendly glare making him shut up immediately. "Never mind." He sighed.

"So the party's at your place babe?" Haley asked Nathan. Nathan nodded. "How are we getting Peyton there?" She turned to Brooke.

"Lucas called me not too long ago. He convinced Peyton to go out with him, but he's actually bringing her straight to the party. It's perfect, she's gonna love it!" Brooke giggled feeling very proud of all the work she put in this week to planning Peyton's party.

"Cool." Nathan stretched out his arms and inhaled deeply. "So are we done yet?"

"Geez Nathan." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yes we're done, just make sure you're home around 5 when me and Haley come over to decorate and then you can…"

"…go pick up the keg and the rest of the alcohol." Nathan mockingly finished her sentence. "Got it."

"I can start on the jello shots tonight." Haley suggested. She could tell Nathan wasn't too keen on the whole "cooking thing", not that making jello shots could really be called cooking, but the boy just didn't know any better.

Nathan gave her a warm smile and kiss on the lips. "Thanks babe."

Brooke made a gagging noise. "Please I'm trying to keep down my lunch."

"Hey you could be getting kisses too if you'd go for it with Jake." Haley smartly pointed out.

Brooke frowned. "Shut up Haley."

* * *

Jake expressed a sigh of relief as he entered his home and slammed the door behind him. He was exhausted from basketball practice and spending the rest of his afternoon rummaging though the bins of sketch ass, hole in the wall used record stores with Peyton. The girl had dragged him all over town in search of the perfect birthday present for herself. Every year for her birthday Peyton would pull out the extra bucks she had saved over the year and spring for a kickass rare record. While most girls spend hundreds on designers clothes or a fancy outfit for their birthday, Peyton Sawyer would blow all her cash on the perfect album. That was the gift she gave to herself. After three hours of countless finds she had finally settled on a live recording of an old Motley Crue in concert and after much protest Jake had managed to snag the album away from her grip and purchased it for Peyton. He wasn't gonna lie and say the present hadn't put a huge dent on his wallet, but it was worth it to see the look on Peyton's face as she unwrapped the album slowly. Her face just absolutely lit up and Jake was happy to see his friend smile for once. The past few months Peyton had been nothing but a wonderful friend. She really had helped him out a lot with Brooke and some of his other issues. Peyton was a good listener, nonjudgmental and they always seemed to be on the same page on everything especially when it came to music. Being able to make Peyton smile, a rare thing indeed, made Jake feel like he was returning the favor. It was his way of saying thank you to her for putting up with his crap.

But now that Jake was home, all he wanted to do right now was crawl right into his warm bed and pass out. It was a nice fantasy, but Jake knew better. He had responsibilities and now the rest of his night involved taking care of the sweet little angel (when she wasn't screaming her lungs out) by the name of Jenny. "I'm home mom!" Jake called out as he tossed his jacket and bag on the couch. "I'm gonna go check on Jenny." He walked towards the small hallway on the right turning the corner right into his little girl's room. "Hey." He was surprised to see someone in there already.

"Hey." Brooke whispered back as she placed the stuff animal she had been holding back in the crib and slowly walked over to him not wanting to wake Jenny up.

"What are you doing here?"

Brooke shrugged. "Your mom let me in. She's really nice. I like her. She made me some tea and we talked for a bit."

Jake nodded. "Yeah she's great, sorry I couldn't be the one to properly introduce you two."

Brooke slowly nodded. "I offered to watch Jenny, while she hopped in for a quick shower." Brooke explained. "Jenny's asleep now though."

"Thanks for watching her."

Brooke nodded. "So…you're coming tomorrow night right?"

"Of course."

"Good." Brooke smiled. "Just checking, I wouldn't wanna be stood up."

Jake broke out into a smile. "Stood up?" He playfully asked.

"Yea…you see I have this thing for this guy…" Brooke walked closer towards Jake. "He's smart, funny, cute and has this whole Ashton Kutcher hair cut thing going on…"

"You don't say…" Jake stepped closer to Brooke as well.

"Yea…but thing is, I'm not really 100 percent sure he's still into me…"

"And what makes you say that?" Jake asked as he wrapped his arms around Brooke.

"I sort of flaked on him a few times and now I'm not sure what's next…I'm kind of hoping he'll take me to this party tomorrow night." Brooke looked up at him moving her face closer towards Jake. "So do you think I have a shot with this guy?" She teased.

"Hmmm….depends…" Jake looked down at her. "In my opinion I think he might need little more convincing."

"Oh don't you worry about that baby, that is definitely one thing I am so good at." Brooke huskily replied and pushed herself up on her tip toes and sealed the deal with a kiss.

Jake groaned a few minutes later. The sounds of a baby crying had interrupted their moment. Brooke pouted as she felt Jake pull away from her. "Sorry. Duty calls."

"I'll help."

"Really?"

"Well don't sound so surprised!" Brooke cried out pretending to sound offended at the comment. "I may not be quite mom material, but if that's what I have to do to be with you then count me in."

Jake sighed as he gave Jenny her pacifier and walked back over to Brooke. "No one is asking you to be Jenny's mom Brooke." He took her hands into his. "I don't want you to feel like you have to change who you are to be with me. Jenny is my responsibility and I know how hard it is. If this isn't what you want Brooke then I'm okay with that. You're young, beautiful and have your whole life ahead of you. I'm not here to drag you down into my mess."

Brooke smiled and she held on tighter to Jake's hands and pulled them closer over her chest. "Right now Jake, you're the only thing that I wanna head towards in my life. I wanna get to know you and your daughter. I want us to get closer. I wanna find out whether or not we're meant to make it as a couple."

"A couple?" Jake grinned.

"Yea, I wanna get there with you eventually." Brooke chuckled. "I think I'm finally ready to be someone's girlfriend." She confessed. "Do you think we can get there?" She asked him hopefully.

"I think Brooke Davis can do anything she sets her mind to. She is definitely a force to be reckoned with."

"I think I could really fall for you." Brooke shyly whispered. She had never said something like that before to a guy. Her words kind of scared her somewhat.

"That's funny."

Brooke scoffed. She wasn't expecting that. "I'm glad you find me putting myself out there on the line so humorous."

Jake let go of Brooke's hands and wrapped an arm around her. "It's funny cuz…" He proceeded to wrap his other arm around her. "…I was just thinking…" Jake then pulled Brooke into his chest. "…I was just thinking the exact same thing."

Brooke looked up and smiled. "Oh you are so bad Jagielski, you really had me going there for a second."

"Brooke, just shut up and let me kiss you."

"Okay." Brooke replied giggling as she felt Jake leaned down over and sealed his lips over hers.

* * *

"P. SAWYER!!!!!" Brooke Davis screeched at her best friend as she came jolting up the stairs of Peyton's house and ran straight inside her room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIOTCH!" Brooke happily sang as she jumped on Peyton's bed.

Peyton groaned in annoyance rolling over towards the other side of her bed. "Dude, it's 9am on a Saturday. It's sleepy time." She mumbled as she pulled the covers over her head.

"But it's not just any Saturday Peyt. It's your 17th birthday!" Brooke snatched the covers away. "Now get up, it's time for an ultimate shopping spree."

"Me want sleep." Peyton whined like a caveman. "It's my birthday."

"C'mon don't you wanna wear something hot for Luke tonight?"

"He told you about tonight?" Peyton asked now wide awake. She sat up on her bed.

Brooke smirked. "Yup." She nodded. "Tonight your gonna have an awesome time P. Sawyer. Trust me." Brooke reached over and pulled Peyton into a hug. "Happy Birthday bestest friend." She whispered.

Peyton pulled away and smiled. "This really is gonna be a good day isn't it?"

* * *

"I think we have a winner." Brooke commented giving Peyton the thumbs up on her outfit. The pair had been at the mall for the past three hours and had basically torn apart every store they could find in search for Peyton's outfit. "Definitely wear your hair down and straight for this one." Brooke clapped in excitement. "You look so hot!"

Peyton blushed as she checked out her appearance in the mirror in front of her. She had picked out a sparkly green low cut top that really brought out the color in her green eyes, while Brooke had picked out for her a denim skirt that by some miracle brought out the curves she didn't have on her body. Instead of the usual flip flops or converses, Peyton would have opted to wear, Brooke insisted on some knee high black boots. All Peyton needed now was the right accessories and make up to complete the outfit and she was good to go. "You don't think this is a little too much." She asked hesitantly as she pulled at her skirt down a little. Peyton had to admit she did look pretty damn good, but this wasn't her though. She wasn't quite sure if she could pull the actually look off. This was more of a Brooke outfit if anything.

"You're gonna totally rock it tonight." Brooke reassured her as she placed her hands on Peyton's shoulders. "Just look at you. I must say I do excellent work." Brooke cockily teased. "You might even look hotter than me tonight."

"Is that so?"

"Hey, I said maybe." Brooke replied before cracking into a smile. "I'm pretty stiff competition."

Peyton chuckled. "This is nice. I feel like we haven't hung out in forever."

Brooke sighed. "I know, either I'm with Jake or Lucas and your with…"

"…Jake." Peyton chuckled again. "I'm such a loser. All I've done is hang out with Jake for the past month. I so need to get some new friends." Peyton disappeared in the changing room. "Speaking of Jake are you guys official yet?"

"We're getting there." Brooke called out from outside the changing room.

"Good. I really like Jake. He's good for you Brooke."

"Lucas is really good for you too." Brooke pointed out. "Sure he can be an ass sometimes, but he really does love you Peyt. Don't let him slip away. I know how hard it is for you to let people in."

Dressed back in her normal clothes, Peyton reappeared. "As long as there are no more secrets between us then I think me and Lucas are gonna be just fine." Peyton looked up at Brooke and shrugged. "I love him Brooke. I really do."

"Then that's all you'll ever need."

"Okay so I should probably let you in on something else too." Peyton spoke as they both walked over to the counter to pay for their stuff.

"Shoot." Brooke replied as she pulled out her credit card and pushed Peyton out of the way. "My treat." She quickly informed her before Peyton could protest.

"Well….I kind of slept with Lucas." She whispered it quick into Brooke's ear.

Brooke's eyes widen. "OMG!" She pushed Peyton gently. "Shut up! When? How? And why hadn't you told me this before you whore!" She screeched startling the employee at the register who was currently ringing them up.

"Shut up!" Peyton scolded her. "You want the whole town of Tree Hill to know!"

"Just spill." Brooke lowered her voice.

"Last Friday night he shows up at my door saying all the right things and it just happened. I just kind of got caught up in the moment."

"Was it any good?"

Peyton quickly nodded. "Try mind-blowing."

Brooke smirked. "Lucas Scott, you dog you." She linked arms with Peyton and led her out of the store. "Let's get you all sexyfied then, shall we? Nothing says Happy Birthday like some hot kinky sex."

* * *

"It'll just take two seconds." Lucas reassured Peyton as he took her hand in his and led her up the stairs towards Nathan's apartment. "Haley needs me to drop off her history book." He explained.

"I don't understand why I couldn't just wait for you in the car." Peyton whined. "I'm surprised you even offered to come over here. Last time I checked you hated Nathan Scott. Never thought I'd see the day when you'd drop by and say hi." She teased.

"Shut up." Lucas looked past his shoulder giving her a scowl.

"Bite me." Peyton replied sticking her tongue out.

"With pleasure." Lucas grinned as he cocked up an eyebrow. "By the way, have I told you that you look absolutely amazing tonight."

Peyton ran her fingers through her newly straight hair in a pompous fashion. "Only about a million times." She chuckled. "I know, I know, I look totally bitchin' tonight."

"Happy Birthday beautiful." Lucas softly whispered as the two stopped in front of Nathan's door. He leaned over while tucking some of Peyton's hair behind her ear. His hand then slid down to her face and he cupped the side of her cheek.

Peyton stood up on her tip toes and pushed herself forward to meet his lips. Their lips gently pressed together, but only for a second. The front door of Nathan's apartment swung open startling the two.

"Bout freakin time! You two have been out there forever. There's only so much time a girl can crouch down in heels while wearing a mini skirt in the dark before Tim here starts to feel her up!"

"Brooke, what the hell are you talking about!" Peyton demanded annoyed at the fact that Brooke had just interrupted what could have been a very good make out session.

"Just get in here. The wait is killing me!" Brooke begged before ripping Peyton away from Lucas and dragging her in Nathan's dark apartment.

"SURPRISE!" The lights immediately flicked on presenting a massive group of teenagers before Peyton.

Peyton looked around in astonishment and giggled. "Wow, you guys." She turned back and nudged Lucas hard. "I can't believe you kept this from me."

"Way to ruin the surprise Brooke." Nathan appeared and walked over giving Peyton a huge bear hug while picking her up in the process. "Happy Birthday loser."

"Thanks Nate." She hugged him back. "Haley!" Peyton leaned over to hug Haley as well once she appeared from behind Nathan.

"Happy Birthday Peyton!" Haley grinned and handed her a jello shot. "Special treat for the birthday girl. Made them myself." Nathan coughed hard and nudged his girlfriend. Haley rolled her eyes. "He sort of helped too." Haley teased as she moved her fingers making quotation marks.

"Looking hot Sawyer." Tim commented as he put an arm around Peyton. "What do you say me and you get out of here so I can give you your REAL present." He hinted giving her a wink.

"As tempting as those five minutes seem to be. I think I'll pass." Peyton lamely replied as she retracted his arm away from her.

"She'll be back." Tim confidently informed the rest of the group before walking away. "Yeah, the ladies always check in for their Tim time."

"Tim time?" Haley mouthed in disgust. The rest of the group busted out laughing.

* * *

"So there never was really a date, huh?" Peyton asked as she approached Lucas later that night at the party. He was leaning against the kitchen counter sipping on the contents in his red plastic Dixie cup. "You tricked me Lucas Scott."

Lucas grinned and handed her a beer from the fridge. "Night's still young." He pointed out. "Besides we still haven't talked about us."

Peyton reliantly nodded. "I know, but for tonight…screw it. It's my birthday and I just wanna be with you. Tomorrow we can deal with the rest. Right now all I wanna do is have a kick ass birthday and spend it with the people I love, with the one person I'm in love with."

"I really hope your not talking about Tim right now." Lucas joked. He tossed his cup in the sink and pulled Peyton towards him while resting his hands on her hips.

Peyton giggled. "Nah, I'm sort of into this broody loner named Lucas Scott." She wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck. "He's a real loser."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "So I've heard…" With his hands still placed on her hips, he pulled Peyton closer to him. "…but you know what else I've heard." Lucas seductively whispered as Peyton gently brushed her nose against his.

"What?" Peyton asked not bothering to look up at him. She was too busy staring intensely at his lips.

Lucas leaned over her right ear and whispered some more. "I hear this Lucas Scott guy is madly in love with some chick named Peyton Sawyer." He grinned. "And I hear she's pretty hot. This Lucas guy must be one lucky dude."

Peyton shook her head. "I think I'm the lucky one."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Lucas grinned. He was so thankful to hear Peyton say those words again.

"God they are so cute." Brooke squealed from across the room as she spied on Lucas and Peyton. "Look at them, just all over each other!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Nathan groaned. "Are we really like that?" He turned to his side and asked Haley.

Haley sadly nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Do you think they'll get back together tonight?" Brooke wondered.

Haley shrugged. "I dunno, sure looks like it."

"Either that or their both just too drunk and horny right now to give two shits." Nathan bluntly pointed out.

"Well you know what they say, makeup sex is always the best kind." Brooke replied as she continued to watch the couple from afar. Brooke chuckled as she observed Lucas' hand slowly make it's way down to Peyton's ass. "Amateurs." She muttered. "Guess everyone can't be as experienced as us, huh Nate?" Brooke teased.

Nathan laughed in agreement knowing very well what Brooke was referring to. On the other hand, Haley's previous bubbly smile dropped as she fell silent. She knew Nathan wasn't a virgin and hell she knew that he had a past history with other girls. She knew she couldn't erase Nathan's past and the fact drove her insane sometimes. Haley looked around the party, everywhere she looked there were hungry teenagers groping each other, well besides Mouth of course who was too busy playing DJ at the party and of course she couldn't forget Tim, but other than that everyone else had someone and nobody was afraid to show it. Haley turned back to her side where Brooke and Nathan were still busy laughing with each other and joking about sex. In front of her Lucas and Peyton were feverishly making out already with hands roaming in places only god knows where. For the first time in her life Haley sure did feel like the only virgin on the planet. What happened to the days when being a virgin was the cool thing to be?

Feeling defeated, Haley released a huge sigh and collapsed on the couch.

* * *

As he locked the car door behind him, Jake checked his watch for the time. He groaned and picked up the pace as he made his way towards Nathan's apartment. He was over an hour late. Brooke wasn't going to be thrilled, but better late than never. Jake smiled to himself as he made his way up the stairs. Him and Brooke were finally on good terms now. They had spent all last night telling each other's past. Brooke regrettably explained her past with guys and Jake in return shared the 411 on Nikki, the baby and everything in between.

Jake looked towards the foot of the stairs noticing a pair of legs dressed in knee high boots were blocking his way. "Excuse me…" He stopped short of breath the second his eyes laid upon her. In an instant he froze up. The first thing that popped into his head was his daughter. A slight moment of panic washed over him, but soon subsided when he realized Jenny was away for the week at his grandparents house. Safely tucked away from the clutches of the woman in front of him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked once he regained back his composure.

Nicki smirked and gave him a glance over. "Now is that anyway to treat your baby's mama?"

Jake snorted. "Funny, I wasn't aware that my daughter even had a mother."

"Ouch."

"Aren't you a little past your prime to be hanging around with high school kids?" Jake continued to go up the stairs. "Get out of here." Gently moving her to the side he continued his mission to reach Brooke.

Nicki quickly grabbed his arm. "A party's a party right?"

"VIP list only, sorry."

"Talk to me." She calmly requested. "What happened to the sweet guy I once fell in love with huh?"

Jake scoffed. "You happened."

"I'm still in love you." She confessed. "Despite my actions those feelings never went away."

Jake glared at her and sneered.. "Well tough luck Nick, cuz I can't stand to even look at you."

"Just me let see her." Nicki pleaded. "For like 5 minutes! Please Jake."

Jake quietly shook his head at her in disbelief. "No." He simply replied before walking off.

Nicki bit at her bottom lip hard in frustration. Getting Jake back on her good side was going to be a lot harder than she anticipated, but then again the raven haired girl always did love a challenge. Swallowing her pride, she continued up the stairs heading inside Nathan's apartment.

* * *

Brooke cocked an eyebrow the second Nathan's front door swung open and revealed their new guest. "What the fuck?" Brooke snapped ignoring both Nathan and Jake who had been talking to her at the moment. She turned to Jake, who simply shook his head and sheepishly took a sip of his drink. Disappointed at his lack of initiative, Brooke maneuvered her way past the two and stomped off towards Nicki.

"Brooke, let it go…" Jake called out even though he knew it was a lost cause. No one ever told Brooke Davis what not to do.

"Dude you think they'll be a catfight?!" Nathan eagerly asked like a little school girl and smirked taking a sip of his drink.

"Dude." Jake shook his head and walked away.

Nathan shrugged. "Was it something I said?" He turned down to Haley who was equally giving him the look Jake just had.

"You're an idiot." Haley chuckled as she playfully slapped the back of his head. "C'mon I have a feeling we're gonna need to restrain certain others." She motioned towards Brooke.

Setting his cup aside, Nathan wrapped an arm around Haley and followed her towards the door where Brooke was currently trying to kick out Nicki.

Nicki released a sigh as Brooke approached her. She hadn't even stepped into the place for five seconds and there was the cheerleader already moving in for the kill. Toying with Brooke sure had been fun in the beginning, but now it was just borderline exasperating. "Come for round 3, I see." She spoke first while giving Brooke her trademark smirk.

"Leave." Brooke simply stated coolly. "I don't recall inviting skanky, inconsiderate bitches to Peyton's party."

"Well then I guess you better head out then, huh?" Nicki replied as she moved aside and cleared the doorway for Brooke. "Do let the door hit your ass on the way out." Nicki coldly added before pushing past Brooke and heading straight to the kitchen for a drink.

"I'm gonna kill her." Brooke gritted through her teeth as she clenched her hands into a tight ball.

"Just leave it Brooke. This isn't the time or place. Tonight's all about Peyton." Haley being the rational one as usual reminded Brooke to play nice.

"I say kick her ass." Nathan bluntly stated as he watched Nicki tear through his fridge for a beer.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and let out a chuckled, while leaning in and placing a kiss on Haley's cheek. "C'mon it'll be hott." He teasingly whispered in her ear.

Haley shook her head in disappointment. Some things never change. Boys would be boys after all.

"I like your thinking Scott." Brooke grinned. What was one ass kicking? Peyton wouldn't mind. In fact she'd probably defend her and join in. "All I need is one good swing."

"Stop." Haley commanded. Brooke immediately paused and frowned. "Oh wipe that look off your face Davis, it ain't gonna work here."

"Gee when did you get so spunky Hales."

"Well being friends with you does that to a girl. I gotta stay on my toes around you."

"Damn!" Tim howled as he appeared behind the group and wrapped an arm each around Haley and Brooke. "WHO IS THAT?" He gestured towards the kitchen as Nicki who was currently bent over as she dug through the fridge. "Hey Nate do you think she's wearing any underwear?" Tim asked as he continued to further check out the tight black leather pants Nicki was sporting tonight.

"Shut up Tim." Both Brooke and Haley quickly replied before Nathan could get a word in.

* * *

Peyton giggled as Lucas mumbled something into her ear about her music taste being sexy to him. He grinned at her as she shook her head playfully giving him a slight nudge. Normally this kind of PDA would turn her off instantly, but granted she already had a couple beers in her, not to mention a few shots courtesy of Haley and Brooke. Usually Peyton never drank this much, but she figured it, fuck it. It was her birthday after all, that and the fact that you really can't say no to Brooke Davis while she's pouring drinking down your throat. And so Peyton relaxed a bit in her new found state as she sat up on the kitchen countertop and wrapped her legs around Lucas as he in return wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Are we okay now?" Lucas wondered. He didn't wanna ruin the good moment between the two, but he couldn't help it. Not being with Peyton was killing him. He felt like he couldn't breathe most of the time when he wasn't around her.

Peyton softy tilted his chin him with her hand. Their eyes made contact. "Tonight, all that matters is everyone here having a good time, including us." Lucas nodded. "Can we just leave all that mess behind just for tonight?" She bit her bottom lip as she waited for Lucas' reply. It wasn't that she didn't wanna be with him; it just was that she or more like they weren't ready yet. The two still had the whole HCM thing to deal with later.

Hiding his disappointment, Lucas swallowed his pride and braved a smile for Peyton. Leaning over he placed a soft kiss on her bright colored lips. "Anything you say birthday girl." Peyton blushed slightly. "I love you."

Peyton grinned and looked down. She could feel her cheeks burning. "I love you too." She replied looking back up at him. Grinning like an idiot, Lucas once again covered her lips with his and kissed her passionately.

"Oh just go get a goddamn room already and get it over with."

Breaking the kiss, Peyton frowned and focused her attention to the owner of the rude comment. She could hear Lucas groan in disappointment as she slightly pushed her off him and turned her head to her left. "Excuse me?" Peyton questioned at the dark haired girl who had her back turned to them as she grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Not everyone wants to see you two get it on, on the kitchen floor." Nicki bitterly replied as she turned around to look at Peyton and Lucas. "Hi Luke!" Nicki waved her fingers at him while giving him a seductive wink.

Peyton's face dropped in shock. "What the hell are you doing here!" She instantly turned to Lucas. "Did you invite her! You told me you were done with her!" Peyton angrily demanded.

Lucas took a step back in fear as he noticed the fire igniting in Peyton's eyes. He put his hands up in defense and shook his head at her quickly. "I did NOT invite her Peyt."

"Oh c'mon Luke let's not lie to the poor girl." Nicki quickly cut in deciding it would be fun to start some trouble for Lucas after all. "You practically begged me to come baby."

Peyton stared at him wide eyed. Lucas quickly shook his head yet again. " Shut up!" He snapped at Nicki. "I dunno what your deal is Nicki, but you need to go." He commanded.

"You smell something Lucas?" Lucas looked up at Peyton curiously. "Oh that's skank. And I think it's coming from you." Peyton sends Nicki a scowl. "C'mon Lucas." She jumped off the counter and pulls at his shirt.

"Oh please." Nicki replied rolling her eyes. "Is that the best you've got? You're even lamer than that whore of a friend of yours."

Peyton growled. "Step off bitch, you're cutting it real close tonight."

"In fact where is she?" Nicki teased looking around the room and smirked as she noticed Jake approaching them. "Probably off playing house, running off to go tuck in my kid." She turned to Jake. "Now isn't that right Jake?"

"Nicki." Jake hissed in anger.

"Oh oh…" Lucas mumbled under his breath and took a step back. He scratched the back of his head looking around the room for the nearest quick escape for him and Peyton. There was no telling what Nicki would pull out of her ass this time around.

"Wait a second you have a kid?" Nathan chimed in appearing out of nowhere questioning Jake as he stuffed a mouthful of chips in his mouth. "That's insane!" Once again Haley slapped the back of Nathan's head for his lack of sensitivity. "Oww…sorry!" Nathan winced in pain and decided to keep his mouth shut the rest of the night as long as Haley was around.

"Not now dude." Jake shook his head in embarrassment. He could feel the whole room watching him.

"Oh c'mon Jake, don't tell me you didn't tell everyone yet about our baby?" Nicki playfully teased. "And how you've got that skank cheerleader taking care of her."

"Well someone's got to." Brooke cut in appearing behind Nicki.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Nicki mockingly replied. "But as for that…well hopefully it's not some slutty boyfriend thief." Nicki hissed as she nodded towards Brooke and smirked at Peyton.

Lucas' eyes widen in fear. "Let's get out of here Peyton." He tugged at her arm tightly.

Ignoring Lucas, Peyton spoke up. "What are you talking?"

"Well let me see…." Nicki tapped at the tip of her nose and she pretend to think hard. "…it's kind obvious don't you think? All that time your boy and girl here have been spending alone together. I told Lucas to cool it off with Brooke, but sometimes it's just too hard to eliminate that kind of sexual attraction…" Nicki released a hard sigh. "Oh well…" She gave Peyton an innocent shrug. "Sorry Goldilocks…tough luck. Hate to be the one to tell you."

Peyton turned to Lucas and yanked her arm away from his gasp. "Tell me it's not true Lucas…you and Brooke."

"Of course it's not true!" Brooke angrily yelled. "Don't listen to this backstabbing, half-twit, Peyton! Nothing ever happened between me and Lucas!" She defended.

"Hey, I never said something actually happened." Nicki retorted. "Just simply stating the facts…you two have the hotts for each other, that's all." Nicki coolly stated. "Ask me if I'm lying."

"Well is it true?" Jake question speaking out load for the first time.

Brooke cringed. She had forgotten that Jake had been standing there. "I think you've overstayed your welcome." Brooke bitterly stated giving Nicki the death glare.

"Just answer the question Brooke." Peyton cut in. "Lucas?"

"I love you, not Brooke." Lucas immediately replied.

Peyton slowly shook her head and backed away from him. "That's not what I asked you."

"Peyton."

"Tell me the truth please, me and Jake deserve to know."

Nicki openly laughed out loud, satisfied with the chaos she had started between the group.

"God you're such a fucking bitch! Do you get off or something out of destroying other people's lives?" Everyone turned the heads around straight to Haley's direction in surprise. Haley shrugged as her cheeks began to blush. "What? She is…" She sheepishly defended her outburst to her friends.

Nathan grinned and wrapped an arm around Haley. "That's my girl." He proudly stated.

"You have a problem?" Nicki asked focusing her attention on Haley and stepped towards her. She had never seen this girl before, but that small detail wasn't gonna hold Nicki back from shutting her up.

Brooke stepped in and put a hand on Nicki's shoulder. "Stay away from Haley." Brooke gritted through her teeth.

"Get off me!" Slapping away Brooke's hand she steps closer towards Haley. Nathan instantly tightened his hold around his girlfriend. There was no way in hell he was letting this Nicki chick lay a finger on his girl. "I asked you if you had a problem." Nicki repeated.

Haley swallowed hard. Normally she's wouldn't have a problem defending her friends, but this Nicki girl and her excessive dark black eyeliner were more intimating than the norm. Haley began to feel a bit panicked instead, her overconfident mood has somehow magically made a quick exit.

"Yeah actually, I do." Peyton spoke up and reached out her hand, spinning Nicki towards her direction by the shoulder. "It's called you bitch, so look, why don't you do what you're really good at and disappear."

Brooke grins in delight. That was her P. Sawyer, never backing down from a confrontation.

Nicki chuckles and gives Peyton a smirk. She looks off into the distance and shifts slightly as if she's going to walk away, but instead before anyone knew it, there went Peyton flying back and hitting her back hard against the refrigerator door. Peyton slightly winced in pain from the impact, but quickly regains her composure and aims at Nicki, but before she could even get close, Nicki moves sending a slap across her face so solid that it sends Peyton back up against the fridge. Nathan's living room instantly become still. So still and quiet that you could hear a pin drop. The shocked expressions on everyone's face confirmed it all. Peyton herself was still reeling from the shock as she gently touched the side of left cheek where Nicki had just slapped her. Her mouth hung open in awe. She couldn't believe she had just gotten bitch slapped. Infuriated with the situation, Brooke ran full speed towards Nicki and the both go flying on Nathan's coffee table, much like her and Bevin had two months earlier, ironically over Jake as well.. The weight of the two immediately snaps the table in half.

"Not again!" Nathan groans not believing his luck the second time around. "That's it!" He turns to his girlfriend. "No more parties."

Haley rolls her eyes ignoring his comment. "Whoa!" She comments as she watches Brooke and Nicki get up from the floor and start pulling at each other. Although she wasn't a big fan of fighting, Haley had to admit this catfight was sort of exciting and very entertaining to watch.

Meanwhile, Peyton's eyes squints in anger as she sends daggers from her eyes as she watches Nicki. Snapping out of it she gets a grip. "Brooke, stop" Peyton yells out as she struggles to yank Brooke off of Nicki.

"No the bitch deserves it!" Brooke yells out kicking at Nicki, while Peyton drags her away by the arms.

"Stop it." Finally getting Brooke to calm down, Peyton regains her breath. "This is wrong. You know that."

Brooke reluctantly rolls her eyes and nods, although she quite didn't agree with Peyton. "Fine, fine, no more fighting." Brooke replies as she allows Nathan to help her up of the floor.

Peyton looked at her friend incredulously. "That's it not what I meant." She quickly replied. "What I meant was that I should be the one kicking the bitch's ass!"

Nicki looked up from the floor a little startled at Peyton's comment. She prepared herself for the next move, but before Peyton could do anything, Lucas tightly wrapped his arms from behind on her waist and picked her up, moving her away from Nicki.

"Let me go!" Peyton responses as she tries to wriggle her way from Lucas' grasp. Her arms reach out and unsuccessfully try to claw after Nicki.

"Haley help me out here." Lucas cries out. Holding on to Peyton wasn't going as smoothly as planned. In an attempt to escape from his grasp Peyton had turned to clawing at him instead, very painfully.

Haley shrugged not knowing what to do. It wasn't like she could hold on to Nicki and so instead she turned to Jake and gave him a helpless look. Haley grips Brooke's shoulder giving her a warning look. "_Don't even think about it." _She mouths to Brooke who fusses over it, but obeys the command nonetheless and stays in place while sporting a giant pout the entire time.

Muttering something inaudible, Jake rolled his eyes and lifts up Nicki over his shoulder as she kicked, squirmed and flayed her arms about against his grip. About a minute into it, Nicki realizes there's no way she can get Jake off her and instead reaches for the nearest stool and flings it in Peyton's direction. Lucas' quick basketball reflexes pick up the scene in an instant and he quickly pulls him and Peyton down to the floor while the stool flies over their heads.

The entire room gasp as they watch the stool fly across the room and crash straight into the window. "No…." Nathan watches in horror as he sees his front window being crushed into a million pieces. The whole scene had developed in slow motion, the type of thing you only saw in the movies. "Why me?" Nathan looked up at his ceiling addressing god and proceeds to burry his head in his hands. There was no way he would be able to pay for that, which meant only one thing, Dan. Giving him a sympathetic smile, Haley softly patted his back, feeling sorry for him. "No more parties." Nathan states again for the second time that night as he pulls his head out of his hands and softly bumps foreheads with his girlfriend, who could only help but smile.


	72. The Non Believers

**A/N:** See it didn't take me over a month this time to get in a new chappy...only a week instead! haha

enjoy kids.

and umm yea whats up with the major lack of new OTH episodes??? It's driving me crazy not knowing what's going on with Peyton! Anybody know when it's coming back on again?

* * *

"Can you let me go now?" Peyton snapped at Lucas.

Lucas sighed and gently placed her on Nathan's bed. He then walked back over to the door and closed it, trapping them inside Nathan's bedroom. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned as he walked back over to Peyton and bent down in front of her checking the side of her face for any serious cuts or bruises. There was no argument about it, Nicki had definitely gotten in a good hit. The entire party had heard the smack.

"I'm fine." Peyton muttered. She pushed herself further onto the bed away from Lucas. "Some birthday huh?" She sarcastically stated as she leaned her back up against the wall and stretched out her legs.

"I'm sorry Peyt." Lucas truthfully answered as he stood up and scooted over next to her.

"There's two things I need to know."

Lucas slowly nodded. He knew where this was going. If it weren't for the fact that he was actually a decent guy, he'd would have murdered Nicki by now. She had been nothing, but a wild force of nature that had turned his life upside down. He'd only known the girl for about a month and she had managed to ruin everything. Lucas couldn't even imagine how Jake was dealing with her sudden reappearance into his life. Jake probably wanted to get rid of her even more than he did.

Peyton tilted her head to the side to look in Lucas' direction. "One, I need to see those results please." She quietly requested. Lucas nodded and reached into his back pocket pulling out a folded white sheet of printed paper. He quickly placed it on her lap without another word. "Thank you." Taking the letter into her hands, she held on to it for a bit. It was eerie to know that the rest of Lucas' life was determined by what had been typed in this letter. She was scared. Losing Lucas scared her, but not ever knowing, was what had terrified her the most.

Peyton looked back towards Lucas as she felt him place a hand on her shoulder. He gave her an encouraging nod. "Right…." Peyton mumbled as she deeply exhaled and carefully unfolded the letter like it was the most delicate item she had ever touched. Her eyes quickly scanned through the paragraphs until she finally hit the word she had been hoping for. _'Negative'._ Peyton back up at Lucas. She didn't smile, grin, cry or breakdown. She was emotionally stuck at the moment if that made any sense. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Should she run into his arms and kiss him right away? It was strange, it wasn't the reaction she had imagined. Peyton had replayed the scene countless times in her head and yet she was stone cold.

"See, everything's okay." Lucas spoke breaking the silence between them. "Just like I promised. Your superman is here to stay."

He was gonna be okay and that was enough for her.

After a few moments, Peyton finally let the news sink in and instantly broke down into sobs. She wrapped her arms tightly around Lucas.

"Hey, hey…it's okay." Lucas cooed as he put his arms around her as well and rest his chin on the top of her head, while Peyton continued to cry onto his chest. "I'm fine, Peyton." He gently smoothed down her hair and lovingly shushed her like you would a child. "Everything is gonna be okay beautiful."

As her sobs quieted down, Peyton allowed herself to calm down. "I'm just so glad you're okay, ya know?" She lift her face up from off his chest to look at him.

"I know." Lucas nodded as he gently pulled Peyton's face closer to his so he could place a kiss on her forehead. He then gently wiped down the left over tears that had streamed down across her face.

"Okay." Peyton nodded and pulled away a bit. "This whole thing with Brooke…" She started.

"Nothing ever happened." Lucas quickly finished for her. "I swear."

"I believe you…but could there have been something?" She sheepishly asked him. "I mean you guys have been spending a lot of time together and…things happen…"

"Nothing happened." He firmly repeated.

"So your saying that there wasn't one point at all when you guys were hanging out that you weren't attracted to her or that there wasn't a connection or anything?"

Lucas bit his lower lip. The smart thing to do would be to lie of course. It wasn't like he wanted to be with Brooke, no that wasn't the case at all. There were however a handful of times were Lucas had felt a connection and he knew Brooke had too, but the two had never acted on it. At the end of the day Brooke wasn't Peyton and that was the bottom line.

"Oh god." Peyton hung her head low and immediately leapt off the bed.

"What!" Lucas exclaimed.

"You're doing the lower lip bite!"

"Huh?"

"The thing when you don't know whether or not you should tell the truth lip bite!"

Lucas huffed. "That's ridiculous."

"I practically made that move a trademark. I know what that look means when I see it!" She started to pace around the room.

"Peyton stop it."

"Well excuse me if I'm freaking out over the fact that the guy I'm in love with is pining over my best friend!"

"I am not pining over Brooke!" Lucas yelled out. "Listen to yourself! This is crazy. I love you, you idiot."

"Then why didn't you tell me about Brooke?" Peyton asked softly as she stopped her pacing.

Lucas sighed and shook his head. "Because…it was nothing…it was just a stupid meaningless spark…everyone is attracted to more than one person Peyton, it doesn't necessarily mean it's something you act upon and most importantly it doesn't mean that my feelings for you have disappeared. It's like you and that obsession you have for that Pete guy from Fall Out Boy. It doesn't mean anything. "

Peyton's jaw immediately dropped. "Your…your….attracted to Brooke?" She couldn't believe her ears. She never thought it would be actually true. Lucas was supposed to be the good guy.

"Fuck." Lucas cursed out loud realizing his poor choice of words. "That's not what I meant…what I meant was…." He stumbled through his words, which made him even angrier. He knew he had just royally screwed up.

"Fuck you." Peyton shouted out right as she walked out the bedroom leaving him behind. A few seconds later she reappeared at the door. "And by the way having a crush on a celebrity is SOOO not the same thing!" Peyton cried out before taking off again.

"Peyton wait!" She could hear Lucas call out for her, but she ignored it. So yeah, technically he hadn't hooked up with her best friend, but the thought of them being all hot and heavy for each other was just too much to handle. And of course who's bright idea was it to have Brooke look after Lucas? Yea, that's right it was hers. "God I am such an idiot!" She scolded herself out loud as she pushed her way through the crowd that remained in Nathan's apartment.

"There you are!" Brooke exclaimed. "I got you some ice for your face." She held it out to Peyton. "The bitch is gone by the way. Nathan and Jake stuffed her in a cab."

Peyton glared at her best friend.

"What's wrong?" Brooke wondered, worried about the silent treatment Peyton was giving her, not to mention what could only be described as the look of death plastered on Peyton's face and aiming straight at Brooke.

"Just get out of my way Brooke."

Brooke stepped aside, feeling a bit hurt at Peyton's coldness towards her. "Happy Birthday." Brooke muttered to herself sadly as she watched Peyton storm out of the apartment without even so much as a hug goodbye.

* * *

"And your're sure you're okay?" Jake asked yet again for what seemed like the billionth time as he examined Brooke's face closely. He brushed his thumb gently over the thin cut that had developed just above her eyebrow.

Brooke flinched a bit from the touch. Although small as it was, the cut still stung. "I'm fine." Brooke repeated to him as she gently pulled the hand that had been touching her face down to her lap. "Really. Besides if anyone should be sitting down it's you. Your ankle is still not completely healed from that sprain mister." She reminded him. "So sit." She patted down the empty spot on the staircase where she was currently sitting outside. Nathan's party had suddenly become way to overwhelming, so the pair both settled outside for a quick breather. "Here put that on your ankle." She tossed him the icepack Peyton had reject earlier. "I doubt you having to drag Nicki out of here did wonders for your ankle."

He easily caught it. "Thanks, it was feeling kind of tight." Jake admitted as he placed the ice on his ankle.

"Have any of you guys seen Peyton?" Lucas stumbled outside out of breath and asked the two. "I've been looking everywhere for her!

Brooke looked up towards her disheveled friend. "Peyton bolted out of here like 20 minutes ago Luke." She was surprised he hadn't left with her best friend. "Oh god what did you do?" Brooke asked realizing that Peyton's cold behavior towards her earlier could have been Lucas' fault.

"Shit, damn. I better go by her place then." He walked out further towards the balcony so he could reach the staircase that would lead him downstairs. Lucas immediately paused before his hand had even touched the railing. "Where's my car?" He asked as he continued to scan the parking lot from the balcony.

Brooke leaned over the rail and looked herself. "That's weird." He was right, she couldn't find his crappy little red truck anywhere.

"Umm guys…" Jake casually spoke. "You don't think she…well you know." He hinted at the two. Both the car and Peyton were missing. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out. What really worried Jake was the combination of an angry Peyton and driving.

"Oh god." Brooke slapped her forehead realizing where Jake was getting at. She cringed at the thought. Peyton driving…scary, but angry Peyton driving…terrifying. Anyone who was close to the curly blond knew of her dangerous tendency of running red lights. It was an activity that had developed from Peyton's anger over her mother's death. Speeding through red lights had been a phase. After numerous threats from her friends, Peyton had promised to stop, but after tonight all sure bets were off. This worried Brooke. "There's no way." Brooke shook her head although it seemed to lack her usual confident demeanor. "Luke?" She turned back to her friend.

Lucas sighed in defeat as he fumbled through his jean pockets. "Fuck." He suddenly remembered handing his car keys to Peyton. She had shoved it in her bag for safe keeping. "She's got the car." He informed them in a deadpanned manner.

"Take mine." Jake offered already sliding his keys out to Lucas.

"I'm going with you." Brooke added.

"I don't think that's a good idea Brooke…" Lucas shifted uncomfortably. " She doesn't wanna see me now as it is…you don't wanna fall into that mess."

Brooke scrunched her face and frowned. She wasn't playing into it. The cheerleader was smarter than that. "God what did you say to her!" She exclaimed. "No wonder she totally gave me the cold shoulder when she left! Stupid Nicki! I told you to stay away from her didn't I? But NOOO you had to give her the benefit of the doubt. You're an idiot."

Lucas mindlessly shrugged. It wasn't like he could argue her there.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself!" Brooke snobby demanded as she placed her right hand on her hip and tapped the floor feverishly with her left foot. She loved being right. It was a rush.

"Sorry." Lucas sheepishly replied.

"And…"

"And?"

"AND, yes you were right Brooke and you are the most beautiful, smart, talented girl on the planet." She gave Lucas a bright smile.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go find Peyton." He stated instead, ignoring Brooke's previous request.

"I should go too." Brooke turned to Jake and shrugged. She didn't wanna leave him looking all cute like that, but she knew better. Hoes over Bros. No exceptions. "I just wanna clear everything with her."

Jake nodded. "I understand. You should go." Leaning over he placed a gentle kiss on her left cheek. "Call me later."

"We can take my car. Why don't you go start her up Luke?" She threw her keys at Lucas, who caught them and tossed Jake back his keys before making his way downstairs.

"Hey just so you know….me and Lucas…there's nothing there."

Jake nodded. "I know. I trust you and Lucas."

"Wish Peyton was this easy." Brooke muttered. "I just don't understand why she wouldn't believe us before Nicki!"

"I think deep down she knows nothing went on, but cut Peyton some slack. She's had a hard time getting back on track with Lucas. She still doesn't trust him completely yet. She's just trying to protect her heart." Jake pointed out. "And…to be honest you and Lucas didn't seem to look that innocent either." He meekly added.

Brooke's facial features immediately softened. "What do you mean? I thought you believed me?"

"It's just that…you and Lucas just looked really shocked and kind of guilty. I dunno maybe I'm just reading into this way too much."

"So you don't believe me…" Brooke sadly stated.

"Hey, look at me." Jake gently grazed the tip of her chin with his thumb. "I believe you." Brooke looked back up at Jake. "If you're telling me nothing happened, then nothing happened. I know you'd tell me if anything was going on, so don't worry. I'm gonna be right behind you."

Brooke instantly grinned. "Why are you just so awesome?" She gently kissed his lips for a moment. It was nice to have Jake on her side. Nothing between her and Lucas had happened and that was the truth, which on some tiny level had a few shades of gray in it. Okay, so maybe there had been an occasion or two where she had felt a jolt towards Lucas and yea Brooke knew he had felt it too, but nonetheless it was nothing worth mentioning. Brooke had the guy she wanted and as far as she was concerned that was all she needed. Lucas was great and all, but that ship had set sailed a long time ago. Their chance had passed and Brooke was okay with that. She sort of had Jake now and most importantly she had a best friend that was worth way more than life itself. After their blowout earlier this semester over Lucas, Brooke had learnt her lesson. Although the fight had only lasted a weekend, that had been long enough as far Brooke was concerned. All the time she had recently been spending with Lucas had also confirmed what the brunette knew all along. Lucas was absolutely perfect for her Peyton. He was smart, funny, caring, liked all the same creepy punk crap Peyton was into and overall Lucas Scott was a good guy. Every girl out there has her one good guy, regardless of whether or not it ends up working out in the end. Peyton had discovered hers and as for Brooke Davis…well she had finally found her good guy as well in Jake Jagielski.

"You just got lucky I guess." Jake joked as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Call me later."

Brooke nodded and watched Jake disappear back into the party. Keeping her mouth shut had been the right call. There was absolutely no need for her to go ahead and ruin her chances with Jake just because she had happened to feel a twinge of something towards Lucas. Everything was going the way it was supposed to be. It was perfect…well maybe not entirely perfect. There was still one tiny problem that remained. Although Brooke had done no wrong she couldn't help but wonder why she all of sudden felt so goddamn guilty.

* * *

"It's not gonna go away is it?" Brooke questioned the second she slipped into the passenger seat of her car.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas replied as he fumbled with the radio stations in search of a good song.

"Us!" Brooke exclaimed. How could he be so calm at a time like this? She just couldn't figure it out. She slapped his hand away from the radio and turned it off.

"There is no us Brooke."

"Don't you think I know that!"

"Then what's the problem?"

Brooke sighed. "I dunno…I just can't help feeling somewhat guilty. We're not exactly innocent. There was a spark. I know you felt it."

Lucas groaned. "I was hoping we would kind of deny the whole thing ever happened. I can't lose Peyton again."

"I can't lose Jake."

"Besides it's not like we did anything anyway…and I would never…

"…I would never!" Brooke pointed to herself and quickly agreed. "I like Jake!"

"And I love Peyton."

"So why can't I get rid of this horrible feeling?"

Lucas cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Like…like this thing between me and you isn't going to just fade away. It's gonna come back to bite us in the ass."

"Brooke are you in love with me?"

"Huh?"

"Answer the question."

Brooke looked up at Lucas oddly. "Last time I checked that was a no."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Lucas smiled while giving her shoulder a tight squeeze. "We're here."

Brooke released a frown. It was amazing at times how completely oblivious she could be. She hadn't even realized Lucas had been driving the entire time. They had already arrived at Peyton's house. "She's not here yet." Brooke pointed out to Peyton's dark bedroom window.

"Oooh she's here." Lucas pointed towards the street where Peyton had just arrived with Lucas' car. She had been glaring at them through the driver's seat.

"She doesn't look too pleased." Brooke teased in attempt to loosen Lucas up. He seemed very nervous.

"Huh, you don't say…" Lucas mockingly replied as he lowered down his window as Peyton approached them.

"Just the two people I'm DYING TO SEE." Peyton dryly commented as she rested her arms on the windowsill and poked her head inside the car. "Sorry kids, but I'll have to catch the backstabbing friends' show another time."

"Well, that went well." Brooke muttered as her and Lucas both watched Peyton trail up her front lawn and storm inside her house.

"Now what?"

"We keep trying. C'mon." Brooke signaled him to get out of the truck. The two made their way up to the front door. Before Lucas could reach the door to knock, it instantly swung open revealing a stone cold Peyton. She didn't look angry anymore, but something else was definitely up. "What's wrong?"

Peyton remained silent.

"Peyt?" Lucas called out softy to her.

"I…I…I can't do this." Peyton trembled as she spoke. Her left arm slid down to her side revealing the cordless phone she had been holding. She had been on the phone this whole time.

"Who's on the phone Peyton?" Brooke demanded noticing the phone. She could hear the voice on the other line calling out for Peyton.

Peyton however continued to remain silent, while still gripping on tightly to the phone.

"Give me that." Taking charge and concerned for her friend, Brooke took the phone and answered. "Hello? No Peyton's unavailable at the moment. What's going on?" Brooke's face whitened in fear as she continued to listen in on the other line. Taking a step back she headed in the other direction as she continued to speak on the phone.

"Peyton." Lucas went in to pull her into a hug. She slightly flinched as took a step back from him. "Fine, I give up. I'll stay away." Lucas replied giving up and took a few steps back giving Peyton some space. "Just please tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded.

"That was the coastguard." Brooke reappeared filling Lucas in. "Larry…Mr. Sawyer's boat is missing. There's a really bad storm out there and he never docked in." She explained.

"They found a body." Peyton quietly informed Lucas. "They want me to go and see if it's him."

Brooke sadly nodded as she tightly gripped on to the cordless phone in her hands. As if enough shit hadn't hit the fan this evening. It was all just so surreal.

Ignoring his previous comment, Lucas made his away back over to Peyton again.

"Don't." She spoke sternly while keeping her eyes on the floor. "I have to go. You two should leave."

"I'm coming with you."

"I don't need anything from you right now." Peyton sneered back at him. "So just go."

"No." Lucas crossed his arms on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"I'll stay here incase Larry or someone else calls." Brooke offered. "I'll call you two if I hear any news." And without Brooke headed inside Peyton's house leaving them alone. She didn't want to give Peyton the option of protesting against them. Brooke was going to stay here and Lucas was going to drive her over there. Cased closed.

"Everything is gonna be okay." Lucas was sure he sounded pretty dumb for saying such a cliché comment, but that was all he could come up with at the moment. All he could do was pray to god that the lifeless body awaiting them at the other side of the docks wasn't Larry Sawyer.

Peyton remained silent as she hugged herself tightly. She was no longer the happy go lucky drunk she had been over an hour ago at her party. No, now she was bitter, upset, terrified and it was only a matter a seconds before she swore she would have an anxiety attack. The icing on the cake of course had to be the fact that she got bitched slapped in front of her entire school and now her dad, the only family she had left was now possibly lying stone cold on a freezing ice-cold metal table at the hospital. Just fucking perfect. This only shit ever happens to Peyton Sawyer and she sure as hell couldn't ever figure out why. Was she that much of a horrible person? Did she not deserve to be happy? 95 percent of her life just didn't make any sense to her. It was all kinds of dark, moody and tragic. Three characteristics that had wriggled their way into her existence and somewhere along the way they became apart of her. It was the person she had become now. Everything she touched ceased to be real anymore. It was a living nightmare that the teen would never wake up from. She hated that feeling. No one could save her now, not even Lucas no matter how hard he tried because eventually she would destroy him too.

"Peyton."

Peyton snapped out of her thoughts and look at Lucas. She could feeling her entire body ache for him. Why did he have to be so darn cute?

"We should get going." Lucas suggested.

"Whatever." Peyton huffed. "Just keep your distance." She left him there and stalked off to her black car.

Lucas scowled at her unpleasant reaction. He still however remained cool and collective on the outside. This wasn't the time to pick a fight with Peyton. He followed in her direction and caught the keys she tossed his way. "Should we pick up something to eat on the way out of town?" Lucas asked as he slid into the drivers seat and buckled his seatbelt. He knew she had skipped lunch today and they never really went out to dinner tonight so she had to be starving.

Peyton sent a glare his way and snorted, because yea food was the first priority on her mind right about now.

"Right…" Lucas glumly nodded as he set the car in motion. He had just put his big foot into his even bigger mouth. "_Idiot."_ He mumbled to himself. Not even five minutes together in the car and he had already managed to sour the mood even further. Lucas was curious to see if he'd make the next three and a half hours out alive without Peyton biting his head off. Guess he'd have to wait and see.


	73. The Waiting Game

So sorry it's taken awhile. I've been away on spring break and I had the chapter all written and everything before I left, but it would'nt let me post it for some strange reason...oh well enjoy:)

* * *

Lucas released a loud yawn as he kept his eyes on the dim lit road that stretched in front of him. They had only covered about an hour and a half of their drive and the silence was killing him. Peyton had managed to mumbled a few words every now and then but for the most part she kept to herself and hazily stared out the window while she listening to her ipod. If only he could do something to make her forget the pain, but unfortunately for the young teen he had to settle for defeat. Peyton wasn't letting him in. Not tonight anyway.

"What are you doing?" Lucas snapped out of his trance as he noticed Peyton climbing to the backseat. "Do I smell that bad or suttin?" He teased.

"My feet are killing me." Peyton muttered as she dug through the backseat. "I really need to clean things up back here." She gave him a disgusted face as she picked up a half eaten sandwich. "Gross." She immediately dropped it back on the floor. "I think I left my red pair of converses back here a few months back….score!" Pulling out the sneakers from behind the backseat, Peyton made her way back up to the front. "Oh thank god!" She groaned as she struggled to pull her black knee high boots off. "This things are so evil."

Lucas looked over and chuckled. "I dunno, I kind of like them. You look great tonight Peyton. Everything about you just looks amazing."

Peyton rolled her eyes and snorted. "Yea, you would think that wouldn't you?" Lucas gave her a confused look. "Brooke picked out this outfit, along with these boots. It was all part of her evil plan to torture me, it's all becoming so clear now."

"Are you hearing yourself right now?"

"Frankly, I don't care." She crossed her arms over her chest. "As far as I'm concerned I can act all psycho bitch I want, now that my ex and my soon to be ex best friend might be having a secret affair and to top it all off my dad might be dead. So honestly I don't think you or anyone else has a say in how I behave right now."

"Nothing happened." Lucas repeated for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "Why can't you get that through your head! You can't seriously be choosing Nicki's words over ours? I know you better than that Peyton. Brooke's your best friend. You know her better than that."

"You know what, so did I Lucas! So did I! I'm mad at Brooke because she didn't come to me first! She's supposed to be my best friend and she wasn't honest with me about having feelings for you even if it is a fluke." Peyton took a deep breath and sighed. "I know nothing happened, but it doesn't change the fact that Brooke didn't come to me. I mean you…technically we're broken up so your free to date whoever you want. Your not obliged to report back to me, but Brooke…we're supposed to be honest with each other that's all."

"I'd still come to you."

"Huh?"

"If I had wanted to date Brooke or anyone else. I'd see come to you first."

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "Why would you do that?" She asked softly. "I'm horrible to you."

"Because I love you and…I guess that's just the way I feel. I can't really explain it."

"You know it's really hard to hate you when you say things like that."

Lucas grinned. "I can handle that."

"I'm scared Lucas." Peyton coyly admitted.

Lucas quickly glanced at her before returning his eyes back on the road. "I'm scared too."

Peyton sadly nodded. "What if its really him Luke?"

"Then we'll deal with it. Together. You, me, Brooke, Jake, Haley and….even Nathan."

Peyton cracked a smile. "I have a feeling you and Nathan are gonna be just fine."

Lucas shrugged. "Eh, whatever." It wasn't like him and Nathan were friends now, but lately he had been a lot more easy to tolerate now that him and Haley were together. Lucas hated to admit it, but Haley had some how managed to bring out a somewhat decent side of Nathan Scott. A side not even Nathan Scott himself knew existed.

"Will you hold me?" She meekly asked him.

Lucas nodded without the slightest hesitation. Slipping off her seatbelt, Peyton slowly slid her way over to Lucas and rested her head on his chest as he put an arm over her. He placed a kiss on Peyton's forehead as she settled in comfortably in his chest.

"How much further?" She mumbled onto his chest.

"A while, get some sleep. I'll wake up once we're closer."

Obeying his suggestion, Peyton closed her eyes and allowed the lovely gift of sleep to wash over her.

* * *

"Okay, tell me again how the three of us got stuck with cleaning duty?" Haley commented as she held up her nose and dumped what only seemed like a combination of alcohol and urine in a cup and poured it down the sink. "That's so rank." She stuck out her tongue in disgust and tossed the empty Dixie cup towards the trash bag, missing horribly.'

"Okay, we so need to work on your free throws." Nathan commented as he picked up the cup Haley threw and tossed it in the trash. "Otherwise I don't think I can be seen with you in public James." He teased. "I've got a rep to maintain you know."

"Ha ha…" Haley secretively mumbled as she threw another cup that aimed at his face. It instead flew right past his side and straight outside through the broken window Nicki had trashed a few hours ago.

"Wow you really do suck. Better handle that man." Jake commented as he poked his head from outside the window picking up the cup. "Everything's all clear outside." He announced as he stepped into the apartment and dumped the huge bag of trash he collected from the balcony.

"Guess we better go shopping for a new coffee table huh?" Haley teased as she picked up one of the table's legs off the floor.

Before Nathan could make a smart ass comment he paused as he felt this cell phone vibrate from his pocket. He pulled it out and smirked as he read the screen. "Speak of the devil." He hit the talk button. "Nice of you to leave cleaning duty on us Davis."

"Hey, let's not forget who paid for the alcohol." Brooke replied as she kicked back on the couch of Peyton's living room and reached for the TV remote on the coffee table.

"Yea and let's not forget who broke my coffee table…twice."

Brooke chuckled. "Sorry, but hey I'll make it up to you. Next week how about I spurge for a kick ass party at your beach house?"

"Oh no, I done with parties. I can't afford to buy new furniture every week Brooke, I'm poor now remember?"

"Eh, that sucks, well maybe Haley and me can be your sugar mamas. I hear giving to charity looks like noble or something."

"Ha, funny." Nathan lamely replied.

"So no party?" She pouted over the phone, knowing well that although he couldn't see her, Nathan still knew Brooke like the back of his hand.

"Oh don't you pout at me." Nathan replied causing Brooke to immediately smirk. "Come to think of it….me throwing parties isn't the problem. It's more like you showing up and breaking my stuff."

"Hey that only happened twice! Besides it's not my fault you have crappy furniture." Brooke defended.

"Just like you'll understand it's not my fault when your not invited to my next party…come to think of it your banned too Jageilski!" Nathan pointed at Jake. "It's your damn fault Brooke keeps bitch-slapping the entire Tree Hill female population."

Jake laughed. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm so damn irresistible to these women."

"Oh please." Haley muttered to herself as she continued to wipe down the kitchen countertop.

"Oh you are evil Nathan Scott, but good luck with that. You and me both know damn well, it's not a party without Brooke Davis!" Brooke spoke up again on the phone.

"Yea your drunken karaoke nights sure will be missed." Nathan teased and chuckled as he heard Brooke scoff on the line. "Anyway, what's up? You heading back here soon?" Nathan asked as he balanced his cell phone between his shoulder and neck as he tied up a trash bag.

"Actually, no. It looks like I'm staying at P. Sawyer's for the rest of the night."

"Why? Is she okay?" Nathan paused as he patiently listened to Brooke's explanation over the phone. "Shit." He muttered. He knew Larry, very well in fact. After all him, Peyton, Brooke and Jake all grew up together. "Is there anything we can do? Where's Peyton now?"

Brooke sighed as she lazily flipped through channels. "Lucas is driving her over as we speak. For now all we can really do is wait. Just thought I'd give you guys the heads up incase the worst does come. We have to be there for her no matter what happens Nate."

"I know." Nathan sadly replied.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked concerned.

"Yea, well call me if anything changes or if you want some company. We'll come over. Okay. Yea sounds good. Okay, bye." Hanging up the phone, Nathan slipped it back into the pocket of his jeans.

"What's going on?" Jake wondered as well.

Nathan sadly shrugged. "Let's just say turning 17 is a day Peyton will never forget. C'mon I'll explain on the way."

Haley and Jake both shrugged at each other unknowingly in confusion and followed Nathan out the semi-clean apartment.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't get through!"

The angry demanded woke her up suddenly from her slumber. Peyton rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn as she forced herself to sit up straight and refocus her blurry vision. Looking straight ahead she observed Lucas yell some more to a police officer. "Luke?" She called out to him, after rolling down the passenger side window.

Softening the features across his face, Lucas excused himself and head her way at once. "Hey."

"What's going on?" She sleepily asked him.

"Storm's a lot worse then we thought. The bridge is closed. We can't get through Peyt."

"I need to get through." Peyton sternly replied. She was wide awake now. "Now."

"I know babe. He won't let us through. I don't know what else to do."

"Is there anyway?" She asked hopeful.

Lucas sadly shook his head.

"If I were you kids, I'd grab a room at the motel just up the street before they start filling up." The police officer cut in appearing behind Lucas. "I've just got word the bridge will be open at 6am tomorrow."

"Officer I don't think you understand my little dilemma! I can't wait til 6am!" Peyton angrily snapped. "So why don't you just do your damn job and let me through!

"Peyton." Lucas gave her a soft warning. The last thing they need was to be arrested for harassing an officer.

"No I have to get through!"

"You're not getting through Miss, at least not tonight anyway. Too dangerous, can't risk it." The officer then turned to Lucas. "I suggest you get your little girlfriend out of here before she causes a scene." He warned before walking away.

"Asshole!" Peyton muttered as she leaned back in her seat. "We have to do something Lucas."

"Well for starters we better go get a room. I dunno about you, but I sure as hell don't feel like sleep in this car for the next five hours."

"You're not really giving up that easily are you?" Peyton sighed as she lifted up her feet and rested them on top of the dashboard.

"Peyton we don't really have any other options here."

"Try bribing him or something." Peyton suggested like it was the most obvious solution to the situation.

"Right, sure, then you can watch me get arrested right after my failed attempt." He sarcastically muttered.

"I so should have made Brooke bring me. She would have at least flashed him or something." She sighed heavily accepting her defeat. Crappy motel for the night it was. "You so need some more sex appeal."

Lucas chuckled. "It'll be at the top of my to do list."

* * *

"Hey." Nathan greeted his girlfriend.

Haley looked up behind her and gave him a smile. "Hey." She softly returned the greeting.

Closing Peyton's front door behind him, Nathan took a seat next to her on the front steps of the house. "You've been pretty quite tonight. Is something wrong?"

"I…I…" Haley sighed heavily. "I dunno…tonight…just turned out to be so…strange." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I mean poor Peyton, it just seems like she can never catch a break."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "She's tough though. She'll make it."

"Yeah, by pushing people away." Haley pointed out. "That's not the healthy way to deal with things. I just feel bad. I wish there was something I can do, ya know? But I barely know Peyton anyway…I wouldn't know what to say. I'm afraid I'm gonna sound stupid or something."

"That could never happen." He reassured her.

"There's something else though."

"What?"

"Tonight, I just felt so out of place sometimes. You and your friends have this sort of celebrity like lifestyle with booze and sex and wild parties and that's just not me Nate. I don't fit into that type of scene. It's not who I am."

"I know that Haley." Nathan placed an arm around her. "I'm head over heels for you because your all the things I'm not. Your perfect and you make me wanna be a better person. I don't want you to change. That life you were just talking about isn't me. I don't need it anymore."

"Yeah?"

Nathan nodded. "I'm sorry you felt uncomfortable. I wish you would have told me."

"It's not that important."

"Of course it is."

"Fine…and you should also know that I'm not gonna have sex with you either." Haley sheepishly informed him. "Thought I'd just get that out of the way now. So I mean if you can't handle that then we probably should just end this before it gets any further…"

"Haley." Nathan placed his hand over hers. "It's not a big deal. I can wait. When you're ready, I will be too."

"I'm waiting til marriage." She bluntly added.

"Oh." Nathan paused slightly. He wasn't gonna lie, Haley's confession was somewhat unsettling. "Like after the wedding is over type of deal?" He meekly asked. Okay, so that was a stupid question, but hey he just wanted to reconfirm.

"God, I knew that was gonna scare you off." Haley groaned. "Should have known." She scolded herself. "Idiot!"

"Hey, hey I didn't say anything! Waiting til marriage totally cool." Nathan quickly replied as he tried to save ass.

"Kind of hard to take you seriously after the question you just asked me." Haley lamely replied.

"Haley, c'mon."

"So what do we do now?"

"We're just gonna be Haley and Nathan. I want us to be together. That's all I care about. Just us."

"And your cool with the whole no sex thing?" She cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

"I can deal with it. It's just sex." Nathan replied, although in the back of his head he wasn't 100 percent sure of his comment.

"Your sweet." Haley cooed. "But you're a horrible liar."

Nathan chuckled. "I'm not gonna lose you over something so stupid like sex."

"You better not." Haley smiled playfully shaking her head at him.

"I promise." Nathan gently tilted her face up and kissed Haley.

"Hmmm…" Haley lightly mumbled enjoying the trail of kisses Nathan left behind. "What were we just talking about?" Haley asked as she left herself fall victim to the kisses.

"No idea." Nathan managed to mumble out as he proceeded to work on the side of Haley's neck. Each spot he kissed cause her to slightly shudder just a bit.

"Nice try." Haley teased as she playfully pushed his head away. "So seriously, your okay with this right?"

"Haley, just stop it okay? You're working yourself up too much, just let things run it's course. I'm not gonna pressure you or anything."

Haley sighed softy. "I know…I guess I'm just being stupid."

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Nathan straightforwardly asked.

Haley frowned. "Shouldn't we wait til we hear something from Luke or Peyton? We can't just leave Brooke."

"We won't be long gone, I promise, besides I'm sure Jagielski will give Brooke all the company she needs." Nathan stood up and held out his hand. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."

* * *

Peyton broke from her daze as she felt the door crack open. She looked at Lucas giving him a weak smile.

"I've figured you must be starving so I hit the vending machines." He announced as he dumped an arm full of candy, chips and soda on to the bed. "I didn't know what you wanted so I got….well everything." He slightly chuckled. "Not the healthiest options but it's something."

Peyton shrugged as she picked through the pile of junk food. "I'm really not that hungry."

"You should really try to eat something Peyton." Lucas encouraged.

Peyton huffed. "God you sound like my da…" She stopped short of her words. "Never mind." Leaning her back against the headboard of the bed she played with the silver bracelet on her wrist.

"What have you got there?"

Peyton held the bracelet up to her face and repeated the inscription on it for Lucas. "To my heart, love Dad. He gave it to me one year exactly today, on my birthday. I just can't believe this is really happening Luke."

"It'll be okay."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She whispered softly.

"You know I love you right?"

Peyton nodded. "I know, but this isn't about us right now."

Lucas nodded. She was right.

"Hold me again?"

He nodded again.

Peyton immediately scooted over in his direction and rest her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"The river court?" Haley chuckled as Nathan pulled his car up the empty river court. "This is what you wanted to show me? Newsflash man, I practically grew up here remember?"

"Shut up and get out of the car." Nathan replied.

Haley stuck out her tongue at him. "Ask nicely."

Nathan laughed. "Please."

"Keeping going."

"Pretty please…"

"Not quite there yet."

"Guess this calls for extreme measures." Nathan said as he grabbed Haley's face softy and pushed her towards him, kissing her passionately. "How about now?" He huskily whispered after the pulled apart a few minutes later.

Haley grinned. "Well played Scott." She replied as she slipped out of the car. Nathan did the same. "So what is it you wanna show me?"

"Okay." Nathan stood in front of her and placed his hands on the sides of her arms. "Okay remember about a month ago…you were standing right here facing me, while…" He gently moved her to the right. "…I was sitting right here on this bench."

"Okay…" Haley replied not really following.

"It was the night I first found out about the HCM…"

Haley gave him a warm smile as she caressed the side of his cheek. "I remember."

"I need you and you came, no questions asked."

"Well you needed me, of course I was gonna come. You looked like total crap that night." She teased.

Nathan chuckled. "Point being, that you were there for me and that's when I realized you were the one."

"What?" Haley asked beaming.

"That night I realized I fell for you Haley James."

"Really?" Haley blushed not being able to hold back her giant smile.

Nathan nodded. "It's when I knew that you were the one I wanted to be with. I needed you and nothings gonna make that ever go away. So don't bothering worrying about the different worlds we come from, or Lucas, or sex. We're together now and that's all that matters."

"Wow." Haley choked through silent tears. "The river court is sure as hell never gonna be the same." She laughed. "Come here." Jumping on him, Haley wrapped her legs around Nathan's waist and kissed him. "You're amazing you know that right?" She muttered through kisses.

"They don't call me Hot Shot Scott for nothing." Nathan cockily replied as he gave Haley a final kiss before settling her feet back down on the ground.

Haley playfully punched him in the arm. "You and that ego."

Nathan grinned. "So when did you realize that it was me?" He asked ignoring her comment.

Haley gave him a half smile as she thought about it. "The first time you kissed me in your car on the way to the Classic. I mean I knew we had like this freaky mystical connection, but when you kissed me it kind of all made sense and then you kissed me the second time…and I got scared, but in the back of my head I knew I had fallen for you too."

"I so knew you felt it that day." Nathan teased.

"Nathan Scott just shut up and kiss me."

"Yes m'am."

* * *

"Still awake huh?" Lucas asked as he sat up on the bed and observed Peyton staring intently at the alarm clock by the nightstand.

"Can't really help it. I want it to be 5:30 already so we can leave." She returned her gaze to the clock. It was 5:15 am.

"We can go now if you want Peyton." Lucas suggested. "Whatever you want."

Peyton chuckled. "God how sick is this."

"Huh?"

"I'm in a hurry to go see whether or not my dad is dead. It's got all kinds of fucked up written across it."

"Yea it is pretty messed up. "Lucas admitted. "But please don't beat yourself up Peyt. I'm here for you."

"I know Luke and that makes things ten times better, believe me. You're always saving me. I hate to think of the day when you won't be there."

"I'll always be here."

Peyton shrugged. "Girl's gotta grow up sometime, huh? You can't be my superman forever Lucas."

"Why not?"

"Because I need to grow as a person too. I can't depend on you for everything."

"So you choose to push me away instead?"

Peyton shook her head. "I still want you in my life. I still want you…I just feel like sometimes I'll be your undoing. One day you'll realize I'm not even worth the trouble."

"Well you're dumber than I thought. Your worth it all and you'll never be burden. I wouldn't fight for you like this if I didn't truly believe that Peyton."

"I know."

"So now what?"

Peyton looked back and checked the time. 5:30. "It's time."

Lucas looked back and nodded. "You ready?"

"No. Let's go."


	74. Hanging By A Moment

So yea it's been forever. I'm done with my semester in france and now I'm currently just traveling around Europe til mid June, so updates will be random pretty much. i figure I'll probably only right chapters during my long trains rides such as I did with this one. So sorry for the lack of chapters. Once I move back to teh states I promise things will be bak to normal. Thanks much for your patience!

-Kat

* * *

"This sucks." Brooke uttered as she nervously paced through Peyton's kitchen. "I wish I just knew what was going on! I should have made those two check in with me every hour!"

"I think that's the last thing Peyton has on her mind Brooke." Jake replied as he rummaged through the fridge. The entire gang had ended up pulling an all-nighter. Everyone had been on full alert incase Lucas, Peyton or Larry did call; Brooke especially had been on her toes all night. She had a been a nervous train wreck. "Calm down Brooke. Don't freak yourself out, we have to hold it together for Peyton." He soothingly reminded her.

"I know, I know, your absolutely right." She released a loud sigh and leaned over the kitchen island, resting her head and arms across the counter. The feeling of the cold marble against her skin relaxed her a bit. "I can't help it I guess. I've never been good in times of crisis. It's a good thing Lucas was the one who took her. I would have just fallen apart, honestly."

"Here." He handed Brooke a tall glass of freezing cold water and stood behind her and let his hands expertly work on her extremely tense shoulders.

"Your awesome." Brooke mumbled as she enjoyed the feeling of the cold liquid run down her dry throat and what could only be described as the most superb massage the teen had ever received. "You should totally take those hands professionally." She joked.

Jake chuckled. "Better?"

Brooke nodded feeling a little better. "Much, thank you."

Jake nodded and took a seat on a bar stool by Brooke. Brooke followed his lead and took a seat down as well. "I found some frozen pizza in the freezer. I dunno about you but I'm starving. Want some?"

"Yea, sure. I guess I should eat something before I completely collapse from exhaustion."

"Why don't you just crash for a few?" He suggested. "I'll wake up you up the second the phone rings."

Brooke shook her head. "I wish someone would just call right now."

"They will." Jake reassured her and placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up and making his way over to the fridge to get the pizza. "Pepperoni or mushroom?" He asked holding up the two types of pizzas.

Brooke shrugged. "I don't care, you pick."

"I like pepperoni." Jake replied putting the other pizza back in the freezer.

"How can you be so calm and collected? I just don't get it." Brooke commented as she observed Jake move around the kitchen and place the pizza in the oven. She couldn't so much as even pick up a negative vibe from the guy. He looked perfectly normal, meanwhile she was falling apart all over the place; Nathan had kept an eerie stern expression plastered on his face the entire night and chatterbox James, who you usually needed pliers to wire her mouth shut, had remained quite as a mouse the whole time. It had been quite disturbing actually. Brooke had at least hoped Haley's constant rambling would have served as some sort of distraction.

"Well I don't think me freaking out is gonna help out the situation and besides I have a really good feeling this is all just one big mistake. It'll be okay."

"Wish I had your optimism." Brooke muttered.

Jake chuckled at he settled back down next to her. "You're a cheerleader, shouldn't it be like kind of natural for you?"

Brooke scrunched up her nose as she thought about it. "You would think that wouldn't you?" She shrugged at him. "Guess I've lost my pep."

"Well in all fairness tonight really sucked ass." He replied. "I'm sorry about Nicki. I mean I had no idea she was gonna be there and god now everyone knows about Jenny…." He let out a groan. "I've never been so humiliated in my entire life."

Brooke looked up at him giving him a pout. "Why would you be humiliated? Your not ashamed of Jenny are you?" She inquired. "Cuz you shouldn't be. She's great."

"God, of course not! She's my everything…I'm…I guess I'm just trying to protect her from all that scandal and drama. I don't want her growing up feeling like she's the town plague. I mean I just look at Lucas and Nathan and I don't want that for my little girl."

"Jake, your kind of already setting her up for that if you keep her a secret, don't you think?"

"I guess your right…it just seemed like the logical thing to do at the time. Having a baby at 16 wasn't exactly on the top of my to do list at the time. I guess I was kind of embarrassed at the same time especially when Nicki took off." Jake admitted.

"Doesn't make yourself the bad guy. I'd freak out too if it was me, but it's about time you moved pass the whole baby mama drama thing. I think everyone knowing about Jenny now will be a good thing." Brooke frowned. "For once Nicki actually did you a favor. You know in a sort of sick and twisted way of course." Brooke shuttered. "God that's a scary thought."

Jake chuckled. "I wish we could just all fast forward through all of this and work on us. I hate the fact that everything that seems to hold us back is due to my past."

Giving him a half smile, Brooke leaned over and gently kissed him. "Eh, it's not so bad." She whispered to him before cracking out into a full smile. "You're worth it."

* * *

Lucas held out the door for Peyton as they exited the morgue. They walked out together in silence, hand in hand. "God I seriously felt like my heart was gonna explode back there." Peyton exclaimed breaking the dreary silence between the two. They took a seat down on the front steps. "But it wasn't him." She turned to Lucas giving him a weak smile. A few seconds later the smile immediately collapsed as she fell into sobs. "God I dunno what I would have done if it was him! He's all I have left!"

Lucas instantly wrapped himself around her and gently ran his coarse basketball hands through her soft curls in an attempt to sooth her uncontrollable sobs. "Hey, everything is okay now." He silently whispered in Peyton's ear.

"Where is he?" Peyton mumbled through Lucas' chest and she dug herself deeper in his caress. Her tears had soaked through the front of his t-shirt entirely.

"I'm sure he'll call soon." Lucas reassured her.

As if on cue Peyton's Stereophonics' ring tone rang. Ripping her face from Lucas' chest she eyed down her cell phone before giving Lucas a nervous expression.

"Go on, answer it." He encouraged her.

Sliding the phone out of the pocket of her black leather jacket she brought it up to her face and looked down at the screen. "It's Brooke." She let Lucas know before hitting the talk button. "Hey."

"Where are you guys?"

"Outside the front steps of the morgue. It's not him." She quietly informed Brooke.

"I know. They made contact with your dad's boat. He's fine. I just got off the phone with him. He tried calling your cell, but it wouldn't go through." Brooke explained through the line.

"Oh thank god." Peyton released a sigh of relief and rested her body back up against Lucas. "They found him. He's fine." She informed him.

Lucas gripped the sides of Peyton's arms tightly and rested his head on the top of her's. "Good."

"We're gonna head home now then." Peyton spoke back into her cell.

"Okay. We'll be waiting. Jake, Haley and Nathan are here too."

Peyton chuckled slightly. "Thanks Brooke."

"You know I'm always here for you P. Sawyer." Brooke replied. "…and I'm sorry about everything…"

Peyton slowly nodded to herself over the phone. "I'm sorry too. It was stupid. I totally overreacted."

"You had every right too. I'd probably freak out too." Brooke meekly admitted. "But hey I love you and I'll see you soon right?"

"Love you too, see ya in a couple of hours." Peyton replied before hanging up the call.

"Everything okay?" Lucas asked.

"Looks like it. C'mon let's go home."

* * *

Peyton and Lucas both hummed along to the tune playing on the radio as they drove down the freeway. They were making pretty good time and within about an hour they'd be back in Tree Hill.

As the song ended, Peyton reached over and turned of the radio. "So I just wanna thank you for being here with me these past two days. I don't think I could have done it without you."

Lucas smiled to himself. If it wasn't for the fact that he was currently driving at the moment he would have grabbed her right there and devoured her with kisses for the whole world to see. "You don't even have to say any of it Peyton. There was no way in hell I wasn't going to be here for you."

Peyton silently nodded. "…and I'm sorry about the whole Brooke thing. I guess I did kind of freak out." She admitted.

"It's not even worth mentioning now."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Peyton responded quietly. "You know I ran out of Nathan's so fast yesterday that we didn't really get to talk about the whole HCM thing in to detail, but I'm just glad your gonna be okay. Thank you for taking that test Lucas. You have no idea how much it means to us. I mean me, your mom, Haley…everyone. You swallowed your pride and put us first. I'm really proud of you. "

Lucas gave a quick glace her way and nodded. "It's really not a big deal. I got the test and everything's fine now. Doesn't make me a saint or anything." He turned back to the road.

Peyton slightly frowned. "Okay…well if was still nice of you to do that for us, that's all."

"I only did it for your Peyton." Lucas bluntly stated. "I mean yeah for my mom and Haley and Keith sure, but in the end you were the main factor. I just wanted to make things right between us again and I guess this was the only way to do it. I guess I was selfish in a way. I only did it to win you back and it didn't even work. "

Peyton swallowed hard. "Your stupid you know that right?"

Lucas grinned. "Oh yea, I'm well aware."

"Do you regret taking the test now then?" She asked him as she nervously twiddled her fingers.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"The look on your face after you read the letter was priceless. I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time. I kind of like the fact that I was the reason behind that for once…so yeah it was worth it."

"You make me smile more often then you think Lucas."

"Lately, sure doesn't seem like it."

"Well I just guess the Scott brothers just have a knack for causing drama." Peyton teased.

Lucas chuckled.

"But seriously…I'm happier when your around and it makes me think that maybe it's about time your around more often again."

Lucas paused. He was slightly surprised by her comment. He turned to Peyton giving her a perplexed look. "What are saying then…"

"The next couple of days are gonna be kind of ruff."

"How come?"

"Because I plan on spending them working on us…I'm kind of scared actually." She confessed. "I wanna get it right this time."

"Do you mean that?" Lucas softly asked. He had pulled the car over by now. For the time being he couldn't concentrate on the drive.

"I think it's about time don't you?"

Lucas smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you." She returned his smile. "So…ummm…I think this is the part where you're supposed to like sweep me in your arms or something and kiss me…" Peyton teased, giving him a flirty smile. "…I dunno though I'm kind of behind on my cheesy romantic comedies so I could be wrong…"

Lucas nodded his head firmly. "Oh no, you're definitely right…" Without hesitation he leaned over allowing his hands to run up the sides of Peyton's arms until he reached her face and took hold of her delicate features before pushing his lips on to hers.

* * *

"I'm so relieved everything turned out okay." Haley remarked as her and Nathan made their way up Peyton's front lawn and towards Nathan's car. Peyton and Lucas had arrived back over an hour ago walking hand in hand much to everyone's surprise, especially Brooke who failed in hiding her over pitched squeal. Haley herself was thankful everything had worked out for her best friend. The entire time they had been broken up, Lucas had been a mess and Haley's heart had gone out to him, but from the looks of it, everything all seemed to be heading right back on track for him and Peyton and Haley couldn't be any happier for the two.

"Definitely." Nathan nodded in agreement. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" Nathan casually asked as he opened the passenger door for Haley.

"I've got a shift at the café in the morning. That's about it. Why?"

"Well…my grandparents are visiting tomorrow. We're having dinner tomorrow night and it wouldn't be a horrible idea if there was at least one normal person there sitting at the dinner table."

Haley chuckled. "What's wrong with your grandparents?"

"Well I mean my grams is cool and all, it's more of my grandpa…he's a special case."

Haley raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

Nathan scratched the back of his neck and smirked. "Meaning…Dan Scott looks like a saint compared to this guy."

Haley's face cringed. "And this is how you convince me to go with you?" She laughed.

Nathan shrugged. "It's cool if you don't wanna. They can be a little intense I know."

Haley pushed herself up on her tiptoes and gave Nathan a quick kiss. "Of course I'll be there, besides I mean how bad could it possibly be?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

* * *

Overcome with extreme exhaustion from zero sleep in the past two days, Jake practically bolted right through his front lawn. He had just dropped Brooke at her house from Peyton's and was now only a mere inches away from his front porch where inside a soft, warm, cozy queen sized bed awaited him and best of all for what seemed like that first time in years he had the house all to himself. Jenny, along with his parents were away the entire weekend off visiting his grandparents. Jake was practically drooling at the thought of being able to sleep in all day, eat whatever he wanted and not be rudely awaken by the sounds of cries, not that he didn't love his daughter or anything, but this weekend was a well deserved vacation for Jake, especially even more so now that Nikki had made her presence known on more than one disastrous occasion. Ex-girlfriend, new sort of girlfriend, baby, best friend possibly having HCM, other best friend's dad gone missing…this was just all too much stress for a 17 year old. In fact it was ridiculous.

Just a few more steps. Yup, there it was his front door in clear view. "Aww…shit." The figure blocking his front door had just instantly ruined everything within a matter of seconds. "You really need to stop creeping around like this."

Cocking her head to the side, Nikki shrugged while giving him a mischievous smirk. "You used to love it when I'd show up and surprise you."

"Not as much as when you disappear though. Things change, do try to keep up Nikki."

"Why are you trying to hurt me Jake?" Her face fell soft. Despite her actions she was still a person too. Nikki wasn't used to having Jake ripping her head off, needless to say it hurt.

Jake as well could pick up on her demeanor. Nikki was finally getting a taste of her own medicine. Past all the hard talk, the dark makeup, the black clothing and hooker boots, she was hurting. A part of him was aching to rub it in her face, but the better side of Jake took over. He didn't want to hurt Nikki. He was done with that game. It wasn't worth his time. All Jake wanted was for her to quietly pick up her shit and get the hell out of Tree Hill, but of course that would be just a pipe dream in the making. No one ever told Nikki what to do. She always got her way. Sadly, this was a thing Jake had come to learn the hard way. "Well you've wasted your time coming here. There's no way in hell your coming through my front door to see Jenny."

Nikki instantly released a snort. "What do you think I am, stupid? I know Jenny's not here. Hell you've been gone all last night and most of today, god doing knows what with that little skank cheerleader you've been screwing."

Jake felt his blood boil. "Watch it."

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes and stood up off the porch. "I'm done playing nice Jake."

Jake scoffed. "You, your done playing nice?" He chuckled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He folded his arms across his chest awaiting her answer.

She smirked as she stepped over closer to him and placed a hand on his left shoulder. "All this drama here is making me a bit stressed out. I got the feeling that I should be in need of a vacation pretty soon."

Jake frowned in confusion. He had no idea where Nikki was going with this.

Nikki made her way behind Jake and hugged him from behind. She leaned in resting her chin above his shoulder. "Tell me Jake how is Savannah this time of year?" She playfully whispered into his ear.

Jake instantly froze.

"I dunno but I've got this funny feeling inside that, that's where I have to be. I think it would be perfect. The perfect solution to all my problems." Feeling Jake tense up put a smile on Nikki's face. She had him right where she wanted him to be. "So what do you think?"

Untangling himself from her arms, Jake walked away from her towards his door in silence. How could she have possibly figured it out? There was no way she knew, was there? No, she had to be playing with him. It was all just one big trap.

"You didn't answer my question." Nikki asked. She has quickly lunged in front of the door blocking his way.

"That's because I wouldn't know." Jake nonchalantly replied. "I've never been to Savannah."

"Bull." She declared. "I know Jake."

Jake looked instantly into the eyes of his former first and only true love. It hadn't been too long ago when he was able to read her like the palm of his hands. Things were different now. She had changed and so had he. A thin line had developed between her lies and her truths. Jake could no longer see the sweet, fun, rebel he had once fallen for. "You don't know anything." He shook his head and gently pushed her aside and he dug for his house keys in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Right, just like I don't know that's where Jenny is right now with your parents visiting your grandparents and cousins?"

His face dropped causing her to smirk once again.

"452 Lockhart lane right?"

Jake remained silent.

"Cute cozy little house it is Jakey, white picket fence and everything. I absolutely loved it. Felt like I was back in the fifties. Looks like a great little neighborhood to raise kids."

Jake looked at her incredulously. He must have been dreaming. "How….how did you…"

"Well having no friends, boyfriend or kid gives a person a lot of free time on their hands. I did the research. It's amazing what you can do with the internet these days. Went down there a few days ago to check it out. It was nice, oh and FYI Savannah equals amazing bar scene."

Jake snorted. "Figures you'd hit the bars."

"C'est pas grave Jakey."

"Cut the crap. I'm not in the mood." He snapped ignoring her attempt at sounding cute. "And by researching I guess you mean illegally hacking into my email account." He concluded finally putting two and two together. They both knew very well Nikki could barely turn on a computer. There was no way she could have looked up anything. Instead she had probably sat in frustration in front of a computer for hours guessing all kinds of passwords he could use until she finally got it right. Unfortunately for him, Nikki still knew him a lot better than he thought. "I'm dumbfounded that you were even actually able to pull it off."

"Ha…" Nikki dryly replied. "Don't make things anymore difficult for yourself Jake."

"Your threatening me now?" Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that's gonna get you mother of the year."

"Well you actually may hit the nail on that one. Turns out I have a lot more options then you might think."

"Oh is that so?" Jake sarcastically replied.

"Well if you must know I've just recently taken up a lawyer and could have a possible case."

Jake burst out in laughter. "You have got to be kidding me. Who in their right mind would take up a nutcase like you?"

"Well all I had to do was explain the lack of attention you gave me through out the entire pregnancy and then taking Jenny away from once she was born and refusing to let her see me sounds like the perfect client, don't ya think?"

He looked at the women standing in front of him in disbelief. "You wouldn't." He snared.

"Is that something you wanna test me on?"

"There's just no way you can be that cruel besides you're the one who took off. I'm sure the judge would love to hear that story."

Nikki playfully grinned at him. "Okay, okay so you got me there. I was just messing with you."

Jake relaxed a bit at the news.

"But nonetheless I've got a case. I'm the mother and you're not letting me see my daughter. Simple as that."

"You left!" Jake cried out. "You think I want a mess like you around my daughter!"

Nikki lazily waved him off. "Doesn't matter. FYI I hear they favor moms most of the time in cases like these." She leaned over and caressed his face softy. "See you soon, oh and tell the folks and my baby girl I said hi the second they call." Pitching his right cheek hard, Nikki turned around and left leaving Jake alone on the front porch with a heavy heart and mind.


	75. Aftermath Maddness

**AN:** So me writing through out my rendez-vous in Europe didn't quite work out as planned. sorry about that guys. I suck. I know. But on the bright side I'll be back in America on Monday. My six month european adventure is sadly coming to an end but for you all that's good news cuz I'll be able to write more chapters now. I must admit however that I do look forward to NYC pizza, my friends and catching up on the last few OTH episodes I have missed. I hope the season final was a good one:) No spoilers please.

enjoy. I'll plan on knocking out one more chapter for you guys before the weekend, cuz then that's my time to party before I leave:)

ciao.

* * *

Armed with a massive overload of books in his arms, Jake Jagielski swiftly made his way past the crowded teens of Tree Hill High. He headed outside towards the bench area in search of his prime target. It was still early and he knew he could probably catch her before classes started in half an hour. Jake allowed his eyes to scan the vicinity and it wasn't too long before he spotted her sitting alone on the bench with her nose glued to a text book. It was so typical Haley James fashion. Smiling to himself, he made his way over to her.

The heavy weight of the books was starting to take a toll on Jake's arms. Once he reach her table he immediately released them dropping them in front of her without warning. The crashing of the books caused Haley to slightly jump out of her seat. "Jesus Jake." Haley spoke feeling more relaxed after she looked up and realized it was him. His approach had startled her.

"I need your help." Jake blurted out without hesitation. "Listen I know we don't know each other all that well, but I have a huge problem here and your smart and stuff and I could really use your help. It's kind of a life and death situation here Haley. I don't really have anyone else to turn to here that would be as useful as you would."

"Are you okay?" Concerned filled her voice. "No offense of anything, but you don't look so hot."

Jake nodded. It was true. After his unwelcome encounter with Nicki this past weekend, he hadn't been able to get any sleep. The thought of losing Jenny to her might as well be called a death sentence. So instead of sleeping in and relaxing this weekend like he had planned, Jake had instead dedicated every waking minute to researching his case. He had even gone to see a lawyer to see if Nicki actually had a chance. "Life just hates me right now and it's having no problem whatsoever letting me know it. " Jake answered truthfully. He took the seat across from Haley. "After we split from Peyton's place the other night I found Nicki waiting for me on my porch. She's gonna fight for Jenny, legally I mean."

Haley snorted. "That's insane. There's no way she would win."

"Not according to the lawyer I went to see this past weekend. Bottom line is she's the mother and I'm keeping her daughter from her."

"And her ditching you doesn't count for anything?"

Jake shrugged. "It's a factor, but my lawyer said that Nicki might play the sympathy card and plus in most custody cases the courts usually favors the mother." Jake buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do Haley. From the looks of it I don't have any options here. I've been trying to do some research, but I keep hitting dead ends. That's why I'm coming to you. I figured you'd be more experienced in researching."

Haley closed shut the math book she was looking over earlier. "Of course I'll help you Jake."

"Thank you Haley. You have no idea how grateful I am. If I had the money I'd totally pay you for your time. I just can't afford it." Jake sheepishly stated.

"I don't want your money." She shook her head and grinned at Jake. "Just tell me how I can help."

"Well I stopped by the public library downtown this morning and picked up all this." Jake focused her attention back to the large pile of books in front of her. "I figured we could just work our way up from here."

"That's all nice and dandy Jake, but from the sound of it, it doesn't look like you have much time to waste." Haley pointed out. "We should move quickly." She pulled out Nathan's laptop from her sack and placed it on the table. "We can started researching databases online for any similar cases and then we can go back and reference these books if necessary." Haley began to instantly type away. "Thank god for Nathan's awesome wireless connection." She joked. "So does my plan sound okay? I mean after all you're the boss. I'm only here to help."

Jake released a sigh of relief. "Haley it sounds better than okay. You're a lifesaver."

Haley blushed a little and shrugged. "I try." She replied before turning her attention back to the screen.

* * *

"So let's just say that after spending about 48 hours nonstop with another person would bring you pretty close together right?"

"Umm sure…?" Peyton replied turning her attention away from her boyfriend to Brooke who had just appeared in front of them. "What's up?" She patted the open spot next to her.

"Okay so after spending the weekend in chez Sawyer. I have heard nothing from Jagielski." Giving Peyton a sad pout Brooke sat down on the grass next to her. "Zip, Zilch, nada!" Brooke threw her hands up in defeat. "Have you seen him at all today Luke?"

Lucas shook his head. "Not since Peyton's."

"I don't get it."

"Maybe he just had his hands extra full with Jenny yesterday." Peyton suggested.

"Jenny's with the grand-rents til Wednesday."

"Oh." Peyton shrugged. "Well that's balls then ."

"Major balls! I'm not saying he has to like check up like every 5 minutes, but one call wouldn't hurt." Brooke's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Am I that sad and pathetic?" Brooke turned to Peyton giving her another pout. "Here I am freaking out about the fact that I haven't heard from him in a day. I am so losing my edge!"

"Of course not." Peyton reassured her friend giving her a smile. "You just miss him that's all. I think it's cute."

"Did you ever freak when Lucas didn't call?" Brooke wondered.

"I always called." Lucas quickly replied and then pointed to his girlfriend. "She on the other hand screened my calls all the time."

Peyton turned to Lucas giving him a glare. "Not helping." She gritted through her teeth before turning her attention back to Brooke. "Anyway it's only Monday Brooke and plus you have next period with Jake so I'm sure you'll see him there."

"I am a sad, sad woman." Brooke groaned in defeat and rested her head on Peyton's shoulder. "Egh I suck! When did I get this bad?"

"You're in loooove!" Lucas teased.

Brooke quickly snapped her head back up and gave him a stern look. "Don't make me hurt you man." She threatened.

Lucas chuckled.

"I'm hungry." Peyton announced as she released a yawn and snuggled up close to Lucas' chest. "And sleepy."

Lucas wrapped an arm around Peyton and rested his chin on the top of her blond curls. "McDonald's?"

"Yes, please."

"We still have little less than half an hour before lunch is over, if we hurry we can make it." Lucas announced checking his watch. "You coming Brooke?" He asked after getting up from off the grass and helping Peyton up as well.

Brooke shook her head. "Nah, I've gotta run some quick errands around campus for cheerleading and maybe if I have time work on my evil plot to get Stacey kicked off the team."

Peyton laughed. "Yeah, by the way how is that going anyway?"

"Three years and I've still got nothing." Brooke grinned. "Oh but I'll get there, you'll see."

"I don't even think she's that bad." Lucas stated.

Both Peyton and Brooke whipped their heads in his direction looking fierce. "You did not just say that!" They both said simultaneously.

"I dunno she's always been pretty nice to me." Lucas defended.

"This is the same person who's been trying to steal Nathan from Haley!" Brooke reminded.

"And you from me for a short time before that." Peyton added.

"And she's been after my captain position for years!" Brooke huffed. "The little bitch."

"I'm not gonna win am I?"

"No." The girls replied deadpanned.

"Ready then?" Lucas gestured to Peyton.

Peyton nodded at him. "Keep me posted Davis. Later."

"Bye Brooke." Lucas waved goodbye before him and Peyton disappeared down the parking lot hand in hand.

"Hey Loser." Nathan greeted as he sat down on the grass besides Brooke occupying the space Peyton just had.

Brooke merely sends a nod in return.

"Where are they going?" Nathan mumbles the question as he stuffs a handful of French fries in his mouth that he had just gotten from the cafeteria.

"Getting food." Brooke replied. "Seriously, Nathan you're like a machine man. Is there ever a time when you're not eating?" She eyed his fries up and down. "How can you possibly digest that radio active lunch food? You're better off stuffing your face at McDonald's."

Nathan shrugged in response and continued to munch on his snack. "Thanks mom, but I'm starving, Whitey's morning drills are no joke. I'll risk the possible rat poison." He goes back to his fries.

For several minutes Brooke observes her friend in disgust before opening her mouth up again. "Nathan…" She curiously calls out to him.

"Yea?"

"Do you think….I'm pretty?" Brooke sort of squeaks the last part. Shame on her for letting some boy doubt her looks. It's never happened before. Ever.

Choking on a fry, Nathan looked up at her confused. "Huh?" Like the answer wasn't already obvious. "Have you gone mental or something?"

Brooke chuckled. "Ok right. Let me rephrase that. Do you think I'm girlfriend material?"

Nathan groaned. "Oh Christ is this about Jagielski?"

Brooke nodded causing Nathan to release out yet another uncomfortable groan. As much as he loved his girls he really wasn't into the whole girl talk thing. Luckily for him Haley wasn't nearly as girly as Brooke was. "Don't you wanna talk about this with Peyton, Haley or hell even Lucas? He's definitely the girly one in the family. No question about it." Nathan chuckled.

"Well Peyton just skipped off and hell I mean just literally skipped off hand in hand with the on and off again boy toy…" A fact that Brooke at the current moment resented her best friend for. Sure she was ecstatic that the wonder couple was finally back together, but Peyton's giddiness was getting in the way of what should be a consoling your best friend for possibly being ignored by the only one boy she actually likes type of moment. "…and Haley…" Brooke frowned. Haley of course! Why hadn't she thought of this before. Haley after all was tutor girl. She knows everything. The girl is a freakin' genius. "As a matter of fact where the hell is Haley!" Brooke demanded. "I haven't seen her ass all damn day! What am I doing here wasting my time talking to you about this. I should be talking to her."

"Gee thanks." Nathan replied with much needed sarcasm.

"So where is tutor girl these days? I'm surprising you guys aren't sucking face at this very moment."

"Last I saw her was this morning. She and my laptop ran off with Jake."

"My Jake?" Brooke asked with a tint of jealously in her voice. How had Haley managed to snag some Jakey time and she hadn't?

Nathan lightly laughed. "I believe so, unless Jagielski has got a twin running around, which now could be totally possibly seeing how we just found out about that kid of his. Man you think you know a person huh?"

"Oh…"

Nathan raised an eyebrow. His deep blue eyes glistened in curiosity. "Oh? That's it? You're not gonna bomb me with 20 million questions about why, what and where they ran off too? This is so un-Brooke-like."

"Well I'm not one to be intrusive Nathan Scott." Brooke innocently replied.

"Bull." Nathan quickly replied. "You can't fool me Brookie Cookie." He teased her as he downed the rest of his fries.

Brooke grimaced. "I hate it when you call me that." She groaned, resenting the pet name Nathan had labeled on her since age 5.

Nathan cockily grinned. "Oh, I know." He reached for her water bottle taking a few gulps to wash down his snack. "Well if you must know…" Tossing her back the water bottle, Nathan stretched out leaning his back up against a nearby tree and relaxed satisfied with his afternoon snack. "…Hales is helping Jake keep that kid of his. What's her name…" Nathan snapped his fingers repeatedly as he tried to remember. "Jamie, that's it! Jamie." He announced several seconds later in triumph.

"Jenny." Brooke irritably corrected his mistake.

"Yeah, that's the one." Nathan coolly replied. "Can you believe Jake's got a kid? Man what a trip. His life is like…well…over."

"God Nate, it wouldn't kill you to be a little more sensitive you ass."

"I may be an ass, but at least I'm still a free man." Nathan pointed out.

"That's what you think." Brooke mumbled under her breath. It was only a matter of time before Haley would change the former bad boy for good. Nathan was already running around doing things he thought Haley would appreciate. He was basically the school's latest walking chump, who followed Haley around everywhere like a little lost puppy and the cute part about it was that he didn't even realize his actions.

Haley of course was all too innocent and gullible to pick up on the signs. It was only a matter of time before she would realize that Nathan Scott was basically putty in her hands whether she wanted it that way or not. If she knew what was good for Haley would use her new found power to her advantage. Brooke could hope. She smiled at the thought,_ god bless her. _"So what's this thing about Jenny?" Brooke asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"That Nicki chick is gonna like duke it out in court with Jake over custody. He's so desperate for help so he went to Haley."

"Haley?" Brooke repeated dumbfounded that Jake hadn't bothered to come to her for help.

"Well duh." Nathan replied not catching the hurt look on Brooke's face. "Haley's like a genius. She'll figure it out in no time." Nathan proudly boasted on his girlfriend.

Brooke nodded. Nathan sure had a point there. Brooke knew she wouldn't be much help in this type of situation. She'd end up being more in the way if anything, but hey it would have been nice to have been asked to help, even if it had been solely a request made out of pity.

"You okay?" Nathan asked concerned noticing how MIA chatty Brooke was today.

Brooke sighed. "It's just that…I…I've gotta go." She replied not wanting to get into it. "I've gotta go take care of a few things for the squad anyway." She stood up recovering her things. "See ya later Nate."

Nathan sighed at his stupidity. He always forgot how much girls tended to over analyze things. "Hey Brooke." He called out to her. Brooke back turned around. "You Brooke Penelope Davis are not pretty…"

Brooke instantly glared at her soon to be ex-best friend. If he thought this was helping her, he was about to receive the ass kicking of his life. Did the boy have no clue about how girls worked? One could only wonder how he managed to snag in Haley.

"…you're beautiful and you're definitely girlfriend material."

Ok so maybe he knew what he was doing after all. "Thanks Nate." Brooke replied feeling somewhat flushed from the compliment.

* * *

We'll find something Jake. You'll see." Haley reassured Jake as she walked him out to her front porch. After spending every free minute in between classes and even during, the pair headed to Haley's after school for some much more needed research. Five hours later and the team could not come up with anything strong enough to hold up against Nicki in court.

"I am so screwed." Jake blurted out as he contemplated the court hearing in his head. Nicki had been oh so kind enough to leave him a message on his answering machine today informing him that it was next week. There was no way in hell she could have gotten a date that fast, which meant that she had probably filed months ago in secret allowing just enough time for her to have a case prepared and leaving Jake with no time to prepare his. Now Jake wasn't one to call names, but he couldn't help and say it. It was a real bitch move of her to do that to him.

"Not under my watch buddy. Something will turn up." Haley gave him a convincing smile. "I'll squeeze in some more research tonight after homework."

"Thanks Haley, but I know you have a life too. Go call Nathan and be with your boyfriend. I'll take it from here. I won't rob you anymore of your time."

Haley smiled. "Well suit yourself, but I'll be in the library bright and early tomorrow morning **not** looking up info on Nicki…" She playfully informed him. "…and if you wanna stop by, by chance and see how I'm doing you're more than welcomed to."

Jake chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "You're awesome dude." He released her from the hug. "See ya tomorrow."

"Hey man get your own girlfriend." Nathan joked as he walked towards the two.

"Hey man, I'm working on it." Jake greeted him as the two bumped fist. "I was just on my way out. She's all yours man. Thanks for loaning her to me."

"Anytime. Although I'll have to charge you by the hour next time." Nathan joked.

"Ha ha." Haley dryly laughed not amused.

Nathan wrapped an arm around her neck pulling Haley towards him. "Don't worry babe, I'll make sure you get a 5 percent cut." He teased as he kissed the side of her head and took in the scent of the fruity shampoo that tickled his nose.

"Missed you." Haley told him as she tugged on his arm and led him inside the house.

"Same."

"I was about to make some dinner. Want some?" She offered holding up a box of Mac and Cheese.

"Don't you wanna leave room for real dinner at the house tonight?" Nathan looked up at her weirdly.

"Huh?"

"Dinner. Tonight. At the house with the old folks….ring any bells?"

Haley's face cringed as she now remembered the commitment.

"…and you forgot." Nathan said stating the obvious.

"I'm sorry! I forgot it was tonight." Haley yelled in a panic. "I totally forgot! Oh and just look at me! I'm not ready at all!" She indicated to the jeans and plain white tee she was wearing.

"Yea….about that…..you might wanna change…"

Haley shot him a dirty look.

"Hey, kidding!" Nathan quickly replied as he felt Haley's eyes on him. She looked ready to hit him. "Relax. You don't have to dress up. I'm going like this." He pointed to his attire which consisted of baby blue basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. It was obvious he had just gotten back from a game of ball with the guys.

"Well duh! YOU don't have to dress up. It's your house!" Haley gave him the _you're an idiot look_ before racing up to her room. Of course she had to dress up. She was now the new girlfriend and had to make a good first impression. Dan Scott had already clearly declared his distaste in the girl. Haley didn't need anymore enemies.

"Okay, but remember nothing too slutty!" Nathan yelled up the stairs. A few moments later he could hear a door open up and footsteps. He looked up towards the foot of the stairs expecting to see Haley. Nathan instead quickly dodged in time as a giant hair brush flew right past him, barely missing his head. "Luv ya too babe." He laughed as he could hear Haley stomp off and shut her door again.

* * *

"Here. This one's a good one too." Peyton handed Lucas a headphone and pressed play on her ipod.

The couple laid on Lucas' bed and bopped their heads to the beat of the music. "Hey this is pretty good." Lucas commented after about a minute or so of listening to the song Peyton played for him. "Who is this?"

"Nada Surf. They were the opening band in this run down bar in Charlotte I snuck into last year. I was instantly hooked." Peyton explained.

"Always Love." Lucas repeated as he read the title of the song that flashed on her ipod screen.

"Yup." Peyton replied and she continued to softly sing along to the song.

"This should be our song." Lucas suggested.

Peyton gave him a quizzical look before breaking into a hysterical laugh.

"What? I'm serious!" He replied feeling somewhat offended at her flat out rejection.

"What are we in the fifties?" Peyton teased as she struggled to catch her breath and regain her composure. It was pretty much no use. A few moments later she went back to laughing at him. "OMG does that mean I get to wear your letterman's jacket too!!" She spoke in a total betty voice. "That's so fetch."

"Fine. Whatever." Lucas grumbled tossing her back the headphone.

Peyton instantly sat up on the bed and tugged at his arms and she felt him pull away. "Oh c'mon, c'mon I was just playing around. It's funny and you know I don't make non-sarcastic jokes very often." She pulled at him harder. Peyton could tell Lucas felt a little hurt. He was trying to be cute and she of course couldn't just leave it that way. "I'm sorry." She cooed to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently showered him with kisses. "I mean c'mon, me Peyton Sawyer with a couples song?"

Lucas lightly laughed. His hands ran down to her waist, where he then wrapped his arms around pulling her even closer. "I know it sounds cheesy and stuff, but my mom mentioned the other day how her and he who-must-not-be-named had one. She even started humming the damn thing and smiled. Even after all the shit he's put her through that damn song still has the same effect it did on my mom 17 years ago. There she is grinning like an idiot remembering the good times, making him look like a saint! So I thought hey if it could do that for my mom then maybe it would be a good start for us. So incase I fuck up again in the future then at least our song will reminded you of how much you loved me at one point." Lucas teased.

"Either that or it'll remind me of how much I hate you for screwing up something so good. I'm not picky though either outcome is good for me." Peyton grinned. "But I strongly suggest you just don't fuck up." She teased. "Can I still wear the letterman's jacket though?"

"Ha, funny."

"I like that idea though." Peyton admitted as the idea warmed up to her. "But not Always Love, too cliché of a title and guaranteed to bite us in the ass later on."

"Fair enough. You pick then."

"How bout we just wing it." Peyton suggested. "One day without us even thinking we'll be listening to the radio or something and boom there it'll be, our song. It's more fun that way."

"Sounds good." Lucas replied as he twirled one of her blond curls around his finger. "So guess who pretty much has an unsupervised place for the next six weeks."

Peyton pointed at him surprised. "You?"

Lucas nodded. '_Me' _He mouthed to her. "My mom got into this 6 week cooking course in Italy. Total once in a lifetime thing so I'm making her go for it. She's really excited."

"And she's just leaving you here all alone?" Peyton curiously asked not buying it. "That sure doesn't seem like your mom."

"…Well I mean Keith will move in…" Lucas admitted. "…but hey it's Keith." Lucas didn't seem all that worried about it.

"If you say so..."

"…which means we have this whole place to ourselves." Lucas seductively winked at his girlfriend.

"You know I'm starting to like your thinking Lucas Scott." Peyton smirked back at him. Now that her dad was back for sometime (to make up for what could only be described as a horrifying birthday weekend because sure nothing says happy birthday like finding out that your dad is possibly dead somewhere on the bottom of the ocean floor), it was becoming a lot harder for the couple to spend some time alone without having Larry Sawyer barging in every 5 minutes to make sure Peyton was okay.

"I knew you'd come around." Lucas huskily whispered as he gently nibbled on the side of her neck.

"So when does she leave again?" Peyton asked hoping by some miracle Karen would be gone by tonight.

"Monday."

A week from now. Close enough. "Well a little advice there buddy. You better not let Brooke get word of this or she's gonna end up turning your place into the latest National Lampoon frat party." Peyton teased.

Lucas' eyes lit up. "We should totally throw a party babe."

"Because the last one went to SO great." Peyton rolled her eyes at the thought. Images of her and Nicki breaking Nathan's coffee table flashed in her head. "And the one before that as well." Now it was Brooke and Bevin breaking another coffee table that appeared in her mind. "I think your mom really likes her coffee table anyway." She teased. "Oh wait! Aren't the college basketball finals coming up? You could invited the guys over and me and the girls can cook. Low key and none of your stuff will get broken because Brooke wouldn't be allowed to touch the kitchen and I'm sure uncle Keith won't object to a small casual get together."

Lucas laughed. "Great idea Peyt."

"That means you'll have to invite Nathan too." She reminded him.

A scowl formed on Lucas' face. "Crap. Do I have too?"

Peyton chuckled at the 5 year old in front of her. "Yes dear." She responded very motherly. "He's Haley's boyfriend now. You have to and besides you guys have been pretty civil lately."

"That's because we have this unspoken agreement to avoid each other at all cost."

"Ah, brotherly bonding at its best. See you guys didn't even have to talk about it. You just knew, stay the hell away from each other. You two are totally made for each other."

"Fine, but I'm only doing it for Haley." Lucas defended. "I still can't stand the guy."

"Yea, yea ,yea."

* * *

"My, my Nathan. Isn't she just the prettiest ting you've ever seen?" Mae gushed as she gave her grandson an approving nod on his new girlfriend.

"Yea she's not so bad." Nathan playfully winked as Haley as he held out her chair for her and swiftly pushed it back towards the table once she took her seat.

"Where's Danny?" Royal Scott asked out loud.

"Greetings family!" The greeting came from the front door of the giant Scott family mansion.

"Speak of the devil." Deb mumbled under her breath as she took her seat at the dinner table.

"Now isn't this a Kodak moment or what? Just what I like to see. The entire family reunited once again around the dinner table. The way it should be." Making his presence known as he entered to room, Dan Scott being the true actor he was greeted the family down the line one by one. First his parents of course, followed by a sweet kiss for Deb and a sturdy handshake with Nathan. All for show of course. "Haley." Dan curtly greeted the young teen as he noticed her presence for the first time as he took his seat.

Haley returned the greeting just as dryly as he had delivered it. "Mr. Scott." Below the table Nathan gently squeezed one of Haley's hand giving her his show of support. Haley turned to Nathan giving him a warm appreciative smile.

"Honey I'm home!"

Dan Scott cringed as he heard the front door open and slam shut. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the owner of the voice had been. "Oh great boozy's here." Dan sneered as he looked up towards his older brother who had just walked in. "Didn't think you'd make it Keith. Ran the bars dry already I see."

"Don't start dad." Nathan warned. "Hey uncle Keith."

Haley as well greeted the older Scott feeling relieved that there was at least one other Scott at the table who had her back. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair as she could feel Dan's piercing eyes on her.

"And I brought a special guest to join us tonight." Keith turned to Deb. "If that's cool with you Deb?"

"Sure the more the merrier." Deb lamely replied as she finished the fresh glass of wine she had just poured herself. Truth was she could care less. The only good thing that came out of this night was being able to see her son. Now that he was emancipated Nathan avoided coming to the house at all cost. Mainly to avoid Dan of course. Him and Deb were still on somewhat good terms, whatever that meant.

"Keith with an actual date?" Dan chuckled loudly.

"Something like that." Keith grinned.

"Oh I have got to see this. By all means bring her on in! Hope she wasn't too expensive."

"Dan!" Deb hissed under her breath, while Mae looked down at her plate in embarrassment that Haley an outsider had to witness this.

Dan's jaw dropped as Keith's supposed date appeared through the doorway. It was none other than Whitey with that idiotic grin plastered on his face. A look Dan knew all too well. Keith had some explaining to do.

"One big happy family." Keith teased as he gently patted his little brother's shoulder.

Dan glowered as he watched his parents happily welcome Whitey with open arms. "What are you trying to pull?" He sneered at Keith.

"Moi?" Keith innocently pointed at himself. "Why nothing Danny. I leave the family schemes up to you."

Dan snorted.

"Besides we all know Whitey's practically part of the family and anyway I need at least one other person here to keep me awake from this snore fest, hence which is probably why Nathan brought Haley. Such a smart boy."

"A pain in my ass that's what he is." Dan mumbled as he looked back and forth between Whitey and Haley. Although it wasn't quite clear if he was referring to Whitey or Nathan. Keith assumed it was probably both. Nothing was ever good enough for his younger brother. "Oh I'm going to kill you." Dan lightly chuckled as he gritted the words through his teeth, which hid behind what appeared to be a very convincing genuine smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Keith replied ignoring him. "Mom….hey!" The older Scott brother called out as he left Dan's side to go greet his mother before Dan could get in another word.


	76. Meet The Scotts

**A/N: **Glad to see there are still ppl out there reading!

enjoy

* * *

Dan Scott twiddled with his thumbs under the kitchen table in boredom as he observed the entire table roar with laughter for what seemed like the billionth time this evening. Whitey had been robbing him the entire night with his crazy stories that everyone but him had found to be amusing. The old man was stealing his thunder in his own home for god sakes!

"So Nathan, how's this season been going?" Royal questioned after regaining his composure from all the laughing.

Dan breathed a sigh of relief. Finally something that was actually relevant to this dinner.

"Fine." Nathan mumbled as he took a bite of his lasagna.

"Nathan dear don't speak with your mouth full." Mae scolded.

"Leave him alone Mae." Royal turned his attention back to his grandson. "What are you averaging these days son?"

"For once could we please have at least one night that didn't revolve around that damn blasted basketball!" Mae suggested.

"I agree." Deb replied releasing a hiccup. "Oh excuse me." She poured herself another glass of wine.

Dan rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Nonsense. It's just a little friendly small talk." Royal defended to his wife before turning back to Nathan still awaiting the answer to his original question.

Mae gave up frustrated already. There was no use fighting it. She knew better. Basketball was like the bubonic plague that constantly haunted her family. She couldn't for the life of her get rid of it no matter how hard she tried. It was here to stay.

"He's pulling….." Dan replied making his way into the conversation. "Still not quite up to your old man, huh son?"

"Guess not." Nathan sarcastically spat out. At the moment he really had no interest in talking sports. For once in his life basketball wasn't the first thing on his mind.

Noticing his son's unusual response, Dan discreetly sent a defiant stare in Haley's direction. She was responsible for his son's strange behavior lately. He knew it. Nathan was always eager to jump in on any conversation that involved basketball. The sport flowed freely throughout his veins. There was no question about it, he needed to get rid of this Haley James.

"Always room for improvement." Royal added as he sipped on his brandy.

"So how's business going Keith?" Desperately wanting to change the subject of basketball off the table, Mae Scott turned to her eldest son.

"Pretty good mom. Business seems to be picking up."

"Wonderful." She sincerely replied. Although by no means was he an overnight success like Dan; Mae was still very proud of her son Keith. Unlike Dan, Keith never took a handout and worked his business from the ground up. Dan had been lucky enough to receive a loan from Deb's parents, hence the success behind his business today. "Are you seeing anyone?'

Keith's face turned soar. "Mom." He groaned.

"Oh c'mon a mother needs to know these things." She encouraged.

Seeing this as an opportunity to get back at his brother, Dan made his move. "Let me give you the cliff notes version ma'." He cockily grinned. "There isn't one."

A snicker developed across the table between Dan and Royal.

"That's not true!" Haley blurted out without thinking. After all she wasn't blind. She had been witnessing the interaction between Keith and Karen for years. It was only a matter of time. Soon the entire table had their eyes fixated on Haley in interest. Dan in particular had a curious smirk plastered across his face. Out of the corner of her eye Haley could see a somewhat spooked Keith pleading at her with his eyes not to say a word. "Never mind." Haley squeaked hoping everyone would stop staring at her.

"Oh c'mon don't be shy Haley dear." Mae eagerly pushed the girl for information.

"I'm good thanks." Haley quickly replied as she played with her food. This night was beginning to drag on in her opinion.

"So who wants dessert?" Deb offered in hopes of saving Haley from what was soon to become an intensive interrogation.

"I'll help!" Haley practically jumped up from her seat and followed Deb into the kitchen.

"Strange girl you got there boy. Cute, but strange." Royal commented.

"Thanks gramps."

* * *

"I think it should be a teeny bit higher on the right." Brooke instructed as Lucas and Peyton held a banner over her head. After running into Karen in the mall earlier today, Brooke had insisted on throwing her a going away party once she had informed Brooke about her upcoming trip.

"Higher!" Brooke commanded. "P. Sawyer lift those bony arms all the way up. Up!"

"Brooke I thought this party wasn't until the weekend. Why are we doing this tonight?" Lucas asked. His arms were shocked from holding up this damn banner for the past 45 minutes and plus he was still pretty pissed about the fact that Brooke decided to barge in out of nowhere interrupting him and Peyton's heavy make out session.

"I already told you Lucas!" Brooke huffed. "I had a moment of inspiration. I couldn't just ignore it. Geez, here I am doing you a favor and you can't even sit still for like 5 seconds! "

"Just leave it." Peyton warned sensing Lucas' impatience starting to get the best of him.

"HIGHER PEYTON!"

"Okay that's it, it's official, I am so killing her." Peyton grumbled as she stood up on her tip toes to lift the banner higher.

"Perfect!" Brooke beamed as she eyed the banner over again making sure everything was perfect. "Okay hang it right there."

"Finally." Lucas quickly taped the banner in its place and hopped off his chair. He then ran off to Peyton's side of the banner and picked her up from her chair, throwing the girl over his shoulder.

"Lucas!" Peyton giggled as he spun her around.

"Okay knock it out you two. We have so much more work to get done here." Brooke scolded as she made her way over to Lucas and forced him to put Peyton down.

"Chill out Davis, it's Monday night. Party isn't til Saturday. We have all week."

"Why put off tomorrow what you can do today, eh.?" Brooke happily answered. "C'mon Luke, I have some more balloons and stuff in the trunk."

"Egh." Lucas groaned. "Make her stop." He turned to his girlfriend.

"Brooke..." Peyton began.

"Baby." Brooke said openly mocking Lucas and sticking out her tongue at him.

"What's up with you tonight?" Peyton wondered. "You're a little more psycho than usual."

"I'm sick of being single that's what."

"You talked to Jake or something?"

"No, that's just it. I feel like he just dropped off the face of the earth. He's been to busy running off with Haley to even notice me lately."

"Brooke it's only been a day and plus Haley's helping him out with the whole Nicki deal. You know that." Peyton reminded her. "Listen I get you wanna keep yourself busy until Jake has some time to spare, but torturing me and Lucas isn't the way."

"Seriously." Lucas replied taking a seat. "Or we just might have to kill you Cheery." He teased.

"Sorry." Brooke glumly apologized.

"Wait a second." Lucas grinned realizing something. "You're jealous of Haley!" He pointed out.

"Am…am not!" Brooke poorly defended.

Lucas chuckled. "Yea you are." He laughed again. "Oh this is classic."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yea real convincing."

A pout formed on Brooke's face. "Peyton make him stop!"

"Peyton make him stop." Lucas playfully mimicked. "Who's the baby now?" He teased.

"Peyton!"

"Babe you're really not helping." Peyton stepped in as she sat on Lucas' lap and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Cut her some slack okay?" She turned to Brooke next. "Brooke, Jake likes you, like really really likes you okay? Everyone knows that, so stop freaking out."

Lucas nodded in agreement.

"So why is he with Haley?" Brooke pointed out.

"Stop it." Peyton snapped. "Haley's with Nathan and not interested in Jake. You know he really needs her help so chill out. You can't be mad at Haley for nothing."

"I'm not mad at Haley…just…okay a little bit jealous." Brooke admitted. "But don't tell Haley! I don't want her to feel bad or anything."

"See I told ya." Lucas happily stated.

Peyton quickly elbowed him in the stomach. "Quiet you." She hissed.

"How about the three us go out for some ice-cream?" Lucas suggested as he held on to his stomach and winced in pain from his girlfriend's jab.

Peyton nodded. "I'm game." She turned to Brooke. "B. Davis?"

"My treat." Lucas added. "You can have anything you want Cheery." He hoped ice-cream would distract Brooke away from her thoughts for a little while at least.

"Sure why not." Brooke nodded giving in. At least she had her friends behind her to straighten her up. "I want a huge ass sundae though."

"Okay." Lucas nodded.

"With sprinkles."

"Okay."

"And chocolate chips, oh and chocolate icing! With a banana split on top, oh and nuts and caramel icing too! Oh and maybe a milkshake afterwards."

"What have a done?" Lucas turned to Peyton in shock. Brooke Davis stuffing her face? In public no less? It was unthinkable.

"You've created a monster." Peyton simply informed him. "You just uttered the magical words ICE-CREAM. The solution to every depressed girl's state of mind which usually develops out from boy troubles. Get prepared to loosen up your wallet mister."

"Come on Broody!" Brooke tugged at Lucas' arm and dragged him all the way to his truck. "We gotta hurry before some other pathetic single fat chick who's just been dumped eats all the ice-cream!"

* * *

"Well Deb you sure have outdone yourself with this dessert here." Royal commented as he savored the last bite of marble cake he had left on his plate. The rest of the table mumbled in agreement through their dessert.

"I'm stupefied myself dear." Dan added as he licked off the last bits of icing from his spoon.

"Well thank you Royal, but I can't take credit for everything. I merely just cut and served the cake." Deb then turned to Dan. "If you should be thanking anyone it should be Haley. She offered to bring dessert this evening." Deb watched in amusement has her husband's face turned soared, fearing as if he had just been poisoned by the cake.

"Well young lady is there anything you can't do? Smart, beautiful and a talented cook. Nathan my boy you certainly lucked out!" Royal laughed as he gave his grandson a pat on the back. "Don't let this one slip away."

"I hear you've been helping Nathan improve his grades as well Haley. We are just so proud of him." Mae beamed.

"Mom." Nathan sent a look Deb's way knowing exactly who had been the culprit nice enough to share this information with his grandparents. It was embarrassing to have your grandparents know you weren't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Well thank you Mrs. Scott, but I can't take all the credit. I mean Nathan's the one earning the grades not me. I'm just simply giving him a push in the right direction." Haley placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "You have a very bright grandson here."

"She's modest too, look at that Mae." Royal happily pointed out.

Meanwhile on the other side of the table all Dan Scott could think about was if someone could gag him that very instant.

"Haley dear you'll just have to do me the favor of sharing the recipe of the cake. It's just simply delicious!"

"Well actually I didn't bake the cake either." Haley admitted to Mae. "I just picked this up from work. I work at a café. My boss makes them." Haley explained.

"Oh so you have a part time job too?"

"Yea I work at K…" Haley and Nathan both gave each other an uncomfortable look. "Just…a café downtown." Haley simply put it. The entire night had been awkward enough. Why make it worse?

"Oh I'm sure you guys have heard of it. You know Karen." Deb happily chimed in. Any golden opportunity given to remind Dan Scott of his past mistakes had to be cherished. "Karen's café."

"Oh." Mae simply uttered before shutting up. Not that the old woman had anything against Karen Roe. Mae had always admired her, but things were just better off being left in the past.

An awkward silence fell upon the table although every now and then Dan could swear he could make out a discreet chuckle coming from Whitey direction.

"So you work for Karen huh?" Royal inquired. "How's she doing anyhow?"

Dan immediately whipped his head in his father's direction. Since when did he care about how Karen was doing?

"She's ummm…good." Haley answered unsure whether or not to continue. "She's doing real good."

"She's actually getting ready to go to Italy in a week." Deb cut in. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Ummm...yea that's right." Haley slowly nodded. "She got accepted into this six week cooking course. We're all very excited for her."

"We most certainly are." Deb repeated.

Royal and Mae looked at their daughter-in-law in amazement. Apparently they had been uninformed on a few things. "Well….umm good for her." Royal finally spoke not knowing what else to say. "She was always a smart one that girl."

"I didn't even know you kept in contact with her Danny." Mae sheepishly questioned.

"I don't." Dan simply gritted through his teeth. "You're just eating this all up aren't you boozy?" He snapped in Keith's direction who didn't try to hid his amusement at the situation at all.

"I didn't say anything." Keith innocently replied before breaking out into a full out grin again.

"Well no use of beating around the bush then…" Royal cut in. "How's that boy of hers doing?"

"Oh my how could we forget to mention…" Dan dramatically put his hand over his chest. "Little miss know it all over here…" He nodded at Haley. "…is actually best friends with the _other one_."

For the second time that night Haley panicked as she felt the spotlight once again make it's way over to her. A disapproving look formed on Royal's face. One Nathan made a mental note to personally thank his father for later.

"Is that so young lady?" Royal raised an eyebrow in question.

"Umm…yea that's correct..." Haley replied.

_Mistake number one: Admitting your friends with the so called enemy._

"…we actually grew up together. In fact Karen's practically like my second mom."

_Mistake number two: Admittance to having a close relationship with the family._

"A fine boy." Keith added giving Haley some back up.

Haley smiled. "We like to think so and I mean now that he's on the basketball team….." Haley rambled on.

_Mistake number three: Sharing information that wasn't approved by Dan Scott beforehand._

"Whoa, whoa hold up!" Royal Scott put his hand up instantly silencing Haley. "What basketball team? The Ravens?"

Haley froze instantly once she realized her blunder. She looked up at Nathan, who was too busy trying to avoid her eyes.

"Whitey is that true?" Royal looked up at the coach.

"That's correct Roy. Lucas has been with us since October." Whitey looked in Dan's direction and grinned. "I'm surprised you didn't know." A slight chuckled escaped his lips. "Fine player that boy is. Lucky enough to inherit those fine Scott basketball genes."

"Well it seems Danny left that little part out, which ceases to amaze me since I've been getting play by plays from him every week since the season started."

"You just couldn't keep your trap shut, huh little miss know it all?" Dan snapped at Haley who looked as scared as ever.

"Lay off dad!" Nathan defended. "It's not her fault you screwed up."

"Well this isn't awkward at all." Mae Scott mumbled under her breath causing both Keith and Whitey to snicker.

"Well, what she needs to do is keep her big fat nose out of other people's business." Dan retorted.

"God you would just say anything to get rid of her wouldn't you?" Nathan angrily shouted. "Newsflash dad it's not gonna happen! This deal with Haley is the real thing so stick your tail between your legs and suck it up."

"Don't you disrespect me boy in my own house." Dan warned.

"Well you won't have to worry about that any longer because I'm outta here. This place sucks balls anyway. C'mon Haley let's go." Nathan stood up and quickly ushered Haley up from hers.

"Danny do something." Mae pleaded not wanting to see her grandson wandering the streets tonight.

"Sit down." Dan commanded. "Both of you."

"No." Nathan refused.

"Nathan dear, please." Mae continued to plea. "I don't want you roaming the streets at this hour.

"It's fine gramas. I've got my own place now." Nathan figured he might as well let the grand parents know everything now.

"What!" Mae shouted. You might as well be giving the old women a heart attack. "You moved out??? When did this happen? That's outrageous you're only 16 years old! How could you have let this happen Dan!"

"Calm down Mae." Royal gently led his wife back to her seat. "What are you stupid boy?" He snapped at Nathan. "You trying to give your grandmother a heart attack?"

"Sorry." Nathan sheepishly grumbled taking his seat as he passed his grandmother a glass of water. Haley sat back down as well.

"And you!" Royal glared at his youngest son. "What in god's name is going on around here?"

"Nothing dad." Dan replied.

"Oh now all of a sudden you keep your mouth shut." Nathan mockingly mumbled loud enough for the entire table to hear.

"What was that?" Dan sneered.

"You heard me." Nathan challenged. "It's about time your lies and deceptions catch up with your ass."

"My god Nathan what had gotten into you?" Mae gasped in astonishment.

"My lies and deceptions?" Dan raised an eyebrow. "Like you're one to talk. If I recall correctly wasn't it you who stuffed your dear older brother in the back of a van and dumped him off in the middle of nowhere so he would miss his game against you?"

Nathan was left speechless.

Haley meanwhile shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Dating your best friend's arch nemesis was never an easy thing to be reminded off.

"Oh and how about the time you…."

"Shut up dad." Nathan barked.

The man had made his point, but Dan wasn't letting him get off that easy. "Oh and I'm sure Haley here would just love to hear about your brief little drug addiction."

A row of gasp could be heard from the table. Haley's mouth instantly dropped. Nathan turned to her wide-eyed. "Drugs, Nathan?" She softly asked. She just couldn't believe it.

This time it was Deb Scott's turn to shift uncomfortably in her chair. "Oh look at that we're out of wine!" She jumped up from her seat. "Who wants more wine?"

No one at the table responded.

Deb clapped her hands anyway. "Great I'll go get some more."

"Sit down Deb."

Deb obediently sat down at Royal's command.

"Did you know about this Keith?" Mae question.

"No idea ma'." Keith replied. The smiles and snickers had now immediately subsided. Nathan on drugs? There was no way.

"Well someone better explain." Royal growled.

"It was a one time thing." Nathan admitted. "Lucas had just joined the team and taken my spot so I panicked and took some performance enhancers. Dad found them in my bag and case closed. It was only that one time." Nathan defended. "I'm sorry."

Royal shook his head in disappointment. "How could you be so stupid?"

"I know gramps…."

"And don't you think blaming it on that boy is gonna save your sorry ass!" Royal continued.

"Excuse me." Whitey spoke up as he stood up from his seat. "As lovely as this all has been, I think it's about time I made my way out."

Nathan looked up at his coach sympathetically. Despite their constant disagreements Nathan hated to disappoint one of the few people who truly supported him. "Coach…."

"Royal, Mae, it was great seeing you again." Whitey spoke ignoring Nathan. "Deb always a pleasure." Passing Nathan on his way to the door he finally looked down at the boy. "Scott, my office first thing tomorrow." He ordered before exiting the dining room.

"You know what? It is getting late." Haley announced as she stood up as well. "I should get going too."

"Haley." Nathan softly called out to her as he gently enclosed his hand over her wrist not wanting to let her go.

Haley immediately shook him off. "It was great to meet you both." She forced herself to smile at the table. "It was definitely a night to remember…"

"You take care young lady." Royal stiffly replied, while Mae nodded in agreement.

"Right…well…good night." Haley quickly replied and raced out of the house making it to the front door in record's time.

"Haley!" Nathan sped out of the house and jogged towards her. "Wait up."

"Leave me alone Nathan."

"Let me walk you home." He offered. "We need to talk. All that stuff back there it's not what you think."

"It's not?" Haley huffed.

"Okay so maybe it is…" Nathan admitted. "But let me explain! Please."

"You should get back in there Nathan. You can't just walk out on your grandparents like that."

"I don't care."

"Go back inside."

"Haley…"

"It's rude." She sternly replied.

"You just think I'm gonna let you walk out on me?" Nathan spoke softly. "I messed up I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Yea, you should have." Haley coldly replied. "Now leave me alone. We'll talk tomorrow because right now I can't even look at you without wanting to slap you for your stupidity."

"Then do it." Nathan shrugged. "If that's what it takes for us to be okay then by all means slap away."

"God Nathan." Haley shook her head in disbelief. "That isn't the point."

"I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry, but I have to leave right now. All I want right now is some space from you and my best friend."

Nathan huffed. "Right so you can go tell him what a horrible person I am? Give him more reasons to hate my life? Thanks, thanks a lot Hales. He's just gonna brainwash you with lies about me, ya know."

"Just don't Nathan, okay? Leave Lucas alone. Don't you think you've done enough? I'm just so sick of this stupid feud between you two! The issue here is with us not Lucas, so just grow some balls, huh?"

"Haley…"

"Don't Haley me!" Haley snapped. "Just go back inside and finish your night with your family."

"Please come with me."

Haley shook her head. "I can't do that. I think I've had enough Scott drama for tonight and plus I really don't feel like having to knock out that idiotic smirk off your dad's face. Just go back inside and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"And we'll talk?"

"Yes Nathan." Haley replied exasperated.

"Well I guess…this is goodnight then." Nathan leaned over to softly kiss her.

Haley immediately put her hand up in his face blocking his passage. "Don't push it."


	77. Love Is A Battle Field

**AN: **So i'm back in America and it's alot more depressing than I thought it would be...haha

so everybody cheer me up with ton of reviews please!!!

* * *

"You're totally shitting me right?" Brooke couldn't hold back her laughter. This was just too good to be true.

"Oh c'mon is it that out of the water?"

Brooke and Peyton raised an eyebrow both giving each other a knowing look.

"Ok, ok, ok so maybe…it's a little out there." Bevin admitted as she spread her nice toned legs out on the gym floor and stretched. "But for some strange act of god…it works…"

"But it's Vegas." Brooke's eyes widened the more she thought about it.

"Yea I know." Bevin replied.

"But it's V-E-G-A-S." Brooke repeated slowly this time.

"Yea I K-N-O-W…"

"What I think my friend here is trying to say is…" Peyton stepped in. "How the hell did this happen???….cuz dude…" Peyton frowned. "…it's Vegas."

Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Well you remember how I got tricked into that date with him during the Classic, no thanks to Stacey, but I guess I should be thanking her now."

"I can't believe you've given the title of boyfriend to Vegas." Brooke replied still astonished at the news. Another school day had quickly started at Tree Hill High and there in the gym floor Brooke, Peyton and Bevin awaited the rest of the squad to get morning practice underway. The squad had been forced to move their practices to mornings because coach Scott kept insisting that the girls served as a distraction and there was no time for mishaps now that the finals were just around the corner. If the Ravens managed to win the next game this Friday then they were heading off to the finals against Bear Creek. With Whitey still banned from coaching, Brooke had no choice but to succumb to Dan Scott wishes and switch practices. As they were waiting, Bevin had willingly shared the info on her new boyfriend. Yes, you heard it right folks, Bevin Maskey was now currently exclusive with basketball jock Vegas. The student population was left stumped with this one.

"I know, I know, but I was forced on that date and then…"

"I can't believe you actually even went through with it." Brooke interrupted.

"Shut up and let me finish Davis." Bevin snapped.

"Yea, let her finish." Just like everyone else Peyton was just as equally interested in how all this came about.

"So as I was saying…." Bevin continued. "I went on that stupid dat--"

"And you're meaning to tell me that Vegas was actually able to pull off a successful evening without making you want to slap him!" Brooke cut in again. "I just can't believe that!" Brooke threw her hands up in the air. "Bevin Maskey you're a liar."

"And you're a whore… now if you'd actually let me finish then you would---"

This time it was Peyton who interrupted. "Davis put a can in it."

"So the date was…" Brooke began ignoring Peyton. "…good?" She stuck out her tongue in disgust. "He didn't try to feel you up or anything?"

"Oh hell no." Bevin shook her head at them furiously. "He was a total disgusting perv. I mean he was rude and obnoxious and well…he was Vegas. I walked out 20 minutes into the damn thing."

"See that sounds about right…" Brooke replied and stood up to stretch her arms.

"Okay so that doesn't explain much then…" Peyton commented confused on the situation. "So the date sucked and then you decided hey this is the kind of guy I should be dating?"

Bevin laughed shaking her head. "It wasn't like that at all. I mean he even showed up at my door half and hour after I ditched him. I was all ready to stick my foot up his sorry ass and everything and then I dunno…we talked."

"You talked?" Both Peyton and Brooke simultaneously asked like it was the most absurd thing they've ever heard.

Bevin nodded.

"Vegas knows how to say something other than how fast can you take your clothes off?" Brooke joked.

"He's actually kind of sweet." Bevin replied as a huge smile played across her lips.

"Sweet? Vegas? Ok, now I know you're lying." Brooke crossed her arms on her chest. "There's just no way. I've known that kid since kindergarten and he's just as much as a perv now as he was back then."

"Well bottom line is that we got to talking and he's not so bad." Bevin explained. "He's actually pretty smart. He reads all these history books during off season."

"Okay, you had me before that one." Peyton spoke. "I'm gonna have to go on Brooke with this one."

Brooke nodded. "Vegas…reading? No way." She moved in on Bevin getting in her face. "How much is he paying you to spread these horrible rumors about him?" She whispered. "It's okay I won't tell a soul." She sent Bevin a wink.

"See that's what I said at first but then I went to his house the other day and I saw the book collection." Bevin shrugged. "This whole dumb jock thing is just an act. He's actually pretty cool."

"You went to his house?" Brooke frowned. "Oh hunnie please tell me you disinfected afterwards. Who knows what kinds of crap you could have caught in there." Brooke added before taking a step back from Bevin.

"Fuck off Davis." Bevin replied not amused.

"Slut."

"Whore."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Glad to see you guys are back to old times again." She chuckled letting the two girls get back to their banter.

"So back to what I was saying…and stop interrupting me Davis!" Bevin pointed out before going back to her story. "We ended up talking all night and then we had another date the weekend after and we've hit it off ever since."

Brooke put a hand over her heart and sighed deeply. "We've lost her to the dark side Peyton." She told her sadly.

Bevin rolled her eyes. "Oh stop being so dramatic Brooke. It's not that big of a deal."

"Do you even realize who you're dating?…I mean you're better off dating Tim, at least we all know he's harmless." Brooke explained as she ducked a pom pom Bevin chucked at her.

Bevin laughed shrugging it off. "We're into each other and that's all I care about. I'm not going off telling you to drop Jagielski and his baby mama drama now am I?"

"I guess not." Brooke grumbled.

"Well then stay out of it." Bevin simply told her. "I'm not marrying the guy, we're just hanging out so chill out."

"Consider it done." Peyton cut in answering for Brooke before she could protest any further. "Right Brooke?" Peyton gave her a friend a threatening look.

"Yea whatever." Brooke replied in defeat before breaking in to a smile again. The wheels in her head began to turn as she formed a plan. "You two should so come to our little party thingy next week at Lucas'!"

"Brooke!" Peyton hissed. "It's not a party! The guys are just getting together to watch the college finals." Although if Brooke kept opening her mouth it would surely turn into a party in no time.

"Well Vegas is one of the guys isn't he?" Brooke defended.

"Yea him and Luke go way back." Peyton mumbled sarcastically. "They both had a real bonding moment that one time the team threw Lucas out in the middle of the road."

"Well Nathan's going!"

"Only cuz he's Haley's boyfriend and I don't think Lucas is gonna appreciate you inviting people over without checking in first." Peyton turned to Bevin. "No offense or anything."

Bevin waved her off. "None taken."

"Lucas won't mind." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Me and him share like one mind. I'm sure he meant to invite Bevin and it just merely slipped his mind."

"What are you up to?" Peyton leaned in Brooke's ear and hissed.

"I just wanna watch this freak show live in action." Brooke gritted through her teeth as she put on a big bright smile for Bevin. "Listen, if I'm gonna be forced to watch hormone driven teenage boys watch basketball for an entire night then I might as well make things as interesting as possible and don't you even dare lie and say your not the least bit curious in seeing how that new couple works in public."

"You know I'm like standing right here, right?" Bevin interrupted getting fed up with all the whispering between Peyton and Brooke.

"Yea you are Bev!" Brooke mockingly cheered like a two year old at Bevin before going back to Peyton.

Peyton rolled her eyes and grumbled. "Damn you Davis." Brooke had a talent for manipulating people, she had to give her that. "You know what…" Peyton turned to Bevin. "…I'm sure Lucas won't mind. It'll be fun, plus I've seen you bake Bev and you totally rock at it and with Brooke not allowed to even step foot inside the kitchen, me and Haley could use the extra pair of hands to make dinner. So whadd'ya say?"

"Normally I'd say what the fuck are you up to Davis, but I guess I'll have to take my chances. If Nathan and Tim are gonna be there then I'm sure Vegas will wanna go, so…I guess I'm in."

"Awesome!" Brooke shouted out in triumph before jumping up and down to hug Bevin.

"I am so gonna regret this." Bevin muttered as Brooke continued to squeal in delight as she hugged her.

Breaking the hug Brooke happily clapped her hands together. "This is gonna be so much fun! Now who else can I invite?"

Peyton immediately sent a glare her way. If looks could kill.

Brooke chuckled to herself somewhat scared and shrugged. "Kidding…"

* * *

"You're not serious right?" Lucas looked up at his girlfriend in horror. "Vegas, babe? Seriously what the hell were you and Brooke thinking?"

Haley released a tired yawn as she placed her head comfortably on Lucas' chest and nodded. "I concur with blondie over here. How the hell did that happen?" She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, but instead laid awake in bed wrestling with her thoughts over Nathan and his supposed drug addiction.

"Let's just say Brooke's good at what she does." Peyton replied as she sat down across from the two.

"Bevin, I don't mind as much. She's cool, but Vegas?? Inviting Nathan filled up the jackass quota long ago." Lucas turned to his best friend and shrugged. "Sorry."

"For once I'm with you." Haley replied. "My boyfriend is a jackass."

"So I'm guessing there's trouble brewing about in Naley-land huh?" Peyton questioned as she pulled her sketch pad and pencil out of her bag.

"That dinner last night was a total disaster!"

"Dude I warned ya. I was a victim of that dinner freshman year." Peyton nodded sure of herself. "I know." Sharpening her pencil she observed her boyfriend and his best friend innocently snuggled together. "Now hold still you two." She instructed. "You guys have that total Kodak moment thing going on here." Peyton began to work at once.

"So back to Vegas…" Lucas was eager to hear the story on that one. "…I mean is there anyway I can get out of this?"

"Oh but you haven't heard the best part yet!!" Peyton grinned setting down her pad and pencil on the table. "Bevin and Vegas are going to your place together…"

"What she's giving him a ride or something? What's the big deal? " Lucas asked not getting it.

"Something like that." Peyton replied. "BUT not only that, but you'll also get to see Vegas playing the part of boyfriend that evening."

Haley nearly choked on the apple juice she was sipping. "Wait a second are you actually saying that there's an actual human being out there that's willingly dating Vegas?"

Peyton simply nodded.

"Unbelievable." Haley whispered in awe like it was the most amazing thing she had ever heard. She then looked up at the sky, scanning it intensely.

"What are doing Hales?" Lucas asked a few minutes later as Haley continued to watch the clouds.

"Looking for flying pigs of course."

Peyton lightly laughed. "Okay, okay but this is the part where it gets even better…"

"I don't think anything could top Vegas having an exclusive girlfriend." Lucas grinned.

"Well, Lucas Scott prepared to be baffled." Peyton replied as she turned to point at Bevin in the distance. "Allow me to introduce you two to Vegas' new girlfriend."

"No…." Haley chuckled as she looked at who Peyton had been point at.

"BEVIN?" Both Lucas and Haley questioned dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" Lucas looked up at Peyton.

Peyton slowly nodded. "Dead serious."

"Bevin and Vegas."

"Yes."

"Dating?"

"Yes."

"Their dating each other?"

"For the last time Lucas yes!"

"Wait, wait, wait explain this to me again…" Lucas started. "Bevin and Vegas?"

"Sweetie don't make me hurt you." Peyton teasing warned before going back to her sketch.

"She has to be shitting me." Lucas turned to Haley and spoke.

"Apparently not." Haley gestured back to Bevin, who had now been joined by none other than Vegas himself.

Lucas cringed as he looked down at the couple's intertwined hands. "That's just sick. I mean she might as well be dating Tim. At least we know he's harmless. "

"Jesus you and Brooke DO share one mind." Peyton shook her head. "Scary." She went back to her sketch.

"You know what…I'm gonna have to give it to Brooke on this one. I'm kind of interested in seeing them together at the party." Haley commented as she continue to watch the couple from afar with further interest. It was like she was watching the main exhibit in action at the local Tree Hill Zoo. "Hell maybe even Vegas could give Nathan some tips on how keep a girlfriend for more than ten days." Haley sarcastically mumbled before resting her head back on Lucas. The feeling of comfort didn't last too long though. "Speaking of…there's my druggie boyfriend approaching us as we speak."

"Druggie?" Confused Peyton frowned as she looked up in Nathan's direction. "Umm…something tells me it's my cue to leave." She stood up and collected her things. "I want a full out explanation later James." Peyton commanded before taking off.

Lucas quickly stood up as well. His abrupt movement sent Haley flat on her back without warning. "I'm gonna have to go with the girlfriend on this one and make my exit as well."

Haley rubbed the back of her head in pain. "Lucas Scott don't you dare leave me!" Haley hissed as she hopelessly tried to pull him back down next to her.

"Sorry Hales. I'm not one to meddle with the private lives of you two crazy kids."

Haley huffed. "Since when!" She shouted in amazed. "Normally you'd be the first one jumping for joy at the sound of trouble with me and Nate."

Lucas shrugged. "Yea, I'm turning over a new leaf." He replied impatiently wanting to go after his girlfriend. Okay so maybe he was a little amused at the fact that Haley and Nathan were having problems and normally he wouldn't be against being front row and center there watching the smack down that was about to go down, but about 15 seconds ago Peyton gave him the look right before she left the table. And not just any look, it was the '_I have a few minutes to spare before class so let's go make out in the utility closet' _look. The look that didn't come his way to often and who was he to disobey the gods and leave Peyton Sawyer all alone in that dark cramp utility closet. A place where no young teen should be left alone. "So yea….see ya later Hales…"

"Hold it!" Haley gripped at his arm tightly. "I can't believe you're actually ditching me! What happened to best friends for life and I've got your back always and all that other garbage you've spewed at me through the years?"

"And you actually bought into all that junk?"

Haley's jaw dropped. "You are so on my shit list now."

"Aww c'mon Hales…"

"No, go, go on ahead…" She replied refusing to look at him. Hoping that would be enough to make him feel guilty and stick around. "Just go on and abandon me when I need you the most…it's fine, I'll be okay…you obviously have more important things to do. How selfish it was of me to even ask you to help me out." She could see Nathan getting closer out of the corner of her eye.

Her saying she'll be okay, even if it was a totally flat out lie was good enough for him. "Cool, great. I'll see you later then." He quickly placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good luck and don't go easy on him." Lucas advise before taking off after Peyton, leaving Haley there stunned and stupefied.

"Hey…" Nathan awkwardly greeted her with his hands stuffed inside the pocket of his jeans. Every once in a while he'd nervously looked down at the ground and kick the grass roughly.

Haley had still refused to acknowledged his presence.

"So….ummm" He took a seat across from Haley, where Peyton had been seating. "You get home okay last night?"

"Well I'm here alive and kicking aren't I?" Haley coldly spat out.

Nathan sadly sighed at her. "Don't be like that with me okay. I didn't do anything wrong Haley."

"You're kidding me right?"

"That whole thing…"

"You mean that whole drug thing…" Haley rudely interrupted.

"Performance enhancers." Nathan corrected.

"Yea keep telling yourself that buddy…"Haley sarcastically mumbled. She had already had enough.

"That whole deal was before us okay, before I even knew there would be an us. We were barely on speaking terms when I took them."

"And that justifies you lying to me about them?"

"I never lied about them Haley." Nathan defended. "It wasn't exactly something that came to the topic of conversation and hey it's not something I'm proud of, but I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't lie to you. It's not like we're married or anything Haley. I don't have to tell you everything about my past before you. It's irreverent. My present and future with you is all I care about. It's not like you've told me everything about your life before me. "

"That's because there's nothing to tell Nathan." Haley replied. "Unlike you, I'm not a total screw up in my past. The person I am now is the same one I've always been."

"Really, are you sure about?" He words had stung him painfully. "Because the Haley I know wouldn't throw mistakes in my face like that."

"Oh man…" Haley said before lightly chuckling to herself.

"And what is just so damn funny?" Nathan growled.

"Oh…nothing…just thinking of ways to torture Lucas later for leaving me here all alone with my psycho drug addict boyfriend."

"Stop saying that!" Nathan spat. "I'm not a drug addict! Do you really wanna hurt me that bad Hales?"

"Are you still on them?" She calmly asked this time.

"No. I told you. It was only that one time." Nathan told her softly.

"Well thank god for that." Haley mumbled feeling relieved. She then stood up and collected her things. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Where the hell are you going?" Nathan asked stunned at her sudden hot and coldness. In his mind he thought the fight was over and they'd be making out in 20 minutes tops.

"Class."

"The next bell isn't for another 20 minutes!"

"Well what can I say I like to get an early start." She pulled her school bag over her and secured it tightly.

"So that's just it?" Nathan asked amazed. "This is how you want to leave things between us?"

"I dunno what you're talking about." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her foot at him impatiently as if he was keeping her from something else more important. Truth was she had nowhere else to be; she'd probably just end up hiding in the tutoring center until the next bell.

"Fine." Nathan gritted through his teeth fed up with her childish approach at the situation. "If that's how you want things…then fine you got it babe."

"Fine!" Haley yelled back.

"Great then, everything's cool then."

"Just dandy." Haley spat before walking off.

"Well remember we have a movie date tonight!" Nathan angrily yelled at her loud enough for the entire courtyard to hear.

"Bite me!" Haley yelled back without looking back at him. She still continued to walk away.

"Be ready by 7!" Nathan commanded. "Don't keep me waiting either!"

"Well in that case do me a favor and shower after practice so I won't have to suffocate from that disgusting stench that you produce!"

"Well tough luck cuz I'm picking you up straight after practice!" He actually had planned on heading home first before hand to shower, but at the moment torturing Haley appealed to him as being much more productive. "You hear that?? Straight after practice!!"

"Well I'll be sure to have my gas mask handy then!"

"Oh real comedian Hales. Just funny!" Nathan called out to her one last time before Haley disappeared into the school building. By this time a crowd of people had stopped dead in their tracks to observe the couple's outburst. "What is everyone looking at?" He snapped. "Show's over, move it along people. I haven't got all day here."

The students quickly obeyed settling back into their usual routine and the school was alive again with chatter. Of course it was only a matter of time before the entire school found out about Naley's public fight. Nathan gave it until 6th period for the gossip mill to circle the entire school.

* * *

Brooke typed furiously into the keyboard in front of her as she made the changes Lucas had suggested after looking over her latest paper that was due for English. Lucas had oh so generously returned back her corrected paper along with three additional notes, thoughts, view points and suggested approaches. Brooke cursed as she scanned the notes. She was still on page one. The boy really did know his English. Brooke looked up at the clock in the room. "Crap." She only had 20 minutes left before she had to turn in the paper.

"Hey you."

"Hey." Brooke replied not looking up from the computer screen. As much as she wanted to talk to Jake she honestly didn't have a second to spare. Just her luck of course. She's been aching to talk to the boy for the past few days and now she couldn't.

"You okay?" Jake asked noticing her strange behavior. Brooke hadn't even bothered to send a glance his way.

"Listen Jake I don't mean to be rude or anything but I'm on major crunch time here. This paper is due in…" She looked up at the clock again. "…crap…15 minutes and I'm nowhere near done because Lucas Scott decided that turning my paper into a novel would be a fun new way to torture me." She typed even faster.

"Get out of the way Davis." Jake shuffled her out of her seat and took it. He then expertly began typing away at her corrections ten times faster than Brooke could have ever done.

"I am so loving you right now!" Brooke squealed giving him a hug from behind and then taking the seat next to him.

"Don't mention it." Jake replied as he finished up the first page and turned to the second page of Lucas' notes. "Jesus Luke…" Jake muttered as he read the notes over. "So…I haven't seen much of you lately…sorry about that. It's been pretty hectic."

"Yea, so I've heard. Nicki is such a bitch."

"Yea…I also heard from a little birdie that you might possibly be feeling left out from all the FUN that is researching…"

"Thank you Luke and Peyton for hating my life and not keeping your mouths shut." Brooke grumbled in embarrassment.

"Actually it was Nathan who kind of mentioned it."

Brooke slightly smiled to herself. Nathan had actually been listening to their conversation yesterday. "Oh…"

"I'm sorry…I just…when it came down to it Haley was the best way to go. My hearing is next week and I don't have much time left. It's not like I didn't think about asking you or anything cuz I did."

"I know…it's just typical Brooke fashion of me to freak out over nothing."

"I should have still asked though. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He turned to her. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

"It's okay you were only doing what you thought was best for Jenny. I can't be mad at you for that and Haley's pretty awesome for taking the time out to help you."

"Yea she is."

"Any luck though?"

Jake sadly shook his head. "Nothing concrete enough. Haley's positive we'll find something though so I…I trust her."

"She'll deliver. Haley's not one to let anyone down."

"Cool so you maybe wanna come over tonight?" Jake asked hopeful that she would accept the invitation. " I mean I'll be looking over some stuff Haley gave me so I can't promise I'll be the best of hosts but I could sure use the company."

"Yea that'll be great. I can watch you intensely research… it'll be hot." She teased. "I'll bring over some dinner too." She offered.

"Cool then. Dinner, my own personal lovely stalker...what else could a guy what?" Jake laughed. "Tonight will be nice. Just the two of us."

"Yea but um Jake…"

"Yeah?"

"As nice and all as tonight sounds and junk we have a little bit of a problem…"

"Huh?"

"You stopped typing!" Brooke snapped his attention back to the screen. "And I've got like 5 minutes till the bell rings and if I don't turn in this paper today Pastino is gonna ring my neck out for sure! So get to it mister!"

"Alright, alright." Jake replied as he laughed again. "You're about to witness something truly amazing Brooke Davis." Rolling up his sleeves, Jake cracked his fingers and proceed to type again much faster than before.

* * *

"Damn it!" Nathan shouted as he the call went to straight to Haley's voicemail yet again. He banged his fist on his locker causing it to swing open instantly.

"Whitey's gonna kill you if you destroy his lockers." Lucas pointed out as he cleared the water out of his ears and patted his hair dry with his towel. He rested the towel on his shoulders while he rummaged through his own locker for his clothes. Practice with Dan Scott was somewhat bearable today. He had obviously been in a bad mood today and Lucas could only guess it was due to the so called family Scott dinner Haley attended last night. Whatever the reason behind Dan's strange behavior today, Lucas was glad for it. It was nice not having to do the 20 extra laps Dan usually managed to weasel his way in on Lucas.

"Don't you ever stop talking?" Nathan growled. He really didn't have the time, patience or the energy to deal with his older brother right now.

"Hey don't snap at me just because you screwed it up with Hales."

"Just lay off." Nathan replied exasperated. "I'm really not in the mood." Nathan sat down in defeat and buried his head in his hands.

Lucas looked down at his pathetic state of mind. He was actually starting to feel sorry for the poor guy and that was depressing enough. Just like the rest of the school, Lucas had been informed about their blowout in front of the entire school earlier today. "Just….just call her man." Lucas couldn't believe he was actually saying this.

"Don't you think I've tried that you idiot!" Nathan mumbled. "She won't answer." He glumly admitted.

"Yea…" Lucas chuckled. "She'll do that sometimes."

"This whole fight is so stupid. I didn't even do anything wrong!! I mean she's totally overreacting!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I know…"

"Man how about you listen to the whole story before you…" Nathan paused. "Huh, wait? What?"

Lucas sat down next to him. "I said I know."

"Wait a second you're actually agreeing with me?" Nathan suspiciously eyed Lucas up and down. "You hit your head or something man?"

"I didn't say all that now." Lucas defended. "But I kind of understand where you're coming from. Your business is your business and you shouldn't have to explain yourself to anyone especially since Haley wasn't even in the picture when you took those stupid pills…which by the way nice move there genius."

"See now why can't Haley see that?"

"BUT…" Lucas continued. "…it still doesn't justify you taking the damn things and you probably should have mentioned them to Haley or at least Peyton seeing how I'm guessing you were still dating her at the time."

"It was just a one time thing." Nathan sheepishly defended.

"Doesn't matter man. It was a stupid move and I can't have you collapsing out there on the court."

Nathan snorted. "Like you care what happens to me anyway."

"Open your eyes Nathan. Of course I do. I don't want our team captain hooked up to an IV anytime soon and you shouldn't be so selfish into putting your team in that position. Do you even realize what those enhancers can do to your body Nathan?"

Nathan remained silent.

Lucas shook his head in disappointment. "Of course you don't because you didn't even bother to think about the consequences. Listen man believe it or not I do care about this team and you're a good player. One of the best we got and I'd hate to see it go to such a waste."

"Geez dude I didn't realize you were like in love with me and stuff."

"Shut up Nathan." Lucas replied as he stood up and closed his locker shut. "You say those pills were just a one time thing?"

Nathan nodded.

"Well then good. Keep it that way." Lucas grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. "Anyway I'm gonna go see Haley because I'm pretty sure you're not the only one who's life she wants cut short right now."

"What you do?"

"I left her alone to talk to you this morning."

"Oh…well thanks I guess…"

"Trust me it's for reasons you think. Defiantly not a noble move on my part, but anyway I'll try to get her to pick up the phone. Can't make any promises though. "

Nathan slowly nodded. He really couldn't figure out why Lucas was being so nice to him all of a sudden. "Thanks man."

"Yea, whatever." Lucas himself couldn't figure out why he was being so helpful either. "I'll catch up with you later then."

"Wait a second did we just have an actual conversation?" Nathan said as Lucas reached the door. "That didn't involve killing each other? Cuz last time we did this I wound up with a nearly broken jaw if I recall correctly."

Lucas stopped and looked back at Nathan and smirked. "Looks like it, huh?" He replied before exiting the locker room.

"Yea, guess so." Nathan answered to no one in particular.


	78. Cure For The Itch

**AN**: Not much to report. Hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

"Here have another one." Scooping a cupcake from out of the tray, Haley placed it on a plate in front of Peyton.

"Dude I can't." Peyton made a face as she covered her hand over her mouth. She looked like she was about to throw up. "The last five you forced feed me were plenty."

"Nonsense." Haley ignored her and pushed the plate closer towards Peyton. "You need the carbs. You're all skin and bones anyway. Lucas likes a little meat on his women."

"I think I'm gonna puke."

"Oh brownies are done!" Haley exclaimed as the kitchen timer went off.

"Dude do you go like go all psycho Betty Crocker when you're nervous?" Peyton eyed the kitchen counter top, which was already stacked with trays of cupcakes, cookies and cakes that Haley had already baked. Now the girl was pulling brownies out of her ass? Who the hell did she think was gonna eat all this crap?

"No. Only when I'm upset." Haley explained as she checked the clock for the time. Nathan would supposedly be here pretty soon. Not that she actually wanted to see his face or anything, but Haley was curious to see if the boy would actually show up.

"Have you spoken to Nathan since your fight?"

"Nope." Haley coolly replied as she set the brownies on the stove top to cool off.

"You mean he hasn't even called?" Peyton asked surprised.

"Oh no, I've got about a dozen missed calls from him on my cell right here. He also left some pathetic messages on my home answering machine as well."

"Wow. You're really milking this for all it's worth huh?"

Haley frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means cut Nathan some slack Hales. I mean he did apologize to you right?"

"Well ya, but it was the WAY he said it Peyton."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty positive he only said it just to say it. He's totally convinced he did no wrong! And that's what really irks me."

"Hmm."

"What?" Haley snapped.

"I didn't say anything."

"No but you shrugged your shoulders and went hmmm. Just like this!" She imitated Peyton.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little Haley? I mean it's only been a day and I already feel like you've dragged the inevitable long enough. I know you care about Nathan and technically you two weren't even running in the same social circles when he took those pills."

"Oh god not you too Peyton!" Haley threw her hands up in the air. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but feel frustrated.

"Huh?"

Haley huffed as she pulled out a bowl and started to mix in a new batch of cake batter. "Lucas came by earlier today saying pretty much along the same lines of what you just did." She raised an eyebrow at Peyton in suspicion. "Did he send you?"

Peyton chuckled. "No. I didn't even know he came by. Why would he send me anyway?"

"Because I threw his ass out not too long after he suggested I call Nathan back!" Haley furiously mixed the batter with a spoon. "I mean can you believe that? My best friend taking the side of someone who up until recently hated with a passion! I just don't get it." Haley continued to mix harshly and pretty soon she was spilling cake batter everywhere.

"So now your gonna kick my ass out too I'm guessing?" Peyton playfully teased.

"No you can stay."

"And what do I owe to this kind act of generosity you've kindly bestowed upon me?"

"Well if you leave then I'll have no one else to rant about Nathan to." Haley sheepishly admitted.

"Ah, so now you're just using me James. Pretty sneaky." Peyton laughed. "What about Brooke?"

"I spent all of lunch talking to her about it and her solution to the situation was to go and I quote to go have hot, kinky, wild rabbit sex with Nathan."

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"Yeah, so she really wasn't much help there."

"Actually it's probably the smartest suggestion I've heard so far." Peyton grinned. "You won't even remember what you two were fighting about if you take Brooke's advice."

"So you're saying that what he did was okay?"

"Of course not. He's an idiot, but it was an honest mistake on Nate's part. He's really sorry Hales. Can't you at least meet him half way?"

"Oh because you were SO easy on Lucas with that whole HCM deal."

"That was different…"

"Exactly how so? Give me one good reason."

"Okay…well…I can't think of any right now." Peyton stammered. "But I'll get back to you when I do."

"Uh huh." Haley lamely relied.

The timer went off again interrupting the conversation

Haley jumped out of her stool and squealed. "Oh my flan is ready!" Placing on her oven mitts she quickly ran over to the oven.

'_Flan?'_ Peyton mouthed to herself in disgust.

* * *

"Thanks." Brooke handed over some money and took the pizza box that contained hers and Jake's dinner for the evening. Balancing it under one arm, she fumbled with her keys as she opened up her car door. "Mouth, hey!" Brooke squealed as she spotted him walking down the block across the street. Placing the pizza box on the hood of the car, she waved him over. "Long time no see buddy." She leaned in giving him a hug.

"Hey Brooke."

"So where the hell have you been? I mean I know I saw you at P.Sawyer's disaster of what was supposed to resemble a party, but we really haven't talked since the Classic."

"Just around I guess." He shrugged.

"Well you should definitely come around our way more often." She gave him a wink.

Mouth blushed.

"After all if it wasn't for you I would have never won my trophy."

Mouth chuckled. "I just assisted. No biggie." He nervously slipped his sweaty palms into the side pockets of his jeans as he awkwardly stood there talking to the most popular girl in school and out in public no less. Mouth still couldn't get over the fact that Brooke Davis actually took out the time to acknowledge his presence. Dare he say they were actually friends now? "So…ummm…you doing anything now…I mean maybe we could go get a coffee of something." Now was a good of a time as any to find out if they were actually friends or hell maybe even something more. A boy can dream can he.

"Mouth McFadden are you trying to ask me out for coffee?

Mouth looked up at Brooke giving her a goofy grin.

"Well as much as I'd love to cuz I would. I already kind of made plans." She nodded over to her pizza. "With Jake." She added.

Mouth sadly nodded. He had forgotten about Jake.

"Rain check though?" Brooke asked.

"Sure." Friends it was.

"Coolness." Brooke replied as she placed the pizza box in the backseat. "Can I give you a ride anywhere?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I was just on my way over to Luke's actually."

"Well hop right in hot stuff." She gave him another wink as she slipped into the drivers seat.

* * *

"Any luck?" Brooke wondered out loud as she rested her elbows on the kitchen table, while her chin rested on the top of her hands.

"Nothing." Jake grumbled as he crumbled the sheet he had been reading and chucked it in the trash. Grabbing the last slice of pizza he took a bite.

"I'm sorry hun." Brooke reached across the table and placed her hand over his. "Maybe the next packet will be more helpful." She had to remain hopeful for Jake.

Jake looked over at the enormous pile of files that still waited to be looked through. "I just can't anymore." He deeply sighed. "I need a break. More like a hot shower actually." He turned back to Brooke. "You mind?"

"No, not at all. I'll just hanging around here." She looked up at Jake grinning as he approached her. Leaning over her, he gently pressed their lips together. Brooke more than happily kissed him back. It had been awhile. Too long in her opinion.

"See ya in a bit." He whispered before giving her another longing kiss and then retreating to his bedroom.

Brooke dreamily sighed. Things seemed to be picking up. Finally. Now all that was left to do was to get rid of Nicki. Fat chance on that one. Biting on her bottom lip, Brooke eyed the pile of files that Haley had given Jake earlier today. There had to be something in there. Seeing how she had about 20 minutes to kill until Jake was ready, Brooke reached for a folder. She opened it in front of her allowing its contents to spill onto the table. "Alright here goes nothing." She said out loud grabbing Jake's highlighter from off the table.

* * *

Haley peeked through the screens of her bedroom window and scowled. Sure enough it was him.

He honked the horn for the third time.

"It's him isn't it?" Peyton asked from behind.

"Yea." Haley grumbled as she pulled away from the window and looked back towards her blonde friend.

"You should probably go out there." Peyton suggest. " You're not supposed to keep him waiting, remember?" She joked.

"God forbid." Haley muttered pretending to look scared.

"Just go on and get out of here."

"Egh, fine." Grabbing her jean jacket, Haley made her way towards the door. "You gonna be around when I get back?" She stopped at the door frame of her room and questioned Peyton.

"Nah I'm gonna go follow in your footsteps and try to drag out my own boyfriend out for the evening. We haven't had much alone time since my dad got back."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow then." Haley gave her a nod before exiting the room.

Taking her time, Haley slowly descended down the stairs of her home, got a drink from the kitchen, which she sipped very slowly by the way and finally even took out a few minutes to call and check in with her parents before joining Nathan outside. She smiled to herself as she closed the front door behind her and walked towards his car. In the heat of the moment he had specifically requested earlier today not to keep him waiting and wait of course she made him do. He deserved it after all.

Nathan nervously tapped on the edges of his steering wheel, while he waited for her. He quickly jumped out of the car the second he had caught a glimpse of her approaching his car. "Hey." He softly called out to her. He leaned against the car folding his arms and placing them on the top of the hood of the car.

"Hey." He didn't automatically bitch about the fact that he had been waiting outside for about 20 minutes which she found extremely odd. Was this the same a-hole from today?

"You look…nice?" He eyed her up and down.

_Nice?_ He actually put the comment in a question? Never mind this was her boyfriend after all.

He swallowed hard. Now it was a known fact that Haley James was definitely no fashion queen like let's say one Brooke Davis, BUT she always made an extra effort for their dates. Something Nathan always noticed every time he had picked her up in the past. This time however she was hidden underneath sweats so baggy a whole entire family could hibernate in there and an oversized, over worn New Kids on the Block t-shirt, which Nathan hoped to god had belonged to one of her sisters. Haley completed the look with flip flops and a messy bun. Nathan could have also sworn he saw some dirt on her nose as well. He had never seen Haley so…so…well sloppy to say the least.

Haley quickly glared at him for the comment.

"Real…nice?" Nathan quickly added. It was time to shut up now.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna do this. Going on this date is kind of pointless when we're clawing each other eyes out."

"I don't claw." Nathan defended.

"So let's just call it a night okay?" Not really waiting for an answer she walked away.

"Haley wait!" He called after her. "I have a really great night planned out though." He went around the car heading towards her.

Haley looked up at him in surprise. He had been standing behind his car the entire time up til now, but she was now able to notice his appearance for the first time. "You showered." She softly commented as a subtle smile tugged on her lips.

Shower indeed he had, but not only that but he was clean shaven, his hair was nicely styled and Nathan was actually dressed up. Nothing too fancy but it was a step up from the usual basketball shorts. Haley hadn't seen him that dressed up since Dan's party a few weeks back. He had dressed up and she sure hadn't. She pouted as she looked down at her own ensemble.

Nathan cheeks slightly colored up a bit. "Yea I guess." He shrugged. "Do you like it?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah…you look nice Nathan." She told him with all sincerity. He did look nice and he was looking nice for her. "You look really, really nice. What's the occasion?"

"Well, I dunno…someone kind of informed me that I kind of stink." He grinned. "Thought I'd give her a break from the smell."

Haley chuckled. "Yea well that someone was a real bitch today. She could have handled the situation a whole lot better and she's really sorry if she hurt your feelings today. You're not a screw up Nathan. I was the screw up today." She sheepishly looked down at the ground.

"I'm at fault too." Nathan admitted. "I should have mentioned it Hales. I am sorry."

"Yea you should have Nathan." Haley replied. "But that's no excuse for my behavior. You just scared me that's all. I really care about you, you idiot." A loose tear streamed down her left cheek.

He caught it and gently wiped it off her delicate cheek. "That was never my intention Haley. You gotta believe me."

"I know."

"I've never felt this way before about anyone. Ever. It scares me. You scare me, but the good kind though." Nathan confessed. "I love the way you make me feel."

Haley sheepishly smiled that was accompanied along with a shy shrug. "I know the feeling." She whispered. "I think we're gonna be okay."

"I love you." He blurted out without thinking.

Her jaw dropped. "Oh my…" Haley covered her mouth with her hand.

"And I know that we haven't been together that long and you might not be there yet and that's okay because I just can't hold it in anymore and I…"

"Nathan."

"…I can't imagine my life without you now and god I love you so much…"

"NATHAN."

"…and I just wanted you to know that. You've been the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. The only stable thing in my life besides basketball and I just--"

"Nathan." Haley cut his rambling by placing a hand over his mouth. "I love you too. I love you so much. Everything about you and I never thought I could feel this way either about anyone, but here you are." Haley choked through some fresh developed tears.

"You do?" Nathan replied relieved. In all honestly he didn't know what he'd do if she hadn't felt the same way.

"I'm still wearing this damn thing ain't I?" She held up her wrist showing him the stringy crackerjack bracelet.

He grinned.

"And now I think you better kiss me now before I break down into tears."

And kiss her he did.

"Babe?"

"Ummm…" Haley cooed as the kiss was broken.

"Is that dirt on your nose?"

"What?" Haley laughed as she touched the tip of her nose. She licked her finger. "No Nathan it's brownie mix." She told him laughing.

Nathan laughed and leaned in closer. He playfully licked off the remaining smudge of her nose. Haley giggled. "Umm now that's some good tasting Haley right there." He grinned giving her a seductive wink.

* * *

"Ah c'mon Lucas!" Peyton whined as she pulled hard on one of his arms. She had been trying to pull him out of his bed now for the past ten minutes. So far she had been terribly losing the battle.

"No…Too…comfortable." He groaned as he snuggled himself deeper under his blue comforter. "It's too cold outside."

"C'mon let's do something productive with our lives. I refuse to date a coach potato, you hear!" She slapped his butt. "Now get up! Up!"

"NO." He grumbled in response.

"You suck, you know that right?"

"I rock." He sleepily muttered. His head still tucked underneath the covers.

"Ass." Peyton muttered as she squeezed into what space Lucas had managed to leave on his bed. Grabbing the remote she switched the TV on.

"I'd knew you'd see things my way." Lucas peeked his head from underneath the covers and grinned. "In fact I've got an even better idea."

"Oh is that so?" Peyton sarcastically muttered, while keeping her eyes glued on the TV.

"Yup. I'm thinking since it's so cold outside tonight, how bout you come over here and keep me warm…" Giving her a sexy wink, Lucas instantly attacked her. Peyton giggled in surprise as Lucas pulled her over to his side of the bed and rolled on top of her.

"Lucas Scott you tricked me." She giggled again as he worked up a trail of kisses up and down the side of her neck. "You are very, very sneaky." He pressed their lips together hard silencing her. "And it's very, very sexy." She huskily whispered when their lips parted slightly.

"Why Miss Sawyer you ain't seen nothing yet." Brushing some stray curls aside, Lucas leaned in to kiss her again.

Peyton lightly moaned as she felt Lucas' hands graze her body. He slipped a hand under the thin material of her white tank. Sliding slowly up her flat stomach, his hands reached her lacey bra and proceeded to cup a breast.

"Your mom could walk in any second." She softly panted as Lucas went back to kissing her neck.

"She won't be back til ten." Lucas whispered as he continued to lightly nibble on her collarbone.

"Oh god." Peyton softly murmured. She has always been pretty sensitive to the touch and now she could feel her heart start to race from Lucas' touches. She dug her hands into his short blond locks and pulled him back up to her lips.

Using his free hand Lucas cupped the side of her face, gently stroking the side of her cheek with his thumb. As they continued to kiss Peyton ran her hands down from Lucas' hair to the waistband of his boxers that slightly peeked out of his jeans. She eagerly played with the belt buckle of his jeans. It had been a little over three weeks since that late night in Peyton's room where they had first slept together and now that the two were finally back together they had been itching to make love again.

Peyton grinned as she felt Lucas tense up from her touch.

"I love you beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

Peyton smiled. "I love---"

"Lucas I brought you some dinner from the café. Come and---OH MY GOD!" The door had swung open revealing Karen.

"Mom!" A stunned Lucas shouted out.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!"

"Karen!" Peyton yelped as she quickly kicked Lucas off her and sent him off the bed. She sat up quickly straightening her shirt.

"What the hell is going on here!!"

"I…I…thought you weren't gonna be home til later!" Lucas stammered. He remained on the floor where Peyton had thrown him looking like a lost scared little boy.

Karen looked down at her son bewildered. "Oh yes, you are so right! I am so sorry. How absolutely selfish of me. Please finish up! I'll tell you what I'll just come back later."

Lucas arched an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked in surprise.

"Get up you moron!" Karen shouted as she threw her purse at his head. "Kitchen. Both of you. Now."


	79. Seek & You Will Find

A/N: Yea it's been forever I know. Summer classes and having a job all at the same time sucks. I miss being a waste of life in Europe...haha

* * *

"Boring, boring, useless, boring…" Brooke sat in the kitchen going through her folder. "…and look at that another useless boring one." She muttered as she tossed another sheet in to the trash. "Ummm…" It was no wonder why Jake and Haley were so stressed out these past two days. Brooke herself had only been reading through cases for about 15 minutes now and she was already beyond frustrated.

She picked up the next case and began to examine it thoroughly. "No, no, nope…" She tossed a few more pages aside. "No, no…hmmm…" Brooke paused at the current page resting in her hands. Similar situation, similar case.

_Parents fighting for custody over a child. Mother took off shortly after giving birth. _

Brooke smiled as she read through the first page. It is was close to perfect, but only one thing remained. Who had won the case? The mother or the father?

"C'mon, c'mon…" Brooke impatiently muttered as her eyes scrolled down the page in search of her answer. Her hazel eyes glistened the second they fell upon and spotted the answer. "He won. The son of a bitch won!" This was it. "Now how the hell did he do it?" She scanned the next couple of pages intently. She grinned like a cheshire cat when she was done. Why hadn't this occurred to them before? It was so simple. "I like love you!" Brooke squealed as she kissed the case file and then proceeded to run in search of Jake. "JAKE! JAKE!" She couldn't wait to see the look on his face after she'd tell him that there could be a way to stop Nicki. "JAKE!" Brooke shouted out again.

"What is it??? What is it???" Jake ran out of his bathroom, out of breath and with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Brooke smirked as she examined the way his body glistened from the droplets of water that covered his entire body. He was covered in soap suds and his hair stuck up slightly from the remaining shampoo still on his head. Why hadn't she taken the time to admire his body more often? And oh what a body it was.

"Brooke! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You. Just yelling. I panicked. Are you okay?"

Brooke giggled. "Right. I'm fine. " She snapped out of her thoughts. "Umm sorry I just needed to talk to you."

"And it couldn't wait til after I was out of the shower?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" She gave him a wink making him blush. "But seriously I have to tell you something really important."

"Okay then, well…what is it?" He wiped some suds off his forehead and tighten the towel that was wrapped around his waist.

"I found it Jake."

"Found what?"

"What we've been looking for." Brooke showed Jake the case file and handed it to him. "Check this out."

Jake took the case and carefully scanned through it. "Okay Brooke, I don't get it. I mean this dude won, but our cases aren't even a match." He pointed to a paragraph. "Last time I checked Nicki wasn't running off taking care of her sick mother. Him winning was probably just a fluke."

Brooke snatched the file off his hands. "Jake, you really aren't reading between the lines here hun." She shook her head at him. "Okay, so this guy Chris Baker wakes up one morning with his new born baby in hand and no wife to be found. About a year later her traitor ass comes back thinking she can just pick up where she left off…hmmm kind of like Nicki, but anyway from the documents it looked like this Stephanie chick, the wife, was gonna win for sure."

"What changed?"

"Luck happened pretty much. By chance he actually reread her request for custody and he caught a slip up."

Jake nodded letting her know to continue.

"Stephanie had claimed that she'd been away that entire year taking care of her mother and that Chris knew all along and agreed to hold down the fort alone til she got back."

"So she went to take care of her dying mother? What's the problem? It probably just got her sympathy points."

"Well yeah that would have been great and all if it wasn't for the small fact that her mom inconveniently died in 1986. Making little Stephanie seven at the time."

"Wait?" Jake paused feeling very confused. "What?"

"Exactly." Brooke beamed feeling proud of what she had uncovered. "Good ol' Chris did some research of his own and discovered that she'd been driving all cross-country for the past year getting wasted at bars and going home with the first guy that offered. They'd shack up for awhile and then she'd pick up her shit and take off whenever she got bored and headed to the next town.

"You're kidding me?"

"Well if you had actually looked at the whole thing." She teased tossing him back the file. "Anyway this Stephanie chick practically set herself up for trouble. She was caught claiming a false story under oath and now she's in deeper shit than she started off with. Chris won custody and now she's faced with charges for lying to the state of California baby."

Jake chuckled. "Ok Brooke, I still can't see how this at all relates to me and Nicki though."

"God Jake don't you see! All this time we've been looking at past cases to aid you, what we've should have been researching this whole time is what the hell Nicki has been up to! I mean where and what has she been doing for these past six months! We need to know what she's been keeping from the judge. And that's exactly how we're gonna get her."

"Brooke I dunno what to say, but you're…a genius."

"Oh I know." Brooke giggled.

"I don't why I didn't think of this before." Jake smiled giving her a big hug. "There's only one problem though." He pulled back from the hug sadly realizing things weren't as simple as Brooke put it.

Brooke's smile dropped. "What do you mean?" She asked sadly.

"Well last time I checked there isn't exactly a Nicki goggle database out there."

"Well duh silly, but hey I figure the creature of the black lagoon has to come from somewhere. So we just hit up her parents first and work our way up from there."

"That's just it Brooke. Nicki doesn't have any family here left. Her family is originally from Georgia, but her parents moved to Tree Hill before she was born. Her parents moved back down there after she graduated from High School. Nicki took a year off from school and stayed in Tree Hill to be with me and well…you know the deal from there on out."

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke asked disappointingly as she felt her master plan crumble beneath her.

Jake shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"So she never kept in touch with them?"

"Well I mean after the initial shock from the pregnancy subsided they were really supportive as they could be about the baby, but they didn't move back. They'd just send us some money every month to help us out as we got ready for Jenny to come. Last time I saw them was when Jenny was born."

"What about an address though? Where did they send you these checks from?"

Jake shook his head. "They'd deposited the money in Nicki's bank account instead. And Nicki was the one who had their phone number and other info, so I dunno I think they might be in Savannah. I guess I could try looking through some of Nicki's old things that she left behind, but it's not a guarantee."

"Crap." Brooke ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I really thought I had it. So that's it? She just wins? I just wanted to help."

"You did good Brooke. Really. We have some sort of action now thanks to you." Jake reached over and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I really appreciate your help Brooke."

Brooke gave him a shy shrug. "You know we should do this more often." Brooke said as she swirled one of her fingers on his bare chest. "You. Here. In nothing but a towel. You better watch it there buddy or you might just get very…very...lucky. " She gently poked him in the chest.

Jake blushed and gulped hard. "I…should…probably…go...umm…shower…yea shower…" He fumbled through his words.

Brooke smirked. "Yea you do that."

Jake grinned giving Brooke a goofy smile before heading back inside the shower.

* * *

Peyton exhaled the moment she was able to escape from the kitchen and seek refuge in Lucas' room. She felt like she had been holding her breath in for the past hour. If it was humanly possible her heart might have been put on pause from the mortification she was feeling. Peyton closed Lucas' bedroom door behind her and leaned up against it.

"_I'm supposed to be leaving in less then a week! How am I supposed to trust you!"_

Peyton chuckled. She could still hear Karen even from the other side of the door. It was awkward and embarrassing to say the least to be lectured for the past hour on the horrors of premarital sex by none other than your boyfriend's mother. After the shock wore off it was actually kind of amusing if you really thought about it, considering how her son was conceived 17 years ago. Peyton knew Karen was only trying to help. She didn't want her son making the same mistakes she had. She wanted Lucas to actually live life. After Karen had dismissed her, Peyton quickly scattered away leaving poor Lucas all alone to face the rest of his mother's wrath.

Taking a seat on Lucas' bed, she paused for a second and quickly thought against it. It was safe to say she's be avoiding Lucas' bed for awhile. Getting up from off the bed she opted for the chair by his computer desk instead. Peyton smiled as she picked up a picture frame on Lucas' desk. He had placed a picture of the two in there. It was a random picture that had been taken of the two at the beginning of the year at one of Nathan's numerous parties. Peyton lightly laughed as she remembered that night. It had been when they had first gotten together and had yet to sure that most anticipated first kiss. The entire night had been full of multiple interruptions from Brooke Davis herself and even once by Haley. The night had then been topped off with Brooke duking it out with Bevin in the living room over Jake.

"Hey." Lucas softly greeted her as he closed the door behind him.

"LUCAS!"

Lucas quickly swung the door wide open. "Sorry ma'." He shouted out to Karen.

Peyton giggled. "Some speech, huh?"

Lucas gave her a mortified look and shook his head. "Penny for your thoughts?" He signaled to the frame still in her hands.

She shrugged. "Just thinking about that night. Seems like a lifetime ago." She placed the frame back on the table. "So much has changed since then."

"Yea, Cheery's right hand hook has sure improved since then." He joked getting a grin out of Peyton. He moved over closer to her placing a hand on Peyton's shoulder and gently rubbing it. "I know what you mean though."

"So does your mom like totally hate my life now?" Peyton chuckled. "Am I totally that girl every mother fears now?"

"Don't worry." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. He then moved down to her ear. "I'm pretty sure Brooke's got you beat."

Peyton playfully smacked his head.

Lucas took her hand into his and played with her fingers.

"I should probably get going."

"Mmm…don't say that." He placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

"Sorry buddy. I've got major damage control to handle when I get home anyway. I'm sure Karen is probably calling good ol' papa Sawyer as we speak. I'd watch it if I were you rake boy."

Lucas laughed. "Ahhhh…I love you baby girl." He wrapped his arms around Peyton and nuzzled his chin between the crook of her neck and shoulder. Lucas then gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

Peyton placed her hands on the arms wrapped around her tiny frame. She leaned her head back. "Love you too." She rode a hand up to his face resting it on the side of his right cheek before leaning in to kiss him.

"Ah aren't you two just the cutest thing."

Lucas broke away from the kiss and caught a glance at Keith leaning on the doorframe. He smiled at his uncle.

"Now get out." Keith teased as he pointed to Peyton. "Before Karen walks straight into another heart attack." He chuckled grinning at the two teens. "Seriously."

"I was on my way out anyway." Peyton untangled herself from Lucas and stood up.

Lucas groaned in disappointment. He quickly wrapped himself around Peyton again. "When did you get here man?"

"Just now." Keith replied.

The beeping sound of an alarm went off.

"What's that for?" Peyton questioned as she observed Lucas fumble around with this cell phone and then proceeded to shut the alarm off.

"Oh nothing it's just an alarm to remind me to take---"

Both Keith and Peyton eyed Lucas suspiciously when he stopped short of his words.

"To take what?" Peyton encouraged him to finish.

Lucas quickly shook his head. "It's nothing." He silently cursed himself for his stupidity. Lucas slipped his phone back in his pocket.

Peyton bit at her bottom lip and smirked. "You're hiding something." She playfully sang and poked him in the chest. "C'mon spill."

"What? Nothing!" Lucas quickly replied giving her that charming Scott smile.

"Liar." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You're just lucky I have to go now before I get my head ripped off." Peyton grabbed her jacket and put it on. "Oh and don't you worry Lucas Scott I'm gonna make you crack sooner or later."

Lucas playfully shook his head at her.

"Ok, well in the famous words of Brooke Davis…" Peyton leaned over to give Lucas another kiss. "Bye boyfriend."

Lucas smiled. It felt good to hear her say that. It was hard to believe sometimes that they were finally back together.

"Later uncle Keith." She waved Keith off before disappearing through the back door.

"You know…." Keith walked up to Lucas as he scratched at the back of his head. "…it'll be a real waste if you lie to that pretty little girl of yours. Again."

"I don't know what you're talking about man." Lucas cleared his throat and went to straighten out his desk. He picked up the picture Peyton has been looking at earlier.

"Yea, well let me refresh your memory there buddy." Taking the frame from him, Keith set it back down on the desk and pulled out a letter from his back pocket. After unfolding it he held it up for Lucas. "Found this in your truck Lucas."

Lucas gulped hard. "What were you doing snooping around my truck anyway?"

"Wasn't snooping Luke. I was looking for the keys to the garage." He jingled the keys in front of his face. "You forgot to hand them back to me remember?"

"Whatever."

"I've been looking for this for a couple of weeks now." Keith made Lucas go back to focusing on the letter in front of him. "What are you doing with my letter Luke?"

Lucas looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet back and forth. "You know why." He whispered. "Don't make me say it."

"Lucas. Look at me son."

Lucas eventually lifted his head.

"I need to know whether or not I should be concerned."

After a few minutes of silence Lucas regrettably turned back to his desk and dug into his backpack. Pulling out a clear orange bottle of pills he tossed it to Keith. Catching it with ease, Keith examined the label on the bottle. His worst fears had been confirmed. It was prescription medicine. "Why haven't you told anyone about this?" Keith shouted in anger as he tightly clutched the bottle in his hand.

Lucas remained silent.

"This is serious Luke. Don't you realize it? We need to talk about this."

"I think I'll pass on this conversation." Lucas answered truthfully. He couldn't deal with this right now. He was still busy reeling from the news himself.

"Well tough luck kid."

"Where's mom?"

"In the shower. So it's just you and me now buddy." Keith replied as he closed the door shut.

* * *

"He's totally hiding something." Peyton concluded after explaining the story to both Brooke and Haley. The three were lounging out on Brooke's sun roof catching some rays after a hard day at school as they sipped on freshly squeezed lemonade courtesy of Miranda, Brooke's maid.

"Such a buzz kill though having Karen walk in on you guys almost getting it on." Brooke laughed out loud at her friend's misfortune. It was pretty darn funny you had to admit. She leaned her head back on her lounge chair and relaxed. "What the woman can't learn how to knock?"

Haley pulled her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose and looked at Brooke. "In her own house?" She laughed pushing them back up to cover her eyes and stretched out.

"What do you think Luke is up to anyway?" Peyton questioned her two friends. "Or am I just flipping out over nothing?"

"Beats me." Brooke shrugged as she pulled out some sunscreen out of her bag. "If anyone would know anything it'd be tutor girl over here."

"Has he mention anything Haley?" A hopeful Peyton asked.

"Really haven't talked to him much lately." Haley meekly admitted. She's been spending all her free days with Nathan mostly. She wasn't exactly behaving like the bestest best friend at the moment.

"Are you gonna confront him about it?" Squeezing some cream out of the tube Brooke applied and rubbed it on her arms.

"I…I dunno." Peyton sighed hard. "Things are going so good now, ya know? What if it's nothing and I end up causing the problems?" She bit her lower lip in frustration. "You think I should just let it go this once?" Peyton turned to Haley. "You're his best friend. What do you think I should do?"

"What's your gut feeling telling you right now Peyton?" Haley sat up straight and faced her friend.

Peyton sadly sighed. "That he's holding out on something big." She admitted. "I just have this funny feeling down in the pit of my stomach BUT I don't wanna fight anymore either. I'm just so sick and tired of doing that same dance with Lucas. I wanna be happy dammit! So basically I'm screwed." She took a sip of her lemonade. "It's official my life sucks balls."

Haley gave her friend a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "So what are you gonna do then?"

"Yea please P. Sawyer the anticipation is killing me over here!" Brooke added as she inspected her perfect French manicured nails for any defects. She had just gotten them done today and for what they were priced they had better be beyond perfection. "I can go all kung fu on his ass if you want. I'll beat it out of him."

"Chill out there Brooke Lee." Peyton lightly chuckled in reply. She then got serious once again. "You know what guys? I think I'm just gonna let it go. I really want this to work this time around and picking a fight over nothing this early in the game definitely isn't going to work to my advantage."

"You sure about this?" Brooke asked as she observed Peyton nervously tapping her fingers against her right thigh. "I mean is this what you really want?"

"Yes." Peyton replied without missing a beat. Although she sounded convincing enough Peyton could only wonder in the back of her mind if she was really making the right choice or was she settling for the safe choice instead? "I mean it's probably nothing right?…I'm gonna go get another refill." She stated looking down at the empty glass in her hand.

"Well it looks like I've got my work cut out for me Hales." Brooke turned to Haley the second Peyton had retreated inside the house leaving the two alone.

"What are you talking about Brooke?"

"Finding out what Lucas is hiding of course!"

"What did you voluntarily go deaf just five minutes ago? Peyton decided to just let things run its course remember?"

Brooke snorted giving her naïve friend a weird look. "So much to learn tutor girl. Just because P. Sawyer is sitting this one out doesn't mean snooping around is off limits to me!"

Haley gave her a firm look.

She brushed Haley off. "Anyway Peyton was practically just begging me to butt in." Brooke defended.

"Peyton's not gonna like this…."

"Oh shoosh Hales. I mean what's not to like?! Peyton had absolutely nothing to do with it so Lucas can't get mad at her and if I find out something good she still gets informed and you know I just LOVE a good gossip so it's a win win type of deal."

"What if Lucas catches you?"

Brooke shrugged. "Big deal. He'll cry about it and eventually get over get and besides…." She gave Haley a deceiving grin. "…I never get caught…unless I wanna." Brooke gave Haley a wink.

"Gross." Haley stuck out her tongue.

Brooke leaned back once again into her chair and stretched out enjoying the rays of the sun. "Live a little tutor girl. We don't always have to play by the rules ya know. I thought Nathan would have taught you a thing or two by now."

"I don't think this is a good idea Brooke." Haley ran a hand through her long brown locks. "Leave those two to work out their own complicated slash my wrist E! True Hollywood story."

"Well guess what tutor girl I just got an even better idea!" Brooke grinned. "Guess who I've just recruited to aid me on my little expedition."

"Crap." Haley muttered knowing exactly where this was heading. Brooke nodded as she pointed at her. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

Brooke giggled. "Oh c'mon it'll be kick ass. We can be all Charlie's Angels about it…minus one angel though…oh unless we get Nathan in on it!" She squealed in delight like a giddy little school girl. "We could all wear the cutest matching outfits!"

"Stop." Haley sternly commanded although she had to admit having Nathan dressed up like and angel did sound amusing. She could just picture him now saying '_No way Hales not even if you dangled a Duke basketball scholarship around a piece of string on a stick at me like a dog.' _Regardless of how tempting it was nonetheless this wasn't a good idea at all. Haley was never the smooth one. She knew she's eventually just fuck up Brooke's master plan especially considering who they were gonna snoop on. Snooping on your best friend? Shouldn't there be like a code of honor against that?

"We are gonna have so much fun!"

"God help me." It was no use arguing with her now, once Brooke Davis made up her mind about something there was no looking back.


	80. The Music or The Misery

**A/N:** So yea it has been pretty busy around here. I finally finished summer classes and now have started fall semester:( which sucks and then I took a nice week break in between and also it was my 21st bday this past week so you know I had to celebrate that...but I am really sorry guys. I feel like I keep leading you on with promises of more updates and I keep failing...lol

but if anyone is still reading out there THANK YOU!! I do luv writing this story and hopefully it won't be long til my next chapter...enjoy!

* * *

"Why are you just so freakin' cute??!! Huh, huh?" Brooke cooed as the tiny little figure below her squealed in delight as she dangled her keys in front of Jenny, a little trick Peyton of all people who hated kids taught her. She had only been away for about five days visiting her great-grandparents further down south, but Brooke was so ecstatic to have Jenny back in Tree Hill. She missed that little buddle of joy like hell, which was odd considering this was the first time ever she'd had any real interaction with kids, let alone a baby.

Brooke rested her arms on the side of the crib. She continued to observe Jenny who was now busy waving and kicking her little power feet in excitement. Jake needing some extra cash flow had started working at Karen's Café thanks to Lucas. It was perfect since Deb could use all the extra help now that Karen was leaving in a little less than a week.

"Hey Jenny." Brooke whispered at the girl. "You wanna know a secret?"

Jenny remained uninterested at Brooke's question and focused her attention back to the dangling keys. She reached out a hand trying to grab them.

Brooke playfully lifted them up a little higher only adding to Jenny's frustration of not being able to touch the shinny objects hanging above her head. "Well since you're dying to know I guess….I can tell you." Brooke grinned as she leaned in closer. "I like your dad…a lot. OMG I have the hotts for a dad!" Brooke joked as she realized the situation. Turns out papa Sawyer was no longer the hottest dad in town anymore. "…but anyway…don't tell him I said anything okay?" She gave Jenny a quick wink. "It'll be our little secret."

Jenny looked up at Brooke dumbfounded. The keys had stopped jingling and she couldn't figure out why.

"Well not that you could anyway…but I just…need to get a life. I'm having a one way conversation with a 6 month year old baby. Just great Brooke." She mumbled sarcastically. Brooke looked down at Jenny who was now preoccupied with sucking on her entire fist. "Eww." Brooke cringed as she pulled the tiny fist out of the girl's mouth. It was covered in baby drool. "So not ladylike Jen Jen." Brooke commented as she grabbed a rag and reached over to wipe down the excess drool that was spreading down towards the tip of Jenny's chin.

"Hey you."

Brooke wiped her head back expecting to see Jake. "Jesus I didn't even hear you come in…wait a second how the hell did you get in anyway?" It wasn't Jake but Peyton in fact. "Some would call it breaking and entering P. Sawyer."

"Yea FYI try locking your front door." Peyton plopped down on the rocking chair in the room. "Anyone could just waltz right in here dude."

"Crazy bitches like you for example?"

Peyton smirked. "Exactly. You definitely won't be getting babysitter of the year that's for sure." She joked.

"Shut up." Brooke replied as she gave Jenny her pacifier. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Thought you could use the company. There's only so much time you can spend alone without any real human contact."

"Hey I've got Jenny!"

"Well I mean someone who can do more than gurgle and drool in reply."

"Touché." Brooke replied as she motioned for Peyton to follow her out so Jenny could take her afternoon nap. "Thank god you're here though." She closed the door to Jenny's room behind them. "Jenny's cool and all but I was starting to go all looney with the baby talk. It's very exhausting."

Peyton chuckled. "I dunno I kind of like baby sitting Jenny. I can tell she's gonna have awesome music taste already. She always bops her head whenever I play my music." She boasted proudly.

"Right." Brooke replied as she made a mental note to herself to start playing a little more Beyonce a little less rock n' roll around the kid. The last thing she needed was a moody, broody clone of Peyton running around the house. "So how's Lucas by the way?" She curiously asked her friend. Her plan to snoop on Lucas was still in the works. Brooke planned on dragging Haley out tonight to "drop by" his house, while Lucas would still be at work at the café. Ya, you didn't have to tell her, she was a genius.

"It's fine Brooke." Peyton quickly replied. She knew what Brooke was referring to. "If it was something big I know Lucas would tell me. I trust him. I know he doesn't want to hurt me."

"I know that, but let's face it, Lucas Scott as book smart and cute as he is doesn't always make the best decisions. He can be selfish sometimes Peyt, you know that. He's just like Nathan is in some ways. The those two idiots have way to much pride in them to ever admit they've done wrong. So just be careful okay?"

"You know I will."

Brooke smiled.

"Thanks Brooke."

Brooke leaned over giving Peyton a hug. "Hey let's do something fun!" She pulled away from the hug. "Let's go to the mall!" She exclaimed.

Peyton frowned. "What about Jenny?"

"We'll take her with us duh! Knowing Jake the farthest this baby as been is probably around the block. He's so damn overprotected, which yea okay I get, but man let that baby breath once in awhile. She'll totally love it. We can ride the carousel at the mall!"

"Mall it is."

"Cool I'll go pack Jenny's stuff and give Jake a call!"

* * *

"Oh what do you think of this one?"

"Out of all the stores in the entire mall you picked this one?" Peyton mumbled as she pushed Jenny's stroller. "I don't think we should be exposing little Jenny to this." She joked as Brooke held up a lacey pink bra.

"It's never to early to learn the fine art of being sexy." Brooke teased giving Jenny a wink. "Okay let's get out of here." Tossing the bra she led them out of Victoria Secret. "How bout Suburban Filth?" Brooke suggested.

"How bout you just gag me now." Peyton teased as she pretended to stick a finger down her throat. For the past hour Brooke had been dragging her to all these pretty in pink girly stores. It was time for a change. "Could we please like just check out the record store upstairs or even Hot Topic? I need a new band tee."

"But I need a new mini skirt." Brooke replied while giving her a pout.

"Split up and meet down at the food court in a half?" Peyton suggested.

"Done deal." Brooke firmly nodded as she placed a quick kiss on Jenny's forehead. "See ya in a little bit Jen Jen!" She cooed.

"Hey no fair. I've been the one lugging this thing around all afternoon!" Peyton pointed to the stroller. "It's your turn."

"Yea sorry P.Sawyer I can't heeaaaaar you!" Brooke covered her ears with her hands and sprinted away towards Suburban Filth.

"Why that little…" Peyton stopped short of her words realizing Jenny was still in her presence. "C'mon little Jen you can help me pick out a new kick ass album."

* * *

"Okay let's review this again. Rolling Stones, good." Peyton instructed as she held the CD in front of Jenny. "Jimmy Eat World, very good and finally last but not least The Cure, not just good but freakin' amazing. Now let's move on shall we?" Jenny giggled as she attempted to reach out and grab a CD. Peyton next held up an old Britney CD in front of her. "Britney Spears, bad….Christina Aguilera…good voice but still equally crappy music as Spears just less sluttier…oops probably shouldn't have said that, yeah okay ignore that last comment. Next we have Avril Lavigne…total poser but sneaky with catchy lyrics. If Brooke ever plays her around you, which I know she will cover your ears otherwise it's only a matter a time before you fall victim to the sound." Peyton placed all the CD's back in their original spot. "All very important lessons okay? Don't forget it." Peyton pointed a finger at Jenny firmly before breaking out into a smile.

"Peyton man check out the new NOFX album cover just in." Mitch the owner of the store called out as he held up the poster.

Peyton's face lit up. "Dude you serious? I'm so there. " She questioned before racing over to the check-out counter.

* * *

"Stop laughing man, I'm totally serious!"

Mouth laughed even harder. "You're a liar Brooke Davis that never happened!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"So did too!" Brooke looked up and smiled as she spotted Peyton searching around the food court. She waved Peyton over. "Hey P. Sawyer over here and look who I ran into."

Peyton looked relieved to see her and quickly scurried over to their table.

"What's wrong?" Brooke questioned as Peyton nervously approached her. "You look totally flustered."

Mouth curiously eyed up the pretty blond as well. Panic was written all over her face.

"Well?" Brooke spoke up again. "You're totally freaking me out girly, speak up will you? What did that punk Lucas do now?"

Peyton remained silent.

Brooke curiously looked up at her friend again. Something was extremely off. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it yet and then like a ton of bricks it hit her. "Where's Jenny?"

Peyton swallowed hard. It was her cue to speak. "We have a problem."

* * *

"Okay try to bend your knees a little." Nathan instructed.

Haley obeyed.

"A little less."

She corrected her position.

"Ok a little more."

Haley rolled her eyes in annoyance and bent her knees a little more.

"Okay wait your giving me a little too much knee again, your free throws are gonna be totally off…just bend a little less…"

"NATHAN!"

"What?"

"Stop it I'm not trying out for the NBA here."

"WNBA." Nathan corrected.

"Well whatever I'm trying to pass gym class here not become some hot shot baller. Could you just teach me how to shoot the damn ball?"

"Well that's what I'm trying to do Hales…now who's the tutor here, me or you?"

Haley rolled her eyes in frustration and reluctantly pointed to him. "You." She mumbled giving in.

"Exactly." Nathan proudly beamed. It wasn't every day one got the opportunity to boss Haley James around and he was enjoying every minute of it. "And what were the terms agreed upon before I agreed to help you out?"

Haley mumbled a curse under her breath.

"What was that babe?" Nathan grinned.

All Haley wanted to do was wipe off that cocky ass grin off his face. She was so getting him back tomorrow during his tutoring session. "That everything you say goes and I can't complain about it because you're only trying to help."

"Bingo. Now c'mon fix those scrawny knees of yours."

"Nathan?" Haley sweetly called out to him.

"Yea Hales."

"You're pushing it." Haley bitterly informed him. "Just remember that tomorrow afternoon I'll be the one playing tutor girl again." She reminded him before snapping back into a smile and fixing her bent position as Nathan had ordered.

"You should threaten me more often James it's kind of hot." Nathan teased as he playfully slapped her butt. "Okay now try shooting. I wanna see what I have to work with here."

"Perv." Haley lamely replied as she lifted herself up and threw the ball towards the net.

Nathan silently chuckled at his girlfriend's pathetic shot. His eyes followed the basketball that completely miss the hoop and flew past the court and straight into one of the open garbage cans sitting in Nathan's driveway. With Dan out of town they decided to practice at the house even though Nathan technically didn't live there anymore, but Deb of course welcomed her son with open arms as usual and Nathan of course welcomed the home cooked meals his mother presented him with.

"Well? What do you think?" Haley question completely ignoring the fact that her ball was now deep among the Scott household trash. Hey at least she made it in somewhere right?

Nathan looked back down at his girl and shrugged. "This is gonna be a lot more harder than I thought." He scratched the back of his head.

* * *

"I am seriously going to kill you right now!" Brooke screeched as she lunged across the table towards Peyton. Mouth quickly restrained the brunette, while Peyton meekly hid behind her savoir for the moment. "Let me go Mouth!" Brooke cried as she attempted to wriggle her body out of his grasp.

"Only if you promise not to murder Peyton." Mouth replied.

"I don't see things looking up for her at the moment." Brooke growled as she gave Mouth one hard push and escaped. "Jake is going to kill me!"

"I'm sorry it just happened! I dunno….I'm…I'm an idiot!" Peyton spoke.

"Omg you just stop talking now!" Brooke lunged towards her again.

Peyton didn't even try to move away this time. She deserved it anyway. She just lost an actual human child exactly 8 minutes and 23 seconds ago….yea that's right she had been keeping count.

Mouth reached for Brooke again. "Okay I don't wanna make a situation worse but I feel like I should probably mention that I just happened to see that Nikki chic at the parking garage when I first got here."

Brooke instantly whipped her head back to face him. "What did you say?" Her tone was deadpanned.

"That girl you guys fought with at Peyton's party. Her name is Nikki right? Jake's ex?"

Both Brooke and Peyton look at each other their eyes both squinted at each other in anger. "Nikki." They both spat out in disgust before taking off and leaving a very confused Mouth alone at the food court.

* * *

"Omg, omg, omg this is a complete and utter disaster!" Brooke cried as she frantically made a lap around the record store. "She just has to be in here!" They had searched every inch of the mall in search of Jenny and Nikki. Brooke had even sucked it up and bravely entered the men's bathroom in a last pathetic attempt at finding them. So far neither of the two had turned up. In defeat both Brooke and Peyton returned back to the record store where they found Mouth there waiting for them with mall security.

"Brooke calm down." Mouth placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And you!" Brooke pointed at a disillusioned Peyton. "What the hell were you thinking? How could you just lose a baby!"

"I….I …I…I only looked away for a second I swear!" Peyton stammered as she nervously chewed on her fingernails.

"Jake is seriously gonna kill me. Like murder me." Brooke's eyes widened as she sank to the floor and rested her back against a wall.

"You should probably call him Brooke." Mouth suggested. "We've stalled long enough. He has to know."

"He doesn't even know I took Jenny to the mall!" Brooke cried out in a panic. She was feeling stressed and miserable. She felt a nervous break down come on any minute.

"What!" Peyton cried in shocked. "You said you were gonna call him!"

"I know, but I got so excited about taking Jenny to the mall while I was packing her things and I forgot and I just never got around to it." Brooke meekly admitted. "And I was afraid he'd say no and so I figured if I was already at the mall and then called him…then he really couldn't get all that mad seeing how I was already there…but then I got distracted with all the shopping!"

"Such a bad call." Peyton groaned as she slapped her forehead in anger. "What the hell were you thinking?! You basically just kidnapped someone's child."

"Well I most certainly wasn't thinking about losing her all for the sake to look at some dumb poster that's for sure!" Brooke snapped.

Peyton remained silent.

"Ok guys just breath." Mouth spoke. "I just finished talking to security and their checking the security cameras to see what exactly happened. We'll find them" He reassured. "But you gotta call Jake." He tossed Brooke his cell. "Now."

Brooke caught it in between her hands and swallowed hard as she stared at the phone in her hands and began to dial Karen's café. "Oh this is going to be SO fun."

* * *

Lucas sat out on the middle of the river court floor in silence as he gently bounced the orange basketball that was sitting in between in legs. He had a lot of hard choices to make in the next couple days. His confrontation with Keith the other night had destroyed whatever chances he had left to keep his secret buried.

"You're looking pretty pathetic man." Skills commented as he approached his best friend out on the court. "We ballin' or what baby?" Lucas had called him earlier to meet him here for a friendly round of one-on-one.

"I'm kind of over it." Lucas replied. He stood up from off the court and hurled his basketball out towards the river in frustration.

"Ok this is serious." Skills spoke a little intimated at Lucas' actions. "C'mon man." He led Lucas over to the bleacher seats. "Listen man, it's not the end of the world."

Lucas raised an eyebrow not knowing exactly where this was heading. "It's not?"

"No of course not man. There's plenty of fish in the sea. Peyton's all fine and stuff, but you don't need all that unnecessary drama."

Lucas frowned. "Wait, what?"

"It's okay man. I feel your pain." Skills gave his friend a hard pat on the back. "I too knew once the joys and pains of being in love. Remember Jasmine?"

"Man what the hell are you talking about!"

"Luke it's okay. Ain't no shame in being let go. So Peyton dumped you…again…no big deal."

"Skills shut up." Lucas rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Peyton didn't break up with me…well not yet anyway. She probably will after this."

"After what?" Skills curiously questioned. 'What idiot move did you pull this time? Why you gotta put that girl through so much drama!" He snapped.

"Wait, so now I'm the bad guy!" Astonished, Lucas shook his head. "You're one fucked up kid, you know that right?"

Skills laughed. "Just spill man. How did you fuck up this time?"

Lucas sighed heavily before facing his friend again. "I dunno how to put this any other way Skills, but I've got…HCM."

Skills' laugh immediately dropped. He squinted his eyes at Lucas as if testing him.

Lucas remained calm and relaxed.

Skills' confusion slowly developed into anger and before any of them could realize it a tightly gripped fist flew straight into the side of Lucas' face.

"What the hell was that for??" Lucas yelled as he placed a hand on the side of his struck cheek and scooted away from Skills. "What are you nuts!"

"That was for being the idiot…yet again." Skills shook his head in disgust as he quickly stood up from his seat. "Your white ass just never seems to surprise me. It's like the more popular you've gotten the stupider you've become! You told us everything was okay and you fuckin lied to us again!"

"Skills…"

"We're supposed to be family dogg."

"We are." Lucas sternly replied.

"You don't let your family down." Skills bitterly replied. He sat back down next to Lucas.

The two sat next to each other in awkward silence.

"I'm sorry I lied." Lucas spoke a few minutes later as he gently massaged the pain away from his cheek.

"You're an idiot."

"You said that already."

"Just reminding you."

"I know."

"I'm also not sorry I hit you."

Lucas grinned. "I know."

"Peyton doesn't know?" Skills questioned.

Lucas shook his head.

"Ooooooooo she is going to KILL YOU man."

Lucas glumly nodded in agreement. "I think I rather let you punch me again then having to face her wrath."

Skills turned his face to the side to look at Lucas. "You know she's probably gonna dump you right?"

"I know. What should I do? I can't lose her again." Lucas looked up at his friend with pure desperation. "I should have never lied." He shook his head in disappointment.

"Why come clean now?"

"Keith found out and he confronted me. Don't really have a choice here." Lucas selfishly admitted.

"You are so dead." Skills chuckled as the image of Peyton spinning out of control and torturing Lucas came to mind.

"Maybe you should tell her for me." Lucas playfully suggested although a small part of him was seriously considering it.

Skills laughed. "Man Peyton's gonna seem like nothing once Haley gets a hold of you."

Lucas gulped hard as his eyes widened. He hadn't thought about his other best friend. Not that he had seen much of her lately. If anyone was crazier than Peyton it was definitely Haley. "Hmmm…maybe you should tell Haley for me."

"Not a chance in hell. I make it a personal goal in life to keep out of Haley James' shit list. You're on your own there buddy."

"Great and even if by some miracle I manage to make it out alive from those two I still got my mom to deal with."

Skills painfully nodded. "Yeah something tells me mama Roe is not gonna take it to well. So…yea… this is probably the last time I'm ever gonna see you again…alive." He teased.

"Huh, funny." Lucas replied not amused.

"But seriously man you know whatever happens I've got your back." He gave Lucas a slap on the back. "You've just gotta stop being so dumb Luke. You're better than this shit. You and I both know it."

"I've got some major ass kissing to do."

"Pucker up bitch."

* * *

"Where is she! Where's my baby girl!" Jake came racing through the front of the mall security office. The second he had received the call he had jetted out the door of Karen's café without even giving Deb as much as a fair warning. He arrived at the mall in record time about seven minutes later with his work apron still attached around his waist. "Did you guys find her??" He grabbed Mouth by the collar and shook him forcibly.

"Calm down there son." A near by cop spoke as he pulled Jake's hands away from Mouth's neck.

"Sorry." Jake apologized to Mouth as he tried to regain his composure. Jake ripped the stupid looking apron off his waist and threw on the floor.

"Jake." Brooke squeaked as her and Peyton stood up from the chairs they had been sitting on while they had patiently waited for Jake to arrive.

Jake put his hand up silencing her instantly. "Haven't you caused enough damage today Brooke." Jake shook his head in frustration and exited the room.

"Jake I am so so so sorry!" Peyton spoke this time as she and the rest of the group followed him out the office.

"What the hell were you thinking Peyton?" Jake spun back around to face her.

"I only looked away for a second I swear." Peyton trembled as some tears ran down her cheek.

"It only takes a second Peyton!" Jake angrily spoke. He ran both hands through his hair in frustration.

"It's gonna be okay man. We'll find her." Mouth spoke.

"Jake please don't be mad at Peyton. It was my idea to take Jenny to the mall. It was my fault I didn't call you and ask for permission and it was totally my fault that Jenny's gone."

"Brooke…" Peyton cut in.

"No Peyton…if I haven't been so obsessed with getting a new stupid mini skirt I would have not ditched Jenny and left her with you. She was my responsibility. I was supposed to be watching her the whole time not you." Brooke painfully swallowed hard as her throat started to close up and the tears started to rush down her face. "And now it's all my fault she's gone!" She cried before sinking down the floor as she continued to cry her heart out.

"Brooke….just….get up okay." Jake awkwardly grumbled. He was pissed right now, but he didn't like to see Brooke in so much pain either. Jake just didn't need all this drama right now from Brooke. He didn't care about her needs at the moment. All he wanted to do was find Jenny first.

Brooke continued to sulk on the floor. I'm so sorry Jake. I really am. I really do love that little girl. I never meant for this to happen."

He felt like his head was about to explode right then and there. "Brooke please for the love god would you just shut up and calm down! I don't need this right now! You crying isn't helping the situation at all right now. So either you can get up right now and help me look for Jenny or just go home."

Brooke looked up at Jake a bit shocked. She wasn't really expecting him to tell her to shut up, not that she was expecting him to kiss all the pain away either. His daughter was now missing no thanks to her. He had every right to be pissed at her, but seeing how it was Jake she hadn't expected him to be that harsh either. Nathan definitely, Lucas hell maybe, but Jake…nah no way.

Mouth bent down to help Brooke up. "He's right Brooke. We're just wasting time here." He spoke breaking the silence.

Brooke allowed Mouth to help her up, but she continued to stare at Jake wide eyed, never breaking contact.

Jake on the other hand feeling somewhat embarrassed at his outburst refused to look Brooke in the eye and scurried off fast in search of Jenny.

"He's just really upset Brooke." Peyton spoke in hopes of easing the blow Brooke has just received. It has been a little harsh on Jake's part, but at the same time they deserved it. Peyton only hoped she had been on the receiving end of his outburst as well. She wanted to be yelled at. She felt horrible and Peyton knew the guilt had no plans of subsiding anytime soon.

"Should we go after him and help look?" Brooke meekly suggested as she wiped some tears off her face.

"Honestly Brooke I think the best thing for Jake right now is if you go home." Mouth bluntly stated. "I know you really wanna help, but he's too emotional right now for you to be around. He's just gonna continue to take out his frustrations on you until he finds Jenny."

"But I wanna help."

"I think you'll be helping more if you stay out of his way for now. I'm sorry Brooke. I'm just being honest."

Brooke sadly nodded. "I know. Thanks Mouth."

"I'll call Lucas to come pick us up." Peyton declared as she pulled out her cell.

Brooke gasped. "No time for that Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed as she shut Peyton's phone and took off.

"What the hell?" Peyton questioned.

Mouth just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"OMG!" Peyton screeched as she realized where Brooke was heading.

"Wait what's going on!!?" Mouth exclaimed as he ran after Peyton.

"Where is she???" Brooke yelled as she grabbed Nikki by the shoulders and tightly gripped them causing Nikki to squeal in pain a bit. "Where is she you stupid psycho bitch! I swear to god I'll kill you."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Nikki yelled back as she tried to fight off Brooke.

"Don't play this dumb shit with me right now. You're caught so fuckin spill. I will yell for the cops right now and have your ass arrested so fast I swear to god you'll be in the next available jail cell playing someone's bitch for the next 50 billion years!" Brooke dug her perfectly manicured nails into Nikki's shoulders.

"OWWW! Get the fuck off of me you crazy bitch!" Nikki screeched in pain before stomping hard on Brooke's left foot with her high heel boots.

Brooke immediately released her grip. Her foot throbbed up and down from the pain. "Oh big mistake." Brooke replied dead panned.

Peyton quickly squeezed herself between the two before Brooke could charge at Nikki with full force. "Time out okay!" Peyton scolded at Brooke before turning around to face Nikki. "And you…" Peyton glared at the dark haired girl before reaching out across with her hand and slapping Nikki hard. "…that was for slapping me on my birthday bitch!" Peyton lifted her hand up once again and slapped the other side of Nikki's face. "And that was for tricking me into believing that my boyfriend was sleeping with my best friend…" Peyton lifted her hand up in a threatening manner. "…and I swear to god there's more where that came from if you don't tell me where the hell you stashed Jenny!"

"Damn." Mouth muttered in disbelief. "What is wrong with these people…" He whispered slowly taking a step back away from the scene. It seemed like every time he hung out with these girls someone was guaranteed to get bitch slapped.

"I don't know what you two are talking about." Nikki timidly replied as she refused to aid to the marks on her face that Peyton has so generously awarded her. She wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. "I'm just here shopping like everyone else at the mall."

"Bullshit." Jake growled from behind, surprising Nikki.

"Hi Jakey." Nikki purred. "What brings you by?"

"Cut the crap where's Jenny."

"Beats me, but I'm sure the judge will love to hear about this little episode next week in court."

"You're trying to set him up! You bitch!" Brooke yelled.

"Hey I'm not the one who lost Jenny here." Nikki pointed out.

"No, but you're the one who kidnapped her." Peyton spat out.

"Last time I checked taking MY DAUGHTER isn't considered kidnapping. Jake doesn't have full custody you idiots so there's no way I can get in trouble and I bet if you call up you're little tutor nerd right now she's not gonna disagree with me there."

"So you did take her. Where is she Nikki? I swear to god…!" Jake angrily yelled.

"Save it Jakey. Your threats are pretty much harmless here."

"Where's Jenny." Jake yelled again slowly.

"Relax geez, I dropped her back where I took her. I left her with that record store owner. He'll probably be giving blondie a call here as we speak." Nikki lamely replied as she turned her attention to Peyton.

Peyton scowled as she felt her cell phone vibrate. "It's Mitch." She informed the group as she took the call. "Hey…yea I just heard…thanks Mitch. Her dad will be there in a few. Thanks again." Peyton angrily snapped her cell shut. "She's there."

"See no harm done!" Nikki shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Besides my bunny had a great time with her mama."

"You seriously need to be instituted you know that? I mean do you think scaring the hell out of us is funny Nikki?" Peyton yelled.

"Why did you do it?" Jake asked. "I can't believe you would honestly be this selfish. What happened to the girl I used to know?"

"I did it because I wanted to let you know that I'm not going anywhere Jake. You can't keep Jenny away from me. Now you know what it feels like not to have her around."

"You made the choice to abandon us Nikki, not me."

"And you're making the choice not to give me a second chance."

"And after the stunt you just pulled back there, you think you fucking deserve one?" Jake exclaimed. "You have really got to be shitting me here Nikki."

"Doesn't matter anymore Jake because next week I'm winning Jenny back and you're never gonna see her again." Nikki replied in a serious tone. "And that's a promise." She sneered before walking away from the group. "Oh and blondie expect the see a summons for assault from my lawyer in the near future."

"What a bitch." Peyton mumbled as the group observed Nikki walk away scot-free.

"You know for a two-cent whore she's a lot smarter than meets the eye." Brooke commented. Peyton nodded in agreement.


	81. Truly, Madly, Deeply

As she rode in the front passenger's seat of Brooke's bright blue bug, Haley fumbled with the radio stations as she searched for something decent to listen to. Sometimes she truly wondered how so much crap managed to make it on the radio. People were just handing out recording contracts like they were candy these days. She'd definitely do things differently if she ever became some hot shot pop singer. Haley rolled her eyes at the thought. Yeah right, like that would ever happen.

"Haley could you just stop it please!" Brooke huffed in annoyance. She wasn't having the best day ever. Once Jenny was safely found at the mall Jake continued to ignore her at all cost the rest of the evening, which forced Brooke to retreat home in defeat. Returning to an empty mansion somehow managed to make the guilt she was feeling inside feel ten times worse and so Brooke decided to move forward with tonight's original plan: _Operation Snoop on Lucas. _Brooke hoped this little activity would at least help her forget today's events for a little bit and so about 30 minutes earlier she called Haley telling her to be ready and now the two were on their way to Lucas' house.

Haley gave up and turned off the car radio. "Listen I heard about what happened today Brooke."

"Yea so." Brooke grumbled keeping her eyes on the road.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Please don't shrink me tutor girl." Brooke huffed. "It's the last thing I need right now."

"I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong." Brooke snapped.

"Sorry…I was only trying to help…" Haley quietly grumbled as she let her body sink further down in her seat.

Brooke heavily sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be all grouchy bitch on you Haley. I'm just….feeling really helpless right now." Brooke quickly turned to her friend and smiled. "But thank you." She said before turning her eyes back on the road ahead of her.

"It's okay." Haley shrugged. "I know it must suck having someone you really care about hating your entire existence right now. I mean remember that whole episode with Nate and Ryan? When Nate thought I slept with Ryan…it felt horrible…I mean the way Nate just looked at me…I felt so ashamed. I thought he'd never look at me the right way again. It sucked."

Brooke nodded. "It does suck, but hey you and Nathan are like Brad and Angelina now. Total teen royalty."

Haley shifted uncomfortably. "Yea it's weird. I totally hate it. All these people I never even talked to all of a sudden know my name. It's all so fake…but I put up with it I guess… because I really wanna be with Nathan.

"Oh what a hard life you live Haley James." Brooke teased. "To be adored and honored by the entire school."

Haley stuck out her tongue. "Shut up! You know what I meant, but anyway I know you and Jake will work it out. I have a good feeling about this."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh is that so?" She teased Haley again.

"Positive." Haley firmly stated. "So where are we going anyway? Is it a Ben & Jerry's movie night?" Haley questioned as she peered outside her window as they drove past a Blockbuster video store.

"Nope." Brooke grinned. "I've got an even better remedy than Ben & Jerry's for tonight. It will totally make me forget about Jake for a night."

"Cool where to then?"

"Lucas'."

"Oh noooo…." Haley groaned. "I was so hoping you would forget this whole stupid thing after all that happened today."

"Haley I made a promise to Peyton! I have to stick through it otherwise what kind of best friend would that make me huh? I'll tell you…a really sucky one."

"She doesn't even know!" Haley exclaimed. "You are totally doing this behind her back and dragging me along to do all your dirty work for you too!"

"Oh but doesn't she REALLY know?"

"No! She has no clue."

"Oh trust me Hales she knows. We've been best friends since like the dawn of time. Secretly she knows and she approves." Brooke defended.

Haley shook her head in shame. "I really shouldn't be friends with you anymore."

"Touch luck bitch cuz your pretty much stuck with me forever!" Brooke squealed.

"Lucas isn't even home." Haley whined.

Brooke grinned. "Exactly. Now let's go we're here." Brooke announced as she turned off the ignition and got out of her car.

Haley reluctantly got out of the car as well. "I don't think I feel comfortable snooping around his things. He's gonna be so pissed at me."

"God stop being such a goody little two shoes for once Hales!" Brooke gripped Haley's arm tightly and dragged her through Lucas' lawn. "Now come on you're slowing us down."

"..Brooke you know you really don't have to do this." Haley protested.

"Oh believe me Hales I do." Brooke replied as she led them around the back of the house where Lucas' room was located. "I thought you said Lucas was working at the café tonight!" Brooke whispered as she notice Lucas' bedroom lights were on as they approached the back door.

"He was there tonight when I stopped by the café to pick up dinner for me and Nathan…c'mon let's go before he hears us." Haley whispered back as she tugged at Brooke hard.

"No way, we're going in. You can distract him while I snoop around."

"You're nuts Davis." Haley groaned as she watched Brooke reached for the knob and carefully opened the door.

Brooke quickly peeked her head in the room and smirked as she observed the blond figure in the room rummaging through drawers. "Well lookie what we have here…"

Releasing a squeak the petite blond jumped up. She turned around eyes widened to face Brooke.

"Doing a little snooping I see." Brooke teased.

Peyton blushed. She'd been caught red handed.

"Find anything good?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peyton coolly replied and she slammed a drawer shut behind her.

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say you were spying. It's a good thing Lucas' is at work."

"Wait a second…." Peyton paused as she observed Brooke's all black cat women outfit. She raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you doing here anyway?"

"Ummm…." Brooke stuttered. "I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop bye, you know say hi. I haven't seen Lucas in a while."

Peyton glowered at her friend. "Ah ha! You just said Lucas was at work!" She pointed out.

"Dammit!" Brooke groaned at her slip up.

"You little dirty liar! You were gonna go snoop around Lucas' things weren't you!"

"Well ya but it seems like you beat me to it." Brooke defended.

"Brooke I told you to stay out of this! Remember?"

"Oh c'mon P. Sawyer I knew that was secretly code for do whatever you want as long as I don't find out about it." Brooke reassuringly replied.

"No Brooke that was code for MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Peyton snapped.

"Hey what's going on in here." Lucas called out to Peyton as he entered the room. "Brooke what are you doing here?" He asked puzzled.

"Lucas…you're home." Brooke slowly replied as her eyes widened up a little. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I live here." Lucas replied slowly as if he was talking to a two year old.. "Remember."

"She thought you were at work." Peyton angrily mumbled.

Brooke nodded.

"Well we're having a farewell dinner with my mom. Her flight's tomorrow. You're more than welcome to join us Brooke." Lucas offered. "By the way have any of you heard from Haley? I haven't been able to reach her all night."

"Oh yea right…" Brooke mumbled as she opened Lucas' back door and dragged Haley inside. "Way to bail." Brooke muttered.

"Great you're here, you got my message." Lucas happily spoke. "Wait why do you guys look like you just came from a funeral." Lucas joked as he observed Brooke and Haley's wardrobe.

"Huh?" Haley asked confused.

Brooke nudged her clueless friend. "You know Hales, Karen's last dinner."

"That's tonight!" Haley exclaimed. She had completely forgot.

Brooke nudged her even harder.

"Unbelievable." Peyton muttered.

"You guys are acting weird." Lucas shook his head and exited the room.

"So…." Haley awkwardly commented.

"Whatever let's eat, Karen's waiting." Peyton replied as she rolled her eyes and followed out after Lucas.

"Awkward…" Brooke commented in a high pitch voice giving Haley the '_I just fucked up big _time' look.

* * *

"SO?" Nathan asked as he approached his girlfriend.

"I passed!" Haley giggled as she skipped down the hallway and jumped into Nathan's arm still dressed in her gym clothes. "I can't believe I like actually passed gym!" Haley exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you baby." She leaned in gently kissing Nathan.

In response Nathan gripped her body tighter and kissed Haley much harder with passion.

Haley giggled in between kiss as she ran her fingers through Nathan's short dark locks.

The shared kiss stirred up a crowd and pretty soon the sound of whistles and hollers interrupted the two.

Haley pulled away and dug her face in Nathan's chest in embarrassment. Nathan chuckled and place a kiss on top of her head. "Okay I'm gonna be late for 5th period and I still haven't changed yet." Haley mumbled as she heard the late bell ring.

"Let's blow it." Nathan suggest with a smirk.

"Wait what?"

"Let's not go to math. I say we play hookie for the rest of the day in honor of your awesome basketball skills."

"Well I wouldn't call doing it granny style a master skill, but yea you're right I rock." Haley smiled.

"So let's go." Nathan repeated the offer and gently squeezed her right arm. "C'mon you know you wanna…all the cool kids are doing it these days." He teasingly tried to pressure her.

Haley rolled her eyes reluctantly giving him the okay with a nod. "Alright I'm in."

Nathan gave his girlfriend an accomplished grin.

"Shut up." Haley ordered before he could open his mouth. "I'm gonna go back to the locker rooms and change real quick."

"Cool." Nathan replied before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll meet you by the car."

* * *

"Hey stranger." Lucas gently knocked on the door that was already open before making his over to Peyton. She was sitting up with her back up against the bed frame. Her body was tightly tucked underneath the covers. "How come you didn't come to school today?" She hadn't been in any of their classes together all morning and so being the worrisome boyfriend he was, Lucas came straight to see her during his lunch period.

Peyton gave him a weak smile and shrugged. She patted a spot next to her on the bed.

"What's going on beautiful?" Lucas questioned as he plopped on the bed next to her and took the blond in his arms. Instinctively she laid her head on his broad chest. "And don't say it's nothing. You've been in a bad mood since last night I can tell and it's just not the whole Jake thing either."

"I lost his kid…I mean I actually lost a human being! I should be locked away for good. I'm never ever leaving this room again…"

"Babe…"

"No Lucas seriously I mean who does that?"

"It was an honest mistake Peyton and besides Nikki had been watching you and Brooke like a hawk the entire time. She was the one who took advantage of the whole situation."

"I still shouldn't have turned away for that split second."

"Probably not babe, but hey it happens. You're only human." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Jake absolutely hates me. He's never going to forgive me."

"It can't be all that bad." Lucas reassured her.

"Oh no…" She buried her face deeper onto his chest. "…you weren't there." She muffled through his t-shirt. "The look he gave me and Brooke was of pure disgust. Not that I can blame the guy." Peyton pulled away and sat up straight to face Lucas. "He went off on Brooke pretty bad though. I felt horrible…technically I was the one who lost Jenny…"

"Yeah, but technically Brooke was the one who was supposed to be watching Jenny, not you and technically it was her poor choice in decisions to take Jenny to the mall. She didn't even ask Jake where she was taking his kid! "

"Doesn't make me feel any better though."

"Don't worry about it babe. Everything will work itself out."

"I just hope we didn't ruin Jake's chances of winning custody of Jenny next week. I could never forgive myself if that's the case."

"Well in the mean time I think it's time you get your sexy butt of this bed."

"No I told you I'm never leaving this house again. I just can't face Jake. Everyone's probably heard about what happened yesterday! It's too mortifying."

"What makes you say that?"

Peyton rolled her eyes and snorted. "Please it's Tree Hill. Things never stay a secret for long around here. You know that. The truth eventually always comes out."

Lucas choked on his own guilt. She was right. It was only a matter of time before the truth came out. "Speaking of secrets….what's up with you and Brooke? I know Jake's not the only thing bother you Peyt. You've had that scowl plastered on your face every since Brooke made her unannounced appearance last night."

Peyton shifted uncomfortably. "It's nothing." She muttered.

"Liar."

"I just don't really wanna talk about it okay?" She told him as she tried to concentrate on her nail beds instead of looking Lucas in the eye.

Lucas leaned his face over to hers. He gently placed a kiss on her nose before looking her in the eyes. "Hey we're a team right?"

Peyton softly nodded.

"So tell me what's wrong so I can make it all better. I'm sure whatever it is we can handle it together." It was great advice, now if only he would follow it himself and come clean with her. Sometimes Lucas really wondered how he could be so stupid.

"You might not want to hear what I have to say." Peyton confessed. "I'm afraid you might end up thinking little of me."

"Not possible." Lucas reassured her.

She took in a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm pissed at Brooke because she showed up last night."

"Oh c'mon babe she didn't mean to interrupt. She just dropped by to say hi."

"No she didn't Luke. She showed up to spy on you after I specifically told her to keep her big fat nose out of it!"

Lucas arched an eyebrow. "Spy?"

"Yeah…" Peyton answered in embarrassment. "It's…stupid really…"

Lucas waited for an explanation.

"…okay so after that night in your room with Keith and stuff I thought that maybe you could be possibly keeping something from me again and I kind of mentioned it to Brooke and Haley the other day…I'm sorry I just needed to vent some frustration because everything between us has been going so amazing lately and then you were being so secretive the other night and I just freaked out that's all. I know you wouldn't lie to me again like that Luke…I know that….I just had a weak moment back there…"

Lucas swallowed hard. "Peyton…"

"No let me finish…anyways I told Brooke to stay out of it and she went behind my back anyway and managed to drag Haley with her too. Brooke was gonna snoop around your room."

"Oh…." Lucas replied as he started to put the pieces together of Haley's awkward appearance last night.

"I'm sorry…I should have trusted you."

Lucas tucked a piece of hair behind Peyton's ear. "Hey it okay baby. It wasn't like you had something to do with it. It was all Brooke and honestly I can't blame her. She's just looking out for you, but I'm gonna keep my back door locked on from now on." Lucas teased.

Peyton laughed. "Well I'm pretty sure the only reason she snatched Haley to help her was because Haley has a spare key to your place." She reminded him.

"Damn she's good." Lucas commented. Brooke Davis sure never ceased to amaze him.

"There's something else you should know though…" Peyton decided she might as well come clean with it all. "When Brooke showed up last night she kind of sneaked up on me while I was…snooping…" She delivered a sigh as she finished up her confession.

Lucas blinked a few times bewildered. Had she found the doctor's letter? His prescription? And if so why hadn't she ripped his head off yet? "Wait…let me guess this straight…you're saying that your pissed off at Brooke because you basically beat her at snooping before she did it and you got caught?"

Peyton made a face as she thought about it. "Well…yea I guess your right…" She then shook her head. "…well it's not just that either. I told Brooke to stay out of it and she as usual totally dismissed my orders."

"Yet you were the one who did the actual snooping…" Lucas pointed out.

"Yea…but technically she would have done it if I hadn't been there…in fact she seemed kind of disappointed she hadn't gotten to do it."

"Right…."

"But anyway that's not the point Luke. The point is I'm sorry and I should have not looked through your things. I guess my curiosity just got the best of me."

Lucas cringed as he felt the guilt inside of him reach another level. As if he wasn't feeling bad enough now his girlfriend had to play the whole honesty game and make things worse. After talking to Skills he had planned on confessing to Peyton about everything, but now he wasn't so sure. "Well…I better get back to school." He announced abruptly and jumped off the bed. "See ya." He gave her a small wave before quickly making his way to the door.

"Huh?" Peyton replied in awe. He wasn't gonna get mad or lecture or even accept her apology. "Wait a second mister!" Peyton called out as she ran over to him. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean…you."

"What about me?" He asked innocently.

"You, you're being…flakey."

"I am not." Lucas defended.

"Are too. What's going on?" She pressed on. "Babe if your mad at me it's okay. I get it. You don't have to run off and ignore me. I can take it."

Lucas sighed heavily. "I'm not mad at you Peyton…I'm mad at myself." He softly mumbled.

Peyton could just barely make out his words. "Why? What's going on Lucas? You're kind of scaring me here."

"Peyton you're great and everything, but you just deserve way much better than this…than me…I wish I just wasn't so scared to be completely honest with you."

Peyton's bottom lip started to tremble a little bit. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Lucas shook his head. "Believe me that's exactly what I've been trying to avoid. I can't imagine not being with you…ever…"

"Okay then why are you talking like this…like we're about to break up…like you don't want to be with me anymore…"

"Because I don't know how much longer I can keep us together."

"But I don't wanna break up Luke…so unless you're trying to say that you don't wanna be with me anymore than….we're not gonna break up."

"Do you really believe that Peyton?" Lucas placed a hand on each side of her arms and pulled her so close that their face were slightly touching.

"Of course I do." Peyton choked through some tears.

"I really need you to believe that Peyton. I need you to believe in us and most of all I really need you to believe in me."

"You know I do." She softly replied.

"I haven't been honest with you Peyton…maybe you should sit down."

"I don't need to sit down." She replied sternly. "Whatever it is I can handle it. You love me right?"

"Of course I do."

"The cut the bullshit Luke and tell what the fuck is going on? I'm like scared shitless over here."

"I'm so so sorry sweetie…I was afraid of losing you and I thought that this was the only way to protect you, protect us. We had just gotten back together and it was your birthday and everything and I just hadn't seen you that happy in such a long time…" He took a deep breath. "It was a mistake not to tell you…I lied about the whole HCM deal."

She pulled away from their intertwined hands. It had come back to this yet again. Peyton didn't know how much longer she could take it. Truth be told was that she wasn't surprised that he lied about it all. Deep down inside she knew he hadn't been telling her everything. In reality she knew everything he was about to say already. She was just waiting for him to come clean. "You never took that test did you?" She hoped that was the worst of it. That he lied about getting the test done. It was a cheap shot at hope, but Peyton wanted to be wrong about what she really knew. She knew Lucas had HCM. She had pieced it together a few days ago. She just hadn't been sure how to approach the subject.

"Peyton…"

"Did you or did you not take the test Lucas?" She was in denial. Maybe he really hadn't taken the test after all and he was HCM free. Even though the proof had been right in front of her hands just last night, Peyton Sawyer couldn't help but wish it had all been a figment of her imagination.

"I took the test." Lucas answered avoiding her gaze. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was coming next. "Peyton I'm so sorry…" He began.

"You have HCM." She finished his thoughts for him. Peyton gave him a longing look before retreating back to her bed.

"You hate me." He followed after her.

"No." She replied sullenly. "But I do think you should go okay. Lunch is almost over. You'll be late for art history."

"Peyton…I'm not going anywhere." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not until we talk about this okay?"

"I'm just sick and tired of talking Luke." She answered truthfully. "I just need a break from this."

Lucas coughed uncomfortably. He wasn't sure what she meant by those words. He was afraid to ask. "Like a break from us?" He reluctantly questioned the blond.

"I dunno." Peyton replied after a long pause.

Lucas kneeled down over the bed and reached out tightly gripping Peyton's frail arms. "Please Peyton don't do this. I can't lose you again. Fuck! I get it I fucked up yet again. I just need you to forgive me again just this once please. I swear I'll never hurt you again."

"Lucas just please go back to school. The last thing you need is getting caught for cutting school not even 24 hours since your mother has left the country. Plus Dan will sit you out on Friday's game too."

"I don't care about any of that if I'm not with you."

"But I care." Peyton softly replied. "I'm not gonna let you sit a game out because of me."

"I don't understand Peyton…you're being so…calm…just give me a reaction babe, anything. You can kick, scream, tell me what a dumbass I am, hell even throw your hair dryer at me. Just please give me something."

"Go to class." Peyton retracted her arms from his grip and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I don't know what I want right now Lucas, but I do know that I don't want to be without you either. I just need some time to figure shit out and then maybe I'll throw something at you." She teased.

Lucas let out a slight smile.

"Just don't call me okay."

His smile dropped.

"I just need some time okay. I'll call you." She reassured him. "I promise."


	82. Back To Good

"Wow this is really good." Haley commented as she took another bite full of her cheese pizza.

"Yeah I pretty much lived at this place every summer when I was a kid." Nathan informed her as he set the money for the pizza on the register table giving the hostess a wink before walking off with Haley.

"Were you just flirting with the pizza girl?" Haley teased nudging him in the ribs with her right elbow.

"Just a harmless wink Hales." Nathan laughed and prepared to duck as he saw Haley raise her pizza slice at him.

"Jackass." She muttered before taking another bite. "Your lucky this pizza is just to damn good to waste on your ass."

"Good thing." Nathan teased as he handed Haley her drink as she finished up her pizza. The two had left school and headed straight for the beach where they had stopped at Nathan's favorite pizzeria by the shore for lunch.

Haley took a sip of her fountain drink and then proceeded to kick off her flip flops as they approach the warm sand. She picked them up and tucked them under her arm as her and Nathan walked along the edge of the shore. "You really think we should be doing this?" Haley question.

"What playing hooking?" He questioned as he intertwined their fingers. "What's done is done Hales."

Haley shook her head. "No what I meant was that." She pointed at the huge beach house just a few feet away.

Nathan had decided they should go to the beach in the first place since the Scott beach house was there. It was the perfect place for alone time with Haley. "It's fine Hales trust me. No one is gonna be home at this time. Mom is at the café and Dad is doing…well whatever it is that he does besides torturing me. He's gotta fill in some time somewhere."

Haley gulped hard. "If you say so…" Her gut feeling was telling her to stay away. She had a bad feeling about being here, but Haley decided to suppress her thoughts for once and enjoy this once in a life time day where she was actually cutting class with none other than the school's hottest bad boy. "Aren't you gonna get bench for cutting Nate?" Haley questioned as she observed Nathan feeling up the door frame for the spare key.

"Normally yea…" Nathan replied as he continued to search for the key. "…but Dan wouldn't bench me even if his life depended on it."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's me Hales. I'm the star of this team and plus knowing my dad he probably has some scouts coming up to watch me. So I know he's gonna put me right up and center of every game." Nathan cockily boasted.

"Well that's not very fair."

"No one said life was fair Hales."

"And I bet Lucas who is just as good of a basketball player…I mean if he cut class he'd get benched right?"

"In a heartbeat." Nathan quickly replied.

Haley rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You know you could at least try to act like you aren't enjoying the fact that you've got one up on Lucas."

"Now why would I do that?" Nathan questioned like it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. He turned around to face Haley after finally having found the spare key to the house.

"Because Nathan! I mean I thought you hated your dad anyway!"

"Well yea that's a given but I love basketball so I gotta somewhat put up with it if I wanna get to the top Haley…and Dan's my ride to the top. As crazy as he is he does know what he's doing."

"But what about the other guys? Your teammates? Don't they deserve a chance to show what great players they are too? After all you wouldn't be able to get to the top without their help Nathan."

"Well glad to see who's side you really are on Hales." He mumbled sarcastically before turning around to open the door for them.

"God Nathan sometimes I wish you weren't so…so, so…cocky! I love you, but sometimes you can be a little too much."

Nathan playfully shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "C'mon Hales I'm not that cocky…just got some good confidence built inside me."

"More like a head the size of times square." Haley retorted. "I mean I'll give you a perfect example of what you just did right now back at that pizza place. You totally flirted with that girl who works back there."

"Hales…"

"And yea whatever I know it was just an innocent wink or whatever and I know nothing is going to happen, but what really irks me is the fact that you feel like you can get away with that crap. That you think it's a real funny joke or something. I love her to death, but I'm not Peyton here Nathan. I'm not gonna let you get away with that crap like she did. You're dating me now."

The cocky grin Nathan has been sporting instantly dropped. He thought it was just some harmless fun. He hadn't realized he'd Haley that much.

"The world doesn't revolve around you babe. I know basketball is your life. I get that, but it's also Lucas' world too and when you just sit here and brag about how great your life is it really tears me up inside for Lucas cuz he'll never get that chance. I wish you could just be a little more sensitive about the fact that this is my best friend we're talking about here and how his own father would bench him in a heartbeat and while you get off the hook."

"I don't make the rules here Hales. That's just how it is."

Haley scoffed.

"But I am sorry." He admitted. "You're right maybe I really do get carried away sometimes and I'm so sorry for the whole pizza girl incident thingy. Honestly it was harmless, but I guess I still have a lot of old habits to get rid of." Nathan placed his hands on the sides of Haley's face and gently pulled her face closer to his. "I love you and I'm sorry. "

Haley reluctantly decided to give in. Who could say no to that gorgeous smile of his? "Well…I guess….I…love you too." She teased before leaning right in to kiss her man.

* * *

Brooke sat on the front steps of Peyton's front porch in boredom. She was passing the time by tapping on her right thigh like a drum as she tried to create some sort of beat.

"Hey Cheery."

Brooke looked up seeing Lucas standing over here. "Hey Broody." She greeted him before going back to her bongo lesson on her leg.

Lucas laughed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm thinking about joining a band. Listen….I'm good."

Lucas laughed some more.

"You're not supposed to be here…." Brooke sang along to her beat.

"Now when have I ever been one to listen to Peyton?" Lucas teased.

Now it was Brooke's turn to laugh.

"So I'm guessing she told you everything that happened today huh?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, not yet anyway. She's in the shower now and then we're going to get some dinner and have a girl's chat. I just hope that whatever you did I won't have to personally kill you for later."

Lucas gulped.

"But what I do know is that you're not supposed to set a foot near this place until you get the okay from P. Sawyer."

"I know…I just wanted to see how she was doing and technically she only told me I couldn't call her…"

"Hey that's my move!…nice try though, but I suggest you hightail it out of here before she sees you."

"Does she seem okay though?"

"Yea I mean she's not crying her eyes out which is an excellent sign and she's not like steaming mad either, surprisingly she's very calm so whatever you did must not be that bad after all." Brooke concluded the more she thought about it.

"No it's bad." Lucas confessed. "Too be honest I was kind of surprised at her initial reaction as well. She didn't go all Peyton on me which is weird…maybe it just hasn't hit her yet."

"I guess…."

"But anyway how are you doing?" Lucas took a seat next to her.

"Oh you know….just life…and it's a real sucky one right now." Brooke lamely replied.

"Yea…so I've heard."

"Yea you and the entire Tree Hill population."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"No, I managed to somehow restrain myself from calling him. I think it'll just make things worse. Figured I'd just give him some time to cool off." Brooke turned her face to meet him directly. "He didn't come to school today did he?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Yeah that's what I thought. I didn't see him either." Brooke sadly sighed.

"I think you should just go talk to him Brooke. Jake's a pretty well-leveled guy and I know he'll come around."

"I know he will…I've just got a lot of begging and groveling to take care of first and it's really not the part I'm looking forward to. Just kind of wishing we can skip ahead to the good stuff and be all kissey and cuddling again ."

Lucas chuckled.

"I just really, really screwed up Luke. He's been so stressed lately with this whole custody battle and I just added on another pile of shit on his shoulders. I mean how do get guys to forgive you anyway? I can't just buy you some flowers and call it a day…you guys are so lucky." Brooke teased while sticking out her tongue at Lucas.

"Are you kidding me!" Lucas exclaimed. "If anyone has to do an immense amount of groveling to make up for things it's us! You girls are crazy with the yelling and the screeching and the throwing of appliances at our heads. All a guy needs to be happy is food, sports and alcohol."

"And sex…can't forget that biggie. You fools can't survive without it. " Brooke added.

Lucas released a scoff and chuckled. "Please, girls need that too."

Brooke giggled. "Touché."

* * *

"Alright Scott give me the good stuff." Haley commanded as she sat on top of the kitchen counter Indian style.

"I'm working on it, geez have some patience Hitler." Nathan teased as he walked in the kitchen with an arm full of alcohol and mixers he had swiped from the liquor cabinet. Spreading the bottles on the counter he grabbed the blender and began to pour an arrangement of liquor and added some ice into it.

"You know I can't believe I'm actually admitting this, but I'm kind of glad you peer pressured me into cutting today."

Nathan grinned.

"Did you ever think me and you would get this far?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked as he turned the blender off and poured the contents into two cups.

Haley shyly shrugged as she took the cup Nathan handed her and took a sip. Her mouth cringed a bit. It was way to strong for her taste. "I dunno…like we'd actually go out this long." Setting the drink back down she slid her body down the counter closer to him. "I mean yea we liked each other and stuff, but did you just expect it to be like a quick fling and then we'd move on or whatever…like this whole thing between us was just a fluke or something…or did you know it would be something more…that you'd actually fall in love with me?"

Nathan set his drink aside and sat down next to Haley on the counter. "Honestly babe I had no idea where my feelings were going. It's not like I had it all planned out and shit. I mean I don't think anyone really does when it comes to this kind of stuff ya know?"

Haley silently nodded.

"I just want you to realize that Hales. I know how you like everything to be planned and organized. I know how you like to know exactly what you're going to do all the time and that's great, it's one of the things I love about you, but I think it's time for you to stop questioning us and just go with it. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Take a risk babe."

Haley sighed heavily. She couldn't help but question their relationship all the time in her head. It was hard not to. They were both from two different worlds. "I know, I know Nate, but it's just so hard not to…cuz it's you and it's….me and…what happens when you get bored or realize that…."

Nathan instantly cut her rambling with his lips.

Haley smiled to herself as she felt Nathan deepen the kiss. "Wow that was pretty hot." Haley gasped out of breath as she fanned her face with her hand. She could feel her face getting bright red.

"I'm not going anywhere." Nathan repeated in a whisper before leaning his forehead on hers.

Haley grinned. She quickly smacked their lips together again. "Me neither."

* * *

"You're totally freaking me out here." Brooke scowled as she took a bite out of her salad.

Peyton looked up from her McFlurry. "What do you mean?" She frowned.

"Umm…you… not devouring that ice cream with your fries. You've barely touched any of it and you love this stuff." Brooke pointed out.

"I'm just still bummed out about this whole Lucas thing."

"But I thought said you weren't even that mad at him."

"Yea but only because I still feel pretty guilty for snooping around his things. I mean I'm mad he lied, but I'm not like steaming mad."

"So you're not breaking up then?" Brooke exclaimed excited.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I dunno…I don't get why everything has to be so damn complicated. Last time I checked I deserved to be in love so why does my boyfriend keep ruining it for me?"

Brooke laughed. "Well you know you gotta tell him…"

"Do I have too?" Peyton groaned dreading the thought. Last night when she had snooped through Lucas' things she had discovered the HCM test results….the real ones that is. Peyton had known since last night Lucas had been positive for the genetic diseases. She just hadn't had a clue how to approach the subject. It had been somewhat a relief this afternoon that Lucas had finally confessed his deception, but it hadn't made her feel any less guilty about the fact that she went as far as to look through his drawers because she couldn't trust him about this.

"You so have to. It's not fair that he has to take all the heat on this one."

"Well I did tell him that I snooped…" Peyton pointed out.

"Yea, but he thinks you didn't find anything!"

"I'm gonna tell him Brooke." Peyton admitted. "I just…don't want to at this exact moment…can't we just enjoy our lunch?" She begged.

"I love you P. Sawyer, but if you don't get your scrawny ass butt over there this instant I'm gonna stick my 5 inch pumps up your ass."

"But…" Peyton protested.

"No… just go tell him. I'm not asking you to go make up with him right now, but you should at least let him know where your head's at."

"Why do you insist on meddling in my life?" Peyton teased.

"Because I love and I wanna see you happy. Because you deserve to be happy that's why." Brooke smiled. "I see good things for you Peyton Sawyer, but if you keep up this game it's never gonna happen. Lucas is it. I know he is…" Brooke genuinely informed her best friend. "You know that, hell everyone knows that."

"I know that…" Peyton shyly admitted. "Can't help if it freaks me out a little bit…but hey how come you don't take your own advice and make things official with Jake?"

"Cuz we're not meant to be." Brooke simply stated.

Peyton scoffed. "What are you talking about! You and Jake are just as crazy about each other as me and Luke!"

"Yea, but it's not like you and Lucas. You guys are like soul mates. It's just there. It clicks. Me and Jake I think we can make a really good couple, but in the long run I know the odds are against us and it's gonna tear us apart eventually."

"Brooke…"

"I'm not gonna give up on him Peyton, I still want to be with him, but I'm just being realistic that's all. I think me and Jake could have a really good thing going on…and honestly even if it's only for a little while I can live with that…cuz at least I'll know what real love is like for once."

"Oh Brooke…" Peyton sighed as she sat over next to Brooke and engulfed her in a hug.

"Really…it's okay." Brooke put on a brave face as she wiped a lone tear off from her right cheek. "I'm gonna be fine…me and Jake are gonna be fine…"

"I know…I just wish you wouldn't think like that about you two. I see good things for you too Brooke and fuck you really do deserve it. You deserve it all."

"Okay…so go see Lucas." Brooke reminded Peyton as they pulled apart from their hug.

"Go see Jake." Peyton retorted.

"Or we could just say here and be fat asses?" Brooke suggested as she looked around the inside of the McDonalds they were currently eating at.

"Sounds good to me." Peyton grinned as she took a bite out of her ice cream and leaned back into the booth.

Brooke laughed and took another bite out of her chicken caesar salad. "We are such punks."

Peyton playfully nodded sticking out her tongue at her best friend.

* * *

"You are so very sexy." Nathan purred into Haley's ear.

Haley giggled as she took another sip of her cup. Grabbing the pitcher of margarita mix that Nathan had concocted earlier, the couple took their little private party to the beach.

Haley leaned back into Nathan's chest and buried her toes further into the sand. "I feel….pretty damn good." She giggled again. Okay so she was a little drunk. Nathan had made their drinks a little too strong and Haley didn't seem to mind all that much once she had felt her buzz coming on.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and intertwined their fingers. He leaned over resting his chin on her left shoulder. "So what are your takes on skinny dipping?" He seductively whispered into her ear.

"Ha." Haley scoffed before rolling her eyes at him. "Hunny I may be drunk, but I'm not that messed up." She turned her face to his and placed a gentle kiss on his nose. "I'm starting to think you planned all this Mr. Scott. Getting me wasted was no accident I think not sir."

Nathan grinned. "Damn you Haley James for fouling my master plan."

"Uh huh…" Haley teased before crashing their lips together.

She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or not, but pretty soon Haley felt her heart speed up at a rapid pace from Nathan's mixture of gentle and rough kisses. His touches made her feel like she was floating on thin air and she's be taking a walk through the clouds at any minute. Was it really possible to feel like this from just one touch, one kiss, one person?

Before she knew it Haley was laying on the sand with Nathan right on top of her. He continued to kiss her passionately as his hands inched their way under Haley's shirt.

The bold move made Haley flinched a bit. His hands were cold to the touch, but in all reality that wasn't what scared her. Nathan Scott wanted to feel her up, fulfilling any teenage girl's fantasy that would just about kill to be in Haley James' shoes right about now. Not that she didn't want to be this close to Nathan. Recently it was all that she could think about to be honest. If Nathan kept working his tongue on her neck like he had been doing for the past minute, Haley was just about ready to throw out all her beliefs out the window and do him right there on the sand.

"Okay stop…" She let out breathlessly. "Not like this Nathan, not when we've been drinking…"

Nathan groaned in disappointment. "Just go with it Hales." He pleaded, ignoring her requesting and went back to sucking on the side of her neck.

"Seriously Nathan…I actually want us to have control over this type of moment. My head just feels too cloudy now."

Nathan sighed heavily as he kissed her neck one final time before pulling away. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just got a little carried away. You are just so damn sexy Haley James."

"I just can't help it." Haley chuckled. She kissed Nathan softly. "I'm just not ready yet okay? Believe me I really want to move forward, but it's just not me. I really need you to understand that babe."

"I don't want you to think like I'm pressuring you."

"You're not!" Haley defended. "You're amazing Nate. You've been really great. You make me feel so so comfortable."

"This has been a very stressful day." Nathan chuckled. "Maybe us playing hookie was a very bad idea."

"No way!" Haley defended. "We both learned a lot today. You know never to hit on girls anymore and I learned never to drink any alcoholic beverage you make for me."

Nathan laughed.

"But seriously think of today like a stepping stone into the right direction." Haley told him. "I really think today brought us closer together."

"A little too close if you ask me." A disgust voice commented.

"You've got to be fuckin kidding me." Nathan huffed and he removed himself off of Haley. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Haley on the other hand was much more embarrassed than pissed at the fact that her boyfriend's father had been standing over them while Nathan had still been on top of her.

"Nathan, son, fancy seeing you here. I wasn't well aware you were still a part of this family and the privileges that come along with it." Dan sneered as he nodded over at his extravagant beach house. He looked over at Haley giving her an imitating look. "It was nice of you to skip practice today. Remind me to thank you later."

Haley bit her bottom lip.

"What do you want dad?" Nathan growled.

"Get your stuff. You missed practice today and I intended on working you til the ground for it."

"No."

"NOW." Dan barked making Nathan jump a little.

Nathan rolled his eyes before getting up. He knew he really didn't have a choice here. "C'mon Haley I'll drop you off at your place." Nathan reached out a hand and helped Haley up.

Haley covered up her mouth in disgust.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Haley quickly nodded. She tried her hardest to keep her stomach from turning in knots. "Let's go Nathan now." Haley muffled underneath her hands. Last thing she wanted to do was throw up in front of Dan.

"Right." Nathan quickly replied realizing the situation. He noticed Haley was starting to gag. "Okay see ya later pops." He quickly tried to escort her out of there.

"Not so fast Nathan!" Dan reached out and spun around his son which in turn pulled Haley back in his direction as well.

"Oh god." Haley groaned. The quick movement had taken her by surprise and made her feel even more nauseous.

"What's wrong with you?" Dan spat as his eyes squinted at her.

Haley could feel his eyes burning a hole into her forehead. "You shouldn't have done that Mr. Scott." She groaned again. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

Nathan closed his eyes and cringed as he heard his girlfriend throw up all over Dan's designer shoes. "Crap." He muttered under his breath.


	83. Tomorrow's Goodbyes

Lucas swiftly typed on his laptop typing in all the latest ideas he had clumped in his head for his story. Since sophomore year he had been working on what he assumed would be a simple short story but before he knew it, it had progressed into a novel. His new found altered popularity had inspired him to stretch out his story now that his experiences on love, family and friendship had changed drastically in the past few months.

A short rapid tap came from his back door. "Come in." Lucas mumbled loudly as he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"Hey."

Lucas looked up expecting it to be Haley. "Hey." He shyly greeted her with a smile. He hadn't expected Peyton to come to him this soon.

"You busy?"

"Not for you." He replied shutting his laptop and setting it on his nightstand. He still hadn't shared his writing project with anyone just quite yet. "What's up?" He asked making some room for Peyton on his bed.

"Have you heard from your mom yet?"

Lucas nodded. "Yea she called me couple of hours ago. She's all settled in and stuff."

"I lied to you." She suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders at him. "Well…not really lied, lied…" She made her way over and took a seat next to him. "I mean I told you about the whole snooping around your things deal so technically I didn't really lie I just left out some details, but I mean it's not all that important anymore really cuz well the truth is out and I don't really know why I'm actually here cuz really this is just gonna sounds so stupid, but I was talking to Brooke the other day and I guess I should come clean, I dunno does this sound stupid cuz I---"

"Peyton."

"What?"

"You're rambling." Lucas pointed out.

Peyton blushed. "Oh...right."

"Just tell me what's on your mind babe."

"I knew, okay I knew."

"Knew what?" Lucas asked confused.

"That you had HCM."

He was taken a back a bit. "Wait you knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know how to approach you." Peyton sheepishly replied. "I haven't known all that long. That night I was in your room before Brooke showed up I found the doctor's letter, well the real one you didn't show me in your sock drawer."

"And here I was thinking the only reason you were pissed off that night was because of Brooke."

"That was part of it." Peyton chuckled before getting serious again. "I'm really sorry though Lucas. I just wanted you to know that." She leaned over giving him a soft yet quick kiss. "Good night." She whispered before getting up to leave.

"Peyton." Lucas called after her before she had reached the door. "Where does that leave us now?"

Peyton turned around. "You're still having everyone over to watch the playoffs tomorrow night right?"

Lucas nodded. "Yea Keith's cool with it."

"Well then I'll be here." She replied giving him a smile. "I mean after all me and Hales are making dinner. Wouldn't want you guys to starve." She teased.

"So does that mean…" Lucas pushed for an answer. Were they together? Not Together? On a break? She wasn't making it clear.

"I'll see you tomorrow night…boyfriend."

* * *

"This is so not funny!" Haley whined as she slapped her boyfriend on his arm and went back to eating her lunch.

"Oh c'mon Hales you gotta admit it's a little funny." Brooke chuckled before choking on the piece of her sandwich she has been chewing on.

Nathan laughed even harder as he watched Brooke gasping for air.

"Mortifying is more like it!" Haley defended as she tried to hold back her own laugh from Brooke's blunder. "I threw up on the man! Actual puke fell upon his shinny Prada shoes." She turned to Brooke. "And they were really NICE shoes."

Nathan laughed once again. "It was classic. The look on his face, priceless. Like one of those MasterCard commercials."

"Shut up you idiot." Haley mumbled and she picked at her lunch.

"Oh c'mon Haley I know you must have gotten some satisfaction out of this." Brooke spoke.

"I know I sure did." Nathan grinned as he folds his arms behind his head and leaned back.

"I mean come on, how many people get to say that they got on one Dan Scott. It was a once and a lifetime opportunity that you were graced with."

"Yea one that he's gonna make me pay for with the rest of my life. I'm so avoiding your dad for the rest of my life." Haley concluded.

"Man I wish I could have been there!" Brooke frowned in regret. "Since when do you play hookie anyway?" She pointed at Haley. "And why wasn't I invited?" She turned to Nathan and rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. "Jesus Scott you starting dating the tutor girl and you forget all about the rest of us you selfish bastard."

"I'll buy u a gift." Nathan quickly replied already knowing the essential key needed to remain in Brooke's good graces.

Brooke beamed. "Okay you're forgiven then." She replied as she patted the top of his head like a dog.

"Where's my gift dammit?" Haley playfully demanded. "I'm the one who needs consoling over here after yesterday's beach house massacre!"

"Oh don't worry you'll get yours." Nathan wiggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

"Eww." Both Brooke and Haley replied in disgust.

"Yea, ewww." Lucas commented as he appeared behind them. "Let's not go there dude." He added warning Nathan. "What's up guys?" Setting down his things he took a seat next to Brooke.

"Oh wait until you hear this." Brooke giggled. "Guess what Haley did yesterday."

"BROOKE!" Haley hissed as she kicked her underneath the table.

"Oh I think I know where this is going…" Lucas began.

"Trust me you don't." Haley mumbled in embarrassment.

"Well I heard you puked all over Dan's shoes."

Haley's jaw dropped open while both Brooke and Nathan snickered in the background. "What! How the hell did you know that!" She squealed.

"Yea how the hell did you find out before me!" Brooke cried out feeling a bit offended. She was the gossip queen after all.

"Skillz told me."

"Skillz?" Haley frowned.

"Yeah he heard it from Mouth."

Haley turned around and glared at Nathan. "You told Mouth?"

"No, I hardly even see the kid." Nathan defended.

"Then how could he have possibly known!"

"Well he heard it from Ryan." Lucas continued. "Who heard it from Vegas, who heard it from Tim…and well I guess the rest is pretty obvious." Lucas grinned as he looked over at his little brother.

"You told Tim!" Haley cried.

"Thanks man." Nathan sarcastically thanked Lucas.

"No problem." Lucas replied with his grin still in place.

"Of course I told Tim, he's like my best friend." He defended.

"Idiot." Haley mumbled as she slid over next to Lucas and away from Nathan. She went back to playing with her food.

Aww Hales…" Nathan protested.

"Hey by any chance have any of you guys seen---"

"No we haven't seen Peyton." Nathan snapped in annoyance interrupting Lucas. He was pissed that Lucas had gotten him into trouble with Haley.

Lucas rolled his eyes and turned to Brooke. "Broo--

"No she's not here." Both Haley and Brooke replied as they concentrated on their lunch.

"She's at a doctor's appointment….dumbass." Nathan added.

"Oh…" Lucas replied disappointed.

"So we're still on for your place tonight right?" Brooke questioned.

"Yup."

"We'll be there." Haley replied excitedly. This was the first time everyone was going to be hanging out together outside of school that didn't involve a basketball event. Nathan and Lucas in the same room. It was sure going to be interesting. Haley only hoped this was the beginning of a friendship to be formed between the two brothers.

Lucas looked over at Nathan. "Yea we'll be there." Nathan confirmed. "Tim and Vegas are showing up too."

"Omg can I tell you how excited I am to see the freak show that is taking place at your house tonight!' Brooke squealed in delight.

Haley chuckled. "I'm guessing this has to do with the fact that Vegas and Bevin are now officially an item eh?"

"Hell ya!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "It never gets old with you Brooke."

"Watever!" Brooke replied before sticking out her tongue at him. "Speaking of significant others has anyone seen---"

"For the billionth time Brooke no we haven't heard from Jake." Both Haley and Nathan quickly replied.

"Would you just call him already." Nathan added. "I don't think I can handle another day of your insanity."

Brooke pouted. "I don't wanna play that game. By avoiding the ever dreaded phone call then I still have a chance with Jake in my delusional mind."

Lucas chuckled while shaking his head. "Oh Cheery." He stood up and collected his things. "Alright then I'm gonna go get some lunch. I'll see you guys tonight."

"Bye Lucas!" Haley called after him as she watched Lucas leave the table.

"So…" Brooke turned her head towards Nathan. "Feel like taking a small detour tonight on your way to Lucas'?" Her hazel eyes glistened hopefully.

"No." Nathan answered deadpanned. He knew where this was going and there was no way he was doing Brooke's dirty work.

"Nathan…" Brooke whined giving him a pout.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Nathan grumbled as he parked his car in front of Jake's house.

From the passenger side seat Haley released a giggle.

"Don't." He warned.

"What I didn't say anything!" She grinned up at him.

"This sucks balls." He stepped out of the car slamming the door shut. He whipped his head back realizing Haley hadn't bothered to get out. "Well are you coming or what?"

Haley laughed. "No." She giggled in between a laugh. "You're the one who got duped by Brooke not me." She quickly clicked the car lock on her passenger door before Nathan could drag her out. "I like Jake. I wanna stay as far as possible from this mess as I can. I'm so over this high school drama. Did you guys really live like this for the past three years before me and Lucas graced your oh so meaningless lives with our god gifted presence?" She batted her lashes at him teasingly.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'll be back."

"Fine, but I want answers later mister!" Haley called out to him as she watched Nathan make his way to Jake's front door.

* * *

"Well I hope Brooke doesn't rip my head off."

"I told you we should have stopped by earlier!" Haley hissed as she held on to Nathan's hand and led him to Lucas' house. "But no you just HAD to play that stupid video game for another hour and a half!"

"What! I was making good time I couldn't just pause the game Hales." Nathan defended. "You can't just toss away magic like that. I was on fire tonight."

"Yeah and no thanks to you we missed Jake on his way out and he's not picking up his phone. You know Brooke, she's gonna freak and I'm just gonna sit back and laugh and say I told you so."

Nathan shrugged. "How was I to know Jagielski had a life? I thought he'd be home tucking in his kid and then we'd be able to drag him over here so him and Brooke could just squash this shit."

"Be a little more sensitive babe please? We talked about this." She reminded him. The two teens approached the house. "Now remember this is Lucas' house so try to be like well…nice. Okay?"

"I'm cool." Nathan rolled his eyes discreetly. Sometimes he hated the way Haley babied him sometimes, but he still loved her anyway.

Haley grinned. "Okay great. Ready…okay." She took in a deep breath before opening the front door. She was more nervous about tonight then anyone….well actually she was probably the only one who was nervous about tonight. After all the gang was only getting together to watch some dumb basketball game, but for Haley tonight could possibly be a big chance for her best friend and her boyfriend to bond. After spending most of her life by Lucas' side and the past few months with Nathan, only Haley knew how much the Scott brothers were alike. They just needed to get off on the right foot and they'd be golden from there on. At least that's how it all played out in Haley's mind anyway. You could call her naïve all you wanted, but Haley just had a good feeling about tonight. It'd be a night to remember. Nothing could go wrong…well unless Brooke decided to send some other poor girl through a coffee table, which considering the odds was highly possible. Karen would flip the fuck out. "Hey guys!" Haley happily greeted everyone as she made her way through the house like she owned the place. She was comfortable after all it was like her second home. She did a quick glance at the living room realizing everyone had already shown up…including Jake who was huddled up in a corner discreetly talking to Brooke….weird. Haley huffed. She hated being late.

"Well looks like I'll have my head intact this evening." Nathan teased as he grabbed a bowl of chips that Peyton had just put out. "Have fun in here." He said before giving his a girl a quick kiss and leaving her alone in the kitchen with Peyton and Bevin.

"Okay here's the rest of the stuff we needed." Haley announced as she placed the grocery bags Nathan had carried in for her on the kitchen countertop.

"So what's up with those two?" Bevin asked as she nodded over to Jake and Brooke. "I heard Davis lost his kid." She chuckled before going back to the onions she had been chopping up.

"Well technically I'm the idiot who lost Jenny." Peyton irritably answered. "I wish people would just get off her back."

"Sorry, just repeating what I heard. You know the rumor mill is never accurate on these things." Bevin apologized sincerely. "She really likes him huh?"

Haley sadly nodded as she continued to observe the couple. Brooke looked visibly upset, but she was trying her hardest to hold back. Haley could tell.

"Hey have you heard from Lucas?" Peyton asked. "I haven't heard from him in like over an hour."

Haley frowned. "Wait, he's not here?" She quickly scanned the room indeed confirming the blond's absence.

"Last time I talked to him he said him and Keith had a few errands to run, but he'd be on his way soon. He just told me where the spare key was and said we could start without him."

"Well I'm sure he's on his way." Bevin spoke.

"Well yeah, but that was like at seven. I haven't heard from him since and his phone is going straight to voicemail." Peyton added.

"Stop freaking out. He'll be here, it's not like the boy can ditch his own house party."

"It just isn't like Lucas." Peyton replied.

"I'm sure he just got caught up with stuff. I think he had to go get some HCM stuff confirmed at the hospital, so it's just the doctors that must have him running late." Haley revealed. She was pretty sure he hadn't wanted her to tell Peyton about his appointment today for the sake of limiting the stress in their fragile relationship, but Haley figured it was the only way to get Peyton to shut up.

"Oh…okay." Peyton wearily replied not sure whether or not she should feel relieved.

"Sorry." Haley muttered. "Sometimes I really don't know how to keep my big fat mouth shut."

"It's okay." Peyton shrugged as she went back to seasoning her chicken. "I hope I don't fuck this up." She laughed as she held up the raw chicken in disgust. "I should so not be allowed to cook."

Both Haley and Bevin chuckled.

* * *

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Brooke muttered as she put her head in her hands and shook it furiously. "I just…"

"Brooke…"

"No I just can't deal with this right now." Brooke rubbed her face in distress. "Just leave me alone Jake…please."

Jake grabbed her arm before she could pull away. "This conversation isn't over Brooke. We can't just end things like this. Please just hear me out."

"You didn't give me much of a choice Jake." Brooke angrily whispered not wanting the rest of the gang to overhear. "I mean honestly how did you think I was going to react? That I'd just be okay with you leaving me?"

"I'm not leaving you." Jake bitterly spat out. "I just need to get away for a little while. You know why. When things cool over I'll come back. I promise."

Brooke sadly shook her head. "You're not coming back." She softly replied. "You're not coming back." She repeated again through tears.

"Hey…" He cupped his hands under her chin. "You don't know that Brooke."

She shook her head again and pulled away. "This is so stupid Jake." Brooke walked away from him. She made her way outside slamming the door shut behind her.

"Is she okay?" Peyton questioned as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

By now everyone in the room had turned around to look at Jake.

"Everything's fine." Jake answered uncomfortably before making his way after Brooke.

* * *

"You could stay you know." Brooke spoke as she felt Jake close the front door behind him and walk towards her. "You can beat Nikki. We can do this. I know we can." She hadn't bothered to look back at him.

"Brooke…I…explained this already…I can't stay, you know that." He sat down on the porch steps next to her. "I can't lose Jenny."

"But we can beat her. I know we can." Brooke repeated through tears. "I know we can…we just gotta keep trying."

"I tried Brooke. I spent the last to days trying to track down anyone who might know anything. There's nothing Brooke…even her own damn parents refused to talk to me." Jake sighed heavily. "I'm sorry sweetie…but I just…I can't let Nikki win. I'll never see Jenny again."

"So you're just gonna run and be a coward then…and not to mention you're about to commit a felon."

"If that's what it takes to be with my daughter…then yeah."

Brooke huffed.

"So do you think I'm a fool?" Jake questioned a few moments later.

Brooke slowly put her head down and shook it. "No you're not a fool. You're just a boy who's madly in love with his daughter…just wish it could have been me…" Brooke looked up at him and shrugged. "Is it totally selfish of me to say that I'm jealous of an infant?"

Jake chuckled. "I'm sorry."

Brooke sighed heavily.

"I really am Brooke. Trust me this isn't easy. I don't want to leave you like this. I didn't want it to end like this." He placed a hand on her back.

Brooke flinched at his touch causing Jake to retract his hand. "You and me both Jake."

* * *

"Where the hell is Lucas!" Haley angrily demanded at no one in particular as she slammed her cell down on the counter. "Dinner is almost ready and I am not gonna let it get cold just because Eugene doesn't know how to keep time!"

Nathan chuckled. "Eugene?"

"Get out of my kitchen!" Haley slapped Nathan's hand hard as she saw him inch his way over to her freshly baked chocolate cookies.

"I'm hungry babe." He whined.

"Those are for desert." Haley warned. "Go watch your team make a touchdown or whatever is it they do…

Nathan shook his head before exiting the kitchen. "Slam dunks hunnie…slam dunks…"

"This is just sickening…." Peyton stuck out her tongue and frowned at Haley.

Haley laughed as she looked over at Bevin and Vegas whispering in each other's ear. "I think it's cute."

"Too bad Brooke's missing this show. She's been looking forward to this for the past week."

"I'm pretty sure that's the least of her worries right now."

"What do you think is going on out there?"

Haley turned back to Peyton. "I…I think…Jake's leaving." She bit at her bottom lip nervously.

Peyton eyed her friend suspiciously. "You think or you know?"

Haley sighed. "I've been spending so much time with him lately researching for Jenny's trial…he might have mentioned it like once…I mean he was sort of joking, but not really…I dunno…but I think it's definitely an option he has taken into consideration…I'm not gonna lie Peyton…I mean we tried…I tried…but I just can't find anything hard enough to stick on Nikki…she has a really really good chance of winning…. And it sucks man."

"You did the best you could Haley." Peyton gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "It's not your fault we're dealing with Satan's spawn here."

"I know…I just feel bad for Brooke that's all…"

"She'll bounce back…she always does." Peyton replied reassuringly.

"So can we eat or what?" Bevin appeared hand in hand with Vegas interrupting the two.

As cute as they were Peyton couldn't suppress the urge to gag secretly as both Bevin and Vegas gave Haley the puppy dog look as they wanted for her permission.

"We have to wait for Lucas." Haley reminded them. "It's his place after all."

"What's the hold up little mama I'm starving." Skillz announced to the girls as him and Nathan appeared.

"Did I not just send your ass packing to the living room just a few minutes ago?" Haley told her boyfriend sternly although she failed miserably at keeping a straight face when looking at him. It was hard to be mad when your boyfriend looked that yummy 24/7.

Nathan smirked at Haley before reaching for his cell phone that had just started ringing. He frowned as he read the screen.

'_Dad'_

After a few moments of debating within his head Nathan took the call and prepared himself for whatever Dan was about to throw at him.

"Stop it!" Haley screeched as she slapped Tim's hand off of plate of cookies Nathan had tried to get at earlier. She was determined not to start dinner until both Lucas and Keith were home.

Nathan smiled as he observed Tim trying to fight off Haley's attacks. His smile soon dropped as soon Dan's words sunk in. "I understand." He replied emotionlessly before hanging up his cell and joining the rest of the group.

"Dare I ask what Dan wanted?" Haley cringed.

Looking at Haley briefly Nathan turned his attention to the petite curly blond off to the side. "Peyton…"

* * *

"So…." Brooke took in a deep breath. "When are you leaving?" She was curious to know how much time left she had with Jake before his departure from Tree Hill.

Jake closed his eyes. This was the hard part. "Before the hearing…which is this Thursday." He meekly finished off.

"You're about to committed the hugest felon you do realize that right?"

"Brooke…"

She paused as she realized something. "Wait…before the trial?"

"Yes."

"Which is on Thursday."

"Correct."

Brooke blinked hard a few times as she felt her hazel eyes grow heavy with tears. "But today's Tuesday."

Jake looked down into his lap as he replied. "I know."

She felt her heart sink. "Which means…."

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"But that's tomorrow…" Brooke felt her bottom lip tremble. "Tomorrow is like really really soon."

"I don't know what else to say Brooke."

"Say you're not gonna leave!" Brooke spat out in anger as tears streamed down her perfectly rosy cheeks. "Say you wanna be with me! Tell me that you're gonna choose me and not give into Nikki! Say something, anything you idiot!"

Jake remained silent. What could he really say?

"God!" Brooke groaned in defeat. She pushed him away before jolting up from her seat on the porch steps. "I can't believe I could be this stupid!"

"Brooke…"

"I mean what the hell was I thinking!" Brooke cried. "I put my heart out on the line for you Jake… I never done that for anyone…

"Brooke…"

"I just don't understand." Brooke shook her head in defeat. "I just wanted to be with you…" Brooke softly whispered.

"So did I." Jake moved in closer. He reached over and gently brushed off the streaks of tears from her face. "Please understand I'm not choosing Nikki over you. I'm choosing my daughter. I can't have you hate me for that. I know I'm being selfish right now and a coward, but I can't live without Jenny. Please try to understand that." He pleaded.

Before Brooke could respond Lucas' front door swung open revealing a flushed Peyton rushing out over to her car and a visibly upset Haley following after with Nathan in tow. The rest of the gang soon followed after.

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke demanded as she pushed past Jake and cornered Tim the last one to exit the house.

"It's Lucas. He's in the emergency room."


	84. Wakeup Call

"Keith!" Haley sprinted down the halls of the emergency room the second she spotted him. "Thank god you're okay!" She jumped into his arms engulfing him into a tightly gripped hug.

Keith groaned in pain. "Haley." The pressure she was putting on his left shoulder was excruciating.

"Babe you're hurting him." Nathan informed her as he gently pulled them apart.

"Sorry." Haley squeaked as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm fine Haley, really." Keith reassured the young teen. He concealed his worrisome expression with a smile. "Just busted up my shoulder a little bit. Doc says I should be alright in about a week or two, just a small bruise.

"Dan called Nathan and told him what happened." Haley quickly informed him. "How did this happen?"

Keith shook his head. "I don't know one second we're driving back home and the next thing I know I wake up here. The car that smacked right into us just came out of nowhere." He took in a deep breathe. "If Danny hadn't been there to pull us out…I…well…"

"You're here now. Safe and sound." Nathan interrupted. "Where's dad?"

"He went to the bathroom."

"Okay so where's Lucas so we can all just get you two home. You two need your rest." Haley questioned. "And we should probably call Karen."

"Haley…" Keith began. He didn't even know where to begin.

"He's in surgery." Dan finished off appearing out of nowhere.

"What?" Haley turned to Keith for conformation.

Keith sadly nodded. "The car ran into the passenger side of the truck."

"Where Lucas was sitting…" Peyton concluded as she too seemed to make an appearance out of thin air. "It took forever to find parking." She explained taking a seat next to Keith. "Is he gonna be okay? I need him to be okay." She barely whispered as she leaned back into her seat.

Brooke immediately rushed over to her best friend. She placed her hands over Peyton's fidgety ones. "He's gonna be okay Peyt." She sternly told her. "All we have to do is wait…"

* * *

"You guys should head back." Haley suggested as she observed Skills, Jake, Bevin, Vegas and Tim huddled in a corner basically passed out. Lucas had been stuck in surgery for over three hours now. "It doesn't look like Lucas is coming out anytime soon." She sighed as she checked the clock on the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere." Skills replied before rolling back over and shutting his eyes.

"Ditto." Jake quickly replied. He seemed to be the only one that was wide awake.

Bevin lifted her head off of Vegas' chest and released a light yawn. "I am kind of tired." She hazily admitted. "Tim does look pretty beat." She chuckled as she turned to Tim who was muttering in his sleep.

"You guys should go." Brooke encouraged. "We'll definitely let you know the second we hear something besides we have school tomorrow anyway."

"I'm not going." Peyton, Haley & Skills all solemnly stated.

"We'll call you guys." Nathan repeated. "We'll let Lucas know you guys were here."

Both Vegas and Bevin nodded as they stood up and collected their things.

"C'mon dude." Vegas nudged Tim awake. "I'll give you a ride home."

* * *

"How you holding up?"

Brooke looked behind her shoulders and sent him a shrug. "I'm okay." She went back to trying to figure out the ancient coffee machine in front of her. "I'm concerned about Peyton more than anything right now. Me, however I can deal. Lucas will be okay."

"Yea." Jake quietly replied.

"Do you want some coffee?" She had finally got the stupid thing to work. Brooke took a sip and cringed at the bitter taste. "Eww. Where's Starbucks when you need one?"

"Here." He handed her some sugar packets. "Well this is kind of awkward huh?" He joked.

Brooke forced a slight smile for him. "Yeah…to say the least." She stirred some sugar in. "Are you sure you wanna stick around? I mean…you and Jenny are gonna leave soon right?"

"I can postpone it, besides I haven't really planned ahead." He shyly admitted. "I didn't book a flight, or a bus or anything…and I can't really drive and take care of Jenny at the same time."

"Where do you think you're heading?"

"I have some cousins down in Atlanta…so I might just hang out there for a little bit until I figure stuff out."

"I'm really gonna miss you." Brooke turned the face him. "I pretty much really hate your life right now…" Brooke chuckled through some tears. "…but I am really gonna miss you." She cowardly looked down at her feet and sighed. "I really wish you didn't have to go." She whispered.

"I hate myself too…for hurting you like this."

Brooke picked up her head and took in another deep breath before facing him again. She shook her head furiously in an attempt to shrug off her emotions. "I can't believe I'm actually gonna help you right now…but you should talk to Peyton."

"Huh?"

"I talked to Peyton. She can get you out."

"How?"

"Listen Jake I don't really care for talking about this at all…so just please listen to what I'm telling you and talk to Peyton. She's gonna take care of it. Tomorrow 6:30am at the docks, just be there okay?"

"Okay…" Jake replied a bit hesitant. He wasn't sure what Brooke was up to.

"You should probably go home and pack." She quickly suggested. "And don't forget to talk to Peyton on your way out." She reminded him yet again.

"Will you be there tomorrow?"

Brooke quietly shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know it sounds like I'm being a bitch, but I just…sorry."

"Oh….so I guess this is it?"

"Yea…" She nervously chewed on her bottom lip. "Goodbye Jake…have a nice life." Grabbing her coffee off the table she made a mad dash for it before her emotions got the best of her. Brooke Davis wasn't about to break down in front of him for the second time this evening. No way in hell.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!"

Haley and Skills looked down at their respective hands.

"Paper covers rock!" Haley shouted excited. "Five and O baby…" She had to admit when Skills first suggested the game she had been a little worried, but pretty soon her competitive side got the best of her, which was good for the time being. The childish game proved to serve as the best distraction at the moment. Lucas was of course still at the back of her head, but she was more relaxed now. "Dude you suck." She stuck out her tongue at Skills.

Skills looked up at his friend since childhood. He gave her an inviting smirk. "Best believe we having a rematch shawty."

Haley grinned and got her fist ready for another round.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?" Brooke asked Peyton for the billionth time this evening.

Peyton shook her head. "I'm okay really Brooke. I just wish we knew what was taking them so long."

"Haley said it's normal for surgeries to last hours." She reassured her. "It doesn't necessarily mean something's wrong. It just means that their taking their time and making sure they fix up Luke real nice and good. We don't want a fast-ass job, right?"

Peyton quickly nodded. "Right."

"Thanks again for helping out Jake and stuff…"

"Not a big deal. I care about him too. I talked to my dad and everything's a go."

"Great…" Brooke lamely replied. The thought of Jake being on a one way trip down south for good was sickening. She had no idea if she'd ever seen him again. She was pretty sure he wasn't coming back…unless a life in prison became appealing to him.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"No…"

Peyton gave her friend a sympathetic smile.

"…but that's okay. I don't need him anyway." Brooke put on a brave smile. "There's other fish in the sea." She shrugged.

"Omg." Peyton shot up from her seat as she saw the doctor approach the waiting room.

"How's he doing doc?" Keith asked.

"Surgery was a success although there were some minor complications…"

"Complications?" Haley eyed the doctor suspiciously as she took Nathan's hand.

"…for a second there we lost him." The doctor finished.

Peyton felt her heart drop.

"But we managed to stabilize him and everything went smoothly after that. The nurses are rolling him into a room right now as we speak. The room should be ready for visitors in about thirty minutes." The doctor explained. "Someone at the nurses station will swing by over and let you know what room number Mr. Scott is stationed at."

"Thank you doctor."

"Mr. Scott will you please come with me for a second."

"Of course." Keith excused himself.

"Mr. Scott." The doctor began as soon as they were alone. "The results of your tox screen came back."

Keith gulped hard.

"You were a smidge over the state limit."

"I might have had a drink or two…" Keith shyly admitted.

"Well you do understand that by law I am required to inform the authorities."

"Do we really have to do that doc? I mean I swear it was like only a drink. I'm fine."

"Listen Keith you seem like a nice enough guy, but I'm sorry it's part of the job. I just wanted to give you the heads up incase you didn't want this to go on in front of your family over there, but I strongly suggest you tell them anyway."

Keith nodded. "Thanks I appreciate it."

"Good luck." The two shook hands. "If you have any questions about Lucas don't hesitate to contact me."

* * *

"Look at him he's so pretty." Brooke commented. She, Haley and Peyton had settled themselves nicely in Lucas' room. The three were now currently leaning on the side of his bed with their heads resting on their hands as they watched Lucas sleep. "He's looking a little pale though." She stroked a piece of his blond hair. "I have makeup in my bag. We could totally spice up those cheekbones with some blush and some concealer to hide those hideous bags under his eyes."

Haley chuckled. "I'm just so glad he's okay." Haley sighed as she rested her head on Lucas' chest. "I was so scared. Don't you ever do that to us again you idiot." Haley lifted her head up and looked at him hoping Lucas would wake up and defend himself.

"How much longer do you think before he wakes up?" Peyton asked impatiently.

"It's only been a few hours." Haley replied. "Hopefully by the morning."

"In the mean time how about you say we give ol' Eugene here a fantastic makeover." Brooke grinned. "As punishment of course for getting himself involved in that stupid accident. I mean what he was thinking!"

"The nerve." Haley replied amusing Brooke for the time being.

"Peyt?" Brooke looked over at the blond.

Peyton grinned unsuccessfully being able to suppress a smile. "Pass me that damn eyeliner."

"Hey babe, me, dad and Skills are gonna head out." Nathan entered the room unannounced. "I'll call you before I head to school tomorrow incase you need anything."

"Okay sounds good." Haley picked her head up for Nathan to lean down and kiss her. "Love you."

"Love you." Nathan repeated before kissing her again. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Nate." Peyton waved him off before going back to her eyeliner.

"What are you doing?" Nathan eyed her up as he noticed the eyeliner in her hands.

"You mind your own business Scott." Brooke hissed as she shoved him out the door and locked it behind her. "Alright ladies it's show time." She giggled in excitement as she ran over to Peyton's side. "Make sure you do the upper lid too…it'll totally bring the color out in his eyes. Tutor girl you're in charge of nails." Brooke tossed Haley two bottles of nail polish. "Take your pick."

"This is sick on so many levels." Peyton muttered as she went to work.

"Eww Lucas so needs to clip these fingernails." Haley chuckled as she gently stroked on hot pink nail polish with the brush.

* * *

The frigid morning chill against her skin forced Peyton to wrap the thin material of her jacket around her tightly. She wrapped her arms around her petite frame and rubbed the sides of her arms as she tried to warm up.

"Is this boy of yours showing up or what darling?"

Peyton turned over to the owner of the voice and grinned. "He'll be here soon daddy…I think." She secretly hoped Jake would chicken out for Brooke's sake anyway.

"Alright sweetie well I'll be on the boat to make sure everything's ready to go. Make sure you come and find me when you're ready to say goodbye and tell rake boy he better get better quick. Someone's gotta take care of my little girl." Larry Sawyer gave his baby girl a huge grin. His smile lines in full view.

"I will daddy." She leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek.

A few minutes later Jake emerged from the shadows with baby in hand and a duffel bag.

"I didn't think you were gonna make it." Peyton greeted him. "Hey baby girl." She gave Jenny a big kiss on the forehead. "Ready to say goodbye to Tree Hill?"

Jake huffed. "Of course not, but for now I don't really see any other option."

"Man I'm really gonna miss you Jake." Peyton sadly mumbled. "Who else am I gonna drag to vintage record stores with me?" She gave him a sad pout. "I think you need to stay so I can play with Jenny."

Jake smiled.

"Okay come over here and give me a hug before I start straight out balling here."

Peyton managed to squeeze herself in between Jake and Jenny engulfing them both in a hug. "Ah I'm gonna miss u losers so much. Take care of your dad for me Jen Jen." Peyton gently stroked her cheek making Jenny giggle. "Okay so here's the deal…" Peyton began as she wiped a tear from her eye. "My dad's heading down south and he's making a quick stop in Georgia somewhere outside of Atlanta so just call your cousins and give them the heads up so they can pick you up. You'll probably make it down there by sometime this evening. My dad knows all the concrete details so just ask him."

"And he's cool with this? I mean he didn't ask any questions?"

"He'd do anything for his little girl so don't worry you're safe." She reassured him. "I just told him you were just visiting family and were looking for a cheap ride down there. Your secret's totally safe. Nobody suspects a thing and me and Brooke are gonna make sure it stays that way."

"I have a feeling Nikki's gonna pay you guys I visit once she realizes I'm gone so I apologize in advance. It was never my intention to get you all in the middle of this."

Peyton shook her head. "Don't you worry about Nikki, Jake. Me and B. Davis have got it covered. She'll never know where you're heading. You have my word."

"You're a good friend Peyton Sawyer. I'm sorry things had to end this way."

Peyton shrugged."You gotta do what you gotta do I guess. Hopefully we'll see you sooner then later."

"I hope so."

This time Jake pulled her into a hug.

"I guess I better get going, huh?" He asked looking back at the boat behind him. It was ready to set sail. There was Larry on the deck happily waving the two over.

A slight smile formed on Peyton face as she noticed a new figure emerging towards them. "Looks like you got one more goodbye on your hands." She nodded over towards Brooke who was slowly making her way over.

He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat the second he realized it was her. He was glad she came. They hadn't had the proper goodbye.

Peyton swept up and took Jenny off Jake's hands before making herself scatter out of sight.

"Hey stranger." Brooke stepped towards him with her hands in her pocket. "I lied. I couldn't just not see you and not say goodbye." She lightly chuckled. "I would have so hated myself if I had done that to you."

"Well I'm glad you changed your mind. It would have felt wrong without saying goodbye."

"Just…be careful you, okay?" Brooke stuck out her foot and lightly kicked his foot.

"Only if you promise me you'll be happy okay?" He repeated the same action teasing her. "I want you to be happy even if it's not with me."

"Thanks." She replied with a slight small as she stuck out her foot again at him.

"Would you hate me I hugged you right now?"

Brooke shrugged. "I guess that would be okay." She instantly rested her head on his shoulders the second she was in his arms. "I can't believe this is like the last time I'm gonna hug you." She whispered gripping him tighter. "You better not meet any other girls." She teased after they pulled away.

Jake grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Sorry to interrupt…but I really need to get back to him." Peyton interrupted with Jenny on her waist.

"Of course." Jake took his daughter back. "How's he doing by the way?"

"Doctor said everything is looking good. He should be waking up any second now, so I really wanna be there."

Jake nodded.

"Don't be a stranger Jake. You'll always have a home here."

"Thanks Peyt."

"I'll call you later." Brooke informed her. "I've got a math test today otherwise I'd totally ditch…"

"It's okay, call me later." Peyton replied before walking off.

"I'm gonna miss you, you little trouble maker you!" Brooke cooed at Jenny, who stretched out her arms to reach for Brooke. "Wow she remembers me." Brooke said in amazement as she took the infant into her arms.

"You're pretty unforgettable."

"Damn straight." Brooke replied as she gave Jenny a tight warm hug that was accompanied with a kiss. "Looks like papa Sawyer is ready to roll." Brooke reluctantly handed over Jenny. "I'll see ya." She whispered.

"Take care."

Brooke smiled and nodded. She leaned over giving Jake a soft kiss on the cheek. Her lips felt warm against his skin. She pulled away a few seconds later. "I better get to school."

"Yea…"

"Bye." She slowly started to walk backwards not wanting to break eye contact. She gave him a small wave before forcing herself to turn around and walk forward. With her luck she'd walk straight into a pole.

Jake returned the wave even though Brooke had already made her way up the docks and towards her car. "Goodbye Brooke." He whispered. He looked down at the bright brown-eyed girl in his arms. "C'mon babe, bet you can't wait for your first official boat ride, huh?" Jenny cooed as she comfortably settled into Jake's arms while releasing a yawn. It was much too early in the morning even for her.

* * *

_Lucas rubbed his eyes as he allowed them to adjust to a much brighter than normal light. He glanced around trying to establish his location. It sure felt familiar, but appearances were deceiving. The scenery around him was bare, blank, like if he had been stuck in a white padded cell. The only indicator that left Lucas knowing he was outside was the foggy atmosphere, which was puzzling seeing how it was still extremely bright at the same time._

_Lucas continued to look around hoping it would lead to some clue where he was at the moment. The last thing he remembered seeing was bright headlights from another car before blacking out._

_After wandering around for what seemed like days Lucas' heart skipped a beat when he finally laid eyes on a figure in the distance. He wasn't alone and now maybe he could figure out where the hell he was. Unable to wait any longer he started to run towards the figure. After running for about half a minute Lucas realized he wasn't getting anywhere. "What the hell?" He mumbled. He had been in the same exact place he had started off. The farther he tried to run the further he seemed to get from his destination. Perhaps he was just being too impatient. This time Lucas opted for walking. He walked slowly, then normal, then proceeded to pick of the pace in frustration. It wasn't working. It was like he had been stuck walking on a treadmill and going nowhere. "This has got to be a dream…" _

"_Hey!!!! Over here!!" Lucas yelled out to the figure. "Who are you??" The figure continued its activity uninterrupted. "Where am I?" Lucas muttered in defeat as he shut his eyes and hung his head low._

_Opening his eyes a few seconds later Lucas realized he was no longer alone. Looking down he observed none other than Nathan crouching down as he placed a bouquet of white flowers on a tomb. Nathan had been the figure from before. "Nathan?" Lucas called out before stepping over closer to him. "What's going on?" Lucas looked around wondering if he was at a cemetery. It was the only logical explanation after watching Nathan. He frowned in confusion. The area was still blank. There were no other tombstones, but the very one Nathan was kneeling down at this very moment. "Dude what is this place?"_

_Nathan remained silent. He hadn't bothered to turn his head to the side to acknowledge Lucas. _

"_Answer me dammit!" Lucas angrily yelled in frustration. "I know you can hear me dumbass."_

_Nathan looked up for the first time realizing Lucas had shown up. "Bout time you showed up. I've been waiting here for hours. I've got a life too you know, I can't be waiting around here for you forever ya know." _

_Lucas sent him a scowl. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_You missed the funeral." Nathan solemnly stated. "Way to go."_

_Lucas paused. "What funeral?"_

_Nathan scratched the back of his head. "Actually I'm not really sure yet." He motioned for Lucas to get closer._

_Lucas obeyed. He stood in silence for a few minutes from the shock. He scanned the face of the tombstone over and over again making sure his eyes hadn't been deceiving him. "Dude...am I dead?" Lucas questioned wide eyed. The name Scott had been engraved on the tomb. It was impossible however to tell which Scott in particular the grave belonged to. There was currently no first name present. _

_Nathan shrugged. "Not yet." He grinned._

_The sight troubled Lucas._

"_But I guess we won't be finding out for a while anyway." Nathan stated as he stood up and pointed to the year of death on the grave._

_Lucas gulped hard. There was no birth date, but someone made sure to include the year of death. "2006." Lucas repeated in disgust. Someone, a Scott, was going to die in a litte over a year._

"_Better get your game face on big bro." Nathan spoke as a shoved another bouquet of flowers into Lucas' chest. _

"_Wait where are you going?" Lucas demanded as he felt Nathan pull away and turned around from him. "Get back here Nathan! I mean it! Is this another one of your sick games you sick fuck? This time you've gone too far I mean it!"_

_Nathan turned around and smirked. "Catch you later big brother." Nathan said before extending his hand out._

_Appearing out of nowhere Haley took Nathan's hand into hers._

"_Hales?" Lucas called out to her bewildered. She was all dress all in white with a white rose pinned into her long flowing locks._

_Haley turned her head back and giggled before sending Lucas a wink and showing off the silver band on her left hand. She chuckled at his confusion when he didn't respond. Shaking her head at him Haley went back to holding Nathan's hand as the couple began to walk away._

"_Haley wait!" Lucas called out for the second time. "Are you crazy? You can't possible be…" He stopped short of breathe realizing Nathan and Haley were no longer in sight. _

"_Cheer up Broody. Someday you'll have what those two have."_

_Lucas jumped. Brooke had startled him. "Brooke thank god, now maybe you can explain to me what the hell is going on?" Lucas spoke as he turned around. Sure enough there was Brooke, but she wasn't alone either._

_Brooke lifted up the toddler she held in her hands high up before catching him again. The three year old giggled in excitement. _

"_Brooke…who's that?" _

_Brooke frowned as she stopped playing with the child and rested it on her right hip. "No one's ever asked me that before…." She bit her bottom lip. "…well truthfully…I don't know."_

_Lucas shook her head. "So you stole someone else's kid?"_

_Brooke stuck out her tongue. "No silly. He's definitely one of ours…we just don't know yet. It's only a matter of time." She went back to the child and grinned. "But he's definitely a keeper. You wanna know what I think?" Brooke motioned him to come closer. "He totally looks like a Scott." She whispered in his ear excitedly. "Hell he's probably your kid Broody. There's a total resemblance there."_

_Lucas looked down at the small boy in Brooke's arms. His hair was darker than Lucas', but he sure did have his blue eyes and as much as Lucas hated to admit the boy looked like they could be related. "What are you crazy?" Lucas frowned realizing he was letting Brooke get to his head. "There's no way. My ma would murder me." Lucas paused as he realized his words. There was after all a tombstone with the name Scott engraved only a few feet away. "He has to be yours."_

"_Maybe." Brooke softly replied as she set the child down on the floor. "Run along kid."_

_They both watched the little boy run towards the direction Nathan and Haley had headed until he too disappeared._

"_I think I'm gonna name him James…yeah James…I think it fits." Brooke smiled. "What do you think Luke?"_

_Before Lucas had a chance to reply she vanished before he could even face the brunette. _

_This disappearing act was starting to irritate the blond teen. Nothing anyone was saying made sense. Brooke Davis out of all people was being cryptic and the very thought was disturbing. Anyone who knew or heard about Brooke knew she was never one to keep a secret._

_Lucas sighed heavily in despair. He wanted to go home. He missed Tree Hill. He missed having his friends act normal and most of all he missed Peyton. The more he thought about it the more Lucas wished she was here._

"_You're here."_

_His prayers were answered it seemed. _

"_I thought you'd never come." Peyton greeted him with a soft smile before turning back around._

"_Boy am I so glad you're here." A relieved Lucas quickly scooted over to her side and sat down next to her. He reached his hand out to gently move her face in his direction as he leaned in to kiss her._

_Peyton remained still. She continued to focus at the object in front of her._

_Lucas frowned at her lack of attention. He leaned in and kissed the side of her cheek instead hoping to get a reaction. She hadn't even flinched. "Peyt what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing really. Just waiting I guess."_

"_Waiting for what?"_

"_I'd wish you were here now."_

"_What are you talking about babe I'm here right now."_

"_No." She shook her head at him. "You still got your head stuck in the clouds." She quickly whispered at him as if she wanted no one else to hear them._

_Lucas then realized what Peyton had been staring at in front of her this whole time. It was another tomb._

"_Shit I really am dead." Lucas spoke as he tried to break Peyton's cryptic message._

_This time however the tomb was blank. It had no name engraved. Now Lucas didn't know what to believe._

"_Peyt…I…who is this?"_

_Peyton shrugged. "Well actually…"_

"_You have no idea." Lucas lamely replied._

"_Well…yea." She turned to him. "It's like you read my mind. How did you know?"_

"_Just a wild guess."_

"_Yea, but I don't know her now , but…I will."_

"_It's a she?" Lucas gulped._

"_Yea…don't ask me how I know, but I just do. Call it a hunch." _

"_Do you know what happens?"_

_Peyton nodded slowly. "I'm gonna meet her and I'm gonna totally hate her at first." She chuckled. "Please yea it's the me thing to do, but then I think I'm gonna really like her…maybe even love her...and then she's well…gonna die." Peyton shrugged. "Big surprise huh? People always leave right? I always push them away, but I guess that's what she gets for trying to get to know me." Peyton replied as she ran her hands across the tombstone. _

"_Babe, that's not---"_

_A strong hand slapped hard against Lucas' shoulder causing him to jolt up off his seat. Lucas felt himself being spun around in its direction._

_It was Nathan again._

"_Time to wake up big brother."_

"_Why do you keep calling me that?" Lucas asked confused. He knew Nathan hated him just as much as he hated him._

"_The world's spinning fast without you and you're missing out on one hell of a ride."_

"_I don't understand any of what you and everyone else has been saying!" Looking down at his side Lucas noticed that Peyton had vanished too like those before her. "Where is she?" Lucas angrily demanded to know._

"_She's waiting for you. We all are you idiot."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Don't worry. You soon will, but in the mean time it's time to get you home."_

"_Huh?" Lucas questioned slowly. Before he could comprehend what was happening Nathan quickly clench his fist and raised it aiming straight for Lucas' face making everything go black._

_

* * *

_

Lucas slowly released a groan as he came to. He opened his eyes, blinking uncontrollably until his eyes adjust to the light. His surroundings were white again, but it was clear to him this time that he was inside a room this time. He could feel the soreness of his body. It was like he hadn't moved in days and his abdomen killed every time he tried to shift his body. Giving up he quit moving and continued to look back up at the ceiling. Lucas figured someone would turn up at his side eventually.

Sure enough a few seconds late Nathan appeared above his head. Nathan looked down at him and smirked before he released a chuckle.

A little shocked at seeing him Lucas started to cough uncontrollably. He hadn't noticed until now how extremely dry his throat had been and plus he was kind of worried Nathan was gonna punch him in the face again.

"You're awake." Nathan spoke stating the obvious. "How are you feeling man?"

"Water…" Lucas choked out not being able to say much else.

Nathan quickly nodded and helped Lucas sit up on the bed. Lucas groaned again in pain.

He took the cup Nathan offered to him. "Thanks."

Nathan nodded placing the pitcher back on the night stand. Looking down at Lucas he smirked again.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" Lucas snapped at him after finishing his cup of water. He wasn't in the mood to play any of Nathan's games.

Nathan laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Lucas lifted up his arms pointing to the IVS stuck in his arms.

Nathan laughed again. "It's not that man….let me just go get Haley. She had to go to the bathroom so she asked me to watch over you."

"No seriously Nate."

"It's just…that…" Nathan laughed again not being able to take it anymore. "…dude is that…lipstick on your face."

Lucas scowled at younger Scott un-amused.

"Right…I'll…just go get Haley...and give you this mirror…" Nathan handed him a compact Brooke had left behind. "…and these box of tissues." He handed Lucas over the box that was sitting on the nightstand as well. "Clean yourself up. I'll be back." Nathan smirked again. It was true he was enjoying this a little bit too much. He couldn't deny it.


	85. Straightjacket Feeling

"Brooke."

Brooke closed her locker shut revealing the owner of the voice who had been standing behind it. "Mouth, hey." She greeted him with a warm smile that was followed by an embracing hug. "How are you?" She asked after pulling away.

"Not bad, sorry I couldn't make it last night to the dinner. I got wrapped up with some school stuff."

"It's cool…I mean we didn't really get to dinner anyway…" She trailed off. "Wait you did hear about Luke right?" She asked feeling extremely guilty all of a sudden. She hadn't bothered to call him and wasn't sure if anyone else had.

Mouth quickly nodded. "Yeah, I talked to Skills this morning…so yea."

"Good I wasn't sure…I should have called you last night…it just totally slipped my mind."

"It's okay. I'm sure last night was pretty chaotic. All that matters is that Luke is okay."

"Everything seems to be going pretty smoothly. I mean hopefully he's awake already, but I haven't talked to P. Sawyer since this morning…so I have no idea."

Mouth nodded.

"Are you gonna go see him?" She questioned

"Yeah, actually I came to see if you wouldn't mind giving me a ride."

Brooke smirked realizing school was only just settling into 5th period now. "Mouth McFadden cutting school? Wow look at you, you little rebel."

Mouth sheepishly shrugged.

"I like a guy with some edge on him. Own it." Brooke laughed as she realized he had been blushing. "Well anyway I'd be honored to give you a lift. I just got done with my math test so I was on my way over right now."

"Cool." He replied as he walking down the halls of Tree Hill side by side with Brooke. "You okay?" He eyed the brunette curiously. Brooke was behaving more tranquil than normal. In any occasion Brooke Davis was always this loud, vivid, bubbly, vivacious girl. Today, however she seemed sad.

"Yea…I'm okay. It's just been a pretty hectic twenty four hours that's all."

"You just seem sad that's all."

"I'm fine hun really." She reassured him.

"Well maybe if you talked to Jake…"

Brooke snorted. "That's pretty much impossible these days."

"Did you guys have another fight?"

"Not exactly." Brooke sighed heavily. She loved Mouth, but he definitely was sticking his nose in where it didn't belong at the moment. She didn't want to talk about it, any of it. Not now anyway.

"Sorry I don't mean to push…I just thought that since you seem so sad maybe Jake could make you feel better." Mouth shyly shrugged. "I just hate seeing you so sad that's all."

A smile formed on her face. Brooke had suspected that Mouth might have had a crush on her back at the beginning of the year, but she hadn't realized he had cared for her that much. It was kind of sweet, which was a real shame in her opinion seeing how she only could picture the poor guy as nothing more than a little brother. "Jake's gone." She decided to share with him.

"Gone?" Mouth paused as they reached her car. "Gone like….he went home for the day?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, like gone…gone…like he skipped town." She bit hard at her bottom lip not wanting to feel it tremble. If she allowed herself to get too caught up in her emotions, Brooke knew she wouldn't be able to control it. She needed to be strong. It hadn't even been twelve hours since she last said goodbye to Jake.

"Wait….what?" Now he was even more confused. He couldn't imagine Jake just leaving.

"It's a long story." Brooke spoke as she unlocked her car and slipped into the driver's seat. She settled in comfortably and bucked her seat belt.

"He's an idiot." Mouth simply stated after getting himself situated into his seat as well.

Brooke tightly gripped the wheel in front of her. "I don't think he's coming back Mouth." She didn't face him when she spoke. Brooke didn't want him to see her cry. She didn't want his pity or anyone elses. "I really think he's not coming back and it just really scares me because I can't figure out why I'm so sad."

"Brooke…" Mouth placed a hand over hers. "It's okay to be sad. You're gonna miss Jake. You can't be mad at yourself for that. He's a really great guy. I'm gonna miss him too…you know in a non-gay sexual manner of course."

Brooke choked on her tears as she laughed at him. "I'm just sick of feeling this way Mouth. Here I am sitting here in my car looking pathetic and spilling all these tears over some guy. I should be mad at him! I should hate him! He left me! And I just can't make myself stop crying. I hate him for doing this to me. I hate being this vulnerable." She banged her fist hard against the wheel. "Dammit! I'm spazing out like a total fuckin crazy person." She wiped her face with her free hand before turning to face Mouth. "Why couldn't he just stay here with me?"

"I'm sure he wanted to."

"Obviously it wasn't enough."

* * *

"Thank god for Skills for dropping off this Chinese food." Haley and Peyton made their way inside the hospital's cafeteria. They picked a table and sat themselves down.

"I know." Peyton stuck out her tongue in disgust as she looked at the food that was being served.

"Yum Chinese!" Haley grinned as she pulled out the steaming food from the brown paper bag.

"Looks like we got a good selection here Hales." Peyton passed Haley a paper plate and fork.

"I'm totally starving. I didn't realize it til now."

"Well we never did get to dinner last night." Peyton pointed out.

"True."

"Who's watching Luke again?"

"Oh just Nathan." Haley answered nonchalantly.

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "Really? That was pretty ballsy of him."

"Well…technically I told him I was going to the bathroom and I'd be back in a few minutes." Haley admitted before giggling.

"Which clearly you're doing right now." Peyton teased.

"Well it was the only way I'd get him to watch Lucas, otherwise you know Nathan, he would have never agreed to it and I was hungry!" Haley pouted. "Besides I needed to get out of that room for a little bit. I had the weirdest dream this morning."

"What happened?" Peyton asked as she cracked open a fortune cookie.

"Well…I was eating an apple and then I realized I wanted apple sauce instead."

"Sounds really exciting Hales." Peyton sarcastically spoke before laughing.

"Let me finish." Haley scolded. "Okay so I'm like eating this apple right and then half way through I realized ew I don't wanna an apple I want apple sauce. So I took my half eaten apple and stuck in to a blender…"

"A blender?"

"Don't interrupt."

"But a blender? Really Haley c'mon."

"I dunno!" Haley squealed. "It was just my dream okay? I mean have you ever even tried making apple sauce from a blender."

Peyton laughed. "No. Gotta say the thought actually never occurred to me."

"Hmm well maybe you should try it." Haley squeaked again before laughing herself. She knew this conversation was frivolous, but it was nice not to be stressed out about Lucas for a few minutes.

"Sorry oh wise one do continue."

"Thank you." Haley teased as she flipped her hair at Peyton in an all time diva fashion. "So anywayz I realized that obviously half an apple wasn't gonna make enough sauce so I go rummaging through my fridge and I couldn't find any apples, which is where the freaky part comes in cuz there's always food in my fridge at home especially fruits, which include apples!"

Peyton paused. "uh…" There was nothing else she could come up with. Sometimes Haley could really be confusing especially when she ran her mouth a million words a minute. "I think I need some aspirin."

"There you are!" Nathan sighed relieved to have found the two. "I've been looking for you all over the place." Nathan eyed the food spread. "Hey I thought you were going to the bathroom?" He asked a little annoyed. He had been searching for his girlfriend for the past ten minutes.

Peyton raised her hands up in defense when Nathan looked over her way. She wasn't getting involved.

"Whatever, listen Lu—"

"Not now Nathan I'm in the middle of a very crucial tale here." Haley hissed at him before turning back to Peyton. "So I never did find those damn apples…"

"_Apples?"_ Nathan mouthed to himself in amazement. He crossed his arms and huffed as he waited for Haley to finish up.

"…and then I woke up really mad cuz I never did get to eat that damn apple sauce. It really bothered me and then I went home this afternoon to shower and change real quick and my sister Taylor, who has recently decided to grace us with her presence, you guys haven't met her yet and be thankful you haven't cuz she's horrible. We've barely heard a word from her in the past two years and than she just freakin shows up like she owns the place."

"Haley can we focus please?" Peyton interrupted her rambling.

"Right, sorry. Okay so there's my sister in the kitchen biting into this juicy red apple, literally probably the size of my head. As if she hasn't ruined my life enough already she has to go as far as to taunt me with this apple. I mean alright technically she had no idea about my dream…but whatever subconsciously…she knew…yea that's right, I'm on to her little games." Haley's eyes squinted the more she thought about it. "I really wanted to shove that apple down her throat."

"Not gonna lie, kind of scaring me over here Hales." Peyton cringed a bit in fear. "You know they probably have apple sauce here." She nodded over to the food being served in the cafeteria.

"Eww gross no thanks. I'll just wait til I go to the grocery store."

"OKAY….well…" Peyton looked up at Nathan who had remained silent. "…Nate?"

"Hi honey." Haley looked up at him innocently hoping he wasn't too annoyed at her for ditching him alone with Lucas this whole time. Hell this was probably the only time those two could be alone in a room together. Having one unconscious, while the other one just stood there in quiet awkwardness. In her opinion she was doing them both a favor.

"You done now?" Nathan looked down at his girlfriend. His lips curved up into a slight corner.

Haley tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She paused for a bit before meekly nodding. "Sorry." She mumbled realizing she had been shutting him out the second he had arrived at their table. She was even more embarrassed at the fact that she had rambled about apples and apple sauce for the past ten minutes. Haley couldn't help it. She always tended to ramble off when she was stressed out or nervous.

Nathan chuckled. He gently lifted her chin up so that she could look up at him again. "Babe…Lucas is awake. He's been asking for you two."

"Really?" Peyton's face lit up. Her green eyes sparkled wildly as she looked at Nathan.

Nathan nodded.

"Omg…let's go!" Haley yelled out as she jumped out of her seat and yanked Peyton out of hers. "Nathan grab that food!" She commanded as reached for her bag and dragged Peyton behind her. Awake or not, Lucas was not keeping her away from her lunch.

"You might wanna give him a minute though he's busy freshing the new look you gave him." Nathan teased before sending a smirk at the two.

Peyton and Haley looked at each other up and down before nodding. "Brooke did it!" Neither girls had a problem pinning it all on the perky brunette.

"By the way you don't really think you can make apple sauce out of a blender right Hales?" Peyton questioned as the girls walked away from Nathan with arms connected.

"What…" Haley paused giving her a nervous laugh. "…of…of course not Peyton." She waved her hand dismissing Peyton's comment in a playful manner. "Now that would be ridiculous."

Peyton frowned. "Oh hunnie…" She pulled Haley into a side hug as the pair continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

"I don't know why you're being such a big baby about this." Brooke defended. She scrubbed harder with the cotton ball that was in between her fingers. She sat straight up with her legs crossed on a chair beside Lucas' hospital bed. "I think this is such a great look for you." She grumbled as she scrubbed harder. "Jesus Haley how many coats did you apply!?"

"Keep working at it Cheery." Lucas commanded as he placed his other hand in front of her. "You missed a spot here." He indicted to his index finger.

Brooke stuck out her tongue. "I don't why I'm stuck taking off this nail polish." She whined as she tossed the cotton ball in the trash and grabbed another one. "Haley was the one who did your nails." She soaked the ball in polish remover.

"Yeah, but this was all your idea." Lucas reminded her.

"Well yea, but technically it was Haley who went with the hot pink, personally I opted for the metallic blue…but you know Haley you can't tell her anything. Besides this is so much fun I couldn't possibly deprive tutor girl and P. Sawyer here from the action. Wouldn't dream of it."

"Nice try." Lucas lamely replied. "Don't forget you still have my toes to do next." Lucas chuckled as he wiggled his toes from underneath his blanket.

"Eww…gross." Brooke placed her hand over her mouth and pretended to gag. "There's just even some places I won't go Lucas Scott."

"YOU really?" Peyton joked while giving Brooke a seductive wink.

"Shut up." Brooke retorted. "Traderous bitches." She grumbled after hearing both Peyton and Haley giggle in the background. She hadn't even stepped one foot inside Lucas' room before he forced her to remove all the left over makeup and nail polish he hadn't been able to get off himself. "Finally." She pushed his hands away from her after getting off the last few chips of polish off.

"So when do you get out of here?" Mouth asked.

"Their just keeping me under observation for a few days, but I should be out by the end of the week." Lucas answered.

"And you're sure you feel fine? Do you want us to get you anything or have the nurses take another look at you?" Peyton ambushed him with questions as she took his hand into hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Babe I'm fine, just a little sore from surgery that's all." Giving her a warm smile he squeezed her hand back.

"I just wanna make sure…"

"Chill bestest friend you're suffocating the poor boy." Brooke teased. She reached her hands behind Lucas and fluffed his pillows. "Better?"

Lucas nodded. "Thanks." He rubbed the tip of his scruffy chin. Short, stubby bristles of facial hair had started to cover where there was usually smooth baby soft skin.

"Well McScruffy, I'm glad you're okay. We are all." Haley took Lucas' other free hand into hers. "You really had me scared to death you dumbass." She began to choke up.

"Aww Hales don't cry again." A concerned Lucas looked at his best friend.

Haley shook her head and fanned her face uncontrollably. "I'm not crying…I'm just really…hot right now." She was obviously lying due to her nonstop sniffling.

"Haley James you take that back this instant! We all know I'm the only hot chick in this room." Brooke teased as she playfully flipped her hair and grinned.

"Bite me Davis." Haley stuck out her tongue before clinging herself to Lucas's body.

Lucas embraced his friend's hug. "I'm fine Hales. It was an accident. You didn't think I could just rid myself that easily from you, huh?"

"Damn straight." Haley chuckled. She rested her forehead against his. "I'm glad you're okay." She whispered softy. "You're my best friend in the whole wide world you know that right?"

"Ditto." Lucas smiled.

"And I promise we'll spend more time together. I've missed us."

"Me too Hales."

"Well now that we've got that settled, why don't you two just get it on already."

Everyone whipped their heads around at Skills.

Nathan crossed his arms on his chest and glowered.

Skills shrugged his shoulders and chuckled nervously. "Did I forget to mention I don't do well in over-emotional settings?"

Lucas laughed. He pulled apart from Haley and raised his arms and pointed at Skills. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you man."

"Shut up." Skills grumbled as he scratched the back of his head and discreetly tried to wipe a rising tear from his left eye.

"Aww Skills are you crying?" Haley called it out immediately.

"No."

"Aww you are just too cute." Brooke walked over to him and pinched his cheeks. "I think sensitive guys can be so sexy." Her lips purred at the last part.

Skills' ear perked up immediately. "Well damn baby girl I'll cry you a river if you want me too." Everyone laughed as Skills pulled Brooke his away and wrapped an arm around her.

Brooke chuckled and playfully slapped his arm and made her way back over to Lucas' side.

"Well as much as I would LOVE to spend another night here at this lovely set up you've got here Luke there's no way I'm missing two days in row of school."

"Oh Haley James you rebel you. You're all about taking a walk on the wild side." Brooke teased.

Haley rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on the top of Lucas' forehead. "You rest up and get better okay buddy?"

"Will do Hales."

"You better." Haley smiled as she ran a hand through his hair. "C'mon hotshot let's take me home." She grinned back at Lucas before walking over to Nathan and taking his hand.

The all too familiar scene forced Lucas to quickly take a glance at Haley's left hand. He knew his weird ass dumb had been the result of being doped up on anesthesia, but hey a lot could happen during the twenty four hours he had been out cold. It was just a precaution.

"What?" Haley chuckled as Lucas continued to eye the couple weirdly.

"Nothing." Lucas quickly replied setting back into reality. "You guys have a good night. Thanks for coming." He spoke while giving Nathan a cold stare.

"Okay…" Nathan began to feel a little creeped out. "Let's go Hales." He quickly shuffled her out the room. "What's up with him?" He wondered out loud as him and Haley made it outside to his car.

"Beats me." Haley replied as she slipped inside the passenger's seat. She had been wondering the same thing as well. "I think he's just really tired. His eyes were looking pretty dead."

"He looks like he just fuckin lost it if you ask me." Nathan muttered as he set the car into drive.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Peyton asked as she snuggled up closer. "I mean I'm not hurting you right, being this close?"

"I can take it." Lucas reassured her, wrapping an arm around her small waist. "Besides you make the pain go away." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

After the rest of the gang had made their exit, Peyton decided to spend the next at the hospital with him. She knew he needed his rest, but Lucas had insisted on her staying with him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered as they both laid together squished in his hospital bed in the dark. Only the slightest beep of Lucas' monitor could be heard.

"Me too."

"How's your uncle Keith doing?"

"He feels pretty bad, but I know it wasn't his fault. It was an accident you know? It happens."

"And your ma?"

"Eh, I had to beg her not to hop on a plane over here. She had already bought a ticket and everything, but I could never forgive myself if she missed out on Italy. A can tell by the sound of her voice she's having an amazing time."

"It's freakin Europe! It's kind of hard not to. I can't wait to go someday. Visit all those kick ass museum and see the most amazing art work ever created. I freakin live for that day. I'm so jealous of Karen right now."

"Well…maybe we can go for spring break or something." Lucas suggested.

Peyton moved up to look at him. The room was still dark, but she still had to face him. "Seriously?" She grinned. "I mean it's pretty expensive…I dunno if you could affo---"

"Hey there's still a few months left before break." He interrupted her. "I could pick up a few extra shifts at the café and at the auto shop and then we can just go together." Even though Lucas was usually never embarrassed about who he was the topic of money sometimes still stung a little especially when Nathan was always driving Haley around in that sweet convertible of his. It was even more embarrassing to Lucas knowing that his girlfriend had more money than him. With all the money Larry Sawyer made in his travels Peyton could see the whole world and never have to worry about a cent.

Lucas knew money had never been an issue for Peyton. He knew that Peyton never cared about that type of thing and that their love was stronger than anything money could buy, but yet at the same time Lucas knew money wasn't the first thing on Peyton's mind because after all she had it. Her and Brooke Davis could probably fill both their houses up and swim in it. Peyton Sawyer never had to work for a living. Peyton never had her water shut off because she couldn't pay the bill on time. Peyton's family wasn't knee high in debt from living expenses, a life both Lucas and his mother were definitely familiar with. Peyton never knew what it was like having to live pay check to pay check, but Lucas knew. He of course couldn't be mad at her for that. It wasn't Peyton's fault him and his mom weren't made of money. Lucas knew it wasn't his mother's fault either. If there was anyone to blame for their current situation is was Dan Scott.

Peyton however never made Lucas feel less than a man about his whole financial situation. It was one of things he loved about her because she made him want to be the better man for her. Sometimes though he wish he could take out his girlfriend for a nice meal without having to worry about how much cash he had left in his bank account.

"I can get the money baby." He was determine to give this to her. "So what do you say?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea, but hey we don't have to go now. We can go next year after graduation. That way we have more time to save up money for the trip." She was lying. They both knew she already had the money saved up.

"No definitely this spring break." Lucas held her tighter ignoring that fact that her laying on him was putting too much pressure on his wounds. He was beginning to get accustomed to the pain. The morphine in his system of coursed helped numb the pain.

"Well whatever we can talk about it later. You getting better is the only thing on my mind right now."

"I had the weirdest dream last night."

"It didn't happen to involve apple sauce and a blender did it?" Peyton cringed not being able to handle a story like that again.

Lucas chuckled. "No. Where would you ever get an idea like that?"

"Your best friend is on crack." Peyton sighed as she ran her fingers delicately up and down his bare chest. "So what was the dream?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Believe me you don't wanna know."

* * *

Nathan exhaled deeply before taking in another breath. His chest rose up and down hastily as his heart rate sped up. He worked the orange ball in his hands with such grace as he worked his way across the pavement and towards the net. Like clockwork he glided the ball from his possession into the net above him. The raven haired teen could do it with his eyes closed without missing a beat. The game was in his veins. He lived and breathed it everyday. Nathan was in the zone; he had the power and no one could take it away and now with Lucas out of commission for the next few games, there was no one there to share the spot with. Once again the court was all Nathan's to hold. Unfortunately that also meant that the team was out of one of its best players as much as Nathan hated to admit. He had been working harder than usual since Lucas' hospitalization, correction Dan Scott had been working the poor boy to the ground. The older Scott saw it as a chance for his son to reclaim his throne. Nathan however could care less, whether it was with his dad's help or not, there was no way Nathan was going to ruin the team's winning streak this year. He was glad Lucas was okay, mostly for Haley's sake, but the young teen had to keep the team moving without his older brother's help.

The sound of a whistle interrupted his intense concentration.

Rolling his eyes Nathan turned around the face his father. "You're breathing is off Nathan. It's slowing you down. I certainly hope you haven't been skipping out on your runs no thanks to that annoying little leech of a girlfriend you've recently picked up. "

"Funny I don't see you here running the court." Nathan mumbled as he closed his eyes shut and took a shot. He smiled after hearing nothing but net. "But hey who am I to judge, I bet handling that whistle must be a real work out huh coach?"

"Don't be a smart ass." Dan snarled.

"Whatever." Nathan replied. He forcibly shoved the basketball into Dan's chest. "I'm done."

"Don't be stupid." Dan threw the ball back at his son. "Get back there and run some drills and if you're lucky I might reward you with a home cooked meal afterwards."

"Newsflash dad, I don't live here anymore! So whatever other father-bonding crap you have in-store save it. I'm sick of your shit! I'm out of here."

"Watch it Nathan." Dan warned. "Unless you want to be warming the bench at Friday's game I suggest you show me some respect." He sneered. "I'm the coach now."

Nathan smirked at his father. "Do it."

"You think I won't?"

"You talk big old man now let me see you walk it."

Dan remained silent. They both knew there was no way Dan was going to bench him. He needed him, they both knew it.

Nathan slowly nodded. "Yeah that's what I thought. I can't wait til Whitey comes back so he can wipe the floor with you. You're no coach. You don't have my respect and you definitely don't deserve it." He walked up close to Dan. "You make me sick." He sneered up looking at his father. Doing the unthinkable. Nathan looked down at his father's feet and hastily spit at them.

Dan's eyes widen in shock and disgust.

Nathan looked back up at him. "Stay the hell away from me. How bout you play daddy dearest to your other son for a change? Torture him for awhile."

"You don't mean what you're saying son." Dan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shake it off."

Nathan shook him off. "Just let me be happy dad. Is it that hard? Don't you realize what you're doing here? You're ruining my life. You're ruining mom's. If you really loved us you'd just…go away."

"Nathan…"

"One day you'll realize the pain you've caused." Sadly shaking his head, Nathan took one last look at his father before walking away.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Haley pushed the door already opened door a bit wider before peeking her head in. "Hey." She smiled as she saw him sitting on the couch playing on his x-box.

Nathan looked back at her giving Haley a nod before returning to his game.

"What happened I thought we had plans today? I've been calling your cell."

Nathan paused the game. "Sorry…" He mumbled. "I must have left my cell in the room or something."

Haley frowned as she eyed the cell phone that sat on the arm rest of the couch. "Hmmm…" She walked over to the side of the couch and picked up his phone. "…is that so?" She waved it in front of him.

"Dammit." Nathan muttered under his breath before going back to the game.

"Wait a second. were you actually ignoring my calls?…"

Nathan remained silent.

"On purpose?"

Nathan focused on the screen in front of him pretending to ignore Haley. He knew he was probably making things worse, but he just didn't feel like talking.

"What am I invisible?" Haley rolled her eyes. "Give me that." She snatched away the controller from his hands and tossed it aside. "What the hell is going on with you Nate? You mad at me or something?"

He breathed heavily. "No, it's not that Hales."

Haley's features softened as she observed her boyfriend's strange behavior. He looked sad. "Babe what's wrong?" She sat down next to him.

"Dan." Nathan replied in disgust. "We really got into it today. I just…can't take it anymore Haley…I hate him. I actually hate him."

"What happened?"

"I'm just sick of his shit. He conned me into training today at the house and like an idiot I agreed to it. I should have known better."

"It's not your fault. He is your dad after all Nathan. No one expects you to cut off all ties with you."

"After today I never wanna see him again."

"Kind of hard now that he couches the team eh?"

"Yeah….that's why I think I'm gonna quit."

Haley's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Nathan solemnly nodded. "I've thought about it."

"But you love basketball."

"I know."

"Well then that's crazy Nathan…don't let Dan win. You deserve to have whatever you want if you're working hard enough for it and you do. I see you work so hard at basketball everyday."

"My breathing is off."

"Huh?"

"My breathing is off…" He repeated. "…that's what Dan said today during practice."

"I'm sure he's ju---"

"He was right. It was totally off." Nathan admitted. "I just didn't wanna give him the satisfaction of being right…but he was. I haven't been keeping up with my running as much as I usually do. "

"How come?"

"Well…it's because I've been well…hanging out with you a lot lately since we got together and now with Lucas out for the next few games…I'm not gonna have the defense I've been used to, but hey whatever I ran the court before he joined the team and I can sure as hell take it back. "

Haley passed. "Oh…"

"Hey don't you think for a second that's your fault." Nathan quickly jumped in not wanting Haley to feel guilty. "I wanted to spend all that time with you because I love you so much. You know a year ago the game was the only thing I loved. I ate, slept and dreamt basketball, but things are different now. I've finally realized that basketball…doesn't always have to come first."

Haley smiled.

"I think that's why my dad is having such a hard time with the idea of us. He's realized I'm not gonna be that obsessed basketball player he wants me to be, not anymore anyway."

"As wonderful as that sounds. I can't let you give up basketball." Haley placed a hand over his. "I love you too Nate and I would never want you to give up something you love." She gave him a smirk. "Besides I don't mind sharing you with that dingy orange ball of yours."

"It's not dingy." Nathan defended. "Just a little rough around the edges that's all. It gives it character Hales."

"Whatever you say sweetie." Haley replied before pressing their lips together. "So c'mon lets get your fat ass up and starting running."

Nathan eyes her up and down. "You're gonna come running with me?" He'd seen her run and lets just say Haley James wasn't the most coordinated girl.

Haley slapped his leg. "Don't make fun."

Nathan laughed.

"Seriously though…" Haley moved closer and settled into his lap. "…what ever you decide to do Nathan I'm gonna be 100 percent behind you. You know if you wanna quit basketball…or maybe get to know oh I dunno say Lucas…" She delivered him a grinned as she lightly poked him in the chest.

"Ha." Nathan's face fell flat. "Don't push it babe…but I'm glad he's okay."

Haley's face lit up. "Really?" She looked up at him like a little kid at Christmas morning.

Nathan smiled. "Of course babe, with him out of the game we're gonna put him to good use. The team needs a new towel boy."

"Hey!" Haley slapped his chest hard.

"Damn girl." Nathan rubbed his chest. "Come here." He grinned looping his arms around her. Nathan pulled her close.

Haley squealed. "No!" She teased before squeezing out of his grasp. Giving him a seductive wink she took off.

"Don't tempt me James." Nathan called out as he jumped off the couch and ran after her.


	86. Underneath It All

Haley slowly panted as Nathan continued to kiss her feverishly. She felt her heart rate speed up as he deepened the kiss further. No one else could ever make her the feel way that he did. It was perfect. The innocent chase scene around the apartment had steamed up somewhere in between Nathan chasing her around the living room and now they had somehow made their way into his room and on his bed while Nathan laid on top of Haley.

Nathan smiled as he felt her tender hands slip in his hair. She pulled him further towards her in an aggressive manner. "You're so beautiful." He parted their lips for a second to tell her that.

Haley blushed. She quickly pulled their lips back together. Even though he had probably said it a million times before it still made Haley weak in the knees every time he said it, mostly because she knew he meant every word of it and sometimes it scared her. Haley had never been able to figure out what Nathan Scott saw in her. Why exactly did he love her so much? It was probably one of those unsolved mysterious she would never be able to solve. Haley couldn't complain though, but she loved Nathan just as much.

Nathan slipped a hand to the small of her back and held her closer. He couldn't get enough of her. She was like a drug. He just wanted to feel every inch of her body. In response Haley wrapped a leg around his waist. She slipped one her hands down from his hair and onto his chest. Nathan's hand traveled down to her butt giving it a gentle squeeze.

Haley flinched in surprise a bit, but she continued to kiss him. Nathan's hand on her ass didn't feel all that bad to be honest. She cupped his face and delivered kisses all over his face and neck. After a few minutes she had finally settled on a small spot on his lower neck.

Nathan released a groan as her felt she transition from kissing to sucking on his neck. That was gonna leave a mark he knew for sure. Just one more thing to piss of Dan. Nathan sighed heavily and relaxed his neck. He closed his eyes and just let himself enjoy the feeling. Everything Haley was doing was hitting the spot perfectly. Her soft gentle kissing with a little of encouragement on his part slowly progressed into rougher, more passionate kisses, just the way he liked it. It was taking all he had in him not to push her down on the bed, rip her clothes off and make love to her all night. Nathan wanted so badly to share everything with her including his body and as their relationship further progressed it was becoming much harder. The bad boy in him just wanted to come out and show her a good time. The thought of making love to Haley consumed his mind night and day. As a guy he knew it was normal, but this wasn't just about sex. It was deeper than that. Was it an awful thing to wish your girlfriend would just give into temptation and stop being such a prude? Not that Haley was a prude or anything, but well you know a man has needs and Nathan was more than willing to return the favor.

"God I love you." He panted softly as she continued to suck on his neck. Her hands were traveling up and down his chest, back and neck. It felt good to have her hands all over him, like she couldn't get enough of him. Nathan loved that feeling. He loved the fact that she was just as crazy about him and he was about her. It made him feel wanted. Most of the time he just felt used. Used for basketball, used for popularity, used for his family's wealth, used for the kickass parties he threw…it was a never ending list…but with Haley…she made him feel wanted, loved, alive. She made him feel like he could do anything. He could be more than just a basketball player. He could be a person she could depend on and be proud of. Nathan was going to be that person for her. She deserved it more than anyone and for the first time in his life Nathan realized he deserved to be truly happy too.

He was soon coming at his breaking point. He couldn't hold it any longer. The feeling of her on his neck, her leg around his waist and her hands all over his upper body as he continued to caress butt. Before he knew it Nathan's arousal had taken control and headed south.

Haley's head flipped back in surprise. She looked up at him wide eyed and blushed. "Umm…Nathan?" This was awkward.

Nathan smirked as he returned her glance. "What?" He asked her innocently. It was probably mean of him to do so, but he actually wanted to see if Haley would say it.

Haley looked down at him and then back up to his eyes. "Well…you know…." She nodded south. What was he crazy? How could he not know? Literally at this moment she could feel his arousal pressed up against her thigh. This hadn't happened around them yet which would explain why Nathan would usually excuse himself every time their make-out session got a little too hot and heavy. "You're hard." She whispered like a little girl. She was embarrassed, which was ridiculous seeing how it wasn't her who had a penis pressed up against him. If anyone should be embarrassed it was him.

Nathan pushed her back down on the bed. "That's how good you make me feel." He huskily whispered before attacking her lips again with his.

Haley giggled as she felt his hands all over her skin. Usually Nathan was more respectful than this. "What has gotten into you?" His forwardness was turning her on nonetheless.

"You." Nathan replied out of breath before going back to kiss her. "I need you." He parted their lips slightly. "I wanna make you feel like you're walking on air."

"Nathan…" Haley gasped as she felt Nathan unbutton the top of her jeans and unzip them.

"Please…let me make you feel good. I just need to be close to you." He begged her.

"Nathan I'm not ready to have sex." She cupped his face. "You know that."

"I know that babe. That's not what I'm asking you to do." Nathan explained as he tugged at the bottom of her jeans.

"Stop it. You're embarrassing me." She fought with him trying to pull her jeans back up.

Grabbing her hands, Nathan intertwined their fingers and move back up to face her. "I'm not gonna hurt you Haley. Don't be scared."

"You're not listening to me okay. I said no. No means no Nathan." She snapped. "I don't want to have sex with you."

Ignoring her harsh words Nathan leaned in to kiss her again. "I'm not asking you to have sex." He repeated after pulling apart from the kiss. "There're just other ways we can express the way we feel about each other without having sex." He looked her in the eye and smiled. "I wanna show how much I love you. You're always there for me and I wanna be there for you too."

Haley felt her face growing hot. She knew exactly what he had in mind. "This is really awkward." She gave him a scared looked before releasing a nervous laugh. "I don't think I can do this."

"You trust me right?" Nathan questioned as he started to leave warm, gentle kisses all over her face, neck and chest. He took his time with every spot he hit.

"Mmmhh…huh?" Haley murmured as she became distracted from Nathan's touches.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated as he slowly ran his tongue up and down a mark he had left behind on her neck.

"Oh god." Haley mumbled. His warm tongue against her skin sent tingles down her spine. "You know I do." She answered at breathlessly as she tangled her hands in his hair and pushed his face up to hers.

"Good." Nathan smirked before kissing her lips one last time. He went back to kissing her neck as he worked his way down leaving a trail of kisses behind.

* * *

Brooke eyed her cell phone from across the room. She waited in anticipation for it to ring. She prayed for it to ring. She needed it to. She had been waiting all day. It had been over twenty four hours since Jake and Jenny had ditched town and still no call.

After school, Brooke called off cheerleading practice, popped in the hospital for a quick hello to Luke and headed straight home. Was it wrong of her to expect at least a phone call from them? Brooke desperately wanted to know if they had made it okay. She had been sure Jake would at least call her or Peyton, but he hadn't and as the hours wore by Brooke was beginning to think he wasn't going to call at all.

She anxiously chewed on the tip of her perfectly manicured fingernails, something she would never do. Maybe she had missed his call when she had taken a bathroom break to go pee. "No." Brooke told herself and she sat back down on the couch. She was beginning to even annoy herself. This was so unlike her. She'd never been this hooked on a guy. "Fuck it." She muttered before jumping out of her seat and skidding across her huge as living room towards the dinning room where she had left her phone. As she reached out to her cell it began to go off instantly causing Brooke to jump. She was nervous. Picking up the phone she cursed under her breath. It was Teresa from the squad. "Balls." She ignored the call and placed the phone back on the table. Clapping her hands together she stepped away from the table. "Okay…Brooke…okay…you can totally do this…you are…totally…pathetic." Brooke frowned. What she needed to do was to get out of this house. Leaving her cell behind she sprinted towards the front door, grabbed her purse and coat off the hook and made her exit.

A few seconds later the door swung open. Who was she kidding anyway? She made her way back to the dinning room grabbing the cell and slipping into her purse. It was still early, maybe Jake would call later on tonight.

* * *

"So…ummm you wanna a drink or something?"

Brooke quickly nodded. She had no idea how the hell she had ended up here. "Thanks." She took the soda Bevin handed her.

"Sure." Bevin bit her bottom lip as she observed Brooke. This was beyond awkward. Her and Brooke hadn't really hung out alone since their big brawl back at the beginning of the school year. They were sort of okay now, but things weren't that perfect. "So…." Bevin swung her hands down her side before rubbing them against her leg. She really didn't understand why Brooke was here.

"So…" Brooke repeated.

"How's Lucas doing?"

"Pretty great actually." Brooke nodded her head quickly. "They're releasing him on Saturday."

"Good. I'm glad he's okay. He's a cool kid, I like him a lot."

"Yea me too." Brooke took a sip of her drink. "So…how's Stacey doing."

Bevin's eyes squinted at her. "Okay let's cut the crap." Bevin cut the fake smiling and sat across from Brooke. "What the hell are you doing here Brooke? Really."

"Me asking about Stacey was a little too much huh?" Bevin nodded. "Yea that's what I thought." They both knew how much Brooke and Stacey hated each other. "Can't a friend just drop by and sa---"

"No." Bevin interjected. "In case you haven't noticed we haven't been friends for a while now."

"I thoug--"

"Hey yea we're cool now and whatever, but you and I both know we're just not THERE yet."

"I had no where else to go." Brooke quickly mumbled before chugging the rest of her soda. How she wished it had been a can of beer instead. "So where's the alcohol around this joint?" She said getting up and looking around.

A small smirk formed on Bevin's lips. "What was that?"

"Booze, alcohol?? Ring any bells? C'mon I know there's a brain somewhere under those brown roots of yours."

Bevin immediately ran her fingers through her blond hair. "I just got my hair done yesterday!"

Brooke frowned. "Oooo really." She winced as she looked at the top of Bevin's head. "Damn those roots are growing in really quick girl."

Bevin's eyes widened. She jumped up from her seat and dashed towards the nearest mirror. Bevin inspected her roots at once. "You bitch." She told Brooke once she realized her roots were just fine.

Brooke laughed. "You gotta admit that was a good one though. Now where's that drink you were telling me about. " Brooke made her way past Bevin and straight into the kitchen.

Bevin placed her hands on her hips glaring at Brooke. "You had no where else to go?" She followed Brooke into the kitchen. "Did I actually just hear you right?"

"Shut up." Brooke mumbled as she hopped on the countertop and sat there. "I just didn't want to bother P. Sawyer with Lucas and Haley isn't picking up her phone and well I just didn't really feel like hanging out with anyone else." She admitted.

"So you decided to come and torture me instead?"

Brooke sadly nodded. "No. I just…we used to be really good friends Bev. You were always able to make me laugh or whatever…I guess I just missed that."

Bevin's features softened a bit. It was pretty obvious as to why Brooke needed cheering up from her. "I heard about Jake." She stated softy. "Sucks."

"He'll be back." Brooke replied on cue. She wasn't surprised that Bevin knew since they all ran in the same circles, but things still needed to remain discreet. Bevin or anyone else for that matter couldn't know the real reason behind Jake's disappearance or his whereabouts. For now it was only safe for Brooke, Peyton, Haley and of course Nathan and Lucas to know the truth. "He just had to take care of some family stuff that's all."

Bevin nodded. "Yea that's what Nathan told me and Vegas. I can tell you still miss him though. Did he leave without you two making up over that whole mall incident? That's it right?"

Brooke slowly nodded. "Yeah something like that."

Bevin returned the nod. "So this is kind of awkward huh?"

Brooke laughed. "Yea a little."

Bevin chuckled.

"I can go…" Brooke signaled towards the front door. "I dunno what I was expecting to be honest. Sometimes you really just can't turn back time." She hopped off the counter. "I'm sorry for just showing up like this Bev. I'll see ya at school."

"He talks in his sleep!" Bevin called out as Brooke made her way towards the front door.

Looking back at Bevin she frowned. "Huh?"

Bevin grinned. "Vegas." She walked over to Brooke. "Sometimes he'll talk in his sleep and say the most ridiculous things."

Brooke moved her lips, but didn't know what to say. She was confused. "Wait…what?" She finally spoke.

Bevin laughed as she thought about it. "Vegas…." She laughed again. "It's just really funny…like last night he slept over and he said… and this is a direct quote by the way…'Bevin! Quick build the bridges, the Nazis are coming!'…and no I'm not lying."

A small smile curved on Brooke's lips and she did her best to try to hide it.

"Oh and then last week he yelled out something about the green ranger attacking him and he then proceeded the cuddle up to me because I smelled like happy."

Brooke squeaked still trying to hold back her laughter. She slapped her hand over her mouth instantly.

"Oh and my personal favorite hands down as got to be 'Yes, I fucked a duck'."

Brooke cracked after that last one. "Oh…my…god!" Brooke laughed hysterically. She leaned her hand against the door to support herself. "Oh my god please tell me you're kidding."

Bevin simply shook her head. "Dude don't tell anyone he's gonna kill me."

Brooke laughed even harder. "Oh man my stomach hurts so much." She wrapped her arms across her stomach and leaned her back against the door. "Why have you not videotaped this?"

Bevin laughed. "Who says I haven't?" She replied giving Brooke a smirk.

Brooke chuckled as she finally started to calm down. She wiped some tears on her face that had formed from laughing so hard. "Thanks." She looked up at Bevin giving her a simple nod. It was good to laugh like that again. Brooke's life had been so much more serious lately. It was easy to forget sometimes that she was still only a kid.

"You can always come to me for a good laugh, right?"

Brooke smiled. "Yeah…I'm really glad I still can."

"Always."

"Thanks. That really means a lot." Brooke replied as she turned back towards the door. "I should get going. I'm sure you have plans tonight anyway."

"Well yea me and Stacey were gonna hit downtown, but….hey you know what I'm just gonna catch a rain check on that."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"C'mon." Bevin signaled her back towards the kitchen. "You wanna a beer?" She asked Brooke as she opened up the fridge.

"But….Stacey's your best friend."

"Yea so?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you look like you need a friend much more than her right now and besides downtown isn't going anywhere. Me and her can just go tomorrow."

"Friend?"

"Yea, friend." Bevin replied as she slid a beer down Brooke's way. "You got a problem with that?"

Brooke picked up her beer and smiled. "A girl could always use more friends." She held out her beer to Bevin. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Bevin repeated as she took a sip of her own beer before pulling out her cell to call Stacey.

Brooke looked at her curiously. "You're not gonna tell her I'm here are you?" She asked although already knowing the answer.

Bevin looked at Brooke like she was insane. "Fuck no! She'd totally flip the shit." Laughing at her own comment, Bevin put the cell up to her ear.

Brooke laughed as well. It was nice to have Bevin back. She had missed the bubbly yet sometimes totally clueless cheerleader.

* * *

After pulling up to his brother's auto shop, Dan Scott stepped out of his brand new BMW. This Thursday afternoon was surprisingly sunny considering it was the middle of December. Slipping on his shades, Dan readjusted his black suit and walked over to the garage. "Remind yourself to kiss my ass later." He banged on the old car Keith was currently working on.

Keith looked up from the hood of the car and rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I just saved your ass that's what." Dan coolly replied as he dropped some papers in front of the older Scott.

"What's this?" Keith set his wrench aside and grabbed the nearest rag to wipe the grease off his hands.

"I got those DUI charges dropped for you."

Keith picked up the papers.

"Just pulled a couple of strings that's all." Dan boasted. "Naturally it was nothing. I do have friends in high places after all. Sorry I can't say the same for you." Dan frowned as he looked around the place. "You're welcome."

"Thanks mom." Keith muttered sarcastically. "I didn't need your help. You should have just stayed out of it. DUI is really no big deal."

"That's the thanks I get? No big brotherly hug or anything?"

Keith choked. "Please I just ate." He picked up his wretch again. "Now if you were half a decent guy then maybe I'd be somewhat grateful, but let's face it that's not why you did it."

"Moi?"

"C'mon Danny, I'm not stupid. So let's just get this out in the open. What's it gonna cost me?"

"Keith I am shocked. You're my older brother. One of the few people I truly care about and frankly I am…." Dan chuckled. "Okay you got me I tried doing that with a straight face, really." He laughed. "But now that you mentioned it there is a little something you could do for me as a favor." He added giving his brother a devilish smile.

"As long as it doesn't involve me stabbing someone in the heart." Keith replied lamely.

Dan chuckled. "Oh you and that sense of humor little brother, watch it. It might get you into trouble."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what you want."

"I need you to talk some sense into Nathan. He's always been fond of you for some peculiar reason. He won't listen to me that girl has poisoned his mind."

Keith laughed. "Haley? Are we talking about the same girl here?"

"Selfish is what she is. He's willing to throw away his entire basketball career over that little—"

Keith put his hand up silencing Dan. "Haley's a good kid. If anything she's been a great influence on him. From what Deb's telling me he's actually passing all his classes now."

Dan snorted. "Who cares about grades? That doesn't prove anything. Nathan's got potential far beyond what that little hussy could ever comprehend."

"I strongly suggest you stop talking about Haley like that." Keith growled as he clenched his fists.

"Just talk to him." Dan barked the command before walking off.

* * *

"Hey." Nathan whispered behind her ear. He then placed a kiss on her cheek.

Haley smiled. She turned away from her locker to face him. "Hey Nate."

"Man do you look super sexy today." Nathan purred as he pushed her back against the locker and placed his hands securely on her hips.

Haley giggled. "I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

"And look how sexy you pull it off." Nathan replied before sealing their lips together.

"You are so stupid." Haley playfully slapped him on the chest.

"So last night was fun huh?" Nathan grinned from ear to ear.

"Nathan." Haley hissed.

Nathan laughed as he watched her face turn bright red.

"Not here." She looked around in embarrassment paranoid that anyone could be ease dropping right now.

"Yea you liked it." Nathan joked before giving her another kiss.

"Yo Nate!"

Nathan broke away to see Tim heading his way. "I'll catch you later babe." He said turning back to her. "Tim and me have some basketball stuff to take care of."

Haley nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later then." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving him alone to Tim.

"Hey you wanted to see me?" Tim asked as they slapped hands and greeted each other.

"Yeah." Nathan replied as he wrapped an arm around Tim. "Listen man does your brother still…you know…sell?" He looked around making sure the hall was still clear.

Tim nodded. "Yeah, every now and then I guess. Why you need some pot or something?"

"Not exactly." Nathan replied as they continued to walk down the hall. "You know I kind of need something to amp my performance for tomorrow night's game. No big deal you know, just like last time."

Tim eyed his friend up and down. "I thought you were done with that man?"

"I am. It's just with Lucas out and my breathing's been off lately, I think I'm gonna need some extra help."

"What about Haley man? She'll kill me if she finds out."

"It'll be fine. Trust me."

Tim still looked unsure.

"C'mon you're my best friend Tim. You gonna help me out or what?"

Tim reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Let me give him a call." He pulled out his cell.

"No not here." Nathan looked around the hall one more time before pulling Tim into an empty classroom.


	87. Return Of The Sexual Jedi

"Hey guys!" Haley greeted her friends with a smile. She took a seat across from them.

"Hey Hales." Peyton returned the greeting as she looked away from Brooke to Haley.

Brooke gave Haley a simple wave. "So thanks for returning my calls tutor girl."

"Huh?" Haley looked up from her notebook.

"I called you like ten million times last night! I thought you'd return at least one of my calls. What were you doing last night anyway?" Brooke teased.

"Oh you know…" Haley gave them a nervous laugh before stuffing her mouth with a power bar before speaking again. It was completely inaudible.

"What was that?" Brooke questioned.

Haley coughed and cleared her throat. "I was at at at home…yea at home….doing homework!" Haley rolled eyes discreetly. Why was she such a bad liar?

Brooke smirked. "Funny I called your house and talked to your mom and she said you were at Nathan's last night."

"What are you stalking her now?" Peyton teased.

"I was lonely!" Brooke quickly muttered. "But anywayz that's beside the point. Why are you trying to lie about Nathan, Hales?"

"Newsflash the secret's out, you're dating him. We know." Peyton added in mockingly.

"Well I was doing homework and then I headed over to Nathan's that's all." Haley quickly replied.

Peyton raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Watever." She spoke before Brooke could interrogate any further. "Oh I have some good news!" Peyton clapped her hands together excitedly.

"You've captured Matt Damon and have officially made him my betrothed?" Brooke beamed at the thought.

Peyton chuckled. "Not quite, but close enough." She replied. "Their letting Lucas out a day early!"

Now Brooke clapped her hands in excitement. "Omg! Really?"

"Yea, he called me this morning."

"What time?" Haley eagerly awaited the answer.

"Sometime around 2pm, so I'm heading straight to his place after school if anyone wants to come." She looked at Brooke. "I'm gonna skip practice, but don't worry I'll be there for tonight's game. I promise."

Brooke nodded like it was no big deal. "No biggie, you can totally skip if you want. Lucas needs you more than we do."

"I'll be there." Peyton reassured her.

Haley pressed her lips together and smiled. "This is just so great. Things are just getting back to the way they used to be. Normal."

Brooke cringed at bit in jealously. Everything was going perfect for these two. With Jake gone Brooke knew her life would never be the same. Sure she'd move on eventually, but the _what if_ question would always linger in the back of her mind. Brooke would always wonder what if Jake and her had been able to be together? Would she have been happy? Would everything been just as perfect as it was proving to be for both of her best friends?

"Everything's gonna be okay now guys. I can feel it." Haley continued on completely obvious to Brooke's feelings. Thoughts of Nathan filled her head instead.

This time Peyton was catching on much quicker than Brooke. "You're glowing." She pointed out to Haley.

"What?" Haley asked somewhat confused. She felt herself blush as all the attention had shifted back to her. "I'm just totally happy that's all now with Luke out of the hospital."

"No that's not it." Brooke interjected. She too noticed the glow. "You're beaming with pure joy."

"Well I'm happy, duh."

"No, no, no that's definitely not the I'm bursting with pure joy cuz my best friend didn't die in a car accident after glow."

Peyton laughed.

Haley frowned. "No no!" She defended. "I totally have the my best friend didn't die…..okay wait I can't do this." She gave up not being able to keep up with Brooke's lunacy. "Whatever you said I don't have, I have it."

Brooke raised an eyebrow at Peyton. "She's lying."

Peyton smirked, but remained silent. She gave Brooke a simple nod before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Haley avoided eye contact as Brooke stared at her keenly. "Omg!" Brooke screeched as she put her hands over her mouth in surprise. The answer hit her like a ton of bricks. "Omg, omg, omg!" Brooke stood up from her seat and waved her hands around in a crazy fashion. "Of course! How could I be so dumb, I'd recognize that look from anywhere!" Brooke sat back down and looked at Peyton. "P. Sawyer that is totally the after sex glow." She informed Peyton as she frantically pointed at Haley.

The commented took Peyton by surprise who choked on her hot drink and spit it out, sending it everywhere.

"Eww." Brooke slid away from her best friend in response.

"Omg, omg!" An astonished Haley hid her face beneath a textbook. "That's not true!" She meekly called out. "I did not have sex!"

Brooke pulled down the book from her face. "Oh please I'd know that glow from anywhere. I'm a pro." Brooke sneered. "Hell I don't know what you're so embarrassed about anyway; I'm the one who hates you right now. I haven't seen that damn glow on my own face for months!" Brooke exclaimed.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon Brooke it hasn't been that long."

Brooke turned Peyton and gaped at her incredulously. "Have you gone senile Peyton? It's been practically forever! The last time I hooked up was….well…see it's been so long I can't even remember! Stupid Jake." Brooke bitterly spoke as she realized Jake had been such a gentlemen that he never even had the balls to feel her up, not once. It was a little disappointing actually. Brooke shook it off. "Whatever, the point is Haley's been having sex and she hasn't been telling us about it!" Brooke reminded them wanting to get Peyton off her own back.

Peyton paused and turned towards Haley. She opened her mouth but wasn't able to come up with anything to say.

"I have not been having sex, I swear!" Haley defended once again. She looked however very nervous and her face was completely flushed making it very difficult to take her seriously.

To Brooke she looked completely guilty. "After sex glow, after sex glow, after sex glow!" Brooke folded her arms in front of her chest victoriously feeling completely satisfied with her assumptions.

"Shut up Brooke!" Haley hissed not wanting the entire courtyard to overhear. "I swear to god on my life I did not have sex with Nathan last night or any other night." Haley snapped feeling very annoyed with Brooke and her pressing questions. "And even if I am it's none of your business anyway!"

"Well I'm just saying, it's nothing to be ashamed off." Brooke protested.

"None of your business." Haley repeated.

"Lay off Brooke." Peyton spoke. "Haley is right. It's none of your business."

Brooke huffed. Peyton was supposed to be on her side. "Whatever." Brooke replied as she flipped her hair and went back to look at a fashion magazine.

"Thanks." Haley told Peyton as she looked towards her.

Peyton shrugged. After a few moments of awkward silence Peyton spoke again. "So…" She tapped her hands against the table. "…did you really?"

Haley rolled her eyes in defeat as she slammed her textbook shut. Brooke on the other hand chuckled while stilling pretending to be looking at her magazine.

"What did I just say Peyton!" Haley exclaimed.

"Hey let me remind you, you said that this was none of Brooke's business." Peyton reminded her and pointed to herself. "You said nothing about Peyton." Peyton grinned feeling really good about her wittiness.

Brooke laughed. "I knew you wouldn't do me wrong P. Sawyer." She tossed her magazine aside and gave her friend a high five.

Both Brooke and Peyton propped their arms on top of the table and rested the bottom of their chins in the palm of their hands. They leaned over the table as they waited for Haley to come clean. Both pairs of eyes, hazel and green glistened in curiosity.

"Real mature both of you." Haley muttered sarcastically. "What are we five? Stop looking at me like that." She hit both of their arms on the table.

"That glow is unmistakable tutor girl." Brooke spoke refusing to give up. "You did something naughty and I want details…clean details though!" She laughed. "All screw it who am I kidding. I want all the dirt."

A feverish blush soon swept over Haley's face yet again. "I didn't have sex, honestly." Haley twiddled with her fingers. "I'm waiting til marriage remember?" Although she looked nervous, Haley did sound serious when she spoke.

"She didn't have sex Brooke." Peyton told Brooke as her mind weaved a brand new conclusion. "I believe her."

"Thank you Peyton." Haley replied.

"But Peyton she totally has the glow!" Brooke pointed out. "There is no way you can deny that! You had that same stupid grin and look she had earlier the first and only time you had sex with Lucas."

"Ewww." Haley cringed. "So did not need to know that."

"Thanks for reminding me of my pathetic absence of a sex life." Peyton replied annoyed at the fact that she was reminded of her lack of the "glow". Hopefully Lucas would heal quickly and they could finally get together without any further interruptions.

"But she has the glow am I right or not?" Brooke asked again.

"No she differently does. I'm not arguing with you there Brookie."

"Well then how can you say she didn't have sex? I mean just look at her!"

"Hey could you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Haley spoke feeling somewhat offended.

Peyton smirked. "There are other ways to have the glow without actually having sex Brooke. C'mon I thought you were a pro here." She teased.

Haley's head shot right up in fear. Her eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. "You shut your mouth Peyton Sawyer!" She threatened.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Brooke was confused as she eyeballed back and forth between her friends.

Wanting to save Haley some embarrassment Peyton leaned over towards Brooke and whispered in her ear. Brooke face went from confused to full on grin as the information sunk in. Haley tried to quickly collect her things and make a run for it before they noticed her trying to escape.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer you are truly a genius!" Brooke gave Peyton a simple bow as if she was addressing royalty.

Peyton returned the gesture with a simple wave of the hand. "Well thank you my lady." She replied in her snootiest tone.

"Not so fast tutor slut." Brooke clasped her hand over Haley's wrist just as she was about to make a break for it. She slapped her hand against her forehead. "I dunno why this didn't occur to be before!"

"Damn." Haley grumbled as Brooke pulled her back to sit down.

"My baby's all grown up." Brooke teased in her best southern accent as she fanned her face with her hands and pretended to cry tears of joy.

"Guys could we not." Haley begged.

"Was he truly the gentleman you hoped him to be?" Peyton teased following Brooke's lead.

"I hate you both."

Brooke and Peyton laughed. "All c'mon Haley we're just teasing you, frankly it's about time. I'm surprise it took you this long to cave, I mean after all it is Nathan Scott we're talking about after all. Who wouldn't want a hot body like that all over them?" Brooke smirked.

"Is there any one of my boyfriends you haven't gone after?" Peyton questioned.

"Let's not open that book Peyton." Brooke quickly replied dismissing her with the wave of her hand.

Haley felt her face grow hot once again. "You guys stop this is so embarrassing."

"So how was it?" Brooke asked ignoring her. "FYI I'm so proud of you. I would have never thought of you to be the kind of girl to well you know…take a trip down south. Doesn't seem like your style, unlike ol' P. Sawyer here." Brooke teased as she gave Peyton a slap on the back.

"Hey!" Peyton slapped Brooke on the arm. "I'm not the one who spent most of sophomore basically on her knees!"

Brooke gasped a little surprised that Peyton actually went there. "Ooo you play a dirty little game Peyton Sawyer." She replied laughing before turning back to Haley. "The point is, no offense Hales, I see you being too prudish for that sort of activity. I would have bet on you having sex first before anything."

"I concur." Peyton nodded in agreement.

"But hey guess you never know a person." Brooke shrugged. "It's always the quiet ones who are the kinkiest Peyton. Remember that."

Peyton nodded as if she was being taught a math lesson.

Haley's face looked horrified. "Eww no! You guys think I did…." She couldn't even say the words herself. "…that?" She gave them a knowing look.

"Haley it's no big deal. We're all adults here. It's the kind of stuff you do when you're in a relationship, especially if you're in love with the person." Peyton reminded her.

"That is not what happened at all!" Haley yelled feeling somewhat disgusted with herself. Not that she thought Nathan's body was disgusting or anything, but it was still a little weird for her nonetheless.

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa….hold up!" Brooke waved her hands in the air. "Are you saying that you didn't do anything sexual with Nathan last night? That's you didn't go down on him??!!"

"Well we kissed…a lot." Haley replied so naively.

"But Nathan did?" Peyton slowly questioned.

Haley reluctantly nodded. It was pointless to try to cover up anything now.

"But you didn't?" Brooke asked again as her eyes and mouth widened in surprise.

"No."

"But Nathan did!"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yes Brooke."

"But you didn't!"

"Brooke we get it." Peyton cut in. If it was up to Brooke they'd be playing this game all damn day.

Brooke squealed in delight. "Omg Peyton do you know what this means!" She grabbed Peyton's arm and held it tightly.

"Wait, what? What does it mean?" Haley questioned.

"Dude you're like the Joan of Arc of the 21st century." Peyton informed her.

"Haley James don't you know that you have conquered? What few women have been able to achieve since the dawn of time??!! And you didn't even have to request it and it wasn't even like your birthday or an official national holiday like Christmas!" Brooke squealed again. "To get some and not having to return the favor. It's one of life's greatest accomplishments. Screw getting a diploma, you've got the golden ticket to pure ecstasy and success. Tell her Peyton."

"I bow down to you oh great one." Peyton joked.

"See?" Brooke turned the back to Haley. "And the amazing thing is she doesn't even realize what she's done. You didn't even have to try. Dude you're like the Jedi of oral sex! The force is strong with you young apprentice. You gotta tell me how you did it!" Brooke laughed as she spoke. "I mean after all it is Nathan."

"Wait was I supposed to…ya know return the favor?" Haley whispered.

Brooke shrugged. "Well normally….yea."

"Do you think he was expecting it?"

"Well yea…he's a guy after all. They're always expecting more! All men do is take, take, take! Until finally they've ripped out your heart and take off with some other skank's kid!" Brooke slammed her fist against the table. "Don't be so naive Haley. You hold on tight to your Jedi mind tricks. It's the only weapon we have left against them!"

Peyton huffed. "Yea come to think of it I can't remember a time when I didn't have to return the favor with that jackass." You could sense a bit of bitterness in her tone, despite the fact that she was long over Nathan.

Haley looked over at Peyton and frowned.

"Sorry was that too much?" Peyton chuckled as she looked over at Haley's facial expression.

Haley smiled. "Yea when I think of you and Nathan I prefer to visualize a relationship where you guys kept a distance of at least ten feet a part from each other at all times. Also at that time Nathan had yet to obtain a penis and you Peyton were without a va-jayjay."

Peyton chuckled.

"Haley are you serious?" Brooke asked not being able to hold her laughter.

"What, what's wrong with that! It could be true…." Haley meekly replied.

"Haley they went out for three years! What did you think they did that whole time? Stay home and knit socks?"

"Well…I was thinking more of baking cookies, but hey that works too!"

Brooke and Peyton looked at each and laughed even harder.

"Whatever that's my story and I'm sticking to it." Haley huffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay, okay." Peyton said as she tried to calm herself and Brooke down. "Haley's right. I mean hell I don't even wanna know what you and Lucas did on your first couple of dates." Peyton rolled her eyes. "I try to block that image out of my head."

Brooke paused. "Good point, okay conversation's over." She quickly stated before going back to her magazine.

Haley mouthed a thank you over to Peyton.

Peyton nodded in return while giving her a smile.

* * *

"Yay boyfriend you're home!" Peyton teased. She ran over to his side and gave him a hard kiss on the lips.

"Wow." Lucas whispered after the kiss was over. "Maybe I should get into accidents more often."

Peyton stuck out her tongue. "So did Keith get you settled in okay?"

"Yea…he certainly did." Lucas replied with a hint of resentment.

"Am I missing something?"

"After we left the hospital Keith confessed that he had had a little to drink before we had met up."

"Oh babe." Peyton clung on to his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I was there, I know he wasn't drunk. I'm just really worried about him though. He's been drinking a lot lately, more than normal. He thinks I have no idea, but I can tell." Lucas let out a deep breath. "I mean this time was a close call. What if this happens again Peyt and he's not so lucky?"

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Peyton replied as she ran her fingers through his disheveled greasy blond locks. He needed a shower.

"No." Lucas admitted. "I wouldn't even know what to say."

"What do you think is causing him to drink so much lately?"

"Honestly? I think it's my mom. He's in love with her. I know he is."

Peyton gasped. She had no idea. "Really?" Lucas nodded. "Do you think something happened between them?"

Lucas shrugged. "No idea. I mean maybe they fought before she left or maybe he just really misses her. I have no idea. I just worry about him. Me and mom are all he has. He can't really count on Dan or the rest of his family."

"Do you know if your mom feels the same way?"

"Sometimes I think she does."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Peyton leaned over giving him another kiss. "On the bright side I brought you some gifts!" She reached for her gym bag and placed it on her lap. "Homework from all your teachers!" She laughed as she watched Lucas groan.

"This is supposed to be a gift?" Lucas rolled his eyes as she placed the large packet on his lap. "It's crap."

Peyton laughed again. "I've also got you some video games for your PS2. It's from the team."

"Now this is more like it." Lucas grinned as he eyed the collection of brand new basketball games in his hands.

"A letter from Whitey." She pulled it out of her notebook and hand it to Lucas. "He's sorry he couldn't stop by and visit. He finally got the surgery done so he's been recuperating. I stopped by his place this morning to see how he was doing." She explained.

"Thanks."

"Cookies from Haley, some massage oils from Brooke to release tension…"

Lucas' ears perked up. He gave Peyton a seductive wink.

Peyton rolled her eyes ignoring him. "…a videotape from Skills and the rest of the guys at the river court, and finally some novels I picked up at the bookstore." She set the rest of the items on his lap.

"Thank you baby." Lucas looked at the paperback books she gave him. He had been meaning to pick up these books for awhile now. They were absolutely perfect. She was perfect.

"You still sore?" Peyton questioned as she kicked off her converses and settled underneath the covers with Lucas.

"Yea, it sucks." He replied while placing his gifts on his nightstand. He turned back to his girlfriend and pulled her closer.

Peyton rested her head on his bare chest being careful to avoid his stitches from surgery. "I wish I could stay longer but I promised Brooke I'd be there for tonight's game." She muttered lazily under her breath.

"Not a problem." Lucas replied. He gently rubbed the side of her arm with his hand. He clung his other free hand around her petite waist.

Lifting her head off his chest, Peyton cupped his face and nibbled at his bottom lip before kissing him hard once again. Tightening his grip around her, Lucas pulled Peyton even closer until their chests were pressed up against each other. Peyton slid her arms up around Lucas' neck. She released a giggle as his facial hair brushed up against her chin. He still hadn't had the chance to shave. She could feel Lucas aggressively pushing with his tongue for her to part her lips for him. Peyton willingly obeyed his request, while extending a hand down to his chest. She ran it up and down his bare chest and abdomen sending shivers down Lucas' spine.

Lucas tugged on the ends of her black tee letting Peyton know he wanted it off. When she didn't protest Lucas slowly pulled the shirt up to her neck and gently removed it. They both knew this unfortunately wasn't leading to sex. They weren't allowed to. Under strict doctor's order there was to be absolutely no physical activity until Lucas was fully healed. Not only did that mean basketball, but to their dismay sex as well. They both hated the thought of being this close to each other and not being able to do anything about it.

For the time being Lucas was still content being able to be this close to Peyton again. Even though they couldn't be intimate in that way just yet, Lucas just wanted to be able to feel the touch of her bare skin against his. "I love you." Lucas managed to murmur in between kisses.

"Me too." Peyton gave him another kiss before moving down to his neck and settled in on a small spot above his collarbone. After a few minutes she pulled away to remove her bra. The only material left between their upper bodies. Lucas grinned a bit surprised Peyton had done it before he had even suggested the idea.

"Why Miss Sawyer are you trying to seduce me?" He said to her with a huskily voice.

"Why is it working?" Peyton replied giving him a mischievous grin. She laughed as Lucas attacked her lips in response. His hands traveled down to her breast where he gave them a gentle rub before sliding down to her outer thigh and reached across to rub her backside. "Wait up." She slightly pulled back a bit and told him breathlessly. "Keith isn't here right?" Peyton did not want a repeat of Karen walking in on them especially since she had on fewer clothing this time around.

"No." He pulled her back to his lips. "Working. I'm sure of it."

She looked up at him and frowned. That's what he had said last time.

Lucas grinned. "I locked the door. I'm not playing games girl." He went back to kissing her again.

Peyton laughed.

His hands returned to her backside where they were longing to be. He caressed Peyton's body at every angle imaginable. She rested her chin on his left shoulder releasing a low moan into his ear. It was enough to drive him over the edge. Following his instincts Lucas went straight to playing with the top button of Peyton's jeans.

Peyton dug her fingernails up through the back of his hair. "You know we can't." She whispered into his ear to remind him.

"It'll be fine. I'll be extra careful." Lucas reassured her.

"No your stitches could come undone." Peyton replied although she was barely convincing herself not to go along with his plan.

"This sucks." Lucas groaned in disappointment and feeling a bit of pain as well. "Sorry I just got carried away." He said as he zipped back up her jeans and buttoned them. "You're right we should wait."

Peyton gave him a sympathetic smile. "I do, ya know. It's not like I don't want to."

Lucas nodded. "I hate my doctor." He grumbled. Peyton laughed.

"It won't be too long. Just a few more weeks." She said trying to make him feel better. "Besides I like laying here with you like this even if we aren't having sex. I like the touch of your skin against mine. I think it's really sexy. Kind of makes me want you even more." Peyton slightly blushed as she told him this.

"I love laying here with you too." Lucas swung an arm over her bareback and nuzzled up closer to her.

"So…." Peyton trailed two fingers slowly up his chest. "How soon do you think you'll be up to testing out those massage oils Brooke got you?" She looked up at him seductively biting at her lower lip while cracking a smile.

"Come here." Lucas grinned. Peyton released a squeal as Lucas grabbed her by the waist and tickled her.

* * *

"And Ravens trailing by 5 points as we reach the halftime." Mouth announced into his mic. "It's been a tough first half folks. Raven's defense has been somewhat lacking in force tonight due to the absence of two of our most valuable players, Jake Jagielski and Lucas Scott, who is finally safely sound at home tonight recuperating. I know I speak on behalf of everyone when wishing our number 3 well. Luke if you're out there listening tonight we hope to see you back here on the court soon." Mouth turned over to his co-announcer.

"That's right Mouth." Jimmy spoke into the mic smiling. "Let's just hope Nathan Scott gets his defense into shape real quick or the Raven's winning streak might just be officially ending tonight."

"C'mon Ravens!" Brooke yelled from a far as she watched the boys looking quite disgruntled marching off into the locker room for halftime. Dan would be giving them an angry speech for sure in there. "What is up with Nathan tonight?"

"Hey he just lost two of his best players. Cut him some slack." Peyton replied as she waved her pom poms up in the air to hype up the crowd. "Go Ravens!"

"Party at my place tonight." Bevin whispered in their ears and she got in between Brooke and Peyton.

"I'm so all over that." Brooke nodded as her and Bevin exchanged slaps on the hand.

"Beer bong with your name all over it Davis. You better make an appearance too Sawyer. Give your boy a rest just this once." Bevin sent them a wink before running out to pump up the crowd with the rest of the squad.

Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Brooke shrugged.

"Was it me or were you and Bevin actually having a conversation that didn't involve cutting at each other's throats?"

Brooke grinned and shrugged a shoulder. "Well haven't you heard P. Sawyer? You've been replaced my dear. Me and Bev are like total bff now. Sorry." She playfully stuck out her tongue at Peyton.

"It's good to see you guys talking again."

"It is. Although I bet Stacey isn't too thrilled about it."

"Fuck her."

Brooke laughed.

"Oh FYI best friend thanks for those massage oils you gave Lucas." Peyton added nonchalantly.

Brooke's jaw dropped. "P. Sawyer you dirty little girl. I mean I obviously got them for a reason, but I didn't think you two would jump it into use that quickly." Peyton laughed. "But you're welcome. I figured you both could use a little fun seeing how you can't do the deed for awhile."

Peyton laughed again. "What would I do without you?"

Brooke smiled. "Hunnie I have no idea."

* * *

Nathan lingered behind as the team made their way back to the court. He pulled Tim back unnoticed. "You got it man?"

Tim shrugged. "You sure you wanna do this man?"

"There's no way I'm letting them beat us tonight." Nathan barked. "Now stop being such a wuss and hand it over." He extended his hand out.

"Fine whatever." Tim grumbled as he went over to his locker and pulled out a zip lock bag. "My brother said these are pretty intense so one should do the trick and if you're gonna take another one then they should be at least 2 hours apart." He tossed the bag to Nathan.

Ignoring the warning Nathan poured all four of the pills into his hand and popped them in his mouth. He gulped them down with a bottle of Gatorade. "Ooops." Nathan shrugged while releasing a smile.

"Nathan…" Tim shook his head in disappointment. "This isn't safe."

"Dude I'm built like a tank. One isn't gonna do the trick. Trust me I'll be fine. We better get out there." Nathan passed Tim before he could protest any further.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen I dunno what Coach Scott said back in that locker room during halftime but it certainly did the trick. The Ravens have been on fire since the start of the 2nd half. Nathan Scott is leading his team to what seems to be another victory." The crowd roared at Mouth's words.

"And time out Wakefield." Jimmy informed them as the players cleared the court to join their respective coaches.

"Let's keep it up fellas. Try not to ruin this game for me." Dan snarled. "Just pass the ball to Nathan. He seems to be the only one saving your sorry asses tonight."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Just keep to the same play we've been going over alright guys?" He interrupted Dan before he could trudge on the team any further. The team seeming to like this idea better broke and scattered on to their spots on the court. Nathan clutched on to his chest. It was feeling tighter than normal.

"You alright son?" Dan noticed his heavy breathing. Nathan was struggling.

"I'm fine." Nathan replied as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and jogged back over to the court.

"Ten minutes left on the 3rd quarter." Mouth looked back as he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey." He greeted Haley as he put his hand over his mic.

"Mine if I join you guys? Don't really have anyone to sit with tonight."

Mouth patted on a space between him and Jimmy. "It'll be great. Me and Jim have been thinking about having special guest on our show. Who better to start off with then the star player's girlfriend!"

Haley's eyes widened. "Mouth no, no, no!" She hissed and waved her hands at him frantically.

Ignoring her, Mouth went for it anyway. "And we've got a special treat for you Ravens fans tonight. Joining us we have Nathan Scott's girlfriend Haley James!"

"Shit." Haley mumbled a little too loudly.

"We're live." Jimmy quickly reminded Haley while giving her a hearty laugh.

"Right you are Jimmy." Mouth turned to Haley. "So Haley anything you'd like to comment about tonight's game?" He pushed the mic to her mouth.

"Uhhh…..uhhhhh…" Haley panicked. "ah….go Nathan?" She squeaked into the mic.

From back at his house Lucas rolled his eyes as he listened to the game on his computer.

"Oh and I miss you Lucas. Feel better!" Haley quickly added. "Go Ravens!" Haley spoke with a little more confidence.

"Well put." Mouth replied as him and Jimmy went back to narrating the game.

* * *

"Miss him much?" Brooke nudged the blond next to her that seemed to be in a trance.

Peyton meekly nodded. "It's a little weird not seeing him out there, ya know?"

Brooke smiled. The blue face-paint on her left cheek curved as her cheeks rose. "You're telling me. Now there's one less cute butt to check out in those basketball shorts. It puts a damper on my night that's for sure."

Peyton choked on a laugh. "Hey!" She bumped hips with Brooke.

"Kidding." Brooke raised her hands up in defense. "So are you coming to Bevin's tonight?" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Actually I think I might." Peyton shrugged. "Keith is with Lucas and to be honest I could really use a break." She admitted.

"Awesome! Time to get drunk and rub on some hunky man candy!"

Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"For me P. Sawyer, jesus no need to be so greedy. I'm the one who's in need of a major detox from what is Jake Jagielski."

"It's okay to miss him Brooke. Doesn't make you any less of a person." Peyton whispered carefully before getting back to the cheer.

"And there goes Scott with the rebound marking the end of the 3rd quarter. For those of you just tuning in, score is 28-34 Ravens and we'll be back after a quick break." Mouth shut off his mic and started talking to Haley and Jimmy.

Nathan felt himself gasp for breath a bit as he jogged over to the benches. Shrugging it off he grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and quickly chugged it. To his surprise it didn't seem to be enough. His body felt like it was on fire.

"You okay man?" Vegas asked as he drank down his own bottle of Gatorade.

Tim quickly looked up at Nathan suspiciously.

"I'm fine guys just working up a sweat that's all." Nathan gave them a smirk before drying off his face with a towel and heading back to the court.

Vegas just looked at Tim and shrugged before following after Nathan. Tim looked up at Dan, but soon shook his head dismissing his gut feeling. He knew Nathan would see it as betrayal.

"Does Nathan seem okay?" Haley frowned as she watched her boyfriend play the final quarter. He seemed to be notably slowing down as the minutes passed. It worried her.

"I'm sure he's fine." Jimmy whispered into her ear. "With the way he's been playing the last two quarters I'm surprised he hasn't collapsed yet." He chuckled a bit.

"Ha…" Haley gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ten seconds let on the clock and Tim Smith takes possession of the ball fakes a pass and sneaks it over to number 16 Ryan Emerson…."

Haley cringed at the name. She hadn't spoken to her ex-boyfriend in over a month. She still felt horrible about how they had ended things.

"…Emerson approaches the net, oh but he's blocked by number 4 and 28 from Wakefield. The ball reaches Vegas' hands who swings it over to Nathan…five seconds left and Nathan makes his way down the court, another faked pass and he goes for it…" Mouth paused as the crowd watched the orange ball swiftly glide itself towards the net. "…and he makes it! Ravens win, ravens win!"

As expected the crowd of Tree Hill fans went wild and pushed their way down to the court to congratulate the team.

"You heard it first right folks, the Tree Hill Ravens have come out victorious and this means that they'll be heading off to the championship. This is Mouth McFadden…

"…and Jimmy Edwards"

"…broadcasting live from Tree Hill High's gymnasium signing off."

"Great show guys." Haley spoke as she stood up. "I'm gonna go say hi to Nathan."

"Haley!" Brooke tapped her from behind.

"Hey guys." Haley greeted her and Peyton.

"Party tonight at Bevin's?"

Haley nodded making Brooke's face light up. "Perfect, my Charlie's Angels are back in action! I've got big plans for us tonight ladies."

Haley laughed. "Whatever Brooke, listen I wanna go congratulate Nathan."

"Fine, but remember I own you for the rest of the night." Brooke warned.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Brooke, give it a re—" She stopped short of her words as a sound wave of gaps and cries filled the gymnasium. "What the hell?" Peyton muttered as the three of them looked towards the court. "I can't see anything."

Before Brooke could react Haley had already pushed her way through the crowd leaving them behind. "Wha….what should we do? Should we go after her?" Brooke nervously turned to Peyton as she observed the mad rush of people from left to right. They'd probably trample her.

Peyton bit at her bottom lip as she tried to think quickly. There was no way they'd be able to see what was going on now. They'd never make it through the crowd. They had waited to long to make their move after Haley. "Oh over here!" She cried out as she eyed the table where Mouth's broadcasting equipment lay. Peyton quickly scurried over there and jumped up on the table. Everything was visible from up here. "Brooke." She sadly called out extending a hand out for her.

Taking Peyton's hand, Brooke pulled herself up there. "Oh no." She spoke as they both observed the crowd that had formed around Nathan's unconscious body as Dan struggled to raise his son upward. Brooke took Peyton's hand into hers and gripped it tightly, neither knowing what to do next.


	88. Path To Forgiveness Or Revenge?

Hey Guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter out to you. I was out of the apartment for a few days and I was also having a serious writer's block as well. Hope everyone had a good holiday!

For this chapter I stole some quotes from the real show just because I absoutely love Brooke's character in season 1.

* * *

Lucas cracked his knuckles as he stared at the screen in front of him. His thoughts had been stuck for a few days now and he just couldn't seem to begin the latest chapter to his novel. Lucas shut his laptop deciding to take a break.

His backdoor swung open revealing Peyton.

"Hey blondie." Lucas looked up at her smiling. "I got your text message. I thought you'd be in the middle of a keg stand right now at Bevin's."

"Ha ha." Peyton gave him a playful slap on his arm. "So did I." She collapsed on his bed. "I dunno if you've heard but it looks like the emergency room just traded in one Scott for another."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas shifted his body closer to her.

"Nathan collapsed on the court tonight after the game. He's at the hospital right now." She explained.

"What the hell happened?"

Peyton shrugged. "I have no idea. Dan wouldn't let us see him especially since he hates Haley so much."

"Is she okay?"

"She's still at the hospital. I just volunteered to pick up a few things and some food. Me and Brooke are gonna stay with Hales until Nathan gets released."

"Is he okay? I mean you don't think…." Lucas hated to say it. "…HCM?"

Peyton violently shook her head. "No way. Nathan….he… it's Nathan, I know Nathan. I mean he can be an ass and stuff, but he'd never lie about something like this, especially to Haley. He's changed a lot. He'd never lie." She looked over to Lucas. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad…I..."

Lucas shrugged. "It's okay."

"Anyway Haley was with him the day he got his results. Nathan doesn't have HCM and besides he's not in surgery right now or anything. He just kind of passed out. Anyway I should get back, I left my car running."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Oh no, you need to chill out here and rest." She pushed him down on the bed before climbing on top of him. "I want a nice and healthy Scott as quickly as possible." She whispered at him seductively as she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth.

"You're evil."

Peyton grinned. "You have no idea." She pressed their lips together. "I better head back." Peyton pulled herself off of the bed. "Love you." Grabbing her jacket she made her way out.

* * *

Brooke looked over at her friend. It was a sad sight to watch. Haley James was in total despair. She had been on the edge of her seat the entire time. "I'm sure they'll let us see him soon." Brooke reassured Haley. She put an arm around her. Brooke really had no idea what she was saying in all reality. Dan Scott was after all the lowest of scum and there was no way he was going to let Haley see his son. 

"Thanks Brooke, but you don't have to--" Haley paused as she spotted her window of opportunity across the hall. "Deb!" Haley jumped off her chair and scurried off towards her.

"Haley hunnie I didn't know you were even here!" Deb replied as she embraced Haley in a hug.

"How convenient." Brooke mumbled as she gave Dan a smug look.

Deb looked over at her husband. "Unbelievable." She rolled her eyes.

"Is he okay?" Haley quickly asked. "I've been really worried. We've been really worried." Brooke put a hand on her shoulder as she noticed Haley shaking.

Deb nodded. "He just woke up. He's been asking for you. Why don't you go on ahead while me and Dan talk to the doctor."

Haley quickly nodded.

"It's the first curtain on the right." Deb pointed out before walking away.

"Make it quick." Dan growled before following after his wife. "I want you out of my sight by the time I get back to my son."

"Jackass." Brooke commented loudly not caring that he heard her. "You go ahead Hales. I'll just wait out here."

Haley slowly nodded. "Thanks Brooke." She reached over to give her a hug.

"Take your time, okay?" Brooke told her after they pulled apart.

Haley made her way down the hall. Even though it seemed like Nathan was alright after all, Haley couldn't help but be nervous. She had always hated hospitals when it came to visiting others. Yearly check-ups, she could deal with but walking down the emergency room just made Haley sick to her stomach. It was something about the smell, the noise and chaos behind these blue curtains. "Hey."

Nathan gave his girlfriend a weak smile as she made her way towards him. "What's up?" He coolly replied.

Haley forced a chuckle. "You collapsed in the gym that's what's up. Are you okay? What did the doctor say?"

"Severe dehydration or whatever he mumbled. I wasn't really paying attention. He's out there talking to the folks right now anyway." Nathan mumbled. "I'll make the memo…drink more water."

"But you've been---"

"Hey Haley." Brooke peeked her head through the curtain hoping she had the right one. "Oh good you're here." She said letting herself through. "I just walked in on some old dude using his bedpan…so gross." She turned to Nathan. "Glad to see you're awake superstar. You did a real number on us." Brooke gave him a small nudge. "Is it at all possible for you Scotts to keep out of this place?" She teased.

Nathan chuckled.

"Anyway sorry to interrupt." Brooke turned back to Haley. "I called Peyton and told her to skip the food since it doesn't seem like we're gonna be here all night anymore, so she's on her way now to pick me up. I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving."

Haley nodded. "Yea that's cool. I have my mom's car tonight so.."

"Coolness. Call me tomorrow. Later Nate."

"I'm glad you're okay." Haley spoke once Brooke had made her exit. "I… didn't know….what to think." She stuttered.

"I'm okay babe." He motioned for her to get closer. "I'm fine." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know…" Haley wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed. "I just… I don't know what to think Nathan. You collapsed from dehydration? Nathan you've been playing basketball your entire life and now you figure out that you need to drink more water under this type of physical activity? I'm sorry but it just doesn't make sense babe."

"Haley…"

"It just doesn't make sense Nathan. What's going on? There's something else, I know there's else. I just know it. When I saw you on that floor tonight…you weren't okay Nathan. I know I could feel it. My heart dropped when I saw you tonight. I didn't think I'd ever be able to breath right again til I knew you were okay."

"Haley I don't know what else to tell you other than I'm fine."

Haley huffed. She removed his arms from her body. "Stop lying to me Nathan! Just stop it. I know there's something you're not telling me."

"Haley…"

"I'm your girlfriend. I'm supposed to be the love of your life."

"You are."

"Then act like it."

"I don't need this right now Haley. I just need to rest and I need you to be here for me right now okay? Do you think you can do that and stop pressuring me?"

Haley sighed heavily. It was like talking to a brick wall. Every once in awhile the old Nathan would resurface back into their lives. Haley hated it. This Nathan had way too much pride to ever step down. "Fine, I'll be here for you Nathan and I'll tell you what I'll do it right from the comfort of my own home. Have a good night." Haley turned away from him and started to walk away. As she reached the end of the curtain that separated Nathan from the rest of the world Haley was startled as Dan came whisking through at that every moment with Deb in tow.

"Get up you idiot. We're leaving." Dan grumbled. He went over to help Nathan up.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan spat as he pulled away from his father.

"Nathan how could you? What were you thinking?" Deb looked at her son with the biggest disappointment on her face. Not knowing what else to say she turned her back and started to collect their things.

"Is everything okay?" Haley looked around the room. Her eyes bounced back and forth at the Scott family in front of her. "Dammit Brooke." She muttered to herself wishing that Brooke hadn't left her alone to face the wrath of Dan Scott.

"Nothing that concerns you young lady." Dan spat. "I think it's time for you to leave. I think you've polluted this family enough don't you?"

"Don't talk to her like that." Nathan snapped. "This is my girlfriend dad, show some respect."

"I don't even wanna hear a peep out of you son. You've screwed up enough tonight as it is and mark my words I'm putting an end to your stupidity once and for all. You have completely lost all sense of normalcy and I guess we all have that little tramp over there to thank."

"Dan!" Deb hissed. "What is wrong with you? Stop it. Stop it right now." She commanded.

"I…I should go…" Haley took her step back. She knew she should have probably stepped up and defended herself, but it wasn't going to solve anything. Haley realized that there was nothing she could do to try to get in Dan's good graces. He was always going to hold this grudge against her. It was time to face the music.

"Haley don't go." Nathan called out to her.

"I'm sorry Nathan I just….I can't do this anymore."

"I know this sucks." Nathan raced to her side.

"It does suck Nathan."

"Just ignore him. I don't care what he thinks Haley, not anymore."

Haley shook her head. "I'm not talking about your dad. I'm talking about us. Please be honest with me."

"You're coming home right now Nathan." Dan interrupted as he pulled Nathan over to face him. "There will be no more of this living on my own crap. You are our son and you belong home with us."

"I'm not coming home dad."

"Please Nathan, just for tonight. Then you can go back to your apartment." Deb pleaded with her son. "We have a lot to talk about."

"I'm sorry mom, but I just can't." Nathan replied. "That's not my home anymore."

"You do as your mother says." Dan snapped. "Now put on your sneakers and let's go. NOW!" He barked the command.

"Or what dad?" Nathan pushed himself into Dan's face. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Don't test me you little son of bitch." Dan's eyes glowed in anger. It was impossible not to notice the rage that consumed his face. It scared Haley to watch them like this. Nathan looked just as consumed up with anger as Dan did. It was hard to watch Nathan like this. Sometimes whether he liked to admit it or not, Nathan could be the perfect poster child for his father. They were similar in so many ways that it frightened Haley. She didn't want her boyfriend to become his father. No one did. It was even Deb's greatest fear.

"I have no problem wiping off that smug look off your face." Dan continued.

"Then do it Dad, go ahead. I won't fight back, just wanna see if you actually have the balls in you to take some action."

"Or how bout I just send your junkie ass off to rehab and let them devour you in there like a pack of wolves. Your little girlfriend won't be able to save you there." Dan chuckled. "It'll make my life so much easier."

"Don't worry I'll make it even easier for you." Nathan spat. "Listen good old man, I quit."

Dan's face fell. He hadn't been expecting that. "Don't be stupid. We've got the championship next in two weeks."

"You heard me. I'm done. I don't know what you people want from me, but I'm sick and tired of hearing everyone bitch about it all."

"You don't mean what you're saying son. Don't turn your back on the game you love."

"You're the one who did that dad. A really long time ago. It's my own fault for letting you drag me along for the ride this long. I don't need it anymore and I sure as hell don't need you." Nathan turned to his mother. "I'm sorry mom, but I have to go."

Deb slowly nodded and handed over Nathan his coat. She was utterly speechless.

Haley was just as equally lost for words as Deb was. Sure Nathan had mentioned possibly leaving basketball, but she'd never thought he'd actually do it.

"Don't come back crying to me when you ruin your life." Dan scoffed. "Oh wait you already have…good luck trying to pick up the pieces." Without another word they watched him storm off.

"I…I…let me give you a lift back to your apartment Nathan." Deb reluctantly offered. There was no point in starting another fight this evening. She knew her son wasn't going to budge.

Nathan shook his head. He waited for the anger in his body to subside. "I'm leaving with Haley."

"Nathan….maybe you should let your mom take you…"

"No. I want you to."

"It's okay Haley." Deb stopped her before she could protest any further. "You'll make sure he gets settled in safely won't you?"

"Of course."

"Good." Deb twiddled her fingers uncontrollably. She thought back to the bottle of scotch hidden underneath her mattress just waiting for her. It was exactly the fix she needed. Her entire family was falling apart yet again before her eyes. "I'll go then, see if I can try to calm your father down." She gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek. "Please stop by the café tomorrow. We need to have a serious talk Nathan."

Nathan nodded. "You have my word mom."

"Good cuz I'm holding you to it." Deb replied as she clutched on to her purse tightly. "Thank you again Haley. You two have a good night." She leaned in giving Haley a hug before making her exit.

"Well….that went well." Haley frowned. "Basketball, really Nathan?"

"I'm done."

"What about being a junkie? You done with that too?" Haley spat out with disgust letting him know she hadn't forgotten Dan's snide comment.

"Haley…" Nathan reached out to touch her.

"Don't you dare touch me." Haley pulled away. "You're never gonna let me in all the way, are you Nathan? Ever!" She sent him a hard blow to the chest. "Answer me!" She yelled at him through her tears. "I just don't understand how you can love me and keep hurting me at the same time. Why is it so easy for you to disappoint the people that love you? I just don't understand how you can be so blind about everything. I'm so sick of it Nathan. This isn't your world, other people live in it too."

"Please come down Hales. You're getting way too worked up over this."

Haley nodded. "You're absolutely right Nathan. I dunno why I do it really. Why do I allow you to get in my head like this, when I know I'm gonna end up getting crushed every time? Is this how it's gonna be all the time Nathan? We're fine for a couple of weeks and then you just manage to just lie to me again?"

"If you would just let me explain."

"There only reason you're even willing to tell me the truth now is because you got caught!" Haley ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but your dad actually did me a favor for once."

"Haley, listen to me."

"I'll get the car, you meet me out front." She said ignoring his plea.

* * *

"Do you really plan on just driving in silence the entire night?" Nathan asked her breaking the silence. They had left the hospital about ten minutes ago. 

Haley turned to him as they stopped at a red light. "Of course not." She grinned. "Not the entire night, just until I drop you off." Her smile dropped and she stared him down instead. He couldn't have expected her to be over it that quickly.

"Haley I'm…" Nathan began.

"You know with all the sorrys you've given me in these past few months I'm beginning to think you really enjoy handing them out…I dunno like party favors or something." She tightened her grip around the steering wheel and focused her attention ahead of her. She hit the gas with full force once the light turned green.

"Speed demon." Nathan teased hoping to get Haley to crack a smile.

Her face remained motionless.

Nathan sighed heavily. He clenched his fist tightly and closed his eyes. "Okay listen…tonight wasn't just about lack of water in my system Hales…" He took in a deep breath. "…I took those stupid pills again babe."

Haley looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Only they kind of backfired on me this time."

The car came to a screeching halt. "You did what?"

"I was stressed out about the game and winning now that Jake and Lucas are out and I just didn't know what else to do and I just want to stick it to my dad at the same time. I got hooked up with some performance enhancers and I took too many and shit hit the fan. It was against my better judgment and I'm so sorry Haley. I just…I just really wanted to win."

"How could you be so….dumb!" Haley cried. "I can't believe you! No wonder your parents want you home, look at you Nathan."

"Its basketball…it's my life and that's why I quit."

"You said you weren't taking them anymore." Haley looked at him sadly. "You lied to me."

"No…Haley it was just this one time. I haven't been taking them. I swear!" He reached out to her placing a hand on her shoulder. Nathan took it as a good sign when she didn't flinch or pull away at his touch.

"God if it wasn't for the fact that you just got out of the hospital, I'd totally give you a concussion right now."

Nathan chuckled. "Sorry." He apologized once he caught Haley looking over her shoulder and glaring at him once again.

"Never again okay?"

Nathan slowly nodded. He wasn't sure if this was a trick or not. "Are we…okay?"

Haley sighed. "Remember right before we first got together?"

"Yeah, I remember. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You were mad at me because you thought I had sex with Ryan."

Nathan made a face. "I try to block that image out of my head…permanently."

Haley laughed. "The point is that after you stopped hating me guts…you gave me a second shot after all that drama. I was scared to tell you how I felt back then, but it didn't really matter because you knew in the back of your head how I really felt about you and right now even though what you did was really really stupid by the way…I know in the back of my head how you really feel about me too. I know you never meant to intentionally hurt me. Everyone deserves a second change right? Well in your case maybe a 5th or 6th chance, but whose counting right?" Haley playfully stuck out her tongue at him.

"I really am sorry Haley."

Haley silently nodded. Nathan reached over and wiped off a stray tear from her cheek. "Just…just please Nathan be careful with my heart okay? I'm kind of running out of excuses here for you…for us."

"I'll guard it with my life."

* * *

"Thanks." Brooke gave the bartender a wink and slipped him her credit card. "Give yourself a nice big tip." She purred before talking a sip of her cranberry and vodka. She took a big long look around the bar. It was slim pickings tonight that was for sure. It was probably better that way anyway. The less distractions the better. She was on a mission tonight. Tonight Brooke had different plans in mind, well not at first anyway. Tonight she was supposed to get drunk with her friends, do a little dancing and hit on some guys. Brooke felt like she desperately needed to get back in the game. Nathan passing out on the court tonight however pretty much killed that mood. Tonight's party at Bevin's was pretty much a no go since the star player was out of commission for the night. Considering it such a shame to let such an awesome Friday night go to waste, Brooke had convinced Peyton to head for Bevin's anyway after much begging. The party was somewhat raging, but still wasn't up to Brooke's standards for the night. 

Realizing her perfectly planned night had been a complete and total bust, Brooke decided it was time to switch to plan B and do some major damage control at her favorite local bar. It was only a matter of time before her desired target would show.

Brooke signed the slip that was placed in front of her. She took her card back and stuffed it in her purse. Her back stiffened as she felt someone's hot breath linger on the back of her neck as they brushed past her. Brooke nearly gagged as the stench of the alcohol that filled her nostrils. She had to hold her breath to keep from throwing up.

Brooke mad a face as the empty stool right next to her was pulled out and replaced by some creep with greasy hair. The guy sat down on the stool and scooted himself a little too closely to Brooke. "Spare me." She muttered under her breath as the guy flashed her a drunken smirk. Brooke gave him a tense smile before taking a sip of her drink and snapping her head quickly in the opposite direction making sure her long brown reddish locks flipped in front of his face of course.

The guy who looked to be about in his early twenties leaned in closer to Brooke. "Buy you a drink?" He slurred in her ear as he grazed his hand over the right side of Brooke's shoulder.

Disgusted not only by his touch, but body odor as well Brooke shrugged his hand off her shoulder. She shifted her body back towards the creeper. Crossing her arms in front of her chest Brooke gave the guy a defiant look as she eyed him up and down. Still oblivious to Brooke's lack of interest the guy instead leaned in even closer mistaking her demeanor as her way of checking him out. He flashed Brooke a smile. Brooke rolled her eyes in disgust. She waited a few moments as she organized her thoughts before finally speaking. She needed to get her point across in one clear hit to this loser. "Okay, guy in need of a clue. Here's one. Women send signals. That was a brush off. Before you dip into your shallow pool of wit, let me paint us a picture and save us both the trouble. Here's your evening. You are going to slink back off to your buddies, laugh this off, get wasted, go home, and make nice with yourself. But don't be thinking of me, because even your fantasy of me isn't interested in you."

The guy gaped at Brooke for a few moments. He was pretty much stupefied to say the least.

Brooke rolled her eyes for the second time that evening. "So you can go now, buh-bye." She gave him a pathetic wave as she dismissed him.

"Bitch." The guy muttered discreetly before moving on.

"Impressive. Nice work. Extra points for style."

Brooke smirked. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. The presence of the voice that had been the cause behind all her pain recently. "Thought I smelled skank." Brooke casually replied as she looked over her shoulder. The drunk guy that had been standing there mere moments ago had now been replaced by a raven haired beauty.

"Oh c'mon I know you've missed our little bitch fests." Nikki spoke as she took a seat next to Brooke.

Brooke silently nodded. "Well what can I say, nothing makes my day more than taking out last year's trash, especially the extra skanky kind."

"Hmmm funny. Take you all day to come up with that one?" Nikki replied un-amused as she flagged the bartender her way.

"Why are you talking to me Nikki? In case you haven't gotten the memo… FYI I can't stand your cheap hooker ass. So get the hell away from me." Brooke spat before chugging the rest of her drink and standing up.

"Not so fast McSlutty." Nikki yanked Brooke at the wrist and forced her back into her barstool. "I have a bone to pick with you." She gripped her hold around Brooke's wrist even tighter. "So play nice and I might even reward you."

Brooke tore her arm away from Nikki's grasp. "Well it better start with a drink. My glass is looking a bit dry here." Brooke spat as she rubbed down her wrist trying to get the circulation back. "If you're gonna butter me up for information I hope you were planning on getting me drunk first."

Nikki grinned. "Hey bartender, two vodkas and two for my new friend here."

Brooke snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm in it for the free drinks." Brooke picked up her shot of vodka and drank it. She repeated the same with the next one before slamming it back down on the bar. "Yummy." Brooke licked the remaining taste off her lips and stood back up. "Thanks for the warm-ups, but you mind making yourself scat now? That seat is saved for Peyton and we've got bigger and better plans this evening and that doesn't involve entertaining Tree Hill's resident whore who just can't seem to get rid of that post-pregnancy baby fat."

Nikki scowled.

"Sorry but you're gonna have to get your kicks somewhere else tonight. I'm past all this Nikki. I'm so over it. I'm over Jake. I'm over Jenny and I'm sure as hell over you."

Nikki chuckled. "Yea you keep telling yourself that." She ordered another drink for herself before turning back to Brooke. "If you're so over it then how come you're still standing here talking to me? No one's holding a gun to your head Brooke."

Brooke remained silent. She took her seat once again.

"So what brings you by here tonight Brooke?" Nikki crossed her legs and tapped her fingernails against the bar as she sipped on her drink with her other free hand.

"Cowardly ex that took off and a skank in black that won't seem to quit." Brooke coldly replied. "What's your damage?"

Nikki ignored the question. She set her drink down. "Brooke, where's Jake?"

Brooke shook her head. "Wow you really are dumber than you look." Brooke checked the time on her watch pretending to look very impatient.

"You know."

Brooke glared back up at her. "Actually I don't. The bastard took off without so much as a goodbye and hell even if I did know there's no way in hell I'd give that information out willingly to you of all people…." Brooke spat before smirking. "…not without a price of course."

Nikki eyed her weirdly. Was this another game? "Name your price." She responded a few moments later.

"That'll come in due time my dear Nikki."

Nikki smiled. "Fine then tell me where Jake is."

Brooke shrugged. "Buy me another drink and maybe I'll tell you."

"Game on sister." Nikki obeyed the request as she ordered another round of shots for them. "Wanna see a trick?" Nikki asked as they waited for their shots. "Little known secret, but since we're best buds and all now…I've got quite the knack for magic."

"So what you're a witch that majors in bitchology?"

Nikki chuckled. "Something like that."

"Alright witchie-poo I'll play along. So what's your specialty?"

Nikki paused a bit. "I've been told I've picked up quite the talent when it comes to dealing with the art of revenge. It's always bitter-sweet in my book. Ex-boyfriends are my specialty actually and since we're now basically in the same boat with being burnt by one Jake Jagielski and all I figure we have a lot more in common now."

"Hold on. I'm gonna need another drink for this one." Brooke swiped a glass once their shots arrived. "I don't ever wanna remember this night with you." Brooke downed her shot.

"Fine by me."

"Good, now that we're clear." Brooke drank another shot. "Show me what you got."

Nikki followed Brooke's lead and took a shot. She gently brushed a fingertip over the curve of her lips and then sucked on it. "Gotta love Vodka." She said while licking her lips. "Okay Brooke just give me 5 minutes and a strand of hair and I'll teach you a neat curse to get rid of those pesky inconveniences in your life, permanently."

"Now you're talking witchie-poo." Brooke replied as she pulled out a strand of her hair and placed it on the bar towards Nikki.

"Okay give me two names." Nikki asked as she took the strand into her hands. "Who at that pathetic little school of yours has been getting in your way? What cheerleader do you wanna knock off the totem-pole these days and off the social radar?" Nikki chuckled.

Brooke paused to think. Stacey quickly popped into her head. If there was one cheerleader she hated more it was definitely her. The thought was tempting since after all Brooke had been on a mission to get Stacey off the squad since freshman year.

"So, c'mon it can't be that hard? You look like the type of girl that has a lot of enemies. In fact you remind me of well… me when I was in high school and cheer captain of Tree Hill like yourself."

Brooke stuck her finger in her mouth and pretended to gag. "Please spare me your pathetic glory days. What are you still doing hanging around here anyway? Didn't you graduate like 20 million years ago and have unfortunately developed thighs the size of monster trucks." Brooke finished off with a fake smile. "Ever consider laying off the booze and investing in a thigh master? Just a suggestion."

"I'd watch that mouth if I were you Davis." Nikki barked before taking another shot.

"What are you gonna do… sit on me?" Brooke laughed.

"Where's Jake?" Nikki demanded. She was getting sick of Brooke's games.

"You want two names okay here they are. How about we try my backstabbing coward of an ex Jake and….well actually I'm not too fond of the crazy bitch sitting right next to me so how about we try to get rid of that slutbag since Jake is already permanently out of my life anyway."

"Someone's bitter I see, but Jake sure has a knack of doing that to a girl."

Brooke snorted. "What the hell do you know Nikki? After all you're the one who abandoned him."

"And now he abandoned you." Nikki shot back.

The words stung Brooke hard. She pushed it past her thoughts however. For the time being she had to. "Well look at that you two are perfect for each other after all. I guess you were right all along. You and Jake do belong together." She stood up without another word and walked away leaving Nikki behind at the bar. "Move." She barked at some random guy who was playing pool. The guy obeyed and stepped out of her way to let Brooke pass. Instead of leaving Brooke grabbed his pole stick and circled the pool table. "What I meant was move away from my table. It's already taken." She gave him a harsh look before going back to setting up the table.

"You're really campaigning for cold hearted bitch of the year aren't you?" Nikki appeared behind her.

Brooke smiled. "Well someone has to take over your title." This was too easy. Brooke turned around to face her.

"In another lifetime you and me would have ruled the school." Nikki handed her a fresh drink.

"Doubt it." Brooke muttered as she tossed her a pool stick. "I'm kind of a solo act around here. I don't trust anyone. Ever."

Nikki placed her palms on her edge of the table and leaned over it. "Brooke, where's Jake?"

Brooke pretended to look around. "Not here now is he?"

"Where is he?" She gritted through her teeth.

Brooke circled around the pool table yet again and giggled. "I'll tell you what.." Brooke stopped once she reached Nikki and leaned up against the table. "… I'll play you for it. Beat me and I'll tell you all you need to know."

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Everything?"

Brooke laughed. "Trust me you won't win."

Nikki sighed. "I don't wanna play anymore games Brooke. Get you more drinks, that I can do. Just tell me where Jake is and I'll be out of your hair. Promise. You can trust me. I'm always true to my word."

Brooke leaned over Nikki's ear. "And like I said before I trust no one." She whispered. "So are we playing or what?" Brooke took a large gulp of her beer mug. She wiped a bit of foam off her bottom lip.

"How about I just get you another drink?"

"How about you stop trying to get me wasted?" Brooke spat as she finished the rest of her beer and tossed the glass behind her shoulder. The mug shattered into pieces once it hit the floor.

Nikki smirked. This was too easy. Get Brooke drunk and make her spill. This was the new agenda. Getting Brooke to spill would be easy as pie through her anger. Nikki was sure that if she pushed the right buttons she's have the cheerleader spilling out her guts in no time. "I'm gonna get us some more drinks." She stated casually before heading back over to the bar. From the looks of it Brooke was only a few drinks away from being drunk. Why not speed up the process with a couple of shots instead?

"Whatever bitch." Brooke muttered taking the beer Nikki had left behind and chugging that down too. "Get me an apple pie shot!" She called after Nikki as she tossed the empty mug aside and released a burp.


	89. Distraught And Disarmed

Hey guys! So how happy is everyone that OTH is finally back on the air:) I hope this season is still able to rock, I'm still kind of weird about it being 4yrs in the future plus Peyton and Lucas broke up!!!

* * *

"Game." Brooke rejoiced as the final ball on the table disappeared down the left corner pocket. "Told ya bitch I know how to hold it down when it comes to pool." She flashed Nikki a smile. You owe me another drink." Brooke informed Nikki while leading her back up to the bar.

"And I believe you owe me some information."

"What makes you think that?" Brooke replied as she took a seat and crossed her legs. Her mini skirt rose up a little exposing more skin.

Nikki shrugged. "You're right, who was I kidding. You were never going to tell me anything. Jake's not even here and he's still got you on a leash." Nikki huffed. "It's kind of pathetic actually." Nikki spoke this while laughing.

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm nobody's lap dog." Brooke sneered. "I run the dog show."

"Whatever you say boozey." Nikki lamely replied as she slid Brooke another beer. "I'm wasting my fucking time. And you're nothing, but a lonely pathetic cheerleader."

Brooke slammed her glass down against the bar. "You've got a lot of nerve, you know that? I'm the one here who just happens to be informed on Jake's whereabouts and here you are treading on very thin ice. What you should be doing is kissing my ass right now."

Nikki laughed. "You really have no idea where he is do you? I bet he hasn't even called you to check in yet huh?"

Brooke's face dropped. She swallowed hard.

"Yea, that's what I thought."

"God you're such a bitch." Brooke muttered as she chugged another beer. "Question. Who is sexy, talented, and knows where Jake is? Oh I know…IT'S ME." Brooke stated bitterly.

Nikki bit at her lower lip. "Okay so you said there was a price for your cooperation?"

Brooke nodded. "Well yea, you didn't just think I was gonna help you for the heck of it did you? Sorry, I'm not really into charity work."

"Well then tell me what it is so we can settle this and get it over with."

Brooke tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't want anything from you actually." She stated simply.

Nikki frowned. "Then what's in it for you?"

"Revenge. You happened to mention you dabble in those arts remember?"

Nikki smirked.

* * *

"Good I was hoping you'd be alone." Haley closed the door behind her.

"Hey Hales." Lucas patted a spot on the bed next to him.

"What are you watching?" Haley asked as she got comfortable in the covers and snuggled up to Lucas.

"Nothing really." He replied. "What's up?" Lucas grabbed the remote and switched off the TV.

"Can't a girl just come see her best friend who she misses dearly?"

Lucas looked over at the clock on his nightstand. "At one thirty in the morning?" He teased. "Nice try Hales."

Haley chuckled. "Okay you caught me. I just couldn't sleep to be honest. Tonight was pretty…I'm gonna go with…an unusual chain of events."

Lucas nodded. "I heard about Nathan. Is he okay?"

"Yea, I think so. I dropped him off a few hours ago." Haley cracked a smile. "Wait… a second…did you just show some concern over Nathan?" She gasped. "Could it be you truly do care about him!" She slapped him lightly on the chest.

"So let me guess…you guys had fight, you aren't speaking and life pretty much sucks ass right now?" Lucas asked ignoring her last comment.

Haley laughed. "Ummm okay…yes to your first question, no we're speaking and maybe, I'm not really sure it's quite ass yet, but hey the night's still young right?" Haley sat up leaning against the bed frame. "Things are just kind of awkward. God Luke I was so mad at him for lying to me and then we made up. I decided that…I dunno I just didn't wanna fight anymore and tonight Dan was just so cruel to him so I cut Nathan some slack because I know he loves me, but I…even after we made up, we just sat in his apartment watching TV and it was just…it just didn't fit. I don't wanna lose him."

"Why did you guys fight?"

"He took those pills again. That's why he collapsed tonight at the gym. He took too many. Dan was this close to murdering him tonight."

"He swore he was done with that." Lucas said quietly. "How could he let his team down like that? God he's such an idiot."

Haley shrugged. "I think for the first time in his life Nathan panicked. He's not the same guy he used to be Lucas. He's more of a team player now."

Lucas looked oddly at his friend. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Before you joined the team, Nathan thought he ran the show, I mean don't get me wrong sometimes he still does act like that, but things are different now. He was counting on your help and Jake's tonight to win this game and then with you at the hospital and Jake gone…I guess he panicked. He realized it takes a team effort to play basketball and I know it sounds crazy, but I think he actually doubted his ability to play with out you guys, no thanks to Dan of course."

"Nathan's a great basketball player. He knows that Haley." Lucas replied not really believing her explanation.

"Yea, but Jake was his friend and you're his brother Lucas. Believe it or not you're the only family he has right now. Please do this for me and don't push him away. Give him a chance. I'm really worried about him."

"Haley…" Lucas protested.

"He quit basketball Lucas." She bluntly stated.

Lucas turned to Haley a bit shocked. He stared at her in silence. He sure hadn't seen this one coming.

* * *

"You wanna get back at Jake?" Nikki asked incredulously.

Brooke nodded.

Nikki couldn't help but laugh. "What happened to I'm so in love with him, blah, blah, blah and all that other crap that came along with it? What about Jenny? Doesn't really make sense you see… sure I can believe you hate Jake, but you really gonna betray my kid?"

"He hurt me." Brooke simply stated. "And now it's my chance to return the favor and as for Jenny, well you claim to say you've changed your ways right? You came back for her, so I shouldn't have anything to worry about right? Jenny will be safe with you and besides she's young, she won't even realize that Jake is gone."

Nikki eyed her cautiously. "All I gotta say is that you're one crazy, twisted bitch, but hey if it's gonna work in my favor then by all means go on. I applaud you."

Brooke huffed. "Don't you get it Nikki? I'm not doing this to help you out at all! Jake left me. He chose you, not me!" Brooke took a deep breath. "You were the factor in his final decision not me. Granted it was to get the hell away from you, but he still had you in the back of his head and not me. Him leaving just finally made me realize that I'm never gonna win. I can't beat you. I get it now. You win. You're always gonna win and I hate you for that…but I hate him even more because I actually claimed to care about me." Brooke paused for a moment as she tried to hold her emotions in. She dried her eyes quickly. "I'm choosing to tell you where Jake is because when you find him I want you rip his heart out like he did to me and when you're done I want you to stare up at him straight in his eyes and tell him that Brooke Davis says hello and she's not sorry." Brooke got up from her seat and went up to Nikki's face. "You think you can handle that?"

"Wow you really do care about him, huh? If he was able to hurt you that much…"

"Correction, I did. I don't anymore." Brooke turned back to her chair and sat down. She opened up her purse and pulled out a pen. Brooke then took a napkin from the bar and scribbled on it. When she was done she slid it to Nikki.

Nikki glanced down at the napkin and released a satisfied smile. "So that's it huh?"

Brooke said nothing. She took a hold of the napkin instead, pulled out a lighter and burnt it.

"Well looks like mission accomplished. Betrayal of Jake complete. So tell me Brooke, how does it feel?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "It feels like you should be gone by now because you got your  
information." She bitterly spat and went back to her drink.

Nikki stood up and stood behind Brooke. "You know, Brooke, you should really try to be a better person. Nobody likes a bitch." She whispered into her ear. "But you are right about one thing. I always win. I always get what I want and you my friend just got me one step closer to it. Have a nice life." Nikki laughed and walked away.

"Hey Nikki one more thing." Brooke called out to Nikki without even bothering to turn around to face her. "Let this be the last time you ever step foot in my town. Enjoy the scenery on your way out because I never wanna see your skanky ass again and that's not a friendly warning. Trust me. Jake maybe the target now, but you'll be next if you don't stay out of my way." Brooke waited for a response. She smiled when she only heard the clicking of Nikki's boots walking away.

Brooke exhaled in relief. She felt pretty damn good. It had been awhile since she had felt so…content. Brooke had finally taken back some power, a piece of herself that Nikki had stolen the second she had stepped back into town.

"So you talked to Nikki, huh?" Peyton seemed to appear out of thin air and took a seat by Brooke.

Brooke nodded.

"How did that go?"

Brooke forced a smile as she wiped some more tears off her face. "I'm pretty damn sure she's about to book a one way ticket to Seattle, Washington." She looked at Peyton. "Just like we planned." Brooke held her hand up as Peyton gave her a high five.

"What are you thinking about Brooke?" Peyton wondered as she noticed Brooke start to daze off.

Brooke leaned her arm against the bar. "Just life, Nikki, how people just change…its just funny that's all."

"What do mean?"

"I mean you remember Nikki back when she was in high school with us right?"

Peyton looked confused. "Ummm…no….she was?"

"Yeah she was head cheerleader, duh for varsity."

Peyton's face dropped. "Oh my god that was her! Wow." Peyton chuckled. "I can't believe that's the same person. Okay so yea I vaguely remember her, but still we never really did hang out in the same circles anyway I mean we were cheering in JV and plus yea we were popular, but nonetheless still freshman."

"Yea, but sometimes for the big games both the squads used to practice together remember?"

"Yea I remember."

"And Nikki…she was actually…nice…I mean she was funny and cool and pretty and always smiling…kind of like me…"

"Brooke, Nikki's nothing like you trust me."

"She used to be." Brooke said sadly. "I mean she used to work on me with my moves…she actually cared…if it wasn't for the fact that she had been graduating that year and partying it up with all the other seniors…I dunno, I think me and her could have been really great friends….and just look at her now. She looks so destroyed. She's not that girl she was two years ago. It's kind of scary. What if there isn't life after high school Peyton? What if this is as good as it gets for me? What if Nikki's my future?"

"Brooke, that's not going to happen." Peyton told her firmly. "You're not gonna become Nikki."

"Well yea thanks to proper birth control I won't." Peyton laughed. "Do you remember at the beginning of the year right after you and Nathan first broke up for good and I found you on the floor sketching after you had completely trashed your walls with hideous paint."

Peyton nodded. "Yea, me and Nathan were trying to be friends again and then we ended up having this huge fight that night about Haley and Lucas. I knew he was just messing with her back then and then he told me that I was just everybody else at school…a wannabe, a poser. Man was I pissed after he left."

"When I found you that night you turned to me and asked me if I ever regretted the way were lived sometimes. You asked me why we settled for cheerleading and parties instead of looking beyond all this high school crap. Do you remember what I told you?"

Peyton slowly nodded as she allowed her thoughts to go back to that night. "You said that you liked your life just the way it was. You wanted to be a teenager and have fun and whatever you were meant to do would eventually find its way to you."

"I was wrong Peyton. There is more to life then just this cheerleading gig. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize it. I guess I was just scared. High School I can do in my sleep. It comes easy to me…I guess I'm just freaked out about what happens next year after we graduate. Talking to Nikki tonight made me see that. I mean look at Jake, the real world swallowed him whole before he could even graduate high school and he's such a great guy. What chance do I have?"

Peyton frowned. "Are you okay?"

Brooke quickly nodded. "Are you kidding me? I'm ecstatic. That bitch finally got what she deserved. It'll give Jake some more time to figure out his next move."

"Have you heard from Jake by the way?"

"No." Brooke looked disappointed. "He probably just has too much stuff going on."

"Yeah, right." Peyton nodded trying to make Brooke feel better. "So you think Nikki fell for it?"

"Positive, no one ever second guesses what I tell them. I'm good at being a conniving bitch. I play the part well." Brooke grinned.

"As well as the part of alcoholic." Peyton pointed out. "Jesus Brooke did you really have to drink that much? You could have slipped and told her something."

"Well I had to make the part of the bitter drunk believable!" Brooke replied laughing. "Besides you know I can drink anyone under the table. It's a good thing she left though cuz one more drink and I would have been wasted." She laughed again pulling Peyton into a hug.

"Well thank god she fell for it, but seriously are you okay?"

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Cuz I was listening in the whole time and I…I kind of get the feeling that wasn't all acting that went on back there."

Brooke shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you really feel that way about Jake?"

"I…I…I don't hate him Peyton, but he did hurt me even though I know he didn't mean it like that and whatever, but Nikki's always gonna win. She was the factor not me."

Peyton stroked Brooke hair. "Okay listen up…yes…it's true that Nikki was the main factor in Jake's decision to leave, but what you gotta understand Brooke is that he didn't pick her over you. He put his daughter's happiness and safety over his own."

"I know that Peyton…"

"Wait let me finish…he also put your happiness over his own too."

Brooke shook her head slowly. "I'm not following here."

"Ever since Nikki showed up all she's done is make his and all the people around him miserable and that includes you. Jake wanted you to be a teenager and have fun and be Brooke Davis…wild and crazy and fun and smart and all those great qualities you have and he knew you couldn't be that if you stayed together because the wicked witch of the west would make sure he'd never be happy with you. Believe it or not Brooke, Jake left not only to protect Jenny, but to protect you too."

Brooke cried silently. She put a hand to her mouth as she felt her bottom lip tremble. "How can you be so sure?" She looked up at Peyton teary eyed.

"Because he told me Brooke. That night at the hospital when he came up to me after you told him to do so."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because…he told me not to and also I knew there would be a right time to tell you eventually. I know how your mind works Brooke Davis. I know how much you care about Jake. I thought it be better to wait and tell you before you completely broke down. I figured you could use the pick me up."

"He really said that?" Brooke spoke softly. Peyton nodded. "He really did think of me." Brooke smiled as she continued to cry some more. "I really miss him, even though it hasn't even been like a week. Pathetic huh?"

Peyton shook her head. "I miss him too."

Brooke gave a tearful laugh. "Okay." She said wiped her face down. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and freshen up and you P. Sawyer order us a round of drinks so we can celebrate tonight." Brooke walked away, but came back and gave Peyton a tight hug. "You're my best friend." She said before walking away again towards the restroom.

"I got those drinks."

Peyton smiled. "Mouth?" She laughed as she watched him set down the three drinks he was carrying. "What are you doing here….how did you even get in?"

"Brooke. Fake ID." He shared quietly so no one could over hear him. "Brooke said you guys would be here tonight since Bevin's was a bust. Thought I'd join you guys if that's okay?"

"Of course, here sit down." She patted the stool next to her. "Cheers." They hit their glass together and sipped on their drinks.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Did…Jake really say those things?"

Peyton turned to him and smirked.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, but I didn't want to interrupt you guys either." He admitted.

Peyton laughed. "It's okay Mouth. I trust you…no Jake didn't say those things. I made them up." She turned back towards the bathroom and sighed before turning back to Mouth. "But she doesn't need to know that ya know?"

Mouth silently nodded. "You're a good friend Peyton and even though Jake didn't actually speak those words…I still think you're right. Brooke was in the back of his head. He wants her to be happy. He was thinking of her not Nikki."

"I think so too." Peyton paused in thought. "Mouth?"

"Mmmh?" He mumbled as he took another swing of his drink.

"You really like Brooke don't you?"

Mouth blushed. "Yea…" He eventually answered. "But she doesn't need to know that ya know?"

Peyton smiled. "You're a good friend too." She raised her glass and hit it against Mouth's again for another cheers. "And don't worry your secret is safe with me."

* * *

Nathan cursed as the call went to voicemail. "Hey babe, it's me. Haven't heard from you all day…I miss you. Just call me back when you get the chance okay? Bye." He shut his cell phone and clutched it tightly.

He had spent the entire night tossing and turning. Nathan couldn't figure out whether or not he had still been high on the pills or if it was just guilt eating him up inside last night. The point was he hadn't caught a wink of sleep. He had offered Haley to spend the night with him, but she refused mumbling something about work and now it was Saturday afternoon and Nathan had yet to hear from her. It was so un-Haley like. Even though she claimed to have forgiven him, Nathan knew better. She was still pissed at him.

A knock coming from his door made Nathan jump. He nearly fell of his couch. "Come in." He called out eagerly, hoping it was Haley. "What are you doing here?" Nathan inquired surprised to see the visitor at his door.

"I was in the neighborhood." Lucas replied letting himself inside. "Doctor recommended I start exercising as soon as possible and so my walk led me here."

Nathan chuckled. "Dude you just got out of the hospital yesterday and my place is over a two mile walk from yours."

Lucas grinned. "Okay you got me I drove over, but don't tell Keith he'll kill me. I'm supposed to be resting."

Nathan slowly nodded. 'Well…have a seat I guess."

"Thanks." Lucas replied as he sat on the couch. "Got a new coffee table I see."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah hopefully Brooke won't break this one." He took a seat across from Lucas. "So why are you really here man?"

"Wanted to see how you were doing."

"You talked to Haley didn't you?"

"That would be a yes."

Nathan shook his head. "Listen man, just go. I don't need you babysitting me."

"I'm not here for Haley. I'm here as your teammate."

"Well didn't you get the memo? We're no longer teammates."

"And I think you're making a big mistake. You're good Nathan. I know that, you know that, the whole fucking town knows that."

"What's your point?"

"You gonna let Dan take that away from you?"

"I've got nothing to prove to him."

"You're right you don't, but you're turning your back on your team and at the game you love. We need you out there with us at state Nathan."

"Get out." Nathan blurted out. "I don't need this shit from you. I quit okay? Case closed." Nathan stood up and walked towards the fridge. "I'm sure you're capable of showing yourself out." He snapped as he reached for a water bottle.

"Unbelievable." Lucas muttered as he forced himself to calm down. He couldn't allow Nathan to get him worked up no matter what a jackass he was. "Were you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Of losing that game last night. I mean that's why you popped those pills right? You were afraid of letting everyone down including Dan."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Nathan answered coldly.

"Because if that were me…I'd be pretty scared too, might have been done the same thing." Lucas admitted.

Nathan looked at the blond skeptically. "Really?"

"Well in my case I would have been smart enough just to have taken one pill." Lucas teased. "But seriously though I get it. You have all this weight on your shoulders and you're bound to snap once in awhile."

Nathan huffed. "What do you know about my life?"

"Nothing, but I know heck a lot about my own. I get it. It's not easy. No one could ever understand unless they've gone through it themselves and that includes Haley."

"Which is why she went to you for help." Nathan concluded.

"Most likely, but listen man I really think you should reconsider about basketball."

"I'm done man, but thanks." Nathan offered his fist.

Lucas raised his own and bumped fist with Nathan's.

"Has basketball ever scared you Lucas? Like you're never gonna be good enough?"

Lucas chuckled. "Of course, just trying having your biological father being the town's basketball legend and your half-brother being the town's next prodigy. It'll do wonders messing with your head. To be honest though as selfish as this sound what I'm really scared about is not being able to play for the state championship."

"What are you talking about? Now that I'm out, my world is all yours now."

"Yeah, my stitches on my chest and my banged up shoulder tell me otherwise. There's no way I'll be ready to play by then."

Nathan sighed as he paused to think. "Have a little faith man."

* * *

Brooke huddled underneath the bottom of her red comforter. She clutched the covers tightly as she watched her television with such intensity. It was Saturday morning and she was watching her favorite TV show, Forest Hills. "Always and Forever." She mouthed along with the character's lines. She knew every word by heart. Brooke gave a heavenly sigh as she watched the two characters on the screen Nicholas and Heidi share a passionate kiss.

Peyton groaned. "Are we really watching this again?" She sat up on the bed and tried the wrestle the remote from Brooke.

"I'll never hurt you again Heidi. I promise. I love you." Brooke recited the lines as she slapped Peyton's hand away.

"Total garbage Brooke."

"Well this garbage is running for a whole 12 hour marathon, so suck it up tampon." Brooke giggled as she turned up the volume.

"Excuse me while I go to the toilet and drown myself." Peyton gagged. She sank back in the bed defeated. "This show is so unrealistic; I mean please what high school juniors do you know that are married?!"

"Hey it could happen!" Brooke gave her a pout.

"What is this anyway?" Mouth rolled over and asked. Their bickering had woken him up. The trio had drank hard last night and ended up crashing at Brooke's place. It was a good thing Brooke's bed was big enough to fit the three of them and still had room to spare.

"Morning Mighty Mouth." Brooke flashed him a smile. It was amazing how even this early in the morning she still managed to be this chipper.

Mouth released a yawn. He slowly forced himself to sit up. He was still feeling a bit groggy. "So what are you guys watching?" He asked again while rubbing his eyes. "By the way I'm really hung-over." The feeling reached his head the second he sat up.

"Only my favorite show ever Forest Hills!" Brooke squeaked before gluing her eyes back to the screen.

"Never heard of it."

"If only I had been that lucky." Peyton muttered as she raised the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep. "Hey aren't your parents gonna be worried that you never came home last night?" Peyton's question came out muffled from underneath the covers.

"Nah they're out of town, so I'm clear."

"Look at you Mouth; you're living every guy from school's fantasy. You take home, spend the night and wake up next to Tree Hill's two head cheerleaders. You are quite the stud my friend." Brooke teased Mouth in a flirty tone. "Oh liar!" Brooke screeched as her attention went back towards her show. She threw the small pillow she had been hold at the screen. "He's totally lying Britney, open your eyes you dumb hoe!"

Mouth laughed. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh nothing it's just Britney, the girl with the dark hair…" Brooke pointed at the actress on the screen. "…has been dating that guy..." Brooke pointed at the blond guy on the screen. "…Logan for a few weeks now, but he's been sneaking around her back with her best friend Paige and they keep putting off to tell Brit about it and I mean sure Brit went after Logan even though she knew that he and Paige had that deep connection and whatever, but still that's just plain wrong. I can't wait til Britney finds out. I hope she knocks Paige out. Don't you?" She turned back to Mouth.

"Uh…sure?" Mouth meekly replied.

"Oh that's Paige right there!" Brooke slapped Mouth's arm to get his attention back at the TV. "God I just wanna rip those fake blond curls off her head! She's not even that pretty! Britney so much hotter and so fun! Paige is just so tragic and dull. I don't know what in the world Logan sees in her! I'm telling you Paige is a witch and has him possessed. I just know it!"

"Shut up Brooke!" Peyton cried out from under the covers. She shifted her body in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"Wouldn't mind ripping her curls out either." Brooke teased to Mouth as she nodded her head in Peyton's direction.

Mouth laughed.

"Oh my god Mouth and this is my favorite couple on the show!" Brooke squealed as Nicholas and Heidi reappeared back for another scene. "They are just too perfect. I hope they never break up. It's the classic bad boy turned good for the girl of his dreams. It's so romantic." Brooke giggled and released a satisfied smile as she watched her favorite TV couple hold hands while they walked down the halls of their school. Brooke leaned back into her pillow. "You imagine if our lives where straight out of a soap opera? There'd never be a dull moment that's for sure."

Mouth chuckled. Did Brooke not attend Tree Hill High? There was enough drama packed into that school to last them a life time.

"Catch mighty Mouth." Brooke tossed him a bottle of aspirin and water. "Oh c'mon Logan get a clue!" Brooke cried. "Can't you see that Britney is falling in love with you?!" Brooke turned back to Mouth. "Men…their such idiots."

"Okay that's it!" Peyton tore the sheets over her and jumped out of the bed. "I'm going home. This show is only making my hangover ten times worse."

"Yeah, whatever, see ya." Brooke waved Peyton off without even bothering to look at her. Her show was much too important now to deal with her best friend's tantrum. "You know who Logan reminds me of Peyt?"

"No, but I get the feeling you're gonna tell me anyway." Peyton mumbled as she hopped on one foot and she struggled to slip her converses on.

"He looks kind of like Lucas…all broody, hot and steamy."

Peyton snorted. "Please he is way too scrawny to be Lucas and plus Lucas is way hotter and he doesn't brood!" Peyton defended. "That much…" She quickly added.

Brooke and Mouth eyed each other while raising an eyebrow.

"Lucas? Brood? Nah…" Mouth teased causing Brooke to laugh.

Even Peyton couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, but whatever my boyfriend is still hotter. I'm outta here."

"Bye Peyton." Mouth waved her off.

"So did you have fun last night?" Brooke asked Mouth as the show went to a commercial.

Mouth eagerly nodded. "Yeah it was great. I had a fun time with you two. I'm really glad we're friends Brooke. You're pretty awesome."

Brooke smiled. "You think so?" Mouth nodded. "Thanks, I mean especially since we got off to such a ruff start. I was so mean to you when we first got paired up for that stupid stat project."

"Things change."

"I'm really glad we're friends too. You actually take the time out to listen to what I have to say, not like all the other guys at school. All they care about it how I look and how fast they can get my clothes off."

"Um so...oh look your show is back." Mouth blurted out feeling a bit flushed.

"You must think I'm so dumb for liking this show and yea this show is pretty silly sometimes, but I dunno it gives me hope." Brooke shrugged. "It's silly really."

Mouth shook his head slowly. "What do you mean?"

"It's just let face it Mouth, I'm pretty much the wild child of Tree Hill. I like to have fun. I like cheerleading, boys and partying and drinking. I'm your all around stereotypical slut and yea whatever that's just who I am. I get it. I'm into hooking up not falling in love. My parents their definitely not receiving an award for model parenting or maintain a healthy relationship anytime soon."

"I still don't get it…"

"This stupid little show as crazy as it sounds gives me like hope or something that true love does exist. I mean just look at Nicholas and Heidi for example. I just wanna be that much in love you know. Their fictional love gives me faith. I don't have that kind of love in my life…Jake came pretty darn close though. I could have really loved him, ya know?"

"Brooke you're insane. You have so much love in your life. From you're friends like Peyton and Haley and even me. We all care about you and you don't have to go looking on TV to see if true love exists. I mean just look at Peyton and Lucas, or Nathan and Haley…love isn't as far as you think it is."

Brooke smiled. "You always know the right things to say. Tell me why again you haven't been snatched up by the female population?"

Mouth shrugged. "It's pretty simple really. I don't exactly fall in the same category as Lucas and Nathan do when it comes to looks."

Brooke's face fell slightly. "Hey that's not…"

"It's cool." Mouth interrupted her. "It's just something I've come to accept."

"You shouldn't have to though." Brooke retorted. "You've got the biggest heart I've ever encountered, even bigger than Lucas or Nathan and plus you have something else those two will never have."

Mouth chuckled. "And what would that be?"

"Me."

Mouth's jaw dropped a little. "Huh?"

"You have me as your match maker. I'm going to find you the girl of your dreams Mouth McFadden, just wait and see."

"Funny, I think I already found her." Mouth whispered to himself.

"Huh?"

"Answer me this Brooke." Mouth changed the subject. "What do girls want?"

"Well…" Brooke switched off the TV and shifted her body so that she was sitting right across from him. "…okay so here's my philosophy on dating. It's important to have somebody that can make you laugh. Somebody you can trust. Somebody that, you know, turns you on. And it's really, really important that these three people don't know each other." Brooke gave Mouth a side smirk, the tip of her tongue peeked out of her lips. The two of them shared a laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind…but really though are you gonna be okay with Jake gone now? I mean I'm kind of worried."

Brooke took in a deep breath. "Yeah I really do miss him. It sucks, but he had to go I realize that. To be honest though I don't really know if I'm gonna be okay Mouth. I'm just kind of taking it one day at a time, ya know?" Brooke hugged herself tightly. She felt awfully chilly and alone all of a sudden.

"You're a strong person Brooke. I think you'll be just fine."

Brooke gave tearful laugh. "You really wanna know what girls want Mouth?" Mouth nodded. "Girls just want somebody to want them back. At least I do." Brooke looked down at her lap in sadness. She watched her tears fly down and splash up against her thighs.

Mouth reached his hand across and lifted her head up by the chin. Brooke shrugged feeling a little embarrassed she had once again broken down in front of Mouth. The guy as sweet as he was barely knew her. "Anyone would be crazy not you want you…" He pointed at her heart. "…for you."

Brooke smiled.


	90. Brotherly Love

Yeah it's been like forever...I know I suck. I've been lacking motivation lately, but I hope to finish the story very soon in a few more chapters to wrap up season 1. Then hopefully if you guys are up for it I'll start my own version of season 2.

* * *

"I know, I know I'm a little late." Peyton announced as she rushed through the doors of Thud magazine.

"Try over an hour." Her editor informed Peyton as he took the strips Peyton handed him. "We've got a deadline to make here Sawyer you know that. I almost had to run the issue without you." He stood up and quickly made his way to the back of the offices where the printing presses were. "You tell me how professional it would look having a huge blank space in your magazine huh?"

"I know, I know." Peyton sighed as she quickly followed her editor around the room. "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again I promise!"

"This is the third time Peyton."

Peyton looked down in embarrassment.

"Listen kid, I took a big risk giving you a chance here. High school kids aren't the most reliable employees to have, trust me I know I was one, but you seem like a bright kid. You've got a job to do here Peyton and that means you have to deliver every week on time. If this is something you think you can't handle then let me know now, otherwise if this happens again I'm gonna have to let you go."

"I really love doing these strips."

"But can you do the job?"

Peyton quickly nodded. "I won't let you down again. I promise, things have just been pretty crazy lately but everything's getting back to normal now."

"Good. I'll see you next Friday then before 5?"

"Try before 4?"

"That's what I like to hear."

Peyton nodded before making her way out.

"Hey Peyton."

Peyton turned around.

"It's nothing personal, just business ya know?"

Peyton slowly nodded. "Yeah…thanks."

* * *

"What's up?" Lucas questioned after a flustered Peyton entered the car.

"I almost like got fired." Peyton spat out as she started the car.

Lucas chuckled. "You're kidding right? I mean they love your stuff." He reassured her.

"Yea, but I've been slacking lately." She explained. "I've been turning stuff in late for the past few weeks, but hey I've been overwhelmed with crap! The point is I've still managed to turn it all in and god forbidden I'm a few minutes late." Peyton spoke a little too loudly in frustration as she drove down the street. "Out of my way buddy!" She yelled at the car in front of her. "God I hate Tree Hill drivers." She told Lucas as she swerved to her left and drove past the car quickly.

"Babe calm down." Lucas lovingly squeezed her arm. "You'll get it in on time next week."

Peyton look over to her side. "I don't have the time anymore Lucas." She sighed. "Maybe I should just quit?"

"What are talking about?" Lucas eyed her like she was crazy. "Your art matters babe, remember that?"

Peyton smiled. "Yea, I remember." She thought back to the beginning of the school year when he first said those words to her.

"Besides you've been doing this for months now and you've always had the time before." He reminded her.

"Yea, but…never mind." She shook her head.

"But what?"

"I had all this free time when…we weren't together and I wasn't dealing with all the drama."

"Oh." Lucas silently turned to the road ahead of him. It was true he hadn't made things easier on his girlfriend for the past few months. The on and off again drama had been stressful on the both of them.

"Hey it's okay." Peyton reassured him. "I've just moved on I guess."

Lucas frowned. "Or maybe we should make some changes?"

* * *

"Oh c'mon!" Haley yelled out at her computer screen. It had just crashed on her. "Fuck!"

"Easy there potty mouth."

Haley looked over her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me in." Nathan explained.

"I asked why you were here." Haley reminded him. She turned back to her computer and smacked the screen.

"Cuz maybe I haven't heard from my girlfriend all weekend and I miss her." Nathan wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Please don't be mad."

Haley sighed. She laid back into him. "I'm not mad…just disappointed I guess and to make things worse my computer just crashed! I've been trying to win these sold out Sheryl Crow tickets all weekend, but my stupid internet server sucks balls." She turned to Nathan and frowned.

"Hmmm…I have wireless at my place." He suggested.

Haley's eyes lit up. "Dude I'm so there!" She cried jumping off her seat. "Let's go Nate we're wasting time!"

Nathan laughed as Haley dragged him out of her room.

* * *

"Changes?" Brooke frowned. "What the hell does that mean?" She exclaimed as she took a bite out of her chicken salad. "Guys are so dumb." She rubbed her hand across Peyton's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm just kind of confused I guess…I mean was he breaking up with me or what?"

"Well how did the conversation go?"

"Actually…it was kind of creepy. He said maybe we should make some changes right when I pulled up to his house. He smiled, leaned over and gave me a kiss, said "I'll call you later beautiful" and then he got out of the car with a plastered grin on his face as he made his way towards the front door." Peyton explained. "Oh yea he waved before heading inside too."

"That's kind of odd. He wasn't on any medication now was he…cuz maybe we should get in on that. I could so use a happy." Brooke smirked.

"Brooke!"

"Well on the bright side it doesn't sound like he wants a break…I mean he was smiling and stuff….unless he's just really excited to get rid of your scrawny ass."

Peyton nudged her hard.

Brooke laughed. "Kidding!" She put her arms up in defense. "Okay c'mon lets go." Brooke sat up and tossed her plate into the sink.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm meeting Mouth for milkshakes by the pier and you're coming with."

Peyton smiled. "You and Mouth eh?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Eww he's like my little brother Peyt, please let's get real."

"Yeah, but does he know that?" Peyton pointed out.

Brooke sighed. "Way to ruin my mood….bitch."

Peyton laughed.

* * *

"Any luck?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked up from his laptop. "No, Cooldude98 keeps betting me out! He keeps wining every damn ebay auction for these tickets."

"For Sheryl Crow?" Nathan exclaimed. "What a tool."

Haley gave him a look.

"Never mind." Nathan quickly stated before going back to the basketball game on TV.

"I need a break." Haley announced before jumping on the couch next to Nathan and snuggling up to him.

Nathan automatically wrapped an arm around her. "Where's your head at Hales?" He asked a few moments later.

"When I figure that out you'll be the first one to know." She lifted her head up from off his chest to look at Nathan.

"I know you're disappointed in me Hales…"

"Could we just not?" Haley stopped him. "You did something stupid Nathan and I think I can give you enough credit that you're not gonna do something like that again…so lesson learned and let's move on with our lives shall we?"

"You sure are taking this extremely well. It's kind of freaky actually."

Haley shrugged. "I just feel like every time we start getting somewhere good something comes along that turns it sour real quick. I guess…I just wanna us to move forward Nathan. I'm sick of doing this dance. I love you and nothing gonna change that, no matter how pissed I get at you." She nudged Nathan teasingly at the last part.

"Babe, I love you more than you'll ever know."

Haley smiled. "You better buddy, hate to tell you but it don't get any better than this." Haley flipped her hair at him before breaking into a laugh. She placed a kiss on his forehead. "Now c'mon let's win me some tickets, maybe you'll bring me some luck." She reached for Nathan's laptop and placed it on her lap. "Crap, I lost the link." Haley frowned. "Oh… wait I can just check your internet history." Haley clicked on the tab. The list surprised her as she scrolled through it. "Bombastic Hotties? Busty Ladies? Plastics Barbies? She gasped after clicking on one link. "Omg is that Peyton!" She shrieked while covering her eyes.

Nathan let out a nervous chuckle. "Wow you really weren't kidding about the part where it turns sour real quick, huh?"

Haley turned towards Nathan and glared. She was not impressed at all with his pathetic humor.

* * *

Lucas rolled over slowly as he opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the morning light. Someone had been knocking for quite some time now, but he had chosen to ignore it for the past few minutes. It was way too early in the morning for that. Not being able to take it anymore he angrily ripped the sheets off of his body and slowly made his way towards his back door. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered after opening the door.

"Get dressed."

"Dude it's 6am, what the hell are you doing?" Lucas leaned against the door frame for support.

"We're going running." Nathan announced.

"No, I'm going to bed." Lucas walked back to his bed.

"I'll just keep knocking."

Lucas looked back at him and shook his head. "You just really look for new ways to torture me don't you?"

Nathan grinned. "Of course, you don't think we're like friends now do you?" He teased. "I'll be outside. Five minutes."

* * *

"This can't be good for my shoulder." Lucas complained as he ran side by side with Nathan down the block.

"Gotta work through the pain man, otherwise you're never gonna get it back." Nathan replied. "Now stop talking you're throwing off your breathing."

"Geez mom." Lucas joked. He struggled to keep up with Nathan. He was never much of a runner. Whitey had always been down his back during suicides. They were definitely Lucas' weak point and now with his heart medicine they slowed him down even further. Lucas looked at Nathan run with speed. He was flawless. Sometimes Lucas couldn't figure out why Nathan was always so perfect at everything…well besides actual school, but now that Haley was tutoring him it wouldn't be long before he aced that too. What was even more pathetic was the fact that Lucas was actually jealous of him. "I can't do this anymore." Lucas yelled out with what breath he had left inside him. "My chest hurts." Lucas leaned against a tree for support.

"Sorry I forgot…" Nathan looked at Lucas clutching onto his chest.

"Why are you even doing this man?" Lucas spat out as Nathan tossed him a bottle of water.

"There's two weeks left til the championship and I thought I'd help you out a little. Stupid of me to think you would actually take it." Nathan spat back. "I'm trying to do you a favor here."

"I don't recall asking for one."

"Fine whatever man. You said yourself that shoulder is pretty banged up and I know you wanna play."

Lucas nodded. "You're right I do and I appreciate the help and all Nate, but what I really don't get is why you're doing this. I mean you're not apart of the team anymore right? You're the one who left us high and dry when we need you the most."

"Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you don't have a shot at winning this thing."

"You and I both know that's a crock of shit. The team needs you. You're letting them down."

"I can't go back there Lucas, but I want to help. You're the leader now and I'm gonna make sure you guys win. Got to get you ready, man. Workouts, studying game tapes, whatever it takes."

"Sounds more like guilt than anything to me, but I'll take it." Lucas gave in. Truth be told was he needed Nathan's help if the team wanted a shot at winning this year. After all he wasn't gonna rely on Dan for help. His coaching was brutal.

"C'mon let's just walk for a few blocks before running again."

"So you think you can get me there in two weeks?" Lucas skeptically questioned.

"Here's hoping, but probably not." Nathan answered truthfully. "But good enough that you could probably play a quarter or two."

"I'll take what I can get." Lucas said happy to hear some good news. "Thanks."

Nathan nodded. "You're not gonna get all brotherly love on me now right?"

Lucas chuckled. "You know what as tempting as that sounds I'm still kind of digging this whole hate, hate thing we got going on here. I think I might stick with that for awhile."

"Good call."

"Yea, I thought so."

Nathan shook his head and laughed. "So how are things going with you and Peyton? I mean you still are together this week right?"

"Ha, ha, funny….it's going pretty good I guess." Lucas shrugged feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I can't believe out of all people we're talking about your ex-girlfriend." Lucas chuckled. "Didn't most of our problems start because of her?"

"Don't worry I'm not gonna steal Peyton away from you if that's what you're worried about." Nathan answered while giving Lucas a cocky smile. "Get back to me in a month or two though I might change my mind."

"Hey ass you're dating my best friend remember? So not funny."

Nathan shrugged. "Might not be for long."

Lucas' ear perked up. "Go on."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Last night Haley came over to use my internet and she kind of stumbled across all this online porn I've on the occasion have checked out maybe once or twice."

Lucas couldn't hide his expression. He was laughing instantly. "Once or twice huh? I was under the impression you had them book marked alphabetically in your favorites."

Nathan instantly stopped walking. "She told you already!" He exclaimed in embarrassment. Nathan was amazed at how fast Haley went to work. Peyton would probably be calling any minute yelling at him to delete those pictures of her.

Lucas laughed even harder.

"You done yet?" Nathan glowered a few minutes later.

"Almost." Lucas tried to regain his breath. "So Haley really spazed didn't she? Not that I can blame her you perv."

"Yea, it was pretty bad. She's just so threaten by a sexual relationship ya know? It's so stupid."

Lucas shook his head in disgust. 'Whoa there, way too much information." Lucas covered his ears trying to eliminate the thought of Haley who was practically his sister having sex.

Nathan shook his head. "What I'm saying is that it's stupid because I wouldn't do that to her. I would never make her feel uncomfortable like that. I'm not with her to pressure her or anything. Listen Lucas I know we have our differences and shit, but I really do care about Haley. I mean I just don't care about her, I love her."

Lucas looked over at Nathan feeling a bit stunned. It was hard to believe that this was actually happening, but it did. His estranged brother had fallen for his best friend and there was nothing left to do but accept it. As much as he wanted to Lucas couldn't shut out his little brother any more. "Then she'll get over it."

"You think?"

"Yea, because she loves you too. I can tell, hell everyone can. You didn't even have to spell it out for me Nathan."

"And you're cool with it?"

Lucas looked over at him skeptically. "Would it really matter either way?"

Nathan chuckled. "Hell no, but I know Haley loves you so I'm just trying to make things easier for everybody."

Lucas shrugged. "Whatever…perv."

Both of them laughed.

"So speaking of pervs…since you talked to Haley I'm guessing she also kind of mentioned…"

"Uh huh…oh yea." Lucas took a deep breath after that one. "You with naked pictured of my girlfriend…let's never speak of it again. Deal?"

"Works for me." Nathan quickly replied. "And don't worry their gone completely, actually everything is gone, including my laptop."

"Huh?" Lucas asked confused.

"I have your best friend to thank for that."

Lucas struggled to restrain a smile. "Dude what's that on your forehead." Lucas asked noticing the slight bruise on the top left corner of Nathan's forehead.

"Haley chucked my laptop at me."

"And she actually got a hit?" Lucas asked surprised, not because she had hit Nathan, but really because he knew Haley had terrible aim, in fact probably the worse he's ever seen.

"Hell no." Nathan replied already knowing what Lucas was thinking. "This happened because my dumbass was trying to save my laptop and I dove to grab it but came up to short."

Lucas couldn't hold it any longer. This was just too funny.

"Anyways after it knocked the side of my face out it crashed into the floor and let's just say it's gonna cost me a fine amount to get it back up and running again."

"Wow…Haley….dude…she's crazy. Never pictured her the jealous type. Who know?"

"Well I'm glad someone is enjoying this." Nathan muttered.

"Man I'm sure if you ask dear old dad he'll buy you a new one."

"Funny." Nathan rolled his eyes before warming up to start their run again. "I'm emancipated remember?" Nathan reminded him. "Which means that I provide for myself, which means I have to get a job, which now no thanks to Haley's psycho episode is sooner than I had planned to and now big brother you're looking at Hot and Twisted's newest employee."

"The pretzel place at the mall?"

"Yup."

"Someone actually hired you to work for them?" Lucas couldn't believe it.

"Actually it was a lot easier then I thought it would be. They practically just handed it over to me."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Typical."

"Dude I'm flipping pretzels not anything to be excited about."

"Can't wait to catch that show. When's your first shift again?" Lucas teased. Was it wrong to admit that this was somewhat satisfying to him?

"Tonight." Nathan cringed. "My first job. Scary."

"My little bro is all grown up now." Lucas elbowed him.

"Shut up." Nathan muttered as they two began their run.

"Hey could I ask you for a favor?" Lucas spoke a few minutes later.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Depends."

"It's for Peyton. I'm trying to set up something for her, but I haven't found the exact place yet."

"What's it for?"

"She's been so busy with me and other shit that she's been slacking on her strips for THUD and I was thinking about maybe renting out a studio or just like a room for her so she can do her art work there."

"What's wrong with her room?"

"I think she's lacking motivation." Lucas explained. "She's been threatening to quit, but I know she loves drawing for them. She needs a place where she can't be distracted by random visits from Brooke or checking her email or calling to check up on me or anything like that."

"Like a safe haven?" Nathan added now getting it.

"Exactly. I was wondering if you knew of any possible places? I've racked my brain for the past two days, but I haven't been able to come up with anything, nothing I can afford anyway." Lucas explained feeling defeated.

"Actually…I do." Nathan replied a bit surprised that he had come up with a solution so quickly.

"Really?"

"I have just the place and it won't cost you a dime."

"What's the catch?"

"Help me with Haley."


	91. Encounters

Just wanna thank everyone for all the awesome reviews. I'm so happy people are still with me despite the lack of constant updates. I was reviewing that last few bits of what I want to get in this story before I end it and I think it's gonna be an even 100 for sure. So that means there's only 8 more chapters left! yay!

By the way did everyone hear the good news about OTH? it's picked up for a 6th season!:)

* * *

Peyton laughed hysterically not being to contain herself from what she was currently watching. The weekend had sped on by and now it was Sunday evening and she dreaded having to go back to school tomorrow. For the time being she had been passing the day watching her new _The__Office_ DVDs she had ordered through the mail and invited Nathan along for the ride. She hadn't spend much time with Nathan in while and she knew him better than anyone else that would get the stupid humor.

_Pam: Ben Franklin?  
Ben Franklin: Hm?  
Pam: Do you wear boxers, briefs, or pantaloons?  
Ben Franklin: Well, you're very saucy!_

"God I love this show." Peyton rolled over on the couch and stretched out her legs.

"Yea I'm definitely gonna have to borrow these DVDs." Nathan appeared from the kitchen with freshly popped popcorn in his hands. He stretched out on the love seat next to the couch and offered Peyton some popcorn from the bowl. "It's fuckin hilarious." Peyton reached out and took a handful of popcorn. "Thanks for inviting me over. I miss just doing this. We used to do this a lot when we first started going out remember?"

Peyton nodded with a mouthful of popcorn shoved in her mouth. "Yea, that's why I invited you over. I knew you'd appreciate it." She answered him after swallowing.

"I'm surprised Lucas' not here actually."

"Him and Keith went down to Charleston for the day. He was really tired from the drive and went straight to bed."

"Oh I get it, I was totally backup." Nathan tried to sound like he was offended.

"Nuh huh! I was actually gonna invite everyone over, but Brooke had already made plans with Bevin and Vegas and as for Haley…well I don't wanna even get into that conversation again."

"I swear the pictures are gone!" Nathan defended.

"They better be!" Peyton squinted her eyes at him. "My dad was so right about that web cam." She shook her head in shame. "It's a good thing Lucas made me put it away once we started going out."

Nathan laughed. "Seriously their from back when we were dating!"

"I know I believe you silly, chill out." Peyton turned back to the screen noticing the episode they had been watching had finished. "So I heard you got a job dude." Peyton grinned turning back to Nathan after she shut off the TV.

Nathan released a groan. "The dude I work with is a total dick, apparently I might have picked on him once or twice in the past and now he thinks he can boss me around."

"The nerve." Peyton replied playing along.

"Shut up." Nathan threw some un-popped kernels at her. "I've just never had a job before. I'll get the hang of it I guess."

"Of course you will." Peyton nodded at him. "I'm so proud of you Nathan, really. You have come such a long way in these past couple of months and I know it hasn't been easy leaving your parents behind."

"I'm surviving."

"Are you happy Nate?" Peyton looked him straight in the eyes. She'd be able to tell instantly if he was lying.

"Most days I am, but that's because Haley's there most days. " Nathan answered truthfully. "Some days sucks. I admit sometimes I do miss hanging out with my mom and dad, but I don't miss the person I was back then."

"To tell you the truth I don't miss him either."

The two shared smile.

* * *

Haley wiped down the counter for about the billionth time that night. She had wiped it down so many times tonight that she could practically make out her own reflection. Deb had already headed home leaving Haley alone to close out the café this evening. This evening's rain however had made any activity in the café pretty slow and Haley was bored out of her mind. The last customer had left over thirty minutes ago making it tempting for Haley to shut down early. She had already cleaned down all the other tables from top to bottom, but Haley figured she'd just do it again. She needed something to keep her busy for the next two hours. "Gross." Haley stuck out her tongue as she pulled out a piece of gum that was stuck on the rim of a table with her dish rag. "Why are people so gross?" Cleaning was the down side to this gig.

As she finished up the table Haley heard the jingle of a bell indicating someone had just entered the front door. "I'll be with you in a second!" She called out before wiping the counter down one last time. Satisfied with her work she turned around while looking down at her apron reaching for her order pad. "So what can I get you?" Having her pen ready to touch the paper Haley looked up. She instantly lost the ability to form words. "Wow…hey…Ryan." It was weird even though they both went to the same school and hung around in the same circles the two exs had managed to avoid each other. "I…it's been awhile."

Ryan scratched the back of his head. "Yea I know right…sorry I didn't know you were working tonight and I was just kind of hungry and this was the closest place." Haley nodded. "Was actually kind of hoping Luke would be here, just wanted to see how he was doing."

"Oh…umm yea's that fine, but he's home. It's just me."

"Oh." Ryan uncomfortably shifted his feet. "Ok well then I'm just gonna go somewhere else…yea." It was weird being alone with Haley. The break up had been so bad that Ryan thought he'd probably never be able to talk to her again. Enough time had passed that he was finally over her, but seeing her still didn't hurt any less.

"What…no! I mean you're hungry and it's not like I'm being ambushed here." She joked signaling at the empty café. "So grab a seat by the counter and get whatever you want. It's on the house." Haley could tell he was feeling just as nervous as she was. It was difficult not to feel guilty about their break up. It was her dishonestly after all that had destroyed any hopes of them being able to be friends afterwards. Haley regretted it, not that she broke up with him for Nathan, but just the way the events unfolded. It had been totally unfair to Ryan.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." Haley led him to the front counter and handed him a menu. "Coffee?" She offered holding up a pot.

Ryan nodded. "I'm actually surprised to see you here tonight. I figured you'd be at that Sheryl Crow concert." He said remembering her obsession with the country pop singer.

"Yeah...that's a long story." She replied not wanting to get into that right now. As of now Nathan's ass was on the chopping block. Haley grabbed a mug and set it in front of Ryan as he took a seat. She observed him out of the corner of her as she went to grab the sugar. He looked good. She couldn't deny him that. His hair was a little shorter, but it actually accented his face beautifully. It was sort of amusing since Haley had tried to convince him to get a sharper cut back when they had been going out and Ryan had out right refused. He claimed he liked to run his hands through his hair, it calmed him down or something. Haley quietly chuckled as she thought about it. He was such a girl.

"What's so funny." Ryan asked catching the smirk on the corner of her lips.

Haley shook her head. "Nothing…it's just…your hair it's much shorter now." She told him with a slight smile.

Ryan grinned. "Yea I know it's weird. Thought I needed a change." This was usually the part where he would run a hand through his hair being that he was extremely nervous right now. He obviously couldn't do that now. "But I look good right?" He joked flashing her a smile.

"I like it." Haley replied. "See I told you it would look good."

He slowly nodded. "Guess you were right."

Haley returned the nod taking a deep breath. "Is this weird? Because I'm feeling extremely weird right now."

"Yea, it's weird." He confirmed the question.

Haley set the pot she had been holding back on the coffee maker. "Listen…Ryan…the way things ended….it's…it wasn't how I wanted it to end." She confessed. "I felt horrible, I still do. I was really selfish and unfair to you and I should have treated our relationship with much more respect."

"Haley…"

"No, let me finish cuz you really deserve to hear this. You were a really great boyfriend and I didn't plan for things to go the way they did. It was just out of my control I guess, but it doesn't excuse the way I handled us in the end. You don't know how often I wanted to pick up the phone and just tell how I felt after we broke up. It was just really hard for me. I felt stuck, but I am really sorry and I just wanted you to know that and you're no way obligated to feel like you have to accept it. I just wanted to let you know that it wasn't you at all because you really were great." Haley felt ten pounds lighter. It was like she just shed a whole entire layer of dead skin and it felt wonderful. She had been keeping that in for such a long time. "Wow…sorry I didn't mean to ramble." She laughed. "I do that sometimes…"

"Yea, I know. I remember."

Haley swallowed hard. "You don't have to respond to that if you don't want to, but it'd be really great if you did…." She hinted.

Ryan laughed. "Way to be subtle Hales."

Haley smiled and shrugged. "It's what I do." She grabbed the coffee pot once again and began to pour some in his mug.

Ryan watched the coffee trickle inside his cup. "Listen Haley, about the whole break up thing…"

"Omg!" Haley whispered in awe as she looked at who just walked into the café.

"Um Haley…" Ryan tried to get her attention as he noticed his cup was just about to overflow.

"Holy crap!" She giggled in excitement still looking up at the door.

"Haley!" Ryan yelled as coffee spilled everywhere. The hot black liquid stretched over the counter and ended up spilling all over his lap. "Shit!" Ryan yelped. He jumped out of his stool in pain. The coffee had been extremely hot.

"Omg!" Haley looked down finally realizing her stupidity. "I am so sorry." She panicked looking down at the spilled coffee. She looked back and forth between Ryan and her new guest at the door. She was torn. It was kind of difficult to decided who she should give her full attention to at the moment. "I am so sorry Ryan!" Haley cried at Ryan as she threw a clean towel at him and sped from the counter to the front door. "Hi!" Haley stopped short from bumping straight into the woman. "Welcome to Karen's café! My name is Haley and I am absolutely, absolutely in love with you!"

The woman in front of Haley frowned a bit. She looked over to the male who had entered with her and gave him a weird look. Her friend just shrugged and chuckled. The woman with the curly dirty blond long hair spun her face back to Haley and chuckled. "Hi Haley, I'm…"

"You're Sheryl Crow…I KNOW!" Haley quickly interrupted her. "Believe me I know everything about you."

"Well that's comforting." The guy joked as he placed a hand on Sheryl's shoulder.

"I so tried getting tickets to your concert. I so wish I could have been there tonight." Haley sighed sadly. "But anyway what can I get you guys?" Haley squeaked the question.

"Well we're actually about to head back on the road, but I have a mad craving for some coffee." Sheryl explained. "So a cup would be amazing."

"Absolutely!" Haley clapped her hands and led the two back towards the counter where she had left Ryan behind. Haley noticed her spilled mess still sitting on the counter. Ryan was still busy trying to get the coffee off his pants that he hadn't even noticed who walked in. "Hey Ryan could you be a doll and clean that up for me!" Haley cried tossing another rag his way. Ryan just looked up at Haley in amazement while squinting his face at her. "Thanks!" She ran behind the counter and pulled out a cup in front of her idol.

"What's the damage?" The singer asked as she dug inside her purse for her wallet.

Haley bit her bottom lip. "One song per cup." She stated boldly.

Sheryl looked up at Haley and laughed. "Oh…you're serious." She stated once she observed Haley's hopeful face. She looked up at her friend. "What do you think? I mean do we even have time?"

"Well…I do have my guitar back on the bus." He offered. He felt sorry for Haley. She looked a bit desperate, but it was obvious she was a big fan. "So what do you say Sheryl?"

The singer shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Looks like you got your self a deal little lady."

Haley squeaked.

* * *

"I can't believe that just actually happened!" Haley giggled as she and Ryan exited the café from the back door. She pulled out her keys and proceeded to lock the door from the outside. "I mean Sheryl Crow, freakin' Sheryl Crow!"

"Yea, she was pretty cool."

"Don't forget you HAVE to email those pictures you took on your cell phone." She reminded him.

"Promise."

Haley silently nodded. "I'm really glad you stopped by tonight. You never really told me how you felt though."

Ryan shrugged. "No use in bringing up the past. I don't wanna go back to where I was so angry at you. "

"I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I spilled boiling hot coffee all over your crotch."

Ryan held up his hand and shook his head. "Don't okay, it's water under the bridge I guess."

Haley slowly nodded. "So I bet you're really excited with the championship coming up and all."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty great."

"I hope you guys win."

"Let's hope so. I've been informed though that Nathan quit."

"Yeah, me and Lucas are working on that."

"Well then good luck to you cuz I for one know what a stubborn ass he can be."

Haley laughed. "You're telling me."

The feeling between them became awkward.

"So….are you seeing anyone?" Haley inquired. She was curious to know how quickly he had gotten over it.

Ryan quickly shook his head. "Nah, I'm more focused on just basketball these days."

Haley nodded. "Ex-girlfriend must have been a real bitch huh?" She joked hoping to lighten the tone between them.

Ryan chuckled. "I'm not so sure anymore. She might not be as bad as I thought."

Haley blushed. "Well…I should get going…"

"Yea me too."

Haley wasn't sure whether or not it was okay to give him a hug, a wave, a high five. It wasn't clear where the two teens stood now. Haley wanted it to be okay. Maybe her and Ryan could never be friends, but she'd still liked to be on speaking terms with him. She wished it wasn't awkward anymore. After a few moments Haley decided to take the plunge and leaned in to give him a hug goodbye.

Ryan stalled for a moment. He debated in his head whether this was really the smart choice. Deep down inside he knew he still had feelings for Haley. He was over their relationship, but his heart wasn't healed just quite yet. He finally concluded that it was okay. Maybe it was a fresh start for him and Haley.

After sharing the hug, Haley was the first to pull away. "Thanks." She thanked him for not rejecting her.

An abrupt cough announced a new presence. Both Haley and Ryan looked in its direction. It was Nathan.

Ryan rolled his eyes and slowly nodded. "I should probably get going." He looked down at Haley. "I guess I'll see you around."

Haley rolled her eyes as well. She wasn't ready to see Nathan. She was still mad at him and to be quite frank still embarrassed about her actions the day before. She couldn't believe she actually threw the laptop. It was like she had jumped out of her body and someone else took over. "Yea, looks like it." Haley gave him a farewell nod and turned back around to Nathan.

Nathan waited til Ryan was out of sight before speaking again. "What was that?" His voice was calm. Haley couldn't detected a hint of anger. It was quite odd actually.

"Clearing up old wounds I guess." Haley tightened the scarf around her neck. The night chill from the rain was settling in. "I really don't want to get into this Nathan." She informed him before he had a chance to go off on her. "I just had the most amazing night and I'm not getting let you ruin it for me."

Nathan frowned. "With Ryan?" He snapped.

Haley slowly tilted her head from side to side. "Not exactly. He actually had nothing to do with it really. He just happened to stop bye tonight." Haley had an amazing night this evening. She had had her own private Sheryl Crow concert right at the café. The feeling had been surreal. Haley had only wished she could have shared it with Nathan. It was the only thing that the night had been missing. She had considered calling him, but her pride had gotten the best of her. She was still angry at him. The whole porn incident had made her feel inferior and inadequate, like she wasn't good enough for him. She thought they had gotten past the whole sex talk, but it looked like Nathan still craved what she wasn't giving him.

"I don't want to fight either." He admitted. "Besides…I trust you." He was fighting every urge not to go after Ryan and beat the shit out of him. In the back of his head Nathan knew Haley would never betray him, but seeing your girlfriend hug her ex wasn't exactly a comforting feeling. After all Haley had left Ryan for him, who's to say it wouldn't bite him in the ass.

"Nothing happened." She reassured him.

"I know." He reluctantly answered.

"Walk me home?" The request was her peace offering to him for the night.

"Of course." Nathan agreed. He neared Haley and took his hand into hers. It was pretty clear arguing tonight wouldn't solve anything. A normal night off was what they both needed.

* * *

Brooke made her way across the courtyard after spotting her friends in the distance. "Hello Broody number one, Broody number two and cutie with the big smile." Brooke cheerfully greeted Peyton, Lucas and Mouth as she took a seat and joined their table. "Did I ever tell you that you're my favoritest people ever?"

Lucas chuckled. "Someone's in a good mood today."

Brooke squealed. "Right you are superstar! I just woke up today feeling incredibly refreshed." She happily shrugged her shoulders. "Today I'm a new women ladies and gentlemen. No more moody, broody Brooke. I'll leave that up to you two." She winked at Peyton and Lucas.

"That's great Brooke." Peyton smiled at her best friend. "And may I ask what brought about this revelation?"

"Just missing the old me." Brooke replied. "Not the smutty part though." She informed them before breaking out into a smile. "Okay now that was a total lie…maybe I miss her just a little."

"So I take it this means we're hitting up the mall today for skanky outfits?"

"Precisely P. Sawyer."

Lucas' ears perked up. "Skanky?" He raised an eyebrow giving Peyton an intriguing look.

"Yeah, maybe even a whip if you're lucky Luke." Brooke cut in half jokingly.

Peyton rolled her eyes as she watched her boyfriend become quite amused with the idea.

"Hey guys." Nathan joined the table as everyone returned his greeting. "We still on for later right?"

The girls at the table as well as Mouth we surprised to see that Nathan was addressing Lucas of all people.

Lucas nodded. "Yea, swing by after practice."

"Their still letting you practice with your shoulder like that?" Mouth inquired.

"I can still run." Lucas replied giving Nathan a knowing nod.

"After practice then." Nathan confirmed before exiting the table.

Brooke and Peyton gave each other an odd look.

"What the hell was that?" Brooke cried at Lucas. "Did I just step into an episode of the twilight zone?"

"Yea Luke, you and Nathan talking?" Peyton added.

"And not shedding blood?" Mouth joked.

"C'mon guys." Lucas brushed it off. "We're cool now."

Brooke and Peyton sent him a dead stare.

"Or…we're getting there." Lucas quickly admitted.

"What could you and Nathan possible have to get together for tonight?" Brooke demanded to know. "Cuz personally I don't feel like taking another trip to the emergency room this week."

"He's helping me out with some things."

"Like…" Brooke pressed on.

"Some changes."

Peyton secretly cringed. She hated that word ever since he said it last week. What in hell did changes mean?

"Good changes." Lucas put his hand over Peyton's hand and squeezed it tightly. He could always tell when she was feeling uncomfortable. He didn't like leaving her in the dark, but he really wanted to surprise her.

"Boys." Brooke rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So this is it huh?" Lucas looked around the open space that Nathan had introduced him to.

"Well not exactly, follow me." Nathan led the way around the house that stood before them and Lucas quickly followed. The two brothers made their way out to the back where a small shed stood. Nathan quickly unlocked the padlock that was keeping it tightly shut. He pushed the doors open and motioned for Lucas to step inside first.

Lucas stepped inside and looked around. It wasn't too bad. The perfect size he had been looking for. The shed was dirty though. It definitely hadn't been used for awhile. He sure had a lot of work to do if he planned on fixing this up in time before Christmas. "I've gotta hand it to you Nathan, this is…perfect. It was just what I was looking for." He turned to his brother giving him a thankful nod. "I didn't even know you had a lake house."

Nathan shrugged. "Yea we don't use it much."

"I can tell." Lucas muttered as he pulled a cobweb out of his hair.

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, once my dad bought the beach house we stopped coming here and the only reason my dad hasn't sold it is because my gramps would kill him. The lake house was originally my great-grandfather's and its just been passed down. The only time we ever use it is during the summer when my grandparents coming down for their yearly summer visit and my gramps insists on it." Nathan explained.

"Funny, I've never heard Keith mention it."

Nathan shook his head. "He didn't want it so my dad got it by default. It was a smart move I'll say. This place is a dump and I hate the smell of lake water." Nathan gagged. "If I ever get this place I'm selling it at the drop of a hat."

Lucas shrugged. "This place doesn't seem so bad. With a little paint you could do wonders."

Nathan laughed. "We'll then maybe I'll just give it to you." Nathan joked. "You are a Scott after all even if it is by default."

Lucas shot him a dirty look.

"It was a joke man chill out." Nathan defended realizing he had gone too far. "But hey you never know…I could always give you this place."

"And give Dan a heart attack?"

Nathan smirked. "You're point being?"

Lucas laughed. "Okay whatever man."

"Well the point is you can set up this shed for Peyton if you want. We'll just move all this fishing and boat equipment into the basement of the house. "Nathan explained. "We just gotta make sure we move it back this summer when the old folks come to visit other than that it's all hers."

"What if your dad comes here or something?"

"Trust me he won't. He never comes and I'll take the fault. I'll just say I've let Peyton use it since back when we first went out. You won't have anything to do with it."

"And you'd do that for me?" Lucas looked at suspiciously.

"You're the only one that knows Haley better than I do. I'd do it for her." Nathan said making it clear that he was doing this all for Haley. No one else.

"Fair enough. Thanks again Nathan, really."

"Don't worry about it man, just make sure you keep up your end of the bargain."

Lucas nodded. "This is gonna be ruff man." He said while looking around the shed.

"Yea it's bit ruff around the edges." Nathan agreed the shed was disgusting. "When do you plan on getting this done by."

"For Christmas."

Nathan nodded. This meant they only had about a week and a half to get shit done. "Okay well good luck then. I'm outta here." Nathan waved him off.

"You're kidding right?" Lucas looked at him incredulously.

Nathan gave him a serious look before cracking into a smile. "I so had you there dude. Okay I'll move all this junk into the house since your shoulder's all fucked up and you can just start cleaning up."

Lucas nodded. "Sounds good. I put some cleaning supplies and paint stuff in your car."

"Alright, let's get to work big brother." Nathan paused. "That was weird." He laughed as him and Lucas both exited the shed.

* * *

"Hey you just missed your mom." Keith placed the newspaper he had been reading on the kitchen table after he heard Lucas enter the house.

"She called?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah she just got back from spending the weekend in Rome. She said she'll email you pictures."

Lucas nodded.

"Where have you been all night? I saved you some dinner." Keith said indicating to the wrapped up food sitting on the kitchen counter.

Lucas chuckled and took a seat across from Keith. "You wanna hear something strange?"

Keith smiled. "Always."

"I was hanging out with Nathan actually."

"Really." Keith replied instantly intrigued.

"Yeah it's weird, now that he's off the basketball team…we're actually working together and not at each other's throats. It's still weird being around him though."

"Well I'm glad to see you boys are working it out. Just because Dan and Karen have bad history doesn't mean you two have to." Keith encouraged. "Keep it up Luke. You might even surprise yourself, you and Nathan might have a lot more in common then you think."

Lucas slowly nodded. "Yeah, I keep thinking that if Haley can see something in him, then maybe…I will eventually. I just hope I'm not leding myself into disappointment. I've never done the whole sibling thing Keith. I'm just gaining a brother and I just don't want to get my hopes up if I ended up losing it."

"I think there's hope for you yet." Keith reassured him. "What did you two do anyway?"

Lucas chuckled. "Actually we took a trip to what was your former lake house so I've been informed."

Keith rolled his eyes. "God I forgot about that place. I had some good childhood memories there I must admit."

"So why did you just let Dan have it?"

Keith shrugged. "If I would have taken that house from my dad then he would have owed me. I know how him and Dan work. It's just not for me and it wasn't for your mother either. You know how she turned down Dan's money after you were born right?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, I guess I still don't get it though. I mean I see Nathan's house and his beach house and now that lake house and I look at where we live. Mom should have gotten what she was entitled too. We should have gotten it, but I dunno according to mom she made the right choice."

"She did Lucas."

Lucas looked around the kitchen and sighed. The sink pipe had broken yet again for the billionth time this past morning. Last night's rain introduced Lucas and Keith to another leaky roof in the living room area and Lucas knew it was only a matter of time before there was another crack coming through the wooden floors of the house. "Sometimes I'm not so sure." He brushed it off. "So what else did mom say?"

"That she missed us." Keith said happily.

Lucas noticed the dreamy look in his eyes. "She missed you huh?" He teased. "Dude are you ever gonna ask my mom out?"

Keith was stunned at his bluntness. "I don't know what your talking about…"

"Of course you do…you and my mom doofus! I can tell how you feel about ma' Keith. You've been miserable ever since the day she left to Florence." Lucas interjected. "And I think it's great, you and mom. You've always been like a dad to me anyway. I wouldn't want anything more than for you guys to get together."

Lucas' words touched Keith's heart. "It's that obvious huh?"

"To everyone cept mom I guess."

Keith grinned. "I'm not so sure about that…"

Lucas arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well…your mom the day I took her to the airport she kind of…well she kind of kissed me Lucas." Keith released the information like your typical shy 12 year old boy.

"Wow…" Lucas didn't know what else to say. "Mom's been gone for almost two weeks and now you tell me this!" He laughed. "That's great Keith."

Keith took in a deep breath. "There's something else I wanna tell you Lucas, actually more like there's something I would like to have your opinion on."

Lucas detected the seriousness in Keith's words. "Shoot."

Keith nodded. He reached into his left pocket to pull something out. "Tell me what you think of this?" Keith asked after pulling out a small velvet box in the palm of his hands. He slowly opened it up for Lucas revealing the contents inside.

Lucas gulped as he observed the ring before him. "Wow." He was stunned. "I had no idea you were that into me Keith." Lucas teased causing them both to laugh.


	92. Mended Hearts & Heated Affairs

So I'm doing pretty good so far with the updates huh? lol

Once again thanks for all the reviews! Keep them up:)!

I wanted to try a little something different for this chapter and included a song. I've seen it been used before in other fic stories and it does help to set the mood. I've used Bottle it up by Sara Bareilles for most of my Naley scene. Let me know if it works because I'm thinking of using the same idea for a upcoming chapter scene between Lucas and Peyton with a different song of course

* * *

"Wow you really weren't lying about this huh? Haley that's awesome. I know how much you love her." Nathan commented as he observed the handful of photos Haley had handed him. He flipped through them slowly. A few were of Sheryl Crow playing by herself, followed by one with her and Haley. The next photo made Nathan frown. It was of her, Ryan and Sheryl.

"I really wish you could have been there." Haley truthfully admitted. "But I can see your mind is somewhere else." She picked up on his facial expression as he looked at that last picture. It was as if he was searching for something between her and Ryan in the photo. "I think it's about time we talk about this Nathan." She gently removed the photo from his grasp to gain his attention. It had been about a week since the whole incident and they both knew they had set aside the situation long enough.

"I don't wanna lose you." Nathan blurted out.

"Nothing happened with me and him Nathan. Come on, you know me better than that."

Nathan slowly nodded. He had to accept it. "That's not what I'm worried about Hales."

Haley placed a hand over his. "Tell me babe. I mean a lot of the problems we've been having lately is this whole honestly issue. If you can't talk to me Nathan then how are we gonna fix this?"

"I just feel like your slipping away that's all." Nathan said sadly. "We've kind of been going through the motions this past week. God Hales I can't even remember the last time when you really kissed me and actually meant it."

Haley shut her eyes tightly for a minute. She tried to recollect her thoughts. She struggled to find the right words to speak to Nathan. Haley couldn't figure out why it was so hard to talk to Nathan sometimes. "It's just hard for me that's all Nate."

"Haley you gotta understand that those girls, they mean nothing it's just a fantasy. I'm a guy. It's not big deal."

* * *

_There'll be girls across the nation that will eat this up babe  
I know that it's your soul but could you bottle it up and get down to the heart of it,  
No it's my heart you're shit out of your luck  
Don't make me tell you again my love, love, love, love  
Love, love, love, love_

* * *

"Yea, Nathan but you're my guy and I'm sorry hunnie but it is a big deal especially for me. Especially since we're not doing that! When you look at those pictures, videos or your ex girlfriend it makes me feel like I'm not good enough. Like if I don't have sex with you soon your eyes are gonna start wandering. "

* * *

_I am aiming to be somebody this somebody trusts_

_With her delicate soul I don't claim to know much except soon as you start  
To make room for the parts that aren't you it gets harder to bloom in a garden of  
Love, love, love, love  
Love, love, love, love_

_Only thing I ever could need, only one good thing  
Worth trying to be and it's_

_Love  
Love  
Love  
Love  
I do it for Love  
Love  
Love  
Love_

* * *

"Haley that's ridiculous. You're the one I want. I really think you're just overreacting and for the record I haven't looked at those pictures of Peyton since we broke up at the beginning of the year. I forgot they were even there, I swear!"

"Nathan it's hard enough for me to even think about being naked in front of you! And the thought that this is the standard I'm going to be held to? Forget it. I'm a real person Nathan. I have feelings, I have problems, I feel vulnerable, and self-conscious and I'm just like every other person." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "What happened to sex just being magical, and being this amazing expression of how much you love someone?"

Nathan took her hands into his and placed it over his heart. "Listen to me. I want you to really listen to me Hales." He tightened his grip around her hands. "You are the only girl I want. Nothing is ever going to change that and no one can compare to what you've given me."

Haley looked away. "It still doesn't change the fact that I feel pressured Nathan. I still don't think you get that." She took his hands instead and kissed them. "I gave you my heart. That's all that I can give to you. And if that's not enough for you, then I'm not enough for you." She whispered softly.

* * *

_We can understand the sentiment you're saying to us  
Oh, But sensible sells so could you kindly shut up  
And get started at keeping your part of the bargain aw please  
Little darlin' You're killing me sweetly with love, love, love, love  
Love, love, love, love_

_Only thing I ever could need only one good thing  
Worth trying to be_

_Love  
Love  
Love  
Love  
I do it for Love  
Love  
Love  
Love_

* * *

"Haley…" He began.

"I don't wanna lose you either Nathan, but sometimes….I feel like you don't give me any other choice here." Haley quickly wiped the tears streaming down her face. She hadn't expected for this conversation to take such a dive. She loved Nathan with all her heart, but it wasn't worth it if he couldn't appreciate it fully. She needed to know that he would rather go through a lifetime of celibacy then be without her. It sounded ridiculous but if he really loved her then it shouldn't be this difficult. There was no doubt about it Haley wanted Nathan to be the one she would give herself to. There was no question about it, but it had to be on her own time, by her own rules because Haley knew once she did there would be no turning back. It would be her and Nathan forever, but his recent lies had soured her plans. How could she give herself to someone who wasn't completely open to her? "I should really go." Haley decided not wanting to say anything else that would prove to be hurtful.

"Haley…"

She ignored him and reached for her bag before turning away from him.

"Haley please talk to me!" Nathan called out to her. He couldn't believe how this conversation had skyrocketed into a disaster either. "I gave you my heart too you know!" He yelled out. "You're the only person I've ever put myself out there on the line. Why can't you see that? All I've done it's been for you dammit!"

Haley kept walking. She couldn't break down in front of him.

Nathan jumped from his chair and chased after her. "I'm not gonna let you walk away from me." Nathan reached her just in time before she slipped into her car. He spun her around in his direction with great force.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled surprised at his rough actions.

Ignoring her, Nathan pulled her body quickly into his. Both of their chests were tightly pressed up against each other. Haley turned her head to the side not wanting to face him. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. He was breathing hard, she could feel his heartbeat speed up from the touch. Nathan wasn't allowing any minimal space between them. Haley was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Let me go." She spoke to Nathan facing him this time. The feeling of his breath so close to her skin made her shudder and go weak in the knees. The small little hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

* * *

_Started as a flicker meant to be a flame  
Skin has gotten thicker but it burns the same  
Still a baby in a cradle got to take my first fall  
Baby's getting next to nowhere with her back against the wall.  
You meant to make me happy make me sad.  
Want to make it better, better so bad.  
But save your resolutions for your never new year  
There is only one solution I can see here._

* * *

"Can't you see what you do to me Haley James?" Nathan whispered. "My heart practically pops out of my chest every time you're near. Sometimes I even find myself forgetting to breath just from the sight of you. You have no idea how hard it is for me to control these urges I have about you all the time. You're the one I wanna be with. You're the one I wanna give myself completely to." Nathan spoke with force. "You're beautiful and sexy and smart and gorgeous. You have the most perfectly shaped lips and I love your tummy and you don't know how hard I fight the urge not to wrap my hands around that awesome butt of yours."

Haley blushed.

"You have everything I'm looking for. You're the one that turns me on. You're the one that makes my heart race, butterflies, everything, the works you name it you give it to me." The second Nathan released the last words out of his mouth he attacked Haley's lips viciously. If it was even remotely possible he pulled her even closer to his body. He wrapped one arm around her waist and caressed the side of Haley's face with the other.

Haley instantly melted from his kiss. She grabbed Nathan by the collar and pulled him to deepen to kiss. She released a moan as he went to gently nibbling on her bottom lip. Haley knew she should have pushed him away. There was more to be said. The kiss was clouding her thoughts. It had been awhile since they had really kissed like this. The kiss felt like they were about to devour each and every part of each other's bodies. The simulating kiss brought back Haley to why they first got back together in the first place. They did it for love.

* * *

_Love you're all I ever could need, only one good thing  
Worth trying to be and it's  
Love  
Love  
Love  
Love  
I do it for love, love, love, love  
Oh, only gonna get get what you give away,  
So give love, love  
Only gonna get get what you give away  
Love_

* * *

Through the motions of the kissing the couple had somehow ended up back at Nathan's apartment in a flash. They currently lay entangled in each other's arms on his bed, their legs were tangled up as well. Haley lay on Nathan's chest entranced with the sound of his heartbeat drumming beneath her right ear. It was like the perfect melody. The sound soothed her. She felt as if nothing could go wrong even though in the back of her head they were both miles away from reaching perfection. Haley intertwined their fingers tightly not wanting to let go of this moment. Nathan held on just as tightly.

"I wish it could always be like this." Haley confessed breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"I just wish I could fast forward through this rough patch we're going through." Nathan replied. "I know we're gonna get it Hales. I'm gonna win your trust back. I'll make you believe in me again."

Haley quickly lifted her head up. She turned around to face him while she rested a hand on his chest. "Do you really think I don't believe in you Nathan?" She shook her head furiously. "Don't you dare ever think that." She told him seriously. "I could never, ever stop believing in you Nathan. You're one of the most talented people I've ever met. You have so much determination and dedication and you've got such a big heart. You go after what you want and I admire that so much. I'd love to be that confident sometimes. Don't you ever doubt your abilities because I never will." She gently rubbed his chest with her hand. "You know, no matter what happens between us, I just want you to know that I'll always believe in you. I'll always be here if you need me, even if we ended up going our separate ways in the future. I'm always gonna love you no matter what…always and forever okay?"

Nathan smiled. "You're just so damn sexy when you talk like that." He mumbled right before pulling Haley into another steamy kiss.

* * *

Lucas jolted up the brown staircase he knew all to well by now. His body was still warm from basketball practice seeing how he hadn't bothered to shower at school. He had been hoping to beat Peyton to her house, but was disappointed to see her car already parked out front. His girlfriend sure had the soul of a road warrior. It was scary to drive in a car with her sometimes. Her speeding was ridiculous. Lucas decided to come upstairs anyway and greet his girlfriend. As he reached the top of the stairs sure enough he could hear the music blasting loudly announcing her presence. "Is that your web cam?" He asked incredulously as he noticed Peyton setting up her web cam on her computer. "Didn't you learn anything from this whole Naley predicament?" He joked.

Peyton turned her head back toward him and stuck out her tongue. "Me and my dad have a cyber date tonight ass." She laughed and went back to connecting the camera.

"That sounds extremely disturbing." Lucas replied making himself comfortable on her desk chair.

"Ha, ha." She said mockingly. "I haven't seen or talked to the old man in weeks. I miss him." Her nose shot straight up detecting a foul odor. "Eww have you not showered yet? Dude you smell like ass."

"I thought you liked me a little sweaty after practice. You said it was sexy." He wiggled an eyebrow.

"Well then you've must have rolled around in garbage on your way over here cuz that's really rank." Peyton covered her nose in disgust. "I love you babe but you gotta get off my chair. I don't want that smell sticking." She quickly slapped him to stand up.

"Ow." Lucas rubbed his arm from a really hard slap Peyton had managed to deliver. "Alright I get it, I get it!" He gave up and stood up feeling a bit offended. The only reason he had skipped his stupid shower was so he could steal some things from her room in order to decorate the shed back at Nathan's lake house. "Do I really smell that bad?" He frowned as he lifted up an arming taking a big whiff underneath. Lucas rubbed his nose afterwards. It was pretty bad. It wasn't his fault Dan had worked them extra hard today. Ever since Nathan quit the team Dan had pushed all his inner anger through team practices. It had been brutal for everyone involved. Today Dan had all so graciously indulged the team in a round the clock session of push-ups and suicides with weight plates. A routine that was in no means good at all for Lucas' shoulder. The team had been quick to remind the dear old coach, but Dan merely dismissed the notion saying there was to be no special treatment for any players, even after the fatigue had gotten the best of Lucas causing him to throw up on the court half and hour later. Lucas then realized that was probably the source of the smell. "I really have to go shower now." He announced disgusted with himself.

"Uh…yeah." Peyton replied. "You are so lucky I'm so in love with you right now." Peyton joked leaning over and placing a passionate kiss on his lips. "Otherwise I would have never touched your stank ass." She giggled before pulling away and walking over to her dresser. She bent down and pulled the bottom drawer open. Peyton quickly dug around inside and soon pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a hoodie that Lucas had left lying around before. "Sorry I'm fresh out of underwear guess you'll have to go commando in those shorts." She suggestively winked as she shoved the clothes into his hands. "Unless you wanna borrow one of my thongs?" She looked up at him innocently. "No?" She chuckled when Lucas had chosen to ignore the question. "Okay can't blame a girl for trying." She shrugged before stepping up closer to him and leaning her lips besides his right ear. "But hey you fresh out of the shower, smelling of my fruity soap and having to wear nothing underneath those shorts…now that's pretty sexy." She seductively whispered in his ear. "I might just have to join you…"

Lucas gulped hard at her blunt suggestion.

"I'll go start your shower." She whispered one last time before disappearing into her bathroom.

"Ah, c'mon!" Lucas looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe his luck. He was only a mere feet away from showering with his girlfriend, but with her out of the room it was the perfect opportunity for him to steal the things he needed without her even noticing. "You really enjoy torturing me don't you?" He whined to the big guy upstairs. Lucas looked back to the bathroom and pouted. The hot steam from the shower was already escaping the bathroom. "Dammit." Lucas pushed his urges aside and quickly scurried around the room collecting the essentials. He flipped through Peyton's sketch book and took some of the loose pages already torn off not wanting to leave any traces behind and carefully shoved them in a folder inside his gym bag. Lucas then pulled out a list of music he put together that he already knew Peyton liked to play around as background music when she drew. He skimmed around her record shelf and pulled out the ones on his list and stuffed them in his bag. Lucas hoped he had gotten them all right. He was being rushed afraid that Peyton would walk back in any second.

"Lucas!"

Lucas cringed as he heard Peyton calling out his name. He could make out the wanting in her voice. This was literally killing him. Ignoring her plea, Lucas dashed to her closet knowing exactly where Peyton kept her extra scented candles. Something that Lucas found somewhat amusing seeing how Peyton doesn't seem like a girl who would buy candles, so it must have been Brooke's doing. Lucas tossed a few in the bag and finally headed to his last destination, her computer desk. He opened the side drawer where Peyton kept random photos when she ran out of room in her photo albums. Lucas quickly grabbed the pack and flipped through them pulling out pictures of them together, some with her and Brooke, Haley, Nathan and her father.

"What are you doing?"

Lucas jumped at her voice. He turned his head back to face her refusing to move his body so she wouldn't see the pictures in his hands.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Lucas bit his bottom lip once he caught a clear look of her. She was standing there in nothing but a white tank and skimpy black underwear.

Peyton tucked a curl behind her ear. Lucas hadn't spoken and it was starting to make her nervous. She wrapped her arms around her small frame. "Well?"

Lucas shook his head quickly forcing himself to snap out of his trance. "I'm pathetic." He quickly mumbled to himself.

"Huh?"

"I have to go." Lucas forced the painful sentence through his lips.

"You're kidding me right?" Her face dropped. Was he not aware that she was only seconds away from getting naked and wet with him in the shower.

"Believe me I wish I was." He painfully grunted. He turned his head back around and discreetly shoved the pictures in his bag.

"What are you doing?" Peyton demanded pissed that he was ignoring her. He hadn't even bothered to turn his entire body around to face her.

"Believe me baby when I say I really don't want to leave you right now, really." He quickly turned around and leaned against the desk forcing the side drawer to shut unsuspectingly. He was in the clear, but unfortunately that meant a very pissed off Peyton.

"Then what's the problem?" She placed her hands on her hips in an attempt to intimate him.

"I can't really say right now. It's personal." Lucas replied. "Just some changes."

The last word cause her to immediately snap. "Changes?" She angrily yelled. "I swear to god if I hear that damn word one more time I'm seriously gonna hold the gun to my head and pull the trigger!" She threw her hands up in the air. "What the hell does that even mean! Is that just your word for every situation now? Huh?"

Lucas looked frightened at her outburst. "I'm gonna go now." He announced not wanting to get into an argument. He was trying to do something amazing for his girlfriend and he wasn't going to let his foul temper get the best of him like it always had done in the past. Now that him and Peyton were back on track he was trying to be a better person for her.

"Like hell you are! We are so talking about this Lucas Eugene Scott!"

Lucas took in a deep breath. "I have to go. Please don't be mad. I promise I'll call you later." He said as he walked over to her. He leaned over to plant a kiss on her lips, instead Peyton turned her head to the side. "I highly suggest you not leaving right now." She announced not bothering to look at him.

Lucas shrugged. "Sorry." He replied before heading out of the room.

Peyton looked at the back of his head in amazement as he made his way out of her room. Here she was half naked and her boyfriend had just basically right out refused a shower and a naked her. Could you blame a girl for being paranoid about their relationship? "Unbelievable." She whispered to herself in bewilderment.

Back inside his car, Lucas gripped the wheel tightly in frustration. The things he did for that girl. What he needed right now was definitely a shower, a very ,very cold shower. The image of Peyton back in her room had done wonders for his lower region.

* * *

"Wow this place looks…great." Nathan took a hard glance at the shed. The two had completely cleaned it out last week, but some how Lucas had managed to paint the entire area on his own in record time. "When did you do all this?"

I finished painting it all last night." Lucas replied. "I wanted it all dry by today so I could decorate."

"Well now that we're on Christmas break it shouldn't take too long. We could probably get it done with today." Nathan suggested. Christmas day was in three days after all and then next week after new years was the championship. This year for some strange reason it had been pushed up. The games were never during school breaks.

"Cool. You won't believe the crap I had to go through to get this stuff from Peyton's room." Lucas sighed. Peyton had been ignoring his calls for the past day and a half. "Have you talked to Haley though?" Lucas asked not wanting to get into Peyton at the moment.

"Yea, we had a long talk yesterday and we're good again, but I still gotta make her trust me man, but anyway the plan is all set. I'm picking her up Christmas eve for dinner like we planned."

Lucas nodded.

"And you're sure this is gonna work?" Nathan wearily asked not sure if he could fully trust Lucas yet. The friendship was still fresh.

"Positive. I know Hales like the back of my hand. She won't go for all the extravagant fluff like you suggested. All that stuff can come later after you work things out. For this situation simple is good, trust me. It's the thought behind it that's important to Haley not the show."

"Okay." Nathan said giving in. He had first suggested that going with the super romantic night with a fancy dinner and dancing would impress Haley, but Lucas had quickly shut down that idea believing that Haley would feel like she was being bought. Nathan eventually agreed since that pretty much sounded like something Haley would try to pull.

"Okay so this is how I'm thinking of setting this place up…" Lucas began as he pulled out a sketch of how he envisioned the room.

* * *

"Calm down I'm sure he had a very good explanation…" Brooke spoke into the phone as Peyton complained about Lucas through the other end. "Absolutely P. Sawyer, c'mon you and a shower is the greatest combo since PB&J. So try not to freak out…relax and just pick up the phone the next time he calls okay? Christmas is in like three days and this fight between you two should not get in the way of you receiving fabulous presents from the boy toy!" Brooke giggled. "Okay call me later." Brooke hung up. "Sorry." She turned back to Mouth. "Sawyer Scott battle number one million and ten….surprise, surprise." She teased.

Mouth laughed. "So do you really think Luke had a good explanation for ditching Peyton?"

Brooke's smile dropped. "He better. I swear if he ruins my Christmas I'm gonna send him back into that emergency room." She warned.

"But do you think he actually has one."

Brooke shrugged. "Probably not, but I can't tell Peyton that. She's already gone senile ever since she started dating the kid." She laughed. "I love Lucas, but he…doesn't always do the right things sometimes. He complicates things a lot. He's so thick headed….like Peyton so that's never a good mix."

"So why are you always rooting for those two to get together even though you hate how much grief they put each other through?"

Brooke paused to think. "Because…their in love and I guess that makes it worth it." She spoke softly. "You should see Peyton's face when things are perfect between them. It makes my heart melt. I would never take that away from her. No one should ever have that feeling be taken away from them no matter how bad it gets at times. Relationships aren't easy, they take a lot of work. I guess that's what I've learned this year."

Mouth grinned. "Yeah, Lucas is pretty happy when things are great with Peyton." He agreed. "Their really good for each other. Their just young, we all are. Eventually we learn how to work out the kinks."

"Wise words." Brooke leaned back into the bench. On this sunny afternoon in December her and Mouth decided to hang out by the docks. It had sort of become a routine these days. Brooke had been spending most of her time with Mouth when she wasn't cheering. Peyton had been busy taking care of Lucas these past few weeks, which was fine by Brooke. She knew Lucas needed Peyton more then Brooke did, but she still missed doing random outings with her best friend. Surprisingly Mouth had managed to fill in the void and Brooke found herself wondering why they hadn't been friends sooner. "You've ever been in love Mouth?"

Mouth blushed and shook his head. "Nah, I really haven't dated much…well try never actually." He couldn't believe he was actually admitting this to Brooke Davis. Well actually she was no longer Brooke Davis the teen queen. Over the past few weeks she had grown to be just Brooke, his good friend.

"Well don't worry I'm still on my one woman mission to find the perfect girl for you Mouth McFadden." Brooke reminded him. It was the perfect little project for her to keep her mind off the absence of Jake. Mouth had become a very good friend to Brooke. She depended on him more than she wanted to. To some extent it could seem like she was using him, but Brooke knew deep down inside that wasn't the case. Mouth had grown on her and she knew they'd be lifelong friends from here on out.

Mouth shook his head. The thought of being set up by some random person made him feel uncomfortable even though he truly believed the chances of Brooke finding someone interested in him were slim to none. "Can't we just play it by ear?" He meekly offered.

Brooke playfully shook her head at him. "Absolutely not!" She giggled. "What's wrong with you c'mon! Any guy would be on their knees kissing my feet for a chance to be set up with one of my friends. You gotta trust me lips." She nudged Mouth with her elbow. "I've got this in the bag." She said giving him a wink.

"So what do you wanna do today?" He doubted Brooke wanted to spent the entire afternoon planted on this bench.

Brooke sucked in her lower lip as she tried to think of something. "Some thing fun." She told him not being able to come up with anything yet. "I'm feeling spontaneous." She added.

Mouth chuckled. "Gee that was helpful."

"I don't see you coming up with anything." She retorted.

Looking past Brooke, Mouth immediately recognized Jimmy Edwards out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Jimmy!" He called getting his attention and waved him over. "What's up dude?" He gave Jimmy a hand pound once he had made his way over to him and Brooke. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yea, my mom had been sick so you know, been taking care of her."

"That's cool."

"Hi, I'm Brooke." Brooke extended her hand not bothering to wait for Mouth to introduce them.

"Oh yea sorry!" Mouth quickly added. "Jimmy this is Brooke. Brooke this is Jimmy. He's one of my best friends."

The two shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Brooke replied smiling.

"Jimmy announces the basketball games with me." Mouth told Brooke.

Brooke nodded. "Oh…okay! Now I know why you look so familiar. You're part of Lucas' river court crew right?"

Jimmy nodded.

"So can you give me any good dirt on Mouth here?"

Jimmy laughed at her bluntness. "Huh?" He replied confused.

"It's for research." Brooke added.

"Don't listen to her." Mouth shook his head in embarrassment.

"I'm trying to set Mouth up with someone so any additional info would help." Brooke rolled her eyes at Mouth for his intrusion. She turned back to Jimmy. "How about you? Do you have a girlfriend? Because I can totally hook that up too if you want?" She sent Jimmy a wink.

The color drained from Jimmy's face. He wasn't really used to being put on the spot like that. Announcing basketball games to hundreds of people with Mouth, sure Jimmy could do that in a blink of an eye without breaking a sweat. Dealing with girls like Brooke Davis?….that was a whole other story.

Brooke looked at him funny. Jimmy had chosen to remain quiet for several minutes now. "Okay…" So maybe he was a little weird, but he was still Mouth's friend so she had to play nice.

"Is she always like this?" Jimmy finally said looking towards Mouth.

Mouth immediately started to laugh.

"Hey!" Broke gasped feeling a bit offended.

"He's joking Brooke." Mouth turned to Brooke flashing her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry." Jimmy apologized before breaking into a grin. "I had to test you first. Not all girls all cool enough to roll with the two of us."

"Try none." Mouth joked referring to that fact that they really didn't have any other girl friends besides Haley, but she didn't count. Haley was basically one of the guys.

"Oh…" Brooke forced a laugh not really getting it.

"I didn't really mean to be rude Brooke. I was just messing with you." Jimmy apologized again.

"Good enough for me." Brooke smiled feeling a bit more comfortable.

"How about we figure out what to do today?" Mouth suggested wanting to move on. "Can you hang Jim?"

"Yeah, totally kick it with us." Brooke added.

"Yeah, actually I was meeting Skills here anyway so we can all hang out I guess."

"Aww yay!" Brooke squealed in excitement. "I love Skills!"

Mouth and Jimmy both laughed.

"Hey how about laser tag?" Mouth questioned the second the idea came to mind.

"Yeah, we haven't done that in forever." Jimmy replied. "I'm in."

"Brooke?" Mouth asked her.

Brooke frowned. "Laser tag?" She repeated without much enthusiasm. It sounded kind of nerdy to her really. Brooke had been hoping a trip to the mall would have been agreed upon instead. There was never a wrong time for shopping in her book.

"Haven't you ever been?" Mouth looked at her like she was insane.

"It's so much fun." Jimmy added.

"C'mon do I really look like the laser tag kind of girl?" It sounded more like something Peyton, hell even Haley would be up for. The idea of running in the dark and getting sweaty while wearing some icky used vest didn't seem like her walk in the park. The brunette didn't even know how to hold a gun.

"Trust me Brooke, you'll really like this." Mouth gave her a hopeful smile. If he couldn't get her to do this he knew what would come next…the mall and Mouth had sure had his share of mall trips the past couple of weeks with Brooke to last him a lifetime.

Brooke bit her bottom lip. "Okay fine, what the hell." She finally said giving in. She had made a promise to herself to be more spontaneous these days anyway and this was definitely a new thing on her agenda. The thought would even shock Peyton. Brooke smiled to herself as she thought about it. "Oh I am so in." She added more convincingly this time.

"Great, I'll call Skills and just tell him to meet us there." Jimmy said while pulling out his cell.


	93. Forever and Ever Amen

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Brooke laughed as she and Mouth walked along the sidewalk of her block. They had just spent most of the evening playing laser tag with Jimmy and Skills. Brooke couldn't believe she hadn't played the game sooner. What she had expected to be an average day with Mouth turned out to be one of the funnest days ever. Brooke absolutely loved Lucas' friends and now in a weird sort of twisted fate they were becoming her friends too. Brooke liked the sound of that. Sure she knew pretty much the entire school, but there weren't that many she could trust with a blind eye.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Brooke."

"We so gotta do it again Mouth!" She turned to him and gave him an adorable pout. "Can we Mouth? Please?"

Mouth laughed. "Yea sure, whenever you want."

Brooke smiled. "Good." She replied happily. She tied her messy locks back into a bun as they continued to walk. "By the way you really didn't have a choice there anyway." She sent him a wink as she smoothed out the front of her hair with her fingertips.

Mouth laughed again. "Yeah I figured as much."

"Well this is me." Brooke announced as they finally reached her house. "Thanks for walking me home. You really didn't have to though. I know how out of your way this is."

"I wanted to." He took a look at Brooke's enormous white house. Mansion was more like it actually. He released a long whistle in amazement. "Your house is really nice."

Brooke took a glance back at the house she grew up in. "Yeah it's not too shabby. Great for parties not so much when it's only you living in there." Brooke shrugged. "It gets pretty lonely sometimes."

"Where are your parents?"

Brooke huffed. "Who knows…I haven't like heard from them in weeks. Their not really around much." Brooke looked down at the ground feeling a bit ashamed at the fact that her parents rather be touring the globe than watch their only child grow up.

Mouth gave her a sad smile. He couldn't imagine not ever having his parents around. "I'm sorry Brooke."

She looked up at Mouth giving him a brave smile. "Don't be." She told him softly. "Their the ones missing out right?"

"Definitely."

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked already knowing the answer. Their days had become much of a routine lately.

"Actually I can't."

Brooke's face dropped slightly. "Oh really…how come?" She asked trying to hide her disappointment.

"Me, my dad, my uncle and my cousins are gonna go out fishing for the day." He explained. "I'd invite you along, but it's like a father/son bonding thing. You know…"

"Oh yea I totally understand. I'm sure Peyton is gonna wanna get together to rant about Lucas anyway." She joked.

"Yeah…you have fun with that…" Mouth replied not at all sad he was going to be missing out on that episode.

"Okay well I'm gonna head inside." She leaned in to give him a hug. "I'm gonna miss you buddy. One whole day without you!" She laughed in his embrace.

"You'll live, but I'm gonna miss you too." He replied pulling back from the hug. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Brooke nodded. "Sounds good."

Mouth nodded before turning around to make his journey back home. He calculated it was at least over a mile back. It sucked not having a car, but getting to spend some more time with Brooke was well worth for him. She was all he could ask for. It was a shame she didn't feel the same way. Mouth had been hoping, but Brooke hadn't dropped any hints confirming what Mouth had known all along. He stopped short of step and turned back around. Sure enough Brooke was still standing there watching him walk away. She gave him a small wave before digging into her purse for keys. Mouth smiled to himself. He silently give himself a big push before making his way back with determination across Brooke's pathway of stone steps that led straight to her front door.

Brooke let out a squeal as she looked up. She hadn't noticed him standing in front of her. "Trying to give me heart attack?"

Mouth didn't respond. He took in a deep breath before making the plunge. He quickly inched his way over to Brooke's lips before she could even respond. He slid a hand over the side of her cheek before kissing her one last time.

Brooke looked at Mouth wide-eyed as he pulled away. She hadn't even have time to react. One minute he's standing right in front of her, the next he's kissing her. "What…what was that for?" She traced her bottom lip with her fingertips. The feel of his kiss still lingered. It was strange, but Mouth was actually a good kisser. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Mouth shrugged. "Just because…." He couldn't believe himself that he had actually gotten the balls to kiss Brooke Davis.

Brooke bit at her bottom lip trying to hide her confusion. It wasn't that she didn't like Mouth, but she didn't like him like that. Peyton had been right, as usual. She should have been straight with him from the start. "Mouth…I …" Brooke began.

Mouth placed a finger over Brooke's lips silencing her immediately. "It's okay Brooke you don't have to explain anything. I get it. I know."

Brooke gave him a sad smile.

"I know this sounds like a selfish thing to say, but I guess I just didn't wanna regret never getting to kiss the girl behind the red door." Mouth confessed. He gave Brooke one last smile before walking away leaving her alone with the thoughts that raced through her mind.

Brooke paused at his words. She watched Mouth strut down the street like he had just one a million bucks. It was amazing what one little kiss could do for a person. Brooke looked back at her front red door. She couldn't help but smile, maybe there was more to Mouth after all. Maybe she had found the nice boy she had been looking for along.

* * *

"Ever wonder why burning hair smells so bad?" Haley asked as she watching Peyton play with a loose strand of her blond curls.

Peyton stretched out the frail thread up to her face and observed it. "Beats me." She replied before raising up a lighter to the strand of hair. Haley watched in amusement as the thread shriveled up under the bright yellow fame.

"You guys are so boring." Brooke whined as she laid on her back on Peyton's bed and hung her head upside down off the edge of the bed as she read a magazine. "I miss Mouth."

"Wow when did Mouth become cooler than me?" Peyton said tossing the lighter aside now that Brooke got her attention.

Haley giggled. "Haven't you noticed they're like always together now?" She raised a curious eyebrow up at Peyton.

Peyton smiled. "Where is Mouth anyway?"

"Fishing with the fam." Brooke replied without speaking a beat. "He said he'd call us tonight though if he gets back early enough." She added as she pulled herself to sit back up on the bed. The blood rushing to her head had started to give her a headache from hanging her head down like that.

"You mean he's gonna call you." Haley teased.

"He so totally likes you." Peyton added. "I think it's cute."

"But you should probably let him know the deal though." Haley added her two cents in as well. "Unless…you like him…"

Peyton paused before grinning. She had expected Brooke to quickly deny the allegation, but she hadn't. She remained silent. "Wait…do you?"

Brooke groaned. It was gonna slip out eventually. Everyone knew she couldn't keep a secret. "Okay so…I got mouthed by Mouth guys."

Haley let out an excited gasp. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Are you serious?" She giggled happily.

"Well…"

"This is so awesome!" Haley squealed before Brooke could reply. "I mean you and Mouth, me and Nathan, Peyton and Lucas!"

"You really kissed him?" Peyton questioned Brooke ignoring Haley's overexcitement.

"Well he kissed me actually." Brooke meekly added.

"Explain."

"He walked me home after a day of laser tag with Jimmy and Skills…"

"You guys did laser tag without me!" Haley whined feeling offended. She always went with the guys. It was like a tradition straight out from childhood.

"Haley please." Peyton gave her friend a scowling look.

"He walked me home, we hugged goodbye and then out of nowhere he comes back racing to my front door and lands a big one on my lips. It was pretty shocking." Brooke quickly finished off before Haley could interrupt again.

"How was it?" Haley asked.

"Not bad actually." Brooke admitted. "But it wasn't like a make out session or anything just a few gentle kisses on the lips. I mean my grandmother could have kissed me the same way, no biggie."

"I hate to say this, but I…"

"Yeah, yeah I know you told me so." Brooke finished off Peyton's sentence. "Do you always have to be right?" She playfully stuck her tongue out at the blond.

"Pretty much, yeah." Peyton teased. "So what's the deal do you like Mouth or what?"

"No I don't…I mean maybe I could…ehI don't know." Brooke scowled feeling defeated. "I don't really know what I want. I'd be lying if I said I was over Jake because I'm not, but Mouth's been there for me too. It's weird. I mean I'm not attracted to him or anything, but there's something there, I feel like there is…is that weird?"

"I don't think so."

"Me neither." Haley quickly added. "Mouth's a pretty great guy."

"So what happened afterwards?" Peyton asked.

"I tried to explain, but it was like he already knew yet he kissed me anyway…"

"That was pretty ballsy of him." Peyton smiled admiring Mouth's courage. She knew it must have taken him a lot to kiss Brooke.

"I'll say, he just said he understood it and he just wanted to kiss the girl behind the red door."

"Aww that's so sweet." Haley went over giving Brooke a big hug. "You sure you can't like Mouth, Brooke? He'd be so good to you."

"Easy there matchmaker." Brooke laughed pushing Haley off of her. "I'm just gonna play it by ear. I'm still kind of hoping to hear from Jake."

"Yea I'm getting kind of worried too." Peyton agreed. It had been awhile since Jake had left Tree Hill. They wanted to know if he and Jenny had made it okay.

"I'm sure he's okay." Haley gave them both a reassuring smile. "Now back to you and Mouth." Haley giggled turning back to Brooke.

* * *

Peyton laid on her side and shifted her head to a comfortable position on her pillow. The girls had left about over an hour ago and it was good to have some peace and quiet. She needed some time to go over her thoughts. She missed Lucas and she was actually surprised that he had given up calling her so quickly. He hadn't even stopped by. Sure she could have called him but that would involve letting her guard down and as we all know Peyton Sawyer wasn't one to do that. She was afraid Lucas wanted to call it quits and it was enough to close him off so she could avoid the confrontation.

Peyton closed her eyes and imagined Lucas being snuggled up right behind her. It was like she could almost feel his arms tightly wrapped up over her waist and his huskily breath on the back of her shoulder. The feeling sent shivers down her spine. It was amazing how a person could do that with out even uttering a word.

"Hey."

Peyton paused. She opened her eyes and glanced down at the scrawny arm wrapped around her waist. "Hey." She softly replied realizing that she hadn't been daydreaming after all. "I thought I was dreaming for a second there." She rested her head back on the pillow and shifted her back closer to his body.

"I wanna show you something." Lucas whispered into her ear. "Will you please come with me?"

Peyton shifted her body to face him. "Aren't you upset with me for freaking out the other night?"

Lucas smiled. "I love you even when you go all crazy lady at me, crazy lady." He gently brushed his nose against Peyton's. "Besides I've been pretty shady with you lately, but I'm ready to come clean…so will you come with me?"

"I'd go anywhere with you."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Lucas mumbled as Peyton crashed their lips together.

* * *

"Okay how many fingers am I holding up?" Lucas questioned as he held three fingers in front of Peyton.

"Lucas for the last time I'm not gonna peek!" Peyton whined. She was starting to get impatient with all this secrecy.

Lucas stared at her unconvinced. He stuck out his tongue making a funny face. Peyton remained unfazed. "Okay, but keep them closed!" He ordered before taking her hand into his.

Peyton slowly walked in total darkness as Lucas led the way. "Where the hell are we? It smells like murky lake water!" She complained.

Lucas hushed her instantly. "Shut up babe." They reached the fixed up shed in no time. Lucas opened the door and led Peyton in. "Okay so you weren't supposed to see this until Christmas, but what's one day."

Peyton bit her bottom lip in excitement as she felt Lucas tug at her blindfold.

"So what do you think?" Lucas slipped the blindfold off.

Peyton waited a few seconds before opening her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Oh my god." She barely whispered as she covered her mouth over with her hands. The room she was in was beautiful. The walls were painted with a very deep shade of crimson red, her favorite color. Framed pictures of her and her friends and family wrapped around the walls of the small room, while a great deal of her sketches were placed right above a giant desk and chair. The sketches formed to create a stunning collage that spelled out the words BELIEVE. Icicle lights expertly hung around and a few scented candles situated around the room complete the simple yet inspirational look Lucas had been going for. In the far left corner sat a small couch as well as a small table placed besides it. A small record player sat on top of the table, while a stack full of records sat on a shelf hung right above the small table. "What is this?" She looked back at him confused. Was this supposed to be for her?

"It's yours."

Peyton smiled. "When did you do this and why? I don't understand."

"It's kind of like a safe haven for you and your art. Your art matters Peyton and I don't want you to give it up on the count of you being too caught up with me. I really think you can do this. You love art. I think you should keep your job at Thud."

"Wow. Thank you Lucas." Peyton took another look at her new space. It was nice and simple, but still with a touch of her style. It was pretty much perfect. There was no way Peyton could be distracted working in here. "I still can't believe you did all this for me Luke."

"Of course I would. You deserve everything Peyton."

Peyton gave him a teary smile. She fell into his arms giving him a tight hug. "I seriously have no idea what I'd do without you Lucas Scott. Thank you for believing in me. I've been so caught up making sure everyone else is okay that I guess I've been neglecting my needs as well. It's nice to know someone has my back and I'm really sorry about going all crazy on you."

"So you really like it?" Lucas asked as he leaned his forehead up against hers.

"I love it." Peyton gushed. "Is this why you've been acting so weird lately huh?"

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, I've been running around making sure I'd get this done in time, but between me and Nathan it came along pretty smoothly."

Peyton smirked. "Nathan helped you?" She asked not willing to believe it.

"Yeah, actually we're standing right now in the shed of his family's lake house." Lucas admitted.

"I knew this place smelled familiar!" Peyton declared happily. She had spent one summer back here with Nathan a few times when they had been dating. "I can't believe he went through all that trouble for you."

Lucas shrugged. "Yeah, he's not so bad anymore. I guess I have Haley to thank for that."

Peyton nodded. "So…ummm just to make things clear…you umm…really didn't ditch the whole shower thing cause you didn't want to right?"

Lucas laughed. "Oh believe me babe I so wanted to."

"Better have." She teased sticking out her tongue. "It makes sense now. You totally swiped all this stuff while I was in there."

"Right on Sherlock." Lucas teased her back as he delivered a small slap on her butt.

"Hate to break it to ya Luke but there's just one thing you left out that would have made this room absolutely perfect."

"And what would that be?" Lucas asked as he wrapped his arms around Peyton's tiny waist. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and gently delivered a kiss there.

"Well…" Peyton spoke as she slipped a hand into the back pocket of his jeans. Lucas raised a seductive eyebrow at her move, but then frowned in disappointment as Peyton pulled out the Swiss army knife she knew Lucas always carried there. She held it up to his face and giggled. "Just some finishing touches that's all. We've gotta christen this wall over here." Peyton slipped out of Lucas' hold and maneuvered her way over to a spot on the wall where a picture of her and Lucas hung. The black and white picture showed the couple smiling as they looked into each other's eyes almost leaning into a kiss. It was one of Peyton's favorite pictures of the two. Flicking open the small pocket knife she quickly went to work carving against the paint job the boys had done.

"Hey! Do you know how long it took me to get a smooth coat on there like that!" Lucas protested.

"Quiet you big baby." Peyton yelled back without bothering to look back at him. About a minute later she was done. Peyton blew at the tiny loose pieces of chipped paint and wiped the area down with her hand. "Perfect." She said with a smile before taking a step back to display her work to Lucas.

Lucas grinned. He wrapped his arms around Peyton from behind. "You're absolutely right. That is the perfect finishing touch." He whispered into her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Peyton relaxed in his arms releasing a satisfied smile while her and Lucas looked at what she had done. Underneath their picture was _Lucas & Peyton Forever!_ neatly carved out. "Thank you for this, really Lucas."

"Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas Luke." Peyton turned herself around to face him. "Hey do you know what else needs to be christened?" She asked giving him a devilish smile.

Lucas looked confused. Peyton laughed. Deciding to give Lucas a big hint she moved her eyes in the direction where the small couch was tucked away in the corner. Lucas quickly got the message. "What about my stitches?" He asked reminding her that was the last excuse Peyton had used to postpone them being together.

Peyton bit at her lower lip. She couldn't tear herself away from not being with Lucas intimately anymore. All the trouble he went through for her just made Lucas even more irresistible in her eyes. "We'll be extra careful right?" Her eyes looked at him burning with passion.

"I can do that." Lucas eagerly replied at her suggestion.

"Lucas Scott your hard work paid off cuz you are so gonna get lucky tonight." Peyton chuckled as she grabbed Lucas by the collar and forcefully pulled him towards her making them both fall on top of the couch together.

* * *

"Question?"

"Yeah?" Nathan engulfed his girlfriend into a hug as they walked along the docks enjoying the Christmas music that was playing outside.

"How'd I get so lucky?" She looked up at him and grinned. "You're the best bf ever." She gave a comfortable sigh of relief as they stopped to watching the street dancing that was taking place. Haley leaned back into Nathan's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I'm the lucky one." He whispered into her ear. "God I love you so much."

"I love you more." Haley leaned her head back waiting her Nathan to lower his head and give her a kiss. "You excited for Christmas?" She asked after the kiss was over. She pulled her head back up to face the performance.

"Depends get me anything good?" He teased.

"Oh…I dunno…maybe." Haley played dumb. "I wasn't really aware I had to get my boyfriend anything. I figured me putting up with your crap was good enough." She chuckled. "What you'd get me?" Her eyes lit up with full curiosity.

"Patience is a virtue James besides it would ruin the surprise."

"Tell me!" Haley jumped up and turned around to face him. "Pretty please?" She asked giving him a full grown pout.

"Absolutely not!" He teased. "Now what fun would that be?"

"You sure you don't wanna give me a little hint?" Haley pushed on. She wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and kissed him slowly. She let her lips linger for a few seconds before actually pressing them together. She liked seeing Nathan's reaction as he tried to force their lips together against her will. When it came to her he was so inpatient sometimes, like a little kid reaching out for a piece of candy. He needed it now. "Just…a…little?" She pushed out her words in-between kisses.

"No." Nathan firmly replied. "Nice try James, but just remember two can play this game." He flashed her a sexy smile.

"Okay fine." Haley pouted. "You're no fun."

"Babe Christmas is tomorrow. I'm sure you can hold out a few more hours."

"Or maybe I'll just run out a find someone who will shower me with gifts until then." She playfully suggested.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Hey sure as a matter of fact what about that dude over there?" Nathan pointed to some random elderly man who was trying to get jiggy with the street dancers.

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "Do you really think he'd be interested?" She asked seriously before laughing again.

"Crazier things have happened."

"Race ya to the ice-cream parlor."

"Wait, what?" Nathan called out too late. Haley had already made her exit. "You're on James!" Nathan smiled giving her a head start. He'd be able to catch up with her in 30 seconds tops.

Haley giggled as she glanced over her shoulder. Nathan was barely a foot away. She kept running though. She liked keeping him on his toes, plus she really wanted that ice-cream. "Hurry up slow poke!" Haley called out as she pushed herself to run faster. A few seconds later she could feel his muscular arms make their way around her frame and pick her up off the ground. "Nathan!" Haley laughed as he swung her around.

Nathan finally settled Haley down and faced her. "Okay so I've gotta ask you something…" He looked at her quizzically.

Haley nodded her head. "Sure…"

Nathan paused before releasing a chuckle. "Okay, so I couldn't help but notice while you were running…"

"Oh did I look like an awkward chicken again! Lucas says I look like that when I run." She teased.

Nathan shook his head. "…what's that on your lower back?" He noticed what he thought was a tattoo nicely placed on Haley's lower back right above her butt. The hoodie and shirt she had been wearing had slowly inched up while she had been running.

Haley froze. "Oh my god you were so not supposed to see that." She blushed quickly checking behind her to make sure it wasn't exposed.

"Is it real?" Nathan couldn't tell. It was crazy. This was so un-Haley like. He couldn't believe what in the world could have possessed her to do such a thing.

"I…I…" Haley sighed. "Yeah…okay it's real."

Nathan swallowed hard. "Let me see it again."

Haley didn't protest. She just turned around silently and lifted up her shirt exposing the perfectly placed number 23 tattoo.

"Dammit Hales what the hell were you thinking?" He muttered as he traced the tattoo with his index finger. "I mean this is a tattoo. It's permanent, it's forever. When did you do this?"

Haley turned around and shrugged. "About a week ago I guess…"

Nathan laughed. "Wait so a week ago you were pissed at me and your solution was getting a tattoo?"

"It's more than that Nathan." Haley said softly.

"I just don't get it I mean…you won't sleep with me, but yet you can go and get something like this."

Haley frowned. "That's kind of harsh."

Nathan shook his head. "Sorry that came out wrong. You know what I mean. Why would you do something like this?"

Haley looked at him sadly. "Why do you think Nathan? I mean come on I'm absolutely crazy about you. I'm insanely in love with you and if one day things don't work out between us I know I can still look back at this tattoo and remember this amazing special thing we had and I think I'd be okay with that. I know it'd make me smile."

Nathan looked down at her and smiled. "You're insane." He simply stated.

Haley chuckled. "How mad are you?"

"You're just insane." He repeated again with a smirk.

"You said that already."

"You wanna do something else pretty insane?"

Haley looked at him puzzled. "What are you talking about?" She replied with a slight smile.

Nathan took her hands into his. "I love you."

Haley gave his hands a tight squeeze. "I love you."

"By the way that tattoo is fuckin hot."

Haley blushed. "Really?" She looked up at him shyly.

"Marry me."

Haley froze. It was as if the record had just stopped. "Wait…WHAT?"


	94. The Best Christmas Ever

Sorry for the lack of updates there are only like 2 weeks left of classes followed by finals so everything is pretty hectic.

* * *

Haley's frozen position remained as her eyes focused intensely on Nathan. His proposal had shocked her instantaneously, but what was even more shocking to her was the look on Nathan's face. The look of complete seriousness. He hadn't even flinched once or cracked a smile while he waited for Haley to give him an answer. Haley be lying if she said she'd never pictured her and Nathan happily married in the future, but that was the future. Maybe five, six years from now, but not today while they were still in high school for gods sake. They couldn't even legally drink at their own wedding! "That's really not funny Nathan." Haley looked down at her feet feeling flushed.

"I wasn't trying to be." Nathan gently tilted her face up from her chin. "You're my family now Haley. Is it so wrong that I wanna be with you forever?"

Haley silently shook her head. "Of course not, but Nathan we're barely seventeen. I mean there's so much time ahead of us for all these type of things."

"Why should I wait for something I know I want right now? Don't you want the same things I do Haley?"

"Of course I do, but we're so young. I mean c'mon who gets married in high school?" Haley chuckled trying to ease the situation.

Nathan didn't laugh. He continued to stare at her, piercing her gaze with his crystal blue eyes. "I don't care about all that crap Haley. You're the only thing that matters. I don't know what is it, but there's just something about you that I can't bare to tear myself away from. When we're together I'm the happiest guy in the entire world and when we're apart all I can think about is how much longer until we're together again. You've captured my heart and as far as I'm concerned you can keep it for all eternality. I'm gonna be here for you always and forever baby just like you promise you'd be there for me."

"Nathan…"

"So tell me Haley if it's always and forever then why can't forever start today?"

Haley choked up instantly at Nathan's speech. The tears rushed down her cheeks like waterfalls. "I don't think I've heard you say anything more beautiful." Haley smiled as Nathan wiped her face down with his right thumb.

"I meant it." Nathan gave his girlfriend a warm smile.

His look made her melt inside. "God the way you look at me sometimes." Haley replied before surprising Nathan as she leaped on top of him and attacked his lips. Nathan pulled her up at his waist as Haley wrapped her legs around them. "You know what? I can't deny it either, there's just something about you I can't tear myself away from too." She whispered. Once the kiss ended she rested her forehead against his.

* * *

Peyton smiled in her sleep as she felt the grip around her get tighter. Her eyes slowly fluttered as she allowed them to adjust to the morning light. She grinned as Lucas appeared in sight. He had been watching her sleep. "How long have you been up?" She muttered lazily as she snuggled up closer to his chest.

"Not long." He replied as he stroked her hair gently. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Merry Christmas." He happily whispered.

"Merry Christmas." Peyton repeated. "Best Christmas morning ever." She grinned giving Lucas a kiss.

"So was last night my present?" Lucas joked as he left a trail of kisses on Peyton's bare shoulder.

"Mmmm… if you play your cards right you might even get an encore." Peyton closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of his cool lips on her naked body. Why they had waited this long to have sex again was beyond her. Last night had been a marathon of hot passionate sex on a couch that was much too small for the two, but the couple had managed to work with what they had. Barely covering them now was a small thin blanket that Lucas had managed to find inside the lake house.

"Eh, I wish this moment could last forever."

"Me too, but we should probably get back. I'm sure Keith is wondering where the hell you are and me and Brooke always have breakfast together and exchange gifts on Christmas." Peyton reluctantly stated as she forced herself to sit up. "Ah, my back is killing me! We're so not ever having sex on this thing again." Peyton swung her legs out and planted them on the floor.

"Wanna bet?" Lucas grinned grabbing Peyton before she stood up. He pulled her on top of him getting rid of the blanket that had been concealing his morning wood.

"Well…I guess one more time couldn't hurt." Peyton looked at him seductively as her hand inched down his well toned stomach.

* * *

Brooke squealed like a little school girl as she tore through the cheesy red Christmas tree wrapping paper. "Oh my god I love them!" Brooke cried out as she raised up the brand new pair of brown knee high leather boots in triumph. "How did you ever know P. Sawyer!" Brooke asked as she tightly hugged her new babies.

Peyton laughed. "Well you've been not so secretly hinting at them for weeks." Peyton joked as she held up her hands and did air quotes as she spoke.

"I was just making sure you got the message." Brooke replied nonchalantly.

"Believe me I got it. I especially loved the catalog you oh so conveniently left on my bed."

"Uh yea but I was so subtle about though."

Peyton chuckled. "Yea the part where you circled a picture of the boots in red marker with a side note that said Brooke's Christmas gift totally left it to the imagination."

Brooke stuck out her tongue. "Well I wanted to make sure you got the message I don't how bad that peroxide blond hair dye affected your brain cells. You might turn all Jessica Simpson on me at any moment!"

"Is it chicken or tuna?" Peyton teased.

"Shut up!" Brooke rolled up the remains of her torn up wrapping paper and chucked it a Peyton's head. "Okay your turn. Open up my gift!" Brooke clapped her hands together in excitement. "You are SO gonna love me for this." She boasted after handing over her perfectly wrapped box over to Peyton.

"Jesus could you have added anymore ribbons?" Peyton teased as she took a hold of the giant box placed in front of her. Ribbons of all sorts of colors were tightly wrapped around the entire thing.

"So I got a little carried away." Brooke chuckled. "You know how much I love this holiday! Now open it!" The brunette urged as she pushed the box closer into Peyton's face.

"I'm opening it, I'm opening it!" Peyton cried between laughs as she placed the box right in front of her on the floor. Not knowing where to start she tugged at the nearest ribbon hoping it would come undone.

Brooke rapidly tapped her fingers against her thigh impatiently. "God P. Sawyer do you even know how to open presents at Christmas time!" She yelled as she helped herself to Peyton's gift and ripped the wrapping apart for her. "There." Brooke said after calming herself down.

Peyton playfully shook her head at her best friend. After slapping Brooke's hands away from the box, Peyton removed the lid and peered in. "Oh Brooke…" Peyton pulled out a Ramones Vinyl which she quickly recognized as the limited edition version of their first LP. Peyton bit her bottom lip debating whether or not she should break the news to Brooke. She already owned this album. "…sweetie thank you so much, but I kind of already own this copy." Peyton told Brooke giving her a sad smile.

Brooke grinned. "Believe me Peyton you don't own this copy."

Peyton oddly eyed her friend.

Brooke laughed. "Turn it around Broody number two."

Peyton obeyed. She turned to the back cover and a few seconds later she let out a piercing screech! "You've got to be fuckin kidding me!" She looked up at Brooke and back down at the record in her hands repeatedly. "How the hell did you get your perfectly French manicured hands on this baby?" Peyton couldn't believe it. There is was in plain sight the signatures of all four original bands members.

"I thought you might like it." Brooke beamed as she watched Peyton's reaction.

"Dude seriously! Peyton attacked Brooke with a bear hug. "How did you even think to look for this? How did you find it? Most importantly it must have cost you a fortune!" Peyton realized as she settled back into reality. "I can't take this." She shook her head and handed the gift back.

"Nonsense." Brooke shoved it back into her hands.

Peyton couldn't stop glowing. She hugged the record tightly just like Brooke had done before with the boots. "Thank you so much Brooke. I absolutely love it." She told her with the most sincerity.

"You're welcome bestest friend."

"This is so great." Peyton gushed not being able to keep her eyes off the signatures. "I mean how did you even think of getting me this?"

Brooke shrugged. "Well I guess I really can't take all the credit to be honest." She admitted. "I got this a couple of months ago actually. It was all Jake's idea. I figured he would know better than me what to get you since you guys have the same music taste. He suggested the album, but then Lucas told us you already had the album. Then I dunno I was searching online for more Ramones stuff and a few weeks later I kind of stumbled upon it."

"God I love Jake." Peyton secretly praised the boy for his impeccable music taste.

"Okay, but wait you haven't even seen the best part yet!"

Peyton looked at her like she was crazy. "I haven't?" What could be better than what she already held in her hands.

Brooke shook her head. "Nope. Take out the vinyl silly."

Once again Peyton obeyed and slipped the record out. "What's this?" Taped to the front of the vinyl were plane tickets.

"I called your dad and we both decided it was about time you spend a holiday together."

Peyton felt her eyes water up.

"You leave tomorrow morning." Brooke happily cheered.

Peyton had never felt so excited in such a long time. She was going to see her daddy after all these weeks. "This really is the best Christmas ever."

"Hell ya! I'm gonna look so bitchin' in my new boots!" Brooke squealed as she held them up again.

"It'll go along perfect with your bitchy attitude." A voice from the corner of the room spoke up.

Brooke and Peyton both looked back towards the door frame. "Tutor girl!" Brooke squeaked.

"Tutor girl with a very dirty mouth." Peyton joked.

Haley laughed. "I had to make an entrance." She replied walking over to the two. "I learned from the best." Haley teased sending Brooke a wink. "Merry Christmas girls."

"Merry Christmas skank!" Both Brooke and Peyton replied laughing.

"Squat a seat Hales." Brooke patted a spot next to her on the living room floor.

Haley set the two gift bags she brought with her on the coffee table and made herself comfortable on the floor.

Brooke eyed the bags. "So Tutor slut any chance those gift are for moi?"

Haley shrugged. "Maybe…if you're good."

"Oh I've been a very good girl this year." Brooke replied sending Haley a wink.

"Define good" Peyton teased.

"Quiet you!" Brooke threatened giving the blond an evil glare. No one was getting in the way between her and presents.

Haley laughed. "Here you go Brooke, you too Peyton." She tossed the girls their individual gift bags.

For the tenth time today Brooke squealed in excitement. She quickly jumped up from the floor running out of the room for a minute before returning with Haley's gift. Peyton already having Haley's gift with her handed it over.

"Thank you both." Haley set both gifts aside.

Brooke frowned. "Aren't you gonna open them?"

"I will later if that's okay with you guys. How about you open yours first." She suggested. "I hope you guys like them."

Peyton looked at her friend skeptically. "You okay?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah I just got a lot on my mind that's all. It's been a very interesting couple of hours."

"Oh I get it." Brooke restrained from peeking into her gift and looked at Haley. "What did Nathan do now?"

Haley shrugged. "It's nothing like that."

"Did he get you a crappy gift?" Brooke huffed annoyed at Nathan for ruining Haley's Christmas.

"Not exactly."

"Spill James, enough with the cryptics already." Peyton stated wanting to get straight to the point.

"Guys…last night Nathan well…he kind of proposed."

Peyton's eyes widened dumbfounded.

"Proposed what?" Brooke foolishly questioned not getting it. Peyton slapped the back of her head. "Ow what!"

"What other proposals are there you idiot!"

Now it was Brooke's turn for her eyes to widened. "Holy shit!" Brooke cried out after the information sunk in. "Nathan Royal Scott asked you to marry him?"

Haley meekly nodded.

Peyton didn't know what to say.

"Wow this sure beats Lucas' gift and all the hot sex hands down." Brooke bluntly stated.

"Eww.." Haley cringed. "Way too much information Brooke."

"I'm just saying the boy needs to step up his game."

"Haley…" Peyton spoke a few moments later completely ignoring Brooke's comment. Haley turned to face her. "Don't mean to be pushy or anything, but what did you say?"

Brooke impatiently nodded. "Yea are you gonna be the future Mrs. Scott or what? And if so you totally gotta let me make your wedding dress!"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Way to make it about you Brookie." She teased aiming a pillow at Brooke's face.

* * *

Lucas laid on his side happily watching Peyton lean against the headboard of his bed as she sketched. They had just finished having Christmas dinner with Keith and Brooke.

He loved the way her tongue slightly peeked out of the corner of her lips when she became heavily engrossed in her work. "Do you have to leave tomorrow?" Lucas playfully whined.

Peyton looked down at him and smiled. "I think you can manage for a weekend." She finished tracing over her last mark with her pencil. "What do you think?" She turned the pad over showing him. It was a picture of Haley and Nathan holding hands walking along a beach.

"Looks good Peyt." Lucas forced a smile. The picture gave him an eerie feeling. The scene felt too familiar like the dream he had back when he was in the hospital. The thought of Haley and Nathan getting married was ridiculous to Lucas, but his gut feeling was telling him something else. The dream he had in the hospital felt all too real to him.

"So you excited to see your mom? She'll be back in a couple of weeks right?"

Lucas grinned. "Yeah, I can't believe its almost been six months already." Things were going good living with Keith, but the teen did have to admit he missed his mother like crazy. Keith wasn't that great of a cook to be honest. "You excited to see your dad tomorrow?"

Peyton beamed at the question. I'm so excited Luke you have no idea. I just really, really miss him. He's been away longer than normal this past year."

"Hey you still have me."

"I know and I'm hella lucky." Peyton tossed her pad aside and sat on Lucas' lap. "This really has been the best Christmas ever." She softy nibbled at his lower lip before going in to kiss him.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Lucas mumbled between kisses.

"It's just for a few days." Peyton replied pulling away from his lips. "Besides you've got practice to hold you up anyway with the championship next week."

Lucas groaned dreading the fact that he had to wake up at 5am tomorrow for basketball practice with Dan. "Don't remind me."

Peyton laughed. She ran a hand down the side of his face. "So you ready for your present now?"

Lucas' ear perked up. "I get a present?"

"Well duh it is Christmas after all."

Lucas chuckled. "I was already under the impression that I already received my gift early this year." Lucas teased as he played with the left strap of Peyton's tank top and pushed it down past her shoulder.

"God I've unleashed a horn dog haven't I?" Peyton rolled her eyes as she watched her boyfriend wink at her suggestively. They had already done it at least three times today. Not that she was complaining. The sex was mind-blowing and based on Lucas' groans in bed Peyton knew he felt the same way.

"Come here."

Peyton giggled as Lucas flipped her over so that she was underneath him. He attacked her neck and chest with dozens of kisses. Peyton started to allow herself to slip away into the feeling. "Wait…that's not what I wanted to give you." She called out to him out of breath. Lucas looked up at her giving her the puppy dog look.

"You sure about that?" He questioned as he slid himself up to reach her lips.

Peyton gave him a quick peck. "C'mon get off me boy toy." She commanded and playfully smacked his butt. Lucas obeyed allowing Peyton to roll off the bed.

"You know you can't just retract the goods after you've already given them up." Lucas joked.

"Wanna bet?" Peyton replied giving him a serious look causing the smirk on Lucas' face to disappear instantly. Peyton laughed. "I just wanna give you something babe." She reached for her bag off his chair and pulled out a folder before rejoining Lucas on the bed. "Here ya go."

"What's this?" Lucas asked as he took the folder Peyton handed him.

"Well open it silly!" She said excitedly.

Lucas laughed at her reaction and opened the folder. His eyes scanned through its contents. It was a filled out application to High Flyers, one of the most prestige basketball summer camps in the nation, not only that but it was extremely difficult to get into. Only the cream of the crop were given the opportunity and only one player from each school could be nominated. "High Flyers?"

Peyton quickly nodded. "Yeah! I really think you should apply Lucas. I think you have a really good shot. I talked to Whitey the other day and he's all for it. Even with your HCM you can still have a good chance as long as you continue to take your medicine and stuff. The program is willing to rearrange your routine a little so it won't harm your health. Whitey talked to them and they think it would be a great idea to have you as the first player ever on their program with this type of condition as way to sent out a message that anyone can achieve their dreams." Peyton explained. "You've worked really hard Lucas. You really deserve this. I want you to have this Luke because your art matters too."

Lucas gave his girlfriend a warm smile. "You're amazing you know that right?"

"I try." Peyton pretended to boast.

"But I don't think I can do this Peyton. I haven't achieved my dreams. With my HCM I'm never gonna get to play pro, hell I won't even get to play college ball. I really needed that damn scholarship too."

Knowing this already Peyton put on a brave front for him. "I know and yea it sucks which is why I want you to really have this Lucas. If High Flyers is as good as it gets then fuck yea you should take it! I know how much you love basketball and just because things didn't work out like you planned doesn't mean life is over Luke. You're so much more than basketball. You're talented in so many ways and basketball is just one of them. Don't let one of the greatest things that could ever happen to you slip away all on account of your pride. You're better than that. I'm sure Karen would say the same."

Lucas slowly nodded. "She would." He replied softly as he gave another glance at the application in front of him. Going away to California for the summer to play ball would be awesome, but something still didn't feel right. High Flyers wasn't Lucas' dream. It was someone else's and Lucas wasn't sure how comfortable he was with taking that away from him. "Only the best player from each school can be nominated Peyton." Lucas shook his head and shoved the folder back into her hands. "And as much as I hate to admit it, its not me. He deserves this chance. It's his dream not mine. " It just didn't feel right. For the past few weeks Lucas had been spending vast amounts of time training with another Scott. A Scott that up until a few months ago he absolutely despised. A Scott that as much as Lucas hated to admit was starting to grow on him the more time they spent going on runs together.

Peyton sighed. The thought had crossed her mind as well, after all she cared about Nathan too but it was time to accept the fact that it was over. Nathan wasn't coming back. "I know, but you're forgetting one thing…Nathan quit the team." She was quick to remind him. "He's not eligible Lucas, but you are."

"It just doesn't feel right…"

"All the paperwork is done." Peyton pushed on ignoring his last comment. "All you have to do is sign." Peyton handed Lucas a pen.

Lucas reluctantly took the pen from her hands. All he had to do was sign. He probably wouldn't get in anyway so what was the harm in applying? "I have to tell him you know." Lucas announced to Peyton.

"Yea I know." She sadly replied resting her chin on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I can do it with you if you want. It was my idea anyway." She gave Lucas a warm kiss on the cheek.

"No. It should be me." Lucas signed the application before he could give it another seconds thought.

"Umm this defiantly isn't the happiest present I could give you now that I think about it." Peyton frowned noticing how the tone had changed between them. "I'm sorry." Peyton knew that him and Nathan had been spending some time together lately, but never in her wildest dreams did she think that the two brothers had started to become friends. "I suck, your gift was so much better." She laughed.

Lucas shook his head. "No this was perfect Peyt…I just wish he could go too." Nathan had been nice enough to offer his help to get Lucas back into shape before the championship. Lucas now realized that it was his turn to return the favor. He was getting Nathan back on the team before the game next week whether he liked it or not. It was the last game of the season and the team including Nathan deserved to be state champions more than anything.

"You guys have really become close haven't you?"

Lucas shook his head. "No…but we're getting there." He said with a smile. "We haven't thrown punches in weeks so that's progress."

Peyton laughed. "You are just so sexy." She pushed herself close against his body kissing him once again. The two slowly laid back on the bed as they continued to kiss.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you take control?" Lucas told her as she felt Peyton playing with the belt buckle of his jeans.

"Good to know." Peyton bit at his bottom lip before she transitioned to sucking on it.

A few minutes later the couple was interrupted by a loud rapid knock at the door.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lucas groan as the two paused their activities. "If it's Brooke I'm shutting the door in her face." He sternly stated.

"Doubtful. I'll get it." Peyton offered seeing how she was on top of Lucas anyway. Peyton quickly hopped off the bed, fixed her tank and headed to the back door of Lucas' room. "What the hell?" Peyton rolled her eyes after having swung the door open. There outside the door was none other than Stacey Mitchell.

"What are you doing here?"

Peyton sent the fellow cheerleader a dirty look. "What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here?"

Stacey gave a fake laugh. "Oh sorry Peyton I completely forgot you were still dating Lucas this week. It's just kind of hard to keep track with you two. You know how it is, I'm sure you understand."

Peyton forced a smile. "Ha, ha." She gritted through her teeth.

"Is Lucas here? I really have to talk to him."

"Yea sure." Peyton replied not bothering to invite her in. "Luke, door." She called out to him while keeping her eyes on Stacey.

"What's up?" Lucas made his way to the door. "Oh hey…Stacey…" He awkwardly greeted her. Lucas knew how much Peyton, Brooke and Haley hated her. Personally he didn't think she was that bad. How she knew where he lived he had no idea.

"Hi Lucas!" Stacey smiled at him sweetly. "I just wanted to stop by and say Merry Christmas and give you these." She handed him a small basket of nicely decorated red and green cookies. "I baked them myself."

Peyton leaned against the door frame in amusement. The girl had no shame and plus there was no way in hell she baked those damn cookies herself. She probably either bought them at the store or got Bevin to make them.

"I hope you like them."

"Well thank you, that was really sweet of you."

Stacey beamed at his compliment.

"Would you like to come in?" Lucas offered.

Peyton instantly sent death glares at her boyfriend. Was he genuinely that dumb?

"I'd love too, but actually I've still got one more delivery to make." Stacey politely declined. "It's actually for Nathan, but I stopped by and he wasn't home. You have any idea where he might be?"

Peyton instantly choked on her own spit. "You've got to me kidding me." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Peyton?" Stacey turned to face her still sporting a fake smile.

Peyton returned the smile. "Oh nothing just that the tricks are getting old Stace… I mean I'm sorry I completely forgot you were still going after my leftovers this week…not to mention my boyfriend…" Peyton gave a playfully laugh. "It's just so hard to keep track of you these days…actually more like I don't really care enough to keep track honestly…you know how it is, I'm sure you understand."

Stacey's smiled dropped. "So umm…Lucas do you know where Nathan is." She turned back to Lucas pretending like nothing had just happened.

Lucas was afraid to move let alone speak. "Nope sorry can't say that I can."

"I can." Peyton interjected. "He's with HALEY, you know HALEY, his GIRLFRIEND HALEY?"

Stacey coughed uncomfortably. "Well I'll just stop bye again on my way home then."

"Well actually…" Peyton stopped the girl before she could leave. "Lucas is meeting up with him tomorrow for a run."

Lucas looked confused. He was positive he wasn't meeting up with Nathan for another two days. "Well actually…"

Peyton turned around giving him another evil look. "Aren't you sweetie?" Peyton stressed the words through wishing they would out right choke Lucas down his throat.

"Yes." Lucas replied almost robot like.

"Great then Lucas can give them to him tomorrow! It'll save you the trip."

"Oh no that's okay…I want to give them to him myself anyway." Stacey replied.

"Nonsense we insist." Peyton quickly snatched the remaining basket off Stacey's hands. "It would be stupid not to have Lucas do it." Peyton handed over the basket to Lucas who took it.

"I'll make sure he gets it. I promise." Lucas answered sincerely.

Stacey nodded accepting the offer. It didn't look as if Peyton was gonna allow her the chance to cross into Lucas's room and reclaim the basket full of cookies. "Great! Oh and could you give him this too!" She pulled out a pink sealed envelope from her purse and handed it to Lucas.

Peyton stood there with her arms crossed against her chest in amazement. This was the work of a desperate woman. Peyton couldn't wait to tell Brooke.

Lucas placed the envelope in the basket. "Sure thing."

"Okay and could you please let him know to call me after he gets it?"

"Of course."

"Great well I better get going. I'll see you at the game Lucas and you at practice Peyton."

"Thanks again for the cookies." Lucas replied.

"Oh yea thanks a bunch…" Peyton sarcastically added before slamming the door shut.

"Well that was a bit rude don't you think babe?" Lucas commented. "She hadn't even turned to walk away yet!"

Peyton glared at him yet again. "You're kidding right? How would you like it if one of the other guys on your team came over here and baked me cookies and flirted with you right in front of your face."

"He's dead." Lucas replied with skipping a beat. "But I'm sure she baked cookies for the entire team babe, not just me and Nate."

Peyton shook her head and placed a quick kiss on his forehead. "So naïve…it's kind of cute." Peyton grabbed the basket that was meant for Nathan.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked as he observed Peyton open the back door once again and head outside. He followed her as she made her way to the sidewalk and dumped the cookies and the sealed envelope into the trash. "Babe I promised to give that to Nathan!"

"Are you really that dumb?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you know that by giving Nathan those cookies you are secretly helping Stacey steal your best friend's boyfriend!"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't get it." He said in defeat. "They're just cookies." Lucas reached into his own basket and pulled out a cookie. "See?" He went for a bite.

"Give me that!" Peyton cried as she snatched it before he could steal a taste. It too went into the trash along with Lucas' basket as well.

"Peyton…" Lucas whined like a three year old. He really wanted those cookies, they looked good.

"Lucas Eugene Scott you are never to take some other girl's cookies ever again. Do you hear me?"

"Your cookies I the only ones I want babe." Lucas grinned. He began to tickle Peyton profusely.

"Lucas!" Peyton squealed trying to hold back her laughter as Lucas threw her up over his shoulder and ran back into his room.


	95. Elsewhere

* * *

"So exactly how hot and twisted can you make it for me?"

Nathan turned around to his register. He smiled at the voice who had just purred the question to him in a seductive manner. "I think you have a pretty good idea." He sent Haley a quick wink causing her to blush.

The couple had been forced to post-pone their Christmas dinner plans a day later. Hot & Twisted needed a last minute shift filled and seeing how he had no money in his bank account Nathan couldn't really refuse. He had been working at the mall for about two weeks now and much to his surprise it hadn't been to bad. Gary his superior ran his ass once in awhile, but other than that it was okay.

"Dude I was serious about that pretzel though." Haley broke into a smile. "How's work going?"

Nathan shook his head playfully at her before handing her a pretzel. "Well I'm mopping Hales and I look cool doing it." He motioned over to the mop and bucket not too far from him.

"Is my sugar daddy ready for our hot date?" Haley joked as she eyed Nathan up and down in his work apron. She was picking him up from work so they could finally have their date tonight and to take care of some unfinished business as well.

"Oh no." Nathan spat out as his face completely dropped.

"What it is?" Haley looked around trying to figure out what had caused his reaction.

"My dad."

Haley dropped her pretzel in surprise. "You didn't tell him about…you know…US?" She questioned hinting at his proposal from the night before. They had agreed not to tell anyone even though Haley had already quickly slipped and told Brooke and Peyton about it, but Nathan didn't need to know that.

"Of course not."

Haley nodded and quickly picked up her pretzel from off the floor. She brushed off the top of it. There was no way she could eat it now.

"You know I told myself I wouldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. You know it's a shame. I have pictures of you in your first bath, your first hair cut. The first time you walked. Here it is, your first job, and me without a camera." Dan looked over to his side sending Haley a cold look. "Haley."

"Mr. Scott." Haley politely greeted even though she secretly wished the man would get hit by a bus or something.

"Dad I'm trying to work here okay?" Nathan harshly informed his father. "I don't have time for this crap. I don't even know why you're here anyway. Last time I checked we were done."

"I'm willing to put aside your moment of insanity. It's time you come back to your senses Nathan. Be at practice tomorrow morning at 6am sharp." Dan looked around in disgust at the dump his son was currently employed at. "I'll even throw in a part-time job at the dealership. This place is grotesque son."

"I'm cool with things just the way they are dad, no thanks."

"I can see that. But come on, Nate. How long are you going to keep this job? A month? A week? Come home with me, this is embarrassing."

"No, dad, watching you and mom fight is embarrassing. This might be the ground floor but at least I'm doing it on my own. Unlike some."

"Meaning what?" Dan Scott looked at his youngest soon intensely.

"I could just live off mom's money like you did."

"Okay. Alright you've got a lot to learn, kid but go on ahead, ruin everything we've worked for. Impress me." Without another word Dan turns his heels to walk away.

"Hey Mr. Scott!" Haley called out to him. "Have a pretzel!" She tosses the pretzel in his direction. Dan catches it and looks down at Haley curiously. "I thought I wanted one, but I changed my mind." She shrugged. "No point in letting it go to waste right?"

Nathan forced himself to hid his grin.

After inspecting the pretzel and determining that it was good to go Dan took a bite. Giving Nathan a thumbs up he made his way out of the food court.

"You think he was impressed?" Haley teased before erupting into laughter.

Nathan laughed as well. "Thank you."

"Anytime hot stuff." Haley gave him a soft smile. She hesitated before speaking again. "You know he's right though."

Nathan chuckled. She must have been joking. "What are you talking about Hales?"

Haley shrugged. "You should get back on the team. I mean it's okay Nathan, no one's gonna think little of you or anything. I mean look how far you've come on your own."

"I can't go back there Haley." Nathan simply replied.

She could take the hint. He wasn't in the mood to talk about this at the moment. "You ready?"

Nathan ripped off his apron and jumped over the counter. "So done here." He replied taking Haley's hand into his and leading her outside.

* * *

"Cookies for the whole team my ass." Brooke looked down at Lucas. "So naïve, it's kind of cute."

Lucas frowned. It was like her and Peyton shared a brain.

"Don't worry P. Sawyer I'll keep an eye on him while you're gone." Brooke spoke into her phone after listening to Peyton explain the entire Stacey/cookies incident from last night. "Have a great time! Tell papa Sawyer I miss him!"

"Let me say hi." Lucas called out as he tried to reach for Brooke's cell.

Brooke slapped his hands away. "Love you bye!" She quickly hung up sticking out her tongue at him.

Lucas frowned.

"Oh Lucas grow a pair won't you?" Brooke rolled her eyes. "She's only been gone for like a day."

"That's what I told home boy." Skills joked as him and Mouth played the latest version of NBA Live on Lucas' Playstation 3.

"This coming from the same guy who still sleeps with his childhood teddy bear." Mouth added without taking his eyes off the game.

"Hey shut up man!" Skills replied feeling embarrassed with Brooke there. "Me and Trevor go way back. You don't know what we've been through."

"It's okay Skills I still sleep with my purple monkey!" Brooke giggled.

The comment didn't make it any better. "I need a drink." Skills paused the game and made his way to Lucas' kitchen while dragging Mouth behind him.

Brooke laughed. "He is so gonna kill him." She said looking back to Lucas.

Lucas grinned.

"How was practice this morning by the way?"

"Brutal." Lucas closed his eyes in frustration. If he was quiet enough he could still hear the ringing in his ear from Dan's whistle.

"Hang in there superstar." Brooke encouraged. "How weird is it gonna be without Nate there huh? I don't think I've ever cheered a game without him on the court."

Lucas silently nodded in agreement. "He definitely deserves to be there, but what can we do? It looks like he's made up his mind definitely."

Brooke sadly nodded as well. "It's so stupid really."

"But hey how have you been?" Lucas asked changing the topic of conversation. "You know we really haven't hung out alone lately. I just wanted to make sure you're okay with the whole Jake thing."

Brooke sighed. "Some days are better than others…and some just plain ol' suck." She put on brave smile for Lucas. "But Jake did what he had to do and I can't hold it against him any longer. I've got to move on, it's just taking a lot longer than I thought it would. I guess I really did like him."

"Hey you never know Brooke, maybe he'll be back soon."

Brooke quickly shook her head. "He's not coming back Lucas. It's about time everyone just accepts it. I have."

"I'm sorry Cheery…sometimes things don't work out the way we want them too. " He slowly rubbed the right side of her shoulder. "You'll bounce up though. I know you will and hey maybe you'll meet the guy of your dreams sooner than you think."

"Yeah…maybe…" Brooke replied as she looked back towards the hallway Skills and Mouth had disappeared off too. "Lucas?" She turned back to the blond.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me it'll always be like this." She replied timidly.

"Like what?" Lucas slightly smiled not sure at what she was getting at.

"That you'll always be here for me. I like being able to talk to you about anything." Brooke replied getting a little misty eyed. "I don't wanna be alone anymore." She softly confessed.

"I promise." Lucas pulled Brooke into a hug. "Don't you worry Brooke Davis I'll always be here for you."

Brooke softly sighed. She rested her head against his chest. "Peyton's so lucky to have you and Haley found her own thing with Nathan. You sure there isn't another Scott brother just roaming around out there for me?" She looked up at Lucas in curiosity.

"Hey with Dan Scott as your father you never know. Stranger things have happened."

"Don't I know it." Brooke giggled as she remembered Mouth building up the courage to kiss her the other night.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Brooke screeched in delight as she jumped up and down the couch for the third time that evening.

The three boys groaned in disbelief again for the third time that evening. "This is wack man!" Skills bitterly exclaimed as he tossed his controller aside. By some wild act of nature Brooke Davis had managed to beat Mouth, Lucas and Skills in NBA Live. At first they had encouraged Brooke to play one game since she kept complaining about how boring it was watching them play all night. The boys never had expected she would actually win though. Now they couldn't even pry the game controller from her hands.

"I am so good at this!" Brooke cheered as she clapped her hands in excitement. She got down from the couch and sat back down in her spot on the floor. The raven haired girl actually had no idea what the hell she was doing in the least. She just kept pressing all the buttons to her heart's content and somehow ended up winning every time. "Who's next?"

"Pass." All three boys replied at once. They were trying to keep what was left of their dignity in tact.

"Sore losers!" Brooke stuck out her tongue. "Can't take a girl whipping your asses?" Brooke cried out as she started a game by herself this time. "Hey that little bitch just stole the ball from me!" She yelled at the TV screen. "He is so going down."

"I think I left my balls back at home so I'm gonna call it a night." Mouth joked as he stood up. He still couldn't believe Brooke had beaten the three of them.

"Yea I'm out too." Skills got up as well. "Rivercourt ballin' tomorrow afternoon?" He asked Lucas.

Lucas nodded. "Sounds good. It's been awhile."

"I'll get in touch with Junk, Fergie and Jimmy then." Mouth stated.

"Aight man…" Skills pulled out his hand as him and Lucas did their special handshake. "I'll catch up with you later man. Peace out B. Davis!"

"Bye guys!" Brooke called out as the boys made their way towards the door.

"You're really smoking them there." Lucas commented as he checked the score on the screen.

"I'm a total natural." Brooke grinned as she paused the game. "I'm gonna head out too."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…I've gotta do something before I make it home and it's getting late." Brooke replied. She got up from the floor and collected her things. "Call me tomorrow Broody." Brooke gave him a wink before heading out the door herself.

* * *

Haley smiled to herself as she watched Nathan drive her parent's car. It was amazing how he could even make such a simple thing as driving look so darn sexy.

"What?" Nathan looked across the passenger's seat and chuckled after parking the car.

Haley tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Nothing, I completely refuse to blow up that ego of yours any further." She teased as she slipped out of the car.

"You think I'm sexy don't you?" Nathan called out from inside the car. "You find me completely irresistible don't ya James?" He jumped out of the car and jogged over to her. "You're just gonna have to learn to accept the fact that I'm just really, really good looking."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yeah poor me huh?" She giggled before grabbing his shirt from the collar and leading his lips on top of hers.

"Lets go." Nathan motioned for her to follow him. They were back at the family lake house. Nathan had never spent so much time here in his entire life as he had this past month alone.

"This is really nice." Haley commented as she took a good look at the house from outside. She followed Nathan up the porch steps and through the front door of the house into the dinning room. She was taken aback at the set up. Nathan had obviously gone through a lot to fix this dinner up for them. For a second there Haley thought she was at a fancy restaurant and felt completely underdressed in her tee, jeans and flip flops. The lights were dimmed low, candles were glowing around the entire room while classical music played from the stereo. Haley had never seen so many knives and forks situated by her plate. She felt dumb not really knowing which one was used for what. "Nathan…this is…fancy?" That pretty much summed it all up.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah I thought we could try something different." So yes Nathan had completely disregarded everything Lucas had told him about keeping it simple with Haley tonight. What girl didn't like to be wined and dined right? Nathan wanted to impress his girl and sweep her off her feet. He was still waiting for Haley's answer to his proposal from the other night. Haley had asked for sometime and Nathan reluctantly gave it to her. Nathan hoped that she had made a decision by now and most importantly he hoped it was the right answer. Yes, being the right answer of course. Nathan didn't know what he'd do with himself if Haley rejected him. They couldn't just go back to the way things were before. It was too late for that now. "Do you like it?"

Haley put on a brave face and smiled. This wasn't really her, but Nathan had obviously worked hard to make this night happen for them.

"You hate it." Nathan bluntly stated catching the lie.

"I…don't hate it…"

Nathan gave her a look. "You hate it." Why hadn't he listened to Lucas again?

Haley sighed at his stubbornness. "I do not hate it. It's beautiful, really Nathan." She gave him a sincere look. "It just feels like you're pressuring me when I asked you to give me some time." She added referring to his marriage proposal. "I love you with all my heart Nathan Scott, you don't have to bribe me to love you okay?" Haley took his hand and led them to some chairs to sit down.

"I'm sorry…" Nathan glumly replied. "I just wanted to do something nice for you. I want things back to the way they were between us. I want you to trust me again and I want you to be my wife."

Haley silently nodded. "We have to get through this one step at a time Nathan. Marrying me isn't going to magically fix our problems." There was still some left over burden that remained in their relationship from the whole drug incident and not to mention the porn ordeal as well.

"You're wrong." Nathan stated frankly. "I'm gonna marry you Haley James. You just wait and see."

Haley couldn't resist the urge to smile. Nathan was always so sure of himself. It was one of the many things she loved about him. Maybe he was right, maybe they would get married, but Haley still couldn't see why they needed to jump right into it today.

"Okay screw this." Nathan said getting up and switching the lights on. He turned off the music and Haley helped him blow out all the candles. "Come on I have one more thing to show you." He said taking her hand.

"What is it?" Haley asked as Nathan led her to another room.

"Plan B." Nathan grinned as he switched the lights on to the room. "I always have back up." He grinned.

Haley looked up at him and smiled. They were in what Haley assumed was the den. In front of the couch stood two dinner trays facing the television set. She walked over to the couch and pulled up the plate covers. Haley laughed realizing it was mac and cheese. Her favorite.

"Food of the gods right?" Nathan motioned for her to sit down and took his own seat on the couch as well. So maybe he hadn't totally disregarded Lucas' advice to keep it simple, Nathan just stubbornly assumed his way was better.

"Hell yeah!" Haley mumbled already with food in her mouth. "And it's perfect." She added now feeling more comfortable with their dinner date. It was the little things Haley appreciated more about Nathan. "This is like the best holiday season ever! I've got my man and my mac and cheese by my side."

Nathan laughed. "I'm glad to hear that." He spoke as he took a bite from his own plate. Nathan then grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels.

"Oh my god SVU!" Haley slapped Nathan's thigh. "When Stabler gets all psycho and starts kicking some ass…dude…it's hot."

Nathan chuckled setting the remote down leaving Haley happily watching her show. "Now I kind of have something I want you to do for me." He stated once a commercial came on.

Haley looked at him and nodded. "I'm not playing strip poker if that's what you're asking."

Nathan chuckled and shook his head. "I want you to play for me." He nodded over to the grand piano conveniently tucked away in the corner of the room.

Haley gulped hard looking completely mortified. "I can't just play Nathan…" She mumbled looking down at her plate. She didn't play for anyone, not even Lucas. "It's just something I play around with…it's nothing serious or anything."

"Hey I've heard you sing that one time at the café before and you can not deny you don't love it. I saw the look in your face." Nathan told her. "It's the same one I get when I play basketball."

"Then why'd you let it go?" Haley cleverly pointed out.

"It's different now. It doesn't mean the same as it used to." Nathan sadly replied. "But you…you can do anything Haley. I think you should really do this whole music thing."

Haley looked at her boyfriend incredulously. "Why are you all of a sudden so interested in my music? We've never really talked about it." Then it hit her. "You've been talking to Lucas haven't you?" She said with a slight smile. Haley was completely ecstatic that the two were finally getting along.

"Maybe…" Nathan grumbled.

"I love you for that you know. Thank you for helping out Lucas and making the effort for me. He's my best friend."

"You don't have to thank me for anything." Nathan leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Haley's forehead. "So how about that performance after dinner?" Nathan hinted again at the piano. He was keeping it thoughtful and simple like Lucas had advised him to. Tonight was about Haley.

Haley looked back at the piano feeling hesitant. It really was a beautiful one to say the least. Haley hadn't played in so long though, she was afraid of sounding stupid in front of Nathan.

* * *

Brooke hummed along to the clicking sound her heels made as she walked down the halls of Tree Hill High. She walked down the halls just like she had a million times before, it was a walk that let you know right off the bat that she owned the place. She was the queen bee of the school and with Nathan and Peyton by her side they ruled it together. The only difference today however was that school wasn't in session, technically the school was supposed to be locked down seeing how it was Christmas break, but numerous late night cheer practices with the squad in the past had taught Brooke a thing or two about breaking into school property.

After taking a quick peak into the main office to acquire Jake's locker combination, Brooke now found herself face to face with his locker. She had been debating for a few weeks now whether or not to open it. Word had eventually spread around school of Jake completely disappearing out of thin air. His teachers had been constantly pressuring Brooke along with the rest of the gang about his whereabouts. It was only a matter of time before the principal would decided to search through Jake's locker. Brooke couldn't risk there being any clues that would give away the boy's whereabouts, plus she was curious herself to see what remained left of Jake in that locker. The school would just probably end up throwing out what ever they found anyway so why not keep it for herself?

_I love the time and in-between  
The calm inside me  
In the space where I can breath  
I believe there is a  
Distance I have wandered  
To touch upon the years  
And reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out holding in_

She stared at the locker in front of her for several minutes. It was strange to be scared of opening it, but for Brooke she knew that once she cleared out Jake's locker it meant that she was admitting to herself that he was really gone. She knew he was gone, but this felt like she was finalizing the truth. It frightened her.

"26, 14, 7." Brooke read the combination out loud as she hit the numbers on the dial. The lock instantly clicked open when she was done. Removing the lock she pulled the handle up and opened the locker. Brooke sighed as she ran her fingers down the handful of textbooks that belonged to Jake. There wasn't much in there besides that. A notebook or two remained and a blue basketball jersey. Brooke smiled. She remembered the day she helped Jake pick it out online in the library. That day they had ended up making plans to go to a party together that Ryan had thrown. Even though they had labeled it as a non-date date, even back then Brooke had counted it as their first date. All they had ended up doing was talk the entire night, but for Brooke it had been one of the greatest dates of her life.

Brooke pulled out the jersey and like a true creeper took in the scent of the jersey. It still smelled like his cologne she thought. Deciding to keep it for herself Brooke slipped the blue jersey inside her bag. It wasn't like Jake would be getting much use of it now anyway. Brooke inspected the rest of the locker making sure there was nothing valuable left. She flipped through all the books and notebooks making sure there wasn't anything left that revolved around Jake, Nikki and Jenny. If Nikki ended up coming back into town there was no doubt that she'd get the police involved to confiscate anything especially seeing how Jake had skipped town before their court hearing. It was a miracle there wasn't a warrant out for Jake's arrest, then again Nikki had been equally as quick to skip town in search of Jake so maybe it had been postponed as well.

Just as she was about to close it shut Brooke paused as she noticed a few pictures that Jake had taped on the inside of his locker door. There was one of the team decked out in their basketball gear at this year's classic. Another one of him with Haley and Ryan earlier this year when they had been dating. Brooke chuckled as she looked next at one of him and Peyton making goofy faces. The one next to it was of Jake and Jenny. Brooke guessed it must have been taken right after she was born. The Jenny in this picture was so small and fragile. Brooke ripped it off the door and peeled off the tape from behind the photo. It was officially hers now. She hadn't had the chance to get a picture of Jenny before.

_I believe this is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it long as  
I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to  
Understand_

Brooke paused at the last photo in the locker. It was of her. It was a close up of Brooke's face giving the camera a sexy look as she winked with a smile. The painted blue R she always sported during Raven's games was clearly visible on her right cheek. Brooke felt the tears welt up in her eyes. She thought about how she'd never get the chance to send that look to Jake ever again. She'd never get to kiss him, hug him, and hear him say everything was going to be alright now. As Brooke's eyes scrolled through all the hung up pictures one last time she became aware of the fact that her and Jake never even had a stupid picture taken of them together. She couldn't even hold on to that memory. It was time to say goodbye and with that Brooke Davis slammed the locker shut leaving the past behind her.

* * *

"_Oh, the quiet child awaits the day  
When she can break free  
From all that clings my desperation  
Oh mother don't you see I've got  
To live my life the way I feel is  
Right for me  
Say its not right for you  
But its  
Right for me_

_I believe this is heaven to no one else but me  
And ill defend it long as  
I can be left here to linger in silence  
If i choose to  
Would you try to  
Understand…"_

Haley let out a smile of accomplishment as she sang that last line. Her fingers gently traced the piano keys after the song was over.

"That was amazing." Nathan commented. He had been sitting beside her on the bench while she had been playing. "Did you write that?"

Haley shook her head as she continued to play around with the keys. "It's by Sarah McLaughlin."

"Well I bet you a million bucks you rocked it better than her."

"You think so?" She shyly turned to Nathan. Her brown eyes sparked with excitement. Nathan nodded. "This is a really great piano Nate. So much better than the one at school. Who plays?"

"My gramas mostly."

"One day I'm so gonna own one like this." Haley sighed as she gently pulled over the key cover over the keys. "You know why I love singing and making music so much Nate?" She shifted her body over so that she was directly facing him.

"Cause you're good at it?" Nathan guessed not really knowing the answer. It wasn't like Haley had ever mentioned her love of singing to him before. Lucas had been the one to share that little secret.

Haley blushed. "I'm okay…"

"You're more than okay." Nathan playfully nudged her.

"ANYWAY….the point is that I love singing because it gives me a rush…I feel alive as silly as it sounds even though I don't sing for anyone…but singing for you tonight felt pretty nice because I got to share something I love with the person I love. I think sometimes I could be really good at it…and if it was at all possible I'd love to sing to millions of people and make that connection with them. You see where I'm getting at Nathan?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I bet you love the rush you get out of playing a game of basketball and don't deny it! You totally love the attention of the crowd cheering you on. Everyone at school worships the ground you walk on Nathan." Haley laughed as Nathan tried to be modest in front of her and shook his head. They both knew he loved it. "You need to go back to the team babe. Don't let Dan take this way from you. Seeing you play makes me happy because I know how much it makes you smile. Don't you want to be able to share that with me? With your team? Hell maybe even with your own family if that's something you want in the future? "

"It's not that simple…"

"It's not supposed to be Nathan. Life sucks yea believe me I know, but it's the choices we make that can make the littlest of differences. Just think about. It's not too late ya know? I won't bother you anymore with this I promise. I just want you to really think long and hard about this. A chance to be the undefeated champions of the state? Think carefully Nate cuz…it's not something you can get back so easily once its slipped through your fingers."

* * *

The song in the story is called Elsewhere by Sarah McLaughlin. Haley actually did sing this one for Nathan on the piano in season 1 just in case you where wondering.

Reviews would be awesome please!

Just 5 more chapters to go!


	96. The Games That Play Us

Hey guys. Here's the latest chapter for the record I stole a good amount of quotes from the show, mostly Mouth's lines and of course some good Dan moments that were too good to leave out. As always I don't own OTH or anything related.

enjoy! Please Review! Only 4 chapters left

* * *

Haley smoothed out the white number 23 Ravens jersey and shorts neatly on top of Nathan's bed. The championship was today and instead of at least attending the game, Nathan opted to pick up an extra shift at work. He was in the shower now getting ready for work and Haley was at his place waiting for Brooke and Peyton to pick her up so they could all drive together to the game.

Despite Haley's constant pressuring, Nathan had politely refused to return to the team. Even though Haley had promised not to mention it ever again she decided one more try wouldn't hurt. Technically, she wasn't mentioning it anyway, she was simply laying out his basketball attire. He couldn't possibly be mad at her for that. Haley chuckled to herself, she knew Nathan would probably roll his eyes at her and quickly stuff the clothes into his bottom drawer.

The sound of Brooke's car horn made Haley jump in surprise. She grabbed her bag and walked towards the bathroom. "Hey Nathan I'm leaving." Haley knocked rapidly at his bathroom door. "I'll pick you up after work. I love you." Haley laughed as she heard Brooke impatiently honk the horn again. "I'm coming!" She cried out while quickly jetting out of Nathan's apartment. Sure enough, there was Brooke standing outside her blue bug with her hands on her hips.

"Hurry up tutor girl! I do not want to miss the guys warm up before the game. "

Haley shook her head as she playfully sent Brooke a wave from the ledge of the complex.

* * *

"So how was Florida Peyton?" Haley asked from the backseat of the car where she sat alongside Mouth.

Peyton turned her head back towards her seat and grinned. "So great! We went to Disney world as dorky as that sounds."

"I'm so jealous!" Brooke cried out as she continued to drive on the highway. "You came back with such a sun-kissed glow tan and I'm here looking pale as a ghost next to you. It's not right I tell you. You're not supposed to one up your cheer captain Peyton."

"Co-captain." Peyton quickly reminded Brooke just to get a rise out of her.

"Whatever." Brooke grumbled. "The point is that now all the guys are gonna drool all over those nicely tanned chicken legs of yours..."

"Hey!" Peyton slapped Brooke across the chest. "I do not have chicken legs!"

Brooke gave her an incredulous look. "Okay sure and Haley doesn't have a fat ass, whatever floats your boat P. Sawyer."

"Hey!" Haley cried out.

Brooke grinned. "Kidding. You guys are so sensitive, jeez."

"You know what it's okay Brooke, I mean if I had cankles I'd probably be as bitchy as you are too." Peyton nonchalantly informed everyone in the car.

Brooke's eyes widened in disgust. Her right foot hit the brakes instantly causing the car to come to a screeching halt. "You take that back before I rip those fake blond curls off your head Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!" Peyton just busted out laughing instead.

"Brooke you can't just stop a car in the middle of the highway!" Mouth yelled at her. The cars that sped past them angrily honked at them, while a few yelled out some profanity.

Brooke released a ditzy laugh. "Oh yea..." She replied as she set the car back in motion completely forgetting about why she had stopped the car in the first place. Haley and Mouth gave each other a look in the backseat knowing never to mention the world cankles in front of Brooke Davis ever again. Mouth fastened his seatbelt and timidly laid back into his seat causing Haley to laugh.

"You're such a drama queen Brooke Davis." Peyton muttered as she reached to turn on the radio.

"State championship here we come!" Brooke cheerfully announced as their exit came into view. "We are so rocking the house tonight." She extended her hand out giving Peyton a high five.

* * *

Mouth took a hard look around the arena. The stands where filled with hundreds of fans from both sides patiently waiting for the game to get underway. Months of hard work had finally led up to this night and everyone was anxious to see which team would be crowned state champs this evening. To Mouth McFadden it was a beautiful sight to see so many people come together, all for the love of the game. "Ready?" He turned to Jimmy who already had his headphones and mic adjusted for their broadcast from the stands. After receiving a nod, Mouth took in a deep breath and switched on their mics. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Tree Hill Raven's basketball brought to you by web cast at . I'm Mouth McFadden…"

"Along side your fabulous co-host Jimmy Edwards..."

Mouth chuckled."…and the championship is finally here, so throw out the perfect record, if the ravens lose this one, the season is over and the Ravens go home empty handed."

From the front of the stands, Haley waved over at the squad who was doing their stretches. She looked for Lucas next and sent him quick wave as well. Although his shoulder was still a little banged up he had finally gotten his stitches off today and was given the okay to play as long he didn't overwork it too much. Apparently, private sessions with Nathan had actually paid off. Haley gave the gym a glance around hoping by some miracle to catch a glimpse of Nathan. She hoped he had changed his mind. Haley just knew he would regret this moment for the rest of his life if he didn't play. Seeing that her shoelace was undone, Haley bent down to tie them.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your part in all this." A frosty voice addressed her.

Haley looked up noticing for the first time Dan Scott towering over her. She shot the man the look of death.

"You know, Haley, if you're going to manipulate him, you should aim a little higher. And  
remember, pay back is hell. Oh, uh, by the way, nice tattoo. Real classy." Dan smirked before walking over to his team.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Son of a bitch." She muttered under her breath and instantly stood up pulling her shirt further down feeling self-conscious of her revealing tattoo. The last thing she needed was Lucas seeing it.

"Tonight's obstacle is Masonboro. If you win, you're state champions with a undefeated season of greatness. Lose, and be losers." Dan bluntly addressed his team with his own words of encouragement as they huddled around him.

Lucas and Ryan looked over at each other rolling their eyes. Tonight was basically up to them now. With Nathan and Jake gone, Lucas and Ryan were the team's strongest players left.

"This is your night, this is your gym. Take no prisoners. Hands in." Dan commanded.

"Let's win this one for Whitey." Lucas quickly added as the team joined hands full circle.

This time it was Dan who rolled his eyes. "Hey, forget the old man, you win it for yourselves." He sneered. "Now we got a few more minutes to warm up so let's get to it." The cluster of Ravens yelled in excitement before breaking and heading onto the court to warm up.

"Can you believe that guy?" Ryan mutters as he and Lucas settled in on some free throws. "Thank god Whitey's coming back next season."

Lucas nodded in agreement. He bounced the ball in his hands and prepared to shoot. He missed. Lucas closed his eyes in disappointment. His shoulder was still unpredictable at this stage. He had good days sometimes, while others he just plain sucked. Lucas could only pray he'd be on fire tonight.

"Don't even sweat it man." Ryan patted his back before running off to join the rest of the team.

"You know, all the time we spent working out together these past few weeks doesn't mean anything if you can't hit the shot." Lucas slightly smiled he looked over his shoulder already knowing who the owner of the comment belonged to. "I'm just saying it was a total waste of my time to get you ready for this game if you can't score when we need it." Nathan continued in his all too well known cocky demeanor.

"Is that so huh?" Lucas nodded. "Give me that ball." Nathan tossed him the ball. Taking it into his hands Lucas throws it with much more confidence and makes it. "Seems fine to me."

"Now that's more like it." Nathan joked.

"Good to have you back man." Lucas spoke as the two bumped fists.

"It's good to be back." Nathan replied as he took a look at the crowd gathered in the stands. He immediately spotted Haley grinning at him.

"I guess the team should be thanking Hales then huh?"

"Shut up man." Nathan lightly pushed Lucas before walking over to face Dan.

"It's about time you came to your senses." Dan sneered in delight.

* * *

"And looks like Raven's are taking the floor and we're all set to go." Jimmy announced as five Ravens made their way towards the ref and the other team on the court.

"Let's not forget to mention that Nathan Scott is back in the house, front and center guaranteeing what will only be an unforgettable night in Raven's basketball." Mouth and Jimmy nodded at each in agreement. The sounds of the buzzer set off the roaring of the crowed behind them. "Here we go, Ravens fans, the championship is underway. Ravens control the tip and Nathan Scott brings it up court to the pride of his hometown crowd. I'll tell you, there's a lot of love in the air tonight." Mouth grinned as he looked at the crowd behind him before turning back to the game. The boys did their job flawlessly as usual giving play-by-play recaps of everything that was going on.

"Coach Scott any words?" Mouth asked as Dan was close by. He was briefly making his way up and down the side of the court as he followed the movement of the players. Dan was now busy yelling at Tim to pass the ball over to Nathan.

Dan looked over at Mouth giving him an exasperated look.

"Any words?" Mouth asked again.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Shut up you little punk." He scoffed before running down to the other side of the court.

Mouth and Jimmy looked at each other flabbergasted for several minutes. There was never a sure fire way of telling what would come out of Dan Scott's mouth.

"Well…that was pleasant." Jimmy spoke remembering they were still on the air live.

"Oh yeah!" Mouth realizing the game had already gone into the second quarter. "Early in the second quarter, the Masonboro team, big underdogs, are giving the Ravens all they can handle. Whatever the reason, the players have dug themselves a whole and they're  
looking at a long road back."

"With Nathan back on the team you'd think it be the complete opposite."

"I couldn't agree with you more Jim."

"LET'S GO RAVENS!" The cheerleaders cried out as they ran over to the front of the bleachers and enticed the crowd to clap along to their cheer.

Haley happily clapped along as she forced a reluctant Keith to do the same who believed he was way too old for this. "GO NATHAN!" She screeched as she observed her man steal the ball and make a dunk.

"The Ravens grab the rebound and push it up court. Tim Smith passes to Lucas Scott, over to Nathan Scott for the slam! I see the Ravens are finally working together." Mouth informed his listeners. "Coming up on half time and Ravens continue the lead. Lucas Scott with the ball and leads it to Nathan. Caw! The birds have taken flight."

"They look a lot sharper now, but something tells me Masonboro isn't going away. The ravens lead a close one by two as we come up on half time. Ryan gives it to Tim who dribbles out top. Luke breaks free on the wing, puts up a three pointer, release rotation, splash but Bears still lead it by five. Time for score at half time, Ravens 34 and Bears 39. This is web cast at ." Jimmy spoke giving Mouth a break.

The tension that radiated off the court began to take a toll on the players. After his last winning shot a Masonboro player that had been riding Lucas' ass the entire night so far knocks him down. This sends the Raven's fans in the crowd into an uproar.

"Wow! Masonboro just hit Lucas Scott with a cheap shot." Mouth's own mouth dropped as he witnessed the teams start to fight. "Nathan comes to his defense and things are getting ugly as the refs hurry back to the floor to try and break up the brawl. Lucas Scott is still down protecting his bad shoulder."

"Never a dull moment huh Mouth?" Jimmy joked.

"Not in Tree Hill, that's for sure." Mouth replied as he continued to watch the brawl.

* * *

Dripped in sweat and high on adrenaline the players of the Tree Hill Ravens sat in their locker room during halftime preparing themselves for the wrath of their beloved coach. The term beloved being used loosely of course. The team started to get nervous after a few minutes of complete silence. Dan Scott had been slowly walking back and forth eyeing the team in silence as if he was carefully debating on which one of them to rip apart first.

"Already making plans for after the game, boys? Because this is a joke! You guys are up five points, you should be up fifty points. Oh and while you have your heads up your asses, why don't you take a whiff of how you've been playing. Tim, turnovers. Nathan, focus." Dan took a look back towards the left of the room where Lucas sat as his shoulder was being inspected. Leaving the team to their thoughts he walked over pulling the trainer away from Lucas. "What's the deal?"

"It's safe to say he's done for the night."

"What are you insane?!" Dan growled low enough that no one could hear them. "How can you even be sure? Are you even a real doctor anyway?" He defended.

"I wouldn't risk it. He needs an x-ray right away. He's too fresh from rehab so who knows what could have happened. Maybe nothing happened at all, but we won't know for sure."

"Let me handle this doc." Dan replied walking right past the trainer before he could protest any further.

"You okay man?" Nathan asked Lucas as Dan made his way over to them.

"He'll be just fine Nathan." Dan replied pushed his son aside. "Shouldn't you be mentally preparing yourself for the second half? Go." Dan commanded waving him away.

"How's that shoulder feeling boy?"

Lucas shrugged. "It could be worse I guess." Not really knowing what to say.

"You ready to hit the court then….unless you wanna sit this one out?" Dan looked at Lucas attentively. If Lucas knew what was good for him he'd better be back on that court playing.

Dan's piercing eyes forced Lucas to look away. His shoulder felt funny, but he wasn't gonna to just sit this game out. He'd worked way to hard to let this chance slip through his fingers. "I'm playing." Lucas firmly answered.

Dan gave him a satisfied smirked. "Good man. Alright then let's huddle out." He barked. The rest of the team quickly got on their feet and followed their coach out the locker room.

Nathan looked back at Lucas and the trainer who was checking out his shoulder one last time. Nathan felt something telling him this was all off. From across the room Lucas gave him nod. Nathan nodded his head returning the greeting and walked away eventually making his way onto the court.

* * *

"Remember man, this means nothing if you can't knock down that shot." Nathan shot Lucas a cocky smirk as the 10 players on the court huddled around the ref waiting for him to toss up the basketball officially starting the second half of the game.

"I've got this." Lucas teased as he bent his knees a little and prepared himself for the pass.

"Reverse lay up by the ravens for another two. Nathan and Lucas Scott have taken over, keeping the ravens in close, but it maybe too little too late as Masonboro leads it by five, time running out in the forth." Mouth announced once the game was underway.

Meanwhile on the side of the court the Ravens cheerleaders continued to strut their stuff for the crowd. "I don't really have cankles right P.Sawyer?" Brooke asked after scooting over next to the curly blond. She looked down at her ankles and frowned. "They're normally sized ankles right?"

Peyton instantly laughed. "Dude there's like a minute left on the clock, pay attention!" Still laughing to herself, Peyton shook her head and went back to the game.

"You know what? I'd say they're even kind of sexy." Brooke's eyes remained glued to her feet unaware that Peyton was no longer paying any attention. "Yea that's right sexy as hell." Brooke released an excited squeak and shrugged.

"No going back now, folks. This is it. Down by two, less than a minute on the clock."

Peyton and Brooke linked arms and clutched on tightly to their pom poms. Back across the bleachers, Haley grabbed on tightly as well on Keith's arm. She was super nervous for Nathan and Lucas.

"Haley?"

"What?" Haley sneered at Keith not wanting to remove her eyes off the court. The Ravens needed to win this.

"I can't feel my left arm." Keith chuckled as a red-faced Haley slowly removed her hands off his arms. She hadn't realized she'd been holding on that tightly. "It's okay kiddo." Keith patted her back. "They're gonna win this."

Haley turned to Keith and smiled. "They better."

"Dan Scott calls for no fouls. Time is running out and he wants the birds to make a play. At half court, Lucas Scott pokes the ball free. Nathan Scott grabs it and time out. A sensational steel. The Ravens have it, down by two, 12 seconds left in the game." Mouth and the rest of the crowd watch in anticipation as Dan calls the team in for one last huddle.

"Okay, bring it in. Bring it in. Look at me, look at me. Who out there is scared? Who's scared? Cause if you're scared you sit your asses on this bench. I don't want you on that court. Nathan, look at me. Get the ball in your hands, okay? Hold the ball tough till there's five seconds left on the clock then you bang inside and tie this thing up."

Nathan rolled his eyes at his father's orders.

"Do I make myself clear?" Dan barked at the team.

"But they're gonna double team him." Tim timidly informed the coach. The other players nodded in agreement. It was safer to go in with Lucas on this play.

The comment seemed to fuel Dan even more. Dan looked like he was about to snap Tim in half right there on the court. "I don't care if they put five guys on him, Tim! Listen to me, five seconds, okay? Then you shove it down their throats. Great players make great plays, Nathan. Hands in."

"So the Ravens break the huddle. 12 seconds left on the clock. They need a basket to tie, a three pointer to win, or their season is over. The standing room crowd is on their feet. Lucas Scott will throw it in. He does safety. Finds Tim Smith who immediately swings it to Nathan Scott. We're at eight seconds. Now seven. Nathan works out top. Five seconds on the clock.  
Now four. He spins to the basket. Then passes to Luke for a three pointer and the win!"

The entire gymnasium goes silent as they watch the ball go from Lucas' hands and across the gym. Unfortunately, it looks like Mouth spoke too soon, instead of going for the win the basketball doesn't collide with net but with the rim of the hoop instead. Lucas closes his eyes and cringes as he hears the ball bounce back onto the floor. He falls to the floor as the buzzer sounds signaling the end of the game and the end to the Raven's almost perfect season.

From the sidelines, Dan Scott runs his fingers through his nicely combed hair in aggravation before stalking off into the locker rooms, refusing to even congratulate the coach from the opposing team. Lucas could hear the groans of disappointment from the Raven's players as they all march back into the locker room as well.

Nathan looks down at Lucas who still hadn't moved from his position on the floor. He actually felt bad for the guy. It wasn't his fault his shoulder was acting unpredictable. "No regrets." Nathan told him. He placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder giving it a quick squeeze. "No regrets."

Lucas fell out of his trance and looked up to watch Nathan follow the team. He had expected Nathan to really rip him a new one, but he had instead opted for being nice. It was strange. About two minutes ago they had everything and Lucas in a matter of seconds had managed to ruin it for his entire school. He'd be the laughing stock of the entire school once it was back in session next week, Lucas could guarantee it. Pulling himself together, he got up and slowly made his way into the locker room as well.

"I so hate my life." Brooke dramatically announced as she flopped into Jimmy's chair who was now busy packing up their broadcasting equipment with Mouth.

"Ah Brooke you're so dramatic." Haley shook her head. She was sitting next to her on Mouth's chair with Peyton on her lap looking just as sad as Lucas did on the court.

"Yea, I'm mean you hate your life, what about poor Luke!" Peyton exclaimed. She didn't know what she could possibly do or say to make Lucas feel better.

"Umm yea, but I'm the one who had to stand here and watch that sad performance….owww!" Brooke screamed in pain as Haley slapped her left thigh hard for the ignorant comment. "Okay, okay…how about we throw the team a party anyway…the theme can be…you guys suck, but we love you anyway." Brooke nodded quickly trying to make things a little better.

Mouth laughed as he wrapped up the cord from his mic. "I think we need a little more brainstorming there Brooke."

"Now hold on a minute…." Jimmy protested. "I could so do a party."

The rest of the girls rolled their eyes and laughed.

* * *

"Nice work, ladies. Undefeated regular season, conference champs and all for nothing. Look at me, Nathan. Cause I want to see your face when you explain to me why you didn't run the play I told you to. Take off that jersey, you don't deserve to wear it. None of you do! Do you have an answer for me yet? Because I can wait, I have no where else to be. And you don't either, you want to know why? Because your season is over! Why did you disobey me  
and pass to Lucas when you knew-"

Nathan couldn't take it anymore. Something inside him snapped. He'd been holding down his tongue the entire game with much difficulty. He had been the one who abandoned the team a few weeks ago and so he really had no right to complain, but this was over now. It would be the last time he would let Dan Scott run his life and the team's. "When I knew what, dad? That Lucas shouldn't have been in that game because of his injury? Because we both knew that, didn't we?" Nathan angrily spat out surprising the entire room.

"Watch it." Dan sneered.

Lucas immediately stepped in. "I should have hit the shot. It's my fault." He didn't wanna make things worse between Nathan and Dan.

"Shut up Lucas." Nathan snapped. Although he appreciated the effort, he wasn't in the mood for Lucas' daily act of chivalry at the moment.

"You're damn right it's your fault. You let your teammates down. Teammates you shouldn't have had in the first place, by the way."

Lucas was taken a back.

"That's not true..."

Dan fixated his gaze at the owner of the voice.

"…Lucas deserves to be here just as much as the rest of us. He worked hard. Nathan did the right thing. That ball should have been in Lucas' hands in the first place for that play, but you're too stubborn to admit that aren't you?"

Dan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nathan was just as taken back as his father was. It was Ryan who had just said those things. Ryan of all people was not only defending Lucas, but him as well. He was defending a kid who had technically stolen away his last girlfriend.

Dan scoffed. "This coming from the kid who couldn't even keep tabs on his own jezebel girlfriend or wait I mean EX-Girlfriend, no thanks to rico suave over here who's managed to ruin our lives just because he can't keep his hormones in check." Nathan, Lucas and Ryan seethed with fury as Dan brought in Haley into the conversation. "And you…" Dan turned to Lucas. "I'm glad to see you've managed to manipulate the whole team against me." Dan started to clap. "Bravo, job well done, but even that won't save you now."

"At least he took the shot. Unlike you." Nathan spoke nonchalantly.

"What did you say to me?" The room fell silent at Dan's threatening words. Everyone else looked for the nearest exit wanting to escape the tension.

"You heard what I said. I said at least he took the shot. That's more than you did, right dad?" Nathan continued wanting to see how far he'd be able to push Dan towards the edge.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you, Nathan."

"Why not? You're talking about letting down our teammates. Lucas was there all game. He played in pain with an injury you knew about, but he wasn't a coward like you were."

All the other players looked at each other with confusion. They had no idea what Nathan was referring too. Lucas have Ryan a look, but Ryan just shrugged. He didn't know what was going on either.

"Tim, go get security. Tell them my son has been beaten to death."

"We played hard. And we lost. We have nothing to be ashamed of." Nathan stood up from his seat. He ripped off the Scott name from his jersey, throwing it at Dan's feet. "Except maybe our coach." Nathan steps over to Lucas. "No regrets." After bumping fist with Lucas and Ryan, Nathan made his way out.

* * *

"Hey Nathan man wait up!" Lucas called out as he spotted Nathan in the parking out by his car. Him and Haley had just broken away from a hug.

"Hey Lucas." Haley greeted her best friend with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm fine Hales." Lucas replied quickly picking up on her concern. "Shit happens." He mumbled. "What was all that back there?" Lucas looked at Nathan in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"All that smack back there about Dan dude. Everyone was so confused."

Haley looked up at her boyfriend wanting to know as well what Lucas was talking about.

"Do you know about my dad's state championship game?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, Whitey benched him right?"

Nathan chuckled already knowing that was the answer Lucas would give him. "Not exactly. That's Whitey's story. See, they were leading, and Whitey wanted to go into a stall. My dad didn't want to, so at the end of the game, with everything on the line, he sat down. Refused to go back into the game."

"Really? Wow." Lucas didn't know why he was surprised. This was after all Dan Scott who they were talking about. "I could never do that to my teammates."

"Is that why Whitey and Dan hate each other so much?" Haley wondered in disbelief.

"Nah, I pretty sure my dad had hated him long before that, but I think that's when Whitey first realized that he couldn't count on my dad for the good of the team. My dad was gonna do whatever he wanted and he didn't care who he had to crush along the way. Yeah, The way my dad sees it, he lost the game, but won the argument." Nathan made a look of disgust. "Kind of like me actually."

"Yea, but you're not that kind of guy anymore Nathan." Haley said.

"She's right." Lucas added. For the first time he actually meant those words. Nathan wasn't the same person anymore. He had turned for the better.

"Yeah…I mean I could never do that to my teammates either, even though I almost did."

"But in the end you came through and everyone sees that. They know how much it sucks being Dan's kid, hell I know how much it sucks first hand, but you put the team first Nathan…it's something we'll never forget. I know I won't." Lucas told him with all sincerity.

Nathan slowly nodded.

"And about you said back there. Thank you. It's nice to know someone has my back."

"Yea, well about that… you know now that we lost the game I'm going back to hating you." Nathan replied with a smile.

Three teens shared a laugh.

"Well I won't hold you two up any longer. I'll catch you guys later."

The two brothers gave each other a nod before parting ways.

"Hey." Peyton slipped an arm around Lucas' waist as they watched Haley and Nathan drive away. "I'm proud of you, you know that right?"

Lucas smiled down at his girlfriend and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "I'm feeling pretty proud myself. I glad you're home blondie, I missed you."

"You've been awfully quiet." Nathan noticed as they had been driving for several minutes now. Nathan took a quick glance at his girlfriend noticing her mascara was all runny. "Hales are you crying?" He was confused. She seemed perfectly fine a second ago.

"No." Haley bashfully replied as she wiped off her face with her hands making the mess of black look even worse. "I was just thinking about…how cute you guys were back there. I'm so glad you and Lucas are really trying now." She mumbled through some more tears. "It makes me happy."

Nathan laughed. "Hales don't call us cute."

Haley laughed. "Why not? You guys were."

"Can't you use something more manly. I mean we did just lose the championship back there. The words cute don't exactly do anything for my male ego. I'm sure Lucas would agree."

Haley laughed even harder. "Dude you're such a guy."

"Dude you're such a girl." Nathan teased back. "Besides that back there was nothing. I mean it was just two very manly men having a moment. Hell I wouldn't even call it a moment, haven't you ever just seen two brothers exchanging words before?" Nathan defended.

Haley immediately melted. "Oh my god, awwww Nathan!"

Nathan could hear her sniffling again. "Wait, what's wrong now?!" He exclaimed.

Haley grinned at her boyfriend's oblivious state. "Babe…"

"What?"

"You just called Lucas your brother."

Nathan looked at Haley realizing she was absolutely right. Without saying a word he went back to the road in front of him and continued to drive in silence. As he thought about it more a small curved smile appeared on Nathan lips.

Haley instantly caught it but remained silent. Maybe today hadn't been such horrible night after all. They had lost the game, but Nathan had end up gaining something much better, a brother.


	97. All Eyes On You

"Mom! Hey Ma' over here!" In the middle of the Tree Hill Airport Lucas Scott anxiously hollered over at his mother through all the congestion of travelers as they made their way back and forth between the small crowded area specified as baggage claim.

Right by his side Keith Scott stood feeling just as anxious as his nephew. The moment he caught a glimpse of Karen within the crowd his stomach dropped instantly. The feeling of butterflies filled up instead. It had been six long weeks since Keith had last seen that beautiful smile of hers. For the past seventeen years they had grown into the best of friends. Together they had raised the young attractive blond basketball player standing before them today. Six weeks ago she had kissed him goodbye at this very spot before taking off to Italy. Six weeks ago Karen Roe had left things between her and Keith Scott as friends, but now finally with the potential for something more. With a hand in his right pant pocket, Keith fiddled with the black velvet box inside. On this lovely afternoon in the middle of January they were nothing more than friends, but by tonight that would all change.

Lucas looked over at his uncle picking up on his nerves. He put a hand on Keith's shoulder giving it a quick squeeze followed by a reassuring smile. "Mom!" Lucas called out turning back over to Karen hoping she had finally noticed them through the crowd.

A massive grin formed on Karen's lips the moment she made eye contact with her son. "My boy!" The teary eyed woman called out as she ran into her son's arms giving him a tight hug. "I missed you so much."

"Ma' you're kind of hurting me here." Lucas laughed as Karen released her tight grip on him. It always amazed him how freakishly strong his mother could be at times especially in an emotional state. "It's really good to see you. I missed you too. How was Italy?" Lucas asked his mother as she moved on to hugging Keith.

"It was wonderful." Karen released a heavy sigh. She missed it already, but yet it was still good to be home. "Wait until I show you all the pictures I took!" She giggled excitedly like a little school girl.

"Well you look great Karen." Keith commented observing Karen's very European outfit.

Lucas nodded in agreement. His mother had definitely come back to Tree Hill with a new glow, a new spunk, a new look. Lucas couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his mother so full of energy and sporting a million dollar smile.

"Why thank you Keith." Karen replied with a smile.

Lucas discreetly rolled his eyes as he observed the longing look his mother and Keith were giving each other. He sure hoped him and Peyton weren't that sickening to look at.

"I saw that." Karen gave her son a playful scowl.

"Come on let's get your things." Keith spoke as he led the way over to baggage claim.

Letting Keith walking ahead of them, Lucas wrapped an arm around his mother as they walked together. "Shouldn't your butt be in school?" Karen looked up at her son realizing it was after all eleven o'clock on a Monday morning.

Lucas chuckled. "Is it so wrong that I wanted to see my beloved mother first? I mean come on ma' I think you'll agree with me here that you're much more important than some crumby first day back at school."

"Uh huh…" Karen rolled her eyes. "Nice try." Keith had filled her in on the championship in a past email. Karen was also very aware of the fact that today was the first day back at school from Christmas break. She knew her son like the back of her hand. Lucas was scared of the chilly reception he might receive from his peers, but mostly he was just embarrassed and disappointed in himself. He had let the entire school down. Karen hated the fact that sometimes Lucas failed to see that he was only still yet a teenager. Her son acted he like held the weight of the world on his shoulders. This was the negative impact a life of basketball had on these poor boys. Sure there was the fame, the glory and the respect of the entire town, but just as quick as people where to love their players, they were also even quicker to turn against them at the first drop of the ball. This scene was all too familiar to Karen. After all she had gone through it about seventeen years ago with Lucas' biological father Dan Scott. Karen had watched her high school sweetheart be taken over by his love of the game and later on be chewed and spit out by the game itself. Dan's obsession with basketball had ultimately destroyed him. The caring, loving man Karen Roe once knew was now replaced by an evil one-eyed monster. Karen greatly feared that one day that might be her son and she secretly vowed to protect Lucas from that destruction for as long as she lived.

"Mom?" Lucas grabbed her attention after noticing her silence.

Karen placed a kiss on her son's cheek and smiled. "Nice try buddy, but we're dropping you off straight from the airport." She announced much to Lucas' dismay. "No son of mine is running home scared away from his problems."

"Aww ma'" Lucas threw his head back in defeat and whined.

Karen could only laugh at her son's reaction. "Suck it up my boy, that's part of life."

* * *

After holding in her breath for what felt like hours Brooke Davis took in some fresh air as the car finally came to a stop. Thanking her lucky stars that she was still alive, Brooke quickly hopped out of the car and dramatically fell down to the floor and hugged the ground despite the fact that she was wearing a shorter than short mini skirt if that was even possible. Brooke was happy to be alive and was giving a show to the cute teens at Tree Hill High; it was a win-win in her book. "I swear every time I get in that damn car I tell myself I'm never ever getting in with you again Peyton Sawyer!" Brooke cried out as she noticed Peyton standing before her in her black Converses.

"Everyone can see your ass Brooke." Peyton informed her friend as she extended a hand out to Brooke.

"I'm lucky to be alive!" Brooke continued bashing on Peyton's driving skills. "You're a mad woman on those streets! Talk about road rage geez!" Brooke took Peyton's hand and pulled herself up. Taking a wrong step in her high heels Brooke tripped, once again plummeting to the ground only to take Peyton down with her.

"Shit!" Peyton yelled feeling Brooke's four inch heels piercing into her side. "Get off of me." She commanded rolling Brooke off her upper body. "You are becoming quite the klutz Davis. You've been taking lessons from Haley?" Peyton teased.

"Shut up!" Brooke reached her hands up towards Peyton's car and grabbed on for support as she attempted to balance herself up. "Woops!" Brooke released a playful chuckle as she realized the fall had hiked her skirt up far enough that her bright pink Victoria Secret boy shorts were exposed. A few boys on their skateboards flew by not without of course sending a few whistles Brooke's way, thanking her for the show. "Thanks boys I'll be here all day!" Brooke called out with a smile as she smoothed out her skirt.

"I think I've seen enough of your ass to last me a lifetime." Peyton grimaced from below. Her ass was still planted on the ground and she caught the up close and personal view not available in theaters. "What gives with the peep show?" Peyton asked as she effortlessly picked herself up in one piece. Times like these are exactly why she never wore heels to school.

Brooke shrugged. "Maybe it'll get me some much needed bedroom time or at least a grope or something. I mean look at me Peyton!" Brooke grabbed Peyton's arm and drew her in close. "If I don't get laid soon I might as well stop making public appearances and reacquaint myself with Shirley."

Peyton slowly nodded. "Ah yes Shirley. You haven't brought her up in a while, how's she doing by the way?" She asked while laughing.

"Probably collecting dust somewhere in between my mattress." Brooke replied while concentrating hard on the whereabouts of her good ol' pal Shirley the vibrator. Brooke always tried not to become to depended on sex toys after all that was what boys were for. "I really need to get laid Peyton."

"Oh c'mon Brooke. I'm sure it's not that bad." Peyton gave her friend a nudge as they started walking away from the school parking lot together.

Brooke scoffed. "Easy for you to say! You and Lucas have been doing it like rabbits ever since Christmas and don't think I haven't noticed! You've got that whole after sex glow fitting in perfecting with your Florida tan."

"Oh god not this again." Peyton muttered.

"I mean if you're getting laid then it's only fair that I should be as well right?" Brooke added. "We're supposed to be a team P. Sawyer!"

Peyton frowned. "I don't recalling you being concerned with my needs when you were out going to Duke parties every night at the beginning of the school year after I broke up with Nathan."

"Yea, but that was different."

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I need intimacy to survive Peyton, it's not my fault you're built like a robot."

Peyton's face dropped. "You bitch."

"Ha-ha!" Giving Peyton an evil laugh, Brooke stuck out her tongue and playfully ran away. The curly blonde however was hot on her tail and caught up with her immediately. Peyton slapped Brooke hard on her back. "So not cool." Brooke pouted as she unsuccessfully tried to rub her back down where Peyton had hit.

"You deserved it bitch."

"Skank."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Okay whatever I'm a whore, but a whore that's getting laid." Peyton teased giving Brooke a curvy smile. "Try not too hard to think about me and Luke doing it all over my house okay? Put that in your pipe and smoke it."

A look of disgust formed across Brooke's face. "Ew."

"Yea, I second that." Nathan appeared behind them with Haley in tow making a similar face of disgust.

"Man I just had breakfast too." Haley announced causing the rest to laugh.

"What's with the little show you two put on back there in the lot?" Nathan grinned. "It was like watching dumb and dumber…"

"…only a lot skanker…" Haley added.

"…and dumber." Nathan finished off with a chuckle.

"Ha, ha very funny." Peyton replied un-amused.

"By the way Nate how were those cookies STACEY baked you anyway? Any good?" Brooke asked putting on fake smile. You'd think her face had turned plastic. Peyton instantly became amused herself.

Nathan slowly shook his head sending evil glares at the only two girls in this entire school he considered to be his best friends that were girls. "You…." Nathan paused deciding not to finish the sentence unless he wanted a good knee in the balls from dumb and dumber over here.

"What cookies?" Haley questioned suspiciously completely oblivious to what Brooke had been referring to.

"It's nothing babe." Nathan mouthed over a sarcastic thanks to Brooke and Peyton, who both graciously mouthed _you're welcome_ while taking a bow. So what if they took pleasure out of causing each other misery? It was all for shits and giggles anyway.

"Stacey baked you cookies?" Haley asked feeling a bit irritated. The cheerleader was still trying to sleaze her way up to Haley's boyfriend.

"And Lucas too!" Nathan blurted out in a panic as if that was supposed to make Haley feel better.

"She's not dating Lucas you moron." Brooke shook her head.

"Chill out Hales." Peyton caved deciding to save her ex-boyfriend from a tough spot. "Nathan never even got them. I threw out both his and Lucas' cookies in the trash."

"Oh." Haley relaxed a bit. "You still should have told me!" She said smacking Nathan hard on his left shoulder.

"How come I had absolutely nothing to do with this and I still get the bashing?" Nathan questioned out loud. "I wasn't the one who tried to eat the damn cookies!" Nathan defended.

Haley scoffed. "God Lucas is so naïve." Haley said before walking away.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Both Brooke and Peyton called out and laughed as they followed after the wonder couple in front of them.

* * *

"Hey Nathan!"

Nathan sent a nod at the random girl who greeted him with a sexy smile. It was normal for him to get a hello or a look once in awhile from the female teenage population. Nathan was after all captain of the basketball team, good looking and notorious for being Tree Hill's resident bad boy, at least he used to be anyway. The bad boy part was slowly being molded into something more respectable, courtesy of Haley James of course, maybe soon even Haley James Scott if she'd hurry up and make up her mind. Even though Haley had asked for time, Nathan was already passed the point of being impatient. He'd drop hints of his proposal at least once a day and everyday Haley quickly brushed it aside giving him a look of disappointment that he was pushing his luck. Nathan hadn't told anyone yet about his impromptu decision to ask Haley to be his wife, not even Tim and Tim as his best friend after all. Nathan was almost positive Brooke and Peyton knew already, but he played along with Haley pretending he didn't suspect a thing although it would probably only be a matter of days before Brooke cracked and would gush over to him asking a million and one questions about the whole thing and if he had gotten a ring and all that other junk ready.

"Nathan hey!"

Nathan paused as another girl who looked like she was probably a sophomore send Nathan a wink and scurried off giggling with her friends.

"Am I missing something here?" Peyton questioned as she walked along the halls with Nathan and Brooke to their English class. Haley had already left to the gym for her class.

Something was off today. Brooke and Peyton were used to the kind of attention that Nathan usually received from the opposite sex, but the further the trio progress down the hall the more attention Nathan continued to receive. "You'd think you actually won that damn championship." Brooke commented picking up on Peyton's observation.

"Looking good Scott." A cute blond called out to Nathan from her locker as she watched him pass by.

Brooke frowned. Without fail so far every single girl Nathan had passed by the hall had greeted him in some way. Whether it was a hello, a quick wave, a wink, a smile or a flirty look.

"Did you do something?" Nathan turned to Brooke. He noticed the extra attention as well. It was normal for one or two girls through out the day to shoot Nathan a look, but this was ridiculous. Girls who hadn't ever acknowledge his presence in the past were making eye contact with him, even those scary rocker chicks who swore they'd never attend a basketball game or fall victim to all the hype around the school's star player. If Nathan had to pinpoint anyone responsible for this erratic change in behavior it would be Brooke Davis without a doubt.

"Thank god Hales isn't here." Peyton muttered as she caught a girl actually whistling at Nathan. "What the hell is going on? It's like the entire female population has gone into heat and you've become the main course."

"Well can you blame them?" Nathan arrogantly asked.

Before Peyton could retort she noticed Brooke quickly scatter into their classroom without another word. "That was weird." Peyton looked up at Nathan who shrugged at her. "You don't think she…" Peyton trailed off having an itching suspicion her best friend was behind all this.

"Told everyone that I was extremely irresistible?" Nathan cut in. "Hate to break it to you Peyt, but I'm pretty sure everyone knew that already."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "There's just some things even Haley can't change huh?" She teased before entering their classroom.

The room instantaneously got silent the second Nathan stepped inside. Peyton looked back at him incredulously. "What the hell?" Peyton muttered to herself as she made her way over to her usual seat right next to Brooke. Peyton looked around as every single girl in the room watched Nathan's every move and greeted him as he passed them by. Peyton turned her face over to Brooke. _What did you do?_ Peyton mouthed over to Brooke, who pretended to look around the room in every direction except at Peyton. "Stop acting like you can't see me!" Peyton whispered at her. It was no use though, Brooke continued to ignore the blond this time by looking at her English book. "Oh stop it you aren't fooling anyone, we all know you can't read." Peyton grinned as Brooke finally looked up at her. Brooke sent her a dirty look and went back pretending to read her book.

Peyton looked back in Nathan's direction as a few of the female students in the class surrounded his desk while giving their condolences on last week's lost. Peyton could have swore she even heard one of the little hussies blaming it all on Lucas instead. The comment made her blood boil. Peyton wanted to just go over there and knock out who ever it was talking trash about her man.

"Hey Peyton."

Peyton looked over her shoulder and smiled as she observed Teresa take the vacant seat behind her. "Hey girl, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just chilling I guess…" Teresa sighed as she let her eyes wander over in Nathan's direction.

Peyton instantly caught it. "Umm…Teresa…you mind filling me in on all the craziness that's going on around here?"

"What do you mean?" The fellow cheerleader replied without bothering to look at Peyton.

"Umm…you know with Nathan? I mean I dunno about you, but I don't think anybody has ever seen this much v-jay jay being tossed around for free since Woodstock." Peyton chuckled at her own joke.

Teresa broke her gaze away from across the room and finally turned to Peyton. "Well actually I was gonna ask you about that anyway…I mean you were his ex-girlfriend after all, so I mean you of all people should know whether or not the rumors are true, because if they are…" Teresa glanced at Nathan once again. "WOW…Haley is one lucky woman."

Peyton's face scrunched up in confusion. "Okay, what exactly did you hear?"

Teresa blushed while trying to hide a giggle. She leaned over her desk and quickly whispered into Peyton's ear. Peyton's mouth dropped as she took in the information. She placed a hand over her mouth. She didn't know whether to laugh or be extremely embarrassed. All the blond knew for sure was that Haley was going to roll over and die the second she heard this.

"So is it true?" Teresa impatiently waited for an answer.

Peyton looked at her in complete awe. She felt bad for Haley, but Peyton couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Teresa, where did you hear this from? Who told you this?"

"So it is true! I knew it!"

Peyton could feel her cheeks blush a bit. It wasn't the kind of topic someone brought up everyday, well anyone who wasn't Brooke anyway. "That's not important. Focus Teresa, come on!" Peyton hissed and snapped her fingered in front of the girl.

"I mean who would have thought that Nathan Scott…but I mean the source was totally legit anyway so I dunno why I even second guessed it in the first place."

"Umm..fill me in again on who told you this?"

Teresa looked at her confused. "Oh c'mon Peyton I'm sure you knew before me anyway, of course you know who told me." Teresa laughed.

"Refresh my memory." Peyton replied. The blond knew exactly where the original source of this gossip came from, but that was weeks ago and there was no way in hell Haley James would be passing information about her private life around the entire school.

"Well B. Davis duh…" Teresa shook her head and laughed like it was a no brainier.

Peyton whipped her head around back towards Brooke catching her in the middle of shooting Teresa a threatening look to keep her mouth shut. Brooke shrugged while releasing a nervous chuckle. "It was an accident I swear!" The ravened haired girl defended.

"You are so dead." Peyton whispered as their teacher began class.

* * *

By midday Nathan Scott had become quite comfortable with the attention and had oh so graciously received and soaked up every ounce of female acknowledgement that was thrown his way. Despite the fact that Nathan had a girlfriend that he loved more than life itself, boys would be boys.

After exiting her last class, Peyton Sawyer quickly maneuvered her petite body through the hall. It was lunch time and she was completely starved. Peyton's lunch routine was simple. She'd first drop off the books from this morning she no longer needed in her locker, she'd then swing over to Brooke's locker to pick her up, followed by the crucial decision by the two friends whether or not to eat off campus or suck it up and have the radioactive cafeteria and sit around the quad with their friends. Usually Lucas was by her side the whole time, but Peyton hadn't expected her boyfriend to show up today anyway.

It was a nice surprise for the broody cheerleader when she finally reached her locker and spotted her boyfriend already there waiting for her. Dropping her bag on the floor she jumped on Lucas and kissed him passionately.

"Mmmmm." Lucas muttered between their sealed lips. "You should greet me like that more often." He teased after setting her feet back on the ground.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with your mom."

"Well you know how it is…" Lucas scratched the back of his head as he spoke. "…it's the first day back at school, you know I couldn't miss it babe."

"Karen made you come back didn't she?" Peyton replied deadpanned.

Lucas quickly nodded. He loved how his girlfriend could read him like a book sometimes. "She just dropped me off."

"She didn't buy all that crap did she?" Peyton teased.

"That would be a negative."

Peyton nodded and laughed. "Well I'm glad you're back, I missed you any who." Slamming her locker shut she tilted her head up giving Lucas a quick peck.

"Well I'm glad someone missed me." Lucas said as he walked beside his girlfriend while wrapping an arm around her waist. "I mean I know we lost the game and all, but I couldn't help but notice that I'm completely being ignored here today. I expected at least some verbal bashing or hey even some sympathy, but nothing! And to top it off some of the girls I've walked by today have been giving me dirty looks and I swear I heard one of them mumble something about how they wondered if I was just as generous as my younger brother." Lucas shrugged. "Whatever that hell that means." Peyton placed a hand over her mouth as she struggled to suppress her laughter. "What's so funny?" Lucas wondered after noticing Peyton's reaction.

"Sorry to break it to you buddy, but you're old news now." Peyton pulled Lucas aside to an empty corridor. "A much more pressing event has swept the halls of this school making your blunder at last week's game mediocre gossip."

"Hey!" Lucas cried feeling defensive.

Peyton playfully nudge him. "I'm kidding Luke. You know damn well I don't feel that way at all." She stuck out her tongue at him.

Lucas relaxed with a chuckle. "So what's going on here then?"

Peyton released an awkward noise. "You…like Haley right?"

Lucas nodded his head slowly. "Umm…yea she's only like my best friend." He was confused. "Why? What happened? What did Nathan do?" Lucas quickly jumped into protective brother mode.

Peyton waved a finger in front of his face. "No, calm down. It's nothing like that…it's just that… Hales is like a sister to you correct?"

"Right."

"Then babe I suggest you wear ear muffs today if you wanna keep that squeaky clean imagine inside your head."

Lucas' face turned sour.

"Seriously you don't wanna know, but for the record I think you're pretty generous." Peyton patted her boyfriend on the back and made her way back down the hall where Brooke was probably tapping her heel impatiently waiting for her.

* * *

For what seemed like the billionth time since they had sat down for lunch, Nathan flashed another group of girls his signature cocky smile as they timidly passed by him and waved.

"Geez Nate you could at least pretend like you aren't enjoying all the attention." Peyton sarcastically stated before taking a sip out of her water bottle.

"Look at all these little hussies just throwing themselves all over you. It's disgusting." Brooke frowned as another pack of female girls giggled as they walked by the table. "I mean how pathetic do you have to be?"

"I dunno Brooke, why don't you tell us huh?" Peyton looked over at her friend giving her pressing look.

"Oh look I've got the new Cosmo!" Brooke announced as she nervously rummaged through the inside of her bag and pulled it out.

Peyton rolled her eyes in defeat and went back to her meal. Brooke still hadn't come clean and Nathan was still clueless as to why he was receiving this new influx of attention. Not that Nathan really cared to know at any rate, his ego was swelling up so fast there wasn't any room left for any other kind of information anyway. "You better cut the act before Haley gets here." Peyton advised the younger Scott seated across from her.

"Chill Sawyer." Nathan replied. His chest was practically bursting open with pride. "I mean if all you want is some attention all you had to do was ask." He teased while sending her a wink.

"Oh please." Brooke released a snort from behind her magazine. "You'd be nothing if it wasn't for me." She spoke without thinking. "Shit!" Brooke cursed. She had just given herself away.

"I knew it!" Nathan declared. "You are behind this."

"Ah crap." Brooke muttered after setting her Cosmo down on the table.

"Hey guys!" Haley greeted the three before sitting down beside Nathan. "Dude I've been like getting the oddest looks today from all the girls in my classes."

"Tell me something I don't know already." Peyton chuckled to herself enjoying the scene laid out before her.

"You too?" Haley exclaimed. She was happy to see that she hadn't been the only one who noticed how funny people where acting today.

"Not exactly." Peyton smiled as she kicked Brooke from underneath the table, encouraging her to speak up.

Haley leaned her head against Nathan's arm and relaxed. Nathan smiled and took a whiff of Haley's lavender shampoo before placing a kiss on the top of her head. Haley tilted her head up and smiled at her boyfriend. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a trio of girls send Nathan a look. Haley's smile instantly dropped. She picked up her head off Nathan's shoulder. "That was weird. I know that girl."

"Huh?" Nathan asked pretending to be completely oblivious to the situation.

"That girl that just passed us with her friends. I tutor her at the center and she was so just totally flirting with you."

"The nerve." Brooke shook her head in disgust. "You should totally stop tutoring her; in fact you should just not speak to any girl that flirts with Nathan. I think it's better that way for all parties involved. You know make sure that there aren't any misunderstandings or confusions involved."

"Brooke, what are you blabbing about?" Haley asked as she focused her attention around the quad. If she hadn't picked on it up before she certainly had now. The entire area was currently watching them like hawks. A few girls pretended to look away if they happened to make eye contact with Haley, but for the most part no one was really willing to tear their eyes away from them. After a few moments Haley realized that the students in the area weren't watching them, but just Nathan instead. "What's going on?" She turned to Nathan demanding an answer.

Nathan shrugged. "Beats me. Today all the girls just started being extra friendly." He answered truthfully.

Peyton pulled Brooke back down in her seat as she attempted to escape the table. "Okay listen up." Peyton announced seeing that Brooke wasn't going to open up her trap any time soon. "Apparently word has gotten around about how extremely generous Nathan here is to his current girlfriend. I'm guessing that probably has something to do with the odd behavior today." Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke who had just mouthed the words _I_ _hate you_ to her. "Well Brooke now that all the girls are after Nathan and ignoring the rest of the male population, it shouldn't be too hard now to find someone around here to get you laid."

"Shut. Up. Peyton." Brooke replied.

"Generous?" Nathan's face scrunched up in confusion. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know…generous..." Peyton eyes widened as she tilted her head to the side. "No returning of favors involved."

"Oh my god!" Haley gasped in horror before covering her entire face with her hands. She could already feel the heat of embarrassment radiating off her face. It had taken her a few minutes, but she finally picked up on what Peyton had been talking about. "How is this even possible?!" Haley exclaimed through her covered face. "What did you do?" Haley uncovered her face only to give Nathan a good jab in the ribs. "Have you been boasting to Tim about our relationship?"

"God damn woman. You trying to break my ribs?" Nathan groaned in pain as he tried to recompose himself. He held a hand over his side. The touch making him wince. "I don't even know what's going on here!" Nathan defended.

"Oh my god I can never show my face around here again!" Haley slumped in her seat and tried to hide her head behind her backpack.

"Can someone fill me in please?" Nathan asked in annoyance.

"Egh for the love of god Nathan look alive! Look alive!" Brooke cracked. The guilt had made her snap. "The whole school knows how you like to go down on your girlfriend okay!" Peyton's jaw dropped at Brooke's outburst, meanwhile an inaudible muffle came from across the table from Haley who had now hid underneath Nathan's hoodie.

Just like your typical over masculine hormonal teenage male, Nathan Scott once again swelled in smugness. Unlike his girlfriend, his reaction was a full out grin of satisfaction. The boy was by no means embarrassed. "Oh." Nathan said breaking the silence after Brooke's outburst. Pulling the hoodie off Haley's head, he tapped the top of her head lightly. "You told people about that, huh?" The smirk on his face never disappeared.

"No, you did!" Haley snapped her head up and hissed at him.

"No I didn't." Nathan coolly replied. "Believe me…I would definitely have taken credit for something like this…if I knew it get me this much attention I would have tried this ages ago." Nathan added as he sent a nod over to another admirer that passed by.

"Don't you say hi to her!" Haley shouted before moving to take another hit at Nathan's gut.

With his reflexes on high alert Nathan blocked the move. "Sorry babe…old habits die hard ya know?" Nathan leaned over nibbling on Haley's earlobe. "I love you, point blank." He whispered in her ear.

Being the sucker for love that she was Haley nodded at Nathan letting him know she was over it. "Okay so if you didn't do it, then please Peyton tell me it wasn't you?"

"I don't see what you're complaining about here babe…" Nathan cut in. "…you're the envy of the entire female population here. Every girl here wants to be you. They all want a piece of that Scott loving." Nathan chuckled.

Peyton gave a reluctant nod. "I can certainly tell you who I wouldn't wanna be right now." Her eyes rolled over in Brooke's direction.

"Oh Brooke you didn't!" Haley looked at her friend in complete disappointment.

"Traitor!" Brooke hissed at Peyton.

"Brooke how could you. You're supposed to be my friend!" Haley ran a hand through her long locks.

"I'm so sorry Haley it was a total slip up!"

"Exactly how does something like that just slip up?"

Brooke bit her lower lip. "Okay so…this weekend I went out for drinks with some girls from the squad and everyone was sitting around talking about sex and their boyfriends…which by the way did you know that I am the only cheerleader on the squad without a boyfriend?!"

"Brooke focus." Peyton reminded her.

"Ok so anyway everyone is talking and drinking and I'm kind of drunk and since I don't have a boyfriend I kind of felt left out so…so, I dunno…I kind of just blurted it out so I could add something to the conversation! I mean you should have seen how their faces lit up the instant I told them I had bedroom dirt on the Scotts." Brooke looked around the table nervously. "And for the record Haley if it makes you feel any better I totally told them about how Peyton and Lucas have been doing it hard core like bunnies so you're not alone."

Peyton's jaw dropped. "You did what?"

Brooke gave a nervous laugh as she cracked her knuckles. "Did I forget to mention that? Well I swore them to secrecy and I really thought they wouldn't say anything, but I guess you can figure out the rest."

"Brooke why would you tell them private things about me and Nathan?" Haley whined. "I'm dating Nathan Scott not you!"

Brooke could only shrug. "I know…but we always talk about Nathan Scott! We're cheerleaders! It's what we do and for the record if you hadn't quit the squad in the first place then you would have been there and prevented this entire fiasco! And trust me I totally learn my lesson. I was punished by having to hear Bevin ramble on about Vegas. The things I learned about Vegas…just believe me when I say that crap is gonna haunt my dreams for at least the next few months."

Haley scoffed. "So now it's my fault! That is the most…ridiculous thing I've ever heard! You really have some nerve you know that Brooke. It's not my fault you don't have a boyfriend and it is most certainly not my fault you decided to tell everyone about Nathan Scott's sex life."

"Or lack of there of." Nathan quietly added in as a joke.

"NOT NOW." Haley whipped her face over at Nathan scaring the crap out of him.

"I'm so sorry Hales. I don't know what possessed me to talk about Nathan Scott. Honestly it just slipped."

"Would you guys stop referring to me as Nathan Scott? I'm standing right here, it's kind of creepy." Nathan spoke.

"Incase anyone's wondering I'm dating Lucas Scott." Peyton teased hoping to ease up the dangerous tension between Haley and Brooke.

"No way me too!" Nathan chimed in for a comical effect.

"Awesome!" Peyton spoke in a valley girl accent and laughed giving Nathan a high five.

"Very funny you two." Haley spoke dryly not at all impressed.

Brooke looked down at the table. She was scared to look up at Haley again. Boy was she pissed. "Well then it's Peyton's fault! She should have gone out that night. She's supposed to watch me when I drink!" Brooke defended. "I can't be held responsible for my actions once I've had a few drinks in me."

"Don't even try it Brooke." Peyton snapped now annoyed herself. She didn't appreciate the fact that Brooke was trying to tangle her up into the mess she had created.

"Brooke for once could you please just take some responsibility for your own actions? Peyton's not always gonna be there to save you. Just grow the fuck up okay?" Haley James wasn't one to curse too often, but when she did everyone sure as hell knew she meant it. "If you know you have a problem with drinking then maybe you should stop drinking so damn much! Ever think of that? Because honestly the whole party girl routine is getting a little old. You're gonna be graduating high school in about a year Brooke. Is this how you really want people to remember you? As the school slut?" Haley instantly regretted her last line. She'd let her anger get the best of her. It was totally out of line. Brooke didn't deserve that.

Once again Brooke's eyes hit the floor in shame. She wasn't used to having anyone talk to her like that. Brooke knew Haley was pissed, but she was supposed to be her friend. Friends weren't supposed to be this hurtful. Brooke took in a deep breath. "I really am sorry Haley. I wasn't thinking. I don't know what else to say."

"No I guess you weren't….you're just…argh!..."Haley struggled to find the words. "…I just thought you were my friend that's all." Haley sadly whispered before grabbing her bag and taking off. She felt humiliated, angry and guilty at the same time. Haley had approached Brooke in the wrong way completely. She was still pissed off at Brooke, but it still didn't feel right. Haley debated on whether or not walking back to the table to talk to her, but Haley couldn't force herself to do it. She was being stubborn and she knew it.

"Well that escalated rather quickly." Nathan commented not knowing whether or not he should go after Haley or let her cool down a bit.

Brooke gave him a broken smile. "Well…yea…um…I should get going anyway." Brooke quickly gathered her things as well. "I really am sorry Nate." Nathan gave her a simple nod. That was all Brooke needed before she scattered away much like Haley had done just seconds before.

"What should we do?" Nathan looked across to his ex-girlfriend for advice.

Peyton brushed her hand in the air not knowing what to say. "I don't know Nate…I have absolutely no idea. I never imagined Haley just exploding like that."

Nathan sighed. "I don't even see what the big deal is anyway. I mean so people can talk all they want. They're all just jealous of me and my baby."

"Oh cut the crap you just like the attention." Peyton declared not falling for his words at all.

"Okay maybe that too…" Nathan admitted. "I mean dude look at me I'm like practically a god here." The blue-eyed teen grinned in delight.

"Great…" Peyton murmured. "As if you needed another reason to be more popular."

"I can't help the fact that I give the ladies what they want." Nathan boasted.

"Hold up there Fabio." Peyton shook her head at him. "Do you even know what the guys are saying about you now?" She was armed and ready to burst his bubble.

Nathan paused. "That….they wanna be like me?" He hoped.

Peyton immediately laughed in his face. "Dude not only is Haley so mad that she's gonna take it all out on you, but the fellow male population are either thinking one of two things…A. they wanna kill you, or B. their going around saying you're pussy whipped."

Nathan's faced dropped. "You're lying." At least he hoped she was.

"I heard you were whipped twice today, all in one class period."

Nathan paused. "I…I gotta go…" Without another word the teen made his exit.

Peyton chuckled to herself as she watched Nathan run back into the school. No doubt probably on his way to find Tim of course to see if the rumors about him among the boys were at all true. As much as Peyton hated to see her friends fighting it was nice for once not to have the drama be about her.

"Where is he off to in such a hurry?" Lucas appeared from behind her and sat down.

"My guess is major damage control." Peyton giggled through her smile.

"Right." He nodded. "Oh by the way, imaginary ear muffs are so not effective in this school." He teased.

"You heard?" Peyton asked not that she was really surprised in all honestly.

"Oh yea…" Lucas replied monotone. "Did I mention that I know longer have ears because they literally just bled off?"

Peyton caressed his face and shook it playfully. "It'll be okay. I know for a fact my superman can get through anything."

"Umm…" Lucas looked as if he had something further to say.

"What?"

"Okay…question…do girls really…like guys to be overgenerous?" Lucas timidly questioned.

Peyton looked up at Lucas giving him a look of amusement. "Hunnie, what do you think?" She answered making him know that the answer was pretty obvious. "It's like having Christmas early babe, but better."


	98. The Path To The Old Me

Thanks for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter guys!! Keep it up!

Only 2 chapters left :(

* * *

Lucas felt the cold night air hit hard against his chest the second he stepped out of his truck. It was strange how quickly it had become so cold. Just a few mere hours prior the temperature outside had felt like a cool summer's day. The weather in Tree Hill was always unpredictable even in the middle of January. Lucas shivered a bit as he walked down the block to his destination. He should have grabbed a sweatshirt from the backseat of his car, but he was too lazy. He wouldn't be outside for long anyway. Lucas made a left after entering the desired apartment complex and sprinted up the staircase.

He stood in front of the door for what felt like hours in complete silence. The minute he had heard the news Lucas had ran out of his house like a wild man, but what now? What do you say to someone who had just gotten their heart shattered into a million and one pieces? Lucas already knew the answer to that question. There was nothing. There weren't enough words in the English language to erase the pain, but still Lucas had to at least try.

He knocked twice on the door hoping for an answer. A few moments later he could hear the jumbling of locks turn. The knob turned and the door opened up partially. "Hey." Lucas softly greeted. "Can I come in?"

"Now's not a good time Luke." The man behind the door, Keith Scott, mumbled quietly in shame. He poked his head through the limited amount of space he allowed between the outside world and his apartment.

Lucas wriggled his nose from the stench of alcohol that escaped his uncle's lips. "Please?" He looked up at Keith hopefully. "Don't shut me out Keith." Lucas requested.

Keith nervously tapped his fingertips against the back of the door as he debated Lucas' plea. "I'm sorry, come on in." He stepped aside allowing Lucas to squeeze through the door.

Lucas followed him to the living room. He spotted the half empty bottle of Jack on his way there. "I spoke to mom." Lucas announced. There was no use in beating around the bush. They both knew why he came. "I'm so sorry." Lucas looked at the broken man standing before him. He drew in closer giving Keith a hug. "It really sucks." Lucas quickly added as they pulled apart.

Keith Scott plopped himself on the nearest couch, leaning his head back on a cushion. "It's not your fault Lucas, but thank you."

"I just wish there was something else I could say to ease the pain." Lucas told his uncle with all sincerity. He hated to see Keith like this. This entire moment was all too surreal for Lucas. Sure, he knew that Keith was madly in love with his mother. There was no denying that. It was a fact. However, Lucas Scott never in a million years imagined his uncle would get the balls to propose to Karen. The two hadn't even ever been on a first date. What was even crazier than that was that never in a million years would Lucas have ever imagined that his mother would reject Keith's proposal. The three of them were meant to be a family. Hell they had been playing the role for practically seventeen years now, what was the harm in making it official?

"You just being here is enough." Keith replied.

"I just thought …" Lucas paused. "…you guys would really end up together."

"Me too." Keith softly replied as he replayed tonight in his head for the hundredth time. He frantically searched in his thoughts for where he had gone wrong. How did he push Karen away?

"_So how does it feel to be back?" Keith asked while he sat in a chair and watched Karen unpack._

_Karen looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "It feels…different I guess. I mean I know I'm home, but it feels like I'm a stranger. Does that sound stupid?"_

_Keith shook his head. "No. I'd say it's normal. You've been living this fantasy lifestyle for the past six weeks." Karen laughed at his reply. There had been nothing fantasy-like about cooking school in Italy. It had been more like boot camp really. The only free time she had had to herself were on the weekends. "It makes sense that you feel sort of off." He finished off._

"_Guess I had to come back down to reality sometime eh?" She laughed again before going back to her suitcase._

"_I really missed you though." Keith shyly remarked from his chair._

"_Me too." Karen replied with her focus still on the suitcase. "And thank you again for watching over Lucas. I couldn't have been able to do all this without you." Even from across the room she could tell he was acting strange. It was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Karen had a pretty good idea what was on his mind. For a long time now she'd been fearing that he had been obsessing about their goodbye kiss the entire time she had been away. Now that some time had passed she almost even regretted her actions. It was unfair to him._

"_Karen?"_

"_Uh huh?"_

_By now Keith had made his way over to Karen. He took her hands into his, pulling her away from her things. "I've been carrying this around with me for a long time now."_

"_Carrying what?" She gave him an odd look letting Keith know his words were being cryptic._

"_This." Keith reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black velvet box, which contained the obvious. "I love you Karen."_

_Karen looked at Keith, back down at the box and back up at him again. "Keith." Karen spoke wearily. _

"_I always have. Marry me." On cue he opened the box showing Karen the ring it concealed._

_Karen looked back down at his hands catching a glimpse of the ring. "I don't know what to say."_

_Keith chuckled. "Well, yes would be a good start." His smile dropped once he realized she hadn't expressed a hint of excitement. There was no emotion when he looked into her eyes. She seemed cold._

"_It just seems so out of the blue." Karen tried to explain._

_Keith looked at her like she was crazy. "After 15 years? Look, Karen, when you left for Italy we had a future. We're still the same two people who stood at that airport. I was the man who was in love with you. And I still am."  
_

"_I love you too, Keith. You're my best friend. You've been a wonderful father figure for Lucas. But the time away, the distance, it gave me a new perspective." _

"_On us?" A look of disappointment washed over his face.  
_

_Karen shook her head in frustration. "On everything! Tree Hill is such a small part of the world. And maybe it's where I belong, but there's so much more out there. Italy was the first time since Lucas was born that I've spent any time alone. I realized I only know my self as Lucas' mother. I've got to find the rest of me. You mean the world to me, Keith." She placed her hands over his and pressed lightly forcing the lid on the box to tightly shut. "But I'm sorry. I can't marry you." She whispered in tears._

"Keith?" Lucas brought him back to reality. "I just want you to know that I wanted you to be my dad too."

"That really means a lot to me Lucas, honestly."

Lucas took in a deep breath. "So what happens now? Are you and mom not talking or what?"

Keith shook his head. "I could never hold this against your mother. She was just being honest with me and I can't blame her for that. I wouldn't want her to get involved in something where her whole heart wasn't in it."

"Great." Lucas felt relieved. "You two will get past this rough patch and we can just move on." Keith hesitated to confirm the young blonde's assumptions. "Right?" Lucas needed to know everything was going to be okay.

Keith hung his head down for a minute to gather his thoughts. "There's something else Lucas. It really wasn't an issue before, but I guess I really don't have anything holding me back now."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." Lucas replied deadpanned as took a seat next to him.

"A few weeks ago I was offered an opportunity to teach high school auto shop. I never really considered it since your mom was coming back and that was much more important to me. You see Luke, the job is in Charleston and I still have time to call back and set up an interview. I think it's time I gain a new perspective on things, like your mother apparently has." He stated a little bitterly.

"Look I know that Mom said no. But does that mean that you have to go?!" Lucas exclaimed. "You're still part of our family. Just give mom some time. She'll come around, I know she will!"

"I can't wait around forever Luke. I have to move on. Just like you said remember."

"Well then I take it back! By moving on I didn't mean physically leaving Tree Hill."

"It's time for me to move on, Luke. It's just something I've got to do, whether I get this job or not. But look, wherever I end up, you can always call or visit. I'll always be a guy you can turn to."

"Just promise me you'll really think about this okay?"

"I don't want you to think that I'm abandoning you Lucas. I'm not like him." Keith replied referring to his elder brother.

"You know I never see you like that. I'm just gonna miss you that's all."

Keith nodded.

"Shit." Lucas mumbled under his breath. "This is really hard."

Keith put a hand on Lucas' back. "I'll always be here for you no matter what okay?"

Lucas released a bitter laugh the more he thought about the situation.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked concerned over his reaction.

Lucas looked down to the floor and shook his head. "Just thinking about my girlfriend that's all."

Keith raised an eyebrow as he waited for an explanation.

Lucas turned to him. "Why DO people always leave?"

* * *

Lucas stepped outside and scoped the area. He smiled to himself once he spotted her. He knew he'd find her here. "Thought I'd find you here." Lucas announced as he fixed the piece of wood that was keeping the door open. The last thing they needed was to be locked outside on the roof of his mom's café.

Haley didn't bother to look back at him. She was playing mini golf by herself and was busy working on her last shot. She knew Lucas would eventually find her here anyway. Haley had pretty much been waiting for him the whole time. "Hey." She replied. Her tongue slightly peeked out through her lips as she took a swing.

"You know you can't stay up here forever Hales." Lucas informed her as he slipped on his gray hoodie.

"Wanna bet." Haley smiled as she watched her golf ball slowly circle around the hole before it dropped in. She could play the course in her sleep. Her and Lucas had built it together. The two best friends had been playing it for years. Haley set her club aside and sat down on the ledge of the roof. Lucas joined her. "So I'm guessing you heard huh?" She asked refusing to look him in the eye. Lucas was like a brother to her, it was weird.

Lucas nodded. "Listen Haley we don't need to talk about that. I just figured you could use a friend."

Haley slowly nodded. "Thanks Lucas." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "In all honestly I'm kind of over the whole embarrassment."

"Uh…" Lucas said not really believing her.

"Ok, so maybe slightly over it." Haley confessed. "Okay, so I'm not over it at all, but right now that's the last thing on my mind. I feel so horrible about the way I snapped at Brooke."

"Yea, I heard you called her a slut." Lucas teased. Haley lifted up her head to look at him and sent him a nasty look. "Too soon to joke huh?"

"I don't think she's a slut." Haley stated for clarification.. "Maybe a little skanky…" She joked not really meaning it. "But hey that's Brooke and I love her for it. She keeps things interesting and she's a good friend…well up until now anyway, but then again I just called her a slut so that doesn't make me a better friend either."

"You're a good friend." Lucas spoke firmly. "And so is Brooke, she just got carried away that's all. She's still messed up over this whole Jake thing, but for the most part Haley I agree with you. Brooke was totally out of line and she has no legitimate excuses to back up her actions."

Haley looked up at her friend wide-eyed. "You really feel that way?"

"Of course. I'm proud of you. You stood up for yourself, but…"

Haley rolled her eyes. "There's always a but."

Lucas chuckled. "…but, Brooke's still our friend and we gotta be there for her. She needs our friendships more than ever to help her get through this."

"I get what you're saying Lucas, but at the same time I don't feel like being her babysitter either." Haley answered truthfully. Maybe Peyton was cool with that role, but Haley wasn't. She needed a friend not a little sister to watch over. She had enough siblings as it was.

"I agree. It's not our job to do so. Brooke just wants to be loved that's all. You know what she said to me during winter break?"

"What?"

"That she didn't wanna be alone anymore and she wasn't just talking about having a boyfriend. She wants more friends that really care about her and support her. She wants to be wanted by her own family."

"And that's never gonna happen is it?" Haley softly whispered. She felt even worse as she realized that the only family Brooke had was Peyton. Brooke's parents were never around. For as long as Haley had known Brooke, she had been living alone in that great big mansion.

"I'd hope so for Brooke's sake, but realistically probably not." Lucas admitted. He didn't see Brooke's parents showing any interest in their daughter anytime soon. "So you see Hales we have to be her family. She's all we got."

"I should have never yelled at her like that." Haley furiously shook her head. "I probably made her feel so…unwanted."

"In a way I'm glad you did. Brooke's used to doing whatever she wants. Sometimes she just needs someone yelling in her face about what she did wrong. I doubt her parents ever did it."

Haley bit her bottom lip. "I don't wanna yell at my friend."

Lucas nodded. "Then talk to her."

Haley nodded. "I will. I just need some time." She let out a heavy sigh. "Are you really disappointed in me Lucas? You know about the whole rumor thing."

"You're my best friend Haley James. That's never gonna change. A few months ago I probably would have flipped, but this is your life and Nathan is a good guy. I see that now…but for my sanity let's just say the rumors are completely one hundred percent false, okay?" Lucas smiled.

"Oh, but they are." Haley chuckled playing along.

"Good."

"You know…" Haley looked at her best friend and shrugged. "I miss this. Just you and me. I feel like ever since we've become involved in relationships that we've kind of lost each other along the way. I miss hanging out with you Lucas and I really think we need to get that back."

Lucas sighed. "Yeah…" He agreed. "We have had some good times up here."

Haley bit her lower lip and smiled. "Oh my god remember when we used to have our water balloon fights up here in the summer? Those were so much fun."

Lucas nodded. "I remember, which is why…" He stood up and walked back towards the door. "…I got these." He pulled out a gym bag that had been hiding behind the door. "Incase you needed a little pick me up." He grinned as he unzipped the bag open and pulled out a water balloon.

Haley laughed. "Lucas it's the middle of January!" She warned him not wanting an icy water balloon thrown at her.

"I used warm water."

Haley slowly rose up and walked around cautiously as Lucas bounced the balloon in his hand. "You wouldn't strike an unarmed soldier now would you?"

"I guess we'll see." Lucas replied as he squinted his eyes at her. It was as if he was daring Haley just to try and make any sudden movements.

"Did you fill any with milk like we used to?" Haley eyed him up curiously.

Lucas took a step closer and shrugged. He decided to make his move and threw the balloon as Haley waited for an answer. Haley quickly ducked down. The balloon barely missed her making contact against the floor.

"So not cool dude!" Haley shakes her head as she rises up and checks out the mess behind her. "I guess that was a milk balloon huh?" She comments noticing the creamy liquid splashed against the concrete. "You are so dead." Haley gives Lucas a dirty look before lunging across the roof to the gym bag filled with water balloons that was sitting by his feet.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how creepy the drive all the way up here is?" Brooke asked making her presence known after walking into Peyton's studio at Nathan's family lake house.

"And do you realize that the whole point of Lucas setting up this place for me was so that I wouldn't be interrupted and distracted by random visits from oh I dunno… you!" Peyton teased. "How did you even know how to find this place?"

Brooke huffed. "Please how many people in Tree Hill can actually afford a lake house out here besides mine and Nathan's family." She tossed her school bag on the floor and collapsed on the couch. "It really wasn't that hard to find considering my lake house is about two roads down. Nice set up you have here P. Sawyer." Brooke approved as she took a look around at the decoration.

"I didn't know your parents had a lake house." Peyton frowned. She wasn't used to not being informed about every single aspect in Brooke's life.

"Well, I never come up here." Brooke explained. "It smells weird and I'm not a big fan of bugs and shit. You know that. I'm more of a beach kind of girl, which is why I've been begging for years to get my parents to get rid of our place up here and invest in a beach house."

"Well you've seem to have recollected yourself after today's massacre."

Brooke groaned. "God don't even remind me Peyton." Brooke said as she cringed at the thought. "I really fucked up. You know I didn't mean for all this to happen right?"

Peyton slowly nodded. It was true. Brooke had royally screwed up things with Haley. "There were screw ups on both sides. Haley was a little harsh at some points."

"That's what I totally think!"

"But she's right though."

Brooke's face dropped.

"I mean don't hate me for saying this Brooke, but although Haley approached it the wrong way she had wasn't completely wrong in her meaning. I'm worried about you…this whole Jake thing, I know you're not over him and I feel like…you keep dealing with it in the wrong way."

"I don't understand what's the big deal? I mean you know me Peyton I've always been the party girl. Nothing's really changed."

Peyton shrugged. "I guess, but I still worry."

"I'm fine trust me." Brooke reassured her best friend. "But anyway I came over to apologize for today. I shouldn't have tried to take you down with me. Haley's right I do need to start taking responsibility for my actions…drunk or sober." Brooke chuckled.

"It's okay. I'm always gonna have your back B. Davis."

"Same here."

"So I'm still curious about something." Peyton said changing the topic of conversation. "How's things going with you and Mouth? Or are they even going at all?"

Brooke gave a soft laugh. "He's around, still being a really great friend, but I just don't like him like that, ya know?"

Peyton nodded as she went back to her sketch. "Yea I know. It's sucks for Mouth that's all."

Brooke sadly sighed to herself. She felt bad, but what could she do? Brooke just didn't have romantic feelings like that for Mouth. He was more like a brother to her…granted a brother that kissed her not to long ago but nonetheless a brother. "Hey I know this is supposed to be like your safe haven and junk, but do you mind if I just chill here a little. I don't really feel like being alone." Brooke admitted. "I still got my new Cosmo!" Brooke held it up showing Peyton that she wouldn't serve as a distraction tonight.

"Sure. I could always use the company. I won't tell Luke if you won't." Peyton giggled.

* * *

"I can't believe we just did that." Haley laughed. "Felt like old times." She was completely drenched from top to bottom.

"I know the feeling." Lucas who was equally drenched from head to toe in water shook his wet hair violent like a dog trying to spray Haley with more water. The two teens had miraculously managed to avoid all the balloons filled with milk. He had ran downstairs a few minutes earlier to get towels for them both. Lucas tossed Haley one.

"Thanks." Haley wrapped the towel around her hair.

"Sexy." Lucas teased as Haley walked around the roof in her towel turban.

Haley playfully flicked him off and grabbed two golf clubs. "Wanna play?" She asked already offering him the club.

"Maybe later." Lucas shook his head and patted a space next to him for her to sit down. "There's something I kind of been hiding from you all night Hales."

"Oh god what did you do now!" Haley exclaimed as she skipped over to his side and sat. "You screw up things with Peyton again!" She teased.

"You know how I said that Brooke needs us here to be her family right?"

Haley slowly nodded.

"Well I'm gonna need you to fill in those shoes for the both of us now okay?"

Haley's face scrunched up in confusion. She wasn't really getting it. "I don't understand."

"My mom said no Haley." He looked up at Haley sadly.

"To Keith?" Haley couldn't believe it. Ever since Lucas had filled her in on Keith's plans to propose she had been practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. "I don't believe it. There has to be some kind of mistake…I mean it's Karen and Keith."

"I know and she still said no." Lucas quietly repeated.

"Poor Keith." Haley's heart was instantly filled up with sorrow for Keith. She knew how crazy he was about Karen. Her heart went out to him. "How's he doing?"

"Not really sure. I mean I saw him earlier tonight and he seemed fine, but he was just probably putting on a brave face for me. I mean how could he not be devastated? I mean just think about it Hales. Imagine having the person you love more than life just flat out reject you. They don't wanna be with you. Ever."

Haley paused as she thought back to her and Nathan. If she were to turn down Nathan would it really destroy him that much? Karen must have thought of how her actions would affect Keith, but she did it anyway. Haley wasn't sure if she could cause that pain to Nathan. It wasn't that she didn't wanna be with Nathan, but was marriage really that necessary this soon? "Do you think someone that broken could bounce back?" She was curious to find out what Lucas thought.

Lucas shrugged. "I hope so, but I mean everyone deals with things differently. Take Keith for example…he's leaving Hales." Haley's eyes were as wide as saucers. "There's this job thing in Charleston and he's gonna go for it and if he gets it then he's leaving for good."

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. "God." She exhaled softly. "All this time I've been making this about me and I never even considered Nathan's heart in all of this…" She whispered softy.

"Huh?." Lucas asked. Weren't they just talking about Keith?

"I don't know how I was so stupid to think that if I said no, me and Nathan would still be okay, but I mean how could we? I guess we'd have to break up or something." Haley rambled on. She began to feel extreme anxiety of just the thought of ending things with Nathan. Would Nathan just completely shut her out of his life and take off like Keith was about to do?

Lucas shook his friend trying to make her snap out of it. "Hales."

"Okay so don't freak out on me too bad." Haley clasped her hands together and held on tight. "Nathan…kind of proposed."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I don't think I heard that right, HE WHAT?"

"He proposed." She squeaked afraid of Lucas' reaction.

"To you?" Lucas exclaimed. Out of all the outrageous things Nathan had done in his life this probably topped the cake.

"Of course to me you moron!"

Lucas frowned. "But wait…why?" He asked sounding rather disgusted with the whole idea.

Haley sent Lucas a glare taking his reaction as an insult. "And just what are you trying to say? The thought of being married to me is repulsive?"

"No…it's just…dude it's marriage. It's kind of an old people thing. I mean you can't even legally drink at your own wedding."

Haley couldn't help but laugh at his childlike manner. "Who says you have to be a certain age to fall in love right or am I not?"

Lucas reluctantly nodded. He slightly blushed as he thought about his love for Peyton. "No you're right."

"Then who's to say there's a right age to be married."

"Well actually…" Lucas playfully teased. "…last time I checked the state of North Carolina still required you to be 18, so really it's your parent who have the right to say."

"Shut up smart ass." Haley nudged him hard. "I love him Lucas."

"And I love Peyton more than anything too, but I'm not gonna ask her to marry me today either." Lucas replied trying to be the rational one in this situation. "I mean have you really even thought about this Hales? You'd be married. Actually married with no career, money hell not even your high school diploma yet."

"Trust me that's been running through my head since day one." She admitted.

"So you really gonna do this then? Marry Nathan?"

"I haven't really decided."

"When the hell did this all even happen anyway?" Lucas asked wondering where the hell had he been when all this erupted.

"A little over two weeks ago. He's getting pretty impatient I can tell, but I told him I needed time. This is a huge decision to make." She turned to Lucas. "I mean this is crazy right? Do you think I'm crazy for even considering this?"

Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Hey it's gonna be alright. Whatever you decided to do I know it's gonna be what's best for you. Screw what I think and what everyone else does too. If you really wanna do this Hales then I'll be one hundred percent behind you because I love you. But please just promise me that you'll really think about this okay?" He was worried for his friend. His gut feeling was screaming to tell her hell no, she's much too young, but Lucas knew Haley and only Haley alone could make this decision.

"Thanks Lucas." Haley said as she relaxed a little. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She then paused. "You so think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Insane." Lucas replied nonchalantly. "But hey whoever said love was supposed to be sane?"

"Wait a second." Haley said realizing something. "What does the whole Keith thing have to do with me filling in your shoes for Brooke?"

"Well Hales…" Lucas paused as he built up the courage to tell his best friend the news. "Keith is leaving and well, I think I'm going with him."

Haley instantly picked up the seriousness in his tone. "You mean to help him move down there right?" She asked daring him to disagree with her assumption.

Lucas shook his head. "I think I need to get away from Tree Hill for awhile." He confessed.

"WHY?!" Haley cried out a little too loudly forgetting she was on top of a roof. Everyone on the street had probably heard her shrill cry. "What are you stupid?" She said a little more quietly. "You just can't leave me Lucas! I'm probably about to make one of the biggest mistakes of my life and you're abandoning me!" She hissed.

"And what mistake would that be?" Lucas asked curious to know if Haley was really going to marry the younger Scott.

"Well I haven't figured out that part yet, but hey if you're smart enough to stick around you'd find out now wouldn't you?"

"Haley…" Lucas began.

"No seriously Luke what's this all about?" She said cutting him off. "You love Tree Hill."

"I know, but I don't want Keith to be out there alone. He needs me and with basketball season over I'm gonna have all the free time on my hands anyway and plus I've changed a lot these past few months Haley. I feel like I've lost myself along the way in-between the fights with Nathan and that whole triangle with Brooke and Peyton at the beginning of the year and not to mention my jealous rages and fights with Peyton and let's not forget Nikki."

"Yea, but you've really bounced back from all those things Lucas. You've gotten past it all."

"I have for the most part. I mean things have never been better with Peyton and me and Nathan are getting along great, but…I also kind of miss the person I was before all that. You know, before I joined the team and it was just us against the world. Just me and boys playing at the river court."

"A lot of great things have happened to you since you've joined the team, you know like Peyton." Haley pointed out.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way Hales. I'm madly in love with her. She makes….me feel like I can do anything, but what I'm feeling right now has absolutely nothing to do with Peyton. If anything she makes me not regret leaving the court, but sometimes I just don't even recognize myself anymore."

Haley's face soften as she observed the sadness in his eyes. "I had no idea you felt this way Lucas. I mean you never mentioned anything and Peyton hasn't either so…"

"Peyton doesn't know. You know her, she'd blame it on herself and freak all out on me." Lucas teased. "I mean after talking to Keith tonight it hit me that this poor man in front of me spent the last seventeen years in love with my mom and he has nothing to show for it. He lost who he was and now he has to start all over again. Remember how you said earlier that you missed the way things were between us?"

Haley nodded.

"Well I feel like I can't be that person again unless I leave Tree Hill and start fresh for at least a little while. I can't be the man I wanna be with Dan watching over me like a hawk. He's waiting Hales, he's just waiting for the perfect opportunity to take me down. Did you know that during the championship he still had me playing knowing that my shoulder was in no condition to after I got knocked down that night? He actually played it off and pretended I was completely fine. I need to get away from that. I need to get away from him."

A large lump formed in Haley's throat. "Did you tell Keith?"

Lucas nodded. "He objected at first, but he's cool with it as long as my mom is."

"Good luck with that." Haley sarcastically mumbled. "And what about Peyton?"

"I'm praying she'll understand and wanna make things work because I sure want to. I can't imagine not being with her and I'm less than three hours away. I know we can make it work."

Haley looked up at her friend skeptically. There was no way this was gonna fly well with Peyton, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. "Okay and what about me?" Haley spoke quietly as the tears she had been holding for awhile now came streaming down.

"Haley, come on, it's not that far. I'll still see you."

"Not like now. Who's going to go thrift store hunting with me, Lucas? Who's going to buy bad music or lie to the campus lost and found and claim dumb stuff? Who's going to do that with me?"

Lucas engulfed his best friend into a giant hug. "Nathan. And me, too. Once and a while. Look, I've thought a lot about this, Haley. Okay? And I feel like I can be a better person if I go now." He could hear Haley sniffle loudly as she had her head buried deeply in his chest. "I am sure going to miss you. You're my best friend, Hales. You always will be. Nothing's ever gonna change that."

"Idiot." Haley mumbled into his shirt.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh. "Come here." Lucas commanded as he squeezed Haley into a tighter hug. "You okay?" He asked once they broke apart.

"No." Haley answered honestly as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Lucas asked as he pushed a chunk of hair away from Haley's face that had been masking most of her face.

Haley could only shrug. She had had about a million and one thoughts running through her head the past few weeks and Lucas' news wasn't making things any easier for her. "Of all sorts of things." She simply answered. There was nothing else to be said. Nothing else to be done. Her best friend was leaving her and there was nothing Haley could do about it. It was crystal clear that Lucas Scott had made up his mind and there was no way of getting around that stubborn mind of his.


	99. The Last To Know

Hey everyone! I wanna thank you all once again for the reviews:) Makes me super excited to know you guys are enjoying my story!!

So this chapter is super long mainly because I am going out of town for a bit and I thought I'd treat you to a nice long chapter incase I don't get in the last one before I head out. I'm still gonna try extra hard to finish the story before I leave though, but if not hopefully this will hold you over til I return.

Enjoy and keep the feedback coming!

* * *

Brooke released a sigh of disappointment as her hand tightly gripped the mouse of her desktop. She slowly scrolled down the screen in front of her. Her hazel eyes sadly scanned her email homepage. She had no new messages other than a forty percent off coupon from her favorite store at the mall, Suburban Filth. Brooke had been patiently waiting for word from Jake, but he seemed to be ignoring everyone he left behind in Tree Hill at the moment.

Brooke had expected a call, an email or letter once he got all settled down, but it had been well over a month since his departure and still no signal from the boy. Brooke however still refused to give up all hope. She just had to know that he and Jenny were okay. Thinking it would have been much too awkward to just show up at his parent's house demanding answers, Brooke had instead initiated an email to Jake, several to be exact. Unfortunately for Brooke, she still came out the loser. Jake hadn't bothered to reply to any of her emails, not once.

"Boys." Brooke muttered in irritation. She closed down her browser and grabbed the red apple on the desk she'd been snacking on.

"Knock, knock." Mouth announced his presence while lightly tapping his fist against her opened bedroom door.

Brooke looked over her shoulder feeling much too lazy to turn around. "Hey." She greeted Mouth after taking a bite of her apple. Brooke motioned for him to enter her room. "I didn't know you were coming over. Did we have plans today or something that I forgot about?"

"Nah." Mouth answered. He walked over to Brooke and leaned his body back against the desk that held her computer. "I was passing by, just wanted to say hi. What are you up today?"

"Still debating on my next move."

"What was your first move?"

"Dragging myself out of bed and getting dressed of course." Brooke replied with food still in her mouth. "What about you?" She held her apple up to Mouth offering him a bite.

Mouth shook his head politely refusing the offer. "Actually I just got back from seeing Luke at the river court." Mouth paused not sure if Brooke had heard the news yet. "Have you talked to him lately by the way?"

Brooke shook her head. "Lucas hangs out with Haley so…yea I've been trying to avoid another verbal bashing for the time being." It had been over two weeks since Haley's meltdown and Brooke at all cost did her best to stay out of Haley's way. She figured it was best to give Haley some time to cool off before approaching her…that and Brooke was scared shitless of talking to Haley anyway. She had no idea what she could say or do to make Haley forgive her. The only thing Brooke knew was that it would involve a lot of begging and groveling on her part.

"You should probably talk to him." Mouth suggested trying not to sound too pushy or create suspicion within Brooke. It was official, Lucas was leaving town. Keith had gone to Charlestown over the past week and aced his interviewed. They offered him the job on the spot. The only other two people who had known about it up until now had been Haley and Karen, but once Lucas had received the confirmation from Keith about the move he figured it was time he spread the news, while a reluctant Karen agreed to let her son leave Tree Hill with the man she refused to marry, even though the thought of her son leaving was literally eating the poor woman up inside. Karen knew Keith would protect Lucas with his life, but it still didn't change the fact that she wouldn't see her baby boy everyday. Yet she understood Lucas' need to get away for awhile like she had with Italy. She respected her son's feelings and that's why after much heartache she gave Lucas permission to leave with Keith.

This morning Lucas called up the old river court gang letting them know. The most visibly upset members with the move had been Mouth and Skills, but they supported Lucas anyway along with other familiar faces such as Junk, Fergie and Jimmy. Without another word the group of teens played basketball, while Mouth and Jimmy recapped the game to an empty bench, all of them soaking up the moment together knowing this would probably be one of the last times they'd all be at the river court together for a while. From what Mouth had gathered, Lucas was probably on his way now to break the news to Peyton.

"Whatever, I can see Lucas at school on Monday." Brooke replied completely oblivious to the look of sadness written across Mouth's face. Her mind was elsewhere at the moment. "I was thinking about going to see Haley today." She weakly admitted. "I'm pretty sure I've avoided her as long as humanly possible." Brooke released a delicate chuckle. "One of us had got to make the first move eventually, right?"

"That's great Brooke." Mouth replied happy to see she was making the effort to work things out with Haley. "You two will be just fine." He reassured her. "I've known Haley for a really long time and she's always been a very forgiving person."

"I know…it's just not an easy conversation to start up, you know?"

Mouth nodded. It would be hard, but he knew Brooke could handle it, as could Haley.

Brooke took the last few remaining bites from her apple and tossed the core into the trash bin located beneath her desk. "Mouth?" A thought entered her head as she glanced over at the computer she was still seated directly across from. She looked back up at Mouth who was still leaning back on the desk.

"Yea?"

"Have you ever just been flat out ignored by someone you've liked?" Brooke couldn't stand the fact that Jake was MIA. Why was he ignoring her?

Mouth simply gave her a bewildered look and chuckled. "You're seriously asking me that?" There were a ton of beautiful girls at their school that would never in their right minds give him the time of day. Mouth was no James Bond over here, they both knew that.

Brooke put a hand over her mouth trying to sustain a chuckle. "I'm sorry that came out all wrong." She hadn't wanted to make the poor guy feel like crap.

Mouth shrugged like it was no big deal. "Don't worry about it. It's not like this is a breaking revelation Brooke. I kind of figured out my dork status in school a long time ago." He teased. He didn't want her to feel bad about the question. "Why do you ask anyway? Who in their right mind could be willingly ignoring Brooke Davis?"

Brooke loved it when he said things like that. It was a guaranteed way to make her smile. "I guess I just don't know how to handle this situation. I mean not to sound conceited or anything, but I'm used to getting what I want, when I want it. Guys don't ignore me, they beg for my attention and their lucky if I even send a glance their way." Brooke shook her head violently. "God how horrible does that sound?" She looked up at Mouth biting her bottom lip.

Mouth chuckled. "Least you're honest."

"And now the one time I honestly fall for someone, he won't even reply back to a stupid email! I've sent about seven by the way and all I really wanna know if he's okay Mouth. What's so wrong about that?" Brooke nervously played with her hands. She usually did this whenever she thought of Jake and Jenny. "Why doesn't he wanna talk to me?"

Midway into her speech Brooke had turned her face away from Mouth. He knew she did it because she didn't want to cry in front of him, though she had done it in the past and there was nothing to be ashamed of. Although Mouth couldn't see her tears, judging by the way her body lightly trembled he could tell that Brooke was about to crack any minute. "Brooke…" He didn't really know where to begin.

"I didn't think it be so hard to move on." Brooke confessed. "I don't like feeling this way."

"You're strong Brooke Davis. I have a feeling you're gonna be just fine. If it were up to me I'd bring Jake back to you in a heartbeat." By now Mouth had moved from his standing position. He kneeled down next to Brooke placing a hand over hers on her lap.

Brooke gave her friend a teary smile. "You remember awhile back when the both of us were laying here watching TV?"

Mouth nodded.

"You asked me what it was that girls wanted." She was so emotional she could barely choke out the sentence. Brooke coughed loudly as she tried to regain her voice and composure. "I guess it never occurred to me until now to ask you the same. I always thought I knew what boys wanted, but Jake was different. This year everything I was so sure about has completely changed and it's not all just because I fell for Jake, but it was because I was given the opportunity to meet and get to know Lucas, Haley, and you. And now I'm seeing this whole new side to Peyton and Nathan I've never seen before. They've become better people thanks to you guys. Peyton is always smiling now and Nathan has grown up to be quite the man." Brooke sighed. "You know I like to think I've become a better person too."

"I think you have." Mouth truthfully answered. "You're definitely not the stuck-up prom queen I thought you were."

"Yeah?" A small smile formed on her lips. Her eyes glistened. She was delighted to hear the confirmation from Mouth. "Well it's because you guys saved us from going through high school without ever…feeling something real. You guys saved me."

This time it was Mouth who shook his head furiously. "You saved yourself Brooke." He sent her a smile. "You just needed a little push that's all."

"Whatever." Brooke blushed feeling a bit embarrassed. "I still think you're totally my Yoda showing me the way."

Mouth raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You know Star Wars?"

Brooke laughed. "God no!" She replied sounding offended that he would even suggest such a thing. "But I mean who doesn't know that short, green wrinkly elf."

Mouth choked on his own breath. "Elf?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Fine, hairy hobbit, whatever it is you call it."

Mouth laughed at her.

"So anyway, tell me master Yoda, what do boys want?" Brooke asked giggling. One minute she's an emotional mess and the next she's laughing so hard it hurts. If Brooke didn't know any better she'd swear she was bipolar.

"It's simple really." Mouth shrugged. "Guys want what girls want too. They just want the one they want to want them back."

A small smirk took over Brooke's lips. "Well I don't know how accurate that is…" She teased. After all boys would be boys. She'd been with enough of them to pick up on what they exactly wanted and it sure wasn't walks through the park while holding hands. Then again at the time Brooke didn't want that either, but time had changed all that and things were different now.

"No, seriously you'd be surprised."

"So it's just that simple, huh? As long as two people want each other, that's enough? That's all it takes to make things work?" The skeptic in Brooke was fighting to come out.

"I'd like to think so. That all that other mess couples create is just frivolous bullshit, but then again what do I know? I've never been in love, but as for me, I just want someone to want me back."

A wave of guilt took over Brooke's thoughts. Mouth wanted love, just like she did, but she couldn't give him that. Brooke could do her best to make him feel wanted as a friend, but nothing more. They hadn't really talked about their situation ever since Mouth had kissed her those few weeks back. And although Mouth had made it known that he knew she wasn't interested and he was okay with that fact, Brooke still felt like it needed to be discussed. "You know Mouth if it were up to me, I'd make sure you got everything you ever wanted, because you deserve it." She motioned for him to stand up, which he did. Brooke quickly got up as well and attacked Mouth with a tightly knit hug.

"Well, you know how it is. We can't always get what we want, but this is nice too." Mouth stated. He wanted Brooke to know that her friendship was much more important to him than some silly crush. "I better get going though. I promised the old man I'd help him clean out the garage today."

"Okay." Brooke pulled back from the embrace. "Call me later if you wanna get dinner or something." Mouth sent her a nod as Brooke watched him make his way across her room. Brooke felt the sudden urge to say more. She had to get this off her chest. "Hey Mouth." She softly called out to him once he reached the doorframe. "I'm really sorry I can't give you what you want." It surprised even Brooke on how painful it felt to say those words. She liked Mouth, she really did. He was a wonderful guy and a great friend to her, but he just wasn't her Mr. Wonderful. Maybe if things had been different and Jake had never been in the picture, things could have worked out differently between the two friends. Granted, Mouth wasn't exactly the type of guy Brooke went for physically, but he sure had the heart, mind and soul of the type of guy she craved for. "It's just that…"

"Brooke." Mouth stopped her mid-sentence. "You don't have to do this, okay?"

"No just hear me out okay? You need to hear this." He gave her a silent nod before she continued on. "My heart…it just hasn't been in my possession in awhile that's all. Funny thing is…" Brooke chuckled. "…I didn't even realize I gave it away until it was too late." Brooke gave Mouth a shy shrug. She wiped a trailing tear off her face. "I just thought you should know that if things were different…you'd have someone to want you back that's all." Brooke nodded as she spoke to him. "Trust me."

Mouth was left speechless by her confession. It wasn't everyday you heard the head cheerleader of the school could have considered dating someone like him. A part of Mouth wanted to break out in song and dance about how Brooke Davis could have actually been attracted to him if fate had been a little kinder to him. He figured that type of outburst would have been a little too much though. The only thing he came up with was a simple "Wow."

Brooke chuckled again. "I just wanted you to know that." She answered shyly.

"Thank you." Mouth replied while trying to unsuccessfully suppress a grin. "You know what Brooke? One day, I just know it, you're gonna get your heart back again and maybe something more." Although it felt good to hear Brooke say those things, Mouth knew when to admit defeat. The beautiful girl standing in front of him belonged to Jake. She was his girl and Mouth was okay with that. Eventually one day he'd find his own Brooke Davis. Someday. "He'll bring it back and you guys can hold on to it together. Just wait and see."

"Wish I could be that optimistic. Thank you." Mouth always knew the right things to say to make Brooke feel better. Brooke loved that about him. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure thing. Oh and if you get the chance you should really go see Lucas, maybe after you talk to Haley today?"

The name instantly rained on Brooke's parade. For a split second she had actually forgotten about the friend she had totally screwed over. "Egh., Haley." Brooke muttered as she collapsed backwards onto her bed. Facing Haley wasn't going to be easy today. Where would she even begin?

* * *

Lucas drove in silence. His hands slightly trembled on the steering wheel. In a few minutes he'd be at his destination. Brooke wasn't the only one about to get in a serious, awkward confrontation. It worried him. It scared him. Today Lucas would tell Peyton of his plans and he had no idea how she'd take it. Leaving Peyton was the only thing that had made him second-guess his decision to leave town with Keith. Not being able to see his girlfriend's face everyday would be painful, but Lucas needed to do this for himself. If Peyton loved him as much as she claimed then she'd be supportive and be committed to their relationship just as he was prepared to do despite the distance. It wasn't like he was planning on staying in Charleston forever. Lucas would come back to Tree Hill when he is ready.

Out of the corner of his eye Lucas spotted a figure coming out of the cemetery. He took a quick glance realizing it was the exact blonde he was dreading to talk to. Lucas pulled over to the side stopping his truck right in front of her.

"Hey you." She was surprised to see him, but nonetheless happy. "That's so freaky I was just about to call you to come pick me up." Lucas rolled down the window on his side allowing Peyton to poke her head inside the truck to give him a kiss. "You really are my Superman." She teased. "How the hell did you even know I was here?"

"I didn't. I was on my way to your place actually. Just happened to catch you that's all." Lucas explained. "How did you even get here?" He asked as he watched Peyton climb into his truck. It was obvious she didn't have her car with her.

"Oh I was hanging out with some of the girls from the squad and Teresa was dropping me off at home, but I decided here instead. I just haven't been here in awhile ya know?"

"How's your mom?"

"Oh you know how it her, she's pretty much shy these days. I mostly do all the talking." Peyton teased.

Lucas gave her a firm nod before turning the key into the ignition. Peyton placed a hand over his before he could put the car in drive. "Are you okay?" She looked at his face with curiosity. "You seem kind of out of it." To her he looked sad and distant. He wasn't sporting that million dollar smile he always had when they were together. Peyton also noticed how emotionless and monotone his speech was. Even now as she asked what was wrong Lucas didn't look her in the eyes. His eyes traveled everywhere else but in her direction. He was hiding something. "Is this about your mom and Keith?" Peyton offered him an explanation when Lucas failed to answer her previous question.

"Something like that." Lucas mumbled to her finally getting the courage to look her in the eye.

"Listen Luke, I know we haven't talked much about it. I'm guessing you've probably gone to Haley, which is fine because she's your best friend and she's known Karen and Keith way longer than I have, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you okay? I know how excited you were about this."

Lucas forced on a smile. He gave her another silent nod before going back to set the truck in drive. Peyton slightly huffed a little frustrated with the fact that Lucas wouldn't open up to her. As Lucas set the car in motion he paused in thought. There was never going to be a perfect time or place for this. Lucas had accepted that fact. "Okay maybe we should just talk here." He announced setting the truck back to park and shutting it off.

Peyton tucked a curl behind her ear as she mentally prepared herself. She slipped off her seatbelt in order to better face Lucas.

As he watched Peyton look back up at him with hopeful eyes Lucas' heart sank a little. Her green eyes glistened as she looked at him lovingly. Lucas couldn't decided on whether or not telling Peyton would be harder than when he had informed his mother. Karen had flipped and it was more than expected that Peyton would do the same.

"Hey I'm all ears okay?" Peyton said encouraging Lucas to break his silence.

His response didn't involve words, but a simple touch. The back of his hand slowly caressed the side of her face. Peyton smiled quietly. She put a hand over the hand that was softly rubbing on her face and kept it there. Lucas then placed his other hand over the other side of her face. He gently pulled her face closer to him until their lips finally met.

Peyton felt the same rush she always got when they kissed. It seemed to make her lose control. Lucas' kisses were soft, passionate and powerful. He made them tender and yet aggressive at the same time. It made her want him even more.

Lucas' hands slipped down from her face to her neck keeping a gentle grip around it. He worked his way through the kisses. Peyton felt his tongue forcefully trying to push its way between her lips. She happy obliged parting her lips granting him access. As she fell deeper into the kiss Peyton pushed her body closer to his. She lifted herself up on to his lap wrapping her legs around his waist, not once breaking their lips apart from each other.

He knew they should be talking right now instead of doing this. Lucas was finding it extremely difficult to control his urges. He felt Peyton slip her hands underneath his shirt. She traced every inch of his upper body like a work of art. Taking her time to feel out every curve, ab, muscle and bone in his body. They had broken from the kiss due to lack of oxygen, but she was still hungry for his touch. Peyton ran her lips from Lucas' mouth down to his collarbone. She stopped there pressing her lips against it. Lucas could feel the sticky remains of her cherry shimmer lip gloss that hadn't already smeared on his lips during their passionate kisses. When he felt Peyton start to nibble on his collarbone, Lucas couldn't help but smirk to himself. There was something Peyton always seemed to enjoy about doing this. It was like she was marking her territory with her small bites and Lucas sure didn't seem to mind. He was hers after all. Lucas slid his arms around her waist. He pulled Peyton on top of him a little higher. He attacked her mouth with his deciding to give his neck a break from her lips.

Peyton aggressively pushed Lucas down on his back as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt trying to undo them. The truck was a tight squeeze, but lately the duo just couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. His hands rubbed along her inner thigh, but with the material of her blue jeans in the way, Lucas worked his hands to the top of Peyton's jeans undoing them instantly. He unzipped, pulled apart and traced his fingertips lightly over the thin material of her exposed red underwear making Peyton shiver a bit. She was ready for him. He could tell by the way she continued to feverishly kiss him. Tugging hard at his bottom lip she let him know that she was waiting. Just like that Lucas was about to slip a digit, but then paused at the rim of her underwear. He realized where they were and most importantly what they should have been doing in the first place, talking.

"Babe, wait." He whispered breathlessly at Peyton. His hands firmly gripping at the sides of her hips. "We can't do this here."

"What? Wait, why not?" Peyton replied anxiously. She continued to kiss him again hoping to get him back in the mood.

Lucas pushed her away giving his mouth some space to speak. "Peyton." He nodded up in the direction of the window.

A wave of discomfort washed over Peyton's face as she looked outside and it dawned on her that Lucas never did actually drive away from the cemetery. A few hundred feet away rested her mother. "Oh god." Through her flustered face she looked down at Lucas and shot him a disturbed look. "Sorry mom." Peyton announced feeling guilty as hell. The more she thought about it there more ridiculous it seemed to her. What was it about this boy that kicked her off balance? Peyton slapped a hand over her mouth as she broke out in a slight laugh.

Lucas grinned. "Probably not a good idea huh?"

Peyton silently shook her head before sliding off Lucas' waist to allow him to sit up. She then fixed the collar of his shirt and started to re-button it.

"Hey you." Peyton paused to look back up at him. "There's something I still need to tell you and it would be really great if you could just listen and wait til I'm done to say something."

It was seemly a simple request and Peyton agreed. "I'm listening." She responded and went back to fixing his shirt. Whatever Lucas was about to say was making him nervous. Peyton could feel it when she looked him straight in the eye. She figured by looking away it'd give him more nerve.

Lucas shut his eyes tightly before speaking. He hadn't been this scared little boy in such a long time. "Keith's leaving Tree Hill. For good."

"Are you serious?" Her eyes quickly bounced back to him. Peyton knew something like this would be devastating for him. "Oh, Luke…"

"He got this job in Charleston and he's serious about, started packing and everything."

"It'll be okay I promise." Peyton inched her lips placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Lucas shook his head in frustration. "I wish it were that simple Peyton."

"Hey I'm not saying it'll be easy. I know what a big part of your life Keith is, but I'll be here and so will Haley and everyone else who cares about you in Tree Hill."

"Peyton please!" Lucas snapped. If she kept interrupting like this he'd never be able to spit it out. "Could you please just stop talking and let me finish?" He tried speaking more softly feeling bad about the way he had just snapped at her.

"I'm sorry." She quickly looked away visibly hurt. She focused back on the remaining buttons still undone on his shirt.

"Hey I'm sorry babe." Lucas rubbed her back gently. He rested his chin on her head, while Peyton rested her forehead against his chest. "Its just that it's hard enough having to tell you this and you're being so wonderful and understanding when you only know half of the details. Just to warn ya, you're not gonna like me much in a few seconds." He teased. It was his feeble attempt at making this situation light hearted. It went in vain. "The thing is Peyt…is that Keith is leaving and I think I'm…" Lucas paused to correct himself. "…I don't think…I am. I'm going with him." He waited for a reaction. "And not to help him move or anything." He quickly added expecting Peyton to come to the same conclusion Haley had at first. "More like a living arrangement for at least a little while."

Lucas heard a small huff escape her lips. That was it. Peyton was stuck in her thoughts. She didn't know what to say or do next. Why was he leaving her? Didn't he love her enough to stay? Maybe he just wanted to hear her ask him to stay? Maybe he was just testing her? Lucas really wanted to stay all along, but he just needed to know that she wanted him to stay just as much as he did?

It only took Peyton about a minute to settle back into reality. Even Lucas wouldn't try something this childish on her. He was actually being serious about this. He had to be. Peyton hadn't bothered to look at him. She refused to. In silence she remained still with her forehead still resting against his chest. She looked down at the stupid buttons of his shirt again. What she wouldn't give to strangle him with this damn shirt right now. Peyton had no words for Lucas at the moment, but she was now at least sure about one thing. She didn't want Lucas touching her at all. She removed her head from his chest while pushing away the hands that had been rubbing her back this whole time.

"Peyton…" Lucas moved forward to touch her again, but she recoiled. When he went at it again she forcefully placed a hand in the middle of his chest. Peyton shot him an angry look. She dared him to try it again. Admitting defeat Lucas pulled back. There was no point in creating more damage then he'd already had.

Peyton curled over to her side of the seat to recollect her thoughts. She nervously bit down on her fingernails. She could feel his eyes on her, staring her down. Peyton shifted her body away so she was now directly facing the passenger side window. She didn't want to look at Lucas right now.

"Please say something Peyton." Lucas was desperate for some other reaction besides the cold shoulder.

"Oh I have permission to speak now?" Peyton sarcastically spat out.

"If you'd just try to understand my side of things."

She cut him off. "What I'm trying to understand Lucas is the fact that you were just about to do me in your truck parked outside of a cemetery before actually telling me you were leaving. What was it, pity sex? One last hoorah before you skipped town?"

Lucas angrily slammed his fist against the steering wheel causing the horn to beep. Taken off guard, Peyton jumped in her seat. "Dammit Peyton! Why do you always have to be like this? You know damn well those were not my intentions at all." They had both gotten caught up in the moment. She knew very well what had happened.

"What do I know anyway?" Her back was still facing him. Peyton hadn't bothered to look at him yet.

If she was trying to get a rise out of him she was doing a mighty fine job of it. His short temper couldn't be sustained for long. "You know last time I checked, a few minutes ago you weren't exactly tearing yourself away from the idea of having sex with me out here!"

"Oh screw you!" Peyton spun around to face him. "Don't you dare try to pick a fight with me Scott. You most certainly don't deserve that right after the stunt you just pulled."

"It's about time you look at me." Lucas got the reaction he wanted. He needed to get Peyton to face him. If they were gonna be arguing then he wasn't about to have it with the back of her head.

Peyton paused realizing how he had tricked her. "Asshole." She raised her arm aiming to give Lucas a good punch on his shoulder. Realizing that he was still in physical therapy for the damn thing she settled on his leg, giving him a good hit on the thigh.

"Listen Peyton, I know hearing this sucks ass right now, but please try to understand. I need to do this for me…"

"When the hell did all this happen?" She asked cutting him off once again.

Lucas gave her a frustrated sigh. "Keith told me over a week ago about setting up the interview and…"

Peyton's eyes widened up in horror. Her eyebrows furred in fury. "Over a week ago? Are you kidding me Lucas? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I didn't want to get you upset over nothing incase he didn't get the job, but he went this week and he got it."

"I can't believe this. I've been walking around this entire week like a fucking idiot, completely clueless to everything! No wonder Haley's been looking like she's about to fall apart any second this entire week. Stupid me thinking her and Nate were having problems again when in reality I'm the last one to find out about everything!"

"Hey you are not the last to know." Lucas defended. Brooke didn't know yet or Whitey and although he hadn't told Nathan, Lucas was pretty sure Haley had already cracked and done him the honors. Yep, that was pretty much it. It was official Lucas Scott was a jerk off of a boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm sorry how about second to last? Is that more accurate?" Peyton sneered at him. "I sure wasn't one of the first ones to know, now was I?" Lucas swallowed hard. That was all she need to see to know she was dead on.

She hadn't been the first, but Lucas had done it to protect her or so he thought. "I just didn't want to get you all worked up unless I was sure Peyton. You have to believe me."

She believed him alright, but he was still stupid for doing so. "You should have told me Lucas." Peyton pointed a finger at his face in aggravation. "You should have told me! I'm your girlfriend Lucas. Do you even know what that means? This thing between us isn't just some stupid little fling. You're my boyfriend. Dammit you're more than that to me. You're my everything, my love, you're my soul mate. You're one of the best things that's happened to me in a really long time." She gave Lucas a disappointed look. "I would have never, ever done what you've done to me because I love you and I respect you and I respect this relationship we've built together. If it were me I would have told you if not right after at least the same freaking day! Why I assumed you'd show me the same courtesy I have no idea."

"Peyton listen…"

"No, you listen Lucas! You should have told me and now I can't help but wonder if everything we have was all for nothing."

"Don't say things like that, please baby." A hurt tone filled his words. "I was just trying to…"

"Spare me a few days of heartache?" Lucas timidly nodded. "Well look how great that all turned out and now to top it all off I'm getting dumped in a cemetery of all places, where my mom can get front row seating. Thanks, thanks a lot Lucas." Peyton sarcastically mumbled. "You really know how to show a girl a good time."

"Shut up Peyton." Lucas spoke firmly. He wasn't going to let her get away with this. There she was already with her quick and witty comments ready to push him away. He was going to make her understand this decision to leave wasn't about her. Peyton needed to understand that although it sucked leaving her, Lucas had to do this for him.

"Do not tell me to shut up." She snapped.

"Fine, how about you shut it instead and listen to me okay?" He could be just as sarcastic as her. "I am not breaking up with you Peyton Sawyer. You hear me? And I'm not letting you push me away either."

Peyton swallowed hard. "You're not?" She sounded confused.

"Of course not. God I love you so much and there's no one else I could ever be with, I don't want to be. I love you blondie, but what you need to understand Peyton is that as much as I love you and as much as it kills me to leave you, because it does okay…leaving you is gonna be the hardest thing I've ever done, but I have to do this for me babe. I just don't feel like I know who I am anymore. I've lost myself a lot these past couple of months. I need a fresh start away from all this Dan Scott, slash basketball, slash popularity bullshit. Sometimes I even find it hard connecting with Haley now and I've known her all my life. I've lost myself Peyton."

For the first time since they started arguing Peyton let her guard down. "Am I responsible in some way?"

"God no." Lucas replied while shaking his head. "You're the only person that I feel myself with right now."

Peyton looked at him skeptically. "You're sweet…and a really bad liar you know that right? I know I've probably caused a gray hair or two." She teased. "But I do understand where your getting at Lucas." Peyton spoke more seriously now. The blond after all was an expert in the subject. She had felt out of place all throughout high school. The emo girl posing as a preppy cheerleader and dating the captain of the basketball team was an act she had played all too well for the past three years. Peyton had lost herself a few times in the past, but thankfully she always had Brooke there to pull her back up and on those rare occasions even Nathan when he wasn't to busy being an ass. This of course had all been pre-Naley. "I get it Lucas. I understand, but you still should have told me. All I ask is for you to be honest with me so we can work at this relationship together. By keeping things from me you're not protecting me Luke. You just end up pushing me further away in the end. How can I trust you?"

Lucas looked down at his lap in defeat. "I'm sorry Peyton. I really am. I just hate hurting you. I feel like that's all I do to you."

"I'm always gonna be there for you Luke, but this…this is never gonna work is it?" She asked sadly hoping he had the right answers. It was a difficult thing to do when there was no other clear alternative, but to face the music. Maybe Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott weren't so meant to be after all.

"Hey, hey." Lucas clasped both of his hands over hers. "We can make this work. I know we can. I'm only gonna be less than three hours away Peyton. Don't give up on us."

Peyton looked at him tentatively. "Lucas have you gone senile? This is not going to work. Incase you haven't noticed our entire relationship has been barely functional with us living in the same town! Things have only started to get really solid between us in the past month and a half."

"I don't care." Lucas replied choosing to ignore her points of debate. "I'm not letting you go."

"Okay, let's say we do this. What do you think it's gonna be like huh? We'll talk on the phone everyday then pretty soon you'll start to make friends, meet other girls. We'll talk less and less and eventually it'll be over anyway. Why bother? You know how it is Lucas. These long distance things never last."

"Because we're not like everyone else and most importantly I'm coming back Peyton. This isn't something permanent."

"Lucas I get what you're saying, but at the same time you're not being realistic here. God I know I joke about this, but you really are pretty naïve sometimes you know that?"

He shook his head. "I'm not naïve. I'm just a hopeless romantic when it comes to you that's all. If that makes me an idiot then whatever. I know it's gonna be tough, but in the end it's gonna be worth it because at the end of the day I still get to call you mine. That's all I really ever wanted Peyton."

"Lucas."

"Just trust me. We can do this."

Peyton sadly shook her head at him. "I wish we could, but no Lucas, we can't."

"Peyton…"

"I'm sorry Lucas. I get why you have to leave and I support it, but that's just the way I feel." She pulled away from his grip resting her hands on her lap. Peyton stared out the car windshield noticing for the first time that it had started to rain. What had been such a beautiful, sunny day had been completely ruined by rain clouds. What had been a pretty smooth day for Peyton Sawyer had been completely ruined by her boyfriend. To Peyton it was ironic how her life mimicked today's weather.

Lucas tightly squeezed the steering wheel with his hands. He all of a sudden felt like the temperature had risen a few hundred degrees. Peyton couldn't be serious now could she? Why was she so scared to be apart from him? "I don't know how to deal with this right now." The sentenced trembled through his lips yet somehow he managed to choke it out. It was hard to breathe normally. His eyes started to fill up with tears. Any sudden movement and they'd be flowing out instantaneously. Through his blurry vision he looked over at Peyton, who continued to stare out the window. While Lucas was a visible wreck, Peyton on the other hand showed no emotion. She wasn't trembling, crying, yelling or anything of that sort. She was silent and still. Peyton Sawyer always did know how to hide things well, but Lucas had expected her to break down any minute.

But she never did.

Peyton had not shown not one sign of weakness and in that instant Lucas Scott felt his entire world come tumbling down. "Peyton, I love you." There was no way she could deny him her love.

Peyton reluctantly made eyes with him. "I love you too." Her demeanor was cold, but nonetheless Lucas still knew she meant the words. Even through her thick skin, Peyton Sawyer would always love him. Peyton knew she couldn't fool herself into believing otherwise.

"Then…I'll stay."

Peyton looked at him cautiously. It was the second time he shocked her today. First he tells her he's leaving and now he takes it back. She couldn't tell if he was up to something. "You what?"

"I'm not gonna leave if we can't be together. You mean more to me then all that other crap."

Peyton shook her head. She'd be lying if she said those weren't the words she had wanted to hear all along, but it didn't feel right now that she knew why Lucas was so keen on leaving Tree Hill. "I don't think you wanna do this." She warned. He was being stubborn as usual, but then again so was she.

"What I don't want to do is leave you behind. Maybe you're right. Maybe if I do leave then it means the end of us. I don't want that to happen."

"Lucas I just…" She racked her brain for the right words. She couldn't just make him stay. He wanted to go. He needed to.

"You just what?"

Peyton tugged at her bottom lip. Maybe she should just let him stay. Technically she hadn't asked him to stay. He'd come up with that decision all on his own. "Could you just drive?" She commanded.

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to, just drive." She repeated the command. Peyton felt anxious and closed up just sitting in his truck. She needed to be moving. It didn't matter where they went. Driving was something that always calmed her down when she was stressed. If Peyton needed to make a decision even if it was something as simple as choosing what color to paint her room with. If she couldn't make up her mind then there was only one thing she had to do.

Drive.

It was relaxing. Eventually the answers just came to her. Lucas could drive around in one giant circle for all she cared. Peyton just needed to get moving.

"Okay." Lucas replied. "Where?"

"Just drive." She repeated again. "I don't care where."

* * *

"You guys are all set, here you go." Haley gave the family she had been serving a big smile as she set their receipt down on their table. "Whenever you're ready." Haley gave them a wave goodbye before walking away. She was hoping for a big tip considering it was a family of seven and she had been basically kissing their asses ever since they had walked through that door. Not to mention the younger kids of the bunch had been a handful, changing their orders about every five seconds.

As she refilled a customer's cup of coffee over by the counter Haley noticed Brooke out of the corner of her eye. Dressed to perfection as always, Brooke Davis sauntered outside the café. Not feeling quite ready to talk to Brooke yet, Haley prayed the head cheerleader would continue to pass by the café, hopefully on her way to the trendy clothing store located on the corner of this block instead. Much to the brunette's dismay that wasn't the case at all. Brooke headed straight for the entrance of Karen's café spotting Haley without delay. "Perfect." Haley mumbled before excusing herself from the customer. Haley knew she had to talk to Brooke. Naturally she wanted to clear the air between them as well, but with everything else that had been going on with Nathan and Lucas now, Haley didn't know if she had the additional strength to deal with Brooke's problems either. She wanted her and Brooke to be on the right track again, but Haley felt it was impossible to do at the moment. All Haley could see was herself snapping at Brooke once again and that's not what she wanted.

"Hey stranger." Brooke spread her hands out on the counter and apprehensively tapped her nicely manicured nails against the wood.

"Hey Brooke." Haley politely returned the greeting while setting her pot of coffee back on its burner.

An awkward silence lingered soon after.

"So hey you just said hi to me, which was a lot more than I expected…so cool." Brooke broke the silence forcing a grin to appear on her face. It had been a little over two weeks since the girls last spoke.

"Yea, well grab a table. I'll get you a menu." Haley replied as she put herself back into waitress mode. She had customers to attend to and more importantly she was curious to see what kind of tip that obnoxious rat pack of seven had left her.

"Well actually I was wondering if you were going on your break soon, if you haven't already?"

"Ummm…well I wasn't really planning on it, but I guess I could take it now." Haley replied. "I'm just gonna make sure Karen and Deb cover my tables then." Haley pointed to the curtain behind the counter where Karen and Deb were.

"Great I'll snatch us a table." Brooke announced before Haley disappeared behind the curtain. Once she left, Brooke turned around and eyed every corner of the café for an empty table in a quiet area. Seeing how it was a Saturday afternoon the café was busy as usual making it difficult to find the perfect area for the two teens to talk. Eventually Brooke spotted the perfect table tucked away in the far left corner of the café. Brooke quickly clicked her brand new brown boots she had received for Christmas from Peyton in the direction of the table. She reached it just in time before another couple tried to swipe it from her. Giving them a sympathetic smile she sat down in one of the chairs with her hands folded in her lap waiting for Haley to arrive. Who knew a talk with Haley James had to be so formal?

A few minutes later Haley appeared. "Sorry about that. I had to cash out an order." She explained. "I got us some waters." Haley announced as she set two cups of water on the table and took her seat. "I put our orders in by the way so they should be out in like ten."

Brooke chuckled. "I didn't order anything yet."

Haley shrugged. "Brooke you practically always get the same thing every time you come in here. Grilled chicken breast salad, no tomatoes, light on the onions with Italian dressing and a side of French fries, right?"

Brooke nodded with a smile.

"See I know my shit." Haley teased. "Oh and a water with lemon." Haley finished off as she pushed the right cup of water in Brooke's direction. Haley had never been a big fan of lemon in her water.

"Thanks Hales." Brooke took her cup taking the lemon slice off and squeezing some juice in right before dumping it in the cup.

"Hey I'm in it for the big tip anyway." Haley teased nudging Brooke from across the table. "Oh, which reminds me!" Haley reached across the table behind her where the family she had served had been sitting previously. She snatched the tip left on the table. "Very nice." She announced as she counted the bills feeling content with the amount left behind for her.

"Good tip?" Brooke wondered.

"Oh yea." Haley replied as she shoved the bills into the pocket of her apron. "A few couple more million tips like these and I'll be able to retire maybe even spurge on that private jet I've had my eyes on."

"Nice." Brooke replied while laughing.

Wanting to get down to business Haley decided she would be the one to initiate the conversation. "Okay so while this is nice and all, we should probably just…"

"…cut the bullshit?" Brooke finished for her. She was just as eager to mend the broken fences between them.

"Exactly." Haley replied with a nod.

The two teens looked at each other waiting for the other to make a move. They both had things to apologize for, but it was the question of which one was the guiltier of the two.

Haley couldn't take the silence any longer.

The same went for Brooke as well.

"I'M SORRY!" They both spat out at the same time surprising themselves. It turned out that both parties were feeling equally guilty towards their actions.

"I'm sorry I called you the school slut."

"I'm sorry I told everyone about how generous Nathan is in the bedroom!" Brooke cried out a little too loudly.

"Brooke!" Haley laughed as she noticed a few of their fellow peers in the café turn around to face them.

"Whoops!" Brooke covered her mouth with both her hands. "I so need to get a metal clamp over my mouth. Permanently." Brooke muffled from under her hands.

"It's okay." Haley shrugged it off. It was still embarrassing at times to have the entire school look at her and Nathan oddly sometimes, but Haley figured it was only a matter of time before someone else screwed up and she and Nathan would become old news.

"I really am sorry though Haley for making you doubt your trust in me." By now Brooke had freed her mouth from her hands and was now playing with the red straw from her cup.

"I'm really sorry about some of the things I said to you that day Brooke. You didn't deserve that. I completely went about it the wrong way and I hope you can forgive me."

"Don't worry about it Haley. You were right. I'm a skank, so what?"

"Brooke."

"No, really Haley it's okay. It's part of who I am. I can't turn back time, but what I do know is that, that's not the person I am anymore and I'm really gonna strive to stay that way. I don't wanna change who I am, because I love me, but what I do what is to work on my flaws and make a new and improved Brooke Davis. It'll be like Brooke Davis, version 2.0. Watch out world! Here I come."

The two shared a laugh.

"I'm really proud of you Brooke." Haley reached across the table placing a hand over Brooke's. "You remind me of Nathan a lot sometimes. You know what you want and you go after it. It takes a strong person to have that kind of quality. I wish I could be more like that."

"No way Haley! You're like ten times a better person than I am."

"That's not true Brooke. You should really give yourself more credit. I think we're both good people, but in different ways and that's a good thing."

"How so?" Brooke wondered as she twirled a piece of her hair around her index finger.

"Cause we can both learn from each other silly." Haley chuckled.

"They do always say opposites attract huh?" Brooke looked at Haley timidly from across the table. "So…does this mean we're okay now?"

Haley shrugged. "Yea I guess so, but I have to be honest with you Brooke…I'm still gonna find it hard trusting you right now." She had to know that things weren't so clear cut.

"I understand." Brooke replied sadly. "I don't blame you Haley." Brooke understood. She would probably feel the same way if the tables were turned.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Haley didn't want to make Brooke feel any worse. "I don't mean to be a bitch or anything. It doesn't mean that I still don't care about you or that I'm not your friend or anything like that. I just need time that's all."

"But…I mean you'll trust me eventually, right?" The spunky cheerleader asked hopefully.

"I hope so. You and Peyton are like the only girlfriends I've ever had. A girl needs that."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Brooke sat her elbow on the table. She curled her delicate hand into a fist and rested her chin on it.

"Whoa." Haley took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"You okay?"

Haley gave a nod. "Yea, this conversation just took a lot out of me. I've been dealing with so many things lately that it's nice to have one less thing to worry about." Haley explained. "So I'm really glad you decided to stop by today."

Brooke slowly nodded not wanting to push the issue. If Haley wasn't quite trusting with her right now then she obviously wasn't going to tell Brooke what was bothering her either. Even though her curiosity was killing her, Brooke remained silent. Peyton would be proud.

"Oh awesome I'm starving!" Haley grinned in delight after spotting Deb making her way over with their orders. "Thanks Deb."

"You girls enjoy." The older blond replied. She set the plates on the table and walked off leaving Haley and Brooke alone once again.

Brooke took her fork and played around with her salad. She watched Haley pick at her burger. "I thought you were hungry?"

Haley looked up at her and smiled. "I was."

Brooke couldn't help but notice that she looked kind of sad.

"That's weird right?" Haley chuckled and took a bite of her burger. She chewed slowly trying to savor the taste. What was usually her favorite item on the menu made her want to gag right now. She set the rest of the burger back down on the plate convinced that she didn't want anymore. "My appetite had kind of been on and off lately." She explained.

"You'd think you were pregnant." Brooke teased.

Haley cocked her eyebrows at the girl sitting across from her. "Funny." She said dryly.

"I'm just saying." Brooke put her hands up in a defensive manner.

Haley rolled her eyes. "It usually happens when I start thinking of certain things." She corrected Brooke in a stern tone. "Can't really help it though." She admitted in defeat.

She was being cryptic, but Brooke decided to accept it. She really didn't have a choice otherwise. Brooke went back to her food and began to dig in.

Haley watched her eat while she sipped on her water every so often. "How's your food?"

"Fantastic as usual."

"Great, well I'm pretty much done here so I should probably get back to work." Haley informed Brooke as she stood up and tightened the apron around her waist.

"Okay." Brooke sadly smiled. She had been hoping to sit and chat with Haley a little longer.

"Cool…I'll see ya at school then. We've missed you at lunch." Haley teased.

"Hey Haley." Brooke called out to her before she could walk away. "I know this doesn't mean much right now, but I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Brooke shrugged. "Just saying." She added before shifting back into her seat to finish her meal.

In silence Haley watched her friend attentively. She thought back to what Lucas had told her not too long ago. Brooke needed them to be there for her, to be her family. In a weird way Haley realized she needed Brooke too. Granted Haley already had a huge family back home, but what was one more person. Besides this was different, this was her friend. No one ever got the privilege of picking and choosing family, but friendship was different. You got to choose the type of people you want your life to be surrounded by. Brooke was a friend Haley had grown close with these past few months and now she couldn't ever imagine not having Brooke Davis in her life. Despite the fact that it was hard to completely trust Brooke right now, Haley knew they had to restart somewhere. "Okay so I'm like totally freaking out about this whole Nathan thing." Haley casually stated as she slammed her apron down on the table and took retook her seat. She surprised Brooke, who hadn't expected her to reappear at the table. "I don't know what to do!"

Brooke smiled excitedly. She pushed her plate aside. "Oh come on, you'll totally figure it out." She reassured Haley. "Have you imagined your life in both scenarios?" Brooke was ecstatic that Haley was talking to her like this again.

"Well duh and either way I'm screwed. It freaks me out! If I say yes I'll be playing Suzie Homemaker for the rest of my life and if I say no things will never be the same with me and Nathan, I just know it."

"Hey, maybe not. You don't know that."

"No." Haley was serious. "I know Nate. He'd take it way too personal and things would be weird."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting one very important thing though."

"What's that?"

"Whether you decided, yes or no, either way, Nathan's gonna love you just the same. Do you know how lucky you are Haley James?"

A smile played on Haley's lips as Brooke's words sunk in. "God Brooke Davis you are so smart!" She playfully tossed her napkin at Brooke's face. "I would have never thought of it in that way."

"And you know what else?" Brooke continued. "No matter what you decide I'm still gonna love you too and support you. So don't be scared Haley. Don't even think about it or freak out anymore. The answer will just come to you and you'll know it'll be the right one for you." Brooke playfully tossed the rolled up napkin back. "Don't put this huge pressure on yourself. The last thing Nate would want is for this to be a burden on you."

Haley simply nodded. "You're absolutely right."

"Oh, I know." Brooke arrogantly stated. "I just can't believe this is the reason that's got you all stressed like this." Brooke commented as she took bite out of a fry. "I mean Nathan proposed weeks ago and you've been fine, well at least not to the point where you're starving yourself." She bluntly pointed out to the brunette sitting across from her. Brooke offered her fries off her plate.

"There's other stuff too." Haley reluctantly admitted as she accepted Brooke's offering and snagged a few fries.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." Brooke informed her friend. Although secretly she was hoping Haley would. Brooke Davis was a master snoop by nature.

"It's Lucas!" Haley blurted out a few seconds later. She hadn't really been able to talk to anyone about it besides Nathan and he hadn't been all that great of a help. Haley had been walking around like a zombie this entire week. It would be an understatement to say she wasn't terribly upset about Lucas' upcoming departure. It wasn't fair. She was about to lose her best friend. "He's leaving Tree Hill!"

Brooke gave her friend a cautious smile. She thought maybe Haley was kidding. "What do you mean he's leaving?"

"He's leaving, vanishing, poof, you know he's flown the coop, skipping town, about to go MIA, whatever you wanna call it!" Once you got Haley James started on these rants it was rather difficult to stop her.

"Haley snap out of it!" Brooke grabbed and shook her back to her senses. "You're rambling again. Now I just need you to relax and slowly explain to me what exactly is going on."

"Keith is moving to Charleston and Lucas is going with him." Haley answered trying to make a long story short. She didn't want to get into details with Karen wandering around the café. The last thing she wanted to do was upset the woman that was about to lose her only child and her only best friend.

As the information finally sunk in, Brooke became filled with a wide range of emotions. She felt confused, sad, alone, betrayed, upset and of course angry. "I don't understand. Why would he just leave?"

Haley shrugged. "Apparently some junk about him wanting to be a better person or whatever." Haley air quoted with her fingers as she mocked Lucas' reasoning and rolled her eyes.

"I like the Lucas he is now!" Brooke exclaimed. The entire thing sounded completely absurd to her.

"So do I!" Haley whined. "I don't want him to leave."

"How could he just leave us?! Leave Peyton!" Brooke paused. She realized something. If she just found this out from Haley then that meant her best friend had no idea. "Omigod does Peyton even know!" She looked at Haley for answers. She wanted them fast and she wanted them now.

It was at this moment the switch inside Haley's head went on. It caused her to immediately panic. From her prior knowledge Peyton hadn't been informed yet and if Brooke hadn't known up until now then that most certainly confirmed the obvious.

Lucas hadn't talked to Peyton yet.

"Oh you idiot!" Haley cried out loud cursing Lucas in the back of her mind. He was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. And now in front of Brooke she looked like the traitor. If Peyton found out before Lucas had a chance to tell her, he would never forgive Haley. "Brooke please you can't tell Peyton." She pleaded. "Lucas had to be the one to tell her. He's been waiting for the right moment."

"And when exactly will that be!" Brooke snapped. "When he's halfway down the highway on his way to Charleston!"

"I'm pretty sure he mentioned he was gonna tell her today!" Haley defended. "I know he got together with the guys from the river court today to tell them, so I'm sure he went to see Peyton too. That's probably where he is right now." She concluded.

"Dammit Mouth." Brooke muttered to herself. It all made sense now. This was why he had been bugging her this morning to go see Lucas. He should have just told her then and there, but just like Haley he probably knew that Peyton hadn't been informed yet. Well at least he had been smart enough to keep his mouth shut. "Haley do you even realize what you're asking me to do? I can't keep something like this from my best friend! What's even more unbelievable is the fact that you haven't told Peyton yourself!"

"Believe me Brooke I've been bugging Lucas every chance I get for him to spill. It's not fair to Peyton, but she deserves to hear it from Lucas, not me or you. How would you have felt if Jake hadn't been the one to tell you he was leaving? What if it had been Nathan who told you?"

Brooke took in a deep breath to calm herself down. "I would have killed Jake." She reluctantly answered agreeing with Haley's point. Brooke wasn't done though. "But, I also know what it's like to find out at the last minute that someone you care about is leaving you behind. Jake told me the day before left Haley. The day before! I didn't even get to spend time with him because it was such short notice. I never got the chance to tell him how I really felt about it. How I felt about him." Brooke then released a snort. "Ironically that was all Lucas' fault because he got into that stupid accident, but that's beside the point. I don't want that for Peyton. Her of all people does not deserve to be the last to know. Haley you just said it yourself that this is unfair to her. Lucas is wrong and you know it."

"Of course I do Brooke." Haley replied. Brooke was absolutely right. "But Lucas needs to be the one to tell her." She repeated. No on else could dodge the bullet for him. He had to tell her. "You have to promise me you won't tell her."

Brooke slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry Haley, but I don't have to promise you anything." Right now Haley looked like a totally different person to her.

"Listen Brooke, I get what you're saying. Believe me I really do, but Lucas is the one who has to face this mess he's created. Why should he get out of telling Peyton? And plus he'll never forgive me."

"He should be the one to tell Peyton and he should have done it the second he knew. Us keeping his secrets is only saving his ass in the end. It's not fair to Peyton in anyway. You can sugarcoat it anyway you want Haley, but I'm not covering for you. Lucas is totally screwing you right now. I know you made a promise to Lucas, but I sure as hell didn't. You're not the one who's telling Peyton anyway so technically you're keeping your loyalties." Brooke spoke in a disgusted tone.

"You know for once could you just learn to keep your mouth shut!" Haley cried out in exasperation. "It wouldn't kill you, you know. You so totally owe me. You humiliated me in front of the entire school and I'm here still willing to be your friend!"

Brooke gave her a look of disbelief. "And here you are like a true friend throwing it back in my face." She stated sarcastically. "I knew us making up like this was way too easy. I wasn't aware there was a certain price I had to pay to keep our friendship intact, but then again I thought you were a different type of a friend."

"God." Haley slapped her forehead in aggravation. "I'm so sorry. That is not what I meant to say! I'm just really stressed out right now and I keep putting my foot in my mouth…"

"Haley it doesn't just work like that." Brooke was hurt. "You just tried to blackmail me with your friendship so I'd keep my mouth shut. I don't think I can just pretend I didn't hear that. I know I'm not a perfect person, but this is who I am and if you can't accept that or at least admit what you're doing is wrong then maybe…maybe we can't learn from each other after all."

"Brooke please would you stop being so stubborn and just hear me out?" Haley asked more calmly this time.

Brooke instead reached for her bag from underneath the table. She dug inside pulling out her wallet. Taking a fresh, crisp twenty dollar bill out she threw it on the table. "Lunch is on me, oh and a nice a big tip for you too."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Haley cried out as she watched Brooke stand up and leave the table.

"Take a wild guess tutor girl!" Brooke waved her hand in the air dismissing the girl and continued to walk away.

"We are so not done here!"

"I am!" Brooke called out. She didn't bother to look behind towards Haley.

"Hey Brooke, leaving so soon?" Karen warmly greeted the young teen with a smile. She had been wiping down a table as Brooke was making her way towards the door.

"Yea something extremely urgent just came up." Brooke announced. She continued to walk towards the exit. An idea then crept inside her thoughts forcing Brooke to turn around. Brooke walked backwards until her back hit the door. With a devilish grin she spoke to Karen. "Oh and FYI Karen, your son is the biggest douchebag on the face of this planet! Thought you should know." Feeling proud of herself, Brooke spun back around and stormed out of the café without another word.

Karen looked up from her table dumbfounded. A cold breeze came through the opening Brooke Davis had just escaped from. "What was that all about?" She turned to Haley who had appeared at her side. Karen quickly noticed the young James was not in a happy mode.

"I just totally blew that's what." Haley replied unenthusiastically.

"What happened? It looked like you and Brooke made up just fine!"

"We did, but then I had to open my big fat mouth and let it slip that Lucas was leaving and also the small fact that he hadn't just quiet yet mentioned it to Peyton."

Karen's face dropped instantly. "Well then she's right…my son is the biggest douchebag on the face of this planet." She was disappointed in Lucas. Karen had assumed Peyton had been at the top of his list to talk to. "So instead of having a son living three hours away, I get to have a dead one once Peyton's through with him." Karen paused before shrugging. "Hey at least he'll still be in the same town if he's dead." Karen teased. She made her way back to the counter leaving Haley alone.

"Karen, I don't think you understand!" Haley chased after her best friend's mother. This was no time for making jokes. "I'm gonna be the one you all find dead because Lucas is going to murder me! I'm talking chop me up into little piece and dump my remains in the harbor once he finds out I told Brooke, who WILL tell Peyton by the way, incase you didn't catch that part!" Haley gasped for air. She took in a deep breath. It couldn't be good for her health when she rambled on this much. Sometimes the girl just forgot to breath.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Hunnie, you're being dramatic. I think you've caught a case of one hyperactive imagination courtesy of Brooke Davis." Although Karen didn't know Brooke that well on a personal level, Lucas and Haley had described her well enough that she got a pretty good idea of what Brooke's personality was like.

This time it was Haley who rolled her eyes. She did them discreetly though. "Hey Karen do you think that maybe I could cut out of my shift early?" Haley crossed her fingers hoping she would say yes.

"So you can catch up with Brooke and stop her form reaching Peyton?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Haley knew Karen would understand.

"Umm let me think about it…" Karen playfully pretended to think about it. From behind the counter Deb let out a slight chuckle. She had been in close range to catch most of the conversation. "Oh I got it…" Karen's face then turned dead serious. "NO."

Haley's jaw dropped. _No?_ She mouthed to herself. "But…"

"Haley I know you're trying to help, but you're really only making things worse. My son had been preaching about changing for the better this entire week and yet meanwhile he's lying to his girlfriend and putting you in a difficult situation between you and your girlfriends."

Deb nodded in agreement at her business partner's wise words.

"He's just gonna have to realize that he's not protecting anyone by keeping secrets from them and most importantly he doesn't have to protect everyone! Most of you kids aren't even seventeen yet and geez you act like you're all in your mid-thirties."

"Prime example, my seventeen years old son decided to move out and now he's chosen a career path of twisting pretzels at the mall." Deb teased causing Karen to laugh. All joking aside though Deb was proud of her son, but she still missed him. She had a son she barely saw and a husband that wouldn't divorce her, yet she somehow still managed to stay strong. Haley admired that a lot about Deb.

"See Haley? You guys just don't realize you're way too young to have this much stress going on in your lives. It's ridiculous. I know Lucas is your best friend, but you don't owe him anything. The only thing that kid is entitled to is a good ass whipping, which hopefully Brooke will be kind enough to do for me."

"You think maybe she'd give one to Nathan on my behalf?" Deb wondered a little too eagerly. "Actually I take that back, how about Dan instead?"

The comment caused all three of them to giggle.

"Okay what I'm trying to say is…" Karen began once she settled down. "…I don't think Brooke is as out of line as you seem to think Haley." Karen gave Haley a tight squeeze on her shoulder. "Now get back to work. You have tables Haley James." She commanded. "And don't you dare pout at me young lady, off you go." Karen filled her hands with menus while pointing to a new group of customers that had just come through the café's doors. She then shooed her away.

"F' my life." Haley quickly whined to herself. Putting on a fake smile, she approached her new customers.


	100. When It Rains

* * *

Midway through the drive the rain had settled in heavily. Peyton watched giant raindrops crash against the glass of the car while Lucas drove. Not having a clear cut destination, Lucas had chosen to drive them through the back roads of Tree Hill. It was enough to keep them driving for hours if they wanted to, that or until the truck ran out of gas. Neither had uttered a word since they had been on the road. While the silence was making Lucas restless, his blonde counterpart on the other hand had become distracted by the rainstorm they had gotten caught up in. Rainstorms like this had always scared Peyton since she was a kid. On the bright side there wasn't any lightening, for now anyway.

"Maybe we should pullover?" Peyton offered breaking the silence. "You can just drop me off at home?" She had wanted the drive in the first place, but in this weather Peyton was beginning to second guess her idea. God forbid something happened, they'd be totally screwed. There wouldn't be anyone to help them out for miles. People barely got on these back roads. There was nothing out here but trees.

"No, it's okay I've got my eye on the road." He didn't want to stop now. Lucas knew in his heart that if he let Peyton out of this truck he'd lose her forever. If it were up to him, he'd keep her in here with him forever. "It's fine Peyton." He reassured her. Lucas has driven in far worse weather before. He was fairly confident in his driving skills.

Peyton looked over at him meekly. She knew why he refused to. She couldn't blame him. Peyton was just as anxious as Lucas was to keep him close to her. Whether they wanted it or not, one of them was leaving this truck today possibly empty handed with no sense of direction. However, for both of them, the pain would be just the same.

She fidgeted with her fingers. It was a nervous habit Peyton had when she had no control over a situation. She was desperate for an answer, a possible solution that would fix the obstacle that had sprung up ahead for the couple.

She released a small sigh, audible enough for Lucas to catch. Things had been going so great too. Why something like this surprised Peyton Sawyer she had no idea. No good moment ever lasted too long when it came to her. She was the poster child for fucking bad luck in her opinion. Sometimes Peyton even caught herself truly believing that she was meant to be miserable. Even Lucas and his Superman tendencies could never change that.

"You okay?" Lucas eyed Peyton from the corner of his eye. He knew how much rainstorms freaked her out. It was confirmed when he caught sight of her tightly clutching the cushion of her seat with her left hand. She looked over at Lucas giving him a timid nod. "I'll pull over." He said finally giving in to her initial request. As much as he wanted to keep her in the car it wasn't worth the small look of fear that had taken over her eyes.

"No." She barely squeaked it out. Peyton cleared her throat. "It's okay. I trust you, keep going." She replied with more confidence this time.

Lucas glanced at her apprehensively, but nevertheless kept driving. As Lucas concentrated on the road before him, Peyton took the time to allow herself to become adjusted to the rainfall. She closed her eyes. The sound of the water's impact against the windshield was almost…rhythmic. Like the makings of a great song in progress. The thought seemed to calm her a little for the time being. Music always had this impact on Peyton Sawyer.

A few minutes later by the time she reopened her eyes, Lucas had yet to speak anything further. The drive began to feel pointless for Peyton. Neither of the two were willing to speak up first. In many ways the pair were so much alike. They were scared, scared of what was to come.

Deciding perhaps that some music would ease up the tension, Peyton switched the radio on and turned the dial to her favorite station. She slowly nodded along to the sounds that poured out through the speakers. She had heard the song before once or twice and even though Peyton wasn't a big fan of the band currently playing, it would have to do. Having nothing else to focus on, she found herself listening fixatedly to the lyrics for the first time and oddly enough they made started to make sense for once.

_And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

_And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take your time._

_Take my time._

She swallowed hard. In a way it felt pathetic to get her answers from a stupid song, but regardless of the source she received it from, she got it. He needed some time. Hell so did she. Lucas needed to go. He needed to take his time to figure out whatever it was he wanted to fix about himself and most importantly Peyton knew she couldn't be the one to hold him back.

She took in a deep breath not at all prepared for what she was about to say, but Peyton took the plunge anyway. "You know Lucas, you…you should go."

Lucas paused confused at her remark. He had already offered to stay with her. Isn't that what she wanted? "Wait, what's going on here Peyton?"

"I want you to go to Charleston Lucas. It obviously means a lot to you, otherwise you would have never considered moving." Peyton replied. "How could I possibly hold you back from that? I want you to be happy and if leaving Tree Hill is going to do that then I'm not gonna stop you."

"Peyton it doesn't mean anything if I can't share it with you. So if you're making me chose between you and Charleston then forget it. I won't do it. It's absolutely out of the question."

She rolled her eyes at his response. Peyton knew it wouldn't be that easy. Lucas Scott was just as stubborn as she was. "Okay, so here's the deal, I'm sitting here trying to rack my brain for anything, god anything that could possibly make shit work for us right now..." As she spoke, Peyton rubbed her nose hard with the back of her hand trying to control her sniffling. She was trying really hard to keep her cool. It was pointless however, she knew it. She was tragically falling apart before his eyes. "…and you wanna know what I came up with Lucas? Nothing! Nothing! If you stay I'll never be able to forgive myself and you're gonna regret it…"

"Peyton…"

"I know you will, just stop lying okay? And if you go I'll regret letting you go and you'll never forgive yourself. It's a double edge sword Luke, either way it's just all gonna fall apart. Either way if we stay together it's just not gonna work Lucas." No longer strong enough to hold it together, Peyton broke down. The lukewarm tears flushed from her eyes rapidly. "And this stupid song comes on the radio and it just describes everything, how I feel just perfectly and now I know I don't have any other choice but to let you go because of this stupid ass of a song."

Lucas immediately pulled over. He'd never seen Peyton so hysterical before. "Peyton what the hell are you talking about?" Now that he was no longer driving he could face her directly now. "You're kind of scaring me over here."

"Just listen, okay? Just listen." Peyton ordered him to do so. Her sobs had been uncontrollable.

_Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)  
Just turn it around._

_Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

_You can take your time, take my time._

Lucas rubbed his temple in frustration once it was over. It didn't take a genius to figure out where she was heading with this. "Peyton, babe, this is…ridiculous. Can we just pause for a minute here?"

"Don't you get it Lucas? This is our song!" Peyton shouted out surprising him "You wanted a song for us buddy well there you go!"

"Well that was hardly what I had in mind." Lucas answered dryly. He thought back to all those months ago when he had initiated the idea of having a song for them. How could he forget? Peyton's first reaction had been to laugh in his face at the idea and now here she was throwing a depressing song in his face as a potential candidate.

"We don't choose the music, it chooses us." She simply replied. Peyton Sawyer had always been a stronger believer in the music. It was a philosophy she had always lived by. Music was a strong source of passion and power for her and if a song spoke out deeply touching her then it'd be in her music collection for a lifetime, no matter the genre.

"Well it's an ass of a song!" Lucas angrily spat. "It's stupid and it just…sucks!" Her looked over at Peyton nervously. "Yea, that's what I'm sticking with." He added a firm nod to go along with the declaration.

"You're GOING to Charleston." Peyton gritted through her teeth.

"What are you my mom now?"

"Obviously not because I would have given you a good ass kicking by now!"

"Gee you're gonna make a GREAT mom someday." Lucas mumbled sarcastically. "There won't be a child protective services truck in sight."

"Look who's talking Lucas Eugene Scott! You gonna throw a temper tantrum every time things don't go your way?"

"Don't call me that! You know I hate that name." She sure knew how to push the right buttons to set him off. Lucas hated that.

"Oh wait never mind, I should just prepare for the one you're about to have now. Honestly they should just give you a medal for sissiest boy of the year."

"Great and after that I'm sure they'll be more than happy to award you moodiest bit--"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Peyton cut him off mid-sentence and hushed him.

His eyebrows rose up in aggravation. "Okay this is fucking stupid. We're bickering over shit that has nothing to do with anything important." Lucas clicked off his seatbelt and scooted his way closer to Peyton. "Peyton I love you." He took her hands into his. "And I'm never gonna stop. You know that right?"

Peyton slowly nodded. Sobs escaped her fragile body once again. "I know Luke, I know. I feel the same way too but…"

"But nothing Peyton."

"I just feel like despite how much we mean to each other, this just isn't our time. I don't think the situation here is allowing us to be together right now."

Lucas shut his eyes tightly while shaking his head. "You don't wanna do this." He whispered softly.

"I don't want to hold you back." She whispered back sadly. She sounded more like a child with a guilty conscience.

"Don't you realize that you don't hold me back Peyton? You give me something to hold on to."

"That's just a fancy way of masking the truth Lucas and I'm not gonna play along."

Lucas swallowed hard. "So what are you saying then?"

She paused to look at him long and hard. This was probably the last time they would speak for awhile and she sure hated that it had to be under these circumstances. "What I'm saying is that, whether you move or not, either way, you won't have anything to hold on to. I think we need some time apart and even if you decided to stay in Tree Hill Lucas…we can't be together anymore."

Her words didn't just sting him, they penetrated deep within his skin. Without hesitation Lucas retracted his hands from hers in disgust. He slid back to his side of the truck and restarted the car. Lucas refused to look at her. He could never figure out how she could be so cruel sometimes. This was the second time she had dumped him. The first time had been due to his dishonestly about taking the HCM test. Now he was being honest with her, granted it should have been sooner, but in the end she was still rejecting him. It didn't matter what he did, it seemed like Peyton would always find a new reason to push him away. "How could you just say those things to me. I can't believe it." He coldly spoke to her minutes later after he had started driving again. "You could at least pretend to give two shits about me, ya know?"

"Please don't make this any harder then it already is." Peyton shyly requested. "You think this is how I wanted things to go down? And let's not forget you didn't even trust me enough to tell me sooner in the first place!"

"Why so you could dump me sooner?" He added mockingly. "What difference would a week had made Peyton, huh? Would we still be together then?"

"I don't know. I guess you'll never know. Sometimes even the smallest things can make the biggest of differences Lucas." Peyton spoke quietly.

Her words silence him instantly. Lucas felt his heart sink a little. Would have it made a difference? Would he be holding Peyton in his arms rights now instead of being trapped in this small truck knowing he'd never be able to touch her again? Peyton was right about one thing, guess he would never know.

"You know Lucas when we first broke up it was because I felt like we needed to grow up and find ourselves." Peyton spoke again. "I don't think we ever really did and rushed back into this relationship without ever really solving anything. You still lie to me and I still keep shutting you out. I just hope that maybe this time we'll get to become the individuals we crave to be." She paused hoping he would agree with some of her words. It was the honest truth after all.

He said nothing.

"I mean when I say that I love you Lucas and that's never gonna change. I hope that one day you'll learn not to hate me for this, but that it is for the best." Noticing that they were back in town now and Lucas wasn't responding to her speech, Peyton took it as her cue. "You can just pull over right here." She commanded.

"This is no where near your house." Ignoring her request he kept driving.

"No seriously just pull over here okay. I'll be fine."

"No."

Just great, now they were fighting over her leaving his car. "Just please stop the car Lucas!" The drive was no longer calming. Peyton felt her chest tense up while her throat began to close up. It was like she was having a allergic reaction from being this close to him. It hurt too much to be sitting so close to him now. "I can't just be in this car with you knowing that I'm never gonna be able to kiss you again." She confessed through tears. "So please, just let me out before I have a freaking meltdown, okay?"

It pained him to see her cry like this. As bad as he wanted to comfort her, that was no longer possible. They'd still be over and so he pulled over in compliance. "Please let me take you home." He pleaded. He was angry with her over the breakup, but he wasn't about to abandon her in the middle of nowhere either.

"No this is fine." Peyton removed her seatbelt and pushed the door open. "I know exactly where I am anyway." She lied. Truth was she had absolutely no clue where they were. "I can just call Brooke or catch the bus around the corner."

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"So just go okay. Just get out of here." She told him as she hopped out of the truck and shut the door.

"It's still raining." He pointed as he witnessed Peyton's clothes become soaked immediately. "Get in the truck."

Peyton shook her head violently before placing her hoodie over her head. "So…I guess I'll be seeing you…or not, whatever." She gave him one final shrug before turning away.

"Peyton…"

"I gotta go okay, so…." She looked over her shoulder giving him one final stare. Peyton quickly picked up on the sadness in his eyes. She felt horrible for doing this to him. The awkward situation forced Peyton to flee without finishing her sentence. A goodbye was pointless now. It wasn't worth anything now. Thanks to her Lucas would be leaving now empty handed and now it was Peyton who had no sense of her next direction, literally. Where the hell was she? Did she mentioned that rainstorms freaked her out? She was completely drenched from head to toe, but she kept on walking away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Lucas had refused to leave. She knew very well he was watching her now, waiting to see where she was going. It was in his nature to be protective.

Peyton continued to walk down the street until she reached the corner making a sharp left hoping that was enough for Lucas. She stopped dead in her tracks once she was out of his vision and looked up at a street sign. "Stanford" She read out loud. The street sounded familiar, but it still wasn't enough for Peyton to be able to navigate herself out of here. What she did know was that this street was on the other side of town in relation to her place. The only other person she knew that lived in this part of town was Jake and for obvious reasons she couldn't call him. With both Haley and Nathan at their respective jobs today the only person left to call was Brooke, which normally wouldn't be a problem except that meant explaining how she got stranded in the first place, which would be followed by Brooke hunting Lucas down for even allowing her to step out of his truck in the first place. "Shit." Peyton muttered as she pulled out her phone to call her best friend.

Peyton peeked out her head from the street corner to see if Lucas had left. She took in a sigh of relief to swe that the truck was indeed gone, although she wouldn't be surprised if Lucas was currently taking a lap around the block to see where she had ended up.

She sure hoped not.

Peyton turned back around to see if she could spot Lucas coming from the opposite direction. It was all clear. She did however notice a boy run from the front door of his house towards his parked car on the street. He ran quickly in an attempt to get soaked as less as possible. It was pointless, the rain came down hard anyway. He was soaked despite how fast he ran. As he reached his car he paused. Peyton realized he had paused to look at her. Judging by his height and the fact that he was about to drive, Peyton guessed he was probably her age. With the rain coming down it was hard to see clearly however.

"Peyton?"

Seeing how he knew her name apparently it meant she knew him too. Peyton guessed it was from Tree Hill High. Peyton squinted her eyes to try to get better vision. It was no use so she walked up to him. "Tim?" She replied surprised to see him. She had no idea he lived around here.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at her confused. The basketball player was pretty sure no one Peyton hung out with lived on this street.

"Would you believe I took a wrong turn?" She joked before releasing an involuntary shiver. This rain was going to make her sick for sure.

"Are you okay?" Tim observed her closely noticing that she was visibly upset. It was clear to him that the traces of water on her face weren't just from the rain.

Peyton could have put on a brave face and lied to him, but she just didn't have the energy anymore today. If she had to break down in front of Tim Smith so be it. God had sent Peyton her savior and she gracioulys accepted it even if it was Tim. "Not really." She sadly shook her head and cried. "What are you doing?"

He gave Peyton a sad smile. "I was on my way to the movies with some of the guys from the team." He explained.

"Hey if it's not too much of a hassle, do you think you could drop me off at home first?" She looked up at him timidly, almost ashamed to be asking. It's not like she had ever been that nice or friendly to the kid. Despite the fact that Tim was popular, he was still the butt of jokes most of the time. Peyton never openly made fun of him, but she never defended him either. He had every right to say no.

"Of course." He nodded.

Peyton exhaled loudly. "Thank god. Thank you!" At least something was going her way today.

"Hey Peyton?" Tim awkwardly made his way over to her and embraced her in a hug. She had looked so sad and he felt bad for her.

Peyton awkwardly hugged him back. It was sweet, but still kind of weird. A few seconds later they pulled apart. Peyton forced a smile for Tim letting him know she appreciated the gesture. "Hey!" She realized something and placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him playfully. "You didn't even try to feel me up or anything!" She had never known Tim Smith to be such a gentleman. Peyton was impressed. She managed to let out a solitary laugh. She had forced her sobs to be silent for the sake of saving herself from further embarrassment in front of Tim.

"Well you know…" He shrugged making her release another light laugh. "Come on." Tim said as he put a hand on her back and led her to his car.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach her destination after storming out of the café. Brooke jumped out of her blue bug as soon as she parked it not giving it a second's thought. She was armed with frustration and knew exactly who would be at the receiving end of it.

Lucas was startled at how abruptly his back door swung open. It disappointed him to see that it wasn't Peyton, but her best friend at his door instead. As much as he loved Brooke, she just wasn't the person he wanted to see right now. "Some rain huh?"

Brooke closed up the umbrella she had been holding. "Shut up." She barked before chucking it at Lucas' head.

"What the hell?" Lucas exclaimed. He caught the umbrella with this hands before it hit his head. He was taken back by Brooke's demeanor.

"You have some nerve Lucas Scott, you know that?" The rage in her system was apparent through every word she spoke. Brooke marched over to Lucas' bed where he'd been laying the entire time.

Lucas stood up promptly. He couldn't understand why Brooke was so angry. Shouldn't she be with Peyton instead of here bitching at him?

"How could you just leave? And how could you not tell me and most importantly not tell P--"

"I get it okay, you talked to Peyton already." Lucas spoke cutting her off.

Brooke paused feeling somewhat relieved that she didn't have to be the one to tell Peyton anymore. It still didn't change her feeling towards Lucas right now. "No I don't think you get it Lucas!" He had no idea Brooke had found all this out from his best friend not hers. "You've been lying to all of us and…" This was supposed to be the part where she planned to plug in Haley's name. She had pretty much rehearsed this conversation in the car on her way over here. Yet Brooke couldn't bring herself to it. "Never mind." Brooke shook her head in annoyance. She'd gone soft. The old Brooke Davis wouldn't had hesitated to get even with anyone who rubbed her or Peyton's path the wrong way.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I really am."

"I trusted you Lucas, but god you're just like the rest of them." Brooke looked at him wholeheartedly. "You know how bad this whole Jake thing crushed me and here you are doing the same thing to Peyton and the rest of us. It's not fair. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm your friend Brooke." Lucas took a step forward to reach out for her hand.

Brooke instantly pulled back. "Don't touch me." She wrapped her arms around her chest hugging herself tightly. "You're not my friend. You're a liar that's what you are. I think you need to get your facts straight. You break promises Lucas, you don't keep them." The anger in her voice was starting to come back.

"What are you all down my back for? Shouldn't you be comforting Peyton or something. I'm not a child Brooke. I don't need you coming over here reprimanding me."

"God Lucas this just isn't about you! And it's not just about you and Peyton either. It's about me too!" Brooke stammered. "Don't you know how much I love your stupid little scrawny ass! And you promised Lucas. You promised me!"

Lucas looked down at her suspiciously. Brooke had just said she loved him and her words scared him. Was Brooke implying what he thought she might be? "Brooke….I…" His tongue tripped over his words. "…I had no idea…you felt that way about me…it's just so out of the blue. I think you're just letting yourself become a little too emotional right now okay? I love Peyton…not….you." He answered bluntly. "I'm sorry if I led you on or something."

Brooke huffed. "As if!" She looked up at him wanting to smack him upside the head. "Omigod Lucas you so need to get over yourself that shipped sailed a long time ago." Any real romantic feelings Brooke had shared over Lucas had disappeared once they stopped dating and he and Peyton had gotten serious. There had always been a connection between the two friends, but neither had gotten the chance to take it further and to be honest neither of the two wanted to anyway. "What I MEANT was that I love you like a brother, like a friend, like my family."

"I'm sorry…you just kind of threw me off back there."

Brooke ignored him and continued her ramble. "And most importantly do you even remember what you promised me during winter break? You said nothing would change. You promised you'd always be here for me and I could come to talk to you about anything, no matter what. I meant what I said that I didn't wanna be alone anymore Lucas."

"Brooke I'm still gonna be here for you. No matter where I go. You can always count on me. I'm not breaking my promise to you. I do love you too."

"How can I come to someone I don't even think I can trust anymore? You're just like Jake. You're just like the rest of them." She spoke sadly.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Brooke, but I'm being honest here."

"You don't know the first thing about being honest with someone because if you did you wouldn't have waited this long to tell everyone. I feel like I can't trust anyone but Peyton. Just like it's always been. I should have known better."

"Brooke…"

"I was so wrong. You and Haley…lying people like you two…we were so much better off without you in our lives."

"What does any of this have to do with Haley?" Lucas was confused.

"I just had this stupid theory that you and Haley made us better people, but I was dead wrong. You only ended up breaking us down even further." Brooke shrugged. "But hey at least I still have Mouth. I hope to god I can still trust him."

"You can still trust me."

Brooke sadly shook her head. "Not as much as I thought I could. Guess my expectations were just a little too high, even for you." Brooke grabbed her umbrella from his bed. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a broken blond to go see. I've wasted enough time here with you already."

"Brooke." He spoke her name firmly.

"Just don't okay…" Brooke shut her eyes tightly and breathed in deeply.

"What about you being there for me huh?" Lucas retorted. "Peyton broke up with me Brooke, not the other way around. I was willing to be with her. I was willing to stay in Tree Hill for her!" He defended. "I'm the broken one right now and I'm the one here being crucified by you!"

Brooke's face dropped. She recovered quickly however. She couldn't let him know that she hadn't actually talked to Peyton yet. She had no idea about the break up. The only reason she was over here was because Haley hadn't been able to keep her mouth shut. Brooke had no idea why she was doing Haley a favor, but she was going to keep her name out of the mix. Lucas didn't have to know. The only thing on Brooke's mind right now was getting to Peyton. She couldn't believe that the blond had dumped him, but then again she couldn't really blame her either. It was never any fun being the last to know. "And what do you want me to do Lucas! Throw you a freaking parade for offering to stay! You still lied to her."

"No, but a friendship is a two way street Brooke. If I'm gonna be here for you, you have to do the same for me." Lucas ran a hand through his short locks. "Peyton broke up with me Brooke. What I need now is a friend, something I thought you were."

He was right, but really it didn't all matter anymore to Brooke. "Lucas I'm surprised you'd have any left by now." She told him seriously. "Peyton broke up with you and you know what? I guess you just really got what you deserved. So be a man and deal with it. You can start with your new move to Charleston. You'd be a fool to stay here. So don't do Peyton and I any favors. I think it's safe to say we're both done with you."

Lucas had heard the old rumors of Brooke Davis being nothing more than a heartless cold bitch and until now he hadn't believed it for a second. Her words were harsh and he knew she meant them. They had seeped through her teeth like venom. Apparently there was a dark side to Brooke Penelope Davis after all. At that exact moment Lucas felt a new type of feeling to add on to his pain. Something he had never experience before. The lost of a good friend.

Without another word she turned her back on him and walked away.

And without much of a choice he silently watched her do just that.

No girlfriend. One less friend.

What on earth had he done?

* * *

Brooke appeared at the doorway of her room. Feeling someone's presence, Peyton looked up from the floor in Brooke's direction. "Hi." Peyton managed to croak the hello out. It was evident to Brooke she had been crying for a while now.

"Hi." Brooke returned the soft greeting. She felt her heart breaking up just looking at Peyton. She was on the floor of her bedroom tightly hugging one of her pillows while holding on to a picture frame in one hand. Brooke was positive the frame had to be holding a picture of Peyton and Lucas.

Peyton looked back down to the picture in her hands. She angrily threw it across the room with all her might. The glass of the frame shattered completely once it made impact with the wall. The action hadn't made her feel any better at all. At the end of the day she still wanted Lucas by her side. Peyton knew she had made the right choice for her, but it still didn't hurt any less. It was still hard to accept.

She started to cry again uncontrollably. Her emotions had completely taken over and she was no longer in control. As the tears gushed down her face, Peyton looked over back at Brooke. "Lucas is leaving town." Her words were muffled by her cries, but Brooke understood at once.

"Lucas is leaving town." Brooke repeated her words and slowly nodded, but the tone was full of anger and disgust instead.

"You saw him?"

Brooke nodded again. "Just now after I got done seeing Haley. I said my goodbyes too. He's not the person I thought he was and so I'm pretty much done with him too."

Peyton let out a sniffle. "You and Haley are talking again? That's great." At least there was one good thing coming out of this day.

Brooke sighed. "Not so much anymore actually. I don't really think that whole friendship is gonna work out either." Brooke replied not wanting to get into it. Peyton couldn't know that she had been betrayed by Haley either. It would just kill her. "But all that stuff doesn't matter now anyway." Brooke declared. She kicked off her heels and walked barefoot over to Peyton. "You're the only thing I care about right now. It's the only thing that matters. Just you and me P. Sawyer. The way it's supposed to be." She took a seat by Peyton on the floor and crossed her legs. Brooke then took the pillow Peyton had been holding and placed it on her lap. She patted the pillow letting Peyton know just exactly what to do.

Peyton obeyed the silent order. She stretched her legs out and rested her head on the pillow in Brooke's lap. "I broke up with him Brooke…I…I don't know what to do." Peyton painfully confessed. "What do I do? I feel like…I can't breath now. It hurts so much."

"Well, first off I brought you something." Brooke announced while reaching into her bag. She pulled out the gift and handed it over to Peyton.

"It's your purple monkey." Peyton sobbed after looking at the stuffed animal in her hands.

"I figured you needed him more than I do right now." Brooke explained. "Why don't you hold on to him for awhile." Peyton hugged the monkey tightly as she felt Brooke run her hands softly through her blond curls. "So now we have everything: me, the monkey, a pillow, sad emo music…" Brooke joked at the music that was playing from Peyton's ipod speakers. "…and you've already officially destroyed a memento of you and he who shall not be named." Brooke's eyes wandered over to the broken glass frame. "P. Sawyer you are now officially ready to wallow."

"Wallow?" Peyton asked not sure of this approach.

Brooke wiped some tears from Peyton's face. "Yup, wallow. You're gonna lay here on this pillow and cry to your little heart's content. If you don't wanna cry then you can lay here and bitch all you want about Lucas. Point is I'm not moving here til your done." Brooke explained. She then leaned over Peyton and hugged her tightly. "And when you're done I'm gonna reward you with the most orgasmic ice cream and cookie dough you've ever had and any other junk that's gonna make us nicely pump and fat. To hell with men!" Brooke placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you and I'm here for you."

Peyton quickly nodded feeling extremely appreciative for such a great friend right now. Without another word she clutched on to Brooke's purple monkey tighter and cried hard with all her might.

Brooke was true to her word. She never left her side.

* * *

Haley lightly rapped her clenched up fist against the wooden door of his room. She didn't receive an answer, but the glare from his bedroom light was visible so she knew Lucas had to be home. "Lucas?" Haley called out for him after turning the knob to his door and letting herself inside. There he sat in his bed in complete silence staring aimlessly at the TV.

Haley frowned as she looked over at the television set that was turned off. "You do realize it's off right?" She peered at him bizarrely before plopping on the bed next to him.

"You're not here to condemn me to death right?" Lucas asked. He wasn't sure his heart could handle another bashing. Twice in one day seemed to be his limit.

"Oh boy." Haley eyed up her poor friend. He seemed so lifeless. "Brooke was here wasn't she?" Haley concluded.

"Yea, how did you know?"

"She might have hinted about it earlier. I should have warned you, sorry." Haley took in a deep breath. "So how much do you hate me right now?" Haley hadn't meant to betray his secret. It had slipped from her lips, but at the same time Karen had been right. Lucas had put her into a very difficult position. It had been wrong to keep it from Peyton. Haley couldn't decided whether or not to lecture him about it. Was starting fight really worth it now?

"Mad at you? What are you talking about?" Lucas shrugged. "So you didn't warn me that Brooke was coming, big deal. I got what I deserved anyway."

Haley sucked in her bottom lips involuntarily. Hadn't Brooke told him it had been her who squealed? "What you deserved? Lucas what happened today?" His solemn look worried her. She hadn't seen him this depressed since his break up with Peyton last semester. Oh shit, Haley realized that was it.

"I told Peyton today and…she broke up with me and then…Brooke, well she's decided to cut me out of her life too." Lucas' bottom lip trembled as he thought of Peyton. It just wasn't fair.

"Oh Lucas." Haley softly spoke. "I am so sorry." Haley clung an arm around his and linked their hands together. "Is there anything I can do?"

Lucas shook his head. "I really fucked up this time Hales. I really did." He rested his head on Haley's shoulder.

Haley wrapped her other free arm around his head and pulled him closer "Everyone makes mistakes Lucas. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Seeing Lucas so vulnerable wasn't an everyday occurrence. It kind of worried Haley a little. Lucas had always been such a strong individual. He never let anything break him down or at least he never let anyone see it with the exception of Peyton Sawyer. He seemed more human now for once, but it still seemed too surreal for Haley. It was then that she felt it hit against her chest. A wetness seeped through the thin material of her green t-shirt. Haley looked down at the moist spot on her shirt. It was coming from Lucas. He was crying, though silently, it was still his tears that were responsible for the wet spot on her shirt. It began to hit Haley that this was a lot more serious than before. Lucas had never cried about the first break up with Peyton at least not in front of her. The last time he was just an angry and distant person. This time it was different. Haley could only suspect that Lucas was handling it differently than before because it meant that him and Peyton actually were done for good. Lucas no longer saw a chance for them in the future and that fact scared Haley. How in the world would he be able to get over Peyton this time?

* * *

"How's it going down there?" Brooke looked down at her lap where Peyton's head was still resting. Her legs had grown numb sometime over an hour ago. Brooke however refused to move, besides the pain in her legs had finally subsided so she didn't feel much of anything anymore.

Although Peyton had stopped crying for sometime now she continued to lay there while Brooke continued to play with her curls. "I'm feeling very…numb." The blonde quietly replied. It all felt numb to her, mind, body and soul.

"Who are you telling?" Brooke joked as she wiggled her toes from underneath Peyton.

Peyton laughed. "Sorry." She pulled herself off from Brooke and sat up.

"You didn't have to move." Brooke stretched her arm out to wipe off all the eyeliner and mascara that ran down the sides of Peyton's face. "By the way you look like hell." She teased hoping to get a smile out of Peyton. "You about ready to get fat now?"

"You kind of look like you're ready for a nap actually." A third party spoke up.

"Haley." Peyton gave the brunette a weak smile.

Brooke looked over at Haley as well. She was surprised to see her here.

"I just talked to Lucas." Haley spoke making it clear of what she knew.

The mention of his name caused the hairs on the back of Peyton's neck to stand up. It had only been a few hours and she was already dying inside to talk to him.

"I'm so sorry Peyton. I just wanted to come and make sure you were okay. I don't know if there's anything I could do…"

"You just being here means a lot." Peyton replied with all sincerity. "Thank you."

"Hey Brooke." Haley decided to make the first move. She hoped to ease the tension between them.

"Haley." Brooke cordially returned the greeting.

"I am kind of tired though." Peyton admitted. She was so drained from today she hadn't even picked up on the tension between Brooke and Haley.

"You should take a nap then." Brooke suggested. "I'll be here when you wake up." While she spoke her eyes never left Haley's.

"I think I'll do that." Peyton replied. Sleep was starting to take over her body. "Sorry Haley you just got here and…"

"We can talk later." Haley said with a smile.

"I'll walk you out." Brooke announced as she stood up from off the floor. "Ow!" Brooke yelped out as her legs gave out and she came crashing back to the floor. She started to laugh at her own stupidity.

"God are you okay?" Haley ran over to her side. She offered a hand out to Brooke.

"I've been sitting in the same position for like two hours now." Haley chuckled as she watched Brooke rub her legs. She was trying to get some feeling back in them. Brooke looked down to her side and smirked at the sleeping blonde next to her. Peyton hadn't wasted anytime. "Thanks." Brooke said taking Haley's hand and pulling herself up.

"No problem." Haley rubbed the sides of her pant legs in a nervous fashion. "So…I should get going then."

"Okay." Brooke nodded as she followed the brunette out of the room and down the staircase. "I gotta say I'm impressed to see you here Haley."

Haley turned around to face her once they reached the front door. "I just wanted to make sure Peyton was okay. Lucas is a mess and Peyton is my friend too. I wanted to apologize for not telling her also. You were right Brooke, but I just got caught in a sticky situation. Just like you protect Peyton, I do the same for Lucas. I just hope you can understand that."

"Peyton doesn't know." Brooke stated calmly. "And she doesn't have to as far as I'm concerned. I won't tell her." It was the first time Brooke would ever keep something big from her best friend, but it was the right thing to do. At least that was what Brooke kept telling herself. She hoped it wouldn't come to bite her in the ass later on.

"You didn't tell Lucas either did you?" Haley asked already knowing the answer.

Brooke shook her head. "I wanted to." She selfishly admitted. "But I couldn't bring myself to it."

"Why would you do that? I thought you hated me mow?" Haley joked.

Brooke shrugged. "I dunno…I just didn't okay? I guess Peyton's not the only one I feel like I have to protect these days and for the record I don't hate you Haley. I'm just lost about our friendship right now."

Haley silently nodded.

"It was really big of you to come here though."

Haley shrugged. "It was nothing."

"It was though." Brooke reinforced. "Peyton appreciates it and well…I do too."

A slight smile formed on Haley's lips. "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Nah I'll be fine. Peyton will be out for a while and I should probably use this time to hit up the store and get ice-cream and junk. Besides don't you wanna get back to Lucas?"

"He's pretty much out for the night. He fell asleep while I was there and with the way that boy sleeps he won't be functional til the morning."

"How's he doing anyway?" Brooke was curious. Was he in as much pain as Peyton was right now?

"Not so good." Haley glumly admitted. She also knew that Brooke's visit had also worsened the blow Peyton had given Lucas. "What did you even say to him?" Lucas had refused to talk about it with her.

Brooke exhaled deeply. "It's not important anymore. My main priority is Peyton right now not Lucas."

"Fair enough." Haley left it at that. Another argument with Brooke was not something she wanted right now. "Okay then I'm gonna head out. I've got an early dinner with Nate and then I'm gonna call it a night, but if you guys need anything don't hesitate to call okay?" Haley pulled the door open. "Oh and also I took the liberty of stocking the fridge with a few tubs of ice-cream and cookie dough already."

"You did?" A smiled tugged on Brooke's lips.

"What are friends for? Just save me some okay? We can all get fat together." Haley chuckled.

"You bet."

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey!" Haley jumped up on her tip toes to kiss Nathan before running into his apartment.

"Were you okay driving in this weather?" Nathan asked while taking a look outside. "It's been raining like crazy today." He closed his front door shut and locked it.

"Yeah, but I might have to crash here if it doesn't die down soon." Haley replied as she wrapped up her wet locks back into a bun.

"Sleepover?" Nathan suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

"Go get me a towel." She commanded after rolling her eyes at him. "Smells good! I wonder what it is!" She teased. Whenever Nathan cooked for her it was guaranteed to be one thing only, Mac and Cheese. Not that she was complaining, it was her favorite dish after all. "Food of the gods." She called out to Nathan from the kitchen as she looked inside the pot on the stove and took in a big whiff.

"How was your day?" Nathan reappeared with a towel in hand and passed it to her.

"Oh my god! You don't even wanna know." Haley jumped up on the kitchen counter top and sat down. "Lucas and Peyton broke up!" She exclaimed. She patted her face dry with the towel Nathan had given her.

"I heard." Nathan replied standing over the stove. He stirred the Mac and Cheese with a wooden spoon and let it sit for a minute.

"You did?" It sounded like she didn't really believe him for a second.

"Yeah, I talked to him. He called me." Nathan replied. "Sucks man." He watched Haley lean over towards the cabinet. She opened it and pulled out two bowls for them.

"Lucas called you?" Haley asked in disbelief. Why hadn't Lucas called her?

Nathan turned off the stove. He took the bowls Haley offered out to him. "He needed a favor." He replied while scooping up the Mac and Cheese from the pot and dumping an equal amount into both bowls.

"Oh." Haley pondered what possible kind of favor her boyfriend would be able to provide her best friend. "What kind of favor?" She playfully kicked his butt with her foot from off the counter.

Nathan chuckled. "Let it go babe." He moved over placing a kiss on her forehead before making his way towards the tiny round dinner table he owned.

Haley's lips formed pout not satisfied with his answer. She jumped off the counter and followed Nathan.

"My lady." Nathan pulled out Haley's chair.

"You trying to butter me up there buddy?" Haley teased as she sat down. Nathan pulled her chair in.

"Whatever helps." He playfully stuck out his tongue and took his own seat. Taking his fork he began to eat.

Haley giggled as she watched Nathan eat out of the bright pink bowl she had pulled out of his kitchen. "You're looking pretty sexy and manly there my friend." She joked. "You know you didn't have to eat out of the pink one." Haley pointed out. She looked down at her own bowl it was blue after all. She was shocked his ego hadn't led him to pick that one instead.

"Yea, but you hate pink." Nathan replied with a mouth full of food. A little bit of cheese dribbled down his chin from his mouth. It was like watching a two year old eat. He was messy and chewed with his mouth wide open, but to Haley he never looked more adorable.

"You remember that kind of stuff?" She asked timidly. Weren't guys supposed to purposely forget these kind of details?

"Of course I do." Nathan boasted proudly. "You hate the color pink, clowns freak you out and well you love Mac and Cheese. Ask away I can go on forever." Haley blushed a little. Nathan never ceased to amaze her even if it was something as silly as remembering her likes and dislikes. It was the fact that he made a point to remember these things. It showed how much he cared. "What?" Nathan asked. He noticed that she had been staring at him for a while now.

Haley just shook her head and shrugged. "Nothing…you're just…pretty amazing that's all." She sat up. "Come with me." She told him while sporting a sexy smile.

Nathan watched his girlfriend make her way to his front door. "What are you insane?" He chuckled through his speech. He watched her open the door. "It's pouring out there."

"Stop being such a wuss." Haley teased wanting to push his buttons a little. She ran outside into the rain before he could stop her.

Nathan shook his head and laughed the second he heard her shriek. Apparently Haley had quickly forgotten how hard the rain had been coming down. "Screw it." Nathan pushed himself off his chair and ran after Haley. By the time he got on the balcony she had already made her way downstairs. Nathan watched her run towards the swimming pool the tenants shared in the complex. "Hales what are you doing?" He had finally caught up with her.

"I'm having fun! What does it look like I'm doing?" She yelled through the rain. "Being with you makes me wanna be fun and spontaneous. It's a great feeling." Haley giggled. "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you more." He pushed back a few loose curls that were swept across her face.

"You know what else I've always wanted to do?" Haley looked up at her boyfriend seductively.

"Sex me up in the pool?"

Haley laughed. "No!" She slapped him hard on his chest. Haley untangled herself from his gasp. "Something more like this…" She leaned to kiss him but stopped short of reaching his lips. Haley had never been a strong girl, but she pushed forward with all her might and before Nathan knew what hit him he was falling backwards into the pool.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Nathan exclaimed once his head had resurfaced from underneath the water. He stared at Haley who was too busy laughed hysterically. "You think this is funny, huh?"

"Ummmm yea!" She pointed out the obvious. "Oh my god…you should…have seen your face!" She replied between laughs.

"Oh yeah? You are so asking for it James." Nathan grinned. In an instant he managed to jump up high enough and grab Haley by the wrist.

"Nathan don't you dare! No!" Haley shrieked before her face smacked straight into the pool. "Jerk!" Haley laughed again as Nathan swam around her. She tried to grab him but he was too quick for her. She settled for splashing water in his direction.

"Get over here!" Nathan seductively whispered in her ear. His long muscular arms wrapped themselves around her tiny waist. "You are so sexy." His voice purred into her ear yet again. The bun Haley had been wearing had come undone. Her drenched locks spilled out framing her face. With no makeup and her hair undone she never looked more beautiful to Nathan.

Haley pressed her body closer to his. Resting her hands on the sides of his face she forced their lips together. She slightly moaned when his hand slipped up to the back of her neck. Once it was securely placed there Nathan somehow managed to press their faces together even closer.

Being in Nathan's arms brought the most comforting feeling in the world for Haley. She felt safe. She felt at home. Nathan was like part of her family now and in all honestly she wouldn't mind being able to feel like this for the rest of her life. She loved him more than anything. It was like a natural high for Haley. It was exciting. Here they were in the middle of his pool, being rained down on and the only logical thought that came to both of them was making out, instead of running back to his place in order to avoid pneumonia. The moment was perfect. It was full of passion, lust and mostly importantly love.

And just like that it happened. Just like Brooke Davis said it would. The answer would just come to her and she'd know it would be the right one for her. Haley retracted her lips from Nathan, who gave her a disappointed groan. She paused before speaking. "Marry me." She simply stated.

A smile slowly formed on his lips. "What did you say?" Had he heard her right?

"You heard me." Haley couldn't suppress the grin on her face. She wanted this man to be with her always. Always and forever.

He didn't bother to answer with words. Nathan gently pushed her back up against the wall of the pool. With one hand wrapped securely around her waist and the other holding on to the edge of the deck for support he attacked her lips again. It was the answer he had been waiting to hear for almost a month now. Haley giggled through his fierce kisses. They were actually going to this. There was no turning back now and Haley was okay with that. Out of nowhere Nathan stopped the kiss abruptly. "No fair." He sort of whined.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"I asked you first."

Haley beamed. "Well then I'll let you do the honors one last time Mr. Scott." She replied in a flirty tone.

Nathan ran a hand down the side of her face. "Haley James, will you do me the honor of being mine?"

"Always and forever?" Haley looked up at him innocently.

Nathan pressed their foreheads together and leaned in. "And even way longer after that baby." He whispered.

* * *

So sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter in for you guys! I've been super busy with being away on vacation and now getting ready for my big move back to the city. So thanks to everyone for their patience. I made a point to make this chapter really long for you guys in light of my absence.

The song used in the chapter is When it Rains by Paramore. Which I like to think is a pretty awesome song.

Hope you all liked the Naley scene. I originally stole the pool idea from an episode in season one between Nathan and Peyton and expanded on it wanting to tie it with the whole Naley getting married. I also realized that over the past seasons of OTH Nathan and Haley have had quite a few moments in the rain together so I thought it'd be cool to bring that up in this chapter.

Hope you all liked it. Please review!

The next chapter sadly will mark the end of this fic:(


	101. The Leaving Song

So this is really it, the finale of my story There's Just Something About You.

I wanna take the time to thank all you guys for sticking with me through the course of this story. It really meant alot and kept me writing. My only regret was not be able to give you guys more frequent updates, but that's the way it goes.

I've got a bunch of new ideas for starting up my next story the squeal to this one that will pick right up where this story left off. So basically my version of season two. So don't forget to look out for that and subby!

Here it goes:

* * *

"So this is really happening? We're really doing this?" Haley bit at her bottom lip in thought. She was doing a horrible job trying to hold back her excitement. Then again, why should she try to hide it? She was getting married to the man she loved after all. She felt like a little schoolgirl.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Nathan inquired. He ran a hand up the side of her thigh. It continued to travel up until he reached her flat stomach.

The two laid in bed together with their bodies pressed up against each other. After spending a fair amount of time making out in the pool, they had moved the party back inside to Nathan's apartment. Their dinner date had been long forgotten. Once they reached the apartment they both headed straight for his bedroom. In a surprising twist Haley was the first to strip away at her soaked clothes. After watching her, Nathan quickly followed suit.

Down to their underwear they fell back onto the bed continuing what had been started outside in the rain. Neither Haley nor Nathan got any sleep. They spend the entire night kissing, touching and holding each other. They talked about their future together, their hopes, their fears and their dreams. They had spent a perfect evening together and ironically, for Nathan it had not even involved sex for once. If he had pushed enough Haley probably would have given into temptation, but Nathan knew how important it was to her to wait til marriage. If it was important to her then it was important to him. They'd wait. It wouldn't be long before they'd give themselves completely to each other. Just the thought of it made Nathan more excited then he had been in ages.

Haley giggled at the feeling from his touch. It tickled her skin. "Of course not." She answered sweetly. "I just wish we were just married now. The thought of having to wait sucks." Haley traced her fingertips across his bare chest while she spoke. It even amazed her how she had managed to score someone this sexy to fall in love with her.

"Wait?" Nathan chuckled. "Why the hell would we do that?"

Haley shrugged. "Well it's not like we can just get married tomorrow. Planning a wedding takes time Nathan, even if it's gonna be small and cheap…really, really, really cheap…" Haley sighed as she thought about the fact that neither of them had any real money. The only thing to her name currently was a twenty dollar bill in the back pocket of her jeans. How would they possibly survive as a married couple. Bills weren't cheap and Haley knew Nathan could barely afford to live on his own as it was. Most of the time Deb had secretly helped Nathan out without Dan's knowledge. "Besides we've gotta send out invites. I want all of our friends and family to be there."

Nathan gave his girlfriend a sad smile. He wished he could give Haley the type of giant wedding all girls craved for since they were little, but he couldn't. They both knew the cold hard facts. "I don't wanna wait." He confessed. "I don't need an audience at my wedding. I just need you." He smiled at the sight of Haley. The rays of the morning sun radiated on her skin through the blinds of his window. She looked beautiful.

"But what about your parents?"

Nathan scoffed. "Babe lets be real. My dad can't stand the thought of us and my mom…well she's too busy hitting the bottle to even pretend to notice what the hell is going on. Even if my mom was cool with us getting hitched my dad would stop at nothing to tear us apart."

Haley silently nodded. "Gee how romantic." It was true, Dan Scott would stop at nothing if he were tipped off ahead of time. "So you think we should just do this? Not tell anyone as a safe bet?"

"Well…we still have to tell your parents." He reminded her. Haley was still a minor after all so they needed her parents permission in order to get married. Luckily, for Nathan, he was emancipated so it saved him from the torture of having to ask his folks. "Do you think they'll go for it?" H was worried they'd say no to be honest. If that were the case then they would have to wait for about a year and a half until Haley turned eighteen. Which was way too long in Nathan's book.

Haley shrugged. "I honestly have no idea." Her parents had always been unpredictable. The James were most definitely not your typical parents or adults for that matter. They acted more like adolescent to be honest. "So we won't wait right?"

"I don't want to Haley, but if you want to get married with all our friends and your family then I won't deny you that. I'll wait forever if I have to. I have to be with you."

Haley smiled. She covered his lips with hers. "I don't wanna wait either." She confessed before going in to kiss him again.

* * *

"When did you draw this?" Brooke pointed at a drawing on Peyton's wall. She had never noticed it until now. It was a drawing of Jake and Jenny at the docks the morning they left Tree Hill.

"Not too long ago." Peyton answered. "You can have it if you want." She offered.

Brooke shook her head. She didn't need any more reminders of Jake. It was time to move on. "It looks better on your wall anyway." Brooke fell back down on the bed and snuggled under the covers. She had slept over not having the heart to leave her best friend alone. "How are you feeling?"

"Still numb." Peyton sighed. "I barely got any sleep last night He was in my dreams…I just couldn't stop thinking about him." She had been debating for a while now on calling Lucas. She just needed to hear his voice, perhaps it could soothe her.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Brooke grabbed two chocolate bars from the night stand and handed one over to Peyton.

The girls looked at each other and nodded before hitting their Snickers bars together as if they were toasting to a drink. Ripping the wrappers off they both took a bite which was quickly followed by satisfied moans as they chewed from the chocolately goodness.

"You know the best part about breaking up with someone?" Peyton said as she sucked some of the chocolate off her sticky fingers. "I can be all depressed and bitchy as I want and eat whatever I want and get fat and no one can say anything to me."

Brooke laughed. Whatever the situation Peyton's sarcasm and wit was never missing in action. "You really want to know what the best part about breaking up with someone is?"

"Sure." Peyton looked up at her waiting to be enlightened by the one person she knew that had never actually had a real boyfriend before to break up with. Brooke had always been more of a free spirit. She had always managed to satisfy her needs without having the strings of a relationship attached to it.

"As your best friend I have an excuse to get fat and bitch all I want and no one can say anything." Brooke grinned in delight. "Do you even know how long its been since I've had a Snickers bar! Do the words fat camp mean anything to you?" Brooke gasped instantly picking up at her slip up. "God I really do need to get my mouth permanently clamped shut."

Peyton almost choked right there on a small piece of chocolate that was in her mouth. She stared at Brooke wide eyed. "You went to fat camp!" She exclaimed with chocolate still in her mouth. "When?" Peyton had known Brooke practically forever and she had never been an ounce overweight.

"Egh." Brooke groaned. "Remember that one summer I went to _modeling camp_." She raised up her fingers using air quotes during the last part of her speech.

"NO." Peyton replied mockingly yet looking rather confused.

"Oh yea." Brooke replied dreadfully.

"I don't understand. You've never been fat." Peyton pointed out.

"Yeah, well trying telling Victoria that." Brooke replied referring to her mother. "You just happened to eat a whole box of cookies once, just once and you're crucified for life because of it. I got shipped off before I could even lick the crumbs off my fingertips. It was the most traumatizing experience of my life Peyton. To this day I can't even look at a box of Oreos. The things they did to us Peyton…."

"Dude weren't you like ten that summer?"

"Could we please not." Brooke dramatically cried as she placed a hand over her mouth and flung the front of her arm on her top of her forehead. "Too many painful memories."

"You about done now?" Peyton narrowed her eyes at the girl not amused at all.

"Just give me a second." Brooke held up her hand and paused for a dramatic effect. "Okay, done." She went back to her usual cheery voice only causing Peyton to roll her eyes.

* * *

"So word is you're leaving town?" Nathan spoke making his presence known. The back door to Lucas' room had been wide open so Nathan invited himself inside.

Lucas looked over his shoulder. "Hey man." He gave Nathan a weak smile and placed aside the box he had been busy packing.

Nathan eyed the box along with the rest of the room. It was practically bare now with the exception of a few basketball posters hanging on his walls.

It was confirmed.

Lucas had indeed decided to leave Tree Hill after all.

Last night's break up with Peyton must have sealed the deal.

"How soon?" Nathan actually felt bad for the guy. He couldn't bare the thought of losing Haley. Nathan could only imagine what his estranged older brother was going through.

"Soon." Lucas replied with little emotion. "In a few days actually." As he stood in front of the younger Scott, Lucas couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. Him and Nathan were finally accepting the works of a relationship with each other and now he was leaving. He was missing the opportunity to get to know Nathan. Lucas was at least sure of one thing though, he'd be leaving Haley and the rest of the girls he cared about in good hands. He knew he could count on Nathan to look after not only Haley, but Peyton and Brooke as well.

"That soon?" Nathan asked surprised. He had expected Lucas to stick around a little while longer to possibly win Peyton back.

Lucas shrugged. "Technically we weren't leaving for another two weeks, but the apartment we got is already just sitting there and well…I've got nothing left holding me back now."

Nathan caught the bitterness spill from Lucas' lips at the last part. "Sucks about you and Peyton." He said quietly.

The blond shook his head indicating he didn't want to get into that topic of discussion at the moment. "By the way thanks for looking out for her that night. I just wanted to make sure she got home okay. I'm surprised Tim was actually able to pull it off without making her suspicious." Lucas joked.

"You and me both, but anyway don't even mention it. I didn't mind at all." Nathan took in a deep breath. It was a shame Lucas was leaving. Nathan knew how much Haley wanted him around especially now that they planned to marry, but for now it would remain a secret. "Need any help packing?" He offered his help trying to break the silence between them. This whole brother-relationship-thingy was completely new to him.

"Nah it's cool. I just kind of wanna be alone right now." Lucas answered truthfully. "But hey…tonight we're playing at the river court one last time. You should come through."

Nathan nodded. "I will. I'll see you later then."

Lucas stopped Nathan before he made his exit. "Hey before I forget, when's your birthday again?"

"April 23." Nathan replied looking slightly confused. "Why?" Nathan spoke slowly in a cautious tone as he narrowed his eyebrows at Lucas.

"Nothing just wondering that's all. See ya tonight." Lucas quickly replied dismissing him. Nathan hesitantly let it go and exited. Once he was gone Lucas reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a familiar envelope. He sadly paused remembering the day it was given to him and who had been the one that gave it to him. It was one of Peyton's Christmas gifts for him, an application for High Flyers. It had been thoughtful, but even back then when he had first signed the application it hadn't felt right because it had been Nathan's dream to go into the camp. Granted at the time Lucas received the application Nathan had quit playing ball for good and so naturally Lucas was the obvious candidate next in line. At the time however him and Nathan had begun to grow closer and for Lucas it hadn't felt right then or now to send in the application especially now that Nathan was back in action. Due to this Lucas had never sent it in even though Peyton had nicely filled it all out for him. It was great and all that she believed in him, but they had to face the facts, Lucas would never be able to play pro with his heart condition. There was no point in letting such a great opportunity go to waste and so instead Lucas was sending in an application on Nathan's behalf. He had already talked to Whitey about it and everything was good to go. Lucas pulled out the application from the envelope and quickly scribbled in Nathan's birth date. He had gotten Haley to forge Nathan's signature awhile ago and now all that was left was to seal, stamp and mail it out.

Lucas smiled as he held the now sealed envelope in his hands. It was the least he could do for his little brother.

* * *

"Do you think I should call him?" Peyton sighed as she placed another item that reminded her of Lucas inside a box.

As most standard break ups go for the average person the next step after wallowing is of course sealing up everything that ever reminded you of that relationship. Then tucking it away in the farthest corner of your closet never to open it up again or until you got back together, which ever came first.

Today for Peyton Sawyer she was doing just that.

Brooke looked up from the frame she was currently holding. "How bout you tell me?" If Peyton wanted to call Lucas then she wasn't gonna stop her. The was nothing harmful in a phone call. If Peyton wanted to go see him then that would be a different story. Brooke didn't want Peyton doing or saying anything she might regret if she saw Lucas one last time. It had the possibility of ending up way worse then it already had.

She looked back down at the frame that held a picture of Lucas, Peyton, Haley and her. "Such a shame you're boxing this one up." Brooke commented as she wrapped up the frame with newspaper. "I look so bitchin' in that picture too. My hair has never looked better." The raven haired girl was dead serious too when she spoke and reluctantly handed over the sealed frame to Peyton.

"Always thinking of others huh?" Peyton muttered as she took the frame from Brooke and shoved it in the box in front of her. She closed the box up. She traced her hands over the lids of the box. "What if I made a mistake?" Peyton barely whispered.

It was still audible enough for Brooke to catch however. "I think you did what you had to do Peyton. I think you did what was best for you and for Lucas. Your heart was in it even if it didn't produce the best feeling in the world right now."

Peyton couldn't manage to tear her eyes away from the box. "What if I made a mistake?" She repeated in a choked out sob.

"Hey, hey." Brooke scooted over closer to Peyton and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Everything's gonna be okay. It will, I promise. You're the strongest girl I know. You'll get through this. We'll get through this together."

Peyton broke down instantly at her words. "I have to go see him. I need to go see him." She cried out as she held on to Brooke tighter. "Maybe if we just sit down and talk this out…"

"Peyton…"

"I mean maybe it could work out..."

"Peyton…"

"This just can't be goodbye…" The tears from her eyes had made their way to Brooke soaking threw her pajama pants.

"PEYTON!" Brooke snapped to get her attention. "It's done. You broke up with him okay?"

Peyton pulled away from her friend's grip. She looked up at Brooke feeling a little hurt. Shouldn't she be encouraging them to get back together? "It's not done." Peyton replied refusing to believe the simple truth.

"You broke up with Lucas and I can't…" Brooke paused. "…I won't let you go see him if you're just gonna yank his chain again. I know how you work P. Sawyer and today you'll wanna kiss and make up and then tomorrow you'll change your mind and crush him again. You've always been fickle like this and that's okay, but it's not fair to Lucas and it's not fair to you either. I can't bare to see you put yourself through that."

"But I love him Brooke."

"I know you do honey and I'm sorry if I'm being harsh, but sometimes love's not enough." Brooke sadly replied. "Do you wanna be with him?"

Peyton ran her hands through her unruly blonde curls in frustration. "God I don't know Brooke! I guess I'll just figure that part out after I see him and talk to him."

"If you're not sure then you shouldn't go Peyton. You can't just get back together with him and then break up with him a week from now. Just think about that okay?"

"I just want what's best for him." Peyton replied giving Brooke a look of defeat. "I'm just scared that this is really it, ya know? I don't wanna lose him forever."

"I'm sure he feels the same way." Brooke used a hand to rub Peyton's back to comfort her. "Are you going to see him?" She asked a few minutes later knowing realistically that if Peyton truly wanted to go see Lucas there was no way Brooke could stop her for long.

She didn't even know what she'd say to Lucas if she went to see him. "I guess it's really over." Peyton swallowed her words hard. She dove into her best friend's arms for a hug. Peyton knew she wasn't ready to get back together with Lucas right now. She'd be selfish if she went to see him right now. He'd only get his hopes up.

"I'm proud of you." Brooke whispered in her ear.

"Does it get any easier?" Peyton whispered back. Brooke after all had a little experience in this area with Jake. She had to let him. It had been the right thing to do. It had been what was best for Jake and Jenny.

"Surprisingly….yeah." Brooke answered honestly. She missed Jake like hell, but she had been lucky to have people like Peyton, Lucas and Mouth to help her get through it. "It'll take time though, but you have me."

"Promise?" Peyton looked up at her friend with eyes that only resembled a sad puppy dog.

"Cross my heart."

* * *

"I don't even know why you bother playing." Nathan joked as him and Lucas finished gulping down their water bottles after a highly intense game of ball with the boys. Nathan had teamed up with Skills against Lucas and Fergie.

Nathan and Skills had won and there hadn't been a second gone by since the win that they didn't remind the losers of their victory.

"Shut up man." Lucas replied as he crushed his empty bottle in his hands and tossed it at Nathan hitting the back of his head.

The rest of the boys had headed to their respective homes for dinner leaving the Scott brothers alone on the court.

"Wanna go another round?" Nathan offered as he swiftly guided the basketball in his hands and bounced it on the ground.

Lucas shook his head. "Nah, I should really get going anyway. Spend time with my mom."

"Yeah, that's cool." Nathan nodded before aiming at the basket hearing nothing but net a few seconds later. The basketball slowly rolled its way back to him. Nathan picked it up and tossed Lucas his ball. "Well, I got to tell you, man. I never thought when we played that one on one game that I'd end up back here feeling like this."

Lucas looked over at Nathan curiously after catching the ball. "Like what?"

Nathan took in a shallow breath. "Like I'm going to miss you. You've got to do what you feel. I actually wish you weren't going to leave because you're one hell of a basketball player and because you're my brother. Take care of yourself man."

Lucas smiled. It was probably the honest words about him that have ever come out of Nathan's mouth.

"I think I'm gonna go see her now." Nathan quickly mumbled. "You know just to see how she's doing."

"I'm sure she's fine." Lucas replied. Truth was he was just as curious as Nathan to see how his ex-girlfriend was doing. Was she just as miserable as him?

"I could give you a call later if you want. Just to check up…" Nathan hinted.

Lucas shook his head. "I'm not gonna spy on her. It wouldn't be fair to her. It would just be more fuel for her to hate me if she ever found out."

"And if she asks about you?" Nathan asked.

"I doubt it she will." Lucas replied feeling pretty convinced that Peyton Sawyer wanted nothing to do with him. Her and Brooke as a matter of fact.

"Oh she will." Nathan retorted. "If I know Peyton Sawyer…she will. No matter how hard she'll try not to, she'll still care."

Lucas sure hoped Nathan was right. "You take care of yourself man and Haley. Just incase I don't get a chance to see you before I leave." The two Scott brothers shared a somewhat awkward yet comforting hug. "I'm gonna miss you too…little brother." Lucas added with a smirk on his lips.

"I hope you find what you're searching for out there." Nathan give him a firm nod before walking away.

"Hey Nate."

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Lucas..

"If she asks….tell her…let her know that I still…care…I still care too."

* * *

Less then ten minutes later after leaving the river court Nathan was parked outside of Peyton's house. Like all her guests he let himself in not bothering to knock. "Hello?" Nathan called out. Noticing that the kitchen light was on he walked towards it instead of heading straight upstairs to Peyton's room.

"Hey." He was greeted with a familiar smile from his girlfriend who was sitting on a stool. "How'd you know I was here?" Haley asked before taking a bite out of a sandwich she had prepared with Peyton in the kitchen.

"I didn't." Nathan made his way over to her giving her a quick peck on the side of her cheek. "I was actually looking for Peyton. She around?"

"And you thought to look here first at the house she calls home out of all places?" Haley joked. "My boyfriend the detective ladies and gentlemen." Her words were followed by a mockingly applause.

Nathan playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well imagine that, you found me." Peyton sarcastically spoke as she appeared in the kitchen. "Hey Nate." She greeted him before taking a seat on the stool next to Haley. "What's up dude?"

"Just passing by."

"How was your game with Lu--" Haley shut her eyes tightly at her stupidity.

"It's okay Haley." Peyton lied through her teeth. Even hearing the first syllable of his name had managed to freeze her body up.

"_I'm such an idiot. _" Haley mouthed to Nathan behind Peyton's back.

"_You said it not me." _Nathan mouthed back teasingly causing Haley to snort. She promptly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Is Brooke here too?" Nathan wondered.

"Nah, I sent her home about an hour ago. She's been here for the past two days, figured she needed a break." Peyton explained.

"Cool…um Hales?" Nathan turned to his girlfriend.

"Yea?"

"You mind if I just hang out here with Peyton for a little bit?"

Peyton's ears perked up at the question. What could Nathan possibly have to say that involved Haley's dismissal?

Haley looked at the pleading look in Nathan's face. It obviously had something to do with her best friend and for once Haley was relieved not to be involved. "Sure I've got a ton of homework to do anyway."

Nathan smirked. He knew Haley had probably done her homework for the week last week. "I'll call you tomorrow then."

"Love you." Haley stood on her tip toes placing a wet one on his lips. "Call me later?" She made her way over to Peyton.

"Sure." Peyton nodded knowing that she probably wouldn't anyway. She had sent Brooke home so she could be alone, but that was quickly ruined when Haley had showed up unannounced and now Nathan was here. The second Nathan left Peyton was going to lock herself up in her bathroom and take the longest bubble bath known the man.

"So how are you doing?" Nathan asked once Haley was out of earshot.

"I'd be doing better if people stopped asking me that." Peyton grumbled. "It's only been a day since we've broken up."

"I worry about you that's all."

"Please Nate could we not? No offense, but this is kind of weird." Peyton told him in all honesty. "I mean you've never exactly been into the whole use my shoulder to cry on type of deal and plus let us not forget more importantly you've never been a big fan of Lucas."

A small smirk formed on his lips. "Things change." Nathan replied as he thought about the new brother he had recently befriended.

"I guess you have a point. You're living proof. I'm proud of you Nathan."

"You've changed too." Nathan pointed out.

"Yea and somehow I've ended up right back where I started from." Peyton replied as she wrapped a finger around one of her golden ringlets. "Bitter, alone and miserable."

Nathan scoffed. "Well that's where you're wrong Sawyer. You've never been alone. You've always had Brooke and me…even when I was busy being an ass." He said with a chuckle. "And now you have Haley too and believe it or not you still have Lucas too. Just because you two aren't a couple anymore doesn't mean he's gonna stop caring about you. If you really needed him, he'd come running."

Peyton smiled and shook her head. "When did you get all philosophical on me?"

"Hey that's one of the many benefits you get from dating your tutoring." Nathan chuckled. He took the seat Haley had previous occupied along with the half eaten sandwich she left behind. "Mmmmh I forgot how good these were." He mumbled out between bites. Anyone who knew Peyton Sawyer knew she couldn't cook a meal to save her life, but for some strange reason she had a gift when it come to making sandwiches, more specifically turkey sandwiches which were her favorite. When they were younger Peyton's mother Anna used to make turkey sandwiches all the time whenever Brooke and Nathan used to come over to hang out. Once Anna had passed on however, Peyton took over that role since the only thing Larry Sawyer could make was frozen pizzas topped with the most random toppings anyone could have ever thought of, like pickles, bologna and pineapple for example. Sure they sounded pretty nasty, but Peyton would disagree with you otherwise.

"How do you do it Nate?" Peyton asked as she watched him eat.

"Well first I take a bite, chew, swallow then repeat. It's a little harder than it looks though. You should probably just stick to cheerleading. " He joked wiping some dressing that dribbled down to his chin. Peyton playfully rolled her eyes. "Do what though?" He spoke more seriously this time.

"Oh I dunno…" She timidly shrugged her shoulders. "…get to be so happy."

Nathan paused carefully selecting his choice of words. "I'm happy because I want to be…being with Haley makes me happy and seeing her happy makes me happy. If it wasn't for her I'd be doing the same shit I used to do.

"We'd probably still be together huh?"

"Probably." Nathan replied without giving it a second thought. If Haley James and Lucas Scott hadn't entered their world this year then it wasn't even a question as to who Nathan Scott would be dating. Nathan and Peyton, they were the ones who had always ruled the school with Brooke Davis by their side of course.

"But I didn't make you happy huh?" Peyton asked feeling extremely self conscious about herself at the moment. The way Nathan spoke about Haley…he had never talked about her like that when they had been together. If she couldn't make someone so simple and easy to please like Nathan happy, then had she really made a big enough impact in Lucas' life? Had she ever made him truly happy?

Nathan frowned. He stared at his ex-girlfriend observing her fragile state. She looked absolutely broken. He could tell she was trying her best not to cry in his presence. "Is that what you think?" Nathan asked softly. His left hand traveled across the kitchen island. When it reached hers, he enclosed it with his own. "It's not that you didn't make me happy Peyton. Don't get me wrong we fought a lot, but there was never a point in our relationship that I could have ever called you a horrible girlfriend. You were great at that. You listened to me whenever I bitched about Dan, you never judged me for who I was and I knew I could come and tell you anything because I trusted you."

"So basically I was the perfect lapdog." Peyton sneered.

"No it's not that. You made me happy Peyton, but to be honest I just didn't care about whether or not you were happy hundred percent of the time. I was so far up my own ass that as long as I got mine then it was basically screw everyone else."

"Gee Nate you sure know how to make a girl feel wanted." Peyton joked.

"Yea and you still stayed with me despite all the shit I put you through. Now if that's not the workings of a perfect girlfriend then I dunno what is."

"Sounds more like the workings of a weak person." She cynically retorted.

Nathan shook his head. "No that's not it." He repeated. "You stayed with me because you cared about me and you knew I needed you. You knew that I cared for you deep down inside even though I didn't show it most of the time and that was great of you. But eventually you woke up from that perfect little image we set up for ourselves. I did too. I'm thankful you let me go when you did Peyton."

"Yeah, right…" Peyton snorted.

"I am and not because of Haley because I didn't even know who she was at the time, but because you didn't deserved such a scum bag like me. You deserved better. You need to be with someone who put you first for once. You deserved to be with someone who gets happy off of seeing you happy and you finally got that….with Lucas."

She swallowed hard trying to get rid of the giant lump that had formed in her throat. "How come you've never told me that before?" She asked feeling all flustered. "We've never talked like this…it's kind of nice. I knew you cared, but…not like that."

"How could I not?" Nathan squeezed her hand. "We grew up together. You, me and Brooke. You two have been my girls way before Haley. No one could ever replace you guys."

"Well I as long as you don't try to grope us then we're cool." Peyton teased. She raised her free hand and wiped the loose tears down her face.

"Come here." Nathan commanded as he pulled her into a tight hug. "He still cares Peyton." He whispered into her ear. "And I think you should go see him one last time before he leaves." He added after they pulled apart from their hug. "I think you both need the closure."

Peyton quickly shook her head. "I can't. I don't even know what I would say. I'm not ready to get back together. I need to work on me for a little bit, without him."

"No one's asking you to Sawyer, but I just think if I was Lucas I'd like to know or at least see some kind of sign that you still care. Something to give me hope…something to hold on to. You get what I'm saying?"

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't wanna see me anyway." Peyton looked down at her feet in shame. She hadn't been exactly kind with the break up. She had barely given Lucas a fight chance back in that truck.

Nathan reached over and tilted her head up by her chin. "Believe me he still cares." Nathan informed her as she faced him now.

"You're just saying that." Peyton replied as she pushed away from him. She quickly stood up and began clearing the counter of their plates.

Nathan sighed in defeat. There she was building up her walls again. Peyton had always had this impeccable talent of presenting herself as a loner. It had always been the world against her at least that's what she made a point for others to see and believe. Nathan however knew better. It was more like Peyton against the world. She was the one who kept fighting in fear. The fighting had been temporary put on hold once Lucas entered her life. It was a fact even to Nathan who was oblivious to most things. He noticed the changes in Peyton, but now it seemed that the fight was back in full speed. "Alright Peyton I give up. I know first hand that there's no point in telling you what to do. You just won't listen." Nathan stood up and prepared to leave.

"Damn straight." Peyton replied as she scraped off the leftovers from their sandwiches into the garbage.

"But hey I'm glad you at least got home okay last night. It's a good thing Tim showed up when he did…" Nathan trailed off hoping to get some kind of reaction from the blond.

Her back was currently facing him as she continued to scrape the plates clean. Peyton paused as she thought about his words. She turned away from the garbage can to face him. "How did you…I didn't tell you that." She double checked her thoughts from the past two days fairly positive that she had not released that part of information to Nathan. Haley didn't know as well since the two hadn't had a chance to talk in fully about the break up details of last night. Brooke was the only one who knew. "Don't tell me Tim called you up to brag about how he saved the day." Peyton shook her head. Boys would be boys…scratch that, Tim would be Tim. He had probably came up with some elaborate story of how Peyton was stranded on the side of the road in some golden bikini and maybe conveniently holding a bottle of massage oils as well. The perv.

"Wow Sawyer you really are dumber than you look." Nathan grinned. "Do you really think you running into Tim just happened to be a coincidence?"

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked as her eyebrows narrowed at him in thought.

"Lucas called me and I called Tim since I knew he lived in the area. I figured it'd be too suspicious if I just showed up out of nowhere to pick you up in the pouring rain. He just wanted to make sure you got home okay while still giving you the space you asked for."

Peyton remained silent. Something like this shouldn't have surprised her. Lucas had always been kind of sneaky in a cute sort of way. "I think I'm more surprised at the fact that Tim was able to pull the whole thing off." She commented.

Nathan chuckled remembering how Lucas had uttered the same words earlier today.

"What?"

"Nothing….it's just you and Lucas are more alike then I thought." Nathan replied. "But seriously you're only fooling yourself if you really think that he wouldn't wanna see you…even if it's just to say goodbye. Snap out of it Sawyer and go see him otherwise…then I guess you really are right…you are alone, but really it's only because you choose to be." Nathan started to make his exit. "He cares Peyton. He really does and I know you do too." Nathan added before turning back around leaving the curly haired blonde alone to her thoughts.

* * *

_A few days later…_

"Is that everything?" Keith asked with his hands laying on top of the edge of the trunk of his car.

Lucas nodded.

Keith nodded as well and pushed down the trunk locking it shut. "I guess this is it then."

Keith appeared troubled to Lucas. He looked somewhat nervous and guilty if possible. "You okay?" Lucas questioned his uncle. "You've been acting funny all morning."

Keith paused taking in a long hard breath. There was no way in hell he could tell Lucas what he had done last night. The thought made his stomach turn. Keith even was disgusted with himself for his actions. He had foolishly let his drinking get the best of him yet again. A few innocent drinks of wine with his brother's significant other had created a situation that crossed the line. Both Keith and Deb feeling vulnerable from the ones they thought loved them back had taken comfort in each other.

The image of Dan's face after he caught them was unforgettable. It would haunt Keith for the rest of his life.

"Just nervous about the move that's all." Keith finally replied. The truth was better left buried.

Lucas accepted the answer though he felt there was more behind it all. "Okay so I've still gotta say bye to Hales and Mom and then I'll be good to go."

"What about Peyton?" Keith wondered. "Don't you wanna see her before you leave?"

"I can't." Lucas replied defeated. "I gotta go." He added quickly before his uncle could interrogate him further. Lucas then sped off before Keith could get another word in as well.

* * *

_The relationships we come across throughout the course of our lives have a funny way of molding us. They change us over time whether or not we realize it at the time._

_Some people come into our lives and quickly go._

Brooke releases a sigh as she supports herself up on Peyton's bed on her knees leaning over at the sketch of Jake and Jenny. Her fingertips lightly trace over his face. She releases a small smile.

_And some people come into our lives unexpected and yet we're so thankful they came when they did._

Brooke looks over her shoulder and smiles at the three boys standing in the doorway of Peyton room who had been trying to get her attention. Mouth, Skills and Jimmy both tap at their individual watches letting her know she's late as usual for their recent laser tag date. Brooke had become so addicted to the game they usually did it at least once a week now.

Giving one last look at the sketch of Jake she jumped off the bed and skipped over to her boys. "Let's roll boys." Looping an arm around Mouth and the another around Jimmy Broke dragged them out with Skills following in tow. Brooke knew now that she wasn't alone anymore. She had always had Peyton, but now her family had expanded.

And for that she was thankful.

_Some stay for a while, leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never, ever the same._

Peyton clutched the steering wheel of her car as she fought with her most inner thoughts. She only had the make a quick left and there he'd be. Perhaps there was some logical behind Nathan's speech the other night, but it was impossible to hear when she allowed her pride to take over.

She took a right instead.

_Some ironically make you feel alive for the first time ever. They've changed you for the better. With them by your side you feel like you can do anything._

Nathan chuckled as Haley giggled above him. She rested her head on his bare chest and intertwined their fingers as she listened to the soothing sounds of his heartbeat.

"I love you." They both spoke at the same time.

_Then there are those who have been with us for as long as we can remember providing us with vast amounts of love and support that we hold forever dear to our heart._

_The love of a mother._

"I love you mom." Lucas holds on tightly to his mother knowing well this would be the last time he'd be able to hug her in awhile.

Karen looked up at her son with tears in her eyes. "I know you're searching for things, Lucas. And I hope with all my heart that you find the answers to your questions. But the answers that you're looking for are closer than you think. They're in your heart. And in the hearts of those who love you. And that is right here. At home. In your life you're going to go to some great places, and you're going to do some wonderful things. But no matter where  
you go, or who you become, this place will always be with you. There is only one Tree Hill. And it's your home. I love you, my boy."

_The love of a friendship._

Haley sports on a nervous smile as her eyes travel from Nathan's to her best friend. She holds up her left hand for Lucas. "Well we did. We did wait." She answers the blonde's previous accusations. "We got married last night."

_Even a newly gained brother_

Nathan shows his support with a nod as he takes a hold of Haley's hand wrapping it around his tightly.

_Over a lifetime we'll cross paths with dozens, even hundreds of people and in the end only a selected few will make the cut._

_Because there's just something about them that makes us smile, laugh, cry, tick. They bring joy, they bring us pain and yet we just can't seem to shake them off._

A few seconds after her turn Peyton hit the breaks abruptly. The screeching of her tires could be heard from down the street. Without giving it a second thought she turned around driving to where she should have gone in the first place. Peyton hoped she could still catch him. She prayed it wasn't too late.

"Karen!" Peyton yelled out after finally reaching Lucas' house. There she is sitting on the swing porch of her house. Peyton jumps out leaving the car running and jogs over to Karen.

Karen looks over at the flustered petite blonde at her front steps. "Peyton." She speaks surprised to see her there. "I'm so sorry." She gives her sad smile. "He's gone. You've just missed him."

Peyton nearly breaks down once Karen's words hit her. "Of course he is." She replied cursing her luck before leaning her back against the front door of the house.

"Oh honey." Karen watches Peyton sink down to the floor and comes to her side.

"Please don't tell him I came Karen. Please don't." Peyton whimpers before settling into Karen's embrace. "I don't want him to worry."

_If we could we'd keep them in our lives forever._

* * *

"God you're such a perv!" Brooke shrieked out before laughing.

"It is what it is ma." Skills shrugged his shoulders confidently.

"Perv!" She went reaching out to slap his arm. "Hey!" Brooke left Skills alone realizing Peyton had come. "You got my message. I didn't think you'd come." She gave her a quick hug. "We were just about to get ready to go in and play. You in?" Brooke asked as her as Skills, Mouth and Jimmy left them alone and went to the main entrance to pay their admittance.

"Sure…" Peyton answered weakly.

"Oh my god what's wrong?" Brooke noticed the redness in her eyes. She had been crying again.

"I went to see him."

Brooke swallowed hard. "What did he say?" She prayed to god Lucas hadn't said something stupid to hurt Peyton further. His ass was as good as dead if he had.

Peyton shook her head. "Nothing." Peyton sighed. "He's gone Brooke. I went to see him and I was a little too late."

"I'm sorry Peyt." She wished she could do more for her best friend. "Are you gonna be okay? Maybe you should call him?" Brooke suggested.

"No." Peyton replied sternly. "I'm not gonna call him. He needs this Brooke. I don't wanna take that away from him. I'm afraid that if I call he'll come running back to me and…"

"And what Peyton?"

"Lucas has sacrificed so much for me. God knows I've put him through so much shit these past months, but he never gave up on us. He was always been so patient. So why can't I do the same for him?"

"So what now?"

"I'll wait for him." Peyton said with a smile. "Forever if I have to. When he comes back I'll be waiting."

"Are you sure you wanna do that? What if he never comes back?"

"Then I guess I'll still be waiting. He's not gonna find what he's looking for out there with me there to mess his head up. That's why I can't call him. I love him Brooke and when he comes back I'll be a lot stronger for him. I wanna see him happy because it makes me happy." Peyton thought of Nathan as she spoke the last line. Nathan was right. She did care and she sure prayed that Lucas still would too once he returned.

Brooke wiped a tear from her cheek. Peyton sure had a way with words when she allowed herself to open up. "You're pretty amazing you know that right?" She grabbed Peyton's hand and gripped it tightly. "You know that I love you right and no matter what happens I'll always be here for you right?"

"I know, same here Brookie." Peyton gripped back as tightly never waiting to let go. At least she still had Brooke in her life.

"So what do you wanna do now?"

Peyton looked past Brooke at the three boys that stood in front of the entrance waiting for them. Mouth waved Peyton over in excitement. Even though Peyton was willing to wait for Lucas a part of her knew that she still had to live her life. This was her time to shine too. It was her chance to grow up from underneath that protective shadow of his. As much as Lucas loved her, sometimes he held Peyton back as well whether or not he realized it. It was time to see how much surviving she could do without him. That was the real test. "Let's do something great today." She said with a smile causing Brooke to do the same as well.

And for once in her life Peyton Sawyer was positive that she could past the test. What she needed all along was a little push and Lucas Scott had given that to her.

There was just something about him she would never forget.

There was just something about him that let her know everything would work out just fine.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

So there we go! Thanks again to everyone and don't hate me too much for the ending. Remember the story's not over yet, look out for my season two story.

Please Please Please Review!


	102. Author's Note

Hey Guys!!

So I got a really cool unexpected email last night. Someone (and whoever it was is awesome!) nominated my story for an OTH fanfic award for best couple: Leyton.

Voting starts this Saturday Sept. 6th, if anyone feels like showing me some love and voting. For some strange reason the link won't show up here on this post so send me a pm if you want it. From what I can see I think you have to register first under voting before you can actually vote.

In other news I have been working on my season 2 story and should have chapter 1 up this weekend. I'm still working on titles, but once I post the new story up I'll send you guys an update.

Thanks for sticking it through with me! I appreciate it so much, you have no idea!


	103. Check out my New Story!

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to inform you all that my season 2 story is up. It's call the Desperate Kingdom of Love.

Please check it out and tell me what you think!

Once again thank you for all your support! It means so much and it keeps me writing.


End file.
